


Naruto je Holka? (by Dretnoth), (Naruto? (by Tara - unfinished))

by Dretnoth



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Shipping, Tears, Vandalism, adventura, boje, misia - Freeform, nadávky, nahota, násilie, svadba, súboje
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 251,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dretnoth/pseuds/Dretnoth
Summary: ...Pred šestnástimi rokmi bol démon Kyuubi no Kitsune zapečatení do dievčatka... Pre jej vlastnú ochranu je pod Jutsu, vďaka ktorému vyzerá ako chlapec... Nech už dievča, alebo chlapec, stále má iba jedno meno... Je to Uzumaki Naruto.Naruto dospieva a pečať začína slabnúť – rovnako tak i ona sama. Preto je pre ňu dôležité, aby zostávala v pôvodnej podobe čo najdlhšie. Konoha ale nič netuší a ako sa vôbec vyrovná s tým, že ten hlučný Hyperaktívny ninja je vlastne dievča?





	1. Kapitola 1: Kde sa fláka? (by Tara)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naruto?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367941) by Tara. 



> **Príhovor:**  
>  Keďže príbeh ktorý Tara načala, nepokračuje bez udania dôvodu rozhodol som sa stvoriť vlastnú verziu pokračovania. Pretože sa nemôžem zmieriť s tým, že tento príbeh, do ktorého sa zažral nejeden z nás nebude mať koniec.  
> Ako výhovorku použijem: Niektorý na pokračovanie čakajú cez päť rokov a je pravdepodobné že sa ho od nej ani nedočkáme. Ale pokiaľ je autorka ešte s nami[Naposledy prihlásená: 01.08.08] rád si prečítam jej názor. A ešte jedna maličkosť, keďže pokračovanie na tento príbeh píše iný autor, ktorý ešte stále (už nie) sleduje Shippunden a i cez to že sa pokúsi sledovať líniu založenú na predchádzajúcich kapitolách, budete musieť strpieť drobné zmeny. Ale úspešne (dúfam) sa vyhovorím na vývoj postáv a s nimi spojený i patričný vývoj deja.  
> Samo o sebe sa vývoj písania menil počas tvorby, avšak last edit to mal doraziť do ucelenej formy.
> 
> Neoficiálne pokračovanie na nedokončený príbeh. Toto je FF od fanúšika na populárnu FF.  
> http://tenrai.cz/viewstory.php?sid=340&chapter=1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Poznámky k štylistike textu:**  
>  „Bla.“ = Priama reč.  
> Bla. = Myšlienky.  
> Bla. = myšlienky Kyuubi  
> „„Bla.““ = Iner Sakura... možno i niekto iný v niekoho hlave  
> „Bla.“ = postava hovorí iným hlasom, alebo sa snaží niekoho napodobiť.  
> (Bla.) = Okamžité vysvetlivky? Pretože nie som fanúšik mocninových (1 2 3 4) poznámok pod čiarou. (Vo Worde sa s tým ťažko pracuje) Tara tam mala i normálnu vetu vo vete.  
> „Bla.“ = Druhá postava v rovnakej *** alebo párová postava k prvej.  
> „Bla. Bla. Bla.“ = dôraz na slovo (možno dramaticky)  
> „BLA.“ = krik/ kričanie/ hulákanie/ veľmi hlasno(?)  
> „Bla!!“ = krik

**Nemocnica, pôrodnícke oddelenie....**

Jedno bábätko ktoré ležalo bokom od ostatných, odkoplo svoju perinku a jačalo viacej, než všetky dokopy. Kruhová pečať na jeho brušku bola jediným dôkazom že do neho bol nedávno zapečatený chvostový démon. Okolo neho stálo niekoľko ľudí z ktorých vyčnieval starík Tretí Hokage s fajkou v ruke. Všetci to dieťatko podmračene pozorovali.

 

„Takže toto je on?“ Spýtal sa Hokage a naklonil sa k postieľke načože sa dieťa rozplakalo ešte viac.

„Vlastne je to ona.“ Opravila ho žena podobného veku stojaca vedľa neho. Podľa oblečenia to bola členka rady starších.

 

Muž sa na ňu zamračil a odvrátil sa od bábätka. „Mal som za to že Štvrtý (Hokage) čakal syna.“ Zamračil sa ešte viac.

„I najlepší medici sa môžu mýliť.“ Pokrčila žena ramenami.

 

Zdvihol obočie. „Takže toto je dôvod, prečo na karte ešte stále nemá meno?“ Všetci naokolo viditeľne znervózneli.

„Nikto sa k tomu nechce približovať po tom, čo –“

 

„Nie je to: **to** , ale **niekto**.“ Zavrčal Tretí a varovným pohľadom prešiel po prítomných. „Pokiaľ si spomínam mala byť pomenovaná Naruto, správne?“

„Áno, ale –“

 

„Bude sa volať Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Napíšte jej to na kartu!“

„Hokage sama, to –“

 

Starík zavrtel hlavou a tím umlčal i ostatné protesty.“Takto mala byť pomenovaná svojími rodičmi a tak to i bude. Okrem toho, nebolo by zlé ak by skutočne bola chlapcom.“ Nachvíľu sa zamyslel.“Ako dievča to bude mať horšie detstvo, než chlapec. Vykonáme Kassei no Jutsu.“(Technika aktivácie/obnovy teľa (Zjednodušene úprava teľa.))

„Ale to nejde! Je to –“

 

„Sám so si vedomí všetkých rizík. Navyše nezostane chlapcom nastálo. Mala by zostať pod touto ochranou aspoň do doby než dospeje. Potom už bude schopná brániť sa sama.“

„Ale –“

 

„Je to dievča. Je to **dievča**! Skutočne vám musím vysvetľovať čo by jej boli niektorý schopný urobiť? Nie je to tak dávno čo sme boli vo vojne, mali by ste si to pamätať! Než dospeje bude pod týmto Jutsu! Svoj názor nemienim zmeniť.“

„...“

„Je to monštrum! Čo sa tomu môže asi tak stať?!“ Stratil nervy jeden z mužov. „A i kedy! Zaslúži si –“

 

Tretí ho prebodol ľadovým pohľadom a chladne odpovedal: „Je jedna z dedinčanom a jediný rozdiel medzi vami je ten, že ona nie je taký zabednenec ako vy! Ako môžete niečo podobného vysloviť? Zaslúži si ochranu tak, ako ktokoľvek v tejto dedine, takže vám to hovorím posledný krát. **Vykonajte. To. Jutsu.** Je to rozkaz!“

„Rozumiem, Hokage sama.“ Prikývla žena, ale ostatný nad rozkazom stiahli pery.

 

„Môžete ísť!“ Zavrčal potiahnuc si s fajky.

Prizerajúci podmračene vyšli z dverí zanechajúc tak starca samotného s bábätkom.

 

„Prepáč.“ Bolo posledné čo Tretí povedal, než sa sám otočil k odchodu. Bábätko začalo kričať a stále naberalo na sile. Tretí nijak nezareagoval a keď za sebou zavrel dvere...

 Z očí mu unikla jediná slza. 

 

 _*_ * *

 

*** O šestnásť rokov neskôr...**

*= (Informácie na karte.)

Zloženie týmu Kakashi (Predtým tým sedem):

 **Naruto Uzumaki** : Hyperaktívny bloňdák so strapatím účesom a azúrovými očami. Sirota. Nezlomne tvrdohlaví. Užívateľ extra náročného jutsu: Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (Mnohonásobná technika tieňových klonov) Závislosť na rámene. Občasný študent Jirayi (Sanín)

 **Saske Učíha** : Samotársky posledný preživší klanu Učíha s dlhšími čiernymi vlasmi a očami čiernymi ako uhlie. Nespoločenský a chladný. Má výborné predpoklady pre všetky oblasti. Užívateľ  Sharinganu. (Kekkei-Genkai (vrodená schopnosť) Učíha klanu.) Exceluje v ohnivých technikách. Odhodlaný pomstiť svoj klan. Pod dozorom kvôli nevydarenému pokusu o prebehnutie k Orochimarovy. (Sanín, zbehlí ninja)

 **Sakura Haruno** : Impulzívna ružovláska so stredne dlhými vlasmi a zelenými očami. Výborná v akademickej oblasti. Bojový ninja medik v zácviku. Podozrenie na multi (mnoho) osobnosť a beznádejne zamilovaná do Saského Učíhu. Stála študentka lajdy Naruto (Sanín, súčasný Hokage)

Kapitán: **Kakashi Hatake** : Navonok bezstarostný a prívetivý bielovlasí jonín s maskou v spodnej časti tváre a čelenkou cez oko známi ako _kopírovací ninja_. Exceluje vo všetkých oblastiach. Vlastní Sharingan. Záľuby: prechádzky a čítanie populárnej série Icha-Icha. Utajený samotár. Bývali člen ANBU. (ich špeciálne jednotky / tajná polícia) Bývali študent Štvrtého Hokageho.

 

Sakura unavene zívla. Spolu so Saským sedeli na ich obvyklom cvičisku, u náhrobku padlých v boji, už viac ako štyri hodiny a Kakashi sa ani nenamáhal objaviť... Niekedy mala vážne chuť toho perverzného Jonína stĺcť a niekam hodiť.

 _„... tak zajtra v sedem, ako obvykle!“_ Vybavila si jeho zamaskovanú tvár, ako ich včera prepúšťal...

 

 _„„Ako obvykle? Tcs!““_  Zaprotestovala si ružovláska v duchu. Respektíve jej naštvané vnútorné ja.  „„ _Ako obvykle má meškanie. To aspoň nemôže povedať: ‚Zdržím sa, príďte okolo JEDENÁSTEJ?!‘ ““_ Jačalo jej vnútorné ja...

...zatiaľ čo sa originál unavene porozhliadol naokolo. Dnes dokonca chýbal i Naruto... Bolo to divné, on tu býval medzi prvými. Pozrela sa na Saského. Pravdepodobne si i on všimol Narutovej absencie, len nič na to nehovoril.

 

 _Popravde..._ Priznala v duchu. _Bolo by ťažké si toho nevšimnúť. To ticho je ešte horšie, než Kakashiho meškanie..._ Prebleslo jej hlavou. _Možno že vie kde je._ Premýšľala. _Predsa len, v poslednej dobe spolu dobre vychádzajú... Nie... Naruto so Saským vychádzajú lepšie, než ktokoľvek iný._ „Hmm ... Saske kun?“ Odvážila sa Sakura.

„Hm?“ Ten sa ani nenamáhal k nej otočiť hlavu.

 

Sakura si v duchu vzdychla, ale pokračovala. „Nie je ti divné, že tu Naruto dnes nie je? Myslím tým ... aj keby zaspal ... už by tu bol?“ Prehodila a okamžite, ako sa na ňu Uchiha pozrel, jej líca zružoveli.

Mladík si toho nevšímal, len sa znova zahľadel na rovnaké miesto ako predtým. „Hm?“ Zareagoval.

 

Zhlboka nadýchla, niekedy bol jeho nezáujem naozaj neznesiteľný. „Myslela som, či sa mu niečo stalo... Poznáš ho, vždy spadne do nejakého hlúpeho maléru.“

„Hm...“ Použil svoju univerzálnu odpoveď.

Znovu sa zhlboka nadýchla. _Fajn, fajn..._ Upokojovala sa v duchu. _Možno som len hysterická ... to že tu nie je môže mať milióny vysvetle...-_

„Zdravíčko!“ Objavil sa znenazdania za ich chrbtami vo veselej nálade Kakashi.

  
„Kiáááá!“ Vyletela ružovláska z kože ako moc ju to prekvapilo.

Saske nezareagoval ani v najmenšom.

Zato súdiac podľa Kakashiho očí, ten sa veselo usmieval. „Máme to dneska pekný deň, no nie?“ Prehodil.

 

„Kde ste zas **boli**?“ Z jej očí sršali blesky.

Kakashi pokrčil ramenami. „Stratil som sa na spletitých cestách osudu...“ ...zasníval sa.

 

„KLAMÁR!“ Zajačala na neho.

Znovu pokrčil ramenami a porozhliadol sa po okolí. „Kde je Naruto?“ Spýtal sa.

 

Tentoraz to boli jeho tým čo bezo slova pokrčil ramenami.

Povzdychol si. „Dneska máme misiu, tento raz úrovne B. Ale k tomu potrebujeme mať kompletný tým.“ Poznamenal. „Asi budem musieť informovať Hokage, že nás bude musieť odvolať.

 

Sakura v duchu penila a jej vnútorné ja pevne zvieralo päsť. _„„Grrrr. Konečne po dlhej dobe poriadna misia a oni ju budú musieť premeškať!““_

Saske nespokojne klapol jazykom. „Tcs. Zájdem pre toho idiota. Vy zatiaľ môžete ísť napred.“ Otrávene si mumlal. _„Asi len zaspal, alebo sa otrávil rámenom.“_

Jonín prikývol a mladík zmizol v lese.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Celú cestu k Narutovy, Saske skoro letel. Bol na neho samozrejme naštvaný, nepochyboval o tom že ten blbec zabudol, alebo zaspal ich dnešné stretnutie. Nie, že by sa už niekedy stalo, len to bolo niečo, čo na Naruto úplne sedelo.

Keď dorazil k Narutovému bytu, videl že má okno dokorán. Skrz neho bola vidieť peňaženka v tvare žaby. Nebolo pochýb, že je Narutová: kto iný by nechal svoje peniaze len tak na očiach? Zavrtel nad tým hlavou.

 

Pristúpil ku dverám a zaklopal.

Nič, ticho.  (...)

 

Zaklopal znovu, ale hlasnejšie.

Žiadna zmena.

 

Učíha sa zamračil a zabúšil. „Naruto!“ Zakričal cez dvere. „Hej, viem že si tam, tak otvor!“

Jediné čo docieli boli tlmené nadávky zo susedného bytu.

 

Klapol jazykom a vzal za kľučku. Bolo zamknuté... _Dokonca ani pako ako Naruto by si nenechalo takto otvorené okno, ak by odišiel._ Pomyslel si. _Možno ale Sakura mala pravdu a Narutovy sa niečo mohlo stať..._

Aktivoval svoj Sharingan, vytasil kunai a potichu sa vkradol dnu cez okno. Zamračene sa poobzeral po miestnosti, v ktorej sa ocitol. Nikto v nej nebol, bola menšia než predpoklad a po zemi boli rozhádzané nejaké zvitky a knihy. _Jasne, ako keby ten niekedy niečo čítal._ Preletelo mu hlavou. Kúsok od stolu na ktorom bola pohodená peňaženka, stála chladnička, šporák a jednoduchý kuchynský pult. Všade naokolo bolo rozhádzané Narutové oblečenie a niekoľko misiek od rámenu. 

 

„Typické“ Neodpustil si Saske hlasitú poznámku. Nemusel hádať, aby poznal že bol v kuchyni. Alebo v niečom čo by sa za ňu dalo predpokladať, vzhľadom k ošúpanej sedačke, ktorá spolu so starším konferenčným stolíkom a televíziou stála na druhom konci miestnosti. Tu miestnosť v strede rozdeľoval dlhší oranžový koberec, ktorý tak miestnosť ešte viacej opticky zmenšoval. Po stenách boli poličky na ktorých boli drobnosti, ktoré si Naruto nakúpil počas misií. Učíha zavrtel hlavou, keď si spomenul, ako na niektorých misiách Naruto tvrdohlavo trval na suveníru, hoci si vtedy Saske neodpustil jedovaté poznámky.

Odvrátil sa. Priamo naproti mu stáli dvoje dvere. Ako si domyslel, jedny viedli na toaletu a do kúpeľne, druhé Narutovy do izby.

 

Potichu sa k nim zakrádal, snažiac sa nestúpiť na žiadne oblečenia a ako potom zistil i vŕzgajúce dosky v podlahe.

 

Šklbnutím otvoril jedny dvere.

...

 

Čiernovlasí mladík sa trpezlivo nadýchol, keď pred sebou videl sám seba, ako pozerá do zrkadla. Pod ním stálo umývadlo a naľavo sprchový kút. Napravo potom záchod. Zavrel oči ako zatváral dvere.

 

 _Hlavne sa neunáhliť..._ Upokojoval sa, keď už stál pred správnymi dvermi. _Hlavne pokoj-_

„Yaaaa!“ Ozvalo sa spoza dverí na Naruto nepríjemne vysoké zajačanie.

 

Učíha vykopol dvere a než sa stačil rozhliadnuť naokolo, niečo mu skočilo na chrbát. Než stačil zareagovať, niekto mu vyrazil kunai z ruky aby mu ňou v zapätí mieril na krk. Priam cítil ako tam necháva plytký škrabanec. Medzitým mu druhou rukou zablokoval (?) nohy a ruky. Saske bol v pasci.

 _„Pokiaľ vieš čo je pre teba dobré... nehýb sa!“_ Zachripel mu známy hlas do ucha. 

 

Učíha privrel oči a na čele mu začala pulzovať žila. „Naruto...“ Zasyčal. „Ja ťa fakt zabijem!!“

 _„Saske??“_ Zľakol sa Naruto až s príliš vysokým hlasom, odtiahnuc kunai z jeho krku i uvoľniac jeho zovretie.

 

Stále naštvaný sa otočil a už s čiernymi očami tvrdo prepaľoval pobledlého Naruto pred sebou. _„Ty idiot!“_ Precedil medzi zuby. „Čo to tu do čerta vyvádzaš?!“

„To nie je moja vina!!“ Bránil sa chabo blondín odstúpiac o niekoľko krokov. „Vykopol si mi dvere!!“

 

„Jačal si.“ Zasyčal...

„Nejačal.“ Zaprotestoval nepresvedčivo.

 

„Samozrejme... Tcs.“ Klapol nespokojne jazykom, ale potom sa Uzumakiho zamračene pozrel. Ten mal čierne kruhy pod očami. Vyzeral unavene a i cez jeho opálenú pleť bol neprirodzene bledý. „Naruto, čo ti je?“ Spýtal sa so skrčeným obočím.

„Eh?...“ Bolo jediné na čo sa Naruto zmohol a nechápavo sa poškrabal na hlave. 

 

„Hmm!! Čo tu ešte robíš, prečo si neotvoril a prečo do riti vyzeráš ako Gárova nevesta?“

„Gárova nevesta?“ Zbystril Uzumaki a po jeho tvári sa rozlial unavený úsmev. „Saske, to bol vtip?“

 

Zašklbalo mu obočie. „Obleč sa! Ideme k Hokage.“ Oznámil mu ľadovo a obrátil sa k odchodu z izby.

„Prečo?“

 

„Mali sme mať misiu, ale teraz ju budeme musieť odvolať. V tomto stave budeš skôr bremenom.

„Eh? I-iba som zaspal.“

 

„Samozrejme a ja som princezná Sissy!“ Zagánil na neho.

Naruto sa slabo pousmial. „Saske?...“

 

„Hm?“ Otočil sa na neho vo dverách.

„To bol ďalší vtip.“ Poznamenal udržujúc si úsmev.

„Hm.“ Povzdychol si a buchol za sebou dverami.

 

Ako náhle za sebou Saske zabuchol, Naruto sa zvali naspäť do postele. Bolelo ho celé telo a cítil sa nesmierne unavene. Bola pravde že predtým zajačal, ale bolo to kvôli nočnej more, ktorá ho už trápila niekoľko dní. Do detailov si ju nepamätal, iba si vybavoval nevydržateľný rev a veľa krvi. Náhodne zobral zo zeme tričko a pretiahol si ho cez hlavu. Znenazdania ho pochytila nevydržateľná chuť na uhorky zo šľahačkou a rámenom. „...?“ Na chvíľu uvažoval, či by tu mohla byť nejaká šanca ako si také raňajky pripraviť, ale okamžite si spomenul na čierno okého v jeho dome a tu myšlienku zavrhol. Ten by sa mohol vypytovať a jeho podozrenie **na čokoľvek** by vzrástlo ešte viacej. _Už tak ma počul jačať._ Pomyslel si rozčúlene. _Bude mi to obíjať o hlavu do konca života. K tomu aby som pridával divné chute a boh vie čo si domyslí..._

 ** _Potom by teda mal vedieť pravdu._** Ozval sa mu hlas v hlave. Patril obrovskému líščiemu démonovi ukrytému v hlbinách jeho duše.

 

_Ty nespíš? Prečo si ma nevzbudila a nechala ho sem vtrhnúť?_

**_Neubehaj od témy, Kitsu-chan. Nie je to moja vina, že o tebe ešte stále nevie..._ **

_O tomto sme už hovorili a –_

**_Omyl Kitsu-chan, my sme ešte nedohovorili._ **

****

_Pozri sa, na toto teraz vážne nemám náladu, necháme to na inokedy, áno?_ Vyhovoril sa zatiaľ čo sa rozčúlene skúšal natlačiť do nohavíc.

**_To ťažko. Prečo si myslíš, že si v takom stave?_ **

****

_Eh? Ty o tom niečo vieš?_ Zbystril Naruto.

**_Iste, Kitsu-chan... Nie som tak zabednená ako ty._ **

****

_Ale no tak! Pokiaľ sis prišla zo mňa uťahovať –_

**_Nič takého nemám v plánu... zatiaľ._ **

****

_Prečo zakaždým len niečo naznačíš a potom to necháš NEDOPOVEDANÉ?_ Zajačal po nej v duchu a tápal po dákom triku.

**_Robím niečo také?_ **

****

_Kyuubi!_

**_Iste... Odpoveď na tvoj problém je jednoduchý. ...potrebuješ odpočinok._ **

****

_Vážne? To som ani netušil._ Prehodil sarkasticky pretočiac očami.

**_Pozri sa, „to“ jutsu, vyčerpáva tvoje telo. Pomaly, ale áno... to už vieš. Ale nie takým spôsobom, ktorým by som to mohla vyliečiť. Jediné, čo pre seba budeš musieť urobiť, je dostať sa do vlastného tela._ **

****

Naruto sa zamračil. _Nič iného –_

**_Nie!_ **

****

_Skúsim zájsť za Báčou, aj tak tam pôjdeme. Skôr nechápem, prečo ešte včera –_

**_Ty si vážne idiot, vieš to?_** Povzdychla si Kyuubi unavene.

 

_Nie som a prestaň s tým! Každý nemôže –_

**_Fajn, čokoľvek. Včera som to dokázala potlačiť, ale tvoja únava je ťažká už i na mňa, takže sa to bude touto rýchlosťou zhoršovať pokiaľ –_ **

****

_\- sa nedostanem späť. Chápem..._ Naruto sa poobzeral po topánkach, keď sa dvere do jeho izby znovu otvorili. Nadskočil a bojovne proti návštevníkovi tasil ponožku.

„Čo to vyvádzaš?“ Saskému vynervovane zakmitalo obočie.

 

„Eh?!“ Nervózne sa pousmial a premasíroval si oči. „Asi sa mi len niečo zdalo... Deje sa niečo?“

„Si tu už cez desať minúť a ešte nie si oblečený?!“

 

„Áno... trochu mi to trvá.“ Bránil sa unavene Naruto a sadol si naspäť na posteľ. „Ešte chvíľu...“ zamrmlal.

Saske sa zhlboka nadýchol a vydýchol, doprajúc mu pár sekúnd oddychu. „Pohni si!“

 

„Hmm.“ Pritakal nezúčastnene prvý z dvojice zatiaľ čo si ho druhý premeral pohľadom.

... „Kde máš chleba?“ Spýtal sa po chvíli.

 

„Čože?“

Učíha sa znovu nadýchol a vydýchol. „Kde. Máš. Chleba? Za chvíľu je poobedie a ja nestojím o to, aby si ma z hladu povracal.“ Odfúkol si.

 

„To je dobre.“ Mávol nad tím rukou a ukázal mu zdvihnutý palec.

„Nie, to nie je. V tomto stavu si sám maximálne usekneš ruku.“

 

„Dám si rámen a za päť minút môžeme vy...–“

„Idiot!“ Vytušil že to bude instantný kelímok a pretočil očami. „Dáš si niečo požívateľného.“

 

„Ale – “ Pokúsil sa namietať ale Učíha ho spražil svojím pohľadom, nezostávalo mu iné než kapitulovať. „Je nad šporákom v jednej zo skriniek.“ Utrúsil vyčerpane, pozorujúc ako jeho kolega prikývol a zabuchol za sebou dvere.  

 ** _Kitsu, Kitsu-baka-chan._** ** _♪_** Potiahla Kyuubi koniec oslovenia a Naruto by prisahal že zavrtela hlavou.

 

 _Čo zase?_ Zamumlal mrzute.

**_Čo presne je v tých skrinkách nad sporákom?_ **

****

_Eh? ...ako som povedala... chleba... potom ešte zopár konzerv... Prečo?_

**_To je všetko? Už nič iného?_** Uškrnula sa Kyuubi.

 

 _Hmm... No, je tam samozrejme rámen, moja krabica, ale inak už –“_ Naruto sa zarazil a líška sa začala vyškierať.

 ** _Máš to ale smolu, Kitsu-chan..._** Prehodila naoko nevinne, zatiaľ čo Naruto napriek svojej únave vy šprintoval z izby.

 

Dvere rozkopol takou silou, až vyleteli z pántov, ale už bolo neskoro. Nezostalo mu nič iného než bezmocne sa prizerať, ako Učíha drží v jednej ruke drevenú skrinku a v druhej isté vysvedčenie z akadémie a preukaz ninji. Uzumaki nahlas prehltol i striasol sa keď jeho kamarát zdvihol hlavu a pozrel sa na neho s aktivovaným Sharinganom v očiach.

 

„...“

„...“

 

„Do prdele...“ Bolo jediné, na čo sa bloňdák zmohol než sa zosunul na zem. 

 

Nabudúce: Kassei no Jutsu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Poznámky ku kapitole, vysvetlenia.**  
>  \- zachrípnuť stratiť plnosť hlasu (pri prechladnutí, námahe, kričaní) • zachripieť: po zjedení zmrzliny zachrípol, pri speve hneď zachripí • ochrípnuť • ochripieť (stať sa chripľavým pri preťažení hlasiviek): rečník po hodine ochrípol, ochripel (Slovník)  
> -Skrz záťaž na pečať Jinchuuriky (hostiteľ / vezniteľ / schránka pre chvostového démona), skrz „to“ jutsu, môže Naruto a Kyuubi komunikovať priamo. Inač to šlo až po odomknutí istého zámku. Ešte predtým to šlo pri vynervovaných, alebo nabudených stavoch ale démon väčšinou mlčal.  
> \--Síce Tara napísala prvých 8 kapitol v češtine, ale ja som sa rozhodol že po dopísaní poslednej kapitoly ich preložím. Povedal som si však to nebude dáko náročné, alebo že to zaberie nejako významnejšie čas. ... ukázalo sa to byť výzvou. Priami preklad sa v niektorých prípadoch ukázal nedostatočný, skratka Google translátor šla k šípku po polke odstavca a úplne som uvažoval o zastavení prekladu a nechať to v češtine. Poprípade spraviť len editorské úpravy. Nakoniec som ale robil skoro len doslovný preklad a po dokončení kapitoly som mal pocit, že to nie je dosť dobré na release. Avšak je to Terina tvorba, údajne prvá poviedka, len som chcel aby sa to dalo lepšie čítať. **Dretnoth**  
>  **Tagy:** Dobrodružstvo na misií, Súboje, Romantika, Paródia, Shipping, Násilie, Vandalizmus, Smrť, Out of Character, Slzy, Nahota, niektoré postavy nadávajú (Hidan), niektoré trepú hlúposti  
>  PS1: Dajme tomuto dielku rovno obmedzenie pre dospelých (Rating: M, MA, Mature) Nech sa nemusíme dohadovať, na detailoch u niektorých kapitolách, ktoré nemusia byť pre ľahké povahy. Tie však budú označené dodatočne na začiatku.  
> PS2: Predpokladaný odporúčaný vek 100+, +/- milénium  
> PS3: Web na Tenrai cz je mŕtvy a môj účet KO. Zverejnené kapitoly tam boli tuším do 32. kapitoly


	2. Kapitola 2: Kassei no Jutsu?

Naruto zažmurkal... bol rozvalený na stoličke s prepotenou tvárou. Jeho pohľad bol zahmlený, ale až ho zaostril, uvidel ako Učíha nad ním stojí držiac v ruke pohár vody.  „Saske...“ Zavrčal vražedne a znova zavrel oči.

„Ani sa nepokúšaj znovu zaspať.“ Zavrčal Učíha a nalial do Uzumakiho zavretých očí trocha studenej vody.

 

„Nespal som!“ Bránil sa, unavene pozrúc na svojho kamaráta. „Čo sa stalo?“

„Omdlel si.“ Odpovedal sucho položiac pohár do drezu.

 

Zatiaľ čo sa unavene preťahoval, Učíha sa sadol naproti nemu. Všimol si, že na stole leží jeho otvorená skrinka, ale všetky papiere mal Saske na svojej strane. „Ehm...“ Odkašlal si Naruto. Cítil že má niečo povedať, ale nevedel čo.

„Čo. To. Do riti. Má znamenať?!“ Predbehol ho s vražedným tónom v hlase.

 ** _Na to, že má byť geniálny mu to moc nemyslí, že?“_** Podľa Kyuubina tónu bolo poznať, že sa dobre baví. 

 

_Sklapni!_

**_Ako chceš..._ **

****

_Nie počkaj! Do riti..._

„Naruto?“ Privolal ho Učíha späť do reality.

 

„Hmm...“ Nevedel kde začať. „Hmm... to čo máš v ruke sú moje –“

„Ja viem čo to je.“ Vrčal.

 

„Samozrejme, ale nevieš prečo je u pohlavia zakrúžkované „ž“ a prečo u rodného listu som dievča a nie je tam vyplnená kolónka otca.“ Odsekol mu a na pár sekúnd nastalo ticho, kedy sa na neho Učíha uprene díval aby pokračoval ďalej. Po chvíli si povzdychol. „O svojom otcovi nič neviem.“ Priznal, ale vedel že to nateraz nie je podstatné. I cez to sa mu k jadru veci moc nechcelo. „Pred šestnástimi rokmi, keď na dedinu zaútočil démon Kyuubi, sa narodilo dieťa. Aby Štvrtý zachránil dedinu, zapečatil démona do novorodenca, tým som bol ja.“ Naruto sa odmlčal aby sledoval Saského reakcie.

Ten si zachoval kamennú tvár. „Takže si ako Gára. A obaja ste...“ Nemohol nájsť správne slová.

 

„Schránka pre démonov.“ Zosmutnel. „Niekto nám hovorí Jinchuriki, ale v podstate je to isté. Každý Jinchuriki má v sebe jedného z Bijuu. (Chvostový démon) Ja mám Kitsune (V preklade ohnivá líška. Inač sa volá Kurama.), Gára Shukaku- to je jedno chvostový démon. Ďalej sú tu Isonade, Sokou, Houkou, Raijuu, Kaku a Orochi.“

Saske ho chvíľku skenoval svojím Sharinganom. „To bol dôvod prečo sa ťa ostatný tak stranili.“

 

Prikývol unavene si pretrúc oči. „Niekedy, keď sa skutočne poriadne naštvem, zo mňa začne stúpať Kyuubina čakra. Napríklad ako vtedy s Hakom alebo –“

„V údolí konca.“ Doplnil ho Učíha a Uzumaki slabo prikývol. Obaja na chvíľu mlčky spomínali na ten deň, kedy Naruto zabránil Saskému zbehnúť.

 

„Tretí sa obával reakcie dedinčanov,“ pokračoval Uzumaki a tým vytrhol Učíhu z jeho spomienok. „...a tak na mne použil jutsu, ktoré ma malo ochrániť. Je tak zložité, že oklamalo Byakugan a tak dômyselné, že i Sharingan. Mal za to, že ako chlapec budem vo väčšom bezpečí než ako dievča.“

„Takže to znamená –“

 

„Že som dievča, ale v tele chlapca.“ Zachmúril sa Uzumaki a pozrel sa na Učíhu, ktorý sa znovu pozrel na jeho dokumenty.

„To je šialené.“ Odhodil papiere na stôl mračiac sa.

 

Naruto si zhlboka povzdychol, naklonil sa nad stôl a chvíľu sa prehraboval v drevenej skrinke, než konečne vytiahol niekoľko fotiek a podal ich naproti.

Saske ich vzal a nemohol uveriť vlastným očiam. Na prvej z nich stálo malé dievča s chunínom (čunín), okamžite spoznal Iruku, ich bývalého učiteľa z Akadémie. Lenže dievča bolo pre neho neznáma. Mohlo jej byť tak okolo dvanásť rokov. Mala dlhé blonďavé vlasy a presne ako Naruto i čiary na lícach pripomínajúce mačacie fúzy. Mala chlapčenské oblečenie... teda Narutovú kombinézu, ale i cez ňu sa dali vidieť mierne náznaky tvarujúcich sa kriviek. 

 _Keby to videla Sakura, najskôr by to nepredýchala._ Zaškeril sa Učíha v duchu a fotku odložil. Na ďalšej bolo to samé dievča s Gárom.

 _Gárová nevesta, hmm?_ Uvedomil si svoju predchádzajúcu narážku pozorujúc dva úplne odlišné typy ľudí. Gára sa snažil tváriť nezúčastnene, ale veľa tej dievčiny sa mu to nedarilo. Pomáhal tomu fakt, že mu to dievča nad hlavou naznačovalo parohy a Gára sa ich snažil odohnať. Učíha zavrtel hlavou a prešiel na ďalšie fotky. Nebolo ich veľa ale na žiadnej z nich sa nikto nepozeral do objektívu.

Na jednej boli s dievčaťom Jirayia, Tsunade i Shizune a evidentne sa snažili navzájom nepobiť.

Na ďalšej Iruka s úsmevom pozoroval, ako sa blondína s Konohamarom preťahuje o poslednú misku rámenu. Okolo nich ich ležalo prinajmenšom tak tridsať.

Na poslednej bolo len dievča samo, ako spí v posteli s oranžovou plyšovou líškou. Saskému neuniklo, že má na sebe len akési tričko a veľmi krátke trenky. Či chcel, alebo nie, musel uznať, že vyzerá roztomilo.

Narutovy bolo divné, na čo Saske tak dlho pozerá, pokiaľ sa sám na tu fotku nepozrel.

 

 _Do riti!_ Zaklial v duchu a fotku mu z ruky vytrhol. Učíha si nemohol nevšimnúť jeho mierneho začervenania. Ale on to úplne odignoroval, hodiac fotku naspäť do skrinky.

„To je šialené.“

 

„To hovor niekomu, kto väčšinu svojho života strávil ako chlapec.“ Urazil sa Uzumaki unavene pozrúc na Učíhu. „Hádam, že máš ďalšie otázky.“

„Ako funguje to jutsu?“ Spýtal sa po tichu.

 

„Volá sa Kassei no Jutsu. Technika pre aktiváciu teľa, jeho obnovu, či dokonca úpravu. Ako som povedal, navonok ma premení na chlapca a oklame tak i Kekkei-Genkai. Lenže čas od času sa musím premeniť naspäť, inak sa stane presne to čo teraz.“ Poukázal na svoj súčasný stav. „Moje telo je z tej techniky svojím spôsobom unavené, takže sa potrebuje na chvíľu zrušiť. Vlastne som úplne v poriadku, až na to, že ma bolia všetky svaly a chce sa mi spať. Skorej na to stačil víkend, zhruba po roku a pol, ale v poslednej dobe skoro po niekoľkých mesiacoch. Navyše s tým všetkým tréningom som na to úplne zabudol.“ Medzitým sa postavil a nadvihol svoje tričko. Než Učíha stihol zareagovať, Naruto vpustil trocha svojej čakry do svojho brucha. Takmer okamžite sa mu tam objavila kruhová pečať, so špirálou do stredu. „Týmto je zapečatená Kyuubi.“ Okomentoval Naruto a chrapľavo si odkašlal. Potom si to brucho pretrel čím sa zobrazila druhá pečať. Okolo čiernych kruhov sa preklikali priamky ktoré sa preplietli v päť cípu hviezdu. „A toto,“ dodal mrzuto. „...je Kassei no Jutsu.“ Zhlboka si povzdychol, nechal svoje tričko spadnúť na svoje miesto a sám sa unavene posadil naspäť na stoličku.

„A Ako sa cítiš?“ Myslím tým... že je to divné. „Zasekol sa, keď sa na neho Uzumaki znovu uprel pohľadom. Toho jeho zaváhanie trochu povzbudilo.

 

„Ako dievča v tele chlapca, ale nie je to nič hrozného. Myslím tím, že charakter sa mi nezmenil a všetko je ako obvykle... i keď ako dievča sa mi lepšie darí kontrolovať čakru a z časti i tú Kyuubinu.“

„Kto všetko o tom vie?“ Prešiel Saske znova očami prítomné fotky.

 

Naruto si povzdychol. „Báča, Ero-Sanin, Iruka-sensei...“ počítal na prstoch. „Potom Konohamaru a Shizune. Samozrejme starešinovia (starší) a možno i Kakashi-Sensei.“

„Možno?“ Podvihol obočie.

 

Pokrčiac ramenami iba konštatoval. „U toho nikdy nevieš.“

„ _Fajn_.“ Zamumlal si skôr pre seba. Chvíľku ešte pozorne skúmal fotky pred sebou než ich Narutovy vrátil.

 

Tomu sa uľavilo keď Učíha deaktivoval svoj Sharingan. Avšak stiahol pery keď sa na neho pozrel tými čierno čiernymi očami.

„Dokážem pochopiť, že si dievča. Je mi fuk, že máš v tele deväť chvostovú, ale...“ Buchol do stola. „Nechápem, prečo si to do riti nikomu inému nepovedal? Alebo nepovedala? Do ČERTA! Sme v jednom tíme, ale vlastne ani neviem, kto si!“  

 

 ** _Ja toho hajzlíka asi pretrhnem!_** Zavrčala líška rozčúlene.

_Kyuu? Kyuu! Nechaj to tak... Do čerta on má právo –_

**_Samozrejme, môže byť rozčúlený, ale nemusí si hrať na kráľovnú drámy!_ **

_A ty si sa znovu vytratila!_

**_Moc dobre vieš, že si mi to prikázala._ **

_A ty dobre vieš, že som to tak nemyslel!_

**_Nemyslela, Kitsu-chan, nemyslela..._ **

_Vďaka, Kyuubi, dneska mi vážne pomáhaš!_

 

„...Naruto?“ Zamával mu Učíha pred tvárou.

 

Uzumaki zo sebou trhol. „P-prepáč... trochu sme sa s Kyuubi dali do reči.“

Učíhu to očividne nemilo prekvapilo. „S Kyuubi?“ Spýtal sa opatrne.

 

„Obrazne povedané.“ Opatrne prikývol. „Je v mojom vnútri, takže môžeme komunikovať. Ale začala až nedávno. Myslím, že až niekedy po udalosti v  _údolí konca_. Inak mám nad ňou kontrolu... len v poslednej dobe nezavrie tlamu. Ku všetkému má komentár...“

Saske prikývol. Nevedel, čo mu... _Jej_? Bliklo mu v hlave.  ...tá líška povedala, ale cítil, že to rozhodne hralo proti nemu. Navyše dneska to už bolo po druhý krát, čo sa Naruto zmienil o  **tom** údolí konca a on pochyboval, že líščin náhle rozviazaný jazyk po tých udalostiach bola úplná náhoda. Znova po dlhej dobe ho zalial studený pot viny. Dodnes si nemohol odpustiť, ako do Naruta napálil chidori a keď sa t neho teraz vyliahla dievka, pripadal si ešte horšie než predtým. „„V _eľmi pekná dievka.““ -_ napovedal mu jeho vnútorný hlas, ktorý sa bezúspešne snažil zapudiť. „Naruto,“ Začal znovu o niečo jemnejšie. „...prečo si o tom nepovedal aspoň mne, alebo Sakure?!“

 

„Saske, to myslíš vážne?“ Pozrel sa na neho neveriacky. „Jediné o čo sa Sakura zaujíma je: Kedy ju konečne vezmeš na rande!“ Povzdychol si. „Tebe bolo vždy na háku všetko, čo sa netýkalo zabitia tvojho brata! Ako by som mal asi tak s vami o tom hovoriť? Ako by som o tom mohol hovoriť s kýmkoľvek? Trvalo mi cez desať rokov, než ma ľudia začali aspoň trošku akceptovať. Sú to len dva roky, čo mi prestali predávať skazené mäso, nahnité ovocie, alebo potrhané oblečenie. Niektorý sa na mňa stále pozerajú rovnako, ale už si nešepkajú toľko nahlas a neukazujú si na mňa tak často ako predtým. Je to iba pár mesiacov, čo po mne prestali hádzať odpadky. Už neprechádzajú na druhú stranu ulice, už len keď ma vidia. Za tých hlúpych desať rokov sa mi konečne podarilo získať nejakých priateľov a...“ Na okamih sa mu zlomil hlas. „Jednoducho... som sa bál! Vlastne tak moc, že som ani nechcel povedať pravdu. Stále som myslel na to isté: _čo si budú myslieť? Budú mnou znechutení, alebo ma odpíšu ako zvyšok dediny? Alebo sa mi len jednoducho vysmejú?_ Mne je jedno, či som dievča alebo chlapec, ale ostatným nie! Ani tebe nie! Tak nejako... cítim, že keby to vedeli, okamžite by sa ku mne začali chovať inak a ja... Ja jednoducho nechcem zažiť minulosť znova!“ Zovrel svoje päste a snažil sa, aby sa mu toľko netriasol hlas.

Učíha naproti nemu vyzeral úplne v šoku.

 

**_Vyzerá to, že kráľovnú historiek som korunovala predčasne. Už je to lepšie, Kitsu-chan?_ **

_Vďaka že sa staráš, Kyuu..._

„Naruto, prepáč... ja...“ Saske nevedel, čo má povedať.

„Vidíš?“ Neveselo sa usmial. „To je jedna z tých vecí ktorých som sa obával.“

 

„Čože?“

„Chováš sa mimo svoj štýl. Učíhovia sa neospravedlňujú. Prinajmenšom Učíha Saske sa neospravedlňuje. Ja nepotrebujem zvláštne zachádzanie. Nie som niekto iný! Som to stále ja, akurát že som dievča! Fajn, možno nie telom, ale... to je fuk.“

 

„Do riti, to nie je fuk!“ Vybavili sa mu spomienky, keď si z Uzumakiho uťahoval, podrážajúc mu tak nohy. Nejako si nemohol uvedomiť, že Naruto mohol byť... _To je na smiech!_ Ale i cez to...  „Prepáč.“ Zopakoval tichšie. „Preto, čo som nevedel. Nie pre to, čo si.“

„To je v poriadku Saske. Len chcem povedať... ... ...nechcel som stratiť, čo som získal...“

 

Učíha prikývol a znovu sa pozrel na bledého blondáka.

Ten dýchal zrýchlene, pohyby mal trhané a vyčerpane sa snažil nezaspať.

 

 _Som to ale Idiot!_ Saske mal chuť sa pre fackať, ale miesto toho si odkašlal. „Pokiaľ s tým budeš mať nejaké problémy, pokojne za mnou príď ... _kedykoľvek_.“ Zamumlal neohrabane.

Naruto sa usmial. „Saske, aký sme boli, taký sme boli. Každý máme svedomie, ale –“

 

„Nie je to svedomie.“ Prerušil ho rázne. „Možno niečo z toho áno... ale toto je ponuka od priateľa k priateľovi. Až budeš mať problémy, alebo to budeš chcieť povedať ostatným... budem stáť za tebou.“

Uzumakimu sa rozšírili oči, ktoré teraz priam civeli na jeho priateľa.

 

Samozrejme, že cítil vinu. Naruto bol ten, na ktorého sa všetci spoliehali. Iba teraz si uvedomil, že on tu bol vždy pre všetkých, ale nikto pre neho. _Okrem tých, ktorý sú teraz na fotkách..._ Pomyslel si trpko. Ale nebolo to len z ľútosti. Hlboko vo svojom vnútri cítil, že mu skutočne chce pomôcť.  „Takže...“ Odkašlal si. „...nateraz budeš musieť byť zas dievča?“ Spýtal sa snažiac sa necivieť do Narutových hlbokých azúrových očí.

„Áno.“ Prikývol so zavretými očami. „Len musím ísť k Báče, aby to Jutsu zrušila...“

 

„Hm...“ Zareagoval vstanúc zo stoličky.

„Odchádzaš?“ Spýtal sa so stále zavretými očami.

 

 _Grrr. On mi azda neverí, alebo čo?_ „Nie!“ Odsekol, prejdúc očami po celej kuchyni. „Snažím sa nájsť niečo k jedlu.“

„Rámen je –“

 

„Daj pokoj!“ Prerušil ho zbierajúc papiere po stole. „Prečo takéto niečo dávaš na také miesto?“ Nechápal, keď o chvíľu neskôr vrátil skrinku na jej pôvodné miesto.

„Je to na očiach.“ Pokrčil ramenami. „Posledné miesto, kde by to niekto hľadal.“

 

„Nie som si istý či by niekto niečo také, vôbec hľadal.“

„Nikdy nevieš.“

 

Učíha si povzdychol a vzal do ruky chleba. „Ten chleba je plesnivý.“ Poznamenal a hodil ho priamo do koša. „Vážne tu nie je nič iného?“ Pozrel sa neveriacky na Uzumakiho.

„Sila zvyku.“ Pokrčil ramenami. „Na instantnom rámene nie je čo skaziť a chutí dobre i keď je po záruke...“

 

„To sa mi musí len zdať.“ Zavrtel hlavou, keď bral jeden z kelímkov a dával variť vodu.

„Heh. Vitaj v nočnej more.“

 

*O desať minút neskôr...

„Uh, to nebo zlé.“ Naruto si utrel ústa po tom čo odsunul prázdnu misku.

Učíha len znovu zavrtel hlavou. Trvalo tri minúty, než voda začala variť a sedem minút, než bol rámen hotový. A ten bloňdák ho zdolal behom niekoľkých sekúnd. _Dokonca ho na chvíľu prešla i únava, i keď stále vyzerá ako zombík. Heh._

 

„Fajn, môžeme ísť na misiu!“ Oznámil v bojovej nálade a postavil sa. Keby nebolo Saského, okamžite by sa zosypal na zem.

„Vieš v akom si stave a i tak robíš hovadiny?! Čo ťa to napadlo?“ Zrazil ho naspäť na stoličku.

 

„Eh... Dokážem dôjsť k Báči. Tá mi pomôže.“

„Možno, po svojich, tak do týždňa si tam! Na toto vážne nemáme čas.“ Zavrčal.

 

„Máš azda lepší nápad?“ Rozčúlil sa a energia, nabitá z rámenu ho vysokorýchlostne opúšťala.

„Hm...“ Reagoval Učíha a zdvihol Naruta.

 

Než si ten stihol uvedomiť, čo sa deje, už bol prehodení cez rameno. Zajačal a začal búšiť do svojho únoscu. Dokonca do neho i kopal, ale bol tak slabí, že jeho údery nebolo skoro ani cítiť.

Čiernovlasý mladík sa nad jakotom toho blondáka musel zákerne pousmiať. Jačal tým samým vysokým tónom, ako predtým, keď k nemu vtrhol do izby. „Takže ani teraz si to nebol ty, kto jačal? Hmmm?“ Rypol si do neho.

 

Vrece cez jeho rameno sa rázom utíchlo, prestanúc sa vrtieť. „... _hajzel_.“ Utrúsil po polohlasom.

„To ti so povedal, že nechceš žiadne zvláštne zachádzanie.“

 

„Aj tak si hajzel!“ Stál si za svojím urazene.

„Takto to je to lepšie.“ Okomentoval nosič vriec popadnúť Narutové kľúče. Stále s blonďákom cez rameno zavrel okno, peňaženku hodil na Narutovú posteľ a odomkol dvere. „Naruto?...“ Spýtal sa, keď už stáli vonku a on zamykal.

 

„Hmm?“

„Prečo si predtým jačal?“ Spýtal sa potichu.

 

„...“

Keďže sa mu nedostávalo odpovedi začínal si nadávať, že sa vôbec pýtal.

 

Avšak po chvíľke ta odpoveď prišla. „Veľmi zlý sen.“ Prerušila tak u Učíhu prúd na seba mierených nadávok. „Nejačal som.“ Zdôraznil z jeho chrbta.

„Hm...“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Učíha sa snažil dostať k Hokageho veži čo najskôr, ale Uzumaki na jeho ramene ho spomaľoval, takže sa nevyhli zvedavým pohľadom z okolia. Zatiaľ čo sa Naruto na jeho chrbte knísal, on sám premýšľal. Nechápal, ako to, že si toho nevšimol už skorej. Ako to mohol prehliadnuť?

 

„Naruto?“ Spýtal sa potichu, snažiac sa nehýbať perami, aby nikto nemohol odčítať.

„Hmm?“ Ozval sa ospalý hlas.

 

„Ako na to ten špunt prišiel?“

„Konohamaru?“ Mierne sa usmial, ale za to oslovenie na adresu Konohamura buchol Učíhu do chrbta. „Neviem presne. Raz jednoducho prišiel s tou fotkou, na ktorej ležím v posteli a hovoril, že od Hokage už vie všetko. Nechápem, že ma mohol vyfotiť a ja som si toho ani len nevšimol. Bude z nej dobrý ninja... V posledných štyroch rokoch mi veľa pomáhal. Je to chlipník, ale priateľ.“

 

„To fotil on?“

„Zvrhlík...“ Uľavil si Naruto. „Ale áno... veľa sme sa vtedy zhovárali. Taktiež sa od tej doby poriadne zlepšilo jeho Sexy Jutsu.“ Uškrnul sa.

 

„Nechápem, prečo si vymýšľal túto techniku. Boli i inšie spôsoby, ako odvrátiť podozrenie...“

„Neodvádzal som podozrenie.“ Saske na chrbte videl, ako sa zubí. „Celkom som si to užil. Dostal som tím i Tretieho!“

 

„Sám si zvrhlík...“

„Ale bolo by divné...“ Znova sa unavene usmial. „Ak by som to používal prerobené na chlapov... rozhodne v tomto tele, ...nemyslíš?“

 

„Hm.“ Potvrdil ale začala v ňom hryzkať otázka... „Čo sa týka Sakury...“ znovu si odkašlal. „To tiež nebolo krytie?“ 

„Čo si to o mne myslíš?“ Zamumlal skoro vzbudene, jednu mu uštedriac do chrbta.

 

Učíha sa usmial. „Čo je? Len som sa spýtal.“

„To že nie si môj typ neznamená, že som na ženské.“ Zavrčal Uzumaki.

 

„Samozrejme... Takže, s kým to vlastne tiahneš? Gára, alebo Kiba?“ Saske ucítil ďalší úder na jeho chrbte, ale neubránil sa aby sa nevyškeril. Potom ale zvážnel. „Gára... nie je pod rovnakou technikou ako ty, že nie?“

Tento raz sa škodoradostne usmieval Naruto. „To by si rád vedel, že?“

 

„Hmm. Nejako si ho ako ženskú nemôžem predstaviť.“

„Zo všetkých ktorých poznáme, som ja jediný prípad. Ua~aa“ Unavene si zívol po tom čo rozuzlil prípad.

 

„Takže?“

„Gára je ako môj brat. Takže bacha na to, čo o ňom hovoríš.“

 

„Zaiste.“

„O ňom je aspoň isté, že je na dievčatá. Na rozdiel od niekoho iného.“

 

„O čom to hovoríš?“

„Nedávno som počul, ako sa tvoje fanynky bavia o tvojej orientácií. Nepovedal by som, že sú si isté tvojou... úprimnosťou.“ Začal sa Naruto smiať.

 

„Ha, ha.“

„Ako myslíš Saske, ale pokiaľ ta budúci týždeň začnú obťažovať nejaký chlapíci, poisti sa, že to nie sú dievčatá, áno? Mohlo by to pošpiniť tvoju povesť.“ Uťahoval si z neho Uzumaki spola v spánku.

 

„Hm.“

...

 

„Naruto?“

„hmm...“

 

„Si robíš zo mňa srandu, že áno?“

„Prepáč Saske, dnes iba pravdu...“

„Do riti...“

 

* * *

 

 

Zvyšok cesty prebehol v tichosti. Saske nepochyboval, že Naruto stihol zaspať, pretože s ním skákal po strechách ako trafený. Keď sa konečne dostal k Hokage, jeho rameno pod Uzumakiho váhou skoro až kričalo o pomoc. Chystal sa vstúpiť do kancelárie kde za veľkým mohutným stolom v čalúnenom kresle sedela vyspelá pôvabná a príťažlivá žena, s pochybným vekom, s poprsím tak rozsiahlym, že nejedna osoba urobila osudnú chybu nahlas spochybňovať ich pravosť. Bolo to ako predstúpiť pred lavínu, lebo táto blondína mala veľmi krátku zápalku. Ani nepomyslel na plán keď už siahal na kľučku.

 

Keď otvoril dvere, takmer okamžite sa na neho vrhla Sakura. „Saske! Si v poriadku? Kde si bol tak –“ Všimnúc si bezvládneho blondáka zbledla. „Čo sa stalo?“ Za ňou sa objavil Kakashi a on mal pocit ako by ho röntgenoval.

 

Pokúšal sa ignorovať Tsunadin vražedný pohľad, ktorý mala od momentu, kedy uvidela, to bezvládne telo. Odstrčiac Sakuru na bok prešiel priamo k Tsunade. Naruta jej položil priamo na stôl.

 

Ten si nejakým spôsobom uvedomil, že náhle zmenil polohu, pretože ospalo zamrkal. „Báča?...“

„Idiot, nevolaj ma tak!“ Zavrčala Hokage, ale v očiach mala starosti. Siahla mu na čelo a nakrčila obočie.

 

„Nič mi nie je...“ Zamumlal pokúšajúc sa posadiť, ale Saske mu to nedovolil. Pevne ho pridržal na stole. „Len... som sa trochu zmohol...“

„Tcs.“ Klapol nespokojne jazykom Učíha a nenápadne Tsunade naznačil hviezdu na Narutovom bruchu.

Tá po ňom hodila prekvapený pohľad, ale keď zdvihla hlavu k Sakure a Kakashimu, nebol v jej tvári žiadna pamiatka po tom výraze. „Kakashi, zober týchto dvoch na chvíľu von, prosím. Potrebujem vyšetriť Naruta.“

„Samozrejme.“ 

 

Saske neochotne nasledoval svojho senseja a trasúcu sa Ružovlásku. Ešte počul Narutov unavený povzdych. Z nejakého dôvodu bol rád, že teraz nie je v jeho koži.

„Čo sa stalo?“ Zaútočila na neho Haruno okamžite, ako Kakashi zatvoril dvere.

 

Pozrel sa na ňu. Uzumaki mu výslovne nepovedal, aby **to** držal v tajnosti, ale na druhú stranu to bola Narutová vec. Pristihol sa, ako premýšľa nad tým, že i keď vydeľ dôkazy o tom, že je Naruto dievča, stále v ňom vidí úplne toho samého človeka ako predtým. Potom si spomenul na to, jak mu sľúbil, že ho podrží. _„„Nie je to náhodou **ona** , Saske?““ _Preletel mu otravný hlas v hlave. „Hmmm. Vlastne ani neviem... Keď som sa tam dostal už tak vyzeral. Hovoril niečo o tom, že si včera predĺžil tréning.

Haruno na neho uprela nedôverčivý pohľad, ale nedostal sa cez jeho kamennú tvár. „Takže tvrdý tréning?“

 

„Vraj trénoval dáke to nové jutsu a prehnal to.“ _To by už mohla zhltnúť._ Pokrčil ramenami, ale v jeho vnútri to začínalo vrieť.

„Hmm...“ Ružovláska vyzerala, že premýšľa a nakoniec i pomaly prikývla. „To je celý on. Nikdy nevie, kedy má dosť!“

 

Mladík sa pozrel na Jonína, ale ten bol už schovaný za svojou knihou. „Hm.“ Potvrdil smerom k Sakure a otráveným pohľadom sa zapozeral na dvere.

O chvíľu neskôr sa z nich ozvala taká rana, že on i ona nadskočili.

„NARUTO?!! Kričala Tsunade.

 

„Ou, to nevyzerá dobre...“ Okomentovala ružovláska a mladík prikývol. Nič ďalšieho sa ale už nedialo. „Hmmm... Saske-kun?“ Obrátila sa na neho.

„Hm...“

 

Sakure sa po tvári rozšírilo zapýrenie. „Myslíš, že by sme niekedy... mohli niekam –“

„Nemyslíš, že by sme mali najskôr počkať na Narutové výsledky?“ Spýtal sa jej chladne.

 

Očervenela ešte viacej, mlčky prikývla skloniac svoju hlavu.

 _Tá niekedy dokáže byť pekne otravná..._ Preletelo mu hlavou a podmračene znovu uprel svoj zrak na dvere. Ani si nevšimol, že ich Kakashi cez vrchný okraj knihy pozoroval.

 _Hmm..._ Bola jeho reakcia než otočil stránku.

 

*Medzitým...

 

„Idiot!“ Zasyčala Tsunade na Uzumakiho. „Čo si to vyvádzal?“

Ten trhol ramenami. „Kyuubi hovorila niečo o tom, že som sa zabudol vrátiť naspäť... Telo vraj prestáva zvládať Kassei...“ Mumlal ospalo.

 

Hokage chmúrne prikývla a vyhrnula mu tričko. Vyvolala obe pečate, aby si ich pozorne prezrela. „Slabne...“ Zamračila sa pozrieť sa mu do tváre. „Naruto, už je na čase skončiť túto frašku. Pod touto technikou už –“

 

„Ja viem.“ Prerušil ju a s veľkým sústredením sa posadil. „Ale potrebujem ešte trochu času...“

„Tcs, iba to odďaľuješ!“

 

Naruto sklonil hlavu a Tsunade sa na neho starostilo pozrela. Až potom si spomenula, ako sa dnes Učíha zvláštne choval...

 

„Naruto... tuší niečo Učíha?“ Spýtala sa ostro.

„Hmm...“

 

„Naruto!“

Nervózne sa na Hokage pozrel a prikývol. „Už vie všetko...“

 

Tsunade buchla päsťou do stolu, ktorý sa spoločne s pacientom nebezpečne rozkýval. „NARUTO?!!“ Zakričala.

„Hmm...“

 

Unavene sa zrútila do svojho kresla. „Keď som hovorila, že by si im o tom mal povedať, nemyslela som, že začneš s tým nej –“

„Prišiel na to sám.“ Bránil sa Uzumaki.

 

Hokage po ňom pochybovačne strelila pohľadom.

„Fajn, keď som dnes neprišiel na tréning, šiel po mňa a... našiel moje osobné papiere a...“

 

„Ako to vzal?“ Spýtala sa ho, sledujúc jeho reakcie.

„Hmm... Nebol tak naštvaný ako som čakal a myslím, že bol až moc v pohode. Dokonca mi ponúkol pomoc...“ Spomínal unavene.

 

Tsunade zdvihla obočie. „Takže žiadne... problémy?“

Naruto si spomenul, akú scénu vypotil a len tak pokrčil ramenami.

 

Hokage si povzdychla a zalovila vo svojom stole. Pred Naruta postavila menšiu krabičku s liekmi. „Ber to tri krát denne, nenamáhaj sa, takže žiadni tréning, rozumieš? Nie, pokiaľ nebudeš naspäť vo svojom tele.“

 

„Ale Báča?“

„IDIOT, nepokúšaj sa odvrávať!“

 

„Hmm...“ Uzumaki veľmi neochotne pristúpil na podmienky, vezmúc si tú krabičku.

„Fajn... To je zatiaľ všetko... potom sa dohovoríme, kedy ťa –“ Prestala hovoriť, keď si na niečo spomenula. Unáhlene sa začala prehrabovať v papieroch na stole. „Hmm...“ Vytiahla jeden z nich. Po jeho pozornom prečítaní sa na jej peknej tvári uhniezdil diabolský úsmev.

„Báča?“

 

*

 

Dvere sa otvorili a Sakura vbehla dovnútra. Za ňou sa hrnul Saske a Kakashi. „Naruto, ako ti je?“

„Je to lepšie, ďakujem ti Sakura-chan.“ Usmial sa menovaný unavene. Učíha už teraz mohol odhaliť ten falošný úsmev, ale na ružovlásku zapôsobil.

 

„Kakashi!“ Obrátila sa Hokage na zamaskovaného ninju. „Mením vám misiu. Pozajtra odchádzate a to zeme Jazier.“

Nabudúce: Misia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Že sú tu nepodstatné popisy postáv? No Tara ich nemala pretože predpokladala že keď je to Fan-Fiction každý tie postavy pozná do morku kostí. Ja som rozmýšľal či by ten príbeh nečítal náhodou i niekto kto nepozná to prostredie.  
> -Preklad textu je niečo čo rozhodne zaberá viac času než sa môže zdať. Obzvlášť keď to chcem mať vo vlastnom formáte spracovania. Plus keď sa k tomu pridá úprava máme pekného zabijaka času ktorý sa mohol využiť na tvorbu. Čo si budeme nahovárať je to zdĺhavejšie než rozprávková predstava že celých 8 kapitol budem mať hotových do troch dní. Odteraz už asi len edit. Dretnoth


	3. Kapitola III. - Mise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neopovažuj si myslieť, že sa mi tu budeš flákať!

(CZ, jen edit)

 

Kakashi zvedl obočí, zatím, co se Tsunade ušklíbla.   
„Baa-chan?“ Opakoval podmračeně Naruto.   
,,Jak jsem řekla,“ Tsunade se s jiskřičkami v očích obrátila na Naruta. ,,Potřebuješ si odpočinout. Nabrat síly a tak. Ale to neznamená, že mezitím nebudeš dělat mise.“

  
Naruto přikývl, ale kolem očí se mu objevily vrásky, na které Tsunade v divokém úšklebku jen vycenila zuby. Sasuke nejistě klouzal pohledem z jednoho na druhého. Bylo očividné, že ať Tsunade plánuje cokoliv, nebude se to nikomu líbit. Tsunade pokynula Narutovi, ať jde ze stolu, za který si sama sedla. Naruto se bolestivě sklonil a odmítl Sakuřinu nabízenou pomoc. Svalil se do nejbližšího křesla a prudce oddychoval. Sakura se na něj starostlivě podívala, ale její starosti okamžitě odpluly, když viděla Sasukeho.   
_,Kdy ji to přestane bavit...'_ Povzdychl se Sasuke a odvrátil se od ní.

  
,,Takže,“ začal Tsunade a probodla Naruta pohledem, ,,V zemi Jezer, ve vesnici Numa se během svatebních obřadů ztrácejí nevěsty. Vždy jednou za měsíc se ztratí jedna z žen a od té doby není nikde k nalezení. Vaše mise je jednoduchá- infiltrovat do tamějšího prostředí a polapit viníka. Od něj pak zjistit, co se s nimi stalo."   
,,Eh?" Naruto otevřel jedno oko. „Jak si mezitím mám odpočinout?“ Zeptal se nechápavě.

  
Tsunade si spojila ruce a položila na ně hlavu, ,,Společně ještě s několika dalšími budete dva týdny pozorovat okolí. Viník útočí vždy první den v novém měsíci, takže budete mít dost času se zotavit-" Kývla směrem k Narutovi, ,,- a splnit misi."  
,,Hmm..."

  
,,Výborně... to by jsme měli... Naruto, zbytek dne strávíš v nemocnici, rozumíš? Během dne tam pošlu Shizune, takže jestli se budeš snažit zdejchnout, příští další půl roku budeš plnit D-rankové mise, rozuměls?"  
Narutovi sklapla pusa a neochotně přikývl.

  
Tsunade se podívala na nevyřízené papíry před sebou a neochotně vzala první z nich do ruky a začetla se do něj, ,,Myslím, že už můžete jít..."  
,,Fajn." Naruto se zvedl, ale podlomily se mu nohy. Sasuke zavrtěl hlavou a než Naruto stačil spadnout, přehodil si jeho ruku přes rameno. Naruto se o něj opřel a Sasuke  je oba vedl ke dveřím.

  
_Takže Uchiha vážně pomáhá, hmm?'_ Pomyslela si Tsunade v duchu a neodolala úšklebku, _,Tak schválně, co se z toho podaří vytřískat.'_  
,,Málem bych zapomněla, " Zarazila je a v duchu se usmála, ,,Půjdete v přestrojení." Řekla, aniž by odtrhla pohled od papíru, ,,Budete mít nová jména, papíry, všechno. A abychom měli jistotu, že se dostaneme k uneseným, jeden z vás bude jako volavka, takže si oprašte vaše sváteční kimona."  
,,Eh?" Z Narutova výrazu šlo poznat, že nerozumí ani slovo.

 

Tsunade se znova ušklíbla a tentokrát byla ráda, že nejde přes papír vidět, ,,Řekla jsem to jasně, nebo ne? Kriminálník unáší jen nevěsty. To znamená, že mu musíme jednu obstarat. Jenže nemůžeme obětovat jediného medika, který je s vámi, že?"  
Sasuke se zamračil, už chápal, kde je háček.

  
,,Ještě žádný z jiných týmu se nevrátil z misí a těžko říct, který se vrátí do vašeho odchodu, takže jednoduše řečeno, dva z vás budou mít 1. června svůj velký den. Ti ostatní budou okolo, aby chránili naši 'nevěstu'. Ta navíc potřebuje svědky a eventuelně, pokud to budete chtít v západním stylu, i někoho, kdo ji odvede k oltáři. Už to chápeš, gaki _-chan_?" Zvýraznila Tsunade suffix na konci své věty.  
Naruto na ni beze slova zíral.   
  
_,To nemůže myslet vážně!' **  
,Myslím, že je vážná, Kitsu-chan...'**_

 __  
,To je...šílené! To...'  
**,Ano, Kitsu?'**  
,Nemůžu... Já prostě nemůžu!'  
  
Naruto se odtrhnul od Sasukeho a klátivě přešel k hokage. ,,To nemůžeš udělat!" Zavrčel potichu, aby je ostatní neslyšeli.   
,,Je to jediná možnost, jak zabránit tvému kolapsu." Zavrčela na oplátku Tsunade a probodla pohledem Naruta, ,,Ber to současně jako trest." Řekla už nahlas a odložila papír, ,,Nemáš zapomínat na následky... To mi připomíná, že bychom měli provést jedno Jutsu... chceme být přece důvěryhodní..."

  
,,Baa-chan!" Protestoval Naruto s rozšířenými očima, ,,To-"  
,,Naruto, máš rozhodně větší šanci úspěšnosti než Sasuke nebo Kakashi. Vzpomeň si tvoje Sexy Jutsu." Mrkla na něj Tsunade.

  
,,Jsi zvrácená zkažená perverzní-" Začal valit svoji salvu nadávek, když se rozkašlal.  
,,Zdá se, že se tady někomu přitížilo, hmm?" Protáhla Tsunade a podívala se na Naruta, ,,Nemáš na vybranou." Řekla tiše.

  
,,Nemůžu se vdát." Přel se Naruto, ,,Nejsem ani plnoletý, nemám s kým a už vůbec nejsem-"  
,,Nejsi plnoletý, a tak i kdyby nějakou náhodou byl obřad dokonán do konce, bude neplatný. Ale manžela ti obstarat musíme, to máš pravdu. Dík, že si to připomenul." Přerušila ho Tsunade a podívala se na Sasukeho, ,,Ty víš, co chci říct, že?"  
Sasuke se zachmuřil a snažil se ignorovat Sakuřin nechápavý, Kakashiho pobavený a Narutův zoufalý pohled. ,,Hn." Zareagoval jen.  
  
,,Eh?" Naruto k němu pomalu přešel, ,,Hej! Pokud se mnou budeš spolupracovat, ještě se z toho budem moct vykroutit!" V jeho hlase šla zřetelně cítit únava a Sasuke cítil, že nemá jedinou možnost. Naklonil se k němu.  
,,Pro tvoje zdraví je to jediné východisko. Moc to zveličuješ."

  
,,Já?" Naruto stáhl rty, ,,Fajn, chápu, že jsi naštvaný, ale-"  
,,Proč ti to tak vadí? Máš být šťastný, že zase budeš holka, ne?"

  
Narutovi se zúžily oči, ,,O co přesně ti jde, Sasuke?" Zasyčel.  
Sasukemu přes rty proletěl letmý úsměv, než odpověděl, ,,Jako _holku_ jsem tě ještě neviděl. Jsem jenom zvědavý..."

  
Naruto se na něj nevěřícně podíval, ,,Sakra to-"  
Sasuke protočil oči, ,,Když tě ostatní budou vidět víc jako holku, potom pro ně bude lehčí si na to i zvyknout. Bojíš se jejich reakce? Tady alespoň prokážeš, že ses pokoušel, tak to vezmou líp.... navíc je divný s tebou mluvit o těchhle problémech, když jsem tě jako holku viděl jen na fotkách!"

  
Naruto na něj překvapeně hleděl, ,,Tohle nemusíš dělat." Zamumlal.  
Sasuke si odfrkl, ,,Jasně, tak přestaň dělat scény!"

  
,,Já dělám scény?" Vyprskl Naruto hlasitě tak, že to už slyšeli i ostatní.  
,,Jasně, idiote." Odfrkl si znova Sasuke, ,,Už od rána reaguješ strašně emocionálně."

  
,,Já?" Křikl na něj rozčileně Naruto a dloubl do Sasukeho, ,,Já?" Dodal výhružně.   
Sasuke pokrčil rameny, ,,Zapomněls?"

  
Naruto zalapal po dechu, ,,Vykopls mi dveře!"  
Tsunade s Kakashim a Sakurou překvapeně zírali na Sasukeho.  
,,Ječels." Opáčil ten klidně.

  
,,Cos čekal? Vrazils mi do bytu a začal pálit vtipy! Nikdo by nebyl připravený na tohle!"  
,,Nikdo by nebyl připravený na to, že málem zabiješ každého, kdo se bude snažit k tobě do bytu dostat." Zavrčel Sasuke. Teprve teď si všichni všimli škrábance na jeho krku.   
,,Sasuke-kun?" vydechla překvapeně Sakura, ale jmenovaný ani Naruto jí nevěnovali pozornost.

  
,,Měl's zabouchat!" .  
,,To jsem udělal, ty idiote!"  
  
Hokage si odkašlala. Teprve teď oba začali vnímat i zbytek místnosti. ,,Co se doopravdy stalo?" Tsunade varovně sjela pohledem z Naruta na Sasukeho.  
,,Velké nedorozumění." Zamumlal Naruto vyčerpaně. Sasuke pokrčil k Tsunade rameny a mlčel.

 

Tsunade Naruta probodla pohledem dořešíme-to-jindy-tak-se-těš a podívala se zpátky na Sasukeho. ,,Budeš tedy mužská část vašeho...páru.Oba ale mějte na paměti, že na vaši spolupráci záleží úspěšnost celé mise."   
,,Hokage-sama..." Odhodlala se potichu Sakura.  


,,Hmm?"  
,,Já jen," Sakura se nervózně podívala po svém týmu, ,,Naruto a Sasuke... nemyslím, že je zrovna nejlepší volba je dávat dohromady. Totiž," Dodala okamžitě, jako by se bála, že ji za to Tsunade ukamenuje, ,,po většinu svého času po sobě jen štěkají, nadávají si a... nemyslím, že by jim někdo...mohl uvěřit, že jsou..." Sakura zčervenala a větu nedokončila. ,,Možná by bylo lepší, kdyby Sasuke měl... dívčí partnerku? Přece jen nechat Naruta hrát nevěstu..." Sakura byla rudá jako rajče a její ruměnec se stále stupňoval.

 

  
Tsunade si s Kakashim vyměnila pobavené pohledy, než na Sakuřinu poznámku odpověděla.  
,,Popravdě... Naruto se Sasukem mají nejvíce ohodnocenou týmovou práci, což zvyšuje předpoklad úspěšnosti mise." Pokrčila rameny Tsunade, ,,Navíc nepochybuju, že se Naruto už konečně poučí a přestane se přetěžovat."  
,,Mě je fajn!"

  
,,Jasně, sama nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi ještě mohl udělat takovou stupidní chybu. A te -"  
,,Chápu." Zamumlal ospale Naruto.  
,,Ale Sasuke?" Namítla Sakura a s velkým odhodláním zvedla hlavu, ,,Ten je v tom úplně nevinně!"  
Tsunade sklouzla pohledem na Sasukeho, který si stále udržoval kamenný výraz.

  
,,Jestli -"  
,,Co vlastně budu muset dělat?" Zeptal se Sasuke ostře.

  
,,Společně budete zařizovat svatbu, relaxovat... Prostě buď jako budoucí novomanžel." Ušklíbla se, ,,Pokus se nezabít nevěstu."  
,,Musíš to pořád opakovat, baa-chan?" Houkl na ni Naruto, ,,Už tak se mi z toho zvedá žaludek..."  
,,Hmm...  nejsi těhotný?" prohodil Sasuke nevinně a Naruto viděl, jak mu v chladných očích mírně jiskří. Všichni se na něj překvapeně podívali.

  
,,Zkus něco takového ještě jednou a seš mŕtvej...." Zavrčel na něj vražedně Naruto a v mírném závanu větru, který se kolem něj obtočil, se mu zavlnily blonďaté vlasy. To ho vyčerpalo tak, že se zapotácel zpátky do křesla.  
,,Tak o tom pochybuju." Ušklíbl se Sasuke a naklonil se k Narutovi, ,,Naru-chaaan!" Protáhl s širokým úsměvem.

  
Narutova zaťatá pěst vystřelila rychlostí světla, ale nakonec stejně uvízla v Sasukeho sevření.   
,,Ts, ts, ts..." Zavrtěl hlavou Sasuke. Tsunade s Kakashim se docela bavili, zatímco Sakura nevěřícně sledovala scénku před sebou.

  
,,Já tě nenávidím." Zachraplal Naruto, ale loktem Sasukeho zasáhl do břicha. Nebyla to velká rána a už vůbec ne bolestivá. Jediné, co Sasuke cítil, bylo jemnější šťouchnutí. ,,Seš zvrácenej ještě víc, než Kakashi-sensei!"  
,,Hej!" Ohradil se Kakashi dotčeně a na okamžik odtrhl pohled od svého Icha-Icha Paradise. Sasuke jen pokrčil rameny.

  
,,Ty...ty...ty parchan-"   
,,Ehm, ehm." Odkašlal si Tsunade, ,,To si nechte na později." Sasuke ušklíbl a pustil Narutovu ruku.  
,,Baa-chan!"   
  
,,Tsunade-sama?" Sakura se podívala na Tsunade, jako by si něco právě vzpomněla, ,,Co je to za Jutsu, které plánujete použít?"   
,Ona je snad jediná, která nic neví.' Pomyslel si Sasuke a v duchu s ní na okamžik soucítil a nenápadně se podíval na Naruta, který ve svém unaveném obličeji nechal na několik sekund proklouznout výraz na způsob vnitřního rozporu.  
  
**_,Možná by, jsi jí to měla říct, Kitsu?'_** nadhodila Kyuubi v Narutově hlavě. _  
,Dnes už jsme o tom-'_

 _  
**,Je tady jediná, která o 'tom' ještě neví a ty se za to cítíš vinná, Kitsu... Nezapomeň, že část toho, co cítíš ty, cítím i já a já si rozhodně nemíním zvykat na-'**  
,Víš, možná by ti to alespoň jednou za čas neuškodilo.'  _ Zpražil ji Naruto _, ,Někdy jsou situace, kvůli kterým se prostě musíš-'_

 _  
**,Nejsem zvědavá na tvoje morální přednášky. Za těch pár let vím svoje."** U_tnula ji Kyuubi. __  
,Já... Promiň.'

 __  
**,O mě se nemusíš omlouvat, Kitsu-chan. Alespoň jednou by ses měla začít starat více o sebe.'** S tím Naruto cítil, jak se Kyuubi znova stahuje.   
**,No super!'** Pomyslel si roztrpčeně a skoro ani nevnímal Tsunade, která Jutsu mezitím vysvětlila jeho týmu.  
  
,,Takže výsledný efekt..." Říkala právě Sakura.  
,,Bude takový, že Naruto bude vypadat úplně stejně, jako by vypadal, kdyby byl se narodil jako dívka." Dokončila Tsunade, ,,Kdyby se celou dobu skrýval jen pod Henge přeměnou, za chvíli by vyčerpal celou jeho chakru a v pravý čas by byl k ničemu. Tohle je lepší řešení. Nikdo nic nepozná a Naruto ani nevzbudí podezření....Doufejme." Dodala pochybovačně.

  
,,A kdy se přemění?" Ptala se Sakura dál a Naruto začínal mít pocit, že se to Sakuře začíná docela zamlouvat, ,,Myslím tím," Pokračovala, ,,že si bude muset zvyknout na nové tělo a krom toho si bude muset koupit nové oblečení, aby v něm mohl chodit. Nebo bych mu samozřejmě něco mohla půjčit, ale nevím, jakou má postavu a-"  
,,Dost!" Křikl zmoženě Naruto, ,,Nejsem žádná oblékací panenka! Rozhodně nebudu hnít v oblečení a koketovat o střihu sukní!"  
,,Nic jiného ti ani nezbývá." Opáčila suše Tsunade, ,,Ale Sakura má pravdu, budeme tě muset proměnit co nejdřív. Potřebuješ si přivyknout novému prostředí a tak... V tomto stavu ale nechci riskovat... potřebuju, aby zabraly tvoje prášky, takže... to provedeme zítra ráno. Dneska bys to nemusel vydržet. Ale to, že půjdeš do nemocnice, se nemění." Dodala ostřeji, ,,Potřebuju tvoje pozorování."

  
,,Hmm." Zareagoval Naruto a nenamáhal klást odpor jeho klesajícím víčkům. _,Přinejhorším se můžu z nemocnice vypařit a nechat tam klon...'_ Byla jeho poslední myšlenka a během několika dalších sekund bylo slyšet už jen jeho pravidelné oddechování.  
  
,,Sakuro, Sasuke," Obrátila se k teď Tsunade přímo k nim, ,,Dokud bude Naruto v ženském těle, vždycky s ním bude alespoň jeden z vás, rozumíte? Plně se zotavit by mu mělo zabrat okolo tří dnů, ale i tak... vlastně to se ještě uvidí... Potřebuju, aby na něj někdo dohlédl a přinejhorším ho i ubránil."   
,,Proti čemu?" Zeptala se nechápavě Sakura.

  
,,Čemukoliv." Pokrčila Tsunade rameny, ,,Sakuro, uvědom si, že Naruto strávil svůj život jako kluk. To, co on považuje za normální a teď mu to prochází, může mít jinší vliv na ostatní, když bude v ženském těle. Je to jasné?"  
,,Ano, Hokage-sama." Odpověděla pevně Sakura, ale Sasuke cítil, že tomu stále nerozumí.

  
,,Dobrá, to bude všechno... alespoň zatím. Kolem zítřka by se mělo vrátit několik týmů, takže ti nejčilejší z nich půjdou s vámi..." Tsunade sklouzl pohled na spícího chlapce, ,,Kakashi, vem ho prosím do nemocnice. V kapse by měl mít prášky, tak ať někdo dohlédne, ať si je vezme. Po obědě a večer."  
Kakashi  se zase po delší době odtrhl od knížky a přikývl. ,,Sakuro, Sasuke. Dnes máte zbytek dne volno. Zatím!" Rozloučil se, než zmizel v okně.  
Sakura se Sasukem přikývli,navzdory tomu, že jejich sensei byl už pryč.

  
,,Sakuro, můžeš jít. Se Sasukem si ale potřebuju promluvit, takže jestli na něj chceš počkat, udělej to prosím za dveřmi." Pokračovala Tsunade. Sakura se na ni překvapeně podívala, ale na nic se neptala, jen mlčky přikývla.   
,,Počkám na tebe, Sasuke-kun." Řekla ještě.  
,,Hn." Přikývl Sasuke. Sakura se na něj usmála a zavřela za sebou dveře.  
  
,,Posaď se." Pobídla Tsunade Sasukeho, když si byla jistá, že Sakura je z doslechu. Sasuke poslechl, ale podmračeně přemýšlel, co po něm může chtít.   
_,Vsadím se, že se to bude týkat Naruta.'_ Pomyslel otráveně v duchu, ,Sám bych si to potřeboval rozmyslet...'

  
,,Určitě ti došlo, o čem, nebo spíše o kom s tebou chci mluvit?" Nebyla to otázka, ale Sasuke přikývl. ,,Naruto mi neřekl, co se stalo, že jsi _'to'_ zjistil a já to respektuju. Je to ale jen kvůli němu, že se v tom nebudu pitvat. Chci tě ale varovat, Uchiho. Jestli _'toho'_ nějak využiješ nebo použiješ proti němu, ať ho podrazíš jakkoliv, slibuju, že nebude dne, kdy budeš litovat dne, kdy ses narodil."   
,,Takže mi... vyhrožujete?" Zvedl Sasuke obočí.

  
,,Ne, jako Hokage ani nemůžu. A protože ještě pořád jsi pod ochranou vesnice, to znamená pod mojí ochranou, znamená to, že jediné, co ti sama za něco podobného můžu udělat, je podusit tě, přinejlepším i zařídit tvou vlastní rezignaci z ninjovského postu a strčit tě do vězení. Nicméně v této vesnici jsou i tací, kteří si to s tebou budou chtít vyřešit ručně, a v tom případě určitě pochopíš, že nemůžu zaměstnat všechny ninji vesnice, aby hlídali všechny, co tě budou chtít umlátit." Tsunade nechala vyznít svá slova.  
,,Je mi jedno, co si myslíte, ale já jeho nebo spíš _'ji'_ ," Zdůraznil vražedně Sasuke, ,,nemíním podrazit. Je to přítel. Můj přítel a je jedno, jestli je to on nebo ona."

  
Tsunade se chmurně pousmála, ,,Sasuke," Použila už o něco klidnější tón, jmenovanému ale neuniklo, že se stále drží ve střehu, ,,pravda je, že málokdo ze starších nebo i koncilu ti věří. Po tom, co ses před lety pokusil o útěk k Orochimarovi, se jim ani nemůžeš divit. Ale je to Narutova zásluha, že jsi dostal druhou šanci. Naruto ti z nějakého důvodu věří, a proto ti věřím i já."  
Sasukemu po tváři přelétl nevěřícný výraz.

  
,,Ano, Sasuke, já ti věřím. To je jeden z důvodů, proč jsem vám zadala tu misi. Chci, abys poznal jeho... tu druhou stranu. Ne, že by se nějak lišila," Dodala s úšklebkem, ,,ale," zvážněla, ,,svým způsobem ti pomůže mu více porozumět. Každý z nás si zaslouží duhou šanci- to je něco, co jsem se od něj naučila. Ty očividně taky, ale stále to neumíš akceptovat. To je něco, s čím by ti měl pomoci on, takže se spolu budete muset naučit vycházet i s tím, co už teď víš."  
Sasuke na ni doslova zíral. Nemohl uvěřit, že se s ní o tom takhle baví. _,Možná příjdu domů a pak se ráno vzbudím a všechno to bude nějaký šílený sen...'_ Utěšoval se, ,Jak se to k čertu mohlo takhle zkomplikovat?' ,,Nemám se s čím učit vycházet." Řekl nakonec. Ať si namlouval něco jiného, tohle byla pravda.

  
Tsunade přikývla, ,,Ty možná, ale on rozhodně! Není zvyklý na to, aby se o něj někdo staral, ale vzhledem k vaší misi to on bude muset přijmout.  Budeš muset myslet i na něj, s čímkoliv co uděláš. Nebo alespoň s většinou. Takže aby to sám dokázal přijmout, se ti bude muset otevřít a já potřebuju, abys tam pak pro něj byl."  
Sasuke se na ni chvíli díval a přemýšlel, kam to všechno směřuje. ,,Chcete, aby se otevřel, aby se pak nebál říct _'to'_ všem ostatním?" Zeptal se Sasuke chladně, ale uvnitř vybuchl vzteky. Jako by se to právě odehrávalo, před sebou viděl Naruta, jak na něj na pokraji zhroucení sype všechny ty argumenty. _,Co si to ta stará čarodějnice o sobě myslí? Nemůže o tom sama jen tak rozhodovat a ještě mě k tomu využívat!'_ Řval v duchu.

  
 ,,Ano." Řekla prostě Tsunade.  
,,To..." Sasuke nemohl najít správná slova. Tsunade si povzdechla.

  
,,Říkal ti o svých pečetích, mám pravdu?"  
Sasuke mlčky přikývl.

  
,,Obě začínají slábnout. Kyuubinu už pomalu nebude potřebovat, aby tu zatracenou lišku zvládal. Ale Kassei... Byl pod ní příliš dlouho a jeho vlastní tělo se vzpírá. Nemůže pod tím být déle, než bude nutné a to je v současné době skoro vůbec. Potřebuje oddech, dva až tři roky, aby ta proklatina přestala mít ty zatracené vedlejší účinky. A i pak bude s tím hrozným Jutsu problémy, když pod ním bude déle než několik týdnů. Proto potřebuju, aby ho ostatní přijali takového, jaký je ve skutečnosti. Ale proto si potřebuje věřit, proto potřebuje mít někoho o koho se může opřít. Někoho, kdo mu pomůže se s tím vypořádat, když to nepůjde zrovna nejlépe."  
Sasuke se na ni podíval jako na blázna, ,,Nabídl jsem mu moji pomoc a pokud bude mít problémy, zkusím je s ním vyřešit, ale... pochybuju o tom, že na to povzbuzování a ty věci jsem ten pravý. Možná... nevím... Lee nebo Kiba..."

  
Tsunade se trpce usmála, ,,Ani jeden z nich o Narutovi neví, navíc pochybuju, že někdo z nich by mohl být ta pravá volba. Navíc nepotřebuju, aby mu vyžvanili, co mám v plánu hned jak ho uvidí. V každém případě jsou ale lepší možnosti než ty, co si budeme namlouvat. Popravdě ani já nejsem nadšená z toho, že to zůstalo na tobě, jenže... podívej, přestože ví, že za mnou může přijít kdykoliv, neudělá to. Stejně tak nepřijde za Irukou, Jirayiou, Kakashim, tím Konohamarem, dokonce ani za Gaarou. Ví, že každý z nich by mu chtěl pomoct, ale sám má v sobě něco, nějaký blok, který mu nedovolí, aby se jim otevřel. Myslím doopravdy. Takže jediná možnost je, aby si to nestačil vybudovat u někoho, kdo už ví, co je zač. A protože to v brzké době sám nikomu nepoví, jsi ty jediná možnost."   
Sasuke sklonil hlavu. _,Jak jsem se do toho dostal?'_ Ptal se sám sebe, ve skutečnosti ale ani nechtěl odpověď.

  
,,Uchiho, Sasuke." Tsunadin hlas ztvrdl a nabral na autoritě. Sasuke k ní zvedl hlavu a díval se do jejích ostrých leopardích očí, ,,Mám jedinou otázku. Pomůžeš mu v tomto směru nebo ne? Pokud ne, nebude tě čekat žádný postih a celá tato konverzace jako by se ani nikdy nestala. V každém případě neopustí tuto místnost."  
Sasuke její pohled opětoval. Věděl, co by v této situaci udělal Naruto a stejně tak věděl, co udělá on. ,,Pomůžu mu." Odpověděl ostře.

  
Tsunade přikývla a vstala. ,,To je všechno, můžeš jít." Neopouštěl ji její tón a bez dalšího otálení si sedla a začala se věnovat papírům na svém stole.  
Sasuke přikývl a odešel z kanceláře. Neušlo mu, že jí po tváři stéká několik slz.  


* * *

  
Když Sasuke vyšel ze Tsunadiny kanceláře, zavřel dveře a téměř okamžitě se sesunul podél jedné zdi.  
,,Sasuke-kun! Jsi v pořádku?"

  
Sasuke sebou škubl a zvedl hlavu. Úplně zapomněl na Sakuru, která na něj celou dobu čekala. Vypadala ustaraně a mírně se jí chvěl spodní ret. _,Tak ta  tady ještě chyběla.'_ Projelo mu hlavou. ,,Je mi fajn." Zamumlal a vstal.  
,,Sasuke-kun, možná by jsi měl jít taky do nemoc-"

  
,,Sakuro," Řekl teď Sasuke už ostřeji, ,,nic mi není."  
,,Oh..." Sakura vypadala dotčeně, ,,Promiň."

  
_,Tohle je směšné...'_ Odpověděl jí Sasuke v duchu, nahlas ale řekl, ,,Tak jdeme?"   
Sakura přikývla a oba mlčky vyšli z budovy. ,,Sasuke-kun" Odhodlala se Sakura, když se venku zastavili.

  
,,Hn."  
,,Nezašel bys někam na oběd? Myslím tím..." Sakura zčervenala a viditelně znervózněla.

  
_,Myslí ta někdy i na něco jiného?'_ Zavrčel v duchu Sasuke na venek jen zavrtěl hlavou, ,,Promiň, mám teď ještě něco na práci."   
Sakura přikývla, ale ještě neodešla. ,,Sasuke-kun?" Zeptala se ještě nervózněji.

  
,,Hn."  
,,Má to něco společného s tím, o čem jsi mluvil s Tsunade-sama? Vypadáš opravdu-"

  
,,Sakuro. Je. Mně. Fajn." Cedil Sasuke skrz zaťaté zuby, ,,Jen jsme mluvili o statice mého domu."   
,,Eh?" Sakura se na něj nevěřícně podívala.

  
_,Bravo, Sasuke, tomu opravdu uvěří... To's sakra nemohl vymyslet něco lepšího?!'_ Křičel Sasuke na sebe v duchu. ,,Ten dům je starý a celý se nepoužívá. Nemá se o to kdo starat, takže pomalu chátrá." Odpověděl Sasuke aniž by hnul brvou.  
Sakuře se rozšířily oči, ,,Promiň, Sasuke, nevěděla jsem..."

  
,,To je jedno." Sasuke se k ní otočil zády, ,,Už musím jít, uvidíme se zítra v nemocnici. Kolem osmé?"  
,,Jasně!" Přitakala Sakura rychle, ,,U Naruta." Dořekla, ale to už Sasukeho nebylo.   
_,Alespoň jednou by se mohl rozloučit...'_ Pomyslela si Sakura sklesle a pomalu se pustila opačnou cestou.  
  
**  
Nemocnice, následující den, ráno**  
Naruto zamžoural. Do očí mu zářilo slunce, které v jednotlivých paprscích prokluzovalo mezi závěsy. Všude dokola byla sterilní bíla a tradiční pach... _,_ _nemocnice? ',_ Naruto se švihem posadil.   
__  
,Co tady dělám?!'  
**,Odnesli tě sem včera, když jsi usnula u Tsunade, Kitsu...'**

 __  
,A...ale-'  
**,Jak se cítíš?'** Ušklíbla se Kyuubi.

 _  
_ Naruto se protáhl. Trochu ho bolely záda, byl ještě unavený, ale už to nebylo tak hrozné, jako předtím. _,Hmm... hádám, že prášky od baa-chan zabraly...'_  
**,To není jediné, co se změnilo, Kitsu.'** Poznamenala jakoby mimochodem Kyuubi.

 __  
,Eh?'  
**,Vážně nechápu, proč ze všech lidí musím být právě v tobě....'** Zavrčela otráveně Kyuubi, **,Podívej se na sebe, kde vidíš změnu?'** **  
**  
Naruto se na sebe podíval. Jeho dříve svalnaté ruce nyní byly štíhlé a ruce se mu zjemnily. Všude kolem sebe měl záplavu dlouhých blonďatých vlasů, které mu spadaly i přes lůžko a jeho hrudník....  
,,Yaaaa!"  
  
**Nemocnice, ten samý den, vestibul**  
,,Dobrý den, jsem Haruno Sakura a se mnou je Uchiha Sasuke." Představila se dívka s růžovými vlasy na informacích, ,,Jdeme na návštěvu k Narutovi. Uzumaki Narutovi. Můžete nám prosím říct, kde má pokoj?"  
,,Jistě," Paní v okýnku se sklonila k nějakým papírům, ,,Hmm... počkejte chvilku..."  
Z druhého patra se ozval nesnesitelný řev. Všichni v hale se lekli a zděšeně se ohlíželi okolo.   
,,Nechte to tak." Řekl Sasuke klidně k vyděšené paní, ,,Už vím, kde je." Sasuke se pustil po jedněch ze schodů. Sakura na ni ještě hodila omluvný pohled, než přeběhla k Sasukemu.

  
,,Seš si jistý, že je to Naruto?" Zeptala se nepřesvědčeně.  
,,Hn." Reagoval Sasuke a otevřel dveře.   
  
To, co oba uviděli jim, vyrazilo dech. U jedné z postelí stála přitažlivá blondýnka, která z vytřeštěnýma očima zírala před sebe. Jen blankytně modré oči a značky po tváři nasvědčovaly o tom, že s nimi kdysi bývala ninjou v týmu sedm. Na sobě měla jen nemocniční blůzu, dlouhou ani ne do půli stehen jejích štíhlých dlouhých noh.   
,,J-jak...jak-" Sasuke s musel zakrýt svůj úšklebek, když sledoval Sakuru, jak se snaží udržet se na nohách.   
,,Naruto?" Zeptala se nakonec přiškrceně. Naruto se na ni podíval a pak se podíval na sebe.

  
,,Tak jdete dovnitř nebo tu budete stát celý den?" Spražil je za nimi Tsunadin hlas. Sasuke se Sakurou nadskočili, když ji uslyšeli, ale mlčky poslechli a sedli si na nejbližší postele. Za nimi vešla Hokage s taškou v ruce.  
,,Baa-chan!" Naruto na ni ukazoval prstem, ,,Jaks moh-"

 

  
Tsunade za sebou zavřela dveře a protočila oči, ,,Mluvili jsme o tom, že tě proměníme na holku, ne? Tak už jsi holka."  
,,A..ale já-" zakoktal se Naruto, ale pak si uvědomil, co na sobě má a omotal se peřinou. Sakura se mírně pousmála, zatímco Sasuke jen protočil oči.

  
,,Přestaň si pořád stěžovat, gaki! Bylo lepší to udělat, když jsi spal. Jinak bychom se k tomu ani nemuseli dostat."  
,,Co tím chceš říct?" Nechápal Naruto.

  
,,Nepřemýšlels snad nad tím, že tady necháš klon?" Zvedla obočí Tsunade a Naruto si zkousl ret.  
,,Jak-" Oněměl Naruto.  
,,Jsi předvídatelný, gaki." Odfrkla si Tsunade.   
  
**_,Má pravdu, Kitsu-chan."_** _Zakřenila se Kyuubi._  
,Grr...'  
  
Naruto si něco zamumlal pod nos a nervózně se podíval na svoje členy svého týmu. Jeho pohled se setkal se Sasukeho.  
,,Měl jsem za to, že máme toho únosce zajmout. Ne ho svést." Nadhodil Sasuke.

  
Naruta popadlo jeho staré já. Během několika okamžiků se postavil, a na Sasukeho začal něco křičet, i když v záplavě jeho nadávek mu nešlo ani rozumět. Sasuke se na něj klidně díval,což Naruta dopalovalo ještě víc.   
,,PŘESTAŇ!" Přeřvala ho Tsunade a Naruto, celý rudý vzteky, sebou uraženě hodil na postel. ,,Sasuke, Naruto teď má trochu přeházené hormony a těžko říct, jak dlouho bude trvat, než se ustálí, takže si i se Sakurou dávejte pozor na to, co říkáte. Mohl by reagovat... hodně přecitlivěle." Řekla Tsunade.

  
,,Nejsem přecitlivělý!" Zaječel Naruto hystericky.   
,,To vidíme." Odfrkla si Tsunade a přešla k němu. Zalovila v kapse a na stůl hodila peněženku, ,,Za tohle si koupíš nějaké holčičí oblečení. Bohužel nikdo známý nemá takovou velikost jako ty, takže ti ani nic jiného nezbývá." ¨

  
Naruto si odfrkl, ale peníze si vzal. ,,Kde je moje oblečení? Nepůjdu přece ven v tomhle!"   
Tsunade obrátila oči v sloup a hodila mu tašku, ve které bylo Narutovo staré oblečení, ,,Až se převlíkneš a nasnídáš, měl bys zajít za Irukou. Nějak se i s tím Konahamarovic gaki dozvěděli o tvé misi a celé včerejší odpoledne s nimi nebylo k vydržení."

  
,,Díky." Zamumlal Naruto, ale pak se jeho výraz změnil, ,,Co tady vůbec děláš, baa-chan? Všechno jsi to mohla po někom poslat, ne?"   
,,Neříkej mi tak, gaki! navíc je mojí povinností zkontrolovat tvůj zdravotní stav!"  
Naruto se ušklíbl, ,,Budu hádat, Shizune-onee-san ti nechce dát pokoj s papírováním?"  
  
Následujících deset minut Sasuke i Sakura strávili sledováním toho, jak na sebe Tsunade s Narutem útočí.   
,Bude to dlouhých čtrnáct dní.' Vynořilo se Sasukemu v hlavě, když  sledoval, jak rychle Naruto-dívka mění nálady, ,Ale možná...' Nechal myšlenku nedopovězenou a dál sledoval Narutovu a Tsunadinu slovní bitvu.

Nabudúce: Přípravy?


	4. Kapitola IV.- Přípravy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huráá do obchodu na dámske nakupovanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámky původního autora:  
> Tak jo, od téhle kapitoly mluvím o Narutovi jako o holce- to znamená jako o **té Naruto** , proto ji tak prosím zkuste i vnímat =o) **Tara**

**O dvě hodiny později**  
Sasuke se Sakurou stepovali před jednou ze tříd a čekali na Naruto, která se mezitím uvnitř o něčem bavila s Irukou. Když pak stáli mezi dveřmi a vypadalo to, že už odejdou, Iruka objal Naruto tak silně, že to vypadalo, že ji samou péčí umačká. Neustálé ujišťování, že je v pořádku mu evidentně nestačilo natolik, aby se přestal strachovat o Narutin stav. Navíc po celou dobu, co s nimi Sasuke byl, cítil, jak ho Iruka propaluje pohledem. Nejspíš ho už Hokage stačila informovat o jejich budoucí misi a pravému důvodu, proč pro ni byl vybrán i Sasuke. Sasuke sám si teprve až teď uvědomil, že ke svému bývalému sensei nikdy necítil takový respekt, jako právě teď. Irukovy oči totiž mluvily za sebe: uděláš-jí-cokoliv-a-budeš-hodně-dlouho-a-bolestivě-trpět. Sasukemu se upřímně ulevilo, když konečně vyšli z Akademie.   
  
,,Kam teď?" Ohlédla se Naruto na své přátele.  
,,Nakupovat!" Navrhla nadšeně Sakura a šťouchla do Naruto, ,,Konečně alespoň jednou v životě na sobě budeš mít něco slušného!"

  
Narutov šoku rozevřela oči dokořán, ,,Ale Sakuro, já mám dost věcí! Možná mi budou trochu větší, ale-"  
,,Tsunade-sama to říkala jasně, nebo ne?" Opáčila Sakura a její vzrušení ji neopouštělo, ,,Je jedno, co teď chceš, musíš udělat to, co musíš!"  
Sasuke jen protočil oči. Někdy si se Sakurou prostě nerozuměl.   
,,Ale... Sasuke řekni jí něco!" Naruto se obrátila na Sasukeho a na tváři vykouzlila široké štěněčí oči. Sasuke musel uhnout pohledem, aby nepropadl těm obrovským blankytně modrým-

  
,,Naruto!" Zaječela Sakura, až se po nich podívalo několik kolemjdoucích a z odstrčila Naruto od Sasukeho.  
,,Co to-" Podívala se na ni Naruto ublíženě.

  
,,Už. To. Nikdy. Nedělej.!" Soptila Sakura.  
,,Eh?" Naruto se na ni nechápavě podívala a Sakura se pokoušela uklidnit.

  
,,Podívej, Naruto," Začala o něco klidněji, ,,ženy mají jisté zbraně... Je to v tom, jak se na tebe dívají, jak s tebou mluví, prostě jak se chovají. Těmihle způsoby donutí mužské k .... různým věcem..." Zakončila mírně rudá. Naruto se zamyslela a přemítavě nakrčila obočí.  
,,Tak proč je nikdy nepoužiješ na Sasukeho, když s ním chceš jít na rande?" Zeptala se zvědavě. Sakuřin obličej měnil barvy rychleji, než sebeporouchanější semafor. Naruto okamžitě poznala, že nejspíš přepískla.   
_,Kdo říkal, že je nepoužívá?'_ Ušklíbl se Sasuke v duchu a snažil se v sobě zadržet smích.

  
,,Naruto!" Zaječela Sakura, ohnala se po ní pěstí. Naruto instinktivně uskočila co nejdál od Sakury a zatvářila se, jako malé dítě, kterého matka právě pokárala. Zadumaně si zamnula nos. Pak zvedla hlavu a rozesmála se.  
,,Sakuro, ty si vážně myslíš, že jsem ti chtěl sbalit Sasukeho?"

  
Sakura zrudla o to víc a strčila do něj, ,,Samozřejmě, že ne! Nebuď směšný!" Okřikla ho nepřesvědčivě. Naruto se ušklíbla a mrkla na Sasukeho. Ten jen otráveně protočil oči, ale koutkem oka ji stále pozoroval. Od doby, co byla v dívčí formě, byla uvolněnější a přestože se ještě plně nezotavila, působila značně energicky.   
_,Tak alespoň něco se nezměnilo...'_ Pomyslel si, když pozoroval, jak se Naruto snaží si Sakuru zase udobřit.  
  
,,Tak fajn." Rezignovala Naruto po chvíli, ,,Ale koupíme jen pár triček, a pak-"  
,,Jasně! Takže, " Sakura se podívala na Sasukeho, ,,Sasuke-kun, půjdeš s námi?"

  
,,Sasuke má lepší věci na práci, než-" Začala okamžitě Naruto.  
,,Kdybych tě neznal," Přerušil ji Sasuke a zabodl do ní pátravý pohled, ,,řekl bych, že se mi snažíš vyhýbat."

  
Naruto si odfrkla, ,,To, že vypadám, jak vypadám ještě neznamená že ti nenakopu zadek."   
,,Tak o tom dost pochybuju, Naru-chan." Zakřenil se Sasuke a sledoval, jak Naruto bledne vzteky.

  
,,Ty-"  
,,Naruto přestaň, kdo to u Kami-sama pořád poslouchat?" Přerušila je Sakura.

  
,,Proč vždycky stojíš na jeho straně?" Ohradila se naštvaně Naruto a založila si ruce v bok, ,,Je to on, kdo si začal!"  
,,Ale jsi to ty, kdo přehnaně reaguje." Odsekla Sakura a usmála se na Sasukeho, ,,Mimoto, on nemůže za to, jakou jsme dostali misi!"  
,Kdybys věděla...' Pomyslel si Sasuke a sledoval bezmocnou Naruto, jak pění vzteky. Kdykoliv jindy by ji nechal, ať se vaří, ale musel uznat, že dneska ji stačil podusit dost. ,,Sakuro," Snažil se jmenovanou trochu uklidnit, ,,nech to tak, přece jen-"

  
,,Vy dva jste se na mě spikli nebo co?" Zamumlala Sakura rozčileně, ale měla na krajíčku.  
,,Sakuro-chan? O čem to mluvíš?" Zeptala se Naruto a snažila se být klidná, ale Sasuke viděl, že není ve své kůži.   


,,Ty na mě nemluv!" Zaječela Sakura hystericky. Naruto se to dotklo, ale aby to zakryla, skousla si ret.  
Sakura uslzeně ukázala na Sasukeho, ,,Je to úplně směšné! Sasuke-kun, posloucháš se?  Vážně si myslíte, že jsem tak pitomá? Ať se mezi vámi stalo cokoliv... cokoliv! Nechápu, proč mi to nechcete říct!" po tvářích jí stékaly slzy. Sasuke viděl, jak si Naruto prokousla ret a vyřinula jí se z něj krev, ale Naruto tomu nevěnovala pozornost..   
,,Je to trochu složitější." Řekla váhavě a přistoupila k ní. Sakura se od ní ale okamžitě odtáhla. Sasuke mlčky Naruto sledoval a snažil se uhádnout, co má v plánu.

  
,,Sakuro-chan, je to moje chyba." Zamumlala Naruto mlčky a nervózně si odhrnula vlasy z čela. Sasuke na ni zíral. Vážně se jí to chystá říct?  
,,O tom nepochybuju!" Odsekla Sakura naštvaně.  
Sasuke nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím, , _Kdy se ze Sakury stala taková žárlivka? Vždyť se nic neděje!'_

  
,,Možná bychom měli jít k -"  
,,Ne, Naruto! Tady je na to skvělé místo!"  


,,Ale..." Naruto se nervózně rozhlédla kolem. Ještě pořád stáli u Akademie a okolo bylo až příliš hodně lidí.   
,,Sakuro," Sasuke se rozhodl zakročit, ,,jsou věci, které-"  
,,Ne!" Sakuře vyhrkly slzy. Sasuke se na ni rozhněvaně podíval. Jak někdo může být tak bezohledný? Vzápětí na něj ale zpátky dopadla vina, když si uvědomil, že sám nebyl jiný. A to jak k ní, tak i ke všem ostatním. Sám nechápal, jak moc ' _Narutovo tajemství_ ' změnilo jeho pohled na svět. Po dlouhé době si uvědomil Narutovu zvláštní sílu. Měnit lidi okolo. K lepšímu...

  
Ztracen ve svých myšlenkách na okamžik nedával pozor. Mezitím se Naruto nějak podařilo Sakuru uklidnit a teď obě o pár kroků dále seděly na lavičce. Sasuke byl dost blízko na to, aby je slyšel, ale přesto přikročil o něco blíž.  
Naruto seděla na lavičce, a křečovitě si objímala kolena. Sakura tomu nevěnovala pozornost, jen se soustředila na Narutovu sklopenou tvář.   
_,Naruto,'_ Zašeptal v duchu Sasuke, _,Co všechno jí řekneš?'_  
  
,,Všechno to začalo před šestnácti lety," Začala tiše a Sakura se k ní musela naklonit, aby ji dobře slyšela, ,,když na vesnici zaútočila Kyuubi." Odmlčela se a s vážnýma očima se dívala na Sakuru, která jen přikývla.  
,,Ten démon ale byl ale zabit Čtvrtým, který k tomu obětoval svůj život." Vzpomínala Sakura a nechápavě se podívala na Naruto, ,,Tohle jsme ale brali na Akademii!"

  
Naruto si přitáhla kolena blíž k tělu a zavrtěla hlavou, ,,Iruka-sensei... neřekl úplnou pravdu." Zamumlala, ,,Démon nebyl zabit. Vlastně je nemožné se najednou zbavit takového množství energie a chakry. Jediné východisko, které Čtvrtému zbylo, bylo zapečetit toho démona do právě narozeného dítěte..." Naruto cítila náhlý příval emocí, jako nikdy předtím. Unaveně se podívala na Sakuru, která si právě dávala něco dohromady. Sakura zalapala po dechu.  
,,T-ty?"

  
Naruto přikývla a odvrátila pohled, ,,To je důvod, proč... ostatní nejsou příliš nadšení mou společností..." Sasuke viděl, jak se Naruto zachvěl spodní ret.   
,,A..Ale... to není možné!" Podívala se na Sasukeho. Ten ji ignoroval a přistoupil k Naruto. Po chvíli, kdy jeho mozek prohrál zápas s rozumem, pomalu položil svou ruku na blondýnčino rameno. Naruto i Sakura se na něj překvapeně podívaly. Sasuke si jen odfrkl, ale svou ruku neodtáhl. Naruto se na něj vděčně usmála, ale pak sklonila pohled zpátky ke kolenům.

  
,,Lidi ve mě viděli vždycky jen Kyuubi, tak jsem dělal spoustu... blbostí, abych je z toho vyvedl, aby mě konečně začali brát..." Naruto mihl pohledem po Sakuře, ,,Hádám, že bych se ti měl taky omluvit za všechny ty nepříjemnosti, takže... promiň." Sasuke protočil oči, zatímco Sakuru dostala nová várka slz.   
,,Naruto!" Sakura Naruto pevně objala a nechala své slzy volně dopadat na její rameno. Naruto byla v šoku a nebyla s to se ani pohnout. ,Promiň... Já... nikdy... nikdy jsem.... si neuvědomila..." Blekotala Sakura, když se pak od ní odtáhla.

  
Naruto sebou nervózně ošila, ,,To není všechno... Já... včera, když Sasuke přišel... on zjistil, že-"  
Sakura se usmála a odejmula Naruto ještě jednou, ,,Sasuke-kun ti věří, správně?"

  
Naruto si povzdechla, ,,Sakuro-chan, ty-"  
,,Ne, poprvé v životě mám pocit, že konečně nejsem.... chci říct," Sakura se na Naruto zářivě usmála, ,,Sasuke-kun se ti očividně snaží pomoct. A do té doby, kdy za tebou bude stát on, tu budu i já, ano?"   
Sasuke se zamračil, _,Dokud za tebou bude stát on?'_ Projelo mu hlavou, _,Proč se pořád musí ohánět mým jménem? To nemůže dělat nic jen sama za sebe?'_

  
,,Saku-"  
,,Víš, podle toho, jak jste se včera chovali u Hokage... vím, že je to směšné, ale.. Vážně jsem si myslela, že... mezi sebou něco máte.... možná nějaký vážnější vztah a to... pro mě bylo nesnesitelné..." Sakura znova zčervenala a vyhýbala se nevěřícným pohledům Naruto a Sasukeho. ,,Nemohla jsem to vydržet, protože Sasuke-kun... prostě se choval... jinak." Zakončila nemotorně a znova se usmála na Naruta, ,,Možná jsem trochu i žárlila, když jsi ho rozesmál a donutil ho mluvit, protože... to niko jiný nedokáže..." Sakura si začala nervózně hrát s jednou ze svých kunaii, ,,Teď ale vím, že i když se Sasuke-kun chová odměřeně, tak mu na jeho přátelích hodně záleží... takže... chci se vám oběma omluvit, protože... jsem byla tolik sobecká, když jsem myslela jen na sebe a..." Sakura pohodila hlavou, jako by se věřila, že spolu s tím odletí všechny její starosti a podívala se s jasným úsměvem na Naruta, ,,Myslím jen, že mě hodně vykolejilo, jak Sasuke-kun umí být citlivý, když něco podobného zjistí..."  
Sasuke si hlasitě odfrkl. Nevadilo mu, že se celý jejich rozhovor se obešel bez nutnosti jeho příspěvku, ale štval ho způsob, jak o něm Sakura mluvila. Jako by tu ani nebyl. Navíc nedala Naruto příležitost se nijak vyjádřit, což Naruto přivedlo do slepé uličky. Sasuke na ni jasně viděl, jak celá nesvá snaží najít nějaká slova. Před Sakurou se jí to podařilo zahrát, ale při hlubším pohledu... ,,Nejsem až tak citlivý." Zavrčel Sasuke odměřeně a založil si ruce.

  
Naruto se nevesele usmála ,,Zajímavé, co s tebou dokáže udělat vina, hmm?"  
Sasuke se zamračil, ,,Už jsem ti-"

  
Naruto zavrtěla hlavou, ,,Možná jsem blond ale nejsem blbý, Sasuke."   
Sasuke vycenil zuby, ,,Tak o tom bych pochyboval!"  
Sakura se štkavě rozesmála, když se začali hašteřit. Nakonec se Sasuke jen z ' _hlubokým nezájmem_ ' odvrátil a mumlal něco o nevděčných spratcích.   
,,Takže přátelé?" Nastavila Sakura malíček a rozesmála se Narutovu nechápavému pohledu. Vzala tedy její malíček a provlékla ho ze svým. Sasuke to po očku sledoval.

  
,,Dětinskost." Opovrhl tím, ale neodklonil pohled. Naruto se usmála zpátky na Sakuru. Byl to falešný úsměv a falešná šťastná tvář, které Naruto nasadila, aby zakryla její vnitřní bolest. Ta byla ukrytá v temném zákoutí jejích očí, distancovaná od okolního světa, ale stále uchovaná uvnitř dívky. Sakura nevypadala, že by si čehokoliv všimla a Sasukeho to nutilo přemýšlet nad tím, kolik takových masek na sebe hodila během všech těch let. Kolik takových masek přehlédl jen proto, že byl příliš sobecký se dívat... ,,Tak jdeme?" Zeptal se otráveně dívek. Obě se na něj překvapeně pohlédly.   
,,Sasuke?" Začala nejistě Naruto, ale přerušilo ji hlasité PUF! a náhlý závan prachu, ve kterém se Sakura i Naruto hlasitě rozkašlali.   
  
,,Kakashi-sensei!" Zaječely na něj unisono.

  
,,Hoj!" pozdravil Kakashi živě a aniž by od svého Icha-Icha odtrhl pohled, ukázal jim zdvižený palec. Dřepěl na dřevěném opěradlu lavičky a nevšímal si naštvaných dívek, vlastně až na... ,,Naruto, vypadáš vážně dobře! Máš jiný střih vlasů?" Prohodil Kakashi nevinně a vzápětí musel uskočit, aby se vyhnul divokému rozpřahu jmenovaného.   
,,Co tu děláte?" Zeptal se klidně Sasuke, když mu Kakashi přiskočil blíž. Kakashi jen pokrčil rameny a konečně schoval svou telenovelu, ,,Přece bych tě nemohl nechat samotného v doprovodu dvou dívek? Co by si lidé pomysleli?" Mrkl na něj.  
,,LHÁŘI!" Zaječely Naruto i Sakura současně. Dva silné vysoké hlasy donutily Kakashiho i se Sasukem si zacpat uši. Zamaskovaný ninja si povzdechl a odkudsi vytáhl krabičku.

  
,,Tohle sis zapomněl v nemocnici." Řekl směrem k Naruto a hodil jí prášky.   
,,Oh... díky." Zamumlala na oplátku a strčila je do jedné z kapes svých plandavých kalhot. Kakashi jen zakroutil hlavou.  
,,Vážně by sis měl koupit nějaké jiné oblečení, Naruto... Vypadáš tak docela zanedbaně... s takovou si tě ani nikdo nebude chtít vzít?" Řekl nevině a tentokrát se musel klidit i ze Sasukeho dosahu. Sakura jen mírně nadzvedla koutky, ale dobře se bavila.

  
,,Jo, Naruto, mám ti vyřídit, že bys si měl zvyknout o sobě mluvit jako o dívce. Přece jen jí budeš dva týdny..." Všichni cítili Kakashiho křenění, ,,Mimoto jsem slyšel, že Jiraya hledá novou... inspiraci, takže už v zájmu všeobecného blaha, by jsi měl-"  
,,Perverzáku!" Zaječela Naruto a prudce vykopla jeho směrem. Samozřejmě minula.

  
,,Tak jo... přišel jsem jen zkontrolovat, jak se daří našim snoubencům..." Znova odskočil od Narutiné pěsti, ,,Zatím se mějte! Hodně štěstí, Naru-chan!" Ozvalo se PUF! a Kakashiho už nebylo.  
,,Proč ten..." Soptila Naruto. Sakura si zkousla ret. ,,Ale nemyslíš, že Naru-chan je rozkošné?" Zeptala se s úsměvem. Naruto do ní zabodla vražedný pohled a Sakura jen pokrčila rameny. ,,Co si myslíš ty, Sasuke?" Obrátila se na černovlasého.   
,,To nemyslíš vážně, že?" Sjel ji ten ledovým pohledem, čemuž se Sakura jen křenila.

  
,,Říkejte si co chcete, ale Kakashi měl pravdu. Bude to hrozně romantické, nemyslíte?" Zasnila se toužebně. Sasuke s Narutem se na ni zhnuseně podívali, což Sakuru přivedlo zpátky do reality. ,,O-omlouvám se, opravdu! Prostě jsem si neuvědomila-"  
,,Nemůžeme už jít?" Zeptala se kousavě Naruto.

  
,,Jasně! Vzhůru na nákupy!" Vyletěla šťastně Sakura. Když byla několik metrů od nich, Sasukeho znechucený výraz se změnil na vážný. ,,Vážně jsem si myslel, že se jí chystáš říct i to druhé."  
Naruto si zkousla svůj už zpola zahojený ret a nervózně odvrátil pohled, ,,Zkoušel jsem to." Řekla tiše, ,,Ale ona mluvila a nepřestávala a pak..." V jejích nebesky modrých očích se odrážely odlesky slunce a na několik málo okamžiků i budila dojem, že se rozbrečí. Ale hned na to se na Sasukeho obrátila s veselým výrazem.

  
,,Máme toho hodně, ne? Měli bychom jít, nebo si Sakura všimne, že jsme pozadu! Navíc to chci mít co nejdřív za sebou..." Řekla s úsměvem a hned na to se ozvalo Sakuřino volání.  
,,Hn." Reagoval Sasuke a naposledy, než vyšli se podívala na šklebící se Naruto, _,Kolik masek ještě vystřídáš, než je konečně odložíš?'_ Zeptal se jí mlčky.  
  


*** O deset minut později...**  
,,Sakuro-chan, mě to nebaví!" Zafňukala ublíženě blondýnka a unaveně si sedla na sedačku. Všichni tři byli v butiku a snažili se sehnat nějaké levnější oblečení. Naruto toho měla upřímně dost. Nemohla pochopit, z čeho je Sakura tolik nadšená. Nakupování bylo tak otravné!  
  
_,Alespoň už nejsme ve spodním prádle...'_ Pomyslela si unaveně, jak sledovala Sakuru, horlivě se prohrabující oblečením.   
_Kyuubi se ušklíbla,_ **_,Vsadím se, že mladý Uchiha na tom byl hůř než ty.'_**  
  
Naruto si prohrábla vlasy a snažila se nemyslet na fakt, že Kyuubi zase měla pravdu. Z nějakého důvodu skončil v tom obchodě i s nimi, a Naruto nepochybovala, o tom, že to bylo jen proto, aby to pro ni samotnou bylo ještě potupnější. Nicméně jediné, co bylo v Sasukeho záměru, bylo snažit se ještě víc nerozčílit už tak labilní Sakuru, a proto se snažil se s ní nepřít, když ho zatáhla do obchodu spolu s Naruto. To ale neznamenalo, že si neutahoval z Naruto pokaždé, když viděli poněkud... výstavnější kousky. Naruto mohla mluvit o štěstí, když je prodavačka později doslova vyhodila z obchodu. Bylo to hlavně kvůli Naruto a Sasukemu, kteří během pěti minut byli v sobě. Stačili zdevastovat polovinu krámu, než se je Sakuře a několika odvážným zákazníkům konečně podařilo rozdělit. Naruto skončila s natrženým obočím, zatímco Sasuke se šedýma trenýrkama na hlavě. Na jejich přední straně měly hlavu buldoka s obojkem, pod kterým byl velký nápis VYPUSŤ MĚ. Prodavačka málem vybuchla vzteky, když viděla, jak se jí obchod hroutí pod očima a Naruto se Sasukem museli krom své vlastní útraty zaplatit i vzniklé škody a rovněž i trenýrky, které se při sundávání po stranách mírně natrhly.   
Když k velké úlevě Sasukeho a Naruto vyšli ven, Sakura s nimi nepromluvila až do butiku. Blesky a vražedný výraz v jejích očích mluvil za sebe, takže i když je pak zatáhla do nejrušnějšího obchodního střediska v Konoze s oblečením, ani jeden neměl chuť jí to vymlouvat. Ale jakmile jí padl pohled na oblečení, zapomněla na ostudu, kterou jí její tým v předchozím krámku utržil a energicky Naruto táhla od jednoho k dalšímu. Neustále ze sebe sypala jeden návrh za druhým a každou chvíli přikládala na Naruto nějaké trička, aby zjistila její alespoň přibližnou velikost, zatímco Sasuke jen stál opodál a snažil se ignorovat větší hlouček děvčat, které ho za věšáky špehovaly.   
  
,,Teď jsme přišli, Naruto! Nemůžeš alespoň předstírat nějaký zájem?" Zvedla Sakura oči v sloup a hodila po jmenované delší světle modrou sukni s odvážnou blúzou.   
,,Ale Sakuro-chan, " Reagovala popuzeně Naruto, ,,Domluvily jsme se, že nebudu nosit sukni! Jak mám nakopávat zadky, když nebudu mít volné nohy?!"

  
Sakura si odfrkla, ,,Tvoje mise je dělat návnadu, ne akční hrdinku. Navíc dokud máš 'tohle'-" Poukázala odměřeně na Narutino oblečení, ,,na sobě, nebudu vědět ani tvoji velikost ani střih, který by ti slušel!"  
Naruto k ní bojovně zvedla oči, ,,Tak koupíme něco ve velké velikosti a-"  
,,Nekecej a běž si to vyzkoušet." Přerušil ho unaveně Sasuke.

  
,,Eh?" Sasuke se nemohl dívat do těch nechápavých širokých modrých očí. ,Bože, chovám se jak hlupák.' Projelo mu hlavou, když chladně od ní odvrátil hlavu. ,,Čím víc tady budem otálet, o to déle tu zkysnem. Mám i ostatní věci na práci, než hnít tady." Řekl a opovržlivě mihl pohledem po svém fan klubu.  
Naruto bojovně sešpulila rty a rozčileně popadla věci, ,,Za tohle mi baa-chan zaplatí." Mumlala si pod nos, ,,Na všechen ten Ramen bude střádat prachy do důchodu."

  
,,Pohni!" Zavrčel Sasuke a zabořil se do sedačky, kde před chvíli seděl Naruto. Naruto uraženě zapadla do první kabinky a trhnutím zatáhla závěs.   
,,To bylo trochu drsné." Poznamenala Sakura.  


,,Hn." Reagoval Sasuke a protřel si oči. , _Tohle bude nekonečné..._ ' Pomyslel si, když slyšel Narutiny tlumené nadávky na střih a zapínání vybraného oblečení.  
Netrvalo to dlouho a závěs se pohnul znova. Bylo to jen o kousek a jen proto, aby na ně Naruto vystrčila nejistě hlavu, ,,Sakuro-chan?" Zeptala se přikrčeně.

  
,,Hmm?" Zvedla Sakura hlavu, ,,Chceš s něčím pomoct?"   
,,Chci něco jinýho!" Zrudla Naruto.

  
,,Doufám, že po nás nechceš, abysme tě tu srdceryvně přesvědčovali, než vyjdeš ven, ne?" Zamumlal Sasuke, čímž rapidně zvýšil Narutinu hladinu adrenalinu. Závěs se rozhrnul a z něj vyletěla naštvaná Naruto. Vlasy jí lítaly všude kolem, ale dívka si toho nevšímala a zamířila přímo k Sasukemu, který se šokem nemohl ani hnout. Naruto do něj zabodla dlouhý štíhlý prst a či se jí zúžily.   
,,Myslíš, že je to kdovíjaká legrace, když si na sebe musím dát tohle?" Zavrčela nezvykle chladně a narovnala se. Očima propichovala Sasukeho a založila si ruce v bok. Několik lidí se po nich ohlédlo, než pokračovala, ,,Myslíš, že si užívám, když na sobě mám látky, že by se z toho dal postavit stan, ale nic nezakryje? Co bys dělal ty na mém místě, kdybys to musel mít na sobě? Sáma ani nevím, jestli na sobě vůbec mám nějaké oblečení!"

  
Sasuke se jen mírně usmál a očima sjížděl po Narutiných zvýrazněných křivkách. Vlasy, které si právě snažila v rozčilení upravit jí elegantně tančily okolo štíhlých zaoblených boků. Bílá blúza s dlouhými zvoncovými rukávy zakrývala vyvinuté proporce a spolu s modrou sukní, která do půli lýtek zakrývala dlouhé nohy, zvýrazňovala jemné ženské rysy v Narutině tváři. Sasuke si teprve teď  naplno uvědomil fakt, který se dozvěděl jen o den dřív. Jeho nejlepší přítel a dříve i rival, je ve skutečnosti dívka. A ne obyčejná. Nebyla sice nějak extra hezká a přestože byla velmi štíhlá- a to bylo na všechno, co by stačila spořádat neuvěřitelné- jí mírně vystupovaly svaly od neustálého tréninku. Ale přesto ... měla v sobě zvláštní jiskru, se kterou se Sasuke u jiných dívek nesetkal. Vyzařovala klasickým narutismem, který okamžitě prozářil skrz na skrz celou místnost a i lidi v ní.

  
,,Myslím, že ta blúza je trochu volná, ne?" Komentovala Sakura.   
,,Volná? Sakuro-chan, to si na sebe rovnou můžu hodit pytel!"  


,,Ale jinak vypadáš dobře, že, Sasuke?"  
,,Eh?" Zmohl se jen Sasuke a odtrl od Naruto pohled. Naruto se zhluboka nadechla, jakoby se pokoušela uklidnit.   
,,Proč prostě nemůžu mít normální triko a kalhoty?" Zeptala se útrpně. Sakura protočila oči a Naruto vrazila další várku oblečení.   


,,Vyzkoušet. Ukázat se. Rozumíš?"   
,,Ale to vůbec není můj styl!" Bránila se Naruto.   


,,Tvůj styl je příšerný." Ohodnotila to Sakura a navzdory sebeopovržení s ní Sasuke souhlasil. Naruto si oblečení neochotně vzala.   
,,Tohle si vyžádá hodně Ramenu..." Mumlala Naruto, jakoby se snažila nezešílet.

 

* * *

 

**O čtyři hodiny později, Ichiraku Ramen...**  
,,Naruto?" Sakura starostlivě sledovala, jak Naruto do sebe kosmickou rychlostí háže obsah misky.  
,,Hmm?" Bylo jediné, na co se blondýnka s plnou pusou zmohla. Sasuke vedle ní jen otráveně zavrtěl hlavou.  


,,To je už tvoje sedmá porce." Upozornila Sakura.  
,,No a?" Nechápala Naruto a utřela si pusu. Měla na sobě delší černé kalhoty a oranžové triko na ramínka. ,,Můj rekord je čtyřicet osm." Zahuhlala pyšně a když spolkla poslední sousto, dodala: ,,Ale za pár měsíců to dotáhnu na padesát a než se stanu hokagem, tak na stovku-dattebayo!"  
_  
**,Kami-sama mě musí nenávidět...'** Zaklela Kyuubi a jako pokaždé se snažila ignorovat chuť, kterou mohla cítit._

_,Kami-sama tě musí milovat!'_  
  
Sakuře se udělaly mžitky před očima, zatímco se Naruto zkoušela zaujmout Teuchiho pozornost.   
,,Chceš další?" Usmál se muž, když se jí to podařilo. Narozdíl od zbytku vesnice mu nedělalo problém rozeznat Naruto v její ženské formě. Ne, že by věděl její tajemství- jen za těch pár let dokázal rozeznat svého nejvěrnějšího zákazníka. Krom toho, za všechny ty roky se u něj Naruto stravoval ve všech různých stavech, takže když jej viděl jako dívku, ani ho to nepřekvapilo.   
,,Má dost." Zarazil je Sasuke, než Naruto stačila přikývnout.   


,,Ne, to nemám!" Bránila se Naruto hladově. Sasuke vyslal k Teuchimu varovný pohled. Tomu nezbylo nic jiného, než se Naruto omluvit a vzít jí prázdnou misku.  
,,Ty zvíře!" Zrudla Naruto vzteky, ,,Jaks mohl!"  
,,Jednoduše," Opáčil Sasuke, zatímco Sakura začala preventivně couvat. Ať se Sasuke snažil o cokoliv, nepochybovala, že to bude mít destruktivní následky.   


,,Jsou to moje porce a platím si je sám! Nemáš právo o tom rozhodovat!" Kolem Naruto se začala v jemných spirálách vlnit její vlastní chakra. Sasuke klidně odložil hůlky vlastní nedojedené porce a obrátil se plně k Naruto.   
,,Naruto, uklidni se. Ovládají tě hormony..." Poznamenal znuděně. To Naruto naštvalo ještě víc.   


,,Samozřejmě, udělali ze mě holku! Sakra, co ti je? Po dnešku si to zasloužím!"  
,,Máme misi," Přerušil ji ostře Sasuke, ,,a já si nemíním brát Ramenového otaku." Řekl chladně. Naruto se roztřásla, jak se snažila na Sasukeho neskočit. Chakru kolem ní pomalu střídal větrný vír, který nadnášel její vlasy a jemně je vlnil.

  
,,Nebereme se doopravdy a ty to víš!"  
,,To ano, ale už jen z představy se ráno vzbouzet a cítit ramen na snídani, svačiny, oběd a večeři se mi zvedá žaludek." Odpověděl klidně Sasuke.  


,,Nemůžeš mě distancovat od Ramenu tak dlouho.“ Naruto byla na pokraji šílenství. Sasuke jen pokrčil rameny.   
,,Mise záleží na naší spolupráci. Ta bude asi těžko oboustranná, když jeden z nás bude otrávený. Lepší, když si na to zvykneš co nejdřív. Mimo to, díky, žes mi to připomněla, málem bych na to zapomněl..."  


,,DEJ. MI. JEŠTĚ. JEDNU. MISKU. HNED!" Naruto se roztřásly ruce a s vytřeštěnýma očima sledoval stánek. Ruce měla zaťaté, až jí bělaly klouby a dolní ret se jí nekontrolovatelně roztřásl.  
,,Seš závislý." Zkonstatoval suše Sasuke, ,,Dokud se neuklidníš, nebudu o tom s tebou diskutovat." Řekl chladně a obrátil se ke svému obědu. K Teuchimu a Ayame vyslal varovný pohled.   


Naruto zbledla a zhluboka dýchala. Nakonec si sedla a snažila se v sobě potlačit rozhořčení. Chvíli jen tak seděla, což Sakuru přimělo se odhodlat natolik, aby si za ni sedla.  
,,Řeknu ti tajemství, Sasuke," Začala Naruto vzteky se třesoucím hlasem, ,,vědci si už dlouho myslí, že homo sapiens se vyvinul v homo sapiens sapiens. Ale nedávné výzkumy dokázaly, že ve skutečnosti tu byly další vývojové větve- homo Nudlus a Polevkus. A z nich se pak zrodil homo Ramenus. Ti přetrvali až do naší doby a jsou mezi námi, ale jsou velmi ohrožení. A -to je ta nejdůležitější pasáž, Sasuke- pro své vlastní zdraví jsou odkázáni žít na Ramenu. Jakákoliv doba od jeho odloučení delší než týden je vnitřně zabíjí. Mě to zabíjí- jsem  jeden z nich. Takže už v zájmu zachování vlastního druhu, Já. Musím. Mít. Ramen. Už to chápeš?"  
,,Jasně," Odtušil Sasuke, ,,ale nedělá to z tebe kanibala?"  


Naruto ztuhla a pěsti se jí roztřásly, ,,Když to uděláš, když mě odsekneš od Ramenu... narušíš tím mou podstatu, sakra! Drtíš mi tak můj vlastní charakter! Můj smysl života! Moje všechno!" Naruto se na něj podívala obviňujícím pohledem, ,,Ty mě ale nechceš mít na svědomí, že?" Povzdechla si unaveně a udělala na Sasukeho ty nejlepší psí oči, které dokázala.   
Sasuke sváděl vnitřní boj. Nemohl odolat těm očím, zároveň se mu ale příčilo se podřídit. _,Kami-sama, dej mi sílu. Jinak toho idiota jednou zabiju...'_ Modlil se v duchu, navenek ale žádná z emocí nenarušila jeho kamennou tvář. ,,Jak jsem řekl," Musel nakonec sebrat všechno odhodlání, ,,žádný další Ramen do konce naší mise."

  
,,Wuáááá!" Zavřeštěla Naruto a pěstí se rozmáchla přímo do země pod sebou. Jak si snažila vybít zlost na nebohé půdě, Sakura k Teuchimu a Ayame vysílala omluvné pohledy. Oba jen chápavě pokývali hlavou a nevšímali si rozruchu, kterému je Naruto vystavoval.   
,,Naruto, klid..." Pokoušela se jej Sakura uklidnit, zatímco Sasuke nezúčastněně dojídal oběd.

  
,,To neuděláš!" Křikla Naruto na Sasukeho, ,,Není žádný způsob, jak mě donutit zříct se Ramenu!" Bojovně si sedla na své obvyklé místo a objednala si další misku. Sakura si povzdychla a obrátila se na Sasukeho.   
,,Opravdu je to nezbytné?" Zeptala se tiše. ,,Sakuro, on prakticky potí polévku a nedivil bych se, kdyby se mu žíly přemetamorfovaly na nudle nebo naruta." (myslí zeleninu jménem naruto.) Zamumlal Sasuke a konečně dokončil své jídlo, ,,Naruto, i kdyby se ti podařilo vtřískat z toho chudáka další misku, nenechám ji ti ji sníst." Řekl varovně.

  
,,Jak může žít někdo tak neuvěřitelně sadistický, jako ty?!" Houkla Naruto, ale v svém snažení nepřestala, ,,Neexistuje žádná zatracená možnost v žádný pekelný dimenzi, že si teď nedám Ramen!"   
Sasuke se postavil a hodil na stůl peníze. Otočil se k vynervované Naruto zabodl do ní pohled. ,,Jinde ta možnost možná není, tady máš ale smůlu." Řekl ledově a než se Naruto stačila vzpamatoval, přehodil si ji přes rameno. Okamžitě do něj začala bušit a kopala nohama, ale stále oslabená z pečetě nebyla schopná pořádně kontrolovat svou chakru a její reflexy byly požděné.

   
,,Sakuro," Sasuke se v naprostém klidu obrátil k růžovlásce, ,,Pomůžeš mi s tím oblečením? Moc toho v jedné ruce nepoberu..." Přestože blondýnka na jeho rameni ječela, Sasukeho tichý hlas její jekot pořízl jako ostře nabroušená čepel. Sakura jen šokovaně přikývla okamžitě vzala několik tašek.   
,,Omlouvám se za vzniklé nepříjemnosti," Obrátil se Sasuke na Teuchiho a jeho dcery, ,,ale věřte mi, že tohle je otázka života a smrti." , _Hlavně mojí smrti.'_ projelo Sasukemu hlavou, když si přidržoval vzpouzející se dívku.  
  
,,Sasuke, nemyslíš si, že je to takhle vůči Narutovi kruté?" Zeptala se Sakura, když se vydali ulicí.  
,,Hn?"

  
Sakura si povzdechla a snažila se ignorovat Narutovy neutichající nadávky, ,,Víš, mohlo by to na něj mít nepříznivý dopad. Jsem medik a o závislácích něco vím... Sám víš, jak si na tom jídle zakládá. Možná jsme mu měli jen pomalu snižovat dávky..."  
,,Tohle je něco na způsob šokové terapie. Pokud to přežije, posilní ho to." Řekl Sasuke chladně a snažil se nevnímat začínající bolest v pravém rameni. Přestože byla Naruto o dost lehčí v tomto těle, než ve svém chlapeckém, jeho rameno se ještě plně nevzpamatovalo z jeho dřívějšího nošení. Byl proto docela rád, když si uvědomil, že Narutin byt už není tak daleko.

  
,,Pochybuju, že kvůli dvěma týdnům zahodí šestnáct let." Řekl Sasuke tišeji. Sakura nad Sasukeho reakcí jen zavrtěla hlavou. Co ji trápilo bilo, že mu nikdy nerozuměla a začínala mít pocit, že se jí teď i začíná vzdalovat. Stejně i Naruto... _,Možná se to na misi změní...'_ Ujišťovala se, _,Budeme na sebe mít dva týdny a to je dost...'_ ,,Sasuke, kam vůbec jdeme?" Zeptala se, když ztratila pojem o cestě, kterou je vedl.   
,,K Narutovi." Odpověděl Sasuke jednoduše a byl rád, že se Naruto na jeho zádech alespoň trochu sklidnila. Hlava jí mírně narážela o Sasukeho záda a nohy o jeho boky. Otrávená nudou se mírně vytočila a začala mu splétat dlouhé vlasy. Třebaže působila klidně, nebylo pochyb, že začne trojčit, jen co se dostane na zem.

  
_,Jsou zvláštní dvojice..._ ' Pomyslela si Sakura vážně, než se nad tím sama usmála. ,Myslím, že mi začíná strašit ve věži." Řekla si v duchu, ale stejně oba členy týmu po očku sledovala...  


* * *

  
,,Tím chceš říct, že kromě fazolí už tu nemáš nic?"

  
Naruto seděla za stolem a nervózně sledovala Sasukeho a Sakuru, jak dělají inventuru jejích zásob. Sasuke hned od začátku vytáhl jeden pytel na odpadky, do kterého házel všechny Narutiny instantní rameny. Slíbil jí, že jí všechno vrátí po misi a všechno by šlo hladce, kdyby Sakura nenašla několik nenápadných schovek, kde byly ukryté i tři kelímky. Protože Naruto neměla žádné uspokojivé vysvětlení, proč si schovává zásoby, když žije sama, Sasuke se Sakurou obrátili celý její byt vzhůru nohama a nestačili se divit, kde všude byla Naruto schopná kelímky strčit. Ke konci Sasuke zavázal pátý pytel a Naruto málem explodovala, když zjistila, že všechny její skrýše byly objeveny a pečlivě vyklizeny. Celá zlomená je oba proklínala, ale nebylo jí to nic platné, Sasukeho neoblomila.   
Další šok ji čekal, když se oba zeptali na ostatní jídlo. Vzhledem k tomu, že jí zabavily Ramen, nezbylo jí nic, než načatá sklenička zavařených okurek a... tucet fazolových konzerv.

  
,,Naruto, ty nejíš fazole. Proč tady u Kami-sama máš tolik fazolí? A ještě k tomu prošlých?" Vyžadovala Sakura odpověď. Naruto sebou nervózně ošila.   
,,Není to tak, že bych je jedl.. Ale když tě Ramen ucpe, je to lepší, než projímadlo, fakt!" Sakura jen na blondýnku zírala a nezmohla se ani na slovo. Naruto vykouzlila nevinnou andělskou tvář, ale ta se minula účinkem.  
,,Jdeme nakupovat." Řekla temně Sakura, ,,A bude to poživatelné, čerstvé a nebudou ti žádné projímadlové konzervy, rozumíme si?"

****

**_,Že by ráj?'_ **

_,Zmlkni!'_

 

Naruto jen polkla a sjela pohledem na Sasukeho, který se ledabyle opíral o  kuchyňskou linku. Přestože mlčel, bylo na něm vidět, že se Sakurou souhlasí.   
,,Ale pozítří už odcházíme! Ani z toho nestihnu nic sníst!" Bránila se chabě. Sasuke se Sakurou na ni vrhli ocelové pohledy, takže Naruto nezbylo nic jiného, než si vzít svou žabí peněženku a nadávat na vše okolo.  


* * *

 

  
,,Páni, a co je tohle?" Naruto stála v obchodě a v oddělení zeleniny v ruce třímala něco velkého od hlíny, co vzdáleně připomínalo kedluben.  
,,Celer." Odpověděl Sasuke a z jeho hlasu šlo znát, že stejně jako Sakura, i jeho začínají opouštět nervy.

  
,,Ce-ler." Slabikovala Naruto a převalovala to slovo po jazyku, ,,Zní to divně." Řekla nakonec.  
Její přátelé si jen povzdechli.   
_,Možná vytáhnout Naruta na nákup nebyl zas až tak dobrý nápad...'_ Pomyslel si Sasuke trpce, když Naruto začala vyzvídat, k čemu se celer používá. _,Stejně ale nemůžu uvěřit, že žil šestnáct let na Ramenu... hádám, že kdyby nebylo Kyuubi...'_ Něco se kolem něj obrovskou rychlostí mihlo. Sasuke se rozhlédl kolem. Měl za to, že cítil známou chakru...  
,,Sasuke! "

  
Sasuke se otočil a díval se do rozjařené tváře Kiby, kolem kterého tancoval Akamaru.  
,,Hezký účes!" zakřenil se Kiba a Sasuke si až teprve teď všiml, jak mu je Naruto zapletla.

 

=====

**Kiba Inuzaka** : Lesník či skoro domorodec s krátkým účesem. V pohodě takměř v každém prostředí. Jako člen klanu Inuzaka (Inu = pes) vychovává vlastního psa/partnera jménem Akamaru od narození. Disponuje zvířecími rysy jako lepší vnímaní, lepší nos či _diskutabilně na přínos_ psí osobností. (věrnost, nebo odpor) Specializace na stopováni a lov. Člen týmu Kurenai. 

**Akamaru** (červenej): Bílý ninja pes už dost velký na to aby unesl dospělého člověka. I když má vyšší inteligenci neovládl / netrénoval lidskou řeč i když umí číst a rozumí nejen ostatním. Spolu se svým partnerem je schopný kombinovaných technik.

=====  


,,Dej toho čokla pryč." Zavrčel Sasuke, když ho začal Akamaru očuchávat a snažil potlačit chuť napálit do Kiby chidori. Kiba se jen ušklíbl a nevšímal si Sasukeho vražedného pohledu.  
,,Ve vesnici kolují zvěsti, že sis našel holku, Sasuke. Která je ta zoufalá?" Zabloudil pohledem po Sakuře a pak i dívce, která s ní byla a o něčem se s ní dohadovala.

  
Sasuke v duchu zaklel. Ze všech lidí, které mohl potkat se tu musel objevit zrovna on! ,,Mít tu dogu v jídle musí nehygienické." Zavrčel, jak se od Naruto pokoušel odvrátit pozornost.  
Kiba se ušklíbl a přiskočil k Naruto za zády. Když se pak Naruto otočila, aby vrátila celer na své místo, vyděsila se tak moc, že narazila do bedýnky s cibulí. Ta vyletěla a cibule se rozkutálely všude okolo. ,,KIBO!" Zaječela Naruto. Kiba se jen ušklíbl a zavolal k sobě Akamara.  
,,Copak se řve na svého bratránka, Naruto?" Zeptal se naoko ublíženě. Všichni se na něj nechápavě podívali.

  
,,Co je?" Ušklíbl se Kiba, ,,Někdo přece na svatbě musí stopovat, až  ukradnou nevěstu, ne?" Zakřenil se a sjel pohledem Naruto, ,,I když musím uznat, že vypadáš skvěle, Naruto."  
Naruto se zúžily oči, ,,Kibo..." Začala vražedně, dokud jí někdo doslova neskočil do věty. Mezi ní a Kibu odněkud seshora skočil Lee.

 

=====

**Lee Rock:** černovlasý, navenek naivní mladík v celo zeleném jedno dílném úbore specializovaným pro extrémně náročné tělesné výkony. Díky schopnosti manipulace s vlastními vnitrními branami dosáhl extremního taijutsu. Neumí však žádné ninjutsu či genjutsu, okrem vysokorychlostního taijutsu. Nepodávat alkohol = Uživatel opilé pěsti. Člen týmu Gai.

=====

 

Všechny ozářil svým úsměvem, který zmizel hned po tom, co uklouzl po jedné cibuli. ,,Au! Kdo to tady tak rozházel?" Křikl z podlahy, ale během sekundy byl na nohách a ohromnou rychlostí začal cibule sbírat. ,,Síla mládí přichází!" Ječel při tom.

  
Sakura si schovala tvář v dlaních, zatímco Naruto, Sasuke i Kiba s Akamamrem se snažili schovat za mrkví.  


,,Co tu ten dělá?" Zašeptal rozzuřeně Sasuke.  
,,Je s námi i s Gai-senseiem v misi." Pokrčil rameny Kiba.  


,,Jako co?" Vyprskl Sasuke.  
,,Bratr a otec nevěsty." Odpověděl Kiba a mrkl na Naruto. Ta zalapala po dechu.  
,,Tomu by nikdo nevěřil!"  


,,Já jo." Zavrčel Sasuke a schytal ránu do břicha.  
,,Bastarde!" Zaječela Naruto, čímž teď přitáhla pozornost pro změnu ona. Hned na to se před nima znova oběvil Lee.  
,,Jak mladistvé! Naruto-chan, vypadáš úžasně! Vypadá to, že jste i se Saskem-kun v sobě objevili věčný pramen mládí! Gratuluji!" Ukázal zdvižený palec.  


,,Lee, není to opravdová svatba!" Sykla Naruto.  
,,Možná bude později?" Mrkl na ně Lee a Sasuke s Naruto se na něj vrhli.  
  
,,Takže už jste zpátky z mise?" Usmála se Sakura ni Kibu. Ten zamračeně přikývl.  
,,Na to, jaká to měla být pohoda se to ale zvrtlo. Jsem jediný, který se ještě udrží na nohách. Hináta si poleží ještě dva dny a Shino s Kurenai-sensei se musí zotavit z jedu."

  
Sakura chápavě přikývla. Kiba se ale usmál a díval se, jak Sakura váží rajčata.  
,,Jak jste Naruta donutili dojít až sem?" Zeptal se a pobaveně sledoval, jak Sasuke s Naruto snaží chytnou Leeho.  
,,Sasuke mu zakázal Ramen. A v Narutově bytě krom Ramenu nic jiného nebylo." Pokrčila rameny Sakura. Kibovy málem vypadly oči z důlku.

,,Zakázal mu Ramen?" Opakoval nevěřícně, ,,a Naruto ho nechal?"  
Sakura se nervózně usmála, ,,Naruto se těžce přetáhl na tréninku, takže je teď hodně zesláblý. Navíc kvůli tomu, že je v ženském těle se mu pořád střídají nálady... takže to nebyl problém, jak jsme čekali, až na pár scén..."  


,,Nevím, jak s ním ty dva týdny přežijem." Zamumlal Kiba. Sakura pokrčila rameny.  
,,Víš, kdo další jde na misi? Když jsem naposledy mluvila s Tsunade-sama, žádný z ostatních týmů tu nebyl." Zeptala se Sakura.  


Kiba se zamyslel, ,,Myslím, že Ten-Ten jako Sasukeho příbuzná a Neji jako její přítel."  
Sakura přikývla, ,,Nebude to jen tak nějaká mise, co?" Zeptala se podmračeně. Kiba přikývl.

  
,,O vesnici Numa jsem slyšel pár pověstí. A vždycky to skončilo nějakou brutální vraždou nebo záhadným zmizením. Něco se tam děje, ale nikdo neví co. To je taky důvod, proč Tsunade nechce poslat skutečnou holku, ne?"  
Sakura přikývla, ,,Narutova a Sasukeho spolupráce je úžasná." Vzpomněla si na Tsunadino odůvodnění, ,,Mají lepší šanci, než kdokoliv jiný."  


Kiba se zakřenil, ,,Jasně... ale vypadají spolu dobře!"  
Sakuře zacukalo v obočí, ,,To je úchylné!"  


Kiba pokrčil rameny, ,,Jo, ale těm dvoum to nevadí." Ušklíbl se. Sakura po něm hodila mrkví, která ale zasáhla Leeho.  
,,Sakuro-chan, proč?!" Lee skoro až slzel.  


,,Promiň Lee, nemířila jsem na tebe!" Omlouvala se spěšně Sakura a vražedně se podívala na Kibu. Ten se jen řehtal a opíral o Akamara.  
,,To je v pořádku!" Usmál se na ni Lee coolgatovým úsměvem a vymrštil se na nohy. Sakura mu úsměv opětovala a nejistě se podívala na zem.  


,,Sasuke, stalo se něco?" Zeptala se opatrně, když se havranovlasý skláněl nad Naruto.  
,,Usnula." Odpověděl Sasuke sám nevěřícně a se skrytým zájmem sledoval klidnou tvář. Byla bez jakékoliv masky, bolesti. Byla tak...  


,,Cože?" Sakura, Lee a Kiba s Akamarem se sklonili nad spící Naruto.  


,,Vypadá tak mírumilovně!" zavýskl Lee, ,,To je pravá síla mládí!"  
,,Jak mohl usnout?" Nechápal Kiba, když se Naruto ve spánku mírně zavrtěla. Kiba a Lee se okamžitě začervenali, zatímco Sasukemu se dařilo svůj růžový nádech úspěšně skrývat pod vlasy. Sakura si ničeho nevšimla, protože právě kontrolovala Narutin stav.

 

,,Je unavený." Pokrčila nakonec rameny , ,,neměl se dneska přepínat, ale i tak toho na něj bylo moc."  
,,Vzbudíme ho?" Zeptal se nejistě Lee.

Sasuke ho sjel vražedným pohledem. ,,Zkoušels někdy vzbudit Naruta?" Zeptal se sledujíc ho svým Uchihovským pohledem. Lee polkl a zavrtěl hlavou.

  
,,Jestli ho vzbudíme, zabije nás. Krom toho, jestli se rozpomene na dnešek, budeme trpět." zavrčel varovně Sasuke.  
,,Tak co chceš dělat, Romeo?" Ušklíbl se Kiba.

  
,,Jak já?"  
,,Jste snoubenci, ne? Přece se o něj musíš postarat, když to situace vyžaduje!"  


Sasuke ho probodl vražedným pohledem a Kiba by přísahal, že se mu v očích mihl i sharingan. Beze slova zabloudil rukou v Narutiné kapse. Hodil Sakuře žabí peněženku, a pak vzal Naruto do náruče. Nevšímal si tří zalapání po dechu a otočil se k odchodu.  


,,Sasuke?" zachraptěla Sakura.  
,,Jestli se to někdo dozví, jste mrtví." Řekl hlubokým hlasem a odcházel. Lidé se za ním překvapeně otáčeli, ale Sasuke je ignoroval a mířil k nejbližšímu východu.  
  
,,Ještě pořád pochybuješ?" Ušklíbl se Kiba, když jim zmizel z dohledu. Lee výskal a vykřikoval cosi o mládí, zatímco Sakura stále nemohla vydýchat, co viděla.  
,,Jsou přátelé." Řekla nakonec nepřesvědčivě.  
,,Jak myslíš..."

Nabudúce: Jakou máš orientaci, Sasuke?


	5. Kapitola V.- Jakou máš orientaci, Sasuke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Priznaj si to, si Gay!!"  
> .... *Chidori!!* *bzzzzzzz*

(Cz, jen Edit)

 

Naruto se zavrtěla. Ačkoliv se jí to zdálo neuvěřitelné, po dlouhé době se nevzbudila, celá zpocená, z noční můry. Spalo se jí přímo skvěle, a proto se jí ani nechtělo vstávat. Pevněji stiskla plyšovou lišku a přitáhla si ji blíž k sobě.  
,Ještě chvilku...' Řekla si se zavřenýma očima a přestože se snažila znova usnout, nedařilo se jí to. Nakonec jen zívla a nedobrovolně se posadila. Všude okolo jí to bylo povědomé a teprve když si několikrát promnula oči, konečně poznala vlastní pokoj.  
  
_,Kyuu?'_ Žádná odezva.  
_,Kyu, vím, že jsi vzhůru!'_  
**_,Neřekla jsem, že nejsem.'_** Odfrkla si liška. Věděla, že kdyby se neozvala, Naruto by na ni byla schopná křičet i celý den, aby dostala odpověď. Dřív se jí něco podobného zdálo směšné, bylo to ale předtím, než se o to přesvědčila na vlastní kůži...

  
_,Co se stalo? Mám všechno nějaké mlhavé...'_ Zeptala se otupěle Naruto. Stále nebyla ještě úplně probuzená a o to víc se jí nechtělo z vyhřáté postele. Nicméně jí znepokojilo, jak se dostala do dívčího pyžama. Byla to nějaká noční košilka s kraťasy, nad kterými jen ohrnula nos.  
**_,Co si pamatuješ, Kitsu?"_**

  
_,Hmm...'_ Naruto si pokoušela vzpomenout a pomalu si lehla zpátky, _,Nemůžu si vzpomenout  na nic...'_

 Liška si povzdechla. **_,Byla jsi včera tak unavená, že jsi to zalomila v supermarketu.'_** Odpověděla otráveně Kyuubi.

 

Narutiny oči se rozšířily. _,Já si to ale nepamatuju!'_  
**_,Obvykle si nepamatuješ, kdy usneš...'_**

  
_,Kyu!'_  
**_,Jasně... no, Uchiha tě sem odnesl a -'_** Kyuubi se poťouchle ušklíbla, **_,mimochodem bylo to velmi romantické, až růžovka málem pukla závistí!- tady s tebou čekal, než se sem dostal ten pes, obočí a hysterka.'_**

  
_,Kyuubi!'_ Spražila ji Naruto za přezdívky, kterými liška počastovala její kamarády, ale po tváři se jí rozlil ruměnec.  
**_,Abych nezapomněla,'_** Pokračovala pobaveně liška, , ** _celou dobu, co tu čekal z tebe nespustil oči. A vsadím se, že kdyby si vzal tašku s tvými novými věcmi, nebyla by to Sakura, kdo-'_**

  
_,Mlč!'_ Naruto rudá jako rak si i zacpala uši, ale až o něco později si uvědomila, že je Kyuubi uvnitř ní.  
**_,Ale ale...'_** Škádlila ji Kyuubi, **_,_** ** _že by se nám zabouchl do ledového princátka?'_**

  
_,Přestaň!'_ Naruto zatřásla hlavou, jak se pokusila zapudit lechtivé obrázky jí a Sasukeho, které jí Kyuubi začala vyobrazovat v hlavě. _,Jen jsem tě požádala o pomoc, abych si mohla vzpomenout! Nechtěla jsem... já... vidět tohle! Je to je kamarád!'_ Kyuubi se ušklíbla.  
**_,Po tréninku s Jirayiou bych nečekala, že se budeš takhle červenat, Kitsu...'_**

  
_,Nech toho!'_  
**_,Hmm...'_** Protáhla Kyuubi přemítavě, ale jen proto,aby Naruto poškádlila, **_,Tak co si už pamatuješ?'_**  
_,Byli jsme nakupovat,'_ Rozpomínala se Naruto pomalu, , _A pak šli na oběd-'_

Naruto spadla z postele. Najednou už byla čile vzhůru a běžela do kuchyně. Divoce otevřela skříňky i své skrýše a to, co v nich viděla, jí vyrazilo dech.

  
,,NE!" Zaječela a zničeně se zhroutila podél ledničky. Skříňky byly plné rýže, sušených řas, několika konzerv a koření. Vedle ještě bylo několik rohlíků a sklenice zavařeniny a její tajné zásoby jako vymetené.

  
_,Jak mohli?'_ Zaúpěla Naruto, ,Jak mi mohli zabavit Ramen?'  
Liška zavrčela, **_,Je to vážně to jediné, na co dokážeš myslet?!'_**

  
_,Kyu, já procházím životní krizí!'  
**,Promiň, Kitsu-chan, ale mě čekají dva týdny v nebi!'**_

  
,,Blbá liška..." Zamumlala útrpně Naruto.  
**_,Ale ne tak, jako její Kitsu-chan.'_** Odfrkla si Kyuubi, **_,Vím, že sis nevšimla toho  vzkazu na stole.'_** Dodala, když se na ni chtěla Naruto obořit.

  
Naruto zvedla hlavu a překvapeně se podívala na stůl. Skutečně tam ležel nějaký růžově razící papír.   
_,Přehlédnout se může každý!'_ Protestovala Naruto, když se pro něj natáhla.   
**_,Přehlédnout ano, ale  nemyslíš, že ignorovat tak jasnou věc na jediném uklizeném místě s-'_**

_,Jasně, dostalas mě. Bod pro tebe,stačí?'_ Přerušila ji unaveně Naruto a podmračeně si se do dopisu zahleděla. Kyuubi na ni reagovala jen odfrknutím.  


 

_Ty idiote,  
jak si to u Kami-sama představuješ? Praštit sebou jen tak? Chudák Sasuke tě musel celou cestu vláčet zpátky! Koupila jsem ti s klukama nějaké jídlo, takže pochybuju, že ti zbylo moc peněz na Ramen. Nevymýšlej, jak bys ho mohl dostat jinak, protože v tom případě má Sasuke v plánu obejít všechny prodejny, aby se s nima ohledně dočasného prodeje 'domluvil', tak to nekomplikuj. Podle všeho se máš vzbudit až ráno, ale jestli ses vzbudil dřív, NIKAM NECHOĎ A RELAXUJ. Je tu riziko, že bys mohl kdykoliv omdlít. Jinak, od devíti dopoledne buď jako obvykle na cvičišti. Je to dlouho, co jsme byli na misi s ostatníma, takže Gai s Kakashim se nás snaží zformovat do týmu.   
Vsadím se, že už teď jdeš pozdě, ALE nasnídej se a NEPŘEPÍNEJ SE, jinak to skončí stejně, jako včera.  
  
Sakura  
  
PS. Doma jsme ti nechali jen holčičí věci- zbytek mám u sebe a nevrátím ti je do konce mise. Musíš se přece vcítit do role!_  
  


Naruto v ruce drtila dopis, zatímco se Kyuubi uvnitř ní řehtala.   
,,Já je... já je oba...." Syčela Naruto ale nebyla s to dokončit větu.   
, ** _Víš, Kitsu-chan, jak je oba nenávidím, tak se mi oba začínají líbit...'_**

  
Naruto zavrtěla hlavou a hodila dopis do koše. Ne moc nadšeně otevřela ledničku.   
,,Já se jim pomstím..." Šlehaly jí ďábelské plameny z očí, načež Kyuubi dostala další výbuch smíchu.

 

* * *

=====

**Gai Might:** Modelová ikona /hora svalů pro zelené celo tělní kombinézy pro extrémní tělesné výkony. Specializace: Extremní fyzické výkony a extrémní taijutsu. Záliby: Trénink, vyzývaní životného rivala na souboje (Kakashi Hatake) a polo divadelní představení ve vlastní režii. (Velmi slabá performance) Kontrola nad vnitřními branami. Disponuje příliš velkým sebevědomím, soutěživostí a přítulností. 

**Ten-Ten** (Mitsashi (?)): Na venek nevýrazná slečna se zálibou v čínskou módu. (+culíky, nebo podobně po stranách) Specializuje se na zbraně, jejich přivoláni a uskladnění, za pomoci svitku. Její nedostatkem je nedostatečná dravost. Členka týmu Gai.

**Neji Huga:** Dlouhovlasý (uvázané na konci) talentovaný mladík nedávno povýšený na Jonína. Uživatel Byakuganu a vznešené pěsti.  Inteligentní, rozvážný, skromný a s dobrým vychováním. Avšak život jako člen vedlejší větve klanu ho významně poznamenal. Člen týmu Gai.

=====

  
Nádech. Výdech. Nádech. Výdech... Sasuke seděl v sedě na turka, oči zavřené a snažil se uklidnit. Na cvičišti seděl už víc jak půl hodiny a do teď ho samotného udivovalo, jak se mohl natolik ovládnout, že všechny kolem ještě nezabil. Kakashi byl jako obvykle pozdě, to ale nezastavilo Gaie a Leeho, aby vymýšleli trapné společenské hry, pro "zpříjemnění" čekání. Sakura s Ten-Ten stáli opodál a nejspíš debatovali o oblečení a plně ignorovaly dění kolem, zatímco se Sasuke snažil meditovat, aby nevybuchl. Nakonec se Gai a Lee dohodli na objímací hře, pro utužení přátelských vztahů. Reakce ostatních ale mluvily za vše- Akamaru okamžitě stáhl ocas a s Kibou a Nejim zahájili taktický útok směrem vzad. Sasukemu se naneštěstí právě v tu chvíli podařilo distancovat od světa ostatních a když se k nim o chvíli později vrátil, octl se v obětí dvou zelených maniaků, kteří očividně zápasili o co největší počet obejmutých najednou a snažili se ke  spolupráci donutit i ostatní. Sasuke měl co dělat, aby se jednak nepozvracel a neudusil. Zapojil sharingan a snažil se svou rychlostí dostat z nepříjemné situace, jenže to si jich všimla i Sakura.

  
,,Přestaňte obtěžovat mého Sasukeho-kun!" Zaječela hystericky a vrhla se k nim.   
_,Já umřu...'_ Pomyslel si zoufale Sasuke, _,Já ale nechci!'_

  
Sakura mu znemožnila jedinou cestu, jak se v klidu dostat z pasti. Kiba se smíchy ani neudržel na nohách a doslova se válel na zemi, zatímco Neji a Ten-Ten na ně házeli otrávené pohledy. Sasukemu se podařila uvolnit jedna ruka. Sasuke se ušklíbl.  
Ozvala se obrovská rána. Všichni tři cizopasníci uskočili a vytřeštěně sledovali černou doutnající díru před nimi. Po Sasukem nebylo ani památky.   
,,Sasuke?" Zkusila Sakura chabě, ,,SASUKE!" Zaječela hystericky.

  
Ptáci se zděšeně vznesli z nejbližších stromů a splašeně odlétli. Odkudsi se ozvala další rána.  
,, **UCHIHO!** " Zařval vražedně neznámý hlas, ,, **V ŽÁDNÉM PODĚLANÉM GENJUTSU SE PŘEDE MNOU NESCHOVÁŠ!** "  
Sakura zbystřila, ,,Genjutsu?" Opakovala nechápavě, ,Proč by to ale Sasuke-kun dělal?' přesto ale spojila ruce a hlasitě křikla: ,,Kai!"  
  
Po výbuchu nebylo ani památky a Sasuke seděl na trávě kousek dál od Kiby a Nejiho. Vedle něj ležel urvaný strom, ještě s kořeny, který jej podle všeho minuly snad jen o půl centimetru. Sasuke měl tváři svůj klasický Uchihovský vražedný pohled a nad ním se rozzuřeně tyčila blondýnka v dlouhém černém tričku, krátkých oranžových šortkách a přes levé rameno s přehozeným chlebníkem.  
,,Ty bestie!" Ječela na něj, ,, Já tě nenávidím! Jaks mi je mohl všechny sebrat? Nenechali jste ani misku! Mističku, ani kalíšek!"  
Sasuke si povzdechl. Vypadalo to, že Naruto dostala absťák. Pomalu vstal, kdyby jím Naruto chtěla náhodou smýknout o zem, ale blondýnka mu do hrudi  zabořila  hlavu a nepřestávala do něj bušit. Sasukeho její rány tolik nebolely a kdesi v koutku hluboko v jeho srdci si na maličký okamžik i připustil, že se mu jeho pozice líbí... Líbí? To je směšné!

  
Všichni na ně překvapeně zírali. _,Super'_ Pomyslel si sarkasticky, _,Jsem zvědavý, za jak dlouho se tohle rozběhne po vesnici... Dávám jim tak dvacet minut.'_ ,,Měls včera sedm misek." Poznamenal Sasuke téměř konejšivě, přestože si uvědomil, na jak tenkém ledě se pohybuje.  
Naruto k němu zvedla hlavu s našpulenou pusou, ,,Sedm! O to právě jde! Jen na to, abych se dokázala vyrovnat jen s tou myšlenkou bych jich potřebovala nejméně dvěstě!"

  
Sasuke se zhluboka nadechl, ,,Tsunade-sama s tím souhlasí," Řekl popravdě.  
Když jí včera vysvětloval jeho důvody, netvářila se nadšeně, ale na druhou stranu ani neargumentovala, , _,Ty s ní budeš muset vydržet."_ bylo jediné, jak reagovala a Sasuke věděl, že jediný důvod, proč to neudělala sama a dřív byl ten, že se obávala Narutiny reakce. Hlavní důvod byl nevyvratitelný- přestože Ramen bylo jen jídlo, Naruto na něj byla přímo fixovaná a když jej měla u sebe, dokázala v něm utopit všechny své emoce, kromě svého úsměvu a předstírané radosti. Možná i to byl důvod, proč tolik jedla. Když si toho Sasuke při poslední návštěvě u Ichiraku všiml, věděl, že jediný způsob, jak strhnout jednu z jejích nejtlustších masek, bylo ji distancovat od jejich zdroje...

  
,,Sama říkala, že nejlíp se zregeneruješ, když budeš jíst zdravě." Řekl bez změny výrazu a chytl ji za zápěstí. Naruto k němu zvedla hlavu a celá se třásla.   
,,To nejde..." Zašeptala až šíleně, ,,Já ho potřebuju!" Sasuke protočil oči a pustil jí zápěstí. Vzápětí jí ale chytl za ramena a ztřásl jí.

  
,,Hej! Idiote, seš tam někde?" Křikl na ni nečekaně tvrdě.  
,,Eh?"   


Sasuke přestal ztrácet trpělivost, ,,Přestaň se chovat jako holka, které někdo ukradl panenku!" Zasyčel. V Narutiných očích se zlověstně zablesklo.  
,,To, že mám prsa neznamená, že jsem baba!" Křikla na něj načuřeně  strčila do něj. Sasuke si odfrkl a zvednul obočí.  
,,Grr..." Naruto zaťala pěsti a prudce nakopla vyrvaný strom. Ten odlétl zpátky až do lesa, kde sebou přibral i pár menších stromků. Naruto si teprve pak uvědomila, že na cvičišti nejsou sami. Opatrně se po na přítomné podívala.  
  
Sakura vypadá, že ho zabije a Gai s Leem se drželi za ruce dojatě slzeli.  
,,Říkals, žes objevil pramen věčného mládí a já ti nevěřil!" Obejmul Gai Leeho, ,,Přijmi moji nejponíženější omluvu!"  
,,Nemáte se za co omlouvat! Sám nechápu jak jsem mohl být tak slepý!" Brečel Lee štěstím a zabořil svou kštici Gaiovi na rameno.   


,,Oh, Lee! Byli před námi celou dobu a my si nevšimli! Všechno to jejich hašteření, všechno to přímo bilo do očí!"  
,,Ach, sensei!" Lee zvedl hlavu a jeho tvá se začala přibližovat k Gaiové.  


,,Ach, Lee!" Zašeptal Gai a napodobil ho. Všichni přihlížející okamžitě zhnuseně odvrátili hlavu. Těžko říct, jak by to dopadlo později, kdyby nebylo Kakashiho, který si vybral právě onu chvíli, aby se tam s hlasitým PUF! objevil.   


,,JDETE POZDĚ!" Zaječeli na něj všichni. Ten jen zvedl ruce.  
,,Uvažoval jsem, jestli budu volit pro incest nebo proti, ale nakonec mě okolnosti přinutili proti..." Pokrčil omluvně rameny. Naruto a Sakura na něj byly připravené jako obvykle zaječet, ale nakonec se rozhodly mlčet. Alespoň tentokrát měl dobré načasování...  


Kakashi se s úsměvem podíval na Naruto, ,,Aaah, Naru-chan je tady s námi? Nečekal jsem, že se tak brzo přidáš..." Zavtipkoval a bez sebemenších problému se vyhol letící pěsti. Kolem Naruto se objevila černá aura,   
,,Má někdo problémy s mým stavem?" Zeptala se nebezpečně.  
,,Ale no tak, Naruto..." Mávla nad tím Ten-Ten, ,,Je to mise, ne? Nemůžeš očekávat, že tě budem brát jako kluka, když se chováš a vypadáš jako holka!"

  
,,To nedělám!" Protestovala Naruto a ani si nevšimla, že se vedle ní přikradl Kiba.  
,,BAF!" Křikl a sprásknul ruce u Narutiného ucha. Ta zaječela a skočila na první, co bylo po ruce- Sasukeho. Kiba se znova rozřehtal a plácal se do kolen, když viděl její výraz a pak i výraz Sasukeho, který ji automaticky chytil a dál ji držel.  
,,Naruto," Zavrčel chladně Sasuke, ,,Co to k čertu vyvádíš?!"  


Naruto se na něj podívala rozšířenýma azurovýma očima, ve kterých měla směs překvapení a úleku. Sasuke cítil její teplo a jakkoliv si to vymlouval, nechtěl ji pustit dolů. Vyhovovalo mu, jak ji držel a přistihl se, že si užívá pocit, jak se v jeho náručí Naruto uklidňuje. Sasuke si zhluboka povzdechl a opatrně Naruto položil zpátky na zem.  
,,Už to nedělej." Zavrčel Sasuke na Kibu. Ten se jen ušklíbl.  
,,Nevypadá to, že by ses bránil..." Opáčil Kuba s širokým úsměvem a Sasuke si nadával za vlastní blbost.   


,,Hn." Odfrkl si navenek.  
,,Kibo..." Zasyčela naštvaně Naruto. Jmenovaný se na ni se zdviženým obočím vyzývavě podíval a Naruto jen reagovala tím, že k němu pomalu začala přecházet. Nezastavila se ani, když ji od něj dělilo několik centimetrů. Stále se přibližovala blíž a Kiba, navzdory tomu, že chtěl něco říct, se nebyl schopný ani pohnout. V krku mu vyschlo nevěřícně sledoval, jak se k němu Naruto naklání. Pomalu se začal potit, když mu Narutiny rty jakoby mimochodem přejely po tváři a pokračovaly k uchu. Cítil její horký dech na svém krku, kde mu z něj naskočila husí kůže.

  
,,Ki-bo..." Zachraptěla pomalu a tím přinutila Kibu zalapat po dechu. Pomalu mu rukou přejela po zádech a jemně jej chytla za ruku. Naruto se na něj svůdně usmála a Kibu polila horkost, ,,Ki-bo-kun." Zašeptala teď naléhavěji a pomalu utvrdila stisk. Kiba zasténal. Naruto se znova kouzelně usmála a pak...  
  
,,Aaaaahhhhhggg!" Kibovy záda po celé šířce cvičiště vyryly hlubokou dlouhou rýhu až k lesu, kde se Kiba konečně zastavil o jeden strom. Akamaru k němu okamžitě se Sakurou v patách přiběhli. V Narutiných očích plály ohně a Sasuke měl co dělat, aby se nahlas nerozřehtal. Všichni ostatní nevěřícně sledovali Naruto, která vzteky zrychleně oddychovala. Sasuke se v duchu ušklíbl a na venek se jen otráveně protáhl.

  
,,Idiot." Poznamenal jakoby s nezájmem a sedl si. Přestože mu od začátku bylo jasné, co Naruto má v plánu, nemohl si pomoct a cítil, jak na Kibu žárlí. Naruto k němu byla tak blízko a třebaže to bylo jen tak naoko, vypadalo to tak reálně a-  
_,Ne! Je mi jedno, co ten idiot dělá!'_ Křikl na sebe v duchu, _,Je to její věc a mě vůbec nezajímá, že její hebké vyzývavé rty-'_ Sasuke zavřel oči. Viděl sebe sama na Kibově místě a Naruto, jak se o něj opírá a mírně se k němu natahuje, aby s ním spojila rty v dlouhém vášnivém polibku...  
_,Do prdele!'_ Sasuke rázně otevřel oči, když si uvědomil, na co právě myslel.   
  
Naruto stála na místě a rozčileně si měřila všechny kolem. Sasuke jako jediný, snad kromě Kakashiho, byl celou dobu klidný a teď i na chvíli  vypadal, že se docela baví, přestože se to zkusil schovat za tlustou hradbu svého kamenného pohledu. Pak se ale znenadání ztratil ve svých myšlenkách...

  
_,Samozřejmě, že věděl, co mám v plánu...'_ Pomyslela si Naruto mrzutě, ,Vždycky ví, co chci udělat...'  
**_,A tebe to štve?'_** Ušklíbla se Kyuubi.

  
_,Nebuď směšná!"_  
**_,Oh, že by naše malá chtěla, aby Uchiha žárlil?'_** Dobírala si ji kitsune dále.

  
_,Udělala jsem to proto, že Kiba-'_  
**_,Mě nemusíš lhát, Kitsu-chan.'_** Mrkla na ni Kyuubi.   
_,Zmlkni!'_ Spražila ji Naruto.  
  
,,Stupidní liška...." Zavrčela si pod nos a porozhlédla se okolo, ,,Ještě někdo má se mnou nějaké problémy?" Zeptala se výhružně. Sakura právě stačila s Kibou dojít zpátky a zkoušela Kibu ošetřit. Kibovi z nosu prudce tekla krev, přestože ta s Naruinou ránou neměla nic společného.  
,,Naruto, jaks to mohl udělat?" Zeptal se ublíženě.

  
,,Je to jediné logické řešení, jak by mohl ukázat svoji dominanci i v ženské podobě." Odpověděl místo Naruto Sasuke, aniž by se na Kibu podíval, ,,Upřímně nechápu, jak jsi jí na to mohl naletět, ačkoliv..." S mírným úšklebkem se rozhlédl na ninji okolo.   
_,Ty bys jí ale taky naletěl, kdyby jsi na jeho místě byl ty, Sasuke.'_ Řekl mu hlas uvnitř hlavy, který s Sasuke pokusil neúspěšně ignorovat.

  
,,To bylo tak předvídatelné. To, že Naruto vypadá jak holka a má dívčí hormony, neznamená, že se změnil. Je to stejný idiot, jako předtím, jen v jiném těle." Dokončil, když se na něj ostatní překvapeně dívali. Naruto dloubla do Sasukeho.  
,,Nejsem idiot!"

  
,,Jasně..." Odpálkoval ho Sasuke a dloubnutí nezaujatě postejně vrátil.  
,,Abys věděl, za ten Ramen s tebou do konce života nepromluvím!" Sešpulila rty a znova ho šťouchla. Z naštvané vzdorovité puberťačky se rázem stalo malé trucovité dítě, které na Sasukeho vyplázlo jazyk. Sasuke obrátil oči v sloup a založil si ruce. Předtím ale stačil šťouchanec vrátit. Oba se k sobě otočili zády a ignorovali nevěřícné kroucení hlavou svých přátel.   
  
,,Je pravda, že je Naruto ve své pravé podobě?" Naklonil se kousek dál od nich Gai na Kakashiho, ,,Hokage-sama mě o tom informovala, ale... je zvláštní tomu uvěřit, když celý život byl... tím druhým..." Dokončil s pohledem upnutým na paličatou dvojici, která se znova chytla do hádky. Tentokrát o tom, kdo toho druhého dloubl vícekrát.  
,,Hádám, že ano." Odpověděl Kakashi a zvedl hlavu od svého Icha-Icha, ,,Ale zatím to nevypadá, že s tím měla vážnější problémy." Řekl s upřeným pohledem na dvojici. Gai chápavě přikývl.

  
,,A mladý Uchiha o tom ví, hmm?" Usmál se, když se Sasuke s Naruto začali kočkovat.  
,,Myslím, že je to důvod, proč je tolik tolerantní..." Přikývl Kakashi a pozoroval, jak Sasuke něčím škádlí rozčilenou Naruto, ,,Za celé ty roky, co byli proti sobě se vzájemně podkopávali. Myslím, že když zjistil, že to dělal holce, muselo to těžce zranit jeho ego."

  
Gai se usmál, ,,Dokážu si to představit. Ale zdá se, že to sebral dobře."  
Kakashi si povzdychl, ,,On ano, doufejme že i později zbytek."

  
Gai se pozorně zadíval na Naruto, ,,Kakashi, musím říct, že ti trochu závidím. Mít někoho takového v týmu, nevím, jak dlouho bych se dokázal držet jenom knížek. A to nejsem na blondýnky." Ušklíbl se Gai. Kakashi se pousmál.  
,,Vsadím se, že kdyby sensei zjistil, že takhle jen myslím na jeho jedinou dceru, dokázal by najít nějaký způsob jak ožít, aby mě pak mohl pomalu a bolestivě zabít."

  
Gai se zašklebil, ,,Tak o tom nepochybuju..."  
,,Měli bychom začít cvičit. Za chvíli je odpoledne a zatím se Naruto podařilo knokautovat našeho jediného pořádného stopaře..."  


,,Jasně! síla mládí přichází!" Vykřikl nadšeně Gai a Kakashi otráveně zavrtěl hlavou, ale pak se s úsměvem podíval na svůj tým. Sakura vypadala na pokraji mdlob a Sasuke s Naruto se chovali jako... No, jako Sasuke a Naruto. ,,Tak fajn, vážení, smícháme se do skupin po třech! Až-" Gaiovy nadšené instrukce byly přerušené Narutiným výkřikem.

 

Naruto naštvaně šťouchala do Sasukeho, který jí to neustále oplácel.,,Sasuke-baka, tohle bolelo!" Kňučela Naruto.  
,,A co mám říkat já?" Odsekl Sasuke a schytal další šťouchanec do žeber. Okamžitě jej Naruto vrátil, navzdory jejímu snažení se mu vyhnout. Naruto se po něm vrhla a povalila Sasukeho na zem. Vyklimbala se na něj a ohromnou rychlostí do něj dloubala. Sasuke si to nenechal líbit a vteřinu na to se s ní převalil a zasypával ji stejnými šťouchanci. Naruto se mu bránila a během chvilky proti sobě vyráželi jako nanynky, které si nechtějí zlomit nehet. Naruto se pokoušela překulit, jako to dříve udělal Sasuke, ale jediné, čeho dosáhla bylo, že se k ní Sasuke dostal ještě blíž. Naruto pevně zavřela oči a na stranu odvrátila hlavu.

  
_,Tohle bude bolet.'_ byla její jediná myšlenka, než ucítila neskutečné lechtání. Sasuke ji ... lechtal? Naruto nejistě otevřela jedno oko a pak už jen vytřeštila oč, jak se v sobě snažila udusit smích. Ten se ale během chvilky stejně vydral na povrch mohutným výbuchem.

  
,,S-Sa...ke!" Vyrážela ze sebe rudá Naruto a snažila se uniknout Sasukeho obratným prstům, ,,N..n-nech t-ho!" Rozesmála se jako šílenec, ale Sasuke nepolevoval.   
,,Hm... Naru-chan je lechtivá?" Zvedl pobaveně obočí Sasuke a donutil Naruto, aby se na něj dívala. Jednou rukou jí držel ruce, druhou  lechtivými pohyby bloudil po jejím těle. Nohy měl v polovičním pokleku propletené s jejími, tak se nemohli hnout ani jeden. Sasuke si užíval každý dotyk Narutina těla a vzápětí zatoužil po víc. Stále lechtajíc jí vjel pod tričko a prozkoumával okolí u Narutina podbříšku, kde se k smíchu zdála být nejcitlivější.

  
,,P-přes-taň." Řehtala se, až jí v očích vyrazily slzy smíchu.   
,,Hmm... Ale mně se nechce...." Prohodil Sasuke klidně, ale uvnitř něj to přímo vřelo.   
_  
,Co to se mnou sakra je? Jakto, že na mě působí, abych nechtěl skončit a místo toho chtěl pořád...co vlastně chci? Sakra je to jen Naruto! Ten idiot, co na Akademii ani neuměl pořádně hodit kunai!'_  
, _Zato teď je jedna z nejlepších shinobi.'_ Ozval se mu v hlavě klidně, _,A krom toho je velmi... přitažlivá...'_

  
_,Ale já nejsem gay!'  
,Ona je prakticky vzato holka. Takže kde je problém?'_

  
_,Je to Naruto!'_  
_,Samozřejmě a vypadá teď zatraceně sexy.'_  
Sasuke se pozorněji podíval na dívku pod sebou. Vlasy měla rozhozené po zemi a z jeho lechtání byl rudá jak rak. Musel uznat, že jediné, na co začínal myslet byly její velké oči nebeské modři a svůdné růžové rty, pak tričko, které se vysunul až nebezpečně vysoko...  
  
,,S-ske!"   
,,Hmm?" Zareagoval nezúčastněně a bezmyšlenkovitě mírně přitlačil. Naruto zalapala po dechu a mezi slzami smíchu se snažila se svým nekončícím smíchem znova nadechnout.  


„F-fajn..ajn... vyh-h...ráls!" Vydechla, ale Sasuke viděl, jak dětinsky překřížila prsty na levé ruce.  
,,Opravdu?" Ujistil se Sasuke, aby věděla, že si toho všiml. Naruto mezi další salvou smíchu stačila Sasukeho probodnout pohledem.  


,,N-nem-mžeš... t-tohle... vyh-rát!" Sípala Naruto po kyslíku a řehtala se dál. Sasuke pokrčil rameny.   
,,Četl jsem, že lechtání je jeden z nejlepších přesvědčovacích prostředků. A podle toho, jak reaguješ to asi byla pravda!"  


,,T..to n-neu-..ne-uděl-" Naruto se pokusila uklidnit, ale Sasukeho neúnavné prsty jí ani nedovolily dokončit větu.  
,,Já mám času dost, ale... na druhou stranu ty nechceš zešílet ulechtáním, ne?"  


,,B-star...-de!" ¨  
Sasuke na ni mrkl a pomalu přesunoval ruku výš. Pod svým smíchem se Naruto snažila vykroutit, ale Sasuke držel pevně...  
  
,,Ehm, ehm." Odkašlal si Kakashi. Sasuke přestal Naruto lechtat, ale ruce stále držel na místě. Teprve teď si začal uvědomovat všechny okolo. Gai s Leem nadšeně tancovali na místě a cosi vykřikovali, Kibovi se z nosu nekontrolovatelně řinula červená a Sakura se třásla. Sasuke nepochyboval že vzteky. Docela v tu chvíli litoval Naruto, na které nepochyboval, že si Sakura později zlost vybije. Ten-Ten je nejistě celá rudá pozorovala, jen Neji vypadal, že je v pořádku a s naběhnutými žílami kolem očí sledoval Naruto. Když si všiml Sasukeho chladného pohledu, se stejně ledovým klidem mírně pokrčil rameny a byakugan nechal zmizet.  
_,Zatracená ženská!'_ Zaklel Sasuke na Narutinu adresu, jak sem se k čertu mohl přestat takhle ovládat? A proč navíc s ní? Jak to, že jako jediná na něj má takový účinek? Doteď bylo všechno v pohodě!  
Koutkem oka viděl, jak se Naruto červená ještě víc, ale on sám se na Kakashiho podíval otráveným pohledem.

  
,,Ať už děláte cokoliv, nechte si to na večer." Řekl Kakashi a Sasuke mohl cítit, jak se kření, ,,Přišli jsme sem cvičit."  
,,To děláme." Sasukemu musel použít nutnou dávku sebeovládání, aby si udržel klidný konverzační tón. Nechtěl si to přiznat, ale byl docela mrzutý. Nechtělo se mu od Naruto vstávat, ,,Naruto si cvičí svoji vytrvalost." Řekl a jakoby mimochodem Naruto znova polechtal.  
,,B-bast-...-ar-rde!"

  
,,Vidíte? Zatím mu je fajn."  
,,Sasuke." Kakashi víc říkat nemusel. Sasuke přikývl, neochotně od Naruto odtáhl ruku (přesto si ale dával záležet na tom, aby se dotýkal co nejvíce její kůže) a pokusil se vstát. Klíčové slovo je, že se o to pokusil. Jeho a Narutiny propletené nohy mu to znemožňovaly.   


,,Co to sakra!"  
,,Sasuke, ty blbečku, co to u všech rohatých zase zkoušíš!"

  
,,Zmlkni, hlupáku a raději mi pomoc!"   
,,Jak asi? Nemám se ani jak hnout!" Sasuke zaklel a podíval se pod sebe. Jeho dlouhé vlasy ohraničily Narutin obličej, a tak krom jeho podmračené tváře neviděla nic jiného.    


,To nevypadá dobře..." Zamumlal po chvíli soustředěně Sasuke, ,,Zkus na tři hodiny zvednout levou nohu." Řekl Sasuke soustředěně. Naruto přikývla.  
,,AU!" Zařval Sasuke, když ho Narutina noha nakopla do rozkroku. Chytl se za bolestivé partie a tím pádem se rozplácl Naruto přímo do výstřihu.

Naruto se instinktivně rozpřáhla a vrazila Sasukemu. ,,Perverzáku!"  
,,Imbecile! To je to poslední na co bych teď myslel!" Křikl na ni bolestivě.

  
,,O co ti jde? Udělal jsem jen, co jsi řekl!"  
,,Řekl jsem levou nohu, ne pravou!"  
,,Hnul jsem levou!"  
,,Ale tvojí levou! To je sakra moje pravá!"  
,,A jak sem to měl k čertu vědět?!"  
  
,,Vskutku výtečný příklad týmové práce." Poznamenal Neji, za doprovodu Narutina výkřiku.   
,,Možná by to chtělo přestávku?" Navrhl Kiba a obrátil se na oba senseie, ,,Nevím, jak vy, ale já mám dost..."  
,,Vždyť jsme ještě ani nezačali!" Vzdoroval Lee, ale jeho argument zanikl v Sasukeho náhlém přívalu nadávek.   
,,Přestávka by byla fajn..." Zamumlala bledá Sakura, když Narutina noha skórovala podruhé.  
,,Neměli bychom jim pomoct?" Zeptala se nejistě Ten-Ten, za Sasukeho dalšího řevu.   
,,Budou v pořádku." Usmál se Kakashi, ale jeho nevěrohodnost stoupla, když Naruto začala ječet. ,,Možná..." Dodal, když si všichni stačili zkontrolovat své ušní bubínky.  
  
,,Sasuke, naposledy! Dej ty hnáty pryč!"  
,,Držíš mě, tak jak asi?"  
,,Tohle nikam nevede..."

   
Naruto se pokoušela uklidnit a stejně vypadal i Sasuke. Pomalu pustila jeho zaťaté pěsti a Sasuke se jimi opřel o zem. Po svém menším _'zápasu'_ oba zrychleně oddechovali, ale když si uvědomili vlastní blízkost, jejich srdce začala bít jako o závod.  
_,Co to k čertu...'_ Proběhlo jim oběma hlavou. Sasuke si odkašlal.  


,,Zkusíme to ještě jednou?" Zeptal se unaveně. Naruto přikývla a povzbudivě se usmála. Sasuke na půl úst úsměv opětoval a  zkusmo pomalu pokrčil nohu.  
,,Zkus druhou." Zamumlala Naruto, když pozorovala jeho pohyb, ,,Ale jen mírně, pak budu moct aspoň hýbat chodidlem... už ho ani necítím..."  
Sasuke to podmračeně udělal a opatrně se zkusil nadzvednout. Naruto sykla, ale pomalu se naklonila na bok a Sasuke konečně mohl vyprostit své skoro vykloubené koleno...  
  
Sasuke zůstal klečet nad dívkou. Jeho noha z nějakého neznámého důvodu vězela pod Narutiným pasem, ale byla to jediná věc, která jej dělila od svobody... Ale opravdu se chtěl odtáhnout? Podíval se na blondýnku pod sebou. Jeho vlasy je oba dělily od zbytku týmů a Sasuke se přistihl, jak bezbranně zírá do oceánových prohlubní...  
_,Do čeho? Sakra, je to vůbec slovo? Oh, jasně, že je... aspoň něco... Ale proč na to sakra myslím?'_  
,,Sasuke?" Zeptala se tiše Naruto, ale Sasuke neodpověděl. ,,Hej, jsi v pořádku? Na co tak civíš?"

  
,,Jsi holka." Řekl Sasuke téměř neslyšitelně. Vzápětí se za to cítil jako hlupák, _,Sakra, to jsem nemohl přijít na něco chytřejšího?'_ Pomyslel si vztekle. Naruto se jen modlila, aby nebyla tak červená, jako v sobě cítila stoupání horkosti.  
,,Uhm...dík?" Zkusila nejistě Naruto.  
,,Ehm, Ehm." Odkašlal si někdo nad nimi.

  
Sasuke jen ztuhnul, zato Naruto se lekla tak, že sebou škubla. Její rty se střetly se Sasukeho, ale jeden z nich se neodtáhl. Naruto nevěřícně zírala do jeho obsidiánových očí, ve kterých se, stejně jako u ní, zračilo překvapení. Naruto zamrkala, když si vzpomněla, jak podobnou náhodou přišla o svoji první polibek a začervenala se. Fajn, možná to nebyla tak úplně pusa, ale...  Těžko říct, nad čím přemýšlel Sasuke, ale jeho tváře dostaly růžový nádech...  
Naruto byla ráda, že je tentokrát Sasuke svými vlasy zakrývá. Nepochybovala, že kdyby se to provalilo, podruhé by se jí kvůli stejné věci nepovedlo přežít a utéct a ze spárů Sasukeho fanynek-  hlavně Sakury. Sakury?!

**_,Kitsu, nehledě na to, jak si to užíváš, musíš to skončit. Cítím problém...'_ ** _  
,Kyu-?!'_

Naruto ani nestačila dopovědět otázku, když pod sebou cítila, jak se země třese. Hned na to byla nějakou silou odmrštěna od Sasukeho, který od ní odletěl pár metrů na opačnou stranu. Mezi nimi zela okolo metru hluboká rýha, která se táhla už od přihlížejících. Naruto zvedla hlavu, aby viděla útočníka a okamžitě viděla rozzuřenou Sakurou.   
,,Naruto..." Soptila růžovlasá dívka, ,,Doufám, že máš nějaké vysvětlení, co děláš?" Sasuke protočil oči a mnul si nohu.

  
,,Já?" Zaskřípěla Naruto a masírovala si bolavé koleno.  
,,Obtěžovals Sasukeho!" Křikla Sakura tak vztekle, že ani nepřidala suffix.

  
,,Pokud sis nevšimla, já byl pod ním!" Oponoval stejným tónem Naruto. Kiba se zase rozřehtal, zatímco Gai s Leem se zčervenali.   
,,CO?!" V očích obou dívek se proháněly blesky.   
Kiba opatrně přešel k Naruto, přidřepl se k ní a chlácholivě přehodil svou pravačku přes její rameno. ,,Klid, jeden prostě musí být spodek, jinak to ani nejde, ne?" Mrkl s úšklebkem.   
  
_,Kyu, o čem to k čertu mluví? Nerozumím mu ani slovo!'_  
**_,Se ani nedivím, Kitsu... Jsi tak slepá, že bys přehlídla i Orochimara, kdyby tu v plavkách tančil makarenu...'_**

  
_,Kyu!'_  
**_,Hm... podívej, když muž a žena chtějí mít děti, normálně nevyhlížejí čápa nebo vránu. Postarají se o to sami- a většinou je to zábavnější, než vychovávat usoplené spratky... Té aktivitě se říká sex, ale vzhledem k tomu, že to zvíře netuší, že jsi holka, dělá to věc ještě zajímavější...'_** Zašklebila se Kyuubi.   
_,Jak ale-'_ Naruto zabralo čtvrt sekundy, než si uvědomila, co jí chce liška říct. Pomalu se otočila na křenícího se Kibu...¨  
  
,, **KDO ŘÍKAL, ŽE JSEM SPODEK?** " Zaječela mu nekontrolovatelně do ucha. Kiba ignoroval její rozčilení a nadhodil přemítavý výraz.  
,,Vzhledem k tomu, že teď hraješ holku a předtím..."

  
,,Předtím?" Syčela Naruto a nebezpečně blízko se přiblížila ke Kibovi. Ten si vzpomněl na jejich poslední incident s pro jistotu se velice rychle zvedl a o krok odstoupil.   
,,Podívej, můžeš si to vyvracet jak chceš, ale to na tom nic nemění." Pokrčil rameny.  
,,Přestaňte, idioti. Děláte jen scénu." Zavrčel Sasuke chladně.

  
,,Oh, tady se někdo dokonce i naučil mluvit?" Zavrčela sarkasticky Naruto.  
,,Moc to prožíváš." Odsekl Sasuke.

  
,,Ty nejsi ženská!" Zavrčela Naruto.   
,,To doopravdy ne." Ušklíbl se Sasuke.

  
,,Perverzáku!" Křikla na něj Naruto.   
,,Co? Jen říkám, co vidím."

  
,,Jasně... Sas... **UKE**!"

Sasuke se zamračil a vražedně sjel Naruto od hlavy k patě. ,,Zmlkni, Naruto." Zavrčel.

,,Co? Jen říkám, co slyším."

  
,,Jasně, nebuď tak nevrlý, Uchiho!" Povzbuzoval ho Kiba s širokým úsměvem, ,,Teď budou tvoje fanynky lovit Naruta a tobě dají pokoj!... Alespoň do doby, než ho zabijou..." Dodal zákeřně.  
,,Kibo," Sakura si naštvaně založila ruce, ,,Už jsem ti vysvětlovala-"

,,Sakuro-chan, nám je jedno, jaké mají pohlaví! Když se po tolika letech konečně rozhodli otevřít oči, nechme je, aby zažili pravou extázi jejich pramene mládí!" Rozjařil se Lee.  


,,S TÍM BASTARDEM NIC NEMÁM A ROZHODNĚ NEHRAJU SPODEK!"  
,,Seš moc hlučný." Poznamenal Sasuke unaveně, ,,Zmlkni, už mě z tebe bolí hlava..."  


,,Sakra, ty k tomu nic neřekneš?" Zavyla ještě hlasitěji Naruto.  
,,Nemusím nic dokazovat." Odfrkl si Sasuke. Všichni se na něj na okamžik zkoumavě podívali.  
,,Měls někdy holku, Uchiho?" Zeptal se s ledovým klidem Neji. Sasuke se na něj podíval Uchiha extra vražedným pohledem.  


,,Hn?"  
,,Byls někdy do někoho-" Pokračoval Neji, ale Sakura jej nenechala dokončit větu.  
,,Samozřejmě, že ano, Sasuke-kun miluje mě! Jen jim to řekni, Sasuke, nemusíš se stydět!"  
,,Jasně, Sasuke, proč kolem toho tolik naděláš?" Ušklíbla se Naruto a skoro se ani nevyhla letící pěsti. Ale ostatní to ignorovali a docela zaujatě poslouchali Nejiho.  


,,Vzhledem k tomu, že sis za celé ty roky s nikým nevyšel a ani do nikoho se..." Neji na okamžik volil správná slova, ,,Nezabouchl'." Řekl nakonec úplně mimo charakter, ,,A myslím ani nevšiml jediné ženské, je celkem logické, že jsi gay." Dokončil bez změny výrazu. Sakura zalapala po dechu.  
,,Není možné aby Sasuke, MŮJ Sasuke, BYL GAY!" Zaječela na něj. Neji pokrčil rameny.  


,,Mohu se mýlit," Řekl tónem, který jasně vylučoval právě řečené, ,,ale všechno dává smysl. Orientace na vlastní pohlaví by mohlo být výsledkem jeho traumatu z dětství, stejně tak to je dobrým důvodem, proč by jeho partnerem měl být právě Naruto."  
,,Vynechte mě z té oplzlosti!" Bránila se okamžitě a bezúspěšně Naruto, ale Neji pokračoval dál.  


,,Byli na tom podobně, a tak je celkem pochopitelné, že pro sebe mají... vzájemné porozumění."  
,,To je směšné!" Reagovala Sakura roztřeseně, už jen při pomyšlení na Sasukeho ' _nepřímou_ ' orientaci. Ale očividně ji více štval fakt, že jeho údajným přítelem měl být právě Naruto, ,,Směšné! Proč by to vůbec byl Naruto? Proč bys to nebyl ty? Nebo Gaara? Nebo KDOKOLIV?"  
,Protože ani jeden z nich nemají v ženské formě takový zadek.' Reagoval v duchu okamžitě Sasuke, ,CO JSEM TO PRÁVĚ ŘEKL?!'  


Neji si odkašlal, ,,Je to jednoduché- všechen volný čas tráví společně,-"  
,,-kvůli tréninku." Přerušila ho ostře Naruto.  


,,-udělají pro toho druhého cokoliv,-"  
,,-je to kamarád, pro vás bych to udělal taky!"  


,,- třeba se zřeknou Ramenu,-"  
,,-neměl jsem na výběr!"  


,,-neustále se hašteří, -"  
,,-protože je to idiot!...Moment, jak to s tím souvisí?"  


,,-nasazují pro toho druhého život-"  
,,-to dělají všechny týmy!"  


,,-odpouští si, i když jeden druhého málem zabil-"  
,,-každý si zaslouží druhou šanci!"  


,,-doplňují jeden druhého,-"  
,,-jasně, jsme ve stejném týmu!"  


,,-nebo si chtějí toho druhého vzít?" Zvedl obočí Neji.  
,,Je-to-mise!"  


,,Ano, ale ani jeden si od začátku nestěžoval. Dřív jen stačilo naznačit, že spolu budete spát v jednom stanu a málem jste se zabili." Argumentoval Neji.  
,,Je nám šestnáct! Jsme chytřejší!" Nastalo ticho.  
,,Naruto?" Zvedla obočí pochybovačně Ten-Ten.  


,,Nechte toho!" Naruto se podívala po uculujících se přátelích. Pravda, krom Sakury, která vypadala, že je na pokraji mdlob. Naruto naštvaně nakopla kámen před sebou. Znova se rozhostilo ticho. Naruto mohla čistě slyšet šumění větru a křídel právě přelétajících ptáků.  
  
,,Přestaňte s tou komedií, dělá se mi z toho špatně." Zakročil konečně Sasuke.  
,,Takže ti to došlo?" Obrátil se na něj Neji.

  
,,Bylo to jasné od začátku."  
,,Nebránil ses."  


,,Bylo by to zbytečné."  
,,O čem to sakra mluvíte?" Vpadly jim do toho Naruto se Sakurou.  


,,Blbe, jen si z tebe utahovali a tys jim na to skočil." vysvětlil Sasuke Naruto chladně.  
,,Eh?"  


,,Nepřišlo ti divné, že něco takového říká zrovna Hyuuga? Krom toho, Kibovi cukaly koutky už od začátku a Ten-Ten stepuje na místě... Zvláštní, nemyslíš?"  
,,Je to pravda?" Naruto se nevěřícně podívala na své přátele, ,,Lhali jste mi!" Vykřikla srdceryvně a pak se podívala na Nejiho, ,,Jaks mohl? Zrovna ty?"  
,,Neměl jsem na vybranou." Řekl ledově Neji a Lee s Gaiem se zakřenili.  


,,Tuším, že ani nechci vědět proč." Zamumlala si Naruto pro sebe, ,,Ale bylo to od vás hnusné!"  
,,Takže to znamená, že mezi nimi nic není?" Ujišťovala se Sakura.  
,,Hmm..." Lee s Gaiem se podívali na Nejiho.  
,,Neji? Oh.. už je to dobrý, nemusíš-" Neji si odfrkl.  
,,Jen jsem přemýšlel... doopravdy tak všechno dává smysl."  
,,Ee?" Neji pokrčil rameny.  


,,Nakonec jsou to vždycky jen oni, kdo je porazí a Naruto je jediný, kdo dokáže Uchihu... rozveselit."  
Sakura i oddechla, ,,Naruto to dokáže se všemi. Proto je normální, že se Sasuke dokáže šklebit nebo i smát."  


Neji pokrčil rameny, ,,Mají za sebou dva polibky. Není to trochu intimní na jen přátelský vztah?"  
,,Neji, jestli mluvíš o tom incidentu na Akademii, byl to jen- říkals dva?" Zarazila se Ten-Ten. Naruto se Sasukem na sobě okamžitě viděli pátravé pohledy.  
,Jak to ten bastard ví?' Zaklel v duchu Sasuke, ale jediný pohled na jeho oči mu připomenul, o kom mluví. Podobné myšlenky probíhaly i Narutinou hlavou, ale nejvíce se soustředila na svůj boj proti jakémukoliv náznaku ruměnce, který se o ni pokoušel. Alespoň v něčem se její trénink nakonec vyplatil- kontrolování emocí totiž nikdy nebyla její silná stránka. Sasuke vypadal otráveně, ale mlčel a na Naruto se raději ani nepodíval.  
,,To první byla náhoda a ten druhý... to je nemožné." Zasyčela Sakura na Nejiho, ,,O něčem takovém bych věděla!" Neji bezvýrazně pokrčil rameny.  


,,Pochybuji, že by se mi něco takového jen zdálo." Řekl klidně, ,,Bohužel..." Dodal s pohledem upnutým k vlastnímu sensei a jeho nejoblíbenějším žákovi, pak se ale vrátil pohledem zpátky na Sasukeho. ,,Chceš to snad vyvrátit?"  
,,Hn." Odfrkl si Sasuke, ,,Nemusím dokazovat nic."  Řekl ve stejnou dobu, jako Naruto křikla, ,,Byla to jen nehoda!" Přes Nejiho tvář na okamžik přelétl úsměv.  
,,COŽE?" Sakura zbledla a klepala se na místě. Naruto ji s obavami sledovala. Tohle pro ni asi nebude dobré?  


,,Uklidni se, Sakuro, reaguješ přehnaně..."  
,,Ukradnul ti první polibek! A pak i další? Jak to můžeš jen tak snést?" Křičela Sakura.  
,,Je gay." Odpověděl Kiba s Nejim naráz. Sasuke protočil oči... Jak se to mohlo všechno tak zvrtnout? Zase?  


,,Jak to vůbec ty víš?" Nadhodil Sasuke nevinně. Neji po něm střelil pohledem.  
,,NEJI?" Zaječela Naruto a schovala se za Kibu, ,,Dokonce i ty? Je tu alespoň někdo, kdo není perverzní?!"  
,,Tak o tom pochybuju..." Zakřenila se Ten-Ten.  
,,KDY?" Zaječela Sakura. S tolika šoky, skrz které v tak krátké době, se jen těžko vyrovnávala. bylo tedy celkem pochopitelné, že její reakce byly poněkud opožděné. _,Za to všechno někdo zaplatí...'_ Syčela v duchu s pohledem zabodnutým do Naruto, _,Tady za to někdo ztraceně hodně zaplatí...'_  


,,Kdy co?" Zeptala se znovu blondýnka nechápavě. Tentokrát se k ní ale přidalo i pár dalších.  
,,Kdy jsi to stačil Sasukemu udělat?" Objasňovala Sakura vražedným tónem.  
,,Ma, ma..." Vmísil se do jejich hovoru i Kakashi, ,,Za chvíli je odpoledne a my potřebujeme-"  


,,Ne, chci vědět, kdy se to stalo!" Křikla Sakura a vysloužila si jen podrážděné pohledy. Naruto si povzdychla.  
,,Sakuro, je tu nějaký způsob, jak bys i uvěřila, že mezi ním a mnou nic není?" Zeptala se rozmrzele.  


,,NE!"  
,,Kami-sama, existuje nějaká cesta, jak se dostat z téhle šaškárny?" Zabručel a přistoupil k Naruto.  
,,Hej, co to-"  


Sasuke se k ní sklonil a jemně políbil na rty. Jakmile se jich dotkl, Naruto se znovu rozšířily oči a snažila se odtáhnout, ale Sasuke si ji držel sice zlehka, ale pevně. Naruto začalo prudce bít srdce a jediné, co cítila, byly jeho horké rty na jejích a pak zvláštní pocit kolem svého žaludku. Ale nebyl v tom žádný odpor nebo znechucení. Sasuke se zničehonic odtáhl. Teprve teď oba mohli slyšet to příšerné ticho, které je obklopovalo. Všichni krom Neji a Kiby vypadali překvapeně a Sakura se evidentně dusila vlastními slinami.

  
,,TY IDIOTE? CO SI SAKRA MYSLÍŠ, ŽE-"  
,,Cítils něco?" Přerušil ji s klidně Sasuke.  


,,COŽE?!"  
,,Cítils něco?" Opakoval trpělivě Sasuke, ale nedíval se přímo Naruto do očí... z nějakého důvodu prstě nemohl. ,Co jsem to sakra udělal?'  


Naruto vypadala zmateně, ,,Co bych měla cítit?" Zeptala se, přestože si byla plně vědoma pocitů, které v jí Sasuke způsobil.  
,,Nevím, ty mi to řekni." Pokrčil rameny Sasuke. ,Sakra, ona vážně nic necítila?'  
,,Nevím co, ty idiote! Co sis to sakra myslel?! A to sem si teprve před hodinou čistil zuby!" Reagovala svým obvyklým způsobem Naruto, ale tentokrát vlastním slovům nevěnovala pozornost.  
  
_,O co mu jde, Kyu?'_  
**_,Vy lidé jste opravdu divní, víš o tom? Vymýšlíte složité cesty jen proto, aby jste se dostali co nejdále od cíle... chytré.'_**  


_,O čem to sakra mluvíš?'_ **  
_,O tvém vztahu s tím emo spratkem!'_** _  
  
_

_,Nemáme žádný vztah! Ne... ten takový... toho druhu!'  
**,Jasně, právě proto.'**  
  
_

_,Proč prostě neřekneš rovnou, o čem mluvíš?'  
**,Moc dlouho žiju s lidmi. Oblbuje mě to... Asi si dám šlofíka.'**  
  
_

_,Ne do doby, dokud-'  
**,,Promiň Kitsu, ale na tohle nemám náladu. Urovnej si svoje věci, pak se ozvu... Brou!'**_  


_,Počkej!'_  
**_,...'_**  
_,Kyu?...Kyu!'_ Po Kyuubi nebylo ani památky _, ,,Stupidní liška!"_

,,Hej, Naruto?"  
,,Hmm?"  


,,Byls mimo, je ti dobře?" Zeptal se opatrně Sasuke.  
,,Jasně, jen jsem se něco... Hej, to je jedno! Co si ty sakra myslel, že děláš?" Křikl na něj Naruto. Sasuke jako obvykle protočil oči.  


,,Pokud to v nás nevyvolává žádné... intenzivnější pocity,-"  
,,Jako intenzivní zvracení?"  


,,Znamená to, že jsme si lhostejní a to znamená," Sasuke se obrátil k ostatním, ,,že spolu nic NEMÁME."  
,,Nebylo ti jedno, co si myslíme?" Zvedl obočí Neji.  


,,Ten blb to ještě zhoršuje." Zasyčel Sasuke.  
,,Takže, Naruto," Ten-Ten se obrátila na Naruto, ,,Jak ses cítil?"  
,,Eeh?" Naruto se ošila, ,,Ani nevím, pokoušel sem se vykroutit..."  


,,COŽE?"  
,,Nevěděl sem, co má v úmyslu!" Bránil se Naruto, když se na něj přátelé vražedně podívali, ,,Jak sem se měl soustředit na to, co cítím?"  
**_  
,Ty to ale víš, Kitsu...'_**  
_,Hej, Kyu, už se mnou zase mluvíš?'_ Ticho...  
_,Zatracený démon...'_  
  
Sasuke se zhluboka nadechl. Fakt byl, že ho Naruto opravdu dopálila, ale ve skutečnosti měl větší vztek na sebe. Co si k čertu myslel? ,,Takže nic?" Zeptal se Sasuke. Naruto chvilku přemýšlela.  
,,Nejspíš." Přikývla.  
,,Nejspíš?" Opakoval nechápavě Kiba. Naruto pokrčila rameny.  


,,Moc si toho nepamatuju... bylo to rychlé a navíc to nebylo nic, o co bych stá-"  
Sasuke si povzdychl a utnul Naruto v dalším polibku. Vzhledem k tomu, že věděl, že to je dívka mu to ani nevadilo... rozhodně by si vybral jinší způsob jak prokázat svou orientaci, kdyby Naruto byla skutečně kluk. Tak nějak ale tušil, že Sakuru by z toho rozhodně vynechal. Ale zpátky k polibku...  


Sasuke si pomalu Naruto přitáhl těsněji k sobě a ruce obtočil okolo jejích útlých boků. Vlasy mu přepadly skrz její hlavu a tím opět zakryl výhled přihlížejícím. Cítil, jak se o něj Naruto opírá, a tak pomalu polibek prohloubil. Naruto pootevřela ústa a oba chvíli prozkoumávali okolí toho druhého, než se jejich jazyky střetly v boji o nadvládu, ve které ani jeden z nich nepolevil. Naruto nevěděla, jak dlouho tam oba stáli, než se rozhodla se od něj odtáhnout.  
Naoko se okamžitě začali tvářit zhnuseně a dětinsky začali plivat okolo sebe v předstíraném znechucení, čemuž se přítomní jounini jen usmáli pod vousy.  


,,Hádám, že to má být záporná reakce?" Zeptal se trochu smutně Lee.  
,,To si piš!" Prskala Naruto a obrátila se k bílé Sakuře, ,,Doufám, že tohle tě přesvědčilo, protože mi za to dlužíš Ramen!"  
,,Zase? Když s tím dáš konečně pokoj?" Zavrčel Sasuke, ale v tu chvíli Naruto zakručelo v břiše. Naruto se nervózně pousmála, když se k ní znova stočily všechny pohledy.  


,,Trochu jsem odbyla snídani..." Zamumlala a z chlebníku vytáhla onigiri. Pak zašmátrala hlouběji a vytáhla si polo prázdnou skleničku okurek, váleček naruta a ovocnou zavařeninu.   
,,Co je?" Zeptala se nebezpečně, když většina jen zírala na její volbu jídla.  
,,Kecáte mi do toho, jak vypadám, co si oblíkám a izolovali jste mě od Ramenu! Ale do tohohle mi nikdo strkat nos nebude!" Zavrčela vražedně Naruto Ze všech stran se ozval jen unavený povzdech, když se do sebe snažila nacpat všechno najednou.  
  
,,Sakuro?" Natočil se nenápadně Kiba ke jmenované, když jako ostatní následovali Narutina příkladu, když si posedali okolo a vytáhli svoje svačiny. ,,Myslíš, že je... bezpečné, aby tak Naruto kombinovala jídlo?" Zeptal se skoro až starostlivě.  
,,Zabere nějakou dobu, než si zvykne na to Jutsu, ale do té doby se mu budou střídat nálady i chutě. Je to v pořádku, protože aspoň víme, jak se mu ustalují hormony. Ale je tady ten jeho menší problém s Ramenem, takže... hádám, že je to jeho způsob se s tím vším vyrovnat... Ale naneštěstí pro něj, Sasuke mu s tím zrovna moc nepomáhá..."

  
,,Hmm... co se týká Uchihy,-"  
,,Ať chceš říct cokoliv, nech si to pro sebe..." Zamumlala Sakura a pohledem propalovala Narutina záda.

  
,,Jen jsem chtěl říct, že Sasuke-"  
,,Proč se vůbec staráš?"

  
,,Není to z mojí hlavy!" Zvedl ruce Kiba, ,,Jen jsme se Shinem nedávno o něčem mluvili  Hinátou a pak došla řeč i na tohle... myslím na vás... znáš Hinatu, bere si všechno strašně osobně, takže když jsme se shodli , že u Uchihy nemáš šanci, i když se o to snažíš čert ví jak dlouho, řekli jsme si, že si o tom s tebou radši promluvíme..."  
Sakura se zamračila. Přestože Kiba měl s Hinatou velmi blízký vztah, byla hloupost jen myslet na fakt, že by s někým mluvil a o jejich osobním životě... pokud ale...

  
,,Vsadili jste se o něco?" Zeptala se skrze zúžené oči.

Kiba pokrčil rameny. „V nemocnici byla nuda...“

  
,,Nemůžeš řídit životy ostatních jen na sázce!" Kiba si povzdechl. ,,S Akamarem umíme vycítit hodně věcí. Jenže protože lidské vztahy jsou o dost... složitější, můžu se o to víc mýlit. Ale nehledě na naší sázku, ty se k Sasukemu nehodíš. Ani jeden druhého nepřitahujete a-"  
,,Tak kdo teda! Ino? Naruto?" Zasyčela rozčileně Sakura. Kiba se natáhl a opřel o Akamara.

  
,,Fakt, že něco podobného můžu cítit neznamená, že to chci cítit." Vyhnul se Kiba líně přímé odpovědi.  
,,Fajn!"  


,,Ok." Přikývl unaveně Kiba, ,,Mimochodem, i když strhnu Narutovi body za mise a všechno okolo toho, zatím prohráváš..."  
,,Nevím proč?!"  


,,Bere tě jako člena týmu, nejlíp jako sestru. Pokud je vůbec něčeho takového schopný... každopádně to snižuje tvoje šance... krom toho, by sis měla pospíšit, protože za dva týdny se žení..."  
,,..."  
,,Mimochodem, skóre je 4:0. Snaž se."

Nabudúce: Cesta!


	6. Kapitola VI.- Cesta!

(Cz, jen Edit)

*** 7:18, Narutin byt**  
  
**_,Kit, naposledy. Tohle. Nevyjde.'_** _  
,Jasně, že to nevyjde, pokud to budeš přivolávat!'_

_  
**,Proč to prostě nenecháš plavat?'**  
,Protože pak bych to vzdala! Uzumaki Naruto nikdy nic nevzdá bez boje a ani pak ne! Takže přestaň sýčkovat a nech mě se soustředit!"_

_  
**,Jakobys toho vůbec byla schopná..."**  
,Kyu, prostě na to zapomeň, jo?'_

_  
**,Stejně-'**  
,Už buď zticha!'_

_  
**,Fajn, už mlčím! Jsem naprosto v klidu, takže ani nemám proč cokoliv říct, vlastně už neříkám ani jediné slovo! Prakticky vzato ani nemůžu mluvit, jelikož technicky ani nemám tlamu nebo hlas, proto je celkem logické, že i kdybych chtěla, tak-'**  
,Už jsem to pochopila!'_

_  
**,FAJN!'**  
,,Tak fajn..."_ Naruto se zhluboka nadechla a spráskla před sebou ruce, _,,Henge!"_  
  


* * *

 

***Sasukeho dům…**  
Sasuke si otráveně z obličeje odstrčil pramen vlasů. Třebaže to byla jeho první mise v utajení, už teď věděl, že další bude nesnášet. Kvůli tomu fiasku na chuninské zkoušce teď už skoro před třemi lety to bylo poprvé, kdy tým sedm dělal nějakou pořádnou misi. Sasuke věděl, že je to především jeho vina- po jeho pokusu o útěk mu koncil totiž nedůvěřoval natolik, aby jej vůbec pustil z vesnice, takže vyhlídky celého týmu byly minimální. A to nejen v misích. Sasuke dostal distanc od dělání chuninskýh zkoušek na tři roky, čímž handicapoval svůj tým. Popravdě, za pokus o přeběhnutí k Orochimarovi to byl velmi mírný trest a Sasuke si to uvědomoval, ale stejně byl zahořklý, kvůli své stupidní chybě. Byla pravda, že Naruto se Sakurou měly možnost zkoušky znova podstoupit, ale oba si vybrali raději počkat spolu se Sasukem. Ten, ačkoliv by to nahlas neřekl, jim za to byl vděčný.

  
A tak zůstal tým sedm jediný, ve kterém byli genini. Všichni ostatní se už pyšnili chuninským postem, kromě Nejiho se Shikamarem, kterého ke splnění jouninských zkoušek skoro až dokopala Temari. To bylo další, co Sasukeho štvalo. Sourozenci ze Suny (písková) byli už dávno jounini a Gaara je teď druhým rokem Kazekagem. Sasuke při své vzpomínce je zapraskal klouby. Fakt byl, že Naruto dokázala vyjít s kýmkoliv. Doslova... Ale ze všech lidí co si sebou přivedla, jeho nesnášel nejvíc. A nepochyboval, že je to oboustranné. Třebaže to Gaara přímo nikdy neřekl- fakt byl, že Sasukemu od chuninských zkoušek před třemi lety neřekl ani slovo, Sasuke mu viděl na očích, že ho obviňuje- kvůli tomu, že Naruto brzdí v jejích snech, kvůli tomu, co všechno jí způsobil, a hlavně kvůli něčemu, co Sasuke dřív nedokázal rozeznat- ne, že by se o to nějak staral, Gaara byl koneckonců... Gaara.  Teď už ale chápal, že to neidentifikovatelné v jeho očích byl odpor vůči nevědomosti o "pravém Narutu". Sasuke zaskřípal zubama jen při pomyšlení, že soudě podle fotek, které mu Naruto dřív ukázala, Gaara na Narutino tajemství přišel už někdy před lety při chuninských zkouškách...  
  
Sasuke zatřásl hlavou, aby zapudil podobné myšlenky. Přitom se mu ale vlasy zase dostaly zpátky do obličeje, a tak si je pravou rukou odhrnul. Přetáhl si přes hlavu mikinu a hodil batoh na záda. Vyšel z domu a naposledy zkontroloval vstupní hlavu, než za sebou konečně zabouchl dveře. Automaticky aktivoval Jutsu pro ochranu domu a bez jediného dalšího pohledu na prázdny Uchiha Manor odešel.  
  
*** 7:49, Brány Konohy**  
Když Sasuke dorazil, scházeli už jen Naruto a Kakashi. Všichni vyměnili své obvyklé oblečení za civilní kalhoty a trika. Přesto ale Sasuke jen protočil oči, když viděl Gaie s Leem- oba měli tmavší zelené roláky s volnějšími kalhotami stejné barvy. K tomu ale jakési odporně oranžové hrubé ponožky a dokonce i stejné oranžové boty a batohy. Neji naproti tomu Sasukeho docela překvapil. Jeho oči byly zbarvené do světlejší hnědé a prokletou pečeť zakrýval kovbojský klobouk. Jeho oblečení bylo celkem mixem divokého západu a stylu evropské středověké chudiny. Nejiho pohled jasně říkal _zkus-něco-říct-a-jsi-mrtvý_ a Sasuke rozhodně nemínil být ten, kdo by pokoušel své štěstí. Namísto toho se jen v duchu ušklíbl a pokynul hlavou, čímž upoutal růžovlásčinu pozornost.

  
,,Sasuke-kun, vypadáš úžasně!" Vykřikla. Sasukemu vynervovaně zacukalo v obočí, když se na něj obrátili i ostatní.  
,,Wow, kámo, teď dokonce vypadáš jako člověk!" Zakřenil se Kiba, když sjel Sasukeho pohledem. Sasuke se kromě oblečení upustil i od svého obvyklého účesu- ve výši ramen si svázal vlasy bílou stuhou, odkud mu pak volně spadaly do půli zad. Avšak stuha nepobrala všechny vlasy, hlavně ty kratší, které se Sasukemu neustále motaly do obličeje, ale to bylo stejně jen otázkou zvyku. Co se týkalo jeho nového stylu- měl černou košili s kapsáčema stejné barvy. Víc jak na svatbu vypadal, že jde na pohřeb.  
Ten-Ten se na něj povzbudivě usmála. Sasuke musel uznat, že ona a Kiba jsou jediní, kteří vypadají normálně. Kdyby tedy nebylo obrovského psa za Kibovými zády. Sakura sama tuhle výzvu nejspíš brala jako příležitost ukázat, kolik růžových doplňků se na ni vejde najednou, z čehož Sasuke odpočítával čas, kdy oslepne.

  
,,Naruto tu ještě není?" Zeptal se lhostejně, přestože to bylo spíše tvrzení, než otázka.   
,,Naruto-kun ještě nedorazil." Přikývl Lee načež se mu v očích rozhořely divoké plameny. V jednu chvíli si byl Sasuke jistý, že si od něj drží bezpečný odstup, ale hned na to ho spolu s Gaiem zatlačili až k dřevěnému opevnění.

  
,,Co to k čertu-"  
,,Než dorazí Naru-chan, rádi bychom si s tebou vyjasnili pár věcí." Začal Gai vážně.

  
,,Naru-chan?" Zbystřil Sasuke a varovným tikem v oku. Nikdo, NIKDO kromě něj nebude nazývat Naruto Naru-chan!  
,,Za prvé," Začal Lee, ,,tvůj čas, který s ním strávíš bude jen čas nezbytný k úspěchu mise. Nijak se ho nebudeš dotýkat-"  
,,- budeš se k němu chovat uctivě," Doplnil Gai, ,,a-"

  
,,O čem to sakra mluvíte?" Přerušil je Sasuke a odstrčil je.  
,,Jako otec tvé snoubenky," Probodl Gai Sasukeho očima.  
,,A jako bratr své sestry," Přidal se smrtelně vážně Lee.   
,,Je ve jménu mládí naší povinností s tebou probrat budoucí záměry s naší Naru-chan!" Křikli na něj oba bojovně.

  
Sasuke na ně zíral.  
,,Víte o tom, že je to mise?" Zeptal se ledově.   
,,Fakt, že je to mise ještě neznamená, že od ní budeš držet své pracky dál, Sasuke-san!" Křikl bojovně Lee a spolu s Gaiem provedli jakousi rychlou otočku s výkopy, kterou pak zakončili se zdviženými palci a zářivými úsměvy.   
,,Naru-chan je dítě mládí, jejíž pramen vždy tryská výš než od nás ostatních! Nedovolíme, aby padla do rukou prvního, kdo ji požádá o ruku!"

  
,,Nepožádal sem ji o ruku, sakra!" Zavrčel rozčileně Sasuke. A to byla evidentně chyba. Gai s Leem nafoukli své tváře jako žába a jejich obličeje nebezpečně zbledly. Začali zhluboka dýchat.  
,,JAKTO?" Zakřičel tragicky Gai a zalomil rukama. Leemu se podlomil kolena a sesul se vedle Gaie. Oba se zlomeně dívali na Sasukeho, který neměl páru o tom, co se děje. stejně tak na tom byli i Kiba se Sakurou, narozdíl od Nejiho a Ten-Ten, které pravděpodobně divadlo jejich přátel nevyvedlo z míry a Sasuke by přísahal, že si před okamžikem dokonce i oddechli.

  
,,Jak jsme mohli dopustit, aby naše malá holčička padla do spárů takového... burana!" Vykřikl Gai a z čí se mu pustili slzy..  
,,Jak jsme mohli dopustit, aby k té svatbě vůbec došlo!" Připojil se Lee a koutky jeho očí se zaplnily slzami, ,,Proč?" Zavyl jako raněný vlk.   
,,Proč?" Opakoval tiše Gai a začal Sasukem třást, ,,PROČ?!" Zařval na něj zlomeně a vypadalo to, že ze Sasukeho vytřese duši.  
  
,,Gai-san, Lee-san, za chvíli jdete na misi, ve které hraje Sasuke-kun jednu z hlavních rolí. Ať vám udělal cokoliv, nemyslíte, že by bylo lepší to vyřešit diplomaticky?"   
Jmenovaní přestali útočit a zvedli hlavu. Vedle nich stáli Iruka s Konohamarem, kteří se nejspíš přišli rozloučit se stále nepřítomnou Naruto.   
,,Oh, Iruka-san, dlouho jsme se neviděli! Přišel jste vyprovodit Naruta?" Pozdravil ho nadšeně Gai, pustil Sasukeho, který od něj mezitím co nejdál ustoupil, otřel si slzy a zamával mu.  


,,Mimo jiné..." Přikývl Iruka a Sasukeho polil nepříjemný pocit, ,,Ale pořád tu není a od včerejška ho nemůžu zastihnout..." Zamumlal neklidně Iruka se zdvořilostním tónem. Sasuke ale viděl, jak Iruka Konohamarovi drtil rameno, když pronesl první větu.  
,,Je to asi naše chyba, včera jsme totiž celý den trénovali... Naruto-kun je jistě v pořádku." Ujišťoval Iruku Gai s úsměvem. 

 

Iruka přikývl. ,,Stejně si ale myslím, že bude lepší, když na něj počkám."   
,,Já taky." Přikývl Konohamaru a zabodl pohled do Sasukeho, který jen protočil oči.   
,,Gai-san, Lee-san, mohli by jste na chvíli postrádat Sasukeho-kun? Mám od něj poněkud soukromní vzkaz od hokage a ještě jsem neměl příležitost s ním mluvit..." Sasuke cítil, že to pro něj nebude nic dobrého a poslední, po čem teď toužil, bylo čelit rozčilenému chuninovi. Přesto ale musel uznat, že Iruka dokázal své emoce zvládat více, než bravurně.  
,,Oh, jistě... Ale Sasuke-san, pamatuj! My jsme spolu ještě nedomluvili! Svou chybu napravíš při první příležitosti, rozumíš!" Vykřikl procítěně Lee, ,,Přísahám, že moje sestra bude mít mladistvou svatbu svých snů!" Křičel za ním, když od nich Sasuke s Irukou odstupovali pro trochu soukromí.   
_,To bude mít teprve tehdy, když s tou svatbou nebudu mít nic společného.'_ Pomyslel si Sasuke a podle výrazu v Irukově tváři se mladý chunin myslel to samé.   


,,Sasuke-kun..." Odkašlal si nejistě Iruka, když se zastavili a on pohledem zabloudil k Leemu a Gaiovi, ,,Je tady nějaký problém mezi tebou a Naruto o kterém by sis chtěl promluvit?" Zeptal se, narážející na důvod, proč byl Sasuke napaden.  
Sasuke jen pokrčil rameny a unaveně si protřel oči, ,,Nemohli přenést přes srdce, že jsem nepožádal Naruto o ruku." Bylo to absurdní. Bylo to směšné! Sasuke to věděl celou dobu, ale do doby, než to řekl nahlas, než to vyslovil, mu to připadalo tak nějak... normální? Popravdě, dokud to nevyslovil nahlas, nebylo to pro něj nic, než  konstatování- bylo to, jakoby řekl, že Naruto vypila sklenici mlíka. Tedy až na fakt že Naruto mlíko nesnáší a- _,DOST!'_ Křikl na sebe Sasuke a znova si protřel oči.

  
,,Sasuke-kun, jsi si jistý, že jsi v pořádku?" Zeptal se Iruka a k Sasukemu vlastnímu překvapení, zněl starostlivě. Sasuke mlčky přikývl, ale pod Irukovým nevěřícným pohledem jen pokrčil rameny.   
,,Bolí mě jen trochu hlava, to je všechno." Zamumlal nakonec. _,Kde jsou ty časy, kdy na něco podobného stačilo odpovědět "hn"?'_ Ptal se sám sebe.  


Iruka nakonec přikývl a přešel k hlavnímu tématu. ,,Nemám od tebe vzkaz od hokage," Přiznal Iruka poněkud vinně. Sasuke znova přikývl- něco podobného čekal. Přesto se ale cítil nepříjemně kvůli Irukovému přímého pohledu do jeho očí. Sasuke měl chuť aktivovat sharingan a spakovat se, ale tak nějak mu bylo jasné, že to je to poslední, co by ho nechal chunin udělat. ,,Popravdě jsem si s tebou chtěl popovídat o Naruto." Přiznal Iruka, čímž potvrdil Sasukeho předtuchu.

,,Iruko-sensei, nemám v úmyslu její tajemství nijak využít a už vůbec ne proti ní. Je mi líto, co jsem jí v minulosti udělal a-"

  
,,Jistě, ale i kdyby jsi to plánoval udělat, mluvil bys stejně." Přerušil ho Iruka. Sasuke chtěl rozčileně něco namítnout, ale Iruka zavrtěl hlavou a nepustil ho ke slovu, ,,Vím moc dobře o kom tu mluvím, Sasuke. Není možné, aby se během této mise nedostala do problémů a i kdyby to bylo naopak, stejně mě to nezastaví se o ni bát. " Iruka se odmlčel a Sasuke podmračeně přikývl. ,,Není to přímo tebou. Znám tě od dětství, vím, že nejsi špatný člověk a ona to ví také. Proto věřím, že se můžeš o ni postarat. Ale na druhou stranu... Řekněme si upřímně, Sasuke. Ty nejsi ten typ člověka, který se hluboce stará o ostatní. Nejsi typ člověka, co dělá těm druhým dobrovolně protislužbu. Taky vím, že to neděláš JEN proto, aby ses konečně dostal z vesnice. Proto chci vědět... Proč pomáháš Naruto? Proč jsi souhlasil s touto misí?"  
Sasuke mlčel. Hlava mu doslova třeštil odpověďmi, ale nedokázal zachytit ani jedinou. Odvrátil hlavu. ,,Jsem jediný, kdo to může udělat." _,Jsi blbec, blbec, BLBEC!'_ Ječelo Sasukeho vnitřní já, ,,Jsem jeden z mála který o ní ví, takže..." Sasuke se neposlouchal, co drmolí, takže si ani nevšiml, že nechal nedopovězenou větu.

  
,,Sasuke..." Povzdechl si Iruka. Sasuke věděl, že chunin poznal, že lže. Na chvíli mezi nimi bylo ticho. Bylo to takové hluché ticho, jehož hustota by udusila lví řev. Takové to tichózní ticho, které vás rdousí a ohlušuje zároveň. Sasuke se zhluboka nedechl.  
_,K čertu s tím...'_ ,,Je to můj přítel." Řekl nakonec Sasuke. Iruka se na něj podíval se zdviženým obočím a Sasuke si povzdechnul, ,,Vlastně o nic nejde, ne? Je to jen další mise, rutina. Poznal jsem, že Naruto používá masky, hlavně když musí lhát, tak ji chci poznat bez masek."

  
Iruka se pousmál, ,,Takže jsi to prokouknul, hmm? Není moc lidí, kteří to dokáží..." Irukův obličej potemněl, ,,Dej si na ni pozor, Sasuke. Netušíš, co zažívá, když je ve svém těle a musí předstírat opak. Netušíš, jaké to vůbec je být jí..."  
Jejich pohledy se střetly v němém boji. Sasuke neuhnul ani o píď, přesto ale cítil, jak jej ten Irukův zatlačuje, přesto to byl nakonec právě Iruka, kdo pohled odklonil. ,,Měl bys vědět jedno, Sasuke," Řekl už normálním tónem, ,,Ani v nejmenším to nebude normální mise."  
,,Já vím." Zamumlal Sasuke ostřeji, než měl v plánu.  


,,Ne, Sasuke, nevíš. Země Jezer je jedna ze zemí, která pocítila hněv Kyuubi. Démon na ni zaútočil před šestnácti lety, ještě před útokem na Listovou. Nikdo neví, co lišku tolik vyprovokovalo, ani se nedá říct, že by po tom někdo pátral. Jediné, co víme je, že ji něco hodně rozčililo. Natolik, že neváhala ničit všechny vesnice, které jí přišly do cesty. Vesnice Numa byla jednou z nich. Její ztráty byly jedny z největších proto tam Kyuubi nenávidí. Jestli se dozví o Naruto, zabijí ji."  
Sasuke němě otevřel ústa, ale v tu chvíli zaječel Sakuřin hlas.   
  
,,NARUTO!" Zaječela Sakura znova. Iruka se Sasukem se otočili právě ve chvíli, když dech tající se blondýnka vstávala z růžové kroksny. (maskovala se ve velkém batohu)   
,,Ale no tak, Sakuro-chan! Dnešek volá, že bude pěkný den! Malý ranní vtípek ti přece-"

  
,,Přestaň se chovat jako urvaný z řetězu a zklidni se!" Zaječela na oplátku Sakura.  
Naruto jen zavrtěla hlavou a obrátila se na zbývající druhy. Ti na ni jen beze slova civěli, ale kvůli jinému důvodu. Naruto si zkrátila vlasy- vlastně je teď i měla o něco kratší než Sakura. Dalo by se říct, že obličejem vypadala úplně stejně, jako Naruto v klučicí formě, až na to, že vypadala úplně jinak. Krom toho na sobě měla maskáče s přilnavým černým trikem, které podtrhovalo její vyvíjející se křivky.

Sasuke sjel Naruto znova pohledem. Dnes bylo na jejím těle něco zvláštního, jen nemohl přijít na to, co. Zdálo se mu to, nebo Naruto... přibrala? Sasuke se zamračil. _,Co se jí stalo?'_  


Naruto kvůli pohledům uvnitř velmi znejistěla. Jasně v sobě cítila všechny pohledy. Ale přesto jasně cítila, že jen Sasukeho nepříliš zamaskovaný rentgenový pohled odhalil, že nechápe něco víc, než jen její nový sestřih. Jen silou vůle se přinutila zachovat na venek klid.   


,,Páni Neji, vypadáš... úžasně!" Přiskočila k němu okamžitě za hrobového ticha, jak se snažila vyhnout jejich zírání. Zadumaně začala zkoumat jeho klobouk, ,,Hmm... zajímavý... něco podobného jsem viděla ve filmu, ale tenhle vypadá -" Sasuke němě odpočítával čas, kdy Neji konečně vybouchne a zabije ji. Jmenovaný ale vypadal, že se kontroluje. Zatím.  
,,Naruto," Zasyčel velmi tiše Neji, ,,Nech. To. Být."  


Naruto nakrčila nos, ,,Co je s váma, lidi? Trochu života do toho umírání!" Zkoušela je Naruto vzpružit.  
,,Přesně tak!" Ožil Lee. Viditelně jej její hlas probudil, jako raní sprcha, ,,Nový den, nové výzvy! Pojďme až za hranice našich možností!"  
,,A dál!" Zvolali Gai s Naruto ve stejnou chvíli se stejně zářivými úsměvy.   
Všichni okolo jen nevěřícně protočili oči.   
,,A on se bál, že k nim nezapadne." Zavrtěl hlavou Kiba. Všem, až na šťastnou trojici, unikl útrpný povzdech.  
,,Šéfe," Zavrčel Konohamaru, ,,děláš tu trapas."   


Naruto instinktivně zvedla hlavu, načež ji zase sklonila a podívala se na Konohamara, ,,Konohamaru!" Vykřikla s vysoce nabranou rychlostí k němu přiskočila.   
,,Neviděl jsem tě už věky, co tady vůbec děláš?" Konohamaru se ušklíbl a sjel Naruto pohledem. ,,Slyšel jsem něco o tvojí misi a ... prostě jsem si nemohl nechat ujít tu podívanou." přemáhal se Konohamaru, aby smích nepukl. Naruto zbledla vzteky a vypadalo to, že mu něco řekne, ale to už promluvil Iruka.   
,,Konohamaru, práce ninji je nebezpečná. Tím více, pokud pracují v utajení. Neměl bys Naruta zbytečně rozptylovat."   
,,Rozumím, Iruko-sensei..." Zamumlal Konohamaru a hodil na Naruto omluvný pohled. Sasuke naproti tomu Iruku pohledem skoro propálil. Rozhodně měl v úmyslu s Irukou v hovoru pokračovat, i když starší chunin spíš působil, že s rozhovorem už skončil.   
Na chvilku vládlo ticho. Dokud...  
  
Do Sasukeho něco tvrdě vrazilo. Sasuke se popuzeně otočil a zíral přímo do Leeových planoucích očí.   
,,Co je?" Zavrčel Sasuke unaveně. Lee začal složitě a zuřivě gestikulovat směrem k Naruto. Ta se právě na ně otočila a hodila na Sasukeho tázavý pohled. Sasuke jen pokrčil rameny a koutkem očí viděl Leeho znervóznělý pohled.   
,,Lee?" Zeptala se opatrně Ten-Ten, ,,Jsi v pořádku?"  
,,To myslí vážně?" Zeptal se Kiba tiše, ale dost nahlas na to, aby šel slyšet.

  
,,Samozřejmě!" Oslnil je Lee, ,,Ale..." Obrátil se k Sasukemu, ,,Jsem si jistý, že tu jeden  z nás přímo šílí touhou se vyznat!" Podíval se na Sasukeho.   
,,Co je?" Zavrčel Sasuke a snažil se ignorovat Narutin pátravý pohled, kterým klouzala střídavě na Leeho a na něj, ,,Nevím o čem to blábolí."  
,,Samozřejmě že ano!" Zdůraznil "nenápadně" Gai, ,,Je to ten detail, který jsme dolaďovali ještě před Narutovým příchodem."   


,,Který detail?" Zeptal se Sasuke nechápavě. Ta jejich hra jej začala unavovat a Sasuke měl velmi jasno v tom, že jestli to do několika sekund neskončí, někomu z přítomných se to velmi ošklivě vymstí.  
,,Tamten!" Odpověděl Gai a zakoulel očima. Sasuke jen podzvedl obočí.  
,,Proč to prostě neřeknete?" Zeptala se podrážděně Naruto. Sasuke se musel pousmát nad jejím otráveným tónem hlasu. Jako obvykle ji dopalovalo, že zase nevěděla o čem je řeč. _,Alespoň v tom nejsem sám...'_  
,,Sasuke ti chce něco říct." Vyklopil to nakonec vyhýbavě Lee.  


,,Já chci?" Opakoval nepřesvědčeně Sasuke. Lee po něm střelil pohledem.  
,,Nepochybuj o tom!"  


,,Hn..." Sasukemu stačilo jen toto jediné slovo, aby vyjádřil, co si o Gaiovi, Leem a jejich... "vyznání to bylo? myslí.  
,,TAK DOST! Už mě nebaví, že jde všechno mimo mě!" Naruto bojovně vystrčila bradu a založila si ruce v bok. Přestože se Sasuke neubránil mírnému úsměvu nad jejím chováním a způsobem, jakým si odhodila vlasy z očí, ostatní očividně jeho pobavení nesdíleli a raději se o něco stáhli.    


,,Ty!" Vyštěkla Naruto na Leeho rozčileně, ,,Se přestaň chovat divně! A ty!" Lee hořečnatě přikývl, ale to už její ukazováček mířil na uživatele sharinganu, ,,Vyklop o co jde!"  
,,Hn." Odfrkl si zcela automaticky Sasuke dřív, než se stačil zastavit. _,Naruto nesnáší, když jí někdo něco tají, zvlášť když se to týká jí'_ Projelo Sasukemu hlavou, jak si konečně uvědomil předešlý Narutin výbuch, _,Super, proč mě to ale nedošlo dřív?!'._  
  
_,Jak si myslí, že to se mnou mluví, ten skrček?!'_  
**_,Je větší než ty, Kitsu...'_** v liščině tónu ale nebylo ani známky pro jejím obvyklém veselém úšklebku.  


_,To je mi jedno! Já toho potvoráka rozšlápnu a zavrtám do země!'_  
**_,Měla by ses uklidnit, Kitsu,'_** Zavrčela Kyuubi hlasem, který nabádal k opaku, **_,víš jak to většinou dopadá...'_**  
Ale Naruto ji ignorovala.   
  
,,Hn?" Zvedla obočí Naruto a přistoupila k Sasukemu blíž a narovnala se. Jen Sasuke, Konohamaru a Iruka si všimli, že se kolem ní jemně zavlnila červená chakra, což ale zneklidnilo jen druhé dva, ,,Možná tě to překvapí, Uchiho, ale před několika tisíci lety se začala vyvíjet jistá forma dorozumívání. Došla dokonce tak daleko, že to už nejsou jen skřeky a jekot... Říká se tomu řeč. ŘEČ. Buď se přizpůsob době, nebo si zůstaň křovákem, je mi to fuk, ale… Se. Mnou. Budeš. Mluvit. Slušně. Žádné já-jsem-tady-špička-boty-a-vy-jen-její-špína, rozumíš?!" Narutin hlas přešel skoro až v tichý chrapot, který s Narutiným hlasem měl jen pramálo společného. Tentokrát to zneklidnilo i zbytek přítomných ninjů. Naruto se jen zřídkakdy doopravdy naštvala, ale když už k tomu došlo, nejlepší možností bylo se jí klidit z cesty. Bohužel, právě v této chvíli to bylo nemožné a přestože Sasuke byl jediný, který mohl v jejích očích jasně vidět kyuubinu červeň a černé zúžené zornice, všichni vytušili nebezpečí. Přesto je ale napadala stejná otázka: ,,Co jí k čertu doopravdy udělal?"

  
Sasuke v duchu zaklel _.,Když to došlo až tady, obyčejné "promiň" nepomůže'_ , pomyslel si rozmrzele. Ale ne, že by se o to v opačném případě vůbec pokusil. Naruto se k němu naklonila, aby jej nejspíš zastrašila, ale zároveň slyšela jeho odpověď. Přitom Sasuke slyšel mírné zašustění, když to udělala. Očima automaticky sklouzl k místě jejich původu, přičemž pohledem zabloudil na Narutino triko, jenž zblízka vypadalo mírně naduté... Ozvala se další série zašustění a Sasuke konečně rozpoznal použité genjutsu. Pomyslná žárovka v jeho hlavě se rozsvítila a zároveň aktivovala jeho pohyb dřív, než Sasukeho mozek stihl vůbec něco namítnout.

  
Sasuke se vrhl k Naruto a s jemným stiskem ji pevně objal. Naruto šokovaně zamrkala a stejně tak i všichni přihlížející. Její reakce byla téměř okamžitá- snažila se Sasukemu vykroutit, ten ale využil své výšky a hlavně svých svalů, takže Naruto byla doslova chycena ve svém "vězení". Sasuke se usmál, jak viděl, že s jí do očí vrací zpátky její nebeská modř. V ní se zračilo překvapení, strach, zmatení a jak Sasuke očekával, vztek. Plno vzteku, přesto ne tak silného, jako před chvílí. Sasuke ji objal silněji. Šustění papíru bylo zřetelnější a stejně tak i Narutina Nálada, která se pro Sasukeho nevyvíjela zrovna tím nejpříznivějším směrem.   
,,Sasuke no baka, padej o de mě!" Křikla vzteky celá rudá Naruto. (Anebo to nebylo vzteky?)

  
,,Gai-sensei s Leem měli pravdu..." Ušklíbl se Sasuke, přestože doopravdy si tak jistý nebyl, ,,měl bych ti něco říct..."   
,,Padej ode mě, nebo přísahám, že tě zabiju!" Ječela Naruto, ale Sasuke věděl, že jsou to jen plané výhružky. Naruto se zkoušela marně vykroutit.   
  
_,Kyu, pomoz mi!'_  
**_,Jak asi? Dostala ses do toho sama! Já ti přece říkala: ,uklidni se', ale ty né... a seš tam, kde seš!'_** _  
,Sakra, Kyu!'_  
  
,,Naruto, já tě mám rááááád!" Zmáčkl ji s širokým úsměvem Sasuke. V tu chvíli se  staly dvě věci. Jednak osazenstvo málem omdlelo šokem, když slyšeli Sasukeho vůbec vyslovil onu větu a dokázal na tváři vytvořit něco, co se velmi podobalo lidskému úsměvu. Ale hlavně se ozvalo silné zapraskání a šustění. V tu chvíli se z Naruto začala sypat obrovská množství suchých nudlí, spousta odlišných prášků a dalších ingrediencí k přípravě instantního ramenu. Narutin obličej střídavě zbělel, nejspíš vzteky, zpopelavěl, vědomím nad ztrátou, zfialověl rozhořčením, zčervenal, nad pozicí, v kterém se stále se Sasukem nacházela a nakonec zmodral nad nedostatkem kyslíku ve zbylé minutě, kdy se zadrženým dechem a děsem v očích sledovala, jak se jí její tolik utajované zásoby hroutí před očima.

  
,,Hups..." Okomentoval to Sasuke, když se přinutil od Naruto alespoň o krok odstoupit. Sjel pohledem nově vzniklou Gobi, která jemu i blondýnce zasypala nohy a také potřísnila oblečení. Naruto se v několika úzkých "suchopádech"  ještě stále sypaly ingredience, které neměla sílu zastavit, a skrz i po jejích maskáčích pokračovaly dále k dunám. Dokonce i Sasuke nesl několik stop onoho sušeného jídla.   
Naruto po celou dobu jeho pohled následovala a nakonec se jejich pohledy střetli. Sasuke v nich viděl smrtelnou vážnost.

  
,,Sasuke..." Zašeptala Naruto teď už svým, ale svým způsobem stejně odcizeným hlasem, ,,Teď's to posral, kámo..."  
Sasuke dokonce i v té nanosekundě viděl, jak se mu Naruto vysmykuje a pouhým zdvižením ruky povolává své klony. Nestihl je ani spočítat, když jej obklopily ve snaze ho doslova "skopat". Sasuke se rozhodl jich několik odfouknout svým ohnivým jutsu, načež nepozorovaně přivolal několik svých vlastních klonů, aby  odrážely útoky, zatímco on sám z místa boje odešel (odgenjutsoval) stranou. Potřeboval alespoň chvíli na zhodnocení situace. Problém v boji proti Naruto byl ten, že ačkoliv věděl a znal, co všechno má v plánu a chystá se použít, vždycky nakonec vymyslela nějakou metodu, aby ho sama zablokovala nebo se mu vyhla. Sasuke musel uznat, že se její techniky od dřívějška radikálně zlepšily, přesto se ale v podobných situacích zmohla na stínové klony (jejichž zástup byl snad nekonečný) a velmi dobré taijutsu, kterým každý z nich oplýval. A i když Sasuke věděl, že ho vážně nezraní, stále ze zkušenosti věděl, že mu mohou vynést několik ošklivých modřin.  
Sasuke se rozhlédl. Ve vysoké rychlosti, v níž se pohybovaly jeho a Narutiny klony bez aktivovaného sharinganu ani nemohl vidět, kdo vyhrává. Ale i tak rozpoznal, že jeho klony se ještě docela dobře držely a zlikvidovaly většinu Narutiných.  Problém ale byl, že jejich majitelku nikde neviděl. Takže to znamenalo, že bude někde poblíž...  
  
Sakura si povzdechla. To si nemůžou dát pokoj ani před misí?  
,,Neměli bychom je zastavit?" Zeptal se nejistě Lee. Není se čemu divit, Naruto byla rozzuřená jak tajfun a nikdo s alespoň špetkou zdravého rozumu by se teď s ní nedal do křížku. Těžko říct, jak v tu chvíli na tom byl s náladou Sasuke, ale všichni tak nějak tušili, že pokud si alespoň toto ti dva nevyřídí, nejspíš nedají zbytek dne pokoj. Naproti tomu tu ale stejně byla mise, kterou potřebovali zvládnout a Narutin stav, který nebyl zrovna na sto procentech.  
Sakura unaveně zavrtěla hlavou, ,,Nemá to cenu, sami za chvilku přestanou. Nevšimli jste si toho už včera? Skoro každý den proti sobě vyjedou. Je to něco jako rozcvička před tréninkem. Akorát před misí je to trochu jinší a...mírnější... Za chvíli jim dojde, že ten spor nemá cenu a přestanou proti sobě bojovat. Naruto sice pořád bude naštvaný, ale Sasuke ho stejně nějak uklidní. Naruto pak sice stejně bude uražený, ale alespoň nebude útočit na Sasukeho. Padne na o pěkných pár misek Ramenu. Vsadím se, že Kakashi-sensei přijde asi pět minut po tom, co o tom začnou..."  
Ostatní na ni zírali jako na svatý obrázek.

  
,,Ale no tak, jsou tak předvídatelní! Navíc si ani nepamatuju misi, před a během které se nepobili...  je to už vážně únavné..."  
,,Únavné?" Usmála se nevesele Ten-Ten, ,,Ti dva se nejspíš baví..."  
,,Horší, než smečka rozmazlených štěňat..." Zavrtěl hlavou Kiba a Akamaru štěkl na souhlas.   
,,Myslím ale, že Uchiha tentokrát stejně zašel až moc daleko...." Zamumlal Konohamaru, ,,Nii-san vypadá pěkně rozzuřeně... Nechtěl bych být v jeho kůži..."  
,,Buď v klidu. Kdyby se ti dva doopravdy chtěli zabít, vybrali by si těžší jutsu. Oba si jen trochu potřebují... trochu odreagovat... trochu pustit chakrou, aby později nezdemolovali půlku země... jak jsem říkala... je to únavné..."  
  
,,Ukaž se, Uchiho!" Zaječelo několik Naruto najednou.   
,,Jasně, já to udělám a ty mě zabiješ... co bych z toho měl?" Opáčil jeden z klonů.

  
,,Rychlou smrt?" Nadhodil jeden z ženských klonů. Pravý Sasuke se jenom ušklíbl.  
,,Tomu ani sám nevěříš..."  
Klony znova zaútočily. Na několik málo minut šly slyšet pouze tupé údery, kdy nějaký klon letěl proti branám a prudká oddechování se supěním přeživších. Sem tam se podařilo zničit nepřátelský klon, ale jejich likvidace byla těžší každou sekundou. Ve chvíli, kdy boj přestal být jen "pěstní záležitostí" a občasně na "nepřítele" letěly i jednodušší techniky nebo sada kunaí, všechny Naruto i Sasuke v jednom okamžiku znehybněli. Jen ti, co v oné chvíli byli ve vzduchu s mírným Puf! zmizely. Další sekundu na to zmizely všechny ostatní klony. Na místě, kde se to hemžilo mnoha imitacemi blonďaté kunoichi a Uchihy, zbyly jen jejich originály. Stály několik kroků od sebe a bylo vidět, že se oba snaží uklidnit. Naruto měla rozcuchané vlasy, ale třasavka, která jí lomcovala, začala ustupovat. Sasukemu se ulevilo, když Narutiny oči zpátky pomalu získávaly blankytně modrou barvu.

  
,,Neměls absolutně žádné právo, Uchiho." Zavrčela Naruto. Sasuke pokrčil rameny.   
,,Víceméně."

  
,,Víceméně?" Vřískla Naruto.   
,,Probůh, už s tím přestaň. Moc dobře víš, že tvoje posedlost Ramenem je známá až někam k severnímu ledovému, takže by asi bylo trochu nápadný, kdyby tě nepřítel nachytal, jak se od rána cpeš ramenem a přitom ti oči svítí jako radioaktivní rybičky!"

  
,,To ale nevysvětluje, proč musím být já ten, co musí něco obětovat."  
,,Někdo to být musí." Odpověděl Sasuke trpělivě a máchl rukou směrem k jejich přátelům, ,,A ani jeden z nich nemají pádný důvod cokoliv obětovat. Zatím."   
Naruto po nich zamračeně projela očima. Sasuke měl samozřejmě pravdu (k čertu s tím potvorákem!). S každou bedlivě prozkoumanou tváří se Narutino zamračení prohlubovalo a nakonec jen obrátila zrak zpátky k Sasukemu. Na okamžik nad něčím přemýšlela a pak se její obličej o něco projasnil.

  
,,Oni ne." Řekla nakonec. Sasuke tázavě zvedl bočí a Narutin úšklebek se protáhl. Sasuke se zamračil.  
,,Mě do toho nezatahuj." Zavrčel okamžitě.

  
,,Ještě jsem nic neřekl." Bránila se Naruto.  
,,Jakoby se stalo..."

  
,,Víš Sasuke, poslední dobou se hodně staráš o to, abych se ani nedotkla ramenu během mise, takže je celkem logické, že by ses měl ujistit, že nějak budu muset doplnit zásoby po ní."  
,,Co tím sakra myslíš?"

  
,,Nech toho, Sasuke! Moc dobře víš, že nenecháš aby se ke mně dokutálelo jen jediné zrnko!"  
,,Běž si stěžovat Páté!"

  
,,Nesvaluj to na ni! Vím moc dobře, že ty jsi ten, kdo je nadšený mi pošlapat jen ten zbylý kousíček potěšení!"  
,,Jasně, nebyl jsem stvořen pro nic jiného, než tě stopovat a zničit všechno, co má společného s tím kusem hnusu..." Zareagoval sarkasticky Sasuke.

  
,,A teď 's to i přiznal!" Obvinila ho Naruto. Sasuke se zmohl jen na unavené protočení očí. ,,V každém případě," Propalovala Naruto Sasukeho, ,,je tady možnost, jak to napravit..."

,,Ani náhodou!" Zareagoval Sasuke dřív, než to Naruto stačila dokončit. Nepochyboval, že ví, co bude následovat.

  
,,Sasuke, neměl bys skákat dámě do řeči." Poučovala Naruto.

,,Výborně, až nějakou uvidím, budu se snažit na to nezapomenout."   


,,Cokoliv... takže... zpátky k naší dohodě..."  
,,Dohodě?"   


,,Jestli neslyšíš hned napoprvé, měl by sis nechat vyčistit uši, Sasuke."   
,,Zato ty potřebuješ odbornou lékařskou pomoc."   


,,Nic mě nebolí!." Zamračila se Naruto.  
,,Mohlo by."  


,,Jsi opravdu velmi nevychovaný a hrubý." Poučovala naoko Naruto Sasukeho s mírně přimhouřenýma očima a způsobem staré nabubřelé tetky, ,,Nicméně, jsem ochotný to tolerovat-"  
,,- rozumíš vůbec tomu, o čem mluvíš?"  


,,-a to za velmi mírných podmínek." Pokračovala Naruto a ignorovala Sasukeho jízlivou poznámku.   
,,Nemyslím, že by mě vůbec zajímalo, o čem to zpropadeně mluvíš."   


,,To by ale mělo," Odtušila Naruto, ,,To ale jen v případě, když nebudeš chtít mít trvale obarvenou hlavu, moje neustálé otravování a málem bych zapomněla na rozvěšení tvých nahých fotek ze sprchy, které Sakura pořídila před dvěma měsíci, když tě špehovala."  
Sasuke zbledl, zatímco Sakura začala na Naruto něco ječet.  
  
**_,Sasukeho fotky?'_** Opakovala Kyuubi, **_,Nepamatuju se, že bys měla v něčem podobném prsty, Kitsu.'_**  
_,Slyšela jsem Sakuru a Ino, jak se baví o tom, že zmizely. Ale já vím, že je zabavila baa-chan, aby tím mohla Sasukeho vydírat.'_  


**_,A to ti řekl...?"_**  
_,Jiraya. Po pár sklenkách saké... ale ve skutečnosti jsem chtěla vědět informace o Akatsuki...'_  


**_,Nepamatuju se nic z toho.'_**  
_,Samozřejmě, tehdy jsi hodně trucovala...'_  


**_,Myslím, že si vzpomínám... nebylo to náhodou kolem toho posledního období, kdy jsem ti "naznačovala", že by bylo dobré vyklopit fakt, že jsi holka?'_ ** _  
,Jo, tak nějak...'  
  
_

**_,To ale nemění nic na tom, že máš prázdné ruce.'_ ** _  
,Za koho mě máš? Umím přece blafovat!'  
  
_

**_,Jasně, pokud dotyčný bude slepý, blbý, hluchý, mrtvý..."_ ** _  
,Všichni mi na to skočili.'  
  
_

**_,Přijdou na to.'_**  
_,Ani ne.'_ Naruto se v duchu usmála, , _Dokud mi bude věřit Sakura.'_  
  
,,Sasukeho fotky?" Zvedla obočí Ten-Ten a podívala se na Sakuru, ,,Hádám, že mě to nemělo překvapit, ale..."  
,,Měla jsem poznat, že to byl on, kdo mi ukradl všechny negativy dřív, než jsem stačila vyvolat fotky!" Zaječela Sakura, čímž na sebe strhla i pozornost Sasukeho a Naruto. Okamžitě zrudla ještě víc a znervózněla a začala rozčileně vysvětlovat, ,,To ale ovšem za předpokladu, že...bych vůbec něco takového udělala, což je nemožné! Vlastně ani n-nemám důvod, přičemž i kdybych ho měla,- což já nemám a je vůbec ... ujeté si myslet opak!- pak bych rozhodně-"  
,,Myslím, že jsme to pochopili." Ušklíbl se Kiba.

  
,,Ale já-" Začala znova rozrušeně Sakura.   
,,Raději mlč." Poradil jí Sasuke s pohledem ale stále přišpendleným k Naruto.  
  
,,Takže... kdepak že jsme to skončili?" Protáhla Naruto.  
,,Nikdy bys je nedal na veřejnost." Zasyčel Sasuke. Bylo to konstatování a vlastně i pravda. Naruto by nikdy neklesla tak hluboko, aby někoho potopila takhle ubohým způsobem. Nicméně fakt, že je stále má Sasukeho vykolejil natolik, že se ani nestaral o plánovanou vraždu Sakury, kterou by jindy měl už zesumírovanou. Nikdy totiž nevíte, kdy se objeví a třeba i neúmyslně napovrch. Naruto evidentně věděla, nad čím Sasuke přemýšlí a Sasuke nepochyboval, že už teď se cítí jako vítěz.

  
,,Takže?" Pobídla ho s širokým úsměvem Naruto.  
,,Tři misky, celý týden." Zavrčel Sasuke nesmlouvavě, ale Naruto měla opačný plán.

  
,,Osm misek, dva týdny." Oponovala tvrdě a v jejím hlase už nebyly žádné známky o předešlém úsměvu.  
,,Dvě misky, půl týdne." Smlouval Sasuke ledově.

  
,,Jdeš na to opačným směrem, Sasuke." Varovala Naruto chladně. Sasuke jen pokrčil rameny.  
,,Tři týdny, šest misek." Navýšila Naruto.

  
,,Dva týdny, čtyři misky."  
,,Šest."  


,,Čtyři a v neděli pět."  
,,Fajn! Měsíc!"  


,,Dva týdny!"  
,,Dva a půl!"  


,,Dva týdny! Sasuke..."  
,,Dva a půl, ale po celou misi ani slovo o ramenu, budeš se chovat normálně a k tomu zničíš nebo mi předáš všechno, čím bys mě mohla v následujících měsících vydírat!"

,,Platí!"  
  
**PUF!**  
  
Přímo vedle Naruto se v oblaku šedého prachu jako obvykle zjevil Kakashi. Se zdviženou dlaní vřele pozdravil. Naruto neubránila tomu, aby se na její tváři usídlil překvapený pohled. Kakashi vypadal skoro normálně, jen své obvyklé oblečení vyměnil za černý rolák s volnými kalhotami. Přes obličej měl pečlivě zavázaný šátek a oko se sharinganem mu kryly neproniknutelné  prameny krátkých vlasů.  


,,Ránko!"  
,,Jdete pozdě!" Zaječeli na něj všichni krom Nejiho a Sasukeho. Kakashi pokrčil rameny.  


,,Šel jsem na čas, opravdu! Ale přeběhla mi černá kočka přes cestu, a tak jsem musel hledat jinou trasu se sem dostat. A když jsem ji našel, přeběhla přes cestu další! Začalo mi to být divné, ale raději jsem nechtěl pokoušet osud, a tak jsem-"  
,,LHÁŘI!" Okřikli ho Sakura s Naruto. Kakashi pokrčil rameny.   


,,Zmeškal jsem něco?"  
Sakura znovu zrudla a Naruto se Sasukem po sobě stříleli pohledy, ale ve stejnou chvíli oba zavrtěli hlavou.

 

Kakashi jen projel očima jejich zevnějšek a povzdychl si. ,,Vypadá to, že dnešní rozcvičku jste už dneska stihli. Ale odteď to byla vaše poslední, pamatujte si to."  
,,Ano, Kakashi-sensei."  
,,Rozumím, Kakashi-sensei..."  


,,Výborně!" Kakashi zazářil jako vánoční stromeček. Pak se ale obrátil.   
,,Oh, Iruko-san,...ehm..." Kakashi zapřemítal, pak se na to ale stejně vykašlal, ,,...škvrně!" Pozdravil nakonec Konohamara.   
,,Co si sakra myslíte, že-"  


,,To je ale překvapení!" Pokračoval kakashi a nevnímal Konohamarovu salvu nadávek, ,,Co vás sem přivedlo?"  
Iruka se zachmuřil ještě více a střelil po něm naštvaným pohledem. Kakashi si jen povzdychl a dál se jim nevěnoval. Bylo to přece jen dobré preventivní opatření- nebylo pochyby, že by si jej Iruka podal jen za jeho škádlení Naruto.   


,,V každém případě, " Pokračoval vesele a ze své kapsy v kalhotách vytáhl velkou hnědou obálku, která neměla sebemenší šanci se vůbec vlézt na příslušné místo, ,,ještě než odejdeme, vám rozdám vaše nové identity. Za pár hodin samy shoří, tak vám doporučuji si zapamatovat všechny aspekty, rozumíte?" Zeptal se s pohledem speciálně vyčleněným na Naruto. Naruto si odfrkla, zatímco Sasukemu zabralo mnoho úsilí skrýt svůj úsměv.  
,,Je šílenství si myslet, že to na to někdo skočí." Zamumlal Konohamaru.   
,,Je šílenství si myslet, že si Naruto zapamatuje alespoň řádek ze své role." Opáčil Sasuke.  


,,S tebou neprohraju." Zavrčela Naruto a založila si ruce v bok, ,,Takže v tvým zájmu se pořádně našprtej, protože jestli to poděláš, dlužíš mi Ramen na dvakrát tak delší dobu."

Sasukemu zajiskřilo v očích, ,,A když to bude naopak, budeš držet půst taky dvakrát tak dlouho."  


,,Špatný pokus, Uchiho."  
,,Začala sis, Naru-chan." Zašklebil se Sasuke a ani se nebránil bolestivé herdě, kterou mu vyslala rozzuřená 'snoubenka'.  


,,Zmlkni!"  
,,Po tobě!"   


,,Ještě slovo a-"  
,,Zklidni se, děláš scénu... zase."  


,,Já jsem ksakru klidný!"  
,,Maximálně ve tvém snu."  


,,Ty se uklidni! Já jsem klidný!"  
,,Až se uklidníš, budeš."  
,,Řekl jsem, že-"  


,,ZMLKNĚTE OBA DVA!" Zaječela Sakura . Její soprán se jim zadral do uší tak hluboko, že ještě několik minut všem v uších pištělo.  
,,Hm-mm..." Přikývli Naruto se Sasukem unisono a bez dalšího slova se obrátili ke Kakashimu.  
,,Takže, když už se nám obě hrdličky-" Kakashi si byl jistý, že na okamžik viděl, že se Naruto i Sasukemu v očích mihla krvavý odlesk, ,,uklidnili, myslím, že můžeme pokračovat. Takže..." Kakashi hmátl do obálek.  
  
,,Moment!" Skočil mu do toho Gai.  
,,Ano?" Zazněl útrpně kakashi.

  
,,Proč by jsi měl být ty ten, kdo rozdává naše nová já?"  
,,Eh?"  


,,Protože..." Objasňoval Gai a ozářil všechny svým úsměvem, ,,Teoreticky vzato jsi jako náš otec... či matka dalo by se říct. A já si nejsem jistý, jestli by bylo morálně vhodné, abys byl cokoliv z toho!"  
,,Otec?" Opakoval zaraženě Kakashi, ,,Matka?"  


,,Ale no tak! Dáváš nám nová jména, nový život! To je část rodičovské role, kterou jsme byli opečovávání při narození! Upřímně si myslím, že bych měl být já, kdo převezme tak zodpovědný úkol."  
Kakashiho pohled mohl drtit skály, ale od Gaiova nadšení se jen chabě zapotácel a zmizel.   
,,Výborně, Gai-sensei! Jak jste šlechetný postarat se o naši budoucnost!" Lee skoro až tleskal a slzy dojetí se mu kutálely po tvářích, ,,Vždycky jsem vás obdivoval, ale nikdy se mi ani nesnilo, že bych mohl být váš..." Lee hlasitě zasmrkal do cípu svého svetru, ,,váš... syn!"  
,,Hotová noční můra." Zasyčel Neji a musel se zhluboka nadechnout, aby se uklidnil.   
,,Já to ale pořád nechápu..." Zamumlala zadumaně Naruto, ,,Už jsem narozená a ještě jsem nezemřela. Jak bych se mohla narodit znova?"  
Sakuře zacukalo v obočí, ,,Naruto..." Začala varovně, ale Sasuke ji přerušil.  
,,Neplýtvej slovy, Sakuro. Myslím, že jí ani ještě nedošlo všechno, co řekl."  
,,Zmlkni, kuřinci!" vyjela na něj okamžitě Naruto.  
  
**_,Kuřinci?'_** _  
,Kratší než kuřecí zadek, ne?'  
  
_

**_,Jasně, ale... kuřinec?!'_** _  
,V čem je problém? Je to normální slovo, ne? Tak trochu mi to připomíná kukuřici... možná kvůli tomu ř a c...."¨ **  
,Ok, tohle téma jsem právě uzavřely!'**_ **  
**  
,,Konoha volá Naruto, hlas se na přistávací plochu 79643." Mával Sasuke rukou Naruto před očima.  
,,Vnímám!"  


,,Jasně, příště dej vědět, jinak ti pod bradu dáme slintáček!"  
,,Tak promiň!!"  


,,Po tob- co?" zarazil se Sasuke.  
,,Po druhý to nezopakuju." Zavrčela Naruto.  
,,Hn."  
  
,,Ale zpátky k tématu!" Zahalasil Gai, ,,Jak jsem řekl, v tak raném věku by ani jeden z vás neměl být postižen následky-"  
,,A už dost!" zavrčel Neji a přiběhl ke Kakashimu. Vytrhl mu obálku a vrazil ji Irukovi, ,,Nebudu tady řešit celý den, kdo rozdá karty, jen kvůli tomu, že jeden je magor a druhý perverzák!"  
,,já jsem ten perverzák." Připomenul Kakashi okamžitě, aby nedošlo k omylu.  
,,Jaké to překvapení." Prohodila sarkasticky Sakura.  


,,Ale-" Zkusil chabě Gai proti Nejimu.

,,Iruka-sensei vychovává ninji už od školky, takže je celkem logické, že jestli tu má někdo s děckama nejvíce zkušeností, je to on. ,,Iruko-sensei, prosím rozdejte ty zatracené karty, ať už můžeme jít." Řekl chladně Neji s očima varovně upjatýma stále ke Gaiovi. Iruka sám vypadal zaskočeně, ale velice rychle poznal, že nemá smysl se přít s naštvaným Hyuugou.  


,,Iruka-san není členem týmu, a správně by mu všechny informace spojenou s touto misí měly být utajeny." Argumentoval Gai.  Jeho očividně případná změna "rodičů" zaskočila natolik, že si musel na pár sekund sednout, aby to vůbec vydýchal. Takže když teď popadnul dech, nemínil se ho jen tak vzdát.  
,,Obávám se, že to se stalo nemožným hned po tom, co se Naruto změnil v dívku." Odtušil Neji.  


,,Ale co Konohamaru-san!"  
,,Myslím, že pro něj platí to samé."  


,,Není bezpečné sdělovat tyto informace na místě jako je tohle! Kdoví kolik špehů se tu ukrývá a-"  
,,Gai-san, asi bych vám měl připomenout, že jsem chunin a ne jen ninja z Akademie." Připomněl dotčeně Iruka.   


,,Dobře." Rezignoval Gai.   
,,Výborně, můžeme začít a mít to konečně z krku!" Ulevila si Sakura a unaveně se protáhla. jestli jim všechno půjde podobným tempem, nedostanou se zpátky ani do Vánoc.  
,,Takže..." Iruka vylovil první kartu. Byla velká pouze jako čtvrtka papíru, zato k ní bylo připíchnutých několik poznámek.   


,,Mukuinu Shiro." Přečetl Iruka, ,,Nevlastní bratranec z matčiny strany a zároveň svědek nevěsty. Věk-"  
,,To jsem já!" Kiba nakoukl Irukovi přes rameno, ,,Devatenáct?" Vykulil oči na svůj věk, ,,Vždycky jsem věděl, že vypadám starší, ale s takovou ze mě za chvíli bude důchodce!" (Mukuinu - Chlupatý pes (?))  


,,Nedívej se lidem přes rameno, Kiba-kun. Není to slušné." Napomenul ho automaticky Iruka rázně. Kiba se zarazil. Nehledě na to, kolik uplynulo let od dob, kdy býval na akademii, některé věci se prostě nezmění...  
,,Rozumím, Iruko-sensei..." Zamumlal už klidněji a vzal si svůj list. Akamaru mu položil hlavu na rameno a soustředil svůj pohled na kartu. Po chvíli nesouhlasně zaštěkal.  


,,Nech toho, Akamaru, vím, že jsem mladší! Právě jsem to řekl! Hej, vím, že jsme se včera rafli, ale nemůžeš na to zapomenout a přestat mě ignorovat?" Pak radikálně ztišil hlas, aby ho Iruka neslyšel, ,,A měl bys držet basu, když ti za něco zprdnou páníčka!"  
,,Naruto a Sasuke ještě nejsou plnoletí, stejně tak ani jeden z vás." Vložil se do toho Kakashi, ,,Proto jsme vám museli navýšit věk. Naštěstí podle fyzické stránce na to budete i vypadat, takže to není problém..."  


,,Dobrá, dále... Ookami Itoko. Sestřenice ženicha a družička. Věk dvacet let..." (Okami – Vlk)  
,,To budu já." Ten-Ten natáhla ruku pro svou kartu, ,,Hm... není fér! Nic zajímavého..." Pak jí oči sklouzly o něco níž, ,,Neji, víš že s tebou chodím už okolo šesti let?"  
,,Dál." Reagoval Neji chladně, čemuž se Ten-Ten jen ušklíbla.

  
,,Ookami Taizen. Ženich. Věk osmnáct let... To budeš ty." Zabodl Iruka oči do Sasukeho a poněkud upjatě mu podal kartu. Sasuke přikývl a otráveně si ji vzal a rychle ji projel očima. Docela jej překvapilo, když zjistil, že datum narození se shoduje s jeho původním. Stejně tak i většina informací o jeho osobě.   
_,Nemělo by mě to překvapovat...'_ Proletělo mu hlavou. Je samozřejmé, že pamatovat si hromadu lží je nemožné, ale na druhou stranu, Sasuke musel uznat, že v životě o sobě neviděl shromážděných tolik osobních informací... Bylo mu to až nepříjemné.

  
,,Ookami Chikan." Pokračoval Iruka a v ruce držel obzvláště prázdný papír, ,,Hádám, že to bude vaše." Podal dokument Kakashimu, který jej s úsměvem přijal.   


,,Namekui Taiko." Hlásil Iruka dál, ,,Nejlepší kamarádka nevěsty, družička. Věk sedmnáct-" (Namekui – bezulitný slimák (?))  
,,Sedmnáct?" Zaprskala Sakura, ,,Jak to, že jsem jediná, kdo je nezletilý? Dokonce i Naruto je ve skutečnosti mladší, než já!"  
Sasuke měl co dělat, aby nedal moc okatě najevo svoje oddechnutí. V případě, že by se něco zkazilo tady byla stále možnost, že by Sakura mohla teoreticky Naruto nahradit. Nebylo pochyb, že by si našla způsob, jak ze hry vyšachovat Ten-Ten a Sasuke si nebyl úplně jistý v ohledu na tom, kam by Sakura byla schopná zajít, kdyby se to stalo. Ale fakt, že jako jediná zůstala "pod zákonem" i ve své nové identitě znamenal, že nehledě na možné nepříznivé komplikace byla Sakura mimo hru, což pro Sasukeho znamenalo, že byl více v bezpečí.  
,,Ale Sakuro-san!" Namítl živě lee, ,,Není snad pravdou, že spousta žen právě touží po tom zůstat co nejmladší?"  


,,Ty jsou alespoň dospělé!" Trvala si na svém rozčileně Sakura, ,,A jediný důvod, proč na tom jsou tolik posednuté je ten, že jejich pravé tělo se mění na starý plandavý přehoz!"  
,,Sakuro, uvědomuješ si, že mluvíš i o baa-chan?" Ušklíbla se Naruto. Sakura jen zbledla a zalapala po dechu. S rozšířenýma očima vyděšeně těkala kolem sebe, jakoby čekala, že za ní Tsunade někde bude stát. Roztřeseně od Iruky převzala kartu.  


,,Ne, to ne!" Zachraptěla, ,,Já bych nikdy-"  
,,Jakoby mi to něco připomínalo..." Ušklíbl se Kiba a podíval se na Iruku, ,,Koho tam máme dál, sensei?"  


,,Sutekino Kitsune ." Iruka se zarazil. (Suteki Kitsune – nádherná liška)  
  
**_,Fakt nenápadný na zemi, kde nesnáší démony.'_** Zavrčela Kyuubi sarkasticky.  
_,Nesnáší démony?'_

_  
**,Dlouhé povídání, Kit. Dám ti ale radu, dávej si pozor."**  
,O čem to zase mluvíš?'_

**_  
,Řeknu ti to později, dobře?'_** _  
,Fajn!'_  
Naruto věděla, že s Kyuubi víc nepohne a zaskřípala zubama. Někdy je opravdu těžké vyjít s liškou, která má ke všemu komentáře a k tomu normálnímu smrtelníku nedávají smysl.  
  
,,Takže to budu asi já, co?" Usmála se Naruto a vzala svoji kartu Irukovi z prstů. ,,To říkám." Dodala, když ji zběžně proletěla pohledem. ,,Páni, je to docela komplikované dětství... Páni! Věřili by jste tomu, že mě adoptovali?"  
Iruka zatnul pěsti tak pevně, že mu zbělely klouby, ale nic víc neřekl. Nejspíš myslel na to samé, čím začala Kyuubi a bylo více než jasné, že se mu to nelíbí.

  
,,Bokudou Meshi. Přítel družičky a ženichův svědek, věk devatenáct let." Iruka podal papír Nejiho napřažené ruce. (Bokudo – cowboy)  


,,Kichigai Chuuko. Nevlastní otec nevěsty -" (Kichigai – blázen/šílenec)  
,,To jsem já!" Zvolal bujaře Gai a s náhlou vážností přejímal svou kartu.  
,,Bezpochyby." Zamumlal Iruka a vytáhl poslední papír.  


,,Kichigai Wakai. Nevlastní bratr nevěsty, devatenáct let..." Iruka podal Leemu poslední papír.  


,,Takže to bude asi všechno..." Zamumlal, když se každý začetl do své "role".  
,,Asi ano." Přikývl Kakashi, ,,Myslím, že bychom už měli jít."  


,,Jasně, jen..." Iruka se podíval na Naruto.  
,,Tak fajn, počkáme tě před branami, Naruto. Sayonara, Iruka-san, škvrně." Mávl na chunina Kakashi.  
,,Nejsem škvrně!" Ohradil se nabubřele Konohamaru.  


,,Naschle Iruko-sensei, Konohamaru-kun!"   
,,Nashledanou!" Loučili se všichni a Akamaru štěkl na rozloučení. U bran nakonec zůstali jen Naruto s Irukou a Konohamarem.  
  
,,Naruto, jen chci, abys na sebe dával pozor, ano?" Začal Iruka opatrovatelsky.   
,,Ale no tak, Iruko-sensei! Znáte mě přece-"  
,,-v tom je ta potíž." Ušklíbl se Konohamaru.   


,,Bude se snažit." Zamumlala Naruto a šlehla po Konohamarovi pohledem.   
,,Tak si to pamatuj, až -"  


,,Iruko-sensei, vím, že to myslíte v dobrém, ale podrýváte mi autoritu!" kývla Naruto směrem ke Konohamarovi, ,,Jinak ale slibuju, že se na téhle misi budu mírnit a budu se snažit nevzbudit podezření..."  
,,Samozřejmě..." Zamumlal roztržitě Iruka a podíval se za Narutova záda, na jeho přátele. Kakashi uviděl Irukův nejistý pohled a s úsměvem zvedl zdvižený palec.   


,,Vážně se mi nemůže nic vážného stát... je to jen další mise, ne?" Naruto ztišila hlas, ,,Jen proto, že teď vypadám jen trochu jinak, neznamená to, že jsem se oslabila! Nezapomínejte, že je pro mě teď všechno jednodušší a-"  
,,Není to jenom o boji, Naruto." Přerušil ji Iruka, ,,Celkově o tvoji psychice a-"  


,,Všechno je v pohodě." Zarazila další proud Naruto, než se Iruka stačil dostat pořádně do ráže. Ale Naruto chtě nechtě nakonec stejně musela uznat, že se jí hluboko uvnitř líbí, že se o ni Iruka tolik stará. Někdy to možná až přeháněl, ale už jen ten pocit vědět, že to dělá sám od sebe a myslí přitom na její dobro...  
,,Mimochodem," Otočila se Naruto na konohamara, ,,Co tady děláš? Myslím tím doopravdy... Hej, neber si to špatně, ale není zvyk tě vidět před misí..."  
Konohamaru se zasmál, ,,Je pravda, že jsem si nechtěl nechat ujít podívanou, jak se dohaduješ se svým-"  


,,Řekni to a až se vrátím, budeš moci zpívat jenom soprán." Zasyčela Naruto výhružně.  
,,Jasně, nemusíš se hned čílit. Tsunade-sama si myslela, že by bylo dobré, kdyby Iruku doprovodil někdo, kdo by mu zabránil v jeho případné sabotáži tvé mise."  


,,Sabotáži?" Zvedla Naruto obočí. Iruka se zamračil.  
,,Nebylo to přímo-"  
,,Moje chyba. Godaime se prostě bála, aby tě Iruka pustil, takže je to moje B-mise!" Řekl pyšně Konohamaru.  


,,Jaký by byl tvůj plán mu v tom zabránit?" Zeptala se zvědavě Naruto. Konohamarovi se uličnicky zablýsklo v očích.  
,,Mojí novou extra vylepšenou technikou!" zakřenil se Konohamaru. Naruto pochopila a úsměv opětovala. Nemělo smysl dumat nad tím, jaká jiná technika, než "ta", mohla odzbrojit každého člena mužského pokolení. ,,No a taky proto, že jsem tě chtěl vidět. Byla to už taková doba, co jsem tě naposledy viděl vůbec a tohle jsem si prostě nemohl nechat ujít!"

  
,,Nechápu, jak můžeš být tak nadšený pokaždé, když musím být takhle!"  
Konohamaru se usmál, ,,Tentokrát je v tom i kapka byznysu. Určitě jsi ukázala Uchihovi fotky, že?"   


,,Kam tím míříš?" Přimhouřila Naruto výhružně oči.  
,,Jsem si jistý, že bude ochotný utratit hodně velkou sumu jen proto, aby získal alespoň jednu tvoji fotku v původní podobě! A pokud je chytrý, bude kupovat teď, dokud ještě nenastal zvrat!"

  
Naruto se doslova rozřehtala. Iruka i s Konohamarem se na ni překvapeně podívali.   
,,Dobrý pokus, Konohamaru, ale má to jednu chybu. Myslím, že Sasuke je asexuál."  
 

  
* * *  


  
Než odešli, Naruto ještě musela Iruku několikrát ujistit, že se bude držet co nejvíce v bezpečí a nemá v úsmyslu se nechat nějak pošetile zabít. Konohamaru si z ní sem tam utahoval, ale Naruto poznala, že jsou oba z nějakého důvodu vystrašení. Nechápala proč- právě v tomto těle přece mohla využít celý svůj potenciál! Jistě, ztratila okamžik překvapení, ale... mohla bojovat podobně, jako ostatní. Po dlouhé době si připadala, že mezi ně alespoň mírně zapadá.

  
Všichni svižně rázovali lesem. Naruto byla nadšená, že se pustili jinou stezkou, než vedla k Písečné nebo jejich obvyklým misím v blízkých vesnicích. Koneckonců, všechno bylo svým způsobem trochu jiné. Tak třeba Sakura se ve předu bavila s Ten-Ten, místo aby visela na Sasukem. Jen pár kroků dále je následovali Kiba s Nejim a Leem. Jejich odlehčený a z Nejiho strany trochu formální rozhovor Kiba neustále přerušoval buďto svým štěkavým smíchem nebo několika smyslnými poznámkami. Za nimi asi dva metry Sasuke s Naruto a kousek dál za nimi oba starší jouninové. Bylo zvláštní vidět, že napětí, které na začátku rána sužovalo celou skupinu odplulo a napjatou ostražitost alespoň mírně pokrývala obdoba svižného odpočinku. Naruto se sama pro sebe usmála, když si to uvědomila. I přes Tsunadiny prášky si chvílemi připadala trochu zeslabená a cítila se malátně, takže prozatímní stav vítala. Pohroužená ve svých myšlenkách častěji zakopávala o kořeny a na tváři se jí usídlil připitomnělý výraz.

  
,,Naruto, vnímáš?" Šťouchl do ní Sasuke, alespoň po třetí, než si ho všimla.  
,,Jistě..." Zamumlala Naruto a zvedla k němu oči. ,,Ptal ses předtím na něco?"

  
Sasuke se zhluboka nadechl. _,Tak fajn otázka za dvacet bodů,'_ Pomyslel si, _,Co je horší? Zamyšlená Naruto nebo nemyslící Naruto?'_ Sasuke se rozpomněl na Narutin předchozí výraz a odpověď přišla tak přirozeně, že na chvíli ani nemohl pochopit, proč nad něčím takovým vůbec hloubá, _,Obojí je děsné!'_ ,,Měli bychom si projít role. Čím dřív to budem mít za sebou, tím líp."   
,,Jasné!" Naruto bojovně zajiskřily oči, ,,Budu toho vědět víc než ty, protože s tebou neprohraju!"

  
,,Hn." Sasuke se soustředil na další hluboký nádech. Některé chvíle s Naruto dokáží opravdu být dlouhé... ,,Tak jo, začínám. Kdy máš narozky?"

,,23. červenec. … Počkej! To mi něco připomíná!"

  
Sasuke se přemáhal, aby na ni nevyletěl, ,,Jsou to i mé pravé narozky." Procedil skrz zaťaté zuby.  
Naruto se plácla do čela, ,,No jasně! Náhoda, co?" Sasuke protočil oči. ,,Ok, takže moje narozky taky zůstávají." Zamumlala Naruto, ale už ne tak dodře.

  
,,Oblíbené jídlo?" Zeptal se Sasuke.  
,,Sushi."

  
,,Myslím tvoje."  
,,Hmm... nemám to tu napsaný, takže asi žádný."  


,,Že mě to nepřekvapuje. Vzhledem k tomu, že tvoje znalost jídel je omezená na přívlastky jehněčí, chilli, kuřecí-"  
,,Ani se neopovažuj-"  


,,Ani slovo o "tom" jídle, pamatuješ?"  
,,Baka! Tys začal!" Naruto zabodla oči zpátky do papíru.  
  


**O půl hodiny později, stále v lese**  
,,Wuááá! Já z toho snad zešílím!" Zaječela Naruto a vyhodila do vzduchu rukama.   
,,Nemáš z čeho." Odtušil Sasuke, ,,Od jídla jsme se nikam nedostali."  


,,O tom mluvím!" Zapíchla mu Naruto prst do žeber, ,,Nebudu se nazpaměť učit tyhle hovadiny, když mi tam stejně nezůstanou!"  
,,Zkus si pořídit mozek a ne cedník." Navrhl nezaujatě Sasuke spíš automaticky, než že by to myslel vážně. Okamžitě by schytal herdu do hrudi, kdyby se jí nevysmýkl a neuskočil by na druhou stranu.  
,,Nevím, na co si stěžuješ, Naruto-chan." Otočil se na ni Lee, ,,Máš to poměrně jednoduché, jen si musíš zapamatovat pár jmen a dat."   


,,Právě to je ten problém." Ucedila Naruto.  
,,Možná bych ti mohl pomoci s moji extra omlazovací metodou učení!" Nabídl jí ochotně Lee. Sasuke se zamračil. Měl dojem, že něco podobného už někdy slyšel. Pak si vybavil obrázek, jak šel z tréninku a viděl v lese Leeho, jak jako šílený běhá mezi stromy a jakýmsi jekotem přesvědčuje listy, aby mu pomohly si cosi zapamatovat. Představa, že by to musel prožívat ještě jednou byla natolik děsivá, že se mu ž udělaly mžitky před očima.  


,,Naruto to zvládne!" Ujistil ho, než Naruto stačila odpovědět.  
,,Jak myslíš." Pokrčil rameny Lee, ,,Ale Naruto, měj na paměti, že nikdy neodmítnu pomoci své aneki-chan, když to potřebuje!" Zazářil a pak se znova připojil ke Kibovi a Nejimu.  


,,Proč's to řekl?" Ozvala se popuzeně Naruto, ,,Možná by mi to vážně pomohlo!"  
,,Vyděsit nepřátele možná." Odtušil Sasuke, ,,Raději se na to soustřeď a-"  
,,Yáááááááááá!"   
  
Sasuke s Narutem v jednu chvíli tasili a přiskočili k ječící Sakuře. Ani ne v nanosekundě stáli okolo ní, připraveni čelit čemukoliv, co na by na ně zaútočilo. Nicméně nepřítel nepřicházel a jak si o chvíli Naruto se Sasukem uvědomili, Sakura s Ten-Ten se dívaly strnule před sebe. Pod nimi ležela mrtvá laň. Musela tam ležet už několik dní, protože co z ní zbylo výrazně zapáchalo. Její tělo bylo rozdrásané a létal kolem něj hmyz. Její krev spolu s masem zakrývala i trávu okolo ní. Z rozpáraného propadlého břicha jí bylo vytrženo několik orgánů, které byly rozvěšeny kolem její hlavy. Krvavé stopy nasvědčovaly, že než zemřela, snažila se utéct. Nejspíš se jí to ale nepodařilo a ona vykrvácela. Naruto zamrkala. Jasně viděla, jak jí ze zbylého masa vyčnívají holá žebra. Na kusu kůže, která z laně byla vyrvána bylo cosi naškrábaného, ale Naruto nechtěla znát ta slova. Jen stěží polkla. Kakashi s Gaiem přiskočili k lani a sehnuli se k ní.

  
Naruto se zatočila hlava. Jako ve zpomaleném záběru znova viděla, jak oba muži přiskakují k mrtvému tělu. Nebyli to přímo Kakashi s Gaiem, ale podle oblečení a pásky na čele Naruto poznala, že jde o ninji. Do tváří jim neviděla, stejně tak nebyla s to rozpoznat znaky na jejich páskách. Oba se sklonili. Tento krát ale ne k lani, ale k dívce s kratšímu ryšavými vlasy. Byla mladá, mohlo jí být maximálně kolem dvanácti let. Její tělo bylo rozervané a všude po těle měla šrámy. Okolo šly slyšet jen výkřiky a vládl chaos...  
  
Sasuke strnul. Cítil, jak se mu od žaludku dělá nevolno, ale oči měl stále jako přibité k lani a nemohl je odvrátit. Sasuke zamrkal. Ta scéna mu byla něčím povědomá... Sasuke zavřel oči. Viděl sám sebe, ale o mnoho let mladšího, jak běží domů. Nicméně... Už od domovní brány viděl krev a rozházené věci...všude ležely mrtvá těla... . Malý Sasuke se vřítil do středu dvora. Slzy mu volně stékaly po tvářích a pak uviděl- DOST!   


Sasuke rázně otevřel oči. Sám sebe se přistihl, že má zrychlený tep a přerývavě dýchá. Po čele mu stékalo několik strůžků studeného potu. Tvrdě k sobě semkl čelisti. Všichni ještě stále zírali na laň nebo se o ní velmi tiše bavili. Sasuke s mírnou úlevou vydechl. Nepotřeboval, aby všichni věděli, že v podobných situacích jej přepadají vzpomínky z dětství. Protřel si oči a zrak mu sklouzl na Naruto. Sasuke viděl, jak s vytřeštěnýma očima zírá před sebe a mírně se třese. Nechápal, jak si toho mohl nevšimnout. Okamžitě jím projela nějaká elektrická vlna. Něco, co mu silně znepříjemňovalo jen pohled na její reakci a to více, než na mrtvou laň.

  
,,Naruto?" Zkusil Sasuke tiše a opatrně ji stáhl ze středu dění. Naruto nereagovala, jen se ještě více rozklepala. Sasuke na ni chvíli jen nečinně zíral. Znal všechny možné stránky Narutiny osobnosti. Jako jeden z mála lidí ji viděl opravdu rozzuřenou, veselou, náhodně i smutnou, ale nikdy... tak vyděšenou. Vyděšenou natolik, že musel potlačit náhlý pud ji ochránit. Samotného to vykolejilo natolik, že mu dalo chvíli zabrat, než byl schopný se plně soustředit.  
  
,,Sakra, Naruto!" Zatřásl jí Sasuke vynervovaně.  
,,Sasuke?" Přišla Naruto pomalu k sobě. Oddechla si, když si uvědomila kde je. Nikdo kromě Sasukeho si jí očividně nevšímal a tentokrát za to byla vděčná.  
  
_,Kyu, co to bylo?'_ Zeptala se v duchu, ale odpověď nepřicházela.  
_,Kyu?'_ Opakovala Naruto.  
**_,Až jindy, Kitsu.'_** Zamumlala Kyuubi a stáhla se. Naruto cítila, jak v ní uvnitř mizí. V tu chvíli ji ale v nitru vyvstanul jiný pocit. Byl nepřítomný  cítila se... špatně. Bylo to jakoby v sobě měla nějakého červa, co za sebou nechává velkou osliznou stopu. Bylo jí to nepříjemné ať se jakkoliv otřásla, nemohla se toho zbavit...  
  
,,Děje se něco?" Zeptal se podmračeně Sasuke. Naruto se jen zmohla na zavrtění hlavou.   
,,Asi se mi jen něco zdálo." Usmála se nepřesvědčivě. Sasuke chtěl vědět, co za tím je, ale něco v Narutině pohledu ho varovalo. Proto jen stáhl rty, ale stejně přikývl. Nemínil se vzdát, jen to na nějakou dobu odložil.

  
,,Už jste přišli na to, co to bylo?" Zeptal se Sasuke. Koutkem očí viděl, jak se Naruto vedle něj zatřásla.   
,,Vypadá to na rebely z kamenné." Odpověděl Gai k překvapení všech až ledově, ,,Myslím, že je to jen provokace. Nesouhlasí s tamějším zřízením, a tak se snaží jen vyprovokovat spor mezi kamennou a jinými s ostatních zemí tím, že v jejich lesích vraždí zvířata. Je to zvěrstvo. Godaime už před dvěma týdny poslala tým, ale s kamennou ještě stále nemáme pevné příměří, takže situace je velmi choulostivá..." Sasuke si všiml, že si Gai s Kakashim před odpovědí ještě stačil vyměnit znepokojený pohled a nepozorovaně schoval v jedné ze svých kapes vzkaz.

  
_,Typické.'_ Odfrknul si Sasuke v duchu, _,Jakmile se sejdou nadřízení, jsou tu samé tajnosti a "nenápadné" posunky... Je z toho k blití...'_  
,,Je to... děsné." Zamumlala Sakura a zavřela oči, ,,Kdo by byl schopný něco podobného udělat nevinnému zvířeti?"  
,,Život není  jen o radovánkách, Sakuro-san." Odpověděl Neji, ,,Nemuseli to být špatní lidé. Třeba jen jejich životní podmínky je mohly přinutit sáhnout po podobném řešení. Což ale neznamená, že něco podobného schvaluji."   
Ten-Ten přikývla a poplácala bledého Leeho po zádech. Sasuke nehnul ani brvou, ale každou vteřinu se mu tato situace protivila čím díl více. O chvilku později se ale neudržel: Vrhl poslední pohled na Naruto. Ta ale od něj byla mírně odvrácená a na tváři měla nečitelný pohled. Sasuke nasadil kamenný pohled a beze slova překročil tělo a pokračoval v chůzi. Neudělal ani pět kroků a cítil, jak se na něj stočily všechny pohledy.   


,,Máme misi." Zamumlal chladněji a tišeji, než u něj bylo zvykem, ,,Nikdo z nás zatím nikoho nevycítil a v okolí nejsou jiné stopy, než několik dní staré. Stejně tak to tělo, takže nemáme jediný důvod se tu zdržovat."  
,,Jak můžeš být tak ... tak..." Kibovi selhal hlas a očima naštvaně probodával Sasukeho.   
,,Kibo, stačí." Spražila ho ostře Sakura a s mírnými obavami se podívala na Sasukeho. Přestože to byla Naruto, kdo vždy se stoprocentní jistotou dokázal říct Sasukeho pocity, i ona se naučila rozeznávat znaky Sasukeho chování. Což byla práce na plný úvazek.   
,,Sasuke-san má pravdu. Měli bychom si pospíšit a tady nemáme jak pomoct." Zvedl se Gai, ,,Ale jestli proti tomu Kakashi-san nebude nic mít, postavil bych večer hlídky. Jen pro jistotu." Kakashi pouze krátce přikývl. Tím byla věc vyřízená. Jeden po druhém pečlivě obešli mrtvé tělo, než se nechali vést Sasukeho příkladem. Jen Kiba si odfrknul a ještě o krok přistoupil k Akamarovy, než jej pevně jej chytil okolo krku a následoval je.  


  
* * *

  
  
Nezabralo dlouho a normální hovor vjel do normálních kolejí. Vlastně až na malou výjimku... Naruto. Sasuke věděl, že ji to z nějakého neznámého důvodu zasáhlo více, než ostatní a jeho zvědavost vrostla ještě víc, když její obvykle bodrou náladu vystřídalo nucené veselí. Naruto zase něco schovává, o tom nebylo pochyb a Sasuke se nemohl rozhodnout, zda jej více štve fakt, že neví, co před nim tají, nebo skutečnost, že si toho "jako obvykle" nikdo nevšiml. Bylo to docela únavné sledovat, jak se v sobě Naruto snaží utlačit své skutečné emoce a pak jen mlčky sledovat, že se jí to z pohledu ostatních daří. Ale nemohl udělat nic. Naruto se mu vyhýbala a "nadšeně" se o něčem vybavovala s Leem. Poskakovala okolo ostatních s jejich družiny a obveselovala je jejími vtípky... Bylo docela vysvobození, když si udělali přestávku na oběd.   
To už se dostali z lesa. Po pravé straně z blízké skalky stékala úzká říčka, která už z dálky pro případné zájemce slibovala příjemné osvěžení... A vzhledem k tomu, že poblíž byla Naruto, z případných zájemců se stali všichni, ačkoliv to z jejich strany bylo nedobrovolné.

  
Naruto automaticky shodila batoh v oblečení skočila do studené vody. V náhlé divokosti se ponořila a přestože je nechtěla přímo ulovit, chytala ryby. Než se znova vynořila, chytla a pustila jich více, než by celá její skupina stačila spořádat do konce týdne.. Z neznámého důvodu si od setkání s obětí kamenné v lese připadala jaksi... vnitřně nečistá a tohle byl způsob, kterým se chtěla vnitřně... očistit? Znovu se ponořila do vody a vnímala jen proud, se kterým se nechala unášet... Naruto se v půli svého jednání zarazila, jako by si právě uvědomila, co dělá. Postavila se a nechala vodu, která jí sahala něco málo nad kolena, aby plynula dál. Po celém těle jí naběhla husí kůže, když jarní vzduch jemně ovanul její mokrou pokožku.   
Teprve pak si všimla nechápavých pohledů svých společníků. Neměla žádné normální odůvodnění pro své chování, ale nakonec jí něco napadlo. Naposledy se ponořila, rozevřela všechny kapsy, aby pobrala co nejvíce studené vody a s obrovskou rychlostí vyskočila z říčky. Vběhla mezi ostatní a v rychlých spirálách se roztočila. Kapky vody ve velkém množství okamžitě popadaly na svoje nové majitele. Naruto se nakonec po psím způsobem otřásla a sledovala, jak další, přesto ale menší, sprška padá na její přátele. S liščím úšklebkem sledovala, jak Sakura ječí a ostatní se co nejrychleji (a bezúspěšně) snaží dostat z jejího dosahu. Snažila se nemyslet na její velké točení hlavy a rozmazaný obraz, kterého s jí dostávalo.

  
,,NARUTO! Já tě zabiju! Co si ksakru myslíš, že děláš?" Zaječela na ni Sakura, když si otřela obličej a zjistila, že jí na ruce ulpěla větší část její řasenky, kterou si nevědomky rozmazala po celé levé tváři.   
,,Ale no tak, Sakuro!" Křenila se dál Naruto, ,,Nechápu, proč ti tolik vadí mírné osvěžení?" Prohodila nevinně, ale okamžitě se hnala ze Sakuřina dosahu, protože okolo růžovlásky se rozprostřela nebezpečná aura, která Naruto slibovala mnoho zpřelámaných kostí...  
,,Naruto, " Pokáral ji Kakashi, když se Sakura alespoň trochu zklidnila, ,,Člověk by čekal, že se po těch letech alespoň trochu umoudříš! Moc dobře víš, jak j nezodpovědné skákat jen tak do řeky!"

  
Naruto se omluvně usmála a ještě jednou zatřepala hlavou. Vlasy ji zůstaly neforemně trčet do stran v podobě blonďatých hrotů. ,,Svítí slunko, za chvilku uschnu!" Mrkla na něj dětským úsměvem a jako odezvu dostala osmero protočených očí.   
,,Jasně, ale do té doby nastydneš." Zavrčela Sakura, ,,Musíš se naučit chovat zodpovědně!"

  
Naruto před očima projel ten příjemný pocit, kdy si připadala tak čistě... a pak se zastřeně podívala na Sakuru. ,,Tak už se nečerti..." Zamumlala.

,,Uvědomuješ si, že na tvým zdraví záleží-"   
Sakuřinu přednášku uťalo nějaké rozepínání batohu. Okamžitě jí sklouzl pohled na Sasukeho, který u toho svého klečel a vytahoval z něj delší tmavě modrý ručník, který hodil na Naruto. Ta jej automaticky chytila a vděčně se na něj usmála.

  
,,Díky!" Naruto si začala sušit vlasy. Popravdě to nebylo poprvé, co Naruto "promokla" během mise. Sasuke i Sakura se naučili nosit v předních kapsách svých batohů či pašen menší ručníky, které Naruto hojně využívala. Jmenovaná trpěla utkvělou představou, že pokaždé, když z nějakého důvodu (kterým obvykle bylo zachraňování klienta, ale hlavně obstarávání večeře) bezmyšlenkovitě skočila v oblečení do vody, bylo to naposledy a tedy ani nemělo důvod si nosit ručník po ruce. Tím samozřejmě neukolébala ani jednoho ze svých přátel nebo senseie, takže to obvykle končívalo tím, že buďto Sasuke nebo Sakura nakonec klekli a mrštili po Naruto jedním z ne svých náhradních ručníků...  
,,Mám takový dojem, že mě neposloucháš!" Zavrčela podrážděně Sakura.

  
,,Eeh?" Zbystřila zmateně  Naruto.   
Sakura se zhluboka nadechla, ale nakonec se jen odvrátila a něco si vztekle mumlala pod nos. Naruto nad ní jen pokrčila rameny a ždímala kalhoty.  
,,V každém případě," Promluvil Gai ke Kakashimu, ,,Je to hezké místečko. Co takhle se zdržet na oběd?"  


Po celou dobu, co si všichni vybalovali jídlo a na chvíli tábořili za lesem, z ní nebylo lehké vyrazit kloudné slovo. Naruto se vytratila zpátky do lesa, s několik kusy oblečení v ruce, aby se převlékla. Vidina, že bude v promočených věcech do večera jí nepřipadala nijak lákavá, obzvlášť, když se zvedl mírný vítr.

  
,,Co ji žere?" Zamračila se Naruto, když se vrátila, oblečená v bílém roláku a volnějšíma tmavozelenýma kapsáčema, ,,Je to jen trocha vody, ne?" Zamumlala a zaháčila své mokré triko a kalhoty za přezky u batohu.  
,,I z nevinného závanu větru se nakonec může stát krutá vichřice." Řekl moudře Kiba a ukousl ze svého onigiri. Lee se na něj zářivě usmál.  
,,Nevěděl jsem, že se vyznáš v podobných věcech, Kiba-kun! Je to tak... civilizované!"

  
Kiba po něm loupnul pohledem, ,,Co tím chceš říct? Abys věděl, vychází to z mé vlastní zkušenosti!"  
,,Vážně?"

  
,,Jasně!" Ujišťoval ho Kiba, ,,Bylo to asi před čtyřmi měsíci. S Akamarem jsme snědli několik plechovek fazolí, naložených v chilli máčce. Problém byl, že to bylo zkažený... No, ze začátku to nebylo tak hrozný. Když někdo z nás pustil ducha, skoro to ale nešlo cítit... Jenže o pár hodin později to z nás doslova  vystřelilo. Kočky na ulicích začaly ve velkým omdlívat a náš domácí hajzlík jsme po té přestřelce bílili  ještě další týden a-"  
Lee zezelenal, ,,Nemyslím, že chci vědět detaily." Zamumlal a šlo  vidět, že mu bylo silně nevolno. Spěšně zpátky zabalil svůj chléb a jen ze své láhve spolykal několik loků vody.   
Naruto se zakřenila, ,,Ale rozhodně by to mohla být účinná technika při ochraně vesnice! Jen si vzpomeň, jak baa-chan pořád vyšiluje, že jí ničíme les a děláme díry do země... Vždycky po chuninských zkouškách je nebezpečné jen za ní zajít do kanceláře.... takhle by to bylo hodně ekologický!"

,,Jasně, jenomže předtím by sme museli evakuovat celou vesnici, protože plynové masky s oblekama by se v tom smradu roztekly." Zavrčel Sasuke, který si vzpomněl, jak měl tehdy zrovna cestu okolo. Bylo jasné, že už jen to by nepřátele zahnalo za hranice Ohnivé země, kdyby to ucítili.  


,,O tom mi povídej..." Zamumlal Kiba a otřásl se při té vzpomínce, ,,tehdy sem si mysle, že mi uhoří prde-"  
,,Kiba-kun, jsou tady dámy!" Zasáhl Gai, když jeho nejoblíbenější žák začal střídat barvy.  


,,Sakura je mimo a Ten-Ten neposlouchá." Argumentoval Kiba. Měl pravdu. Ten-Ten se o něčem tiše bavila s Nejim a Kibově vyprávění nevěnovala sebemenší pozornost. Gaiův pohled se od ní odklonil a po mírném zaváhání zamířil na Naruto. Ta se zamračila a v očích se jí zablesklo.  
,,Ani slovo." Zavrčela varovně, ,,Ani jedno zas-tracené slovo!" Opakovala vražedně, tušíc, na co právě Gai myslí.  


,,Naruto-kun, měl by sis uvědomit, že tvoje bytí v tomto těle jasně naznačuje že nejsi to, čím jsi si zvykl být v posledních šestnácti letech."  
,,Větší hovadinu jsem v životě neslyšel." Zavrčela Naruto.   
,,Tak o tom pochybuju." Usmál se Kakashi vesele.  


,,Žádný dobírání, jasný?" Vztekala se Naruto, ,,Nevím, jak by bylo vám dvěma, kdyby jste byli na mým místě!"  
,,To ale nejsme." Poukázal Kakashi a i přes masku šlo vidět, jak se kření.  
,,Jo." Zamumlala Naruto tiše, že se k ní Sasuke musel nepozorovaně naklonit, aby slyšel, co si pro sebe říká, ,,To nejste."  


  
* * *  


  
Ve zbytku dne se neudálo nic, nového, co by stálo za zmínku, nicméně Sasuke cítil, že Naruto stále není ve své kůži. Samozřejmě, už byla uvolněnější a nenuceně konverzovala, ale v jejích očích bylo... co přesně Sasuke nedokázal popsat a pomalu ho to dohánělo až k šílenství. Když se konečně nad skupinkou snesl večer a Kakashi s Gaiem rozhodli, že je čas se na noc utábořit, uvědomil si, že přestože jeho fyzička byla dokonalá, psychicky byl utahaný jako kůň. Docela se těšil, že padně a usne, ale Gai něco podobného neměl v plánu.

  
,,Cože?" Opakoval nevěřícně Sasuke a zíral na čtyři složené stany, které před ně Gai s Kakashim hodili. Dosud mu nebylo jasné, kde je vzaly a jak je vůbec přenášeli, protože dohromady byly dvakrát tak větší, než jejich krosny. V každém případě tu teď ležely stejně otráveně, jako všichni, kdo se na ně dívaly.  
,,Musíme postavit stany a rozdělit se kdo s kým bud spát." Opakoval Gai, ,,Dnes je velká pravděpodobnost, že bude pršet a nakonec je to o něco pohodlnější, nemyslíte?"

  
_,Ne!'_ Měl Sasuke na jazyku, ale raději mlčel. S kouskem štěstí nebude muset spát s Akamarem.  
,,Proč máme stany?" Zeptala se přihlouple Naruto a nedůvěřivě si prohlížela čtyři hromady.  
,,Abychom nevzbudili podezření." Odpověděl Gai.  
,,A proč jsme je nepostavili když ještě bylo světlo?" Zeptal se kousavě Kiba.  


,,Protože- ..." Gai se zasekl, ,,Heleďte, stěžovat si umí každý, kdo z vás ale pocítil tryskání ohromného gejzíru mládí, jehož docílíme tehdy, kdy se obrníme proti nepřízni přírody, postavíme se na nohy a půjdeme za svým cílem?"  
,,Jasně... ale proč jsme je nepostavili, když bylo světlo?"   


Gai zblednul roztržitě se posadil na zem, neschopný odpovědět.   
Kakashi se nervózně zasmál, ,,Ma... ma..." Zamával ledabyle rukou, ,,Prostě jsme na to zapomněli..."  
,,Zapomněli?" Opakovala Sakura, ,,Jak ale chcete, aby sme to postavili?"  
,,Napojíme několik kabelů na Naruto. Při troše štěstí neosvítíme celý kontinent." Navrhl Kiba a s úsměvem sehnul hlavu před dobře mířeným kopancem.

  
,,Máš kabely?" Zajímal se živě Kakashi.  
,,Ne." Přiznal naoko rozmrzele Kiba a otočil se na Nejiho a Sasukeho, ,,Komu z vás svítí ve tmě oči?"   
,,Nech toho!" Bouchla ho do zad unaveně Ten-Ten a popadla jeden stan, ,,Co může být tak těžkého na tom je složit?"  
  
Odpověď byla téměř okamžitá. Nebyla to ale chyba stanů, víceméně. Kakashi s Gaiem jeden stan postavili bez problémů a dokonce i v rekordním čase, ale pak měli tendenci se do toho míchat i ostatním. Víc ale překáželi, než cokoliv jiného a Sasuke je podezíral, že to dělají schválně. Neji nakonec skutečně používal svůj byakugan, ale stavěl stan spolu s Ten-Ten, která v jeho navigacích doslova plavala. Nejhorší bylo prostrkování tyček otvory ve stanu. Neji nakonec jemně naznačil, že to raději udělá sám, čímž značně Ten-Ten ulevil. Další stan se pokoušeli vztyčit Lee s Naruto a Sakurou. Až na několik rozdrcených kolíků a celkového dojmu jakéhosi iglú, namísto plánovaného kvádru s trojúhelníkovou střechou. Poslední stan padl na Sasukeho a Kibu. I přes několik modřin a bolestivých naraženin se i pak oni mohli pyšnit, že se jim podařilo postavit stan dokonale.  


,,Výborně," Pochválil Gai, ,,A teď k tomu rozřazování..." Jeho očí plály vzrušením.  
,,Není to jedno?" Zchladil Gaiovo nadšení Sasuke, ,,Prostě kdo kam lehne, tam i usne."  


Gai zavrtěl hlavou, ,,Nemyslím, že by bylo vhodné, kdyby dívky spaly třeba někde v blízkosti Kakashiho."  
,,Proč ne?" Nechápal Kakashi.  


,,Je to nemorální!" Zdůraznil Gai.   
Naruto zvedla obočí, ,,Takže jak je pak morální, když je v každém týmu jenom jedna holka?"  


Gai zrudl, ,,Takhle jsem to nemyslel! Jen jsem chtěl naznačit, že v jistých... kruzích by si mohli vykládat za... pohoršující, když okolo muže spí až přespříliš mladých dívek." Objasnil.  
,,Jsou tu jen dvě, to je hodně?" Nechápala Naruto. Celá ta věs se stany jí pěkně brnkala na nervy a k tomu ještě Gaiovy bláboly... dneska vážně už jen chtěla někam zalézt a usnout. Rozhodně neměla zapotřebí Gaiovy, třeba dobře mířené, kecy.

  
,,Dobrá, nechme Kakashiho Kakashim." Vzal to za jiný konec Gai, ,,Vzhledem k tomu, že v brzké době budeme po více než týden nuceni sdílet stejné pokoje, rozdělíme se už dneska do skupin."  
,,Jak to myslíte?" Zeptala se nechápavě Sakura.  


,,V hotelu, kam se chystáme budeme spát v různých pokojích. Abychom přišli na to, jak nám to tam půjde, bychom si už dneska mohli udělat takovou provizorní zkoušku..."  
,,Zkoušku na co?" Nechápala Naruto.  


,,Soužití?" zkusil Gai. Jak očekával, všechny tváře až na Leeho se zakabonily.   
,,Je to zbytečné a -" začala Naruto, ale Gai jí přerušil.  
,,Mám to brát tak, že nebereš výzvu?" Řekl a potlačil úsměv, když si uvědomil, jak Naruto pomalu žene do kouta, ,,Vzdáváš se?"  
V Narutiných očích podle očekávání zaplály ohně, ,,Nikdy!"  


  
* * *  


  
Naruto se ve stanu převalila na druhý bok. _,Mělo mě to napadnout!'_ nadávala si. Gai ji samozřejmě převezl. V okamžiku, kdy měl chycenou ji, ostatním nezbylo nic jiného, než se podřídit. Ne, že by měli na vybranou, samozřejmě. Rozřazení do skupin, to tak!   
Naruto si zkousla ret. Z nějakého důvodu jí to všechno připadalo až moc... divné? Jasně, na první pohled ani nebylo co... takže od začátku.  
Rozřazení nebylo nijak příšerné, podle úhlu pohledu. Sakura se dělila o stan s Ten-Ten. Dostaly ten patvar, který Naruto pomáhal stavět a upřímně, víc jak pro dva tam místa opravdu nezbylo. Neji, Kiba a Lee spali společně pod stanem, který postavil Neji. Kakashi a Gai si svůj stan postavili a psychicky se smířili s vidinou společného sdílení stanu snad ještě v Konoze. Logicky, poslední, kdo zůstali byli ona a k Sakuřině vzteku i Sasuke... a samozřejmě Akamaru.

  
Kiba si samozřejmě nedokázal odpustit narážky na jejich náhlý vztah, hlavně, když novinky vzali s klidem, vděční, že si konečně už mohou jít lehnout. To jim ale samozřejmě nebylo dopřáno. Sakura začala útočit, že dvojice by před manželstvím neměly trávit společně noci a kdyby ji Kakashi nezarazil, nejspíš by byla ochotná Naruto sehnat i nějaký pás cudnosti. Bylo to dlouho, co se Naruto na někoho doopravdy naštvala a tehdy jí Sakura opravdu začala dožírat.

  
Naruto ji docela chápala. Sama nemohla pochopit , proč po všech těch letech je najednou neustále obklopená všude Sasukem. Bylo to až neuvěřitelné, že všechno, co udělala nebo jen chtěla udělat mělo nějakou spojitost s ním. Těžko říct, jestli to tak bylo i dřív a že si to uvědomila až teď nebo to bylo úplně jinak, Naruto jen věděla, že to nebyla Sasukeho  vina. Přesto ale Naruto cítila, že něco není v pořádku. Vlastně, právě teď a tady bylo všechno v pořádku, potíž byla v tom, že právě to, že všechno bylo v pořádku, bylo v nepořádku. Jenže ne tak přímo, dalo by se říct... Naruto se začal ztrácet ve vlastních myšlenkách. Bylo to... jako by ji něco nutilo, aby byla se Sasukem, jen nevěděla co, a proč by to "ono" jí vůbec do něčeho takového nudilo.

  
V každém případě, faktem bylo, že skončila ve stanu se Sasukem a Akamarem. Kiba se naštěstí zdál docela vstřícný a vyčistil Akamarovi zuby, za což mu Naruto byla neskonale vděčná. Akamaru totiž ležel mezi ní a Uchihou.   
Naruto bezhlasně zívla. Právě tuto stránku na přemýšlení nesnášela nejvíce. Vždy je plno otázek a nikdy není pořádná odpověď a nakonec výsledek toho všeho je jen otravná bolest hlavy... Poprvé po letech byla ráda, že Sasuke neumí číst myšlenky, ale zalitovala, že jí ta schopnost byla taky odepřena. Byla to škoda, jinak by věděla, že Sasuke celou dobu myslí na to samé.  


  
* * *  


  
Naruto letěla lesem. Byla naštvaná a cítila nenávist, jako nikdy v životě. V nose cítila pach krve, který neustále stupňoval její vztek. V uších cítila tlukot vlastního srdce a v žilách jí vřela krev. V srdci cítila bolest, kterou nikdy dřív nezažila. Nadpozemskou rychlostí obratně kličkovala mezi stromy. Před ní se začaly rýsovat neznámé postavy. Pach krve sílil, tentokrát ale za doprovodu několika jiných a pachu syrového masa. Kolem dokola byly rozházené kunaie a shurikeny. Kousek dál ležel na zemi zapíchnutá katana, na které se  již od země až do půli čepele táhl pás schnoucí krve. Naruto se rozběsnila ještě víc. Napřáhla ruku a vytrhla nejbližší strom i s kořeny. Mrštila jím k nejasným figurám před ní. Většina z nich odlétla spolu s kmenem. Kolem dokola se začaly rozléhat výkřiky a Naruto si byla jistá, že cítila i oheň. Les začal hořet. Naruto se konečně zastavila. Málem se ale zastavilo i její srdce. Jako ve zpomaleném závěru viděla, jak za ní udýchaně chvátá několik ninjů. Dva z nich kolem ní prošli a sklonili se k mrtvé dívce. Byla doslova roztrhána na kusy. Všude byla krev, maso a její vnitřnosti. Naruto zavřela oči. Slyšela křik, jekot, pláč a praskání ohně. Dohromady to ale bylo nic proti tomu, co cítila uvnitř sebe. Zpoza řas jí stekla jediná slza, než otevřela oči a zařvala. Chtěla pomstu... Chtěla krev toho, kdo to udělal... Chtěla vraždit.

  


* * *

 

  
,,Naruto, sakra vstávej!" Někdo jí hrubě zatřásl. Otevřela rudé oči a zavrčela.

  
,,Naruto, klid." Zkoušel ji uklidnit Sasuke, ale Naruto zavrčela hlasitěji a Akamaru Sasukemu přes rameno varovně zavrčel. Naruto mu to opětovala a vycenila zuby. Akamaru ji napodobil a naježil srst. Naruto surově Sasukeho odstrčila a drápla po Akamarovi. Ten se jí bez problémů vyhnul, ale Naruto přepadla k východu stanu. Když si to uvědomila, vyškrábala se na nohy a vyrazila ze stanu pryč.   
  
Sasuke zaklel. Naruto už ve spánku obklopila červená chakra, kterou mohl vidět jen párkrát v životě. Její nehty se proměnily v drápy a značky na tvářích se prohloubily. Doufal, že když ji probudí, uklidní se, ale očividně se mýlil. Možnost, že mu uteče byla rozhodně poslední na jeho seznamu.  
,,Najdi ji."Zavelel Sasuke Akamarovi. Nechtěl do toho zatahovat Kibova psa, ale nepochyboval, že jestli někdo má šanci najít Naruto, bude to rozhodně tenhle chlupáč. Akamaru zavětřil a lehce vyskočil ze stanu. Sasuke ho následoval. Pak mu ale srdce spadlo do kalhot. U ohně, zády k němu seděl Gai.

  
_,Hlídka!'_ Uvědomil si Sasuke. Obrátil se na Akamara. S překvapením zjistil, že obrovský pes se pohybuje bezhlučně a Gai si jej nevšiml, přestože od něj byl jen o nápřah ruky. Sasuke se nadechl a po špičkách skákal co nejdál od tábořiště. Nechtěl, aby Gai přišel na Naruto, jejíž stopa, jak si Sasuke uvědomil, se vytrácela. Sasuke doběhl Akamara a společně v naprosté tichosti běželi lesem. Během dvou minut Naruto našli. Akamaru se zastavil, ale Sasuke pošel ještě o několik metrů blíž. Naruto seděla na poraženém kmeni. Zhluboka dýchala a pomalu se měnící drápy zpět v nehty zatínala do kmene. Rudé oči s podlouhlými černými panenkami se měnily v azurové studny a červený závan chakry se okolo ní vytrácel.

  
,,Naruto?" Promluvil k ní Sasuke.   
Naruto ucukla hlavou a znova se poblíž jí znova zvedla rudá chakra. Značky na tvářích se znova zvýraznily.   


,,Klid, nic ti neudělám." Zkoušel jí utěšit Sasuke. Naruto na něj zavrčela. _,No bezva a jsme zase na začátku...'_ Pomyslel si trpce Sasuke. Udělal krok zpět. Naruto se na kmenu postavila na všechny čtyři a znova na Sasukeho zavrčela.   


,,Buď v klidu." Zkoušel to znova Sasuke. Za zády slyšel, jak Akamaru vrčí. ,,Nech to na mě, Akamaru." Zamumlal jeho směrem Sasuke. Nechtěl ani domyslet, jak by Naruto mohla reagovat, jestli by Akamaru zasáhl. Naruto těkala pohledem na Sasukeho a Akamara, jakoby zvažovala, kdo je větší nebezpečí. Jak si Sasuke uvědomil, ignorovala jeho pokusy ji uklidnit. _,Když to nepůjde po dobrém, tak po zlém...'_  
Sasuke k ní vykročil. Naruto se naježila, ale Sasuke se dál přibližoval. Dívka na Uchihu skočila. Nebo se o to alespoň pokusila. Než se stačila alespoň trochu zorientovat, stála k němu zády a Sasuke ji pevně držel zepředu za ruce. Zkusila vykopnout ale zabránily jí v tom Sasukeho nohy. Naruto se rozčilila ještě víc. Snažila se vykroutit, ale Sasukeho sevření bylo ocelové. Naruto se začala znova měnit démona...  


,,Sakra přestaň pořád dělat scény!" Zavrčel jí do ucha Sasuke, ,,Koho si myslíš, že to baví?" Naruto zamrkala.   
,,N-neděl... ám." Zachroptěla. _,Jo!'_ Ulevil si Sasuke, když slyšel Naruto reagovat.  


,,To vidím." Prohlásil suše Sasuke, ,,Uprostřed noci vyletět ze stanu a pak si hrát na Lassie je asi na denním pořádku, co?"  
Naruto ztuhla. Sasukemu se ulevilo, když cítil, jak se Naruto v jeho náruči klidní. Byl to velmi příjemný pocit. Přesto ale Naruto byla zmatená- teprve teď si začala uvědomovat kde je.  
,,Kde jsme?" Zeptala se unaveně a bezmyšlenkovitě si opřela hlavu o Sasukeho rameno.  


,,Ne moc daleko od stanů." Odpověděl Sasuke a odvážil se ji pustit ruce. Naruto slabě přikývla, protřela si oči a pak znova zamrkala, když před sebou uviděla velký světlý obrys ,,Akamaru?" Vydechla. Akamaru k ní několika málo skoky přiskočil. Naruto se odtáhla od Sasukeho a poškrábala Akamara za uchem. Toho nejspíš povzbudilo, když se Naruto vrátila do normálu. ,,Hej, chlape, co ty tu děláš?" Usmála se na něj.   
,,Někdo tě musel vystopovat." Odtušil Sasuke. Naruto zkameněla. ,,Kdo všechno je vzhůru?" Zeptala se tiše.

  
,,Jen my tři. A Gai, pokud počítáš i hlídku. Ten si ale ničeho nevšiml, asi by jsme ho měli zkontrolovat jestli neusnul..." Naruto si oddechla.  


,,Akamaru, co takhle se vrátit?" Obrátil se na psa Sasuke. Akamaru se na něj vyčítavě podíval a normálním krokem se vydal k ostatním. Sasuke chvíli počkal, až mezi nimi bude menší odstup, než se obrátil k Naruto, ,,Co se stalo?" Zeptal se přímo.  
Naruto si zkousla ret. Sama v tom měla trochu zmatek, ale v Sasukově tónu bylo něco, co ji nutilo mu odpovědět... ,,Nevím..." Řekla nakonec, ,,Nevím přesně... myslím, že to byl... jen zlý sen."

  
Sasuke se zachmuřil. Posledně, když přerušil jeden z jejích "zlých snů", skončil se šrámem na krku. ,,Chceš si o tom promluvit?"   
Sasuke by čekal všechno, jen ne to, že se Naruto rozesměje štkavým smíchem.

  
,,Co je?" Zeptal se dotčeně. _,Člověk se za jednou žene uprostřed noci a ona se mu vysměje? Ženské...'  
_ Naruto zavrtěla hlavou, ,,Víš _,_ v poslední době je fakt těžký uvěřit, ž mluvím s tebou."

  
Sasukeho obočí se ztratilo v jeho vlasech.  
Naruto zavrtěl hlavou, ,,Nech to radši tak..."  


Sasuke do ní zabodl pohled, ale už to nekomentoval. Raději se vrátil zpátky k hlavnímu tématu. ,,Takže... v čem je doopravdy problém?"  
,,O čem to mluvíš, Sasuke?" Zeptala se nevinně Naruto, ale její hlas byl nakřáplý.

  
,,Naruto." Zavrčel varovně Sasuke.

Naruto pochopila- přesně věděla, že Sasuke chce objasnit ten její "výpadek" v lese, další "zkrat" v řece a teď její útěk...  Ale Naruto si nebyla jistá, jestli mu to chce všechno říct. Ale z nějakého důvodu měla pocit, že mu to dluží. ,,Tehdy, v lese..." Začala pomalu, ,,jsem měla.... nebyla to vidina jako v budoucnosti, prostě... jako by ti před očima přelétla zpomínka..." Naruto znejistěla, ale Sasuke přikývl. Moc dobře věděl, co tím myslí.  
,,Byla tam dívka... byla... stejně rozdrásaná jako ta laň a... a... všude okolo byl hluk a chaos a..." Naruto se zasekla a s vážnou tváří se podívala Sasukemu do očí, ,,Vážně jsem si myslela, že jsem to já."  


,,Ta mrtvá?" Nechápal Sasuke.  
,,Ne! Já byla.... byla jsem tam." Zamumlala Naruto, ,,Ta dívka... Byla malá, možná měla jedenáct, minimálně deset. A byla mi nějak blízká, ale oni ji zabili a znetvořili... Já... chtěla jsem zabít ty, co to udělali... Nikdy v životě jsem necítila takovou nenávist a... chtěla jsem jejich krev, Sasuke... chtěla jsem, aby trpěli jako ona, ale přitom jsem sama trpěla... A přitom jsem cítila, jak je to všechno moje vina... byla jsem tak... špinavá... Proto jsem se potřebovala omýt, zbavit se toho..."

  
Sasuke na ni šokovaně zíral. Popisovala pocity, které kdysi sám zažil, ale ne jakoby je opravdu prožívala, jen jakoby je byla přinucená cítit? To nedávalo smysl!  
,,Myslím..." Naruto si promnula místo, kde Sasuke věděl, že nosí pečeť Čtvrtého, ,,Že to byla JEJÍ vzpomínka."

 

Nabudúce: Snubní prsten?


	7. Kapitola VII.- Snubní prsten?

(Cz, jen Edit)

 

 **22:49, Konoha, věž Hokage**  
,,Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune se přiřítila do kanceláře Hokage a málem sebou přibrala i dveře.  
,,Shizune?" Tsunade si unaveně protřela oči a plynulým pohybem schovala skoro prázdnou flašku saké.

  
,,Vy jste to věděla!" Shizune propalovala Tsunade očima a stále se pokoušela popadnout dech.  
,,Přirozeně." Přisvědčila Tsunade beze zájmu a unaveně si protřela spánky, ,,O čem to mluvíš?"

,,Naruto-chan! Dala jste jí misi a přitom jste věděla, že Numa je jedna z vesnic, na kterou Kyuubi zaútočila jako úplně první!" Chrlila ze sebe rozčileně Shizune, ,,Víte, že tam lidi toho démona nenávidí a jestli zjistí, že s ním Naruto má nějakou spojitost, zaútočí na ni!"  
Tsunade se na ni dlouhou chvíli dívala, než pak vytáhla zpátky saké a nalila si trochu do kalíšku. ,,Hádám, že někde to by poprvé být muselo?"

,,Věděla jste, že ať za tím útokem před šestnácti lety bylo cokoliv, tu vesnici to zasáhlo nejvíce! Byla v první vlně! Ta mise měla Naruto-chan postavit na nohy, ne ji z nich srazit! Jestli se vesničané dozví, že v Naruto je zapečetěna Kyuubi-"  
,,Naruto je idiot." Přerušila ji Tsunade. ,,Ale ne tak velký, aby všude chodila s nápisem- _'Jsem Jinchuuriky a mám v sobě zapečetěnou devítiocasou lišku'_."

,,Naruto je Naruto!" Křikla na ni Shizune. ,,Dostane se do problémů a zvlášť, když-"  
,,Shizune, PŘESTAŇ!" Tsunade rozčileně vstala a převrhla láhev. Tekutina se roztekla po hokagově stole a pomalu se vpíjela do přítomných lejster. Tsunade to ignorovala a zaměřila svůj pohled na Shizune, kterou Tsunadin výbuch zaskočil. ,,VÍM, co se může stát, když se Naruto odhalí. ALE je s ní Kakashi, Gai a-" Tsunade zkřivila obličej, ,,- i ten Uchiha gaki. Naruto se za poslední roky hodně zlepšila a...." Tsunade klesla zpátky do křesla ztišila hlas, ,,Být hokagem není vždy lehké. Naruto se bude muset naučit, že s některými lidmi si nejde jen potřást rukou nebo jim vymlátit duši, aby s nimi našla společnou řeč."

,,Ale poslat ji proti celé vesnici, aby se to naučila je..." Shizune nemohla najít ta správná slova. ,,To si nezaslouží!"  
,,Nejde o to, co si  nezaslouží, ale o to, čemu se musí naučit čelit."

,,Bandě surových barbarů?!"  
,,Koncilu." Odpověděla jednoduše Tsunade a podložila si hlavu sepjatými dlaněmi a v očích se jí nebezpečně zablýsklo. ,,Celá vesnice může uznat Naruto jako ninju a vůbec lidskou bytost, ale pokud tu budou oni a s nynějšími názory, Naruto nemá šanci se stát oficiálně ani jouninem. Nehledě na to, jak ona bude tvrdě dřít, pro ně to vždycky bude jen časovaná bomba..." Tsunade zaťala pěsti až jí zaprskaly klouby, ,,Proto... pokud ji odhalí bude jim muset čelit..." Z jejího hlasu bylo znát, že kdokoliv, kdo jen sáhne na Naruto zemře opravdu dlouhou a bolestivou smrtí.

Shizune se už klidněji posadila do křesla. ,,Ale... proč?" Zamumlala.  
Tsunade se opřela. ,,Nebyl to záměr,“  Začala pomalu, ,,Dokud neodešli, nedošlo mi to. Teprve pak jsem si uvědomila, že Numa byla první z vesnic, která zakusila hněv lišky. Těžko říct proč, ale byla první. Navyš je tu ta reference, že ze vzduchu připomíná jistý symbol. Šla jsem za Radou, aby mi objasnili, proč podobná mise je klasifikována pro ninji... Narutova typu. Pokud ne přímo pro ni." Tsunade i povzdychla a znova zaťala pěsti. ,,Bylo mi řečeno, že je to naprosto normální mise, jen s tím rozdílem, že pokud do ní spadá i Naruto, bude to něco jako ukázka její  loajality! To tupci si ani neuvědomují, kolikrát pro ně Naruto riskovala život! Jediné, co za svoji existenci udělali, je, že si během Velké války získal postavení, které jim dovoluje se míchat do života ostatních lidí!" Začala se dostávat do ráže, ale pak ji znova přepadl stín chmury, ,,Ale ve skutečnosti jde jen o jejich test! Podle doložených událostí, Naruto je jediná, kdo dokáže zvládnout Uchihu a Uchiha zase jediný, kdo má díky sharinganu i moc nad Kyuubi. Nezjistila jsem přesně, o co přesně jim jde, ale nějak to souvisí s těma dvěma... A já..." Její hlas se nebezpečně ztišil, ale Tsunadiny oči se nepřirozeně zaleskly, ,,Za to můžu. Byla jsem to já, kdo je podstrčil a teď, ať se stane cokoliv, to bude moje vina. Nechala jsem se napálit, ale teď je na to pozdě. Nicméně..." Tsunade se podívala zpříma na Shizune, ,,Naruto si stejně musí uvědomit, že není možné, aby toho jeden člověk toho na sobě nosil tolik. Není možné, aby to všechno nosila v sobě. Čím je starší, všechno se začíná komplikovat- řízení vesnice, Akatsuki, i její život...Proto to potřebuje rozplést a začít s nezakudlenou nití..."

  
Shizune stekla po tváři slza a i tu setřela jediným pohybem ruky. Starostlivě se podívala na Tsunade, které na mladé tváři přibylo množství vrásek. Shizune se nejistě zvedla a položila ruku Tsunade na rameno, ,,Naru-chan bude v pořádku." Usmála se mírně na Tsunade, ,,Je to přece velká holka?"  
Tsunade se zamračila. „Nejde o to, kolik jí je let nebo kolik toho má za sebou a kolik se toho naučila o boji. Jde o to, kolik lidí ji pomůže, když bude připravena na to, říct pravdu.“

  
* * *

  
Mezi oběma ninji se rozhostilo ticho. Sasuke na Naruto zíral. Znova. Ale nemohl si pomoct. Neměl co říct- co by taky v té chvíli asi tak mohl udělat? Bylo mu jedno, že Naruto v sobě má zapečetěného démona, se kterým může komunikovat, ale bylo na něj trochu moc, že může vidět i démonovy vzpomínky! Sasukemu stačily jeho vlastní na to, aby jich měl dost do konce života. A z představy, že by sdílel ještě další, pravděpodobně mnohem krvavější a násilnější než ty jeho, mu naskakoval husí kůže. Ale... Jasně, když jsou v jednom těle dvě duše, musí se to nějak projevit a ninju na Sasukeho úrovni by to nemělo vykolejit, ale líp se o tom mluví, než se to plní! Zvlášť, když před sebou máte psychicky labilní nejlepšího přítele(přítelkyni)/rivala(rivalku)/snoubenku! Sasuke v duchu zaklel.  Na akademii se učil rozlišit genjutsu, základní používání chakry, jak zacházet se zbraněmi. Ale sakra! Nikoho ani nenapadlo mladé ninji naučit, jak se uklidňuje rozhozená holka!

  
Sasuke zvedl ruku, aby Naruto povzbudivě poklepal na rameno, ale v půli cesty jí stáhl. Krom toho, že si připadal, jako absolutní blb, přišel k názoru, že je to na velký kulový. Kdyby šlo všechno tak jednoduše, nemuseli by být na světě cvokaři. Sasuke silně zapřemýšlel, co dělat. S odporem si připustil, že mírně Naruto závidí její vlastnost s kýmkoliv za jakýchkoliv podmínek najít společnou řeč. A i přes skutečnost, že co se týče taktu se někdy chovala jako zabedněný neandrtálec, v každé náročnější misi bylo jasné, že se dokáže vciťovat do problémů jiných, což jí pomáhá jim podat potřebná řešení. Sasuke ale naproti tomu ničím podobným neoplýval, což ho momentálně štvalo ještě víc.  
Naruto najednou zatřepala hlavou a mírně se usmála. Sasuke se ještě víc zamračil. Znal ten úsměv- její koutky sice bylo nadzdvižené, ale Narutiny oči byly mrtvé, bez náznaku emocí. Naruto sklonila hlavu a unaveně zívla. Sasuke ihned poznal, že to jen hraje.

,,Mno, myslím, že je čas se vrátit, co, Sasuke?" Promluvila na něj se skloněnou hlavou, ale veselým tónem.

,,Naruto?" Zamumlal a v jeho hlase byla znát jeho hořkost.

 

Naruto k němu zvedla hlavu. Její oči byl skelné a Sasuke předpokládal, že se jí co nevidět do koutků nahrnou slzy, ale kdyby na to opravdu čekal, nedočkal by se. Naruto nebrečela. Sasukeho to zarazilo.  
Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, ten vodopád by byl nezadržitelný. Ale tohle byla Naruto, uvědomil se. Ta nebude brečet, tím spíš, že by to byla reakce ostatních. Sasuke se zhluboka nadechl. Vážně ho štvalo, jak se některé věci neustále dají komplikovat. Jenže v okamžiku, kdy se znova podíval na Naruto ho jeho bojová nálada opustila.

  
,,Nech to být." Zamumlal nakonec.  
Narutin výraz střídal překvapení, zmatení a nechápavost. _,Co to...?'_

Sasuke se otočil a váhavě udělal krok vpřed, ale hned na to se zastavil, ,,Máš pravdu, byla to její vzpomínka." Řekl Sasuke pevně s pohledem zabodnutým někam úplně mimo. Nebyl tady ŽÁDNÝ důvod, proč by se Naruto měla cítit vině. Žádný! ,, Mohla jsi cítit to, co cítila ona, ale nikdy nebudeš jako ona. Už jen to, jak na to reaguješ tě více polidšťuje, než kteréhokoliv jiného shinobiho."  Sasuke se na okamžik odmlčel, ,,Nebo spíš kunoichi. Tak to nech to být. Moc se zatěžuješ věčným coby kdyby a to tě ničí." _,Ničí ji hlavně vesničany, co jí to vtloukli do hlavy!'_ Křičelo na něj Sasukeho vnitřní já a Sasuke jen zaťal pěsti a snažil se ho ignorovat, ,,Nech Kyuubi, ať se s tím vypořádá, do té doby se zkus uklidnit a vyspat."  
Naruto se naštvala, ,,Chceš říct, že nikde není žádný problém? Že všechno je  jenom v mojí hlavě?"

  
,,Chtěl jsem říct, že Kyuubi," Bylo to poprvé, kdy Sasuke vyslovil jméno devítiocasé, ,,měla svůj vlastní život. Nevíš co dělala celou tu dobu, než ji do tebe Čtvrtý zapečetil a očividně to nebyla jen procházka růžovým sadem. Ale ty si jen přisuzuješ vinu za to, za co nemůžeš a v tom je tvůj problém!"  
,,Nemám problém!" Rozhořčila se Naruto, ,,,Jen..." Její hlas se zlomil.

  
,,Jen? Vždyť ses v té době ještě ani nemohla narodit! Tak proč to vztahuješ na sebe?"  
,,Nic na sebe nevztahuju!"

,,Naruto, oba  víme, jak se k tobě ostatní chovali! Je normální, že proto máš tendenci-"  
,,Nikdy jsem na sebe nic takového nevztahovala!"

,,To proto, že jsi se necítila jako VRAH!"  
PLESK!  
Naruto držela napřaženou ruku a prudce oddechovala. Dlaň se jí nekontrolovatelně roztřásla s ochable spadla. Vrah...ozývalo se jí v hlavě... vrah... VRAH! Naruto bolestivě zavřela oči. Vzpomínky ji zaplavily jako mořské vlny a hrubě ji smetly z pevniny reality a útržkově jí cvakaly před očima jako právě nafocené fotografie...

 

 

* * *

_Vzpomínky_  
_,,Ritsuki, běž od toho démona! Nebudu ti to neustále připomínat!"_

_,,Co si vůbec myslí, když chodí mezi lidi?"_

_,,Ta bestie by se raději měla klidit z cesty! Nebo s ním zatočím stejně, jako to on udělal mému bratrovi!"_

_,,Noemi, kolikrát ti mám říkat, že na něj nemáš zírat?  
,,Ale proč, mami-?"  
,,To děcko je nebezpečné, proto! Pokud si pamatuju, už máš být dávno doma, tak proč tady otálíš?"_

_,,Nechápu, proč ho tu lord Hokage ještě trpí... Už dávno ho měl vykázat! Nebudu čekat, až mi moji rodinu zardousí ve spaní!"  
,,Monstrum!"  
,,Démon!"  
,,Nedívej se na něj, synku a radši se tomu bastardovi kliď z cesty!"  
,,Jak si to vůbec představuje- chodit si okolo jen tak? Už jen kvůli tomu, že je naživu by ho měli ANBU hlídat!"  
,,Přísahám, že jestli okamžitě neodejde, zabiju ho!"_

 

* * *

  
Naruto klesla k zemi. Celá se otřásala a jen nějakým záhadným způsobem stačila zadržet slzy. ,,Já n-nejsem... nej...sem."  
Sasuke přidřepl a odhrnul jí vlasy z tváře, ,,Já to vím."

  
,,A-ale já-"  
,,Já to vím, Kakashi-sensei to ví, pak Iruka, lady Tsunade, perverzní žabí sennin, Gaara a ten prcek, Konohamaru, taky. Dokonce i Sakura. A na ostatních nezáleží." Sasuke ji nemotorně objal a Naruto mu zabořila hlavu do hrudi...

  
Sasuke netušil, jak dlouho Naruto objímal a v pravidelných intervalech jí rukou kroužil po zádech. Jediné, čím si byl naprosto jist, že během ani ne týdne se mu obrátil život naruby- všechno, v čem měl sjednaný řád se mu zhroutilo jako domeček z karet. Všechna jeho předsevzetí, která si stanovil po Uchiha masakru mu pomalu odplouvala spolu s posledními zbytky hrdosti, na kterou byl dříve tolik pyšný. Připadalo mu to všechno příšerně zmatečné- nikdy by nečekal, že by cítil tak silnou nutnost někoho chránit třeba jen před jeho vlastními vzpomínkami. A v životě by nevěřil,  a každého, kdo by tvrdil opak, by nakopal do bezeslunných míst jen kvůli narážce, že bude uprostřed noci klečet ve vlhké trávě a konejšit svého rivala po jeho psychickém zhroucení jen po pohledu na znetvořené zvíře. Vážně potřeboval odpočinek a cítil potřebu se dát dohromady- scházelo mu být tím obvyklým ledovým bezcitným hajzlem, protože pak bylo všechno jednodušší. Znovu a hlouběji si uvědomil, jak důležité, už jen kvůli jemu samému, bylo zpřetrhání všech pout, obzvláště těch, jež je poutaly k Naruto. Naruto v něm probouzela emoce, kterých se zřekl právě v den, kdy Itachi vyvraždil jeho klan. A to Sasukeho děsilo. Příliš dlouhou dobu strávil tím, že se je učil ignorovat, protože pak, by jeho cestě za pomstou nestálo nic- žádné výčitky svědomí, bolest odloučení, pocit viny a zrady vůči  od jeho přátelům- hlavně Naruto, Kakashimu a Sakuře... Sasuke si potřeboval protřídit myšlenky a potřeboval to hned! Ale... Sasuke cítil, že přímo u něj je někdo, kdo potřebuje útěchu a potřebuje ji akutněji. Takže Sasuke zavřel oči, a opřel svoji hlavu a Narutino rameno... Protože někdy je útěcha jen pocit, že tu pro vás někdo je.

Naruto se odtáhla. Zvedla hlavu a zamrkala. Všechno jí to připadal, jako sen, ale když naproti sobě viděla čilého Sasukeho a ruměnec na vlastní tváři, uvědomila si, že jde jen o skutečnost. Ups...

,,Ehm... Promiň, Sasuke... jen jsem se trochu neudržela..." Zamumlala nervózně a uhnula očima někam za Sasukeho levé rameno.  
Sasuke přikývl, vstal a oprášil se, ,,Měli bychom se vrátit a trochu se prospat, jinak nás zítra zbytek cesty odrovná."

Naruto přikývla, usmála se a vděčně přijala Sasukeho ruku. Docela ji překvapilo, že mu stačilo jen jemné zatáhnutí, aby jí dostal na nohy. ,,Takže..." Naruto znervózněla ještě víc, když se vydali směrem ke stanům, ,,Je mi to opravdu -"  
Sasuke protočil oči, ,,Neomlouvej se." Zamumlal popuzeně, ,,Prostě na to zkus nemyslet... každý to jednou ze sebe potřebuje... dostat..."

,,Nesnaž se být milý, jen proto, že jsem holka!" Šťouchla do něj Naruto, ale bylo znát, že to nemyslí vážně.  
,,Hn." Odfrkl si Sasuke. Naruto vypadala, že mu něco pěkně opáčí od srdce, ale v tu ránu jí pronikavě zakručelo v břiše. Naruto zrudla.  
Několik sov zahoukalo a pak jen šel slyšet šelest a tlukot křídel. Kručivý zvuk Narutina žaludku se ozval podruhé. Králík vyskočil z keře ztratil se ve stínu stromů. Sasuke se zastavil a Naruto do něj málem narazila.

  
,,Naruto! Sníš dvakrát tolik, co dospělí ninja a pořád máš ještě hlad?" Nemohl uvěřit Sasuke.  
,,Není to moje vina! Vždycky, když brečím, dostanu hlad!"

,,Ale ty jsi nebrečela!"  
,,No a?"

,,Jsi ninja, jak můžeš-"Sasukeho plánovanou poznámku přerušilo další zakručení blondýnčina trávícího orgánu. Sasuke to vzdal a protočil oči pak ale jeho pohled upoutalo cosi u země.

Naruto se snažila odpoutat pohled od nakrklého Uchihy. ,,Já za to opravdu nemůžu!" Bránila se Naruto s pohledem pro jistotu zaměřeným někam mezi stromy, ,,Prostě to vždycky přijde a pak... znáš to, když musíš, musíš..." Brebentila dál.

 

Sasuke znova jen protočil oči, Narovnal se a něco Naruto vrazil pod nos.  
Naruto Přivřela oči a se zkousnutým rtem očekávala ránu, ta ale stále nepřicházela.

  
,,Idiot." Poznamenal Uchiha otráveně.  
Naruto na protest otevřela oči a zírala na Sasukeho hrst plnou... borůvek a ostružin? ,,Kde-"

  
,,Roste to všude tady okolo." Zavrčel Sasuke, ale Naruto si všimla, že okolo jsou jen dva nebo tři menší křiky.

Překvapený a zároveň nechápavý Narutin pohled putoval až k Sasukeho otrávené tváři.

  
,,Vezmeš si to nebo ne? Nemíním poslouchat zbytek noci to chrčení. Navíc nechci, aby se nám zbořil stan..."  
,,Baka! Nech si toho!" Rozzuřila se automaticky Naruto.

  
,,Jasně.." Odfrkl si Sasuke nezaujatě.  
,,A dík." Dodala Naruto už klidněji a nastavila ruce, aby jí Sasuke mohl vsypat obsah těch jeho.  Naruto  je ještě chvíli pozorovala, než se vůbec odhodlala jednu borůvku vzít do ruky.

  
,Nevěděla jsem, že už rostou." Zamumlala, když se oba dali znova do pohybu, ,,Je přece teprve květen..."  
Sasuke obrátil oči v sloup, ,,Nečetla jsi misi?"

,,Nechápu, co to má společné s ovocem!"  
Sasuke v duchu napočítal do deseti a pak se zhluboka nadechl, aby nevypěnil, ,,Ta vesnice kdysi prováděla mnoho experimentů. Začalo to na rostlinách, skončilo to na lidech. Během Války se ale většina dokumentů spálila nebo byla zabavena. To, co ale zůstalo, je ovoce, které dozrává dřív, než začne jeho doba..."

  
,,To znamená, že jsme blízko? Ale než jsme stanovali, byli jsme-"  
,,Naruto," Přerušil ji Sasuke, ,,S rychlostí, kterou jsi nasadila, aby ses dostala ze stanu, bys to tam stihla od Konohy za deset minut."

Naruto n něj zaraženě civěla, věděla že přehání, ale bylo to tak trefní, až sklonila pohled, ,,Promiň."  
Sasuke zavrtěl hlavou, ,,Vážně, není s tebou něco?"

  
Naruto si odfrkla, ,,Možná to nevíš, ale tímhle začíná tvoje noční můra!"  
,,Ne bezva..." Protočil znova oči Sasuke a všiml si, že bílý chundelatý pes je o dost napřed před nimi. Otráveně si povzdychl a zavolal na Akamara, ať na ně počká... S kouskem štěstí se Kiba nic z toho od Akamara nedozví a tím pádem i nezabije Sasukeho za to, že mu vytáhl mazlíčka na noční výlet.

  
Když o deset minut později konečně dorazili ke stanům, oba se v jednu chvíli zarazili. Poprvé se jim podařilo proběhnout kolem Gaie , ALE byl k nim otočený zády a hlavně byl i plně při smyslech... Tentokrát ale vypadal, že spí a vzhledem k tomu, že dělal ve spánku dřepy a točil se okolo ohně... to by nemuselo dopadnout dobře... Ale na druhou stranu, kdyby se vzbudil, vyšilování toho hippie blázna by bylo opravdu neúnosné.

  
,,Nějaké plán?" Zeptala se Naruto Sasukeho šeptem, ,,Protože u mě nic."  
,,Nápodobně..." Zamumlal Sasuke, ,,Ale měli by sme sebou hodit, protože za chvíli se budou střídat hlídky."

,,Kdo je na řadě?"  
,,Myslím, že Neji? V každém případě, když nás nachytají, máme problém."

,,Na to bych přišla i sama..." Zavrčela Naruto.  
,,Jasně, jen jsem nechtěl přehřát tvůj mozek." Odsekl Sasuke s pohledem stále přišpendleným ke Gaiovi.

,,Nemusíš mít starost!" Vypěnila Naruto a probodla ho pohledem, ,,I když... já ten svůj ještě mám!"  
,,To je jen předpoklad... Jinak bys nemohla jíst pít... pokud tě nekontroluje nějaký šváb."

,,Já nemám v hlavě švába!"  
,,To není jisté..." Odtušil Sasuke, ,,Zeptala ses Shina?"

,,Já nemám v hlavě švába!"  
Akamaru zakňučel a ke všem třem se začala přibližovat postava. Ale žádný z nich si to neuvědomil,  protože oba byli až příliš zabrání do své slovní potyčky.

,,Nemyslíš, že by to bylo právě to, co by tvrdil, kdyby tam byl?" Pokračoval Sasuke.  
,,Takže mám říct, že tam je, abys uvěřil, že ho tam nemám?" Zavrčela rozčileně, ,,Nedává to smysl!"

,,Pro tebe nebo švába?"  
,,Zmlkni bastarde!"

,,Po tobě, idiote!"  
,,Já tě snad-"  
  
,,Ehm, ehm..." Odkašlal si někdo za jejich zády.

Oba dva ztuhli- ten hlas byl nezapomenutelný. Oba si stačili vyměnit pouze jeden zoufalý pohled, než současně zavřeli oči a Naruto před sebe napřáhla ruce.

,,Sasuke... ty parchante..." Mumlala monotónně a udělala několik kroků do stran. Samozřejmě narazila do stromu, ale nijak si toho nevšímala.  
,,Naruto, dnes není úplněk, takže nemůžeš být náměsíčný." Poklepal Gai Naruto na rameno. Naruto otevřela jedno oko.

,,To musí být úplněk?" Zakňučela.  
,,Ne, jen ses zase dal napálit." Odpověděl namísto jounina Sasuke.

 

Naruto na něj rozpačitě podívala, načež zaječela. ,,NANI?!"  
,,Neječ tolik! Nepotřebujeme v noci vyplašit celý les..."

  
,,Zmlkni, Sasuke-bastarde! Je to tvoje vina!"  
,,Moje? Pokud se pamatuju-"

,,Stačí! To chcete všechny vzbudit?" Spražil je Gai. Naruto se Sasukem po sobě blýskli pohledy, ale už mlčeli. ,,Výborně... takže k věci. Zeptám se vás jen jednou: co jste vy dva dělali tak pozdě v lese?"  
Naruto si rozpačitě projela rukou vlasy. Koutkem oka zachytila Sasukeho chladný pohled, kterým Gaie probodával. ,,Ehm..." Odkašlala si.

  
,,Ano?" Podzvedl Gai obočí. ¨  
,,Uh..."  
,,Naruto, jednou jim to budeš muset říct." Zamumlal Sasuke vážně, s očima stále upřenýma ke Gaiovi.

,,Říct co?" Zbystřil Gai a podíval se přímo na Naruto. Naruto se rozbušilo srdce a střelila po Sasukem pohledem. Sasuke jí pohled opětoval a na okamžik mu před rty přeběhl úsměv. Teprve pak Naruto pochopila.  
,,Nevím o čem mluvíš, Sasuke."  
,,Opravdu? Naruto, teďka vážně! Mají právo to vědět!"

,,Nic jim do toho není!"  
,,Ale i tak by měli-"  
,,PŘESTAŇTE SE UŽ DOHADOVAT A VYKLOPTE TO!"

  
Sasuke se na Gaie naoko dotčeně podíval, ,,Naruto se bojí chodit v noci v lese na záchod."  
,,..."  
,,SASUKE!"

  
Naruto byla  celá rudá a zrychleně oddychovala. Sasuke skoro ani nezaregistroval, že se k němu řítí rozmáchlá pěst a zároveň se na něj Naruto vrhá, zahrnujíc ho kopanci a pěstmi.

  
,,Nenávidím tě, ty bastarde!"  
,,Ale no tak, Naruto...." Ušklíbl se Sasuke a bez problémů odrážel Narutiny rány, ,,Není to něco, za co by ses měla stydět..." Tentokrát by Naruto neminula. Její rána mířila přímo doprostřed Sasukeho obličeje, ale byla zastavena. Přímo před ní se najednou objevil Gai a jemně, ale pevně, držel Narutinu pevně zaťatou pěst.  
,,Naruto-kun." Uklidňoval ji Gai, ,,Myslím, že bude lepší, když si oba a v naprostém klidu-" Šlehl pohledem po Sasukem, ,,-půjdete lehnout."

,,Ale-"  
,,Pro dnešek by to stačilo, promluvíme si zítra. Dobrou noc."

Naruto sklopila pohled k zemi. ,,Brou noc, Gai-sensei...."  
,,Hn..."  
  
Gai sledoval,  jak oba spolu s Akamarem mizí ve stanu. Když se zapnul i vchod, za Gaiem ze stínů vystoupila postava.

  
,,Je to něco vážného, Kakashi?" Zeptal se Gai vážným hlasem a ani se nenamáhal otočit. Přitom očima stále sledoval stan.  
,,Vypadá to na noční můry... Nejspíš to má něco společného s uvolňováním pečetě... Předpokládám, že se to bude stávat čím dál častěji." Odpověděl Kakashi a vytáhl si z vlasů několik lístků.

 

Gai se na něj konečně otočil a když viděl strhaného jounina,  ušklíbl se. ,,Víš, každý normální ninja by to trní přeskočil nebo se tomu vyhnul... to trní a taky ten kmen, větvě a hromadu toho listí."  
,,To by ale nemohl stopovat ty dva. Přísahám, že byli asi jen dva kilometry od hotelu... Nechápu, jak jí Akamaru se Sasukem mohli stačit." Opáčil Kakashi.

,,Vypadá to, že se Inuzuka o toho psa dobře stará..."  
,,Uh-hmm..." Přitakal Kakashi a vydal se zpátky k sobě do stanu. Zezačátku trochu zavrávoral, ale pak se mu podařilo udržet balanc.

  
,,Chceš pomoct?" Zajiskřilo se Gaiovi v očích. Kakashi zavrtěl hlavou.  
,,Po tom nočním výletu si jen potřebuju lehnout... a pořádně a vyspat." Zamumlal unaveně a po vzoru svých studentů zmizel ve stanu.  


* * *

 

 

Naruto se do spacáku zachumlala ještě hlouběji a zavřela oči. Srdce ji ještě stále rychle bilo. Chvíli si myslela, že se Sasuke chystá vyklopit její... problém, ale... neudělal to. Naruto se usmála a stočila se do klubíčka. _'Neudělal to...'_

,,Sasuke?"  
Sasuke neodpověděl. Ležel zády k Naruto a blondýnku ignoroval.

,,Díky..." Zamumlala Naruto tiše.  
Sasukeho oči probodávaly plátno stanu. Věděl, že je mu Naruto vděčná a byl to... zvláštní pocit. Ale ne nepříjemný. Sasuke nikdy neměl potřebu pro nikoho něco dělat, a natolik si toho zvykl, že v sobě podobné pocity uzavřel na nemálo západů. Nicméně teď se zámky začaly otevírat a Sasuke- tentokrát se dostáváme zpátky k jeho hlavnímu problému- se cítil opravdu... divně. A mohla za to Naruto. Jako obvykle, samozřejmě. Sasuke si neslyšně povzdechl a zavřel oči.  
,,Hm." Byla jeho opožděná odpověď, ale to už se stanem neslo Narutino jemné oddechování. Přesto se ale její tvář ve spánku pousmála.

  
* * *

  
,,Ah... Díky." Kiba si od Ten-Ten vzal plechový hrnek s horkým čajem a sedl si k vyhaslému ohništi před stany. ,,Brý ráno." Zamručel ospale a přisedl si k Nejimu. Akamaru k němu z druhého konce jejich tábora přiběhl a nadšeně olizoval obličej.

  
,,Akamaru!" Pozdravil se s ním nadšeně Kiba, ,,Kamaráde! Jak se máš? Oh... neříkej mi, že to spaní s těma dvěma bylo tak hrozný! Vyspal ses aspoň trochu? Protože Teďka vážíš nejmíň pětkrát tolik co já, nemůžu tě nosit!" Usmál se na něj Kiba. Akamaru zaštěkal a lehl si vedle něj. Kiba ho pohladil po hlavě a s útrpným pohledem se protáhl. Podmračeně se podíval do svého hrnku s čajem, než si trochu usrkl.

,,Kibo-kun! Neměl by ses mračit už ze začátku tolik vzrušujícího dne!" Přiskočil k němu téměř okamžitě energicky Lee.  
,,To si nemůžeš dát pokoj ani po ránu?" Zakňučeli Kiba s Akamarem unisono.  
,,Je to ranní člověk." Poznamenala Ten-Ten a spolu se Sakurou si sedli k němu, ,,Dnes už si stačil alespoň pětkrát oběhnout kilometr okolo našich stanů. Stejně Gai-sensei, ale ten je teď naštěstí na jednom ze svých před snídaňových tréninků. Znáš to- skákání po stromech, kliky, přitahování k větvi... "

,,Po ránu?" Zajíkl se Kiba.

,,Je už osm, pořád víc, než normálně při misích, co víc chceš?" Nechápala Ten-Ten.  
,,Možná by ti taky alespoň jedno kolečko prospělo." Usmála se na něj Sakura, ,,V poslední době začínáš lenošit."

,,To spíš Kurenai-sensei čím dál tím víc znáročňuje tréninky. Někdy o sobě nevím ještě týden po jednom z jejích speciálních...." Odfrkl si Kiba a bolestivě se protáhl.  
,,Někdy se divím, že Naruto se Sasukem přežijou ty jejich. Jednou jsem s nimi zkoušela držet krok, ale po deseti minutách jsem to vzdala. Bylo to šílené..."

  
,,Opravdu? Myslela jsem, že jste si tak všichni na podobné úrovni?"  
,,To ano, ale ti dva... myslí rychleji než útočí. Takže kryjí útoky dřív, než je ten první stačí udělat a myslí jsou hned několik kroků napřed. Teda alespoň, pokud bojují proti sobě. To je na tom to nejhorší- málokdy vidíte jejich útoky a je vůbec, takže  když dojde na úrazy, nejvíc času zabere z nich vypáčit, co vlastně dělali a-"

  
,,Až moc složité na jednu hlavu tak brzo po ránu." Utnul ji unaveně Kiba.  
,,Prostě se soustředí jen na sebe a snaží se zabít, zato když jsi s nimi, snaží se tě jeden před druhým chránit.“  
,,To nešlo říct rovnou?!“

,,Hm…vlastně ne. Ne.“ Usmála se na něj Sakura. ,,Když už mluvíme o našem týmu, neviděli jste někde Kakashiho?" Změnila téma, ,,Ještě jsem ho dneska nikde nepotkala..."  
,,Možná šel trénovat?" Nadhodil Lee, když všichni zavrtěli hlavou.

,,Na to je příliš líný..."  
,,Už vím!" Leemu dětinsky zazářily oči, ,,Někde v lese našel ptáčka se zlomenou nožičkou a teď se o něj stará!"  
,,..." Ten-Ten, Kibovy a Nejimu zacukalo v obočí.

  
,,Na to už je starý." Zavrtěla hlavou Sakura.  
,,Pomáhá zbloudilým poutníkům najít správnou cestu?"  
,,..."

  
,,Na to je až moc perverzní..." Zkoušela Sakura odlehčit trapnou situaci, kterou Lee vesele ignoroval.  
,,Oi, Sakuro-chan!" Vynořila se za jejich zády Kakashiho zamaskovaná usměvavá tvář, ,,Má to snad znamenat, že mi nevěříš? Svému jedinému ubohému a hlavně vlastnímu sensei?  To je až příliš kuté, nemyslíš?"

,,Krutý je fakt, že ta dívka má pravdu, Kakashi-san." Odvětil Gai, který přišel z druhé strany.  
,,Gai, jak něco takového vůbec můžeš tvrdit!"

,,Jak můžeš něco takového neustále číst?" Poukázal Gai na oranžovou knížku v Kakashiho rukách. Ten na něj na chvíli zíral  a pak si k sobě ochráncovsky knížku přitáhl ještě těsněji.  
,,O to ale vůbec nejde. Kde jsou Sasuke s Narutem?" Odvedl Kakashi řeč jinam, ,,Nemyslím, že bych je viděl vycházet ze stanu."  
Pohledy všech přítomných se stočili k jednomu ze čtyř stanů. Navenek vypadal docela obyčejně a... prostě normálně. Jenomže, když jste věděli, že je tam Naruto a Sasuke, bylo to...  jako být jediný bílý v hloučku černošského gangu spolu s nějakým rasistou, který vykřikuje něco o bílé síle...

,,Tak dlouhé vylehávání Sasukemu vůbec není podobné..."  
,,Možná bychom je měli vzbudit." Navrhla Ten-Ten, ,,Pomalu bychom měli vyrazit, takže pokud ještě spí, mají na čase."  
,,Nemyslím, že to bude dobrý nápad." Zamumlala Sakura, ,,Když Sasuke ještě není vzhůru, znamená to, že se v noci nevyspal. Takže za to nejspíš může Naruto, takže jestli se ho pokusíme vzbudit, -"

,,-budeme mít co dočinění se dvěma vražednýma maniakama." Doplnil Kakashi vesele.  
,,To není k smíchu!" Obořila se na něj Sakura, ,,Sám dobře víte, jak Naruto reaguje, když se ho někdo pokouší vzbudit! Jak Sasuke reaguje, když ho Naruto budí!"  
,,Myslím, že přeháníš." Zavrtěl hlavou Gai, ,,Spíš si myslím, že je za tím něco jiného...."

,,Co tím myslí, Gai-sensei?"  
,,Všichni víme, jak se Sasuke a Naruto k sobě chovají... ale připadá mi, že v poslední době se mezi nimi cosi změnilo, nemáte ten dojem?"  
,,Myslíte tím, že se chovají divně?" Přimhouřila oči Sakura, ,,Naruto-baka se chová vždycky podezřele, ale Sasuke-kun -"

,,Sakuro-san, vím jen, co vidím." Přerušil ji Gai, ,,A vidím, že s Naru-chan v poslední době není něco v pořádku. A o se týče Sasukeho-san, je to stejné. Chovají se..."  
,,Normálně?" Napověděla Ten-Ten.

,,Přesně tak! Neříkám, že nejsou normální, ale... vzhledem k rozdílnosti jejich povah si myslím, že se muselo stát něco, co rapidně přispělo k nějaké krizi, kterou se teď oba snaží vyřešit."  
,,Jsem ztracená, Gai-sensei." Svraštila obočí Sakura.

,,Říkám jen, že bychom je měli nechat vyspat a když se vzbudí, pokusit se s nimi o tom promluvit. Bude to pro jejich dobro a krom toho jim to pomůže lépe splnit tuto misi a pochopit jejich osamocené duše."  
,,A co když žádný problém nemají?" Namítnul Neji, ,,Co takhle to nechat na nich, ať si jejich osudy vyberou vlastní cestu?"

,,Oh, Neji," Poplácal ho Gai, který se skoro topil ve slzách štěstí, po rameni, za což si vysloužil vražedný pohled, který mu doopravdy ošlehl vlasy, ,,Nikdy bych nevěřil, jaký dokážeš být romantik! Vždycky jsem tušil, že v sobě máš nějaký skrytý potenciál, ale-"  
,,Gai." Zavrčel Neji, ale to už si ho Gai nevšímal, protože se nadšeně objímal s Leem, jak společně opěvovali Nejiho větu.  
  
**Ve stanu...**  
,,Je mi z toho blbě." Zašeptala Naruto, když Gai se s Leem uklidnili natolik, že začali vymýšlet různé cesty, _'Jak se dostat k bolestivým srdcím jejich osamělých špičkových ninjů, jež ve svých duší skrývají temné tajemství, o které se příliš bojí podělit se svými společníky...'_  
,,Hn." Přitakal Sasuke znechuceně.

  
Pravda byla, že byli přibližně dvě hodiny vzhůru, ale... upřímně, prostě byli oba příliš líní na to, aby vstali ze spacáků a šli se nasnídat. Teda, alespoň Naruto by to tak popsala, zatímco Sasuke se klidně mohl vymluvit na odpočinek, kvůli nedostatku spánku.  
Pravda, v noci nakonec usnul, přesto mu ale vrtalo hlavou nesčetně mnoho otázek, pro jejichž odpovědi by vraždil. Ale nejnaléhavější byla, proč se včera tolik bál o svého blonďatého přítele. Sasuke zatnul prsty do krajů spacího pytle. Naruto ho mátla. Vždycky věděl, že je rád v její přítomnosti (pokud ji samozřejmě netoužil zabít, což bylo... vždycky, když se necítil příjemně v její společnost), ale i tak by dřív ze stanu co nejdříve vypadnul, než by tu s ní ležel a povídal si o hloupostech. Což by normálně nedělal a to vůbec s nikým a už vůbec ne s Naruto, ale taky to bylo něco, co dělali celou tu dobu, než zaslechli, jak se po nich Kakashi shání.

  
,,Vážně si myslíš, že se chováme divně?"  
,,Jediný podivín je tu Gai." Zamumlal Sasuke a Naruto vyprskla smíchy.

  
,,Podivín?" Zalykala se, ,,To slovo ještě existuje?"  
,,Chceš ho přeložit?" Šlehl po ní Sasuke pohledem, ale uvnitř relaxoval. Naruto po něm hodila první věcí, co jí přišla pod ruku. Což shodou náhod byl její jediný plyšák. Sasuke ho automaticky zachytil mezi prsty. Když zjistil, co drží, sklonil k tomu blíž pohled. Byla to liška. Úplně stejná jako ta, co měla kdysi na fotce. Sasuke se usmál.

  
,,Hej, to je moje!" Ozvala se popuzeně Naruto.  
,,Zahodilas to." Opáčil Sasuke a znova se podíval na plyšovou hračku. Ty oči mu něco... nebo spíš někoho připomínaly. Byly sice černé a plyšové, ale... Sasuke ji hodil zpátky k Naruto.

  
,,Huh?"  
,,Je to, jakoby mě sledoval Gaara." Zavrčel Sasuke a Naruto nechápavě lišku zvedla.

 

Podívala se na ni a usmála se. ,,Dal mi ji." Přitakala.  
,,Dal?"

,,Uh-hmm." Přikývla Naruto vesele, ,,Na oplátku jsem mu dala mývala. Musíš se vyrovnat s vnitřními démony, ne?"  
Sasuke nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Měl by sis víc užívat života, Sasuke." Poučila ho Naruto, ,,Nechceš koupit plyšáka?"  
Sasuke vyprskl, ,,A nosit sebou chibi Itachiho, to myslíš?"

Naruto se podrbala na hlavě, ,,To není tvůj démon, Sasuke." Usmála se na něj a protřela si oči. Sasuke se na ni se staženými rty podíval.  
,,To ty nemůžeš vědět." Usykl.

,,Možná..." Zamumlala Naruto, ale pak se usmála, ,,Ale než to zjistíme, měl by sis nechat Kyuu-chan!"  
,,Co?"

Naruto protočila oči, ,,Nech si Kyuu jak dlouho budeš potřebovat." Zopakovala mu pomaleji, ,,Nejspíš ji potřebuješ víc, než já."  
,, **'To'** má i jméno?"

,,Sasuke..."  
,,To nemyslíš vážně." Zchladil ji Sasuke. Samozřejmě byl myšlenkami u minulé noci. Bylo nadevše jasné, že Naruto od psychického kolapsu drží jen víra v její přátele.

  
,,Ale jo! Když se budeš cítit mizerně, prostě jí to řekni! Možná se ti neuleví, ale... dojde ti, že tu nejsi sám!" Vysvětlovala Naruto, ,,A nemusíš se bát! Nikomu neřekne ani slovo!"  
,,A to mám jako mluvit k tomu?" Nemohl uvěřit Sasuke.

  
,,Jop! A není to _'to'_ , ale _ona_!" Otočila se k němu Naruto trucovitě zády.  
,,Je to šílené." Zhodnotil to Sasuke a hodil hračku k Naruto. Naruto ji zachytila ještě ve vzduchu a podívala se na ni.

,,Nemůže ti odpovídat, ale umí naslouchat." Zamumlala Naruto, stále k Sasukemu otočená zády.

Sasukemu znova sklouzl pohled na plyšáka.

,,Někdy prstě nemůžeš ostatním říct, co cítíš, protože... není to snadné. Nechceš je zatěžovat, nechceš, aby se o tebe strachovali, nechceš, aby to věděli. Ale Kyuu... je jiná. Říká ti, že ona je tvůj největší strach, ale zároveň i vysvobození... Takže nakonec záleží jen na tobě, jestli si pod sebou tu naříznutou větev dořežeš nebo ji zpevníš."  
Sasuke ji poslouchal s pohledem stále soustředěným na Naruto, jak Kyuu svírá v levé ruce. Pomalu se posadil a natáhl k Naruto ruku. Hračku pomalu vysvobodil z Narutiných prstů a přitáhl si ji. ,,Nic neslibuju." Upozornil hned, s pohledem připíchnutým k plyšáku.

 

Naruto se usmála a přikývla. ,,Myslím, že bychom už měli jít. Jinak nechci vědět co si na nás vymysleli." Změnila téma.  
,,To nechci vědět ani tak, ale spíš nechci ani vidět Gaie a Leeho. Něco mi říká, že se o ' _něco'_ pokusí."

  
,,Hmm... ale možná ne!" Zakřenila se Naruto a sklouzla pohledem na deku, která ležela mezi ní  a Sasukem, ,,Možná, když je přesvědčíme, že je všechno v naprostém pořádku..." Sasuke se ušklíbl a schoval plyšáka k sobě do batohu.  
,,Možná že pak se jejich citovému teroru vyhneme." Souhlasil Sasuke a společně s Naruto tasili kunaie.

  
  
**Mezitím**...  
,,Nejsem si jistá," Vykrucovala se Sakura, ,,Sasuke- kun není typ člověka, který by byl schopen to přijmout touto cestou. Mohl by... místo toho by nejspíš roztřískal polovinu pokoje, než by mluvil o svých problémech."  
,,Nemyslím, že bude tak zle, Sakuro-chan," Usmál se na ni zářivě Lee, ,,Sasuke je výborný ninja, takže se nemáme čeho obávat. Krom toho ho skoro nic nerozhodí, takže-"

  
,,NARUTO! TY JEDEN HIPPIE IIDIOTE! NEMŮŽEŠ ROZDĚLÁVAT OHEŇ V PLÁTĚNÉM STANU!"  
,,TY PŘBLBLEJ BLBČKEJNOVSKEJ BLBŠTAJNE! A CO MÁM ASI DĚLAT?NEBUDU MRZNOUT JENOM KVŮLI TOMU, ŽES MI UKRADL MOJI DEKU!"

  
,,TU DEKU SI PO MNĚ V NOCI HODIL TY! KVŮLI TOBĚ JSEM SE ANI NEVYSPAL, PROTOŽE JSI MĚ CELOU NOC KOPAL!"  
,,URČITĚ SIS TO ZASLOUŽIL! POSLOUCHEJ, ZELENINOVEJ CHVOSTE, JEŠTĚ JEDNOU SE JÍ VŮBEC DOTKNEŠ A ZPŘELÁMU TI HNÁTY!"  
  
Stan se hrozivě otřásl. Akamaru zaštěkal a schoval se za Kibou. Sakura se nervózně usmála. Stan se znova zatřásl. Kolíky povolily. Tři z nich vyletěly do vzduchu a to stačilo k tomu, aby se stan pomalu snesl na zem. Pod jeho plachtami šly matně vidět dvě figury, které se střídavě zmítaly v uvolněném plátně a snažily se udeřit toho druhého. Leemu zmrzl úsměv na rtech.

   
,,Tohle je normální?" Zeptal se konverzačním tónem Neji. Zbytek přihlížejících sklonil pohledy směrem k Sakuře a Kakashimu.

Kakashiho veselou tvář ale úsměv neopustil. ,,Ne, většinou jsou v sobě dřív!"  
,,Kakashi!" Okřikla ho Sakura, ,,Musíme je od sebe dostat dřív, než si něco udělají!"

  
,,Maamaa...." Přikývl Kakashi, ,,Dobře, zkus je od sebe odtrhnout. Ale stan by měl zůstat v cel-" Kakashiho podmínku přetrhl zvuk párající se látky. Kakashi se podíval na místo, kde ze stanu najednou vyčouhl kus Narutiny nohy, ,,-v co nejzachovalejším stavu." Dořekl.  
,,Já?" Bránila se Sakura.

,,Patříš do stejného týmu! Budeš více úspěšná, než ostatní." Odůvodnil Kakashi.  
,,Ale vy jste náš sensei!"

,,A proto musíte udělat, co řeknu." Mrkl na ni Kakashi. Sakura zalapala po dechu.  
,,Posíláte mě tam jenom kvůli tomu, že se sám bojíte mezi ně vstoupit."

Kakashi se na ni podíval a pak na stan, který vzápětí plamenem explodoval. Z něj vylítli rozčepýření Sasuke s Naruto a se zaťatými pěstmi stáli proti sobě jako dva rozzuření lvi. V pravé ruce drželi kunaie a po celém těle byli posetí mělkými šrámy a oděrkami.  
,,Uchiho..." Usykla Naruto.  
,,Uzumaki..." Procedil Sasuke. Aniž by to kdokoliv z jejich přátel postřehl, v jejich očích plály veselé jiskřičky (ty Sasukeho alespoň budily dojem zemřeš-hodně-pomalu-a-velice-bolestivou-potupnou-smrtí namísto zastrašujícího Uchiha pohledu, před kterým by byly schopny i hořet stromy- kdyby tedy věděly, jak se samovznítit).

  
Nato se oba odrazili a vyrazili proti sobě. Pak ostatním zmizeli. Pohybovali se takovou rychlostí, že jediné, co bylo vidět byly odlesky jejich zbraní a krátké cáry oblečení, které padaly na zem. Skrze celý les šel slyšet zvuk srážejících se kovových dýk a jejich zrychlené oddychování.

  
Tým Gai společně s Kibou a Akamarem strnuli.

Kakashi se podíval na Sakuru. ,,Jop." Přitakal bezstarostně, ,,Možná bych teď opravdu nechtěl stát mezi nimi."  
,,Co uděláme?" Zeptala se Ten-Ten nervózně. Kakashi na ni mrkl a obrátil se k zápasící dvojici.

  
,,Sasuke, Naruto!" Zavolal na ně. Vypadal celkem pošetile, protože budil dojem, že mluví do větru, ,,Máme tady misi, tak si přestaňte hrát na manžele uprostřed rodinné krize."

  
TENTOKRÁT byl výsledek okamžitý. Oba jmenovaní ninjové ztuhli uprostřed pohybu a s hlasitým PRÁSK se svalili na zem. V tu chvíli všechno ztichlo. Všechno, krom šustění listů na stromech, ohýbání větví ve větru a všeho ostatního, co mohlo vydávat zvuk.  
Přesto se  ale v tu samou chvíli ozývalo neuvěřitelně mdlé ticho, které Naruto se Sasukem vydávali. Oba naštvaně zvedli tváře ze země a stále v leže propalovali Kakashiho pohledem.

  
,,Co je?" Zvedl ruce Kakashi, ,,Já jsem nic neudělal."  
,,Jistě." Zavrčela Naruto a nechala hlavu znova klesnout na zem. O vteřinu později ji následoval i Sasuke. Nad oběma se okamžitě vznesla černá aura.

  
,,Co se stalo?" Nechápal Kiba.  
,,Nejspíš jsou unavení ze své roztržky." Odpověděl nezaujatě Kakashi a vytáhl svoje Icha-Icha, ,,Není se čeho obávat! Dejme jim deset minut, než se vzpamatují..."

  
  
* * *

  
O půl hodiny později bylo všechno zabaleno a skupina se vydala na cestu. Naruto se bolestivě protáhla a ve chvíli, kdy jí nevěnoval pozornost, nahnula se k němu. ,,Neměli jsme to tolik přehnat." Zamumlala unaveně.  
,,Hn... ty alespoň nemáš všude modřiny." Zavrčel Sasuke.

  
,,Co?"  
,,Vážně jsi mě celého včera dokopala! A to ani nemluvím o tom že jste se s Akamarem roztáhli přes skoro celý stan!"

,,Fakt?" Rozšířily se jí oči, ,,To jsem nevěděla!"  
,,Kdyby jo, asi bys už nežila." Zamumlal vražedným tónem Sasuke.

,,Hej, pořád si jenom stěžuješ!" Bouchla ho do zad Naruto. Sasuke zalapal po dechu a sestřelil Naruto pohledem. ,,Ups.. To taky?" Zajíkla se Naruto.  
,,Evidentně..." Zavrčel Sasuke.  
,,Yare-yare...“ (Ale, ale.) Ozval se za nimi Kakashi, ,,Snad už zase nezačínáte?"

  
Naruto zakňučela, ,,Kakashi-sensei, když ta cesta je tak nudná!"  
,,Je to klasická cesta na misi, Naruto." Namítla Ten-Ten.

,,To ale nemění nic na tom, že je nudná." Zamračila se Naruto.  
,,Zbytek cesty můžeš strávit modlením, ať se tam dneska dostaneme ještě před setměním. Jinak budeme muset strávit noc venku a vzhledem k tomu, že jste zničili jeden stran, bude to velmi nepohodlné." Řekl Kakashi a Gai přikývl.

,,Nemůžu za to, že ji Sasuke-"  
,,Neopovažuj se to svalit na mě!"

,,Začal sis!"  
,,Vážně? A jak asi?"

,,Vždycky za to můžeš ty!"  
,,Hmm, jak originální!"

,,Sasuke..."  
,,Naruto..."  
,,Kakashi-san, už tam budem?" Ozval se Kibův zoufalý hlas skrze celý les.  
,,Naruto, Sasuke, klidněte se." Napomenul je Kakashi, ,,Mise už brzo začne, takže si dávejte pozor, ať vás neodhalí dřív, než tam vůbec dorazíme!"  
,,Rozumím, Kakashi-sensei."  
  
Šoup...šoup...Šoupala Naruto nohama. Sasukemu zakmitalo obočí.  
,,Naruto, " Ucedil Kiba, ,,Přestaň. Šoupat. Nohama."  
,,Hmm..."

Klap... Klap... Klapala Naruto sandálama. Sasukeho obočí kmitalo ještě rychleji.  
,,Naruto," Napomenula ji Sakura, ,,Přestaň. Zatraceně. Klapat."  
,,Hmm..."

Brmm... Brmm... Broukala si Naruto. Sasukeho obočí se tak vysokými záškuby málem odškublo od zbytku čela.  
,,Naruto," Vložila se do toho Ten-Ten, ,,Nech. Toho. Broukání. A. Prostě. MLČ!"  
,,Hmm..."

,,Tak to by stačilo. Naruto, děje se něco?" Zeptal se Gai.  
Narutiny rty se pohybovaly, ale žádná slova nevycházely.  
,,Naruto..." Zavrčel vražedně Sasuke.  
,,Já se nudím! Nudím, Sasuke!" vybouchla Naruto, ,,Co mám podle tebe asi tak dělat?"

,,Tak si třeba běhej dokolečka!"  
Naruto na něj vyplázla jazyk, ale asi po dvou minutách chůze doopravdy začala běhat kolem skupinky. Lee se k ní chtěl připojit, ale pak si uvědomil, že její rychlé tempo spolu s jeho těžkým nákladem a oproti ní krátkou výdrží by nejspíš nezvládl. Zato ale vložil dvojnásobek své síly do jejího povzbuzování.

  
,,Tohle je normální?" Ujišťoval se Gai.

Kakashi vzhlédl od knížky právě v čas, aby viděl, jak přímo před ním skáče jakási žlutá skvrna před tím, než se znova dá ke běhu okolo svých přátel. ,,Ne, ale hádám, že si na snídani dala s ostatními sladkou rýži, takže je teď hyperaktivní..."  
Sasuke se Sakurou zaúpěli.

,,Na jak dlouho?" Zjišťoval Gai.  
,,Dokud nepadne vyčerpáním... což může být kdykoliv." Odpověděl nezúčastněně Kakashi a obrátil list.  
  
Naruto své společníky doháněla k šílenství zhruba do odpoledne. Když pak konečně vyšli z lesa a utábořili se, ovládala se natolik, že jen skákala na místě.

,,Jak je to ještě daleko?" Zeptal Kiba.  
,,Už jen pár hodin." Informoval ho Kakashi a podíval se směrem k Sasukemu a Naruto, ,,Dobrá zpráva pro novomanžele- dnes už nebudete muset spát venku, takže nejspíš ani nezmoknete." Ladně se vyhnul letícím příborům, které po něm oba jmenovaní vrhli.

,,Už jste si mohli zvyknout." Bránil se Kakashi, ,,Zítra touto dobou vás tak budou brát všichni v okruhu dvaceti mil."  
,,Přeháníš."

,,Ani ne. Numa je svými obřady proslavená. Každá - i ta nejmenší svatba je tam velká událost."  
Naruto sebou sekla do trávy, ,,Až se vrátíme do Konohy, osobně baa-chan zabiju!" Stěžovala si Naruto a sundala si boty. Byly nové, takže i když si pečlivě obvazovala paty a Kyuubi ji téměř neustále léčila, stejně se pomalu rýsovaly puchýře. Krom toho bylo příjemné si sundat boty a zabořit nohy do trávy...  
,,To těžko. Ještě pořád tě odstřelí ukazováčkem." Odfrkla si Sakura.

,,Už ne." Usmála se Naruto se zavřenýma očima, ,,Už se jí dokážu vyhnout."  
,,Huh?" Na Sakuru to udělalo dojem.  
,,Samozřejmě, teďka se snaží vyhnout celé pěsti." Řekl Sasuke.

,,Hej!" Hodila po něm Naruto svou botou, ,,zajímalo by mě, jak bys to zvládl ty!"  
,,V první řade bych ji ani nepokoušel naštvat."

,,Jo, ale pak by to nebyla legrace!" Zakřenila se Naruto.  
,,Tsunade-sama je Tsunade-sama." Zamumlala Sakura a sjela Naruto pohledem, ,,Měl by jsi být rád, že tě ještě nepraštila natolik, aby se ti něco vážného stalo."

Naruto protočila oči, ,,Něco by se mi mohlo stát jen tehdy, kdyby nosila prstýnky..." Usmála se, ,,Protože teprve pak by to byl horor."  
,,Jo, pak by ti nepomohla ani plastická operace." Ušklíbl se Sasuke a hodil po Naruto botu zpátky. Ta se na něj naštvaně vrhla v botní přestřelce, do které pak přibrala i Kibu, Leeho a Ten-Ten. Přestože volné boty byly jenom dvě, zúčastnění měli dojem, že jich je snad milión, protože téměř neustále je nějaká zasáhla. Kdoví, jak dlouho by tak pokračovali, kdyby najednou Gai nezařval.

,,NE!" Křikl zraněně, NE!" Opakoval roztřeseně a neměl daleko k slzám.  
,,Hej, co se děje?" Zmohl se jak první na slovo Kiba.

,,Co se děje?" Opakoval mdle Gai, ,,CO. SE. DĚJE?!"  
,,No, jo?"

,,Prsten!" Zaječel Gai dramaticky.  
,,Co s ním?" Nechápala Naruto.

,,Nic!" Zavyl Gai a z očí mu nekontrolovatelně tekl proud slz.  
,,Tak fajn." Zvedl ruce Kiba.  
,,Gai-sensei, co se děje?" Přiskočil k němu Lee vyděšeně.

,,Zapomněli jsme na prsten!" Zalomil rukama Gai.  
,,Prstýnky máme." Zamumlal Neji.  
,,Cože?!" Vyjekla Naruto.

Samozřejmě, že Sasuke jako Uchiha vyjeknout nemohl, ale přesto k tomu měl velmi blízko.  
,,Prstýnky." Zopakoval Kakashi, ,,Ještě jste se nerozhodli pro druh obřadu a vzhledem k tomu, že na Západě jsou trochu jiné zvyklosti, chtěli jsme být připraveni na všechno... Ale  buďte v klidu... Ještě na to máte čas. Děsit se můžete začít až zítra."  
,,CO?"

  
,,To je jedno, nemáme prsten!" Bědoval Gai.  
,,Jaký prsten?" Nechápal Lee.  
,,Snubní prsten!"

Nastalo ticho. Pohledy se soustřeďovaly z Gaie na Sasukeho a Naruto. Ale hlavně na Sasukeho.  
,,Co?" Vyštěkl na ně Sasuke, ,,Nečekáte snad, že-"

,,To teda ano!" Vložil se do toho znova Gai, ale s větší vervou, ,,Odmítám, aby si Naru-chan bral někoho, kdo ji pořádně ani nepožádal o ruku!"  
Naruto vyprskla smíchy. Tím totálně podkopala nastalou vážnost situace, ale toho si teď nevšímala. Byla celá rudá ze smíchu a nemohla přestat. Ze samotného smíchu jí začalo bolet břicho a tak znova klesla na zem, kde bublala pobavením.

  
,,Naruto?" Zkusil nejistě vykolejený Gai.  
,,S-ke!" Vyrazila ze sebe Naruto, ,,z-...z-snob-t" Řehtala se nekontrolovatelně dál.  
,,Co?"

,,P-přinut-t S-keho aby... něk-ho požádal o r-ruku?"  
,,Máš s tím problém, Uzumaki?" Sežehl jí Sasuke pohledem. Na všechny dotyčné krom blondýny to byl signál, že je konec legrace, ale Naruto se řehtala vesele dál.

,,Jo!" Přitakala Naruto a otřásla se novou vlnou smíchu.  
,,Naruto, víš, že Sasuke chce obnovit svůj klan?" Zvedla obočí Sakura, ,,Takže nejspíš se bude muset jednou oženit, aby-" Sakura byla přerušená dalším Narutiným řehotem.

  
,,T-tak... t... bud-ee šk-da, že tam n-b-du!" Svíjela se Naruto, ,,Pr-t-že t-to by b-la p-podív-ná za v-š-hny pr-ch...chy!" Řehtala se dál. Po chvíli kymácivě vstala a zabodla oslnivý pohled na Sasukeho.

 

Její vlasy vlály v jemných hrátkách větru a na tváři jí hnízdil vážný pohled a se zakousnutým spodním rtem zvedla ruku s pomyslnou kytkou a napřáhla ji proti němu. Jejím gestem získala na působivosti a ostatní se zatajeným dechem očekávali, co bude následovat. ,,Onnanoko-chan..." Zachroptěla dramaticky, ,,První den kdy jsem tě uviděl, jsem pochopil, že existuje pouze jediná cesta, jak se oba dostaneme z prázdnoty našich srdcí. Miluju tě, Onnanoko-chan a-" Naruto se sekla a uvnitř ní to znova začalo bublat, ,,- n-nemůžu bez...t-be žít!" Podle pohledu se Naruto svíjela někde na hranicích agónie jejího smíchu. Celá rudá se držela za břicho a nekontrolovatelně se chechtala.

  
,,Prakticky budeš první, kdo bude mít tu čest." Zamyslel se Kiba, ,,Protože se berete za dva týdny. A pokud se Sasuke ještě nevyslovil, máte na čase." Na to se Naruto pevněji chytla za břicho, protože myslela, že smíchy snad exploduje.  
,,Na vyznání je nejspíš trochu pozdě, ale ten snubní prsten by s měl napravit." Řekl Kakashi, ,,Přece jen, nepotřebujeme budit více pozornosti," Pohledem přejel po vzniklém týmu, kteří se vzhledem nápadně podobali čarodějům převlečeným za mudly z Harryho Pottera, ,,Než je nutné."  
Následovala další salva smíchu z Narutiny strany a krupobití vražedných Uchiha pohledů ze strany Sasukeho. Starší jouniny je ale ignorovali a zbytek ninjů se raději ani nezapojoval do diskuze.

  
,,Jestli se pamatuju dobře, tak kousek dál, asi.... čtyři hodiny odsud je jedno zlatnictví..."  
,,Už ne, zkrachovalo, myslím, že podávali povrhy. Byla to tehdy velká aféra..."

,,Ale ve městě budou příšerné ceny!"  
,,Co třeba jedno, které je trochu dál? Bude to procházka, ale-"

,,Gai, je to odsud minimálně o čtyři dny."  
,,Dobrá, máš snad jiný nápad?"

,,Přemýšlím."  
,,Aha..."

,,..."  
,,A co třeba to zlatnictví kousek odsud? Asi hodinu... není to tam nic moc, ale účelu poslouží..."

,,Proč jsi to neřekl zrovna?"  
,,Je to tak... obyčejné! Nevyzařuje z toho žádný pramen-"  
,,Jasně, už to chápu..."  
  
,,Jsem jediný, komu je podezřelé, kolik je tu nakupených zlatnictví?" Zeptal se Kiba.

Sakura se usmála. ,,Trochu jsem si o tom doma nastudovala. Tato země sice je pověstná tím, že tu nejsou skoro žádná naleziště drahých kovů, ale zdejší zlatníci jsou jedni z nejlepších na celém kontinentu. A možná i za mořem. Takže je tato země nakupuje ve velkém a vyrábí z nich ty nejlepší šperky! Je to jako koupit uhlí a vyrábět diamanty! taky si můžeš koupit prstýnky a šperky pro každou příležitost ve všech cenách a nikdy neproděláš! Není to úžasné?"

  
,,Když myslíš..."  
,,Když jsem byla malá, babička mi o této zemi jednou vyprávěla." Usmála se Ten-Ten nad tou vzpomínkou, ,,Pro tuto zemi je symbolika manželství posvátná... dokonce i hlubší, než náboženství... je to velmi romantické místo a normálně i jedno z nejpoklidnějších míst na tomto světadílu... Babička říkala, že kdo si tady koupí prsten pro někoho, koho má rád a navleče ho na prsteníček, zůstanou spolu do smrti."

,,Jo, ale v našem případě může smrt našeho "šťastného" páru přijít docela rychle." Zamumlal Kiba, když viděl, jak se Naruto snaží uklidnit a Sasuke se snaží udržet, aby jí nezakroutil krkem. ,,Dám ti radu," Řekl stále s pohledem přišpendleným na budoucí "novomanžele", ,,Neříkej to před nimi, jinak si vlastními střevy vyznačíš svůj hrob..."

  
* * *

  
Byl to normální krámek. Menší, dřevěný, zkrátka maringotka ale kola už mel zapuštěná do země. Od pohledu ale bylo jasné, že to už bude nějaký pátek, co jezdila naposledy. Byl to jeden z těch pojízdných krámků, které cestovaly po městech a zemích s předraženými tretkami. O pár let, když k jejich pojízdnosti nestačilo ani dobré slovo, zapadly na první místo, kde se jejich kola nořila do zelené peřiny.... Tento byl zářným příkladem jednoho z nich. Jak jinak by jste vysvětlili něco podobného skoro ve středu lesa? A s předzahrádkou okolo dveří? Sasuke zvedl hlavu a  přečetl si omšelý poutač několik kroků před krámem.

  
,,Nevypadá to zrovna nejlépe, ale uvnitř to možná bude lepší, ne? Sasuke?" Zdvihl Kakashi pobaveně palec. Naruto znova propukla ve hřmotné veselí, nad čímž Sasuke jen v duchu zaskřípal zuby.  
,,Výborně, takže... Sasuke, chceš odbornou pomoc?" Nabídl nadšeně Gai, když si prohlížel menší dřevěnku před sebou.  
,,Jsem si jistý, že s Kakashim to zvládneme, dík." Ucedil. Popravdě, nebylo pochyb, že by neměl klid, kdyby si někoho ze zúčastněných jako poradce nevybral. Takže v tomhle ohledu byl lepší Kakashi, než Gai. Ale na druhou stranu byli všichni lepší, než Kakashi...

  
,,Se mnou?" Zvedl obočí Kakashi.  
,,' _Jsi'_ můj otec, ne?" Zavrčel Sasuke a jeho tón by mohl vraždit, ,,Přece by sis nenechal ujít jedinou příležitost poradit svému synu s vlastním úsudkem?" Kakashi se vesele usmál a Naruto se opřela o nejbližší strom a pokoušela se vydýchat nový záchvat smíchu.  
,,To je tak..." Gai si utřel slzu, která mu dojatě stekla po tváři a společně s Leem se vysmrkal do zářivě bílých kapesníků.  
  
,,Oni si ve své zubní pastě snad i perou prádlo." Zavrtěl hlavou Kiba, který společně se Sakurou Nejim a Ten-Ten stáli stranou .  
,,Ale pěkně voní." Pokrčila rameny Ten-Ten.  
  
,,Takže... připraven Sasuke?" Uculoval se Kakashi, ,,Připraven udělat další krok k-"  
,,Stačí." Utnul ho nabubřele Sasuke a vzal o kliku o něco prudčeji, než zamýšlel. Klika se v jeho dlani nebezpečně zakymácela a poté se celá roztřesená viklala ve dveřích, které budily dojem, že snad vypadnou z pantů.

  
,,Tak jdete?" Houkl přes rameno. Nesnášel, když byl ve středu pozornosti, což v poslední hodině byl téměř neustále. Matně si uvědomoval, jak se za ním ostatní loudají.  
,,Asi bych měl zůstat venku s Aka-" Začal Kiba, ale Sakura ho dloubla, ,,Je to jedinečná možnost, jak koupit suvenýry Hinatě nebo Kurenai-sensei! Až budeme na místě, všechno bude tolik předražené, že si nekoupíš ani kost!"  
Kiba chmurně přikývl a otočil se ke svému psovi, ,,Promiň, Akamaru, ale budeš muset zůstat venku. Tam uvnitř by ses nejspíš ani neotočil. " Podrbal Kiba Akamara za uchem, ,,Ale neměj strach, za minutku jsme zpátky."  
,,Počítej nejmíň deset minut, Kibo..." Opravil ho Kakashi.

  
,,Myslíte, že tam Sasuke těch deset minut vydrží?" Pochyboval Kiba.  
,,Nemůžeme přece nic uspěchat." Zakřenil se Kakashi a zmizel v budově. Jakmile Sasuke vešel, ihned dvojnásob zalitoval, do čeho se nechal natlačit. Nad ním při jeho vstupu zazvonil zvonek a celá místnost byla ověšená temně rudými a těžkými závěsy. Každé volné místo bylo zaplněno výstavkou zboží, které Sasukeho svým třpytem oslepovalo. Šero v místnosti, narušené svitem petrolejových lamp přímo před Sasukem odhalovalo dlouhý pult, za kterým se nejasně rýsovaly pootevřené dveře.  
,,Už jdu!" Ozval se odkudsi ze zadu přidušený hlas.

  
Sasukeho polil horký pot. Samozřejmě, Uchihové se strachem nepotí, tady prostě nebyly žádné okna! Tedy, byla, ale i ta byla zatarasená závěsy a vitrínami. Všechny stěny byly ověšené skleněnými tabulemi, za nimiž zářily šperky všeho druhu- ceny se šplhaly od závratných sum po tretky za půl yenu pro děti. Sasuke poraženě vydechl jen při pohledu na ně. Otočil se na své společníky. Sakura s Ten-Ten byly nalepené na jedné z vitrín, kde byl vystaven náhrdelník vykládaný smaragdy. Kakashi stál po Sasukeho pravici a zíral do své knihy a našel  jednu obzvláště drahou sadu s prsteny, které teď důkladně studoval. Kiba s Leem pohledy zběžně pročesávali celý obchod a Neji stál nezaujatě ve dveřích a dělal, že tam vůbec není. Naproti někomu, kdo tam doopravdy nebyl.

  
,,Kde je Naruto?" Zašeptal Sasuke zamračeně ke Kakashimu.  
,,Hmm? Jo.. Ještě venku... nemyslím, že by bylo moudré ji sem v tomto stavu vůbec pouštět. Myslím, že by to tu svým záchvatem celé rozbombardovala... Na co?" Nechápal Kakashi.

  
,,Abych udělal rozruch a já mohl zmizet bez placení!" Odsekl sarkasticky Sasuke, ,,Měla si vybrat prsten."  
,,Myslel jsem, že chceš moji radu?" Ozval se dotčeně Kakashi a naoko si začal sušit slzy.

,,Ne, vy jste měl dohlídnout na Naruto, ať si nevezme to nejdražší co uvidí." Osvětlil Sasuke a protočil oči.  
,,Sasuke-san," Ozval se Gai káravě, ,,Vtip je v tom, že muž vybírá prsten bez snoubenky."

,,On není moje _'snoubenka'_ a já tu nemíním být déle, než bude nutné." Zasyčel Sasuke.  
,,Obávám se, že ano." Usmál se na něj vesele Kakashi, ,,Ale aby ses necítil tak špatně, Sasuke, možná bychom mohli požádat o pomoc majitele. Přece jenom, tito lidé o tom ví víc, než kdokoliv z nás... mají  tom větší praxi."  
  
,,Oh... dobrý den!" Ozval se za nimi bujarý hlas. Všechny pohledy se stočily k pultu, odkud se hlas ozýval, ale nikdo nic neviděl.

,,Tady dole." Navigoval trpělivě zvučný hlas. Sasukemu sklouzl pohled někam ke své úrovni pasu. Fakt byl, že ta žena nebyla až tak malá, ale přesto jste museli ten pohled doopravdy zkosit, aby jste se jí podívali do očí. V rukách držela tác s osmi šálky a jednou konvicí, ze které se ještě kouřilo.  
,,Hmm.... dobrý den?"

,,Bré odpoledne! Říkejte mi Kaori!" Zašveholila ženuška a postavila tác na pult. Očividně jí nevadilo být středem pozornosti sedmi podivínů, kteří byli skoro o polovinu větší, než ona, ,,Nějaké přání?" Zeptala se a rázně si oprášila ruce o zástěru.  
Sasuke mlčel jak pařez a žena by mu ani nevěnovala pozornost, kdyby na něj Kakashi neobrátil pozornost.  
,,Chtěli bychom koupit nějaký snubní prsten. Syn se chystá ženit, ale... dejme tomu, že jeho snoubenka ho natolik zaměstná-" Oheň jedné z lamp vyšlehl a trochu Kakashimu očmoudl účes, ,,Chci říct, že je natolik... temperamentní." Odkašlal si Kakashi, jak se pokoušel zamaskovat náhlý příval smíchu, ,,Že zapomněl koupit prsten."

,,Opravdu?" Zakryla si Kaori rukou ústa a podívala se na Sasukeho, ,,A jak se propáníčka vyslovil?"  
,,Jo, tak to by jste se pobavila," Ušklíbl se Kakashi a mrkl na Sasukeho, ,,Bylo to-"  
,,Jsem si jistý, že ta ubohá dáma nechce znát detaily." Přerušil ho Sasuke, dloubl ho do zad  a obrátil se k příchozí, ,,Omluvte... otce, je trochu..."

,,Nemusíte nic vysvětlovat!" Mrkla na něj vřele žena, ,,Znám vás mladý! Řítíte se vždycky dopředu a zapomínáte si seřídit brzdy... Můj nebožtík byl úplně stejný... Pamatuju si naše první zasnoubení velice dobře..."  
,,Vaše první zasnoubení?" Zvedla obočí Sakura.

,,Ale no ovšem! Měli jsme jich celkem... tuším, že dvanáct? Jistě, dvanáct!" Přikývla si Kaori pro sebe spokojeně a jala se nalívat čaje, ,, Víte, každý vztah má své problémy a my..." Žena se uculila, ,,Dejme tomu, že jsme byli trochu zbrklejší, než ostatní... Během roku jsme se stihli rozvést i dvakrát, ale nakonec jsme pochopili, že jeden pro druhého znamenáme víc, cokoliv jiného. Škoda byla, že tři roky na to zemřel. Ale těch předešlých dvacet let byl pro mě těch nejlepších v životě..."  
,,Promiňte, nechtěla jsem-" Zamumlala omluvně Sakura.

,,Ale neomlouvej se!" Usmála se na ni šibalsky Kaori, podala jí jeden šálek a zbytek energicky roznesla mezi ostatní ninji, ,,Nemám se za co stydět a i když jen pouhé vzpomínky mi manžela nevrátí, jsem hrdá, že jsem je strávila právě s ním..."  
,,Ehm...." Odkašlala si nervózně Ten-Ten, ,,To tady žijete... sama?" Kaori se k jejich překvapení jen srdečně rozesmála.

,,Co na to říct? Hmm... Mám tady svou postel, zahrádku a živnost! Co jiného by si člověk přál? Navíc nikdo nemá potřebu napadat zchátralé zlatnictví, plné většinou už jen cetek, když jen půlhodinu dál je město hned s několika s lepšími kousky... Zvěř kolem prakticky ani není a dcera nebo vnoučata mě dvakrát týdně zásobují... takže na co se stresovat ve vesnici plných jenom druhořadých klepot?"  
,,To mě nenapadlo." Připustila po chvíli Ten-Ten. Kaori jen vesele pokývala hlavou.

,,Je mi jasné, že většině mladých se to zdá neuvěřitelné, drahoušku, ale možná jednou přijdeš na to, že není nad nic jako tvůj klidný osobní klid... můžeš si víc přemýšlet, rozjímat...." Kaori pokývala hlavou, následně si ale tleskla do dlaní a s nově nabytou energií sebou otřásla, jakoby jí přes hlavu proletěla ledová sprška. ,, Ale dost o mě! Hádám, že je to tvoje první? Ať je to co je to!" Usmála se na Sasukeho.  
,,Hn." Sasuke se snažil zůstat klidný a zatím úspěšně potlačoval nutkání nakopat Kibu a Kakashiho do jejich... zadních partií. V jednom kuse se totiž buďto ušklíbali nebo prohazovali škádlivé poznámky. Sasuke v tu chvíli zatoužil být venku namísto Naruto...

  
,,Nemusíš být tolik upjatý, drahoušku, každý by to měl v životě udělat. A pokud to uděláš pořádně, bude to tvoje poprvé jediné." Mrkla na něj a Sasukeho žaludek udělal salto. Pak si zběžně prohlédla ostatní, ,,Hmm... smím se zeptat, kde máš svou vyvolenou? Přece jen... nezdá se, že by byla tady."  
,,Že ne?" Ozvala se hrozivě Sakura. Nejspíš jí nedělalo dobře, že byla tak přehlížená, když přece je to ona, do si v budoucnu Sasukeho vezme. Všichni si přece jako nevěstu měli plést ji s Naruto a ne ji přehlížet!

,,Myslím se snad?" Zeptala se Kaori a ignorovala Sakuřin zlobný pohled.  
,,Ne..." Ozval se rychle Gai, ,,Je venku s Akamarem- to je pes..."

,,Venku?!"  
,,Celá ta situace jí přišla natolik směšná, že se ještě teď válí po zemi." Zamumlal Sasuke.

,,Ach tak?" Zvedla Kaori obočí. Sasuke pokrčil rameny.  
,,Vidí věci trochu jinak, než ostatní..."

,,To zní zajímavě!"  
,,To rozhodně...." Zamumlal Sasuke a ohlédl se na zavřené dveře, ,,Ale nemyslím, že až se uklidní, přijde."

,,Proč ne?" Nechápala Kaori, ,,Jestli máte před svatbou, jsem si jistá, že tu mám několik kousků, které by ji mohly zajímat a-"  
,,Akamaru." Přerušil ji Sasuke . Všichni se na něj dívali jako idiota, ,,Ten pes se sem ani nevejde, takže musel zůstat venku," vysvětloval otráveně, ,,a to znamená, že Kitsu zůstane s ním, aby se necítil být sám, když se na něj všichni vykašlali."

,,Kitsu?" Zamrkala Kaori a ostatní se na něj překvapeně podívali.  
,,Sutekino Kitsune." Přikývl Sasuke bez výrazu. (Nádherná liška)  
,,A brzo Ookami Kitsune." Ušklíbl se Kakashi a Sasuke v duchu zaúpěl. (Vlčí liška)  
,,Nejspíš." Přikývl chladně.

  
Kari se rozesmála, ,,Když my jsme byli mladí, vletěli jsme do manželství, ani jsme pořádně nevěděli, do čeho jdeme... ale... vy jste jinší..." Přemítavě nakrčila obočí, ,,V kolikátém je měsíci?" Zeptala se narovinu.  
,,Prosím?"  
Zbytek propukl ve smích. Tedy až na zmatenou Kaori.

  
,,Sutekino-san? Ona není těhotná?" Zeptala se nechápavě Kaori.  
,,Ne!"

,,V tom případě opravdu nechápu, jak to že se berete v tak mladém věku a vrásek máte jako na jeho sklonku?"  
,,,Dejme tomu, že _'manželství'_ ," Zamumlal Sasuke tónem, jako by mluvil o cibuli, ,,není silnou stránkou ani jednoho z nás..."

,,To znamená, že psychicky a fyzicky jsou kolem třiceti, ale chovají se jakoby jim bylo pět." Přetlumočil Kakashi s úsměvem.  
,,Otou-san..." Zasyčel Sasuke varovně, ale to už se Kaori smála s ostatními.

,,Buďte v klidu, Ookami-san." Mrkla na něj Kaori, ,,Nemáte se za co stydět. Někteří z nás jsou na určité 'i _ntimní záležitosti'_ vyspělí o něco dříve, než ostatní...:"  
Sasuke nasucho polkl. _,COŽE?!'_ V tu chvíli měl nutkání do celého krámu napálit chidori pomalu uškrtit každého člena jejich nově vzniklého týmu. ,,Nebylo by lepší, kdybychom přešli k obchodu?" Zeptal se co nejzdvořileji, ale i za to ze strany Kakashiho a Kaori obdržel vědoucí úsměvy.

,,Samozřejmě!" zahlaholila nadšeně Kaori, ,,Už jste našel něco, co se vám líbilo?"  
Sasuke zavrtěl hlavou, ,,Popravdě jsem se ještě moc neporozhlédl..."

,,Nechte mě hádat- nevíte kde začít, hmm?" Usmála se na něj Kaori a odtáhla ho stranou od ostatních. Na okamžik se zastavila, ,,Chcete někdo s něčím pomoci nebo se obsloužíte sami?"  
,,My to zvládneme." Usmál se na ni Lee, ,,Hlavní je tady Taizen-kun."  
Sasuke po něm hodil typickým  vražedným Uchiha pohledem, ale hned na to byl odtáhnut k řadě zlatých prstenů. Kakashi je mlčky následoval a Sasuke se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že si to celé užívá.

,,Zlato nebo stříbro? Máme tady ještě bílé zlato- to je také velmi oblíbené, ale jestli vaše nastávající trpí alergiemi, máme tady opravdu zajímavý výběr výrobků z titanu..."  
,,Pro tu je i titan křehký..." Zamumlal si Sasuke pod nos, ale po rtech se mu mihl zřídkavý úsměv. Kaori si toho všimla a nepozorovaně si s Kakashim vyměnila pobavené pohledy. ,,Myslím, že stříbro bude fajn." Řekl Sasuke hlasitěji.

  
,,Výborně!" Kaori zatáhla za páčku, důmyslně schovanou za závěsem a ze stropu se zřítily čtyři dřevěné plata. Kaori zmáčkla čudlík na páčce a plata se v jejich středu otevřely. Ukrývaly v sobě několik vrstev desek potažených rudou látkou, na které se vyjímaly stříbrné prsteny různých barev. Desky vyjely a v několika řadách po obou stranách se zastavily před Sasukem.  
,,Wow!" Zavýskla Sakura a společně s Ten-Ten zíraly na tucty ozdobných prstenů.

,,Nádhera, co?" Přikývla Kaori a pyšně pokývala hlavou, ,,Jsou to sice jen poslední zbytky, co můj manžel udělal, ale i tak je stále z čeho vybírat. Každý prsten totiž ukrývá svůj charakter. A ten pokud se skloubí s charakterem obdarovaného vytvoří ideální prsten." Usmála se.  
,,Kaori-san?" Ten-Ten opatrně vzala jeden z prstenů do ruky. Po jejich obvodu byla na vnitřní straně pečeť, což u šperků bylo více, než neobvyklé.  
,,Co je to?" Zeptala se zvědavě.

Kaori se usmála, ,,Každý prsten má na sobě  ochranu, díky níž nemůže být jen tak ukraden. Nebožtík manžel tím pojistil všechny své výrobky. Někteří říkají, že se tím věc pošpiní, ale když má obyčejná ženská vést obchod s něčím podobným, nemá moc na výběr, ne? Takže když mi někdo něco ukradne, stačí jediné slovo, aby to dotyčný předmět zničilo a pošpinilo nositele na pěkně dlouhou dobu a nehezkým způsobem." Usmála se záhadně a každý si byl jist, že rozhodně nechce něco podobného riskovat.  
Kakashi povzbudivě poplácal Sasukeho po rameni. Možná, že tohle byl přece jen příliš na mladého Uchihu, jenže jednoho to v životě stejně bude čekat, že? Pokud tedy bude v Narutiném vlivu ještě přiměřenou dobu, možná se dočká i dne, kdy se Sasukeho děti budou smát.  
Sasuke byl v koncích. Dobrá, žádný z těch prstenů nevypadal zle, ale... nemohl z hlavy vypustit představu, že si bere Naruto. Že kupuje snubní prsten Naruto... Pohledem přejel po první řade. Má vybrat něco, co mu připomíná Naruto? Jak může kus kovu připomínat žijící bytost?

 

A pak jej uviděl. Jednoduchý menší prsten s okem barvy nebes. Na jeho levé straně se rýhovaly tři tmavě rudé zvlněné drážky, které s trochou fantazie připomínaly plameny. Sasuke ten prsten propálil pohledem. Docela ho zajímalo, kdo by ten prsten navlékl, protože jen proto, aby ho nenáviděl mu stačil jeden pohled. Kámen ze sebe vysílal jakési .... dejme tomu, že to byly pozitivní vlny, ALE zároveň budil dojem, že vyskočí ze stříbrné kostry a nakopou vám zadek... Od kousku toho příšerného kovu jste byli schopni očekávat cokoliv a to bylo právě to, co Sasukeho štvalo. Věci by se měly chovat jako to, co jsou, ne? Krom toho... Zdálo se mu to, nebo oko prstenu právě na Sasukeho šibalsky mrklo? Sasuke se zamračil. Evidentně není tak těžké si znepříjemnit i normální věc.

  
,,Taizene-kun?" Zamávala mu před očima Sakura rukou.  
,,Hn."

,,Ookami-san, jestli se pokoušíte roztavit moje zboží, měla bych vás varovat, že bych za něj předem chtěla mít zaplaceno." Zažertovala Kaori.  
,,Hn." Zamumlal Sasuke a odvrátil pohled.

 

* * *

  
  
,,Akamaruuu!" Zakňučela Naruto a podrbala Akamara za uchem. Spolu se psem leželi na zádech rozpláclí na zemi a hlavy jim směřovali ke krámu, ,,Kde se courají tak dlouho?" Zeptala se s našpulenými rty.  
,,BuaF!" Odpověděl Akamaru.

  
,,Hmm? Fajn, možná je to moje vina. Neměla jsem se tolik smát a můj trest je tady čekat... Ale už jsou pryč přes čtvrt hodiny!"  
Akakamaru cosi zablafal.  
,,Nemusíš mít strach, Aka-chan."Naruto se usmála, když se po ní Akamaru hravě ohnal pod její přezdívkou, ,, Jsem si jistá, že ti Kiba koupil nějaký přívěšek na obo- hej, ty nemáš obojek! Mno tak asi nějakou mašli na ocas..."  
Akamaru zakňučel a Naruto s úsměvem zavřela oči.

,,Tak fajn, Aka-chan, když oni trucují, my budem taky!"  
,,Haf?"

,,Nevadí, že tady nejsou, než přijdou, nacvičíme to!"  
,,...."

* * *

 

  
Sasuke měl zato, že koupit jeden prsten není o nic složitější, než udělat týdenní nákup. Ale naneštěstí pro něj to bylo s jeho přáteli nemožné. Sakura za ním chodila s jedním návrhem za druhým a Lee s Gaiem mu do všeho kecali. Jeden prsten měl moc velké oko, druhý zase byl moc úzký. Kiba s Ten-Ten se bavili tím, že dramatizovali scénku s každým prstenem o který Sasuke jevil zájem. Kaori a Kakashi se tím dost dobře bavili, ale Sasukemu tím zhnusili každý prsten čím dál tím víc. Jediný, kdo se do vládnoucího veselí nezapojoval byl Neji. Sasuke měl podezření, že v mezičase něco doopravdy od Kaori koupil, ale ani jeden toho nejevil žádné známky.

  
Sasuke se znova zhluboka nadechl a prohlédl si novou řadu prstenů. Na chvíli zapřemýšlel, že by mohl koupit něco jiného zásnubního- ale jakmile viděl ještě třpytivější a o to dražší výběr, držel se prstenů.

  
,,Omlouvám se, Kaori-san." Řekl, když žena obratně zavírala další bednu, ,,Nechtěli jsme vám přidělávat tolik starostí."  
,,Ale kdeže!" Usmála se na něj stará dáma, ,,Někdy prostě není souzeno, aby se v jednom krámu našel ten jeden _'vyvolený'._ Taky to odpovídá vaší slečně- nejspíš nebude jen tak obyčejné venkovské děvče, co?" Mrkla na něj.

Sasuke se přinutil k úsměvu, ,,Tak to nemáte ani tušení..."  
,,No, tak tohle už byla poslední. Můžete se ještě v klidu podívat sám, ale jinak vám už nemůžu pomoct."

,,To je dobrý." Usmál se na ni Sasuke, čímž šokoval většinu osazenstva.  
,,Dobrá, alespoň půjdu ještě pro čaj..." Kaori zmizela za dveřmi a bylo slyšet jen cinkání šálků.  
Sasuke se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl.

 

Kakashi na něj hodil chápavý pohled. ,,Není to tak lehké, co?"  
,,Vy jste to věděl..." Zavrčel Sasuke, ,,Věděl jste, jak to dopadne."

,,Měl jsem tušení." Přitakal Kakashi, ,,Ale alespoň budeš mít na co vzpomínat, ne?" Mrkl na něj.  
,,Jo," Přikývl Sasuke sarkasticky, ,,O jednu noční můru víc..."

,,Hej! Nesvaluj to na ostatní! Ty jsi ten, který si nemůže vybrat!"  
,,Těžko můžu koupit něco, co jste označili jako hroudu hnoje."

,,A odkdy ti záleží na tom, co si ostatní myslí?" Zvedl Kakashi pobaveně obočí.

Sasuke jej probodl pohledem a odvrátil se od něho.

,,Sám jsi uznal, že to tak vypadá." Pokrčil rameny Kakashi. Sasuke raději zavrtěl hlavou a nechal to být.  
,,Tak co, Sasuke?" Obrátil se na něj Kiba, ,,Konečně jsi něco našel?"  
,,Hn... polovinu z toho mi zakázali koupit Gai s Leem. Další zase Sakura a Ten-Ten a zbytek jsi dokázal znechutit ty, gratuluju. Takže pochybuju." Zavrčel Sasuke.

,,No jo.... Hej, ale i tak by sis měl pohnout... Nehcem tu přece zkejsnout napořád..."  
_,Líp řekne, než udělá.'_ Pomyslel si Sasuke vyčerpaně a znova se rozhlédl kolem. ,Je to nekonečné..."  
PRÁSK!

,,Kaori-san, jste v pořádku?"  
,,Jasně!" Ozvalo se tlumeně zpoza dveří. Chvíli na to se žna vrátila k ostatním a v sevřené ruce si cosi nesla.

,,Nějak se mi to připlantalo mezi čaj, vážně to nechápu... Možná se bude líbit tenhle." Rozevřela pěst a v něm ležel stříbrný prsten s modrým okem a třemi rudými pruhy po každé straně.  
,,Vypadá zajímavě..."  
Sasuke zatnul zuby, ,,Jsem si jistý, že byl přímo v první várce." Zamručel.

,,Vážně?" Zeptala se překvapeně Kaori, ,,Ale jak- Oh, už vím... ty bedny jsou napojené přes celý strop, takže jestli se při balení vysmykl, nedivím se, že mi skončil v konvici...ten systém se rok od roku stává víc problémovějším... No, lepší na to přijít teď, než když to spolknete, co?" Usmála se vesele.  
,,Taizene-kun," Zamyslela se Ten-Ten a vzala si prsten od Kaori, ,,jsem si jistá, že mi tenhle něco připomíná, ale ani za boha si nemůžu vzpomenout co.... neviděli jsme někde něco podobného?"  
,,Hn." _,Přesně tak,'_ Zavrčel Sasuke v duchu, _,Už ti to začíná docvakávat?'_ Nebylo to tak, že Sasuke neměl rád Ten-Ten, jen byl prostě...celá tato situace byla příjemná asi tak, jako kýbl hnoje přímo na vaše hlavě (až na ten smrad).  
,,Oh... Taizen-kun!" Vykřikl najednou Lee, ,,Nemusíš říkat víc! My ti rozumíme!"

  
,,Ať už mluvíš o čemkoliv, jsem si jistý, že nikdo není zvěda-"  
,,Nemůžeš se tomu vyhýbat věčně!" Lee na něj napřáhl svůj ukazovák, ,,Vím, že ten prsten v tobě zažehnává jiskru mládí, stejně jako imouto! Tu dokonalou sílu, která  nás všechny neochvějně vede k -"

  
,,Naposledy, nech toho-"  
Lee ale zamýšlel opak. Vrhl  se Sasukemu okolo krku a z očí mu stékaly slzy dojetí. ,,Pamatuješ ty časy ještě před tím, než sis uvědomil, co pro tebe imouto znamená?" Zavzlykal, ,,Jsem  si jistý, že je to přesně to, co cítíš k tomu prstenu!"

  
,,Je. To. Kov!"  
,,Samozřejmě a Kitsune-chan pro tebe dřív byla _'jen'_ holka!"

,,Nepříjemná, hlučná, nekultivovaná, neotesaná a-"  
,,A přesně proto si ji budeš brát! A jsem si jistý, že bude šťastná, až jí dáš symbol toho, čeho sis na ni zvykl tolik milo-" Po tom, co Lee viděl Sasukeho tvář se trochu zarazil, než dopověděl: ,,Mít tolik rád."

,,Myslím si, že ne." Zavrčel Sasuke, ale přesto se nahnul k Ten-Ten a prsten si vzal. Přiblížil si heh až k nosu a podmračeně ho zkoumal. _,Ani náhodou!'_ Zavrčel v duchu na prsten, _,Stačí jedno pako, jasné? Je mi líto, ale pro tebe tady prostě není místo!'_  
,,Eh, Sa-Taizene?" Zkusila opatrně Ten-Ten.

  
, _A kdyby nebylo téhle stupidní mise, ani bych tě nikdy neuviděl, takže budeme pokračovat v tom, jakoby se tato mise nikdy nestala, rozumíš?'_ Sasuke si byl jistý, že se v azurovém kameni zableskly nebezpečné ohně. _, Nekoupím tě ani přes svou mrtvolu...'_ ,,Protože ona není jako ty. Podobná, ano, ALE ne, jako ty!" Zasyčel k němu a ani si neuvědomil, že to řekl nahlas.  
,,Jo, někdy je lepší to pořádně dát najevo." Usmála se Kaori. Sasuke měl sto chutí na ni vyslat jeden ze svých obzvláště děsivých vražedných pohledů, ale přímo v tu chvíli do krámu vletěla Naruto. Bílá skvrna za ní zřejmě měla signalizovat i Akamara, což Sasuke považoval za div, vzhledem k tomu, že Akamaru působil dojmem, že je dvakrát tak větší, co místnost sama. Přitom se ale skoro bez problémů spolu s Naruto mohl schovat za těžké karmínové závěsy. Jejich matné siluety se třásly a oba se k sobě vyděšeně tiskli. Ninjové s Kaori se zvědavě nahrnuli do pootevřených dveří, aby viděli, co předchozí dva tolik vyděsilo.

  
Sakura otráveně zatřásla hlavou, Kaori, Kiba, Ten-Ten a Kakashim propukli ve vřelý smích.  
,,Typické..." Zamumlal Sasuke a obrátil oči v sloup. Přesto se ale kdesi hluboko uvnitř neubránil jemnému hřejivému úsměvu.  
,,Wow..." Kiba sklouzl pohledem zpátky na třesoucí se závěs, ,,Nájemné vrahy, násilníky, bandity, šílené vědce, senilní ninjy- nic pro vás není problém... ale jak dojde na pár veverek..."¨

,,V-veverek?" Zajíkla se Naruto a Akamaru zakňučel.  
Kiba nahlédl zpátky, ,,Ale buď v klidu, jsem si jistý, že je to nějaký kult vycvičených bojových veverek... jak jinak by mohly skákat okolo tvého batohu a přežít? Myslím tím... máš ho skrz naskrz načuchlý ramenem a dokonce i pro lidi je to sílá...." Kiba se odmlčel a sklouzl pohledem zpátky Narutin vražedně bledý obličej, který ale s radostí ignoroval, ,,Kdysi jsem o něčem podobném četl... myslím, že hledají něco na způsob... nové božstva? Však víš, první známky inteligence je strach z vlastní smrti, takže hledají něco jako posmrtný život… A jelikož ti čmuchají okolo batohů... seš si jistá, že sis v poslední době měnila ponožky? Protože kdoví, co se v nich zrodilo a co by z toho mohly uctívat..."

,,Ztichni, ty..." Naruto vyletěla zpoza závěsu, neochotně následována Akamarem a hněvivě zírala na Kibu.  
,,Ano..?" Mrkl na ni Kiba s širokým úsměvem.  
,,Já si myslím, že je čas na čaj." Přerušila je vesele Kaori a odnikud vytáhla šálek i pro Naruto. Ta se na ni chvíli zmateně dívala , ale pak s úsměvem přijala čaj.

,,Brý den, jsem U-" Naruto zachytila Sasukeho vážný pohled a s úsměvem se opravila, ,,Chci říct Sutekino Kitsune-dattebayo!" Zakřenila se svým liščím úsměvem. Kaori se na ni usmála a stiskla ruku.  
,,Říkej mi Kaori."

,,Ok. Jo, musím uznat, že máte úžasnou zahrádku!" Nadchla se Naruto, ,,V životě jsem neviděla tolik bylinek! Baa-chan je sice taky pěstuje, ale nemá tolik času- teda, je tolik líná se o ně starat, že-" Pak si něco uvědomila a sklouzla pohledem na Sasukeho.  
,,Ty!" Sjela ho naštvaně Naruto. Sasuke po ní blýskl pohledem, _,Co zas?'_

,,Odkdy se deset minut protáhne na víc, jak půl hodiny? Půl hodiny na zařízení maličkosti?!"  
,,Mohlas kdykoliv přijít." Odpálkoval ji Sasuke.

,A nechat tam chudáka Akamara samotného?" Zakňučela Naruto namísto psa. Sasuke protočil oči.  
,,Tak fajn, co je tvůj pravý problém?"

,,Nemám žádný-!"  
,,Jasně, " Přerušil ji Sasuke a propálil ji pohledem, ,,Takže?" Zeptal se po chvíli. Akakamaru jí položil hlavu na rameno a mírně na Sasukeho vrčel.

 

Z venku se od malých potvůrek ozvalo mírné zapištění a pak spěšné skákání, jak s nepořízenou nakrknutě zdrhali. Naruto sebou škubla, ale když si uvědomila, že hlodavčíci běží opačným směrem, o něco se uvolnila a pak zabodla pohled do země. Sasuke na ni nevěřícně zíral.  
,,To tě tolik vyděsily veve-"

,,Ani to nevyslovuj!" Sykla na něj naštvaně Naruto, ,,Víš jak nás překvapily? Ležíme si klidně v trávě, modrá obloha nad námi  a pak..." Narutina tvář potemněla, ,,Šst!... chšuaaa...čst....ššššš..." Napodobovala zvuky lesa, ,,A pak na mě najednou skočí několik rezavých myší s chundelatým ocasem!"  
Sasukemu zacukalo v koutcích. Ostatní propukli v hlasitý smích.

 

Zrudlá Naruto se zamračila, nabubřeně vypila čaj a založila si ruce.

,,Tak už se nezlob, v nejbližším krámu ti koupíme růžového slona." Mrkl na ni Sasuke. Naruto po něm střelila pohledem a hněvivě se otočila.

,,Opravdu hezká zahrádka..." Zabručela Naruto a vrátila Kaori dopitý hrnek, ,,Nashledanou, Kaori-chan. Opravdu ráda jsem vás potkala." Zamumlala a letmo k ní hodila úsměv. Pak se na Sasukeho znova zamračila a vyšla ze dveří. Chyba- o to se pouze pokusila. Ihned po její velmi působivé otočce si totiž zakopla o vlastní nohy rozplácla se jak dlouhá, tak široká na zem přímo před Sasukeho.  
,,Ano, zlato?" Zvedl tázavě obočí Sasuke a zatímco zrudlá Naruto sípala vzteky a stále ležela na zemi s hlavou dolů, dřepl si k ní. ,,Víš, není třeba se mi plazit u nohou... Vždycky jsem radši, když si popovídáme, to ví, ne?" Mrkl na ni a jeho slova se ozývala do hrobového ticha. Jeho volba slov přinutila i Kibu  sklapnout pusu v němém úžasu.

  
,,Miláčku?" Zahuhlala Naruto, aniž by si všimla nastalé atmosféry a bez toho, aby zvedla hlavu.  
,,Hn?"  
,,Ty víš, jak moc tě miluju, že?" Usmála se na něj dravčím šklebem a pak už si všichni s jistotou pamatovali jen to, že podlaha se zatřásla.  
BUM! PRÁSK! ÍÍK!  
  
Kaori se zmateně podívala na Kakashiho. Ten se podrbal ve vlasech a nervózně se na ni usmál.  
,,Co se to pávě-?"  
,,Znáte ty mladé..." Usmál se na ni Kakashi, a svým tělem zakryl výhled ze stále otevřených dveří, ,, Nemůžou bez sebe být ani chvíli když je kolem nich tolik příbuzných... Začnou být svým způsobem.... frustrovaní... a určitě je pro nás lepší, když jim necháme nějaký ten čas pro sebe..."

,,Pro vás?" Zbystřila Kaori.  
,,Pro ně." Opravil se Kakashi, _,Hlavně nás...'_

,,Ale... jste si jistý?" Nakrčila nejistě Kaori obočí, ,,Jsem si jistá, že se ta dívka vzepjala na rukách a nohama toho chlapce vyhodila ze dveří a oba se pak-"  
,,Kaori-san," Přerušil ji konejšivě Kakashi, ,,Jsem si jistý, že se Kitsune-chan pokusila postavit, ale upadla, tak ji Taizen-kun zvedl a... hmm... ehm... trochu se... zaobírali sami sebou, jestli víte, co tím myslím." Odkašlal si Kakashi.

,,Sami se-" Mumlala si pro sebe dezorientovaně Kaori, než jí to docvaklo. Ale trochu jiným směrem, samozřejmě.  
,,KYÁÁ!" Rozeřval se venku dívčí hlas. Ninjové znova ztuhli, krom Kakashiho, který se na Kaori znova vesele usmál.  
,,Veverky." Reagoval okamžitě.

,,Veverky?" Opakovala pomalu Kaori.  
,,Veverky." Přisvědčil Kakashi a omluvně se usmál, ,,Ti dva málokdy berou ohled na své okolí, když se dostanou do... situace." Odkašlal si znova.  
,,Oh!" Kaori si rukou přikryla ústa, ale znenadání se její překvapení změnilo v hihňání, ,,Každý máme něco, že?" Usmála se a zajiskřilo jí v očích.  
Sakura zalapala po dechu, ale Kakashi staré paní úsměv opětoval a pokrčil rameny.  
  
  
,,Ti dva tě zabijí, jsi na to připravený?" Naklonil se ke Kakashimu diskrétně Gai. Kakashi se na něj bezstarostně usmál.  
,,Jen když se to dozví." Opáčil.

,,Počítal jsi se Sakurou? Kibou? Lee-"  
,,V podstatě jsem ale řekl pravdu, ne?" Poukázal s úsměvem Kakashi.

,,Samozřejmě, ale-"  
,,To, jak to bude kdo chápat, záleží na tom, jak to kdo chce chápat."  Řekl moudře Kakashi a ušklíbl se.

  
,,Mimochodem..." Vzhledem k tomu, že váš ženich zmizel spolu s prstenem, čekám, že za něj dostanu zaplaceno od vás?" Kaorin hlas byl bezstarostný, ale všechny stejně zamrazilo, když si vzpomněli na pečetě chránící všechny Kaoriny šperky.  
,,Takže to nejspíš zůstalo na vás, Ookami-san?" Ušklíbl se Gai na Kakashiho a Kakashi jen pokrčil rameny a s povzdechem hledal peněženku.  
,,Skoro pět let jsem se vyhýbal podobným věcem, ale nikdy bych nevěřil, že mě dostane takhle..." Zažertoval.

,,Ookami-san, všichni víme, jak vám na něm záleží." Popotáhl dojatě Gai, ,,Nemusíte si hrát na hrdinu, tento okamžik je důležitý pro každého otce! Je to okamžik, kdy jsou naše ratolesti zase o něco blíž jejich společnému soužití!"  
,,Jistě." Zamumlal Kakashi a preventivně od Gaie o něco odstoupil.

,,Ale no tak," Protestoval nad jeho počínáním Gai, ,,Jsem si jistý, že hluboko uvnitř cítíte víc, než na sobě necháváte vidět! Sám poznáte, že jedno objetí vyřeší všechny-"  
,,Jsem v pořádku!" Couval Kakashi, ,,Nepotřebuju- běžte ode mě!"  
  
Kaori se rozesmála a naklonila se ke Kibovi.  
,,Nic nedá tolik rodinu dohromady jako nečekaná svatba, že?"

 

Nabudúce: Jsi romantik?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onnanoko – referuje jednoducho na dívku. Ačkoliv má bohaté použití od mrňat až po dospělé ženy.


	8. Kapitola VIII.- Jsi romantik?

(CZ, jen edit)

,,Sasuke… Naruto…“ Kakashi se zmohl jen na chabé zavrtění hlavou.

  
Samozřejmě, když Naruto vyhodila Sasukeho z krámu ven, všichni tušili, že to nějak podobně dopadne, ale nebylo TOHLE trochu příliš i na ně? Nemluvně o tom, že už vůbec proto, aby je našli, je Kiba s Akamarem naprosto šíleným tempem vláčeli přes dobrou polovinu lesa. Jedinou světlou stránkou bylo, že se alespoň dostali o něco blíž vesnici, což bylo k jejich časovému skluzu celkem vítané. Nicméně… Sasukeho a Narutino potrhané ušpiněné, ale co víc i mokré oblečení, obtiskl prasečího spáru na Narutině levačce, včelí žihadla na Sasukeho oteklém loktu  a jejich rozcuchané vlasy, ve kterých se jim uhnízdily větvičky a listí, nebyly zrovna ty nejlepší kombinace pro utvoření dobrého dojmu v novém městě. Nad čímž si teď nejspíš lámali hlavu snad všichni, kromě těch dotyčných. Ty spíš zajímalo, jak se nejrychleji dostat do teplého a suchého oblečení.   
  
,,Nedá se nic dělat, uděláme to postaru. Půjdete se umýt, převléknete se a pak slíbíte, že to bylo vaše poslední…“ Tady se Kakashi zarazil a znova pohledem přejel po Sasukem a Naruto, ,,Cokoliv.“ Dodal s úsměvem.   
Sasukeho Uchiha pohled z Kakashiho dělal sekanou, zatímco Narutin pečlivě prošpikovaný špíz. Nicméně oba jen přikývli a beze slova se obrátili ke svým batohům pro nové věci.   
,,Slib?“ Zvedl Kiba nevěřícně obočí, ,,Slib?! Viděl jste co dělají, když je necháte o samotě a vy po nich chcete JEN slib?!“   


Kakashi se vesele usmál, ,,Pro Naruta je jeho slovo podstatou charakteru. A Sasuke… dejme tomu, že by jeho ego  hodně utrpělo, kdyby v něčem podobném s Narutem prohrál, ne?“  
Ten-Ten se na nechápavě podívala, ,,Tak proč jste to neudělali už na začátku mise? Nemuseli jsme se alespoň tak honit!“  
,,A nechat si ujít všechnu tu zábavu?“ Zakřenil se Kakashi, zatímco ostatní polil studený pot. .  
  
  
**O hodinu později…**  
Sasukemu zaškubalo v obočí. Byli víc jak půl hodiny znova na pochodu, Sasuke si dával pořádný pozor, aby si uhlídal svůj distanc vůči Naruto a Leemu s Gaiem. Ale i tak ne nemohl ubránit hlodavému pocitu kdesi uvnitř. Poprvé to neměla na svědomí Naruto, což ho docela otrávilo, zvlášť v případě, když zdrojem jeho mrzutosti byl Lee. Sasuke cítil, že spolu s Gaiem na něj neustále civí a něco si pořád šeptají. Sasuke zatnul ruce v pěst a pokoušel se uklidnit. Nechápal, co se s ním v poslední době děje. A nejenom s ním! Na jednu stranu se s Naruto cítí v pohodě a hned na to, by jí nejraději utrhl hlavu. Jenže pak tady bylo nutkání ji chránit a jeden poněkud… velmi zvláštní pocit kolem žaludku pokaždé, když s ní normálně mluvil. K tomu si přidejte Gaiovo a Leeho stále divnější chování, Kakashiho a Kibovo neustálé pošťuchování, Sakuřino vtírání a víte, co dostanete? Bordel. Bordel s velkým B. A taky pořádnou bolest hlavy.

   
Sasuke si protřel spánky a nechal vlasy, aby mu spadly do podmračené tváře.   
,,Oi, Sasuke-kun!“ Poklepal ho po rameni jeho sensei, ,,Den je příliš mladý a nevinný na to, aby ses na něj mračil, ne?“   
Sasuke se nepostřehnutelně Kakashimu doteku vyvlékl a smrtícím pohledem jounina probodl.  


,,Vážně by ses měl naučit, jak lépe vycházet s lidmi. Už jen tvůj přístup je odradí  od toho, aby ti alespoň řekli půl slova…“  
Sasuke to ponechal bez komentáře, ale jeho znechucený pohled vržený Kakashiho směrem byla jasná odpověď na Kakashiho pokárání. Kakashi si z toho ale nic nedělal a bodře se na Sasukeho usmál.   


,,Předpokládám, že to má čas… no, mezitím si můžeme dát popcorn, kolu a možná taky půl druhého století-“  
,,Co chcete?“ Přerušil ho Sasuke chladně.  


,,Jak tě vůbec může napadnout, že-“ Začal Kakashi naoko dotčeně, ale Sasukeho pohled ho umlčel. ,,V poslední době s tebou není vůbec legrace." Vyčetl mu naoko starostlivě Kakashi, ale jeho oči znova nabyly tvaru obráceného U. Sasuke užuž nabručeně otevíral pusu, když nad tím Kakashi jen mávl rukou, ,,Jen klid…“ Řekl a zalovil v kapse. Vytáhl malou karmínovou krabičku. Sasuke navenek protočil oči, ale uvnitř mu něco nepříjemně sevřelo žaludek. ,,Hádám, že sis někde něco zapomněl?“ Nadhodil vesele Kakashi a Sasuke potlačil touhu mu zakroutit krkem.   
,,Hn.“

  
,,Ts, ts, ts…“ Zavrtěl hlavou Kakashi škádlivě, ,,Doufám, že jsi nezapomněl, jak jsou pro tuto zemi důležité všechny zvyklosti ve spojitosti se svatbou?“ Ušklíbl se.  
Sasukemu vynervovaně zaškubalo v obočí. Ze všech příležitostí si Kakashi vybere tuhle chvíli, aby si z něj utahoval? Sakra, to ho to nikdy neunaví nebo co?   


,,Málem bych zapomněl... dlužíš mi 1 500 jenů. " Mrkl na něj vesele sensei, když mu předával krabičku.   
,,Započítejte to jako náklady mise a zkuste to vymáhat u Hokage." Opáčil Sasuke nezúčastněně, vrazil si krabičku do kapsy u kalhot a ignoroval Kakashiho naoko raněný pohled.  


,,Ale no tak, Sasuke, je to přece tvoje starost!"  
,,Moje starost to bude, až zjistím stav svého konta na konci mise." Zavrčel Sasuke a střelil pohledem do Naruto. Kakashi se na něj poťouchle ušklíbl.  


,,To ji už teď plánuješ pozvat na večeři? Nakonec jsi od mě alespoň něco pochytil!" Nadmul se Kakashi pyšně. Sasuke po něm střelil pohledem.  
,,Jako třeba... nevím... jak zmizet z ložnice dřív, než mě načapá nespokojený manžel nebo po mě dotyčná bude chtít, abych zůstal na snídani, možná dokonce i další den?"   


,,Aw... Sasuke! To bylo... opravdu kruté!" Chytl se Kakashi za srdce a ignoroval Sasukeho otrávený pohled, ,,I když ta  nejdelší věta, co jsi mi kdy řekl... možná i nejdelší konverzace, co jsme zatím měli..." Dodal zadumaně. ,,V každém případě, zpátky k tématu. Je to chytrý tah, Sasuke. Pozvat dívku na první rande, ale tak, aby jste to stihli před svatbou je velmi odvážný a velký krok... Musím uznat, že to máš dobře spočítané."  
,,Jediné, co jsem spočítal jsou okamžiky, kdy si zapomene peněženku nebo nějakou svojí 'inteligentní' úvahou ze mě vytříská peníze na jídlo." Zabručel nevrle Sasuke, ,,Žádné rande s tím nemá nic společného."  


Kakashi vážně pokýval hlavou. ,,Ale stejně mi to pořád vychází do minusu..."  
,,Hn."   


,,Maa-maa... Podívej, ženy nejsou NIKDY levná záležitost. S tím se musíš smířit."  
,,Myslím, že ne." Zabručel Sasuke, načež mu Kakashi věnoval široký úsměv. ,,Je tu ještě něco, co chcete?" Zeptal se Sasuke rozladěně, když s ním Kakashi, navzdory Sasukeho neomalenému chování, stále držel krok.

  
,,Já?" Usmál se na něj nevinně Kakashi a Sasukeho okamžitě zamrazilo, když si uvědomil, že spolu se senseiem je o několik metrů za chuniny se Sakurou a Naruto a skoro až s hrůzou zjistil, že jej do temena hlavy propalují dva laserové úsměvy. ,, **JÁ** tedy ne."   
  
Sasuke se zmohl jen zaskřípat zuby. Jakoby to bylo tajné heslo, ihned po tom, co to Kakashi dopověděl, se na něj zezadu pověsili Gai s Leem. Sasuke se ani nesnažil klást odpor, když se na něj namáčkli každý z jedné strany.

  
, _Jen klid_...' Uklidňoval sama sebe, , _Možná, že když nebudu reagovat, odejdou..._ '   
, _Tak blbá není ani Naruto!_ ' Odpověděl si skoro hystericky vzápětí. Tehdy mu totiž Lee přehodil ruku přes rameno a s úsměvem ho, dnes už nejspíš podesáté, pozdravil. Sasuke zatajil dech, když Gai následoval Leeova příkladu. Sasuke střelil pohledem po Kakashim.

  
,,Něco jste mi snad někdo zapomněl říct?" Zeptal se chladně a poněkud drsněji než sám zamýšlel, ze sebe setřásl ruce obou zářivých ninjů. Z jejich těsné pozice se ale nedostal. Jen matně si uvědomil, že hned na to, se ruce Gai a Leeho znova derou na jeho rameno. Teď ale neměl náladu ani sílu cokoliv dělat proti tomu.  
,,Oh, děkuji, Kakashi, teď už to zvládneme sami." Ignoroval Sasukeho Gai.  
,,Jasně." Mrkl Kakashi na Sasukeho. Ten po něm střelil vražedným pohledem. Ještě ani nic nezačalo, ale Sasuke plánoval Kakashimu velmi bolestivou pomstu. A jestli ho tu opravdu nechá v tom... obětí obou maniaků, tak-! Sasuke ani nedokončil myšlenku, naproti tomu ale se okolo něj zvedla temná aura, na kterou Kakashi v neblahém tušení zareagoval slovy:  
 ,,Myslím, že půjdu zkontrolovat přední voj!"   
Sasuke na něj chtěl ještě zakřičet, ale to už Kakashi byl kdesi ve předu se zbytkem ninjů.

,,Bastard." Sykl Sasuke a pohledem propaloval senseiovo temeno.   
,,Takto by jsi neměl mluvit o svém senseiovi, Sasuke-kun." Poučil ho Gai a věnoval mu poučný, ale přesto svým způsobem zářivý pohled, ,,,navíc tady s Leem tě nechceme zdržovat déle, než bude nezbytně nutné..." Mrkl na něj Gai.  
Sasukemu se zvedl žaludek.

  
,,Abychom to uvedli na pravou míru, Sasuke-kun," Začal teď Lee a Sasukemu začalo vrtat hlavou jestli to byla právě tato rozmluva, co si celou dobu už od snídaně nacvičovali, ,,Nemohli jsme si nevšimnout, jak se chováš k -" Lee se spolu s jouninem ohlédli kolem sebe, jestli je náhodou něco neposlouchá, ,,Naru-chan." Dopověděl až se strašidelným šepotem Gai.  
Sasukemu naběhla žíla na čele, pomalu už začínal tušit, kam bude celá tato debata směřovat a ani trochu se mu to nelíbilo.

  
,,Podívej, všichni víme, jak je pro něj toto období složité," Začal Gai tónem, kterým matka domlouvá svému nezbednému dítěti, ,, ale je nezbytné, aby jsi pochopil několik důležitých věcí."   
,,Jestli vám jde o ...potyčky, vyřešili jsme to s Kakashim." Donutil se Sasuke ke chladnému, ale hlavně klidnému tónu.

  
,,O tom nepochybujeme, Sasuke-kun!" Ozval se dotčeně Gai a dramaticky se chytl za srdce, ,,Jsem si jist, že ve tvém péči bude naše malá v pořádku!"  
Sasukemu drasticky zacukalo v obočí. Moment! Tohle zvládne i bez toho, aniž by vybuchnul! Stačí jen počítat! Že ho to nenapadlo dřív?! _100...99...98..._  
,,Jen... chci aby sis uvědomil, že ať se Naru-chan chová jakkoli, pořád to je jen milý, rozumný člověk, jehož plamen mládí se stará i o druhé. Měl tvrdší dětství než si zasloužil a my si myslíme, že obzvláště ty bys mohl porozumět..." Začal Lee.   
,,Podívej, svatba je něco, čím by člověk měl ve svém životě měl projít jen jednou. Protože je to o pocitech právě k pravé mladistvé lásce a ta sama....přece jen to je to odevzdání se člověku, který pro tebe znamená víc než ty sám. Nemůžeš ho vidět smutného, protože pávě to tě také činí smutným. Chceš pro něj to nejlepší i na úkor vlastních citů a chtíčů. Věříš mu a spolu s ním se cítíš šťastně. Vaše síla se sloučí a pramen, který z ní vytryskne vás pohání nestárnoucím mládím až do konce vašich dnů. A právě oficiálnost toho všeho je pravá svatba. To pouto je vaše duchovní věc, ale prstýnky a vše okolo, je fyzická záležitost. Jedno bez druhého dohromady být nemůže a tak..." Zamumlal tiš Gai s pohledem upnutým kamsi mezi stromy nechal svá slova doznít.  


, _Tak fajn, jinak._ ' Zavrčel Sasuke v duchu, , _1000...999...998...997...99- COŽE?!_ ' ,,O čem to sakra-"  
,,Ještě ne, Sasuke-kun." Umlčel ho Lee a s povzbudivým pohledem naplněným očekáváním pobídl Gaie k pokračování.   
,,Pro někoho jako Naru-chan by se to mohlo... mohlo by se ho to dotknout. Víš vdát se a přitom... necítit... je to sice jenom mise, ale všechno musí a vypadá tak...opravdově...Přece jen, je v dívčím těle, má dívčí hormony a k tomu víš, jak je citlivý. Takže si myslím, že bys jí měl ukázat jak šťastné může být vaše manželství, když namísto lásky, je vaším základem velmi silné pouto oddaného přátelství..."  
Sasuke přestal poslouchat. Zaťal ruce v pěsti a bledý vzteky se pokoušel uklidnit., nechápal, proč mu srdce bušilo jako šílené a cítil jeho tep v žilách. Celé jeho tělo se začalo třást ve vlnách jeho zuřivosti. Všechno, co mu Gai a teď už i Lee vysvětloval slyšel jakoby skrz vodu a nerozuměl ani slovo. Připadal si jako lapený v pasti. Nemohl pryč- stisk obou ninjů po jeho stranách byl příliš pevný na to, aby se od nich dostal a je nezranil.   
  
,,Tak co tomu říkáš, Sasuke-kun?!" Leeho veselý a vzrušený hlas vytrhl Sasukeho z meditace. Nebo alespoň něčeho, co se tak dalo považovat, vzhledem k tomu, že Gai s Leem trmáceli Sasukeho za ramena, aby neztratili zbytek skupiny a udrželi si mladého Uchihu mezi sebou.   
Pravda byla, že přestože se dokonce snažil i poslouchat, o čem ti dva blábolí, aby v tom našel alespoň nějakou spojitost s Naruto, nakonec to po pěti minutách vzdal. Nevěděl, jestli mu totiž Gai vykládá jeho a Leeho milostný příběh, protkaný záchvaty dojemného pláče a pofňukávání nebo pohádku o lišce Bystroušce. Takže aby se z toho Sasuke nezbláznil, pokusil se ty dva ignorovat a očistit svou mysl...

Takže nakonec ani nevěděl, o čem to s ním mluvili a jak zněla položená otázka. Nakonec ale i to bylo jedno, pokud jste měli univerzální odpověď.  
,,Hn."  
Gai s Leem si povzdychli, ale jejich tváře neukázali ani nádech zklamání, které Sasuke očekával.  


,,No, někde začít musíme, ne?" Usmál se na něj colgateovým úsměvem Gai a poťouchle na něj mrkl. Sasuke se mohl hodně přemáhat, aby se jedovatě neotřásl.   
,,Takže... nějaké návrhy?" Zeptal se zaujatě Lee. Sasuke na něj vražedně zíral, nad čím jenom Lee pokrčil rameny.   


,,Neboj, Sasuke-kun! jsme tady, abychom pomohli, přesně jak jsme slíbili! Nemám pravdu. Gai-sensei!" Zvedl Lee bojovně volnou ruku ve vzduchu a zastavil se, čímž kvůli Sasukeho stálého držení musel zastavil i jmenovaný s Gaiem. Lee zaujal bojovnou pózu  a se zahleděným pohledem kamsi do pryč ztišil dramaticky hlas.  
,,Každý lístek mé vesnice najde svůj strom, aby po svém boku mohli společně spočinout ve své věčnosti!"   
Sasuke znova zaškubalo obočí. Gaiovi se naopak zalily oči slzami.  


,,Ach, Lee!"  
,,Gai-sensei!"   


K Sasukemu zklamání ho nepustili, aby se mohli objímat kdesi v křoví, ale nahnuli se k sobě přes něj. Sasuke bezhlasně zaklel. Právě v tuto chvíli by se nejraději zaryl kamsi do země než jako ve zpomaleném filmu sledovat, jak se tváře Leeho a Gaie neustále přibližují. Sasuke instinktivně zaklonil hlavu, aby zbylým dvěma nebránil v cestě, ale k jeho děsivému překvapení jej oba ve stejnou chvíli napodobili a přitiskly své tváře na jeho, zatímco jim z očí stékaly proudy slz.  
,,Ach, Sasuke-kun!" Křikli dojatě v unisono. Sasukeho tvář vystřídala několik barev, než se ustálila na smrtelně bledé.   


,,Pusťte." Řekl chladně. Gai s Leem nejdříve jakoby přimrzli na místě, ale sekundu na to od Sasukeho odskočili jako popálení.  Okolo Sasukeho se rozhostila temná aura a jeho oči se proměnily ve vražedně rudé. Gai s Leem se začali klepat strachy, jak na ně Sasuke pohlédl.   
,,Ale Sasuke-kun, chtěli jsme ti jenom pomoci!" Bědoval Lee.  
,,Tobě a naše malé Naru-chan!" Přidal se stejným tónem Gai.   


Sasuke se zhluboka nadechl a nechal sharingan zmizet.   
,,Nepotřebuju vaši pomoc." Řekl ledově. Gai s Leem sebou škubli, ale navzdory jejich zděšení k němu Gai přistoupil a položil mu ruce na rameno.   
,,Znám tě, Sasuke. Ne tak dobře, jako zbytek tvého týmu, ale alespoň krajově. Vím, že neumíš dobře ukazovat svoje city, a proto jsme tady, abychom ti pomohli. Víš, jsem si jistý, že se ti to v budoucnu bude hodit."   
  
_...,,Do hajzlu s tebou, Sasuke! Ukázat city není slabina, co na tom sakra nemůžeš pochopit?  Právě proto abys je mohl ukázat způsobem, kterým je opravdu cítíš, je třeba velkého množství odvahy! Jediné, co musíš udělat je zvednout svůj podělaný zadek a odložit svoji hrdost!"...._  
  
Sasuke sebou škubl a zíral před sebe. Slova mu v mysli vyvstanula stejně rychle, jako by do něj uhodil blesk. Pohledem okamžitě zamířil k neustále se vzdalujícímu se zbytku. V hlavě se mu nanovo rozproudil chaos. Ta slova, řečená skoro před třemi lety ho více vyděsila, než by si kdy doopravdy přiznal. Zvlášť když byly vypuštěny z úst někoho, kdo mu v posledních dnech znova zamíchal životem.

  
Gai s Lee si vyměnily vážné pohledy. Nikdo z nich nechápal, co řekli, ale Sasukeho náhlá změna nálady až nepříjemně zaskočila oba ninjy.  
, _Možná jsme to doopravdy nějak přehnali_.' Pomyslel si podmračeně Gai, když sledoval Sasukeho strnulý obličej, který se ale vzápětí znova proměnil v kamennou masku, , _Ale co se ho mohlo tolik dotknout?'_

__  
,,Nepotřebuju vaši pomoc." Zopakoval Sasuke bezvýrazně, v jeho tónu teď ale bylo něco, z čeho taijutsu ninjům přejel mráz po zádech... Byl to smutek? Nebo jen... jakási... prázdnota?  
,,Takže už máš plán?" Vrátil se k plánu se docela vážně Gai, ale upřeně sledoval Sasukeho reakci.   


,,Hn." , _Plán? Na co plán? Jaký pořád PLÁN?!'_   
,,To jsme si myslel. A právě proto jsme si tu s Leem připravili několik scének-"  
,,-které bys měl použít jako inspiraci-"¨  
,,-když naši milou Naru-chan konečně požádáš o ruku!"   
Gai s Leem skočili před Sasukeho, pravou nohou udělali krok k Sasukemu a se zářivým úsměvem a zdviženou pravačkou blýskli na Sasukeho. Nato oba společně bojovně vykřikli:  
,,ZAČÍNÁ GAIOVO A LEEOVO MILOSTNÉ KABUKI: SASUKE A JEHO MLADISTVÁ SÍLA LÁSKY!"  
...Ticho...  
...Více ticha....  
...Ještě více ticha....  
**ŘEV!**  


  
* * *  


  
Naruto zvedla hlavu a podívala se okolo sebe. Její pohled se střetl s Kibovým, který stejně jako ona okamžitě tasil kunaie. Akamaru se přikrčil a zavrčel.   
,,Neslyšeli jste něco?" Zeptal se Kiba docela podmračeně, když na ně ostatní, krom Kakashiho, zmateně zírali.   
,,Klid, to nic." Usmál se na ně starší jounin, aniž by zvedl oči od své knížky.  
,,Jste si jistý?" Zeptala se nepřesvědčeně Naruto a znova se ohlédla. ,,Myslím, že-"

  
,,Všechno v pořádku." Ušklíbl se Kakashi a jen pokrčil rameny, když se na něj podezřívavě podíval i zbytek nového týmu, ,,Zdá se, že se jen někdo dostal do menšího konfliktu..."  
,,Kde je Sasuke-kun?" Zeptala se najednou Sakura, jež si teprve teď uvědomila absenci své posedlosti.   
,,Huh?"  
,,A Gai-sensei s Leem?" Přidala se Ten-Ten a podezřívavě vrhla pohled na až velmi klidného Kakashiho.  


,,Myslím, že ti tři si chtěli jen ujasnit pár věcí."  
,,Pár věci?" Odfrkla si Sakura, ,,Sasuke-kun vedle těch dvou se svým rozumem nevydrží."  
,,To nikdo." Poukázal Kiba, ale v tu chvíli ho zasáhly vražedné pohledy Nejiho a Ten-Ten, ,,Krom těch, kdo si stačili vytvořit proti-Gaiovský štít, samozřejmě." Dodal s pokřiveným úsměvem a spolu s Akamarem od nich začal pomalu  couvat.  


,,Neměli bychom na ně počkat?" Zeptala se nervózně Sakura a ohlížela se okolo.   
,,To nebude tolik nutné." Usmál se na ni Kakashi a nevzrušeně otočil stránku, ,,Mluvil jsem s Gaiem a slíbil, že nejpozději do deseti minut budou zpátky."  
,,A jak jsou dlouho pryč?" Změřila si ho podezřívavě Ten-Ten.  
Kakashi nevinně pokrčil rameny, ,,Co já vím... čtvrt hodiny?"  
  


  
* * *  


  
Když o tom pak Sasuke později uvažoval, nejspíš měl prokázat více nadšení. Možná se měl alespoň usmát?... Fajn, to asi ne. Ale možná mohl nějak ocenit jejich snahu? Nebo je alespoň povzbudivě poplácat po rameni?... Ano, něco z toho možná udělat měl. To ale neznamená, že to udělal. Jeho reakce byla totiž o mnoho bouřlivější.  
Pravda byla, že měl dost trpělivosti. Rozhodně víc než Naruto. Jenže na druhou stranu, vypořádat se s dvěma hlučnými maniaky bylo možná i přes jeho síly. Možná... možná? Určitě! Proto se Sasuke ani moc nedivil, když se o deset minut později vzpamatoval přivázaný ke stromu.   
Sasuke se zhluboka nadechl. Slepě zabloudil prsty proti kůře stromu a zjistil, že dosáhne na několik shurikenů, kterými by mohl přesekat- moment, co to vůbec bylo?! Sasuke sebou trhnul jakoby se probral z transu. Jeho "pouta" byla zelená... bavlněná... a šla cítit čímsi, co by se dalo nazvat ... Gaiovou kolínskou?! Sasuke sebou reflexivně zazmítal, načež si uvědomil, že bez volných rukou se z nepříjemné pozice nedostane. Na jednu stranu by to uvítal, ale až příliš dobře si dokázal představit hon, který by na něj Gai s Leem uchystali, kdyby se mu to přece jen podařilo. Sasuke beznadějně zavřel oči a zkoušel se probudit jako ze zlého snu. Vysněný konec ale nepřicházel. A bohužel, neměl ani v úmyslu přijít.  
  
Gai s Leem na zemi prudce oddechovali. jejich malé číslo mělo větší efekt, než si představovali. Problém byl, že Sasukeho reakce byla více, než záporná. Ne, že by s něčím podobným nepočítali, ale jeho totální výlev nebylo něco, s čím počítali. Jeho dočasný záchvat vzteku a šílenství jim dohromady způsobilo mnoho tržných ran a oděrek. Sasuke se vskutku v průběhu předchozích let v mnohém zlepšil, o jeho taijutsu nemluvně. Gai dokonce na chvíli přemýšlel, že pošle Leeho pro Kakashiho, ale nakonec toho naštěstí ani nebyla třeba. Gaiovi se podařilo Sasukemu dostat za záda a  zabalit jej do svého svetru. Než Sasuke pochopil, co Gai udělal, s Leeho pomocí Gai Sasukeho přivázal k nejbližšímu stromu a po ujištění, že nemá jak uniknout, se spolu se svým mladším žákem unaveně svalili na zem.   
  
,,Velmi dobře, Sasuke..." Promluvil Gai, když konečně popadl dech a byl schopen už normálně mluvit, ,,nemá cenu dusit ten vztek v sobě, ale jestli ti můžu poradit, zkus méně násilnou cestu. Zkoušel jsi někdy třeba... malování kraslic?"  
Sasuke výraz se nijak nezměnil, naopak zůstal až nebezpečně klidný.   
,,Gai, myslím, že bychom konečně měli začít." Vstal roztřeseně Lee na vlastní nohy, ,,Není moc bezpečné být příliš daleko za ostatními..."

  
,,Máš pravdu," Přitakal Gai a oprášil si nohy. K Sasukeho mrzutosti vyskočil až příliš energicky na nohy.  
,,Takže Sasuke-kun, je mi líto, že to dopadlo takto," Poukázal na Sasukeho spoutání. Ten ale jen zvedl obočí a zdržel se jakýchkoliv komentářů, ,, ale mysleli jsme, že bude snazší..."   
,,Hn." Zareagoval Sasuke, když se Gai odmlčel a evidentně čekal, až Sasuke něco řekne.

  
,,S Leem jsme si připravili několik scének, které pak můžeš sám využít. Pro názornou ukázku, já budu tebou a Lee bude představovat Naruto." Lee na něj nadšeně zamával jakousi suknicí, spletenou z listů.  Sasuke se jen zhluboka nasál vzduch a pozvolna jej z plic vypustil. Ne, tady by už nebylo nic, čím by ho ti dva mohli vůbec překvapit. Dokonce i barevné násady na mop, které si oba účinkující nasadili na hlavy, aby alespoň symbolicky bylo jasné, kdo hraje blondýnku a kdo havranovlasého ninju, mu v jejich podání připadly jako naprosto logický výběr kostýmů.   
,,Jestli ale dovolíš, " Pokračoval Gai, ,,nachystáme si to trochu... nic není nad dobrou přípravu!" Zamrkal na Sasukeho s lišáckým úsměvem a automaticky zaujal svou 'pózu krásného muže'.  
Než stačil Sasuke něco říct- ne ale, že by to měl vůbec v úmyslu, Gai s Leem začali pobíhat okolo stromu před ním a začali aranžovat batohy jako stůl a židle... Sasuke  musel uznat, že tvořiví byli- nějaký pochybný efekt to nakonec mělo.   
  
,,SCÉNA 1: Romantická večeře!" Zvolali nakonec společně zelení ninjové, když si stoupli před Sasukeho. Ještě se uklonili, než odskočila "na své místečko".  Sasuke si připadal divně. A taky hodně trapně. Nestačilo totiž, že si ti dva na sebe tiskli, jakoby k sobě byli přilepení, ale z toho, jak oba mluvili pod jeho a Narutiným jménem, se Sasukemu upřímně zvedal žaludek.  
  
Napětí mezi oběma osobami začalo nezvladatelně růst... Ruce se pomalu a Nejistě pohybovaly po stole a místy se jedna letmo dotkla druhé... Nekonečnost nakonec zemřela  v okamžiku, kdy jedna z nich pevně stiskla tu druhou.   
,,S-Sasuke-kun..." Napjala se nervózně 'Naruto' a s několika jemným zamrkáním od doprovodu stydlivě odvrátila zrak.  
,,Ano, Naru-koi?" Ozval se 'Sasukeho' hluboký tón kdesi nad její šíjí.

  
,,J-já... Je toho... v poslední době je toho na mě moc... a já... jsme zmatená..." Zamumlala s ruměncem Naruto, ale Sasuke jí přiložil prst na ústa a lehce zavrtěl hlavou.   
,,Ššš... dnešní večer je náš... nemusíš se vůbec ostýchat... nic neuspěcháme... ano?"  


,,Sas... 'Suke-kun..." Zašeptala chraptivě Naruto a s jemně skousnutým rtem  a něžným zatřepotáním obočí k němu zvedla oči, ,,Možná stojím o to... něco uspěchat?" Zčervenala blondýnka a rozpačitě si zkusila zakrýt rukou ústa, ale Sasuke jí jemně chytl ruku, prsty propojil s jejími... když se k nim pak Naruto sklonila, oba v nich tiskli malou krabičku. Kunoichi se překvapením rozšířily oči.  


,,S-Sasuke-kun! Je to... je to- to ... to je!"   
,,Ano... Naruto-chan..." Sasuke se na ni usmál a  tvář se pomalu přiblížila k její, až se jejich rty skoro dotýkaly.   


,,Ach, S-Sasu... Gai-sensei!"  
,,Lee-kun!"  
  


Sasuke instinktivně strhnul pohled stranou. Pevně zavřel oči a modlil se, aby si mohl ucpat i uši.   
,,Oi, Sasuke-kun!" Gai s Leem se na něj nadšeně otočili, aby našli Sasukeho se stále pevně zavřenýma očima. Jejich úsměvy poněkud pohasly, ale vzápětí se znova rozjasnily, když se je Sasuke odhodlal otevřít.  
,,Tak... co  tomu říkáš?"  
Sasuke na ně prázdně zíral. Nakonec polknul a s naprosto strnulou tváří jen mlčky  pokýval hlavou.   
,,Takže se ti to líbilo?" Ujišťoval se Gai, zatímco na něj Lee dál napjatě s očividným vzrušením. Sasuke ještě chvíli udržoval oční kontakt, což ale hned na to vzdal a poraženecky svěsil hlavu.   
,,Věděl jsem to! Věděl jsem to!" Křičel nadšeně Lee a s Gaiem začali tancovat jakousi obdobu veselého tanečku. Sasuke zvedl hlavu a obrátil ji k místu, kde opustili zbytek skupiny a věnoval mu poslední tužebný pohled, než se od něj odtrhl, aby čelil dalšímu náporu obou maniaků z listové.  
,,Připraven na další várku, Sasuke-kun?" Zakřenil se Lee a upravil si 'sukýnku'.

_,Ne'... Definitivně ne! V žádném případě!'_ Křičelo Sasukeho vnitřní já.

,,Hn..."  
  
_,Idiote!'_  
  
,,Super, tak jedeme dál!" Tleskl dlaněmi Gai, až si byl Sasuke jistý, že mu tam zůstanou rudé otekliny. Lee se k němu přidal, oba si odbyli taneček a pózu, a pak se vrhli na další dávku Sasukeho mučení. Ten si  jako přípravu v duchu okamžitě proletěl otčenáš, než mu došlo, že není věřící. Ale při pohledu na dvojici ho ani nepřekvapilo, když mu v hlavě vyvstal i indiánský obřad uctívání plodnosti a úrody.  
  
  
**Ze Sasukeho pohledu o miliony a miliony let později...**  
...zachránění blondýnky z nesnází...  záchrana blondýnky z hořícího pokoje... vdechování první pomoci po topení... piknik na útesu v zapadajícím slunci... souboj o blondýnku s ostatními nápadníky... postupné dobývání dívčina neoblomného srdce... neustálé přesvědčování o jeho lásce k ní.... nic z toho nemělo konce. Krom toho, než se obě zelené šelmy z listové usnesly na tom, že by už byl dobrý čas konečně dohnat skupinu, Sasuke začal pociťovat ztuhlost a křeče ve svalech ze svého spoutání. Popravdě, zezačátku se snažil vyhnout jedinému pohledu na dvojici, ale v jeho pozici bylo snazší dělat cokoliv, krom ignorování jejich výstupů. Přece jen, jejich výdrž a neustálé, ať sebešílenější, vlny nápadů byly natolik stupidní, že by se Sasuke nedivil, kdyby ve skutečném životě někoho jiného byly naprosto reálné.   


,,Tak tedy, Sasuke," Začal důležitě Gai, po ukončení poslední scénky- zachraňování Narutina domácího zvířátka ze spárů nevlídného osudu, ,,Co ty na to!"  


Sasuke se zhluboka nadechl, než svůj dech pomalu vydechl. Bylo naprosto jasné, že kdyby je jen klasicky od _hn_ -nul, našli by si další půl hodinu nejen na poučování, ale taky žalostné chvilky fňukání o tom, proč si malá ubohá Naru-chan musí brát takového velkého a nabručeného... zlouna! Sasuke už po dvou takto strávených pokusech pochopil, že bude lepší, když zkusí sestavit alespoň jednoduchou větu.  
,,Naruto nemá psa, který by se napůl spláchl do záchodu." Byla jeho strohá odpověď.  
Gai s Leem si vyměnili zadumané pohledy.  
,,Může hlídat Akamara!" Vykřikl nakonec radostně Lee. Sasuke mu věnoval chladný pohled, než mu Gai vysvětlit výškové rozdíly mezi prostým záchodem a Kibovým psem.

  
,,Tak se stále můžeme vrátit ke scéně, kdy jí nenápadně vhodíš prsten do ramenu!" Zkusil znova Lee.   
,,To je skvělý nápad!" Rozjasnila se Gaiova tvář nad předešlou scénkou a obrátil se na  Sasuke, který zavřel oči a znova se snažil proklít Kakashiho, zatímco předstíral, že poslouchá.   
,,Hn..."  


,,Sasuke,"Začal varovně Gai, ale tentokrát ho Sasuke přerušil.   
,,Opravdu to bylo.... bylo...." Sasuke se podíval zpříma na Gaie, ,,Naruto prostě... není ten druh člověka, co... ocení prsten v polévce." Dokončil rozvážně. Gai s Leem nakrčili obočí a nahnuli se blíž k Sasukemu.   


,,Sasuke-kun, jsem si jistý, že zrovna Naruto je typ člověka, co-"  
,,- vás začne obviňovat z toho, že jí hodíte kus šutru do jídla." Dokončil chladně Sasuke.   
,,Snubní prsten není šutr!"Křikli Gai s Leem unisono. Sasuke neodvrátil pohled, což docela zdeprimovalo jounina.   


,,Dobrá, tak tohle ne... Ale co říkáš tomu nápadu s piknikem?"  
_,Aby mě shodila z útesu?'_ Odfrkl si Sasuke, ale nahlas to neřekl, přesto jeho výraz mluvil za vše.   
,,Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Gai s Leem znervózněli.   


,,A co třeba-" Zkusil nešťastně Lee, ale Sasuke ho přerušil zavrtěním hlavou přerušil.   
,,...Cením si... hm... vaší pomoci, ale-"   


,,Sasuke-kun-"  
,,-přišel jsem na svůj vlastní  způsob. Ale váš výstup byl velmi... inspirativní." Gai s Leem na něj překvapeně vyvalili oči a okamžitě začali vyzvídat.  


,,Ale jestli jste skončili... mohli by jste mě už odvázat." Nebyla to prosba. Sasukeho hlas byl čím dál tím ledovější, až oba ninjy zamrazilo v zádech. Žádný z nich se k tomu nijak neměl a během jejich oddalování Sasukeho odvázání od stromu, se  Sasuke obrátil  k obloze, která mu připomněla... barvu... jejích očí... barvu oka snubního prstenu... jen s tím rozdílem, že Narutiny jsou ve skutečnosti o mnoho živější... Sasuke se zhluboka nadechl, aby čelil svým společníkům. Nakonec... co horšího se teď může stát?  
  


  
* * *  


  
,,Upřímně, Sakuro-chan, co horšího se mu může stát?" Protáhla se energicky Naruto a hned nato uhýbala letícím pěstem Sakury.

  
,,Aw.... za co?!" Zakňučela blondýnka, když se jí podařilo Sakuru alespoň trochu uklidnit.   
,,Za co?" Opakovala naštvaně Sakura, ,,Za co?! Co když se jim něco stane? Co když je někdo napadne?! Co kdyby někdo napadl Sasukeho-kun!"  
,,Jo, jasně!" Postavil se na její stranu naoko vážně Kiba, ,,Co třeba králík?" Dodal po chvíli, kdy vypadal, že snad praskne zadržovaným smíchem.   


,,Myslím to vážně!" založila si Sakura ruce v bok, ,,Neměli jsme se vůbec dělit! Takhle ho můžou napadnout a protože nebyl na podobné misi už tak dlouho-"  
,,Sakuro-chan," Zadumala se Naruto a zkoumavě růžovlásku přejela pohledem, ,,Víš, nic moc mi po tom není, ale... slyšela jsem, že Sasuke je ninja?" Prohodila s úsměvem , ,,když ho někdo napadne, neměl by se umět bránit?"  


,,Nech si ty hloupé vtipy, Naruto-baka!" Zavrčela Sakura popuzeně, ,,Po tom, co jsme našli tu laň-"  
,,-která se mimochodem nachází několik desítek kilometrů opačnou stranou," Doplnila nevzrušeně Ten-Ten, ale všechny na okamžik přepadl pocit nevolnosti nad vzpomínkou.   
,,Sakuro, jestli je opravdu někdo napadne, poradí si s nimi. Možná bys v ně měla mít více důvěry." Vložil se do toho nevzrušeně Kakashi, když kolem ní prošel, aby dál nerušeně pokračoval v cestě.   


,,Mám v nich důvěru, ale... prostě jen..." Sakura si skousla  ret a doběhla svého senseie. ,,Možná jsme měli vzít nějakou snazší misi..." Zamumlala tišeji.   
Kakashi odtrhnul pohled od knížky, ,,jestli se necítíš-"  


,,Ne! Já... ne! Jsem v pořádku!" Usmála se na něj Sakura, ,,Jen..." Podívala se na zbytek přítomného týmu, který téma očividně uzavřel a dál se bavil, ,,Možná to nebyl zas až tolik dobrý nápad jít tak brzo do akce... Krom toho si nemyslím, že bylo až zas tak moudré dát Narutovi takovou roli..."  


,,Takže nevěříš, že to zvládne?" Zeptal se jí klidným hlasem. Sakura poplašeně zvedla hlavu a automaticky se podívala po právě se smějící Naruto, než jí znenadání začaly zajímat vlastní boty.   
,,Já...není to ... nevím."  


,,Pamatuješ si, co jsem vás učil o týmové práci?" Zeptal se a potlačil povzdech. Sakura přikývla.   
,,Říkal jste, že-"  


,,Teď mě nezajímá, co jsem říkal. Zajímá mě, jestli má cenu tuhle misi vůbec začít." Přerušil ji Kakashi, ,,Vzpomeň si na naše společné tréninky. Jestli se ti zdá, že to je nad jejich síly, tak to řekni."  
Sakura se podívala po Naruto a zaťala pěsti. Nikdy to nebylo jen prosté _'tak to řekni'_. Tohle bylo vážné. Jestli by Sakura pochybovala o svém týmu, celková týmová práce půjde do kytek, což potopí celou misi. V případě, že by ale měla oprávněný stran, bylo by to vítané. Ale i Sakura sama tušila, kdesi hluboko uvnitř, že její důvody nejsou založeny na tom, co vidí, ale na tom, co chce vidět. Jenže na druhou stranu... to ona přece měla být ten člověk, co stráví dva týdny se Sasukem Uchihou! Protože ona byla holka v týmu! byla to její povinnost! Ale ne, vždycky se do toho nějak musí zamíchat Naruto...  


Kakashi ji podmračeně sledoval. Bylo jasné, že v její hlavě se právě odehrává bitva- problém byl, že v téhle byla sama proti sobě.  Nebylo to tak, že by Sasuke nebo Naruto nebyli připravení. Jen Sakura se nemohla smířit se svou rolí v této misi. Kakashi svraštil obočí. Vypadalo to, že když se Sasuke vzdálil, Sakura začala být o poznání náladovější  a podrážděnější. Což vůbec nepřidávalo celému týmu.   
,,Myslím, že máte pravdu!" Usmála se nakonec nuceně Sakura, ,,Myslím, že jsem si dělala zbytečné starosti! Tohle máme v malíku!"  
Kakashi za svou knihou sledoval, jak se připojuje k Ten-Ten. Vypadá to, že doba krvelačné rivality mezi Sasukem a Naruto nadobro skončila. Teď evidentně začala nová- jenže mezi Sakurou a stále nic netušící Naruto. Kakashi si povzdychl a otočil stránku. Někdy si opravdu přál, aby to bylo jednodušší. Možná by jen stačilo, kdyby Naruto doopravdy byla chlapec? Protože pak by Sakura  alespoň neměla oprávněný důvod žárlit až to praskne.  


  
* * *  


  
,,Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Ujišťoval se Lee, když zbytek skupiny od nich byl pouze několik metrů, ,,Jsi  si jistý, že víš, co děláš?"  
Sasuke mu věnoval chladný pohled, nad kterým se Lee sice stáhl o krok zpět, ale přesto se ovládl na tolik, aby zvednul palec a povzbudivě se na něj zakřenil.  
,,Nezapomeň, že jsme tady s tebou a pro tebe." Připojil se Gai.

  
_,Tak to je něco, na co se zapomenout fakt nedá.'_ Odfrknul si Sasuke v duchu, najevo dal ale jen své obvyklé ,,Hn."  
,,Sasuke-kun, jestli tady je něco, s čím potřebuješ pomoct," Začal Gai, ,,Pomůžeme ti s tím-"

  
,,Hn..." Sasuke protočil oči, ,,Máte něco na psaní?"  
,Sasuke-kun! Prováděli jsme tě celou cestou, nemůžeš jen tak-" Rozhodil Lee divoce rukama, ale Gai jej zastavil.  
,,Lee, myslím, že přijal."

  
,,To je ale- prosím?!"  
Sasuke se zhluboka nadechl. .,,Máte něco ke psaní? Cokoliv?" Opakoval trpělivě.   
,,Oh, jistě." Leeho oči zazářily, ,,Sasuke, nikdy bych tě netypoval na typ, který píše milostné dopisy! Ale neber to špatně, teprve teď totiž začínám rozumět tvé samotářské podstatě! Na zevnějšek působíš chladně, ale pod onou rouškou nedostupnosti se skrývá citlivý romantik!" Leeho oči se naplnily slzami, se kterými ninja bojoval, aby mu nesklouzly po tvářích.

  
Sasuke zaťal zuby a pevně sevřel tužku, kterou mu podal Gai dokonce i se čtvrtkou papíru.  
,,Není to zrovna moc, Sasuke-kun, ale je to nejlepší, co zatím máme."  
Sasuke nepřítomně přikývl, zatímco cosi čmáral na papír. Když o moment později dopsal, papír přeložil a z kapsy automaticky vytáhl krabičku s prstenem, kousek provázku a kunai. Aniž by věnoval pohled zmateným ninjům, vložil papír do krabičky, tu pevně přivázal ke kunai a instinktivně od nich odstoupil.

  
, _Ti dva mě zabijou_.' Pomyslel si, když pohled upnul k blonďaté hlavě, už jen několik metrů od něj, , _Ale nakonec... pro dobro mise musím zůstat naživu, že?'_  
S jemným úšklebkem na rtech se rozpřáhl a vrhl kunai po Naruto.

 

* * *

 

Naruto hlasitě zakručelo v břiše. ,,Eheh…“ Usmála se nejistě a promnula si žaludek. Přítomné popadl studený pot.

,,Vážně nevím, jak je přesvědčíš, že si dívka,“ Odfrkla si Sakura, ,,když ti břicho kručí co pět minut!“

 

,,Není to moje chyba!“ Bránila se Naruto, ,,Mám rychlý spalování! Navíc to zvládnu, není důvod se bát, že nezvládnu-“

,,Jo to určitě,“ Zašklebil se Kiba, ,,Ale až před tebe postaví jídlo, zkus na něj hned neskočit a radši zkusit kousat.“

 

,,To ses naučil od Akamara?“ Odsekla kousavě Naruto.

,,Hej, z nás dvou to jsi ty, kdo u Ichiraku předčil i Choujiho rekord!“

 

„Víš, není to tak, že ten by ho někdy –“ Naruto se zarazila uprostřed věty.

Téměř okamžitě od sebe Kibu odstrčila a v půlce vlastní otočky o ukazováček a palec zastavila mrštěnou kunai. Když se ujistila, že na ní není přivázaný výbušný lístek, připojila se k ostatním do bojové pozice.

 

Co uviděli před sebou je ale vážně překvapilo. Lee s Gaiem snad poprvé v životě přišli o hlas. Vyjeveně civěli na scénu před sebou a v němém šoku jen jako ryby klapali pusou. Sasuke se naproti tomu  jen líně opíral o strom a s nezúčastněným pohledem vypadal, že na něco čeká. Mezi skupinkou nastalo ticho. Gai s zastřeným pohledem ukázal před sebe a pak na Sasukeho, načež nechal svoji pravačku bezvládně spadnout.

 

,,Děje se něco?“ Zeptala se ustaraně Sakura.

,,Si děláš legraci?“ Otočil se na ni nevěřícně Kiba, ,,Vypadá to snad, že by se něco _nestalo_?“

,,Sasuke?“ zabodla Naruto podrážděně pohled na svého partnera, ,,Cos to těm nebožákům provedl?!“

Sasuke zvedl obočí. ,,Já?“ opakoval a s pevně semknutými čelistmi střelil pohledem po Kakashim.

 

,,Příště jim řekni, aby rovnou vyklopili o co jde.“ Řekl Kiba nedůtklivě Sakuře, ,,Protože fakt začíná být únavný to věčný- _Sasuke? …Hn… Naruto? Já?! Gai! Lee! Ach! Och! Uch_!“ Pitvořil se po nich. Sakura si ho změřila pohledem.

,,Nikdo nedělá ‘uch‘.“ Řekla nakonec. Ten-Ten s Nejim se po sobě podívali a pak na zbytek vlastního týmu.

,,Oni jo.“ Řekli skoro panicky.

 

,,Sasuke, proč po Naruto hážeš kunaie?“ Zasáhl unaveně Kakashi a povzdychl si, ,,Nedomluvili jsme se snad n něčem? Protože… vážně jsem si myslel, že tvoje slovo něco stojí.“

Sasuke pokrčil rameny, než stačil odpovědět, okolo Naruto se zvedla zlověstná aura.

,,Tos byl TY?“ Vřískla rozlíceně.

,,Klid, Naruto, nic se nevyřeší, když po něm budeš křičet.“ Pokoušel se ji Kakashi uklidnit.

 

,,Jo a teď přijde ta chvíle, kdy ona řekne: _Tak mi to teda vysvětli_! A on na to _Sasuke?_ A ten udělá _hn_ a pak bude ticho! Možná pak Gaie a Leeho posere pták a oni se možná vzpamatujou a pak začnou křičet, my to pak budeme ututlávat a teprve **potom** se konečně dozvíme, kde je problém! Takže,“ Kiba se zhluboka nadechl a netrpělivě přejel pohledem po přátelích, ,,Co takhle kdybychom to trochu přeskočili a vzali to hopem?“

,,Kibo!“ Sakura si káravě založila ruce v bok.

,,Proč, spěcháš někam?“ Zvedla obočí Ten-Ten.

 

Kiba pokrčil rameny a nervózně přešlápl.

,,Chlap má své potřeby. Některé dokonce potřebují i … uvolnit.“

,,Eh?“ Naklonila Naruto nechápavě hlavu.

,,Perverzáku!“ Křikla Sakura a vyrazila proti němu pěstí. Než Kiba stačil zareagovat, letěl napříč lesem.

,,Něco mi říká, že jen chtěl na malou.“ Poznamenala Ten-Ten nejistě.

 

,,Oh…“ Sakuřina tvář dostala stejný nádech jako barva jejího jména.

,,No, v každém případě, o to se teď starat nemusíme.“ Zkonstatoval Neji, když zkoumal dráhu Kibova letu.

,,Měl to říct!“

,,Myslím, že o to se pokoušel.“ Zamumlala Naruto, když pozorovala rozlámaného Kibu, jak se vrací.

,,Proč prostě nešel?“ Urvala se Sakura na dolámaného Kibu, ,,Nemusíš nám sdělovat všechny detaily!“

,,Už sem vám to přece říkal! Akamaru a já sme nedávno měli neshody, takže mu nechci přebírat jeho označkované území!“ Opáčil naštvaně Kiba.

 

Sakuře sklouzl pohled na zem.

,,Promiň.“ Zamumlala.

,,V pohodě.“ Kývl Kiba a Sakura měla co dělat, aby se jí odporem nezkřivila tvář, když se Akamaru vrhl na Kibu a začal mu olizovat zranění po celém těle.

 

,,Takže, když jsme tak originálně přepsali původní scénář,“ Zamnul si Kakashi ruce, ,,Sasuke, proč nám rovnou neřekneš, proč jsi zaútočil na Naruto?“

Sasuke si unaveně protřel spánky, ,,Nezaútočil jsem, věděl jsem, že to chytne.“ Řekl nakonec.

 

,,A udělals to, protože…?“

Sasuke ukázal na stále ztuhlé Gaie a Leeho, ,,Navedli mě?“

 

,,Sasuke!“

,,Vyvraždili moje mozkové buňky.“ Obvinil je Sasuke chladně. 

,,Sasuke…“ Zabublala nebezpečně Naruto.

 

,,Baka…“ Zamumlal mrzutě Sasuke, ,,Prostě to otevři, ano?“

,,Eh? A co?“ Sasuke obrátil oči v sloup a hlavou kývl směrem ke kunai, kterou Naruto ještě stále držela.

 

,,Oh…“ Naruto si nechápavě přiblížila zbraň k očím, než si uvědomila, že je za ni přivázaná krabička. Gai s Leem hned ožili. V očích jim zaplál oheň… nově nabyté naděje a oba přiběhli k Naruto. Zastavili se několik centimetrů od ní a napjatě čekali, co se bude dít dál. Naruto se nechápavě podívala okolo, ale setkala se jen s pokrčením ramen.

,,Tak fajn.“ Zamumlala a opatrně prsty přejela přes provázek. Byl z tradiční ninja výbavy, takže nejspíš od někoho z přítomných, zato krabička ale ne… nemotorně si hrála s uzly, než konečně spadly dolů. Naproti tomu stačil lehký stisk, aby krabička vydala tiché _klap!_ a uvolnila se. Naruto ji pak jemně otevřela docela.

Naruto podmračeně vytáhla papír, který skrčeně zabraňoval pohledu na obsah krabičky a rychle ho prolétla očima.

 

_Nevyhoď ho. Nasaď si ho._

 

Naruto s nakrčeným obočím pohlédla do krabičky a pak jí zrak padl na prsten. Celou krabičku si přiblížila co nejvíce k očím a ostražitě ho zkoumala, jako časovanou bombu. 

,,Dobrá,“ Řekla nakonec a podívala se na Sasukeho, ,,Co se sakra děje?!“ Gai s Leem sebou praštili o zem.

,,Leeho a Gaie posral pták“ Zkonstatoval Kiba očividné. Sakura po něm střelila pohledem, ale Naruto se překvapeně podívala na bílé fleky, které líně stékaly po jejich svetrech, zatímco jmenovaní začali vzlykat a kňučet. Zezačátku to bylo docela nenápadné, ale pak přeřvávali jeden druhého.

 

,,Jaks mohl?“ Zavyl Gai s pohledem upnutým na Sasukeho, ,,Po tom všem, co jsme pro tebe udělali ty na nás takhle?!“

Lee neměl ani slov. Odkudsi vytáhl kapesník, do kterého zraněně, ale hlavně hlasitě zatroubil.

,,Co pro tebe udělali?“ Zeptala se nechápavě Naruto. Sasuke při svých vzpomínkách viditelně zbledl. Kakashi se nad tím zašklebil.

,,No, když jsme si vyjasnili Sasukeho romantické představy, co takhle se zase o něco pohnout? Něco mi říká, že vesnice je nedaleko…“

Naruto, Sasuke a Sakura si automaticky odfrkli. Kakashiho nikdy nebylo radno brát vážně v jeho ‚veselých náladách‘.

 

,,Oh, Sasuke-kun!“ Sakura zrůžověla při pohledu na Sasukeho, ,,Nevěděla jsem, že jsi romantik!“

,,Není!“ Odsekli současně gai s Leem.

,,Moment, moment, jaký-“ Nechápal zmatený Kiba.

,,Gai s Leem se nejspíš…“ Neji na okamžik umlkl, jak hledal správná slova, ,,Nechali unést okamžikem. Budou v pořádku-“

„-anebo něčemu co se tomu podobá-“ Doplnila Ten-Ten.

 

„Dej jim asi tak deset minut.“

,,Ale proč-„

,,To nechceš vědět.“ Utnula ho rozhodně Ten-Ten a věnovala Sasukemu soucitný pohled, ,,Nikdy nechceš vědět kdy, jak a proč.“

Všichni okamžitě pochopili.

 

 

Naruto zírala na prsten. Byl hezký, to ano, ale… Naruto se zachmuřila. Bylo tady hned několik důvodů, proč být podezíravý- tak třeba _: ten prsten je od Sasukeho. Ha! A ještě k tomu ho hodil! Určitě s ním něco bude!_ ‘

,,Naruto?“

 

,,Hmm?“

,,Nechceš si ho nasadit?“ Usmál se na ni Kakashi. Naruto se na něj chvíli rozpačitě dívala, než jí pohled znova sklouzl ke šperku.

 

,,Není otrávený?“ Zeptala se s přimhouřenýma očima. Osazenstvo zamrkalo.

,,Otrávený?“ Opakovala nechápavě Ten-Ten. Sasuke si odfrkl. Naruto se sehnula pro větvičku a opatrně do něj šťouchla.

,,Naruto, nemůžeš otrávit prsten!“

 

,,Chceš se vsadit?“

,,Je to nesmysl!“

 

,,Hmm…“ Naruto podmračeně odhodila větvičku a tasila kunai, ,,Možná by pomohlo, kdyby-“

,,BAKA!“ Sakura Naruto praštila a hmátla po krabičce, ,,CO SI SAKRA MYSLÍŠ, ŽE DĚLÁŠ?!“

 

,,Zajišťuju nebezpečný před-“

,,TO UŽ SES ÚPLNĚ POMÁTL?!“

 

,,Sakuro-chan!“ Zakňučela Naruto, ,,Podívej, já-„

,,JE TO SNUBNÍ PRSTEN, BAKA! NENÍ TADY MOŽNOST, JAK TĚ OTRÁVIT!“

 

,,To si Sněhurka myslela taky, a jak dopadla!“ Bránila se trucovitě Naruto, ,,Stačilo jenom jedenkrát hrábnout do vlasů a-“

,,JE TO POHÁDKA! CO TA MÁ SPOLEČNÉHO SE SKUTEČNÝM SVĚTEM, CO?“     

 

,,Víte,“ Lee se evidentně probral ze svého žalostného já a nervózně se ošil, při pohledu na Sakuru, která teď z Naruto třásla duši, ,,Sakura-chan mi někdy doopravdy nahání husí kůži.“

,,Proč by si myslela, že je to otrávené?“ Zeptala se zaujatě Ten-Ten. Sasuke nevzrušeně pokrčil rameny. Gai se toho okamžitě chytl.

,,Jestli se kdy dozvím, že jsi se naši ubohou holčičku někdy snažil –“  

,,Klid, nic to není. Dělají to oba už od rozřazení do týmu- je to spíš zvyk, než že by to mysleli opravdu vážně.“ Uklidňoval situaci Kakashi.

 

,,To ale neznamená, že se budu omlouvat-“ Zabručela Naruto spíš k Sakuře než k tématu. 

Sakura si prokřupala prsty a Naruto se stáhla za Kibu. ,,Stejně tomu nerozumím!“ Pokračovala a naštvaně propálila krabičku v Sakuřiných rukou, ,,Když se zasnubuješ, muž dá ženě prstýnek a ona je k němu navázaná. Co ale váže ho k ní?“

Gai svraštil čelo.

,,Takže ty si myslíš, že když si navlíkneš ten kroužek, tak budeš připoutaný k Sasukemu?“

 

,,Myslím tím, že když se dva chtějí vzít, tak by měli mít rovnoprávný vztah. Takže žádné vazby na víc. Jenže tímhle si tě mužský označkuje a pak…“

,,Budeš označkovaný?“ Pomohla jí vesele Ten-Ten. Naruto se nafoukla.

 

,,Já jo, ale on ne! Jen říkám- každému stejným dílem.“ Našpulila rty.

,,Nemám zavolat mediky? Jednu chvíli jsem si myslel, že řekneš něco inteligentního.“ Poznamenal Sasuke, ale Naruto po něm šlehla pohledem.

 

,,To říká někdo, kdo si představuje romantiku vrháním nožů na snoubenku?“

,,Kdybych to neudělal, narvala bys mi to do chřtánu!“

 

,,To není pravda!“

,,Myslel by sis, že bych s tím něco udělal a naštval by ses.“ Zkonstatoval suše Sasuke.

 

,,To není pravda!“ Bránila se Naruto. Sasuke po ní střelil pohledem. ,,Tak možná trochu…“ Přiznala konečně Naruto, ,,Ale o tom to není!“

Kakashi si promnul spánky, ,,Naruto, když tě to tolik zneklidňuje, proč’s to nezmínil dřív?“

 

Naruto pokrčila rameny a nervózně se ošila. ,,Musíte uznat, že představa toho, že Sasuke někoho žádá o ruku prostě byla směšná! A pak jsem na to zapomněla.“ Dodala s nejistým podrbáním na hlavě.

,,Jo a stejně to nakonec neudělal.“ Gai s Leem si utřeli stékající slzy a znova dramaticky  zatroubili do svých kapesníků.

 ,,Neměla bys to náhodou udělat i ty?“  Zeptal se najednou Sasuke.

 

,,Co?“

,,Žádat o ruku?“ Sasukemu na rtech hrál jízlivý úsměv, ,,Když chceš všechno fifty-fifty,  neměl bych být jediný, kdo okusí kabuki: Sodoma a Gomora.“

,,Sasuke!“ Ozvaly se zraněné hlasy.

Naruto sklouzla pohledem na Gaie a Leeho a zmohla se jen na zděšené zamrkání. Sasuke sice neřekl, co se stalo, ale tak nějak Ten-Tenino ujištění bylo samo osobě dostačující.

 

Narutin pohled se střetl se Sasukeho. ,,Když o to tolik stojíš.“ Řekla nakonec sladce, ale oči jí plály.

,,Přestaňte s tou komedií.“ Zamumlal Neji, když se Naruto se Sasukem k sobě začali přibližovat.

 

,,Ale-„

,,Ani nemáš nic, co bys mu navlíkla!“ namítl Neji a odvrátil se od nich, ,,Tak přestaňte oba dva a Naruto, navlíkni si ten prsten. Dohadovat se můžete na pokojích. Kakashi-san měl pravdu, když vyjdeme z lesa, jsme téměř na místě. Přestaňte to už zdržovat.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

,,Zdržovat, zdržovat, zdržovat.“ Brblala Naruto, když byli zase na cestě a propalovala Nejiho záda pohledem ,,Jasně, pořád říkají, že to skončí a už tam budem, ale né! Pořád jdeme a jdeme a jdeme a nic z toho!“

,,Nemůžeš alespoň chvíli mlčet?“ Zavrčela Sakura.

,,Známe se už od Akademie,“ Poznamenal pobaveně Kiba, ,,A ty se ještě pořád ptáš?“

 

Kakashi s Nejim měli pravdu. Asi o deset minut později skupinka skutečně vyšla z lesa a mladší generace na okamžik strnula v úžasu nad krajinou. Před ní se rozprostřely obdělávané lány a jezera. V blízkém údolí šla jasně rozpoznat vesnice, ke které se jemně klikatilo několik říček.

,,Vítejte v zemi jezer.“ Zakřenil se Gai a znova předvedl svou ‚pózu krásného muže‘, ,,Vesnice Numa vás očekává!“

,,Wow…“ bylo jediné, na co se Naruto zmohla, ,,Kolik přesně má obyvatel?“ Zeptala se skoro s náboženskou úctou.

„Celá zemně má kolem půl milionu, ale dědinka samotná má poměrně kolísavou populaci. Rozlohou je to ale jedno z největších obydlí a když přijde sezóna je i nejpočetnějším.“ Informovala ho Sakura, ,,Upřímně, Naruto, pamatuješ si vůbec něco z Akademie?“

 

,,Samozřejmě!“

,,Třeba?“

 

,,Bolení zadku.“ Narutová odpověď vynesla nahoru většinu obočí. ,,Z přesezení.“ Objasnila Naruto a jemně se masírovala po oněch partiích při vzpomínání.

,,Nechceš trochu soukromí?“ Ušklíbl se Kiba, když Naruto nevypadala, že by chtěla přestat.

 

,,Grrr...“

,,Nuže, vzhůru na misi!“Zvolal Gai a společně s Leem, vyzbrojeni vlastními úsměvy, se rozeběhly ke symbolickým branám.

,,Připomeň mi, že si chci koupit sluneční brýle, smím tě.“ Nahnul se Kiba k Ten-Ten, když byli z doslechu. ,,Věděl jsem, že jsem si něco doma zapomněl.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hotel byl… skvostný, upřímně. Byl rozlehlý, ze dřeva a okna clonily papírové rolety. Střídaly se tady prvky mnoha kultur a okolní zahrady a hřiště jen od pohledu vypadaly velice lákavě. Naruto nemohla věřit vlastním očím, když si uvědomila, kolik klidu zde je, když se zároveň ocitali skoro uprostřed hlučné vesnice. Byla to doslova oáza klidu.

Teď všichni stáli v hlavní hale hotelu a čekali na přijetí.

 

,,Délka pobytu a důvod návštěvy?“ Zazněl monotónní hlas recepčního.

,,Dva týdny ode dneška.“ Odpověděl Kakashi s úsměvem, ,,Žením syna.“

,,Syna?" Opakovala nadšeně žena, která se teď vynořila za recepčním ,,A už jste se rozhodli na formě obřadu? Nevypadá to, že by jste byli nějak nároční, ale na druhou stranu, ne všichni mají rádi hlučné hodně společenské obřady... Škoda, škoda, ale to neznamená, že jste o něco ochuzení, že? Známá mi nedávno říkala, že -"

 

,,Aya-chan, to by stačilo, nech je vydechnout. Právě se přišli jenom zapsat. Jsem si jistý, že si stihnou všechno v čas naplánovat-" Skočil jí do řeči obsluhující úředník a vrhl na  příchozí omluvný pohled. Aya si jenom odfrkla.

,,Aby taky ne! Nakonec jsou tady a ne někde v -"

 

,,Aya-chan, tvůj manžel musí být ještě v kanceláři a teprve si střídá směny. Jestli máš nějaký vzkaz, není problém-"

,,Přinesla jsem mu oběd." Podala mu žena balíček a obrátila se k ninjům, ,,Přísahám, že ani po čtyřiceti letech manželství si není schopný si ho zabalit sebou. Nebylo to vždycky tak špatné, to teda ne! Dřív jsme si vyměnili pár sladkých slovíček a polibků..." Zasnila se, ,,Teď už tak maximálně prázdný talíř za plný. Nechápu, kde se stala chyba."

,,Zmoudřel." Ozval se hlas jeden z úředníků, načež následoval veselý smích.

Aya protočila oči a podívala se na tichou skupinku.

 

,,Jste tady poprvé?" Hádala, když recepční vyřizoval papíry.

Gai přikývl, ,,A doufám, že kvůli stejné věci i naposledy.“ Zněl skoro výhružně, když se podíval na Sasukeho.

 

,,Takže vy jste ženich?“

,,Ookami Taizen.“ Představil se Sasuke a kývl na pozdrav hlavou, ,,Otce jste slyšela.“ Ukázal na Kakashiho, který se jen vstřícně usmál ,,A tohle je má přítelkyně,“ přitáhl si Naruto za bok, ,,Sutekino Kitsune.“

Aya se na okamžik zarazila, po vyřčení Narutina jména, ale vzápětí se její tvář znova roztáhla do dobrosrdečného úsměvu, než věnovala pozornost i představování ostatních.

 

,,Takže nevěsta?“ Zašveholila bodře, když se znova obrátila na Naruto.

Naruto se nervózně usmála a zamávala.

 

,,Jistě, vidím prstýnek! Můžu se podívat?“

,,Uhm...“ Naruto se mohla jen na další úsměv, když jí Aya vzala ruku a začala zkoumat prstýnek.

 

,,Krásný, opravdu krásný! Řekla bych velmi netradiční, ale pro speciální ženu speciální dárek!“

,,No…hmm… jistě.“ Zamumlala Naruto, když ji Aya pustila.

 

,,Víš, za mých mladých let taky byla móda se  brát tak mladí. Takže znám všechny ty nejistoty a věci okolo! Jestli něco budeš potřebovat, můžeš za mnou do kuchyně kdykoliv přijít! Co já bych za to dala, si ve tvém věku s někým tak popovídat… Jo, byly to zajímavé časy… víte, hodně odlišné.“ Pokývala Aya hlavou.

,,Tak je necháme vzpomínkám.“ Vložil se znova do toho recepční, ,,Když dovolíš-“

 

Aya protočila oči a udělal na něj několik grimas, ,,Bylo mi potěšením!“ Zahlaholila k ninjům, se kterými si vyměnila úsměvy a stejná ujištění, ,,Kdyby jste někdy měli čas, kdokoliv, nebo chuť s něčím poradit, najdete mě v kuchyni. Nakonec jste jediní, kdo má u nás teď termín!“Zavolala na ně, než za sebou zabouchla dveře na druhé straně pultu.

,,Omluvte ji,“ Omlouval se spěšně recepční, ,,je to naše hlavní kuchařka. Do všeho strká nos, ale její hostiny jsou vyhlášené. Jinak, vaše agentka by tady měla být každou chvíli-“

 

,,Jsem tady, Kanri-san, už jsi je vezmu.“ Ve dveřích, kde zmizela Aya, vyšla zhruba dvacetiletá přitažlivá červeno-vláska s úzkými brýlemi. V ruce nesla černé složky s propiskou a svazek klíčů. Naruto si nemohla nevšimnout, že její pohled se okamžitě stočil k Sasukemu, kde si ho okamžitě začala zaujatě prohlížet. Naruto, navzdory své vůli, uvnitř pocítila osten… žárlivosti?

_,Ani nápad!‘_

 O to víc ji překvapilo, když si ji Sasuke přitáhl ještě víc a jemně znásobil stisk. Naruto k němu poslal jen zdvižené obočí, Sasuke se ale soustředil na příchozí, která přehlížela jak jeho očividný nezájem, tak i jeho zřejmou ‘přítelkyni‘.

 

Karin: červenovlasá svatební agentka se záhadní schopností zastihnou kohokoliv kdekoliv. Ačkoliv přísně striktní a panovační, když něco chytne její zájem, její osobnost se mění k nepoznáni. To potom někdy její huba nezná zámek či tabu. 

 

,,Dobrý den, mé jméno je Karin. Po dobu vašeho pobytu budu váš poradce a skrze mě půjde veškeré zařizování svatby, na které se mimoto velice těším.“ Karin jim- obzvláště Sasukemu, věnovala milý úsměv a podívala se do desek.

 ,,Takže rodiny Ookami a Kichigai, platba vyřízena předem?“ Ujišťovala se.  Kakashi se na ni usmál a představil každého člena. Naruto si s vnitřním uspokojením všimla, že při Sasukeho jméně a roli Karin úsměv povadl. Naruto se zarazila. Zdálo se jí to nebo Sasuke vypadal jednu chvíli docela naštvaně?

  
,,Oh, tedy dobrá." Trochu rozmrzelá Karin věnovala skupince zářivý úsměv. ,,Tak přejdeme rovnou k rozdělení pokojů, ano? Můžete si vybalit a ubytovat se a pak můžeme zajít na oběd probrat detaily?“ Navrhla, což Naruto s Kibou bouřlivě přijali.

,,Výborně!... Hmm… tak tedy ty pokoje…Jak to tady jen.... Oh, tady." Karin zalistovala ve svých složkách, než vytáhla menší kousek papíru. Omluvně se přitom na své klienty podívala. ,,Omlouvám se, ze začátku jsem velmi nervózní... tak tedy... máme tady objednané čtyři pokoje, ano? Všechny v našem levém křídle, takže budete mít maximum soukromí... a hmm... jedno novomanželské apartmá a pak tři standardní, říkám to správně?"

,,Moment, co to-"   
,,Zcela správně." Přerušil Sakuru s úsměvem Gai.

  
,,A-a-ale-" Zakoktala se Sakura.  
,,Něco není v pořádku?" Pohlédla na ni přes své brýle Karin.   


,,No..." Sakuřiny tváře dostaly růžový nádech a její hlas o něco ubral na síle. ,,Nebojíte se...hmm.. k-komplikací?" Zamumlala nakonec s ruměncem.  
,,Komplikací?" Opakovala se svraštěným obočím Karin, ,,Jako třeba?"  
,,Předmanželský sex?" Vypálil v záchvatu smíchu Kiba. Několik dalších lidí v hale se po něm pohoršeně podívalo, zatímco Sakura němě přikývla. Ku Karininemu zmatení se ke Kibovi přidala Ten-Ten  a Nejimu zcela jistě zacukaly koutky úst. Lee s širokým úsměvem začal konejšit Sakuru, která se evidentně snažila propadnout do země. Stejně tak Naruto, která ztuhlá a červená jako rajče s vytřeštěnýma očima nevěřícně sledovala Sakuru. Sasuke naproti tomu jen pobaveně zvedl obočí a přitáhla si Naruto za pás. Karin nad tím pohledem stáhla rty.   
,,Zlato, co takhle si dát rychlovku před obědem? Máme to povolené." Zašeptal jí ne tak potichu, přece ale svůdně Sasuke do ucha. Naruto na něj překvapeně vykulila oči, zatímco většina měla o dělat, aby to s nimi neseklo.

,,Já tě..."   
,,Miluju?“ Dokončil s úsměvem Sasuke.

 

,,Zabiju.“ Založila si Naruto ruce a odtáhla se od něj. _Kdy se přisunul tak blízko?_

,,Tak do té doby bych si to měl užít, ne?" Mrkl na ni Sasuke. Naruto málem vybuchla, věděla přesně, o co mu jde, ale odmítala přistoupit na jeho hru! Zhluboka se nadechla a snažila se přemoci své červenání.

 

,,Vážně?" Otočila se k němu jistěji a najednou se okouzlivě usmála, ,,Fajn! Ale rychlovku ne,“ Naruto se k němu naklonila, ale dostatečně hlasitě i pro ostatní dokončila, ,,Oba víme, že ty dělat neumíš…“ Naruto mrkla na přítomné, „Ale neberte to špatně, rozhodně si nestěžuju!“

 

„A krom toho,“ Pokračovala teď tišeji a vyzývavě, už přímo k Sasukemu, „Když to bude tvoje poslední, možná bych tě pro jednou mohla nechat si to užít nahoře?" Zapřemítala nevinně. Sasukemu se nebezpečně zablesklo v očích, jak se k ní sklonil.   
,,Pokud se pamatuju, nakonec to vždycky skončíš být ty, kdo je pode mnou." Kvůli jeho hlubokému tónu Naruto skoro až přeběhl mráz po zádech.  


,,To záleží na tom, jestli tvoje vzpomínky nejsou jen vysněné tužby, miláčku."  Opáčila i přesto sladce.   
,,Opravdu?" Nakláněl se k ní dál Sasuke, až zřetelně cítila jeho horký dech na krku.  


,,Opravdu." Odpověděla, když se jejich nosy dotkly. Oba cítili, že okolo začíná být až podezřele horko…  
,,Hmm..."  
,,Uh-hmm.."  
  
,,Ehm." Odkašlal si Gai. Naruto málem vyletěla metr do vzduchu, když si uvědomila, že je jejich tým s Karin sledoval. Přestože mu šla vidět jen menší polovina tváře, Kakashi se na ně vesele usmíval, zatímco Gai pohoršěne propaloval Sasukeho očima. Sasuke sám se přitom pro sebe jenom ušklíbl a až příliš pomalu se od Naruto odtáhnul. Rudá Naruto mu rozčarovaně dupla na nohu, nad čím Sasuke ke všeobecnému překvapení tiše zaklel.   
,,Není pochyb, kdo se bude brát, že?" Zkoušela Karin projasnit nastalou atmosféru, ale i tak jí v hlase šel rozeznat podtón lítosti. Naruto podmračeně přikývla a probodla Sasukeho pohledem, který si ho okázale nevšímal.   


,,Víte, většina z nás chápe milování za určité uspokojování fyzických nebo biologických potřeb a pokud to... pokud je váš partner někdo, s kým si jste jistí, že chcete strávit celý zbytek života, není důvod vymýšlet složitá pravidla jak tomu zabránit. Navíc tím předejdeme možné frustraci, a to pak velmi zjednoduší naši práci." Objasnila Karin Sakuře neochotně, s pohledem na Sasukeho ,,Krom toho sdílení společného apartmá nabízí párům více intimity a možností využití našich služeb. Nehledě na to, že máme zabudovány zvukotěsné stěny."   
,,Wow." Pokýval uznale Kiba, ,,Nebylo by špatné s něčím takovým vytasit doma. Možná až se vrátíme-"  
,,Věř mi, že nechceš dokončit tu větu." Přerušil ho chladně Neji. Kiba se začal nervózně smát a nejistě se drbal na temeni. Ten-Ten protočila oči a šťouchla do Nejiho, který se od ní se staženými rty raději odvrátil.  
,,Asi bychom se měli vrátit k tomu rozdělení." Obrátil se Kakashi na Karin. Ta jen přikývla a věnovala mu vděčný pohled."  
,,Jistě! Tak tedy... hmm... následujte mě prosím.“

 

,,Je to tady velké, ale nemůžete se ztratit, většina chodeb vede do haly nebo ven, okolo domu.“ Vysvětlovala Karin, když je vedla tichými chodbami, „Tato cesta je nejkratší do vašich pokojů. V pravém křídle jsou ubytováni majitelé s rodinou a většina personálu. Levé křídlo je pro hosty a středová část slouží k zařizování svateb, takže ve vyšších patrech jsou kanceláře, ale dole máme relaxační pokoje s bazénem a saunou. Málem bych zapomněla na kuchyň a prádelnu. Kromě pravého křídla máte dostupnost  kamkoliv, jen prosím do kuchyně nechoďte během oběda, majitelka velmi lpí na hlavním jídle dne. Musím však říct, že velmi oprávněně, její jídla jsou vynikající.“

,,Majitelka?“ Opakovala tupě Naruto.

 

,,Ano, majitelka. Dělá tady hlavní kuchařku, ale nemá ráda, když hodně lidí zná její hlavní povolání. Uvádí je to pak prý do rozpaků.“

,,Takže Aya-chan-“

 

Karinine obočí udiveně vylétlo, ,,Nevěděla jsem, že jste se už potkali.“

,,Ale to by znamenalo-“

,,Kde bychom byli bez tvé dedukce.“ Zamumlal Sasuke jízlivě Naruto do ucha. Naruto skoro nadskočila. _Proč je u ní pořád tak blízko? A jak to dělá, že si toho nikdy nevšimne?!_

Naruto po něm střelila pohledem a otvíral a pusu na odpověď, ale to už Karin zastavila u dveří a mluvila dál.

 

,,Takže pokud si to nepřejete změnit, manželské apartmá tedy zůstává našim snoubencům." Sasuke se s kývnutím natáhl po klíčích, ale Naruto mu je vyfoukla pod nosem. S vítězným pohledem se obrátila k Sasukemu, kterému vynervovaně zacukalo v obočí...  
,,Nepůjdete dál?“ Zeptala se Karin, která už stačila pochopit, že nejlepší bude, když hašteřící dvojici bude lepší ignorovat (alespoň tu část, kde šla vidět Naruto).

,,Jistě!“ Naruto otevřela dveře.

 

Okna, umístěná v pravé části pokoje, vybízela k pohledu do udržovaných zahrad a odhalovala menší balkónek s lehátky. Spolu s dveřmi do něj  byla mírně zastřená, ale nijak nekontrastovala se světýlky, které vydávalo množství svíček, rozmístěných po pokoji.

 

Celá cesta, jež vedla hlavně přes dlouhovlasý koberec, až k velké manželské posteli, s nočními stolky po každé straně, postavené přímo naproti dveřím, byla posypána květy růží, jejichž vůně se spolu s vůněmi ostatní zeleně a zapálených i vonných svíček v pokoji příjemně linula až ke dveřím.

V levé části pokoje se nacházela pohodlná pohovka s polštářky a dekou. Menší stolek před ní nesl misku s jahodami s čokoládou a šampaňské a za ním odhaloval komplex skříní a poliček, do kterých mimo jiné, byla zabudována i televize s pootevřenými dveřmi do koupelny.

 

,,Páni.“ Shrnula Sakura pocity většiny. Karin se potěšeně usmála.

,,Počítali jsme s vámi sice až na večer, ale i přes den neztratí své kouzlo, že?“

 

,,Víš, Kit,“ Usmála se Sakura ze srdce, když se podívala na Naruto, ,,Tohle ti doopravdy závidím. Takže se chovej slušně!“

„Jasně,“ připojil se Kiba a široce se usmál, ,,Nedělej, co bych nedělal, a udělej přesně to, co bych udělal na tvém místě!“

Naruto cítila, jak se proti své vůli červená, ale Sakura sáhla po radikálnějším řešení. Její ruka kosmickou rychlostí vystřelila a jak za Karin pochodovala k dalšímu pokoji, táhla chudáka Kibu za sebou. Akamaru zakňučel místo něj.

,,Takže slyšeli jste, zabydlete se a nezlobte.“ Mrkl na ně Kakashi a šťouchl je do pokoje, zatímco táhl protestujícího Gaie a Leeho za sebou. Neji je mlčky následoval, jen Ten-Ten s úsměvem za sebou zabouchla dveře.

 

„Co to bylo?“ Zeptala se omráčená Naruto.

„Zjevně teď o nás nestojí.“ Opáčil sarkasticky Sasuke.

 

„Co do tebe zas vletělo?“ Vyjela na něj Naruto.

,,Do mě?“

 

„Hej, neházej to na mě! Od tý doby, co víš, že jsem holka se chováš…hezky-“

,,Chovám se normálně!“

 

„Právě! A teď, když se ke mně před ostatníma máš chovat normálně, chováš se jako prevít!“

,,Takže za to můžu já?“

 

,,Za to, jak se chováš? ANO!“

,,Až nad tebou bude někdo slintat jako nad flákem masa, nejspíš nebudeš tak úplně v sedmým nebi!“

 

,,Podívej, Sakura-“

,,NEMLUVÍM O SAKUŘE!“  

 

Naruto se zarazila. ,,To tě tolik vytočila Karin-san?“ Zeptala se nechápavě.

,,Mrkala tolik, že jí málem vyletěly všechny řasy.“ Zavrčel Sasuke a hodil batohem ke dveřím. ,,A jsem si jistý, že to, jak se o mě pořád otírala, by s dalo považovat jako sexuální obtěžování.“

 

Naruto na něj civěla, než se pomalu začala široce usmívat. I přes fakt, že teď měla chuť Karin usmažit, představa bezmocného Sasukeho v jejích spárech jí přišla šíleně směšná.

,,Ha ha, moc směšný, že se nepotrhám.“ Protočil oči Sasuke a sklonil se k batohu, aby otevřel zip.

 

,,Takže tebe tolik vykolejí jen nějaká fanynka?“ Škádlila ho Naruto. Sasuke si unaveně protřel oči.

,,Fanynka?“ Nemohl Sasuke věřit vlastním uším, ,,Kakashi jí řekl, že jsem zasnoubený a ona stejně-“

 

Naruto propukla v šílený řehot.

„Víš co? Nech to být!“

 

,,Hej, tohle na mě nezkoušej, tenhle ksicht znám! Myslíš si, že je to moje vina!“ Ještě stále smíchem zrudlá Naruto si založila ruce v bok.

,,Je to tvoje vina.“ Odpověděl nezúčastněně Sasuke, když vyndával oblečení.

 

,,CO? V Konoze po tobě letí spousta holek, ale tady ti to najednou-“

,,V Konoze,“ Přerušil ji chladně Sasuke, „by na mě nikdo ani nesáhl.“

 

„Jo, protože ví, že bys jim odstřelil zadek na Mars.“ Přikývla Naruto. Sasuke protočil oči.

,,Tady, to udělat nemůžu.“ Vysvětloval po lopatě.

 

„Pracuješ v přestrojení! Musíš si zvyknout, že tady tě za boha pokládat nebudou!“

„Trocha spolupráce by neuškodila!“

 

,,Spolupráce? Hej, odhánět fanynky si musíš sám! To jsem nějaký koště nebo co!“

,,Svým způsobem!“

 

Naruto od něj rozlíceně odkopla batoh a s každým dalším slovem ho dloubla ho do žeber. ,,Nejsem. Žádný. Koště!“

Sasuke ji chytl ruku a rozčarovaně se k ní naklonil. ,,Máš být moje snoubenka! Ty nenechávají ostatní ženské osahávat vlastní přítele!“

 

Naruto nakrčila obočí. ,,Ona tě osahávala? Předtím ale říkals-“

Sasuke si unaveně povzdechl a pustil ji. ,,Nech to plavat.“

 

Naruto se na něj podívala a pak ho s úsměvem poplácala po zádech. ,,Neboj, Sasuke, postarám se, aby tvá čest- doufejme, že ještě nějakou máš- byla v bezpečí!“

Sasukeho tvář potemněla. ,,Naruto…“ Začal varovně, ale ta mu skočila do řeči.

 

,,Hej, buď si nestěžuj anebo se vypořádej s následky!“

Sasuke protočil oči, ale už nereagoval. _Někdy je prostě lepší mlčet_ , proletělo mu hlavou, když se vracel k vybalování. V duchu se pro sebe usmál. Během dvou dnů cesty ještě nikde nebylo tak tiše, jako tady. Možná to nakonec-

 

,,Sasuke, myslíš, že bys mi mohl pomoct?“ Naruto doslova zakňučela.

, _A nebo taky ne.‘_ Pomyslel si ponuře Sasuke, když zvedal oči k blondýnce. ,,Naruto, co to děláš?!“

 

Naruto byla u okna a sfoukával všechny svíčky. Důsledkem toho bylo, že knoty začaly čoudit. Sasuke si schoval hlavu do dlaní. Kdyby se jednalo o pár svíček, bylo by to v pohodě. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že tady zabírala svíčka každé volné místo… dejme tomu, že výsledek nebyl zrovna nejefektivnější. Naruto toho byla jasným důkazem, když se rozkašlala uprostřed potýkání se s otevíráním okna. .

 

,,Je do hrodý! Báb doho bldý dos!“

,,Tak proč sto zhasínala? Nešlo to skoro ani cítit!“

 

,,Jo, tobě ne!“ Odsekla mrzutě Naruto, ,,Ale zkus v sobě mít liščí čenich a pak si popovídáme!“

Sasuke se na ni znepokojeně podíval a podmračeně k ní přistoupil, ,,V pořádku? Protože dřív jsi nic-“

 

„Nemluví se mnou.“ Zamumlala najednou Naruto, ,,Od toho s tou laní se mnou nemluví. Jindy nezavře tlamu, ale teď mlčí. Tohle dělala jen zezačátku, když jsme… se seznamovaly… bylo to divné, někdy trochu… nepříjemné… ale vždycky, když přestala, o něco se mi zlepšily smysly, že prý na moji ochranu nebo co. Nebylo to tak časté nebo tak dlouhé, abych si na to zvykla, takže jsem to ignorovala, ale teď… prostě mlčí a já mám plný nos toho smradu a točí se mi hlava.“

Naruto sama nevěděla, odkud se ta slova berou. Najednou tady prostě byla a Naruto se cítila… osaměle. Chtěla, tady někdo byl a poslouchal. Chtěla, aby Sasuke poslouchal. A on to udělal.

 

Sasuke se nevesele pousmál a jemně Naruto od okna odsunul. K jejímu překvapení rukou zhasl několik svíček- bez nadbytečného čmoudu.

,,Hej, jak to-“

Sasuke jen zavrtěl hlavou.  ,,Kyuubi nejspíš má nějaké osobní problémy, ale my teď máme misi, na kterou se musíme soustředit. Takže… ty teď necháš lišku plavat a zkusíš se tady uvolnit a ona ti to pak všechno vysvětlí, ano?“

 

Naruto se mu zasmušile podívala do očí, ale usmála se. Sasuke jí úsměv opětoval dřív, než si to sám uvědomil.

Vznikl nepříjemný moment ticha…

„Takže tady trochu poklidíme?“ Podívala se Naruto bojovně na pokoj, ,,Protože já tady ten prevoňanej svinčík vysmejčím, dattebayo!“

Sasuke sledoval, jak Naruto nervózně uháněla na druhou stranu pokoj a přitom zakopla nejen o pelest postele, ale taky o vlastní nohy. Sasuke se přemáhal, aby znova neprotočil oči.

 

,,Křáp jeden!“ Lamentovala Naruto a masírovala si bolavé místo, ,,Kdo by to byl řek, že-“

Naruto zmlkla a doslova ztuhla, když ji dvě silné paže zezadu kolem pasu pevně objaly.   

 

,,C-co to…?!“

,,Klid, je to jen normální… chlapský obětí.“ Sasuke nevěděl, jestli uklidňuje Naruto nebo spíš sám sebe, ale jeho tělo konalo dřív, než jeho mozek a to ho vykolejilo víc, než si chtěl přiznat.

 

Hlásek v jeho hlavě se mu za to vysmíval, ale Sasuke mu nevěnoval pozornost. Naproti tomu se jen silou vůle uklidnil a obrátil se zpátky k blondýnce.

,,Prostě se uvolni,“ Zazněl Sasukeho konejšivý hlas kdesi nad její šíjí, ,,Klidně relaxuj.“

Naruto přikývla, ale tělem jí projelo mravenčení….

,,Tak fajn.“  Zamumlala Naruto spíš pro sebe, ,,Tak fajn.“

 

Těžko říct, jak seděli, oba si ale pamatovali, že to bylo docela krátké. Pro ně oba až příliš. Další překvapení bylo, když se žádný z nich necítil… trapně? Po takových situacích to většinou bývá. No, po takových situacích a jejich charaktery. A vlastně to bylo něco, co jim vrtalo hlavou, když se oddělili, ale aniž by si vyměnili půl slova, raději na to zase hned přestali myslet.

Sasuke jen Naruto jednoduše pustil, vyměnili si možná trochu nejisté úsměvy a Sasuke se jal zhasínání svíček.

Naruto se odebrala do koupelny, kde našla smeták s kyblíkem a zametala okvětní lístky růží. Z koberce jí to ale nešlo tak lehce, jak si to představovala, zvlášť, když se většina bořila do dlouhých chlupů. Naruto silněji zmáčkla násadu a zuřivěji se s nimi potýkala.

Sasuke neodolal úsměvu.

 

„Víš, kterákoliv jiná by alespoň byla… rozrušená z toho, že to uklízí.“ Neodpustil si poznámku.

,,Kterákoliv jiná teď není na mým místě.“ Odsekla Naruto a sklonila se pro hrst květů.

 

,,Víš, co nepochopím?“ Obrátila se na něj, když rozestřel okna, ,,Proč to tak otrhávají. Nebylo by lepší, kdyby to dali normální kytici do vázy?“

,,Mělo to působit romanticky.“ Povzdechl si Sasuke, ,,Nemůžou za to, že to nedokážeš ocenit.“

 

,,Jo, zato ty seš na tom obráceně, co?“ Vypálila Naruto.

,,Ty,“ Usmál se na ni dravě Sasuke a vracel se k vlastnímu vybalování, ,,Máš být ‚něžné pohlaví‘. Ne já.“

 

,,Jo, ale nečeká se ode mě, že budu skákat radostí nad otrhanýma kytkama.“ Naruto se na něj podívala, „Nemůžeš čekat, že všichni lidi- Hej, co to máš!“

Sasuke zamrkal a sklonil pohled ke košili, kterou teď držel v ruce. ,,Košili?“

 

,,To vidím!“ Naruto se skousnutým rtem přihopsala Sasukemu za záda, ,,Proč jich ale máš tolik?“

,,Dvě náhradní na dva týdny se ti zdá moc?“

 

,,Myslím, že jedna by ti bohatě stačila.“

,,Jo, ale mám dvě. Debata uzavřena.“

 

,,Dvě ale nepotřebuješ.“ Namítla Naruto.

,,Tohle téma jsem uzavřel.“

 

,,Já ho otevřela.“

,,O co ti jde?“

 

,,Jen říkám, že místo toho, abys měl dvě nepotřebné košile bys mohl mí jen jednu, zatímco ta druhá by mohla být v rukou náležitého opatrovatele, který by využil jejích kvalitních služeb.“

Sasuke na ni vyjeveně civěl. ,,Proč bys chtěla mojí košili?“

 

,,Nechci tvojí košili!“ Založila si ruce Naruto, ,,Jen jsem myslela, že by bylo správné, aby ten kousek látky zastal svojí právoplatnou funkci!“

,,Jaký je v tom rozdíl?“

 

,,Žádný.“ Připustila Naruto a pokrčila rameny, ,,Jen jsem myslela, že tě to zmate natolik, že se, se mnou o tom nebudeš hádat.“ Sasuke si odfrkl a položil ji stranou.

 

,,Ale no tak! Měj slitování! Jsem holka!“

,,Necelý týden!“

 

,,Proboha, Sasuke! V čem je tvůj problém? Copak není vypraná?“

,,JE! Kdo si myslíš, že jsem?“

 

,,…“

,,To má být argument?“

 

,,Nemáš o nic lepší argumenty než já, tak laskavě alespoň jednou buď džentleman!“

,,Nevím, co z toho bych měl, tak pro jednou buď džentlwoman (něžná žena (??)) a – nedívej se mě to tak!“

 

,,Ani nemáš páru, co to je být holkou, tak se nedělej, kolik toho víš!!“

,,Ale no tak! Před chvílí jsi chtěla rovnoprávnost! Teď už tě to omrzelo?“ Vysmíval se jí Sasuke.

 

,,Ty bys v mí kůži nevydržel ani minutu!“ Odsekla Naruto.

,,Opravdu?“ Zvedl Sasuke obočí, ,,A co je na tom tolik nesnesitelného? Schází ti snad močení ve stoje?“

 

Naruto po něm šlehla rozčarovaným pohledem.  ,,Chceš zasvětit? Fajn! Když pominu to, že Sakura mi vybrala oblečení, který je na tebe nalepený jak Lee na Gaiovi, vem si třeba podprsenky!  Celou dobu tě škrtí a ty se přitom musíš tvářit, že je všechno v pohodě! Přitom ti některé ještě k tomu vystřelujou a pořád si je musíš upravovat! To zrovna není úplný komfort!“

Sasuke protočil oči. ,,Sakura by dala celé mění, aby měla alespoň polovinu tvojí výbavy. Tak na co si stěžuješ?“

 

,,Výbavy?“ Odfrkla si Naruto, ,,Mám ti nad připomínat, že baa-chan si musela nechat upravovat stůl, aby se neodírala?“

Sasuke ji kriticky sjel pohledem, ,,Do Tsunade máš daleko. Ale o co jde? Ten-Ten na tom musí být skoro stejně!“

 

,,Ten-Ten nestrávila život, jako dospívající kluk!“

,,Tak je nenos! Dilema vyřešeno!“

 

,,Ty možná máš rád, když okolo tebe lítá nádobíčko, ale tam, kde se tobě věci prověsí, slunce nesvítí.“ Zavrčela Naruto.

,,Přeháníš.“

 

,,Přeháním?“ Naruto se blýsklo v očích, ,,Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…“ zavrčela načuřeně, ,,Ty zapomínáš, že teď proti mně nemůžeš použít žádné jutsu ani nic podobného…“

,,To ty taky ne.“ Poznamenal Sasuke.

 

Naruto se zarazila,  pak se k němu trucovitě obrátila zády a hlučně se prohrabávala věcmi ve vlastním báglu. ,,Nemáš žádné srdce!“ Zavyla přitom.

,,Jo, tím jsou Uchihové pověstní.“ Protočil oči Sasuke.

 

,,Ne na dlouho.“ Ušklíbla se Naruto a s ďábelským úsměvem se přikradla za Sasukeho. Sasuke jí chtěl něco odseknout, ale když mu pohled sklouzl na Naruto, zasekl se mu hlas.

,,Naruto, co to děláš?“ Zeptal se ostražitě, když viděl jak Naruto vítězně v rukou třímá vlasový gel a točí oranžovou podprsenkou jako pistolník kolty.

 

,,Myslela jsem, že by ti prospěl dívčí rychlokurz. Víš, abys pochopil, čím vším musíme procházet.“ Zamrkala na něj nevinně.

,,Neumíš používat ani jedno z toho.“ Namítl opatrně Sasuke.

 

Narutin úsměv se rozšířil. ,,Špatné pro tebe.“

 

Onyxové oči se střetly s azurovými. Havranovlasému mladíkovi vypadly věci z rukou. Krok následoval další, až i s dívkou kolem sebe začali kroužit.

 

,,Ale no tak, Sasuke, nic to není! Ženské musí nosit podprsenky… no už pěkně dlouho! Takže hezky tričko dolů a ručičky nahoru.“

,,Nemusíš být tak přehnaně dramatická.“ Zavrčel Sasuke.

 

,,Jo, to nemusím,“ Přikývla Naruto s úsměvem, ,,Ale ty by ses měl naučit respektovat opačné pohlaví.“

„Říká člověk, který vynalezl Oiroke no jutsu?“ (Technika zvedení)

 

,,Baka!“ Naruto se vymrštila. Nohama obtočila boky zaskočeného Sasukeho, čímž zapříčinila pád jich obou. Krom tvrdého země, kterou oba se zavřenými oči očekávali, je ale překvapily jemné podušky postele.

Sasuke se okamžitě přetočil, takže teď byl nad Naruto, ale její stisk nepolevoval. ,,To ještě nemáš dost?“ Zeptal se mrzutě.

 

,,Ještě jsem ti nedala lekci.“ Pokrčila rameny Naruto a převalila se s ním. Sasuke chtěl něco jízlivě odseknout, ale najednou cítil, že se pod ním cosi propadá… instinktivně se snažil chytit pokrývek okolo, ale jen docílil toho, že se svalili na koberec a peřiny na ně.

,,Au!“ Zakvílela Naruto a hodila na Sasukeho nabručený pohled, ,,Tohle bolelo!“

 

,,Můžeš zato ty!“

,,,Jak? Ty sis začala!“

 

,,A ty seš paličatej mezek!“

,,Ne, tomu se jen říká pud sebezáchovy!“

 

Naruto ho chtěla praštit, ale Sasuke jí chytl ruce a držel je po stranách její hlavy. Naruto na něj udělala kyselý obličej, ale pak mu nohou opatrně začala rolovat triko.

,,To se prostě nemůžeš vzdát?“ Povzdechl si zmoženě.

„Na to vem jed, datteba-“

 

V tu chvíli se otevřely dveře.

 

,,Ookami-san, Sutekino-san, omlouvám se, že ruším, ale- Yáááá! Ach můj bože, ach můj, bože-bože-bože-bože!“ Karin popadaly desky a celá červená je po zemi začala sbírat, zatímco si rukou kryla oči, jak se snažila co nejvíce vyhnout pohledu na dvojici. Sasuke automaticky posunul peřinu, takže byli oba zahalení, jen šly částečně vidět Narutiny opálené nohy.

,,Karin-san?“ Naruto se starostlivě podívala a přitom  na jejich novou agentku, ,,Je vám dobře?“

 

,,N-nevěděla j-jsem!... Teda, ano, j-j-jistě! Naznačovali jste něco, ale- bože, tohle je tak ….myslela jsem, že žertuje- ach můj bože!“ Karin gramlavě zkoušela co nejrychleji popadnout věci, ale pero s papíry se jí válely všude po zemi.

,,Nechcete pomoc?“ Zeptala se ochotně Naruto a  jemně rukou natočila Sasukeho hlavu, aby na ni měla lepší výhled.

 

,,NE!.. Tedy, ne, je to v pořádku, jen… bože omlouvám se, nechtěla jsem nic přerušit…“

,,Oh?“ Naruto se nechápavě podívala na Sasukeho, který celou situací docela bavil a jen s velkou dávkou sebezapření nasadil svůj obvyklý otrávený výraz a pokrčil rameny.  

,,To je směšné,“ Řekla nakonec Naruto odhodlaně a zvedla oči k Sasukemu, ,,Sasuke, myslíš že by ses mohl trochu nazvednout? Jsem tady tak trochu skříp-“

 

,,Ne! Klidně … dělejte co jste děla- anebo ne, jen…jako bych tady nebyla…“ Karin horečně posbírala svoje věci a rozpačitě se koukala kdekoliv, mimo dvojici, ,,Jen j-jsem zapomněla říct, ž…že za hodinu máme sraz dole v h-hale, tak.. až budete připraveni… setkáme se tam!“

,,Karin-san,“ Naruto jí věnovala poslední znepokojený pohled, ,,Vážně vám nic není?“

 

,,J-já? Jsem naprosto v pořádku, děkuji mnohokrát! Jen… myslím, že už půjdu! Ano, to bude nejlepší… a vy… p-pokračujte… j-jako by se nic nestalo… kdekoliv chcete! Možná třeba na posteli? Víte… ehm… kvůli prostěradlu, protože to se dá vždycky vyměnit, víte? Ale na koberci jsou ty dlouhé chlupy a z těch-“

,,Co je špatného s kobercem?“ Nechápala Naruto.

 

,,K-kobercem? M-Myslela jsem, že- ale to nic! Řekla jsem koberec? Koberec je fajn! H-hodně měkký, že? Tak… já … už bych vážně měla jít, protože mám hodně věcí na vyřízení… a vy- … to je jedno,  tak dobrou noc! Teda, den! Vlastně… tak za hodinu!“

,,Za hodinu!“ Rozloučila se s svraštělým obočím Naruto a Karin za sebou hned zabouchla dveře.

 

,,Tak to bylo divný…“ Zamumlala Naruto.

,,Myslíš?“ Zvedl obočí Sasuke a setřásl ze sebe peřinu.

 

,,Jasně!“ Naruto se opřela o bok postele, ,,Myslím tím, z čeho by byla tolik vyplašená? Už tě přece viděla předtím?“

Sasuke se po rtech roztančil veselý úsměv. Vstal, protáhl se a vyjevené Naruto hodil zpátky podprsenku.

,,Víš ty co? Já ti ani nevím.“ Pokrčil Sasuke nevinně rameny a vrátil se ke svým věcem.

 

Naruto se na něj nechápavě podívala, ale pak ji sklouzl pohled na podprsenku. Pak na peřinu a znova si v hlavě přehrávala celou situaci.

,,Jo a změnil jsem názor.“ Oznámil Sasuke, když k ní znova přišel. Naruto zvedla obočí.

 

,,Miluju tvůj smysl pro dedukci.“ Zašeptal jí  chraplavě do ucha. Naruto naskočila husí kůže, která neměla s teplotou v místnosti nic společného.

,,A nenechávej své věci rozházené všude okolo.“ Pokračoval Sasuke už normálním hlasem, když se narovnal a hodil jí svoji košili, ,,nemusí to tady vypadat, jako u tebe doma.“ Dodal, než zmizel v koupelně.

Naruto na něj konsternovaně zírala. Pak jí to došlo.

Všechno…

 

Sasuke se v duchu ušklíbl, když v koupelně otevíral krabičku se špunty do uší. Některé věci prostě pomíjejí, jiné zůstávají stejné, takže se na ně můžete kdykoliv spolehnout. Jako třeba Naruto. A její-

 „SASUKE!!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámky na konec: _(Její poslední slova na tenrai, když přidala 8. Kapitolu, potom už nic.)_  
>  Tak to by bylo pro dnešek vše. Jen chci hodně poděkovat za zaslané komentáře a chci říct, že se budu snažit pokračovat jak jen to půjde. Tak dlouhá pomlka, která byla už by se neměla opakovat - věřte mi, mít zakázaný počítač čtyři a půl měsíce je peklo! Ale asi si za něj můžu sama =o).   
> Zatím se mějte hezky, **Tara.**
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> This story archived at http://www.tenrai.cz/viewstory.php?sid=340
> 
> ________________________________________  
> Tak to bila poslední kapitola co Tara Napsala. Překlad je poněkud zdlouhavá věc tak jsem tomu udělal jej edit, plus drobné změny sem a tam. Teda až na první a druhou kapitolu.   
> PS: Došlo k záměně Černovlásky Kourage Natsumi (možný překlad Odvážné Léto/Letné (něco)) za rudovlásku Karin (Uzumaki(?)). Až při editu po tom co je dílko dopsané, sem si všiml, že Tara zamýšlela za svatební agentku asi někoho jiného, ale když už se to psalo tak nějak už bilo zafixováno na tom že je to Karin. Možná to, ale bila Karin v přestrojení. **Dretnoth.**


	9. Kapitola 9: Najlepší parťák?

Saske si doprial veľmi osviežujúcu sprchu a vďaka štupľom do uší nepočul Narutine nadávanie z apartmánu. S úsmevom sa oddal prúdu teplej vody, keď jeho mozog, akoby pracoval na úplne novej úrovni, ktorej celkom nechápal. Dobre vedel, že po ňom Naruto vyletí i keď bude v kúpeľni, ale nerobil si z toho ťažkú hlavu. Stojac v sprchovom kúte, naschvál za sebou nezatiahol skoro úplne priehľadný záves. Takže ako náhle sa blondína s kunai v ruke pokúsila vkradnúť do kúpeľne zarazila sa pri pohľade na jeho výstavný zadok. Samozrejme, že okamžite vycítil jej prítomnosť, dokonca vycítil ako jej tá kunai skoro vypadla. S podozrievavým pohľadom sa otočil, aby s podvihnutým obočím pozrel do prázdnej kúpeľne. Narutine telo sa znej vytratilo tak rýchlo, že Saske nepochyboval o tom, že si zabudla vziať svoju prítomnosť.

Hmm? Možno, že táto misia nakoniec neskončí masakrom. Dodal v duchu a podvedome nechal svoje telo vlniť sa v závoji trblietavých kvapiek. Sakura by iste potrebovala krvnú transfúziu, keby sa tu nejakou náhodou ocitla. Vôbec sa z pod sprchy neponáhľal a keď už bol vonku, poľavil uzdu svojej zvedavosti, aby si pozorne prezrel interiér.

Úsmev? Udivil sa pri pohľade do zrkadla. Keď tak nad tým tak rozmýšľal, toto bolo po dlhej dobe, čo si vôbec sprchu užíval. Doteraz pre neho bola len krátkodobým vyslobodením z reálneho sveta. Takto nad tým uvažoval niekoľko minút, až sa zrazu pristihol že sa fintí. Narýchlo striasol hlavou, aby si ju nachvíľu vyprázdnil.

Čo to robím? Povzdychol si znudene nad sebou samým. Mal by som už vypadnúť odtiaľto.  
V momente ako odtiaľto vykročíš, tak ta Naruto roztrhá ako kus handry. Odšteklo mu podvedomie.

To sa nestane. Odfrkol si povýšenecky.  
Chceš sa vsadiť? Zmenil sa tón na, až podozrivo kamarátsky.

K čomu? Čítam v nej ako v otvorenej knihe.  
Nie je možné, aby si mohol predvídať niekoho tak impulzívneho akým je Naruto.

Načo by som ju mal predvídať? Stačí ak ju jednoducho usmerním kam chcem.  
Usmernil? Táto kobyla je až priveľmi divoká. Dokonca i pre teba.

Každá iná by pre mňa bola až priveľmi nudná.  
Takže nemáš záujem o žiadnu ľahkú kosiť, na ktorú bi ti postačilo pohodenie očkom a sladké rečičky?

Neprirovnávaj toho cvoka ku kobylám. To si rozhodne nezaslúžia. Podotkol podráždene.  
Tie opraty ťa budú páliť do konca tvojho života.

Čo ti nikto nepovedal, že Učíhovia nepoužívajú opraty u koní?  
Ale čo? No nehovor. Tak spusti.

Všetko je to len o vybudovaní si dôvery medzi nimi.  
To potom zostane polo divokým.

Presne tak. Nejde o to získať sluhu. Ide o to získať parťáka. Parťáka, ktorý nebude spolupracovať s niekým komu nedôveruje.  
Zviera ako Parťáka?... Takže takto je to... Pche! Vy ste mi ale prefíkaný. A pritom celý svet ste presvedčili, že všetci Učíhovia sú bastardi s kamenným srdcom.

„Mám ťa zabiť za to?“ Saske sa otočil s pohŕdavo pýtavým výrazom v tvári. Preletel pohľadom po celej kúpeľni, ale nikoho nevedel nájsť. Na sekundu očakával že uzrie Naruta v jeho mužskej podobe, lenže na jeho nemilé prekvapenie mu došlo, že sa celí čas zhováral sám zo sebou. Zamračil sa. Takéto niečo pre neho nebolo normálne a ešte nemal záujem aby ho začal opúšťať zdravý rozum. Na moment sa mu uľavilo, že to bolo len v duchu. Musel to byť dôsledok pôsobenia tých dvoch magorov. Veď kto by sa rozprával sám zo sebou? Okamžite mu na um prišla Naruto.

To je iné. Má v sebe Kyuubi. Zahnal okamžite toto prirovnanie. Zakrátko si ale povzdychol. Pokiaľ ho táto scéna tak zasiahla. Ako na tom býva Naruto, keď na okamih kvôli Kyuubi vypadne z reality? Zamračil sa na svoj odraz v zrkadle. V mysli si cieľa vedome snažil zložiť skladačku všetkého, čo sa za posledných pár dní udialo. Od momentu, keď odhalil Narutino tajomstvo, cez jeho malý rozhovor so sebou samým, až po skutočnosť, že i keď táto misia skončí, Naruto sa nebude môcť zamaskovať za muža najbližších pár rokov. Ale to posledné by nebol tak veľký problém. Hokage by to ututlala tvrdením, že Kyuubi využila Narutin zlý zdravotný stav a zasiahla tak do tej techniky premeny. Najbližší k nej by to vzali za pravdu a okoliu by tvrdili dáku triviálnosť akou môže byť oranžová čakra. Bum.. Tajomstvo je ochránené na ďalšie roky a Narutine mužské ego je v bezpečí.

„Hlúposť!!“ Zahromžil Saske nahlas. Naruto dostala ultimátum na to, aby o svojom tajomstve povedala aspoň svojím najbližším priateľom. Pokiaľ všetko pôjde tak ako doteraz, úspešne sa vyhovorí na misiu, alebo niečo iné. To sa ale nestane... Nie, pokiaľ ju má na starosti Učíha. Zlostne zovrel päsť keď si spomenul na všetkých, ktorý mu za posledné dni tlačili do hlavy všelijaké rozumy.

Do pekla s misiou!.. Je to len zásterka!.. Skutočná misia je Narutine priznanie.  
Je na hovno byť tebou. Páchne to ako dvojitá S misia.

Saske sa uškrnul. Skutočne,... je to takmer nesplniteľná misia. Nikto ju nedokáže splniť. Nikto... Ani Hokage, ani Kakashi, dokonca ani Gára, či zvrhlý Sanin. Iba... on.

Saského výraz sa zmenil. Úsmev už bol len nepatrný, zato jeho oči planuli odhodlaním.

Nič sa nezmení pokiaľ dej nechám plávať s prúdom. Pokiaľ mám uspieť, musím sa u tohto céčkového divadla posadiť do stoličky režiséra. Potrebujem scenár pre všetkých tých idiotov na okolo. Nie!! O to by sa pokúsil každý a skončilo by to totálnym fiaskom. Hm. Nechám ich robiť, čo len chcú, len im na to zoberiem čas. Misia béčko, céčko, čokoľvek. Nech je to akákoľvek hlúposť. Pár riadkov a o zvyšok sa postarajú už sami.  
Ty si mi ale odporný manipulant. Tak svoje tvrdenie popravným. Toto už je to trojité S.  
Pre Učíhu to bude slabé áčko.

Naozaj? A ako chceš niečo také dokázať?  
Som predsa ženích. Mám byť ten kto preberie zodpovednosť. Ten ktorý za toto všetko v prvom rade môže. Takže bude len ospravedlniteľné pokiaľ, za to budem môcť, ešte viac.

Obrátil sa k svojim veciam s úmyslom sa obliecť, ale i keď už ich držal jeho pohľad bol pevne uprený na vkusný župan červenej farby zdobený čiernymi kvetinami.  
Bez najmenšieho zľutovania?  
Uškrnul sa. I na tento posledný vzdor už mal zaručenú odpoveď. „Hm.“

* * *

 

„Naruto, kúpeľňa je voľna. Chod sa osprchovať nech...“ Začal Saske hneď ako otvoril dvere, ale okamžite ako opustil kúpeľňu sa zarazil. Jeho zreničky sa maximálne rozšírili pri pohľade na novomanželské apartmán. Všade naokolo boli porozhadzované jeho veci a batoh samotný visel komplet vyprázdnený za ucho na lustru. Naruto ležala na posteli bruchom dole, len v jeho košeli ktorá akoby provokačne čiastočne odhaľovala jej spodnú bielizeň. S hlavou zarytou vo vankúši nonšalantne húpala svojimi nohami za sebou vo vzduchu.

A tvoj geniálny plán vyhorel, hneď pri prvom kontakte s prvým Idiotom. Takže ako to povedať?: Génius: 0, Idiot: 1.

Saského obočie agresívne kmitalo. Držal sa čo sa len dalo. Nemienil svoj plán vybuchnúť ešte pred tým, ako by spravil čo by len prvý krok. V jeho očiach sa zlovestne zatočil Sharingan. Blondína sa striasla, jej nohy sa na sekundu či dve zastavili, ale hneď na to kmitali ďalej, lenže akoby dáko nervóznejšie. Učíhov mozog pracoval na plné obrátky, takže keby sa z neho mohlo pariť, tak by sa určite práve teraz aj parilo. Nehýbal sa, rozmýšľal a ani Naruto sa nemienila pohnúť z postele, ako keby na niečo čakala, na čokoľvek.

Nudí sa. Skonštatoval za krátko, lenže pokiaľ by sa nudila nejako by sa zabavila i sama. Napríklad by trénovala. Alebo snáď čaká na jeho reakciu? To ho priam provokuje? O čo jej ide?  
Niečo na nej bolo iné. Pozorne ju sledoval. Neprejavovala žiadne odhodlanie sa brániť, ale Saske dobre vedel, že je to trik. Snaží sa ma vyprovokovať k bitke? Normálne by už do nej napálil aspoň nejakú ohnivú techniku, ale teraz sa k tomu nejako nemal. Čo sa to deje?

Obočie mu prestalo kmitať a jeho oči naďalej skenovali každý kúsoček Narutiného tela ako dajaký expert, ktorý sa snaží overiť pravosť umeleckého diela, len na základe vzdialeného pohľadu na neho.

„Naruto, ty trucuješ?!“ štekol po nej a jej nohy sa znovu na okamih zastavili. A znova ako predtým sa za okamih znovu rozhúpali, ale tentoraz rýchlejšie. Rozmýšľal. Rozmýšľal tak veľmi, že kde komu by sa roztiekol mozog. Nie však Učíhovy. A už vôbec nie s aktívnym šharinganom. Za krátko pozrel na svoje oblečenie a v duchu si povzdychol. Potrebujem lepšie oblečenie. Preletel pohľadom apartmán a zaboril pohľad na kôpku Narutiného dámskeho oblečenia váľajúcu sa na zemi. Potom sa vrátil pohľadom späť k nej. Rozmýšľal. Nakrátko zatvoril oči, zhlboka a hlasno sa nadýchol. Šharingan zmizol z jeho očí a i Naruto pohupovala svojimi nohami pomalšie, opatrne.

„Pochopil som!“ Spustil bez toho, aby jej chcel zakrútiť krkom.„Naruto!! Ešte dnes pôjdeme do ulíc zaobstarať ti pohodlnejšie oblečenie!“ Dodal s tak neotrasiteľným odhodlaním v hlase, že sa Narutine nohy zastavili úplne. „Ale tentoraz to skutočne bude niečo v čom sa nebudeš cítiť ako kompletný idiot, transvestita, alebo zvrhlík vhodný pre Kakašiho román. Plus niečo vymyslím proti tým idiotom, ktorý zaručene budú chcieť využiť každú príležitosť, aby si z nás oboch v čo najväčšej miere uťahovali.“ Založil si ruky a ešte viac zvážnel. „Ale na to, aby som to mohol dokázať, potrebujem tvoju pomoc.“ S hlasu mu bolo jasné, že mu nebolo vôbec príjemné túto vetu čoby len vysloviť. „Budeme sa musieť nejako zbaviť tých otravných svadbou posadnutých idiotov.“ V jeho hlase bola badateľná podráždenosť. „Nevylož si to zle. Mne je z cela jasné, že pokiaľ im neurčíme hranice, tak ich do tých dvoch týždňov jeden z nás určite všetkých povraždí. V najlepšom prípade tu obaja pobijeme celú dedinu a o ďalšie nech sa postará ktokoľvek iný. Takže poviem to len raz..“ Pristúpil o krok bližšie. „Naruto, potrebujem tvoju pomoc!“

Naruto sa k nemu otočila s nechápavým výrazom. “Eh?“ Ako si ho prezerala od hlavy k pate a naspäť bola čoraz viac a viac červená napriek tomu, že jeho výraz jasne prezrádzal, že je smrteľne vážny. „Ale...“

„Žiadny strach.“ Zarazil ju rázne. „Mám plán a rozhodne v tom pláne, nie je, byť zdrojom zábavy pre tých idiotov čo nám robia garde!“  
„Čože?“ Opýtala sa ho už sediaca na posteli. „Nemyslím si, že by to mysleli, až tak zle.“

„Že nie? Tak si to predstav.“ Pristúpil k nej tak blízko, že ich pery nemali od seba ďaleko. „Dva týždne ich budeme mať denne na krku. Žiadna možnosť úniku. Chceš mi povedať, že po celú tu dobu vydržíš Sakurin vražedný pohľad, Kibové pod-pásové poznámky, Kakašiho vtipy a v neposlednej rade tvoju údajnú rodinu?“  
„I.., iste. Nie je nič čo.., čo by som nez... nezvládla.“ Zakoktala nedôveryhodne.

„Tak čo keby som ti prezradil, že tie zelené mozgy, tam v lese, ma pripútaného k stromu, nútili pozerať sa na najtrápnejšiu romanticko-tanečnú scénku, akú som za celí život ani nezažil? A to všetko v ich veľmajstrovskom podaní. Kedy si na seba dali parochne a kostýmy. Toľko...“ Zaťal na okamih zuby bolesťou. „scén... Ktoré reprezentovali nás dvoch. A zakaždým tí dvaja skončili vo vrúcnejšom objatí než ten najzamilovanejší pár. A radšej ani nepomyslieť čo sa dialo po tom objatí.“  
„To stačí!! Je mi to jasné! Už mlč!“ Štekla nervózne s poblednutou tvárou posiatou kvapkami potu.

„A čo keby som ti povedal, že som presvedčený o tom, že ti dvaja dokonca i teraz pripravujú niečo i pre teba.“  
„Ja nie som ty!!“ Okríkla ho, ale on pochybovačne zakrútil hlavou.

„Viem ako sa tomu pokúsiš vyhnúť a oni to vedia tiež. Nedajú ti ani tú najmenšiu šancu sa z toho vykrútiť.“  
„Tak ich zmastím a bude to!“

„To nebudeš môcť spraviť pokiaľ budeme v utajení.“ Hlasno si povzdychol. „Tak inak. Predstav si, že sedíme všetci vo veľkej jedálni. Tvoj tatík veľké husté fúzy ti položí ruku na rameno a pred všetkými ti povie.“ Pokúsil sa nemotorne napodobniť Gáiov hlas. „Kitsune, ako tvoj otec som usúdil, že nastal čas, aby som ti predal zopár mladistvých rád do života. O ktorých som presvedčený že...“  
„To stačí!!“ Zajačala a v panike do neho sotila vďaka čomu ustúpil o niekoľko krokov. Búrlivo vstala z postele a s modrou tvárou lapala po dychu. Trošku to s ňou zamávalo, ale podarilo sa jej udržať na nohách i keď s pohľadom upretý k zemi. Pokúsil sa jej niečo povedať, ale zastavila ho zdvihnutím varovného prstu. Studený pot sa znej len lial a vsakoval do košele. Pobavil sa, ako narýchlo to v tej blonďavej kotrbe šrotuje, keď jej ide o krk, v momentoch, keď nemôže svoj problém vybúchať na druhý svet. Jej preglgnutie na sucho bolo znamením, že došla k záveru. „Fajn.“ Odštekla. „Máš pravdu. Máš úplnú pravdu. Urobím čokoľvek budeš chcieť, ale...“ Dopriala mu zamračený pohľad s planúcimi azúrovými očami. „Pokiaľ to zneužiješ... Tak ťa zabijem!“ Precedila medzi zuby v hrdej póze s rukami na svojich bokoch.

Saske si ju niekoľko krát premeral od hlavy až k päte. Celkom tak budil dojem, akoby zvažoval či príme tieto podmienky. Nakoniec jeho tvár čiastočne sčervenala a nafúkane odvrátil pohľad na bok. Ale i tak zdvihol k nej ruku na bratský stisk. Blondína sa zazubila výtržníckym úsmevom a s hlasným klapnutím spečatila ich dohodu.  
„Tak teda parťáci.“ Prehlásila.

„Parťáci.“ Dodal a naklonil sa k nej tak na desať centimetrov.  
Okamžité sčervenala. „Čo... čo je?“

„Kitsune.“ Dodal priam ľadovo s pohľadom upreným hlboko do jej očí.  
„A... áno?“ Zneistela.

„Pravidlo číslo jedna, pokiaľ budeme s niekým, tak za žiadnych okolností nesmieme pripustiť, aby sa im podarilo rozdeliť nás. Nesmieš sa odo mňa vzdialiť.“  
„Oh, dobre.“

„Pokiaľ to bude nutné budeme sa držať za ruky, alebo ma budeš nežne držať za rameno.“  
„Eh?... ale,... dobre.“ Narutina celo-červená tvár ho prinútila pritiahnuť si ju celkom blízko. Až jedinú prekážku medzi ich hrudami tvorili ich sklapnuté ruky v bratskom stisku. I cez to obaja cítili ako srdce toho druhého tlčie ako o závod.

„Budú nás skúšať, budú nás dráždiť. Takže pokiaľ príde k tomu. Budeme sa musieť i...“ Nebezpečne sa k nej naklonil.  
„Dobre!!“ Rozpačito zvýskla pričom úplne povolila stisk svojej ruky. Impulzívne ju hneď pustil, čo jej dalo možnosť ustúpiť o pár krokov. Ešte raz si ju ťažko dýchajúcu poriadne premeral centimeter po centimetri. Jej roztrasený postoj, hlboké dýchanie, paradajková tvár s výrazom bezbrannej koristi bola v úplnom kontraste s jeho rozhodným postojom a planúcim pohľadom hladnej šelmy.

„Dobre teda. Bež sa osprchovať nech sa do toho môžeme pustiť.“ Zalomil pohľad na okno.  
Prikývla a hneď sa roztržito stratila v kúpeľni.

On si doprial takú dobrú minútku zasneného pohľadu než sa rozhýbal poupratovať to tu.

Mám za to, že si vedel ako moc tvoje košele spriehľadnenú, keď navlhnú.  
„Hm.“ Dodal s jemným úsmevom na tvári, keď zdvihol i jej podprsenku. Uvažoval či si toho všimne a až bolo počuť jej krátke splašené zajačanie, uznal že všimla. A len tak pri tom strelil pohľadom do veľkého zrkadla v ktorom si všimol, že uzol na jeho župana drží už len silou vôle a že odev samotný odkrýva viacej než by mal zahaľovať. Napriek tomu všetkému čím si prešli ho toto malé zistenie vôbec neznepokojilo. Nie,.. skôr ho pobavilo. Hlavne aby sa o tom nedozvedela Sakura.

Nabudúce: Konečne sa Stretli?


	10. Kapitola 10: Konečne ste sa stretli?

                Chvíľku trvalo než sa naše duo ráčilo ukázať na dohodnutom stretnutí. Prevažne to bolo kvôli Naruto, ktorá sa akosi nemala k opusteniu kúpeľne. Dokonca odporovala, keď jej priniesol čisté oblečenie, ale po tom ako jej pohrozil, že tú vodu v ktorej sa sprchuje nechá zovrieť, neochotne kapitulovala. A tak cez všetky ďalšie triviálne prekážky typu _*vlez sem ešte raz a si mŕtvy*_ ,alebo _*prepadnem sa od hanbi pokiaľ im tá škulatá čokoľvek nahovorila*_ a podobne, Saske doslova dotiahol jemne zapýrenú Naruto, držiac ju za ruku. Pre istotu mal pripravených zopár grifov pre rôzne scény, ktoré by mohli nastať. Veď to trápne vystúpenie zelených mozgov malo aspoň jeden pozitívny efekt, musel si zopár hlášok premyslieť dopredu. To mu vážne vadilo, pretože tým jeho univerzálna odpoveď na všetko, značne poklesne na coolovskej stupnici. Myšlienkami i presvedčením bol pripravený, čeliť tomuto škôlkarskému výletu, ktorého sa veľmi neochotne musel zúčastniť. Síce bol pripravený čeliť skupine spoločenských vyvrheľov, avšak... od tohto šalátu akým bola jeho skupina, mohol očakávať čokoľvek, len nič obyčajné.

 

Zošli schodmi do menšieho salóniku, ktorý bol vyhradený pre ich skupinu a momentálne teraz slúžil ako jedáleň. Ako sa dalo očakávať, bolo pre nich pripravené bohaté pohostenie. Skupina menších nízkych stolov bola zoradená v rade a tvorili tak jeden dlhý okolo ktorého sa sedelo na prispôsobených vankúšoch. I keď sa po väčšinou obsah na stoloch líšil, bolo tam toho dosť na to, aby v salóniku mohli svadobčania zostať po celý večer. Miest na sedenie tam bolo dosť aj pre personál hotela, takže pointa tejto seansy by mohla byť, aby sa svadobčania a personál mohli medzi sebou zoznámiť.

 

Všetci už boli ako tak prítomný, ale...

 

To čoho boli naši nastávajúci svedkami, by sa len ťažko dalo nazvať: ideálnou pred svadobnou seansou. Pretože sa zdalo, že ich spoločníci sa okrem duševného rozkladu, vizuálne nachádzali už aj vo fyzickom rozklade.

 

Obaja rýchlo zatriasli svojimi hlavami zo strany na stranu a znovu nahliadli na situáciu pred nimi. Pozorne prechádzali pohľadom po ich spoločníkoch. Začali u Kakašiho ktorý blúdil niekde vo svojich perverzných predstavách a pritom sa podozrivo usmieval. Snažil sa síce maskovať za svoju knižku, ale bol tak mimo že si ani nevšimol že ju má hore nohami.

 

Vyblednutá Sakura budila dojem, akoby prednedávnom prekonala závažnú stratu krvi. Napriek jej bezfarebnosti mala zasneno zamilovaný pohľad niekam do neznáma. A jej neškodný výraz dopĺňali lekárske tampóny zastrčené do nosa.

 

Akamaru kňučal nad Kibom, ktorý nehybne ležal ako kus pohodenej handry u jednej zo stien. Pri pohľade na obité miesto a popraskanú omietku vo všetkých smeroch steny pod ktorou ležal sa dalo usudzovať, že sa očividne preletel miestnosťou. Skoro ako keby dostal knokaut-ouvku, po dobre sadnutej poznámke u ktorej rupli nervy istej hysterke.

 

Zato zeleno odetý svalovci v opileckom náreku nad niečím nezrozumiteľne bľabotali. Sediac vedľa seba, s jednou rukou na ramene toho druhého, v nesmiernom dojatí ronili slzy prúdom. Čím mali zaťažené mysle sa nedalo posúdiť, ale za nimi sa povaľoval úctyhodný počet prázdnych fliaš od mlieka.

 

Ten-Ten s Nejim pôsobili, že stratili akýkoľvek záujem sa k nim hlásiť a tak sa o niečom potichu rozprávali na terase separujúc sa od ostatných.

 

A aby toho nebolo málo ich červenovlasá sprievodkyňa tam bola tiež, lenže momentálne mala mentálny kolaps. Zosypaná na stôl s hlavou zaťaženou tak ťažkou depkou, že sa obrazne zdalo akoby jej z tela unikla jej vlastná duša a teraz sa vznášala priamo nad ňou. Pritom to jediné čo jej zabraňovalo odísť do ríše mŕtvych bola tenučká šnúrka ktorá ju ešte stále spojovalo z jej pozemským telom. Možno to bolo pretože miestna kuchárka Aya sedela vedľa nej. Rukou jej behala po chrbte v náznakoch masáže a možno sa do toho priplietlo i tajomné zariekavanie skryté v náznakoch utešujúcich slov.

 

A  zvyšok personálu sa pre istotu zdržiaval v bezpečnej vzdialenosti mimo salónik a len opatrne z nazerali skrz otvorené dvere na dianie vo vnútri.

 

* * *

 

                Jediný kto si našej dvojice všimol bol Akamaru. Prestal sa snažiť prebrať Kibu z bezvedomia a nasmeroval k nim hlavu. Keď vyzývavo štekol, každý kto mohol sa za ním obzrel. Ale až keď štekol po druhý raz, zamierili svoje pohľady smerom ktorým sa díval.

 

Ako náhle sa podarilo dostatočne zaostriť zelenej dvojici, rozrevali sa plačom až tak, že sa im roztriasli hlasivky. Niečo zabľabotali, ale skrz plné nosy a opuchle tváre od plaču im nebolo rozumieť jediného slova. Museli hovoriť iným jazykom pretože s počudovaním sa medzi sebou dohovorili dokonale, alebo aspoň takým dojmom pôsobili. Vzájomne si prikývli a po tom čo vstali sa s opileckou vervou sa vrhli priamo k cieľu ich záujmu, našej dvojici.

 

* Saikō bōgyo: Daburuhai-toreddomiru Gi-jutsu * (najvyššia obrana: Technika dvojitého vysokého šľapáku) (ŠLAPÁK = Ťah pri futbale kedy nešportovo zašliapnete loptu. Alebo nešportovejšie súperovu nohu.)

 

Ich výpad bol zmarený dokonale synchrónnou reflexnou obranou. Ich tváre sa naplocho a čelne stretli s polomäkkými podrážkami sandál, ktoré maša dvojica mala. Tento šľapák na ich tváre zapôsobil ako base-balova pálka na prilietajúcu loptičku. Razancia, rýchlosť a synchrónnosť s ktorou, naša dvojica, daný ťah vykonala efektovo odrazila útočníkov naspať k stolom. Bolo to až tak silné, že cez ne preleteli berúc zo sebou všetko čo stretli a s hlasitým rachotom vrazili do protiľahlej steny.

Jeden by prisahal, že videl ako sa okolo nastávajúcich zdvihla vlna absolútne synchronizovanej bojovej aury, ktorá ako teplý stúpajúci vánok od podlahy si pohrávala s ich oblečením i vlasmi.

 

Gai s Lee síce skončili v groteskných pózach, ale zvyknutý na tvrdšie zachádzanie sa i cez ich súčasný mentálny stav vrátili na nohy až nečakane svižne. Z reči ich tiel bolo jasné že sa chystajú na ďalší výpad.

Avšak vražedné pohľady ich protivníkov, by sami o sebe boli schopné na mieste usmrtiť i klbko malých mačiatok. Jeden z nich doslova tvrdil, _*že pokiaľ sa o niečo pokúsia tak ich zaživa ošklbe a natrhá na kúsky_.* Zatiaľ čo ten druhý, _*by ich bez váhania a verejne opražil do zlata_. _*_

 

Z oči do očí, takej nemilosti rezignovane začali smútkom nariekať vo vrúcnom objatí.

 

Celá miestnosť strnula, čakajúc čo sa bude diať.

 

„Jedno sa musí uznať..“ Prerušil Nejiho vážny hlas vražedné napätie, práve tak nežne ako nôž do chrbta. Jeho chladný prístup fungoval na prítomných ako ľadová sprcha. „Pokiaľ ide do tuhého, tak synchronizácia týchto dvoch je zakaždým bezchybná i keď sú tak rozdielny. Tým pádom otázky na ich **kompatibilitu** sú zodpovedané. Tak čo keby sme sa už konečne pohli ďalej?“ Spolu s Ten-Ten sa vrátili do salónika. „A tým pohnutím ďalej, mám namysli, aby ste sa konečne nad **to** preniesli. A to skutočne všetci!“ Sledujúc nechápavé výrazy snáď každého v salóniku si hlasno povzdychol, aby ubral trošku z vážnosti. „Určite každý z nás potrebuje vypustiť trochu tej pary, ktorá sa v ňom nahromadila za tých posledných pár...“ Zastavil sa na moment, akoby hľadal vhodné slová, alebo sa rozhodoval medzi dnami a rokmi, ale ku koncu si len znovu povzdychol. „Povedzme, že do svadby sú to dva týždne, tak by bolo múdre na chvíľu zakryť ten bublajúci hrniec nech nám nevykypí práve keď nemá.“ Tľapol rukami a pokynul smerom k stolom. „Prosím, **bez slova** sa posaďte! Mám pár vecí ktoré by som vám chcel povedať. A tým mám namysli, bez akýchkoľvek komentárov! Akýchkoľvek!“ S kamennou tvárou sa postavil za jeden koniec stola a Ten-Ten sa reflexne usadila vedľa neho.

 

„To je celkom príhodné Bokudou.“ Ľadovo utrúsil ženích a pol okom pozrel na Naruto, ktorá na jeho pohľad zareagovala miernym súhlasným gestom. „Taktiež mám pár vecí, ktoré by som chcel oznámiť.“ Obaja vykročili priamo k stolom, ale Aya ich gestom nasmerovala na samotný koniec rady. Ich kroky zakončili pri jednom veľkom prezdobenom vankúši priamo u opačného konca než bol Neji s Ten-Ten.

 

Istým obočím šklblo a pod konkrétnymi azúrovými očami sa zjavilo zapýrenie, keď im došlo, že na ňom majú sedieť spoločne ako párik holúbkov. Pravda chvíľu trvalo než sa im podarilo sa poriadne usadiť. Blondína mala problém nájsť  vhodnú polohu pri ktorej by sa neustále nevrtela nepohodlím. Po chvíli jej nastávajúcemu došli nervy a natlačil si ju na rameno. V momente sa prestala vrtieť a trápne zaborila svoju červenú tvár do jeho odevu tak hlboko, aby z jej tváre  bolo vidno čo najmenej.

 

Medzitým ale miestnosť zmenila svoje rozpoloženie. Personál hotelu sa odhodlal vstúpiť aby narýchlo popratali neporiadok ktorý zostal po predchádzajúcom výleve emócií. Akamarovy sa podarilo dotiahnuť jeho parťáka naspäť k stolu, ktorý sa na ten pohyb čiastočne prebral. Keďže jeho miesto bolo hneď vedľa Sakury, ihneď bol rád že jej úplná pozornosť bola zameraná na nastávajúcich a úplne ignorovala samotnú existenciu psej dvojice. Okrem toho sledujúc toto ich pritúlenie s nanúteným úsmevom zlisovala vlastnými rukami svoj bambusový hrnček do úhľadnej guličky. Následne jej prišlo mdlo od jej zrýchleného tepu. Zato Bez-mozgovci vytriezveli, silno hľadajúc medzeru, cez ktorú by uchvátili situáciu, ale ľadovce Neji - Saske, priviedli ich vratké lode do príliš plytkých vôd, aby sa na niečo zmohli. Kuchárke Aye sa podarilo navrátiť život ich svadobnej agentke avšak zvyšok hotelového personálu sa pre istotu stále držal blízko dverí či rovno za nimi. Pravdepodobne mali obavy keď i ten veľký biely chlpatý pes sedel u stolu ako keby bol plnohodnotným členom. Niekto sa pokúsil namietať že je dosť veľký aby dokázal zožrať človeka, ale ako odpoveď im bolo podané že ich reči sú urážkou, pretože je dostatočne chytrí aby kde koho porazil v shogy. A Kakashi?... Ten sa nepohol od momentu, kedy novomanželia vkročili do miestnosti a stále budil dojem ako keby myšlienkami blúdil vo svojom vlastnom sväte. Avšak ak by sa spätne niekto niekoho z ich tímu sedem spýtal či bol teraz mimo, tak by ani jeden z nich nepochyboval, že mal nad celou situáciou dokonalý prehľad a len sa ako vždy flákal.

 

„Takže...“ Odkašlal si Neji. „Ako sme sa ráčili všetci presvedčiť, nadchádzajúca svadba poriadne rozvírila emócie. U niektorých však viacej než je bezpečné. Avšak chcel by som vás všetkých požiadať aby ste už viac pri tomto stole nevystrájali. Pre našich hostiteľov podotknem že na ceste sem sme sa stretli s divnou mršinou ktorá niektorých z nás vykoľajila za hranicu prijateľnosti. Ale nemajte obavy som si istý že sa to časom upokojí.“ Káravým pohľadom sa zamračil na Gaia s Leeom.

„Oh o to nemajte obavy.“ Vložila sa do toho Karin, skôr než sa Gai prebral. „Už som oddala nejednu skupinu v ktorej sa vymkli emócie s pod kontroly. Avšak vy už od začiatku ste niečo extra. Nie... vlastne chcem povedať že máte trošku väčší záber než je normálne. Ubezpečujem vás že u nás v Nume sme profesionáli a i vašu svadbu dotiahneme do úspešného konca. Skrátka si užite našu dedinku do sýtosti a do dvoch týždňov príde vyvrcholenie vášho pobytu u nás. Bude to normálne výnimočná svadba.“

„Normálnosť je niečo čo u tejto skupiny nenájdete.“ Prehodila Ten-Ten trefnú poznámku na ktorú sa niektorý otriasli.

 

„Samozrejme je to presne ako ste povedali. Členovia tejto výnimočnej skupiny majú nadmieru väčší záber. Preto sa nás nesnažte niekde na silu držať po dlhší čas inak sa tá nahromadená para poženie nesprávnym smerom a mohli by ste dokonca prísť i o niekoľko budov. Technicky sme niečo ako živelná pohroma ktorá pravidelne prepukne hneď po ránu. V tomto smere by som vás chcel požiadať aby ste sa nepokúšali budiť ženícha s nevestou, pretože to potom sú dosť výbušný. A pre nás ostatných najlepšie je nás nechať osamote.“

„Oh. Ťažko uveriť čo práve počujem.“ Otriasla sa agentka. „O to budenie... na dverách sú klopacie dosky. Nie je to len okrasa, pretože keď sa na ne zaklope tak je to vo vnútri výrazne počuť.“

„Hm. Nepredpokladajte že sa Kitsune zobudí na dajaké zaklopanie.“ Pridal sa Učíha. „Po väčšinou ihneď vyletí na každého kto sa ju pokúsi zobudiť, takže do poručujem aby ste chvíľku vyčkali než vkročíte dnu.“

 

„To ma vedie k otázke. Sú všetky miestnosti zvukotesné?“ Opýtal sa Hyuga načože všetci na neho pýtavo pohliadli a potom i na hostiteľov.

„A-áno.“ Napravila si okuliare červenovláska. „Vlastne kvôli tomu máme na izbách zvonce. Je to taký romantický a privátny spôsob. Keď na neho zazvoníte sami je to signál pre zavolanie izbovej služby. A keď zazvoníme mi je to pre zvolanie k účasti. Je to prepojené k nám na recepciu a pre každú izbu individuálne, ale keď je nás tu teraz takto málo tak zvykneme chodiť osobitne. Avšak mám naliehavejšiu otázku.“ Zaborila svoj pohľad na Ten-Ten ktorá nepokojne sedela a s miernym zapýrením pokukovala po Nejim. „Mladý muž, my sme hotel s dobrou povesťou, a i keď ponúkame isté intímne služby, stále vás musím vystríhať aby ste sa nepokúsili o nič nepatričné s týmto dievčatkom.“

 

„Tak počkať, ja nie som žiadne dievčatko.“ Ohradila s sa Ten-Ten urazene.

„Prepáč, ale i keď to tak vy dvaja vidíte inak, stále si dvanásť ročná. A ako tak by o sebe nemala takto hovoriť!“  Pokarhala ju nesmierne rázne a Ten-Ten zavalil závoj depresie. „V Nume sa klebety šíria pomerne rýchlo a takéto by vám ani nám neprospeli. Takže pane, vyvarujte sa akýchkoľvek nemravností s touto nedospelou dámou s príliš dospelými myšlienkami. Je to aj pre jej vlastné dobro.  Žiadne bozkávanie či nedajbože však vi viete čo. Ráčte ešte vyčkať niekoľko rokov.“ Buchla do stolu v tvrdení že to nemieni tolerovať.

 

V tento moment sa zdalo, že mu po čele prebehla žila.

Zato Ten-Ten by sa od hanbi najradšej rovno prepadla pod zem. I bez toho aby to musela vysloviť každému v ich výprave bolo jasne na čo myslí: * _„Dvanásť!! Prečo práve dvanásť? Čím som si to zaslúžila?“*_

 

* * *

 

[Medzitým v Konohe:

„Tsunade-sama! Doniesla som vám ďalšie podklady.“ Shizune vošla do kancelárie Hokage. „Avšak, všimla som si istej maličkosti v krytí, ktoré ste pripravila pre misiu do dediny Numa. Ide o krycí vek Ten-Ten. Je tam napísané, že má dvanásť a že s Nejim chodí už šesť rokov. Má to tak byť?“

 

Hokage zdvihla svoj pohľad od papierov a na jej tvári bolo jasne viditeľné, že ide o chybu. „Oj. To by mohlo pre ňu spôsobiť problémy, ale som si istá, že si toho všimnú a náležite to opravia. Pokiaľ je to všetko môžeš ísť.“

 

„Snáď máte pravdu, ale ako mohlo dôjsť k takému preklepu?“ Pochybovačne pokrútila hlavou a jej pohľad skončil na prázdnych fľaškách od dvanástky. Postava na etikete nejako pripomínala Ten-Ten. Hlasno si povzdychla a venovala Hokage káravý pohľad. „No ale vážne. Aspoň po sebe upracte usvedčujúce dôkazy, Tsunade-sama.“

Ale Hokage sa úspešne, i cez slzu potu na tvári, darilo budiť dojem, že sa jej tá poznámka netýka.]

 

* * *

 

 

„Ma, ma.“ Vložil sa do veci Kakashi. „Myslím si, že v tomto smere sa nemusíte obávať Karin-chan.“ Upokojoval ich rozvášnenú sprievodkyňu, ešte pred tým než Nejimu mohli rupnúť nervy. Nebolo pochýb že ak by s tým pokračovala mohol to biť Huga kto by zbúral dáku tu budovu. „Mimo to kto všetko vie že sme tu? Teda kto všetko vie že sa bude konať svadba našich detí. Nerád by som bol ak by sa im niečo stalo. I keď... skôr by to bolo naopak.“

Ich hostitelia sa vymenili pohľady ako keby si niečo uvedomili. Karinin hnev rýchlo ustúpil a po tom čo si upravila okuliare sa ich s veľkou vážnosťou spýtala. „Takže ste už počuli o tých, **podozrivých** udalostiach? I napriek tomu ste si vybrali Numu? Tak to so mnou pohlo... ale nebojte sa. Najali sme nezávislých ninjov, ktorý tento individuálny problém doriešia. Síce nateraz vám o tom moc nepoviem. Prosím, skutočne nemajte obavy, ako náhle sa dozvedia že ste...“

„Nemám najmenší záujem o to, aby tu ktokoľvek vedel, že práve **mi** sme novomanželia.“ Zrušil ju Saske. Pritom je potrebné dodať, že naši svalovci sa pri tom jeho výroku, obrazne rozpadli, tak isto, ako sa rozpadli ich doterajšie plány s novomanželmi. „Najradšej by som bol aby o nás nikto nevedel a ani sa nikto nestaral.“

 

„Tak to už prrr!!“ Ohradila sa Aya. „Doteraz som mala s vami trpezlivosť, mala ako také pochopenie pre vaše pohnútky, ale čo je dosť, to je dosť!! Bezpečnosť je jedna vec, ale takto vystrájať,.. to je už niečo iné. Viete vy mladý Pán o čom má byť svadba? Máte vôbec predstavu prečo ste v Nume a nie niekde tam u vás? Pretože mne je úplne jasné že nie! Možno že je to na vaše štandardy príliš hektické a máte prirodzene odpor voči nanúteným veciam, ale máte sa spoznať a prelomiť medzi sebou lady! Namiesto aby ste našli spoločnú reč a začali si užívať života len viac a viac vzdorujete!!“ ...zvyšovala hlas... „Snažíte sa od všetkého a všetkých separovať!! Nie je to správne a nemám v úmysle to vaše detinské vystrájanie tolerovať!!“ Zalapala po dychu pani domu, priam sa chystala rozštekať, aby dala najavo svoju nespokojnosť voči nápadom ich hostí a nebola sama. I ostatný členovia domu prejavili nejako svoj nesúhlas.

„Ma, ma. Ráčte prosím pochopiť že môj syn nemá rád keď je stredom pozornosti.“ Snažil sa ich upokojiť bielovlasý jonín.

 

„Chápem vaše stanovisko.“ Povzdychla si Karin. „Ale naši ctení hostia skúste pochopiť že v dedine Numa sú svadby brané s priam s posvätnou úctou. Navyše po posledných udalostiach reputácia dediny šla pomerne riadne do kýbľa. Priamo to vyzerá že sa nám nastavajúci začínajú vyhýbať. Vďaka tomu mnoho ľudí sa presunulo k svojím rodinám do iných dedín a miest. Vedzte že Numa je špecializovaná na cestovný ruch a mnohý by sem sa radi vydali, ale to sa nestane pokiaľ sa nezlepší naša povesť. Prosím, keď nám poviete že nechcete aby sa o vás vedelo to je niečo čo snami zamávalo.“ Znovu si povzdychla a Aya jej starostlivo pomasírovala chrbát. „Budem k vám úprimná. Numa potrebuje reklamu o úspešnej svadbe, inač to s nami nebude vyzerať dobre a čoraz viac ľudí odíde a niektorý možno i nastálo. Prosím, potrebujeme aby vás bolo vidno. O bezpečnosť si nemusíte robiť starosti, máme ochranku a pravdepodobne ide o dákeho zabednenca ktorý sa snaží potopiť našu dedinu.“ Naliehala opatrne si prezerajúc svadobčanov, ale trochu ju znervózňovalo ako pokojne to počúvali. „Svadba je u nás slávnosť s najväčšou úctou. Chcela som vám pri dnešnom posedení navrhnúť, na naše účty, aby ste sa zúčastnili najrôznejších ceremónií. Napríklad jedna je rituál pre prilákanie priazne bohov. Kedy novomanželia v predpísaných róbach vykonajú rituál, pri ktorom im celá dedina preukáže nebeskú úctu. Nie sú to žiadne pohnútky o ktorých by ste si mysleli že ich vymyslelo zopár nadšencov. Ide o overené rituály, ktorých účinok je zaručený. Zoslané požehnanie na pár je preukázateľné a mnohé oddané páry ho ocenili, o čom dosvedčili i ďakovné listy. Napríklad taký sprievod v posledný deň kedy sa novomanželia vydávajú na svoju cestu je klasika.“ Červenovláska sa vo vysvetľovaní dostávala do akoby zasneného rozpoloženia, ktorý pôsobil priam omamujúco na hostiteľov. Aya pritakala na každé slovo akoby to bola nejaká najvyššia pravda o svete. „Jedným z takýchto postupov je prístup k nastavajúcim porovnateľný k božskej osobe. Od najlepšieho šatstva, cez pokrmy u ktorých maškrty blednú závisťou až pre tie najzmyselnejšie zážitky. Pre zasnúbených sú vyhradené len tie najkvalitnejšie produkty, ktoré si ani nedovolíme použiť pre seba. Pre nás je svadba posvätná a preto musia byť hýčkaný ako keby v bavlnke a...“

 

„Dosť tých kravín!!“ Uzemnil ju vytočený Kiba, ktorý ju schmatol za kimono, aby sa jej mohol pozrieť z očí do očí. „Nebeská úcta? Hýčkaný, aby si pripadali ako v bavlnke? Kdejaké poser-doser pokrmy týchto dvoch nezaujímajú! A k tomu klinec všetkého, zúčastniť sa dákych na smrť nudných ceremónií?“ Každým menovaným spojením bol čoraz viac a viac nasrdený. „So riti ženská!! ...pokiaľ sa o takúto hovadinu pokúsite, táto dedina sa nedožije rána!! Pozrite na nich!!“ Šmaril po nich výstražným ukazovákom. „Jeden je zarytý samotár, ktorý by pre trochu samoty bez váhania zakrútil krkom novorodeným šteniatkam. A ten druhý? Super hyper aktývka, ktorej najdôležitejším zmyslom života je: miska ramenu. **Rámenu**! Čo sú spolu sa im život pretočil naruby a keď náhodou nie sú, je to ako keby im umreli rybičky. Títo dvaja sú schopný nocovať v najdivokejšom lese len tak bez ničoho, v zopár handrách a pod holím nebom. Zakaždým keď sa títo dvaja pustia do seba, tak je to tanec o holú kožu a to som nespomenul ich krátke zápalky. A vyvrcholením toho všetkého, ich chcete napchať do kde akej super trápnej hovadiny?! Urobte to a ja odtiaľto zdrhám!“ Jeho výraz bol mixom vystrašeného vražiaceho maniaka a znudeného delikventa.

 

„Ma, ma.“ Zarazil Kibu Kakashi svojim až príliš presladeným úsmevom. Psí muž okamžite vykysol znechutením ako Akamaru, keď mu podstrčia namiesto masa zeleninový koláč. Neochotne ho pustil, len aby nestál Kakashimu vo výhľade. „Ehm. Pokúsim sa to uviesť na rovinu, ak všetci dovolia... Problém je v tom, že sme mali za to, že nám bude zaručená diskrétnosť... Ale pokiaľ nám to nebudete vedieť zaručiť, budeme sa musieť rozlúčiť s celou svadbou.“ Klesol až do smútočného podtónu.  „Jednoducho to zúžime na podpísanie oddacej listiny a do desiatich minút je po všetkom. Už teraz sú nerozlučná dvojka až budú svoji i papierovo bude všetko vybavené.“ Dodal ako by šlo o najväčšiu triviálnosť sveta. „Áno, prišli sme sem s nádejou, že si užijeme najromantickejšie chvíle spojenia muža a ženy. Ale... ako povedal Shiro, nie sme tu za šaškov. I keď... sa tak na prvý pohľad môže zdať.“

„Že to hovoríte práve **vy** Okami-Sama.“ Prevŕtala dotyčného Sakura znechuteným pohľadom. A ani pohľady ostatných nevypovedali, že sa dívajú na dôvery hodnú osobu.

„Ehm. K čomu potom bola tá paródia v tom obchode s prsteňmi?“ Nedalo to Saskému.

 

„Romantika!!“ Dvojhlasne zaznelo duo Gai – Lee. Úplne sa nadýchli pre svoj veľkolepí návrat na scénu.

Lenže boli doslovne umlčaný keď Sakura vzala do ruky dve nektárinky a rozdrvila ich v jednej ruke i s kôstkami, tak aby to tý dvaja nemali možnosť si nevšimnúť. Jej upriamený pohľad priam tvrdil: * _Ďalší na rade budeš ty!*_

 

Tých to striaslo od päty k hlavám až z tej predstavy spadli do spoločného objatia za tichého vzlykania od odmietnutia.

Ona, ako ich prepaľovala pohľadom, ešte viac umocnila stisk svojej zovretej pästi, úplne ignorujúc roztržku medzi Akamaruom a Kibom.

 

*

 

„Kámo prstene nosia len ľudské feny.“

_Haf._

„Počkať!.. nechceš tým povedať?...“

_Haf._

„Vek na to síce máš. Ale... si môj najlepší parťák..“

_Haf, haf._

„Čo tým myslíš že...“

* _Kňučí._

„Počkať, to je trochu osobná záležitosť ja som sa ti neplietol pod nohy keď prišlo na tú fenu...“

_Vrčí._

„Ka-kámo ticho. Psst, psst, pokiaľ si pustíš tlamu našpacír mohol by som byť čoskoro pod kvetinkami!“

_Haf. Haf._

„V po-poriadku, chápem, ale už ani slovo!“

_Vrčí._

„Neskôr ti to celé poriadne vysvetlím, to fakt. Dokonca niečo chutného prihodím.“ Kiba prosebne sklapol rukami načož Akamaru utíchol, ale i tak nespokojne od neho odvrátil svoju hlavu.

 

„Čo si to tam mrmleš Shiro?“ Vynadala mu Sakura podráždene a on okamžite zbledol.

„A.., ale nič, len menšie nedorozumenie, He, he. Však vieš.. Akamaru je pes, všeličo potrebuje vysvetliť. He, he.“

„Vážne?“ Premerala si ho neveriacky. „Podozrivé...“

 

*

 

„Oh aká nerozvážna skupina.“ Začala pani domu znovu kázať. „Mala by to vziať do rúk skutočná žena a naučiť vás správnej etikete.“

„Ehm.“ Prerušil ju pohotovo Neji zakašlaním. „Je smutné, že vám musím zrušiť i tie posledné zvyšky ilúzií, aké ešte máte že by títo dvaja mohli byť ideálnymi manželmi. Ale, hovoríme tu o ľuďoch pre ktorých je akákoľvek etiketa úplne cudzím pojmom.“ Ako na povel si všetci u stolu povzdychli. „Musím vás požiadať, aby ste sa vyvarovala ďalším takým poznámkam, alebo ešte horšie dajakým prevedeniam takýchto myšlienok.“

„Nechcete predsa omylom prísť o svoju dedinu. Že nie.“ Podotkla opatrne Ten-Ten s nanúteným úsmevom.

 

„Tak prečo ste si vybrali Numu?“ Urazila sa Aya.

„Kvôli liečivým prameňom.“ Zahrmel Saske. „Pravda je taká, že Kitsune na tom nie je po zdravý úplne najlepšie. Toto miesto vybrala babička, kvôli jeho liečivým prameňom, ktoré jej majú pomôcť pri rehabilitácií. Už tak trpí nahromadeným stresom až, až.“ Povzdychol si unavene a i nad zarazenými pohľadmi prítomných. „Takže ak by ste mohli jej nepridávať žiaden nadbytočný stres, bol by som vďačný.“ V túto chvíľu na neho všetci civeli ako na puk, plus niektorý z ich výpravy neverili vlastným ušiam nad jeho na Učíhu až nereálne starostlivým prístupom.

 

„Po-po-počkaj! Čo tým chceš povedať, že na tom náš anjelik nie je najlepšie?“ Vyštekol Gai s obavou v hlase a hneď ho nasledoval i Lee. „Taiko-san, je to pravda? Veď po celý čas bola tak čiperná.“ Zazerali na ňu s veľkými psími očami.

Sakura si hlasno povzdychla a na chvíľu sa zamyslela či má vôbec niečo povedať, ale po chvíli rezignovala. „Čo viem tak sa neukázala na dohodnutom zraze a keď ju Taizen-kun priniesol na svojom chrbte bola úplne malátna. Strávila celý deň v nemocnici a potom sa rozhodlo o tomto výlete. Ako moc je to vážne neviem ale nebude to nič smrteľne vážneho keď bola z nej prepustená. Síce som dostala jej sprievodnú kartu, ale ešte som nemala možnosť sa do neho pozrieť.“

 

Zelená dvojica znovu prepadala v opilecký vzlikoť.

„SKLAPNITE! Pri vás dvoch by v nemocnici skončil azda každý!“

 

„Slečna Namekui-san, vy ste medik, alebo už lekárka?“ Nedala zvedavosť Aya keď všetci ostatný mali chápavé výrazy, len ona nie.

„Hai. O týchto dvoch sa starám už nejakú tu dobu. Skrátka v jednu dobu som si povedala že obväzy nestačia a tak som už na ceste byť lekárom.“

 

„V tak mladom veku? To už je čo povedať.“

„Ďakujem, ale ešte stále mám kus pred sebou.“ Usmiala sa doširoka.

 

„Takže sa vlastne snažíte povedať: že by sa jej mohla stať nejaká príhoda ak by bola zavalená príliš veľkou opaterou?“

Jej úsmev bol preč. „Aby sme si to ujasnili. Je to blb, ktorý v nemocničnej posteli nikdy dlho nevydrží.“ Jej päsť sa zovrela. „Zakaždým mu musím jednu uvaliť a podľa možnosti dotiahnuť naspäť.“ Vylievala si hnev zatiaľ čo ostatným stiekla trápna slza potu po tvári.

 

„Taktiež by som zdrhal, ak by som mohol.“ Namietol Kiba a Sakura mu venovala výhražný pohľad. „Chcem povedať, spýtajte sa rovno Kitsune!“ ...a všetci nasmerovali svoje pohľady na blonďatú nevestu. „Hej!!... Kitsune!!... Kitsune?...“ Pohľad na potichu odfukujúcu blondínu ho celkom prekvapil. Neveriacky pokrútil hlavou. „No to ma podrž, ona snáď chrní? Pche, tu máte priamy dôkaz, ako veľmi ju zaujímajú tie vaše nudné keci. I keď je reč o nej tak ju to ani v najmenšom nezaujíma.“

 

„Hooo?“ Zvedavo potiahla slovíčko Sakura a s podráždeným okom sa snažila spáliť pohľadom Naruto, že si tak beztrestne spí v Saského objatí. Mimo to zlisovala bambusové paličky do úhľadnej guličky.

„Shiro, neznevažuj tradície ostatných.“ Napomenul ho Neji, len aby v tom zabránil Anry.

„Hej Taizen, to ste zas vystrájali do momentu, až jeden z vás odkvacne?“ Nedalo to Kibovy.

„Čo ste pre lásku božiu robili?“ Zalamentovala domáca.

 

Sakurin pohľad plamenne zvážnel až zaškrípala zubami. „Čoho ste sa dopustili zatiaľ čo som sa nedívala?!“

Karin okamžite sčervenala, ako rajčina, keď jej niečo prišlo na um. S koktaním si roztržito napravovala okuliare. „No ta, tak v-viete o.., oni dali dáke tie i-indície...“

„Kašlem ti na indície, niekomu tu už zrejme namlátim.“ Zaboxovala smerom k novomanželom.

„Vidím že náhla svadba niekoho vzala.“ Konštatovala kuchárka polohlasom.

Ale ihneď bola zaskočená súbežnou odpoveďou: „Slabé slovo.“ ...od Nejiho a Ten-Ten.

 

Saského obočie pulzovalo.

„To muselo byť niečo, keď tak dokonale vytuhla.“ Pokračoval Kiba so záujmom.

 

„To stačí , Ja už to nevydržím!!“ Zanariekala zúfalo Karin. Všetci sa na ňu tápavo pozreli. „Nie je možné, aby títo dvaja boli zasnúbený!!“ Všetci zbystreli pozornosť až na Sakuru, ktorá jej dala zúrivo za pravdu. „Za svoju prax som oddala veľa párov a už poznám od pohľadu či sa k sebe hodia alebo nie... A ja rozhodne vidím, že i keď máte dáke plusy, tak i cez to sa k sebe nehodíte!!“ Protestne na nich namierila svoj prst ako žalobca u súdu.

„Správne, ŠHANŽAROOO!!“ Prešla do bojovej pokriku drviac drevenú misku, ako by bola z papieru.

 

„Kto si, aby si o tom mohla rozhodnúť?“ Potemnel Saského hlas.

Avšak jeho snaha zastrašiť ju sa minula účinku a namiesto toho sa zamračila. „Moje oči dokážu nahliadnuť do duše každého človeka, pokiaľ sa posnažím. Hneď na začiatku som pohliadla i do tých vašich...“ Nabrala dych. „Vôbec sa k sebe nehodíte!! Ste absolútne protiklady a čo navyše, ani jeden z vás vašu svadbu neberie ani v najmenšom vážne!!“

 

_Toto bude problém._

**_Si píš._ **

„A vonkoncom by ste sa nemali brať len pre to, že je ona tehotná!!“

 

„Čožeeeee!!“ Chytila Sakura expresný tik v oku a Kakashi mal čo robiť, aby v afekte neuškrtila Kibu, ktorý mal tu nehoráznu smolu, že bol práve po ruke. „Kedy to stihli?!“

 

Obočie čiernookého Učíhu šklbalo o sto šesť, kmitol kradmým pohľadom na druhú stranu stola pre prípadnú pomoc, ale Neji mal potajomky aktívny Byakugan, ktorým si asi chcel overiť koľko je na tom tvrdení pravdy. Pri pohľade na jeho prežilovanú tvár by jeden povedal, že nepoužíva Kekkei-Genkai, ale že je s nervami v kýbľu.

_Tak to tak skoro nebude._

 

Kmitol pohľadom na Kakašiho, ale pri zistení ako si celú situáciu až moc užíva, bez zaváhania zavrhol akúkoľvek šancu že by mu pomohol z tohto nedorozumenia.

 

Ani sa neunúval pozrieť na Gaia a Leea, ale tých to neodradilo. Niečo rapotali o tom, že poškvrnil ich nevinného anjelika vetami ako: „Ani ste si nepovedali áno a už?... Tak ona už má tie ranné nevoľnosti?...“ a podobne. Saského kamenný výraz sa zmenil na poriadne naštvaný a nemal ďaleko od bodu zlomu.

 

Celá situácia išla vybuchnúť keď na stôl vyskočil Akamaru a hrôzostrašne zavrčal smerom na dvojicu nastávajúcich plne ignorujúc Kibov súčasný stav.

Saske zbledol či znovu nevycítil niečo temného čo sprevádzalo Narutin záchvat z minulej noci.

Vzápätí sa ozvalo hlasité zaškvŕkanie niekoho žalúdka. Ale nie tak hocijaké, ale také u ktoré by tuhla krv v žilách. Ako keby tesne vedľa vás bola beštia, obrovská ako dom a s neskutočným hladom.

Celá miestnosť sa ponorila do ticha len Akamaru zúrivo vrčal.

Vyslobodený Kiba hlasito zakašlal po dychu. Pohľady prítomných sa nasmerovali na spiacu blondínu ktorá sa začala mrviť.

 

„Ráámeeen.“ Utrúsila nemotorne a v polospánku sa pomaly začala naklápať ku stolu. Jej ruka sa sama natiahla. So stále zavretými očami a slinou pri ústach, šla iba po čuchu. Ako v hypnóze jej dlaň obchádzala všetku zeleninu a všelijaké iné akože dobroty. Jej trasúca sa ruka pomaly smerovala k pekáču s mäsom.

 

„Akamaru zlez z toho stola!“ Zašepkal jeho parťák a biela guča nespokojne zakňučala. Schmatla veľký ale ešte nenaporciovaný kus mäsa z pekáča, obratne sa zvrtla a elegantným skokom preskočila do bezpečia za chrbát svojho pánička.

 

Naruto vydala pazvuk na _nie_. Čoskoro jej žalúdok znovu zaškvŕkal, jej výraz sa zmenil na výraz vyhladovanej beštie. Pootvorila oči ale ešte stále neprecitla zo svojho spánku. Jej pohľad akoby röntgenovo prenikal cez všetko a zabodol sa ako harpúna do masa privlastneného už niekým iným. Zasyčala ako nejaká šelma a stále v polospánku vystrelila zo svojho miestečka, ignorujúc všetky prekážky.

 

*

 

Kakashi sa stihol elegantne vyhnúť, ale Sakura ňou bola zvalená na Kibu. V sekunde tí dvaja boli v sebe.

„Zlez zo mňa ti psí ksichte!!“

„Ja mam zliezť z teba?! To ti si na hore!!“

 

„Sandžarooo!!“ S výrazom démona sa zahnala na jeho tvár.

Ledva sa uhol jej pästi, ktorá sa zarazila do podlahy. Využijúc jej uviaznutie sa mu podarilo spod nej vykĺznuť! „Byť ja Taizen, tak už to máš spočítane.“

 

„Čo si to povedal ty lacný kožuch?! Okamžite sa vráť!!“

„Do riti. Ani za svet!!“ Uskočil do bezpečnej vzdialenosti.

 

*

 

„Raaamen!!“ Upútala ich pozornosť znovu Naruto, ktorá sa v polospánku a poštvornožky približovala k vrčiacemu Akamarovy.

 

„Houby rámen, si obyčajný **nenažranec**!!“ Zareval Kiba a vrhol sa odzadu k blondíne. Keďže bola akoby v tranze tak nemal problém dostať ju do zovretia z ktorého nebolo úniku. „Haló, Shiro volá mozog Kitsune!! Prestaň sa flákať a šmýkaj sa vrátiť medzi nás.“ Účinok sa ale minul zámeru a blondína prepadávala viac a viac do módu divokého zvieraťa. Skúsil to teda inak. „Vstávaj princezná, podáva sa rááámen!!“

„ _Hmhmhm... Však hej, však hej, už stávam, tak_... Čože?“ Čarovná veta ju vytrhla zo sna. Zmätená sa poobzerala naokolo. Pomaly jej dochádzalo čo sa stalo a stým prichádzalo i hlbšie zapýrenie.

 

Povzdychol si. „Tak počuj. Je mi jasné že máš stresy a všetko okolo kdečoho. Ale... nemohla by si tu paru troška usmerniť. Všetkým nám tu síce hrabe už poriadne dlho, ale skús aspoň v  **tejto dedine** nezbesnieť. Jasan?“

Naruto mlčky sklonila hlavu.

 

Pokúsila sa dostať z jeho zovretia, ale stále ju nepúšťal. „Počuj, čoskoro bude tvoj veľký deň, tak čo keby si načas prestala pobehovať kade-tade a namiesto toho relaxovala? Napríklad v pokrývke sladkých ruží?“ Dodal namyslene priam zvodne a ešte viac sa zapýrila.

Striaslo ňou a urazene sa mu vytrhla už z povoľného zovretia. Chcela mu vynadať, ale akosi stratila slová. Pár krát sa k nemu otočila, ale hneď zase odvrátila. Až zaškrípala zubami. „Ty smrade!... No počkaj!“ Zasyčala urazene, prebodla ho pohľadom a okamžite vystrelila po schodoch na hor.

 

Kiba sa nechápavo pozrel na ostatných, ale i oni vyzerali, že im niečo nedochádza.

 

„Musím oznámiť, že Kitsune má citlivý nos a vôbec nemá rada vôňu ruží po tom čo videla zmrzačené kvetiny rozsypané po našom apartmáne.“ Dodal sucho Saske, Kiba okamžite zbledol.

 

„Nedovolím, aby si tak dokonalý ženích vzal takú beštiálnu nevestu!!“ Zaprotestovala Karin buchnutím svojich zovretých pästí o stôl.

Sakura jej búrlivým pokrikom dala za pravdu vyslobodzujúc si päsť z drevenej podlahy, pričom kúsočky tej podlahy po odlietavali naokolo.

Svalovci mali nemiestne a vonkoncom nepodstatné poznámky ktoré zanikli v dave.

 

„A ani žiadne iné zvrhlé indivídua!!“ Dodala dívajúc sa na Sakuru.

„Heee? Dakto si tu koleduje o lobotómiu?“ Sakurin vyraz sa zmenil na hrobovo vážny. Dokonca by sa dalo tvrdiť, že v jej očiach si priamo predstavila ako ju na nej vykonáva... bez anestézie a veľmi hrubým nástrojom.

 

„A... a-aké hrubé.“ Zakoktala Karin a spoločne s tými zelenými mozgami sa pred narastajúcim hnevom hysterky triasli strachom.

Sakura si už navliekala rukavicu, keď sa ozval dupot unáhlených krokov.

 

To sa zo schodov vyrútila určitá blondína. Ani sa neunúvala pozrieť na ostatných a naštvaná si to namierila ku Kibovy. On i s Akamaruom sa chystali uskočiť do bezpečia, ale zagánila na neho aby sa nehýbal. Dobehla priamo k nemu držiac v náručí dáky divné vrece a už sa ho chystala do neho hodiť.

„Brzdi, dievča!“ ustupoval od nej. „Je mi to jasné!! Už je mi to jasné!! Hod sa do klídku, nevedel som!“ upokojoval ju a stále rezko ustupoval, ale ona šla rovno za ním. Bol celí orosený a nespúšťal pohľad, ani z nej, ani z toho vreca. „Hlavne klídek, áno? Čo keby si sa už zbavila tej smradovej bomby?“

 

„Až potom čo ti v tom vykúpem čumák!!“ Zasyčala a prešli rovno do behu po celom salóniku. Ešte že sa k nim nikto nepridal, ale po krátkej naháňačke bola na konci s dychom. Udychčaná zostala stáť sledujúc Kibu lepiac sa na stenu s neskrývaným odporom voči vrecu v jej rukách.

 

Toto divadlo na prekvapenie sledovali všetci mlčky, ale len Ten-Ten bola zvedavá čo je v tom bágly natoľko aby sa nahlas opýtala. V sekunde Naruto zareagovala jeho hodením jej smerom.

 

Ten-Ten na moment spanikárila, ale nedostala žiadny tvrdý zásah ktorý očakávala. To vrece, bolo neprimerane ľahké. Opatrne do neho nazrela a v sekunde sa rozžiarila. „Lupene? Ruže?“ Po privoňaní k nim sa zasnene zapýrila.

 

„Keď sa ti tak páčia... tak si ich nechaj!!“ Opáčila jej urazene, dychtiac. Lenže až zdivočené trio uvidelo, ako si ho spokojne odkladá na stranu, tak neveriacky pokrútili hlavami.

 

*

 

„Ma, ma. Všetci venujte mi chvíľku pozornosti! Myslím, že viem ako z toho von.“ Zahlásil Kakashi so svojím presladeným úškľabkom, čo bol dokonalý recept ako úspešné vytvoriť kyslé výrazy na tvárach jeho spolubojovníkov.

Sakura mu venovala veľmi otrhanú urážku. „Zas... prečo sa zakaždým vložíte do veci, **až** , keď je po všetkom? Ookami Retard-sama!“

„Máte dáky skvelí nápad Ookami san?“ Opatrne sa opýtala Ten-Ten márne sa snažiac zakryť svoje zapýrenie nad ružami.

„Si v pohode?“ Opýtala sa jej so záujmom Naruto. „Pokiaľ ti vadia tie ruže tak sa nemusíš premáhať.“ Avšak Ten-Ten je značila, že je to v poriadku.

 

„To je ale brzda!“ Utrúsila Karin jedovato polohlasom na adresu blondíny. „Ako to, že ešte od váš neodišiel?“ Namierila prst na Saského ale pritom sa stále dívala na Naruto.

Všetkými naokolo to striaslo, pretože prípad Saského zbehnutia spred dvoch rokov bolo pred ním tabu. Avšak táto vtieravá červenovláska o tom nemohla mať najmenšieho poňatia. 

Na druhú stranu Naruto bolo až nadmieru pokojná. I jej došlo na čo možno naráža. „Hm? Jaj... áno, áno. Keď sa o to pokúsil... tak som mu nakopala prdel a dotiahla naspäť.“ Odpovedala pokojne skoro hrdo, ako by na tom moc nezáležalo.

„Ehm. Pokiaľ si spomínam to ja som vytiahol teba z toho jazera. Bola si úplne mimo.“

 

„...?“ Blondína nechápavo naklonila hlavu ako keby to počula po prvý krát. Vôbec jej nedošlo že svojou odpoveďou prizabila

atmosféru už tak trápneho ticha. Mnohý čo to počuli mali pobledlé tváre, ale moc to nebrala do úvahy. Vôbec nechápala prečo sa Karin i Sakura zosypali na podlahu.

 

*

 

„Takže, čas to zabaliť.“ Začal Kakashi a pritom sa popreťahoval. „Musím uznať, že na naše prvé spoločné posedenie to nebolo najhoršie.“

„Čože!!? Toto bolo vaše prvé stretnutie ako rodiny?“ Spýtali sa synchrónne takmer všetci z personálu hotela.

 

„Hai.“ Odvetil s úsmevom. „Popravde som si myslel, že to tu od stresu zmenia na kôlničku už pár minút po tom čo sme začali, ale...výnimočne som sa mýlil. Teraz aspoň vidíte, čo by sa mohlo stať, ak by ste sa rozhodli neriadiť našimi odporučeniami.“

Obaja sa pokúsili niečo namietnuť, ale zabrzdil ich mávnutím ruky príhodne ako džedaj. (Jedi.)

 

„A ako posledné poviem, že to môj syn povedal **áno** na sobáš a nie naopak. Takže... by som vás požiadal, aby ste sa už do toho viac nerýpali. A pokiaľ ide o to, že sú si protikladný...“ Zaboril do nich prísny pohľad ale okamžite ho zamenil za usmievavý. „Nepriťahujú sa protiklady náhodou? Ale v tomto prípade by som skôr povedal, že sa až príliš dokonale dopĺňajú.“

 

Karin sa v momente prebrala do sedu. „Do riti! Takto som nad tým vôbec nepomyslela.“ Zarazila sa. „Taká chyba. “Nespokojne sa chytila za čelo, akoby narazila do steny.

„To nič, to nič,... to sa stáva. Keď sa do niekoho, niekto zamiluje hneď na prvý pohľad.“ Podpichol ju okázalo. Okamžite zahrala všetkými farbami červenej  a rezignovane zaborila hlavu do svojich rúk.

 

„To je takto zakaždým?“ Spýtala sa Aya, poukazujúc nie na poznámku o Karin, ale na schopnosť svadobčanov premeniť okolie vo výr deštrukcie.

„Viac menej.“ Pokrčil bezstarostne ramenami. „Takže, priatelia!!“ Zvolal na ostatných. „Bez ďalšieho otáľania sa pusťme do jedla. Pokiaľ chceme aby nám ešte nejaké ostalo.“ Poukázal na divocha, divošku a bielu guču ktorý z cela ignorujúc ostatných pri stole do seba ľadovali čo sa dalo.

 

Domáci s otvorenými ústami sledovali ako sa k nim pridali i zelený svalovci, nastaviac závratné tempo. Následne sa scéna zvrtla na poriadnu žranicu, kedy sa prevažne vďaka bezodnému žalúdku jednej osoby zásoby na celý večer minuli ešte pred jeho príchodom.

 

Na nečakané prekvapenie domácich i ich personálu sa už neobjavili žiadne výnimočnosti, ktoré by viedli k nezhodám medzi svadobčanmi. Nakoniec boli celkom radi že i po tom chaose čo sa najskôr udial našli ako tak spoločnú reč a čas ubehol neskutočne rýchlo v pomerne pohodovej atmosfére.

Nabudúce: Vitajte v Numa, alebo prvé rande?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Pokiaľ sa Tara zadrhla na deji a nemohla dokončiť tento príbeh, tak to bolo asi práve na tejto kapitole. Alebo na skôr na tejto scéne. Aspoň taký pocit z toho bol pri písaní.   
> -Takže jeden a pol roka (doslovne) ubehlo čo som napísal pôvodnú kapitolu 10 a nutno dodať keď som sa k nej vrátil ku kontrole tak som ju riadne preoral mažúc celé rady odsekov. Možno je to efekt toho že celí príbeh je dokončený, alebo len mám viacej skúseností. Tak či onak, mám za to že je tá kapitola omnoho lepšia než tá čo bola predtým.


	11. Kapitola 11: Vitajte v Numa, alebo Prvé rande?

                Večer ako stvorený na romantickú prechádzku dedinkou. Slnko je nízko, obchodíky majú pred záverečnou a ľudia sa presúvajú z prác domov, alebo do krčiem. Skrátka tá doba kedy sa denný život mení na nočný.

Rozlohou je dedinka Numa skôr takým roztiahnutým mestečkom, kde sa po ňom môžete túlať celé dni a stále nájdete nové chodníčky, zašivárne či miestečka na odpočinok, meditáciu či len také vypnutie. So všetkými tými prevýšeniami, kopčekmi úžinami poprešívanými žurčiacimi potôčikmi kde tu doplnené o jazierko najrôznejších veľkostí, tvarov i prevedení. Z toho tie najskrytejšie boli dostatočne hlboké na to aby sa do nich dalo nepozorovane ponoriť. Niet divu že ak hľadáte nachvíľu súkromie, nemusíte za ním ísť ďaleko. A len ťažko by ste našli romantickejšie prostredie pre svadobnú cestu než ktoré majú tu. Tá atmosféra by dostala kde koho.

 

„Skvelééé. To som sa zas raz poriadne najedla.“ Preťahovala sa spokojne Naruto zatiaľ čo spolu so Saským kráčali uličkou, zanechávajúc za sebou všetky problémové osoby. „Tak je čas na rámen!“ Zovrela päsť s odhodlaným pohľadom niekam do diali.

Jej spoločník len prevrátil očami.  „Je ti jasné, že v žalúdku máš miesto, už len na dve misky rámenu?“

 

Naplašene poskočila a venovala mu učebnicový pohľad vraviaci: _„Ako na to prišiel? Kedy? Odkiaľ?“_ Na jej reakciu len podvihol obočím a trošku sa pousmial. S pokojným výrazom sa odhodlal dať jej vysvetlenie. „Nezabúdaj že si tu hlavne, aby si sa uzdravila. Všetko ostatné k tomu je už len bonus. Lenže.“ Pretočil očami. „Predstav si ako liečebnému procesu pomôže, keď ti žalúdok vybuchne od preplnenia.“

Uskočila od neho na pár krokov a v obrannom postoji na neho štekla. „Čo máš za problém?“

 

„Ja?“ Pozdvihol na ňu obočie a keď zastal podrobne si ju premeral od hlavy až k päte a naspäť. Po pár krokoch zneistela. „Pýtaš sa ma čo mám za problém? Ty budeš mať problém pokiaľ ti to nové oblečenie zajtra nebude pasovať len preto, že dnes budú tvoje mieri mimo normu.“ Nechápavo sa na neho pozrela, čo využil aby k postúpil k nej na dva kroky. Pripravila sa na jeho výpad ale on si namiesto toho čupol a so záujmom sa zahľadel na jej bruško. „Ale vážne. Natlačila si do seba toľko jedla že by to stačilo pre dvadsať ľudí. Kam sa to všetko podelo?“ Z jeho hlasu by snáď jeden tvrdil že sa azda baví, ale u Učíhu by ste o tom vážne pochybovali.

Urazená Naruto sa pokúsila zakryť si svoje bruško rukami pritom sa trochu naklonila vpred. Ale keď jej došlo že to s ním ani len nepohlo a teraz si ju premeriaval celú, otočila sa k nemu chrbtom. „O... o čo ti ide?“ Ako odpoveď dostala len povzdychnutie nasledované chvíľkou ticha.

 

„Kitsune?“ Naruto poskočila a urýchlene sa otočila, aby pohliadla priamo dole do jeho očí ktoré tvrdili, že by jej najradšej za niečo vynadal. Zapýrila sa, chcela na neho vyšteknúť, ale slová uviazli v jej krku. Jediné načo sa zmohla bolo ustúpiť o krok. On na to reagoval len povzdychnutím a keď sa postavil prezrievalo zas o krok ustúpila. „Kitsune?“ Nezmohla sa ani na jediné slovo len o ďalší krok ustúpila. Dívala sa mu priamo do jeho čiernych, hlbokých očí. Mala pocit ako by sa jej díval priamo do duše. „Kitsune, spomínaš si na to keď sme sa dohodli na pohodlnejšom oblečení?“ Na okamih prehrabávala v spomienkach a potom opatrne prikývla. „Takže ak dovolíš, nájdeme dáky obchodík.“ Natiahol k nej ruku v pýtajúcom geste, aby tú svoju vložila do tej jeho. Po krátkom okamihu, keď na neho mlčky len zazerala si jej rúčku okázalo a bez odporu zabral. Nezmohla sa na nič ani len na slovo pretože jej priložil prst na ústa stále sa dívajúc navzájom hlboko do očí. Pritiahol sa k nej, aby jej zašepkal do uška. „Zostaň pokojná, sledujú nás. Mám plán.“ Narutine oči sa doslova vytreštili, lenže on na to nebral ohľad a pokračoval ďalej. „Musíme tých idiotov presvedčiť, aby nás skutočne nechali osamote. Nechaj všetko na mňa a budeme v pohode.“ Trošku sa od nej oddialil aby sa pozrel na jej zapýrenú tvár ako by čakal na odpoveď. „Pôjdeme?“ Dodal nakoniec s jemným šibalským úsmevom a ani si nepočkal na odpoveď. Potiahol ju za ruku a ako na automat mlčky kráčala za ním ako prípojný vozík. A zakrátko i s pohľadom upretým k zemi.

 

* * *

 

                Naruto sa ponorila hlboko do svojich myšlienok. Oddelila myseľ od svojho tela ktorá tak prešla do jej vlastného sveta v jej vnútri.

_Čo to je so mnou?... Čo je to s tým blbcom? Tvári sa ako nejaký super frajer. Je to obyčajný tajnostkár, podrazák a špina. Nakopala som mu zadok viac krát než všetci ostatný dokopy. A stále... O čo mu ide? Čo má za lubom? Chová sa ku mne tak pekne a pritom ja... Ja ho len mlátim._ V duchu sklonila hlavu vinnou. _Ale to je v poriadku on ma mláti tiež, takže je to v pohode._ Vtlačila si do tváre úsmev. _Zajtra mu zas namlátim a všetko bude v poho._ Nabrala hrdý vzpriamený postoj. _A on zas bude taký ako predtým. Hajzel čo je na mňa milí._ Zarazila sa na okamih a po chvíľke si zúrivo prehrabala vlasy na hlave. _To nedáva zmysel. Je to bezcharakterný hajzlík. Tak prečo je na mňa tak milí?_ Zamyslene si akoby nahryzla palec na ruke. _Od doby čo zistil moje tajomstvo je na mňa milí. To mu nie je jasné, že o nič z toho nemám záujem? Načo sa stará? Nech sa ide starať o Sakuru. Potom ma tá hysterka aspoň nebude otravovať. Dve muchy jednou ranou._ Predstavila si túto dvojicu a v okamihu tú myšlienku zúrivo vytriasla z hlavy. Vyčerpane sa sklonila. _To bi nefungovalo, že? Úplne sa k sebe nehodia, že? To mi sa k sebe..._

Zarazila sa nad trapasom ktorý sama vytvorila a zas znovu tú predstavu vytriasla z hlavy. _Ktokoľvek by sa na to hodil lepšie ako mi dvaja. Tak, čo tu vlastne robím?_ Spomenula si na Tsunade ako jej vynadala a diabolským úsmevom na tvári, poslala na túto misiu. _Keď ide o misiu tak asi nemám na výber že?_ V očiach sa jej rozžiarilo. _Áno, je to misia. Čo na tom, že sa mám liečiť. Je to misia._ Vzpriamila sa do hrdej pózy s rukami na bokoch. _A zatiaľ čo ju budeme spoločne plniť sa dám do poriadku a zároveň nakopem hromadu zadkov. Báča je tak skvelá. To znamená že ten smrad má o mňa len obavy. Ale, to neznamená že musí všetko urobiť sám. Však ja mu ukážem i domlátená dokážem nakopávať zadky. A na konci toho všetkého budem zas chlapom a ten smrad už na mňa nebude musieť byť milí._ Z nejakého dôvodu sa zarazila a do jej úsmevu na tvári sa zakradol smútok.

 

Po pár okamihoch si odkašlala na vyhýbavú odpoveď. _Teda... sú to dva týždne, takže sa nie je kam ponáhľať. Že Kyu?_

*Ticho.*

 

_Kyu?_ Poobzerala sa naokolo. _Eee, Kyu, si tu?_ Stále žiadna odpoveď. _Kyu-Chan?_ Počkala si pol minúty za ktorú stihla nahodiť znudený výraz. _No táák, ja viem že si tu. Ozvy sa! Kyu_!!

 

Chvíľu čakala ale stále zostala bez odozvy. Založila si ruky a urazene utrúsila. _Tak si rob čo chceš. Aj tak  to robíš. Keď to nepotrebujem, tlama sa ti nezastaví ako je deň dlhý a keď sa chcem s tebou rozprávať hráš sa na neprístupnú. Len preto, že ma otravuješ v tie najnevhodnejšie chvíle sa nemusíš urážať ak na teba nemám práve čas._ Povzdychla si. _Nemyslela by som si že si taká povrchná. To Saske je iný, stále sám sebou, super ochranársky hajzel. ... Ochranársky?_ Zarazila sa nad tým slovom. _Ako keby niekto aj stál o jeho ochranu. Pche, si myslí aký je cool, či čo? Síce je nateraz silnejší ako ja, ale to neznamená že sa ku mne bude chovať ako k slabšiemu. Predsa som ho už dávno dohnala._

*

Predstavila si scénku kedy leží na zemi neschopná ďalšieho boja a skupinka výtržníkov pred ňou si ju slovne doberá. Než sa situácia vyhrotí a ona na tom bude veľmi nepekne medzi ňu a nich vkročí elegantná postava. Naruto v nej rozpozná pohľadaného muža s havraními vlasmi, ktorá elegantnými pohybmi vykoná s výtržníkmi krátky proces. Až sa všetci váľajú po zemi neschopný ďalšieho pohybu otočí sa k nej a pomôže jej na nohy. Pritom sa jej prihovorí. „Ahoj kráska, volám sa Saske Učíha a bolo mi potešením ta zachrániť. Pokiaľ kedykoľvek budeš mať nejaké problémy stačí ma zavolať a ja ti hneď pribehnem na pomoc.“ Rozlúčil sa s ňou so žiarivým úsmevom a s kývaním ruky sa stratil do neznáma.

*

 

Naruto sa trase v neopísateľnom horore. S výrazom neskutočnej hrôzy. Po jej bielej tvári stekajú po prúdoch kvapky potu. _Do prdele. Nie, nie, nie, nie! Nie!! Ten smrad to zaručene myslel takto!! To sa nesmie diať. NIEEEEEE!!!! Do riti, nakopem mu prdel tak že mu zmodrie na dva životy!_ Zarazila sa, ťažko lapajúc po dychu. _To sa nestane, že nie?... On je teraz rozhodne o dosť silnejší. He-he._ Dopriala si krátky nanútený smiech. _Do čerta s mojim stavom, musím ho poraziť, musím. Nie! Potrebujem mu dať vedieť, že som stále silná!_ Zaťala ruky v päste. _Že sa o seba dokážem postarať.  Že nič z toho nepotrebujem! Potrebujem novú techniku. Nejaký super útok, alebo aspoň niečo čo mu hodím do ksichtu. Niečo ako... čo povie: „Pozri i v tomto stave stále silniem, dňom i nocou.“ Áno niečo také, čo len... čo keby takto..._

Ponorila sa ešte hlbšie do svojich myšlienok.

 

* * *

 

„Kitsune?“ Opýtal sa Učíha znovu svojej priateľky, ale odpoveď zas nedostal. Stála pri ňom držiac ho za ruku s neprítomným pohľadom. Ako keby vypla mozog a fungovala len na automatiku. Skoro by ste povedali, že ide len o bábku, keď i v jej azúrových očiach bola napísaná jasná správa. _„Užívateľ neprítomný!“_

 

„Kitsune?“ Opýtal sa ešte raz a v očiach sa mu zablýskalo. Voľnou rukou ju uchopil za rameno a zblýska jej fúkol do uška. Vystrúhala na tvári divnú grimasu a v priebehu okamihu splašene zvýskla.

Ak by ju nedržal tak by sa rozbehla po okolí ako splašené mača. Vyľakaná neschopná úniku sa zosypala na kolená a až po chvíľke zaostrila svoj pohľad na to čo ju drží. Vlastne na toho kto ju drží.

 

„Vitaj znovu medzi nami. Kam si sa mi zatúlala, keď si bola tak ďaleko?“ Vydýchol si Saske s neskrývanou úľavou. Zato jeho partnerka okamžite očervenela a pokúsila sa zabľabotať dáku výhovorku, ale vypustila len zopár nezmyselných slov. Postavil sa k nej tak aby ju mohol vziať za bok. Keď ucítila ako ju zaň začal zdvíhať reflexne položila voľnú ruku na jeho rameno. Samozrejme jej tento spôsob prišiel pre ňu neskutočne trápny. Podarilo sa mu ju postaviť, ale jej nohy sa nepoddajne triasli. Neochotne sa o neho musela zaprieť. Jej sklopená rajčinová tvár dokázala z tej jeho pobrať akurát ten jeho úsmev. Paralyzovaná a s jedinou myšlienkou na mysli sa snažila spomaliť svoje srdce urýchlené na úroveň profesionálnych šprintérov.

_Ten smrad to vie!!_

 

„Takže..“ Otočil svoju pozornosť na niekoho iného. „Ako som povedal pred tým, doteraz nosila len oranžovo čierne tepláky. Tak žeby som chcel pre ňu nejaké pohodlné športové oblečenie v ktorom sa nebude cítiť trápne ako v niečom takomto čo má práve na sebe. Chcelo by to niečo v čom môže bez obáv ísť medzi ľudí ale zároveň sebou šmariť do trávy. A ružová rozhodne **nie je** jej farba.“

_O čom to melie? Aká ružova?_

„Ahá. Myslím že už začínam rozumieť. Takže vaša priateľka je tak trochu neposedná divoška.“ Odpovedal mu lichotivý ale prísny hlas a keď Naruto nahliadla kútikom oka uzrela vysmiatu ženu v strednom veku v elegantných šatách a krátkym účesom, ktorý žiaril toľkými farbami, že na jeho údržbu musela existovať súkromná lakovňa. Povýšenecky si ju premeriavala od hlavy k päte.

 

„Pripočítajte k tomu hyper-aktivitu, krátku zápalku, nevyváženú životosprávu a závažné nedostatky v zdravom rozume a budete dosť blízko.“ Pridal bez najmenšieho zaváhania.

Nezmohla sa na nič iné ako mu len v duchu vynadať. _Saske ti podrazák jeden, za toto mi ešte zaplatíš!!_

„Dobre teda, zhrňme si to! Hyperaktívna delikventka s detskými manierami a chlapčenským vkusom?“

 

„Presne.“

Naruto vypleštila oči v zúrivom pohľade, avšak jej zapýrená tvár pôsobila celkom groteskne. _To si zo mňa uťahujete?! Čo keby ste mi to povedali priamo do tváre?!_ Zovrela svoj stisk a pokúsila sa nabrať rozvahy predtým než sa odhodlá k výpadu.

 

„Čo si **myslíš,** že sa chystáš urobiť v mojom obchode?!“ Okríkla ju žena hromovým hlasom až z toho podskočila. V tom momente s ňou jej parťák zatočil tak, že teraz stál za ňou. Jej chrbát mal pritlačený o svoju hruď. Navyše ju stále držal za ruku a druhou končatinou sa obmotal okolo jej pásu. Bezbranná, bez možnosti pohybu či úteku a len s jednou voľnou rukou stála zoči-voči fúrií s nemilosrdným výrazom a poprsím Tsunadinej úrovne.

_Smrade!! Čo si to spravil?!_

Naklonila svoju tvár tesne k nej až vyľakanej Naruto nezostávalo nič iné než kmitať pohľadom medzi jej tvárou a poprsím.

 

„Nemáš náhodou v úmysle rozpútať tu bitku, že **nie**!?“

Jej super prísny pohľad pôsobil na blondínu extrémne nepríjemne. Snažila sa aspoň odvrátiť pohľad aspoň aby sa na nepozerala, ale ten žieravý pocit ju neopúšťal. Narýchlo začala hľadať čo by mohla využiť, lenže jej nádeje sa rozpadli. Všade naokolo boli police a stojany s oblečením od výmyslu sveta. S vypleštenými očami začala podrobnejšie skúmať svoje okolie. Napravo i naľavo kam len dohliadla boli hordy oblečenia, opatrne pozrela hore a s prekvapením zbadala ďalšie poschodia plné oblečenia.

 

„Čo si taká prekvapená?“ Zmiernila svoj tón prísna žena skúmajúc blondínu s výrazom ako keby sa dívala na niečo neuveriteľného. „Prečo vyzeráš ako keby si práve uzrela nejaký div sveta?“ Nachvíľu sa zarazila ako keby si práve niečo zásadného uvedomila. Jej výraz sa zmenil na povýšenecky pobavený. „Ahá! Tak takto je to.“ Zachichotala sa a prešla do pózy dôležitej osoby. „Dovoľ aby som sa ti predstavila. Volám sa Kyruin Ragio a som majiteľka tohto unikátneho obchodu s oblečením. Pred tým to bývala knižnica než sa museli presťahovať do väčšieho. Chceli to potom zbúrať ale ja som sa rozhodla celé to tu odkúpiť a pretvoriť to tu do podoby akej to tu vidíš dnes. Ešte dodám, že len kúsok odtiaľto mám vlastnú manufaktúru. Tým myslím, že väčšina textilu v tomto dome je z mojej vlastnej produkcie.“ Raigo budila dojem profesionálnej učiteľky užívajúc si prednášku s problémovým študentom. „Tak aby si vedela značka Kyruin je známa svojou kvalitou v širokom okolí. Takže dievčatko, nemusíš mať žiadne obavy. V tomto biznise som už veľmi dlho a poznám i tvoj typ. Môžem ti prisahať na meno Kyruin, že budeš nadmieru spokojná až odtiaľto odídeš.“

 

„Ne-nemusíťe si robiť s-starosti.“ Zapípla blondína s vyhýbavým pohľadom, ale Ragio sa nad jej ostýchavosťou rozžiarili oči ako dravej šelme chystajúcej sa zahryznúť svoju korisť.

„Ohó. Takže naša rozkošná princezná vie i hovoriť? To sú mi veci.“ Neskrývala svoje pobavenie. „Povedz zlatúšik, kto ta navliekol do tohto... úboriku?“

„Ka-kamarátka.“ Zo seba dostala po chvíľke, odmietajúc priznať, že to čierne tričko a maskáče bol jej vzdor.

 

„Hmmm. Nie že by sa nesnažila, ale pravdepodobne sa nechala až príliš uniesť príležitosťou.“ V ten okamih si Naruto spomenula na nákupnú šialenosť, ako to celé prebiehalo a radšej sklonila hlavu. „Ale neboj ja to napravím. Satsuky‼“ Zvolala stále sa dívajúc na Naruto ako na nejaké veľmi vzácne zviera.

Po chvíľke sa objavila elegantná dievčina v priľahlom oblečení, kráčajúc povýšeneckým krokom obutá do vysokých čižiem s vysokými opätkami. Jej rovné havranie vlasy jej siahali až po pás. Na tvári tejto prekrásnej, ľadovej, emo princeznej sa pod hustým obočím Lee-ovej úrovne črtal nespokojný výraz o ktorom by ste povedali, že sa sním už narodila. Krátko si ich prezrela a s neskrývaným nezáujmom sa i otočila na mieste. Naruto zneistela a preventívne pevne zovrela Saského ruku.

 

Ragio si toho gesta všimla. „Tak schválne, v ktorom lese si ulovil takúto divo-žienku?“ Utrúsila pobavene zatiaľ čo čakala na neprichádzajúcu odpoveď. „Neuniesol si ju náhodou, že nie?“ Pozrela sa priamo na Učíhu, ktorý sa zrejme na tej poznámke pobavil i keď cez tu jeho kamennú tvár to poznala len ona. Pokračovala preto v jej hlasných úvahách ďalej. „Možno je to princezná dákeho zabudnutého kráľovstva a tebe dali jej ruku za jeho záchranu.“ Pokračovala snažiac o vážny tón. „Alebo si ten, čo si vytiahol tú najkratšiu slamku?“

 

Saského obočie kmitlo a Ragio dostala nahraté na super podkožnú poznámku lenže než ju stihla vôbec začať bola nečakane vyrušená. Ničím iným než dvojicou zelených šeliem z listovej. „Zadrž, krásavica nasprejovaná! Aké to nehanebné myšlienky máš o našej sladkej dievčine?“ „To pravda, tvoje reči urážkou jest.“ Vynorili sa odnikadiaľ, strhli na seba pozornosť prítomných a to i Narutinu, predvádzajúc trápne gymnasticko-tanečné vystúpenie s básnikovým bonusom.

„Ti čo máš tak pochybné reči...“ „Ver že sa ti postavíme pred oči.“

„My sme tí, ktorých to uráža.“ „My sme tí, ktorý to nestrpia.“

„Chuuko.“ „Wakai.“

**„A s spolu s Kitsune, sme si rodina‼“**

Zakončili svoje vystúpenie v super opruznej póze s nablýskanými úsmevmi.

 

„Och môj **bože** všetkého odevu‼ To čo za **ohavnosť** moje oči uzreli?“ Zalamentovala s hrôzou vpísanou na jej tvári.

 

„Ehm. Madam nie je nutné nás hneď...“

Pokúsil sa z cela rozhodený Gai brániť, ale uťala ho nemilosrdne. „ **Ticho‼** Už je mi to jasné. Už je mi to celé jasné. Ja som vedela, že raz tento deň príde. Taká!... Taká!...“ Zovrela päsť ako v sebe dusila hnev. „Taká nehorázna urážka módy‼“ Zvolala s takou charizmou, že ich priam ohúrila.

Párik dievčat svižne priklusal s meter vysokým pódiom a položil ho medzi ňu a zelené duo.

 

S povýšeneckou eleganciou vystúpala po schodíkoch ako nejaká cisárovná. „Je vám jasné, že toto znamená **vojnu**?!“ Zahrmela na nich z neho v póze maximálneho pohľadu zhora. „Ten nehorázny odev je urážkou módy a to nebudem tolerovať‼“

„Hoj, hoj, zadrž ctená paní!“ Naliehal Gai. „Urážať nás je jedna vec, ale urážať tento symbol našej mladistvej odhodlanosti, to je už iná liga. Oháňaš sa módou, ale pravda je taká, že toto majstrovské dielo je od...“

 

„ **Ticho‼** Neopovažuj sa vysloviť to meno v mojom dome!“ Sklapla ruky a svetlá naokolo potemneli. Jediné čo vyžarovalo výraznejšie svetlo bolo z podlahy toho meter vysokého pódia, ale na prekvapenie ju to neosvetlilo ako nejakú sochu. Namiesto toho ale sama začala žiariť všetkými farbami. Roztiahla svoje ruky do pózy ktorá jej dodala priam božskú podstatu. „ **Ja** Kyruin Ragio, vás v mene módy, zbavím tých vašich nehoráznych ilúzií‼“

Lee zastonal ako keby práve schytal nesmierne bolestivý úder. „Aký to mocný súper to jest! Možnože primárny lotos by prišiel vhod.“ „Zadrž môj statočný synu!“ Namietol Gai s prízvukom ako keby prežíval bolesti. „Pravda, nepekná stojí pred nami. Som si celkom istý, že i túto falošnú bohyňu ide poraziť za pomoci nezničiteľnej vôle v nás samých.“

 

„Oho? Aká to neopísateľná nehoráznosť sa skrýva za vaše malebné výhovorky. Ako sa opovažuje vyzývať ma v mojej doméne? Ukážem vám svoju pravú silu, kde celí tento dom a všetko v ňom je mojou zbraňou. A než s vami skončím skončíte s plačom na kolenách‼“

„Kitsune-chan je **nás** poklad a rozhodne ju nemáme v úmysle obetovať na tvoj pochybný oltár módy!“ „ Pravda jest! Kitsune-chan má pred sebou budúcnosť plnú odvahy a ty jej ju určite nevezmeš!“

 

„Vaša odvaha je len vo vašich zúfalých slovách! Ale vezmime veci pekne poporiadku. Čo keby sme sa opýtali priamo našej princezničky? Nech si sama vyberie.“ Zamierila svoj dominantný pohľad na predmet sporu. „Počuj dievčatko, ako by sa ti páčilo nosiť niečo pohodlnejšie než máš na sebe? A neboj, mám namysli niečo čo poteší teba i tvojho drahého.“

Menovaná okamžite sčervenala s očami dokorán.

„Zadrž na moment! Nedovolím kdejakej matróne aby sa na našej princeznej ukájala.“ „To pravda jest!“

 

„Hlúposť, to sú vaše predstavy. Alebo mi chcete tvrdiť, že ju nechcete vidieť v niečom čo je pristane? V niečom, čo podtrhne jej prirodzenú krásu. V čom môže slobodne pobehovať v čerstvo orosenej tráve na svitaní? Zatočiť sa pred vami a s úsmevom na tvári sa opýtať...“ Nabrala dych a pokúsila sa napodobniť roztomilý hlas. _„Tak, ako v tom vyzerám?“_

 

Obaja i s Naruto dostali pomyselný zásah bleskom. Zatiaľ čo Naruto prepaľovala pohľadom zem, obaja zelený bojovníci sa ešte držali. Ich hlasy sa roztriasli.

„Chuuko-san moje odhodlanie sa podlamuje.“ „Pociťujem to iste Wakai, tá predstava je neskutočná.“

 „Chuuko-san!“ „Musíme to vydržať. Toto je boj nášho odhodlania!“

 

„Oh vážne? Čo potom, keď sa zatočí v kuchárskej zástere?“ Pokračovala ich oponentka na pódiu a podporila svoj výstup gestom ako by niečo varila. Zatvárila sa prirodzene a s koketným prízvukom riekla: _„Drahý, ešte chvíľku a papú už bude._ _♥_ “

Ich odhodlanie sa rozpadá, priam na fyzikálnej úrovni. Doslova sa zdá ako by z nich odpadávali kusy niečoho a na ich mieste zostávala len bezvýznamná šedá. Ale i napriek tomu sa stále udržali sa na nohách.

 

„Svadobné šaty‼“

Zvolala zúrivo a predstava Naruto v svadobných šatách bola pre dvojicu osudnou ranou. V objatí sa zosunuli na kolená, ich tváre plné sĺz dojatia.

 

„Tak to by sme už mali. Takže ak ste už vy samozvaný vyvrheli módy skončili. Ukážkovo Vám predvediem čo dokáže expert v oblasti módy.“ Obrátila svoj víťazný pohľad na Naruto ktorá s doširoka otvorenými ústami neveriacky civela na divadielko a zaiste sama seba už stihla presvedčiť, že len sníva, že nič z toho nie je skutočné a je celkom zbytočné sa vôbec o niečo pokúšať.

 

„Aby som vám predviedla svoju skvostnosť zaobstarám popoluške komplet nový šatník ktorý si zamiluje.“ Ragio sa chutne oblizla ako dravá šelma nad svojou budúcou korisťou ktorú zamrazilo. Avšak nebolo to jej vlastné zimomravie ktoré jej prešlo telom, pretože z nepochopiteľného dôvodu pre ňu ta predstava nebola vôbec nepríjemná. Narýchlo jej svitlo, že to sa **jej nastávajúci** striasol od päty až ku končekom svojich vlasov. V búrlivom víre myšlienok ktoré už ani sama nevnímala zostala nemo paralyzovaná.

 

„Oho?“ Zahundrala Raigo pobavene. „Nemaj strach ty náš skromný fešný rytier. Nebude to opasok čo si budeš musieť utiahnuť.“ Zachichotala sa práve na toľko, aby mohla zaujať svoju najpompéznejšiu pózu. „Ber to ako dar od veľkorysej kráľovej módy pre tvoju jedinečnú princeznú‼“

 

„MATKA‼“ Ozval sa prísny nezhovievavý dievčenský hlas zhora od niektorého poschodia. „Je ti jasné, že to ja mám na starosti financie?!“

Kde kto by čakal že za takéto prerušenie by padali hlavy, ale táto cisárovná sa nežne usmiala. Zavrela svoje oči a s trpezlivosťou vpísanou do jej tváre podala odpoveď. „Dcéruška moja, ber to ako neplánovanú dlhodobú investíciu so zaručenou návratnosťou. Ale aby tvoja rozkošná tvárička zostala bez vrások, budem mať tvoje obavy na pamäti. Princezná je jedna vec, ale tí okolo nej... už druhá.“ Mrkla na Saského a ten jej prikývol tak tajomne, že len jej vycvičené oko jeho gesto postrehlo. Narýchlo preletela pohľadom po okolí, aby hlasno sklapla svoje dlane. „Takže. Satsuky‼, dáme sa do práce‼ Dievčatá‼...“ Zvolala práve v moment, keď sa jasno rozsvietili svetlá a odhalili tak dav ľudí rôzneho veku. Doteraz nepovšimnutému vďaka dych berúcemu divadlu. „Pripravte mi moju princeznú‼ Chcem vedieť všetko‼“

 

Odpoveďou bolo zjačanie dievčat a šum od ostatných prizerajúcich. Naruto sa obzerala po okolí hľadajúc únikovú cestu, ale jej zámer sa rozpadol v prach keď ju Raigo vzala dvoma prstami za bradu a nasmerovala jej pohľad na seba. „Aby sme si dopredu ujasnili jednu vec: pokiaľ sa o niečo pokúsiš o niečo vtipného ako napríklad o bitku.“ Naklonila sa až k jej ušku a Smilne si prešla jazykom po perách. „Zaplatíš mi za to osobne.“

 

Blondínu zalial studený pot, ale než sa stihla prebrať, už bola pod náporom rozvášnených dievčat ktoré ju odtiahli niekam ďalej, dozadu. Niekam, kam ostatný, ale hlavne muži, nemali šancu nakuknúť. Nie že by sa o to nik nepokúsil, ale barikáda dospelých dám s odhodlanými výrazmi na tvárach, posunula všetky snahy jednosmerne do ríše predstáv. Vďaka prenikavému hlasu hlavných hviezd večera si každý mohol utvoriť najpodrobnejšiu predstavu o tom čo sa dialo. 

Zbavili ju jej odevu, vrátane jeho ružovej časti a veľmi dôkladne zmapovali všetky jej miery a rozhodne tých čísel bolo viac než tri. Priam niekto poznamenal, že vymýšľali nové, aby si na ňu mohli priložiť meter. Pravda Naruto sa bránila ako len mohla. Dokonca sa jej podarilo na pár sekúnd vyšmyknúť. Ale ako náhle prišli na to, že je až smiešne šteklivá, bol jej osud spečatený. Naďalej sa z toho frmolu dala zapamätať už len akási zmes nadávok, kriku a výskania z ktorého väčšina patrila rozčarovaným dievčatám a zvyšok Naruto a jej zúfalému volaniu: „ _Nieee‼“_

Oblečenie sa nosilo hore dole vo veľkom, všetko v dokonalom komandovaní miestnej cisárovnej. Nálada v obchode by sa dala prirovnať zápalu pred dlho očakávaným festivalom. Hlúčiky ľudí horúčkovito diskutovali o všemožne možnom i nemožnom.

 

* * *

 

Bola už nefalšovaná noc, keď sa vracali smerom do hotela. Prúd ľudí ktorý postupne opúšťal budovu by náhodnému okoloidúcemu napovedal, že ide skôr o krčmu v ktorej práve padla záverečná, alebo o divadlo v ktorom skončilo predstavenie, než o značkový módny dom. Celý ich gang sa tam nakoniec ukázal. Vrátane Kakašiho a dokonca i Karin. Všetci boli nadšene zabratý do rozhovorov, ktoré sa pretínali jeden cez druhý. Naruto bola tak vyčerpaná, že sa ani neobťažovala rozmýšľať o čom sa rozprávajú a vôbec už o tom kedy sa stihli objaviť. Jej viečka na očiach boli až príliš ťažké. Posledné čo si z toho dňa stihla zapamätať bolo ako ju Saske berie na plecia a potom...

...už len príjemné telo.

Nabudúce: Dobré ráno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pojmi:  
> Matróna - žena zo vznešenej spoločnosti alebo staršia dáma z meštianskej spoločnosti, obyčajne silnejšej postavy.  
> Pompézny - nádherný, okázalý, honosný, vypočítaný na efekt.  
> Pokiaľ ide o samotný módny dom: Tá predstava sa mi tam jednoducho vkradla a tak sa jej nechcelo von až som sa do nej s vervou zahryzol. (I ship it.)


	12. Kapitola 12: Dobre ráno?

                Je skoré ráno a Naruto leží v orosenej tráve odetá do nádherne bielych šiat. Zľahka odfukuje s viečkami obťažkanými spánkom. Na tvári sa jej črtal jemný úsmev a vánok sa pohrával s pramienkami jej dlhých zlatisto ohnivých vlasov. Kde kto by si ju pomýlil s princeznou.

 

Slnko ospalo pomaličky stúpa k oblohe, keď ju zo spánku prebudí kikiríkanie kohúta nasledované vtáčím švitorením.

 

Neohrabane sa posadí do tureckého sedu s miernim predklonom s hlavou i viečkami ešte oťaženými spánkom. Na druhé kikiríkanie sa jej podarí podvihnúť hlavu natoľko, aby sa mohla s polootvorenými očami poobzerať navôkol. Na tvári mala prázdny, ospalý výraz a od úst dokorán jej visela slina. Nonšalantne sa prehrabla vo vlasoch na hlave pri tom ako sa unavene poobzerala naokolo.

 

Zaznelo ďalšie vtáčie zašvitorenie a tentoraz sa zdalo ako keby ten vtáčik bol celkom blízko. Skoro priamo vedľa nej. Otočila za ním svoju hlavu a márne sa snažila zaostriť na rozmazanú krajinu. Jej pohľad zastal na niečom bielom ale stále to bolo príliš rozmazané. S unudeným výrazom v tvári očila na biele čudo v zelenej tráve. Po chvíľke sa jej pošťastilo rozpoznať, akoby necelý meter, od nej niekto sedel. Komplet zahalený do nejakého číro bieleho kožuchu. Prešlo ďalších pár sekúnd než sa jej zrak odkalil natoľko, aby v tom čudu rozpoznala Akamarua. Spokojne si sedel s vyplazeným jazykom a díval sa na ňu.

 

„Oh Akamaru.“ Prebrala sa svižne na to milé prekvapenie. „Ďakujem ti kamarát, že si ma znovu prišiel pozrieť.“ Dodala radostne a na tvári sa jej zjavil priam anjelsky úsmev. Natiahla k nemu ruku a pohladkala ho za uchom, čo sa mu samozrejme páčilo natoľko až zamňaukal.

 

Naruto sa zarazila a pozorne si ho prezrela. „Prosím?“ Spýtala sa váhavo, ale ako odpoveď dostala dlhé zamňaučanie. Po spánku jej stiekla kvapka potu a po pár sekundách ich mlčania odprevádzaného Akamarovým dychčaním a šumenia trávy otvoril biely pes svoju tlamu znovu. Ale tentoraz znovu z nej vyšlo niečo iné ako štekot či zamňaučanie. Bolo to podobné vtáčie zašvitorenie aké počula už pred tým. Blondína sa opatrne zasmiala a na tvár sa jej vrátil úsmev. „Ale no tak Akamaru, čo si tom mal k jedlu?“

Menovaný na chvíľu úplne stíchol, pretočil hlavou zo strany na stranu a potom zaškvŕkal ako žaba. Tento jeho prejav ju nechal bez slov, s nanúteným úsmevom, ale i cez to všetko sa dalo z jej výrazu na tvári vyčítať, že nevie ako ďalej. Akamaru sa oblizol, nabral dych a zabečal ako nejaký baran.

 

Naruto sa od neho akoby odtiahla s obavou vpísanou do jej očí. „Prepáč ale nemám potuchy o čo ti ide. Mohol by si toho láskavo nechať?“

Ten sa ale na ňu vážne zadíval, hlasno sklapol tlamu ako keby chytal dáku tu muchu. Vstal na všetky štyri, vytrepal svoju srsť a venoval jej priami pohľad. V ten moment si Naruto niečo uvedomila. A to že po prvý raz hladí do Akamarových očí. Doteraz a zakaždým ich mal akoby zatvorené ale tentoraz pozerala priamo do nich. Vôbec nedokázala pochopiť na čo sa díva, ale keď sa Akamaru napol, reflexívne sa stiahla. Ako keby čakala nejaký výpad. Biela šelma nabrala vzduch do svojich pľúc a dievčina v bielom očakávala čokoľvek.

 

Len nie....

...Akamarové zdĺhavé zaerdžanie, porovnateľné s výsmechom od statného žrebca.

 

 

Vypleštené oči a nemé ústa do korán zastrúhane do hlúpeho úsmevu jasne popisovali jej reakciu. Prešlo niekoľko okamihov zrovnateľných s hodinami, keď sa pokúsila prebrať zo šoku nejakou poznámkou. Ale jeho konské odfrknutie účinkovalo na ňu ako dobre padnutá packa. Jej nálada rýchlo prešla na podráždenú a venovala mu káravý pohľad. Ale keď na ňu zakrochkal urazene si založila ruky pod hruď a odvrátila svoj urazený pohľad. „Vieš, skutočne som dúfala v rozhovor na úrovni, ale keď ty ideš takto na mňa, tak to rozhodne nepôjde.“

 

„Tcs.“ Odfrkol si podráždene Akamaru až neuveriteľne ľudsky. „Asi nemám na výber a budem sa musieť znížiť na tvoju úroveň.“

Naruto vypleštila oči a veľmi opatrne prešla pohľadom na jej bieleho spoločníka.

 

„Avšak zapíš si za uši!“ Zvážnel. „Mám krv z klanu **vrkov** , verných spoločníkov bohov z veľkých sieni a znižovať sa na tvoju úroveň ma dosť uráža.“ Nespokojne zavrčal, ale keď vydeľ jej šokovanú tvár, zhlboka si povzdychol. „Musím ti povedať niečo dôležitého a jediný dôvod prečo s tebou pre **tento krát** hovorím tvojou rečou je naše priateľstvo.“

„Po-počkaj! Ty-ty vieš ho-ho?...“ Zakoktala neveriacky.

 

„Hovoriť? Samo osebe.“ Zavrtel sa pyšne.

„A-ako?“ Stále sa snažila pobrať čo sa deje, ale jej dlhé vedenie mu brnkalo na nervy.

 

„Pfff. To je tvoja chyba, že sa neučíš cudzie jazyky.“ Odfrkol otrávene, ale rázom prešiel do poučovania. „Tak aby si vedela ako urodzený ovládam skoro všetky jazyky sveta.“ Napol hrdo hruď. „Je to v neviere ako ste vy ľudia zaostalý. A pritom tak plný potenciálu. Až by jeden tvrdil že je to ne fér.“

„To nedáva zmysel kedy si sa to stihol naučiť? Na to aby sa ktokoľvek naučil akýkoľvek jazyk je za potreby roky cvičenia a praxe.“ Začínala panikáriť.

 

„To nechápeš ani tejto drobnosti?“ Povzdychol si. „Uvediem ti tvoj príklad. Používaš techniku hromadných tieňových klonov vďaka ktorým akceleruješ svoj výcvik tak veľmi, že zvládneš sto dnový tréning za jediný deň. Je tak?“

„Hehe, čo dodať som skrátka super, so super flexibilnou technikou.“ Zatvárila sa až veľmi potešene. Ako by ju chválil.

 

„Super, nie-super. My máme metódu vďaka ktorej sa učíme v spánku.“

„V spánku?“ Založila si ruky zamyslene. „Ale keď sa učíš v spánku to sa potom vôbec nestaneš silnejším.“

 

„To je iné! Pre nás je to iné!“

„V čom?“ Nedala sa.

 

„Jaj ty jedna...“ zavrčal. „Tak teda znovu a počúvaj pozorne! Na akadémii si sa musela naučiť plno hlúpostí o ktoré by si teraz ani chvost neotrela. Je tak?“

„Samozrejme.“

 

„Ticho! Najprv si sa musela naučiť všetky tie zbytočnosti, aby si sa vôbec mohla pustiť do sebe menšieho tréningu. A to bolo celkom otravné nemyslíš? Toľko zabitého času ktorý si mohla stráviť svojim sebazdokonaľovaním.“

Hrdo prikývla.

 

„Pre nás je to rovnaké, ale na rozdiel od vás sa nás druh naučil ako predať tieto zbytočnosti, bez ktorých sa sotva kde kto obíde,  účinne a rýchlo. Spomeň si na žabieho Sanina.“

„Zvrhlý pustovník, čo s ním?“

 

„Tiež do teba tlačil kraviny od výmyslu sveta každú voľnú chvíľu.“

„Uuu, asi máš pravdu. Počkať, ty máš pravdu. Väčšina z toho boli kraviny.“ Zalamentovala.

 

Ani sa neobťažoval si povzdychnúť. „Tak vidíš a teraz si predstav, že by ťa to dokázal učiť behom spánku, kde jedna noc môže trvať týždne a ty za celú tu dobu nepocítiš nudu, únavu a zapamätáš si všetko.“

„To je úžasne Akamaru“ Striasla sa nadšením. „Prosím nauč ma to.“ Naklonila sa k nemu a vykúzlila psie oči.

 

„Zabudni‼“

„Ale no tak pomysli na všetok ten Rámen. Prosím. Prosím. Prosím. Prosím.“

 

„Zabudni!, nižšie stvorenie. Na čo vlastne myslíš?“

„Heee? A to som si myslela že to ľudia vládnu svetu.“ Zatvárila sa urazene.

 

„Vládnu svetu? Keby sme mi mali také možnosti s čakrou aké máte vy ľudia, svetu by vládli klany zvierat. Spravodlivo a férovo. Svet by prekvital a bolo by nádherné v ňom žiť.“

„Hee? Nechápem.“

 

„Skladanie pečatí, skladanie pečatí.“ Pokúsil sa naznačiť i tlapami ale moc mu to nešlo. „Vy ľudia ste odhalili ako usmerniť a upraviť vašu čakru ako sa vám zachce. Škoda že všetko používate len na boj. Ak by sme mi mali takúto schopnosť boli by sme dávno polobohmi starajúci sa o vás smrteľníkov.“ Odfrkol povýšenecky.

„Tak prepáčte mi vaša jasnosti za moju nevedomosť, ale keby ste mi to povedali skorej mohlo sa kdečo zmeniť. Vlastne... prečo si neprehovoril skorej? Však si ľudskú reč musel ovládať už dávno a nevyhováraj sa na nejaké múdre frázy!“

 

„Psi nemajú hlasivky! Nevieš si predstaviť ako je pre mňa namáhavé napodobňovať ľudské slová.“

„Vážne je to tak ťažké? Mne sa zdá že ti to ide skvele?“

 

„Ach ty jedna. Predstav si ako namáhavé bola pre teba prvá chuninská skúška.“

Okamžite zbledla.

 

„Zdvojnásob to a pocíť moju bolesť.“

„P-prepáč.“ Sklonila zapýrená hlavu.

 

„Zabudni na to. Som z teba unavený.“ Ľahol si vedľa nej a oddychoval.

„Počkaj!“ Spomenula si na niečo dôležitého. „Chcel si mi niečo dôležitého povedať.“ Ale on jej nevenoval pozornosť. „Hej Akamaru, no tak. ... Tak prepáč že... prepáč.“ Ľahla si k nemu a pohladkala ho po hlave.

 

„Paf, mala by si sa už konečne zobudiť.“ Odcekol nezaujate.

„Hee? Ale?“

 

Akamaru zakňučal a Naruto to dojalo k slzám. Jej pohľad sa zakalil až jej neostalo nič iné než tie svoje azúrové očká privrieť.

„Iste.“

 

* * *

 

                Naruto ležiaca na boku na novomanželskej posteli pootvorí oči. Podarí sa jej zaostriť zrak na Akamarovu hlavu so sklopenými ušami, položenú na posteli ako mlčky pozoruje jej tvár. Blondína sa spokojne zhlboka nadýchne a vydýchne. Na tvári sa jej zjaví úsmev. Ležiac stále na boku natiahne sa za ním, aby ho mohla pohladiť za uchom. „Musíš byť riadne unavený, A... ka... ma... ru.“

Odpovedal jej znudením  zamručaním, ktoré ju pobavilo až k tomu že sa nežne zachichotala. „Neeee-boj sa. Zostane to len medzi nami.“ Uškrnula sa a on odpovedal podvihnutím svojich uší.

 

Pobavená jeho rekciou znovu zavrie oči a začne sa prevaľovať a pritom preťahovať svoje končatiny akoby sa jej vôbec nechcelo z postele. S úsmevom sa zase zababušila pod perinu s úmyslom ešte si poleňošiť.

Jeho zamručanie ju ale nepoteší. „Nechaj ma ešte chvíľku pospať, Akamaru.“

 

Zakňučí.

„Však, hej. Však hej.“ Nespokojne utrúsi a nejako sa jej podarí okľukou posadiť. Stále so zavretými očami sa poriadne popreťahuje ako po poriadne prežitej noci. Zhlboka si od vzdychne a venuje Akamarovy milí úsmev. „Tak čo je tak dôležite, že ma budíte, vaša jasnosti?“ Začala ho hladkať svojsky za uchom, načo rýchlo vymäkol.

 

Po chvíľke slastnej masáže sa však otrepal, pozrúc inam štekol. Nasledovala jeho pohľad a s prekvapením zbadala Sakuru sediacu na konci obrovskej novomanželskej postele. V rukách mala roztvorenú dáku zložku s hromadou voľných papierov sem tam spojených spinkami a podľa prevedenia hneď usúdila, že ide o lekársku kartu. Sakura hoci odetá v sladkých farbách sledovala Naruto so skyslím nespokojným výrazom.

 

„Oh. Ahoj Sakura-chan. Tak čo sa deje?“

„Eh.“ Skysla Sakura ešte viacej. „Pokiaľ budeš hrať rozkošnú takto hneď po ránu celé dva týždne, tak ja odchádzam.“

 

„Čože? O čom to hovoríš?“ Nechápala ale než sa stihla čokoľvek opýtať ucítila pohyb na vedľajšej strane postele. Otočila hlavou aby sa pozrela na chrbát jedného nemenovaného Učíhu ktorý práve vstal z postele a vydal sa smerom do kúpeľne. Prešiel okolo malého stola u ktorého sedeli Ten-Ten s Nejim nad šálkou čaju. Mlčky ho sledovali ako prechádzal okolo nich potom sa vrátili s pohľadmi na ňu. Nevenovala im žiadnu pozornosť a ďalej sledovala Učíhu. Saske otváral dvere do kúpeľne, keď si všimla Kakašiho stojaceho v kúte pri okne zazerajúc z pod knižky raz na neho raz na ňu. Jej mozog síce pracoval, ale jej myšlienky nie a nie zapadnúť do seba a odhaliť tak skrytý obraz.

 

Akamaru štekol a následne zamručal. Otočila k nemu hlavu, ale to už Kiba utrúsil jednu zo svojich múdrostí. „Kámo, to je fakt blbý nápad povedať niekomu hneď po prebudený, že rozpráva zo sna. Obzvlášť pokiaľ ide o niekoho tak výbušného ako je Naruto.“ Nasledovala Akamarov pohľad na Kibu opierajúceho sa o stenu u dverí. Behom okamihu sa zhrozil nad svojim výrokom. Narutin tep sa začal zvyšovať.

 

„Ja by som takú chybu nespravil Kiba-kun.“ Zahlásil Lee stojacim pred veľkým zrkadlom. „A to sa neustále vyťahuješ ako si chytrý.“

„Sklapni, dostal ma keď som mal slabú chvíľku, to je celé!“ Zavrčal na neho celý červený.

Lee mu ani v najmenšom neveril a keď si všimol jej pohľadu napriahol k nej oba vztýčené palce. „Len tak ďalej Naruto-chan! Sila mladosti je s tebou!“

 

Jej dych oťažel, keď sa ozval otravne známi hlas z druhého konca miestnosti než stál Kakashi. „Dobre povedané Lee. Naruto si super rozkošná!“ Ani sa na Gaia nepozrela, ale jeho žiarivá super opruz póza pálila oči i bez toho aby sa ňu pozrela.

 

Zalial ju pot a roztrasene zamierila svoj pohľad pred seba na otrávenú Sakuru. Tá z jej pohľadu odmietajúceho prijať realitu s miliónom otázok usúdila ktorá bije. „Vitaj do nového dňa. Pekne si sa nám prespal a aby si sa rozpomenul, tak sme v Nume a toto je novomanželský apartmán.“ Zamávala naokolo podozrievavo sledujúc ju pol okom. Naruto sa snažila narýchlo pobrať všetky čriepky informácií ako sa opatrne obzerala po miestnosti, ale nachádzala len skúmavé pohľady zarezávajúce sa do nej. Jej srdce zrýchlene bilo až niekde v jej krku úspešne brániac jej vypustiť akékoľvek slovo. Sakura si povzdychla: „Teraz by si sa mal skryť pod perinu.“ Naruto sa začervenala a pokúsila sa nahmatať okraj periny. Jej pohľad pritom skĺzol na jej hruď. Splašila sa. Jej pohľad, * _čo to do pekla je?*,_ dokonale popisoval zistenie, že je odetá do priliehavého dámskeho tielka. Celá sa roztriasla. Naberajúc plne červenú farbu.

 

„Neboj, vyzeráš v tom dobre.“ Pokúsila sa ju upokojiť Ten-Ten, ale jej snaha bola odviata Leeovou baladou na skutočnú princeznú a čerstvo otvárajúci sa kvietok.

 

„Kámo každý by chcel vedieť s kým sa v tom sne rozprávala.“ Skomentoval Kiba ďalšie Akamarové zaštekanie.

 

„Hej Kiba, nezneužívaš náhodou Akamarua na to, aby si mohol drístať tieto krámi, že nie?!“ Dostal okamžite vynadané od Sakury ktorá akoby komentovala zas Akamarové zavrčanie na neho.

 

„Je vám jasné že to nemusíte prežiť?“ Zaznela poznámka od Nejiho, ale to sa už Narute motala hlava a vášnivej diskusii medzi Kibom, Lee a Gai-senseom nevenovala pozornosť.

 

„Držte klapačky! Mám tu pacienta ktorému tie vaše dristy ani v najmenšom neprospejú. Tak si.. da...  .“

 

Naruto prišlo mdlo. Jej telo oťaželo ako po jednej z najťažších bitiek akú kedy zažila. Čierňava sa vkradla do jej očí a hlasy poslabli ako keby to boli už len stopové zvuky, ktoré matne počuť cez stenu. Jej hlava sa zaklonila a jej trup ju nasledoval. Behom okamihu stratila vedomie.

 

Výsledok spoločnej spolupráce bol drvivý. Zapýrená Tsundere blondína bez akéhokoľvek šance na odpor, odpadla do bezpečia snov.

 

*Nabudúce: Krytie v ťahu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vrk - Ide o bielych mohutnejších vlkov. Predstavte si tých z Hobita, na ktorých jazdili škreti (?).


	13. Kapitola 13: Krytie je v ťahu?

                Spánok bol pre Naruto príjemným vyslobodením. Síce bola bez sna a počula dáke tlmené zvuky matne pripomínajúci rozhovor kdesi za stenou, ale cítila príjemné teplo rozširujúce sa do celého teľa.

Pomaly sa prebúdzala zo svojho spánku.

 

Jemne otvorila oči a chvíľočku jej trvalo než poriadne zaostrila na Sakuru. Tá sklonená nad Naruto vykonávala lekárske jutsu s únavou vyobrazenou na jej tvári.

 

„Sakura-chan?“ Spýtala sa pomaly a prekvapene, ale keď pokúsila pohnúť ružovláska ju hneď uzemnila.

„Nehýb sa **šmarja**! Kedy si zapamätáš, že sa nemáš vrtieť, keď ta liečia?“

 

„Eh?... Ale nevyzeráš dobre.“

„To je len únava. Za chvíľu to už budem mať hotové tak zostaň pokojne ležať!“ Povzdychla si. „To si celý ty. Aspoň zostaň spať keď si taký neposeda! Tak ta budem môcť liečiť bez toho, aby si mi žundral pod nosom.“ Zasťažovala si a skoro na nej bolo vidno ako sa jej uľavilo, ale netrvalo to dlho a hneď sa pekelne sústredila na svoju techniku. Ležiaca blondína ju chvíľku sledovala a chcela niečo podotknúť, lenže než stačila otvoriť ústa Sakura ju prerušila. „Teraz D4!“

 

Na jej prekvapenie tá poznámka, ten rozkaz, nepatril jej ale Nejimu stojaci kúsok od nej. Pristúpil k nim a šupol Narute úder niekam do trupu. Ani to nezabolelo, ale rozhodne z toho vycítila, že jej trafil čakrový bod. Trošku s obavami striedala pohľad raz na neho raz na ňu.

 

„Žiadne obavy, len vypomáham pri procedúre.“ Oznámil jej Hyuga, keď si preložil jej pýtavý výraz a i keď o krok ustúpil stále ju pre istotu sledoval skúmavým pohľadom za pomoci aktívneho Byakuganu. „Vďaka mojej výpomoci môže Sakura vykonať celú procedúru omnoho rýchlejšie a ako si už postrehla, nie je to nič ľahkého. Avšak...“ Zatváril sa zamyslene. „Nikdy som sa nestretol s takýmto... netypickým poškodením.“

 

_Čože?..._

 

„Jasne, jasne!“ Zavrčala Sakura. „D3, E2, B1!“ Neji poslušne rozdal údery ktoré zasiahli príslušné miesta lenže unavenému medikovi to na nálade nepridalo. „Ale teraz vážne.“ Zamračila sa. „Čo si to Tsunade-sama myslí? Liečiť ta takto v  **tomto** tele. Celé mi to príde divné. Ako keby bolo tvoje telo dlhodobo mačkané. A tým myslím všetko. Svaly, kosti, najme mozog. Ten musí byť zmačkaný najviac. To máš z toho že nevieš kedy máš dosť.“

„Ale Sakura-chan.“

 

„Žiadne ale, čo si to myslíte?! Navyše ten príkaz, že k tebe mám pristupovať ako k žene? Do toho máš ďaleko. Pokiaľ tvoje liečenie touto metódou v tvojom stave zo všetkými tými premenami, je tým najlepším riešením... tak ako potom musí vyzerať tvoje pôvodne pôvodné telo? Celé je to podozrivé, príliš podozrivé!“ Nedbajúc na ostatných pokračovala vo svojich pripomienkach ďalej. „Pokiaľ je to s tebou tak zlé prečo neostaneš drichmať celú tú dobu? Ale ty nie, ty sa musíš zobudiť práve v tú najnevhodnejšiu chvíľu, keď mám najviac práce. Šmarja! B2, E1!“

 

„Ma, ma. Nemal by to byť prejav, že tvoja liečba zaberá?“ Chlácholil ju Kakashi zatiaľ čo Neji poslušne zadelil ďalšie dva údery. „Ale na druhú stranu Naruto, skús sa trošku vžiť do našej kože áno?“

„Cha, i keby sa o to táto dudá makovica pokúsila i tak sa jej to nepodarí!“ Nedala sa medička.

_Neodsudzuj ma len pretože si myslíš, že na to nemám. Bola by si prekvapená na čo všetko mám._ Odvrátila svoj pohľad na Kakashiho ktorý si spokojne v rohu čítal svoju knižku a sem tam s pomedzi nej vykukol von oknom.

Ten si jej pohľadu všimol. „Možno by sa to dalo brať ako dáky ten tréningový kemp.“ Podotkol a v jeho oku sa zablyskol nápad. „Uvažujme nad tým takto. Sakura dostala ťažký lekársky prípad ktorý má vyriešiť bez toho, aby si mohla od kohokoľvek skúsenejšieho pýtať radu. Neji musí nájsť pre svoje schopnosti nové možnosti ich využitia. Ostatný... povedzme že majú za úlohu prehĺbiť svoju interakciu s okolím bez toho aby to tam rozmlátili či pohoršovali každého naokolo či verejnú mienku. A Naruto?“ Zamyslel sa na okamih. „Tá sa má naučiť prijať svoju ženskosť a dáke tie... dievčenské zvyky.“

_Jasne ty zvrhlík jeden, a ty pri tom zas nepohneš prstom. Flákaš sa viac než Shikamaru._

Keďže pohľad naň bol celkom nudný a ostatný ostali mlčať poobzerala sa zatiaľ po miestnosti. Bol tam akýsi nevšedný pokoj. Slnečné lúče prenikali v pásoch skrz škáry v neúplne zatiahnutých závesoch. Ale i keď boli zatiahnuté len na strane na ktorú práve svietilo slnko, ostatné boli odtiahnuté a prepúšťali dnu dostatok svetla aby ho nebolo príliš veľa či príliš málo.

 

„Celkom Hard-Core obtiažnosť pokiaľ môžem komentovať vašu myšlienku Hatake.“ Poznamenal Neji po chvíli.

„Čo by si nechcel pán novopečený Jonin a nehýb sa Naruto! Šmarja! Neji, uspi ho nejako na chvíľku!“ Zavrčala na nich.

 

„Myslím že to nebude potrebné.“

„Vážne. To aby som si zaobstarala na neho dáke to extrémne silné uspávadlo.“

_Tak prepáč že ti pôsobím také starosti Sakura-chan._

Prebehlo ešte pár minúť čo musela ležať. Sakure stekali kvapky potu po tvári zatiaľ čo zbierala posledné zvyšky čakry a sem tam komandovala Nejiho k presním úderom. Až nakoniec skončila a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Pokynula Nejimu gestom, že je na rade zatiaľ čo sa zvalila unavene na posteľ. Jonin pristúpil k Naruto v bojovom postoji šesťdesiatich štyroch úderov. Ani nestihla pípnuť než ju zavalil presnou salvou úderov. A tentoraz boli cítiť, ako jemná ihličková akupunktúra. Pocítila ako sa v nej vznietila čakra. Aj keď nič nerobila tak ju to neprimerane vyčerpalo akoby cítila svoj samotný čakrový obeh. Ako keby mal svoj vlastný pulz.

 

*

 

Pár minút nato odfukovala sledujúc prameň svetla prenikajúci skrz škáru v závesu. „Koľko je vlastne hodín?“ Riekla potichu skôr z nudy a pre seba.

„Sú približne tri hodiny po obede.“ Oznámil sucho Kakashi.

 

„Hee? Toľko.“

„Dobré ráno šípková Ruženka. Ako sa ti spalo?“ Dodala unavene Sakura. „Nie že budeš vystrájať hlúposti, ako ísť trénovať, lebo inač ti jednu fláknem! Takú, že prespíš celé dva týždne!“ I keď cez jej neskrývanú rozzúrenosť sa v jej hlase objavil náznak váhania.

_Ty si mi poslednou dobou nejako moc podráždená._

„Ma-ma. Na druhú stranu má pravdu. Naruto, po dobu misie pre teba žiadny tréning.“

 

„Čože?“ Trhla sebou panicky pri tej predstave.

„Má pravdu.“ Poznamenal jeho mladší kolega v hodnosti. „Si naše Eso v rukáve. Nech už je nepriateľ ktokoľvek, je mu jasné, že si neschopná boja. **Momentálne** neschopná boja.“ Dodal urýchlene keď si všimol jej nábehu protirečiť. „Avšak to oni nevedia. A my ich v tom chceme udržať. Takže sa budeš tváriť že nevieš bojovať i keď príde na boj.“

 

_Boj?_ „Ale...???“

„A tým myslím: že až ta prídu uniesť, tak sa necháš uniesť!“

 

_Uniesť?_ „Ale...???“

„Nechaj ma dokončiť.“ Nemal v úmysle ju pustiť ku slovu. „Už teraz všetci nejako tušia, že si výnimočná. Takže, pokiaľ sa nepriateľ o niečo pokúsi budeš nás spiaci agent. Rozhodne ťa budú chcieť uniesť, aby o tebe zistili viac a toho sa držme. Pokiaľ stále budeš hrať slabú možno by poľavili vo svojej pozornosti a viacej sa starali o nás než o teba. Mohli by ta tak odniesť priamo do ich úkrytu.“ Podotkol dôležito zatiaľ čo Naruto prikyvovala. „A  **potom** to už záleží na tebe. Pokiaľ to zahráš dobre a nepriateľ si nevšimne že si ninja, mohla by si na nich udrieť zvnútra. Mohla by si zistiť dáke tie informácie, zachrániť rukojemníkov, pokiaľ tam nejaký budú a nakoniec ich zbúchať na hromadu tak ako ich k tebe naženieme.“

 

„To je úžasné, že si to takto dopodrobna premyslel. Máš moju úplnú podporu. Vydržím čokoľvek.“ _Čo to trepem?!_ Zajasala nadšene s trblietajúcimi sa očami až sa Neji nachvíľu zatváril trápne.

Zato Sakura neskrývala svoju nespokojnosť. „To je k neuvereniu ako málo mu stačilo k tomu, aby si ta obviazal okolo prstu. A pokiaľ chcem dáku drobnosť po tebe **ja**... tak si ako osie hniezdo. Grr.“

 

„Eh? O čom to hovoríš a kde sú ostatný?“ Preletela pohľadom po prázdnej miestnosti.

„Ach. Pokiaľ myslíš tých štyroch...“ Zatvárila sa zhnusene pri myšlienke na Leeho a ostatných ale rýchlo tú myšlienku vytriasla z hlavy a povzniesla sa nad vec. „Vypustila som ich von, na vzduch, aby sa mohli všetci štyria do sýtosti vyvenčiť.“

 

„Skôr to vyzeralo ako panický ústup armády pred valiacou sa lavínou.“ Dodala Ten-Ten s nanúteným úsmevom.

„Kňučali?“ Spýtala sa Sarkasticky. „Kňučali. Zverina potrebuje výbeh.“ Nechcela sa Sakura zbaviť svojho povýšeneckého pocitu.

 

„Ten-Ten, čo ty tu robíš?“ Až teraz si Naruto všimla, že tam je aj ich **najmladší** člen týmu. Ktorý doteraz nespozorovateľne ležal na tej veľkej posteli, sledujúc ju už nejakú dobu. Keď sa ich pohľady stretli vymenili si pozdravy.

„Pomáhala som vztýčiť bariéru okolo tejto miestnosti a taktiež zopár ďalších... a trošku ma to vyčerpalo viac než som očakávala... Tak, mi Sakura povolila ostať.“ Skomentovala nadšene s náznakom ako by hľadala vhodné výhovorky prečo ostať. „Prosím, nenechávajte ma s tou zverinou samú. Prosím.“ Sklapla ruky v prosebnom geste.

 

„Aká bariéra?“ Nepochytila o čo sa Ten-Ten snažila až nastalo ticho.

Podať jej  odpoveď sa odvážil až Kakashi. „Hmm. Je to ochranná Bariéra, ktorá z tohto miesta robí bezpečné miesto na rozhovor. Taktiež sa sem nikto nedostane bez toho aby sme si ho nevšimli. Nemôžu nás odpočúvať, fyzicky, opticky, elektronicky, mentálne ani za pomoci jutsu. Môžu mať senzibilné schopnosti, ale to im nepomôže. Skrátka sa z tejto miestnosti sa stala naša základňa, kde môžeme plánovať a oslovovať sa našimi menami. Ale Naruto-chan, prosím maj na pamäti, že mimo tuto miestnosť používaj len naše krycie mená. Dobre.“

 

„Spoľahni sa.“ Utrúsila urazene. „Ale aká to úžasná ninja technika s ktorou ste sa vytiahli. Počkať. Veď to im do očí povie že sme...“ Zarazila sa a narýchlo sa poobzerala akoby hľadala niekoho, kto by sa mohol pozerať z nejakého skrytého úkrytu.

„Buď bez obáv pôvodný nápad zostal, len sa to medzičasom dosť zamotalo.“ Upokojoval ju Neji.

 

„To je potom naše krytie v ťahu, alebo nie?“ Znervóznela ako by to bola jej chyba.

„Ani nie. Možno je to teraz lepšie.“ Pridal sa z rohu Kakashi.

 

„Nechápem, ako by to mohlo byť teraz lepšie? Jasná ninja technika.“ Chytala paniku.

„Myslí tým, že teraz sa Numou šíria klebety o tom, že si nejaká tajomná princezná s ešte tajomnejšou minulosťou. Takže je v poriadku pokiaľ sa to tajomstvo pokúsime tak očividne brániť.“ Zapojila sa nadšene Ten-Ten. „Saske-san je tvoj akýsi nedobrovoľný záchranca. Gai-san s Lee ťa prijali ako rodinu, ale povodne boli niečo ako tvoji ochrancovia.“ Pokračovala útržkovito. „So sakurou si sa musela spriateliť v nemocnici a zvyšok sa nejako priplietol do cesty. A ako to už u princezien býva, je bežné že sa vydá za svojho záchrancu. Je to dosť zamotané, ale toto je zhruba najčastejšia verzia.“

 

„To sú už ľudia naozaj sprostý?“ Zapochybovala so založenými rukami, uvažujúc nad tým k čomu im bolo to ich pôvodné krytie.

„Ty o tom radšej pomlč!“ Pokarhala ju Sakura.

„Tak ako tak. Ten príbeh si už žije vlastným životom. Takže je celkom zbytočné sa nad tým nejako viacej zaťažovať.“ Zakončil prestrelku mladší jonin ale Naruto s tým stále mala problémy. Stále cítila akoby vinu.

 

„Vážne je to v poriadku?“

„Tak, klebety sú značným zdrojom dezinformácií a každý z nás k tomu nevedomky prispel. Ten tvoj submisívny prístup čo si včera mala k tvojmu snúbencovi v kontraste s tvojou povahou, bol dobrou živnou pôdou pre klebety na námet zdivočenej princeznej.“

 

„Snúbenec?“ Rozšírili sa jej oči. _Saske?_ Narýchlo sa znovu poobzerala po miestnosti, ale jeho nevidela.

„Neboj šiel von pre jedlo.“ Dodal chápavo a ona sa konečne upokojila.

 

Pozrela na neho a behom okamihu sa ozval jej prázdny žalúdok.  „Rámen.“ Riekla potichu akoby z reflexu.

„Ja ti dám taký rámen.“ Za stresovala Sakura. „Tam máš vázu d vodou! Šmýkaj to celé vypiť!“

 

„Ale Sakura-chan, potrebujem živiny...“ Namietala s uslzeným pohľadom.

„Ja som tvoj ošetrujúci a hovorím, že potrebuješ najskôr tekutiny!“

 

„Ale v rámenu sú tiež tekutiny.“

„Vypito, lebo inač ti jednu fláknem tak, že budem môcť s liečením začať odznovu‼“

 

Nespokojne pozrela na vázu na vodu stojacu na nočnom stolčeku s prázdnym pohárom. Neji bol tak veľkorysí, že jej ju podal. V rukách si ju poťažkala, mohla mať tak dva litre. Ešte raz pozrela na ružovlásku škrípajúcu zubami, a potom si povzdychla. Naklonila ju k svojim ústam a nonšalantne glgla glg za glgom. Takto do seba obrátila celý jej obsah. Osviežene sa striasla a než stačila zo zdvorilosti poďakovať Neji jej ju vymenil za plnú.

 

Nechápavo pozrela na dežavú. S námietkou v tvári pozrela na podráždenú Sakuru.

„Vy.., pi.., tú.., vo.., du..!“

Veľmi neochotne sa k tomu podvolila. Teraz jej to trvalo dlhšie a ku koncu už nevládala. Tak zvyšné deci si vyliala na svoju hlavu.

 

„Spokojná? Pani ošetrovateľka?“

Menovaná skysla. „Ako do bezodnej studne. Ako si to doteraz dokázala prežiť?“

 

„Dokázala, rámen je zázračný.“ Zatvárila sa pyšne. „Mala by si to už vedieť.“

„ **Prisahám,** že keď ti raz tú gebuľu otvorím nájdem v nej akurát rámen.“

 

„Chcela by som rámen!“ Zahundrala blondína a hysterka už mala ruku zovretú v päsť, keď sa ozvalo od dverí: „Hm.“

 

Všetci sa otočili za notoricky známym zvukom, aby si všimli vchádzať Saského. Bez slova za sebou zavrel a na perách sa mu rysoval úsmev. V jednej ruke za ucho držal pestrofarebnú bedňu na roznášku hotových jedál. Postavil ju na stolík nereagujúc na pýtavé pohľady ostatných. Švihol pohľadom po Naruto a tá okamžite sebou trochu trhla.

 

_Niečo je inak, niečo je inak! Prečo sa usmieva? To nie je dobré. Usmieva sa len keď má niečo za lubom. Hlavne kľud, Hlavne kľud._

Namiesto toho aby niečo povedal začal rozoberať drevenú krabicu. Predná strana a vrch šli preč behom momentu a skupine sa naskytol aspoň čiastočný výhľad na dve prehriadky a dve zakryté misy v nej. Spoza stola vytiahol podnosový stolček vhodný do postele a položil vrchnú misu naň. Potom s eleganciou ako čašník prešiel k prekvapenej blondíne.

 

„Tvoja objednávka.“ Zahlásil sucho, ale napriek tomu s náznakom potešenia. Narute sa roztvorili oči od prekvapenia.

 

Vďaka bočným nožičkám sa podnos ocitol priamo pred ňou. Stále sediac v posteli s napätím očakávala až Saske otvorí pokrývku ktorú uchopil ako profesionálny čašník. Avšak dopriaval si pár dlhočizných sekúnd, keď bez pohnutia zostal stáť, zatiaľ čo sa napätie v miestnosti zvyšovalo. Kvapky potu stekali po  tvári nielen blondíne ale i ďalším prizerajúcim.

 

_Nech je to rámen, nech je to rámen, musí to byť rámen!_

„Ja svoje záväzky plním, tak dobrú chuť.“ Riekol ostro ju sledujúc a gestom nasmeroval jej pohľad na bambusové paličky. Až si ich veľmi opatrne vzala otvoril veko a jej sa naplno rozžiarili oči šťastím. Pred ňou stála veľká misa plná rámenu. So slovami dobrú chuť sa radostne pustila do svojej porcie úplne ignorujúc Sakuru ktorá sa držiac za srdce v infarktovom stave hlučne zosypala z postele na podlahu. Hlboké rozpálene slzy ktoré sa snažila zadržať by roztopili nejedno ľadové srdce. Teda až na jedno konkrétne.

 

Saske nechajúc svoju partnerku vo svojom vlastnom svete. Vrátil sa k stolu vytiahnuť druhú misu. Položil ju na stôl a skomentoval ostatným. „Toto je nejaké zomleté ovocie, zelenina a nejaké bylinky podliate dákou minerálkou. Nie som si istý čo to vlastne je, ale nemám v to moc veľkú dôveru.“

 

„To znie ako smooties.“ Ožila Ten-Ten a energeticky vyskočila na nohy. V dobrej nálade pribehla k stolu. Podvihnúc pokrývku dala sa do skúmania zelenej hmoty.

„Počkaj Ten-Ten nemôžeme si byť istý či v tom nie je nejaký jed či droga.“ Namietol Neji v obave nad jej bezstarostným prístupom a hneď začal Byakuganom skenovať obsah misy.

 

Sakura medzičasom vstala tiež a po príchode k stolu vzala do malej naberačky trochu tej polotekutej zmesi aby si k nej pričuchla. „Zdá sa to byť zmesou rôznych jedlých bylín a ovocia.“

„To samé i u mňa.“

„Hovorím vám je to smooties!“

„Sledoval som madam Ayu ako to pripravovala a podľa toho čo tam všetko dala by som tiež usúdil, že to nie je nič nebezpečné.“ Odignoroval ju Saske.

 

„Ty si ju pri tom pozoroval?“ Spýtala sa so záujmom Hysterka.

„Áno. Musel som zaistiť aby vytvorila Rámen na aký je Naruto zvykla z Konohy. Čo sa madam vonkoncom nepozdávalo, ale keď som sa nenechal odbiť, tak mi toto nanútila zo slovami: Musíte si vziať nielen niečo energetické, ale hlavne zdravé, keď ste si objednali spoločnú misku.“

 

„Gaah‼“ Zosýpala sa na zem určitá hysterka o ktorú sa pokúšal infarkt.

„Čože, že by v tom naozaj niečo bolo?!“ Začal ju Neji okamžite skenovať.

„Nie‼ tak to nie je!“ Skočila do deja copatá. „No tak. Vy dvaja ste tak necitlivý pokiaľ ide o prístup k dievčatám.“ Povzdychla si chápajúc Sakurinu bolesť.

„Ale i tak je to moc podozrivé, aby sa to dalo nazývať pokrmom.“ Rýchlo zmenil smer istý Učíha.

 

„No táák. Hovorím vám že je to smooties! Smoo... ties.“ Vytiahla z priehradky pod stolom hrnček, urazene vzala naberačku do ruky a načapovala si zelenú gebuzinu. „Pozrite sa! Nič to nie je.“ S chuťou to pila ako nejaký puding a až dokončila spokojne si odfúkla. „Dobrota, tu vedia ako namiešať dobrý smooties.“

 

Chcela sa ich opýtať na či to skúsia, ale zaskočilo ju ako sa na ňu uprene dívali obaja Byakuganom a Sharinganom zároveň. Navyše ako strnula dala Sakure možnosť, aby sa pridala a pomocou svojich lekárskych techník sa pustila do jej odbornej prehliadky.

„No táák. Je to smooties. Smoo... ties.“ Nanútila si úsmev napriek trapasu v akom sa nachádzala.

Striasla ich zo seba a vynútila si ich pozornosť dôležitou pózou. „Je to zdravý trend stravovania. Skrátka rozmixujete na drobno niečo zdravé, dochutíte ovocím a zalejete vodou. A bum. Máte vysoko energetický nápoj ktorý sa rýchlo strávi a zasýti na dlho. Vhodné pre športovcov, aby vám energia vydržala celý deň. Či len tak pre dobrú náladu.“ Zakončila svoj výklad v póze ako vystrihnutej z tele-šhopingu. A všetci traja stojac proti nej so založenými rukami prikyvovali.

 

„No pokiaľ je pravda čo hovoríš, mohol by som sa osmeliť a tiež sa ponúknuť.“ Prikradol sa Kakashi k nim a nabral si ten smooties do maľovanej šáločky. Sakura chcela niečo štipľavého pripomenúť, ale šokovane si niečo uvedomila. Saske si uvedomil zrejme to isté, pretože obaja pevne upreli svoje pohľady na neho. Respektíve na jeho masku na tvári. Neji s Ten-Ten nasledovali ich pohľady vlastne len z reflexu. Hatake si priblížil pohárik až tesne k jeho perám než sa zastavil.

„Oh je niečo na mojej tvári?“ Spýtal sa dobrácky. Ale obom vážnym divákom zakmitalo obočie. Kakashi pozrel smerom k Naruto a vypleštil oči v prekvapenom výraze. „Čo to?!“ Všetci štyria bleskovo obrátili svoje pohľady k blondíne, ktorá sa ešte stále nadšene kŕmila svojou nadmernou porciou ramenu.

 

„Do prdele.“ Zakvičala Sakura a svižne sa otočila späť, aby mohla uzrieť už len ako Hatake položil na stôl prázdnu šáločku.

„Ďakujem bolo to výborné, teraz už chápem čo mysleli tými vybranými jedlami.“

 

Hysterka zaškrípala zubami a už jej nezostávalo než prejsť do porazeneckej pózy ako Saske a Neji ktorý sa nechal tiež uniesť atmosférou. Síce obidvaja mali inú porazeneckú pózu než ona, zachovávali si aký taký nadhľad.

 

„Hej! Zastavila odchádzajúceho staršieho jonina Ten-Ten. To do seba všetko tak hádžete Sensei?“ Spýtala sa ho so skúmavým pohľadom. „To je ale nedobrý prístup a vonkoncom nie zdravý. Jedlo by ste si mal poctivo vychutnať a nie ho do seba hodiť ako do vedra. Musíte sa naučiť správne jesť, inač môžete očakávať žalúdočné problémy.“

„Haj, haj. Odteraz to budem mať už na pamäti. Ale teraz už asi viem čo na tebe Lee s Gaiom tak obdivujú. Si múdra, starostlivá i užitočná kunoichi. Priam ako **užitočná knižka** by som sa odvážil tvrdiť.“ Položil jej na rameno ruku a na tvári vystrúhal spokojný výraz.

 

„U-užitočná knižka?“ Jej sebavedomie sa nalomilo. Byť prirovnaná k užitočnej knižke jej podlomilo kolená a už sa i ona pridala do porazeneckej pózy. Kakashi 3 zvyšok týmu 0.

„Eee, čo sa deje? Spýtala sa nechápavo Naruto ktorá práve dojedla svoj rámen. „Zjedli ste niečo nezdravého?“ A dopila šťavu priamo z misy.

„Hej.“Zafňukala Sakura. „Trpkú porážku s príchuťou prechytračenia s prílohou: _urobil som z vás Idiotov_.“

„No neviem ako vy, ale mne chutilo.“ Podotkol láskyplne Kakashi za čo si vyslúžil nevrelé pohľady.

 

„Tak to by stačilo.“ Poznamenal Saske, ktorý sa medzičasom stihol spamätať. Načapoval do hrnčeka smooties a prešiel k Naruto. Vzal od nej prázdnu misku a podal jej hrnček.

Tá chvíľu nedôverčivo skúmala obsah než si hlasno povzdychla. „Tušila som, že v tom bude dáky háčik. Takto skaziť chuť po dobrom rámene.“ Odula sa a nasilu začala piť obsah šálky ako keby to malo byť niečo enormne nechutné. Ale už po pár dúškoch sa jej výraz zmenil na prekvapený. Chvíľku trvalo než to dopila celé. „Na počudovanie to nie je vôbec zlé. Pokiaľ by všetka medicína takto chutila svet by bol omnoho krajším miestom pre život.“

 

„Smooties! Je to smooties! Jedlo, výživné, zdravé! No táák.“ Nariekala Ten-Ten od kraja postele, ale po chvíli to vzdala a zvalila sa na ňu. „Už je mi to jedno. Nazývajte to ako chcete.“

„Tak teda dobre. Pokiaľ tú zeleninu dokázala dostať do seba Naruto azda by bolo na mieste aby som ju ochutnala tiež.“ Poznamenala zapýrená ružovláska a s nedôverou vypísanou v tvári sa pripojila k Nejimu a Saskému ktorý mali podobný výraz.

Veď predsa Kakashi ich mohol napáliť. Ten-Ten môže mať kde aké chute. A Naruto nemá právo hovoriť o chuti vôbec, keďže jej jediná chuťová bunka je permanentne nastavená na rámen.

 

Ich okamih pravdy ich milo prekvapil. Vôbec to nebola žbrnda i keď s dopitím mali určité problémy. Ale ich nálada prešla do bojovej, keď Kakashi pozval Naruto k stolu na druhé kolo a vrátane Ten-Ten tu bolo 6 šálok. Tentoraz už všetky pohľady smerovali na maskovaného ninju či odhalí svoju tvár. Ale keď pohodársky vypil svoj smooties skrz svoju masku, bez toho aby si ju nejako upravil či dokonca zašpinil, všetci to vzdali.

 

* * *

 

                Naďalej to ubiehalo celkom nezáživne. Doinformovali Naruto o istých zisteniach. O tom, že niektorý súčasný návštevníci Numy sú možno ninjovia a agenti pravdepodobne vyslaný ostatnými dedinami a rôznymi inštitúciami, aby zmapovali situáciu. A asi len Konoha bola tak blbá, že hneď vyslala tým do neznáma. A dokonca veľmi náhodne zložený tým z tých čo boli práve po ruke. A napriek tomu, že sú ako päsť na oko ich krytie doteraz neprasklo. Bez ohľadu na situáciu musia pokračovať ako sa bude dať.

 

Medzitým stihol Kakashi potajomky informovať Naruto o tom ako ju Saske s Akamaruom strážili pred niektorými členmi ich výpravy zatiaľ čo tvrdo spala. A veru bolo pred čím ju strážiť.

 

Následne musela Ten-Ten pomôcť princeznej navliecť sa do športového elastického spodného oblečenia, čiernej farby, ktoré kopírovalo jej ladné krivky. A z pohľadu nositeľa pôsobilo priam zázračne, keďže ju nikde neškrtilo ani netlačilo. Nasledovalo žlté pol tričko a ľahká oranžovo čierna mikina na zips. Zakončená priľahlou krátkou sukňou s červeno čiernym vzorom ktorá ledva zakrývala skorej spomínané elastické šortky. 

A Pokiaľ sa pýtate prečo práve Ten-Ten? Pretože Saske s Nejim mali plné ruky práce so Sakurou, ktorá chcela určitú blondínu rozdrápať na kúsočky.

 

A tak im to chvíľu trvalo.

Nabudúce: Zašivárna?


	14. Kapitola 14-15: Zašivárna?

                Celá partia sa nejako dostala z hotela von, do neskorého popoludnia. Krokom na čele s namosúrenou Sakurou sa presúvali smerom k miestnemu trhu, kde sa k nim pripojil i zvyšok členov ich svadobnej výpravy. Samo o sebe budila prítomnosť každého z nich vlnu nedobre skrývaných nadšených pohľadov a šuškania u miestnych. Ktorý takmer dávali dojem, že ich tam prišli skôr obdivovať než za hocičím iným. Alebo predstieraný obchod slúžil ako zásterka k niečomu hlbšiemu. Samotný trh pripomínal skôr nejaké námestie kde v strede bol mini parčík s krásnou fontánou. Ten parčík bol po obvode obkolesený uličkou so stánkami na vnútornej strane a obchodíkmi zasadených do domčekov na druhej strane. Medzi stánkami a domčekmi boli medzery, uličky a priechody ktoré dávali možnosť rýchlo prejsť medzi parčíkom, trhom a zvyškom dedinky.

 

Určité osoby nepostrehli horiaci knôt u jednej konkrétnej hysterky a zabrnkali jej na nervy. To vyústilo, že sa Sakura neudržala pri dobre sadnutej poznámke od Kiby a rozhodla sa ho uzemniť aspoň meter pod zem. Avšak on nečakal na vrelé zaželanie k večnému spánku a s Akamaruom stihol ujsť na strechu jedného stánku. Lee sa pokúsil o nejakú poklonu na stranu našej ružovlásky a dokonca jej poslal vzduchom plnú hrsť bozkov. Avšak na jeho sklamanie sa im všetkým s hnusením výrazom v tvári vyhla v karikatúre na tanec. Ako keby to boli nejaké nechutné lietajúce chrobáky. Nevedno či bola viac znechutená alebo nasrdená. Lenže keď sa o to pokúsil Gai, čo len s jediným, schmatla tu jeho srdiečkovskú pusu do čerstvo natiahnutej čiernej rukavice a exemplárne rozdrvila v prach. Obaja sa roztriasli a v vzájomnom objatí sa snažili od nej držať odstup ako sa so širokými ramenami k nim približovala.

 

Medzi tým sa dvojica Lolicon a predčasne dospelá presunuli ďalej uličkou obchodíkov a celkom budili dojem, že k nim vôbec nepatria a po Kakashim sa akoby zľahla zem.

 

Možno i preto Učíha zatiahol svoju partnerku o pár stánkov ďalej a nepozorovane zašli do bočnej uličky, kde našli zašitý obchodík s vetešou.

Skôr však budil dojem nejakej nie celkom premyslenej pivnice či provizórneho skladu. Vysoký prah o dvoch schodoch hore až prehnane chránil nezáživné dvere pred vplyvom daždivého počasia. Tie však boli to jediné čo dávalo najavo, že sa za nimi ukrýva podnik a mimo iné i sedem schodov smerom dole. Cez jediné okno nasmerované do uličky prenikalo len chabé svetlo. Napriek tomu, že steny poli pokryté policami s kdejakou vetešou s nízkym stolíkom v strede miestnosti ohraničeným dvoma gaučami a kreslom, a k tomu, ten do očí bijúci bar s policou plnou fliaš kde čoho, ale najme barový pult osadený zopár barovými stoličkami jasne tvrdili, že toto môže byť čokoľvek od obchodíku s vetešou až po nočný bar.

 

Malý zvonček melodicky zacingal v okamihu, keď otvorili dvere. Podnik sa zdal byť úplne prázdny, ale ich príchod zjavne prebral niekoho z ľahkého spánku čo im potvrdil i ospalý pozdrav, pravdepodobne z ďalšej miestnosti. Ospravedlnil sa a oznámil im, že tam zakrátko bude.

 

Medzitým si narýchlo prezreli podnik v ktorom sa práve nachádzali. Kde aké podivnosti či starožitnosti uložené do políc občas pripomínali skôr pradávne nástroje ninjov a kde aké iné pomôcky pri ktorých predstavivosť na čo mohli slúžiť šla do závratných výšin. Zo zaveseného strapca bylín u okna sa niesla zvláštna vôňa ktorá vypĺňala celú miestnosť. Napomáhal tomu i pomalý ventilátor v stene ktorý vháňal dnu čerstvý vzduch.

 

„Prepáčte za to zdržanie, nečakal som žiadnych zákazníkov už v túto hodinu.“ Ozval sa mužný hlas a keď sa za ním otočili, uvideli statného muža v barmanskej uniforme, u ktorého by ste typovali, že má tak maximálne štyridsať. Čierne vlasy ukážkovo uhladené s čírom vystupujúcim vpredu. Na nose matné polotmavé okuliare cez ktoré aj tak akoby naschvál bolo zreteľne vidno jeho oči. Zrejme imidžovky. A na tvári akoby do kameňa vytesaný polo nezaujato znudený výraz. „Oho? Nová krv sa prišla zašiť do mojej zašivárne?“ Potešil sa pri pohľade na dvojicu.  „Emo cool chlapík a hyperaktívna blondína, nemám pravdu?“ Riekol skoro nadšene ako keby sa zhováral so starými kamarátmi ktorých stretol po dlhých rokoch a oslovil ich bývalými prezývkami. Ešte že si uvedomil svoju chybu a rýchlo si utiahol svoju uzdu odkašľaním. „Ehm. Tak to vy dvaja budete súčasnou hlavnou udalosťou v našej dedinke, keďže ste už tak zavčas rána boli nútený vyhľadať môj úkryt.“Obaja ho mlčky s opatrnosťou sledovali, zatiaľ čo hovoril. A až prešiel za bar nalial tri poháre vody. A dva z nich postavili na pult. „Žiadne obavy, poskytnem vám váš azyl, v mojej zašivárni ste až do záverečnej v bezpečí. Prosím ospravedlňte moje pôvodne zaváhanie, ale posledná noc bola **živá**... na klebety. Tak keď už ste tu, tak sa posaďte. Numa dokáže byť vážne vášnivým miestom pokiaľ sa miestny dostanú do svojho živlu. Ale to už zrejme viete.“

 

„Prepáčte, ale nechceme vás obťažovať.“ Pokúsil sa vykľučkovať Učíha zatiaľ čo chlap obrátil do seba ten tretí pohár.

„Bez obáv, prišli ste sa sem zašiť no nemám pravdu?“

 

Odpovedal tak presvedčivo že Saskému ostala len jeho univerzálna odpoveď: „Hm.“

„Prosím, posaďte sa u mňa, napite sa vody a naberte dych! Predpokladám že sa v Nume ešte nejakú dobu zdržíte tak nepríde na škodu ak vám prezradím pár trikov ako to tu prežiť vo zdraví.“

 

Saske si všimol ako uprene Naruto zazerá na pohár vody. Bolo mu z cela jasné, že by sa rada napila. V duchu si povzdychol nad jej priehľadnosťou. „Fajn, na chvíľu sa tu zdržíme.“ Ani nestačil pokynúť gestom blondíne, aby si sadla a ona už skočila na barovú stoličku a už dopíjala prvý pohár. Ani sa ho neobťažovala spýtať či môže, keď do seba obrátila i ten druhý. Podvihol obočie nad tým ako si neohrabane vypýtala ďalší. Milo prekvapený barman len bez slova dolial pohár vodou zo skleného krčahu. A takto sa to otočilo tri krát než pred ňu položil tentoraz plný džbán a pohár už nedolial. Len sekundu zaváhala než sa pustila do pitia priamo zo džbánu.

_Čo jej hrabe dneska?_  Pomyslel si Saske, ale v sekunde sa v duchu pre fackal, že vôbec uvažoval o tejto možnosti. _Kedy jej nehrabalo? ...mu._

Zadíval sa pozorne na ňu ako do seba obracala džbán glg za glgom. Až teraz si všimol, že je celkom dobre prepotená. Normálne sa z nej lialo, ale i napriek tomu jej oblečenie nebolo na nej prilepené ako mokrá servítka na stenu.

 

„Ste v poriadku slečna?“ Opýtal sa opatrne ich hostiteľ keď dorazila i ten, ale Naruto nesúhlasne pokrútila hlavou.

„Ale kde že. Je mi fajn, až na to že mi je neskutočne horko.“ Pokúsila sa o úsmev, ale len jej stiekli kvapky potu po tvári.

 

„Nie som istý tým vašim tvrdením. Ste naozaj v poriadku?“ Neskrýval svoje obavy.

„Myslím že hej.“ Na sekundu sa zamyslela. „Vlastne... Nahádzali do mňa všetko možné a Sakura... teda keď Taiko skončila s liečebnou procedúrou vyzerala ako by sama potrebovala terapiu.“

 

_Pri tebe by potreboval terapiu každý._

„Vážne? Ale je v poriadku že ste vonku? Nemali by ste ležať? Pretože vyzeráte ako keby ste mala horúčku.“ Nedal sa Barman.

„No ona je celkom dobrý medik a... sama nás vytiahla von na trh, takže... už to musí byť v poriadku.“ Zažiarila úsmevom. „Všetkých naokolo len komanduje, keď príde na tie jej zdravotnícke hlúposti a čokoľvek okolo toho.“ Naznačila gestom, že ju to moc netrápi. „I keď je zdravotník ta sa občas do toho tak zažerie, že mláti svojich pacientov. Skutočne by sa nemala tak prepínať.“ Posťažovala si nad jej pre ňu neprimeraným správaním.

 

_Ak by mne chcel pacient zdrhnúť zo stola uprostred chirurgickej operácie, tiež by som mu chcel jednu uvaliť!_

„Tak myslím, že tomu už trochu rozumiem.“ Zadumal ich hostiteľ, zatiaľ čo si vzal späť prázdny džbán. Skúmavo prešiel pohľadom po Naruto i jej spoločníkovi, ktorý ešte stál tak meter za ňou v neutrálnom výzore. „Takže len ochutená voda. Hmm. Nemajte obavy hneď vám niečo pripravím.“

„Ah, nemusíte si robiť starosti.“ Zavolala na neho, keď sa rýchlim krokom vydal za dvere.

„Bez obáv toto bude na mňa! Musím sa vám predsa ospravedlniť za to nepodarené privítanie!“

 

* * *

 

Ako náhle sa barman vytratil z dverí začervenal sa v Učíhových očiach Sharingan smerujúci na Naruto. Jeho mozog sa rozbehol do zúrivých otáčok a svet sa znovu spomalil.

_Čo to s ňou spravili?_ Počudoval sa nad tým ako jej čakra prúdi priam šialenou rýchlosťou. Avšak niečo bolo ešte divnejšie. Samotná farba čakry bola totižto zelená. U Naruto videl len modrú a oranžovú. Vlastne i červenú, v ten jeden osudový deň, kedy bojovali na život a na smrť v údolí konca.

 

Jej čakra sa chovala nejako divno. Burácavo prúdila čakrovými kanálikmi ako malá horská riečka ktorá mnohonásobne zmohutnela po výdatných dažďoch. Roztekajúc sa do celého tela ako povodeň a následne sa vracajúc sa do brucha do akého si jazera z čakry. Najlepšie prirovnanie by bolo, že ide o dáku fontánu u ktorej umelec podľahol svojej fantázií.

_Sakura čo si to s ňou spravila?_ Spomenul si ako to s ňou bolo zlé, keď v jej izbe zistil, že je dievča a ako energetická bola po celú tu cestu sem. Čakra z nej len tak sršala. A teraz? Znovu ho prekvapila niečím čo vonkoncom neočakával a to tou zelenou čakrou.

 

Na okamih sa zarazil, keď si spomenul na určité dve indivídua so zelenou čakrou ktorá ich zaplaví, keď otvoria vnútorné brány. _Žeby tento pako bol s nimi naozaj nejako spriaznený?_

 

Zhrozil sa keď sa mu do mysle vkradol živí obraz jednej vysmiatej blondíny odetej v jednom konkrétnom zelenom úbore.

 

Narýchlo z hlavy striasol ten horor pri prvom náznaku kedy sa začala objavovať i  **jeho** postava v rovnakom šate. Svoje myšlienky uprel na Sakuru. Na moment keď manipuluje s podstatou svojej čakry aby mohla liečiť. Vtedy sa farba jej čakry zmení na tyrkysovú. Nedávalo mu pokoja ako si lámal hlavu či by zmiešanie Sakurinej čakry s oboma Narutovými mohlo zmeniť farbu na zeleno. Možno keby pri liečení zhustila svoju čakru do určitého bodu, tiež by zmenila farbu až na zelenú.

 

_Mohla by...? Mohla by Sakura ovládnuť tak pokročilú manipuláciu čakry, že by to ovplyvnila i vlastnosti u čakry niekoho iného. Napríklad u Naruto?_

Zaostril svoj zrak až nazrel na bunečnú úroveň istej pozorovanej vzorky. Sledoval ako zelená čakra pôsobí na bunky. Ako sú nútené knísať sa ako konáre stromov ktoré sa ponoria i s listami do riečky u ktorej sa zvýšila hladina po výdatnom daždi. Alebo skôr, že sa zelená čakra navaľuje a steká na tkanivá rovnako ako sa navaľujú vlny na pobrežie.

 

_To je Sakurina práca? Pokiaľ áno, kedy sa tak stihla zlepšiť? Aby niečo také dokázala? Možno to pred pripravili už v Konohe. Hokage by niečo také určite dokázala, ale prečo by s tým čakali až prídeme sem? Alebo to bolo v nej ukryté celú tú dobu? Huga Sakure pomáhal, tak by mohol niečo vedieť, ale podľa jeho výrazu predtým, zrejme ani on viacej vedieť nebudete. Ale čo to je za techniku, že to až do takej miery zmení čakru?_

Zameral svoj zrak na jej jazierko čakry až uvidel v ňom zvláštnu guličku. Akýsi ORB. Pekelne sa sústredil až mu nabehli žili na tvári. 

 

**_Na prvý pohľad by kde kto povedal že ide o „Techniku aktívnych buniek“ dosiahnutú čiastočným otvorením vnútornej čakrovej brány skrz pečate. Lenže samotná úprava čakry je dosiahnutá teritóriom, ktorého stred je v tom orbe a jeho hranicu tvorí samotná koža, takže sa okamžite nezrúti pri čoby len najmenšom pohybe. A keďže zašli tak ďaleko, že vďaka teritóriu urobili z orbu falošné duchovné jadro umožnilo im to využiť jej vlastnú čakru ako základ k liečeniu. Bežne by akákoľvek technika aktívnych buniek, ktorá beží priveľmi dlho, spálila jej hostiteľa na kosť. Avšak toto je jedno veľké ZASRANÉ GEN-JUTSU! Nasrať na ilúziu, ktorá vlastne uzdraví svoj ciel. NASRAŤ na takú techniku, ktorá spraví z ilúzie na uzdravenie realitu. Pche. Dalo by sa povedať, že vďaka tomu orbu je neustále pod vplyvom uzdravovacej techniky za ktorú zatiaľ neplatí poplatok. Celé to spotrebováva na svoju činnosť jej vlastnú čakru a jej odpad sa hromadí priamo okolo duchovného jadra. Čože je zas ďalšia substitúcia pre čakru. Zasrané ČARODEJNICE!_ **

_A keďže má nehorázne množstvo čakry tak skoro tá technika pracovať neprestane. Počkať! Čože?‼ Kto..._

 

Jeho myšlienky vyrušili vibrácie. Jeho alarm ho varoval pred príchodom barmana. A vskutku, zrušil svoj Sharingan moment pred tým než sa stihol vrátiť. Ešte stihol reflexne spraviť krok v pred zatiaľ čo sa jeho mozog vracal na bežnú rýchlosť.

 

* * *

 

Takže až sa barman vrátil naskytol sa mu pohľad na dvojicu kde on po stojačky nad niečím hlboko rozmýšľal a ona zo zvedavosti študovala čo všetko má na policiach. Na bare. Za barom. I v predklone cez bar čo má pod barom.

 

Ako náhle si ho všimla začervenala sa a s rukou za hlavou s ospravedlňujúcim úsmevom sa posadila nazad na stoličku. Jemu to však nevadilo. Doniesol si dáke dve mašinky, ktoré by sa dali nazvať odšťavovačom a dákym hasiacim prístrojom po oboch stranách s úzkym pásikom skla ktorý ho lemoval po celej výške a možno slúžil ako ukazovateľ množstva obsahu. (Sódovač.)

_Ďalšia divná vec na obzore._ „Prepáčte ale nie som si istý či môžeme prijať viacej z vášho pohostenia.“ Začal Saske neutrálne s prípravou na odchod.

Jeho blonďavá spoločníčka sa na neho pýtavo zadívala a po sekunde sklamane sklonila hlavu.

Ich hostiteľka moment rozmýšľal než si poskladal čo a ako. „Oh. Žiadne obavy! Skutočne to bude len voda, kúsok ovocia, zeleniny, trochu korenia a korienkov. A samozrejme bublinky. Celkom bezpečné pokiaľ ide o interakciu s felčiarskymi záležitosťami. Ako barman v Nume som takéto vecičky pochytil, pretože nie ste jediný kto sem niekedy prišiel na liečenie.“

 

Chlapík celkom s pobavením priebežne sledoval svojich dvoch hostí, kde ona mala pohľad plný detského očakávania a on znudeno-podráždený, ako pozorujú prípravu džúsu. Trvalo to len pár minút a po použití toho hasiaceho prístroja pred nich položil priezračný bublinkový nápoj akoby kryštálovej farby.

 

Barman sa usmial. „Nespochybniteľnou výhodou Numy je fakt, že tú ľudia bežne žijú až nezdravo zdravo.“ Saske na neho pozrel so záujmom a on nadšene pokračoval. „Ale, ako náhle sa tú objavia svadobčania, uvoľnia uzdu svojim vášňam a chúťkam. Doslova sa to tu cez noc zmení na festival kedy si dopriavajú čo to len pôjde. A tak sa stalo, že vymysleli dokonca zdraviu moc neškodlivé **pôžitky**.“ Podotkol hrdo v náznaku na čerstvo pripravený drink. „Avšak, ťažko to všetci udržia v rozmedzí: všetkého z mierou.“ Zalamentoval. „Ale pokiaľ je aspoň časť pravdy na tom čo som od včera počul, tak vám z dobrej vôle musím dať jednu radu.“ Zvážnel. „V Nume berú tradície so svadbou až fanaticky vážne. Čím viac sa ich budete straniť, tým viac ich to rozvášni. Pokiaľ sa ich pokúsite obísť nebude im vadiť naťahovať či obchádzať akékoľvek pravidlá: etické, morálne, právne i sociálne. Dokonca sú schopný zájsť tak ďaleko, že vytvoria osobitne pre vás **novú tradíciu** len aby vás do niečoho zatiahli.“ Dodal varovne.

 

„Hovoríte to ako keby ste k nim nepatrili.“ Namietol Saske tajnostkárky.

„Vlastne som tu niečo ako šedá zóna...“ Vetu už nedokončil keď mu padol zrak na dievčinu a okamžite sa zarazil. Učíha jeho pohľad nasledoval a takmer okamžite pretočil očami.

_Čo to zas robí?!_

 

Naruta s bradou na stole, prísne zazerala na obsah krištáľového poháru.

 

„Slečna?“ Začal opatrne barman.

„Počúvam vás, máte to tu šedé.“ Mávla rukou bez toho aby odvrátila svoj pohľad od poháru.

_Počúvať niekoho a **počúvať o čom ten niekto hovorí** sú dve rôzne veci!_

„Tak teda inak. Ehm. Čo vlastne robíte?“

„Sledujem bublinky.“

 

„Bublinky?“

„Áno bublinky, i keď niektoré vyplávajú na hladinu, stále sa tvoria nové.“

 

„Ahá“ Preniesol na znak porozumenia.

„Kedy to skončí?“ Neochaboval jej záujem o perličky v nápoji.

 

„Ou.“ Zaváhal. „To ja neviem, ale tak skoro to asi nebude.“ Pokúsil sa aby aspoň trošku vyznel pobavene.

„Záhada.“Ignorovala jeho snaženie a ďalej sústreďovala svoju úplnú pozornosť na nápoj.

V túto chvíľu barman už veľmi zvažoval čo by mohol povedať ďalej, ale zrejme usúdil že by si to mal radšej nechať pre seba.

 

_Pokiaľ sa pozrieme na skutočnosť, že Naruto vie o rozpustnosti plynov asi toľko, že pokiaľ si prdne v miestnosti, stačí ju vyvetrať a smrad zmizne. Jej absencia bežných vedomosti pôsobí až tak neuveriteľne hlúpo až je to divným spôsobom až roztomilé._

 

Jeho protichodné emócie rozhodil jej ďalší nepredvídateľný ťah:

Začala vetriť.

Očuchala nápoj, potom okolie. Naklonila sa k barmanovi a začuchala. Nič. S vážnou tvárou sa otočila priamo na Saského. Pohliadla mu priamo do očí. Plne ho tým rozhodila. Vstala, pristúpila k nemu a zblízka ho očuchala.

 

_O čo jej zas ide?!_

„Ty to nie si.“ Od cekla ako niekto kto vetrí výtržníctvo a teraz hľadá vinníka. 

_Tak, teraz ma to už zaujíma!_

 

Jej výraz zvážnel a naklonila sa do strany, aby sa pozrela za neho odkiaľ sa ozval známi hlas.

„Ups, už si nás všimli.“ Obzrel sa a vo dverách stála Ten-Ten s Nejim. Vlastne oni stáli ešte vonku a nazerali dnu cez pootvorené dvere. „Prepáčte že sme vás vyrušili pri nákupe.“ Ospravedlňovala sa.

 

Ihneď si všimol ich nového image. Ten-Ten mala krásne červené bezrukávové šaty čínskeho vzoru s vyobrazeným čiernym drakom ktorý sa vinul okolo nej oddola, cez chrbát, rameno a hlava mu odpočívala na jej hrudi. Zrak mu padol na Nejiho odetého do ľahkých šedých nohavíc s fešnou krištáľovo bielou nezakasanou košeľou a pod golierom u krku krvavo červená viazanka. Dokonca i ten jeho klobúk sa dočkal svojej lepšej verzie. Teraz vyzeral o dosť nóblesnejšie, dôležitejšie.

_Výborne, Huga ako na zavolanie a dokonca v novom habite._ „To je v poriadku poďte ďalej! Vlastne by som s Bokudou potreboval niečo prediskutovať.“

„Oho? Už teraz pripravujete únikovú cestu? No povedal som čo som povedal, je na vás ako si to zariadite, veď predsa, toto je Numa.“ Zažartoval chlapík melodicky.

„Čo tu vlastne robíte?“ Spýtala sa znudene Naruto. „Zo všetkých miest si vyberiete práve **toto** šedivé miesto.“

 

_Ani sa nebudem obťažovať jej to vysvetliť. Vlastne toto je vcelku dobrá príležitosť, aby ju nachvíľu zabavila._

 

„Ehe.“ Zdržanlivo vošli dnu obaja s valcovým športovým báglom zaveseným na ramene a ona očividne hľadala v hlave dáku vhodnú výhovorku. „Vonku začína byť trošku dusno.“

„Dusno?“ Na moment sa zastavila s rukami v bok ako sa snažila vydedukovať význam jej narážky.

 

„Tak to ste na správnom mieste!“ Vstúpil do ich rozhovoru rázne barman. „ **Vitajte** , v tejto oáze pokoja kde môžete prečkať tú búrku vášni! Ráčte si svoju batožinu odložiť pod schody na policu!“

 

Naruto nechápavo mlčala ako sa snažila rozkódovať i jeho tajnú reč, ale až nová dvojica pristúpila bližšie chytila sa za nos a uskočila o krok vzad. „Ss tými lufenmi  rúfí si fo prefnala!“ (S tými lupeňmi ruží si to prehnala!) Držala si noc až tak že jej ledva bolo rozumieť za čo si vyslúžila prekvapené pohľady. „Smrfia po rufiach. Rufiach! Ofaja‼“ (Smrdia po ružiach. Ružiach! Obaja‼)

Copatá sa zapýrila zatiaľ čo **jej** spoločník mal kamenne neutrálny výraz narýchlo sa začala ospravedlňovať. „Oh áno. Spomínala si niečo, že nemáš rada vôňu ruží, tak prepáč. Ale snáď to nie je až také zlé?“

 

Snažila sa prosebnými gestami aby jej Naruto prepáčila. Šo ši žibe? To ši ša v nichž minimáfne fúfala. Še? (Čo ti šibe? To si sa v nich minimálne kúpala. Že?)

Copatá ešte viacej sčervenala.

Fašlaf na fo še je fo fofašujúsa romanficfé! Ja s nig hofim žaflu. (Kašlať na to že je to považujú za romantické! Ja z nich hodím šabľu.)

 

Žofoľfef pi polo lefžie afo fie zmfadlé rufe‼ (Čokoľvek by bolo lepšie ako tie smradľavé ruže‼) Narastala jej nespokojnosť zatiaľ čo narastal i jej odstup od tých dvoch. Ofami? (Okami?)

 

Pozrela sa so slziacimi očami na Saského ktorý pretočil očami a hlasno si povzdychol. _Zas ten jej super čuch?_ „Nemáte niečo čo by prebilo vôňu ruži? Napríklad kôpor?“ Riekol znudene zatiaľ čo narýchlo pohľadom skúmal police.

„Myslím, že by sa tu niečo našlo.“ Odpovedal chlapík, prešiel od baru k jednej z políc svojho podniku. Respektíve k dákej tej skrini odkiaľ zo šuplíka vytiahol nádobu kde bolo zopár strapcov danej byliny.

 

Jej prenikavá vôňa i cez tú vzdialenosť okamžite zapôsobila na blondínu. „Šofolvef je lešfie afo rufie!“ (Čokoľvek je lepšie ako ruže!) Pribehla k nemu, schmatla tú zelinu a ako profesionálny dekoratér kvetín, ňou bleskovo ovešala tých dvoch. Behom okamžiku mohla slobodne dýchať na rozdiel od ovešanej ktorej kôpor dva krát nevoňal. „Ách‼ Konečne sa môžem cítiť ako človek!“ Zhlboka sa so zavretými očami nadýchla.

 

Nastalo trápne ticho. Všetci v miestnosti mali ľahké zapýrenie od vzniknutého trapasu. Teda až na určitú blondínu o ktorej jej veľmi spokojný úsmev napovedal, že ani v najmenšom nepobrala náladu okolo. Po krátkej chvíli keď sa nikto nemal k slovu sa vedenia ujala najstaršia osoba spomedzi nich.

 

„Ehm! Každý má svoje prednosti i nedostatky, takže čo keby ste sa napili tohto sýteného nealkoholického nápoja?“

„Ach. Bublinky‼“ Zareagovala Naruto poskočením a už bola spať u svojho pohára kde zúrivo sledovala jeho perličky.

 

„Prvé kolo je na mňa.“ Popohnal stojacu trojicu, keď na pult položil ďalšie tri  poháre so šumivým nápojom. „Nič mi do toho nie je.“ Začal opatrne až sa osvojili vziať si svoje nápoje a pritom jemne nasmeroval svoj pohľad na nový pár svojich zákazníkov. „Avšak.“ Odmlčal sa na moment hľadajúc vhodné slová. „Odporučil by som Vám dvom **nechať,** vaše city dozrieť. Aby ste potom neoľutovali, že ste do toho išli príliš skoro.“ Ona okamžite spozornela. „A taktiež. Mnohý si domyslia **niečo** , keď z vás oboch zacítia tak prenikavú vôňu ruží. Osobne mi to nevadí. Veď nadarmo sa nehovorí: láska kvitne v každom veku.“ Rozhodil rukami. „Ale pre niektorých konzervatívnejších by to bolo vhodné palivo do kotla. Ak viete čo tým myslím.“ Pýtavo ale zároveň i starostlivo sa na nich pozrel. Ten-Ten červená ako rajčina pozerala do zeme a Neji sa s ľahkým zapýrením snažil tváriť nezaujate.

 

„Bokudou!“ Prerušil ticho Saske a až sa na neho menovaný pozrel naznačil mu gestom hlavy smer k stolíku v strede miestnosti. Ale keď sa na neho otočila i Ten-Ten schladil jej zámer nasledovať ich, požiadavkou aby Kitsune na chvíľu robila spoločnosť. Vďaka Naruto nestihla ani odpovedať pretože ju zatiahla vedľa seba na stoličku so strohým ospravedlnením sa za ten kôpor.

A keďže sa okolo Naruto objavila žiarivá aura až príliš nadšeného záujmu, pretože nedopatrením, prvé čo zo seba Ten-Ten dostala bola poznámka na sódu ktorú im barman pripravil, nezostávalo návnade nič iné než sa zapojiť do rozhovoru. Blondína ju zavalila prívalom otázok a vďaka jej ligotajúcim očiam drvila jej sebadôveru až sa copatá zakoktávala. Vďaka tomu z nej Naruto odpovede priam dolovala ako z chlpatej deky.

 

 

                Mužská dvojica sa zatiaľ so svojimi nápojmi odsala na gauč. Až sa uistili, že ich nikto neodpočúva pustili sa do tichého rozhovoru.

 

„Ako to zatiaľ vyzerá?“ Začal Saske stroho a priamo k veci a rovnako neutrálne mu Neji poskytol žiadané informácie.

„Vonku prevláda davová psychóza spustená **istými** osobami s krátkou zápalkou či bez zdravého rozumu okorenená zaslepenosťou miestnych.“

 

„Hm.“ Prikývol na znak súhlasu.

„Podal by som ti aktuálny stav ale vyzerá to, akoby okolo tohto miesta bola dáka divná mentálna bariéra. Moje videnie je za ňou až príliš rozmazané. Vlastne toto miesto sme našli čistou náhodou. Dáke postrehy?“

 

„Provizórny Bar. Zrejme bývalí ninja. Možno ronin alebo stratený ninja. Tiež sme sa sem dostali náhodou, myslel som že to je len prázdna zapadlá ulička. Ani som si nevšimol vstup než sme stáli u neho. Má to byť niečo ako nočný podnik pre tých čo sa chcú nachvíľu vytratiť. Ťažko povedať čo je skutočná pravda, ale pravdepodobne tu už bude viac ako päť rokov. Čo myslíš ty?“

 

Zadíval sa na Nejiho a ten aktivoval svoj Byakugan. Opatrne sa rozhliadol aby si náhodou ostatný ničoho nevšimli.

 

„Tie dvere vedľa vedú do chodby, kde je toaleta, miestnosť ktorá slúži ako sklad a pravdepodobne i jeho spálňa. V tej chodbe sú ešte schody ktoré vedú k dverám o ktorých si myslím, že sú už mimo tú divnú bariéru. Je tu množstvo ninja vybavenia, ale všetko je to v tejto miestnosti. Jediné zbrane ktoré má po ruke je jeden kunai prilepený zospodu o bar a druhý v sklenenej vitríne na polici za barom. Pokiaľ ide o fľaše tak väčšina z toho bude zrejme alkohol a ten chlap nevyzerá, že by bol bojový typ. Zrejme má čakru vodnej podstaty a používa ju asi len pri príprave nápojov.“ Pozrel na pohár. „Pokiaľ ide o tie nápoje tak sa zdajú byť len obyčajnou ochutenou vodou, nič nebezpečného. A dievčatá sa zdajú byť celkom v pohode. A ešte pokiaľ ide o tú bariéru nezbadal som, že by tu bolo dáke Genjutsu či iná aktívna technika, alebo podozrivé zariadenie. Pokiaľ mám povedať svoj názor, tak ide o bar.“ Povzdychol si až zrušil svoju techniku a so zavretými očami si doprial výdatný dúšok zo svojho pohára.

_Na to všetko prišiel len vďaka Byakuganu? Totálny rozbor behom chvíľky._ Zamračil sa v duchu. _O koľko je už predo mnou? Že by joninovia mali prístup k špeciálnejšiemu tréningu?_ Pozrel na neho skúmavo a postrehol si jeho únavy. „Si v poriadku?“

„Ale.“ Zatváril sa ako by si spomenul na niečo nepríjemné. „Spotreboval som takmer všetku čakru a určité nepríjemné osoby k tomu výrazne napomohli.“

 

„A tie vaše handry?“ Spýtal sa naoko nezaujato, ale v skutočnosti ho veľmi zaujímali.

„Ale.“ Povzdychol si. „Defakto je tu jediný obchod s oblečením, pokiaľ si spomínaš na včerajšok. Niečo sa nám páčilo už včera tak sme sa rozhodli ísť tam niečo si vybrať. Avšak.“ Zatváril kyslo. „Objavili sa určité nepríjemné osoby a vzplanuli emócie.“ Doprial si krátku pauzu na dúšok zatiaľ čo Saske pri-hmkol na znak pochopenia. „Chceli sme to zabaliť a vypadnúť keď sa stalo niečo zvláštne. Tá Satsuky si náš odviedla bokom a tam nám priniesla veci ktoré sa nám páčili bez toho aby sme o tom niekomu povedali. Dokonca boli už i upravené priamo na nás. Behom pár minút sme boli pripravený na skasnutie.“ Zovrel ruku v päsť a na čele mu navrela žila.

 

_Chlape, vážne potrebuješ oddych._ „Veľa?“ Opýtal sa len rečníčky ale už teraz bol rád, že ho platba za Narutine šatičky zázrakom minula.

„Tie ženské sú nebezpečné! A to nemyslím len ako obchodníčky.“

 

„Ninjovia?“

„Možno, ale zrejme to bude niečo iné. Tá mladá pôsobí akoby najradšej niekoho čo najskôr zavraždila, ale zrejme nie je dosť silná, aby tú konkrétnu osobu naisto poslala na druhý svet. A pokiaľ ide o tú starú? Kto vie aké triky ukrýva pod tými svojími šatami. Takže, pokiaľ by došlo na boj, bol by som extra opatrný a už od začiatku k nim pristupoval ako k Eskám. Teda aspoň k Ragio.“ (S)

 

_Čo je s touto dedinou?!_

„Mali by sme ostať ostražitý.“ Pokračoval Neji. „Pravdepodobne už vie, že sme ninjovia a neodvažujem ani uvažovať o tom koľko sa dozvedela z tela toho idiota. Avšak je do oblečenia až taký fanatik, že jej to je asi úplne jedno kto sme a prečo sme tu, pokiaľ sa zabáva.“

 

„Hm. Pokiaľ ide o Na.. Kitsune.“ Opravil sa. „Ohľadne tej liečebnej procedúry.. čo my k tomu povieš?“

Neji si ho skúmavo prezrel. „Môj osobný názor bol, že si extrémne náročné jutsu vyžiadalo svoju daň. Ale pokiaľ by to bola pravda prečo by jeho používanie nezatrhli? Alebo aspoň neobmedzili? Je tu priveľa premenných a nepoznám priveľa podrobnosti. Viac som sa staral o seba než o spoznanie druhých. A u toho hyper-aktívneho Idiota je to dvojmo.“

_Tak vie to jej tajomstvo, alebo nie?_ „Skôr ma zajíma ta technika.“ Nabehol na inú nôtu.

„Ach tak. Mnoho úrovňová pečať o ktorej som stratil prehľad. Ten... vlastne Itoko bola priamo na ňu zaškolená a i keď ju dostala už pred pripravenú spotrebovala na ňu čakru ktorú zbierala do dočasnej zásoby niekoľko dní. Jej telo i psychika dostali riadne zabrať a zotavovať sa z toho bude aspoň týždeň.“

 

_Takéto chyby u teba nevzniknú byť. Čo je medzi vami dvoma? Že by nás videl podobne ako ich?_ „A ten ORB?“

„Ten? Na jeho aktiváciu bolo potrebné ohromné množstvo čakry ktorú dodali ostatný. Avšak samotný ORB už obsahoval nehorázne obrovské množstvo čakry. Vieš o tom že je z dreva čakrového stromu?“ Opýtal sa ho a na tvári mu zbadal prekvapenie. „Je to drevená gulička a nech je na nej vyobrazené čokoľvek je to tak mikroskopické že to nejde ani mne prečítať.“ Neskrýval obdiv.

 

„Užívateľ dreva, v Konohe?“

„Na neuverenie. Môžeme len fantazírovať ako moc mocný.“ Založil si ruky a pohodlne sa oprel. „To množstvo čakry, ktoré sa použilo na samotnú prípravu muselo byť šialené. Takže pred tým, než by si vôbec začal uvažovať prečo sa zámerne nepoužila i tvoja, tak som si istý, že odpoveď už vopred poznáš. Je to Kitsune sama.“

 

Súhlasne  hmkol. „Čo my povieš na to, že tá technika uzavrela jej čakru do jej vlastného tela?“

„Všetky tie opatrenia sú šialené.“ Povzdychol si unavene. „Nič tak rozsiahle nemôže byť bez následkov. Avšak, ty by si mal najviac oceniť že teraz nedokáže používať čakru.“

 

„Hm. I tak je to makačka.“ Povzdychol si a jeho kolega mu súhlasne prikývol. „Takže je opodstatnenie prečo sme práve **mi** tu?“

„Nemyslím si, že pokiaľ by na celý proces stačila čakra šli by sme až sem. Ale...“ Zamyslel sa a Saske spozornel. „Pokiaľ by tá gulička bola semienko stromu, tak by potrebovalo vodu a taktiež nie každý strom vyrastie na každom mieste. Ale pokiaľ chceš podrobnejšie informácie opýtaj sa priamo Taiko.“

 

Saske pretočil očami pri predstave kedy by mu Sakura podala osobný, zdĺhavý a nezáživný výklad pokiaľ by sa jej opýtal. Na jeho vkus by bol až príliš zdĺhavý a osobný. Kedy by sa vzdialenosť medzi nimi nemusela počítať ani v milimetroch. 

Neji si uvedomil nereálnosť tohto scenára a zaradil radšej spiatočku. „ **Rozhodne** nám povedali len to najnutnejšie. Skoro akoby chcel niekto určitý na tomto celom čo najviac ušetriť.“

 

* * *

 

Saskému nezostalo nič iné než hmknúť. Dokonale si predstavil, že pokiaľ by celé Narutine liečenie bola dosť nákladná vec, musela by to cvaknúť Konoha. Pretože Naruto by na to zo svojho platu rozhodne nemala a keďže je vďaka Kyuubi dôležitou zbraňou, Konoha o ňu nemôže takto prísť. I keby Hokage mala na srdci skutočne len Narutine vyliečenie, staríci by rozhodne nezostali bez pripomienok.

Jeho skúsenosti s najvyššou radou nepatrili medzi tie najpríjemnejšie a vie ako moc vypočítavý dokážu byť a nemajú žiadne zábrany pokiaľ príde na zaťahanie za nitky osudu u kohokoľvek.

Od začiatku bolo v pláne použiť Naruto ako návnadu a teraz je dokonca úplne bezbranná. Pokiaľ ju ktokoľvek napadne, vo svojom súčasnom stave bude mať len malé vyhliadky sa ubrániť.

 

Z tejto misie by sa mohol zblázniť. Celá táto akcia je šialená. V Konohe sa necítil inak než ako väzeň. Bez klanu a pod prísnou kontrolou ho obmedzovali ako len mohli. Nemá nič čo by ho v Konohe držalo. A teraz je dokonca mimo nej. Nemá žiadny ani ten najmenší dôvod sa tam vrátiť, alebo pokračovať v misii o ktorej vie, že ich zaručene prepadnú. Na polovicu ľudí čo ho sprevádza má dobrý dôvod prečo ich zabiť. A dokonca i Naruto. Ale aj tak. Je tu niečo čomu nechápe. Dnes mal dokonalú príležitosť si doslova odkráčať dostratena. Všetko v jeho hlave kričalo aby to urobil, avšak pre jeden retardovaný rámen to nespravil. Pre jeden bezvýznamný rámen ktorý nechal pripraviť v extra veľkosti a podľa presnej receptúry z Konohy. Neodišiel... pre jeden jediný sľub ktorý dal najotravnejšej osobe na svete. A teraz je úplne bezbranná a ani o tom nemusí vedieť. Pokiaľ on zmizne a nepriateľ udrie, bude z toho pre ňu najväčší debakel na svete ako sa pokúsi o akékoľvek ninjutsu a nič sa nestane. A  dokonca prisľúbila, že urobí čokoľvek čo on bude chcieť.

 

*

Vybavila sa mu spomienka na včerajšok:

„Fajn.“ Odštekla. „Máš pravdu. **Máš** úplnú pravdu. Urobím čokoľvek budeš chcieť, ale...“ Dopriala mu zamračený pohľad s planúcimi azúrovými očami. „Pokiaľ to **zneužiješ**... Tak ťa **zabijem**!“ Precedila medzi zuby v hrdej póze s rukami na svojich bokoch.

*

 

Ten blb nikdy neberie svoje slová späť. Čo ho... ju drží v Konohe? Potom a krvou si vybudovala akú takú reputáciu a stále na ňu niektorý nazerajú ako na monštrum. Sme si v mnohom podobný. A stále... Bez neho by jej bolo lepšie. Vlastne bez Konohy by jej bolo lepšie. Až na pár priateľov tam ostali len ľudia čo sa jej boja, nenávidia ju, alebo ju chcú mať pod dozorom, pre každý prípad. On je na tom rovnako. Stačí spomenúť Sharingan a odpovede sa len hrnú. Jej byt nemá ďaleko od maštale a jeho dom zíva prázdnotou. Dokonca by jej ako príbytok postačila aj samotná maštaľ, pokiaľ by v blízkosti bola nejaká riečka. Vedel by si ju predstaviť kdekoľvek. Kdekoľvek. Myšlienka na to, že by sa vrátil do Konohy mu nerobila dobre. Rovnako ako myšlienka, že by sa tam vrátila bez neho. Prečo? Prečo ho toto vôbec trápi? Naruto ho nazvala prvým priateľom, vybojovala si to. Bez mihnutia oka by Saske opustil každého. Každého až na tohto Idiota.

Toho Idiota čo ho neopustil aj keď chcel odisť.

 

*

Spomenul si na údolie konca kedy stáli voči sebe na hladine jazera s vodopádom na pozadí. Skrz špliechajúcu vodu sa videli len matne. Skrz hluk vodopádu po sebe museli kričať.

„ **Saske** ‼ Nedovolím ti odísť‼“

„Nepleť sa do toho, **Naruto** ‼ Prečo sa vôbec staráš‼ O nič som sa ťa neprosil‼“

„Pretože to priatelia robia‼ A navyše‼... *Slová sa stratili v hluku vodopádu*“

*

 

Každého by opustil, až na toho Idiota.

Toho neskonale lamáckeho idiota, ktorý si zakaždým vyberie väčšie sústo než aby ho mohol zvládnuť.

Toho Idiota ktorý sa tak zakaždým sa neskonale strápni.

Toho Idiota s vadným zmyslom pre humor.

Toho otravne súťaživého Idiota.

Toho Idiota bez najzákladnejších vedomostí spoločenského správania.

Toho Idiota ktorý sa chce s každým skamarátiť.

Toho Idiota čo má nehorázne nevyvážené stravovanie.

Toho Idiota ktorý všetko robí na maximum.

Toho Idiota ktorý nikdy neberie svoje slová späť.

Toho Idiota ktorý pretrpí akúkoľvek bolesť pre niekoho iného.

Toho neskonale naivne dôverčivého Idiota, ktorý sa zakaždým tak hlúpo škerí.

Toho Idiota o ktorom vie viacej než ona sama.

Toho Idiota ktorého nemôže nechať samého.

Toho Idiota s ktorým by sa mal vrátiť do Konohy.

Toho Idiota s ktorým by sa vôbec mali vrátiť?  

Toho Idiota s neskutočne prirodzeným úsmevom.

 

* * *

 

                Zazvonil zvonček u dverí nasledovaný ráznym zabuchnutím dverí.  

 

Tento nečakaný výjav ho násilne vytrhol z hlbín vlastných myšlienok a nebol sám. Neji na tom bol podobne. Obaja okamžite  postrehli tej drobnej nejasnosti. A to že niekto otvoril tie staré dvere bez toho aby sa ozval zvonček umiestnený nad nimi. Vošiel dnu a nechal ho zazvoniť asi len preto aby tak ohlásil svoj príchod.

 

„Hmm, máte to tu vážne pekne.“ Ozval sa notoricky známi hlas patriaci nikomu inému než jednému maskovanému bielovlasému ninjovy.

 

Obaja znervózneli ale ani sa nestihli na neho pozrieť a Naruto už na neho vyletela. „Idete neskoro‼“

„Šiel som a náhodou...“ Začal okamžite s pred pripravenou výhovorkou číslo tisíc niečo, ale Naruto ho nenechala ani dohovoriť.

 

„ **Výhovorka** ‼ Načo sa vôbec snažíte s nimi?! Je nám jasné, že ste sa zas niekde **flákal** ‼“ Ťažko dýchajúca stála oproti nemu. Jej výbuch ho úplne zaskočil a prekvapene na ňu zazeral. Zakrátko sa jej trošku urobilo zle od toho ako ucítila istú pre ňu nepríjemnú vôňu. A taktiež jej došlo isté dežavú a zapýrená sa odtackala na svoju stoličku kde ešte chvíľu lapala po dychu.

 

„Oho? Takže známi?“ Spustil svoje zas barman. „Smiem sa spýtať čo tak narýchlo, pane?“ Prešpikoval ho pohľadom ako policajt podozrivého. „Tak, pred ktorou utekáte? Alebo by som sa mal skôr spýtať: ktorá sa vás snaží uhnať?“ Nahodil priateľsky zatiaľ čo nový hosť podišiel k baru. „Nemám pravdu?“

Kakashi si ho pozorne premeral zatiaľ čo pred neho položil nápojový lístok a pohár vody. „Musí to byť mojou aurou keď to i vy poznáte od prvého pohľadu.“ Odpovedal s úsmevom a rozhodol sa napiť z pohára. Zamerali sa na neho pohľady hostí ktorý sedeli u baru. Všetkých štyroch pretože Neji so Saskom sa v okamihu keď Naruto skončila s výlevom vrátili k baru. Každý k tej svojej **údajnej** priateľke. V momente keď už mal pohár pri perách si priložil pred tvár lístok ako keby v ňom niečo z veľmi blízka študoval. Ešte sa k tomu trošku natočil takže nikto nezazrel ani len časť jeho tvár keď sa napil.

 

Položil prázdny pohár i lístok a poklepaním prstu na jeden riadok si zjednal objednávku. „Ale pokiaľ by som ju mal popísať... tak primadona.“ Riekol unavene zatiaľ čo sa usádzal na poslednú voľnú barovú stoličku.

„Oho, dostala na vás chuť pekne veľká ryba.“ Zavtipkoval zatiaľ čo začal pripravovať jeho nápoj.

 

„Takže poznáte moju dilemu.“ Pokračoval Kakashi v priateľskom tóne zatiaľ čo sa pozdravil s ostatnými svojím osobným pozdravným gestom.

„Iste, tak vám môžem povedať, že ste na správnom mieste.“

 

„Ale jedna vec ma zajíma.“ Pouvažoval stále v priateľskej nálade, ale vycvičené ucho by hneď postrehlo, že je smrteľne vážny.

„Pýtajte sa.“ Nenechal barman na sebe poznať čoby len náznak nervozity.

 

„Tá.., **vec** okolo.“

„Oho? Dobré oči máte. Vlastne dobré oko.“ Opravil sa svižne. „Myslím, že aj tak by na to prišla reč skôr či neskôr, tak vám to môžem povedať rovno.  Môj podnik sa nevolá zašívarna pre nič za nič. Okolo neho je mocná bariéra ktorá umožní nájsť toto miesto len osobám ktoré sa potrebujú zašiť.“

 

„Zameriavate sa na celkom netypickú klientelu.“

„O to je to viac unikátne. Len ľudia čo to skutočne potrebujú sa dostanú do môjho chrámu pokoja. A pokiaľ ide o našu cisárovnú... Dodám toľko, že i keď je to poriadna dračica, ktorá nerobí rozdiely medzi pohlaviami, postavením či stavom v akom je jej korisť. Našťastie ako hrdý lovec vie pripustiť, že jej korisť uplávala a príme porážku. To však neznamená, že jej zmiznete z hľadáčika nadobro.“

 

Naruto sa striasla pri pomyslení čo by s ňou mohla spraviť ak by sa vyskytla dáka **výnimočná** udalosť.

 

„Oj, to je mi ale prelietavá dominanta.“ Spolemyzoval Kakashi udržujúc tak rozhovor, keď ostatný len mlčali. „Nespôsobuje to problémy?“

„Práve naopak.“ Odpovedal presvedčivo. „Je tak dominantná... ako to nazvať...“ Zauvažoval. „Jej charizma je niekde až na nebeskej úrovni. V každom koho dostane prebudí akúsi skrytú zmyselnosť, dravosť. A i tí, ktorý jej unikli tvrdili, že v nich prebudila akési zvieracie inštinkty.“ Uvažoval ako by ju najlepšie popísal. „Ako by som ju zhrnul, na rozdiel od iných, ktorý ľady roztápajú ona ich nechá rozprášiť ako čerstvo vybuchnutá sopka rozprášila svoju ľadovú čiapku.“

 

Naruto nasucho preglgla pri matnej spomienke na včerajší odevný maratón.

„Oho, vidím že mladá slečna už mala tú česť spoznať ju zblýska.“ Podotkol keď si všimol jej reakciu. Pritom položil pred Kakašiho podozrivo veľký drink so slamkou ukrytou v extra bujnom pralese rôznych ozdôb, ktoré boli aspoň raz tak veľké ako samotný pohár.

 

„Oh, eh, blýska hej, ale až tak zas zblýska nie. Vlastne. Ehm he-he.“ Snažila sa vymotať z vlastnej odpovedi a zachránila ju jej kamarátka.

„Urobila si z nej nedobrovoľnú top modelku.“

 

„Rozumiem, občas sa nechá uchvátiť svojou genialitou v tomto smere. Ale pokiaľ ju spoznáte hlbšie, pochopíte, že nie je vôbec zlým človekom. Len poriadne otvoreným.“

„A Ako hlboko ste ju spoznal vy?“ Nahodil Kakashi otázku priamo na telo.

 

„Dosť hlboko.“ Odpovedal sucho, bez jediného náznaku emócie utierajúc prázdny pohár. „Avšak.“ Pokračoval asi tak pol minúte ticha. „Dal by som si pozor na jej loveckých psov. Metaforicky.“

„Už som mal tu česť.“

 

„Takže ste úspešne prežil svoj prvý lov ako korisť, no nemám pravdu? Vlastne...“ Zadíval sa ne neho skúmavo. „Vy pre ňu budete výzva, ktorá ju zamestná na nejakú tú dobu.“

„Po pravde s takto skúseným súperom som sa stretol po prvý krát.“ Pokúsil sa nanútením smiechom zľahčiť atmosféru kvôli mladším členom.

„Oh iste.“ Pochopil jeho narážku. „Myslím že s pánmi sme sa ešte nepredstavili.“ Nahodil si svoju utierku. V letu ju zložil a predstavenie zakončil v miernom predklone.

 

A tak sa barman dal sa do spovede o jeho vlastnom príbehu. Povedal im, že kvôli jeho nešikovnosti si z neho rôzne uťahovali, až to nevydržal a rozhodol sa odísť. Starostovi položil na stôl svoju čelenku a so slovami: „Nemám na to byť dobrým ninjou a dedine len prospeje pokiaľ odídem!“ sa vzdal svojej cesty ninji. Vzal si len to najnutnejšie, všetky svoje úspory a odkráčal preč.

Lenže po ceste si na neho počkali jeho bývalí kolegovia. V ten moment nepochyboval že to znamená jeho koniec. Avšak objavil sa aj starosta a vyniesol nad ním ortieľ. „Pokiaľ toto zranenie prežiješ si voľný, ale tak či tak všetky naše vzťahy medzi dedinou a tebou sú týmto pretrhané. Nevracaj sa a ani mi ta nebudeme hľadať.“ S týmito slovami ho starosta porezal s kunaiou ktorej rúčka bola omotaná v červenej látke.

Odišiel a myslel len na to kedy ho ten jed skolí. S červenou kunaiou ako darček na rozlúčku blúdil svetom až narazil na toto miesto. Zmyslel si že sa tu usadí. Nájomné bolo síce nízke, ale chodili ho navštevovať miestny a tak v depke s myšlienkami na blížiacu sa smrť, zhrabol všetky svoje vedomosti a vztýčil bariéru, ktorá ho mala ukryť pred celým svetom. Aby ho už nikdy nikto nenašiel a nechali ho aspoň osamote umrieť. Ale keďže bol nešikovný a v depke tak tu bariéru pokašlal.

Uprostred noci sem vliezol miestny podnapitý starosta, ktorému sa ešte nechcelo dom. Myslel si že je to krčma, hoci vtedy to bol len sklad harabúrd. Začali spolu piť a keď starostovi porozprával svoj príbeh a dokonca ukázal tú kunai s červenou látkou. Starosta ju nedopatrením rozviazal a odhalil tak ukrytú správu. V tú noc pochopil, že tá kunai nikdy nebola otrávená. Že ho vtedy jeho starosta vlastne zachránil, že naschvál pretrhal všetky nite medzi ním a jeho rodnou dedinou aby mu tak umožnil nový, lepší život ktoré ho sa mu doma nikdy nedostalo. Starostovi sa zapáčila myšlienka tohto šedého podniku ako dobrého ventilu na upustenie pary, ktorá by inak nikdy nemuseli vísť von. A i keď všetci poznajú jeho podnik, našťastie pochopili, že slúži výhradne pre tých, ktorý sa potrebujú nachvíľu zašiť. Vypustiť jedovaté pary a tak sa zachrániť.

 

* * *

 

Hoci jeho rozprávanie nebolo najlepšie barman mal svoje osobité kúzlo. Jeho zákazníci sa ale museli vydať naspäť do hotela skôr, než sa v uliciach objavia **dravé zvery**. Samo osebe, že Kakashi celou cestou až podozrivo budil dojem, že im robí garde. A tak sa všetci **piati** bezpečne dostali až do hotela. 

 

Novomanželia zamierili priamo do svojho apartmánu. Pred vstupom do neho bol ale na dverách pripnutý list špendlíkom, ktorý vyzeral že bol doslova aj stým papierom zúrivo zarazený do dreva.

Obsahoval najvrúcnejšie pocity písané rukou cholerika a v skrátenej verzii obsahujúce toto:

_„Čo si to dovoľujete vy smradi! Nestačí, že to tu mám na starosť vy sa k tomu do jedného vyparíte. Kitsune mám mať pod neustálim dohľadom, pokiaľ by sa niečo zvrtlo, ale vy nie. Vám je to jedno. Pokiaľ ide o mňa choďte si to všetci hodiť! Avšak ako ošetrujúci lekár vám dám ešte jednu šancu. Takže, zajtra sa odo mňa Kitsune ani len nehne!“_

A pod tým veľkým výstražne napísané:

_„Neopovažuj sa zdrhnúť!“_

Zakončené dierou v papieri ako keby niekto v afekte prerazil ceruzkou nielen papier ale i čokoľvek čo slúžilo ako podložka.

  
Obaja zdvorilostne sklapli rukami a popriali kratučkú myšlienku modlitby za osud čohokoľvek čo slúžilo ako podklad pre túto správu.

Vnútri čakala Naruto ešte domáca úloha v podobe lístočku s inštrukciami, že ma vypiť ďalší krčah vody a ráno tiež.

A tak sa radšej vydali rýchlo zaľahnúť dobre vediac, že nasledujúci deň bude náročný.

Na budúce: Dobré ráno po 2. Krát?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preklad v zátvorkách toho čo Naruto hovorí som radšej ponechal. Však pre prípad.  
> Ten opis jej vnútra bol pre mňa zložitý, chcel som, aby to malo hlavu a pätu ale zároveň aby som sa udržal v rámci pravidiel Naruto sveta. Veľmi mi v tom pomohol Orochimaru a jeho zakázané experimenty a nemusel tak odbáčať.
> 
> **Pojmi:** Nie som si istý či je potrebné vysvetlenie ale pre každý prípad to sem dám. Čo ak?  
>  -Vetešník - obchodník so starými vecami  
> -ORB - Môže uchovávať esenciu alebo nejakú techniku.  
> \--Predstavte si napríklad sklenenú guľu a v nej napríklad oheň. Teraz si predstavte že keď ten orb držíte v jednej ruke, sústredíte sa naň v druhej sa vám zhmotní ohnivá guľa ktorú môžete po niekom hodiť. A máte Fireball. Alebo ste užívateľ ohňa a orb vám navýši vaše schopnosti. Poprípade keď ho rozbijete tak sa tele portujete atd. Napríklad Kakuzové srdcia by sa dali prirovnať k orbom pretože nemá normálne telo pre úpravy čakry do podstaty elementov. Alebo u tej vlasovej ženskej ktorá bola niečo ako Kakuzu a vymieňala si telá aby mohla používať rôzne elementy do doby než ju Sakura rozmáčala.   
> -Teritórium - V našom význame je to pole pôsobnosti dákej tej techniky.   
> \--V závislosti od zdroja či pôvodcu môže slúžiť na rôzne úlohy. Napríklad v dažďovej ktokoľvek narušil dážď bol spozorovaný. Pri vzniku teritória sa dajú prednastaviť inšie fyzikálne zákony. Napríklad čas u Itachiho 24 hodín bolesti za okamih. Teritórium môže byť i alternatívna dimenzia či rozľahlý priestor vo vnútri Naruto kde sídli Kyuubi či Obitov sub-priestor. Alebo Ten-Tenine úložne zvitky.   
> -Duchovné jadro- Predstavte si, že ihneď môžete použiť len určité percento z celkovej zásoby čakry. Duchovné jadro je niečo ako Katalyzátor alebo turbo ktoré vykoná kompresiu vašej energie a tak enormne navýši vašu maximálnu hranicu čakry ktorú naraz môžete použiť. Avšak vytvára neuveriteľný tlak na telo a tí ktorý nemajú telo ako zo železa by mohli po zavedený duchovného jadra i umrieť. Ďalšou výhodou je že vďaka tlaku ktoré DJ vytvára na telo sa jeho majiteľ postupom čase zlepší v práci s vlastnou čakrou a navýši i jej zásobu. Okrem iného si zvykne i na jej vyššiu hustotu. Ale vlastne Orochimarova prekliata pečať by sa tiež dala prirovnať k duchovnému jadru.  
> -Technika aktívnych buniek -Pokiaľ sa majster bojových umení dostatočne sústredí, jeho bunky sa aktivujú a telo dočasne omladne. Jeho bunky naberú tvar ako na vrcholu jeho síl. Takto môže i vyschli starý chren behom chvíľky nabrať horu svalov akoby bol super mačo. Alebo babka omladnúť na krásavicu.  
> \--I v reály je maximálny výkon našich svalov našim podvedomím limitovaný na 15%. Posilňovaním a stravou sa dá upraviť ich veľkosť a zloženie. Trénovaním hmatov a úderov sa dá na zlomok sekundy prekročiť mentálne obmedzenie. Povedzme že v momente úderu vaše telo prekročí limity a vy tak získate nadľudskú silu. Avšak i strach a adrenalín sú toho schopné. Lenže prekročenie tohto limitu má svoje zápory v závislosti od vitality v podobe bolesti, triašky, dlhodobej slabosti či v horšom prípade umierania buniek.   
> -Ronin - Bojovník bez pána. Konkrétne sa tak označovali Samurajovia bez pána.  
> -Skasnutie- Osoba pripravená na skasnutie je ľudovo povedané pripravená na ošklbanie predajcom, kedy už je obchod prakticky uzatvorený a kupujúci kúpi za akúkoľvek cenu. (Väčšinou.) Alebo je to krajšie povedané krádež. (Za rohom o skasol o výplatu.)  
> -Aura - Presakujúca energia (z tela) ktorá môže byť obrazom duše alebo osobnosti. Môžeme na ne reagovať podvedome, alebo ich priamo čítať a to i na veľkú vzdialenosť. Napríklad niekto môže mať tú šéfovskú aura že sa na neho pozriete a hneď viete tento tu je BOS. Prácou s vlastnou aurou môžeme i vymazať našu prítomnosť. Môžeme uvažovať, že pokiaľ telo chráni dušu a duša sa stane dostatočne silnou/veľkou, pomocou aury začne duša chrániť telo. (Gárova železná obrana je i z piesku nielen z čakry.)  
> \--Aura z čakry - napríklad techniky klanu Hyuga. Alebo pridanie čakrovej aury na zbrane aby im upravili vlastnosti. 
> 
> Nie som si istý či napísanie týchto poznámok nie je FAIL ale pre istotu ak by to niekoho zaujímalo. Môj obľúbený FF autor ktorý toho napísal už veľa na konci každej kapitoly mal vysvetlené pojmi ktoré použil.


	15. Kapitola 16: Dobré ráno po druhý krát?

                Prvé slnečné lúče sa začali skromne predierať skrz medzery v závesoch a náš párik pokojne spí rozvalený na posteli.

Napriek tomu, že sú len dvaja svojím rozpoložením úspešne zabrali obrovskú posteľ, ktorá bola dosť veľká na to aby pritúlila rodinku, ktorá by sa vôbec nemusela s miestom skromniť. Na prvý pohľad na stav postele by jeden povedal, že mali búrlivé sni, alebo možno, keď už sú ti novomanželia, búrlivú noc bez spánku. Obvykle úhľadne upravená posteľ mala vyťahané povlečenie. Ani jeden z mnohých vankúšov nebol na posteli a váľali sa kade tade po miestnosti. Naruto i Saske držali každý jeden zo štyroch  rohov obrieho paplónu. A i keď s ním boli prikrytí menej než viac podvedome ho pevne držali ako keď niekto odhodlane zviera niečo čo nemieni pustiť za žiadnych okolností.

 

Dvojica Spala tvrdým spánkom netušiac blížiac sa veľkú vodu. Možno otupený vyčerpaním, alebo za to mohla bariéra, tíško odfukovali, zatiaľ čo sa veľká voda nemilosrdne približovala každou sekundou.

 

Bolo hrobové ticho.

Sekundy ubiehali neskutočne pomaly kedy najväčšou atrakciou bolo tancujúce smietko prachu kúpajúce sa v prameni svetla sta ranného lúča prenikajúceho skrz závesy.

 

Klučka na dverách sa nepatrne zachvela. Tak nepatrne, že len najpozornejší ninja by si všimol, že sa z druhej strany dverí niekoho ruka opatrne dotkla kľučky.

Sekundy sa vliekli neskutočne dlho. V dokonalom harmonickom tichu bola ich doba posunutá na veky.

 

Až....

...sa kľučka ohla...

...a dvere sa svižne rozlietli do strán...

 

...s najväčšou grandióznosťou sa do miestnosti vovalila postava o nič jemnejšie, než storočná záplavová vlna do nič netušiacej osady. Spiaci sa zamrvili ako nič netušiace obete podvedome vedúc, že k nim vyššia moc natiahla svoje nemilosrdné vlákna osudu. Svižným krokom prešla k závesom a rad radom ich všetky odhrnula. Na konci otvorila posledné okno dokorán až cez neho prekĺzlo švitorenie prvých ranných vtáčat. Honosne sa preniesla na opačný koniec miestnosti, kde s protiľahlým oblokom urobila to isté a keďže táto sklenená stena vyčnievala do strany budovy ako celo-zasklenný balkón, takýto čin spôsobil že sa vzduch v apartmánu pohol. Miestnosťou  sa prehnal osviežujúci, ale chladný vánok.

 

Ozval sa veterný zvonček.

Doteraz bol ukrytý pred zrakmi návštevníkov apartmánu, tíško vyčkávajúc na svoju príležitosť. Jeho melódia hraná samotným vetrom spôsobila, že sa obe spiace postavy pokúsili zababušiť pod perinu.

 

Avšak tajomnej postave sa ich podvedomé správanie nepáčilo. Schmatla paplón a s vervou ním šklbla, až potiahla obe závažia na protiľahlých koncoch.

Obidvaja sa začali prebúdzať. Avšak nie dostatočne rýchlo pre niekoho spokojnosť. Tajomná postava sa zaprela a potiahla paplón až tak, že osoby ktoré sa ho bezmyšlienkovo držali boli potiahnuté o dobrý meter.

 

Naruto, vyrušená zo svojho spánku sa vyštverala na svoje končatiny. Teda len na predné, pretože spodná časť ešte hlboko rozvalene spala. S bez prítomným zahmleným pohľadom pozrela pred seba. Slina jej pomaly stekala od úst. Saske sa ani neunúval prejaviť nejaký náznak prebúdzania. Teda až na jeho zamračený výraz.

Naruto sa zachvela, sklonila hlavu a nejako, neohrabane sa dostala na kolená. Podarilo sa jej sadnúť si do sedu s pätami u jej zadočku. Sklonila sa ako keby sa klaňala.  V predklone ako prikrčené mačiatko pevne uchopila svoj koniec paplóna.

„Ty...“ začala akoby zo sna, tíško, ospalo, takmer nezrozumiteľne. „TY ZMLADE‼“ (Smrade) Zajačala a v momente sa spružila na nohy. Takmer uskakujúc dozadu ťahajúc paplón o dobré dva metre k sebe.

 

Avšak to nestačilo.

 

Saske, sa akoby čisto reflexne zvrtol. V špirálovom pohybe sa dostal z ľahu na nohy a tak ťahajúc svoj koniec deky o dobré dva metre.

 

Lenže i keď to spravili v polospánku i tak ich kooperácia bola perfektná. Obaja totižto zatiahli za paplón rovnakým smerom. A spôsobili tak, že osoba na opačnom konci, ktorá mala tú nevýslovnú smolu, že sa ho zabudla spustiť sa dostala do vzduchu.

Potiahli ju tak rázne, že sa preletela. Ozvalo sa zhíknutie a za ním nasledoval nezameniteľný zvuk, keď niekoho hlava tvárou narazí na prekážku. V tomto prípade bok postele.

Obria novomanželská posteľ sa zachvela. Všetci traja sa zosypali tam kam sa dalo, ťahajúc za konce paplóna. Vlastne groteskne popadali skôr tam, kam ich ten paplón zatiahol.

 

Ako paplón klesol nastalo ticho.

 

Ktoré prerušilo až mrzuté zamraučanie istej blondatej osoby. Po chvíľke vydala nespokojný pazvuk a rázom sa vrhla do sedu. „ŽO TO TY ZMLAD LOBÍŽ‼?“ (čo to ty smrad robíš?) So zaslzeným zahmleným pohľadom čerstvo násilne zobudená zo spánku zarevala neskonale urazene smerom na protiľahlú stranu paplónu. Náhodou tam, kde pod posteľou ležala tretia osoba.

„To je moja veta‼“ Zahrmel Saske nebezpečne nízkym až vražedným hlasom. Práve sa mu podarilo dostať hlavu z paplónového koláča do ktorého sa zhodou okolností zamotal ako plnka do rolády.

 

„Aaah‼“ Zjačala Naruto a namierila k nemu nemilosrdným ukazovákom zatiaľ čo sa na neho snažila zaostriť zrak.

On jej opätoval svojou univerzálnou hláškou prepichujúc ju pohľadom zatiaľ čo sa snažil vymotať zo svojho väzenia.

„Ha???“ Zajačala pýtavé citoslovce, keď sa jej podarilo zobudiť a hlavne uzrieť Saského stav. Absolútne ju to zamrazilo do pózy: * _čo to do pekla je?*_

 

Správa * _Niečo nie je v poriadku_.* Sa jej zračila na tvári a i jej parťák si tej správy všimol a dokázal ju dokonale prečítať aby sa aspoň trošku upokojil. Prestal so sebou vrtieť a pozorne sa na ňu zadíval akoby od nej očakával zas niečo nepredvídateľného.

 

Nastalo druhé ticho.

 

Až zaznelo tiché bolestné povzdychnutie. Zakrátko sa paplón zachvel. Obidvaja opatrne nasmerovali svoje pohľady k okraju postele až teraz si trochu uvedomujúc, že by tu mohol byť niekto ďalší. Cez okraj postele sa bolestne pretiahla niečia horná končatina. Podľa jej vzhľadu šlo bezpochyby o ruku mladej ženy, možno dievčaťa. Ruka namáhavo zaborila svoje upravené nechty do paplónu. Pulzujúca žila na nej neveštila nič dobré. Obaja zadržali dych. Ruka sa napla v snahe vytiahnuť zvyšné telo ale ozvalo sa len bolestné zastonanie. Namáhavým ťahom tajomná postavy prehodila cez okraj i svoju druhú ruku a dokonca bolo počuť i ako ťažko dýcha. Obom sa na tvári objavila kvapka potu.

 

Až tajomná osoba pochytila dych. Zaprela sa obidvoma rukami a čo nevidieť sa cez okraj začala vynárať niečia hlava. Ružové vlasy nasledovalo vysoké čelo. Zakrátko sa objavili zelené oči žiariace naštvaným spaľujúcim plameňom. A až sa nad okraj dostala celá tvár skrivená do bolestnej grimasy, tak bodku za vytočeným výrazom cholerika dala až jej poznámka, vyslovená až ľadovo nízkym bezcitným hlasom. „To ste prehnali.“ 

 

„Oh, Sakura-chan. Vydýchla si Naruto a nahodila ten najžiarivejší úsmev aký mohla. „Ahoj. Čo tu robíš tak zavčas rána?“ Prikývla a jej zavreté oči násobili jej oslnivú auru najčistejšej nevinnosti.

 

Sakurine obočie zašklbalo. Zavrela oči aby neoslepla od tej žiari a s jasne nanúteným úsmevom, ktorému sa nedarilo zakryť jej vriacu krv v žilách sa pokúsila javiť aspoň trošku prirodzene. „Ach, ty vieeeš.“ Začala chlácholivo. „Nechala som ti odkaz o tom ako **dneska** máme bohatýýý spoločnýý program. Tak aby sme ho stihli prišla som ťa vyzdvihnúť.“

„Oh to si nemusela robiť, zbytočné starosti. Určite by si vystačila s kýmkoľvek.“ Pokúsila sa aby jej odpoveď vyznela humorne, alebo skôr radostne.

 

„Ale vôbec nie. Musíš to byť ty.“ Oponovala rovnakým štýlom.

„Nie, nie, prosím neobťažuj sa.“ Pokúsila sa blondína o náznak smiechu.

 

„Trvám na tom!“ Zabila ružovláska diskusiu a obe sa radostne, ale zdržanlivo rozosmiali ako nejaké dobre vychované dámy. Kvapka potu stiekla po Narutinom spánku.

Dačo v rohu miestnosti zašuchotalo. Naruto okamžite spozorovala Ten-Ten, ktorá sa pokúsila nehlučne položiť na stôl tašku. Bolo na nej jasne vidieť, že by najradšej dala do zajačích. „Ahoj Ten-Ten hneď som u teba.“ Energeticky sa vyštverala na nohy lenže...

 

Sakura vybuchla od zlosti. Vyhodila ten veľký paplón do vzduchu vrhnúc vražedný pohľad po Naruto. Tá spadla na zadok, keď jej ten paplón potiahol nohu. Taktiež, to bolo o sekundu skorej než sa Saskému podarilo vyslobodiť zo závinu. A tak z dodatočným točivým momentom od odlietajúceho paplónu sa nedobrovoľne zgúľal z postele.

 

„Prestaň sa už konečne vykrúcať‼“ Zajačala hysterka vrhnúc sa na blondínu.

„Ani nápad, ty mi zas niečo divného urobíš‼“ Protestovala a ledva sa vyhla jej zvieraciemu chvatu prevalením na bok.

 

„Čo to melieš za nezmysli‼“  Napriahla sa za ňou.

„Si myslíš, že si toho nevšimnem‼“ Úspešne sa vyhla kotrmelcom vzad.

 

„Prestaň si vymýšľať‼“ Pokračovala za ňou po štvornožky.

„Vôbec si nevymýšľam‼“ Pokúsila sa postaviť na nohy, avšak nezvyčajne pomaly klesajúci paplón ju vyviedol z mieri.

 

„Keci‼“ Sakura Potiahla deku a Naruto stratila rovnováhu. To jej stačilo aby sa dostala až k nej.  Blondíne nezostávalo nič iné než aspoň získať nejakú výhodu. Kolená jej padli vpred a ich ruky sa spojili v pretláčaní. Vzájomne prepletené prsty ich neoddeliteľne spojili. „Ki--tsu--ne‼“ Zavrčala Hysterka skrz zuby po hláskach.

„Si myslíš že si nevšimnem, že po celý ten čas so mnou robíš niečo divné‼ Ako si len mohla?!“ Zaprela sa Naruto do Sakury celou svojou silou tak, že ju zatlačila na kolená.

 

Paplón pomaly klesal na hlavy až ich začal zakrývať.

 

„Všetko čo robím sú len lekárske jutsu, ktorými ta liečim‼“  Zatlačila spať.

„To tvrdíš ty, ale ja si to nemám ako overiť‼ Ako mám vedieť, že ma skutočne liečiš?‼ “Prekoprcla sa so Sakurou na bok, keď jej bolo jasné, že čoskoro podľahne jej náporu.

 

Paplón klesá úplne ich zahaľujúc, ale na mieste kde sú oni sa objavila bublina ktorá nie a nie spľasknúť. Presne ako u teplovzdušného balónu, lenže zdrojom teplého vzduchu u tohto sú namiesto horáku, dve horké hlavy.

Zahalila ich úplná tma.

 

„A to máme byť najlepšie kamarátky.“ Scedila medzi zuby Sakura.

„A to je ďalšia vec. Ja som sa snažila sa s tebou skamarátiť. Mnohokrát, ale to ty si nikdy nemala záujem‼“

 

„Akurát si ma chcel dostať‼“

„O to mi nikdy nešlo‼“

 

„Keci‼“

„Nikdy si nebola môj typ‼“

 

„Hlupák‼“

„A zas. Za celý ten čas si mi nepovedala nič skutočne pekného. Stále si sa starala len o jedno a mňa by si najradšej zmazala zo sveta‼“

 

„Hlupák, čo to do teba vošlo?!“

„Čo to do mňa vošlo?!“ Začína hysterčiť. „Ako to mám vedieť‼! Viem, že mi niečo tajíš‼ Všetci mi niečo taja, len ja nič neviem‼“

 

„Buď už ticho‼“ Poriadne sa naštvala Sakura a prevrátila sa s ňou. Dostala ju na lopatky a zabezpečila si ju tak aby sa z jej zovretia už nedostala.

Naruto zastonala. „A zas ma chceš udrieť, ako zakaždým‼“

 

„Keby si sa aspoň raz choval normálne, tak by mi to na um ani len neprišlo‼ Ale ty nie, ty musíš zakaždým robiť hovadiny‼ Čo keby si sa aspoň na chvíľu choval decentne?“

„Ty máš čo hovoriť, sama robíš hovadiny, ale len tebe to príde ako správne‼ Tváriš sa ako si inteligentne nad vecou, ale pokiaľ ide o neho, hneď si ako Ino, keď to na ňu príde‼“

 

„Neprirovnávaj ma k tej hlupani‼‼“

„Ona aspoň nezakrýva kým skutočne je‼“

 

„Myslíš že to neviem?! Netvár sa ako keby si niečo chápal‼“ Zaplavil ju smútok.

„A zas. A zas. A zas. Pokiaľ sa jedná o mňa, tak zrazu každý naokolo má čo povedať. Každý je expert‼ Všetci vedia všetko len ja neviem nič. Si vážne myslíš, že mi tie všetky udalosti okolo prídu ako náhoda? Dopredu ste si to všetko celé naplánovali‼

 

„Ako by sa dal pri tebe dodržať čoby len ten najjednoduchejší plán‼? Keď sa pri tebe dá vždy len improvizovať‼“

„Skutočný život sa nedá naplánovať‼ Avšak tebe naplánovať kde akú zákernosť neurobí najmenší problém‼“

 

„Musím myslieť i za teba keď na to nemáš!“

„Nemám, ale to neznamená že máš právo mi vziať všetko ostatné‼“

 

„Naruto?“ Zarazila sa.

„Nehraj sa na nevinnú‼ Vzala si mi moju silu. To bolo to jediné cenné čo som mala. Keď mi to vezmeš už je len otázkou času kedy prídem úplne o všetko‼“

 

„Naruto ty hlupák...“

„Viem, že je to so mnou zlé a viem si skutočne predstaviť čo ti nakázali. Už nie som užitočná tak... Máš to urobiť tak aby to nikomu neprišlo podozrivé...“ Zavzlykala.

 

„Naruto, ty si myslíš...?“

„Už dosť, už dosť...„

 

„ _Naruto??_ “ Sakurin hlas sa triasol.

„Tak to už urob‼‼“ Zaškriekala. Pripravená sa naplno rozplakať.

 

Zhíkla keď ju Sakura zaľahla, ale jej hlas sa stratil. Pretože Sakura priložila svoje pery na tie je.

Naruto sa chvíľku bránila, ale nakoniec sa vzdala. Podvolila sa možno svojmu poslednému bozku.

 

 

* * *

 

                (Vráťme sa do momentu kedy sa Saske zgúľal z postele.)

 

Z jeho pohľadu sa medzi tými dvoma spustila obyčajná škriepka dvoch báb od ktorej by si každý uvedomelý chalan mal držal odstup.

 

A ani nemal najmenší záujem vstať s pod aspoň čiastočného úkrytu, ktorý mu poskytoval okraj postele. Bol dokonca rád, keď ich paplón prikryl a tak stlmil ich hlasy, aj tak nepočúval o čom sa bavia. Dokonca si bol istý i bez sledovania zápasu pri ktorom chýbalo už akurát tak bahno že Sakura vyhrala.

 

Ale až začul prerušené zhíknutie a následné ticho znervóznel ešte viacej než predtým. Zmocnil sa ho nepríjemný pocit.

 

Neochotne nakukol spoza okraja.

 

Spozoroval že paplón zakrýva jedinú siluetu. Okamžite si uvedomil že sú na sebe.

 

Nehýbali sa...

 

_Prečo sa nehýbu?_ Hlavou mu prebehne hrozivá myšlienka: čo ak? Je koniec. Definitívna výhra. Naruto je...

 

Behom mihnutia oka vystrelil na nohy. Schmatol paplón a rýchlo ho stiahol len, aby vyvalil oči na **yuri** scénu pred sebou. S dominantnou Sakurou ktorá si podrobila svoju blonďatú súperku. Ich pery boli prepletené. Ružovláska mala celú situáciu pod kontrolou a Naruto sa jej vonkoncom nebránila. Okrem iného ho zamrazil i pohľad na ich zaslzené červené tváre.

 

Na jeho tvári sa zjavilo ľahké zapýrenie.

 

Podvedome prešiel pohľadom na ich telá. Naruto v ľahkej košieľke a nohavičkách bola ako včera večer tak i dnes ráno skoro úplne premočená. Sakura, na druhú stranu mala šaty podobné Ten-Tenjiním. Bezrukávový čínsky vzor. Krvavo červená farba s čiernym vyobrazením čerešňového stromu. (Sakury)

 

Ťažké dýchanie sa vlnilo ich telami.

 

Po chvíli sa Sakura odtiahla. „Hlupák! Ja sa ta nesnažím zabiť, ale zachrániť.“ Riekla s roztraseným hlasom. Slzy jej padali priamo na Narutinu tvár. „Presmerovala som tvoju čakru tak aby si sa mohol vôbec uzdraviť. Pokiaľ by som to neurobila mohol by si do pár mesiacov zomrieť. Uvedomuješ si že ťa to trhá zvnútra na kusy?“ Takmer plakala a Naruto bola natoľko šokovaná, že sa nezmohla ani na slovo. „Hlupák. Stále na seba tlačíš a nikdy nevieš kedy máš dosť. Síce vyhráš, to hej, ale cena ktorú za to zaplatíš je neúnosná. Myslíš že ma teší pohľad na to ako sa ničíš?“ Odmlčala sa na sekundu alebo skôr aby nabrala dych. „Vôbec nie. A ty stále dokola znovu a znovu sa vrháš po hlave do všetkého. Neustále sa strachujem zakaždým keď si na pokraji smrti. Čo si počnem pokiaľ by si zomrel? Si myslíš že je to príjemný pocit? To vôbec nie!“ Zastonala a jej slzy ešte stále padali na Narutinu nemú tvár. „Vy dvaja ste o toľko predo mnou. I keď sa snažím ako len môžem, vôbec sa mi nedarí vás dohnať. Stále sa pozerám na vaše chrbty. Vidím ako mi umierate pred očami. Vidím ako mi unikajú vaše životy pomedzi prsty. Stále sa cítim tak bezmocná. Ja viem, som hlupák. Bezmocný hlupák, ktorý vás dvoch iba zdržuje.“ Buchla rukou do matracu zlostiac sa nad svojím údelom. „Nie som tak nezlomná ako ty. Nie som tak skvelá ako on. Som len ja. *vzlyk* Zakaždým ma to tak neskutočne vytáča. Neviem si pomôcť. Si tak spontánny, on je tak cool a ja zakaždým len vybuchnem. A to ma vytáča ešte viacej.“

 

„Sakura-chan?“ Pokúsila sa Naruto vysloviť jej meno, ale skrz ten šok sa nezmohla na nič iné.

„Na lekára som sa začala učiť aby som mala aspoň dáku výhovorku prečo s vami ostať. Aby som vám dvom bola aspoň nejako užitočná. Tak prosím, prosím, neopovažuj sa mi umrieť. Čo si bez teba počnem? Nie si jediný kto to teraz má ťažké. Tak prosím, prosím....“

 

Znovu sa k nej priblížila, ale tentoraz aby ju silno objala. Zamrazená blondína mala ešte stále ruky tam kde ich Sakura nechala, keď si ju pridržiavala. Ale keď jej vzlykala za uchom. Akoby podvedome sa jej ruky pohli skončiac na ružovláskynom chrbte. Objala ju a ako jej všetky jej slová začali spätne dochádzať začala znovu vzlykať i ona. Až sa na chvíľku obe rozplakali.

 

Trvalo nejakú chvíľu než sa obe utíšili že už ani nevzlykali. Sakura sa od Naruto odtiahla a pomohla je do sedu.

Zopár krát si riekli svojimi menami a vyzeralo to že sa znovu rozplačú...

Keď zaznelo štrngnutie porcelánu o porcelán.

 

Obzreli sa daným smerom a zbadali Kakashiho, ktorý práve položil šáločku na tanierik. Všimol si ich pohľadu a s úsmevom ich pozdravil. „Ahoj, mladá vášeň dokáže byť srdcervúca.“

„Idete neskoro Baka-sensei.“ Namietla urazene blondína.

„Nemal som to srdce vás vytrhnúť z vášho zbližovania. A ostatný to isté.“

 

Ich prekvapené pohľady najprv zamierili na Saského ktorý stále stal u okraja postele držiac paplón. Všimol si ich priameho pohľadu, preto urazene, odmietavo a so zapýrenou tvárou pozrel bokom.

Pokračovali oblúkom k dvojici Neji Ten-Ten a i cez mierne zapýrenie na tvárach zrejme zvládli techniku byť vonkoncom nezaujímaví a tak ich pohľady prešli na ďalšiu dvojicu.

Gai s Lee stáli v póze dojatých dievčat s hrudami k sebe a so vzájomne prepletenými prstami na rukách. Z ich žiariacich očí prúdom tiekli slzy dojatia.

Pokračovali ďalej a ich pohľad oblúkom zakončil na protiľahlej strane než bol Kakashi so Saským a tam boli Kiba s Akamaruom. Ten štekol a Kiba ihneď vztýčil súhlasný palec. „Jasná páka kámo, že obe váli!“

 

Naruto okamžite sfialovela, prišlo jej  trošku mdlo a zakrátko i odpadla na posteľ. Sakura akoby po častiach tvorenými nádychmi naberala stále čerenejšiu a čerenejšiu farbu, a pritom stále viacej a viacej vyzerala na mentálny kolaps, výbuch a kde čo možné.

 

Všetci sa zhrozili a Saske sa už, už pripravoval na jej výpad, keď k fialovejúcej dievčine priletel Kakashi a miereným úderom do zátylku ju poslal do bezvedomia.

Bezvládne odpadla vedľa Naruto.

 

Nastalo na pár sekúnd hlboké ticho.

 

_To stačilo len to? Prečo mňa to nikdy nenapadlo?_

 

„Hai, hai, ľudia to bolo na dnešné predstavenie asi všetko. Myslím, že by tu mnohý z nás rozhodne nemali byť až sa tieto dve zobudia.“

 

Strhla sa krátka diskusia ktorá sa veľmi rýchlo rozpustila, keď sa dve horké hlavy začali predčasne prebúdzať.

Na budúce: Znovuzrodenie týmu 7?


	16. Kapitola 17: Znovuzrodenie týmu 7?

                Naše dievčence sa prebrali z krátkeho bezvedomia do ktorého sa dostali po srdcervúcom predstavení. K ich úľave, alebo skôr prekvapeniu v apartmánu zostal len Saské. Ten im bohato skomentoval čo sa stalo dvoma skromnými vetami z ktorých pochopili, že všetci už odišli a vrátia sa až večer a že si oni traja majú užiť spoločný deň. Čo by sa v preklade dalo povedať, že všetci pre istotu zdrhli a Saského im predhodili ako obetného baránka.

Dievčatá ešte prejavili obavy nad tou melodrámou ktorú spôsobili, ale Saské ich ubezpečil, že všetci sa sem nahrnuli skorej než si toho stihol všimnúť. A podľa Kakashiho uvedomelo zatvorili i okná a tak o ich rozhovore sa nikto iný nedozvedel.

 

Trvalo len pár minút než sa Sakura zhostila pozície vedúcej osoby a začala oboch a hlavne Naruto komandovať. Dvojitá dávka domácej úlohy v podobe krčahov s vodou a rýchla sprcha spravili svoje čaro. K ich prekvapeniu Narutine včerajšie oblečenie pôsobilo dojmom akoby ho vôbec ešte nemala na sebe. Taktiež Sakurine šaty ani trošku nevyzerali, že by nejako utrpeli v tom ich súboji. Takže nemali najmenší dôvod si ich meniť.

 

Vydali sa z izby, oni traja plus bágel, schodmi dole do jedálne s úmyslom niečo zbodnúť.

 

V jedálni to vyzeralo ako po skončení nejakej divokej párty. Hromada prázdnych tanierov a poloprázdnych mís. Najlepšie prirovnanie by bolo, že raňajky boli v štýle švédskych stolov a hostia už boli v ťahu. Čo ich potešilo pretože skutočne už všetci boli preč. Teda, až na jednu jedinú osobu. A keďže tou osobou bola Karin ich skoré potešenie, že nebudú musieť pri jedle strpieť ďalšie otravné osoby sa rozpadlo v prach.

Karin sedela skamenená v nemom úžase pozerajúc na otvorené dvere na balkón. Jej nedotknutý tanier stále bol pred ňou a jej paličky nehybne držala medzi prstami. Skoro ako keby bola sochou, alebo ochrnutou. Ich príchodu si všimla, až keď Sakura len zo zvedavosti skontrolovala je zdravotný stav.

 

Vystrašene poskočila. „Oh‼ Ah. Prepáčte nevšimla som si vás.“ Snažila sa rýchlo navrátiť do reality čo Sakura v duchu trpko oľutovala.

„Ehm. Čo sa stalo? Vyzeráte ako keby ste videli ducha.“

 

„Oh. Ja, ja len.“ Zakoktala sa. „Ja za svoju kariéru tu, som nič podobné nevidela ako u vašej skupiny.“

„A to sme sa ani poriadne nezačali.“ Zahundrala si popod nos, ale našťastie ju Karin nepočula.

 

„Ja nemám slov... Tak vulgárna absencia akejkoľvek etikety. Nahrnuli sa sem ako veľká voda, zjedli čo im prišlo pod ruku bez toho aby čo bi len slušného slova prehodili a než som sa nazdala, vyskákali všetci balkónom von.“ Len pomaličky sa dostávala zo šoku.

„To viete, keď má raz niekto naponáhlo, tak má raz niekto naponáhlo.“Vysvetľovala jej Sakura s nanúteným úsmevom.

 

„Taká nemorálnosť, taká... taká vulgárnosť. Pri akomkoľvek stolovaní musí platiť prísna etiketa.“

„Oho Etiketa.“ Zašklbalo Sakure obočie. „Možno by ste sa mali zoznámiť s Chojim. Je to veľký gurmán sám o sebe.“

 

„Oh skutočne?“ Zadívala sa priamo na ňu v očakávaní.

„Tenko, nemyslím si že rohožka u jeho dverí by potrebovala obmenu.“ Ozval sa Saske ktorý zatiaľ s Naruto obišli stôl, aby si prezrievalo sadli oproti nim.

 

„Čo tým myslíte? Snáď nie je až taký nóbl?“ Začudovala sa Karin, ale oni traja si naživo predstavili stretnutie ich dvoch. Kedy by po prvých desiatych sekundách z reštaurácie vyrazil Choji v podobe obrovskej rotujúca gule zanechajúc Karin rozmáčknutú do hrúbky rohože. Chvíľku tam na nich mlčky pozerala, až uznala že od nich odpoveď nedostane narýchlo zmenila tému. „Vlastne mám zopár bodov ktoré by som s vami rada prebrala.“

Skupina v tichosti znovu oľutovala, že ju stretli.

 

„Sú to body ohľadom svadby a skrz vaše podmienky... Môžem predpokladať správne, že chcete mať malú súkromnú svadbu?“ Začala opatrne a hostia boli milo prekvapený jej zdržanlivým prístupom.

„Dalo by sa to tak nazvať.“ Skomentoval sucho jediný chlap medzi nimi.

 

„Tak teda by som s vami rada prešla zoznam dodatočných Hostí a personálu.“ Saského pohľad zvážnel, ale všimli si toho len tie dve pretože Karin hľadala dáky ten papier a ceruzku ktoré mala pri sebe. Spokojne sa pustila do svojej práce až ich našla. „Tak najskôr svadobčania. S novomanželmi to máme dva plus sedem...“

„Osem.“ Skočila jej do reči Naruto. „Počítaj i Akamarua!“

 

„Toho psa? To snáď nemyslíte vážne?“ Šokovane sa na ňu zadívala, ale Naruto sa nedala. 

„Ale áno! Je to super kamoš a rozhodne by sa urazil ak by sme ho tak nebrali!“

 

„Ale...“ Pozrela na zvyšných dvoch ako by hľadala pomoc.

„Tuším že má v tomto smere pravdu.“ Podporila Sakura blonďavého člena tímu. „Akamaru dokáže byť miestami celkom spoločensky nad vecou.“

„Nie je nad tým o čom diskutovať. Nech je na liste a koniec.“ Rozhodol nastávajúci rázne.

 

„No dobre teda.“ Poddala sa Karin nátlaku, ale podľa jej nespokojného výrazu jej to vôbec nebolo po vôli. „Takže to máme dva plus osem.“ Povzdychla si. „Očakávate príchod ešte niekoho ďalšieho?

Všetci si vymenili pýtavé pohľady. Saske so Sakurou nenapadal nikto ďalší, ktorý by sa tam mohol objaviť. Však predsa sú na misií v utajení. Zato ich tretí člen týmu doslova poskočil, keď si na niekoho spomenula.

 

„Slečna Kitsune?“ Zamerala na ňu pozornosť prítomných Karin, ale opýtaná sa rýchlo začala vyhovárať.

„Ale vôbec nie. Nie, nie, nie, nehrozí.“ Mávala zamietavo rukami. „Aj tak je to na opačnej strane a aj tak... I keby o tom... Veď predsa...  Nehrozí, nehrozí!“ Rýchlo zahnala akékoľvek snahy na ďalšie otázky a narýchlo sa pustila do jedla. Ignorujúc všetkých okolo seba. Tí si znovu vymenili pohľady s otázkou koho to mala na mysli až to ukončil jej ženích.

„Hmm. Nechajme to otvorené. Skrátka povedzme, že možnosť by tu bola, ale priamo nikoho ďalšieho sme nepozvali. Ak sa niekto objaví dáme vám vedieť.“

 

„Aha.“ Pretrela sucho Karin a cez okuliare sa na nich podozrievavo zadívala. „Ako chcete! Pre istotu tam dáme dodatočnú radu stoličiek. Ďalej... chcete to mať v tomto hoteli, že áno?“

„To je pravda.“

 

„Tak to máme personál hotelu a ďalej pár hostí bez ktorých by sa to neobišlo... Ako Starosta a jeho rodina. Kvôli protokolu, zákonom jazernej, oddacej moci a ako ikona Numy. Oh!“ Na moment sa zastavila a pozrela priamo na ženícha pred sebou. „Máte niekoho kto vás oddá?“

 

Jej pozornosť upútalo prasknutie paličiek ktoré držala Sakura sediaca vedľa nej. Pýtavo sa na ružovlásku pozrela, ale ona hneď so žiarivým úsmevom sa ospravedlňovala. „Prepáčte to je len moja nervozita. Prosím nenechajte sa rušiť, nech sa bude diať čokoľvek.“ Rýchlo sa natiahla po nové a radšej pristúpila na rovnakú stratégiu ako jej blondatý protejšok a pokúsila sa ignorovať ďalšiu konverzáciu.

 

„dooobre ...  Máte niekoho kto vás oddá? Pokiaľ nie tak vás môže oddať samotný starosta.“

„To by bolo prijateľné. Vlastne to bude najlepšie možné riešenie.“ Ihneď si spomenul, že isté osoby by sa tohto postu veľmi radi zhostili a všetky osoby ktoré mu prišli na um ako možnosti na oddávajúceho ihneď zatrhol.

 

„Ďalej sú tu istý hodnostári, ktorý už prejavili záujem o účasť na vašom obrade...“

„Nevyjasnili sme si vopred, že to má byť súkromná svadba?“ Prerušil ju rázne.

 

„To hej. Ale aspoň by ste si mali nájsť časť sa týmito ľuďmi aspoň zoznámiť. Ako hovorí tradícia v Nume.“

„To stačí.“ Zarazil ju Saske pred tým než zvyšný dvaja prísediaci mali čo bi len šancu prehovoriť. „Náš harmonogram je už tak plný, že len ledva si nájdeme priestor pre naplánované atrakcie.“

 

„Och. Priamo k veci...“ Zatriasla sa nad okamžitým zrušením. „Oh rozumiem ale...“

„Slečna Karin. Skúste pochopiť, že **naše** tradície sú príliš prísne, pokiaľ príde o  **určité** tradície. Skrátka si nemôžeme dovoliť zúčastniť sa na tých **vašich**.“

 

„A-aha rozumiem, ale i tak keď už ste tu, budete sa musieť aspoň na niektorých zúčastniť. Čo ma privádza k najpodstatnejšej tradícii.“

„Slečna Karin!“ Zahrmel.

 

„Nechajte ma dohovoriť. Áno?“ Znervóznela. „Táto vás nejako moc nezdrží. Vlastne je to už po samotnom obrade. Kedy Novomanželia symbolicky opúšťajú miesto obradu a idú v sprievode dedinou. A tú nechcem počuť žiadne výhovorky!“ Namierila na neho výstražný prst.

„Hm.“ Zamyslel sa na krátko. „Myslím, že s týmto nebudú žiadne problémy.“ Aj tak nemali vôbec v pláne, aby to došlo vôbec tak ďaleko.

 

„Aspoňže ste sa v tomto umúdrili.“ Oddýchla si. „No... Podľa toho čoho som bola svedkom dneska som si istá, že to budete mať hektické. Vážne by ste si mali aspoň na chvíľku nájsť čas a vyjsť medzi ľudí. Aby som nezabudla...“ Narýchlo zmenila nôtu. „I keď priamo na mieste obradu nebudú, Ochrancovia si podali žiadosť, aby sa s vami oboznámili. Pre prípad, že by ste boli napadnutý a oni tak museli zasiahnuť. Tak aby si s vami prebrali základne informácie.“

Jeho pohľad sprísnel.

 

„Nepozerajte na mňa tak.“ Zatvárila sa urazene, keď si všimla jeho nevrúcneho pohľadu. „Je to kvôli bezpečnosti, **bezpečnosti**. Mali by ste to brať do úvahy.“ Jej nálada sa zmenila, dokonca to vyzeralo že sa cíti urazená. „A prestaňte byť tak tvrdohlavý! Viete aký tlak je na mňa vyvíjaný? Tak prestaňte byť tak tajnostkársky a padajte medzi ľudí.“

„Ehm. To vážne chcete, aby sme všetci šli medzi vašich i po tom čoho ste bola dneska svedkom?“ Zapochyboval. „A to nehovorím o včerajšku. Pani **organizátorka** , musím vás varovať. Pokiaľ sa naša...“ uškrnul sa. „ **Výprava** utrhne z reťaze, vaša dedinka by to nemusela prežiť.“ Saske sa tváril až nesmierne zlovestne potešený.

„Hej!“ Ozvala sa Naruto nespokojne, pretože jej prišlo, že tá narážka bola mierené priamo na ňu.

 

„Čo ste to za ľudia?“ Stiekla jej slza potu po tvári.

„To je otázne.“ Dodal Saske až takmer pobavene. „Tí čo sa nás boja, nás nazývajú monštrami. A tých čoby nás nazvali kamarátmi, alebo priateľmi je neskutočne málo.“ Jeho oči plemenne žiarili.

 

Karin sa roztriasla. Nevedela prečo, ale zrazu mala strach a keď sa pozrela na nevestu tá len smutne sklopila svoj zrak do taniera. Pozrela na ružovlásku vedľa nej a tá tiež uprene pozrela do svojho taniera. Nikomu nebolo do chuti a miestnosťou sa nieslo trápne ticho priam nostalgických spomienok. A to vrátane Karin ktorej sa do mysli tiež votrelo niečo z jej vlastnej minulosti.

 

Po chvíľke čo Karin nervózne prechádzala pohľadom z jedného na druhého, Sakura, sa trošku spomalene dala do reči. „Veľká sila, alebo unikátne schopnosti ti nemusia priniesť čo v skutočnosti chceš. Jeden by si myslel, že bez nich by to bolo lepšie. Ale, ako náhle si uvedomí, že bez nich to čo chce nikdy nezíska, pohľad na svet sa mu zmení. Jediná cesta ktorú pred sebou má je ísť vpred. Nemusí to byť správna cesta, pretože... Tá správna asi ani neexistuje. Ale cesta po ktorej by niekto mal ísť sám bez kamarátov...“

 

„Príliš smutné.“ Dodala Karin a tí traja sa na ňu zadívali. Okamžite spanikárila. „No, na druhú stranu už by som mala ísť. Takže by som vám mala zapriať dobrú chuť. Len by som sa chcela ešte opýtať.“ Znervóznela ešte viacej. Prelietavajúc pohľadom medzi nimi. „Ako je na tom nevesta?“

„Čo by so mnou malo byť?“ Opýtala sa jej konkrétna osoba.

 

„No viete...“ Váhala. „Údajne váš stav nie je najlepší a spôsob akým sa snažíte všetkých naokolo presvedčiť o opaku priam bije do očí. Pokiaľ by ste mala záujem v Nume sú skvelí doktori a...“

„To nebude potrebné.“ Rázne ju zadržala Sakura, keď jej pacientka zostala ako skamenela s ústami dokorán od šoku. „Nemôžem ísť do detailov kvôli lekárskemu tajomstvu, ale môžem vám povedať, že jej liečba už bola stanovená a prebieha podľa plánu.“

 

„Ale vy sa len učíte za medika, mohla by ste niečo prehliadnuť...“

„Tak moment! Dovoľte aby som vás opravila. Som plne schopný doktor! Musíte si to mýliť s tým, že som stále učňom svojho majstra.“ Prevŕtala ju pohľadom poriadne z blízka až tak, že sa Karin musela odkloniť.

 

„Ale..“

„Do svadby bude v poriadku. Pokiaľ ju necháte na pokoji.“ Naklonila sa k nej ešte bližšie. „Takže žiadne tie serepetičky!“

 

Ako sa k nej približovala a ako si od nej Karin snažila udržať aspoň nejaký odstup spadla z posedu. Sakurin prísny pohľad ju vyľakal ešte viacej. Pozbierala sa zo zeme vzala dokumenty čo mala rozložené a s ospravedlnením sa rozbehla k dverám do haly. Všimli si že cez ne nakukala Aya i s párikom ďalšieho služobníctva. Stiahli sa keď si ich všimli. Takže teraz už im nič nebránilo aby sa spoločne v tichosti najedli.

 

Až skončili Sakura rázne vstala. „Tak to by sme mali. Myslím že už je čas.“

„Oh sakura.“ Podotkla Naruto pri pohľade na ňu.

 

„Čo je? A je to Taiko!“

„Sakura na tvojich šatách.“

 

„Ahá. Už chápem.“ Ťukla si do čela s úsmevom, ale hneď sa zatvárila urazene. „Nehovor že si ich až teraz všimla?“ Zatvárila sa prísne, ale keď sa na ňu Saske pozorne zadíval dostala nápad a ihneď sa jej zlepšila nálada. „Taizen-kun ♥, ako sa ti páčia moje nové šaty?“ Ladne sa zatočila, aby si ju mohol obzrieť a pritom vystrúhala na svojej tvári okúzľujúco zvodný úsmev.

 

Pri bližšom pohľade na jej šaty tá vyobrazená sakura tvorila strom s pňom vyrastajúcim na jednej strane, korunou posiatou kvietkami ako vpredu tak i vzadu a lupienkami odlietajúcimi vo vetre na druhom boku.

 

Zachichotala sa. „Tieto šaty sa mi zapáčili hneď na prvý pohľad. Ale až v včera som si bola pre ne. Ako si tam tak viseli na tom vešiaku si ma priamo pýtali. Tak som si ich vyskúšala a dokonale mi padli ako keby boli zrodené priamo pre mňa.“ Zasnila sa. „Skoro ako keby to bolo osudové stretnutie.“ Zatvárila sa zvodne. „Tak ako sa vám páčia moje nové šaty? ♪“

 

Saske s jemným zapýrením odvrátil len pohľad. Sakura sklesla. Zato Naruto z nej nemohla spustiť oči.

 

„Sú naozaj pekné, priamo ta... vystihujú...“ Hľadala správne slová, ale keď jej opätovala unaveným pohľadom rýchlo zadrela prvú vec čo jej prišla na um. „A na koľko ta vyšli?“

„Dobre, dobre, je načase už ísť.“ Zmenila okamžite tému, náladu i atmosféru akoby ste omylom otočili v knihe o stranu na viac. „Nezdržujte sa! Máme bohatý program.“

 

„Ale Taizen pôjde s nami.“ Namietla okamžite defenzívne Uzumaki a Haruno sa znovu zatvárila prísne. „Všade pôjde s nami. Od toho neustúpim.“

„Vážne?“ Zatvárila sa na okamžik zaujate a šibalsky pozrela na Saského.

„hm.“ Odpovedal jej odhodlane a pustil sa do svojej porcie.

 

„Mne to nevadí.“ Rozhodila rukami v nezáujme. „Vlastne mi to príde vhod vo viacerých smeroch. Však uvidíme kam až tá jeho oddanosť zájde.“

 

                Keďže Sakure došlo že ich parťák ešte nemal možnosť sa najesť, počkali ešte pár minút, za ktorých skonzumovali na čo im prišla chuť, teda čo ešte nedorazila blondína a ďalej už to bolo len dielom pár okamihov než Sakura ťahala Naruto von z miestnosti.

Na budúce: Dámska jazda: 2+ Saske?


	17. Kapitola 18: Dámska jazda: dve plus Saske?

                Hoci bol krásny slnečný deň hnali sa Numou rýchlim krokom. Na čele so Sakurou naladenou na podozrivo dobrú náladu. Tá za sebou ťahala za ruku Naruto, ktorá až v takej dobrej nálade nebola, ale pre istotu si akékoľvek poznámky nechala pre seba. Za nimi kráčal Saske na ktorého k jeho osobnej spokojnosti ostala úloha nosiča batožín.

Ani sa nenazdali a zatiahla ich do akého si kvetinárstva skombinovaného s predajňou všelijakých ďalších bylín. Tam si prišli vyzdvihli podozrivú tašku plnú menších uzavretých papierových balíčkov.

                                                        

Pre Naruto to bol zas raz celkom nový svet ktorý doteraz nepoznala. Vďaka jej citlivému nosu bola už tak bohatá zmiešanina pachov z rastlín umocnená na úroveň, kedy sa začínala cítiť podozrivo zmätene. Našťastie pre ňu a celý ich tým jej zapotená tvár a prekvapené vyvalené oči zmrazili akékoľvek snahy o čoby len najskromnejší rozhovor. I keď sa o to personál kvetinárstva pokúšal jej zaryté mlčanie a pohľad hovoriaci, že sa díva na niečo nereálne ich dostatočne zdeptal na toľko, aby bez zdržania pokračovali ďalej na svojej púti.

 

Vďaka rýchlej chôdzi trvalo len moment než sa dostali k svojej ďalšej zastávke, do akého si obchodu s koreninami, kde si vyzdvihli podobnú tašku. A ako inač i tejto batožiny ako tej predtým sa ujal ich tichí nosič kufrov.

 

Narutin vycivený pohľad pôsobil ako repelent na akékoľvek snahy o rozhovor.

 

Avšak na to ako sa Sakura ponáhľala sa správa o ich obchádzaní obchodov, rozšírila podozrivo rýchlo. Prívetivé tváre a až otravne priateľský prístup na nich číhal pomaly na každom kroku. Pritom sa k nim prihovárali nielen obchodníci, ale i postávajúci priam na každom rohu. Každý im chcel niečo ponúknuť alebo darovať.

 

Keďže bola Naruto v podobnej situácií po prvý krát na všetko civela ako keby to bolo z iného sveta. Vôbec nebola zvyknutá na toľkú pozitívnu pozornosť od ľudí a miestami to vyzeralo, že sa tak trošku schováva za Sakuru. Tá ich so žiarivým úsmevom odbíjala jedného za druhým hláškou, že majú naponáhlo a už tak majú zdržanie. Ešte že istá blondína bola kompletne mimo nechápajúc čo sa deje. Miestami boli miestny vážne neodbytný a Sakura mala skutočne čo robiť aby sa nezmenila na Hulka, ale väčšinou stačilo ak niečo rozdrvila medzi prstami a nápor od danej osoby povolil. Na žiadosti o prijatie daru razantne odpálkovávala každého na ich nosiča a ani sa neobťažovala zaoberať predmetmi ktorými sa ich snažili zdržať. Takto si razila cestu vpred ťahajúc Naruto celý čas za sebou ako nejaká uponáhľaná mamička s dcérkou a Saske nemienil zaostávať.

 

Až opustili uličky a väčšinu zástavby o ktorej by sme mohli povedať, že to bolo centrum Numy. Zamierili smerom na blízky rýchlo stúpajúci husto zalesnený kopec. Zakrátko kráčali cestičkou, ktorá akoby z oka vypadla cestičke vedúcej k nejakému starému chrámu, alebo svätyni. Ochodená Kamenná schodová cestička viedla skrz husto zarastený les z bambusov. Pramene slnečných lúčov sem tam prenikali na tajuplnú cestičku a uchovávali ju v príjemnom nie príliš chladnom tieni vďaka čomu nebol ich výstup až taký namáhavý.

 

* * *

 

Došliapali k nejakej staro vyzerajúcej stavbe, ktorá ako sa rýchlo ukázalo, vyzerala tak len navonok, pretože v sebe ukrývala skvostné kúpele vybudovaných na jednom z miestnych prameňov. Personál u vchodu ich už očakával a tak po krátkom pozdrave ich Sakura svižným tempom zatiahla priamo do prezliekarne. Po celí čas mala až nebezpečne dobrú náladu. Takže až sa zastavili nabrala Naruto odvahu ju osloviť.

 

„Taiko-chan?“

„Áno, Kitsune-chan?“

 

„Čo tu vlastne robíme?“

„Oh, áno. Ja som ti to ešte nepovedala, že áno? Rezervovala som to tu priamo pre nás. Budeme sem chodiť často.“

 

„To vážne ideme do kúpeľov?“ V hlase mala obavy.

„Neopovažuj sa z toho vykrútiť!“ Pohrozila jej obratom. „Je to pre tvoje vlastne dobro. A vlastne čo sa ti nezdá?“

 

„Ale...“ Pohliadla krátko kútikom oka na Saského, ktorý stál kúsok od nich. 

„Sám si za to môže. Ide s nami!“ Nedala sa povýšene Sakura a ani sa na neho nepozrela.

 

„Ale.“ Oponovala a znovu mrkla pohľadom na neho. 

„Čo sa ti nezdá?“ Odcekla a jej dobrá nálada sa začínala vytrácať.

 

„Hm. Mohli by ste to už zo mňa zložiť?“ Zapojil sa konečne.

Vynútil si ich pohľady na svoju maličkosť tak veľmi ovešanú rôznymi taškami, sáčkami, balíčkami igelitkami a kde čím že len ťažko videl pred seba. Bolo toho tak veľa, že to zo seba nemohol zložiť bez toho, aby to celé doslova nezhodil na zem.

 

Sakura ihneď vypleštila oči. „Oh. Pche. Oóó, peknú nádielku si dostal.“ Zachichotala sa pobavene pri pohľade na neho načo on len krátko nespokojne zavrčal. „Chápem. Jasne, jasne.“ S porozumením prikývla a gestom pokynula Narute aby tiež pomohla. Zvešávali z neho všetky darčeky ako ozdoby z vianočného stromčeka.

 

Bol tak kvalitne ovešaný darmi, že jeho odvešanie nebola rýchla záležitosť a taktiež nemali až tak moc priestoru okolo seba.

 

„Čo to vlastne je?“ Spýtala sa Naruto, keď zo zvedavosti pol okom nahliadla na celú tu kopu.

„Ani to nechceš vedieť.“ Odcekla okamžite Sakura. „Pre nás sú dôležité len tie tri pôvodne.“

 

„A v tom je?“

„Uvidíš.“ Zachichotala sa tajnostkársky. „Ale vážne teraz. Predstav si o koľko by nás zdržali ak by sme sa s nimi dali do rozhovoru. Ani by sme sa sem nemuseli dostať.“

 

Blondína sa na okamih zadumala ale moc času nedostala od jej ružovej kolegyni.

„Hotovo! Hej, nezdržuj a ihneď sa priprav!“

 

„Čože? Pripraviť na čo?“

„Na kúpeľ samozrejme, kúpeľ. A ty ideš s nami!“ Hodila prísny pohľad na ich mužského kolegu ktorý sa práve preťahoval.“

 

„Počkaj Sakura-chan.“ Blondína chcela oponovať ale jej súperka mala okamžitú odpoveď na všetko.

„Môže si za to sám!“

Saske sa na nich skúmavo pozrel.

 

„Zas sa chceš o niečo pokúsiť?“ Za žundrala si polohlasom popod nos, ale Sakura ju počula.

„Čože?!“ Krv sa jej navalila do žíl, schmatla blondíne tvár za líca a začala ju rozťahovať. „Priznávam, že by to bola obyčajne skvelá príležitosť... Lenže... vďaka istému idiotovy na to nebudem mať čas. Pretože sa včera vyparil.“

 

„Afe ja fa fo nemofem.“ (Ale ja za to nemôžem.) Pokúsila sa oponovať podráždenej Sakure.

„Pekné výhovorky. Budeme to musieť nejako dohnať. Takže tu dneska strávime až do večera.“ Pustila ju a blondína si okamžite vytvorila bezpečný odstup.

 

„Ale byt vo vode celý čas nie je zdravé.“

„O to sa ty neboj. Ja už to mám premyslené.“

 

„Ale...“

„Žiadne ale. Všetko dole!“

 

Nakázala Narute a tá sa hneď zhrozila. „Ale, ale ,ale.“ S obavami sa pozrela na Saského, ktorý sa medzičasom stihol nepozorovanie vyzliecť a už mal na sebe i ručník. Bol k nim otočený chrbtom a vôbec si ich nevšímal. Prekvapením strnula. Sakura nasledovala jej pohľad a tiež jej ten obraz vzal vietor z plachiet.

 

Zrejme vycítil ich spoločný pohľad a tak sa otočil. Spredu vyzeral ešte lepšie až sa obe trochu zapýrili. Pohliadol priamo na ne a blondínou to šklblo.

 

„Zvrhlík.“ Skomentovala Sakura keď sa z blízka pozrela na jej tvár. Pristihnutá sa ešte viac začervenala.

„Ale ja... ale...“

 

Ružovláska sa na ňu zadívala prísnejšie. Ale jej pozornosť sa obrátila na ich tretieho člena, ktorý sa pokúsil odisť opačnou stranou než bol vstup k vode. „Kam si myslíš, že ideš?“

„Do mužskej časti.“Oznámil nezaujato a už sa chytal dverí.

 

„Toto sú zmiešané kúpele a Máme rezervovanú len **túto** časť.“ Učíha sa zastavil s rukou na dverách a na pár sekúnd bolo na ňom vidno, že jeho poklesnutá hlava pilňe spracováva informáciu, ktorú práve dostal. Akoby zvažoval všetky pre a proti. Nakoniec sa ale otočil a podišiel k nim. Sakura ani nečakala čo povie, z báglu narýchlo vytiahla zopár popísaných lístkov a podala mu ich. „Teraz šmýkaj dnu!“

 

Tým lístkom venoval len letmý pohľad než si skoro nepostrehnuteľne povzdychol a bez slova odkráčal s nimi cez posuvné dvere k vode. Predtým ešte stihol jeden lístok šmariť na dvere, ktoré viedli na chodbu a on sa na ne okamžite prilepil.

 

„Toto si naplánovala, že áno?“ Opýtala sa Naruto opatrne až trošku opadlo jej zapýrenie.

„Si myslíš, že ho nechám bez dozoru?“ Venovala jej káravý pohľad. „Ak si myslíš, že dám určitej osobe čoby len tú najmenšiu šancu, aby sa o čokoľvek pokúsila, tak si na omyle.“

 

„Určitej? Skôr sa o niečo pokúsiš ty sama.“ Vrátila jej to s podozrievavým pohľadom a ona ju za to okamžite zdrapla.

„Hovorím ti, že kvôli **niekomu,** na to nebudem mať čas!“ Pritiahla si ju k sebe. „Osobne by to bola skvelá príležitosť, takže ma neštvi!“ Zadívala sa jej priamo do očí, ale za moment z nej väčšina zúrivosti vyprchala. „A prestaň sa pofľakovať! Okamžite si daj všetko zo seba dole!“ Jemne ju posotila ku skrinkám s košmi na odloženie oblečenia. „A nepozeraj sa!“

 

„Stále len komanduješ.“ Povzdychla si unavene a začala sa pomaly vyzliekať. „Ale je vážne okej rozmiestniť po okolí výbušné lístky?“

„Čože?“ Zarazila sa na okamih. „Jaj tie... Počkať! Nepovedz mi, že nepoznáš rozdiel medzi jednotlivými druhmi lístkov?“

 

„Rozdiel? Myslíš tým časované, nárazové, na povel, alebo na vlákno, či pasca?“ Dumala zatiaľ čo jej spoločníčka už oľutovala, že sa opýtala. „Ja lístky nikdy nepoužívam pretože mi to s nimi moc nejde. He, he.“Pokúsila sa o smiech a tak trochu zmierniť napätie.

„To dá rozum, len by si zase  prišiel k úrazu.“ Zavrčala, ale nakoniec si povzdychla. „No pre tvoju informáciu toto sú lístky pre bariéru.“

 

„Ono sú i bariérové lístky?“

„To si predstav ono sú aj bariérové štítky.“ Zahlásila neveriacky v jasnom nádychu sarkazmu.

 

Naruto sa Hlboko zamyslela, keď si zo seba vyzliekla i svoje nohavičky. „Mohli by sa použiť i na lietanie?“

„Krásna predstava.“ Zavrčala na ňu Sakura z blízka. „Na Obleč si tento župan. A počkaj ešte.“

 

Nespokojne si ho navliekla na seba a otočila. „Eh. Prečo máš plavky?“

„Hm?“ Spozornela zatiaľ čo z pôvodných troch batožín vytiahla po jednom vrecúšku. Bola odetá v priliehavých červených plavkách. „Na rozdiel od teba, ja sa nemôžem spoľahnúť na župan. Potrebujem sa hýbať a len by mi prekážal.“

 

„Ale prečo potom nemám plavky ja?“

„Vôbec ich nepotrebuješ a len by mi prekážali. “Naruto si založila ruky na hruď v geste ako keď si dievča zakryje svoje prsia pred úchylným pohľadom a Sakure hneď nabehla žila. „Na čo by som očumovala **teba**? Na to tam budem mať niekoho iného.“

 

„Ja vedela, že budeš mať niečo za lubom.“

„Ty blbe. Prestaň už s tým, áno!?“ Urazila sa, ale zároveň sa snažila udržať si chladnú hlavu. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a vydýchla než pokračovala. „Aspoň teraz sa chovaj normálne áno? Nie si jediný čo má problém s týmto tu všetkým. Poďme!“

 

* * *

 

                Nejako sa im podarilo rozhýbať a vstúpiť do tej najdôležitejšej časti kúpeľov. Ako prvé sa im naskytol pohľad na strmší útes pred nimi ťahajúci sa pomerne vysoko k oblohe. Kam až oko dohliadlo bola skala na skale a sem tam dáky ten kríček a až úplne na samotnom vrchu sa črtala hustá koruna zo stromov brániaca akejkoľvek nepríjemnej erózií. Táto panoráma sa tiahla zľava doprava a zaberala tak výhľad na celú jednu svetovú stranu. Do tohto útesu bola pri zemi vytesaná priehlbina dostatočne hlboká a vysoká na to aby mohla slúžiť ako bezpečné útočisko v prípade dažďa, alebo nedajbože lavíny. Našťastie pre tú druhú možnosť bol samotný útes spevnený pevnou sieťou pribitou k nemu. Bolo to tak skôr pre kľud v duši zákazníkov než kvôli dákej tej bezpečnosti, však predsa by ste nechceli, aby sa zákazníci cítili ohrozený pri pohľade na ten majestátny útes. Bazén samotný bol celkom štedro veľký. Dostatočne na to aby sa v ňom dalo plávať a netradične pokrútený, pokrivený kde ladné zakrivenie a ohyby vytvárali polo ostrovčeky a zálivy o rôznych výškach a hĺbkach, aby si snáď každý mohol vybrať to svoje. Samozrejme časť bazéna siahala i pod previs do priehlbiny. Takže ak by niekomu vážne vadil dážď nemusel by kúpeľ vôbec opúšťať ak by sa pred ním chcel schovať.

 

Na ľavo bola vysoká stena z drevených dosiek ktorá sa ťahala od domu až po útes a rozdeľovala tak priestor pod ním na dve časti, ktorá každá mala osobitný bazén a všetko čo k tomu má byť. Tá stena mala dobrých päť metrov na výšku a k tomu na nej bola pripevnená strieška ktorá ponúkala zastrešenú cestičku dosť širokú na to, aby keby náhodou pršalo, aby sa návštevník mohol slobodne pohybovať medzi domom a kúpeľom bez toho aby zmokol. Naproti tomu plotu skrz vydláždenú plochu s bazénom a výklenkom na opačnej strane ako prirodzená bariéra stúpal do výšky mierny kopec s jemne pokosenou trávou stúpajúci tak dva metre na výšku. Takže  sa naň ktokoľvek mohol pohodlne vyvaliť ak by cítil potrebu sa slniť v objatí prírody. Kulisu nad ním tvorili stromy a kríky ako finálna bariéra poskytujúca najvyššie súkromie. Samozrejme tým to nekončilo, od vydláždenej plochy cez zelený kopček a zastrihnuté kríčky viedla cestička z polo opracovaných kameňov usporiadaných do akoby provizórnych schodov v mieste stúpania. Akoby tam boli už od prírody. Takto sa dalo dostať na terasu s drevenou podlahou a nízkym plotom zakomponovaným do pevného zábradlia. Celá terasa sa nachádzala kúsok nad stromami, ale aj tak z nej bol úžasný výhľad do údolia a na okolité kopce. Priamo ponad vrcholky stromov ktoré sa akoby snažili naschvál dorásť do potrebnej výšky, aby príroda ukryla pred svetom i túto tajuplnú plošinu.

 

Ak by sme to mali zhrnúť: tak i návšteva horúcich prameňov v Nume je nezabudnuteľným zážitkom.

 

A samozrejme ako inač, ako náhle Naruto stúpila dnu, vlastná zvedavosť jej prerástla cez hlavu. Ihneď sa dala do podrobného prieskumu. Všetko si musela prezrieť a ohmatať.

 

Zastavila sa aby si obzrela reliéfy zvierat vytesaných do skalnatej steny výklenku, sprche dobre maskovanej do jedného z nich či sochách žiab. Kde jedna vystupovala z reliéfu priamo do bazéna a slúžila tak ako prívod prameňa do jazera a keďže bola dobrý meter na hladinou prúd vody vytváral drobný vodopád. Vlastne takých sôch tam bolo viacej, ale tieto už sedeli na dlažbe, pretože tam boli ešte dve menšie nádržky s priemerom nie väčším ako dva metre, ktoré sa dali naplniť ako studenou tak i teplou vodou z prameňa. Na tieto účely musia mať asi niekde schované rezervoáre.

 

Samo o sebe, že Naruto hneď našla kohútiky od každej z nich po stranách či už voľne prístupné alebo za dvierkami.

 

* * *

 

Potom sa zamerala na jeden z lístkov, ktoré dostal Saske a tento konkrétny bol prilepený na tej drevenej stene.

 

„Hej, Taiko?“

„Čo je?“ Odpovedala bez toho, aby sa na ňu pozrela zaneprázdnená do svojich vecí.

 

„Čo je to vlastne za bariéru?“

„Proti čumilom.“

 

„Čumilom? Nie proti vstupu?“

„Nie, je to proti čumilom. Čiastočne nás ukryje, ako pred zrakom tak i senzibilnými schopnosťami či dobrým sluchom. Nie je tak dobrá, akú máte v apartmáne, ale aspoň provizórne postačí. Takto nás nebude nikto beztrestne špehovať.“

 

„Ale kto by nás chcel špehovať? Nie sme až taký zaujímavý.“ Pochybovala o samotnom opodstatnený takéhoto opatrenia.

„Vážne ti to nedochádza, alebo si sa to naučil ignorovať?“ Povzdychla si nad zabednenosťou istého člena ich skupiny. „No tak si vezmi napríklad takmer celú túto dedinu. Ale okrem toho sú tu určité neodbytné osoby, **ktoré** pokiaľ by chceli nakuknúť zaplatia za to svojím životom.“ Zovrela pevne päsť a udrela do vetru.

 

Naruto pre teraz radšej zadumane sledovala divný lístok na stene ako by očakávala, že sa pohne, alebo spraví niečo iné. Ale než sa mohla poriadne zamyslieť tak bola vytrhnutá Sakuriným zahlásením: „A je to!“ Až teraz si všimla, že tie tri balíčky ktoré pred tým spomínala zmajstrovala vo vedre do podoby akého si blata. Vymenili si pohľady. „Je to minerálna zmes pre tvoju rehabilitačnú kúpeľ.“ Odpovedala ružovláska na jej pýtaví pohľad.

 

„Zmes? Nemali by sme sa skôr namočiť do skutočného prameňa?“ Naznačila smerom na veľký bazén.

„Aha ten? Takto... ten do ktorého sme mali ísť je teraz skoro vyschnutý, takže musíme použiť dočasne túto náhradu plus toto. A mimo iné je to výhradne pre teba.“A začala to blato rozmiešavať v teplej vode tej malej nádržky.

 

„Dočasne?“

„Áno, ten prameň je aktívny len občas. A to po výdatných dažďoch. V Nume sa stali majstrami v zadržovaní vody z cenných prameňov, aby sa dali použiť až ich bude potreba. Našťastie som dostala prísľub, že ako náhle bude v dostatočnom množstve môžeme ho využiť.“ 

 

„Hmm? Celkom dosť si toho stihla zariadiť.“ Zadumala...

„Samo o sebe. To len ty sa stále flákaš.“ Zotrela ju Sakura ihneď povýšenecky. 

 

„Hej! Ja to mám tiež dosť ťažké. Stále som v jednom kole. Raz to, raz hento, inokedy tamto.“ Rozhadzovala rukami do strán. „Keď sa nad tým tak zamyslím ani si nespomínam kedy som mala moment pre seba.“

„Každému jeho vlastný údel, že áno?...“ Odpovedala v rečníckom nádychu akoby spomenula nejakú samozrejmosť, avšak jej kolegyňa ten výrok nepobrala a silno nad ním s grimasou v tvári rozmýšľala.

 

* * *

 

Ako sa zmes začína rozpúšťať v teplej vode malého bazéna, začala sa z neho uvoľňovať silná vôňa, ktorá pre určitú osobu s extra citlivým čuchom, rozhodne nebola po vôli. Na Sakurinu nespokojnosť sa rozhodla nevstupovať do voňavého kúpeľu čo dala najavo svojím mlčaním i opatrnými krokmi vzad.

Skúšala oponovať tvrdením, že by račej skočila do toho veľkého bazénu než sa čľapkať v tejto malej vaničke. Ale Sakura ju ubezpečila, že sa veľkého bazéna nedotkne pokiaľ s ňou ona neskončí. Obom bolo jasné, že pokiaľ by prišlo na boj Naruto by nemala najmenšiu šancu ubrániť sa. Medičke stačilo počkať pretože v rukách držala všetky tromfy.

Chvíľku tak na seba zazerali, až sa nepozorovane objavil Saske rovno pri nich. Naruto na jeho príchod ani nestihla včas zareagovať a tak jej beztrestne nasadil na nos štipec a sám sa vytratil z ich dohľadu. Ten štipec bol síce maličký, tak trochu spľasknutý, ale dostatočné veľký na to aby uspokojivo upchal jej nosné dierky. Akoby to bol stvorený priamo pre toto.

 

Šokovanej jej nezostávalo nič iné než odložiť župan a neochotne sa namočiť do kúpeľu.

 

Lenže samotný zápach zmesi jej prenikal i cez kožu z čoho bola nanajvýš nespokojná, ale keďže jej Sakura dostatočne jasne vysvetlila, že pokiaľ nebude spolupracovať tak: až ju úplne uzdraví, zmláti ju potom tak dokonale, že bude potrebovať ešte kompletnejšiu liečbu.

 

Keďže musela v tom bazéniku sedieť aby Sakura mohla na ňu zozadu a cez chrbát použiť svoje lekárske jutsu nuda ju celkom užierala. Ale po väčšinou si vystačila s čerením a čľapkaním hladiny svojimi voľnými nohami. Pri tejto činnosti jej prišlo na um, že musela značnú časť vody udupať, alebo vyšpliechať pretože hladina okolo nej výrazne klesla. Avšak jej ošetrujúca na to nepovedala nič, tak to nechala na tom, že buď to nepostrehla, alebo z nádrže niekadiaľ odteká voda a ona o tom vie.

Po nejakej dobe ju Sakura chytila za boky a vytiahla z kúpeľa. Držiac ju nad zemou s ňou prešla k druhému bazéniku, ktorý mal vo vode rozpustené namiesto toho blata už len dáke soli a ponorila ju don ako malé dieťa.

Naruto samozrejme s opatrnosťou namietla, že vie chodiť aj sama, ale jej prísna mamička ju zrušila tým, že nemá náladu strácať s ňou čas nad dohadovaním. Nakázala jej aby neodporovala, nech to majú čo najskôr za sebou.

 

 Za krátko ju z toho druhého vytiahla rovnakým spôsobom.

 

Doniesla ju k vyššiemu čalúnenému stolíku o ktorom sa dalo jasne povedať, že slúži na masáže. Nakázala jej aby si naň ľahla. Naruto poslúchla ale chcela vedieť prečo. Sakura jej teda trpezlivo vysvetlila, že je dá predpísanú masáž. A tiež sa jej do toho moc nechce, ale bolo to v inštrukciách od **babičky,** tak nech zabudne na akékoľvek vykrúcanie a nech sa už s tím zmieri. Ledva si ľahla na brucho, keď sa ozvalo od bazéna čľapkanie ako keby z neho práve niekto vyšiel. Obrátili k nemu svoje pohľady.

 

Od bazénu sa k nim blížil Saske s ručníkom okolo pása.

 

Úplne na neho zabudli a tak keď si ho všimli tak nejako pri tom zjave strnuli. Podišiel k nim a na moment sa pri nich zastavil.

„Idem na chvíľu von niečo zariadiť. Takže na chvíľu ostanete sami.“ Zahlásil keď stál pri nich pozerajúc sa k dverám. „ **Kitsune** , niečo si sľúbila. Tak na to nezabudni!“ Dotyčná na sucho preglgla. Prekvapený nedostatkom reakcie od oboch im venoval letmí pohľad než vykročil ďalej. Obe sa na neho zadívali a bez slova ho nechali odísť. Obe ho pozorne sledovali ako svojvoľne odchádza. Ako sa jeho svaly pod kožou ladne vlnia pri každom jednom kroku ako sa napínajú keď otváral posuvné dvere až nakoniec za nimi zmizol z ich dohľadu.

 

*  * *

 

Až ho nebolo Sakura uštedrila svojej zverenkini poriadny štípanec na líce.

 

„Hef za fo to bolo?!“ (Hej za čo to bolo?!) Poskočila a vyletela tvárou k nej.

„Len si overujem, že sa mi to nezdalo.“ Odpovedala neprítomne.

 

„Taf si fo ofefuj na sefe!“ (Tak si to overuj na sebe!)

Zasťažovala si ale Sakura jej venovala prísny pohľad do očí a vzala jej ten štipec z nosa. „Čo malo znamenať to **niečo si sľúbila**?“ Narute udrel do nosa zápach tej soľnej zmesi a hneď sa natiahla po štipci, ale jej oponentka ju hneď zarazila. „Bude sa ti s tým zle dýchať tak sa prestaň vrtieť, ideme na to!“

 

Nespokojne si znovu ľahla a Sakura začala s masážou. S počiatku sa Naruto necítila najlepšie vďaka tím zmesiam, ale aj vďaka bolesti ktorú vydávali jej svaly keď ich určitá osoba dostala pod ruky. Ale postupom času sa uvoľňovala viacej a viacej a bolesti už ani nevnímala až sa ponorila do svojich myšlienok.

 

_To sa mu ľahko povie **niečo si sľúbila**. Dobre viem čo som sľúbila. _ *Posťažovala si* _Blbec jeden! Prečo na mňa tak tlačí? Nie je to tak, že by som jej to nechcela povedať, ale... Bude vážne vytočená až jej to poviem. Priam vyskočí z kože._ *Predstavila si jej skrivený naštvaný úsmev na tvári až sa to dozvie a rázom zosmutnela.* _Čo si to nahováram?... Roztrhne ma ako žabu, len za to, že som jej to už nepovedala dávno._ *uškrnula sa* _Roztrhla by ma ako žabu už dávno ak by som jej to povedala._ *povzdychla* _Asi lepšiu šancu jej to povedať, než teraz asi nebudem mať. Ale i tak..._ *zaváhala* _Nie že by sa mi nechcelo, ale... Ak by to vzala príliš dobre mohlo by to byť pre mňa ešte horšie._ *Predstavila si ako sa Sakura radostne rozžiarila a začala sa k nej správať ako k svojej oveľa mladšej sestričke. Mladšej, nezbednej sestričke ktorú nesmie nechať na moment bez dozoru. Ktorej bude hovoriť ságy o tom ako moc miluje svojho Učíhu. Radostne si ju natlačila na svoju hruď až mala Naruto problém dýchať.* _To by bol problém._ *Úplne skyslela, ale hneď sa jej vkradol do obrazu Saske a jeho pohľad.* _Smrad jeden, netlač na mňa toľko!_

 

Dopriala si ešte chvíľku než ju znova oslovila. „Hej, Taiko-chan?“

„Čo je?“

 

„Môžeme sa porozprávať?“

„Hmm?“ Zadumala na moment. „No bariéra zakriví nielen obraz, ale i zvuk. Takže by to šlo. Avšak aj tak si daj pozor na jazyk. Ale pokiaľ budeš trepať hlúposti tak ti jednu vlepím.

 

„Sakura-chan?“

„Hovor mi radšej Taiko.“ Dodala pre istotu.

„Hmm.“

 

Zostala na chvíľku ticho zatiaľ čo jej masérka prechádzala z jednej časti tela na ďalšiu a pri každej jej to spočiatku bolo nepríjemné než sa dané miesto uvoľnilo.

 

_Do kelu, Sakura-chan, prečo si tak podráždená už na začiatku? Nerob mi to ešte ťažšie ako to je. Ako mám vôbec začať? Saske sa naštve ak ti to nepoviem. Ale na druhú stranu Sakura-chan..._

 

„Hej, Taiko-chan?“

„Čo zas?“ Utrúsila polo otrávene.

 

„Radšej nič.“ Sklamane znížila hlas.

„Lezieš mi s tým na nervy! Tak  už sa konečne vykokci! Čo máš na srdci?“

 

„Kto si myslíš, že je lepší...?“

„He?“

 

„Kitsune, alebo Naruto?“

„He? O čo m to blábolíš? Máš absták?“

 

„Koho by si z tých dvoch mala radšej?“

„Čo to za výmoli máš v tej hlave teraz? Prestaň na to ísť okľukou a vyklop čo máš na srdci!“

 

_Tebe sa to povie vyklop čo más na srdci, keď v okamihu, keď ti to poviem ma pošleš meter pod zem. Už sa ti to pár krát skoro podarilo._

 

Na chvíľu sa znovu odmlčala než znovu našla odvahu pokračovať. To už ale ležala na bruchu. Letmo sa na Sakuru zadívala.

 

„Hej, Taiko-chan.“

„Hmm?“ Reagovala Nezaujate.

 

„Koho by si vybrala... ak by si ty mala rozhodnúť či budem chlapec, alebo dievča?“

„Čo to?“ Na okamih sa zarazila, ale ihneď na to si povzdychla. „Hej, nemám v pláne byť tichou vŕbou pre tvoje zvrhlé predstavy. Je mi jedno čím budeš. Chlapec, dievča to je jedno. Aj tak to odnesú moje nervy.“

 

Naruto zosmutnela odvrátila od nej svoju tvár. Bez ducha sa niekam dívala.

 

_Skvelé, ani ma neberie vážne. Pomýšľa na mňa skoro ako na otravné domáce zvieratko._ *Povzdychla si.* _Prečo je to s ňou také ťažké? Po tom čo sa stalo ráno by to nemal byť problém, ale stále... Prečo vôbec trvala babča Tsunade, aby som sa tejto hlúposti vôbec zúčastnila. Mohla som sa liečiť pekne potajomky doma._ *Zvážnela* _Že aby som sa neflákala. Pche‼ Určite chcela ušetriť, alebo skôr zarobiť. Nie..._ *zosmutnela* _babča taká nie je. Ale to neznamená, že sa mi to musí páčiť. Síce je fajn že aspoň na čas pred nimi vystupujem vo svojom tele, ale všetci si myslia, že som pôvodne chalan. Ani si nechcem predstaviť tie ich reakcie ak by zistili, že som dievča._ *Pretrepala si panicky vlasy* _Kiba a Lee by určite mali hlúpe nápady a s Ten-Ten by to seklo. Neji by asi tiež neuniesol, že prehral s babou ktorá sa vydávala za chalana. A Obaja joninsky zvrhlíci?..._ *Striaslo ju.* _Ak už nebude možné predstierať, že som dievča... radšej nepomyslieť. *_ Na okamih sa zarazila. _* Ak už nebude možne? Na aké hovadiny to už začínam myslieť? Nie je možné, aby som zostala babou na vždy. Som chalan a chalanom zostanem. Až sa táto sprostá misia skončí zas sa reaktivuje techni..._ *Spomenula si na okamih, keď jej Tsunade hubovala ohľadne jej stavu. Pri tej spomienke ju až hororovo zamrazilo.* Čo, _čo ak už nikdy nebudem chalanom? Nie, nie, nie‼ Musí byť cesta! Nejako sa musím z toho dostať, aby uverili že som chalan. Nejako i keby... i keby som mala vystupovať ako dievča. *uškrnula sa* Baba čo predstiera, že je chalan ktorý musí žiť v babskom tele. Geniálne ešte si musím..._

 

„Kitsune‼“ Zatriasla Sakura neprítomnou blondínou a vrátila ju tak do reality. Vykoľajená na ňu pohliadla s prekvapeným pohľadom. „No tak. Ty jedna!“ Povzdychla si porazenecky jej opatrovateľka. „Tak teda dobre, vypočujem si čo más na srdci a nebudem ta za to kritizovať a ani ti jednu nefláknem. Stačí? Alebo mám pridať čestné skautské?“

 

Nečakala na jej odpoveď a rovno jej nakázala aby sa posadila, že jej bude masírovať šiju.

 

„Sakura-chan?“ Spustila po chvíľke ,keď už bola pod náporom Sakuriných rúk.

„Áno?“ Odpovedala tentoraz prívetivo aby ju snáď znovu nevyplašila.

 

„Čo by si povedala ak by som ostala...“  Preglgla váhavo.

„Ostala čo?“

 

„Ak by som ostala ako dievča na vždy.“

„Čo ta to napadá?“ Zaskočilo ju. „Žeby nad tebou začal víťaziť feminizmus? Ty a ostať dievčaťom na vždy?“ Dodala skôr žartovne než káravo, ale nezdalo sa žeby sa jej tá predstava nejako výraznejšie hnusila. „V každom prípade stačí zrušiť tú techniku premeny a je to hotovo.“

 

„Ale... čo ak sa nebudem môcť zmeniť.“

„To by bola aká hlúposť!“ Zahlásila tak odhodlane ako by to bola samozrejmosť, že sa vráti do svojej predchádzajúcej podoby. „Žiadny strach, až sa toto skončí budeš rovnaký otrava ako pred tým. Obloha bude modrá a slnko bude svietiť.“

 

_Sakura-chan ber to prosím vážne._ „Ale čo ak zostanem takáto? Bola...?“

„Bola čo?“

 

„Bola by si ochotná to prijať?“

„Čo ta to napadlo? Nemáš snáď v pláne, že by som sa o teba starala do konca života, že nie?“

 

„Ja... len... či bi si mala problém s tým ak by som bola v skutočnosti ženou.“

Sakura sa nečakane navalila na jej chrbát uchopiac jej prsia a veľmi skúsene ich začala ich masírovať.

 

Na ten nečakaný výpad poriadne zhíkla. „Sa-Sakura-chan?“ Zastonala bolesťou, ale po chvíli ako bolesť ustupovala pod náporom pohybov prišlo na rad iné zastonanie. ♥

„Čo to? Čo to? Že by sa niekomu zapáčilo ženské telo?“ Podtrhla šibalským tónom a skôr sa začala s jej prsiami hrať ako ich masírovať.

 

„J-Ja,.. na to som ne-nemala príležitosť.“ Precedila namáhavo.

„Zvrhlík“ ♥ Zahvízdala jej do uška.

 

„No tak‼ Toto by si dievčaťu nemala robiť!“ Protestovala a zapýrená sa pokúšala vykrútiť, ale jej telo ju nechcelo poriadne poslúchať. Bola až príliš senzitívna a útočník až príliš dobre vedel čo robí.

„Aj tak ti ich musím premasírovať! Nehorázne ma vytáča, že ti ich závidím.“

 

„Ta-takto sa ale ne-nemasírujú. Ach. ♥“

„A odkiaľ to práve ty môžeš vedieť? Na chlapa dosť odvrávaš.“ Jej prsty zamierili k bradavkám.

 

„Ale, ale ja som diev.. ach. ♥“

„Čo že to si? ♪“ Prestala Sakura skrývať svoje pobavenie. Provokačne sa s ňou začala hrať ešte viacej. Jej obeť sa pokúsila dostať na nohy, ale s ňou na chrbte sa dostala ledva na kolená. Skúšala sa preto dostať od nej poštvornožky, ale bolo to ako by ju vláčila so sebou.

 

„Nenúť ma to povedať!“ Strácala sa pod náporom.

„Čo ta nemám nútiť povedať? ♪“

 

„Že-že som bola d-dievča-ah ♥.“ Vydrala zo seba na silu s tvárou hrajúcou všetkými odtieňmi červenej.

„Heee? ♪“ Pretiahla to slovo pobavene a uškrnula sa. „Že by priznanie od zvrhlíka? O tom tvojom sexi jutsu už predsa dávno viem. A vôbec netvrdím, že som sa ho nesnažila naučiť. Alebo máš nebodaj na mysli?...“

 

„TO NIE‼ TAK SOM TO NEMYSLELA‼“ Zakričala na protest, ale účinok sa minul cieľu a len sa ťažko zadýchala.

„Viem o tom, že je to tvoje obľúbené jutsu, naučil si ho i Konohamarua a stal sa rovnakým prevítom ako ty. Tak o čo ti ide? Nechceš...“ Zrazu Sakura prestala s masážou a prešla do nebezpečne vážneho tónu. „Nechceš... mi povedať že máš záľusk na Saského? Že nie?“

 

„Ti šiblo??“ Vyvalila oči.

„Nechceš mi asi povedať, že sa ti bozkávanie s ním zapáčilo tak veľmi, že by si zahodil svoju mužnosť, že nie?“

 

„O, o čom to hovoríš sa-samozrejme, že nie!“

„Pobozkal si ho!“

 

„Nie!“

„Pobozkal a to dokonca dva krát. Na akadémií a potom keď sme odchádzali.“

 

„To bola nehoda, nehoda.“

„Ako to môžeš tvrdiť, keď všetci ostatný po ňom pasu? Ako to, že sa Saského pery stali tvojou obetou a nie mojou? Aké zvrhlé, priam neodpustiteľné.“

 

„Nie, nie, nie to ja som tu o-obeť, ja som obeť. To on si dovoľuje! Počuješ? Počuješ?“ Dostávala sa pomaly do delíria.

„Hej, neskolabuj mi tu, áno?“

 

Pokiaľ Narutine srdce doteraz išlo cvalom tak teraz sa vyrovnalo celej kavalérii. Tvár mala komplet červenú a jej telo pokrývali kvapôčky potu. Jej ťažké dýchanie sťažovalo Sakurine zovretie. A tá sa ani nemusela snažiť pokračovať s masážou pretože hlboké nádychy a výdychy jej obete to robili za ňu.

 

Ružovláska sa pozorne zadívala na tvár svojej hračky a až si toho dotyčná všimla znovu spanikárila. „Č.. čo je?“

„Ty a Saske...“ Skomentovala sucho bez náznaku emócii nízkym tónom.

 

Naruto sa na ňu s neskrývanými obavami mlčky pol okom zadívala.

„Že ty jeden máš záľusk na Saského? Že mi ho chceš prebrať?“

 

Blondína okamžite vystrelila do záklonu a začala panicky gestikulovať až sa Sakura musela zaprieť, aby sa neprevrátili. „Čo-čo tým myslíš? Ja-ja-ja a S-Saske? Ti šibe? Odkiaľ si na ta-takú hlúposť prišla? Ja a s-s-s ním?! Nemožné, nemožné, nemožné‼“ Vykrúcala sa a mihotala očami z miesta na miesto. Prevažne sa snažila, aby sa ich pohľady nestretli ani kútikmi, ale bola tak v panike, že ich nakoniec pre istotu zavrela.

Sakura mlčky nespokojne prebodávala pohľadom jej tvár zatiaľ čo sa jej obeť snažila pochytiť dych. „Vážne? Taký sexi chlapík? Každé ženské telo mu chce podľahnúť.“ Podráždila ju koketne.

 

„Dočerta s tým, že je pekne tvarovaný‼“ Vybuchla Naruto v proteste tak rázne že Sakuru priam ochromila. „Čo sa mi má na ňom páčiť?! Je to suchár, ktorý sa len tvári cool! Je to samotár, odpadlík, ktorý sa straní všetkých naokolo.“ Pokračovala tak rýchlo až bolo ťažké s ňou držať krok. „Nikto na tomto svete mu skoro nerozumie a najviac sa cíti osamelí, keď ho obklopuje banda **zvlhlých fanyniek**! Ktoré len _Saske_ sem _Saske_ tam.“ Musela na sekundu zastaviť aby pochytila dych, ale ako náhle ho mala pokračovala. „Je to hajzlík čo sa zabáva výhradne na môj účel. V jeden moment je galantný sexi džentlmen a vzápätí ma predhodí ako návnadu šibnutím ľudom. Vtipný je len keď ma s tým môže rozhodiť a jediné čo ho poslednou dobou baví je robiť si zo mňa srandu.“ Spomalila trochu. „Zakaždým to pre mňa je tak trápne, že nemám poňatia čo robiť. Pán úžasný sa so mnou hrá ako s bábkou a ja nemám ani šancu mu včas oponovať, alebo mu nakopať prdel za to. Skoro ako by som si o to pýtala.“ Spomalila na bežnú rýchlosť. „Na druhú stranu je on tým jediným na koho sa môžem spoľahnúť, že to nebude ešte horšie. Cítim sa ako by som ho mala nasledovať kamkoľvek kam pôjde a za žiadnu cenu ho nespustiť z očí. Skoro ako by som si o to všetko pýtala. Nedokážem sa mu ubrániť, ale na druhú stranu neznesiem keď nie je nablízku.“

 

Zosmutnela alebo sa skôr trošku upokojila z rozrušenia s pohľadom teraz zabodnutým do zeme. „Sľúbila som mu... Sľúbila...“

 

Na sekundu dve onemela a jej tón a výraz sa zmenil na vystrašený. „Stojí za nami, že áno?“

„He??...“ Ružovláska okamžite zbledla, jej zreničky sa smrteľne zúžili.

 

„Hotovo?“ Jednoduchá otázka spoza ich chrbtov od nikoho iného než Saského vo svojom obvyklom znudenom nádychu prinútila obe zhíknuť odpoveď. Sakura bleskovo odpovedala „áno“ zatiaľ čo Naruto „nie“ a zakryla si dlaňami svoju tvár. Obe červené ako repy stuhli v nervozite.

 

„Do pol hodiny máme program. Tak narýchlo do vody nech tá prestávka bude mať aspoň nejaký význam.“

 

Ružovláska vstala ako robot. Odhodlane vzala blondínu do náruče a bez jediného zaváhania ju šmarila z miesta kde boli rovno do hlavného bazénu.

Naplocho a hlučným šplechnutím  dopadla na hladinu a zmizla pod ňou. Výšplech šiel riadne do výšky.

 

Ružovláska si prehrabla vlasy a zvodnou chôdzou odkráčala a zostúpila do bazénu. Chcela sa spokojne uvelebiť na okraji, keď ju Naruto stiahla za nohu pod hladinu ako nejaký dravec.

 

Než sa za pár sekúnd celá kašlajúca a rozzúrená vynorila s pod vody. Až pochytila dych vrhla naštvaný pohľad po Naruto, ktorá bola dobré tri metre pred ňou a len s polkou hlavy nad hladinou s nevľúdnym pohľadom sa urazene odvrátila a zmizla pod hladinou.

 

„Ty prevít jeden!“ Zaškrípala medzi zubami s navretou žilou na zovretej pästi, ale jej po prípadný výpad prerušilo čľapnutie do vody. Otočila sa a zbadala ako sa Saske v plavkách práve uvelebuje pri okraji. Totižto pri tom okraji kde práve bol, mal bazén akýsi stúpajúci výbežok kde hladina bola akurát na to aby sa tam dalo viac menej pohodlne sedieť. A ich čiernovlasí spoločník toho náležite využil. V jej očiach sa zablýskalo a hneď využila šance. Odhodila zo seba všetok ten hnev ako by to bol módny doplnok. Nahodila svoju naj sexi masku a čo najprirodzenejšie sa usadila do jeho blízkosti. Chvíľku tam nervózne, zapýrene posedávala než sa pomaličky k nemu priblížila.

 

V momente, keď sa odvážila k nemu nakloniť a pokúsila sa ho osloviť, zasiahla jej tvár naplocho červená okrasná ryba.

 

Šok z nečakaného výpadu totálne zmaril jej plány, zatiaľ čo ryba zmizla naspäť pod hladinou.

 

Na jej čele vyvrelo niekoľko žíl a v jej očiach horel oheň smrti. Vrhla svoj pohľad k hladine odtiaľ sa na ňu mračila Naruto. Od jej výbuchu ju delili len sekundy, keď sa Saske nečakane prudko postavil.

 

Niečo uvedomil, niečo čo prinútilo jeho zreničky, aby sa rozšírili a okamžite na nich vyhúkol. „Koľko tých rýb tu je?‼“ Sakura poskočila a jej bojovná nálada bola kde tam. „Okamžite musíme pochytať všetky ryby čo sú tu! Živé‼“ Zavelil Saske bez jediného vysvetlenia.

 

Nacvičená tímová spolupráca sedmičky ukázala svoje ovocie i teraz. Na nič sa nepýtali. Nebol čas sa dohadovať. Okamžite sa do toho s vervou pustili. Behom pár minút čo lovili rybky pod hladinou do holých rúk sa im podarilo vytiahnuť na breh peknú kompletnú zbierku.

 

„Karas zlatý...“ Podotkla opatrne Sakura, keď spoločne mlčky stáli nad úlovkom u brehu a Saske tie ryby prebodával pohľadom zo svojho sharinganu.

 

„Máš hlad?“ Opýtala sa nonšalantne Naruto.

 

„Nie.“ Odmietol Učíha a s povzdychom zrušil svoj Sharingan. Obe na neho s obavou, ale trpezlivo pozerali než si ich pohľadov všimol a rozhodol sa im podať vysvetlenie. „Keď som rozmiestňoval bariéru všimol som si, že tu už jedna podobná je. Tak keď som šiel von niečo zariadiť, využil som čas a okrem iného som to z vonka skontroloval. Hľadal som či v tej bariére niekde nie je diera. Žiadnu som nenašiel.“

„Rozumiem.“ Zahlásila sebavedome Sakura a v ten moment sa pustila do rýb. Svojou lekárskou technikou skontrolovala každú jednu z nich. Na konci si unavene povzdychla. „Karas zlatý. Všetko samce. Nezistila som prítomnosť žiadnej vloženej techniky, alebo akékoľvek zmeny spôsobené čakrou. Sú to len obyčajné ryby.“

 

„Takto sa strhnúť pre nič.“ Zavrčal nespokojne.

„Na druhú stranu je lepšie pre istotu všetko poriadne skontrolovať. Však čo ak?“ Snažila sa o kompliment Sakura.

 

„O čom to hovoríte? Bariéra nefunguje?“ Spustila znovu blondína a vynútila si ich mrzuté pohľady.

„Ach ty jeden.“ Povzdychla si unavene ružovláska. „Tak počúvaj!“ Zdvihla učiteľský prst. „Pokiaľ chce niekto niekoho odpočúvať a bráni mu v tom bariéra tak buď musí byť dosť dobrý na to aby tú bariéru prekonal, alebo jednoducho prepašuje dnu niečo čo bude slúžiť ako mikrofón, ale i tak by tu muselo byť spojenie.“

 

„Rybu?“ Opýtala sa skoro ako malé dieťa ktoré sa jeho rodič snaží opiť rožkom.

„Rybu...“ Zatvárila sa prísne ako učiteľka pred nepozorným žiakom.

 

„Takže tá ryba je špión?“

„ **Nie** , ta ryba nie je špión. A ešte jedna vec...“ Zatvárila sa nespokojne kyslo.

 

„Áno?“

„Hod si konečne niečo na **seba** ‼“ Zapulzovala jej žila na čele.

 

„Hmm? Doteraz ti nevadilo, že si mi nedala plavky.“ Nechápala Naruto.

Sakura sa zapýrila. Navretá žila jej prebehla z jednej strany hlavy na druhú a radšej sa ani na Saského za ňou ani nepozrela. „To pretože, teraz... tu... je...“ Zavrtela hlavou ako by sa snažila z hlavy vytriasť určitú myšlienku. „Zabudni na to! Obleč sa‼ Daj si na seba ten župan!“ Natlačila sa k nej a odtlačila ju k jej županu.

 

Než sa stačila ich škriepka vyhrotiť  u dverí zvučne zacvengal krásny mosadzný zvonec.

 

„To už ubehlo toľko času?“ Počudoval sa Saske nahlas. Čo bolo u neho neobvyklé a obe sa na neho pýtavo zadívali. „Rozmýšľal som ako nám dajú vedieť, keď už to bude pripravené. Hlavne, keď je tu tá bariéra. Ale na druhú stranu, pre istotu budeme musieť toho miesto neskôr podrobnejšie preskúmať či sa tu niečo neskrýva.“

 

„Ja som to tu prešla a nič som nenašla.“ Odpovedala pohotovo blondína začo si od ružovlásky vyslúžila zamračený pohľad. „A čo tá ryba?“ Pokračovala nejako podozrivo zaujato.

Saske si povzdychol. „Skvelí nápad ako udržiavať bazén čistý bez hmyzu a rias.“

 

„Vrátiš ich teda späť?“ Namierila svoj pohľad na ryby ale miesto kam ich dali už bolo prázdne.

„Už sa stalo, tak sa nezdržujme a poďme!“

 

„Kam?“ Opýtali sa obe spoločne..

 

„Počkaj!“ Namietla Sakura. Kvôli včerajšku budem musieť vykonať ďalšiu procedúru ešte dnes.“

„To je v poriadku, neopustíme areál. Dáme si len malú prestávku vo vnútri.“ Upokojil ju Saske.

 

„A čo to bude?“

Opýtala sa horlivo Naruto priam nadšená z toho že sa niečo deje. Ale keď jej Saske odpovedal s tajuplným úsmevom na tvári, že je to prekvapenie tak sa ona i Sakura od nespokojnosti oduli svoje tváre. Lenže obe boli až príliš zvedavé čo za prekvapenie ich tichí spoločník pripravil a tak ho pokorne nasledovali.

Na budúce: Hádaj, kto sa (ne)ukáže?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karas zlatý - http://www.okrasneryby.cz/fotky/92v.jpg  
> \- Nenáročná okrasná ryba dorastá do 30 cm a prevažne sa drží u dna. Väčšinou naberú sýto červenú farbu. Vhodné do japonských plytkých okrasných jazierok.  
> Prečo je sakura trošku Out of Character sa dozviete v ďalšej kapitole.


	18. Kapitola 19: Hádaj, kto sa (ne)ukáže?

                I keď areál horkého prameňa ukrytý na úbočí jedného kopca nebol nijako mimoriadne veľký, zato poskytoval svojim návštevníkom všetko pohodlie a služby na ktoré by im prišla chuť. Z tých zopár miestností ktoré komplex mal, zaviedol Saske dievčatá do jednej vopred vytipovanej určenej priamo pre hostí. Ako náhle tie dve prešli dvermi na okamih zastali.

 

To čo tam uvideli im roztvorilo oči dokorán. V miestnosti pre nich bola pripravená skvostná hostina. Štvorcový stôl so štyrmi vankúšmi na sedenie bol pestro prestretý rybacími maškrtami stvorenými priamo pre hodovanie v horúcich prameňoch. Každý mal prichystanú vlastnú porciu rozdelenú do misiek a tanierov ktoré si priam pýtali _poďte si ma zjesť_. A tomu všetkému kraľovala v strede spoločná misa so šalátom.

 

Až za nimi Saske zavrel tak s úsmevom vykročil v pred ku stolu, ale obe zostali s otvorenými ústami v úžase stáť. Nemohli uveriť na čo sa dívajú. Vymenili si vzájomne neveriace pohľady a obom sa v ten samí moment rozšírili oči akoby im prišlo na um rovnaké zistenie. _Niečo tu nesedí_. Obe sa zamračili.  Sakura vytiahla so záhybu župana skrytú ihlicu používanú prevažne na lekárske účely, ale v tomto prípade výraz v jej tvári jasne hovoril, že nebude použitá na liečenie. Stále pozerajúc na seba sa výraz v ich tvárach zmenil na odhodlanie k boju. Naruto na znak pochopenia prikývla a napla svoje svaly. V sekunde nato vyrazila smerom k osobe ktorá tam bola spolu s nimi. Skočila na jeho chrbát a behom okamihu ho dostala do zovretia, kde mu ostala voľná len ľavá ruka. Mal čo robiť aby nestratil rovnováhu. Sakura ju nasledovala a voľnou rukou uchopila tú jeho. Vytočila ju tak, že sa prestal potácať pod nenazdaním útokom a namierila ihlicu z boku na jeho rebrá priamo na jeho srdce. Jej čepeľ trochu zatlačila na jeho kožu skrz župan a on strnul v bezchybnom zaistení z ktorého niet úniku. Nastalo sekundové ticho.

 

Sakure sa v očiach smrteľne zaiskrilo. „Kto si a čo od náš chceš?!“

Saske neodpovedal, zovretie v ktorom bol mu neumožňovalo pohyb, ale mohol trošku pohnúť hlavou a tak venovať jej naštvaný pohľad i keď len jedným okom. Ten pohľad hovoril jasne: _čo si to dovoľujete?!_

 

Samozrejme moc jej to na nálade nepridalo, ale zaťala zuby aby ho rovno neodstránila. „Ak si myslíš, že nás oblafneš tým, že sa budeš vydávať za nášho spoločníka... **tak si na omyle!** Pokiaľ nezačneš sypať odpovede prebodnem ti srdce!“

 

Saske sa zamračil a na pol sekundy zavrel svoje oči než ich znovu otvoril. Sakura jasne uzrela ako sa na ňu zakrútil Sharingan. Celá zbledla ako ju spaľoval svojím pohľadom. Jej tvár sa celá orosila a bolo na nej vidno ako nechápe na čo sa to práve díva. Jej chmat trochu povolil čoho si všimla aj jej kolegyňa. Pootočil svojou hlavou aby druhým okom venoval pohľad i tej ktorá mu visela na chrbte. Ako náhle si všimla poznávacieho znaku Učíhov okamžite strnula.

 

Trvalo len chvíľku než sa rozhýbali a opatrne ho pustili. Napriek tomu, stále zostávali v strehu, stále neveriac že je to skutočne Saske. Akoby čakali že okamžite začne zo svojím výpadom len čo bude voľný.

 

On sa ale nemal k žiadnemu výpadu, namiesto toho si začal preťahovať svoje telo. Oni stále v obavách striedali pohľad medzi sebou a jeho chrbtom. _Že by sa unáhlili? Tak potom čo sa stalo?_

Až mal za sebou krátke rozhýbanie aparátu, otočil sa k nim. V jeho očiach síce už nebol Sharingan, ale i tak z neho cítili, že dvakrát radosťou skákať nebude. „To bolo až tak nereálne?“ Opýtal sa priam hrozivo neutrálne, akoby na nich ani nebol naštvaný, že ho takmer pripravili o život. Pri tejto nečakanej otázke ich trochu striasli zimomriavky, ale nič na to neodpovedali. „Hádam, že od človeka ako ja by ste to nikdy nečakali a poviem vám, že po dnešku asi ani viac nedočkáte.“ Jeho horné polovice viečok poklesli o necelé dva milimetre a oni ihneď pochopili, že sa mračí a že je zle. Pokúsili sa uhnúť pohľadom, ale narýchlo sa znovu na seba vzájomne pozreli či sa im to nezdá. Akoby hľadali odpoveď na otázku: _Čo sa to deje?_ , jedna u druhej.

 

Sakura sa na svoju kolegyňu pozrela spôsobom ako by za to mohla práve ona. Ale druhá strana sa bránila zamietacím gestom hlavou i rukami, že to jej chyba nie je. Ružovláska urazene a povýšenecky odvrátila svoj pohľad. Už sa ďalej na ňu nesnažila zvaliť vinu a radšej prešla k činom. Zložila pečať tigra a silno sa sústredila. Na moment prerušila tok vlastnej čakry, akoby sa snažila dostať z Genjutsu. Avšak keďže sa nič nestalo po chvíli to vzdala, pozrela sa na Naruto a pokynula jej hlavou aby to teraz skúsila ona. Tá ale zamietavo zakývala rukou a gestom naznačila či mu nešiblo. Druhá strana sa na chvíľku zadumala a potom jej naznačila či sa nebuchol do hlavy. Blondína pokrútila hlavou, že o ničom takom nevie, ale prišlo jej na um či mu Sakura jednu neflákla. Tá to ale gestom i výrazom zamietla ako keby šlo o tú najväčšiu hovadinu akú v živote počula, na čo sa Naruto chytila za hlavou a s trápnym úsmevom sa ospravedlňovala.

 

Zato na druhej strane stál Saske, ktorý sledoval dve baby v županoch a ich pantomimický rozhovor. Nič nehovoril, ale jeho pulzujúce obočie dávalo najavo, že i bez zvuku vedel dosť dobre o čom sa zhovárajú. Pomaly si pretrel rukou tvár a jemne si povzdychol. „Aby bolo jasné, neskôr sa vyrovnáme a obe zaplatíte za svoj podiel.“

 

Šokovane sa na neho pozreli, ale vzápätí si obe zhlboka v úľave vydýchli. Stihli si vymeniť ešte pohľady v ktorých žartovne brali fakt, že predsa nie je možné aby Saske niekedy niekoho na niečo pozval.

 

Urazený sa na to už nemohol pozerať a radšej si sadol priamo k stolu aby nabral trošku vnútorného mieru.

Netrvalo však dlho než obe dokončili svoj zľahčujúci nemí rozhovor. Pricupkali k nemu sadnúc si naproti sebe tak že mali Saského každá po jednej strane. 

Sakure prišlo podozrivé, že teraz Naruto nesedí vedľa nej, pretože takmer zakaždým to bolo buď tak, alebo boli so Saskom oproti sebe. Ale netrvalo dlho a pôvabná vôňa jedla jej vytriasla z hlavy takéto pochybné myšlienky, však sú predsa v kúpeľoch.

 

Prešla nejaká chvíľka pri ktorej všetci traja sedeli u jedného stolu bez jediného slovka. Obe dievčatá mali na tvárach nanútené úsmevy a nejedná kvapka z trápnej atmosféry si našla svoje miesto na ich krkoch. Nervózne sa mrvili na svojich miestach, ale stola a ani jedla sa ani len nedotkli. Navyše Naruto vyzerala, že tú svoju porciu žbaští samotným pohľadom. Sedeli vo formálnom sede s rukami na stehnách a ich oči pravidelne menili svoj cieľ na ktorý sa dívali a to medzi sebou, jedlom a ich čiernovlasým spoločníkom. Ten bez jediného pohybu sedel v tureckom sede so založenými rukami s očami zavretými a bezvýraznou tvárou.

Bolo jasné, že by mal niekto niečo povedať aby sa prelomili ľady, ale ani jedna sa k tomu nemala a Saske nevyzeral že by v blízkej dobe prestal trucovať.

 

Našťastie pre ne ticho prelomil istý nenásytný žalúdok.

 

„Neuveriteľné ani tu nemáš žiadnu úroveň.“ Zotrela ju okamžite ružovláska s očividne hranou formou.

Blondína s rukou na temene, úsmevom a s ospravedlňujúcim gestom sa chytila príležitosti. „Prírode neporučíš, keď ma raz niekto hlad, tak mu to telo dá vedieť.“

 

„To akú múdrosť sveta si zas zadrel?“

„Snažím sa. He. He.“ Zachichotala sa nadšene, ale jej oproti sediaca len povzdychla.

 

„S týmto rozhovorom je rozhodne niečo zlé a mám pocit, že pokúšať sa ti vysvetliť **čo** by bolo len stratou času.“

„Asi máš pravdu pripadá mi že tu niečo chýba.“ Pozrela na Saského ktorého stále neopúšťala EMO nálada.

 

„Hoj, to máš pravdu hlavne niečo u jednej osoby.“ Zamračila sa na istú blonďatú hlavu ako by sa snažila do nej nahliadnuť.

„Ako by tu niekto ani nebol.“ Zosmutnela trošku.

 

„Tak to je tá vec čo ti tu chýba.“ Nasledovala sklamane jej pohľad a i ona trošku zosmutnela. „Niekto nám tu rozhodne chýba.“ Povzdychla si.

 

Zostali ticho a ich pochmúrna nálada sa pomaly začala stupňovať, než ich z nej šokovou terapiou vytrhlo hlasné *PUF* od doteraz neobsadeného konca ich stola. Všetci traja vrhli svoje pohľady daným smerom aby mohli uzrieť spokojnú zamaskovanú tvár nikoho iného než určitého bielovlasého Jonína v kimone a s rukou v pozdravnom geste. „Čuš. To som rád že na mňa myslíte a dokonca ste na mňa počkali.“

 

Ani sa nestihli sa nestihli rozplynúť obláčiky dymu z ktorých sa objavil a už na neho dievčatá slovne vyleteli. „IDETE NESKORO!!“  Zarevali na neho v dokonalej súhre.

 

„Ale...“Snažil sa oponovať, ale nedostal ani najmenšiu šancu keď Naruto po ňom hodila výstražným ukazovákom.

„Klamete!! Určite ste sa zas niekde flákal!!“

„Správne!!“ Podporila ju Sakura s buchnutím zovretej pästi o stôl a tiež po ňom hodila ukazovákom. „Určite ste zas čítal tie vaše chlípne knižky ako zakaždým, alebo ste sa točil za každým ženským zadkom zatiaľ čo ste nebol na očiach! A nepokúšajte sa o žiadne výhovorky! Zakaždým sa objavíte akoby nič. Mám za to, že si užívate nechávať nás zakaždým čakať. A **Vaše** spoločenské móresy mi tiež lezú krkom.“ Zakončila svoje štekanie zalapaním po dychu až sa musela napiť vody z pohára.“

 

„Ma, ma.“ Utišoval ju Kakashi ktorý tentoraz až tak moc nevypadol zo svojho Image pohodára, ale aj tak jedna či dve kvapôčky potu boli na ňom badateľne. „Ako sa tak pozerám každý uvoľňuje svoju paru po svojom. No nemám pravdu?“ Stále sa usmievajúc pohľadom premeral trojicu.

 

Saske sa Zamračil. „To bokom Chikan-san. Čo tu chcete?“

 

„Ojoj, akéto chladného prijatia sa mi dostalo.“ Začal v trošku defenzívnom tóne. „A to som prišiel navštíviť svojich hlučných susedov z vedľajšej miestnosti. Úplne ma prekvapilo keď som zistil, že ide o vás. Kto by si pomyslel, že sme si rezervovali prakticky celé tieto kúpele pre seba.“

Sakura podozrievavo hmkla a vzala do ruky svoje paličky. „Tak to vy ste si rezervoval tú druhú časť tesne predo mnou? Prečo mám tušenie, že to nebola žiadna náhoda.“

 

„Budete mi veriť ak poviem že to bol osud?“

„Ani náhodou‼“ Okríkla ho zlostne. „Ale čo ma štve najviac, je to, že i v kúpeľoch máte na tvári tu svoju **nevkusnú** pláštenku!“

 

„Ojoj moja šatka nie je nevkusná.“ Preľakol sa.„Je to najnovší model podľa časopisu maskovaný elegáni.“

„Krásna hlúposť! Že ste sa sem prišli baviť na náš účet?!“

 

„Ma, ma. Si na mňa krutá Taiko-chan.“ Zmenil svoj postoj na vľúdne priateľsky tak nečakane ako vietor svoj smer. „Spokojne som si jedol vo vedľajšej miestnosti a keď som vás započul tak som sa rozhodol k vám pripojiť. Na pozrite!“ Na potvrdenie svojho tvrdenia pozdvihol tanier, alebo skôr takú podlhovastú misku plnú kde čoho ktorú si zo sebou priniesol a ktorú si doteraz ostatný nevšimli.

„To bokom! Ako s tým čo máte na hube chcete jesť??“ Zúrila ďalej.

 

„Ako?“ Počudoval sa Kakashi. „Takto.“Dodal odhodlane. Paličkami ktoré si sám priniesol si vzal kúsok zo svojej porcie a vložil si ho do úst.“ Ako orly všetci traja veľmi pozorne zazerali na daný kúsok ako prešiel cez jeho masku spôsobom ako by tam vôbec nebola. Akoby samá tá šatka bola len optickou ilúziou. Bolo na nich vidno že všetci traja majú problém pobrať čo sa práve udialo, zatiaľ čo si jonin so zavretými očami neskrývane užíval vynikajúcu chuť jedla.

 

Ich tváre boli skrútené do grimás hovoriacich: _Čo to do pekla je??_

 

Až dokončil všimol si ich netypické výrazy. „Deje sa niečo?“

 

Všetkými troma to miklo. Naruto s výrazom: _Do pekla!,_ nevedela čo ďalej a Saske odvrátil urazene svoj pohľad, ale zato Sakura narýchlo nahodila svoju usmievavú masku na tvár.

„Počujte, Sensei?...“Sklapla ruky dlaňami k sebe i s paličkami medzi nimi v prosebnom geste čisto nevinnej a dobrotivej osôbky, ktorá ide niekoho požiadať o láskavosť.

 

„Smiem vás požiadať, aby ste si odložil svoju masku?“

Saskému i Narute sa okamžite rozšírili oči dokorán, neveriac tomu čo práve počuli. Ako sa mohla tak priamo opýtať? Nehovoriac o tom že ho nazvala sensei-om. Čo zabudla, že sú na tajnej misií? Pohliadli na ňu a obaja chceli niečo povedať ale Kakashi ich predbehol.

 

„Hoj, hoj, hoj, Taiko-chan. Uvedomuješ si o čo ma žiadaš?“ Opýtal sa s vystrašeným okom. „Nosenie masky nie je len cool imidž, je to životná cesta, moja viera. Maska je mojou súčasťou, bez nej sa necítim vo svojej koži, takže odložiť ju je pre mňa priam nepredstaviteľné. Vy tiež máte niečo čoho by ste sa nevzdali za žiadnych okolností. Prísť o ňu je ako prísť o kus seba samého a to rozhodne nemieniť nechať dopustiť.“ Jeho postoj sa zmenil na odhodlaný a v tomto geste priložil svoju zovretú päsť k svojej hrudi. „Nie, budem svoju masku brániť telom i dušou! A to do posledného dychu!“

„Aha, tak telom i dušou.“ Riekla s úsmevom zatiaľ čo šúchala svoje dlane o seba a premenila tak skorej spomínané paličky na jemné piliny. Navretá žila na jej čele veselo tancovala.

 

„Taiko-chan?“ Začala veľmi opatrne Naruto.

„Čo chceš?!“ Zavrčala na ňu Sakura začo sebou blondína trochu mikla.

 

„Eh, ja... si v pohode? Mala som podozrenie, že celý tento deň nie si vo svojej koži.“

„A kto by pri tebe aj bol.“ Drvila zvyšok pilín čo jej zostal v rukách do guľôčky.

 

„Ja...“ Zdvihla svoje ruky v obrannom geste. „Tak som to nemyslela. Ja len že dneska sa mi zdá, že to nie si ty.“

Sakura zaťala svoje zuby.

„Hm, má pravdu.“ Zapojil sa do rozhovoru i Saske. „Taiko, čo sa deje?“

Okamžite znervóznela a zatvárila sa ako by o tom vôbec nechcela hovoriť. Hneď na to vrhla zlý pohľad na Naruto vraviaci: _Za toto môžeš ty!_ Načože zvyšný traja prísediaci sa zadumali.

 

„Možno že ráno vstala nesprávnou nohou?“ Navrhol Bielovlasí z nich, skôr ako vtip. Ružovláska len slabým hlasom a skôr len pre seba na to odpovedala „To nie.“

„Možno stretla skutočne nepríjemnú osobu.“ Podotkol čiernovlasí skôr mysliaci na seba než na ňu a i na to ona odpovedala nie.

„Alebo zjedla niečo skazeného?“ Zakončila blondína s nehranou obavou, ale tentoraz sa Sakura ani neunúvala odpovedať, len stlačila svoje pery k sebe.

 

„Že by sa jej nepáčilo prostredie?“ Začal Kakashi druhé kolo ich polemizovania.

„Možno dodatočná osoba?“

„Alebo jedlo?“

Ona sa však zmohla len na slabé „nie“ s pohľadom upreným k zemi.

 

„Možno sú to tie dni v mesiaci.“ Podotkol nezaujato najstarší medzi nimi. Avšak Naruto sa na neho ihneď pozorne pozrela.

„Myslí tým že dostala menštruáciu.“ Doplnil ho pohotovo Saske a Sakura okamžite očervenela.

 

„To je ten čas v mesiaci.“ Zasnene podotkol Kakashi. „Kedy sú plodné ženy najaktívnejšie. Väčšina z nich sa začne správať akoby sa zbláznili, ale je to len pre to že sú na pár dní citlivejšie na akékoľvek podnety. Vtedy sú najatraktívnejšie a najdravejšie. Je to skutočná výzva kedy sa ukáže pravá hodnota ich partnera. Čas...“

 

„Ja viem čo sú to krámy.“ Uzemnila ho Naruto s unudeným výrazom. Jej nezáujem o jeho vznešenú prednášku mu vzala všetok vietor z jeho plachiet a on sklesol. Pozrela na chvejúcu sa ružovlásku. „Takže Sakura ma krámy... Eh?“ Zarazila sa, pretože sa jej naskytol výhľad z prvého miesta ako sa určitej hysterke  hrnie krv do hlavy.

 

Sakura pleskla oboma rukami do stolu. „Nie, **vi idioti**!!“ Okríkla ich tak rázne až ucúvli, ale skôr mali obavy aby neprevrátila na nich ten stolík. „To vám už načisto hrabe?! Nemám žiadne hlúpe krámy! Len som si omylom trochu logla séra pravdy čo mala moja spolubývajúca, to je celé. Viete čo to je dávať si celý deň pozor na jazyk... aby som sa...“ Celá zbledla do biela ako jej došlo, že prezradila niečo čo nemala. Jej výraz priam kričal: * _Do riti, prúser!!*_

 

„Skvelé, takže namiesto červenej sakury tu teraz máme bielu sakuru. (čerešňa) “Poznamenal vtipne Kakashi ako by ho ani moc nezaujímalo čo práve povedala a bral to len ako žart.

 

„Itokiné sérum pravdy?“ Počudovala sa blondína snažiac sa pochytiť čo sa deje.

Bledá ružovláska sa orosila akoby ju čakala poprava jej spoločenského života. „Bo... bolo ho len trošku. Fakt. Takže efekt je len občasný na pár minút a...“ Spanikárila keď jej došlo, že i toto povedala bez toho aby to chcela.

 

„Prečo by Ten-Ten mala sérum pravdy? A vôbec existuje taká hlúposť?“ Dumala Naruto ďalej akoby jej nedochádzala situácia. Saske s Kakashim ich len veľmi zaujato sledovali, príliš zaujatý čo z tejto kombinácie vzíde než aby sa do toho sami vložili. Zato Sakura prepadala panike čoraz viac a viac.

„Sa-samozrejme že existuje aj ta, taká hlúposť?

 

„Ale načo by Itoko mala...?“

„Ja, ja neviem načo ho mala v tom čaji!“ Vyhŕkla zo seba narýchlo skôr než Naruto mohla dokončiť vetu. Jej tep sa zrýchľoval a tak isto sa zrýchľoval i jej jazyk. „Ma toho na-nabalené zo sebou toľko že-že, musí pozerať do-do, zoznamu kde čo je aby to našla.“ Jej pohľad sa začínal divno zahmlievať. „V-viem že sa po-po nociach vyparí von z izby a že-že si on zjednal tichú izbu v-v-v opačnom krídle hotela. Čo-čo bol dobrý ťah, pretože určité osoby večer, čo večer vystrájajú tak hlučne že-že sa po tom nedá zaspať.“ V celo červenej tvári už mala len usmievavú grimasu paniky ako sa jej ústa nevedeli zastaviť. Kvapky potu jej stekali po tvári. „A-a-a ohľadne toho sa účet za návštevu v n-n-n-Nume pe-pekne vyšplhá. A rozhodne na tom majú vyšší podiel oni pretože sa uhýbali.“ V poslednom záchvatu nadeje si priložila ruky k ústam aby ich udržala zavreté.

 

Orosená Naruto ju s obavou pozorovala ako ťažko dýcha. „H, hej. Si v poriadku?“

Odpovedala jej zamravčaním skrze prsty.

 

„Nechápem o čom to hovoríš.“ Začínala chytať paniku i blondína. „Čo vlastne robíš po večeroch??“

Zovrela päste v blížiacom sa afekte, ale to bola jej kritická chyba. „Tak, okrem iného, že striehnem u diery do konkrétnej k******...“

Nestihla dopovedať pretože jej Kakashi bleskovo natlačil vlastné jedlo do úst čím ju umlčal a ukončil tak jej nezastaviteľné bľabotanie. 

„Mám pocit že sa z toho hladu dostávaš do delíria.“ Podotkol starostlivo a ružovláska zalapala po dychu.

 

Naruto sa chcela opýtať čo to má všetko znamenať ale len čo otvorila ústa Bravúrne paličky majstra Kakašiho jej ich naládovali do plna. Obe úplne šokované na neho vypleštili oči. On ale namiesto toho vážnym okom pohliadol na Saského ktorý doposiaľ mal ústa zatvorené. Saského pohľad zvážnel ako keby sa každú chvíľu mal rozpútať neľútostný boj. Obe to opatrne a s plnými ústami sledovali.

 

Súboj pohľadov medzi oboma mužmi bol neľútostný. Každému bolo jasné kto tu drží lepšie karty.

 

Kakashi sa pokúsil usmiať, ale jeho oko naznačoval, že je smrteľne vážny. „Mám pocit, že už by ste sa mali začať venovať svojmu jedlu, hlad vám zatemňuje úsudok.“

 

Saske si ho premeral ako keby zvažoval či blafuje, alebo nie. Ale až kvapka studeného potu ktorá mu stiekala z tváre ho nakoniec prinútila to vzdať. Bez jediného slova si vzal svoje paličky a akoby sa nič nestalo sa pustil do jedla. Obe dámy si vymenili pohľady, _že čo sa práve stalo?_ , ale nakoniec tiež kapitulovali. Síce najskôr mali problém s úvodným sústom expertne naservírovaným až do ich úst, ale zakrátko si s tým poradili a mohli sa nerušene začať stravovať.

 

Potichu jedli niekoľko minút. Všetci vyzerali relatívne v poriadku. Teda až na Sakuru zapýrenú hanbou. Narute však to ticho prekážalo, ale zakaždým keď sa pokúsila o nadviazanie rozhovoru zaklapkali Kakashiho paličky.

 

A takto spoločne dojedli svoj obed, bez toho aby sa niečo významnejšie stalo.

 

Nabudúce: Bazénový hurikán?

 


	19. Kapitola 20: Bazénový hurikán?

                Náš starí známi tým sedem bez vážnejších problémov zvládol dokončiť svoj obed. Keďže bolo jasné, že oni štyria majú celé kúpele len pre seba nejako sa vzalo za samozrejmé, že sa areál rozdelí na mužskú a ženskú časť. Napriek nemému protestu dievčat, hoci dôvod na protest bol u oboch rozdielny. Avšak rozhodné mlčanie mužskej časti skupiny sa nedalo nijako prehlasovať. Jednak Sakura mala s Naruto prácu a Saske pohľadom naznačil Blondíne, že má znovu šancu splniť svoj sľub. A keď im moment pred tým než zmizli do svojej časti Kakashi poprial nech sa snažia bolo všetko už definitívne. Nezostávalo im nič iné než si znovu zopakovať procedúru z dopoludnia. Avšak tentoraz Naruto nebola neposedná, ale pre prvú fázu sa posadila do meditačného sedu a zostala tak celkom bez pohybu. Zásluhu na tom mal aj pán štipec na jej nose. Jej ošetrovateľka brala túto zmenu, veď aspoň sa jej nebude vrtieť pod rukami, ale na druhú stranu ju to znepokojovalo. Takéto správanie predsa nie je pre ňu charakteristické. Zato na druhú stranu zverenkyňa mala presný dôvod pre svoju meditáciu. Snažila sa totižto pripraviť si plán ako jej to nejako šetrne zadeliť a hlavne preto aby nabrala potrebnú odvahu.

 

Takto ostali až kým sa nepresunuli k slanej kúpeli.  Naruto sa síce znovu posadila do meditačného posedu, ale chvíľu na to ako Sakura začala si zložila štipec z nosa.  Zápach jej vrazil ranu do nosa, ale zvládla sa udržať aby sa pustila do svojho plánu.

„Počuj Taiko. Tak som rozmýšľala.“

„To je mi pre zmenu novinka.“ Utrúsila takmer okamžite a nezáživne.

 

„Čisto teoreticky. Ako by si reagovala ak by si zistila, že sa niekto narodil ako žena, ale musel žiť ako chlapec?“

„Hmmm?“ Potiahla dlho svoje hmknutie Ružovláska. „Tebe tieto myšlienky musia poriadne vŕtať v tej tvojej makovici.“

 

„Daj tomu šancu. Čisto teoreticky.“ Skúsila nahodiť tak trošku v humornom tóne.

„Šmarja. Tak fajn.“ Povzdychla si. „Budem s tebou tú tvoju hru hrať. Aj tak sa čoskoro z tejto procedúry stane nudná rutina.“

 

_Výborne. Aspoň mi to hneď nezatrhne ako posedne._ Pousmiala sa v duchu. „Takže? Ako by si na to zareagovala?“

„Ja ti neviem.“ Odpovedala stroho napoly nezaujato. „Záleží na okolnostiach. Povedz mi niečo bližšie tomu.“

 

„Tak teda, napríklad ak by to bol tvoj kolega v práci s ktorým sa roky poznáte.“ _Zatiaľ to ide dobre._

„Čo ti ja viem? Nejako by ma to ani netrápilo. V nemocnici sa vyskytnú občas dosť divné prípady, ale nemyslím si že by sa ešte v našej dobe objavovali prípady kedy bol niekto nútený ku cross-dresingu.“

 

_Fajn, čas pritvrdiť._ „A... čo keby to bol niekto s kým sa poznáš pomerne dobre už niekoľko rokov? Dáky blízky spolupracovník.“

„Povedala by som, že určite k tomu bol nejaký dôvod prečo sa musel schovávať. Ale nedokážem si predstaviť jedinú normálnu ženu, ktorá by sa v dnešnej dobe takto schovávala. Iste iný kraj iný mrav.“ Jej nezáujem sa postupne z jej hlasu vytrácal. „Postav sa prejdeme k masáži.“ Vstala.

 

„Čože?“ Zatápala blondína, keď jej spoločníčka z ničoho nič prestala. Nechápajúc pohliadla na ňu ako s rukami v bok na ňu spokojne pozerá.

„Čo je? Dokončila som tento krok a tak sa presunieme k masážnemu stolu, aby si podstúpil ďalší.“

 

„To už? Nejako skoro?“ Nedalo jej a ďalej tápajúc sa na ňu dívala.

„Ide to pomerne rýchlo keď sa nemrvíš.“ Mávla povýšenecky rukou.

 

_Ou, prečo si to nepovedala hneď nazačiatku?_ Trošku neohrabane sa zdvihla z poloprázdneho bazénka a nejako sa jej marilo akoby mala trošku neprirodzene, ťažšie telo.

„Len poď.“ Potľapkala Sakura po čalúnenom masážnom stoly a Naruto rozhodne mala trošku problém doteperiť sa na svoje miesto. Ale keď už bola pri stole dostalo sa riadne vyškolenej pomoci čo sa týka uloženia pacienta na lôžko. Zvalila sa na určené miesto ako vrece zemiakov. Sakura si precvičila prsty a zakrátko sa dala do práce.

 

Masáž bola pre Naruto zmiešaninou pocitov. Bola medzi nimi bolesť, ale i úľava a chvíľku trvalo než sa jej myseľ navrátila do jej tela a uvedomila si, že má pokračovať vo svojom pláne. I so zavretými očami sa znova dala do reči. „Tak čo by si povedala ak by si sa to dozvedela o svojom kamarátovi:“

„Čože? Počkaj.“ Zaváhala. „Aha. Tak... Meshi(*Neji*), si o to vážne koleduje.“ Komentovala s prízvukom, ako by bola až moc nad vecou.

 

„Čože?“ Zarazila sa.

„Veď si to predstav! Má dlhé vlasy, super mužný kovbojský kostým a k tomu ten očividný chladný úplne mužský prístup.“

 

„Ale čo potom ...“

„Veď **práve** , predstav si to.“ Začína sa do toho dostávať, ale asi iným spôsobom ako si Naruto predstavovala. „Kto by si len pomyslel že by mohol byť ženou?“

 

„Myslím že Itoko (*Ten-Ten*) by...“

„A teraz to začína byť zaujímavé.“ Skočila jej do reči nadšenejšie.“ Zakaždým keď ju vidím má vlasy vždy uviazané do tých guľatých copov. Nehovoriac o tom že nosí výhradne celé nohavice s košeľou. Kto vie čo s nimi zakrýva.“

 

„Ja ale...“

„No netvrď mi, že medzi tým nevidíš žiadnu spojitosť. A pritom sú taký šušu, mušu.“ Nahodila na moment urazený tón.

 

_Kam toto speje? Nie je možné aby Neji bol... Musí tu byť aj iné vysvetlenie._ „No obaja sú tiché typy, takže račej si zvolia reč medzi sebou než s tými druhými dvoma.“

„Možno to celé bolo inak. Napríklad keď sa raz stretli len oni dvaja pod jasným mesiacom.“ Začína sakura zanietene nahlas fantazírovať. „Stála na dohodnutom mieste pod rozkvitnutou čerešňou. Opadávajúce lupene sa leskli v mesačnom svite. On znenazdania pomaly prichádza a ona hneď nervózne spojí svoje ruky.“ Sakura trochu pozmení svoj hlas a intonáciu, akoby mimikovala nežnú bezbrannú dievčinu. Celé to podfarbí dramatickou rečou. „ _Zadrž! Nič nehovor! Ja už ďalej nemôžem. Prepáč, **ale**...Ja nedokážem opätovať tvoje city. A to... a to pretože že...“_ Jej hlas sa zatrasie. _„Ja som vo skutočnosti chalan.“_ Jej postoj sa zmení z nežnej dievčiny na cool chalana s vždy chladnou povahou. _„Žiadne obavy môj drahý. Toto tajomstvo som už odhalil dávno. A.. musím sa ti priznať ja tiež nie som to čo sa na prvý pohľad zdá. V skutočnosti som celkom plachá a si jediný komu sa môžem zveriť_.“

 

_Ale nie... Kam toto vedie?_ Znervóznela.

„Potom...“ Pokračovala už svojim bežným hlasom. „sa mu vrhla do náruče a dlhý bozk spečatil ich utajenú lásku. ♥“ Zasnila sa.

 

„Sakura chan. Máš to celé zle.“ _Musím rýchlo zmeniť jej pozornosť inač to nedopadne dobre_. „Alebo Shiro...“(*Kiba*)

„Ohooo.“ Prešla do klebetnej nálady. „Ten jeho, akože super čaváčky prístup drsného delikventa? Stavím sa, že to má od jeho super drsnej mami. Ale v skutočnosti je to fena, ktorá hrá chalana, aby splnila chúťky alfa samice ich klanu.“

 

„Nie, Sakura chan!“

„Alebo tí dvaja zelený sliziaci.“ Pokračovala ignorujúc ju zažratá do témy. „To čo robia a ako sa obliekajú sú jasné nepopierateľné dôkazy o tom, že aspoň jeden z nich nie je to čo sa zdá. Mám to živo pred očami. Tancujú kde aké úchylné tančeky a zakaždým skončia v spoločnom objatí.“

 

Zimomriavky prešli po chrbte obom. „Stop!“ Naliehala Naruto. „Mier trošku bližšie k sebe.“

„He? O čom to točíš? Ja som sto percentná žena a som na to náležite hrdá.“

 

„Ale tvoj entuziazmus je niekedy až moc drsný.“ Utrúsila sklamane.

„Heee?“ Potiahla nebezpečne. „Čo tým chceš naznačiť? Mám ti jednu fláknuť?“

 

„Ja nehovorím o tebe.“

„Alebo...“ Na moment sa odmlčala a potom zvážnela. „Nechceš  mi povedať že Taizen je dievča? A pritom má... To by potom vysvetľovalo, prečo je tak populárny u dievčat. Tak dokonalé krivky...“

 

_Kam si zase ušla Sakura chan?_ „Oj, on je načisto muž!“

„Čože? Samozrejme! Ale ako to môžeš tak dobre vedieť? Že si ti zas spravil niečo zvrhlého?“

 

„Prestaň si vymýšľať naokolo hovorím o sebe!“

„A čo takto Shino?“ Bádala.

 

„čo?“

„Komplet zabalený do tej jeho kombinézy a vždy s čiernymi okuliarmi na očiach. To **je** , podozrivé!“

 

„Sakura chan, ty si asi nikdy nepočula Shina sa smiať, že nie?“ Naruto úplne pobledla pri tej predstave. „Bola to tá najdesivejšia vec akú som kedy zažila.“

„Tak čo potom Hináta?“

 

„Nemožné.“ Odpovedala okamžite a Sakura zahliadla príležitosť na pobavenie.

„Tak na príklad. Chodí zahalená od paty až po krk. Je tak roztomilo hanblivá a často celočervená odpadáva. A pritom dokáže vidieť cez veci.“

 

„He?“ _Žeby dokázala prehliadnuť? Potom tá vec s Nejim..._

„Ten jej dokonale hanblivý hlások. Kto by ju nechcel ochraňovať?“ Pokračovala čoraz viac a viac v sprisahaneckom tóne sledujúc ako to v Narutinej hlave pracuje.

 

_To nie je možné. Mohla už vtedy prehliadnuť, že som dievča?_

„A tie jej melóny, ktoré schováva pod bundou...“

 

_Videla som ich... Počkať! Melóny?_

„...sú falošné...“

 

„Kecáš!“ Zahlásila naliehavo Naruto ktorá v túto chvíľu ležala na chrbte a Sakura jej momentálne masírovala brucho. Pritom naplno otvorila doteraz zavreté oči a zvrtla sa že sa posadí. Akosi pozabudla že sa nemá mrviť a jej nečakaný pohyb spôsobil že ruky masérky skončili priamo pod jej prsiami. Protitlak rúk spôsobil že sa dostala len do takého pol sedu a aby nestratila rovnováhu musela sa zozadu podoprieť rukami. „Čo sa to deje v tej tvojej hlave?“ Pozrela jej zúfalo priamo do tváre.

Sakurina podpichovania nálada sa rozprášila na prach. Nie tak celkom kvôli tomu, že uspela vo vytočení Naruto. Ale skôr pre to že jej ruky skončili priamo pod prsiami istej obdarenej blondíny, pritom ich trocha podbrala. S bez emočným výrazom v tvári mala na ne dosť dobrý pohľad z blýska. Trvalo niekoľko sekúnd než pohliadla istej osobe priamo do tváre, pritom ich jemne zospodu podvihla.

 

Narute sa rozšírili oči a poriadne zbledla. Spanikárila a ako splašený králik bleskovo vykĺzla s pod jej rúk i s masérskeho lôžka. Rozbehla sa preč.

Avšak jej útek bol bez jej čakry márny, Sakura ju po pár krokoch bez problémom dohnala. Naruto sa ani nemusela obzrieť a jasne cítila démoní pohľad istej hysterky.

 

Ružovláska ju schmatla za pás a takmer okamžite zastali. Jej ruky si ihneď našli cestu k hrudi svojej obeti. Doširoka roztiahnuté prsty a správne chmaty prinútili korisť slastne zastonať, pričom sa jej podlomili kolená a obe šli do kolien.

 

„Hej, hej, hej. Zabudla si že aj tento párik, sta časť tvojho tela, je predmetom masáže?“ Podotkla masérka hrozivo a pacientka i bez pohliadnutia na ňu cítila vražedne prázdny a pohŕdavý výraz v tvári. Zježila sa, ale čoskoro už nemohla ani poriadne myslieť pod náporom masážnej techniky. Tak ako predtým, tak aj teraz sa s ňou jej dráb zlomyseľne hral.

 

Z úst jej vyšlo ďalšie slastné vzdychnutie, zapýrenú tvár otočila k nebu a jej zahmlený pohľad zamieril k vrcholu vysokého dreveného plotu a niečo tam bolo. Pod náporom masáže nemohla ani zaostriť. Navyše sa jej hlava vlnila spoločne s jej telom, ale po pár sekundách jej pohľad náhodou znovu zavítal k plotu a tentoraz tam spozorovala celu radu niečoho. Náhodou sa jej podarilo zaostriť jedným polootvoreným okom a v moment, keď jej došlo na čo sa díva sa jej obe oči doširoka roztvorili a ich zreničky zúžili.

 

Totižto cez vrchol toho plotu vyčnievala celá mužská časť ich výpravy a dívali sa priamo na nich.

 

Jej srdce sa pomaly šlo utrhnúť ako preťažený piest na príliš túrovanom motore. Jej už tak zapýrená tvár komplet sčervenala a dostala odtieň fialovej. Celým telom ju striaslo. _TO SI ZO MŇA ROBÍTE PRDEL?!!_

 

„Oho? ♪“ Prestala Sakura z masážou a jemne predklonila svoju hlavu cez rameno jej hračky, aby sa mohla aspoň z boku pozrieť do jej tváre. „Len takto málo stačilo k vrcholu? ♪“ Podotkla koketne a jej škodoradostný výraz v tvári bol obohatený o zapýrenie z toho ako si užíva svoju absolútnu nadvládu.

 

„P-p-p-plot.“ Zakoktala jej obeť a pritom sa pokúsila pohliadnuť na ňu.

„Oho, chceš oprieť o plot? Aký zvrhlík sa to z teba vyliahol.“ Usmiala sa nebezpečne.

 

Narýchlo pokrútila hlavou a namierila ruku k vrcholu plotu. „Na ho... hore, vy... vys...  vysia...“ Snažila sa vykoktať ale moc jej to nešlo.

„Čo tým myslíš na hore? Počkať?“ Zvážnela. „Nechceš mi snáď navrhnúť, aby sme šli špehovať druhú stranu cez vrchol plotu?“ Dodala temne zlovestne, ale pri tej predstave jej od kútiku úst vyrazila zvrhlá slina.

 

„N-nie... to.. o-oni tam... v...“ Stratil sa jej hlas. Jednoducho to nedokázala vysloviť.

„Čože? Na plote niečo visí?“ Povzdychla si. „Asi to budú len opice.“ Dodala maximálne znudená a natočila sa spoločne s ňou aby mala dobrý výhľad na vrchol plotu.

 

V nasledujúcom momente ju striaslo ako po zásahu elektrickým prúdom. Zachroptala a s ústami do korán a vypleštenými očami sa jej vnútorné ego doslova rozpadlo na črepiny. Roztriasla sa ako smažiace sa mäso na grile pred Chojim. Pokúsila sa o nejaké slova, ale zočí voči polonahej porote vysoko nad ňou jej z úst vychádzalo len chropčenie.

Sakurine vnútorné ja narýchlo spisovalo zoznam mien, koho treba prizabiť aby celú záležitosť ututlala.

 

„Hej!“ Zvolal z hora Lee. „Itoko prečo sa k nim nepripojíš? Celkom dobre sa bavia a Meshi sa prišiel pozrieť hlavne na teba!“

„Ako by som m-mohla?!“ Zahlásila menovaná v rozpakoch od bazéna. Ale keď si všimla, že na ňu tie dve otočili svoje pohľady zmizla zapýrene pod hladinou.

 

_Čo to? Kedy prišla?_

„Ja Vás asi zabijem jedného dna!“ Naštval sa Neji ktorého tam pri tom plote museli držať z oboch strán za ramená.

„Ale no tak Meshi, každý by chcel vidieť svoju priateľku v podobných hrách medzi kamarátkami. Preto si sem prišiel, no nie?“ Pokračoval Lee.

 

„To vy ste ma sem vytiahli!“ Zúril, ale bol prehlasovaný Kibovým hlasitým povzbudivým zahvízdaním.

„No to ma podrž!“ Zahlásil šokovane Gai. „To je skoro akoby nebesia zostúpili na zem.“

Celá skupina na hore onemela úžasom.

 

Dievčatá nemali poňatia k čomu mala tá poznámka patriť, až pri nich nezastala Satsuky. Na sebe nemala nič okrem uteráku ktorý si pridržiavala na hrudi. Voľne visel z hora dolu a ledva zakrýval časť jej nebeskej hrude a ledva dosahoval správnej dĺžky, aby ukryl jej chrám pred nehodnými zrakmi.

 

Obom padli sánky pri pohľade na tu sexi figúru.

_ČO TÁ TU ROBÍ?!_

 

„Vaše zvyky sú divné, ale tento jeden dokážem pochopiť. Strnulé svalstvo nastávajúcej neprospeje.“ Oznámila im stroho. Pritom ani trochu nebola vyvedená zo svojej role ľadovej princeznej. „Celkom dobrý spôsob, aby sa nižšie pohlavie dozvedelo niečo o tom nadradenom a ako mu čo najlepšie poslúžiť.“ Pritom pozerala na mužské osadenstvo na plote. „Musím uznať, že tvoje masérske techniky pritiahli moju pozornosť.“ Obrátila svoj pohľad na tie dve. „Asi využijem tvoje služby i ja. Ale nie tu a teraz!“

 

Ako stála mala po pravej strane ich dve a po ľavej mužské obecenstvo. Struhla krátkym mrazivým pohľadom na skupinu v ľavo a s hlbokým nádychom zavrela oči.

Napriek jej dokonalému EMO výstupu z nej začala vyžarovať mohutná prítomnosť, akási neviditeľná povýšenecká aura, ktorá upúta akúkoľvek pozornosť. Mierne sa rozkročila. Elegantne, veľkým oblúkom si prehodila ten uterák cez pravé plece a ľavou si prehrabla vlasy. Pritom si ich mierne pohodila a podporila to i pohodeným svojej hlavy. Dôsledkom toho jej vlasy zaviali ako vo vetre a na tvári sa jej objavil nevysloviteľný výraz sta Grál sexuality a ženskej príťažlivosti.

 

Ovládla pozornosť všetkých naokolo. Jej aura z nej vyžarovala ako nebeská žiara nútiac všetkých pokľaknúť. Na jej dokonalom super sexi tele nebolo jediného kazu. Dokonalým krivkám nebolo možné vytknúť vôbec nič.

 

„Nebudem prekážať vašim zvyklostiam. Prosím pokračujte ako by som tu ani nebola.“ Ani na nich nepozrela a ladnou chôdzou sa odobrala k sprchám vo výklenku útesu. Obe ju s prázdnymi očami a nemým pohľadom pozorovali ako ich kráľovná kráča promenádou ľadovo ignorujúc ovácie svojich poddaných.

 

Avšak nebolo im dovolené zostať v nemom úžase pretože na scénu vstúpila ďalšia postava. „Sa... sa... Satsuky san!“ A nebol to nikto iný než Sakurin obľúbenec morálny dozor štvoročko Karin. Dokola Zahalená uterákom. „Čo, čo to vystrájate? Osoba vo vašom postavení by sa nemala zúčastňovať takýchto nehanebností!“

 

Satsuky ju ale plne odignorovala. Zato sa jej ale dostalo bohato pripomienok od mužského osadenstva z plotu.

 

Karin sa ju pokúsila nasledovať, ale až pristúpila bližšie k našej dvojici a si všimla ich milostného rozpoloženia ihneď sa pohoršila. „Čo-čo-čo to-tu vystrájate za nehanebnosti s nevestou?! A-ako ste sa o-opovážili? A to priamo pred mužmi? Čo nemáte žiadnu súdnosť?“

 

Sakura komplet skysla, ale Karin pokračovala ďalej vo svojej prednáške, ale jediné čo od nej počula bolo bla, bla, bla. Naštvane zmáčkla Narutine prsia až tak silno, že jej obeť zastonala.

„Sakura-chan moc silno...“ Vydrala nasilu a zalapala rukami naokolo. Jej ľavá ruka našla Karin uterák a zadrapla za neho tak silno, že ho z nej takmer strhla. Tá ho narýchlo musela schmatnúť aby o neho neprišla. Odhodlane si ho za jeden koniec držala pri hrudi zatiaľ čo blondína zúfalo za druhý.

 

„Hej, počúvaš ma!“ Okríkla ju. „Okamžite prestaň s tými oplzlosťami!“ Nakázala jej a v predklone jej namierila výstražný ukazovák až k nosu. Sakura povolila, ale žila jej pulzovala ďalej a povolila skôr kvôli bolestnému zastonaniu jej pacientky než kvôli tomu že sa toho dožadovalo štvoročko.

 

„Fíha ♪, za to tvoj zadok by si zaslúžil trochu oplzlostí, keď nám ho tak otvorene ukazuješ!“ Zaznelo od Kibu.

 

Karin docvaklo, že nechtiac vystavuje svoje pozadie na obdiv v jeho celej kráse. V rozpakoch sa otočila a vyľakane spravila krok vzad, avšak potkla sa o Naruto a spadla na chrbát. Pri páde sa na moment uterák vzniesol k výšinám a obecenstvu sa tak naskytol plný výhľad na to čo mohla ponúknuť. Samozrejme že Kiba ju aj patrične obdarí zahvízdaním. V ten moment sa snažila celočervená v panike zakryť. „A-ako ste len mo-mohli?!!“ Zakričí v poslednom náporu studu zvierajúc svoj uterák.

 

„To bol úžasný výkon slečna Karin, určite z vás raz bude skvelá manželka.“ Zadre Lee a so žiarivým úsmevom jej pošle vztýčený palec. „Čo na to hovoríte Chuuko san?“

„Hmm.“ Zamyslí sa na sekundu Gai. „Vskutku má osobitný prístup a jej panovačný Tsundere prístup určite zaujme, avšak mohla by zapracovať na svojom temperamente. Možno keby sa viacej odviazala získala by viacej bodov.“

 

„Prestaňte s tou zvrhlosťou!! STE LEN BANDA ZVRHLÍKOV.“ Zakričí na nich zdola a následne už len lapá po dychu.

„Tak to prrr moja zlatá. Žiadna zvrhlosť sa tu nekoná, to je len prirodzený prejav mladosti v celej svojej kráse. Ak ti náhodou unikla pointa tohto celého tak mi dovoľ ťa informovať, že je celkom prirodzené mať zdravý záujem o opačné pohlavie v rozkvetu. No nie je tak Okami?

 

Gai podal poznámku na Kakashiho ale Karin si všimla Saského a i napriek jej silnému zapýreniu ihneď sčervenala na druhu.

 

„Ma, ma. Nebolo by lepšie sa raz za čas zabaviť než sa neprestajne držať pravidiel?“

 

Karin sa ale dívala neustále na Saského o ktorom si zmyslela, že sa pozerá priamo na ňu. Avšak on sa bez náznaku emócií díval na celé to divadlo pod nimi, ale nijak zvlášť priamo na ňu. Zdalo sa jej že sa ich pohľady stretli. „Ja... teda..“ Panikárila ale nakoniec preglgla pomaličky roztrasene vstala. Rozhodla sa podvoliť sa a odhaliť svoju postavu Saskému ale než mohla odhodiť uterák premohla ju ostýchavosť. Mrvila sa, kmitala pohľadom zo strany na stranu a medzitým i na istého fešáka visiaceho na plote.

 

„No tak, Karin, teraz je správny čas dohnať body. Nemysli a vrhni sa do toho po hlave!“ Podpichol ju pobavene Kiba.

 

Už ani nevedela ktorá bije a rozhodla sa. S upreným pohľadom sa Saského si povedala: _*Teraz alebo nikdy!*_ Jediným plynulým pohybom sa chystá odhodiť svoj uterák. Avšak nevšimla si že sa v Sakure niečo pohlo. V ten moment už Naruto letí vzduchom k bazénu a Karin si nestihne ani uvedomiť čo sa stalo a ocitne sa vo vzduchu tiež. Hlasným čľupnutím dopadajú jedna za druhou bazénu.

 

„Neuveriteľné, hlavná hviezda programu sa rozhodla uchvátiť pódium len pre seba.“ Zahlási Lee na adresu osamelej Sakury ktorej pohľad bol upretý k zemi.

„I to je prejav mladosti, neveril som že nastane deň kedy sa naša nádherná Sakura rozhodne rozkvitnúť.“  Zaplakal Gai.

„Pche, len aby tá šou stála za tú námahu.“ Dodal do tretice kto iný než Kiba.

 

„Lee jej pošle pomyslenú pusu povzbudenia vzduchom, ale okolo ružovlásky sa zdvihne pomyselný závoj čakry ako chladný modrý plameň. V okamihu keď sa ho tá letiaca pusa dotkne okamžite zhorí na prach ako suchý list ktorý sa priplietol do kempového ohňa. Ružovláska zdvihne svoju hlavu a odhalí tak svoj vražedný pohľad.

 

„Asi by sme už mali ísť čo myslíš Chikan san?“ Opýta sa Gai mysliac na svojho bielovlasého kolegu, ale dostane šok až si všimne že Kakashi so Saským už vedľa neho nie sú.

Skupinu to vyvedie z mieri, ale ešte väčším šokom im bude až Lee šokovane zahlásil že chýba i Bokudo (*Neji*)

Posledný šok na to dáva Kiba, ktorý si uvedomil, že práve premárnili šancu na útek, hlasitým „Do riti!!!“ Pretože Sakura v ten moment pod nimi s hlasitým pokrikom „ŠHANDŽARÓO!“ udiera päsťou do plota.

 

Celý plot vybuchol a tlupa ktorá na ňom doteraz visela príhodne ako opice sa rozletela na všetky možné strany. Všetko čo sa mohlo vzniesť do vzduchu teraz padá s hlukom na zem. Celý areál je zasypávaný trieskami a kúskami dreva. Piliny sa vznášajú v oblakoch prachu.

 

Sakura ešte stále ťažko rozdýchava šok, ale až sa okolitý chaos trochu ustáli naštvane zakričí. „ČO TU DO FLÁKOTY VŠETCI CHCETE?!! A vôbec ako ste sa sem dostali?!!“

 

„Nejako sa to zomlelo.“ Začal opatrne Gai.

„KECI!! Určite ste nás sem sledovali! Že je to pravda?!“ Umlčala ho ihneď svojím vražedným pohľadom.

 

„Tak to teda nie!“ Bránil sa Kiba ktorý odletel dozadu. „Akamaru zachytil divnú stopu, ktorej sa nemienil pustil a tak som s ním došiel až sem. Vôbec som sem nešiel naschvál.“

 

„Správne!“ Pridal sa Lee visiaci na útese. „A mi s Chuukan-san sme trénovali šplhanie po protiľahlej stene tejto hory.  Vôbec sme nevedeli, že sú tu dáke kúpele pokiaľ sme nešli dole.“

 

„To jest pravda Wakai san, presne ako hovoríš. Vyššia moc chcela aby sme sa tu dnes všetci stretli.“

„KECI!!“ Zovrela zlostne svoje päste.

„A pokiaľ ide o Bokudou san, myslím že on sem prišiel zo svojou **priateľkou**.“

 

Sakura otočila svoj vražedný pohľad k bazénu. Pohliadla priamo na Ten-Ten a tá sa hneď začala i obhajovať. „Po, počkaj! Chcela si po mne, aby som ti dneska asistovala. Sama si to navrhla.“ Avšak hneď sa utiahla, keď na ňu vyšetrovateľka hodila pohľad: _*Myslela som inú asistenciu!*_

 

Haruno pohliadla na Karin a Naruto ktoré vedľa seba nazerali ponad okraj bazéna na dianie. Jej pohľad sa v okamihu zdal byť ešte viac desivejší.

Svadobná Agentka ihneď zbledla. „Ja, ja mám povinnosti, ktoré musím zaistiť a keďže je s vami ťažké udržať krok neostalo mi nič inšie ako vás dohnať. Myslela som že nebudete mať námietky ak preberieme dáke drobnosti počas kúpele.“

„A ja nemám na výber.“ Dokončila pohotovo blondína.

 

Sakura zaškrípala zubami a pulzujúce žili na jej čele tancovali tango. Jej pohľad náhodou zamieril k Satsuky ktorá sedela chrbtom opretá o protiľahlú stenu bazéna. Akoby vycítila jej pohľad a chladno na ňu pohliadla a ešte chladnejšie odpovedala. „Mne len povedali, že areál je momentálne rozdelený na mužskú a ženskú časť. Môj dom nemá teplú vodu, tak sem pravidelne chodím. Nepovedali mi, že je to tu súkromná akcia.“

 

O hysterku sa pokúsil ďalší záchvat, ale udržala sa. Na moment zavrela oči a i pri ťažkom dychu sa pokúsila upokojiť. Po pár nádychoch a výdychoch sa pohla smerom k ich bazénu, ale nasraná nálada ju stále neopúšťala. Tri zo štyroch dievčat vo vode mali výraz v tvári akoby sa blížil ich súdny deň, sledujúc ju ako sa prudkými pohybmi blížila k bazénu. Jej cieľ bol ale schladiť si hlavu vo vode, lenže než sa k nemu dostala ozvala sa ďalšia nevhodná pripomienka ktorá ju prinútila zastať.

 

A nebolo to od nikoho iného než od dvojice natvrdlých zelených mozgov ktorý viseli na skalnatom previse a jediné čo ich teraz zakrývalo bol len uterák uviazaný okolo pása.

„Ale no tak Taiko chan, všetci sme predsa na jednej lodi. Nie je nutné sa hneď oháňať. No nemám pravdu Chuuko san?“

„Výborná reč Wakai san, avšak niektoré ženy musia vyzerať nedostupné pretože je to pre nich dôkazom mladosti ak niekto bojuje o ich priazeň. Ale... poviem ti, ženy sú najviac bojovné, keď sú ich srdcia zaslepené láskou.“

 

„To myslíte vážne Chuuko san? Mohlo by to byť tak že...“ Leeho oči žiarili očakávaním ako u malého dieťaťa chystajúceho sa rozbaliť svoj vianočný darček.

Gai sa zaceril a s rukou na brade nahodil zamyslenú pózu. „Tož, musí to tak biť.“

 

„Skutočneee?!“

„Zadrž kone synu. Možno že niekto iný je zdrojom tohto poblúznenia. Možno že Shiro (*Kiba*) by mohol byť tvojím sokom v láske.“

 

„To snáď nie.“ Sklesol.

 

„Hej vy smradi!!“ Odštekal naštvane pobledli Kiba. „Opovážte sa ma do tohto zatiahnuť! S týmto nechcem mať vôbec nič spoločné. Tak sa o nič ani nepokúšajte!“

 

„Tak je to potom jasné máš moje požehnanie synu.“ Zakončil Gai svoju reč palcom hore a coolgatovým úsmevom.

 

Avšak Sakura nezdieľala ich nadšenie, s temnou tvárou a pomalým krokom došla k jednej z bazénových fontánok. Položila na ňu ruku a Karin, Naruto i Ten-Ten zbledli do biela, keď jej navrela žila na ruke a v afekte sa jej svaly napli.

 

Lee s Gaiom práve otočili svoju pozornosť k bazénu, aby mohli spustiť svoje ďalšie vystúpenie na, ala: serenády pre lásku, ale jediné čo ihneď upútalo ich pozornosť bola prilietajúca kamenná žabička.

 

Na posledný moment sa uhli opracovanému kameňu o veľkosti človeka. Žaba sa s rachotom zaborila do kamennej steny. Ochranná sieť zasvičala pod útokom, ale ani ona nezabránila, aby sa socha nezaborila do polovice svojej veľkosti do skalnatej steny.

 

Obaja previnilci doskočili na podlahu k bývalému plotu.

 

„Taiko chan, znamená to že si dala prednosť Shirovi predo mnou?“ Chystal sa Lee do plaču.

„Opovážte sa vy mäkké mozgy!  Prisahám, že s ňou nechcem mať nič spoločné. Skutočne to jediný sval ktorý nepoužívate je mozog?!“

 

„Ale Shiro san.“ Obráti k nemu pohľad Gai s vážnou tvárou. „Mozog nie je sval.“

„To jest pravda! Také niečo viem i ja.“

„To snáď nie je pravda!“ Kiba, hoci bol najďalej, šokovane o pár krokov ustúpil.

 

„Tak Wakai san, nastal čas aby si očistil určité dievčenské srdce z pochýb a ukázal jej na koho by sa malo upnúť svoju lásku.“

„Ale, ako na to Chuuko san?“

 

„Dôveruj v silu mladosti a...“ Ďalej už nestihol nič povedať pretože sa ledva vyhol letiacej soche. Prehol sa dozadu a skončil prehnutý ako prút s rukami a nohami na zemi ale jeho chrbát sa zeme ani nedotkol. Letiaci kameň ho ledva minul a poryv vetru nadvihol jeho uterák. A keďže bol rozkročení a pôvodne bol otočení k dámam takáto póza odhalila čo sa len dalo.

 

Lee nestihol ani zajasať, nad prevedenou technikou, pretože vycítil ďalšiu letiacu žabu, ktorá tentoraz smerovala na neho. Poznal že nastala jeho príležitosť. Postavil sa do správnej rozkročenej pózy smerom odkiaľ prilietala a na posledný okamih sa prehol rovnako ako jeho spoločník.

 

Socha tak ako tá prvá preletela tesne nad ním a s rachotom dopadla do bazéna na druhej strane pričom náraz bol tak silný, že nielenže demoloval čo mu prišlo do cesty, hlavne bazén a okolie, ale zapríčinil, že voda z bazénu vytryskla do ohromnej výšky.

 

Takto sa dámskej strane naskytol neskutočný pohľad na dvojicu oholených svalovcov prehnutých dozadu, ktorým bolo vidno celé ústrojenstvo a k tomu obrovský gejzír na pozadí. A či chceli, alebo nie všetky sa pozreli i na tú konkrétnu dvojicu detailov.

 

Výnimkou nebola ani Sakura ktorá sa okamžite zapýrila. Spanikárila a zdesene z plných pľúc zakričala. Pritom si paniky prehrabovala vlasy. Nie.. skoro akoby sa škriabala na hlave. Zavrela a oči a silno dupla do zeme.

Avšak dupla tak silno, že sa kamenná podlaha naokolo preborila dobrých desať centimetrov dolu. Zem celého areálu sa zatriasla tak silno, že i svalovci spadli na zem. Inštinktívne, alebo snáď z tréningu sa, ale hneď prekoprcli dozadu a uskočili vzad dobrých pár metrov.

 

Sakurin krik sa začal meniť na čisto šialený a už len okamih prítomných delil do príchodu Sakuro-Zyly (*Godzila*). Ničiteľa.

 

Avšak tento scenár sa nekoná. S Puf efektom sa z obláčika dymu vynoril Kakashi, odetý v maske a župane, a jediným presným úderom do zátylku poslal Sakuru do bezvedomia. Ako ju takto zneutralizoval hneď ju vzal do náruče.

 

I keď šialený krik ustal, ticho neprichádzalo. Totižto až teraz do uší šokovaného obecenstva doliahlo pukanie. A nebolo to hocijaké pukanie, ale pukanie kameňa. Skalnatý previs nad ich hlavami praskal. Dostal sa na pokraj rozpadu a hrozil zosun.

 

„Ale nie!“ Zhrozila sa Karin. „La, la, LAVINA!“ Zakričala z celých pľúc. A v ten moment útes zapraskal a sieť, ne sieť, začal sa rozpadať od miesta kam pristála prvá žabka.

 

„Rýchlo, ukryte sa pod previs!“ Rozkázal Kakashi a už aj prebehol do výklenku pod skalnatou stenou. Kakashi so Sakurou v náruči zastal pri sprchách, zatiaľ čo sa Karin s Naruto doplahočili vodou a i Ten-Ten to nejako stihla do bezpečia pred tým než malý kamenný zosuv zbombardoval celé okolie. Dokonca i bazén to schytal a kamene lietali na okolo ako meteority.

 

Celé toto dunivé predstavenie zakončil pád prvej žabky zo skalnatého útesu na zem.

Netrvalo to ani pol minúty a bolo už po všetkom. Nastalo hrobové ticho, kedy ani vtáci nespievali a okolím sa hrnuli oblaky prachu.

 

Z dverí prezliekarne vybehla obsluha kúpeľov, postarší chlapík a žena, ktorá sa neskonale zdesila pri pohľade na tú celkovú spúšť. Avšak, až si všimli hostí zachovali si akú takú rozvahu a rozbehli sa k nim. Pri bazéne sa obaja zastavili keď si niečoho všimli.

 

A to Satsuky, ktorá si doteraz pohodlne sedela na svojom mieste v bazéne a všetky úlomky a kamene ju akoby zázrakom minuli.

 

„S-s-sat-Satsuky sama?“ Opýtala sa postaršia žena zatiaľ čo jej muž mohol na nej nechať svoje oči.

 

Až keď vyslovili jej meno ladne vstala zo svojho miesta, podišla k časti bazénu kde bola voda plytšia, otočila sa k nim chrbtom a vyšla z bazéna. Pritom sa čiastočne zakryla svojím ledva postačujúcim uterákom.

 

„Satsuky sama ste v poriadku, nestalo sa Vám nič? A vôbec čo sa to tu vlastne stalo?“

 

Naruto, Karin i Ten-Ten striaslo pri tej poslednej otázke. Nejako sa im prikradlo do mysli, že majú nejakú tú zásluhu na tomto celom. A čo viac obsluha ich teraz kompletne ignorovala ako keby tam ani neboli.

 

„Nie ste zranená?“ Naliehal postarší muž, ale obával sa priblížiť akoby bola nejaké božstvo. On i jeho partnerka vyzerali akoby čoskoro začali kňučať ako psi.

 

Ona len mávla rukou a tým ich utíšila. Ľadovo na nich pohliadla a bez najmenšieho náznaku nejakej emócie im dopriala aby si vypočuli jej hlas. „Som v poriadku. Nič sa mi nestalo a dnes som si užila nesmierne zábavnú kúpeľ. Postarajte sa o opravy a následnú faktúru mi pošlite. O zvyšok sa potom postarám osobitne. A ešte niečo.“ Otočila sa smerom k previsu kde bola Naruto a spol. „Mám za úlohu vytvoriť svadobné rúcho pre ženícha. Tak očakávam, že sa osobne a sám zajtra zastaví v mojom sídle na úpätí tejto hory. Budem tam celí deň, ale celá vec zaberie nejaký čas.“ Odvrátila sa od nich. K dvojici kývla rukou podobne ako vznešená dáma ktorá gestom naznačuje svojmu služobníctvu, že sa môžu vzdialiť. Ladným krokom sa pomedzi sutiny vydala k šatni a komplet všetci čo tam boli sa dívali ako odchádza. I teraz jej prítomnosť bola dych berúca.

 

* * *

 

Následne to bolo už v menej akčnej nálade. Obsluha konečne prišla k druhoradým hosťom aby im ponúkla pomoc. Našťastie pred tým než sa stihli opýtať, že čože sa to stalo, chlapík skomentoval že to tu vyzerá ako keby sa tadiaľ prehnal hurikán. Rozhodená stále pobledlá Karin na to pritakala a ostatný z hostí len prikývli. Po uistení, že sa nikomu nič nestalo a Sakura jej len odpadla zo silných emócií sa ospravedlnili a poprosili ctených hostí aby z  **bezpečnostných** dôvodov opustili kúpele, pretože by mohol hroziť ďalší zosun. Ako podnik si nemôžu dovoliť, aby tak ctený hostia boli vystavený nebezpečenstvu. Bez ďalších otázok, ich nahnali do šatní, aby mohli čo najrýchlejšie skontrolovať i vedľajšiu časť.

 

Naruto bola rada že dnešnú búrlivú kúpeľ má za sebou, avšak ten divný pocit, že bude musieť niečo podobné prežiť i zajtra ju nútil sa silno zamyslieť.

_Budem schopná vôbec toto celé prežiť?_

Nabudúce: Viac než kamoši?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dúfam že sa vám kapitola páčila že tam nie sú chyby a že sa na ňu oplatilo počkať.   
> Uvidím či stihnem dokončiť tento príbeh skôr než skončí Shippunden, ale pri pohľade na všetky tie filtrové epizódy sú schopní zaplniť celý pol rok takže možno áno. :3 (PS: Táto úvaha sa nenaplnila)


	20. Kapitola 21: Viac než kamoši?

                Napriek tomu že našu výpravu domáci z kúpeľov tak povediac vykázali, ich odchod sa hneď tak nekonal. Jednak za to mohol Narutin smutný pohľad na skazu ktorá tu po nich ostala a tiež k tomu prispeli i zúfalé výrazy na tvárach domácich.

 

I keď sa všetci sporiadane vydali k šatni Naruto sa na pol ceste zastavila a mlčky pozerala na hladinu bazéna, kde plávalo niekoľko Karasov bruchami hore. V hlave mala obrovský výr myšlienok a pocitov ktoré jej bránili čoby len trošku sa sústrediť. Možno mala výčitky, že sa jej nepodarilo doručiť kamarátke myšlienku dňa, alebo skôr, že jej snahy o doručenie tejto myšlienky viedli k vzniku tejto katastrofy.

 

Takto tam tak stála niekoľko minút, než ju z jej zadumania vytiahol Saske. Jemne položil svoju ruku na jej plece. Aj bez slov mu došlo o čo kráča. I zvyšku ich výpravy nejakým spôsobom došlo čo je vo veci. Bez toho aby si všimla, sa okolo nej zišli do polkruhu.

 

Kakashi ju za všetkých povzbudil nejakým divným vžrokom o tom že nezáleží na tom ako moc sa niečo rozbije. Pokiaľ si to ešte niekto váži a záleží mu na tom, stále sa to dá dať do poriadku. Dokonca to môže zažiariť v ešte väčšej kráse ako predtým. Samozrejme to hneď nepobrala, ale všetci chlapi sa nadšene dali do práce. Teda vlastne do akéhosi upratovania. Taktiež sa k nim pripojila i Karin, ktorá sa svojvoľne podujala k ich komandovaniu, pod zámienkou manažovania.

 

Naruto chcela pomôcť tiež, ale bola okamžite vykázaná do budovy Karinou otravnou prednáškou zameranou na jej zdravie a status nevesty. Nezostávalo jej nič iné než sa v jednej zo spoločenských miestností pripojiť k Ten-Ten, ktorá sa starala o omdletú Sakuru. Ale v skutočnosti mala Ten-Ten za úlohu potajomky podávať Sakure sedatíva, aby sa náhodou predčasne neprebrala.

 

Takto tam počkali bez dôležitejších slov s nádychom trápnej chvíľky pretože ani jedna sa nemala k pusteniu sa do zmysluplnejšieho rozhovoru.

 

* * *

 

Spoločne zvládli toto menšie upratovanie a domáci ich s úsmevmi vyprevadili až pred vchod kúpeľov aby mali istotu že už pôjdu. Ale než sa tak stalo, slnko sa už blížilo k západu. Postupovali voľným krokom a v skupine panovala pomerne dobrá nálada. Dokonca i Narute sa tak trošku uľavilo i keď nevenovala svojmu okoliu skoro žiadnu pozornosť. Každý pritom niesol dáke tie bágle, sieťky či tašky, alebo škatule a úplne budili dojem akoby išli z veľkých rodinných nákupov, než z kúpeľov.

 

Vpredu boli v rade Neji, Ten-Ten, Naruto a Saske. Pár krokov za nimi sa pohybovali Lee, Karin a Kiba tesne u seba. Napriek tomu, že Karin mala dáke skryté plány a pokúsila sa schovať za veľkú hromadu ktorú sa podujala odniesť, bola proti svojej vôli vtiahnutá do rozhovoru s oboma. Pritom mali približne toľko nezmyselne veľa čo ona a bravúrne to využili proti nej. Obaja k nej pristúpili z jednej strany tak na tesno že sa ich náklad popreplietal. Pritom jej nedávali jedinú šancu na vykĺznutie či už zo pazúrov _nákupu_ , alebo rozhovoru. Reč sa točila výhradne okolo uťahovania si z Karin všetkými možnými spôsobmi čo ju samozrejme kvalitne vytáčalo. Najviac úspechu mal jej odvážny zadoček. Vôbec jej nedovolili prejsť do jej poučovacieho módu a i keď sa po nich občas oháňala ani raz ich nezasiahla a väčšinou sa zmohla len na urážky. Celkovo boli hlučný natoľko, žeby ste len ťažko tvrdili, že nejde o chuligánov.

 

Vzadu zas šli obaja starší Joníni a Sakura na Akamarovy zaostávajúc pár krokov, aby si udržali **bezpečný** odstup. Sakura bola nejako zoslabla a oťapená od všetkého toho sedatíva čo do nej pre istotu Ten-Ten napumpovala a tak sa Akamaru podujal, že ju odnesie na svojom chrbte. A samozrejme staríci mali vlastný námet na rozhovor ktorý obsahoval prevažne dospelácke reči. Ale po väčšinou len dávali pozor na povädlú Sakuru.

 

Vpredu bola Naruto vedľa Ten-Ten pomerne nervózna. Občas po nej hodila okom, ale ich štvorčlenná skupina ostávala potichu, hlavne kvôli búrlivej trojici kúsok za nimi. Všetci štyria kráčali bezo slova a ako sa blížili von z lesa Naruto nasucho preglgla. „Koľko toho vy dvaja viete?“ Opýtala sa ticho takmer nebadane.

„Čože? Hovoríš niečo?“ Pochytila dačo z jej vety Ten-Ten a s úsmevom k nej natočila svoju hlavu.

 

Blondína však na ňu pohliadla len kútikom oka. Mlčala a ešte viacej znervóznela. Vlastne obe mlčali s kvapkou potu na ich tvárach v trápnom nádychu.

 

Ale skôr než ktorákoľvek z nich zmohla povedať niečo ďalšie ozval sa prísne polohlasom Saske. „Nesnaž sa použiť niekoho iného ako náhradu na to čo máš urobiť ty sama!“

 

Blondínou to miklo a trošku previnilo sa pred svojim nastávajúcim prikrčila, načo čiernovláska s copíkmi reagovala len nanútením úsmevom a ešte nanútenejšou náhražkou za smiech. Preto obe pozreli na Nejiho v nádeji, že niečo povie, ale on zostával bez slov a s nezaujatým pohľadom upreným vpred.

 

Takto ušli pár krokov a ako sa obe nepozerali vpred, nedávali pozor ani na cestu pred nimi. A tak pri prvej väčšej nerovnosti synchronizovane zakopli, stratiac rovnováhu. Nebezpečne sa predklonili vpred a hrozil im pád zo schodov. Samozrejme, že iba Narute hrozil držkopád, ale obaja chalani sa zachovali ako džentlmeni a iniciatívne ich zachránili pred hroziacim pádom.

 

Bolo to tak impulzívne, že oba páry zastali v objatí a mohli nasledovať romantické pohľady zamilovaných z očí do očí, keby...

 

...Keby tam s nimi nebola Karin. Okamžite postrehla čo sa stalo, v sekunde prešla do módu morálnej dozorkyne a celá vytočená sa pustila do kázania. Na nevestu drístala niečo v zmysle, že nemá byť tak neopatrná a že si doslova koleduje o úraz. Pritom na predčasne dospelú a jej partnera zas mala pripomienky ohľadne zdravého správania sa na jej vek.

 

Ako náhle spustila tak sa obe menované inštinktívne chytili za rameno svojho záchrancu, či skôr v panike, čo ich kazateľke rozhodne na nálade nepridalo. Chlapi navolili svižný krok a netrvalo dlho než dorazili do hotela. Avšak dvojici Lee Kiba sa nepodarilo Karin čoby len spomaliť nieto zamerať sa na niečo iné. Celú cestu za chrbtom hlavnej štvorici mlela tie svoje prednášky. Nie že bi si z nich zapamätali čoby len jediné slovo.

 

Pri večeri keď sedela celá výprava pri stole, kde ona otravne zazerala na každého, rovnako ako prísna vychovávateľka na neposlušné deti, čo pri prvom náznaku niečoho čo nebolo podľa jej regulí spoločenského správania previnilca ihneď zvozila. Ale stačila chvíľka nepozornosti, kedy sa napila z pohára po ktorom jej riadne zabehlo. Kto vie či v tom pohári niečo bolo, ale poriadne sa rozkašlala až tak že stratila dych i prehľad o svojom okolí. Jej zmysli sa úplne zahmlili. Tento výpadok nemohol trvať viac než niekoľko sekúnd, možno desiatok, ale až pochytila dych a rozhliadla sa, zistila že v celej miestnosti ostala len ona sama. Za tú chvíľku všetci do jedného využili tejto príležitosti a zdrhli. Samozrejme že čo sa týka jedla, pobrali čo sa dalo.

 

Chvíľu nato vykypela a zlostne zaryla svoje prsty do stolu. Lenže bola príliš mentálne vyčerpaná nato, aby vo svojej práci pre dnes pokračovala ďalej. Zosypala svoju hlavu na stôl a zostala tak pokiaľ ju pani domu madam Aya neprišla prebrať k životu.

 

* * *

 

Dvere novomanželského apartmánu sa svižne zavreli a naša dvojica sa opäť ocitla osamote. Odlúčená od všetkých a všetkého toho naokolo.

Saske sa bez jediného slova vydal k stolíku a položil na neho tanier so svojou zeleninou. Naruto ho za moment nasledovala a niesla si rovno väčší hrniec s kde čím možným, ani sama nevedela čo v tom poriadne je. Jednoducho schmatla tu najväčšiu nádobu s jedlom ktorá tam bola. Ale než stihla prísť k stolíku tak si to Saske zamieril rovno do kúpeľne. Mlčky ho sledovala pohľadom než v nej zmizol. Potom, ale ucítila známy pocit v žalúdku a jej pohľad zamieril na ľahký pokrm ktorý stihla ukoristiť. Pokrčila ramenami, sadla si za stôl a behom momentu sa i pustila do svojho úlovku. Pritom trpezlivo vyčkávala až sa vráti.

 

A po pár minútach sa aj vrátil a to len chvíľočku potom čo stihla dokončiť svoju večeru. Odetý do županu a s uterákom na hlave okolo nej bez slova prešiel. Gestom jej pritom naznačil, že kúpeľňa jej voľná. Nechápavo sa na neho pozrela, že prečo by tam mala vôbec ísť, keď prišli z kúpeľov. Ale keď jej nevenoval ďalšiu pozornosť, než dívať sa na jeho chrbát, poddala sa ju tiež navštíviť.

 

Až za sebou zavrela dvere strnula. Zachvátila ju prázdnota. Na moment v tej kúpeľni len tak stála, potom s prázdnym pohľadom pohliadla na sprchu a povzdychla si. To čo mala na sebe odhodila len tak kde stála, vkročiac pod sprchu. Vôbec sa nestarala o osprchovanie, len tam tak stála a voda stekala po jej koži. Ani nevnímala akú teplotu má. Na rozdiel od celého dňa jej myseľ bola teraz úplne bez myšlienok. Ako strom či nejaká socha v daždi tam stála pokiaľ jej pohľad nespadol na bok a následne na zavesený župan. Zastavila vodu a natiahla sa poň. Ani sa nemienila utrieť do uteráku ktorý bol bližšie, len cez seba prehodia župan a postavila sa pred vysoké oválne zrkadlo majúce od podlahy dobré dva metre.

 

Len tak tam dobrú minútu stála a zazerala na svoj obraz. Potom si niečoho v tom odraze všimla, alebo skôr sa jej niečo nezdalo a trošku pokývala hlavou zo strany na stranu. Nevedela prísť na to, čo sa jej nezdá, ale dostával sa jej nejaký neurčitý pocit. Pohliadla na jej strapaté vlasy a následne prebehla pohľadom po svojom blízkom okolí. Pohľad jej zavítal na bohato vybavenú poličku s prípravkami a pomôckami do kúpeľne. Za pomoci prítomného hrebeňa sa jej podarilo ako tak učesať. Jej pohľad potom padol na púder a behom pár okamihov ho mala trošku i na tvári.

 

Po chvíli sa zadívala na svoj spokojný odraz na ktorom sa rysoval úsmev. Po pár sekundách sa jej oči rozšírili v zdesení. _Čo to do pekla robím?_ Podvedome ustúpila o krok vzad do náznaku obrannej pozície, akoby sa osoba v zrkadle chystala na výpad. _Prečo sa takto fintím? Veď je to debilina! Prečo to vôbec robím?!_ Zrazu sa jej do mysle vkradla tvár istého Učíhu. Zbledla. _Sakura chan ma zabije?_  Striasla sa, ale hneď na to zovrela svoje päste. _Hlúposť!! Prečo by ma mala zabiť?_ Odhodlane sa pozrela vpred. _Nie je to tak, že by som do neho bola za..._ Zarazila sa pretože bielu farbu v jej tvári vystriedalo zapýrenie. Zamerala svoj pohľad na zapýrený odraz osoby pred sebou a komplet sčervenala. Chcela ustúpiť o pár krokov, ale prekvapilo ju keď jej chrbát skončil na dverách za ňou. Naskytol sa jej širší pohľad na svoj odraz i na jej postavu v nezaviazanom župane. Jej oči sa rozšírili a narýchlo si ho uviazala akoby sa zahanbila pred osobou v zrkadle. Sklopila svoj zrak, zamrvila sa a v rozpakoch si priložila ruky v obrannom geste na hruď akoby mala pocit, že jej župan dostatočne nezakrýva prsia. Pocítila ako rýchlo jej búši srdce a na jej červenejúcej tvári sa vyobrazila grimasa paniky.

Jej srdce nespomaľovalo ani po chvíľke čo tam tak stála, jej myseľ teraz bola v tornáde a ťažko dýchla. Opatrne pohliadla na zrkadlo, na svoj obraz. Srdce jej poskočilo a ešte viac vypleštila oči. To čo videla nedokázala pobrať. Akoby jej vlastný odraz nebol jej, pozerala sa na nejakú veľmi zapýrenú blondínu, ktorá sa išla od hanbi prepadnúť pod zem.

 

Narutin pohľad sa zahmlil ale i cez to sa s doširoka otvorenými očami pozerala vpred. V okamihu sa výzor osoby pred ňou zmenil a teraz pred ňou stála mladá žena v župane s dlhými jasne červenými vlasmi. S panickým výrazom v zapýrenej tvári sa snažila zatlačiť do steny o ktorú sa opierala chrbtom presne tak isto ako Naruto. Ich pohľady sa stretli.

 

Naruto sa okamžite spružnila a spanikárila. _Nie, nie, nie_ _!_

 

Vybehla z kúpeľne a hneď ako bola vonku dostala pomyselnú facku ktorá ju prebrala do reality.

 

Zastala a na tvári mala nechápavý výraz, že čo sa to stalo a kam sa to dostala.

 

Apartmá už totižto bolo zahalené do tmi. Svetlá zhasnuté a závesy zatiahnuté. Jediným svetlom bol pás svetla z kúpeľne ktorú sa zužoval ako sa dvere za ňou zatvárali až sa nakoniec zotrvačnosťou bezhlučne privreli natoľko že zavládla tma. Jej oči našli posteľ a jej nohy sa roztriasli. _Kľud! Nie je sa čoho obávať. Celé toto bola len ďalšia čudnosť ktorá sa mi prihodila. Stačí sa z toho vyspať a zajtra bude všetko v poriadku. Ver tomu!_ Podarilo sa jej upokojiť a tak sa zhlboka nadýchla a vydýchla. Opatrne vykročila smerom k posteli. Opatrne našľapovala, tichučko ako myška napredovala v pred. Keď už bola pri posteli zmocnil sa jej vrelí pocit očakávania. Opatrne sa sklonila na ňu, zbadajúc na druhom konci siluetu Saského zakrytého perinou. Srdce sa jej rozbúšilo. Priam ho cítila až v krku. Celá sa roztriasla a pocítila v sebe neskutočné teplo. Jej myseľ explodovala už ani nevedela čo a ako. Jej pohľad sa zabodol do neho. Ako predátor mrviac sa, ale i cez to sa v ladných pohyboch po štvornožky k nemu približovala. Krok za krokom, až prišla k nemu. Bol pri okraji otočený na bok, chrbtom k nej. Jej dych bol ťažký, ale napriek tomu bez jediného zvuku. Opatrne sa k nemu naklonila aby sa mu pozrela do tváre. Poriadne v tej tme nevidela a tak sa nakláňala bližšie a bližšie až...

 

Sa on pohol a prevalil sa na chrbát.

 

Naruto takmer dostala infarkt. V panike ucukla naspäť spadnúc na zadok. Pritom už, už čakala jeho výpad, privrela oči a márne sa snažila krčiť za svojimi rukami. Avšak... nič sa nedialo.

 

Po chvíľke opatrne pohliadla na Saského. Ten natiahol jednu svoju ruku za hlavu spokojne odfukujúc spánkom.

 

Jej oči sa prispôsobili tme a sledovali ako sa jeho hruď bezbranne dvíha a klesá v nádychoch a výdychoch. Sledovala ho niekoľko minút než jej konečne došlo že spí. _To nemôže byť pravda! On, on spí!!?_ Nabehla jej žila a jej pravé oko chytilo tik. Sklopila svoj zrak a musela pobrať niekoľko hlbokých nádychov a výdychov.

 

Až sa upokojila natoľko, že si mohla urazene založiť ruky pod hruď, otočila hlavu na bok a odfrkla si. „Pokiaľ si myslíš, že predstieranie spánku je vtipné tak si na omyle.“ Riekla potichu v úplne urazenom tóne.

 

Chvíľku tak ostala. V trucovnej póze, ale nič sa nedialo... teda až sa Saske neprevalil na ďalší bok. Jedným okom ho podozrievavo sledovala.  _On snáď naozaj spí!_ Zarazila sa a znovu sa dala na štvornožky. Podišla k nemu a pár minút sa na neho zmetene dívala.

 

Opatrne, veľmi opatrne k jeho tvári namierila prst. Jej srdce znovu bilo až v jej krku. Jej prst bol až nebezpečne blízko k jeho tvári. Preglgla a na pol sekundy sa bruškom jedného zo svojich prstov opatrne dotkla jeho líca. Spanikárila, urýchlene od neho ustúpiac. Bleskovo ale napriek tomu po tichu ako mačka sa zaborila pod paplón na opačnej strane postele odvrátená od neho.

 

Celo červená s vypleštenými očami sa dívala do prázdna. Silno zvierajúc koniec paplóna pred sebou. _Čo to robím? Sme len kamoši. Dobrí kamoši a toto je len misia, kde len máme hrať zamilovaný pár. Tak prečo... Saske... ty blbec._ Striasla hlavou a poriadne sa zababušila, zavrúc oči a zakrátko ako sa jej tep spomaľoval sa v nej usadil príjemný pocit. Iný ako za celý deň či týždeň. Pocit ktorý by mohla prirovnať k pocitom keď ju prijali takú aká je: Gára, Konohamaru či Iruka Sensei. Ale tento bol inší. Tíško sa zachichotala a ešte viac sa zababušila do periny a vankúša.

 

Bez toho aby si to uvedomila tak s úsmevom na tvári zaspala.

 

Nabudúce: dva osamele meče?


	21. Kapitola 22: Dva osamele meče?

                Hneď na začiatku úsvitu nové dňa nabehla hurikán Sakura do novomanželského apartmánu pod zámienkou aby Naruto jasne vysvetlila, že celé dopoludnie strávia spolu s Ten-Ten v hotelovej kúpeľni s neveľkým bazénom. Z čoho samozrejme istá Hysterka nemala dva krát radosť pretože si pôvodne chcela užiť teraz už zavretých horských kúpeľov. Samozrejme že akékoľvek pokusy o výhovorky zmietla okamžite svojou hrozivo zovretou päsťou.

 

U raňajok sa dozvedeli, že i zvyšok ich partie už má dáke tie plány na dopoludnie, ale nech povedali čokoľvek bolo pre nich nad slnko jasné, že sú to len zásterky pre zber informácií. Našťastie tam nebola Karin čo bol pre začiatok dňa veľké plus a tak rýchlo ako ubehli raňajky, tak sa ich partia aj rýchlo rozišla.

 

A zatiaľ čo baby zamierili do provizórnych kúpeľov. Chlapi vyrazili do mesta. A to vrátane Saského ktorému Kakashi nanútil vyraziť na oficiálnu návštevu k mladej slečne Ragio, čo dva krát nepotešilo Sakuru. Nehovoriac o tom, že Kiba rozpútal kolotoč sexistických narážok na potenciálny skrytý význam toho ich stretka. Našťastie pre neho sa poučil z minula a držal si čo možno najväčší odstup od istej Hysterky. Tá to nakoniec vzdala a len poučila Saského, aby si pred tou ženskou dával pozor.

 

* * *

 

A teraz osamote kráčal mestom smerom k spomínanej hore. Moc sa mu tam nechcelo, veď predsa to mala byť úplná triviálnosť akou bolo vzatie mier na svadobné rúcho. Avšak dobre si spomínal na Narutinu obhliadku, tak mal celkom dobrý dôvod očakávať kde akú hlúposť maskujúcu sa za tradíciu z Numy. Aspoňže tam bol predvolaný sám, pretože si vedel predstaviť ten chaos čo by nastal ak by tam boli prítomné i niektoré otravné osoby.

 

Uvažoval či by sa Narute podarilo prezradiť zaslepenej Sakure kým vlastne je. Ale úspech v tomto bode označil aj pre jej dnešné ozdravné posedenie za zbožné prianie. Avšak celkom to nezavrhol pretože náhody sa stávajú a občas i slepí precitne. Ale, to boli len drobnosti, trápilo ho totižto niečo iného:... po dlhej dobe mal nejaký sen. Alebo skôr povedané nočnú moru. Avšak, ako nad ňou spätne uvažoval, niečo sa mu nezdalo.

Celý ten sen pripomínal dávnu spomienku: Bojovalo sa, všetko bolo akési zahmlené a prehrávali.

Bolo to nepríjemné a moc si z toho nepamätal, ale zobral si z toho jeden výrazne podozrivý pocit, a to že ten sen, nočná mora či spomienka nemohla byť jeho. Na žiadne miesto či osobu z toho sna si nespomínal. Vlastne mal pocit akoby boli celkom cudzie, teda až na jednu vec...

„Numa“

To jediné slovo si odtiaľ zapamätal.

 

Povzdychol si.

 

Ešte že sa mu z toho sna podarilo zobudiť než nabral ešte nepríjemnejších udalostí. Vtedy bolo pred svitaním. Chcel si ísť dať sprchu, keď si niečoho všimol. Za okraj jeho trička sa ho niekto kŕčovito držal a nebol to nik iný ako Naruto. Spala veľmi tvrdo preklopená na bok k nemu s nevinným výrazom v tvári. Spokojne si hmkol a so zatvorenými očami neveriacky pokýval hlavou. Táto blbka ho neprestávala udivovať. Rozhliadol sa po nej a hneď sa aj zapýril. Ležali na zmuchlenej perine. A i keď Naruto mala na sebe župan, ten už dávno nebol uviazaný tak ako sa patrí. Jediné čo zakrýval boli jej horné končatiny od zápästia po ramená a zvyšok bol ponechaný tak ako to príroda predurčila. Rozšírili sa mu oči keď si všimol, že ďalej už na sebe nemá nič iné. _To je ale blbka!_ Zanadával si pre seba v duchu. A i keď mal veľkú chuť jej jednu vraziť, vedel že za to nemôže. Navyše vedel dosť dobre ako rýchlo dokáže reagovať na nečakaný útok a začať sa brániť. Tento cvok by bol schopný vrhnúť sa do boja i v spánku. Po chvíli čo ju pražil pohľadom si na znak kapitulácie povzdychol.

 

Starostlivo ju zabalil do županu a uložil ju v posteli tak ako by mala byť až potom sa vydal pod sprchu. Ako včera tak aj dnes vyzerala ako po poriadne prehýrenej noci. Nehovoriac o tom že zase boli na úplne iných miestach než si išli ľahnúť. Teda usúdil podľa vlastnej polohy. Vedel si predstaviť tú melu, ktorú by Sakura spravila keby sa tam dovalila ešte pred svitaním a videla by ju v takom rozpoložení ktoré doslova hovorilo: *Čokoľvek len chceš.*

Povzdychol si.

 

* * *

 

Ako tak kráčal dedinou zastavila ho skupinka miestnych, ale než stačili načrtnúť hlbší rozhovor opýtal sa ich kadiaľ sa ide k rezidencií Satsuky Ragio. Na jeho prekvapenie ktoré samozrejme na sebe nedal poznať, miestny pri jej mene okamžite s rešpektom cúvli. Hneď po tom ako mu povedali kadiaľ má ísť vycúvali i zo samotného rozhovoru pre ktorý ho zastavili. Zdalo sa že meno Ragio má v dedine až priveľkú úctu, ale spomenul si i na Nejiho slová o tom že obe Ragio sú nebezpečné. Nemal poňatia či v tomto smere ide o úctu, alebo strach voči **princeznej** a  **cisárovnej** z Numy.

 

Pokračoval ďalej ulicami a i naďalej používal jej meno s účinnosťou repelentu, ale už teraz mal v pláne že naspäť pôjde kvalitnou okľukou, aby sa každému vyhol.

 

* * *

 

Sídlo ľadovej princeznej bolo na rovnakej hore pri ktorej stály kúpele. Kráčal lesnou cestičkou a prišlo mu zrejmé, prečo žije relatívne tak ďaleko od dediny. Taktiež by radšej zabil hodinu cestou len aby mal od všetkých naokolo pokoj.

 

U Kúpeľov sa na moment zastavil. Na dverách visela ceduľka o dlhodobej odstávke kvôli renovácií. Spomenul si na nejaký útržok informácie o tom, že ich účet za kúpele nejako minul a že si to celé zobrala na tričko práve osoba ku ktorej ide na návštevu. V čom by mohol byť háčik? V čom by mohol byť trik za tým všetkým? Ak by kúpele vlastnila ich rodina mohlo by to byť kvôli prestíži ich mena, alebo samotnej Numy, ale stále sa mu zdalo, že za tým je niečo viac. No nemalo zmysel sa nad tým moc zdržiavať.

 

* * *

 

Kráčal už smerom dole z kopca a po pár minútach došiel k usadlosti, ktorá skôr pripomínala chrám než sídlo vhodné pre hodnostára. Areál bol dokonale obkolesený lesom a od cesty viedla len úzka cestička ktorá mala na oboch koncoch chrámovú bránu z dreva. Budova sama nebola ani veľká ani malá a už od pohľadu z vonka mohol usúdiť, že bola od začiatku navrhnutá tak, aby v nej prebývali osoby. Tak či onak zhostilo sa ho podozrenie, že by daná Satsuky mohla byť nejako zvláštnejšia pokiaľ žije na takomto mieste. Tak či onak zastavil sa až na terase u drevenej škatule na dary, venojúc jej dlhý pohľad.

 

_Hlúposť._ Pobavene skomentoval pre seba, ale napriek tomu vytiahol zo záhybu svojich šiat mincu a pustil ju do krabice. Na jeho prekvapenie nedopadla na prázdne dno, ale zvučne cinkla o ďalšie. _Nevybratá krabica na dary?_ Pozdvihol svoje obočie a račej prešiel rovno k dverám. Na jeho prekvapenie tam nebol žiadny zvonček, alebo niečo čoby mohlo slúžiť ako upozornenie na príchod návštevníka. Zato jeho pohľad spadol na spomínanú nevybranú krabicu na dary. _Hlúposť._ Zvážnel pretože napriek podozrivej budove si uvedomil silný pocit niečej prítomnosti, ktorý sa objavil. Hneď mu došlo, že to musí byť jeho hostiteľka, ktorá možno týmto dáva najavo povedomie o jeho príchode. Pousmial sa nad teatrálnosťou tohto zvončeka.

 

Nebolo nutné sa ďalej zdržiavať čakaním vonku. Odsunul dvere, zdvorilo hlasno pozdraviac do prázdnej téčkovej chodby. Steny chodby pozostávali z preglejkových tabúľ zasunutých do drážok na podlahe a v podpornej drevenej konštrukcie, visiacej zo stropu. Táto téčková chodba rozdeľovala vnútro chrámu na dve menšie izby po stranách a jednu veľkú na konci. Pritom posuvné ľahké dvere zo všetkých troch takýchto izieb ústili na tú kolmú chodbu a celkom mu došlo že tie bočné chodby majú každá na konci dvere von a možno k tomu i schodisko na poschodie. I keď to možno bol niekedy chrám, alebo bol pôvodne postavený za účelom, aby slúžil ako chrám čo dokazovala i nosná štruktúra ktorá držala strop tak, že v strede nebolo nutné postaviť žiadny pilier. Ale spôsob akým boli vykonané úpravy mu dával najavo, že táto budova sa moc často k pôvodnému účelu už asi nepoužíva. Pokiaľ vôbec...

 

Ozvali sa kroky a hneď bolo jasné komu táto rýchla, ale napriek tomu ladná chôdza patrí. Jej prítomnosť bola celkom zreteľná a dokonca mohol odhadnúť jej vzdialenosť a rýchlosť. Narýchlo premeral priestor aby odhadol z ktorého smeru sa objaví. Mohla prísť chodbou zľava, sprava, alebo cez stredové dvere do zadnej miestnosti. 

 

Bol si istý:

_Príde zľava, za tri.. dva.. jedna..._

Jeho zrak zaostril na roh k ľavej chodbe, už ostával len nepatrný okamih, keď sa atmosféra náhle zmenila. Bol si tak istý, že vykročí z ľavej chodby až tak že strnul...

 

...keď sa namiesto toho rozleteli tie papierovo preglejkové dvere pred ním. Roztiahli sa do strán tak svižne až sa zvučne zabuchli do strán.

 

Prekvapilo ho to...

 

A prekvapenie prišlo znovu.

Jeho hostiteľka dorazila odetá do priliehavého odevu chrámovej kňažky. Vôbec nečakal že príde stredom, vôbec nečakal že tak energeticky rozrazí tú dvojicu posuvných dverí až musela rozpažiť a vôbec už nečakal, že bude mať na sebe taký úbor, hoci vstúpil do chrámu.

Avšak ona sa neostala len pri tom. Ten jej prudký pohyb prinútil jej prekrásne dlhé havranie vlasy, aby sa na moment zdvihli do vzduchu. Zavlnili sa a to napriek tomu, že boli zviazané stuhou v charizmatický cop.

Pohliadla na neho svojim chladným pohľadom.

 

**_Ta teda vie ako vstúpiť na scénu._ **

„Hm.“

 

Jej póza trvala len nekonečne krátko než znovu vykročila v pred. Pôvodným tempom zastala necelé dva, tri kroky pred ním. „Okami Taizen, predpokladám.“ Spustila chladne.

„Ragio Satsuky, pokiaľ sa nemýlim.“ Odpovedal rovnakým tónom. „Prišiel som ako bolo žiadané.“

 

„Je mi potešením. Poď ďalej!“, pokynula mu i gestom.

Až teraz vošiel dnu a až za sebou zatiahol dvere pohliadol na ňu.

 

„Nasleduj ma prosím. Celé toto miesto mi patrí a obývam ho výhradne sama a len málokedy sem niekto zájde. Takže sa netreba obávať nežiadaných hostí či udalostí. Okrem toho si pre dnes mojou jedinou úlohou.“ Vydala sa chodbou.

On ju nasledoval ale povšimol si niečoho zaujímavého. Keď sa otáčala jej oko ho sledovalo pokiaľ sa dalo. Ale čo mu nedalo bol ten jej zvláštny, priam plamenný pohľad, ktorý mu vkradol myšlienku do mysli. _Ona sa baví? To sa na mňa tak tešila, alebo má radosť z toho, že aspoň dnes nemusí jednať zo žiadnym z tých cvokov._

 

Zaviedla ho do miestnosti z ktorej sa zjavila. Tá na prvý pohľad pripomínala svojím výzorom menšie dojo. Na zadnej strane bol vyobrazený reliéf znázorňujúce charakteristické znaky pre Numu akou sú riečky a kúpele. Na jednej strane boli police s cvičebným náradím a zbraňami z ktorých značne prevažovali drevené katany. K tomu tam boli koše plné cvičných bambusových mečov. Na opačnej strane stála vitrína so samurajským brnením ktoré malo namiesto skla len viazanú sieť. V každom rohu stála malá piecka na nožičkách a podlaha bola pokrytá pevnejšími doskami Tatami. Pritom dvojica dosiek v približnom strede bola sfarbená na čierno a tvorila tak štvorec.

 

Zastala, kúsok za stredom toho čierneho štvorca a pomaly sa otočila k Saskému. Z jej výrazu by sa dalo povedať, že čaká na jeho reakciu. Pokojne a obozretne sa poobzeral. Pohľad mu zastal na spomínanom brnení a hneď mu docvakol význam Nejiho slov. Samurajovia sú známi pre svoje unikátne schopnosti s prácou s katanami a ich zvláštne brnenie. Premeral si ho a bolo mu jasné, že na urasteného muža je malé, skoro akoby bolo určené pre ženu. Pohľadom si premeral či by sedelo jeho hostiteľke a bol skôr názoru, že skôr áno než nie.

 

Ona tam len tak stála tiež mlčky sledujúc jeho reakcie. Ich pohľady sa stretli a i bez slova vedela na čo myslí. „Nechať ich otvorené bude pôsobiť rušivým dojmom.“ Poukázala na otvorené dvere do chodby chladne a vydala sa k stene s nástrojmi.

Bez otáľania za sebou zavrel a keď sa otáčal všimol si menších nenápadných posuvných dverí na protiľahlej stene, ale jeho pozornosť upútala Satsuky, ktorá kráčala do stredu miestnosti. V každej ruke držala jeden bambusový meč. Zastavila sa v jednej polovici toho čierneho štvorca a uprene sa na neho zadívala.

 

_To ma vyzýva?... Tak to bude zaujímame._ Podišiel k nej. „Aký význam má súboj keď ide o ušitie svadobného odevu?“

„Budem to brať tak, že si ešte na žiadnej svadbe doteraz nebol.“ Odvetila mu, hodiac mu zbraň ktorú obratne chytil. „Aby som mohla ušiť tvoj odev potrebujem vedieť ako sa hýbeš.“

 

„A na to je potrebný súboj? Nestačilo by sa jednoducho prejsť?“ Mávol mečom na bok overujúc si ako mu padne do ruky.

„Súboj je efektívnejší pokiaľ mám zistiť tvoj rozsah pohyblivosti.“ Nenechala sa odradiť. „Odev musí byť perfektne prispôsobený vlastníkovi pokiaľ má vydržať všetky predpokladateľné alternatívy ktoré by mohli nastať.“ Postavila sa do bojového postoja, držiac bambusový meč v jednej ruke. „Nepodceňuj svadby!“

 

„To ale neodpovedá na moju otázku.“ Odpovedal jej rovnakým postojom.

„Skutočne si nebol na žiadanej, pretože inak by si vedel, že pravidelne nastane situácia, kedy ženích musí bojovať akoby šlo o život.“ Posunula svoju nohu o kúsok vpred pripravujúc sa na výpad.

 

Saského obočie poskočilo. _To my priamo oznamuje, že budem musieť bojovať o ten svoj?_ Nepatrne sa zamračil. „To my chceš povedať, že tu u vás na každej svadbe musí ženích bojovať o svoj život?“ Mierne pokrčil kolená.

 

Ale ona namiesto odpovede urobila výpad pred. Na jeho prekvapenie v tom svojom úbore bola nečakane rýchla. Ľahkosť s akou sa k nemu priblížila ho rozhodila. Obratne sa na neho zahnala a on sa pokúsil o blok, ale jej švih bol nesmierne mocný.

Vyústilo to v moment keď mu jediným švihnutím vyrazila ten tréningový meč z ruky a on nechtiac musel o dva kroky ustúpiť. Ten meč sa par kráť vo vzduchu zatočil než lajdácky dopadol na podlahu.

 

Saske neveriacky pár krát zovrel a roztvoril svoju ruku akoby neveril tomu čo sa práve udialo.

„Každá svadba je malou vojnou.“ Zahlásila obvykle chladno, nemieriac svoj meč priamo na jeho tvár. „Vojnou o budúcnosť novomanželov s nes-počtom nepredvídateľných nástrah, potenciálnych oponentov a výziev. Pokiaľ to nebudeš brať dostatočne vážne, stratíš viac než **svoju** budúcnosť.“

 

Automaticky ju prebodol pohľadom načo sa nepatrne usmiala.

„Budeme pokračovať!“ Odvrátila sa od neho a podišla k jeho meču.

 

_Čo to bolo?_ Nechápal. _Veď sú to len bambusové meče. Ten úder predsa nemal mať až takú silu. Skoro ako by som stál proti Sakure oháňajúcej sa stromom._ Pozrel na ňu a v ten moment mu hodila zbraň.

Vzápätí sa znovu postavila do bojovej pózy. „Už si sa zobudil, alebo potrebuješ aby som ta najskôr poslala k zemi?“ Pokarhala ho.

 

Nahnevane sa na ňu pozrel, ale to sa už blížila k nemu. Napol svoje svaly a ich meče sa stretli. Tentoraz ho držal dostatočne pevne a bol si celkom istý, že sa jej nepodarí znovu mu ho vyraziť z ruky.

Jeho bambus zavŕzgal.

 

Trvalo to len zlomok sekundy, ale namiesto toho, aby sa jej švih zastavil pokračoval ďalej. Koniec jej zbrane sa nebezpečne priblížil k jeho hlave až ju musel zakloniť. Jej meč presvišťal pred jeho tvárou až stratil balans.

Bol to len nepatrný zlomok sekundy, ale postačilo to k tomu, aby pokračovala vo svojom výpade.

Skúsene ho podkopla a on spadol na podlahu. Neotáľala a vykročila k nemu.

Ucítil nebezpečenstvo a odkopŕcol sa od nej len moment pred tým než podlahu kam spadol prešpikovala svojím mečom akoby vôbec nebol z bambusu.

 

„Hej, dokedy chceš spať?“ Opýtala sa ho ľadovo až tak že ho zamrazilo. Pohliadol na ňu rozšírenými očami, potom na svoj meč. Respektíve rukoväť a kúsok čepele, ktorý tam ešte bol. Narýchlo pohľadom vyhľadal jeho druhý koniec ležiaci ďaleko od neho. Moc dobre to nechápal. Vyzeralo to ako by ho roztrhla na poli. Akoby v tom svojom schovávala kovovú tyč. Lenže spôsob akým s ním narábala to priamo vyvracal. „Hej spachtoš! Dokedy ma chceš urážať a držať sa vzadu? I keď cvičný, toto má byť súboj!“

 

Pohliadol znovu na ňu a z jej výrazu vyčítal, že má zlosť. Následne pohliadol na jej bambus a než stačil čokoľvek povedať hodila mu ten svoj a šla si pre nový. Ihneď ho preskúmal a jasne išlo o obyčajný cvičný bambusový meč. _Ako to robí? Upravuje čakrou pevnosť toho bambusu? Ale bambus nie je vhodný ako vodič čakry. Alebo sú tie vychýrene samurajské schopnosti práce s mečmi skutočne niečo iné než používajú ninjovia? Hlúposť._

„Zaútoč!“ Ozvala sa na neho z opačnej strany miestnosti už s náhradou v ruke smerujúc k nemu. Jeho pohľad zvážnel.

 

Narýchlo premeral pohľadom oba meče a netrvalo ani sekundu než sa rozhodol jej žiadosti vyhovieť. Vykročil vpred, svoju zbraň držal obojručne, ona už ale znovu stála vo svojom predchádzajúcom postoji. Priblížil sa k nej na dosah výpadu, ale nemal v úmysle žiadnu ľahkovážnosť.

 

Oba sa súčasne zahnali... avšak, než aby sa ich bambusáky stretli v súboji meraní fyzickej sily on zvolili trošku defenznejšiu taktiku. Jej výpad bol jednoduchý pohyb bez plánu akoby pred ňou stála len figurína a ona ju chcela preťať šikmým rezom. On sa pokúsil ale tento jej úder odvrátiť, presmerovať a v momente kontaktu naklonil svoj meč aby ten jej kĺzol po jeho do strany.

 

A aj sa tak stalo... Jej výpad skĺzol na stranu a on podstúpil bližšie. Znovu pocítil tú nesmiernu silu v tak na pohľad ľahkom výpade. A i keď sa snažil presmerovať silu toho úderu pocítil bolesť od zápästia až po členky. Cítil ako to nestačí a ako jej jednoduchý pohyb drví jeho bambus až na hranicu únosnosti. Priam ho počul ako vŕzga pri neprirodzenom ohýbaní. To nesmierne napätie ho tlačilo do kolien, nútilo ho pokľaknúť. Lenže on nepodľahol.

 

Skĺzla na bok až za špičku jeho bambusu a v to dúfal. Bola celkom odkrytá, bez možnosti pohybu,  ruky rozhodené do strán a nič nebránilo, aby prebral iniciatívu. V miernom pokľaku sa k nej priblížil v okamihu, keď sa jeho zbraň navracala do vzpriamenej formy. Musel pozdvihnúť svoj zrak aby mohol uzrieť ako sa na neho díva zhora, ale bol si istý, že tentoraz to bude on, kto bude mať na vrch.

 

Bola to ona kto mal teraz ísť do kolien, keby sa nestalo isté dežavú. Spravila prudký pohyb a jej meč presvišťal okolo jeho hlavy nahor. Ucítil ako sa jeho zbraň zatriasla a akoby priam explodovala v jednom bode. Hneď rozpoznal, že stratila na váhe a že sa časť rozprskla na drobné kúsočky.

 

Doširoka roztvoril oči pred náhlou zmenou situácie, avšak ani na moment nespúšťal z nej oči.

A tak nádherne vydeľ ako sa pred ním zvrtla a z otočky mu zadelila kop chodidlom priamo do brucha. 

Pred očami sa mu zahmlilo, stratil dych a ustúpil o pár krokov dozadu než stratil balans a odpadol.

Rozkašlal sa a chvíľočku mu trvalo než pochytil dych.

 

„Dokedy to budeš hrať?“ Osočila ho chladne z diaľky, dívajúc sa na neho ako inač svojím chladným pohľadom.

_Čo to s ňou je? To sa ma snaží zmlátiť či čo?_ Zamračil sa a pohliadol na ňu.

 

„Ja viem, že máš na viac než na toto divadlo čo mi tu ukazuješ.“

_Divadlo?_ Zarazil sa pri tejto jej poznámke. _To vie o Sharingane?_

 

„Vstaň! A ukáž mi čo v tebe je!“

Saske vydal nespokojný pazvuk a pomaly sa začal zdvíhať. Kop ktorý od nej dostal nepatril k najsilnejším a rozhodne rozpoznal že nepatrí do jej bojového repertoáru, ale rozhodne ho ním poslala k zemi. _Ak by ma šmarila tým svojim kyjom, asi by som to neustál._ Opätoval jej chladný pohľad.

 

„Dokedy ma budeš urážať!? Prestaň sa hrať na slabocha!“

Zvážnel. _O čo sa snaží? To sa ma snaží vyprovokovať? To chce aby som použil dáke tie ninja techniky? To chce poznať kto som podľa techník aké použijem?_

„Kedy si prestal ísť za svojim cieľom? Kedy si sa stal takým slabochom?“

Miklo ním. Zrazu si vybavil spomienku na svojho brata Itachiho ako si z neho uťahuje kvôli tomu, že je slabý. Výraz v jeho tvári sa zmenil a ona si toho všimla. Namiesto toho aby ho obdarila ďalšou poznámkou len mlčky ukázala na kôš s bambusovými mečmi. Pevne zovrel úlomok ktorý stále zvieral smerujúc do neho svoju zlosť. Vykročil ku košu.

 

V okamih, keď vzal do ruky náhradu pokúsil sa sústrediť a natlačiť trocha svojej čakry do toho tupého kusa bambusu. Avšak vôbec mu to nešlo všetka čakra unikala na prázdno. Pocítil zlú predtuchu. Započul ako sa k nemu hlučnými krokmi približuje. Otočil sa v práve v moment kedy sa už napriamovala k zahnaniu. Zmohol sa na rýchli prechod do obranného postoja kedy uchopil svoju zbraň obojručne, ale jej výpad bol príliš silný. Bambus zapraskal a roztrhol sa na dva kusy. Sila úderu bola tak silná, že mu vyrazila meč i z rúk, pritom oba kusy odleteli na bok. Ustúpil o krok, ale zavadil o spomínaný kôš. Spravila priamočiari výpad na jeho krk, ale zastavila sa tesne pod jeho bradou.

 

„Povedz mi...“ Zazerala priamo do jeho očí. „Si človek, alebo len zviera v ľudskej koži?“ Jej výraz bol iný, jej tón i pohľad bol povýšenecký. Pozerala na neho zvrchu, ale mal pocit že je v tom pohľade niečo viac, akoby sa v ňom zračilo očakávanie. „Znova!!“ Rozkázala a svižne odkráčala do stredu miestnosti.

 

Jeho ruka zabrnela, akoby sa dostavila bolesť z toho jej výpadu. Skoro akoby jej švih bol silnejší, ale hneď mu došlo, že to tak nie je. Skôr to bolo ako echo po poslednom údere, ktoré bolo po každom, ale len teraz ho mohol postrehnúť. Pár krát zovrel a roztvoril svoju dlaň, akoby váhal či sa mu to nezdá. Pohliadol na ňu, ako ho sleduje od stredu.

 

Povýšenecky odvrátila od neho svoj pohľad. „Len hrubá sila bez žiadnej estetiky ti bude k ničomu. Meč je v tvojich rukách zbytočnosťou. Radšej si vezmi dáku palicu a s ňou sa oháňaj.“ Jej reč bola chladná, ale ku konci mu venovala ešte chladnejší pohľad z boku „Hlúpe zviera.“

 

Navonok to nedal poznať, ale vnútri ho zamrazilo. Vzal z koša ďalšiu bambusovú narážku meča a vydal sa pomalými krokmi k čiernemu štvorcu a pritom narýchlo rozmýšľal. _Čo odo mňa chce tá ženská? Búši do mňa ako do tréningového panáka. Z čoho je tak vytočená?_

**_Aký je rozdiel medzi ninjom a ninja zvieraťom, ty dementná opica!?_ **

_Čože? Predsa vo forme... Nie! V čakre... Nie! Pečate... Nevedia modifikovať čakru. A i keď to niektoré dokážu zďaleka to nebude dosahovať ľudskej úrovne. Že by?..._

Jeho oči sa rozšírili ako dostal nápad, to už ale stál kus pred ňou. I napriek jej chladnému a pohŕdavému výzoru z nej vyčítal očakávanie. Poriadne uchopil svoju zbraň a na ruku ktorou ju držal priložil dlaň voľnej ruky. Zavrel oči a sústredil sa. Dovtípil sa, že obyčajné pečate sú mu teraz k ničomu a i Haku od Zabuzy používal pečatenie jednou rukou výhradne pre ninja techniky a nie pre súboj so zbraňou. Tu musel použiť niečo fundamentálne iné. Prebehlo len pár okamžikov než sa okolo jeho bambusového meča objavila modrá aura z čakry. Avšak bola príliš nestála, nešlo tak hladko transformovať čakru na niečo úplne iné, než doteraz používal. Jeho elementy boli oheň a blesk a uvažoval že na ten bambus by potreboval skôr zem alebo aspoň vodu. Avšak toto zmýšľanie zavrhol v okamihu pretože ak by to šlo takto, Učíhovia by boli známi svojimi ohnivými mečmi a nie ohnivými technikami. Po chvíli snaženia sa mu podarilo natlačiť  čakru do tej hlúpej palice tak, aby ihneď odtiaľ nevyprchala, či neplápolala ako slabí plamienok, ktorý má každú chvíľu zhasnúť.

 

Až sa ich pohľady znovu stretli znova sa poddala k výpadu. Pár rýchlych krokov vpred a silný švih znamenal ďalšie kolo. Saske sa pokúsil o proti výpad avšak I keď sa ich meče stretli v pomyselnom rovnomernom strete výsledok bol taký, že jej úder ho odtlačil šmykom o niekoľko krokov dozadu. I keď sa snažil leč mohol proti nej nemal šancu. Nabral stratenú rovnováhu a odhodlane na ňu pozrel.

 

Stála na mieste kde predtým stál on. Jej výraz v tvári bol ľadový ako kedykoľvek predtým, ale v jej očiach horel plameň. Narovnala sa. „Šermiarov meč je jeho vizitkou. Z toho ako sa o neho stará sa dá poznať jeho osobnosť.“ Priložila si voľnú ruku na svoju hruď, privrúc oči. „Vkladajú do neho nielen svoj život, ale i dušu. Nie je len jeho zbraňou, partnerom, ale i jeho samotnou súčasťou.“ Pohliadla na neho a vystrela k nemu výstražný ukazovák. „Z toho čo zatiaľ vidím môžem povedať, že si mimoriadne mizerný šermiar!“ Pohliadla zblízka na svoj bambusový meč a až teraz si Saske všimol že je poškodený v mieste ich stretu. „Meč je dušou šermiara.“ Preniesla zadumane. „Tieto hračky už nestačia. Je čas posunúť sa ďalej.“ Zahlásila skôr akoby ohlasovala samozrejmosť než čokoľvek iné, ale napriek tomu sa na neho nepozrela a rovno sa vydala k polici so zbraňami kde stál i ten kôš s tréningovými bambusmi.

 

Sledoval ju ako odchádza a na tvári sa mu zjavil namyslený výraz. Pohliadol na svoj bambus a ten výraz sa hneď zmenil na WTF.

Pretože jeho meč bol v mieste stretu nalomený a viac než polka hrúbky z miesta chýbala, ako keby ho niekto odhryzol či cez neho niečo preletelo. Celé to vyzeralo že to drží pohromade len vďaka jeho čakre čo do toho tlačí. A to sa mu hneď aj potvrdilo. Ako náhle stratil kontrolu, tak sa ten bambus zlomil a ovisol. Zmocnilo sa ho tušenie, že tento deň nebude tak jednoduchí akoby si prial. Nebol si istý či by sa s ňou v tomto mohol rovnať i keby použil sharingan. _O čo jej v skutočnosti ide?_ Opatrne na ňu pohliadol.

 

Odhodila bambus do koša, ale namiesto ďalšieho bambusového tentoraz vzala, dva drevené priamo z police.

 

Čo nevidieť stáli proti sebe obaja s drevenými mečmi v rukách. Znovu priložil jednu ruku na druhú a koncentroval sa na natlačenie čakry do tej drevenej palice. Ale vyviedlo ho z mieri, keď jeho čakra priam preletela mečom a vystrelila von zo špičky. Zarazil sa pretože to bolo úplne niečo iné než predtým. Rýchlo mihol pohľadom na ňu, lenže ona ho bez najmenšieho výrazu z odstupom sledovala. Narýchlo začal rozmýšľať čo ďalej. Predtým sa mu ledva podarilo dostať dáku tu čakru do zbrane bez toho aby z neho nevyprchala všetkými možnými škárami a teraz cez ňu preletí ako voda trubkou. Takto to nešlo. Strávil pár minút v sústredení skúšaním kde čoho so svojou čakrou a tou novou výzvou a len sem tam pohliadol na Satsuky. Tá ale zakaždým len nehybne stála na mieste a ľadovo na neho zazerala.

 

Nakoniec sa mu to nejako podarilo. Po tom čo preskúmal manipuláciu s vlastnou čakrou. Musel celkom nanovo pozmeniť svoju prácu s čakrou tak aby ju udržal v tom drevenom kúsku vyrezanom do meča. Ale jedno mu bolo isté: To drevo malo schopnosť viesť čakru. Len čo sa mu podarilo rozžiariť svoju zbraň znovu zažil šok. Satsuky sa rozhodla pre nečakaný výpad. Ani nemal šancu na rozmýšľanie pretože ledva vykryl jej výpad. Tak ako pred tým ho to odsunulo o pár krokov vzad.

 

Nabral rovnováhu postaviac sa proti nej. Cítil to. Cítil jej úder. Cítil ho v celom svojom tele, ale to nebolo to čo zaujalo jeho pozornosť. Bolo to niečo iné. Akoby skrz svoj meč do ktorého vložil svoju čakru cítil tú jej. Avšak jej meč nežiaril ako ten jeho, namiesto toho bol chladný a to i na pohľad. Rozmýšľal že pokiaľ to bolo výsledkom kontroly a manipulácie vlastnej čakry, tak je rozhodne niekoľko úrovni pred ním.

 

Hlasno si povzdychla a na tvári sa jej zjavil nahnevaný výraz. Saske ucukol, ale to už bola v ďalšom výpade. Viedla ho kolmo zhora na neho. Zahnal sa v proti výpade, ale sila jej úderu bola na úplne inej úrovni než používala doteraz. Bolo tak agresívne že musel ustúpiť na bok. Avšak ona pokračovala ďalej. Výpad za výpadom sa na neho oháňala tlačiac ho vzad krížom krážom po celej miestnosti. Bolo mu celkom jasné, že tentoraz mu nemá v pláne dať priestor na vydýchnutie. Zmohol sa len na obranu.

 

Podarilo sa jej, poslať ho k zemi a keby sa hneď aj neprekoprcol na bok, zapichla by ho mečom do podlahy. Nielenže prebodla tantami, ale i drevená podlaha zastonala. „Kedy to bolo?“ Utrúsila podráždene, ale skôr než stihol zareagovať už sa na neho znovu nebezpečne zaháňala. „ **Kedy** si naposledy bojoval o svoj život?“ Pritom ani na moment z neho nespúšťala oči. „ **Kde** si zabudol sám seba?!“ Okríkla ho zmeniac taktiku vlastného boja. Vystrelila k nemu tak rýchlo, že nemal šancu na dostačujúci obranný manéver. Odklonila jeho meč na bok a vznešeným kopom do brucha z otočky ho poslala k zemi. „ **Kedy a kde,** sa z teba stal taký **slaboch**?!“

 

Saske zaťal zuby. Mala pravdu... mala úplnú pravdu. Stal sa z neho slaboch. Zovrel ruku v päsť a pocítil hnev. Do hlavy sa mu nahrnuli rôzne  spomienky. Prevažne na posledné dva roky premárnené kde čím a hlavne vlažným tréningom. V hlave sa mu rozvírilo až ho riadne rozbolela a v mysli zašiel až k onej križovatke jeho osudu z pred dvoch rokov. Akoby sa to práve teraz znovu odohrávalo.

 

*

Dva roky dozadu Saske a Naruto v mužskej podobe sa nachádzajú v údolí konca. Stoja voči sebe na hladine jazera s vodopádom na pozadí. Dopadajúca voda sa s ohlušujúcim hlukom triešti na vodnú paru. Oblaky pary sa ženú hladinou ako ich bratia vysoko na oblohe. Vzduch je otravne vlhký. Vodopád neprestáva drásať uši svojím hlukom, teda pokiaľ ho neprerušil svojím krikom Naruto.

 

„ **Saske** ‼ Nedovolím ti odísť‼“

„Nepleť sa do toho, **Naruto** ‼ Prečo sa vôbec staráš‼ O nič som sa ťa neprosil‼“

 

„Pretože to priatelia robia‼ A navyše‼...“ Naruto zosmutnel. „Prosím vypočuj ma! Musím... *časť vety nie je počuť pretože Naruto stíšil hlas. A i ďalšie jeho slová sa stratili v hluku vodopádu. *

*

_O ČO TI IDE?!!_ Zahromžil súčasný Saske v duchu ale než sa zmohol na čokoľvek ďalšie, uchvátila ho ďalšia spomienka.

 

*

Pred ním s úsmevom na tvári Kľačí Itachi príhodne, ako keď ešte bývali spolu. „...Niekedy inokedy, dobre?“ S úsmevom zamieta Saského požiadavku a dvoma prstami ho ťukne do čela.

*

 

Zachváti ho hnev. Rozpomenul sa čo bolo jeho hlavným hnacím motorom, ktorý mu dodával iskru do života. Meč ktorý ešte stále zvieral, mocne zovrel. Pomaly ale odhodlane sa postavil na svoje nohy. A výr myšlienok sa dostal na nové obrátky. Hlavou mu prebleskol celý jeho tréning pred a po tej ponižujúcej udalosti v Údolí Konca. Pozrel na Satsuky stojacu niekoľko krokov od neho a znovu sa odhodlal vložiť svoju čakru do toho kúska dreva. Avšak tentoraz to bolo iné. Rozpomenul sa na vedomostí ohľadne práce s mečom, ktoré získal za posledné dva roky v Konohe a skombinoval ich so skúsenosťami z dnešného dna. Bol to len moment, ale stalo niečo nevídané.

 

Svižným krokom sa k nemu priblížila a urobila svoje obvyklé zahnanie...

 

Avšak Saske sa nepohol z miesta a ani sa nepostavil do obrannej pozície. V sekunde ho prestala bolieť hlava a jeho myseľ sa stala kryštálovo čistá. Obaja držali drevený meč len v jednej ruke a obaja spravili podobný výpad.

 

Ich zbrane sa zvučne stretli a tentoraz to bol Saske kto z ľahkosťou odklonil súperovu zbraň. Jeho pohyb bol tak kruto chladný a strohý že ju to na okamih vyviedlo zmieri.

Uskočila o kúsok dozadu a na moment sa zarazila až sa po chvíľke usmiala. „Už si sa zobudil? Alebo mám s tebou ešte viac zatriasť?“

 

Teraz zo bol on kto sa zarazil, ale ona so spokojným úsmevom na tvári pokračovala. „Volám sa Ragio Satsuky, avšak...“ Natiahla svoj meč pred seba, aby naň upútala jeho pozornosť. „Toto má byť cvičný súboj.“ Jemne prižmúrila oči a v ten moment sa okolo jej zbrane rozžiarila honosná mrazivá aura. On pohliadol na tú svoju a zbadal auru ktorú by nepriradil ničomu inému než odhodlanému plameňu. „Mohol by si ubrať paru?“ Upútala jeho pozornosť a aura okolo jej zbrane sa vytratila. Ale on vedel, že ona stále posiela svoju čakru do toho dreveného nástroja. Odhodlal sa na to isté a bol prekvapený z toho koľko toho musel ubrať, aby sa vytratil i opar.

 

Bolo to úplne odlišné od jeho obvyklých techník ohňa, kedy mu stačilo nahromadiť potrebné množstvo čakry a čím viacej jej mal tým silnejšiu techniku mohol vytvoriť. Toto bola ale iné, skôr ako by vykonával chirurgickú operáciu. Ale bolo v tom niečo viac, akoby nedával do toho meča priamo svoju čakru. Bolo to skôr akoby dával do toho meča svoj hnev, svoje odhodlanie... svoju dušu. _Takže toto je tajomstvo stojace za technikami s mečom?_

 

Zachichotala sa. „Takže Ookami Taizen... prijmeš konečne moje pozvanie na cvičný súboj?“

Usmial sa. „Hm. Ospravedlňujem sa za čakanie.“

 

Vrhli sa proti sebe navzájom.

 

* * *

 

Ich súboj by sa dal prirovnať tancu na ostrie meča. Vraživosť či neistota sa úplne vytratili a i napriek tomu, že na seba tlačili, obaja sa javili akoby si súboj užívali. Striedali štýly, rytmus i krokovanie, ale u všetkého sa zdalo, že ona má trošku navrch. Pričom za každý jej úspech zaplatilo jeho oblečenie hlbokou jazvou. Párala a trhala ho kúsok po kúsku.

 

Ku koncu súboja už bolo Saského oblečenie na cimpr campr a to vrátane jeho nohavíc.  Stačilo ho len schmatnúť a dalo sa z neho strhnúť. Zato jej úbor toho moc neutrpel a i keď javila výraznejšie známky vyčerpania než on, usúdila že po tak kvalitnom blbnutí, aké predviedli nastal čas sa posunuli ďalej a ako výhovorku poukázala na žalostný stav jeho bývalého odevu.

 

* * *

 

Zaviedla Saského po schodoch na hor, do celkom útulnej obývacej miestnosti. Avšak v miestnosti bol rozložený tufon a kúsok od neho ako je pre samurajov zvykom bol nízky stojan s jej katanou.  Saske na ňu pozrel v podozrení.

„Je čas na podrobnú prehliadku.“ Zahlásila stroho, vezmúc z police vejár. Jediným švihom vyvolala útok, ktorý rozdrápal jeho zvyšné oblečenie na kúsky. Saske sa ale nepohol a bez mihnutia oka zostal stáť čo urobilo na ňu zrejme dojem. Pristúpila k nemu a začala ho ohmatávať od hlavy až k pate. Keďže mal istú predstavu o tom čo spravila Narute horda ženských utrhnutých z reťaze pod zámienkou brania telesných mier, uznal že nemá zmysel to nejako zdržiavať. Zato na Satsuky bolo vidno, že absencia jeho vzdoru rozpútala v nej vír emócií. Asi očakávala že sa bude aspoň trošku vzdorovať, alebo očakávala pokračovanie ich súboja v nejakej forme, alebo čokoľvek iné okrem takéhoto odignorovania.

 

Postupne premerala takmer každý záhyb jeho tela a mal čo robiť aby nevypadol zo svojho chladného postoja z čoho dvakrát radosť nemala a dala to na svojej tvári i patrične poznať.

 

Poslala ho pod sprchu a než sa vrátil mala pripravené pre neho nejaké oblečenie ako náhradu za to o ktoré prišiel. Ale ešte predtým mala sama niečo v pláne.

Odetá do ľahkej jukaty ho zvalila na tufon.  Obkročila ho a klesla na štvornožky. Oboma rukami zatlačila svojou váhou na jeho plecia. Jej jukata nebola celkom utiahnutá a tak ako trošku odstávka od jej tela, dávala nápovede o tom, že pod ňou nemá nič ďalšieho. Čo dokázal i jeho trúfalí pohľad k jej výstrihu. Lesklé čierne vlasy mala stuhami uviazané do provizórneho copu na pár miestach po ich dĺžke aby čo najmenej prekážali, ale na druhú stranu aby boli trochu aj vidno. Jej hlboké oči sa leskli a na tvári mala jemný zvodný výraz. Bolo mu jasné o čo tu kráča a celkovo mu to bolo jedno, nikomu nebol zaviazaný a je celkom bežné aby sa nejaká skúsená žena odhodlala vyškoliť nastávajúceho v určitom smere. Nemal v pláne urobiť nič, nech si robí čo chce. Aj tak nemal najmenší dôvod ju nejako zastaviť a sama sa javila, že má všetko pod vlastnou kontrolou. Pomaly sa prikláňala k jeho perám. Tie jej sa nepatrne rozšírili a jemne sa leskli. Jej oči sa zužovali každým centimetrom čo bola bližšie a bližšie.

 

Už zostával len okamih, aby sa ich pery stretli. Dívali sa matne z očí do očí. Keď v nečakaný moment sa mu do mysli votrela určitá blonďatá osoba a hlavou mu prebleskli všetky tie hlúposti a zážitky spojené s ňou, ktoré zažil za posledných pár dní. Na tú neposednú hyperaktívku s minimom zdravého rozumu, obrovským egom a nezlomnou vôľou prinútiť ostatných uznať jej existenciu. Pritom napriek tomu jej nezlomnému pudu o samostatnosť sa k nemu svojou nehoráznou naivitou viaže stále viac a viac.

 

Ani si to neuvedomil a jeho pohľad padol na stranu, pritom sa jeho hlava nepohla ani o milimeter.

Ale zato si toho všimla Satsuky. Stuhla ako ju zalial hnev. Jej prsty sa silno zaryli do jeho ramien. Bolelo to, ale on sa nepohol a ani len nevydal jediný zvuk. Satsuky sa prehnal výr emócií a on pocítil akoby sa mu zazdalo, že ho to do toho víru vtiahlo.

 

Zrazu mal pocit akoby nad ním nebola spomínaná čiernovláska, ale istá otravne vznetlivá ružovláska, ktorá sa zakaždým tak kostrbato pokúšala o jeho pozornosť on si toho nevšímal. Prešiel ním tak neskutočne neprirodzený pocit prázdnoty, nad neskrotiteľným klbkom hnevu, žiarlivosti a márnej snahy v osobe, ktorá sa dívala len na neho a celý čas čakala na odpoveď, trpiac z toho, že žiadna neprichádzala.

 

Satsukyna tvár sa skrivila do bolestnej grimasy. Zlovestne zaťala zubami ako snažila ovládnuť svoj hnev, svoju žiarlivosť. Celé jej telo sa triaslo a jej stisk silnel až v jeden moment vytuhla. Urazene si odfrkla bokom, uvoľniac svoje zovretie. Veľmi neochotne sa od neho odtiahla, aby zahalila do svojej jukaty.

 

V ten moment sa Saskému zdalo ako by bola určitou vtieravou červenovláskou, ktorá sa svojím vlastným spôsobom zúfalo snaží o pozornosť a ukázať všetkým naokolo, že žije, chce žiť, chce mať miesto ktoré môže nazývať domovom. Snažiac sa dokázať, že za jej okuliarmi sa skrýva viac než je vidno.

 

Čiernovláska pomaly vstala a vzduch v miestnosti výrazne ochladol. Vydala sa smerom k dverám, ale nebola to ona na koho sa Saske díval. Sledoval odchádzať osobu ktorá sa nestarala o svoje okolie a ani o seba samého. Nestarala sa o zmysel, význam či emócie. Jediné o čo sa stará je bezduchá strohosť, plnenie svojich povinností bez akejkoľvek chyby, zábavy či vyšší ciel. Nestarala sa o zmysel samotnej existencie, dôvod pre každý ďalší nádych. Osoba pred ním nemala žiadny cieľ, žiadnu budúcnosť za ktorou by išla. Postava sa zastavila u dverí a otočila svoj pohľad na neho.

 

Ale nebola to Satsuky na koho sa díval... bol to on sám. S neuveriteľne chladným a hlbokým pohľadom jeho zobrazenie prehovorilo. „Neumri...“

„?“ Nečakané slovo od postavy pred ním ho prebralo z myšlienok, príhodne ako facka na tvár.

 

Precitol. Pred ním stála Satsuky a tá poukázala na kôpku oblečenia. „Pre dnes sme skončili. Toto je len dočasné oblečenie. Nie je to nič moc, ale prosím prímy to. Neskôr ti pripravím i iné. A pokiaľ ide o rúcho do svadby bude pripravené. Teraz sa môžeš vzdialiť.“ Bez jedinej príležitosti k otázkam vyšla z miestnosti.

Okamžite preletel pohľadom kôpku oblečenia, jeho myšlienky dostali narýchlo iný smer a jeho pohľad zvážnel. „Čo konkrétne si tým myslela?“ Vydal zo seba s náznakom netrpezlivosti to jediné čo bol schopný sformulovať ešte pred tým než sa jej podarilo za sebou zavrieť.

 

„Na čo narážaš?“ Odpovedala nezaujate, keď nechala kúsok pootvorené.

Bola to vyhýbavá odpoveď ktorá ho mala zmiesť, ale už mal naspäť svoje chladné ja. „Smiem sa ťa spýtať na niečo?“

 

„Čo také?“ Odpovedala a jej prsty z boku uchopili rám tých ľahkých posuvných dverí nechávajúc zvyšok jej tela skrytý.

„Čo my povieš o tých stratených nevestách?“ Spýtal sa priamo, sledujúc tie štyri prsty držiace drevený rám.

 

A veru keby ten rám nebol z dreva, ale len z papiera znamenalo by to pre tie dvere koniec. Dobre videl ako cez tie prsty prešiel nával hnevu, ako zatlačili na rám. Avšak napriek tomu zostával jej hlas chladný bez zbytočných emócií. „Nemáme jediný dôkaz, že by sa niečo stalo. Nie je jediný svedok či stopa. Avšak... nie je to tak, že by sa nevrátili domov. Svadobčania sú jedna vec, ale nastávajúci druhá. Je to skoro, akoby ani nikdy neboli. Avšak útržkovité spomienky hovoria niečo iné. Akoby to celé bol len zlý prízrak. Ale i cez to tu stále zostáva ten neznesiteľný pocit, že nám niečo chýba, alebo uniká. Je to ako predtucha, alebo skôr ozvena dávnej spomienky.“ Ku koncu zosmutnela. „Akoby samotný pohyb energií mútil vlny osudov a menil prúdy riek života.“ Bez ďalších slov zavrela dvere. Vydala sa chodbou a jej kroky čoskoro zoslabli až úplne utíchli.

 

* * *

 

Saskému dal ich rozhovor viac otázok než odpovedí a rozhodne to neboli ľahké otázky. Nemal najmenšieho poňatia koľko toho vie, o udalostiach v Nume, alebo o nich. Dokonca či jej je úplne jedno kým, alebo čím sú, alebo kým či čím je ona sama. Ale v jednom mal jasno: Pokiaľ to čo mu povedala je pravda a pokiaľ si to vyložil správne, tak ich misia sa pekne sťažila.

 

Trvalo mu len chvíľku než sa odhodlal obliecť si číro bielu zostavu treniek s tielkom a na to modro čiernu bežeckú športovú zostavu s čereným pásikom. Pri pohľade do zrkadla vyzeral skôr ako by bol dáky športovec na tréningu než nastávajúci ženích, ale nijak ho to netrápilo. Skôr mu to vnuklo dobré výhovorky, ktoré by mohol použiť na únik z neželaných rozhovorov.

 

Satsukyna prítomnosť sa úplne vytratila a tak sa neobťažoval s jej hľadaním. Ale i napriek tomu zo slušnosti pozdravil, keď odchádzal z jej domu.

 

A po ceste nazad do hotela mal dostatok času na premýšľanie o všetkom možnom, ale pokiaľ jeho úvahy boli správne tak majú čo dočinenia s extra mocným genjutsum... a že z Naruto je v tom celom dokonalá návnada.

 

Nabudúce: Čo takto výlet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokiaľ sa vám nezdá vedenie čakry bambusovým mečom, skúste pouvažovať o možnosti, že by do nich mohli byť zapustené čakrové vlákna. Bolo by ľahšie hromadne vyrobiť veľké množstvo takýchto cvičných mečov, ktoré by boli pri tréningoch spotrebným materiálom. Než obetovať drevené meče vyrobené z čakrového stromu.


	22. Kapitola 23: Čo takto výlet?

Saského cesta oklukov od slečny Satsuky Ragio prebehla bez problémov. Len čo dorazil do hotela, už ho v prázdnom vestibule aj niekto očakával.

 

„Ty váho, ten ohoz ti sekne kámo.“ Zahvízdal vyzubený Kiba poukazujúc na Saského športový úbor.

Odpovedal len krátkym zamysleným „hm“ zatiaľ čo si pozorne premeral Kibov outfit pozostávajúci z ľahkej koženej bundy bez rukávov, ale zato s nadmieru huňatým golierom a množstvom vačkov. Ľahké maskáčové nohavice budili dojem, že boli priam stvorené pre výpravu do džungle. Na rukách mal polokožené bezprsté rukavice a s náhrdelníkom z pazúrov okolo krku budil hneď na prvý pohľad dojem zdivočeného delikventa.

 

„Ako vidím, vôbec si nezaháľal.“ Pokračoval bez toho aby očakával významnejšiu odpoveď.

„Hm, čo sa deje?“ Opýtal sa s jasným nezáujmom o jeho komplimenty.

 

„Ach áno.“ Povzdychol si Kiba. „Ísť priamo k veci je taká sucharina, kámo. To by ťa zabilo, ak by si občas preukázal aj dáke vrúcne city? Napríklad, radosť?“ Skritizoval ho otrávene, ale Saske nepohol ani obočím. „No, ale na druhú stranu to tak bude asi lepšie.“ Odkašlal si a pristúpil k nemu. Položil svoju ruku Saskému na rameno a s vážnym výrazom sa mu pozrel do tváre. „Budeš musieť byť silný, robili sme čo sa dalo, ale nedalo sa tomu zabrániť.“

Nachvíľu sa odmlčal a Saské znervóznel i keď to na sebe nedal poznať. „Čo sa stalo?“

 

„Čože? Ty to nevieš?“ Začudoval sa Kiba. „Ach, myslel som, že už o tom vieš, do prdele ... takto to bude o dosť ťažšie.“ Nespokojne sa preškrabal voľnou rukou po hlave. Potom s oboma rukami na jeho pleciach pokračoval. „Pozorne počúvaj! Bez ohľadu na to ako to bude vyzerať, musíš byť silný!“ Teraz už bol Saského výraz smrteľne vážny. Namiesto toho Kibov bol zas vážno-smutný. „Je to vážne!“ Pritom jeho pohľad spadol na zavreté dvere do jedálne.

I Saského pohľad zamieril k dverám rozmýšľajúc o čom točí. _Naruto!_ Chytila ho nepríjemná predtucha. Gestom sa vyslobodil z Kibových rúk a vážnym krokom zamieril k tým dverám. _To už stihli zaútočiť?_ Krv v jeho žilách začala naberať na obrátkach, jeho srdce hlasno bilo. Zastavil sa priamo u dverí a rázne je roztvoril.

 

Svojim vpádom si získal pozornosť celého osadenstva vo vnútri. Spravil jediný krok vpred pri ktorom si pozorne prezrel celú miestnosť. Bolo tam celý ich tým, pousádzaný okolo obložených stolčekov.

 

Premeral celú miestnosť až jeho pohľad padol na blondínu v jednoduchých  krištáľovo bielych šatách s neprítomným, prázdnym pohľadom vpred. S tak prázdnym, akoby sa jej samotná vôľa žiť rozpadla na črepiny. Jeho obočie poskočilo. Jej vlasy boli preplnené rôznofarebnými kvetinami. Okolo nej sa vznášal opar kvetinovej vône, ktorou bola presiaknutá. Bol tak neprehliadnuteľný, že naberal fyzikálnych rozmerov. Vedľa nej z oboch strán sedeli Sakura s Ten-Ten. Budili dojem, že sa až doteraz dobre zabávali na zdobení Narutinej hlavy, akoby bola výstavnou figurínou. Jeho obočie zašklbalo. „Čo to má znamenať?“

 

„Nie je to jasné.“ Zavesil sa na neho s úsmevom Kiba. „Ide sa na výlet.“

 

„A zlatým klincom bude piknik.“ „V objatí matky prírody.“  Poznamenali Gai a Lee v LIKE póze. Boli odetý do kombinéz ktoré by sa hodili viac na rybačku než na výlet. „Mladosť z toho bude len sršať...“ „... a nezabudnuteľné to zostane i keby malo pršať.“ Podvihli palce na hor a rázom si bratsky tľapli.

 

„Ako vidím jablko nepadne ďaleko od stromu.“ Poznamenal hrdo Kakashi, premeriavajúc si ho pohľadom. „Vždy na všetko pripravený, bez ohľadu na to či sa mu to povie, alebo nie. Na druhú stranu musím uznať, že máš dobrý vkus.“ A tiež pozdvihol palec hore.

 

„Taizen-kun, vyzeráš v tom neskutočne ohromne.“ Prebrala sa Sakura zo zamilovaného zasnenia, do ktorého upadla keď sa pred chvíľou tak nečakane dovalil, ale začervenanie ju stále neopúšťalo. „Myslela som si, že sa niečo vážneho stalo, ale ty si zatiaľ bol nakupovať. Tak to som vážne nečakala. Asi som sa obávala zbytočne.“ Poznamenala pýriac sa.

 

„Musím uznať, že keď si sem takto v tomto vtrhol, na moment som zauvažoval či si to skutočne ty.“  Nadhodil spokojne Kakashi. „Takže!“ Upozornil na seba ostatných a dôležito vstal. „Keď sme už všetci tu, môžeme konečne vyraziť na piknik plných hlbokých spomienok.“ Iba cvičenému oku ktoré danú osobu poznalo bolo jasné že ten úsmev pod jeho maskou bol falošný, zatiaľ čo sa poobzeral po svadobčanoch či s ním súhlasia.

 

Saské si ihneď domyslel, aký horor by ho čakal pod tým nevinne vyzerajúcim označením. Kedy pred demenciou niektorých členov ich skupiny by ho mohol zachrániť len neočakávaný útok obrieho monštra. _Pokiaľ niečo nespravím hneď teraz, bude z toho akurát cirkus._ Jeho pohľad spadol znova na neprítomnú Naruto. „Hej!“ Ozval sa hlasne zatiaľ čo jeho obočie zľahka šklbe.

„Deje sa niečo Taizen-kun?“ Vtierala sa Sakura.

 

„Čo si myslíte že robíte?“ Precedil medzi zuby podráždene, ale okolie sa vôbec nechytalo. „Ty!“ Ukázal rázne na Naruto. Tá až teraz zareagovala a venovala mu tak prázdny pohľad, že by náhodný okoloidúcu tvrdil, že nie je človekom, ale buď bábkou, alebo rovno zombie. Jeho obočie pre šklblo, ale jediné čo zo seba otrávene vydral bolo: „Chod sa prezliecť!“

„Ani nápad. Však jej to neskonale pristane.“ Zaprotestoval Lee a Gai pritakal.

 

Na ich pripomienku ich preplieskal pohľadom. „To má ísť v tomto, ako päsť na oko, von?“

„Tak to prrr. I keď ide len o piknik istá elegancia musí byť zachovaná, aby sa ste mohli nadobudnúť malebné spomienky, ktoré nikdy nevyblednú.“ Bránil jej odev Gai. „Len samotná cesta bude nezabudnuteľný zážitok.“„Pravda jest, už len samotný pohľad na ňu ma napĺňa energiou.“ „Tak to vidíš.“

_Je mi celkom jasné akým smerom sa tá vaša energia bude uberať. Otrava... musím rýchlo niečo vymyslieť..._ „To si myslíte, že vám niekto z týchto bude stačiť?“ Poukázal na to ako moc boli nabudený.

„To je ono! Urobíme z toho polmaratón.“ Zajasal Gai a Leeovi sa od dojatia nahrnuli do slzy do očí.

 

 _Z dažďa pod odkvap!! Tá ich demencia je nezastaviteľná. „_ Tak teda znova! Takto sa nikam nepôjde.“ Pokúsil sa rázne donôtiť svoj zámer.

 

„Myslím, že viem čo sa im nám náš nastávajúci snaží natlačiť do gebúl.“ Vložil sa do toho Kiba a postavil sa vedľa neho do dôležitej pózy. „V tomto má náš Emo parťák pravdu. To sa mu musí uznať.“ Pokýval súhlasne hlavou.

„Čo máš na mysli blší brachu?“ Poznamenal Gai načož Akamaru na protest štekol.

 

„Nerieš.“ Rozkázal Kiba svojmu parťákovy ani v najmenšom nevyvedený tou urážkou z miery. „Tak teda, všetci sa pozrite na tie svoje fešné šatičky čo máte práve na sebe.“ Nechával im čas než pokračoval. „Teraz si predstavte hustý les so všetkými svojími ostrými konármi a tŕňovými kríkmi. Potom si predstavte, že títo dvaja by určovali tempo a trasu.“ Poukázal na dvojicu Gai Lee a potom prešiel do temného tónu. „Vaše fajn ohozy by do večera boli ako potrhané handry na dlážku.“

 

Sakura po jeho výklade, vydala krátky zdesený škrek ako jej došlo, že by jej drahé šatičky určené len pre oči jednej konkrétnej osoby, zaiste neprežili takúto zábavku. Pritom Ten-Ten bledla do biela pri každej jeho vete, pretože si úplne presne vedela predstaviť týchto dvoch, keby sa ujali vedenia.

 

Saske si vydýchol keď sa konečne dopracoval do bodu, keď bol výlet kúsok pred zrušením. Bol rád, že aspoň niekto ďalší je proti tomu hlúpemu výletu.

 

„Tak to bolo riadne pod pás priateľu.“ Skomentoval porazene zapotený Gai. Zato Lee vyhasol pri predstave Sakury naštvanej z potrhaných šiat.

 

„A do p...“ Zarazil sa kyslo Kiba, na čo mu znova všetci venovali pohľady. „Blíži sa štvoročko.“ Dodal potichu.

Nálada v miestnosti rázom padla na bod mrazu len čo vošla do vnútra. Okamžite ju striaslo v zlej predtuche akoby vošla do mrazáku kde je pod nulou. Alebo akoby vošla do klietky s podráždeným levom. Zbledla a chytala sa jej panika. „Eh... deje sa niečo?“

 

„Ale, chceli sme ísť na výlet. Avšak, teraz už je to beh na rozdielne strany.“ Odpovedal jej skorej než by ktokoľvek iný mal šancu.

„Oh, neviete sa rozhodnúť kam ísť?“ Jej panika sa bleskovo vytratila. „Alebo chcete toho prejsť príliš veľa, ale nemáte dostatok času? V tom prípade to nechajte na mňa.“ Vyhŕkla zo seba až príliš nadšene. Takmer celú skupinu striaslo pri tých jej slovách. Kiba sa ju pokúsil zaraziť, ale jej oči sa rozžiarili nadšením. „Žiadne obavy!!, viem presne čo potrebujete! Piknik!“ Zahlásila víťazoslávne.

 

Kibu striaslo, Saského obočie začalo šklbať a Sakura ju vo svojich predstavách zmačkávala do guličky.

Karin si dôležito poopravila okuliare a bez toho, aby im vôbec dala šancu čokoľvek namietať, sa dala v dobrej nálade do poučovania. „Piknik je najlepšia voľba, ako si tak rozdielna skupina, ako vi, môže užiť nádherného prostredia v okolí Numy. Posedenie v prírode a pritom rôzne spoločenské aktivity, aby sa svadobčania mohli zblížiť.“

 

„Myslím, že si to zle pochopila.“ Pobledol Kiba.

„Žiadne obavy! Ako hotel sme na všetko vybavený. Stačí ak to necháte v mojej réžií a bude mať super zážitok, ktorí nikde inde nezažijete. Garantujem vám nezabudnuteľný zážitok ako pri každej bežnej svadbe.“

 

„Zadrž kočka, my sme kdečo len nie bežný!“ Kibovy bolo celkom jasné, že je zle.

„To mi došlo už dávno, ale mám za to, že už som sa dostala na vašu úroveň. Zvládnem čokoľvek s čím prídete.“

 

„Brzdi! Veríš si, že by si to zvládla? Mi sme všetci tak trochu extrémny športovci.“ Pokúsil sa ju zatriasť, ale na tvári jej bolo vidno, že sa nechytá, zato si však získal jej pozornosť. „Tak napríklad... mali sme v úmysle celú cestu na miesto upaľovať zbesilým tempom bez prestávky.“ Pokúšal sa o výhovorku a pritom pohliadol na dvojicu Gai – Lee a tí okamžite nadšene vstali.

 

„Tak jest, bude to maratón vyžadujúci maximálne nasadenie, mladosti.“ „Pravda, budeme bežať tak rýchlo, až sa za nami bude ťahať do diaľky hustý oblak prachu“ Vyhŕkli zo seba nadšene a pritom predviedli tanček pripomínajúci beh na mieste.

 

„A to nie je všetko.“ Chytil sa Kiba príležitosti. „Praktikujeme extrémne horolezectvo.“ Pritom poukázal na Kakashiho a ten jej naznačil, že tým myslí používať len jednu ruku. Agentka trpezlivo počúvala jeho pripomienky, ale nemal jej v úmysle, dať šancu sa k nim pripojiť. Preto narýchlo prechádzal pohľadom z jedného člena ich skupiny na ďalšieho, aby prišiel na ďalšie výhovorky. „Ďalej tu máme potápanie, balet, wrestling, Hard-Core gymnastika či random survival s minimom zásob.“

 

„Ide o niečo také ako o našu vlastnú verziu desaťboja.“ „Skôr pôjde o skupinový tréning, aby sme sa spoločne stali silnejšími. Spoločne... telo na telo... zaliate potom. Ruka v ruke na znak našej nehynúcej mladosti.“ Leeovi sa nahrnuli slzy do očí. „To je tak úžasná predstava, Chuuko san. Nikdy som nebol šťastnejší, že žijem.“ „Veru tak Wakai san, cesta mladosti nikdy neskončí.“ Spoločne sa rozplakali a skončili navzájom v náručí.

 

Karin ich pozorne a mlčky sledovala, ale napokon zhlboka povzdychla. „Človek by si pomyslel, že to robia naschvál, ale oni sú zrejme retardovaný už od prírody. Byť v ich prítomnosti by zanechalo stopy na každom. Chúďa Kitsune.“

 

„Na žiadny piknik sa v takomto rozpoložení nejde a to je posledné slovo!“ Zahrmel Saske, ale Karin už na to bola pripravená.

 

„To je samo o sebe, že vás nemôžem pustiť na niečo také.“ Jej reakcia ho zarazila. „Budete sa musieť prezliecť!“ Celá skupina na ňu neveriacky pohliadla. „Hádam ste si nemysleli, že by som vás pustila na niečo také, čo ste práve popísali, v tom čo máte práve na sebe?“ Víťazne sa pousmiala. „Preto vám hovorím, nechajte to na mňa. Vopred som predpokladala, že by sa niečo podobné mohlo stať a nechala som pre Vás pripraviť vhodné športové oblečenie.“ Ostatný neverili svojím ušiam. Potešená ich reakciami pyšne pozdvihla nos. „Teda... Na pikniky som expert. Takže, než sa stihnete prezliecť budete mať pripravené všetko čo k nemu potrebujete.“ Na moment, ale pohliadla na polo prítomnú nevestu, ktorá akoby sa už trošku prebrala z rannej terapie v kúpeľne a momentálne sa snažila, ako tak pobrať čo sa deje. „Hmm. Pokiaľ si spomínam slečna Kitsune už vopred dostala svoje športové oblečenie.“

 

Jej výraz sa zmenil na trošku nespokojný. „Pevne dúfam že viete čo robíte s tými vašimi extrémami, avšak...“ Pristúpila k Naruto. „Slečna Kitsune, prosím choďte sa prezliecť. A vás ostatných poprosím, aby ste ma nasledovali, zavediem vás k vašim odevom. O, a musím vás požiadať, aby ste sa potom zhromaždili vo vestibule, vaše piknikové košíky budú pripravené.“ Dodala hrdo a vydala sa do chodby.

 

Celá skupina sa vydala za ňou. Teda až na Naruto a Saského, ktorý už bol v športovom. Okrem iného mu Kakashi naznačil, že na ňu má dať pozor. Učíha bol pritom riadne znepokojený. Takýto výlet považoval za priamu provokáciu kohokoľvek kto stál za oponou. Pokúsil sa to s Kakashim šeptom prebrať, ale ten naznačil, aby sa podriadil plánu. Na druhej strane to mohla byť skvelá príležitosť na konfrontáciu. Uvažoval či mimo mesta sa prípadný útočníci osmelia ukázať a poprípade by mohli byť mimo dosahu toho o čom mu povedala Satsuky. Mal toho veľa na rozmýšľanie, ale z jeho úvah ho vytrhol zaštekaním Akamaru, ktorý sa z nejakého dôvodu držal okolo Naruto. _Toto bude dlhý deň._ Povzdychol si.

 

* * *

 

Za chvíľu sa celá ich družina stretla v hale. Kiba si ich nechal nastúpiť pred seba. S tým jeho oblečením a bielou šelmou vedľa seba, vyzeral ako sprievodca džungľou vystrihnutý z nejakého filmu. Ktorý sa práve zoznamuje zo svojími novými zverencami, pred túrou.

 

Zato na druhú stranu, väčšina jeho turistov bola odetá do červeno bielych športových kombinéz pripomínajúc skôr športový tým na sústredení stojac pred svojím trhlím trénerom.

 

Medzi nimi zreteľne vyčnievali nastávajúci novomanželia: Saske v modro čiernom a Naruto zas v štýlovej súprave v oranžovo čiernom prevedení s dlhým golierom.

 

Ďalšími dvoma, ktorý sa nejako výraznejšie odlišovali boli Gai s Lee, ktorý dodatočne mali rybárske vesty a klobúky. Nehovoriac o podkolienkach ktoré s istotou museli zakrývať ich pásy so super závažím. Preťahovali sa a precvičovali, pretože sa v rámci prerozdelenia záťaže rozhodlo, že títo dvaja ponesú ohromné batohy so všetkým čo im domáci nabalili na skupinový piknik.

 

Okrem týchto dvoch batohov, zvyšok skupiny dostal po maličkom batôžteku pre ich vlastné drobnosti či skôr ako výsledok Kibovej výhovorky na survival orientačný beh. Čo vzali celkom nadšene, pretože mali spôsob, ako so sebou mať po celý čas aspoň časť svojej výbavy.

 

Kiba sa hrdo zhostil role vedúceho ich výletu. Všetkým bolo jasné, že jeho nos mu dáva výhodu ktorú nemožno spochybniť. Mimo to sa mu nejakým spôsobom podarilo zbaviť Karin, ktorá sa teraz ani neukázala. Pritom predtým mala reči, že pôjde s nimi za akýchkoľvek podmienok, kamkoľvek kam si zmyslia.

 

Rozlúčili sa zo z domácimi a vyrazili ľahkým tempom smerom niekam do prírody. Čoskoro bolo i zeleným hlavám jasné, že tempo sa prispôsobí jedinému členovi ich týmu, ktorý nemôže použiť čakru na posilnenie svojich svalov. Kiba sa ukázal ako rodený vodca svorky, keď ich neochvejne viedol cestičkami okolo svahov, lúk, potôčikov i menšími lesíkmi, starostlivo sledujúc každého jedného člena.

 

Celkovo, Numa je známa svojím členitým terénom s rozsiahlou sieťou korýt prírodných i umelých potôčikov. Z nich mnohé mizli do prepracovanej siete podzemných kanálov. Väčšina vody, ale odtekala do rieky v neďalekom kaňone a zvyšok tiekol riečkami okolo Numy a končil vo vopred určených jazerách. Možnože kedysi bývalo okolie Numy záplavovou oblasťou a jej obyvatelia sa to rozhodli zmeniť a podarilo sa im vytvoriť takýto raj. Avšak v dedine si dali dobre záležať, aby sa cenné pramene ani v najmenšom neznehodnotili a bezpečne dorazili do vybraných kúpeľov. Vo väčšine prípadov tieto pramene ani neuzreli svetlo sveta, pokiaľ sa nedostali so vytipovaného bazéna.

 

Členitosť tohto terénu dávala skvelé možnosti na vybudovanie tajného úkrytu. Okrem toho sieť tunelov umožňovala nepozorovaný pohyb každému kto by sa v tom labyrinte vyznal. Možno preto naša skupina vyrazila mimo mesto, aby umožnili potenciálnej hrozbe sa ukázať. Či aby mohol mať Neji lepší náhľad na mesto a jeho okolie.

 

* * *

 

Dorazili na vopred vytipovanú planinu, kde sa mali utáboriť. Alebo skôr na svah jedného kopca z ktorého bol nádherný výhľad naokolo a najme do údolia. Z jednej strany planiny bola zurkajúca riečka tečúca smerom do údolia. Avšak tak ako vytekala z lesa, tak sa i do neho o niečo nižšie skrývala. Zo všetkých strán obklopoval čistinku les, lenže zakrivenie kopca z nej umožňoval nádherný idylický výhľad. 

 

Na rozdiel od ostatných, ktorý sa kochali výhľadom sa Naruto ako prvé zvalila do trávi. Vyčerpaná a zaliata potom s úsmevom na tvári hľadela na oblohu. V tom momente prestala vnímať dianie okolo seba, venujúc sa iba oddychu. Spokojná a nikým nerušená ležala v tráve. Ľahký vánok jej ovieval jej tvár. Na moment privrela svoje oči a ani nepostrehla, že sa k nej prikradol spánok.

 

***

 

Naruto sa preberie na zašvitorenie vtáčika. Prekvapene sa zadíva smerom na hor. Niečo jej nesedí a pohliadne na seba. Je odetá do bielych jednoduchých šiat, ale čo ju zaujme najviac je že sa jej zdá akoby jej telo bolo menšie než by malo byť. Skoro akoby mala len dvanásť. Narýchlo si uvedomuje, že leží v polo vysokej tráve. Postaví sa, aby sa rozhliadla, ale jediné čo uvidí po okolí je rozsiahle pole vysokej trávy obkolesené lesom. Zašvitorí vtáčik a ona zaregistruje pohyb kúsok od nej. Bez rozmyslu ubehne daným smerom niekoľko krokov, až spozoruje v tráve ležiacu tehotnú mladú ženu s dlhými papričkovo červenými vlasmi v jednoduchých šatách. Naruto doširoka vyvalí oči na spiacu nastávajúcu mamičku. Je jej povedomá, veľmi povedomá, ale nikdy predtým ju nevidela. Ale i cez to má silný pocit, že ju pozná. Ako tam tak spokojne odpočíva s rukami na svojom veľkom brušku nejavila ani najmenšiu známku, že by si všimla jej príchodu.

 

Znovu zašvitoril vtáčik a na tvári červenovlásky sa zjaví podrazácký úsmev. „Ale...“ Preriekne znudene, priam ospalo. „Je tu tak príjemne, že si ešte zopár hodín pospím.“ Na to zašvitorí vtáčik o niečo silnejšie. Červenovláska sa zachichoce ako by jej vyšiel fór. „Naletel.“ Zahlási na hlas v dobrej nálade, zhlboka si vydýchnuc. „Ale... nebolo by nádherné keby všetky budíky boli takéto?“ Pokúsila sa posadiť, ale jej bruško bolo príliš veľké, aby sa jej to podarilo, tak sa aspoň podoprela. „Keď už som ťa odhalila, čo keby si sa ukázal?“ Opýtala sa vrelo, ale odpoveďou jej bol len šum vetra. Naruto sa už, už chcela pohnúť v pred keď sa mamička odula. „Hej, viem že si tam. Potrebujem pomôcť vstať.“ Pozrela sa smerom odkiaľ bolo predtým počuť vtáčie švitorenie a čo nevidieť sa od toho smeru prikradol mladý chlapec nízkeho vzrastu v uniforme ANBU. Jeho biele strapaté vlasy dopĺňala jeho biela maska.

 

Naruto sa zarazila. Tú jeho masku už videla pred tým. Na jednej fotke. A bola si skoro istá, že takú istú, alebo aspoň podobnú mal Kakashi keď bol ešte v ANBU.

 

Chlapec si k nej pričupol a ona sa na neho nežne usmiala. „Niet divu, že unikáš môjmu pohľadu, keď si taký maličký a pritom tak schopný.“ Zachichotala sa prívetivo. „Tak? Ako ta smiem volať?“ On ale neodpovedal, len sklonil hlavu. „Vieš, vážne som dúfala, že si budeme môcť bez zábran porozprávať. Veď predsa máš byť môj ochranca. Či nie?“ Snažila sa o jeho odozvu, lenže on jej ponúkol len svoju ruku, že jej pomôže vstať.

 

Povzdychla si a prijala jeho pomoc, pokúsila sa pohnúť, ale namiesto toho bolestne zastonala. On sa zľakol, pretože súčasne mu i stisla ruku. „Oj, to nič datebajo... Len trošku kope... he, he.“ Oznámila trošku vyčerpane a pohladkala si bruško. „Chceš si siahnuť?“ Opýtala sa ho, ale ani neočakávala jeho odpoveď a rovno priložila jeho ruku na svoje bruško. On zneistel, ale neodtiahol sa. „Čoskoro sa narodí...“ Pokračovala nežným tónom, pridržiavajúc jeho ruku. „Vedel si o tom, že keď hovoríš na bábätko, ktoré je ešte v brušku tak až vyrastie tak ta spozná podľa hlasu?“ On zneistel a váhavo sa na ňu pozrel. „Čo je? Už teraz si pre neho ako strýko.“ On ale sklesol. „Vieš.,. nemusíš sa zakrádať tieňmi do konca svojho života. U nás budeš mať dvere otvorené zakaždým.“ Neisto pohol svojou hlavou. „Oho? Konečne už nemáš ten prázdny pohľad.“ Na jeho nepatrné poskočenie sa uškrnula. „To si akože myslel, že si nevšimnem?“ Priklonila sa k nemu. „Viem veľmi dobre ako bolí samota.“ Trošku zosmutnela pri tej poslednej vete. „Pamätaj... nikdy nie si sám. Stačí sa len rozhliadnuť a urobiť krok správnym smerom.“ Chlapec sa trošku zhrbil a gestom jej naznačil, že by už mala ísť. Zhlboka si povzdychla. „Áno, áno. Nenechám nášho Hokageho sa strachovať. Ale akého nezáživného spoločníka mi prideliť, že sa nehanbí, datebajo!“

 

Pomohol jej vstať, a len čo sa jej to podarilo upustila jeho ruku. Na moment zavrela oči, aby si užila vánku na svojich lícach. Potom pohliadla na temný oblak na obzore. „Dúfam, že sa história tentoraz nebude opakovať.“ Poznamenala smutne a obhliadla sa po svojom ochrancovi, ale ten bez stopy zmizol. Namiesto toho, ale zaznelo štebotanie od lesa poukazujúce na cestu. Ešte raz pohliadla na oblak zlej predzvesti a potom sa vydala na cestu. „Neboj.“ Dodala nežne pridržiavajúc si bruško. „Spravíme všetko, aby sme ochránili tvoju budúcnosť. Naruto...“

 

Zavial vietor a Dvanásť ročná Naruto, ktorá sa na to celé dívala s otvorenými ústami bola ako prikovaná. Nezmohla sa ani len na hlásku, nieto na pohyb. S každým krokom ako sa červenovláska vzdialovala, zalieval ju pocit akoby ju nemala nechať ísť. V panike sa premohla a natiahla sa za ňou. Práve v moment kedy sa jej zahmlil pohľad.

 

** *

 

„Počkaj!“ Zajačala žiadostivo, vytrhnutá zo spánku, narýchlo prejdúc z ľahu do sedu. S doširoka otvorenými očami sa dívala pred seba nechápajúc, ako sa scenéria mohla tak rýchlo zmeniť.

Vedľa nej mrzuto zamručal Akamaru oznamujúc jej svoju starosť o ňu. Úplne poskočila keď si ho všimla. Ležal priamo vedľa nej.

 

„Ach. To si len ty Akamaru.“ Vydýchla si, ale on so záujmom zamručal a naklonil svoju hlavu na bok, aby na ňu mal inší pohľad. „Ale, jaj,..“ Rozpamätávala sa. „Aha... zas som v sne...“ Povedala nespokojne a jej kamoš vedľa nej zakňučal. „Ach, áno...“ Skočila mu do rečí. „Pred tým než sa dáš znova do poučovania, tak momentálne na to nemám náladu.“ Hlboko si povzdychla a pozrela na modrú oblohu. „Radšej by som sa mala zobudiť skôr než sa zas dostanem do nejakej trápnej scény. Tomu ver datebajo!“ Zahlásila, ale ihneď riadne striasla svojou hlavou, aby vyhnala myšlienky na to posledné slovo zo svojej mysle. „Tak teda ako sa prebudiť zo sna.“ Zamyslela sa nahlas a po chvíli skusmo zložila pečať tigra na uvoľnenie z genjutsu.

 

Pokúšala sa sústrediť, ale nič sa nedialo.

*Kai!* , *KAI!*

Snažila sa tak veľmi, až jej navrela na čele žila, stále bez najmenšieho efektu.

 

Akamaru sa nespokojne zvrtol a zblízka na ňu štekol.

So zhíknutím sa prekoprcla a ihneď na neho zajačala. „Za čo to bolo?“

 

On ale zavrčal a strnul v póze ktorú psi robia, keď zavetria korisť. Pohliadla tým smerom načože sa jej roztvorili oči dokorán. Tým smerom sedeli okolo vznikajúceho ohňa Kakashi, Neji a Saske dívajúc sa jej smerom.

 

Až teraz začínala venovať pozornosť svojmu okoliu. Nachádzala sa v rozloženom tábore zo štyroch stanov v kruhu, ktorých vchody smerovali k ohnisku, okolo ktorého boli štyri polená dosť veľké na to aby sa na pohodlne usadila dvojica.

 

Rozhliadla sa naokolo a dookola vedľa stanov postávali všetci jej spolubojovníci dívajúc sa jej smerom. Dokonca i svalovci pristúpili od rieky s prútmi cez rameno. Po chvíli jej jedna a jedna začínali dávať zmysel a očervenela ako repa. Sklonila hlavu a ešte raz sa pokúsila o zrušenie v nádeji, že toto celé sa nedeje.

*KAI*  

 

„To nebude fungovať, bez ohľadu ako veľmi si to praješ.“ Povzdychla si Sakura pristúpiac k nej. Tá sa ale ešte viac zhrbila, aby jej nebolo vidno do tváre na čo ju ružovláska začala priateľsky utešovať.

 

Zvyšok postávajúcej skupiny sa k nim pridal a Naruto sa od hanbi chcela ešte viacej prepadnúť pod zem. Niektorý sa k nej priateľsky prihovárali ale to bolo ako jedným uchom dnu a druhým von.

 

A zatiaľ čo sa ostatný zabávali na Narutin podnet, všimol si Kakashi Saského zadumaného pohľadu. „Deje sa niečo synu?“ Opýtal sa ho s úsmevom na tvári starajúc sa teraz o kotlík s vodou.

„?“ Obrátil na neho znudený pohľad a vyzeral akoby váhal či o tom má vôbec začať. Mal silný pocit, že niečo nie je v poriadku.

 

„Nech ta trápi čokoľvek práve teraz máme čas to prediskutovať.“ Popohnal ho v dobrej nálade. I Neji mu to potvrdil, užívajúc si ich spoločnosti a hlavne pohľadu na divadlo vedľa.

Zato Saske bol ako na ihlách. Ako by mu v hlave hučal výstražný alarm, ktorý sa rozozvučal od vtedy čo sa Naruto márne snažila použiť uvoľnenie. Behal pohľadom po okolí i po každom jeho spolubojovníkovi. _Niečo je zle. Niečo nie je v poriadku. Niečo mi uniká._ Spomenul si na svoje úvahy, ktoré mal keď opúšťal dom mladej Ragio a zamračil sa.

 

Pohliadol na Kakashiho a ten si toho všimol. „Takže?“

„Povedzme, že by som chcel na celú dedinu uvaliť genjutsu schopné úpravy spomienok, zmýšľania, alebo aspoň zmyslov. Ako by som to spravil?“

 

Kakashiho oči sa rozšírili, ale nakoniec si povzdychol. „Nemalo by ma prekvapovať, že i ty si postrehol, že niečo nie je v poriadku. Ale že si dokázal prísť s podobnou hypotézou ako ja, ma až desí.“

Saske si nespokojne odfrkol. „Povedz mi detaily.“

 

Kakashi sa zamračil, že mu znovu odvrával, ale to už bolo zakorenené v Učíhovej osobnosti. „Bolo by to možné a to viacerými spôsobmi.“ Zvážnel a na moment sa odmlčal. „Najľahším spôsobom by bolo použitie drog...“

„To sme, ale postupne po dôkladnej kontrole vylúčili.“ Pridal sa do rozhovoru Neji. „Voda, vzduch, jedlo, oblečenie i všetko ostatné je bez Závady.“ Sledujúc súčasne ich rozhovor i to čo sa deje vedľa. „Skontrolovali sme to dvoma spôsobmi. Vôbec nič sme nenašli.“

„To ale nestačí.“ Zaprotestoval čiernooký.

 

„Ma, ma. Ten spôsob je síce efektívny, ale stopy po ňom sa dajú nájsť veľmi ľahko. Ale prejdime ďalej. Ďalšou metódou by bolo použitia klasického uvalenia genjutsu.“

„Šlo by to v tak veľkom meradle, ako u dediny?“

 

„No... Buď by to robili po častiach, ale tu by sa mohli vyskytovať chyby, ktoré by viedli k zlyhaniu. Takže by museli spracovávať všetkých naraz. Napríklad ich uspať, alebo to robiť počas noci, aby si toho nikto nevšimol. Ale... i to sa dá dopátrať. Alebo by to bol výnimočný jedinec s výnimočnými schopnosťami. Lenže táto metóda by si vyžiadala nehorázne obrovské množstvo čakry a sústredenia. Avšak...“ Zatvári sa podozrivo.

„Avšak, nemusí účinkovať na každého.“ Doplní ho Neji. „Jedinci so silnou vôľou, by mu mohli odolať a tí čo sú cvičený v Genjutsu by si ho mohli uvedomiť a zrušiť. Plus sú tu taký čo majú prirodzene vyššiu odolnosť.“

„Stačí aby si jeden schopný človek uvedomil, že je skupina pod genjutsu a celí plán na utajenie by sa rozpadol na kúsky.“ Pokračoval bielovlasí jonin. „I keby sa použilo silné médium, bola by to príliš invazívna technika a podvedome by si sa proti nej prirodzene bránili.“ Saske sa zamračil, vôbec sa mu to nepáčilo. Kakashi vedel, že je to pre neho nedostačujúca odpoveď preto po chvíľke pokračoval. „Skôr by som vsadil na podporenie zabudnutia spomienok prirodzenou cestou než ich priamo potláčať či dokonca mazať.“ Podnietil dôležito. „A tu by som vsadil na teritórium, ak by som chcel pôsobiť na celú dedinu. Avšak i táto metóda by si vyžiadala veľké množstvo pretvorenej čakry. Okrem toho by technika musela pôsobiť neustále a po dlhú dobu. Nechcem si ani predstaviť čo za médium by bolo potrebné na niečo také.“

 

„A čo keby by som chcel mať dosah i za hranice Numy?“ Nadhodil Saske a obaja Joninovia sa na neho zadívali. „Šlo by to?“

„Tak s takmer neobmedzeným zdrojom čakry by šlo čokoľvek.“ Poznamenal Neji a pohľady všetkých troch zamierili k Naruto.

„Tak to budeme musieť dúfať, že to tento scenár nenastane. Nerád by som sa stretol s niečím takým, čo by fungovalo na takom zdroji.“ Kakashi zosmutnel a odvrátil svoj pohľad.

 

Zato ostatný dvaja sledovali, ako si ich kamaráti stále ešte uťahujú z Naruto. Až už ďalej nevládala vzdala snahy im vzdorovať a zalamentovala, že chce rámen. Tým ale priliala olej do ohňa, pretože sa tej poznámky ihneď chytili.

 

Kiba s hrdosťou zahlásil ako čašník ktorý prijal objednávku. „Jeden obrí rámen pre zákazníčku u stolu jedna!!“ 

 

Ostatný zmanipulovali polovládnu blondínu a usadili ju akoby sa práve nachádzala v reštaurácií. Ten-Ten pantomimicky predstierala prípravu ramenu a Sakura sa vžila do role servírky. Vzala tú imaginárnu misu a pritancovala k Naruto. „Hai, hai. Už sa to nesie. Jeden super chutný rámen obrovských rozmerov, pre našu oslávenkyňu.“ Predloží pred ňu na imaginárny stôl, imaginárnu šalátovú mysu plnú rámenu. „Ráčte si madam privoňať, všetko je z legendárnych surovín pripravené naším legendárnym šéfkuchárom.“ Zatvárila sa kulinársky. „Blažená chuť nášho rámenu vám presiahne hlboko pod kožu a jediné sústo vás zasýti na celé roky.“

 

Kiba s Lee si provokačne sadli vedľa nej a po nadšenom popriatí pre dobrú chuť sa pantomimicky pustili do svojich imaginárnych rámenov. Blondína ich so slzou v oku celá zúfalá sledovala. Nemala ďaleko od kolapsu.

 

Saske ich pozorne sledoval a jeho obočie kmitalo. Ale nebolo to od toho, že by ho štvali niečím, bol naštvaný sám na seba. Naruto sa znovu pokúsila o *Kai* ale len ju podpichli ešte viacej hláškou: „Toto je realita drahá.“ Na jej „ghaa“ a odpadnutie dozadu sa hlasito rozosmiali. Úplne naokolo vládla pohodová nálada, kde hlavným centrom zábavy boli reakcie istej blondíny. Úplne na nej bolo vidno, že to nezvláda.

 

Zato Saske bol prípad sám o sebe v okamihu, keď sa jeho nevesta pokúsila o *Kai* prebodla jeho myseľ bolesť. Bolo to nepríjemné, ale snažil sa to nijak nedať najavo. _Čo to má byť? Čo sa to deje. Spravila mi tá kňažka niečo? Ak... Ak by ma chcela nejako dostať, či zrušiť, nedávala by mi ten tréning o..._ Na moment sa zastavil. _Ten tréning... úprava čakry do predtým nemysliteľnej formy mi otvorila nové možnosti pohľadu na vec. Mohlo by to byť tak, že kvôli tomu sa mi zdá, že niečo nie je v poriadku? Rovnako ako jej..._

 

„UŽ TOHO MÁM DOSŤ!“ Zajačala blondína. „Zlátam váš, že sa nepostavíte, datebajo!!“ Na jej výbuch, ale okolo stojaci reagovali s úsmevom.

„Pozor, nevesta sa utrhla z reťaze!“

„Oh nie utekajte!“

„Zostaňte stáť toto vám vrátim desať krát!!“ Zakričala a začala sa po nich oháňať.

 

Saskému sa to nezdalo. Toto bola až príliš veľká hlúposť i na blbcov z Konohy. Bol podráždený a potreboval uvoľniť paru. Potreboval nejakú akciu a to hneď. „Hej, ako je na tom okolie?“ Obrátil svoj pohľad na Nejiho.

Tomu trvalo len sekundu než mu došlo na čo sa pýtal. Behom krátkej chvíľky zmapoval oblasť. „Stále čisto.“ Začal potichu. „Jediný ľudia čo sú v okolí je naša päťčlenná ochranka, ktorá sa nás drží od chvíle čo sme vyšli z dediny. Stále si udržujú približne sto metrový odstup. Pravdepodobne si našli v tom lese dobré miesto odkiaľ na nás potajme pozorujú. Stále tam len sedia a pozerajú sa našim smerom.“

 

Na tú poslednú vetu sa u Saského ozvala iná bolesť. Presnejšie sa tá bolesť nachádzala za jeho ľavým ramenom. Privrel oči, ale nedal nič spoznať na svojom kamennom výraze. Otrávene si siahol opačnou rukou za krk, aby si pod kombinézou nahmatal miesto bolesti. Zrazu mu, ale mysľou prebehlo či by to nemohla byť otrávená šípka. Na danom mieste, ale žiadne poškodenie nenašiel. Zato na druhú stranu si spomenul čo presne sa nachádza na danom mieste. A tým niečím bola zapečatená prekliata pečať. (Tri zahnuté slzy ohraničené kruhom nečitateľných písaných slov.) Jeho vnútrom prebehlo zdesenie. Ako mohol zabudnúť na niečo čo mu pripomínalo posledné dva roky? Na niečo čo si dokonca žiadalo jeho pozornosť i práve teraz? Po celý čas čo sa Naruto prebrala zo sna?

 

„ČO SI MYSLÍŠ ŽE ROBÍŠ?!“ Zajačala na neho menovaná so vzdialenosti nie väčšej ako jeden meter. Doslova vyvrátený zo svojich myšlienok sa zvalil na zem ako vyvrátený strom. Tentoraz bol šokovaný tak moc, že sa ani nezmohol na odvrávanie. Naruto bola namosúrená, zadýchaná a pobledlá od vystresovania. „Tak ty ma znovu predhodíš levom, aby si sa mohol hrať na dákeho coolovského dedka, ktorý sedí niekde v parku na lavičke a len pol okom sleduje, ako bojujem o svoj život? ČO KEBY SI UŽ KONEČNE NIEČO SPRAVIL!?“

Všetci navôkol boli doslova vykoľajený z jej výbuchu a ako prvý sa prebral Kakashi. „Ma, ma. Voda už zovrela, čo by ste si dali?“

 

„Rámen! ♥“ vyhŕkla na neho pohotovo Naruto, ale čoskoro zbledla. Jej vlastná Ruka na jej tvári hovorila za všetko. *FacePalm*

„Myslel som aký čaj...“ Opatrne utrúsil jonín.

 

„To sa neoplatí ani komentovať.“ Utrúsila znudene Sakura.

„Chrobák do hlavy úspešne nasadený.“ Skomentoval pobavene Kiba. „Takto spomenie rámen pri každom výbere nejakej potraviny. Skvelá práca doktorka.“

„Si píš.“ Odvetila a zakončili divadlo so spoločným vysokým tľapnutím dlaní. *Hig Five*

 

Naruto klesla na všetky štyri a s rozrasteným hlasom si priala, aby to genjutsu už skončilo.

 

Saským to miklo. _To sú, ale ľahkomyseľný dementi._ Bolesť sa vykryštalizovala do jediného bodu a tým bola tá pečať. Jeho myseľ sa vyjasnila, keď ju zo zeme sledoval. _O čom to točíš? V tvojom súčasnom stave, by si predsa mala byť imúnna voči genjutsu._

**Čo sa nedá povedať o iných smradoch...**

„Čože?“ Vyskočil prudko na nohy a všetkých tak šokoval. _To by potom znamenalo..._ „Hej! Šlo by s genjutsu na báze teritória navodiť stav šťastia?“ Opýtal sa celkom nahlas a bez servítky sledujúc reakcie svojich spolubojovníkov.

 

Kakashi vedel, že je tá otázka smerovala na neho. „To by potom...“ Ani to nedopovedal pretože si on i Neji niečoho uvedomili. Ani Saske nečakal na odpoveď pretože zložil pečať tigra na uvoľnenie z genjutsu. *Kai* Vďaka jeho vzbúrenej prekliatej pečati z neho pri jeho hlasnom zvolaní vytryskol opar čakry. Bolesť ktorá ho predtým zužovala bola rázom preč. Všetci Joníni v ich skupine ako na povel vykonali uvoľnenie, zatiaľ čo ostatný šokovane ucúvli, potom ale i oni nasledovali príkladu joninov.

 

„Čo to má znamenať?“ Zahlásil znepokojene Neji dívajúc s svojim Byakuganom do lesa. „Tí piati v lese vyzerajú, že už nejakú dobu udržujú jutsu.“

Saskému sa zatočil v očiach sharingan a pozrel sa daným smerom. Podľa čakry ktorú vyžarovali ich nebolo ťažké nájsť. „Vydávajú príliš veľa čakry na to, aby nás len sledovali. Navyše ju smerujú do zeme.“

„A to nie je všetko.“ Pristúpil Kiba ktorý už tiež vykonal uvoľnenie. „Tí piati tam všetci smrdia rybacinou a to riadne.“

„Uvaliť na nás ilúziu i v takýchto podmienkach, boli sme nepozorný.“ Povzdychol si starší jonín.

 

„To potom, ale redukuje počet podozrivých v našom okolí.“ Doplnil ho mladší.

„Skvele.“ Zaradoval sa Kiba. „Tak čo keby sme našich rybích sprievodcov prizvali na kus reči? Avšak vyzerá to, že ten les je ich domácim polom. Len tak by som tam nechodil.“

 

Saske sa zamračil. _Dúfam, že ten jeho nápad niekam povedie. Hoci sa mi to nepáči, v tomto má pravdu, vbehnúť len tak do toho lesa, nebude dobrý nápad. Ešte že sa Naruto s Lee držia na uzde._

 

„Tak prizvať ich na kus reči by mohol byť dobrý začiatok. Mohlo by to priniesť nejaké potrebné odpovede.“ Preniesol pokojne Kakashi a preťahoval sa ako starec. „Nezabúdajte, že sa stále držíme pôvodného plánu, takže nič unáhlené. Nebolo by dobré veci urýchliť nesprávnym smerom.“

 

 _Týmto tempom by táto fraška neskončila ani do nového roku._ Saske zaťal zuby. Narýchlo preletel pohľadom po svojich spolubojovníkov a znovu sa mu niečo nezdalo. Na to že sa práve vyslobodili z genjutsu je ich nálada až príliš vlažná. Nie, akoby boli príliš nad vecou, príliš sebavedomí. Jeho prekliata pečať sa začínala znovu ozývať. „Ako sú na tom tí piati?“

 

„Nič nové, stále tam sadia ako žaby. A v okolí nič nové.“ Zahlásil Kiba. 

„Ani sa nepohli. Stále sa sú zaneprázdnený svojou technikou.“ Doplnil ho hneď Neji.

„Počkať nemohli by byť aj oni pod genjutsom?“ „V tom prípade by ich mal ísť niekto prebrať.“ Prehodili medzi sebou svalovci.

 

 _Jasné.._ Skomentoval si ich poznámku v duchu. V skupine sa rozbehla diskusia, ale on jej nevenoval pozornosť. _Takže nás znovu chytajú do genjutsu priamo pred našimi očami a nikto s tým nič nerobí. Treba ich prebrať a to riadne._ Zlovestne zovrel paste. „Itoko!“ Zvolal na Ten-Ten.

„Hai!“,  tá poskočila keď sa na ňu pozrel s aktívnym sharinganom.

 

„Rozdaj výbavu!“

Zhíkla a narýchlo vytiahla zo svojho batôžteka zvitok ktorý jediným ťahom vo vzduchu roztiahla. Behom momentu sa napol a so známym *Puf* sa z bieleho oblaku na zem pred ňu zosypala výbava. Preľakla sa a znovu zhíkla pretože bola pri vyvolávaní príliš roztržitá a privolala na jedno miesto až toľko toho, že to zvučne žuchlo na zem a utvorilo tak pol metra vysokú kopu. Od kunajou cez meče, reťaze a palcáty až po ich batôžteky s komplet základnou ninja výbavou. Jej tvár bola od trapasu pobledlá.

 

Saske si vyhliadol zložený vejárový shuriken a vytiahol ho z kopy. Niekto sa ho opýtal čo má znamenať tá jeho agresivita, ale nevenoval tomu najmenšiu pozornosť, pretože prekliata pečať dávala najavo svoju nespokojnosť. Zložil pečať tigra a skupine sa naskytlo repete jeho výbuchu. *Kai*

 

Nadhodil zložený vejárový shuriken, v otočke zložil narýchlo niekoľko pečati a až sa mu vrátil šmaril ho smerom k lesu. Svoj ťah zakončil so zložením poslednej aktivačnej pečate.

 

Vejárový shuriken sa rozložil a za krátko sa s hlasitým puf zmenil na veľký rotujúci kotúč, dosahujúc takmer dva metre na priemer. Vzduch sa zachvel a objavilo sa zopár jeho tieňových kópií, ktoré si spolu sním razili cestu hustým lesom. Hlučne rezali, lámali a trhali všetko čo im stálo v ceste. Nebohé stromy boli drvené ako špáratká do zubov po výdatnej hostine.

 

Rotujúce nástroje skazy vyleteli druhým koncom z lesa, kde technika zanikla. Zanechávajúc po sebe dážď pozostávajúci z porazených stromov a dreviny. Pozostatky lesa s hlukom dopadajú na zem a zdvíha sa hustý oblak dreveného prachu.

 

*Kai* „No, ale, teraz vážne.“ Spustil Kakashi s uznaním kúsok po tom ako sa znovu uvoľnil z ilúzie. „Uvaliť na mňa dva krát to isté Genjutsu... Buď starnem, alebo tu je niekto vážne pôsobivý.“

 

Celá ich skupina nasledovala Kakashiho príklad a ozvalo sa skupinové: *Kai* Dokonca i Naruto sa k tomu podujala, ale u tej to nemalo význam, už len vďaka tomu rozbúrenému víru čakry ktorý v sebe mala.

 

Zato Saske vražedne pohľadom prebodával hustý dymový oblak brániaci mu vo výhľade. Rozplýval sa príliš pomaly, preto si ani nevšimol, že si Kakashi upravil vlasy tak aby mu nebránili v použití jeho sharinganu. Ešte stále obyčajným okom si pozorne premeral svojho údajného syna. Pravda ak by prišlo na boj, tak by sa s vervou bránili, ale ak by boli pod vplyvom toho genjutsu ľahko by sa dali k kde čomu prehovoriť. Zaskočilo, že mladík odhalil tento úskok predtým než prišiel ďalší krok, i to ako rýchlo bol schopný reagovať. Avšak i keď to na sebe nedal vedieť, vydesil ho hlavne ten zlovestný nával hnevu, ktorý na moment prepukol v mladom ženíchovi. Bolo mu celkom jasné, že má v pláne spraviť s neželanými hosťami krátky proces, už len z princípu a už len čakal kedy sa prach usadí, aby mohol začať druhé kolo. Avšak Kakashi na rozdiel od neho vedel, že takýmto prístupom ich misia ťažko bude považovaná za splnenú.

 

„Hej, brachu.“ Pristúpil Gai ku svojmu bielovlasému kolegovi a šepol mu: „Tá struna je až moc našponovaná.“.

„Hej, mladý nás počúvať nebude, úplne lační po krvi.“ Povzdychol si stále ho sledujúc.

 

„Nechaj to na mňa.“, vzpriamil sa Gai. Nadýchol sa a hlasne zvolal do rozplývajúceho sa oblaku. „HOOOJ!! ŽIJETE?“ Väčšina z ich týmu na neho neveriacky pohliadla, ale on na to nebral ohľad. „PREPÁČTE, ALE NASTÁVAJÚCEMU UŠLI NERVI. TAK NÁM DAJTE VEDIEŤ ČI STE NA ŽIVE.“ Okolo stojaci sa nezmohli na slovo, nie to komentár a spomínaný ho prebodol pohľadom. Z jeho výrazu tváre sa dalo vyčítať, že jeho obvyklý chlad už nejakú dobu vystriedala zúrivosť.

 

Nastalo ticho. Prach pomaly ustával a na mieste bývalého lesa sa teraz nachádzala masa porazených stromov. Mierne stúpajúci svah bol pokosený dobrých stopäťdesiat metrov až k vrcholu. Miestami niektoré väčšie stromy popadali korunami nadol tak že ich kmene trčali po rôzne nahor. Niektoré trčali priamo na hor, iné po dákom uhle, niektoré vytŕčali nad lístie z takéhoto preoraného lesa. Bol na ne dobrý výhľad a pripomínali skôr pozostatky stĺpov nejakých budov než bývalé stromy.

 

Niektorý členovia ich misie boli šokovaný nad tým, ako ich tichý kamarát mohol v takom krátkom momente spôsobiť tak kolosálnu spúšť. Vyrušil ich ale pohyb.

 

Postupne sa zo sutín, jeden za druhým, vyštverá päť postáv kompletne zahalených v čiernom. Nepotrvá dlho a povyskakujú na kmene prevrátených stromov. Stanú na nich dostatočne vysoko nad hladinou lístia a popadanej dreviny, tak aby obe skupiny stojace proti sebe mali navzájom na seba dobrý výhľad. I keď neboli od seba vzdialenejší viac než sto metrov i tak sa dalo vyčítať z reči ich tiel, že nikto nebol dva krát nadšený z toho čo sa práve udialo.

 

„HOOJ!!“ Pokračoval Gai volaním na nich. „SICE SME NEŽAČALI NAJLEPŠIE, ALE NAVRHUJEM: ABY SME ZAČALI ODZNOVU.“ Začal gestikulovať akoby bol dáky šľachetný veľmož. „PRETO VÁS VRELEMILOVANE POZÍVAM NA ČAJ MLADOSTI!“ Gestom im navrhol, aby prišli k nim.

 

Pohľady oboch skupín sa i cez tú vzdialenosť stretnú. Avšak v momente, keď skupina v lese spozoruje ženíchov sharingan, vydesia sa. Vymenia si pohľady a veľmi rýchlo medzi sebou dôjdu k dohode.

 

„TAK ČO VI NA TO?“ Zvolá Gai s víťazoslávnym úsmevom na tvári.

 

Skupina v lese si tento raz ani nevymenila pohľady a niekto kto sa javil ako ich vodca len vydal gestom pár pokynov. Všetkých päť sa zhromaždilo na jednom mieste, utvorili kruh. Ako jeden spoločne zložili pečate na vyvolávanie a zamierili svoje dlane k zemi.

 

*Kuchiyose no Jutsu* (Technika privolávania)

 

Ozvalo sa hlasité puf a do okolia sa vzniesol prach i sutiny z čerstvo porazeného lesa. Z mohutného oblaku bielej pary sa vynorila obrovská divná jašterica. Vlastne pripomínala znetvoreného mloka, Baziliška, alebo Salamandra. Či skôr dáke ohyzdného mutanta stvoreného z toho všetkého. Bol to obor s veľkosťou zrovnateľnou so zvieratami, ktoré boli schopný privolať Saníni či s Kyuubi samotnou. Hneď prvý pohľad na divné oči tohto monštra tvrdil, že toto tu má niečo spoločného s Genjutsu technikami.

 

„Asi nemajú radi čaj.“ Podotkne Gai s trápne nanúteným úsmevom na tvári, ktorý sa mu ledva darilo udržať.

„To nebude čajom.“ Zadrel niekto.

 

V tento moment bolo snáď každému jasné, že žiadna diskusia nebude. Karty boli vyložené na stôl a iba jedna strana odtiaľ odíde po svojich.

 

Pätica v čiernom na hlave tej jašterice znovu ako jeden zložila pár pečatí a ten mlok zareval až tak hlasito, že vytvoril tlakovú vlnu, ktorá sa prehnala celým poľom. Výprava sa trošku rozostúpila a zaujala obranné postavenie, očakávajúc ich výpad. Avšak nedialo sa nič, obe skupiny len tak proti sebe stáli.

 

„VYHNITE SA TOMU!!“ Zakričala Naruto z plných pľúc.

„Veľký vír proroctva!“ Zvolal Kakashi pohotovo na Nejiho, ale ani nemusel. V tej samej sekunde Neji sám od seba zatočením vyvolal *Hakkeshou Dai Kaiten* (Obrovský vír proroctva) a skupinu zahalil do obrovského kokonu z čakry, len moment pred tým, než do toho kokonu narazilo niekoľko ťažkých vecí. Každému v tú chvíľu bolo jasné, že padli do ďalšieho Genjutsu. Teda až na Naruto, ktorá vďaka jej súčasnému zdravotnému stavu bola imúnna na uvalenie akejkoľvek ilúzie a ani o tom nevedela. Ani na moment nezaháľali a využili vzácne sekundy. *Kai*

 

Len čo čakrový kokon opadol vrhlo sa na nich niekoľko mloko-hadov o niečo väčších než Akamaru. Pritom všetci boli spojený akousi pupočnou šnúrou či tenučkým chvostom s chrbtom toho vyvolaného obra. To im dávalo možnosť neuveriteľných manévrov až sa zdalo, že lietajú. Skoro to vyzeralo, že nejde o zvieratá, ale o ohyzdné bábky napojené na čakrové vlákna. Gai i Lee preventívne otvorili svoju tretiu vnútornú bránu a zahalený do zelených závojov z čakry vyrazili proti mlokom. Stačila od nich jediná rana a rozpľaskli ich na divnú hmotu. Pritom zakaždým, keď dáky z mlokov umrel, pupočná šnúra praskla po celej svojej dĺžke a opadla ako slizovitá voda. I keď títo dvaja zlikvidovali väčšinu z nich po jednom sa dostalo i Kibovy, Akamarovy a dokonca i Sakure, ktorá s bojovým pokrikom *Šhandžaróo* rozpľaskla ksicht jednému, ktorý sa prikradol zozadu k Naruto. Tú to samozrejme vyľakalo, až k poskočeniu, pretože ružovláska ich skoro dostala oboch jednou ranou.

 

Pätica v čiernom schytala šok. I na tú vzdialenosť bolo na nich vidno, že vôbec nečakali, že by sa výprava dostala z genjutsu a k tomu ubránila i tomuto kombinovanému útoku. Na moment zaváhali.

 

„Čo to zas má znamenať?“ Znepokojene zahlásil Neji študujúc svojim Byakuganom pozostatky mlokov, ale hlavne toho obrovského sediaceho zhruba sto metrov pred nimi. „Tie veci majú v sebe dáke prístroje. Ten veľký tam má doslova celú fabriku.“

„Mohlo by to byť to o čom sme sa zhovárali?“ naliehal Kakashi.

 

„To si nemyslím. Skôr to vyzerá, ako by to bol nejaký prototyp.“

„Takže môžeme predpokladať, že majú ešte niečo výkonnejšieho.“

 

Avšak ich rozhovor bol u konca, pretože sa útočníci prebrali zo šoku a zmenili svoju taktiku. Museli usúdiť, že s Genjutsu nepochodia a ich súper nie sú len obyčajný pocestný, preto zložili zopár pečatí. Z veľkého počtu divných blanovitých vajec, ktoré sa nachádzali na zadnej strane chrbta toho obrieho mloka, vyšľahlo veľké množstvo tých mloko-hadov. Vyrazili k oblohe, po parabole, ako vystrelené šípi. Bolo ich tak veľa, že obloha potemnela. Ako k nim leteli vzduchom, pôsobili dojmom, že sa k nim približuje nepriestupná zlovestná masa. Skoro ako by súper hodil na nich kopec vysokým oblúkom.

 

„Spolieham na vás.“ Zvolal Kakashi na dvojicu zelených vpredu.

„Spoľahni sa.“ Zdvihol Gai radostne palec a zvolal. „NUNČAKU PIZZA!!“

 

Spoločne s Lee akoby boli jeden si odopli od nôh pásy závažia, ktoré s rachotom dopadli odhodené na bok. Chytili každý po páre ťažko vyzerajúcich nunčakou ktoré vyvolala Ten-Ten a nechali sa vystreliť Nejiho dlaňou proroctva voči približujúcemu sa mračnu mlokov.

 

Následne táto dvojka rozpútala na oblohe masaker. Alebo skôr pôsobili ako mlynček na mločie mäso. Využívali svoju rýchlosť, silu a párik nunčakou. Používajúc telá nebohých mlokov k odrazom. Rozsievali tak nevídanú skazu a pri tom všetkom si našli čas i na rozhovor.

„Chuuko san, zdá sa mi ako by sa na náš rútila stena kaňonu, je to genjutsu?“  „Pravdepodobne to bude len ich prirodzená vlastnosť. Zavri oči a spomeň si na tréning, keď sme mali podobný problém pri lovu zrkadlových rýb.“„Nemajte obavy Chuuko san, dobre si na to spomínam. Ak chceš chytiť rybu nespoliehaj sa na svoj zrak, len bude hrať proti tvojím zvyšným zmyslom.“„Tak jest synu, je na čase aby sme ulovili niečo na dnešný stôl. Ale nezabúdaj, že nás ešte bude čakať hlavný úlovok dna, ktorý sedí na kopci.“„Hai.“

A ďalej pokračovali v premene mraku na šalát.

 

Mloko-hadov ktorých nezachytila táto dvojka a tých čo sa priplazili k skupine z iného smeru, decimovala zas dvojka psovitých šeliem svojou kombinovanou rotujúcou technikou. *Gatsuuga* (dvojitý ostrý tesák) Rotujúc v kruhu dookola ich tábora, ako dvojica vodorovných tornád, nenechali skoro nikoho prekĺznuť.

 

A tých pár čo preniklo sa stalo rýchlou korisťou tých čo ostali v kruhu. Ten-Ten stihla všetkých zásobiť, výbavou i zbraňami vďaka svojej zbierke svitov.

 

Celý mločí výpad trval len krátko a skončil totálnym vyhladením mločej armády. Všetci sa trochu zadýchali od boja a Gai s Lee sa museli stiahnuť do tábora, aby si oddýchli.

Jedine Naruto nebola zadýchaná, pretože ako jediná sa mohla len bezmocne prizerať na boj. Zato Saske bol zadýchaný celkom z iného dôvodu.

 

* * *

 

Hneď po tom ako skupina piatich v čiernom vyvolala obrovského mloka, zachvátil mladého Učíhu nával hnevu. Genjutsu ktoré to monštrum skrylo za svoj rev okamžite zrušil. Avšak to čo ho zrušilo nebola priamo jeho vôľa, ale prekliata pečať, ktorú mu zanechal Orochimaru. I cez dodatočné pečate ktoré na ňu boli uvalené, aby ju už nikdy nepoužil sa javila dosť pri živote. Pôsobila mu obrovskú bolesť, akoby sa snažila vypáliť do jeho ramena dieru.

 

Všimol si už tých prvých mloko-hadov, ale v momente, keď ich začali ostatný mastiť odignoroval ich prítomnosť. Zovrel naštvane päsť a zameral svoju pozornosť na päticu mužov v čiernom stojacu na hlave toho obrovského mloka. Jeho vražedný pohľad zračil čistý úmysel ich odoslať na posmrtný život. Pozorne si prezrel každého z nich a nepokojne sa zamračil. _Ani jeden z nich nie je hlavným šéfom. Na to sú príliš zaskočený._

 

Zaregistroval rozhovor medzi Nejim a Kakashim o tom či je to monštrum zdrojom toho Genjutsu o ktorom sa zhovárali pred tým. _To ani náhodou! Táto vec je príliš slabá._ Bez toho, aby si to uvedomil, zamietavo kývol hlavou zo strany na stranu. Kakashi si toho gesta všimol, ale usúdil, že bude lepšie momentálne nevyrušovať hniezdo rozzúrených včiel.

 

Saského pohľad sa stretol s pohľadom osoby, ktorá vystupovala ako kapitán čiernej päťky. Danú osobu to striaslo. Pokúsili sa navzájom chytiť do Genjutsu, ale ani jeden z nich neuspel. Kapitán odvrátil od neho svoj pohľad a niečo zahundral svojmu týmu. Saske i tak pochopil, že ten kapitán musí byť schopný Jojin a pokiaľ niečo nespraví, nedopadne to s nimi dobre.

 

Zachytil svoj batôžtek z výbavou, ktorý mu vyvolala Ten-Ten a pripravil sa.

 

Útočníci zvolili hromadný útok mloko-hadmi a podľa jeho úvahy pre istotu použili všetko čo mali. Narýchlo zhodnotil situáciu a došiel k záveru, že útočníci nepristúpia na boj z blízka a budú pokračovať v útokoch na veľkú vzdialenosť. Usúdil, že bude musieť nechať obranu na zvyšku týmu a sám prejde do útoku. Avšak priblíženie neprichádzalo k úvahe. Súper si udržoval prehľad o svojom okolí a okrem útokov na diaľku mal zaiste i zopár opatrení, keby sa niekto chcel priblížiť. Musel útočiť na diaľku, ale obyčajné hodenie kunai či šurikanu neprichádzalo v úvahu.

 

Avšak bolesť od prekliatej pečate sa pripomínala. Bez toho, aby si toho ktokoľvek všimol, žiarila pod jeho oblečením odtieňmi plameňa. Skoro akoby sama bola planúcim ohňom. Jeho myseľ sa začínala zahmlievať a preto so sebou pohol. Zložil zopár pečatí, uvaliac svoju techniku na niekoľko šurikenov, ktoré vzápätí hodil.

 

Hodil ich tak obratne, že presne naleteli na svoj ciel.

 

Kúsok pred ním sa aktivovala *Kage Shuriken no Jutsu* (Technika tieňového šurikenu) a ich počet sa navýšil na nespočítateľný roj. Útočníci si útoku, ale všimli a obratne zaľahli. Mlokovu hlavu zasypal dážď šurikenov. Lenže ten ju tesne pred tým trochu zaklonil, pričom umožnil všetkým hore, aby sa pred kovovým dažďom bezpečne ukryli. Väčšina šurikenov sa i tak odrazila od mlokovej tvrdej kože.

 

Avšak v to, že súper zaľahne Saske dúfal. Teraz totižto boli slepí voči ďalšiemu útoku, ktorý hodil tesne za prvým. Šurikeny teraz leteli priamo na slabo opancierované brucho monštra. Vzápätí avšak aktivoval *Soushuriken no Jutsu* (Technika manipulácie šurikanom) spolu s technikov tieňového šurikanu. Obludu zasypalo niekoľko zväčšených hviezd, ktoré rezalo jeho kožu krížom krážom zanechávajúc miestami krvavé rany. Niektoré sa dokonca do jeho kože zabodli, až tak hlboko, že sa objavili pramienky krvi. Mlok zastonal.

 

To však bol len druhý krok Saského plánu. Ako tretiu vlnu vytiahol zo svojej kapsičky všetky výbušne lístky, ktoré mal a pripevnil ich dratom o tri kunaje. Bolesť v jeho tele sa navýšila až takmer stratil vedomie.

 

Pekelne sa sústrediac zaťal zuby. Rozhodol sa nasilu použiť modifikovanú čakru, aby potlačil bolesť, ale stalo sa niečo iné. Síce to nevidel a ani si toho nikto iný nevšimol, ale jeho prekliata pečať sa rozliala. Keďže bol okolo nej kruh pečatiacej techniky, aby sa nemohla rozšíriť, utvorila v kruhu plameňom žiariaci disk. Do tohto ohnivého kruhu dorástli od stredu čierne značky pôvodnej prekliatej pečate. To Saske nevedel a ani nevedel, že táto zmena vyvolala ďalšiu zmenu. Čierne značky v jeho aktivovanom sharingane sa preklopili o 180 stupňov. Pritom sa zväčšili. Narástli až tak, že sa ich bruško dotýkalo okraja čiernej zreničky a chvostík zas okraja šošovky. Úplne tak pripomínal jeho súčasný tvar prekliatej pečate, len s čiernou guľôčkou v strede. To bol jeho nový stupeň sharinganu pozmenený potlačovanou prekliatou pečaťou.

 

Avšak jeho cieľ to splnilo. Potlačilo to jeho bolesť do prijateľnej miery. V hlave mal slabú myšlienku na dáku neurčitú ohnivú techniku, ktorú by mohol dodatočne poslať na toho mloka. Lenže znovu ho ovládla zúrivosť. Bez toho, aby si toho všimol podvedome použil, to čo sa naučil u Satsuky. Pozmenil svoju čakru až do takého bodu, že sa jeho ohnivé prekliate značky začali rozliezať po lístkoch. Vyzeralo to akoby vychádzali z jeho holých prstov, ale zato na druhú stranu ohnivá výplň pečate, ktorá zapečaťovala tú prekliatu ustúpila, akoby odtiekla do výlevky a vytekala priamo na tie lístky.

 

Saske zalapal po dychu a len čoho pochytil postupne šmaril všetky tri kunaje smerom na toho obra. Hneď po tom sa ozvala silná únava a nový sharingan sa vrátil do svojej starej podoby a potom sa deaktivoval. Prekliata pečať sčervenala a následne sa deaktivovala. Ťažko sa mu dýchalo, cítil neľudské vyčerpanie a bolesť s nadmerného použitia čakry. Bolo to v momente keď mloko-hadí hromadný útok bol úspešne zneutralizovaný.

 

* * *

 

Z oblohy sa zniesol dážď mločích pozostatkov. Celá skupina nanovo zaujala obranné postavenie v tábore a Neji musel znovu použiť svoj *Hakkeshou Dai Kaiten* (Obrovský vír proroctva), aby ochránil celú skupinu pred prípadným jedom, ktorý by sa mohol pri dopade uvoľniť z ich tiel, pokiaľ vôbec tam dáky bol.

 

Zatiaľ čo to dokončil doleteli kunaje k svojmu cieľu. Štítky sa so zasyčaním aktivovali a monštrum zasypali explózie. I cez jeho tvrdú kožu pocítil bolesť a hlasito zastonal.

 

Lenže i cez to že štítky povybuchovali, škvrnám zo Saského aktívnej pečate sa nič nestalo a namiesto toho sa rozsypali do okolia. Akoby boli lupeňmi nádherných plamenných kvetov pomaly klesali k zemi. Ako náhle dopadli na stromy, alebo čokoľvek horľavého, veľmi rýchlo vzplanuli v mohutný oheň.

 

Mlok ani nestihol zaregistrovať blížiace sa nebezpečenstvo a ocitol sa uprostred plnohodnotného lesného požiaru. Zviera začalo panikáriť, pritom až plamene začali hlodať otvorené rany prepadlo šialenstvu. Totálne sa rozvrešťalo a začalo so sebou hádzať zo strany na stranu, ale jeho ťažké telo sa ledva hýbalo.

 

Naša výprava to v zdesení spozorovala.

„Ty váho, to je teda nárež brácho.“ Skomentoval pobledli Kiba zatiaľ čo sa zvyšok ich skupiny nemal k žiadnym slovám.

 

Skupina piatich na hlave toho besniaceho mloka sa spametala. Poskladala niekoľko pečati a mlok pocítil nutkanie na vracanie. Otvoril svoju tlamu a znej vytryskol ohromný prúd vody ktorý nasmeroval pod seba.

 

Zakrátko tej vody bolo až toľko, že v nej zmizol nielen požiar, ale i dobrá polovica toho mloka.

 

Množstvo privolanej vody bolo tak veľké, že sa výprava vďaka tomu že boli pod kopcom, sa ocitla zočí voči tsunami. Kakashi vyzval všetkých, aby sa pripravili. Akamaru pribehol k Naruto a podobral ju tak skúsene, že rázom už sedela na jeho chrbte. Takže až prišla vlna k nim mohli všetci vyskočiť dostatočne vysoko. Teda až na Saského ku ktorému priskočil Kakashi, aby ho podoprel a uskočil s ním.

 

Čierna päťka nezaháľala a Kapitán rozdal svoje rozkazy. Mlok namieril svoju tlamu smerom k výprave a okrem kapitána zvyšný štyria naskákali do mocného prúdu privolávanej vody.

 

Kakashi a spol mali čo robiť, aby sa udržali na rozbúrenej rieke, ktorú ten mlok vyvolal i napriek tomu že boli trénovaný v pohybe a boji po vodnej hladine. Ich kemp to kompletne spláchlo i so všetkými tými pozostatkami po mloko-hadoch naokolo. Rozmery tejto povodne boli dych berúce. Stihol ešte predať vyčerpaného Účíhu Sakure, ktorá hneď začala s provizórnou prvou pomocou s jednou rukou, zatiaľ čo ho druhou podopierala, aby sa neutopil.

 

Lenže než sa tý dvaja stačili poriadne prispôsobiť vyskočil na nich spredu, s pod hladiny divný hybrid mloka. Bol tak asi desať krát väčší než Akamaru. Nebol však sám. Zľava i sprava na nich s pod hladiny vyskočilo niečo podobné. Všetci traja na nich z huby vystrelili vodné strely a vyzeralo to, že už to majú zrátané, lenže to by tam nemohli byť ostatný blázni z Konohy ktorý tie vodné streli zrušili. Mloci spustili nepretržitú paľbu, avšak ani jedna strela nedoletela k cieľu.

 

Avšak zozadu sa vynoril ďalší, lenže tento mal inú taktiku a iný cieľ. Na rozdiel od ostatných tento sa vynoril bližšie svojej vyhliadnutej obete. Z jeho tlamy nevyletela vodná strela, ale dlhočizný jazyk, ktorý bol nenormálne dlhý a smeroval na Akamura. Ten pohotovo uskočil do vzduchu, avšak z mlokovej huby vyletel druhý jazyk ktorý zasiahol Naruto a ovinul sa okolo nej. Tá hlasito zajačala a Akamaru sa zvrtol. S chuťou sa vrhol po druhom jazyku, ale bol plesknutý tým prvým. Mlok sa veľmi rýchlo snažil stiahnuť, ale psovitá šelma sa ukázala ohybnejšia a zahryzla sa do prvého jazyka. Mlok zavrešťal a všetci si všimli, ako švihal naoko seba dvojicou jazykov. Pritom v jednom drží pištiacu blondínu a v druhom má zahryznutého bieleho psa.

 

Pokúsil sa zmiznúť pod hladinou, kde by na plno využil svoje schopnosti, ale vzápätí bol vynesený nad hladinu na chrbte vyskakujúcej veľryby. Celá bola z priezračnej vody. Tento ťah bola celkom pohotová reakcia zas od Kakashiho a ostatným mlokom sa to zjavne moc nepáčilo. Pokúsili sa zasiahnuť, lenže to už na nich tlačil zvyšok výpravy.

 

Saske sa pokúsil oslobodiť Naruto tým, že hodeným kunajom pretne ten druhý jazyk, ale poriadne ho netrafil. Rozrezal sa len čiastočne a mlok sa začal zvíjať v bolestiach.

 

Pritom Kiba vyrazil priamo po mlokovej hlave a keďže sa ten mlok prevracal v bolestných kŕčoch jeho *Gatsuuga* ho netrafila správne. Výsledkom toho bolo, že mlok sebou neprirodzene zvrtol ako padal z tej veľryby.

 

Spredu sa ozval dunivý hluk a neľudský rev obrieho, ohyzdného mloka, ktorý sa šúchal... Nie!! ...valil mokrými pozostatkami lesa ako po koberci priamo na výpravu. Tvoriac pred sebou ďalšiu vlnu.

 

Kakashi so Saským pozreli najskôr na prichádzajúce monštrum potom spať k Naruto. Štvrtý mlok podľahol Kibovmu výpadu a komplet sa prevrátil, až s ním spadol do klesajúcej vody. Akamaru sa bol schopný včas pustiť, ale odhodilo ho to niekam úplne na bok. Zato Naruto mala obrovský problém. Druhý jazyk sa konečne utrhol, ale zostal nezdolne omotaný okolo nej. Odhodilo ju to smerom do údolia práve tam, kde bol prúd povodne najzúrivejší.

 

Bolo treba rýchlo jednať. Naruto bola síce dobrý plavec i bez čakry, ale zviazanej jej to bude k ničomu. Zostávali tri ďalšie mloky a k tomu všetkému sa blížila ich obria verzia. Kakashi ani nestihol dopovedať „Vydaj sa za ňou!“ A Saske sa rozbehol smerujúc do údolia, aby ju zachránil, vyzeral akoby ho vyčerpanie vďaka Sakure, aspoň čiastočne prešlo.

 

Bielovlasí Jonin si síce povzdychol, ale bolo to len na sekundu. Otočil sa smerom k bossovi mlokovi... „Je na čase, aby som to tiež bral vážne.“ Upol svoju pozornosť k väčšiemu problému, zanechávajúc tak záchranu nevesty jej manželovi, zatiaľ čo zvyšok týmu z Konohy prešiel konečne do protiútoku.

 

 

Nabudúce: Kanál v kúpeľoch či kúpeľ v kanále?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Keďže Naruto svet si berie námety z kde čoho ako napríklad že: skoro každé bojové umenie či set techník sú romantizované a prifarbené skutočné bojové umenia, ťahy či techniky.  
> -Myslím že genjutsu by sa dalo rozdeliť z hľadiska na koho pôsobí na: osoby, alebo oblasť. Na osobu: buď chytiť niekoho iného, alebo uvaliť na seba, kde môže byť napríklad potlačenie svojej prítomnosti, alebo zmeniť vlastnú auru tak aby vás napríklad hliadka považovala za miestneho. Na Oblasť buď formou bariéry, bubliny či teritória. Ako napríklad keď potrebuje zahaliť pohľad na nejaké miesto, či upraviť v tom mieste dáke fyzikálne zákony, alebo v extrémoch zmeniť krajinu na nepoznanie. Či už potrebujete, aby ste pred súperom, ktorý sa na vás díva schovali čo robíte, alebo aby ste vnukli dobrú náladu a súper tak poľavil v ostražitosti. Alebo tie efekty pri teleportačných únikových technikách. (rozsypal sa na lístie, či rozpadol sa na žeravé uhlíky ktoré odniesol vietor.) (Únikové techniky- Inokedy sa hovorí že sa pohybujú tak rýchlo že ich nie je možné uzrieť zrakom.)  
> -Saske je ľavák. Pravé oko je napojená na ľavú mozgovú polku. Na zvitok je možné zachytiť skoro akúkoľvek techniku, tak prečo by nešlo naň použiť i podpalače.   
> -Keďže Saske v údolí konca neporazil Naruto nevieme či sa jeho Mangeko Sharingan prebudil. Myslím si, že podmienky pri vývoji Sharinganu majú vplyv na jeho vizuálne zobrazenie


	23. Kapitola 24: Kanál v kúpeľoch či kúpeľ v kanále??

                Z jedného kopca v okolí Numy tečie potôčik. Veselo si žurká putujúc lesom cez čistinky a lesné chodníčky vychodené vysokou zverou. Bezstarostne si putuje až kamsi do údolia. Na to aký je malý má dosť vyhĺbené koryto, ktoré sa tvarovalo za pomoci náhlych výdatných dažďov, ktorými je zem jazier preslávená. A tak sa stáva, že zvieratká žijúce v lese, ktoré by sa chceli napiť z tohto potôčika, potrebujú hľadať vhodné miesto na napájanie.

 

A práve pri jednom takomto mieste sa potichučky spokojne napája srnka.

 

Avšak v sekunde sa vzpriami do pozoru, švihajúc ušami naokolo. Niečo nie je v poriadku... niečo počuje... niečo čo sem nepatrí... a je to niečo čo by obyčajný človek len tak včas nepostrehol. Namieri svoju hlavu proti prúdu potôčika odkiaľ daný zvuk prichádzal a našponovala svoje dlhé uši. Na moment strnula a počúvala...

 

Za tú chvíľu sa v jej očiach zračil strach. Inštinkt ju správne varoval pred blížiacim sa nebezpečenstvom, ale až teraz jej došlo čo tým nebezpečenstvom je. Na chvíľku zaváhala a o pár krokov ustúpila, ale i napriek tomu, že nebola správna doba pre daný zvuk, nebolo pochýb o tom čo sa blíži. Na nič ďalšieho nečakala a splašene sa rozbehla ako najrýchlejšie vládala priamo dolu korytom. ...a čoskoro nebola sama. Takmer všetky zvieratá ktoré mohli unikali z kopca do údolia, sprevádzaný vtákmi letiacimi oblohou bez jediného zaštebotania.

 

Scénka pri napájadle zostala prázdna a nastalo hrobové ticho... Ktoré za chvíľu vystriedalo tlmené dunenie, ktoré silnelo každým momentom. Niečo sa blížilo... niečo zlovestného a nebezpečného.

 

A tým niečím bola prívalová vlna. Po maličkom koryte potôčka sa valila obrovská masa vody ako nejaká zúrivá beštia raziaca si cestu najmenšieho odporu. Behom okamihu zalialo napájadlo mohutný prúd vhodný do rozbúrenej rieky. Voda sa vylievala do strán, len aby sa stretla s cunami, ktorá si razila cestu lesom. Cez kopčeky a kríky strhávajúc všetko čo mohla. Čoskoro bolo okolie lesa zaplavené a hladina miestami stúpala až ku korunám stromov.

 

Takýto výjav bolo možné vidieť na mnohých miestach od kopca až po údolie.

...pretože...

Nastala nečakaná povodeň porovnateľná s úplným pretrhnutím obrovskej vodnej hrádze.

 

* * *

 

Ako to býva, náhoda dokáže byť poriadne krutá. Od momentu čo sa jazyk zmutovaného mloka utrhol spolu s Naruto, sa menovaná dostala do obrovského problému. Hneď ako ucítila, že zovretie jazyka povolilo pokúšala sa z neho uvoľniť, lenže márne. Ako na potvoru padla do vody priamo v mieste, kde bolo koryto bývalého potôčika a práve na tom mieste sa valila voda najrýchlejšie. Prúd vody ju okamžite strhol a nedovolil jej manévrovať. Samotný jazyk bol o dosť ľahší ako voda, takže spolu s ním ju to hnalo po hladine priamo stredom prúdu. Príliš ďaleko od čohokoľvek o čo by sa mohli zachytiť i keby len náhodou.

 

Mala strach a bola v panike. Avšak bojový duch ju neopúšťal a bojovala i v tejto neľahkej situácií. I cez nechcené plávacie koleso z jazyka sa zúfalo snažila, aby ju to nestiahlo pod hladinu dúfajúc, že sa jej naskytne vhodná príležitosť pre útek.

 

Prúd sa, ale hnal príliš agresívne kľukatým korytom a hádzalo to s ňou ako so sudom. Jazyk jej síce držal hlavu nad hladinou, ale i tak sa musela veľmi snažiť aby sa neprevrátila. Hladina bola tak vysoká, že sa mohla takmer dotknúť klenby z korún stromov keby nebola spútaná. Jej nádej na rýchly útek ju opustila v momente, keď sa klenba rozostúpila v miestach, kde sa i prúd rozšíril do strán.

 

Jej situácia bola smrteľne vážna, ale i cez nepriaznivé podmienky sa nezdávala a neprestávala bojovať. A to bolo dobre, pretože záchrana bola na ceste.

 

* * *

 

Saske sa hnal za ňou, lenže prúd vody bol príliš nestabilný, aby sa na ňom dalo udržať, nie to bežať. Skákať po konároch stromov sa nedalo tiež, pretože naokolo boli len samé slabé stromčeky. A Plávanie v tak rozbúrenom prúde zamietol okamžite. Ak by sa ním nechal unášať, nemusel by sa k Naruto dostať včas.

 

Nasledoval ju skákaním po hladine. Lenže... nebolo to hocijaké skákanie. Hladina bola príliš rozbúrená a každý skok sprevádzal drobný výbuch vychádzajúci z jeho nôh. Každý jeho odraz pripomínal skôr odpálenie provizórnej rakety upevnenej na jeho nohe než odskok. Ihneď mu došlo, že takýmto provizórnym spôsobom prenasledovania mu dôjde i to málo čakry, ktorá mu ešte zostávala skôr, ako by sa čoby len priblížil k Naruto.

 

Potreboval urýchlene niečo vymyslieť. Potreboval loď, plť, alebo niečo, na čom by sa mohol plaviť po hladine. Jeho pohľad padol na jeden mohutný vysoký strom, týčiaci sa vysoko ako prírodná rozhľadňa. Samotný strom bol dostatočne blízko k hlavnému prúdu a pre jeho improvizovaný plán stačil jediný z jeho konárov.

 

V jeho očiach sa zatočil sharingan.

 

Vyhliadol si jeden mohutnejší konár, dostatočne hrubý na to, aby splnil svoj účel. Vystrelil priamo k stromu a nejako sa mu podarilo, za pomoci nevšednej akrobacie dostať až na jeho kmeň. Pristal na ňom za pomoci kunaí, ale nemohol si dovoliť zaháľať, každá sekunda sa počítala.

* Chidori * (Tisíc štebotavých vtákov)

Vyrazil priamo k svojmu cieľu a za pomoci bzučiaceho guľatého blesku v jeho dlani, ho urazil od zvyšku stromu. Zvrtol sa a pár ťahmi ho precízne opracoval od všetkého nepotrebného. Opracovaný valec od nárazu začal mierne ulietať. Saske nelenil, zaprel sa oboma nohami o hlavný kmeň a v presne odhadnutom uhle sa odrazil od neho. Schmatol provizórne vyrobený plavák, či priam surf a zamieril k hlavnému prúdu rieky.

 

Dopadol s ním do rieky a na chvíľu zmizol pod hladinou. Plavák však plnil svoju úlohu správne a čoskoro sa vynoril. Trvalo mu len moment, než sa na neho posadil a popohnal ho po prúde. Stalo sa presne v čo dúfal, jeho kajak sa hnal po hladine slušnou rýchlosťou bez nutnosti aby plytval svojou čakrou. Vďaka svojim očiam spozoroval bojujúcu Naruto neďaleko pred tým.

 

Na perách sa mu objavil ľahký úsmev, pretože si bol istý, že týmto tempom sa k nej čoskoro dostane. _Vydrž, Naruto!_

Jej záchranca sa blížil.

 

* * *

 

Narutina situácia sa zhoršovala. Dostala do veľkého vodného víru, ktorý sa tvoril keď voda pritekajúca z kopca narazila na protiľahlý kopec. Zostať nad hladinou bolo čoraz ťažšie a i cez neželané plávacie koleso ju čoraz viac ťahalo pod hladinu. Saske už bol len o nemalú chvíľu od nej a už sa chystal na jej vytiahnutie...

 

...keby ju vír nevyhodil do odtekajúceho prúdu vody. Nespokojne klapol zubami, pretože na to aby ju mohol nasledovať sa musel najskôr sám dostať z toho spomínaného víru.

 

I keď mal jasnú predstavu ako na to, stratil v ňom príliš cenných sekúnd pri ďalších otáčkach, než docielil, aby ho to vypľulo správnym smerom. Jeho cieľ mal zas náskok o ktorý ani v najmenšom nestál.

 

Spomínaný prúd mal byť pokojnejší kvôli tomu, že sa dostal na širšie miesto, ale opak bol pravdou. Dodatočná voda valiaca sa z kopcov búrila túto rieku do úrovne šialenej kajakárskej dráhy doháňajúc Saského k zúrivosti.

 

Keď už od nej bol vzdialený len niekoľko sekúnd, jej situácia sa mala znovu zhoršiť. Prúd ju totižto niesol priamo k víru z ktorého voda odtekala priamo pod zem.

 

Naruto bojovala o každý nádych, ale čo nevedela bolo, že ju to za moment spláchne do výlevky.

 

Už, už mizla v strede víru, keď sa jej plavčík odrazil od pňa na ktorom sa za ňou plavil a skočil priamo do stredu, rovno za ňou...

 

Voda bola zvírená a zakalená zeminou, ale i cez to sa mu podarilo pod vodou nahmatať jazyk ktorý ju zväzoval a behom momentu sa dotiahol až k nej. Pevne ju schmatol aby ju podporil a aby mu nemohla ani len náhodou nevykĺzla.

 

V následnom chaose ich prúd vypľul niekoľko metrov dole do dákeho širokého tunela, či kanálu kruhového tvaru. Ktorý už bol do polovice zaplavený rozbúrenou vodou, kde ich prúd strhol vlastným smerom.

 

Podarilo sa mu ju dostať nad hladinu, kde ťažko zalapala po dychu. Bola takmer mimo, ale ešte sa držala. I cez tmu vyzistil, že daný tunel smeruje priamkou, určiteľným smerom. Prúd bol dostatočne rýchli na to, aby bolo dosť priestoru medzi hladinou a klenbou kanálu. Snažil sa trošku o pohyb, ale bez väčšieho účinku a vtedy sa mu do mysli votrela nepríjemná myšlienka. Prúd bol až príliš rýchly... skoro akoby odtekajúcej vode nič nebránilo v úniku, skoro...

 

...ako u vodopádu.

 

Oblasť okolo Numy bývala záplavovou oblasťou po dlhé generácie, než jej obyvatelia vytvorili rozsiahly systém nadzemných i podzemných kanálov. Podarilo sa im pretvoriť krajinu posiatu močiarmi na priam magické miesto krištáľovo priezračných jazier ukrytých medzi zelenými kopcami.

 

Spomenul si ako väčšinu vody pri príliš výdatných dažďoch odvádzajú podzemnými tunelmi do rieky v kaňone. Vôbec ho nepotešilo vedieť, že toto je s istotou jeden z nich. Síce by sa dostali von na priestranstvo, do rieky, kde by sa mu naskytla väčšia voľnosť na manévrovanie, ale na druhú stranu nemal najmenší záujem čeliť možnosti, že by ich to mohlo oplieskať o stenu kaňonu. Navyše jeho čakra bola blízko úplného vyčerpania.

 

Potreboval viac možností na manévrovanie a chvíľu mu trvalo než Naruto vyslobodil z toho jej plávajúceho kolesa. Ihneď ako to urobil začal prúd unášať odťatý jazyk od nich štýlom, akoby bol živým hadom plávajúcim po prúde. Ale jeho plán na spomalenie narazil na problém. Namiesto toho mal zlý pocit, zdalo sa mu akoby prúd zrýchľoval.

 

Museli sa z toho tunela nejako rýchlo dostať a tak dúfal, že po ceste natrafí na podobnú priepust s ktorou sa dostali do neho. Namiesto toho, ale uzrel niečo lepšieho. Výklenok s rebríkom na strane tunela, ktorý stúpal do diery nad ním.

Bol čas aby konal. *Sharingan*

 

Prúd ich hnal stredom kanála a od toho rebríka boli príliš ďaleko, aby na neho dočiahol. Skoro by ho minul, keby si neodopol svoju kapsu s výbavou, omotal jej remeň okolo zápästia a použil ju ako kotvu, ktorou sa zachytil o ten rebrík. Zhuplo ich to ku stene, kde použil svoju ostávajúcu čakru, aby sa doštveral k rebríku. Behom chvíľky sa horko ťažko teperil po rebríku pridržiavajúc sa len jednou rukou zatiaľ čo v druhej držal nevládnu Naruto.

 

Šlo to ťažko a ani nevedel, koľko metrov takto vyšplhal než sa dostal do menšieho servisného tunela. Spolu s ňou sa zvalil na zem a len pár sekúnd lapal dych keď si uvedomil, že Naruto podvedome vykašláva vodu zo svojich pľúc. Narýchlo jej k tomu domohol a ona nabrala vedomie. Až prestala kašlať doprial si hlboký výdych. Unavene sa oprel o stenu a pol okom sledoval blondínu ako rozdýchava zážitok po jazde na šialenej vodnej dráhe.

 

Na moment sa ale zarazil, keď zaregistroval žblnkanie. Bolo to úplne iné ako hučanie pretekajúcej vody v tunely pod nimi a tak s nedôverou nahliadol do diery ktorou vyliezli nahor.

 

Hladina v tuneli pod ním už dosahovala otvoru šachty a voda sa pomaličky začínala štverať nahor k ním. Vôbec ešte neboli mimo nebezpečenstva. Do kanála musela pritekať voda i cez iné priepustne, ktoré neskonale nehorázne navýšili prietok. Kapacita odvodňovacieho kanála už nestačila. Preglgol. Jeho brašna s výbavou ktorá sa zakliesnila na rebrík už bola nadobro stratená.

 

Vstal a rozhliadol sa. Boli v tunely, ktorý síce bol takisto rovný ako čiara, ale vôbec nebol v smere tunela pod ním. Všimol si nenápadnej trubky zavesenej pod stropom tiahnucu sa po celej jeho dĺžke. Priložil na ňu svoju dlaň a pocítil ako cez ňu preteká pramienok vody. Ihneď mu došlo, že to musí byť jeden z tých vzácnych prameňov, ktoré privádzajú do kúpeľov v dedine. Prešiel po nej svojou rukou, aby zistil na ktorý smer klesá. Na jeho prekvapenie, ale  ucítil dokonca ktorým smerom ten slabučký pramienok tečie.

 

Potreboval sa rozhodnúť. Vhodné by bolo utiecť niekam na vyvýšené miesto a odtiaľ možno ďalej do neznáma preč od všetkého. Ale na druhej strane bolo príliš veľa neznámych s ktorými sa treba popasovať a hlavne veril, že hlavný strojca sa stále ukrýval niekde za oponou a mohol znovu usilovať o Naruto. Preto schovať sa v Nume by bolo lepším riešením. Navyše tam bola šanca, že i zvyšok tímu to nejako zvládne a navráti sa do základne, ktorou bol ako na potvoru novomanželský apartmán. Pohliadol na roztrasenú polo prítomnú Naruto a bolo mu jasné, že sa ešte nejakú chvíľu sama nepohne. Skontroloval dieru s rebríkom v ktorej hladina nebezpečne stúpala a čoskoro sa vyleje do servisného tunela. Ani len neuvažoval čo za katastrofu by dedinu čakalo keby nebolo toho odvodňovacieho tunela, ale na druhú stranu nemienil čakať na ďalšie kolo na šialenej vodnej dráhe.

 

Vzal ju na chrbát a plecia a držiac ju za nohy vyrazil smerom ktorým viedla trubka slabučký pramienok. Pokúšal sa bežať, ale skrz únavu to nešlo dosť dobre. Ešte že jeho partáčka bola dostatočne pri vedomí, aby sa o neho zaprela. S prekríženými rukami na jeho hrudi sa mu utekalo ľahšie keďže i ona nemala najmenší záujem o druhú kúpeľ vo vode ktorá už vyvierala do servisnej šachty.

 

* * *

 

Utekal a už nevedel ako dlho, ale únava si vyberala na ňom svoju daň a on spomaľoval. Postupne už šiel iba krokom až dorazil k miestu kde chodba končila šachtou na dol, vedúcej do ďalšieho kanála. Keby nepohliadol na trubku, ktorú nasledoval vôbec by si nevšimol nenápadných ťažkých kovových hneď vedľa miesta kde odbáčala do steny.

Nahmatal niečo ako kľučku a i Napriek tomu ako robustne tie dvere vyzerali, šli otvoriť pomerne ľahko a nehlučne. Tak isto i zavrieť a to i vďaka gumenej izolácií, ktorá im dodávala i vodotesnosť.

 

Ocitli sa v tmavej miestnosti ktorá mala všetky steny oblepené neuveriteľným množstvom štítkov tvoriacich mocnú psychickú bariéru. Niekto si dal záležať, aby žiadny jasnovidec nenašiel toto miesto, to zahrnuje i Nejiho Byakugan.

 

Naruto naznačila Saskému, že už ju môže položiť a tak sa opatrne zohol, aby jej spustil nohy na zem. Pokúsila sa postaviť, ale nohy sa jej triasli ako osike. Len čo stála a on sa vystrel stratila rovnováhu, takže ju musel podoprieť o svoje rameno. Bola zoslabla, až príliš zoslabla... Úplne bezbranná... Niečo nebolo v poriadku, ale utešoval sa že by to možno bolo len celkovým vypätím. Veď taký zážitok by vyčerpal až na dno snáď každého.

 

Rozhliadol sa po miestnosti ktorej dominoval mohutný vodojem v strede. Uzavretá nádrž ako vystrihnutá z filmov, kde na rovných strechách obytných poschodových domov stála protipožiarna veža naplnená vodou. Táto ale k tomu bola bohato zdobená lístkami rôznych ochranných pečatí ktorým dominovala šamanistická povrazová bariérova reťaz tiahnuca sa po obvode celej nádrže. Po stranách miestnosti bolo nezmerné množstvo trubiek vedúcich z a do rôznych prístrojov, čerpadiel, kolón a dávkovačov, ktoré slúžili na úpravu kvapaliny a to od filtrácie, cez obohacovanie, až po zmeny na molekulárnej úrovni. Výsledný pocit, ktorý z tejto miestnosti mal bol, akoby sa nachádzali v tajnom laboratóriu dákeho šialeného geniálneho vedca.

 

„Saske...“ Ozvala sa slabým šeptom Naruto na svojho záchrancu, opierajúc sa o jeho rameno, s unaveným pohľadom upreným k zemi.

Pohliadol na ňu: „Nie je ti nič?“ Stále ju podopieral pretože vyzerala ako by sa mohla každou sekundou zosypať.

 

„Hm..“ Súhlasne odpovedala nerobiac nič, preto sa vrátil ku skúmaniu miestnosti pohľadom. Ubehlo pár sekúnd než zo seba vydala ďalšie slovíčko... „Ď-ďakujem...“

„Hm...“ Odpovedal automaticky, ale za moment sa zarazil a venoval jej nechápavý pohľad. „Čože?...“

„Ď,.. ďa,.. ďakujem... za,.. za moju, za... záchranu...“ Vykoktala zo seba tichučko, stále sa na neho nepozrúc.

 

„??“ Niečo sa mu nezdalo. Natočil sa k nej a voľnú dlaň položil na jej čelo. _Žiadna teplota._ Rozhodol sa natočiť jej tvár k tej svojej aby sa uistil. Avšak i keď on pohliadol do jej načervenalej tváre, ona mu stále nevenovala pohľad a naďalej sa dívala na bok do prázdna. _Fajn, horúčku nemá._ Odpadol mu kameň zo srdca, ale na druhú stranu okamžite strnul. Až teraz mu podľa jej výrazu došlo, že sa musí cítiť neskutočne trápne. Až tak, že by sa najradšej prepadla pod zem. Jej bezbrannosť ju musela priam ubíjať. „Naruto...“ Zašepkal na ňu nevedomky, ale i to stačilo k tomu, aby otočila k nemu svoje azúrové oči a ich pohľady sa stretli. V ten moment ucítil ako sa mu rozbúšilo srdce a strnul.

 

„Ďa-ďakujem...“ Zase potichučky koktala, plná rozpakov i zahanbenia. „...za moju za-záchranu... sa, sa... s...“ Snažila sa dokončiť to posledné slovo, ale bolo to pre ňu neskonale ťažké priznať. Dych sa jej vytrácal, ale jemne sa hryzla do pery a nakoniec ho vyslovila: „Saske...“

 

Okamžite sa zapýril, avšak nemal najmenšie poňatie akoby mal zareagovať.

Opierajúc sa o neho strnula i ona a obaja tam stáli ako uhranutý dívajúc sa zblízka navzájom do zapýrených tvárí.

 

* * *

 

 „DO RITI AJ S TÝM VŠETKÝM, OKAMŽITE SI PRESTANTE ZO MŇA UTAHOVAŤ!!“ Ozval sa tlmený výkrik akoby spoza dverí, či cez stenu z vedľajšej miestnosti.

 

Obaja šokovane poskočili pretože ten hlas nebol nikoho iného než štvoročka Karin. Obaja sa vystreli do pozoru, ale Naruto stratila rovnováhu a tak ju musel Saske prichytiť do náruče a oprieť si ju o hruď.

 

„Ja, ja už to ďalej nezvládnem!!“ Pokračovala Karin, ale z jej roztraseného nahnevaného hlasu to vyznievalo, akoby bola mierne pripitá. „Tí dementi si doslova koledujú o bolestivý koniec! *hic* Vôbec nechápem, ako mohli v tomto svete doteraz prežiť?! Nemajú žiadne vychovanie, sú impulzívny a nerozvážny ako malý haranti!! Bez najmenšieho kúska rešpektu si robia čo sa im zachce!!...“ Zaskočilo jej a rozkašlala sa.

 

Zatiaľ čo stažobne skoro vrieskala, obaja opatrne natočili svoje pohľady smerom odkiaľ šiel jej tlmený krik. Zaostrili a čo chvíľa zbadali nenápadné malé drevené dvierka. Panika rýchlo ustúpila, keď sa dvere neotvárali a i bez toho aby si medzi sebou prehodili jediné slovo či gesto sa obaja skúsene k nim prikradli. Len čo boli u nich a ich sluch sa prispôsobil rozoznali i ďalšie hlasy ktorých poloha sa nehýbala. O tom, že je vedľa ďalšia miestnosť už nebolo pochýb.

 

Padla dáka poznámka a ozval sa smiech od viacerých ľudí. Taktiež bolo počuť špliechanie vody z ktorého sa dalo vyčítať, že v danej miestnosti je minimálne vaňa, alebo dokonca bazénik či bazén, alebo nebodaj jazierko.

 

„Aghrr!!“ Prejavila Karin svoju nespokojnosť zlostným pripitým zavrčaním. „To je na zbláznenie! Všetci sú to blázni, padlí na hlavu a to psisko je úplný úchyl. Nehovoriac o tom čo si dovolil ten jeho zablšenec.“ Hlasito si odpila z nejakej fľaše, až bolo počuť glganie.

 

Na ich prekvapenie zaznel flegmatický hlas istého barmana. „Viem, že by mi do toho nemalo nič biť, ale tak rázne popíjanie v horkom kúpeli ti veľmi rýchlo stúpne do hlavy. Tak...“

 

„Nestaraj sa!“ Odpálkovala ho bezcitne.

 

„Zlatíčko, popíjanie zlomené srdce nevylieči.“

Znovu ich prekvapilo, keď rozoznali prívetivý hlas kuchárky Ayi z ich hotela, ale priam ich striaslo, keď na to odpovedala miestna madona Numy, madam Kyruin Ragio, svojím panovačným pobaveným hlasom.

„Ale, ale, občas je potrebné padnúť až na zem, aby si opäť mohla vstať. ♥“

 

„Ale zamilovať sa na prvý pohľad? Hrozivé...“ Povzdychla si Aya, ale z intonácie jej hlasu to vyznelo skôr zasnene.

 

„To je priamy dôkaz ako moc je náš ženích výnimočný. Hm.“ Ozval sa štvrtý, ale nový hlas. Musel patril mužovi, ktorého ešte nestretli. A ak by mali typovať tak by patril mužovi okolo štyridsiatky, tak trochu viacej pri tele zastávajúci nejakú dôležitú funkciu, pretože vyznel prehnane dôležito. „Vyžaruje z neho akási nebezpečná aura ktorá by podlomila kolená nejednej dievčine. Hm. Ale vážne Karin chan, trošku sa kroť.“

 

„Kiááá.“ Zajačala červenovláska a naštvane zašpliechala na niekoho. “Prečo sa stále navážate len do mňa? Tento Ľadový ksicht tu vedľa vypil skoro dvakrát toľko než ja. A jej nič nepoviete?!“ Zagánila na niekoho kto bol zrejme kúsok od nej, ale odozva neprichádzala. „Hááá? Nedávaj mi ten pohľad! Jasné!?“ Znela o dosť viacej rozčúlene. „Môžeš sa pretvarovať ako len chceš, ale ja cez ten tvoj ľadový ksicht dokonale vidím, ty, ty jeden mrazený cencúľ!“ Daná osoba ju musela mlčaním namyslene osočiť pretože sa do jej hlasu priplietol sarkazmus. „Tss, to si celá ty na všetko máš svoju mlčanlivú odpoveď. Určite si myslíš aká si bohvieako cool, keď zadrieš jedno dve slova za celý deň, ale opak je úplnou pravdou!“

„ZAVRI SI TLAMU TI JEDNA HOPERKA!!“ Zaštekala konečne osoba na ktorú Karin dorážala a Saskému sa rozšírili oči v obave, pretože ten chladný povýšenecký hlas nemohol patriť nikomu inému než Satsuky. I ona vyznela trošku pripito a okamžite sa pustili do hádky.

 

„Há?? ľadová kráľovná vie aj hovoriť? Avšak ti máš čo povedať! Stačil ti jeden pohlaď na neho a už si spriadala pavučinu svojich plánov!“

„Há? Ja som si zachovala aspoň nejakú decentnosť, to ty si šla rovno na vec, ako dajaká kurva!“

 

„Krásna reč od niekoho, kto každému vliepa do ksichtu vetu: Nemáš na mňa smrade tak padni na kolená ti červe!“

„Aspoň nie som tak zúfala, že sa vrhnem po prvom fešákovi na obzore a hrám to na lásku na prvý pohľad. A tvoj úspech? Cha, nula bodov!“

 

„Há? Dosť odvážne tvrdenie od sochy bez citov.“

„I rohožka u dverí ma viac sexepílu než ty!“

 

Ich škriepka a urážanie sa medzi sebou prechádzalo od slovnej ku fyzickej šarvátke a bolo počuť ako sa v tej vode medzi sebou hašteria.

 

„Tak to by stačilo! Vyjasniť si city je dôležité, ale všetko má svoje hranice! Hm!“ Zaznel ten dôležitý mužský hlas, ale dievčatá ho očividne ignorovali. „Drahá prosím.“

Ragio súhlasne hmkla a prešla k tým dvom výtržníčkam.

 

Satsuky na Karin zavrčala poznámkou, že ju za tie jej reči rozdelí na dve. Ale to už Ragio bola pri nich. „Ale, ale. ♪“ Zalamentovala pobavene, čím si získala ich pozornosť. „Nenapadlo ťa, čo by si tým docielia, že nie? Rozpolenie by skutočne fungovalo na kde koho, ale u Karin chan neviem, neviem. Ako ju poznáme mohla by to prežiť. Ba čo viac, mohla by z toho rozpolenia vyviaznuť ako dvojičky. Celkom by ma zaujímalo, ako by si reagovala, keď namiesto mono (jeden) by si od teraz mala stereo. (dvojica) A ja by som namiesto dvoch dcér mala tri. ♥“ Zachichotala sa tak zvrhlo až bolo počuť ako obe hlasno nasucho preglgli. Zrejme si obe naživo predstavili, že by toho bola schopná a zo slovami. „Poďte na moju hruď. ♥“ Sa vkliesnila medzi ne. Vzala si každú pod jednu ruku a za ich neskrývaného protestu ich umlčala. Snažili sa síce vymaniť z jej zovretia, ale čoskoro už nemali sily ani na odvrávanie. Pričom sa Ragio celú dobu pobavene chichotala.

 

„Hm, hm.“ Spokojne zahmkol dôležitý muž a ujal sa slova. „Keď už ste si to medzi sebou vysvetlili, tak je na čase aby sme sa posunuli ďalej. Ako pokračuje naše pátranie?“

 

„Nič moc, ale keď už hovoríš o pátraní...“ Nadhodila kuchárka. „Karin, dnes si bola u svojho majstra, že áno? Pomôže nám?“

 

„He?“ Najskôr ju to poriadne vyviedlo z miery, ale potom si zhlboka povzdychla. „Tak ako zakaždým.“ Znovu si povzdychla, ale tentoraz priam otrávene. „Nula bodov. Povedala som mu všetko čo som vedela, ale tváril sa že má záujem len o urýchlenie svojho experimentu. Naliehala som na neho, ale len sa zasmial...“ Pozmenila svoj hlas akoby dabovala dákeho starého namysleného muža s prefajčeným hlasom. „ _To znie zaujímavo drahá. Asi by som mal zasiahnuť, ale nateraz to nechám v tvojich rukách. Som celkom zvedaví ako si stým poradíš_.“ Len čo to dokončila zajačala pobúrene. „Kiááá, dement jeden!! Je mu u prdele, čo sa stane s touto dedinou. I keď je pošahaný génius, jediné čo ho zaujíma je ten jeho zvrátený výskum. Hlavne že ho zabáva sledovať...“ „ ** _ako sa veci vyvíjajú_**.“ Zdôraznila znovu imitujúc jeho hlas v podráždenom tone, ale hneď na to zosmutnela. „Je jedno, že on má zrazu zhon zo subjektami, ale čo si myslí privolávať ma mimo dohodnutý rozvrh? A to práve, keď mám najdôležitejšiu prácu?“

„Chi. Privolávacie zvieratko.“ Utrúsila Satsuky takmer škodoradostne

 

Karin na to okamžite vybuchla. „Čože?!! Vysmáhni ty blbá pseudo kňažka... Ja aspoň môžem so svojím majstrom konzultovať, i keď je to experimentov uchýľ. To ty si toho svojho videla len jediný raz v živote a v momente si prepadla jeho šarmu.“

„...!“

 

„Nezazeraj tak na mňa! Stala si sa kňažkou z čistého rozmaru jediného muža, ktorý šiel čírou náhodou okolo a dostal vtipný nápad, urobiť z teba kňažku, keď si na neho čumela ako na nejaké božstvo.“

„Opováž sa ty suka!! Za prvé: bolo to viac dní! A za druhé: si nenahováraj, že nie si rovnako opustená ako ja!!“ Ukĺzlo jej, ale ani nedostala možnosť to oľutovať, ich podgurážená hádka sa vyostrovala.

 

„Jedno-zvitková kňažka!!“

„Ukrýval celú knižnicu, ty Nána!! Len žiarliš na to, že **on** mal viac elegancie a štýlu než kedykoľvek ten **tvoj** hajzel bude mať. Okrem toho, že ma neskutočne štveš, si k tomu všetkému ešte neskutočný babrák k ničomu!!“

 

„Ha!! Pekné od niekoho kto nič nedosiahol a má len béčkové schopnosti.“

„Nesnaž sa povedať, že čokoľvek z toho čo máš by bolo lepšie ako *C.*, ty jeden zákusok na jedno zahryznutie čo každý len ochutná a potom zhnusene vypľuje.“

 

„Neskutočne ma štveš!!“

„Tak to je vzájomné!!“

 

„Serieš ma viac, než tá blondska čo omylom zbalila tak dokonalého chlapa!!“

„Ghaa!!“ Odpoveďou jej bolo len Satsukyne zajačanie.

 

Ich opilecká hádka sa znovu chýlila k vrcholu keby obe naraz divno nezhíkli.

 

„No tak vy dve, tak ste neuspeli a čo na tom?“ Prihovárala si k nim Ragio matersky vľúdne a podľa špliechania vody a ich pazvukov či stonov musela na ne použiť dáke zvrhlé chvaty ktorými si ich podrobila.

 

„Som to ale požehnaná, že mi osud privial dvojicu tak vášnivých dcér, skoro akoby som sa pozerala na seba. Obaja vaši majstri boli spojený s veľkým osudom i údelom a obaja sa prehnali našimi životmi práve v moment, keď to Numa najviac potrebovala. Prestaňte si konečne myslieť, že nás zachránili len preto, aby si vás tu odložili. Obaja videli vo vás obrovský potenciál, ktorý sa ale nemohol rozvíjať pokiaľ by ste boli stále s nimi. Obe ste sa stali iskrou ktoré rozdúchali naše srdcia tak ako nikdy predtým. Všetci vás milujú a všetci vedia ako moc milujete Numu. Nie ste sami...“

 

 

„V tomto ma Kyruin pravdu.“ Prihovorila sa vľúdne do toho Aya. „Obe ste dcérami Numy. Vaši záchrancovia vás mali radi natoľko, aby vám našli domov, ktorý by ste mohli milovať a my sme im vďačný že vybrali nás. Mali vás radi natoľko, aby vám dožičili život ktorý by vám sami nemohli dožičiť. I keď si o niečom myslíte, že to bola z ich strany chyba nemusí to byť celkom tak. Niektoré chyby sa len zdajú byť chybami.“

 

„Hm, hm. Prekonávanie chýb je sprievodným znakom dospievania.“ Zasmial sa dôležitý muž.

„Keď už hovoríme o sprievodných znakoch.“ Ozval sa Barman nezaujate. „Všimol som si niečoho znepokojivého o našich novomanželoch.“

 

„Hmm, o čom to hovoríš, priateľu?“ Chytil sa okamžite tohto rozhovoru.

„Nie som si istý... ale skôr mi to prišlo, ako by sa napĺňalo dáke zlovestné proroctvo.“

 

„Však aj hej... Proroctvo sobáša.“ Zasmial sa a s ním i Aya. „Asi to moc prežívaš priateľu, alebo ti už stihli prirásť k srdcu?“

Zhlboka povzdychol, ale i tak pokračoval. „Nepovedal by som, že by som si ich nejako moc obľúbil či nie. Veď predsa introvert a tsundere je zlaté kombo... Kto by odolal? Tí dvaja boli jasný v okamihu, keď sa konečne stretli. Navyše boli úplne imúnny voči efektu teritória môjho baru, doteraz som sa s niečím takým nestretol. Skoro akoby boli mocné divoké šelmy.“

 

„Láska je najlepšia keď je divoká a nespútaná. Mm, hm!“ Nadchol sa, ale Aya na druhú stranu len povzdychla. „Na niektorých to skrátka funguje inak. Asi je toho na nich moc.“

„Zato z toho jeho tatíka som mal neskutočný strach. Bolo to ako by ten chlap bol schopný pobiť celú dedinu so sladkým úsmevom na tvári len za pomoci pravačky zatiaľ čo v ľavačke by choval bábätko, ktoré by sa pri jeho výpadoch ani len neprebudilo zo svojho sladkého spánku.“ Povzdychol si. „Skoro akoby ten chlap videl viac strašidelnejších smrtí než je zdravé.“

 

„Samozrejme že rozdáva strach. Hm. I ja by som vražedne zazeral, ak by som mal ženiť tak dokonalého syna.“

 

„Zato máš, ale dvojicu vášnivých dcér v rozkvetu. Od samej radosti by si vraždil za takého ženícha pre nich.“ Zachichotala sa Ragio slastne, ale potom prešla do bádavého tónu. „Ale... tsundere a introvert... Hmmm... Kde len že som takúto dvojku videla.“

Pýtala sa dumajúc a i ostatný traja dospeláci okomentovali túto otázku v rôznych obmenách, ale po chvíľke bolo počuť len chichot.

 

„Hmmmm.“ Zamyslel sa ten dôležitý. „Satsuky chan, čo si zistila o našom ženíchovi?“

 

Menovaná vydala podráždený zvuk a roztraseným hlasom nervózne spustila. „Že-ženích preukázal, že je zatiaľ zaťažený okovami vla-vlastnej nerozhodnosti... I-i keď má schopnosti, chýba mu odhodlanie ich naplno použiť. Je zasiahnutý hlbokou traumou a v jeho vnútri sa u-ukrýva n-niečo mocné... čo-čo nemá záujem byť odhalené. Alebo sa to nemá záujem odhaliť... **nám**. Celé jeho vnútro je zahalené nepriehľadným závejom a ani o tom nevie. Je to ako by tam bola ba- bariéra a to zvnútra. Vy- význam dvojitej pečate sa mi nepodarilo zistiť. Prav...depodobne je súčasťou dákej špeciálnej schopnosti. Tak či onak... ten muž má o-obrovský potenciál.“ Hlasno si vydýchla, keď dokončila svoju správu, ako by bola dáky nováčik, ktorý prepadol nervozite pri svojom prvom referovaní strašidelnému šéfovi veľkej firmy.

 

„Hmm.“ Znovu sa zamyslel dôležitý muž. „A čo nevesta? Karin chan, dáka zmena?“

 

Karin rozpačito zhíkla keď spomenul jej meno. V rozpakoch ledva spustila. „Ja-ja-ja, neviem prísť na to čo-čo sa jej s-stalo.“ Na chvíľu sa odmlčala akoby dúfala že už viacej od nej nebude chcieť, ale Kyruin ju povzbudila aby pokračovala. „Ne-nedokážem do nej na-nahliadnuť. Te-technika, akou ju lieči tá fu-fúria je príliš unikátna... a-aby som si ju ve-vedela poriadne vyložiť. Ne-nehovoriac o tom, že každého o-obyčajného človeka by roztrhlo, keby mal v sebe du-duchovné jadro. Ukrýva o-obrovskú si-silu, a-a mala by byť schopná jedinečných techník, ale momentálne je úplný výmoľ. A-ale i cez všetky tie pečate čo na ňu uvalili, som zi-zistila, že za ukotvenie tej p-prvej niekto zaplatil v-vlastným ži-ži-životom.“ U posledného slova priam vyprskla tak rázne, že zalapala po dychu.

 

„Hmm. No nebudem tvrdiť, že rozumiem všetkým tým vašim termínom a vyjadreniam čo ste spomenuli...“

Nadhodil ale bol prerušený barmanom: „Chlapec sa uzavrel i pred vlastnou temnou minulosťou.“ Pritom ho ihneď doplnila i Aya. „A Dievča prežilo po tom ako bola použitá ako nástroj v mocnom Jutsu.“

 

„Takže hrdina s temnou minulosťou a obetný baránok??... Hmmm... Ale inak sú v poriadku, nie?“ Pohliadol na majiteľku hotelu čo tam robí i kuchárku.

„Podľa toho čo som od svadobčanov pochytila, je mimo priameho nebezpečenstva. Ale... Bez použitia regeneračnej kúpele za ktorou sem pôvodne prišli, by alternatívna liečba, ktorú nevesta momentálne podstupuje, mala trvať tak dva-tri týždne. A sobáš má byť hneď, po tom ako sa vylieči.“

„Ale máme skutočne právo ich takto zdržiavať? A s ohľadom na ich povahu, čím dlhšie tu budú, tým vyššie náklady budú mať nielen oni ale aj mi. Hlavne mi.“ Pripomienkovali medzi sebou Barman s kuchárkou.

 

„Žiadne obavy. Tie náklady sa nám bohato vrátia v podobe obnovenej reputácie. Pokiaľ tí z listovej urobia čo majú. Hm.“ Skrotil ich oboch sebavedome. Ale zato dvojica načúvajúca za stenou takmer poskočila.

Barmana s Kuchárkou jeho vyhlásenie riadne prekvapilo a obaja sa zarazili na jeho hrdým prehlásením. „Ale odkiaľ vieš, že sú z listovej?“ „To ma tiež zaujíma, už sú tu nejaký ten čas a doteraz sme o nich skoro nič nevedeli. Ani to odkiaľ sú.“

 

„Ha. Konečne prišla správa, že práve z listovej odpovedali na našu žiadosť. Správa bola síce veľmi strohá a skoro nič som sa nedozvedel. Síce už pred tým naši ochrancovia naznačili, že pôsobili na území zemi ohňa. Ale poviem vám... úplne mi spadol kameň zo srdca, keď tá správa mala insígnie používaných iba úradmi ohňovej zeme. Konečne... práve keď tu máme i dákych hostí. Hm.“

„Avšak niečo mi na tom nesedí.“ Pochyboval barman. „To časové prepätie medzi príchodom ochrancov a príchodom úradného dokladu. Navyše naši hostia sú pomerne dobre skúsený v boji. Až príliš dobrí... Nemohli by byť oni z tej Listovej?“

 

„Oni a Ninjovia?“ Zapochybovala Aya na poznámku svojho kolegu. „Nejako sa mi nechce veriť, že by tak vychýrená a profesionálna armáda mala takýchto neduhov. Alebo mi chceš povedať, že to len hrajú aby upútali pozornosť?“

„Nie rozhodne to nehrajú.“ Priznal.

 

„Tak to vidíš. Hm. Hm. Tiež som sa nad tým pozastavil a zamietol to. Musí to byť len náhoda ako udalosti do seba príhodne zapadajú.“ Poznamenal s neochvejnou sebadôverou a dôležitosťou.

„Avšak. Sutekino Kitsune...“ Stále pochyboval. „To meno neveští nič dobré.“

„Počkať! Nemyslíš že by mohla byť **jej** dcérou, že nie?“ Zhrozila sa.

 

„Kde že! Na to je príliš mlada. ♥“ Reagovala na to pohotovo Kyruin vzrušene. „Nemá na sebe stopy **tej** techniky.“

 

„??!!“ Obrátili na ňu svoju pozornosť, ale bolo výrazne počuť ako sa všetci traja šokovane zarazili.

 

„Z- Zlato, čo to robíš?“ Zakoktal chlapík s obavou v hlase, ktorý až do teraz mal neochvejný prízvuk dôležitosti.

Hneď na to sa pridala i Aya: „Drahá, tvoja zvrhlosť nepozná konca, že nie? To ti nevadí, že sú to **TVOJE** dcéry?“

A doplnil ju jej kolega: „A to dokonca, v rovnakej kúpeli v ktorej sme i mi. Ani ti nenapadlo, že by z toho mohli dostať traumu?“

 

„Čo sa vám nezdá? ♥ Nie sme pokrvne spriaznený.“ Ohrnula sa sršiac príliš dobrou náladou. „Veď ich patrične vzdelám. Navyše som od nich nepočula jedinú námietku na ich trest.“ 

„To preto, že sú na mol...“

„...od toho prevarenia ledva dýchajú...“

„...doslova majú varené mozgy a ti im ešte priťažíš tou svojou oplzlosťou...“

 

„No táák. Nechajte ma užiť si svoje rodičovstvo.“ Nadhodila prosebne, ale s prízvukom ako úplný zvrhlík.

„Zlato, ten **tvoj** pojem rodičovstva je extrém.“

 

„Možno, ale taká už jednoducho som.“ Zachichotala sa. „Navyše, je to ich vina, že i **teraz** myslia len na neho... A pokiaľ ide o ňu?... Stále tvrdím, že **nemôže** byť **JEJ** dcéra.“

*Nespokojne zavrčal* „Avšak... čo tá klebeta o tom, že bola kdesi uväznená...“

 

„To by nesmela mať blond vlasy. A pred tým, než sa na to opýtaš, áno... je prírodná blondska. Nie že by bola úplne vymletá, skôr prežívala príliš veľkú samotu a odrazilo sa to na nej. A ak by som mala typovať? Povedala by som, že by mohla byť **JEJ** vnučka či pravnučka.“ V hlase jej zavládla zlomyseľnosť.

„Hmm, s rokmi by to sedelo.“ Upokojil sa, ale na druhú stranu bol vážny.

 

„Zadrž, pokiaľ by to sedelo veštba by sa mohla konečne naplniť.“ Ohrnul sa Barman.

„Hmmm, to by mohlo nepríjemne otriasť svetom.“ Znepokojene sa ponoril do dumania.

 

„Keď už je reč o otriasaní sveta...“ Nadhodila opatrne Aya. „...čo tí ich spoločníci? Sú pomerne aktívni na obyčajných svadobčanov.“

„Hm, chápem tvoje obavy. Ale... Za prvé... zhodli sme sa, že sú čokoľvek, len nie obyčajný, či normálny. To je v poriadku, keď sa stretnú dve rodiny z rôznych svetov. Za druhé... zrejme hľadajú prameň čo by najlepšie podporil jej liečbu. A pokiaľ tu bude tá bariéra nenájdu to tu ani náhodou. Za tretie... ak nebudú za čo ich pokladáme, naši priatelia z listovej sa o to postarajú. A za posledné... čím lepšie toto celé zorganizujeme, tým viac toho vyťažíme pre budúcnosť Numy. Nie je čas uťahovať si opasok. No nemám pravdu drahá?“ Obrátil svoju pozornosť na Kyruin, ale hneď klesol na nálade a z dôležitého tónu prešiel do podriadeného. „Drahá?... Síce oceňujem tú šou ktorú tu predvádzaš s našimi dcérkami, ale znepríjemňuješ ich kúpeľ.“

 

„Hooo?“ Pretiahla pobavene. „Práveže naopak. Až v stave extázy dokáže ich telo vstrebávať z tohto kúpeľa čo sa len dá. Vydeľ si ako sa Satsuky doráňala, keď ju navštívil ten tichý džentlmen? Nehovoriac o nespočte kusancov s ktorými sa vrátila Karin od experimentu svojho majstra. Vďaka mne ich zranenia už úplne zmizli. Navyše si to užívajú, mysliac na toho jediného. ♥ Bezo mňa by sa nikdy nezbavili toho nahromadeného stresu.“

„Rghhm. Ty a tie tvoje výhovorky. Tú tvoju nymfomániu vylieči už len staroba. Ale pamätaj!, že pre každý prípad musíme mať dostatočnú zásobu tohto extraktu. Nemôžeme si dovoliť ním bezdôvodne plytvať.“

 

„O áno? Nezabudli ste náhodou, kto postavil toto zariadenie konkrétne pre Karin chan, že nie?“ Utrúsila podrazácky. „A keď ste postrehli, ako vyzerá Satsuky chan, hneď ste sa všetci vtierkli.“

„To... to preto, aby sa zvýšila hladina. Tak sa použije menej vody do kúpeľa a ...“

 

„A??...“ Podráždila ho pobavene.

 

„...a na to si čakala...“ Dokončila vetu kuchárka.

„To stačí!!“ Rozhorčil sa doteraz flegmatický barman. Vstal tak rázne až sa voda hlučne sčerila. „Ich rany sa už zahojili, takže už naďalej nemusia zohrávať rolu tvojich hračiek.“

 

S úctou zahvízdala. „Dakto tu nemá len tvrdé reči ako vidím. ♥ Že by si podľahol šarmu mojich dcérok? Ktorá je tvojou favoritkou?“

Podráždila ho slovne. až tak že Aya vyskočila na nohy tiež. „KYRUIN!! Žiadny muž nezostane vlažný pri takomto divadle.

„Hmm.“ Pritkol tretí z nich a tiež vstal. „Na druhú stranu má pravdu. Tieto dva raky sú už na pokraji limitu, už tu boli pridlho.“

 

„Hoo? ♪ Vzrušuje ta tvoja dcéruška?... Ktorú si vyberieš?“ Úplne sa nadchla.

Kuchárke to už vážne nedalo. „Tak to by už stačilo. Okamžite vezmite tieto dve do šatne. Hneď na to vy traja vypadnite na hor a nechcem vás ani len vidieť. Ja dohliadnem na to, aby sa z toho prebrali. A pokiaľ si chceš užiť máš tu týchto dvoch v pozore, nech sa páči.“

 

Ozývalo sa špliechanie a odkvapkávanie vody ako jeden za druhým vychádzali z vody.

 

„Fuu, chceš si ich obe nechať pre seba, držgrošska. Predsa vieš, že u mňa sa zakaždým nájde **ďalšie** voľné miesto.“ Provokovala Ragio pobavene.

„Vážne, ty si nedáš povedať, nymfomanka jedna!“

 

Bolo počuť ako sa otvorili drevené dvere na druhej strane miestnosti a následne bosé kroky kamennou chodbou dlhou len zopár metrov. Až za sebou zabuchli i posledné dvere nastalo ticho.

 

*Ticho*

 

To bolo to, čo teraz obklopovalo ženícha spolu s nevestou, skrývajúc sa vo vedľajšej miestnosti po tom čo si potajomky vypočuli tento nevšedný rozhovor. Bez najmenšieho pohybu ostali sami v tichej tme.

Nabudúce: Želáte si prameň alebo polievku?


	24. Kapitola 25: Želáte si prameň, alebo polievku?

Ticho zahalilo miestnosť v ktorej sa ženích s nevestou ukrývali a zostávalo neprerušené i dlhé minúty po tom čo skupinka od vedľa opustila svoju kúpeľ. 

 

Osamotený v tme stáli zočí voči potemneným dverám. I keď dostali mnoho odpovedí, s nimi vyrazilo na povrch ešte viacej otázok, ktoré cítili potrebu byť zodpovedané. Cez to všetko bolo jasné, že udalosti boli až príliš dobre zohrané, aby boli hračkou náhody. Šesť ľudí, ktorým až príliš záleží na osude Numy sa tu stretli práve keď ich poklady, ktoré mali strážiť, boli mimo dosah ich očí. Navyše čo sa týkalo súboja so Satsuky, Saske si bol celkom istý, že sa mu ju nepodarilo ani raz škrabnúť, nie to zraniť. Bolo by tomu inak ak by sa nedržal spať. Na chvíľu pouvažoval o tom či neskrývala svoje zranenia, ale zas došiel k záveru, že si nespomínal na žiadny zásah ktorým by ju mohol poraniť. Ale čo mu vadilo najviac bola údajná príslušnosť takzvaných ochrancov ktorý prišli dedine na pomoc. Nedalo sa úplne poprieť, že by pochádzali zo zeme ohňa. Bolo veľa ninjovských dedín, ktoré nespadali pod správu Konohy. Avšak ich dôveryhodnosť balansovala medzi možnosťami _boli porazený,_ alebo  _oni sú tými útočníkmi_.

 

Zlostne sa zamračil. Celá vec sa uberala smerom aký sa mu nepáčil. Tá obrovská vec, ktorá zosielala mocné genjutsu lusknutím prstov... Tí ich protivníci v čiernom po ktorých sa objavili tie ohavné mloky... Táto šaráda s Numou... Celé to bolo príliš veľa práce na to, aby im šlo len o dáke nevesty, byť by šlo o dáky úplne zvrhlý dôvod. Bolo v tom niečo viacej.

Jeho svaly sa samovoľne napli ako nad tým rozmýšľal.

 

„S-Saske...“ Ozvala sa šeptom Naruto a vytrhla ho tak z jeho myšlienok. Pozrel na ňu nepríjemným pohľadom a v ten moment sa zarazil.

Nevedomky ju pritláčal na seba a z výrazu jej orosenej červenej tváre vyčítal, že by mohla mať bolesti. Uvedomil si silu akou ju zovieral a hneď sa na moment splašil. Ustúpiac o krok späť uvoľnil zovretie. Naruto sa síce nadýchla, ale zakývalo to s ňou tak, až sa musela oprieť o jeho hruď aby nespadla. Saske sa chcel ospravedlniť, ale nevedel nájsť žiadne vhodné slová.

 

Pohliadla na jeho váhavú tvár a nanútila si slabý úsmev. „To... to nič... Som v poriadku... myslím.“ S rukami na jej ramenách si teraz už dával pozor, aby jej náhodou neublížil, či aby náhodou znovu nestratila rovnováhu. Po chvíli sa jej pohľad otočil smerom k dverám pri ktorých načúvali a keď sa otočila na neho nemusela ani nič povedať, len prikývol.

 

* * *

 

Spomínaná miestnosť za stenou bola elegantnou priestrannou kúpeľnou, pripomínajúce jaskynné jazierko. Do podlahy z vybrúsených kameňov bol zapustený bazénik, alebo skôr vaňa z vyleštených farebných kameňov. Bez problémov by sa do neho vošlo osem, alebo aj viac ľudí. Do stien boli vyrezané reliéfy, akoby boli tvorené pokladanými kameňmi. A celú tu parádu ladne osvetľovala jediná olejová lampa pri stene dodávajúc celej miestnosti nesmierne intímne luxusný vzhľad.

 

Saske sa chcel vydať priamo ku chodbe, ťahajúc Naruto za sebou za ruku, avšak ona sa v strede cesty zastavila a zostala stáť ako prikovaná. Uprene sa dívala na bazén pred sebou zhlboka vdychujúc príjemnú bylinkovú vôňu stúpajúcu z nepriezračnej hladiny. Pozrela sa na neho žiadostivo a on pochopil. Posledný návštevníci vychválili liečivé schopnosti tejto kúpele a vôňa samotná lahodila i jeho unavenému telu.

 

„Hm, tak ja počkám...“ Načal a pokúsil sa odvrátil, ale ona silno zovrela svoj stisk vyžiadajúc si tým jeho pohľad a káravo sa na neho pozrela. „Tiež to potrebuješ!“ Zahlásila prísne a jemu poskočilo obočie.

Snažil sa narýchlo nájsť dáke slová, ale voči jej upretému prísnemu pohľadu neprišiel na žiadne. Jeho tvár sa skrivila do groteskného úsmevu, usilovne hľadajúc to správne riešenie, ale nakoniec nevyslovil jediné slovo. Akoby sa nevedel rozhodnúť čo s ňou.

 

Prišlo jej to tak vtipné, že sa musela zachichotať a odvrátiť pohľad. Ale i tak, pobavene na neho zboku zazerala. I keď sa snažila zakryť si druhou rukou ústa, jej nehraný úsmev prezrádzali planúce azúrové oči.

Po chvíľke s hlbokým povzdychnutím vzdal svoj odpor, cítiac sa príliš polámaný na to aby odmietol takúto príležitosť.

 

* * *

 

Teraz už sedeli v bazéne, vedľa seba, chrbtami opretý o stenu, s asi metrovou medzerou medzi nimi.

Teplá voda bola takmer až po okraj. Pretože sa zhodli na tom, že toto mal byť ten prameň o ktorý pôvodne Sakura žiadala, rozhodli sa na čas otočiť kohútikmi a dopriať si plnohodnotnú kúpeľ. Mali síce pochopenie pre Ragio a spol a prečo im ho zatajili. Preto sa zhodli, že zataja jeho návštevu i poprípade jeho efekt na jej zdravie. Saske mal predtuchu, že nastane ďalší útok a bolo by vhodné keby mali dáke to ďalšie eso v rukáve. Vysvetliť to Sakure po tom čo sa dnes stalo by nemal byť žiadny problém a ostatný do toho strkať nos nebudú.

 

A tak sedia v tepelnej vani, sami dvaja, rozvalený tak, že hladina im siaha až k bradám. Ak by sa niekto na nich teraz pozrel, skôr by tvrdil že sa pozerá na voňavú polievku s dvoma párkami, než na dvojicu novomanželov v luxusnej kúpeli. Teplá para pomaličky stúpa od vodnej hladiny, prekrývajúc ich začervenane tváre. Pritom príliš teplá voda nebola jediným vinníkom ich zapýrenia. Nehovoriac o tom, že Narutine zapýrenie vychádzalo i z istých pasáži rozhovoru predchádzajúcej skupiny.

 

Sem tam nervózne kukla kútikom oka po jej spoločníkovi, ktorý s kamenným výrazom vo tvári a so zavretými očami nehybne sedel užívajúc si kúpele.

 

Jej srdce prudko búšilo. _To je zlé, to je zlé. Čo mám robiť?_ Panikárila a bol k tomu dôvod. Mala po krk svojej bezbrannosti, bola ochotná túto malú šancu na vyslobodenie z jej mizérie chytiť všetkými desiatimi. Avšak... 

Síce cítila, že kúpeľ zaberá, ale mala pocit, že môže pôsobiť ešte lepšie. Avšak... _To je tak trápneee!!_ Zapýrila, keď si vyložila čo by sa muselo stať, aby kúpeľ mala tie najlepšie účinky.

 

Snažila sa upokojiť, ale myšlienky jej lietali zo strany na stranu. So Saským sa už viac krát ocitla v jednej kúpeli, ale nikdy to nebolo v jej ženskej podobe. Teraz sa cítila tak neskutočne trápne... tak neskutočne nahá. Pred tým sa sním dokázala rozprávať o kde čom možnom, ale teraz sa nedokázala na neho ani len pozrieť. A keď jej na um prišla tá scéna s Ragiovými dcérami, celočervená priam strnula nad pomyslením, že by niečo také bola schopná podstúpiť. Nie to pomyslieť s kým by mala.

 

_Čo mám robiť? Čo mám robiť? Od hanbi sa nemôžem ani pohnúť. Saske je len kamarát, určite by to pochopil, tak prečo sa nezmôžem na jediné slovo? Čo ak sa mi to nepodarí? Ak ma odmietne, alebo ak kúpeľ nebude fungovať? Čo ak celá liečba nezaberie? To... To... to mám zostať slabou? Slabou... až do konca života?_ Sklesla, jej pohľad sa sklopil a jej hlava poklesla, tak že sa jej ústa ponorili pod hladinu a vdychovala iba nosom. _Slabá... bezbranná... zbytočná... Čo so mnou bude, ak už nikdy nebudem môcť byť Ninjou? ... To už nebudem môcť chodiť na misie... A bez peňazí z nich nebude ani rámen. To sa nesmie stať! Ale, ak by som si ho chcela dovoliť musela by som si nájsť prácu inú prácu. A-ale ja nič iného neviem?!! To potom... mi nezostáva už nič iného len sa usadiť. A-ale kto by potom a vôbec mal záujem o niekoho tak bezvýznamného ako ja? Bez ninja schopností, by som bola vhodná len ako ozdoba... bez toho aby som si mohla vybrať... bola by som len príťažou... a kto by chcel takú príťaž ktorá sa nevie postarať ani o seba?..._

„NARUTO!!.........“

Nabudúce: Stretnutie v uličkách?


	25. Kapitola 25,5: Liečebná kúra umocnená na druhú? (MA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka na začiatok:  
> Výstraha: Kapitola obsahuje dráždivý materiál pre dospelé publikum.   
> Obmedzenie: Pre dospelých. (Rating: M)  
> ________________________________________

Pár sekúnd naspäť Saske ťažko premýšľal o svojom živote i o Naruto, nevedieť sa dopátrať k zdroju svojho momentálneho vnútorného nepokoja, keď ho z jeho myšlienok vytrhol zvláštny zvuk.

Vyznievalo to akoby niekde niečo bublalo. Prívod vody do bazéna uzavrel takže, aby zvuk vychádzal z kohútika či trubiek ihneď zamietol. Uzáver ma vypustenie bazénu bol kvalitne uzavretý. Preto preletel pohľadom hladinu vody v samotnom bazéne a až jeho pohľad spočinul na jeho spoločníčke tak sa zarazil.

Nehýbala sa, jej oči sa zdali privreté, jej hlava bola sklonená dopredu a jej ústa boli pod hladinou. A tie bublinky vychádzali od nich. Čo nevedel bolo, že tie bublinky podvedome vypúšťala pri tom čo prechádzala svoje potemnené myšlienky.

 

Lenže to čo videl on bola Naruto v bezvedomí pomaly sa topiaca priamo vedľa neho.

Jeho tvár okamžite zbledla a oči sa mu rozšírili do korán. Bez ďalšieho zaváhania sa k nej vrhol.

 

 „NARUTO!!“  Zvolal na ňu, vytiahnuc ju nad hladinu.

Čiastočne nad ňou sklonený podobral jednou rukou jej chrbát a druhou jej hlavu.

 

Bol to pre ňu taký šok, že nevydala zo seba ani hlásku. Keď ju zdvíhal jej dlane si z reflexu našli cestu na jeho mohutné ramená kde strnuli. Okamžite roztvorila oči a nechápavo sa dívala do jeho tváre.

 

Jej ústa sa v panike hýbali, ale nevychádzal z nich žiaden zvuk, nie to slová. Jeho pohľad bol vydesený.

Keďže bola jej hruď nad hladinou ihneď skontroloval či dýcha.

Ako náhle si uvedomil, že sa díva na jej stúpajúcu a klesajúcu hruď a pritom jeho pohľad strnul na jej odhalených prsiach zapýril sa. Bleskovo pohliadol na jej rajčinovú tvár ktorá sledovala i ten jeho najmenší pohyb. Na moment spanikáril a pokúsil sa odtiahnuť.

„NIE!“ Vykríkla panicky roztraseným hlasom, zatiaľ čo sa jej prsty zatlačili do jeho ramien. Skoro akoby na tejto polohe závisel jej život.

 

Nechápajúc strnul nad ňou dívajúc si navzájom do tváre. Vyzerala ako by sa išla od hanbi rozplynúť, ale za žiadnu cenu sa ho nechcela pustiť.  Na chvíľku zostali bez myšlienok v takejto polohe sledujúc telá toho druhého. Do jeho mysli vliezli všelijaké predstavy a zrejme všetky začínali tým, že by podľahol pokušeniu a vrhol sa na ňu. Na svoju/svojho kamarátku/kamaráta. Na posledný moment nad ním zvíťazila galantnosť, ktorá musela pricestovať až z paralelného vesmíru a podarilo sa mu odvrátiť svoj pohlaď... „A-asi by sme nemali...“

„Mali...!“ Vyhŕkla zo seba okamžite, ale hneď na to sa panicky začala ospravedlňovať. Na chvíľku síce bľabotala nezmysly a až potom z nej vypadlo niečo zrozumiteľnejšieho. „He-hej... S-spomínaš si čo povedali o najlepšej účinnosti t-tejto kúpele?“

 

„Azda nenavrhuješ?...“ Neveril tomu kam táto scéna smeruje.

„He... hej...“

 

„Snáď nečakáš... vlastne čo keby si sama?...“ Panikáril... Uvedomoval si čo bolo potrebné i prečo to chce, ale v jeho mysli prechádzala simulácia s oboma Narutinými pohlaviami a nejako sa nevedel dopracovať k informácií ktoré z tých dvoch je jeho skutočné pohlavie.

„Sa... Sama?... to... to moc trápne...“

 

„A pre mňa to nie je snáď trápne?“

„Ale ja sa nemám na koho i-iného obrátiť?“

 

„To myslíš vážne? Skutočne nikto?“ Vyhŕkol bez prípravy čo v samotnú stotinu sekundy oľutoval, pretože mu mysľou preletelo pár mien a následne scéna ako tieto mená niekto vyrýva na náhrobky.

„To sa mám obrátiť na Kakashiho??“ Odpovedala mu menom jedinej ďalšej osoby, ktorá jej prišla na um, ale namiesto jeho súčasnej podoby ho videla ako jeho detskú verziu z jej posledného snu, čo jej prišlo vyslovene nereálne, že by jej pomohol.

 

Zato Saske si predstavil toho súčasného a nad samotnou absurdnosťou sa zarazil. „Oh, trefný bod.“ _Ešte, že spomenula jeho, ale na druhú stranu si nie som istý či si mám vydýchnuť, alebo sa obávať._

„Aaaa, ty si tu chlap!“ Posťažovala sa si keď jej došla trpezlivosť od toho, že sa nemal k ničomu.

 

„Hm?“ Otriasol sa a znovu pozrel na ňu.

Preľakla sa, jej hlas sa roztriasol. „A-a-a-a navyše si-si m-mo-môj... že-ženích. T-t-t-tak sa tak CHOVAJ!“  Zahučala na neho, ale jej úplne zahanbený výraz a prázdny pohľad na bok prinútili jeho obočie zašklbať.

 

„A čo tie tvoje silné reči?“

„He?... čože? Ja, sa, ti... nepáčim?“ Zaznela sklamane.

 

„To som nikdy nepovedal!“ ...bez rozmyslu vyštekol.

Nadýchla sa akoby chcela zajačať, ale namiesto toho sa začala panicky obzerať na všetky strany kam by mohla ujsť zabúdajúc, že od zapýrenia sa nemôže ani pohnúť. Na Saského tvary sa zjavila pobavená grimasa a až si ju všimla tak sa začalo z jej hlavy pariť viac než zo samotného kúpeľa. V poslednom záberu na ktorý sa zmohla bolo schovanie si tváre do dlaní rovnako, ako keď si pštros schová hlavu do piesku.

 

I cez Saského pobavenú grimasu mu zašklbalo obočie. Toto nebola Naruto ktorú poznal. Ale hneď sa aj zarazil. Len pár dní dozadu spoznal, že ten otravný neupravený blb je vlastne nikdy sa nevzdávajúca kráska. Behom posledných pár dní sa o nej dozvedel o ňom viac než za posledných pár rokov. Celí čas skrývala kto vlastne je odhodlaná to nikomu nikdy neprezradiť. Počet ľudí ktorý odhalili jej tajomstvo bolo tak málo, že by ich mohol počítať na prstoch ruky. Pritom každý, vrátane jeho si to nechal pre seba. Za normálnych okolností, zostať bez odhalenia, by mohla byť vizitka výborného ninji, ale momentálne mu to prišlo neskutočne smutné.

 

Práve teraz ju mal pred sebou v situácií, kedy sa nemohla za nič skrývať, ani pretvarovať. Bola úplne bezbranná, úplne odkrytá a to ju zahanbovalo najviac. Celý život drela, aby si vybudovala, aspoň falošnú pretvárku nejakého spoločenského života, spokojná s tým čo má. Čo o sebe povedať nemohol.

 

„Hej, Naruto!“ Ohlásil sa na ňu, svojím obvyklým tónom, ale ani len nepípla. Jeho obočie pošklblo. Odtiahol jej ruku z tváre tak, že jej nezostávalo iné len si ich zložiť na hruď. Vyzerala že sa trošku upokojila, ale i cez to zostával potichu a ani na neho nepozrela. „Hm!“

„Čo, čo je?“

 

„Nič.“

„???“ Švihla po ňom okom a hneď sa aj zakoktala. „P- p- pres taň sa p- p-pozerať! Je- je to t- t- t-trápne. T- t- tak už za- za- zač... ňi.“

 

Pozdvihol obočie.

„Čo-čo má b-b-b-byť?“

 

„Divné...“

„T-t-t-t-to ty si tu- tu uchýľ! Tak by ti to nemalo byť divne. Veď všetky tie dievčatá... mal by si v tom biť zbehlý!“ Od zahanbeného koktania sa konečne dostala do naštvane urazeného tónu. Dívala sa na neho stále odboku, stále sa premáhajúc ku každému slovu, ale na druhú stranu cítila tak nejako šťastne.

 

„...“

„Aaaa, ty jeden Béčkový úchyl! Zakaždým, zakaždým!, za...kaž...dým!! Si zo mňa uťahuješ! Zabávaš sa na môj účet! A nečakane ma bozkávaš bez môjho dovolenia! A keď je čas na poriadnu vec, tak sa zrazu k ničomu nemáš! Vzala jeho tvár do svojich rúk, ale keď sa k nemu priblížila že ho pobozká, z pohľadu na jeho tvár vytuhla.

 

On na druhú stranu bol trošku vytočený z toho, že ho nazvala Béčkovým úchylom. Lenže k jeho rozčarovaniu mu viac vadilo, že ho nazvala Béčkovým než úchylom. Bol v rozčarovaní z toho, keď ho táto skutočnosť mentálne preplieskávala. _Načo vlastne čakám?_ Jeho obočie zakmitalo. „Tak teda idem na to.“

„He?“ Nechápala na moment, nevedomky nahodiac najprihlúpejší výraz aký kedy u nej vydeľ.

 

„Jedna perverznosť na druhú sa už nesie.“

„Heee?“ Naruto prekvapene zhíkla a jej výraz bol zhodný z gazelou zahnanou do kúta, ktorej sa strachom trasú všetky kolená stojac zoči-voči hladnému levovi.

 

Na moment mala tiky akoby chcela utiecť, ale dostala kompletnú paralýzu, keď jej vzal bradu medzi ukazovák a palec. Pomaly sa nakláňal k nej prikláňal a i tá kratučká chvíľa trvala pre oboch neskutočne dlho. Ich srdcia bili závratnou rýchlosťou. Skoro sa zdalo že sa predbiehajú o to ktoré bude biť rýchlejšie.

 

Ich pery sa konečne stretli.

 

Zatvorili svoje oči, a ako sa ich pery preplietali strnutie ich úplne opustilo. Naruto spustila svoje ruky na jeho šiju a chrbát a pritisla sa k nemu celým svojím telom. Po tvári jej stekali horúce slzy, v jej vnútri bolo tornádo pocitov. Nechávala sa unášať prúdom odmietajúc sa ho pustiť. Tisla sa na neho tak akoby sa ho už nikdy nechcela pustiť, akoby sa chcela do jeho teľa sama vtlačiť. On ju mohutne objal a pohybom vzad sa v tej kúpeli posadil. Za moment už jeho dlane putovali po jej krivkách od hlavy až kam dosiahli nevynechávajúc jediný záhyb.

 

Boli tak rozpálený, že sa dalo len ťažko odhadnúť kto z nich má vyššiu teplotu, či jeden z nich, alebo voda v ktorej sa kúpali. Na druhú stranu para z vývaru zahalila celú miestnosť a i keby sa na seba pozreli sotva bi videli ďalej, než na tvár toho druhého.

 

Naruto sa vlnila v rytme jeho rúk trúc sa o neho. Čoskoro jej vzrušenie dosiahlo tak vysoko, že sa hýbali hlavne jej boky a ich najhorúcejšie miesta určené na najväčšie trenie sa zľahka otierali o seba.

 

„Saske...“ Vyslovila žiadostivo jeho meno a on jej odpovedal krátkym: „Hm.“ ,plným porozumenia.

Jej ruky prešli na jeho ramená, aby sa mohla zaprieť. Kúsok sa nadvihla, a jeho kopija sa vzpriamila, neomylne sledujúc svoj cieľ, do tej najlepšej polohy. Uchopila ju jednou rukou a naviedla na správny smer.

 

Pomaly začala klesať stávajúc sa s ním za jedno. Stačila sa nasunúť len na špičku, keď silno zastonala, jej pohyb na dol sa zastavil, ale zato jej celá váha padla na jeho ramená. Musel sa zaprieť aby sa neprevrátil.

 

„Blbka, nepremáhaj sa toľko!“ Vynadal jej zatiaľ čo ju podopieral aby sa nevyšmykla.

„I-i-idiot! Len s-som nervózna. Toto nie je nič!“

 

„Hm? Takže toto nie je tvoje po prvé?“

„Č-č-čo?! Sa-sa-samozrejme, že je to m-moje po-po prvé?!“ Zajačala panicky a pritom sa vyrovnala, aby sa mu pozrela do jeho pobaveného výrazu nad jej reakciou. Hneď na to sa ale zahanbila a odvrátila svoj pohľad na bok, kedy len jedno jej oko kmitalo pohľadom zo strany na neho a na spať. „A-a-ale s-som t-trénovala.“ Dodala previnilým hlasom.

 

„Hmm?“

„Sa-sa-samozrejme, že sama!!“ Zakričala na neho okamžite a rovnako okamžite sa začala i vyhovárať. „Ja-ja nie som ž-žiadny u-uchýľ! Všetky v mojom veku toto trénovali!“

 

„...“

„A-asi...“ Dodala najviac previnilo.

 

„Tak teda nie je prečo sa zdržiavať.“ Povedal s úsmevom na tvári. Uchopil ju poriadne za boky a stiahol ju dolu.

Prenikol do nej po celej svojej dĺžke až ju to šokovalo, vystrelo a striaslo na raz. Zajačala s tak roztomilým zožuvaným stonom, že priam skamenel.

 

Jej prsty sa podvedome snažili ramená tejto kamennej sochy rozdrviť na prach, pretože jej vnútro sa cítilo, akoby bolo nastoknuté na dlhý kameň. Rozžeravený, priam lávový kamenný totem.

 

Triasla sa. Celé jej telo vibrovalo a chvíľku jej trvalo než sa do jej šokovaného výrazu priplietla štipka zloby. „L...“ Vydala zo seba hlásku káravo na neho pozrúc. „L...“ Zakoktala znovu svojím roztraseným hlasom. „La...“ Snažila sa ďalej keď nereagoval a len ďalej vo svojom šoku na ňu civel. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a ostala tak dobrú sekundu, než mu zapýrená na druhú zajačala do tváre. „LAKOMEC!!“

 

Toto ho už prebralo. „P- p- počkaj!... Predsa vieš ako neznášam čakanie? Navyše ani ty neznášaš čakanie. Len som urýchlil veci..“

„TO NEZNAMENÁ, ŽE Môžeš BYŤ TAK NEHORÁZNY LAKOMEC!!“Zadychčala sa a snáď po prvý raz za mnoho rokov sa na jeho tvári objavil výraz: _A do prdele, prúser!!_

 

Narýchlo začal formulovať svoje vysvetlenie. „Hej! Potrebovala si p- prekonať svoju čiaru na ktorej si sa zasekla. Pozri, keď si tak trénovala čo keby si my predviedla ako vieš triasť svojím pekným zadočkom? Od teraz si môžeš robiť čo len chceš. Nechám to celé v tvojej réžií a ani sa nepohnem.“ Chlácholil ju zatiaľ čo potľapkal obe jej polky a potom jeho dlane poriadne prehmatali jej sedacie svalstvo.

Ona sa na neho urazene odula a neskrývala to i vo svojom hlase. „Blbý uchýľ jeden, retardovaný zvrhlík, ľadový čumák, blbec, nenávidím ťa lakomec!“

 

„A predsa si sa do takého lakomca ako ja zamilovala.“ Opravil ju odhodlane.

„He??“ Tá odpoveď ju šokovala až od samého prekvapenia strnula.

 

„Ale, aby si nepovedala tak nabudúce keď pôjdeme na to, tak to bude celé len v tvojej réžií.“

„?Hee?!“

 

„Však sme novomanželia tak sa od nás očakáva, že na to skočíme keď bude voľná chvíľa.“

„?Heee?!“ Od samého prekvapenia sa nezmohla na nič iné ako len na pazvuk.

 

„Navyše mne neprekáža, že si ma o to sama požiadala.“

„?Heeeee??!!“ Jej výraz prechádzal od prekvapeného, cez vyplašený až po zdesený. Pokúsila sa od neho odtiahnuť, ale vďaka jeho rukám na jej zadočku to bolo celkom nemožné. 

 

„Navyše zlodejku ktorá ma prsty na mojom srdci predsa nemôžem len tak nechať odísť. Uvažujem či ta nakoniec nechám ukradnúť mi ho.“

„?HEEE...??“ Svoj piaty pazvuk, alebo skôr zajačanie už nestihla dokončiť pretože si znovu vzal jej bradu medzi ukazovák a palec a pritiahol si jej pery k svojim až splynuli jedno. S vypleštenými očami sa dívala na jeho tvár zatiaľ čo sa ich pery preplietali.

 

Nejaký čas jej trvalo než sa jej myseľ roztiekla do jazera čistého šťastia a eufórie, nachádzajúce sa mimo priestor a čas.

 

A zatiaľ čo sa Saske za prítomnosti jej blažených stonov hral s každým záhybom jej tela, úplne stratili pojem o čase i priestore, ktorý bol ďalej než pokožka ich tiel. Pritom jediným ukazovateľom času bola klesajúca hladina jazierka.

 

* * *

 

Skončili až sa po vyvrcholení zvalili do plytkej mláky, ktorá ostala po niekedy doplna naplnenom bazéne. Úplne vyčerpaný odkvacli tak ako boli zhlboka odfukujúc.

 

Po tom, že bol bazén kedysi naplnený liečivým prameňom hovorili len sem tam trblietajúce stopy solí a iných prvkov.

Zostali v nej ležať, úplne bez pohybu, najskôr príliš unavený, aby sa čoby len pohli. Ale po krátkom spánku, kedy sa k sebe pritisli ich pobyt vo vychladnutej vode striasol. Ostali by tak celé hodiny, nebiť zimomriavok, ktoré ich vyhnali na nohy.

Avšak uznali, že by nebolo vhodné ak by ich tu niekto takto prichytil, takže po tomto relaxe bolo načase pohnúť sa ďalej.

Nabudúce: Stretnutie v uličkách?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Čo dodať? Scénu s touto tematikou som písomne stvárnil po prvý krát, tak by ma zaujímalo ako som obstál. Snáď som vás nenapínal či nedráždil príliš dlho. Bavili ste sa pri čítaní tak ako ja pri písaní, dúfam že hej.   
> Dodám že Naruto to ešte nemá vyhrané, ale v súboji o Saského srdce sa dostala ďalej než ktokoľvek iný.   
> Stále s príbehom nekončíme tak sa tešte na ďalšie kapitoly. Ale asi budú kratšie než tie predchádzajúce.


	26. Kapitola 26: Stretnutie v uličkách?

Naruto mala podozrivo dobrú náladu od momentu čo sa nasúkali do svojho relatívne uschnutého oblečenia. Keď opúšťali záhadnú kúpeľňu, ešte raz si dožičili pohľad na ňu, než potom prešli chodbou a cez dvoje dvere dôjduc do malej prázdnej šatne so slabým osvetlením. Najskôr mali obavy či na nich nebude číhať dáka scénka, ale ich opatrnosť pri nakuknutí do nej sa ukázala ako zbytočná. Okrem šatňových skriniek tu bolo i zrkadlo u ktorého sa Naruto zastavila. Sledujúc svoju rozstrapatenú hrivu sa začala upravovať. Saske len tak bokom pristúpil, aby sa tiež pozrel na svoj neupravený vzhľad a v sekunde čo tak učinil mu poskočilo obočie. Blondína si toho samozrejme ihneď všimla a začala sa hihúňať na jeho obraz. Udrela tým na jeho nerv a jeho výraz naznačoval, že by jej rád jednu impulzívne facol. Z nejakého dôvodu jej to prišlo tak vtipné, že sa musela chytiť za brucho. Jeho pohľad zamieril na opustený hrebeň na lavičke a zatiaľ čo od smiechu privrela oči stihol sa po ňom načiahnuť. Už, už by človek čakal že ju s ním klofne, keď sa jeho ruky začali hýbať po jej vlasoch sami od seba.

 

Úplne ju to šokovalo pretože nejako vycítila, že vzal niečo do rúk a očakávala že ju tým pretiahne. Lenže namiesto toho strnule civela na odraz Saského ktorý ju učesával. V tej sekunde sa jej myšlienky rozutekali naokolo. Ten pocit, že jej niekto česal vlasy bol neočakávane príjemný. Pokúsila sa trošku získať kontrolu nad sebou samou, ale bola akoby paralyzovaná. Mala pocit, že keby sa pohla o čoby len centimeter, tak by ten pocit nadobro zmizol. Pokúsila sa rozpomenúť, či tento pocit mala už niekedy pred tým, ale namiesto ucítila neskutočnú váhu na viečkach.

 

Zrazu si uvedomila, že od šoku ani raz nežmurkla čo ju začal prečesávať. Na pár sekúnd zavrela oči aby im dopriala úľavy, ale aj tak sa chcela čo najskôr znovu pozrieť do zrkadla. Na čele jej mierne zapulzovala bolesť. Bola len kúsok nad okom, ale nič čo by ju rozhodilo. Ako náhle znovu mohla pootvoriť oči, tak i cez slzu pohliadla na osoby pred ňou. _He? Čo to?_ Síce pozerala do zrkadla pred seba, ale osoba ktorú tam videla bol niekto iný. Niekto, koho už videla. Mladé dievča v jednoduchých handrách, ktoré by pasovali tak do obdobia jednej generácie dozadu. V sekunde jej bolo jasné, že je Kunoichi, avšak typovala by že je ešte na Akadémií. Bola v rozpakoch. Zapýrene Strnulo sa pozerala vpred, akoby do zrkadla sledujúc, ako jej dáky blonďavý chalan češe jej nezbedné papričkovo červené dlhé vlasy. Tak ako Naruto i ona sa nechcela pohnúť. _Ja ta poznám._ Potvrdzovala si v duchu, keď si spomenula na tu mladú budúcu mamičku s dlhými papričkovo červenými vlasmi, ktorá odpočívala vo vysokej tráve. Ani si nemusela rozpomínať na jej tvár pretože sa práve na ňu pozerala. Vyzerala dospelo, presne ako predtým, ale terazza ňou stál mladý muž s blond špicatými vlasmi a tak ako predtým i teraz jej prečesával vlasy.

 

Na jeho tvár nedovidela, ale to ani nestihla pretože pohľad tej mladej ženy v zrkadle sa zmenil. Mala pocit ako by sa prestala pozerať na ňu a v tú chvíľu sa pozerala hlboko do nej. Nie, pozerala cez jej oči ako cez okno niekam inam... niekam do diaľky... na niečo... nie, pozerala na niekoho iného. Napríklad na ženu s kamenným neutrálny výrazom v tvári, ktorú teraz bolo vidno v zrkadle. Jej pohľad ani výraz neprezrádzali jedinú emóciu. Rozhodne bola staršia než tá pred tým, ale jej honosné, ale napriek tomu stroho vyzerajúce šaty pripomínali biele kimono so zeleným pásom okolo bokov. Dlhý golier zakrývajúci krk, rozšírené konce rukávov a dominantná reč teľa prezrádzala, že pred ňou stojí spoločensky veľmi dôležitá osoba. Dokonca mala značku na čele. Síce nie presne takú ako babička Tsunade, ale i cez to z nej sršala priam až ceremoniálna dôležitosť. Naruto cítila, že by ju mala poznať, že by jej mala preukázať úctu. Lenže momentálne sa tá žena s rukami na svojich bokoch strnule dívala vpred. Azda na svoj obraz pred sebou a dvojicu mužov v tradičných ťažkých ninjovských brneniach, šedej a purpurovej farby, ktorý podobne ako ona mali dlhé bohaté vlasy až po pás. I keď tie jej boli o niečo dlhšie a na rozdiel od ich čiernej a hnedej ich mala priam rubínovo červené. Už na prvý pohľad vyzerali všetky tri osoby na ťažkú váhu vo svete ninjou, ale momentálne sa chlapi s úsmevom zabávali na jej výzore. Konkrétne na jej vlasoch, či presnejšie so záujmom diskutovali o jej účese zatiaľ čo sa bez hanbi odvažovali dotýkať jej vlasov. Zatiaľ čo ona tam strnule stála bez najmenšieho pohybu, presne ako Naruto. _He?_

 

Narute sa niečo na nich zazdalo a pokúsila sa obom mužom pohliadnuť do tváre. Ale ako náhle spustila oči ž tej ženy, jej pohľad sa zahmlil. Hlava sa jej zatočila a ucítila, že padá vzad...

 

* * *

 

„Naruto... Naruto!“ Volal Saske na partáčku v jeho náruči.

Otvorila oči a chvíľku ostrila než jej došlo kde je a čo sa deje.

 

„Blbka! Nepremáhaj sa toľko!“ Vynadal jej, ale ona len nahodila úsmev a previnene sa nanútene zasmiala na čo si povzdychol. „Pozri, ešte stále si vyčerpaná, takže sa nepremáhaj jasné.“ Súhlasne prikývla a na chvíľu ju posadil na lavičku, aby si oddýchla. Voľný čas využili, aby aspoň trochu vyzerali k svetu, pretože im bolo jasné že pokiaľ by šli rozstrapatený ako sliepky miestny by sa na nich zosypali ako supy.

 

Nič im potom nebránilo, aby z tej malej šatne išli ďalej. Zvláštne dvere, ktoré odtiaľ viedli boli z druhej strany utajeným priechodom. Nehovoriac že na ich druhej strane bolo niečo čo pripomínalo sklad starožitností. Skoro akoby šlo o pokladnicu artefaktov.

Postupovali opatrne a pomaly, aj pretože pri schodoch vedúcich nahor bola čerstvá mláka. Po zmočených schodoch vystúpali až k ďalším tajným dverám. Teda nie až tak tajným, keď prídete z druhej strany kde je vidno niečo ako kľučku. Tehlový priechod viedol do potemnenej miestnosti.

 

Bol to suterén nejakého väčšieho domu s rôznym náradím a vybavením a vyzeralo to tu ako po vytopení. Všade ešte stáli mláky.

Pri pohľade späť bolo zaujímavé, že samotná tajná kúpeľňa bola schovaná za dvojicou tajných dvier a nastrčenou pokladnicou. K tomu všetkému bola skrytá i kvalitne mocnou bariérou. Tomu sa teda povie utajenie.

A teraz stáli v nezaujímavom suteréne. Opatrne sa vydali nenápadnými, ale o to viac zmáčanými schodmi nahor.

 

A ako sa ukázalo, ocitli sa vo vychýrenom obchode s oblečením, ktorý nevlastnil nikto iný než madam Ragio. Saského predpoklad, že sa dostanú do Numy bol správny, ale že sa dostanú priamo dedinčanom pod nos, to netušil.

 

V obchode nebolo počuť nikoho a samotné priestory vyzerali akoby sa tadiaľ prehnala povodeň. Všade boli ponaťahované šnúry na ktorých sa sušilo oblečenie. Klopkanie odkvapkávajúcej vody už bolo viac menej ojedinelé. Opatrne sa rozhliadli a i keď nikoho prítomnosť nezaznamenali pre istotu zvolili zadný východ, ktorý ich nepozorovane priviedol na malý dvor. Samozrejme tiež bol preplnený zaveseným mokrým oblečením znižujúci viditeľnosť po ďalšiu šnúru.

 

Potichučky vyšli na cestu a akoby nič sa vydali smerom k hotelu vyhýbajúc sa všadeprítomným hlbokým mlákam. U každého domu na každom mieste to vyzeralo príhodne ako po povodni, ponaťahované šnúry a na nich kde čo možné. Každé dvere a každý oblok dokorán otvorený. Prívalová vlna ktorú ta mloko beštia vyvolala zaiste dorazila až sem a vôbec nie v malom.

 

* * *

 

Kráčali pustými ulicami až do chvíle, keď im od chrbta zaznelo známe šteknutie doplnené hlasom ktorý k nemu neodmysliteľne patrí. „Nazdar, holúbkovia!“ Srdečný pozdrav nebol od nikoho iného než od Kiby sediacom na Akamurovy dívajúc sa zo strechy blízkeho domu. „Hoj! To sa mi uľavilo keď som vás začuchal, už som mal obavy že vás to oboch niekde spláchlo.“ Musel mu spadnúť kameň zo srdca, keď ich uvidel po tom ako jeho výpad na mloka, ktorý sa pokúšal uniesť Naruto nevyšiel celkom podľa plánu. Biela štvornohá šelma obratne zoskočila na ulicu a zastala len kúsok pred nimi. „Ale, že sa objavíte uprostred Numy?...“ Zatváril sa podozrievavo, keď si ich prezeral. „Kde ste sa schovávali? A hlavne ako ste strávili čas, keď vás nikto nestrážil.“ Naruto okamžite sčervenala čo Kibu veľmi potešilo.

Začo ho Saske chladno osočil. „Spláchlo nás to do odvodňovacieho tunela. Podarilo sa mi ju zachrániť, avšak museli sme chvíľu blúdiť bočnými tunelmi, aby sme sa dostali až sem.“

 

„Oj! Strohý ako vždy.“ Zatváril sa trápne. „H-hlavne, že ste sa v poriadku dostali až sem. He-he, he.“

„To bokom, čo sa stalo? Ako sú na tom ostatný?“ Menil rýchlo tému.

 

„Oh, áno... vyhrali sme, ale zhodli sme sa na tom, že rybacinu už nejakú dobu nechceme ani len vidieť. Viete...“ Poškriabal sa na hlave. „Ukázalo sa že tí týpci majú v rukávoch viac nepríjemných trikov než by bolo zdravé. Za celý život som nepadol do genjutsu toľkokrát ako dnes, ešte že ich nevedeli využiť naplno. Ale viete... som rád, že sa vám nič nestalo.“ Naznačil mierne gesto ospravedlnenia.

„Zistili ste niečo.“ Tlačil ho ďalej nezaujímajúc sa o jeho pocit viny.

 

Sledujúc, že nevyzerajú naštvane a že mu nedávajú za vinu, že ich to odnieslo si zhlboka vydýchol. „Čo sa týka ostatných sú v poriadku. Len... súper bol poriadne nechutný.“ Striaslo ho. „Tak je zvyšok party z toho boja poriadne skleslý.“

„A? Dáke zistenie?“

 

„Jasne... Áno, i nie. Vlastne veľa a... je to niečo čo by som tu nerád preberal. Vlastne sa mi na to nechce ani pomyslieť.“ Striasol sa a Akamaru ho nespokojne zhodil na zem zo svojho chrbta.

 

„Kde sú všetci.“ Opýtala sa ho Naruto a i Saske musel uznať, že je tu až moc ticho.

Kiba sa pomaly zbieral zo zeme, pritom hodil na svojho parťáka pohľad načo mu prísne odštekol. „Jasne. Títo týpci z Numy sú fakt niečo. Hneď, ako ich to postihlo sa zomkli a začali so záchrannými prácami, kde je to potrebné. Vidno, že to nebolo ich prvé vytopenie.“ Prehrabal sa neisto vo vlasoch. „V každom prípade sme vyhrali, ale nikto z nás nechce nejakú dobu rybacinu ani na tanieri vidieť. Bleee.“ Jeho slovám dal za pravdu i Akamaru, keď si s kňučaním prešiel tlapou po nose.

 

„T-to bolo až tak nechutné?“ Nedalo to blondíne, keď to zopakoval po druhý krát.

Obe šelmy stojace oproti nej ju spražili pohľadom. A v podobnom tóne Akamarovho nahnevaného zavrčania vrčal i Kiba, ale slovami. „Ver mi, nechceš to vedieť! Je lepšie to nevedieť! Vlastne by som i zacáloval, aby som na ten zážitok zabudol. Vlastne by som si to s vami veľmi rád vymenil, ale to by som sa už nemohol nikdy ukázať pred mamkou.“

 

„Prečo?“

„Rozpučila by ma od obáv.“ Začínal chytať depky, ale na mierne zavrčanie plné obáv od svojho parťáka rýchlo otriasol nepríjemné myšlienky zmeniac tému. „Avšak jedno ma zaujíma, ste pekne navoňaní. Keby som vás dobre nepoznal, tvrdil by som že tu niekde niekto uvaril dáku super bažtu. Vyštartoval som v momente ako som zavetril pretože to skoro voňalo, akoby ste boli hlavnou prísadou.“ Zazubil sa sledujúc ako Naruto znovu na chvíľu sčervenela a chytila sa pevnejšie ramena svojho snúbenca. 

 

„Toho si nevšímaj! Veľa sa stalo. Hm.“

„Oj, oj.“ Zaujala Kibu Saského strohá kľučka. „Čo sa stalo? Si neobvykle pozorný. Nemal by som zavolať felčiara?“ Začínal sa baviť. „Počkať! Nie si náhodou niekto iný, že nie?“

 

I cez to, že vedel, že ho Kiba len podpichoval, jeho obočie zašklbalo. „Hmmg! Pokiaľ na mňa zaútočíš, ako to spravili tieto dve v kúpeľoch len preto, že je až tak nereálne, aby som na čoby len jedinú minútu preukázal záujem o druhých, tak sám budeš potrebovať doktora.“

„No tak sa nečerti. Hele, vážne som rád, že ste v cajchu. Celý ten piknik šiel na bobek už v počiatku a nakoniec to celé spláchla krásavica u ktorej by i najohavnejšia ropucha pripomínala víťazku súťaže krásy.“

 

„...“ „...?“

 

„Eh. Radšej už poďme do hotela.“ Navrhol po chvíli, keď tam len tak stáli bez slova nechytajúc sa. „O áno...“Spomenul si na niečo, keď už vykročili. „Niekomu hráblo a navrhol obrovskú párty. Než sme sa stačili rozkukať už z toho bola hotová vec a celá dedina tam bude.“

Saskému sa prevlnilo obočie z jednej strany na druhú. Ani sa nemusel pýtať pretože mal jasno ktoré tri osoby v tom mohli byť zapletené. Ale skôr mal nervy na tak dokonale predhodenú šancu na prepad. Skoro by bola urážka ak by to niekto nevyužil.

 

„Šetri dych brachu.“ Krotil ho akoby vedel na čo myslí. „Došlo nám to tiež.“ Kiba tú druhú vetu zdôraznil až takým spôsobom, akoby bol nadmieru hrdý, že pre zmenu bol aj on tým chytrým. „Prestaň kradnúť najlepšie kúsky akcie pre seba! Tvojou jedinou povinnosťou by malo byť zabezpečiť, aby určitú blondínu neumačkali samotnou nehou, alebo aby daktorým neruplo a nepokúsili sa ju uniesť.“

 

„Je ti jasné, že ta počujem, že áno?“ Ohradila sa na neho, čo ho nesmierne potešilo.

 

„Konečne dáke slovo priamo od srdca. Byť tou tichou ti vážne nesadí. Ale teraz vážne.“ Priklonil sa k nim a zašepkal. „Niečo sa semele a každý v tom bude mať prsty. Kedy, kto a čo nemám páru, ale mám citák, že rozhodovať bude poradie. Takže si pripravte svoje karty, hra ešte nekončí.“ I táto posledná veta bol kód, lenže situácia bola pre oboch nastávajúcich už viac menej známa, takže ho nebola ani potreba, ale keď už ich majú prečo ich teda nevyužiť.

„Hmm.“

 

„Že váhaš, stačí to nechať na mňa, budem mlčať ako hrob.“

 

 _Čože?_ Nechápala Naruto nad Kibovou odpoveďou na Saského univerzálne slovíčko. _O čom sa to tí dvaja bavia? Žeby?... žeby mu to došlo? Čo to má za čuch? Počkať! Nie! Čo blbnem? Iba dráždi. Nič nevie, iba dráždi a dúfa či sa niekto nachytá._ Dumala na moment nesledujúc ich rozhovor.

 

„...Avšak to more čo na nás vybalili tí týpci na tom kopci bola úplná šialenosť. Totálne hádzali bobky z toho čo si tam na nich vybalil. Škoda len že si ich nedostal už vtedy, ušetrilo by nám to veľa problémov. Zaiste nás chceli čo najskôr poslať pod drn.“

„Hmm.“

 

„Hej, počkaj!“ Nahodil sa do pantomimického obranného postoja. „Ja nehovorím, že to bol zlý ťah, ale vi dvaja by ste sa mali skutočne naučiť pokore. To vás nikdy nenapadlo krotiť sa? Zakaždým overkill, nie je žiadna sranda. Berte trošku ohľad i na nás, ktorý si museli svoju cestu vydrieť.“

 

„Hej!“ Spražila ho Naruto nespokojným pohľadom, čiastočne rozhodená z toho ako plynule sa zhovárajú.

 

„Jasne, jasne, blázni sa do toho ale nepočítajú. Vid oba šerble.“ Poukázal na účesy dvoch známych osôb a už menil aj tému. „V každom prípade, ak by to tu nemali popretínané kanálmi kade tade, dedinu mohol čakať veľmi nepekný osud. I keď lesy naokolo už sú takmer zdevastované.“

„Hmm. Toľko k ich plánu obnove turistickej reputácie.“

 

„Čo? Ty váho! Kámo, nestraš! To si teraz dáky super mozog?“ Zhrozil sa ale zas preháňal.

„To nerieš.“

 

„Každopádne budem spoliehať, že sa o nevestu postaráš.“ Zaškeril sa škodoradostne, ale tvár sa mu orosila nervóznymi kvapôčkami, keď na to dotyčný pri-hmkol. Kiba pohliadol na Naruto a ta okamžite šla do odtieňov červenej pritisnúc sa k Saského ruke. Odkašlal si aby pokračoval. „No tak, ja nie som tá najlepšia osoba na okomentovanie vzťahov, ale budem mlčať.“

„Hm.“

 

Teraz jemu poskočilo obočie lenže sa zarazili, pretože niečo zavetril. „No ale najskôr by ste mali niečo spraviť s tými vašimi trblietavými tvárami, inač hysterka a štvoročko budú vraždiť. A prvý na rade budem ja.“

 

Nastávajúci sa pozreli navzájom do tvárí a mierne nimi miklo, keď si uvedomili, že sa im na pokožke uchytili soli z tej polievkovej kúpeli. Doteraz si toho moc nevšimli, ale v dennom svetle sa ich tváre trblietali ako krištáli. Tie kryštáliky boli tak jemné, že pri každom i sebe menšom pohybe odlietali do strán a tak by sa náhodnému chodcovi pri pohľade na nich mohlo zdať, že ich obklopuje milenecká trblietavá aura.

 

„Spadli sme do slaného jazera.“ Zaklamal pohotovo Saske a jeho partáčka super súhlasne prikývla. Narýchlo si rozpomenuli, že v tej šatni bola aj dáka sprcha určená asi na to, ale úplne ju odignorovali.

„To je dobré, pretože niekto kto bol asi v rovnakej polievke sa tiež... ghaa. Už je tu.“ Práve vychádzali od rohu uličky, keď mu zaskočilo pri nahliadnutí do ulice.

 

Pozreli tým smerom a oboch striaslo.

 

Unáhleným krokom sa ich smerom súrne hnala Satsuky. Jej ľadový kľud bol v ostrom kontraste s jej nervóznym rýchlim krokom. Podráždenosť z nej priam sršala. Odetá do toho svojho úboru chrámovej kňažky mierila cestou ktorá viedla priamo k ich hotelu. Najvýraznejším znakom na jej výzore bola priam magická trblietavá aura ktorá sa vznášala kolo jej dlhých rozpustených povievajúcich vlasov, ktoré za sebou ťahala ako závoj. Mala vážny zadumaný pohľad a keď si ich všimla automaticky zamierila priamo k nim.

 

Našu trojicu striaslo po druhý krát, pretože až keď prišla bližšie, všimli si niečoho nebezpečného čo by malo byť na prvý pohľad logicky ihneď spozorovateľného, ale i cez ten fakt to doteraz prehliadli. V jednej ruke držala niečo ako hranatú tyč a v druhej katanu v prekrásne zdobenej pošve. V kombinácií s ňou tieto dva predmety pôsobili tak prirodzene, že by pokojne mohla niesť kovovú trubku so záhybom na konci a stále by bola na vrcholu elegancie, bez toho aby to ktokoľvek z miestnych vzal za podozrivé.

 

Nastávajúcich striaslo či ich neodhalila, alebo či sa skutočne rozhodla rozpoliť svoju nevlastnú sestru Karin na dva kusy. A pokiaľ by ju to náhodou nezabilo pre istotu mala tú tyč a bolo by vecou jej rozmaru či bi ju použila na jej spojenie dokopy, alebo na umlátenie na kašu.

Zato Kibu striaslo či sa im nechystá namlátiť za tú patáliu s povodňou.

 

Zastavila priamo u nich, tak rázne že sa jej vlasy pri tom náhlom zastavení kúsok prehupli v pred a elegantne klesli. Pritom ju zahalila tá trblietavá aura. Mala prázdny pohľad a i keď sa dívala priamo na nich, v skutočnosti bola mysľou neprítomná. Akoby navolila program ktorí končil u bodu vyhľadať ich a teraz sa zasekol pretože mu chýbajú ďalšej inštrukcie.

 

Všetci štyria zostali mlčky stáť. Zahalený do trblietavej aury.

 

*Haf!* Zaštekal Akamaru ktorý sa tým pripomenul spomínanej štvorici. Dlhovlasú čiernovlásku to efektívne vrátilo do reality a narýchlo si ich všetkých premerala pohľadom.

 

Jej pohľad zakončil na dvojici v športovom oblečení a bolo na nej zreteľne vidno, ako to v jej hlavičke až priveľmi pracuje. V tú chvíľu jej ľadový kľud bol kde tam. Na jej tvári sa objavil výraz prekvapivého zdesenia, kedy jej oči chceli priam vyliezť z ich jamiek. Lenže netrval dlho, pretože klesla na duchu do odtieňov modrej a jej hlavu zaťažila mohutná depka. Dokonca i jej telo skleslo a čo nevidieť by klesla na všetky štyri, kde by bola drvená nesmierne ťažkým mentálnym závažím. Keby sa nezačala rozpačito triasť. I cez jej mierne sklonenú tvár videli jej psycho výraz vhodný pre niekoho kto práve došiel k šokujúcemu záveru z ktorého by nevyšlo nič menšie ako brutálna vražda. Ale i ten výraz sa neohrial nadlho, pretože modrú striedala červená a jej zapýrenie rástlo každou sekundou. Čoskoro vyzerala akoby sa stala obeťou nečakanej echi scénky. Jej výraz bol zhodný s výrazom dievčini, ktorá sa práve prezliekala a príhodne ju spozoroval náhodne okoloidúci chalan, ktorý si ju premeral od A po Z. Jej telo sa naplo jej päste silno zvierali snažiac sa rozdrviť oba predmety, skoro akoby sa chystala v hysterickom výbuchu hnevu umlátiť náhodného čumila/pépera do bezvedomia.

 

Ostatný ju sledovali a každý mal vlastnú verziu toho čo sa jej práve preháňalo hlavou, ale nik z nich sa neodvažoval o akýkoľvek komentár.

 

Dokonca i Akamaru mal svoju verziu, ale na rozdiel od ostatných sa odhodlal k akcií, keď ju to vystieralo vzad do stavu, že buď ju to vystrie, alebo sa stane niečo nečakaného. Dvakrát na ňu zaštekal a následne starostlivo zavrčal.

 

Satsuky so zahíknutím poskočila a s otvorenými ústami ustúpila o krok. Ľadová princezná bola kde tam a teraz tam pred nimi stála roztrasená zapýrená dievčina, ktorá nevie kam skôr. Ostatný to s otvorenými očami sledovali, ale než sa stačili akokoľvek zareagovať splašene pristúpila o krok bližšie a so sklonenou hlavou natiahla k Saskému ruku. Ponúkacím gestom sa mu snažila natlačiť tú podlhovastú hranatú vec. Spravila to ešte pár krát a pritom vydala zopár zhodných nonšalantných pazvukov vyjadrujúcich aby si to vzal.

 

Ako náhle to mal v ruke došlo mu čo to vlastne je. Preložil si to do druhej ruky, ktorej biceps zvierala Naruto a opačnou rukou uchopil koniec tyče. Potiahol kúsok zaň von a čoskoro sa zablyšťala čepeľ. Bol to meč s úzkou rovnou čepeľou. Rúčka i pošva boli opracované do zhodného tvaru tak že zasunutý meč skutočne pripomínal tyč. Bol strohý, bez jedinej ozdoby či zafarbenia. Avšak napriek tomu, že celé puzdro i rukovať vyzerali až nehorázne hranato, tak tie hrany boli prekvapivo oblé a dobré na uchopenie.

 

Zasunul ho naspať a chystal sa niečo povedať, keď ho predbehol Akamaru k veľkej nemej nevôle jeho parťáka. Zaštekal na práve prebiehajúcu osobu, ktorá splašene so zajačaním poskočila.

 

Akoby to chcel osud, tou osobou bola Karin v mini jukate s veľkou mašľou nad jej zadočkom. Pribiehala smerom od obchodu s oblečením, tak zabratá do svojich myšlienok, že by ich vôbec nezaregistrovala.

 

Ako náhle zbadala Kibu a jeho bieleho parťáka zajačala, akoby ju prepadli a uskočila k protiľahlej stene uličky odkiaľ na nich vrešťala: „PREPADNUTIE!! ZNÁSILNENIE!! NEPLATENIE ALIMENTOV!!“ Stou trblietavou aurou, červenou tvárou a roztrasenými nohami sa tisla chrbtom k tej spomínanej stene.

 

Satsuky to vytiahlo z jej rozpačito sklonenej polohy a hlasno zhíkla pri pohľade na ňu.

 

*ghaa* Zalapala Karin po dychu a už, už chcela na ňu niečo vrešťať lenže onemela, keď si všimla istého jej idola a istú blondínu ktorá na ňom bola zavesená. Namierila na nich roztraseným ukazovákom a už chytila prvú fázu reakcie ktorú predviedla Satsuky len chvíľu predtým.

 

Kiba si uvedomil možné dežavú a narýchlo sa otriasol zo šoku. „Tak to prrr, ženská!! Utni to hneď teraz!! Lebo inač ti takú fláknem, že hodíš bobek!!“

 

Jeho hrozba fungovala pretože zavládlo na pár sekúnd trápne ticho.

 

Ale skutočne len na pár sekúnd. „Yo, decká! Nádherná ukážka mladosti, čo tu máte!“ Ozval sa spoza nich Gai s blyšťavým úsmevom v OK póze.

 

Všetky tri baby v šoku z jeho nečakaného príchodu synchronizovane splašene zajačali.

 

„SKLAPNITE ŽENSKÉ!! Fakt vám jednu uvalím!“ Vybuchol podráždene Kiba a Saskému tancovalo obočie. 

Gai sa rozhliadol a zajasal. „Váš elán mladosti ma napĺňa nevídanou energiou.“ Chytal tanečné pohyby. „Prezraďte čo tu robíte?“

 

„Ale, boli sme na ceste do hotela...“ Načal Kiba a všetci ostatný účastníci súhlasne vlastným spôsobom prikývli či dali za pravdu.

„Tak prečo nezájdete dnu?“ Spýtal sa naťahujúc ukazovák smerom k miestu určenia.

 

Ako sa ukázalo ich hotel bol na dohľad od miesta kde stáli. Bol vzdialený len pár minút od ich súčasnej pozície. Ako prvý vykročil Akamaru a všetci sa bez jediného slova či pazvuku pripojili k nemu.

 

Teda až na Gaia ktorý tam ostal úplne odignorovaný. Síce niečo mlel, ale nikto mu nevenoval najmenšiu pozornosť.

 

Avšak on nemienil byť len tak odignorovaný skupinkou, ktorá sa od neho vzďaľovala ako by bol dáky párty killer. Pristúpil k poslednej dvojici, ktorou zhodou okolností bola Karin so Satsuky a položil im svoje veľké dlane na ich drobné plecia. „Vaša mladosť je obzvlášť výnimočná, avšak potrebuje doladiť. Budem k vám veľkorysí a dám vám rady do ži...“

Vetu dokončiť nestihol, pretože obe sa z jeho prístupu striasali až na kosť. V úplnej synchronizácií sa zvrtli k nemu a so zajačaním mu spoločne udelili podberák do brady.

 

Dvojitá päsťovka ho s jeho hlasitým *ghaa* poslala do výšky, kde opísal parabolu a s bolestivým žuchnutím sa rozprestrel o pár metrov ďalej na strede cesty.

 

„Úchyl!!“ „Zvrhlík!!“ „Smraďoch!!“ „Strašiak!!“ „Nechutný fúzač!!“ „Šerbľový strih!!“ Obdarovávali ho rôznymi urážkami, ale až im došiel dych urazene si odfrkli, namyslene si podhodili vlasy a otočili sa spať k skupine ktorá to mlčky celé sledovala. Bez najmenšieho zaváhania pyšne vykročili a i zvyšok sa na nič nepýtal. Akoby sa nič nestalo pokračovali k hotelu.

 

„ni-ničoho... ne-neľutujem...“ Zastonal Gai od zeme a odkvacol.

 

Ušli zhruba polku zostávajúcej cesty keď sa Karin v rozpakoch pokúsila šeptom prihovoriť k Satsuky.

„Čo-čo sa to v-vlastne stalo?“

„Ne-nechala som sa str-strhnúť...“ Odpovedala rovnako rozpačito a doplnila to o depresné povzdychnutie.

„Aha takže ani ty nemáš najmenšiu paru kde, kto a čo.“  sklamane si povzdychla.

 

Síce sa pokúsili o šeptanie, ale vďaka ich rozpoloženiu ich dobre počula celá skupinka. Ani jeden z nich nejavil najmenší záujem sa akokoľvek pripojiť do ich malého rozhovoru či čokoľvek osvetliť, alebo skomentovať. Skutočne nebolo do čohokoľvek špárať, pretože vstup do hotela už bol priamo pred nimi.

Nabudúce: Najobľúbenejší hotel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party Killer –Asi to poznáte. Kedy jediným výstupom šla celá nálada do hája. V tomto prípade príchodom jedinej osoby a jej výstupu umrel pes a všetci šli domov.  
> Tak kto z vás cítil zvláštne teplo v hrudi keď sa Gai preletel?  
> Táto kapitolka možno zaznieva trochu ako študentská romantická komédia, ale snáď mi jednu kapitolku v takto dlhom príbehu odpustíte.  
> Nie som si istý tým emociálnym výlevom Satsuky. Teda či som ho popísal dostatočne pochopiteľne.   
> Ešte pripomeniem tým ktorý nepoznajú bylinné či soľné kúpele, tak po nich sa skutočne môžete cítiť dosť haluzne na to aby ste nemali svoje bežné reakcie. A to i po dlhšiu dobu.  
> Ako sa vám páčil ten úvodný Narutin Tranz a referencie v ňom.


	27. Kapitola 27: Najobľúbenejší hotel?

Keďže prívalová vlna dorazila do Numy nečakane, vyskytli sa medzi obyvateľstvom rôzne, prevažne malé, zranenia. Zhodou okolností boli Sakurine schopnosti už dobre vychválené a tak keď sa rozkríklo, že sa svadobčania navrátili do hotela, niektorý dostali nápad nechať sa od nej vyšetriť.

 

Lenže tým niekým bol asi tak každý, kto mal čo by len najbezvýznamnejšiu modrinu. Nebiť zopár prípadov, ktoré skutočne potrebovali skontrolovať, či dôchodcov, ktorým mohlo byť čokoľvek, by sa hotel nepremenil na provizórnu nemocnicu, kde údajný pacienti čakali dokonca aj vo vestibule, aby sa dostali na rad.

 

Samozrejme, že príchod neprehliadnuteľnej skupiny mladých, pozostávajúcich z veľkého bieleho psa, dvoch mužov a troch žien, ktorých už všetci čakajúci poznali buď osobne, alebo skrz klebety či z videnia, vyvolal nemalí ohlas. Vestibul sa takmer okamžite zaplnil do nepriehľadna. Dav sa na nich zhúkol ako na supy na mršiny a komentáre ktoré bolo možné započuť boli prevažne v duchu úľavy z ich návratu a v otázkach o tom čo sa prihodilo.

 

Samo o sebe sa zhodou okolností nikto zo skupinky nemal k slovu. Teda okrem Kibu, ale i ten nemal záujem byť za miestnu drbnu či rozhlas. Lenže v duchu budúceho... teda v budúcnu potenciálneho, vodcu svorky ich potreboval skrotiť: „No tak ľudia, prestaňte sa na nás lepiť, ako muchy v parné dni. Dajte nám priestor!“ Dav trošku ustúpil.

 

„Váš záujem náš teší, ale dajte už pokoj! Vidíte predsa, že sme všetci živý a zdraví? Tak tým by to malo hasnúť. Pozrite... To čo spôsobilo tú povodeň, sme osobne stretli. Nepadli sme si vzájomne do oka a tak došlo k malej roztržke. A ako vidíte my sme tu a tá vec už viac nie je. Takže už žiadna ďalšia katastrofická povodeň nebude.“ Dav zneistel ale on nemienil upustiť opraty. „Pozrite, budete radi, že sme to stretli mi a nie niekto z vás pretože by s tou vašou dedinkou bol už Amen. A pokiaľ ide o týchto dvoch...“ Poukázal na novomanželskú dvojicu za ním. „Ani sa k tomu nepriblížili a ako na nich vidíte nemajú jediný škrabanec. Takže pokiaľ dovolíte, sme unavený z výletu a radi by sme si oddýchli. Osamote. A pre prípadné ďalšie otázky: Nemáme ani v najmenšom záujem ani rozpomínať čo sa tam udialo. Pre vašu bezpečnosť by ste mali zostať v dedine. Takže, z dovolením!“

 

Ako náhle si Kiba začal raziť cestu vpred, tak sa dav poslušne rozostúpil a nikto sa ich nepokúšal ďalej zastaviť. Myslel si, že to bolo vďaka jeho vrodeným vodcovskými predpokladmi a bravúrneho narábania so slovami, ale ktokoľvek by mohol namietať že to bolo skôr jeho delikventským vzhľadom a vystupovaním, ktoré hovorilo že sa do nich pustí pokiaľ ich nenechajú prejsť. Pritom Akamaru nebol dáke malé šteniatko.

 

Avšak i keď sa už od nich vzďaľovali, tak okolité šuškanie sa nieslo v duchu poznámok po väčšinou na to ako im to pristane, či na auru ktorá ich obklopovala, alebo na fakt že on a pes boli jediný, ktorý nemali okolo seba to elegantné trblietanie. Avšak vyskytli sa i také pikantnosti ako, kto po kom ide, milostný trojuholník či narážky na hárem. S výrazom držte tlamy pokračoval vpred.

 

Do pôvodnej jedálne ísť nemohli, lebo bola zaplnená pacientmi a istá frustrovaná hysterka tam mala svoju doménu v podobe niekoľkých klonov. Rozhodol sa neriskovať použiť tamojšie schodisko a zamieril preto chodbou. Kde mu cestu skrížila kuchárka Aya vystrčiac sa z kuchyne.

 

Jej tvár i elán pôsobili, akoby omladla o dobré desaťročie. V príliš dobrej nálade k ním pristúpila. „Ale, ale...“ Zachichotala sa. „To som rada, že sa vám nič nestalo, už som sa obávala najhoršieho. Užili ste si aspoň trošku vášho pikniku?“

 

Kiba sa nemienil zastavovať, ale jej nákazlivý úsmev bol mocnou zbraňou. „Ale, chvíľku áno. Kým niekomu nerupli nervy. Celý tábor to potom spláchlo bez návratu, ale nám sa nič nestalo.“ Odpovedal za pochodu.

 

Ako prechádzali okolo kuchyne, Naruto ucítila lahodnú vôňu ktorá z nej vychádzala. Jej bruško hlasno zaškvŕkalo a nebolo žiadnej moci, ktorý by skryl ten jej hladný výraz.

 

„Ale, ale, nehovorte mi, že ste nič nejedli?“ Poznamenala prívetivo v neuveriteľne povznesenom prístupe. Kiba sa zatváril kyslelo, ale odpoveď bola vopred zrejmá. „To, nič to nič, aj tak vyváram, za chvíľu vám niečo prinesiem. Takže sa nemusíte obávať. Len to nechajte na mňa.“ Zachichotala sa a hodila očkom po poslednej dvojici ktorá s nimi prišla. Obe dotknuto a synchronizovane odvrátili od nej pohľad, čo jej prišlo tak záhadne vtipné, že sa musela zachichotať znovu. „O áno! Aby som nezabudla. Zamierte prosím do salóniku pri záhrade! Ostatný z vašej skupiny, sú už tam.“

 

„Jasné čekneme to.“ Oznámil samo zvolený vodca skupinky, ktorá sa teraz už od nej vzďaľovala, ale ešte stihla hodiť pobavene pomyselnú hviezdičku guráže po oboch Ragiových dcérach, ktoré na sekundu klesli porazenecky na duchu. Nič nekomentovala, ale jej mačacie oči a prsty zakrývajúce jej chichotavý úsmev hovorili za všetko.

 

* * *

 

Skupinu nikto z prítomných dedinčanov nenasledoval chodbou, ale než stihli dôjsť do spomínaného salóniku, ozval sa za nimi dupot smerujúci priamo k nim.

 

„Hej, vi idioti!!“

 

Karin so Satsuky sa ledva stihli uhnúť na strany prebiehajúcej Sakure, ktorá sa vrhla na oboch členov ich tímu Sedem. Mocne ich objala a s hlavou na ich ramenách ich stisla dohromady. „Tak som sa obávala, že už vás neuvidím. Toto mi už nikdy nerobte!“ Zabručala, ale i tak z jej hlasu bola cítiť úľava. „Je vám jasné, že bezo mňa nemáte nikam chodiť, že áno? Kde ste vlastne túlali?“ Pôsobila frustrovane, ale na chvíľku sa uvoľnila, ako sa na oboch tlačila. Teda až do momentu kedy ich očuchala a jej hlas i nálada sa nastavili na podozrievané. „Čo to má byť? Kde ste boli a čo ste robili?“ Všetci naokolo, ako na povel vytuhli.

 

Tváre oboch nastávajúcich sa orosili s výrazom: _ajaj je zle_.

 

U oboch bolo vopred jasné, že budú mlčať i keby ich mučila, ale situáciu sa rozhodol zachrániť Kiba. „Zadrž dievča! Uviaž svoje psi vojny. Užili si jazdu bahenným super toboganom, takže dá sa očakávať, že ich to trošku oškrábne ako šmirgľom. Nemala by si radšej ostať natešená z toho, že sú nažive?“

„Ho?“ Sakura neveriacky potiahla a pohliadla na tie dve za ňou. Jej pohľad zvážnel všimnúť si istej trblietavej zhody medzi mlčiacou štvoricou. „Kde a hlavne čo sa prihodilo?“

 

Obe očervenali a odmietavo od nej odvrátili svoje tváre len aby sa ich pohľady navzájom náhodne stretli. Zatvárili sa na seba nepriateľsky a i v podobnom nádychu odvrátili pohľady každá inam. Sakura nemala tušenia čo za tým stojí, ale v momente si vybavila Ino a iritujúci pocit vo vnútri nej okamžite zapálil bojového ducha.

 

„No tak ženská, kápni božskou! Povedali že to museli vziať podzemím. Vieš predsa, že je to tu prešpikované tunelmi, že áno? Tak to už nechaj byť! Už som si dneska užil až príliš veľa neprimeraných reakcií od kde koho, takže nemám záujem sledovať od teba ďalšiu!“ Protestoval, snažiac sa ovládnuť situáciu a rozhodne to nebolo len preto, že by im všetkým mohla namlátiť čo v prvom rade predstavovalo hlavne jeho. Ale pre istotu sa snažil odvrátiť smerovanie deja od istej chytľavej teórie.

„Nie je to tak, že by som bola nejako zvlášť naštvaná po tom čo sa stalo. Len chcem dáke potvrdenie o tom čo ste.“ Zahlásila nasmerujúc svoj pohľad k dvojici na ktorej visela.

 

„Hm, postačí ti to čo v kúpeľoch?“ Zaznel sucho Saske načo sa Naruto poplašila.

„Počkaj! Tu? Sakura chan, počkaj!“ I cez jeho neutrálny postoj videla určité nebezpečenstvo.

 

„To nebude treba.“ Odcekla ružovláska na nich dôležito. „Už som si to sama dostatočne overila. Ste to vi dvaja.“ Uvoľnila svojej zovretie a všetci traja sa rozostúpili natočiac sa k sebe. Naruto sa nechápavo na ňu pozrela a privodila tak ružovláske vrásku na čelo. „Čo je?... Kto si myslíš že som? Dávala som vás dvoch do kopy tak často, že poznám každý centimeter vašich tiel.“

 

„Tá odpoveď vyvoláva ďalšie otázky...“ Utrúsil Kiba potichu, ale našťastie bol odignorovaný.

 

„Avšak to, čo máte na sebe je celkom zaujímavé.“ Skúmala ich pohľadom. „Kde ste k tomu prišli? Pretože pevne dúfam, že je tam toho dosť pre ďalšie použitie. Trošku si odoberiem aby som si neskôr spravila analýzu.“ Otočila sa k tým dvom stojacim za ňou a pokračovala. „Pokiaľ je môj odhad správny, nemuseli by sme vôbec čakať až sa istý prameň rozhodne prebudiť k životu.“

 

„Ne-nemôžem nič garantovať.“ Vykoktala zo seba červenovláska svoju odpoveď napravujúc si okuliare, čím si vyslúžila káravý pohľad od čiernovlásky stojacej vedľa nej. Ich pohľady sa stretli a pomyselne to medzi nimi iskrilo. I bez slov bolo jasné, že sa vzájomne urážajú.

 

Sakura mala okrem dežavú, silný pocit, že by sa stačilo len malé po postrčenie a pustili by sa do seba. Šancu však zaklincoval do zeme Narutin škvŕkajúci žalúdok, čím si vyslúžila znudení pohľad od jej kamarátky. „Nikdy ma neprestane udivovať, koľko toho do seba natlačíš a i tak nepriberieš ani jeden zbytočný gram.“

 

Blondína sa s ľahkým nanúteným „ha, ha, ha“ prehrabla vo vlasoch na temene hlavy, akoby dostala pochvalu. Lenže ostatné tri dievčatá si porazene povzdychli.

 

„Nechcem rušiť...“ Ozvalo sa z konca chodby spoza ktorého vyšiel pán Hotelu, ktorého bolo obyčajne vídať za stolom na recepcií. „Ale pokiaľ máte veľmi hlad, tak v salóniku sú piškóty a jedno hubky, ráčte si dať.“ Navrhol prívetivo a Naruto sa toho okamžite chytila a tak ho všetci nasledovali.

 

Vchod do salónika bol len pár metrov za spomenutým rohom. Plus ako sa ukázalo, manžel kuchárky Ayi, dočasne vymenil stoličku na recepcií za stoličku u dverí do salónika, kde teraz dával pozor, aby ich ctení hostia neboli rušený náhodnými okoloidúcimi. Takže bolo už jasné prečo sa ukázal ako starostlivý dedko, keď počul isté hladné reči. Predhodiť niečo k zahryznutiu zaberá na takéto prípady vždy.

Nabudúce: Posedenie s priateľmi?


	28. Kapitola 28: Posedenie s priateľmi?

Starík ich uviedol do salóniku, ktorému dominoval fajný konferenčný stolík obklopený rovnako fajnou sedacou súpravou pozostávajúcou z gauča a kresiel. Zo štyroch stien bola jedna celá krásne presklená cez ktorú bol nádherný výhľad do záhrady. Otvorené zdobené dvere v nej priam lákali vybehnúť von na zelený trávnik a po ňom ďalej do záhrady plnej kvetín a okrasnej zelene. Dokonca v nej bolo vidno ako sa niekoľko vtáčikov vrtí okolo fontánky. 

 

Okrem trojice Kakashi, Lee a Neji tam s nimi bol aj niekto ďalší. Na prvý pohľad vyzeral ako bezvýznamný, doráňaný chlapík s obviazanou hlavou. Na druhý už, akoby ho niekto kvalitne zmlátil, či zhodil zo schodov. Všetci štyria sedeli u toho jedného stolu diskutujúc nad niečím. Kakashi s Nejim vedľa seba na gauči, chlapík s Lee oproti nim v kreslách.  Ako náhle si všimli ich príchodu, zdvihli svoje zraky od akejsi podozrivej mapy rozloženej na stole.

 

„Oj, zdar mládeži, ako ste sa mali?“ Pozdravil ich prisladko Kakashi. Väčšina z nich, ale na jeho pozdrav reagovala nevrelou grimasou v tvári. Akoby vycítili že sa chystá pre nich niečo nepríjemné, sa bez jediného slova či náznaku odpovede rozliezli po salóniku. Nevšímajúc si Fakt, že sa ho snažili odignorovať pokračoval: „To je pekné, že sa ráčili ukázať i naše dve hrdličky. Pomaly sme už rozmýšľali, že vás pôjdeme hľadať, ale povedali sme si, že vám necháme i nejakú chvíľku o samote.“ Premeral si tých dvoch chápavým pohľadom a Naruto mala čo robiť aby neočervenela. „Ale, keďže sme tu už všetci, tak by sme mohli i začať.“

 

„Itoko tu ešte nie je.“ Informoval ho Neji sediac so založenými rukami na neprítomnosť Ten-Ten.

 

„Oh čože?“ Zareagovala ružovláska nadmieru prekvapene. „Však šla za mnou, keď sme vybehli z jedálne.“ Otočila sa k dverám, ako by čakala, že ju u tam zbadá a potom zadumala. „Musela sa zastaviť v kuchyni... Hmm... Už predtým spomínala niečo o dákej špecialite...“

 

Normálne by kde kto očakával, že by začala hláškou _Kde sa tá zas túla._ Ale táto jej reakcia dodala Kibovy dobrý nápad ako Nejiho podpichnúť. „Takže záhada zmiznutej školácky je vyriešená.“ Intonoval akoby došlo k veľkému odhaleniu. „Žiadnu paniku chlape, pokiaľ myslíme na to isté, tak ešte chvíľku potrvá než sa s tým žuvancom ukáže.“ Zazubil sa provokačne načože Neji a Lee vytuhli. Sakura len pretočila očami s výrazom v tvári: _Snáď nemyslí na tamto?_ A radšej zaujala postoj akoby ju to ani v najmenšom nezaujímalo.

 

„Myslím, že v tomto prípade sa bez nej zaobídeme. Začneme?...“ Nadhodil znovu Kakashi, ale tento raz sa ozval Lee.

„Počkať! Nezabudli sme na niekoho?“ Odpoveďou mu bolo ticho. „Chuuko San sa ešte neukázal... a to pred chvíľou vybehol von so slovami, že sa za chvíľu vráti, ale ešte tu nie je.“

 

Kiba sa uškrnul. „Ach áno... Ten si teraz dáva dobrých dvadsať na strede cesty kúsok pred hotelom.“ Ako na povel si Ragiové dcéry urazene odfrkli a odvrátili pohľad od diania v salóniku.

 

„To je divné. On by si predsa nešiel v takýto moment odpočinúť.“ Zadumal Lee.

„Ohľadne toho... asi by si sa mal ísť na neho pozrieť... skôr než ho vezmú smetiari.“

 

Pozorne si ostatných prezeral, snažiac sa vyčítať z ich nezaujatých postojov niečo viac, ale tvárili sa akoby sa ich to netýkalo.

„Možno v tom sú črevné problémy, už je vo veku kedy mu príliš pohybu nerobí dobre.“ Nadhodil bokom Kakashi.

 

Lee najskôr na moment zaváhal, ale potom prikývol, vybehol von do záhrady a odtiaľ zamieril na ulicu.

„Takže teraz by sme už mohli začať, no nie?“ Navrhol po tretí krát bielovlasí ninja ignorujúc, skupinku ktorá sa pustila do jedno hubiek u vzdialeného stolčeka, ktorej dominovala ako inač Naruto. Ťažkú hlavu si nerobil ani z dvojice prírastkov ktoré sa k nim pridali a z ktorých priam vyžarovala veta: _Chceme vedieť čo sa stalo a nie že sa budete vykrúcať_. Pohliadol na zafačovaného muža pred ním a ten prikývol.

 

Chlapík vstal a obrátil sa k ostatným a aby si získal ich pozornosť tak si hlasno odkašlal. „Ehm. Takže najskôr.“ Formálne sa uklonil až tak hlboko, ako mu to obväzy dovoľovali. „Ako prvé, sa vám chcem všetkým ospravedlniť!!“ Jeho hlasné prehlásenie si získalo pozornosť všetkých naokolo. „Patrím k skupine ktorá Vás mala za úlohu ochrániť, ale namiesto toho sme úplne zlyhali. Mali sme na vás dohliadať, ale nakoniec sme boli ľahko prekonaný a dokonca ste museli bojovať o vlastné životy i za tie naše. Prekvapili nás a mi sme sa nezmohli ani na boj. Ťažko sme za to zaplatili. Odpustite prosím!!“ Naliehal tak rázne, že mnohý v miestnosti ostali v prekvapení len stáť. „Nemáme žiadne slová, ktoré by nás ospravedlnil, ale i cez to vás pokorne prosím o odpustenie!“

 

„Hej! Bojovali? Porazený? O... o čom to hovorí?“ Preľakla sa Karin. Spolu so Satsuky mali výrazy prezrádzajúce, že o ničom z toho nemali ani poňatia. Však v tom zhone tieto dve ani nemali čas si vôbec niečo vyzistiť.

 

Zafačovaný chlapík sa na nich prekvapene zadíval. „Je možné... že o tom neviete? Oh, tak teda v skratke... Mali sme pôvodne potajomky dozerať na svadobčanov... na ich túre. Všetko šlo v pohode do bodu než vybehli z dediny. Chystali sme sa ich sledovať, ale boli sme nečakane prepadnutý ninjami v čiernom. Úplne nás zaskočili... a ja jediný som prežil.“ Smutne klesol na všetky štyri a úctivo sklonil hlavu. „Prosím odpusťte! Mali sme vás chrániť a i cez to ste boli napadnutý tým monštrom.“

 

„Hééé? Vy ste boli napadnutý monštrom?“ Zhrozila sa štvoročko načo jej opatrne prikývol a ona začínala panikáriť. „P-počkať! A-aké monštrum? O akom monštre to tu hovoríme? Čo bolo zač to monštrum?!“

 

„Ale hod sa do klídku!“ Brzdil ju Kiba. „Len dáka slizká ropuchovitá potvora o veľkosti obra sa nás pokúsila utopiť.“

„Čo- čože? To má ma upokojiť? Aká to potvora? Obor?...“ Karin už bola úplne vykoľajená vôbec nepochytila čo sa tým Kiba snažil povedať.

 

Rozhodne ho tým nepotešila. „Čo chceš vedieť? Jej podrobný životopis?“

„Hej, zhodli sme sa, že to nebudeme komentovať!“ Napomenula ho Sakura prísne, ignorujúc Karin i jej pripomienky.

 

„Oprava. Ty si sa každému, vyhrážala že na to má zabudnúť.“

„Súhlasili ste s tým.“

 

„Pretože ten zážitok bol tak nechutný, že jej mi z toho zle zakaždým, keď si na to spomeniem. A ani kúpeľ ti dva krát nepomohla.“ Chytil sa za nos pohoršene.

„Mal si na to zabudnúť!!“ Prebehla jej žila po čele, zvierajúc ruku v päsť.

 

„Na niečo také sa nedá len tak zabudnúť. Mám z toho traumu!“

„Asi by som ti tú traumu mala dostať z hlavy po starom.“ Pohrozila a začala si naťahovať rukavice.

 

„Na to ti nepristúpim! Viem čo dokáže to tvoje klofnutie a poviem ti... O úplnú amnéziu práve dvakrát nestojím.“

„Tak žiadny problém, podrážka bude stačiť.“ Zatvárila sa nebezpečne a už sa chystala na vysoký šľapák z obrátenej otočky.

 

„Tak to prrr, ženská! Než teba, tak to si radšej ľahnem na dostihovú dráhu pred štartom, pretože viem, že to od tých koní bude zaručene bolieť menej než od tých tvojich kopýt!“ Ustupoval od nej.

 

„Utíšte tie svoje kone!“ Zaprotestoval Neji neutrálne, poukazujúc na fakt, že až moc odbočili od hlavnej témy.

 

„He? Pekná voľba slov od kovboja.“ Zrušila ho stále podráždená ružovláska, čím ho vytrhla z jeho pokoja. Švihol síce po nej zlostným pohľadom, ale ostal potichu. Jej to však nedalo. „Oh? Pardon, to bol niekto iný, kto včera noci točil klobúkom.“ Ospravedlnila sa urážlivo, gestikuláciou naznačiac točenie klobúkom, ako to videla u kovbojov v kine. Rozhliadla sa. „Eh... nie je tu...“ Sklamaná z toho, že danú osobu pohľadom nenašla, jej nálada šla k ladu a priam fyzicky prišla o paru z jej kotla pod čelom.

 

Neji vyzeral, že po nej hodí Juuken (Vznešená päsť), keby sa do veci nevložil Kakashi. „Ehm. Ma, ma. Všetci toho máme za dnešok dosť, tak čo keby sme sa posadili než príde čas na jedlo?“

 

Jeho uzemňovák obsahujúci tajomné slovíčko _jedlo_ fungoval na všetkých zúčastnených priam magicky. Hlavne na Sakuru ktorá z ničoho nič vychladla. „Fajn, už by bolo na čase. Ešte ochutnám dáku tu jedno...“ Otočila sa k stolčeku k drobným občerstvením, že sa po niečom natiahne. „Hej! Ty si to všetko zdolal?“ Zhrozila sa keď Naruto dorazila i omrvinky. „To snáď nie je pravda? Ako môžeš byť stále tak nenažraný?“

 

„A-ale Sakura chan?“ Snažila sa oponovať so psími očami a v póze: _ja neviniatko za nič nemôžem._

 

„Žiadne ale!“ Precedila medzi zuby. „A inač tvoj prídel vody.“ Zavrčala a pár sekúnd na to ju už aj nalieva zo sklenenej vázy.

 

„Eh.. Ehm.“ Pokúšala sa o slovo pre zmenu večne tichá Satsuky. „A-ako sa vám podarilo poraziť niečo také? Spomenuli ste že to bol obor.“

 

„Ale, trocha bezbrehej hrubej sily spravilo divy.“ Skomentoval pohotovo pobavený Kiba a miestna medička mu pohrozila zovretou päsťou. „Už mlčím.“

 

Moment na to Narute zabehlo, pretože istá osoba prestala dávať pozor, akou silou jej nútila tekutiny. Rozkašlala sa až tak, že sa zvyšok vody rozprskol po okolí. Sakura ju ihneď ratovala, ale ešte stihla hodiť vražedným pohľadom po každom, kto si to čo len najmenej zaslúžil.

 

Na druhú stranu zafalčovaný chlapík javil jasné známky nervozity. Nemohlo sa mu to zazlievať pretože v porovnaní s jeho profilom s ktorým sa ukázal, ľudia okolo neho pôsobili dojmom poriadnych väzieb. Pozorne ich každého sledoval. I keď podľa príbehu tu mal byť on tým skúseným ninjom, ktorý by ich mal ochraňovať. Lenže daná scénka pôsobila dojmom, že to okolie by potrebovalo ochranu pred nimi. Niekomu by sa mohla dostať do mysli myšlienka, že sú to práve oni kto ohrozuje Numu a že to ich je treba poraziť aby bola zachránená.

Opatrne sa narovnal a chvíľku naberal rozvahu aby ich oslovil. „Tak,.. ako som povedal. Som rád, že ste v poriadku...“ ...ale nevenovali mu pozornosť.

 

„Mohli by sme sa už vrátiť k téme, prosím? Inač tu budeme celý deň.“ Navrhol nespokojne Neji.

 

„I, iste.“ Nabral stratenej rozvahy bývali ochranca. „Vážený, rád by som vás všetkých poprosil, aby ste pristúpili bližšie a pozreli na túto mapu.“ Poukázal na pergamen na stole. Na prvý pohľad to vyzeralo na mapu širšieho okolia Numy s výrazne vyznačenou bodkou niekde pri kaňone. Každý z tých čo dorazili len nedávno, hneď pri prvom pozornejšom pohľade na tú mapu prejavil na svojej tvári výraznú nespokojnosť.

Nie... Na tvárach sa im značila zloba, alebo znechutenie.

 

„Ako som povedal: našou úlohou bolo vás ochrániť, ale zlyhali sme na celej čiare. Na druhú stranu naša činnosť nebola celkom márna. Našli sme úkryt v ktorom sa tí záhadný útočníci skrývali.“ Poukázal na bodku na mape. „Ich tajný úkryt je v kaňone. Zistili sme dokonca aj vstup do neho, len už nemáme potrebnú silu, aby sme tam mohli vtrhnúť. Keďže ste sa ukázali byť veľmi zdatný v boji, plus máte zanietenie pre vyriešenie tohto problému. Tak som vás pokorne prišiel požiadať o Vašu pomoc pri dokončení tejto úlohy. Už ste zlikvidovali ich hlavnú silu, takže zvyšok by už nemal byť problém. Pokorne vás prosím.“ Vysvetľoval situáciu a pritom si pozorne prezeral každého z nich. Neustále sa ale vracal pohľadom na nastávajúcu a príliš pozorne sledoval každú **jej** reakciu.

 

* * *

 

Tá ako náhle pozrela na tú mapu pochytila mrákoty. Tak trošku jej prišlo zle a to z toho, že sa jej do mysle natlačila tá nepríjemná spomienka na dávne boje. Ako nepríjemná ozvena zhodná s nočnými morami, ktoré sa u nej naplno prejavili po tom, ako po ceste z Konohy do Numy narazili na tie zohavené zvieracie pozostatky. Strácala rovnováhu, ale našťastie tam pre ňu bola Sakura, ktorá už zisťovala čo sa s ňou deje.

 

Chlapík ju veľmi pozorne sledoval. „Aby som bol presný. Keďže ste už dostali tých piatich na tom kopci, tak by som vás skutočne chcel požiadať, aby ste mi pomohli dostať i zvyšok. Viete zostal som na to sám a ako ste ukázali, všetci ste viac než dostatočne spôsobilí, aby ste to už zľahka zvládli. Prosím pomôžte ochrániť budúcnosť tejto dediny.“ S prosebnou úctou sa hlboko uklonil. Jeho návrh bol celkom logický, avšak niečo na to nebolo v poriadku.

 

Áno, bežne by to bola jasná vec. Bežné klišé, kedy sa náhodný cestovatelia priplietli do miestnych problémov. Svojím šarmom i schopnosťami vytŕčali z davu až tak, že bolo jasné, že sa stanú hlavnými postavami príbehu. Než sa stihli rozkukať, už podnikali výpravu za záchranu miestneho sveta. Však to bolo jediné čo už ostávalo. Zobrať všetko čo máte a vrhnúť sa do pevnosti miestneho tyrana. Zosadiť ho z krvavého trónu, potrestať zloduchov a zachrániť deň.

 

Avšak to nebol príbeh, ktorý sa mal odohrať. Pravda, možno by sa to tak vyvíjalo, ak by cestovatelia boli aspoň trošku normálny. Lenže táto tlupa bola plná nenormálností a hlavne bol v nej Saske.

 

Bol vytočený od prvej sekundy, keď jeho čierne oči uzreli spomínaný pergamen. Cítil sa priam rozpálený a vážne by ho stačilo len trošku po podpichnúť a spálil by na popol rovno celý stôl i s mapou. Jeho hnev bol tak veľký, že prerážal i jeho kamenný výraz. Dokonca sa zdalo, že od neho stúpa horký vzduch. I keď mal založené ruky na hrudy ako Neji jeho ukazovák podráždene klopkal o biceps. Jeho rozhorčenie malo i reálnejší dôkaz než len pocity a tým boli i chyby vo výpovedi toho cudzieho chlapa.

 

Keď už bolo vidno, že čoskoro vybuchne ako sopka, ozval sa Kiba. „Zadrž brácho, ten tvoj úmysel ho usmažiť na prach naberá už i fyzickej podoby!“

„Pravda, ešte môže byť užitočný.“ Doplnil ho Neji pohotovo.

 

Chlapík sa preľakol, takáto reakcia zrejme bola viac než očakával. „Oh... iste. Iste ste rozrušený a tak. Takže pokiaľ už nemôžete vydržať, vrhnúť sa do boja, mohli by sme priamo vyraziť na miesto určenia. Nebojte, budeme hotový skôr než skončí deň.“ Zhlboka sa nadýchol a prosebne sklapol ruky. „P-prosím nasledujte ma a ja vás zavediem do úkrytu! Poďme zachrániť deň!“

 

„To neznie až tak zle.“ Prehovorila Satsuky odhodlane a poťažkala si svoju katanu. „Srším túhou splatiť zopár dlžôb i s úrokmi.“

„Konečne pre zmenu od teba dáke rozumné slová.“ Potešila sa Karin v bojovom duchu. „Pôjdem tiež! Stačí mi ich raz uzrieť a pred mojím jasnovidectvom sa už neschovajú!“

 

Niečo na nich nebolo v poriadku.

 

„Normálne by som namietala, ale tentoraz sa na teba budem spoliehať.“

„Si píš. Vyhubíme tie krysy a zachránime deň!“

 

Obe pôsobili až otravne nadšene. Ich predchádzajúca vzájomná nevraživosť bola kde tam a teraz ťahali za jeden koniec lana. Avšak niečo na nich vážne bolo divné...

 

„Myslím, že nie je už najmenší dôvod sa tu zdržiavať. Je čas vyraziť!“ Zavelila, pripravená vytasiť svoju zbraň.

„Správne!! Je čas zmaľovať isté zadky do červena! Pokiaľ sa smrteľne zraníte, nechajte to prosím na mňa. Dostanem vás z toho v cuku-letu.“ V bojovom zápale boxovala do prázdna. 

 

Boli tak zapálené pre vec, že ak by ich niekto stretol práve teraz po prvý krát, určite by ich zaškatuľkovali ako miestne výtržníčky, či ako členky dákeho agresívneho klanu. Pretože i pohľad na tieto dve dievčatá dychtiace po krvi, by zvýšil tep snáď každému. Jedna bola introvertná dlhovlasá kňažka vo svojej róbe s katanou a tá druhá zas krátko vlasá vtieravá tsundere v mini jukate. V bojovej nálade priam horeli vrhnúť sa do boja.

 

Dokonca i Saske bol rozpálený.

 

Rozpálený až tak, že z neho stúpal jemný pramienok horkej pary. Teda presnejšie ten pramienok stúpal z jeho ľavého ramena. I keď si toho asi sám nevšimol, tak zopár ľudí v miestnosti áno. Kakashi sa mierne mračil pretože mu došlo čo stálo za Saského schopnosťou prehliadnuť genjutsu, ktoré dostalo i jeho. Alebo skôr ktorého analýzou sa zaoberal. Z miesta odkiaľ vychádzala tá para nebolo nič inšie než Orochimarova prekliata pečať, ktorú sám zapečatil. Za tie dva roky si urobil menší prieskum o tom ako pracuje a ako ovplyvňuje užívateľove telo. Avšak jedno bolo jasné, zapečatenie už nestačí a momentálne až príliš veľa faktorov pôsobí na konkrétne telo, než aby to mal jeho užívateľ pod kontrolou. Z čoho vyšlo ako vedľajší produkt zdivočenie pudu sebazáchovy pri podprahovom útoku. A právom sa Kakashi domnieval, že si to mladý Učíha ani v najmenšom neuvedomuje.

 

Avšak... Saske bol rozpálený k boju z iného dôvodu než tie dve. Bol priam vražednej naladený. „Hej! ...Dokedy bude táto fraška trvať?!“

 

„To som rád že mi pomôžete. Prosím nasledujte ma!“ Zavelil chlapík nadšene. Nie, priam pobavene a už aj kráčal k záhrade. Myslel si že je to ženíchov spôsob ako mu dať za pravdu.

 

Čo ale nevedel bolo, že Saske mal neskonalé nutkanie poslať ho na druhý svet. „Si myslíš, že si vtipný?“ Zahlásil hrozivo chladne, až sa okolo neho utvorila pomyselná temná aura. Jeho myseľ sa zaťažila.

 

(*PS: Pre túto kapitolu všetok **_Tučný kurzívny text_** vyznieva až urážlivo arogantne. _*_ )

_Si vážne myslí, že je to vtipné?_

**_Mne to rozhodne vtipné príde._ **

_Už mám po krk toho, ako si niektorý ľudia myslia, že sú vtipný!_

**_A ten tamten sa musí priam rehotať._ **

_Táto misia my už poriadne lezie na nervy._

**_Toto bola sračka už od samého začiatku, jediné čo má akú takú dôležitosť je: čo s tým urobíš TY? Smrade..._ **

_Grrr... Si myslíš, že si..._ Jeho prsty sa zlostne zarývali do jeho vlastných svalov, ako sa jeho hnev stupňoval, až bez rozmyslu vyslovili to posledné slovo na hlas. „...vtipný?“

Zafačovaný chlapík sa s pardonom zastavil otočiac sa na neho. Vôbec mu nedošlo čo tým myslí.

 

„Sa pýtam, či si myslíš, že si vtipný?!!“ Zahrmel na neho a chlapík sa preľakol pri pohľade do jeho očí v ktorých sa teraz zlovestne leskol Sharingan.

„Eh? P-prepáčte... a-ale nasledujte ma prosím, za-zavediem vás do úkrytu. Tam...“ Oponoval, opakujúc stále jednu a tú istú informáciu, ako keby to malo niečo zmeniť.

 

Učíhovy navreli žili. „Kto by vliezol do tak očividnej pasce?!!“ Okríkol ho tak rázne, že chlapík zhíkol. A zatiaľ čo sa Kakashimu v oku zračil výraz _Ale, ale, zas. Prečo ma to neprekvapuje?,_ Sakura sa zmohla len na *FacePalm*.

 

„Chlape, daj už pokoj, lezieš mi s tým tvojim nadčasovým prístupom na nervy!“ Nedalo to vytočenému Kibovy. „Osobne dúfam, že to nebudeš ty, kto bude čítať svojim deťom príbehy z knižiek. Pretože sa ti osobne môžem zaručiť, že im bude neskutočne liezť na nervy, ako máš vo zvyku preskakovať komplet celé stránky z príbehu.“ S namiereným prstom na neho ho otvorene kritizoval. „Je jedna vec že už vidíš Z, ale keď sa začína od A tak k tomu treba i B,C,D a ďalej! Hovorí ti vôbec niečo také, ako držať s ostatnými krok?“ Sakura s Naruto len pretočili očami, pretože už si podobných scén zopár zažili.

 

Avšak v kontraste k ich nevrelej nálade bola nabudená dvojica Karin, Satsuky. „To si vyriešte cestou! Stačí aby som vedela na čo sa pozerať a určím kde sa schovávajú!“ „A mne stačí určiť, za čo sa skrývajú a rozsekám ich na kusy.“ „Si píš, že ANO!!“ „Chi.“

 

„Ty váho. I my sme tak pôsobili?“ Zaškeril sa bolestne Kiba s navretou žilou na čele. „Niet divu, že si celý čas, ako na ihlách, kámo. Táto hovadina už štve dokonca i mňa.“ On i Sakura si hlasno povzdychli, ale Naruto mala jasne nechápavý výraz. Nehovorila nič pretože sa cítila nejako nenormálne unavená.

 

„M- Mladý pane? O čom to hovoríte?“ Ohrádzal sa ten chlapík pod Saského bodajúcim smrteľným pohľadom. „Máme predsa...“

„Tak čo keby sme túto frašku ukončili hneď tu a teraz?! Mal by som začať priamo tebou.“

 

„A-ale ja nie som...“ centimeter po centimetri ustupoval, pretože už mu bolo jasné, že niečo nie je v poriadku. Niečo sa veľmi pokazilo. Situácia sa stávala pre neho nebezpečnou. „Ja som preživší Kapitán skupiny...“

 _Ani omylom!!_ „Taký poskok ako ty, nie je žiadnym kapitánom!!“

**_Tak to bude dobre..._ **

 

„Tak to prrr!! Musíte mi veriť, inak sa nestretnete s tým čo za tým stojí!“

„Stretnúť sa stým čo za tým stojí?“ _Iba ak by sa ten dotyčný vôbec unúval ukázať._

**_Tak čo ho pekne požiadať, aby prišiel on za nami?_ **

 

Chlapík vytrvalo ustupoval s výrazom niekoho, kto sa dostal do poriadnej kaše. „Nasledujte ma!“ Zdôrazňoval, akoby to samé ich malo presvedčiť. Už bol skoro vonku, keď si všimol niečoho iného. I keď zavelil, aby ho nasledovali, tak on jediný sa hýbal smerom von. Kakashi s Nejim stále sedeli na gauči akoby sa nič nedialo. Sakura stihla usadiť Naruto na stoličku u steny prevádzajúc na nej nejaké lekárske jutsu. Zatiaľ čo Kiba krotil obe rozvášnené dievčatá, držiac ich za golier, ktoré sa akoby zasekli v dákej slučke bojových hlášok. Ak by ich nedržal ako psov na obojku, vyrazili by bezmyšlienkovite nasledujúc zraneného muža, ako dáke bábky. Tomu všetkému dominoval Saske a jeho hroziví pohľad. 

 

* * *

 

„Prečo nejdete?“ Opýtal sa zhrozene, nechápajúc prečo nerobia čo po nich žiada a ešte k tomu mu odporujú. Však to mala byť jasná vec.

 

„No viete...“ Načal Kakashi s povzdychom. „Už sme z toho putovania dnešného výletu trochu unavený... takže bolo by od vás pekné, ak by ste toho nepriateľa, o ktorom stále hovoríte, priviedli pre zmenu k nám.“ Jeho pohľad sa zmenil na vážny. „Vyjadril som sa presne, pán nepriateľ?“

 

Nastalo ticho... (Prerušované len bojovými hláškami od dvoch sestier.)

 

„Ghaa, tieto dve sú už fakt otravné! Sakura, dostaň ich z toho lebo im fakt jednu fláknem!“

Zanadával si Kiba na adresu zblblej dvojice a i ružovlásku musela tá ich komédia poriadne vytáčať, pretože bez slova prikráčala k obom a bez najmenšieho varovania im priamo smerovaným úderom, otvorenou dlaňou na brucho rozhodila čakru v tele. Samo o sebe dodala do toho svoju silu, takže sa obe preleteli vzad, kde sa natiahli na zem.

„Šmarja, ženská! No i tak sa dá...“

 

Chlapík nechápal na čo sa díva.

 

„Viete o tom, že stačilo roztrhnúť ten pergamen na ktorom je mapa, že áno? Už ju nepotrebujeme.“ Podotkol Neji, pripomínajúc, že nebolo nutné poslať tie dve k zemi, ale ako odpoveď od tých dvoch dostal len povzdychnutie nad dobre vykonanou prácou.

 

Chlapíka to striaslo. „A-ako?“ Zakoktal s výrazom: _Ako na to prišli?_

 

„Oh joj, tá dnešná mládež, je až príliš agresívna.“ Zalamentoval Kakashi starostlivo, naznačujúc Saskému, aby sa držal späť. Potom otočil svoju pozornosť už len na údajného kapitána ochrancov. „Azda ste si nemysleli, že sa nepripravíme na takúto alternatívu, že nie? Pokiaľ viete podstatu súperovho genjutsu, tak nie je problém vymyslieť ako sa s ním porátať, aby ste do neho neupadli. Moc ste sa sústredili genjutsu. Mysleli ste si, že ním všetko vyriešite a tak ste odflákali príbehovú stránku, ktorá mala slúžiť ako poistka pre prípad, že genjutsu nezaberie. Ku koncu len dodám, že hrubé zosilňovanie techniky, či opakovanie i jednoduchého príkazu spôsobí, že sa podmanený začnú chovať abnormálne, miestami až groteskne. Nie je potom možné, aby si toho tí čo genjutsu úplne nepodľahli nevšimli.“ Vzal tú mapu do rúk a roztrhol ju na dve časti. Trhala sa ako stará deka, ale namiesto prachu z nej vychádzala modrá čakra. Až ju roztrhol celú ozvala sa rana, ako keby sa niečo zrušilo zatiaľ čo miestnosťou prešla pomyselná vlna. Položil teraz už len zdrap papiera spať na stôl a poukázal prstom na tie dve ktoré sa roztrasené začali pomaly zbierať zo zeme. Chytili sa za hlavy snažiac sa rozpomenúť čo to sa vlastne stalo. Čoskoro sa od prežitého trapasu zapýrili.

 

„Takže, keď som vám odpovedal na vaše otázky, bolo by milé, keby ste odpovedali i na zopár našich? Napríklad, prečo ste šli práve len po tunajších nevestách? Bežne by sa človek až tak nešpecifikoval, tak čo je na nich také výnimočné, **Pán poskok**?“ Až moc zdôraznil to jeho nové oslovenie. 

 

Chlapík sa začínal triasť, zovrel paste a na tvári sa mu značil hnev. Nebude trvať dlho a vybuchne v uzlík nervov. „To- to by ste chceli vedieť, že áno?“

 

Neji si povzdychol. „Na tom kopci sme sa toho dozvedeli dosť, ale stále nám ešte chýba zopár kúskov skladačky, než aby sme celí prípad označili za vyriešený. Takže, **Pán poskok,** nesnažte sa vyhovárať.“

 

Chlapík ich prebodával pohľadom niekoho koho poriadne obabrali, preto sa do tretica pridala neutrálne i Sakura. „Pozostatky tých vašich nechutných experimentov nám toho prezradili tiež pomerne dosť. Takže ste na rade, **Pán poskok.“**

 

Samo o sebe ani Kiba nezaostával. „Ich tlamy nezostali zavreté na vždy. Takže som zvedavý čo vylezie z tej vašej, **Pán poskok**?“

Narute to ale nedalo a slabým hlasom sa opýtala. „Eh? Čo znamená poskok?“

„Je to napríklad živý fackovací panák pre šéfa, keď je niečo na bobek a hádže sa mu tá najnevďačnejšia práca vôbec. Presne ako **Pán poskok** tu.“ Zazubil sa na dotyčného škodoradostne.

 

„VY NAMYSLENY HARANTI!!“ Vybuchol od hnevu. „Myslíte si aký ste kúl(cool), ale ja vám ukážem!! Som ďaleko schopnejší než vy všetci dokopy!“

„Tak úplne vám ale neveríme, **Pán poskok**.“ Zareagovala na jeho vyhlásenie sarkasticky Sakura.

 

„Do pekla aj s vami!! Dostanem vás všetkých, všetkých do jedného a do žiadnej pasce vás nebudem musieť ani nalákať!

„To stačí!!“ Zahrmel zas Saske. „Úbožiak ako ty, je len obyčajným poskokom! Odpáľ odtiaľto a priveď sem niekoho s reálnymi schopnosťami!“

 

„Ja... ja... nie som **žiadny poskok** , VY SRÁČI!! Mo-moje schopnosti sú reálne!!“

„Aaah. Čo je to tu za plač?“ Pridala sa k veci i Karin vidiac čo sa deje. „Nech sa ten **poskok** prestane rozkrikovať, nikoho tu nezaujíma.“ Prehlásila urážlivo a Satsuky vedľa nej v tichosti prikyvovala.

 

„VY HOVADA!! Postarám sa o to, aby vás všetky postihol rovnaký osud ako tie ostatné!!“ So zúrivosťou si zahryzol do palca až tak silno, že bolo počuť ako sa v ňom niečo láme. Tým niečím nemohla byť len kosť, ale i dáka ukrytá ampulka s reaktívnou chemikáliou, pretože v jeho tele nastala búrlivá reakcia.

 

Sledovali ho všetky pári očí, okrem azúrových a to dokonca Nejiho aktívny Byakugan a Kakashiho odkrytý Sharingan.

 

Začal sa meniť ako zvnútra tak i na zovňajšku a to do čoraz viac ohyzdnejšej ropucho-mločej podoby.

 

Vlastne až celý proces skončil pred nimi stálo humanoidné **niečo,** pripomínajúceho ropucho-mločieho démona zo starých povestí a príbehov.

 

„Ty váho... mloko poskok sa konečne ukázal.“ Zahvízdal Kiba s uznaním. „Bez ohľadu ako sa na to pozriem, i tá jeho podoba po premene nestojí ani za vykašlané chlpy.“

 

„POMSTA BUDE MOJA!!“ Zareval a z jeho úst sa vyvalil ohlušujúci nepríjemný zvuk, ktorý na sekundu zmiatol všetkých v salóniku. U toho neskončil a silou mocou udrel svojimi znetvorenými blanovitými dlaňami do podlahy.

*Kuchiyose no jutsu: _Kero, Kero_ * (Ksionese) (technika privolávania (žabie zaškvŕkanie))

 

Celá podlaha sa premenila na niečo organické. Nechutne mazľavá a hlavne poddajná hmota sa začala hýbať a vlniť. Všetko v salóniku sa začalo do toho prepadať, akoby to bolo bahno či tekutý piesok: ľudia, nábytok, dokonca i koberec.

 

„Buhahaha, tak vám treba vy retardi, poskok sa vám všetkým pomstí, Buhahaha!!“ Hulákal tým svojím neľudským hlasom.

„Ej, práve to priznal.“ Pripomenul provokačne Kiba.

Ostatný na to prihmkly čo spôsobilo poskokovi šok. Do tej hmoty sa zaborili do výšky kolien, ale než aby sa z nej snažili dostať, tak pôsobili dojmom, že ich to ani nezaujíma. Povýšenecky sa na neho dívali.

 

Poskok už nedokázal poriadne myslieť, len sa chvel. „Si myslíte že ste lepší?“

„Pokiaľ nie tak nám prezraď, prečo práve Numa a prečo práve nevesty?“ Opýtal sa ho večne pokojný Neji.

 

Nedokázal sa preniesť cez fakt, že sa ich postoj voči nemu nezmenil ani potom čo sa premenil. „Prečo práve Numa?... Prečo práve nevesty?...“ Zopakoval si pre seba na hlas.

„Pokiaľ budete tak milí?“ Podporil ho Kakashi s úsmevom.

 

„Tak vy chcete vedieť prečo kradneme len tunajšie nevesty?!“ Zúril. „Tak na to riadne zabudnite!!“

„Ale iste tým chcete niečo dokázať? Možno chcete peniaze za výkupné, alebo dokonca politický vplyv. Alebo sú v tom osobné chute?“ Provokoval bielovlasí jonín.

 

A ako dúfal ryba sa chytila na návnadu. „Vy vypatlané zvieratá! Nám nejde o dáke prašivé peniaze, politickú moc, či osobné chute. To ničí charakter a navyše si to môžeme dožičiť kedykoľvek sa nám zachce. ALE NIE! Nám ide o skutočnú moc, ktorá presahuje to vaše primitívne chápanie sveta. Získame skutočnú moc zmeniť tento ohavný svet na niečo honosnejšie. Na niečo čo si skutočne zaslúži a čo si mohlo dopriať len pár vyvolených. Posunieme celé ľudstvo na nový evolučný stupeň!“ I cez ten jeho zmenený výraz bolo na jeho tvári vidno šialenstvo. „Ale najskôr potrebujeme médium. Buhahaha!“ Smial sa... až priam hystericky.

„A tým je?“ Podporoval ho Kakashi k reči, s nádychom hraného prekvapenia.

 

„Cha! Nahúľte si!“

„...“

 

„Si myslíte, že vám všetko vyklopím? Len tak? Že nie?“ Doširoka sa usmieval. Teda pokiaľ sa ten jeho výraz dal úsmevom nazvať.

„Ale musí to byť niečo v čom sú tunajšie nastávajúce lepšie než ktorékoľvek iné ženy.“

 

„Há a práve v tom je ten fígeľ: ... **musia byť vyvolené...** a len tunák sa dajú nájsť. Buhahaha!“

„To snáď nie?“ Šokoval sa Kakashi príhodne, ako keď zbadal plagát na sfilmovanú verziu knihy _Icha-Icha: Flirt Paradise_ (*Séria čo píše zvrhlí pustovník*) „Ako je možné nájsť vyvolenú ženu?“

 

„Ohó, zaujíma ta to?“ Uškrnul sa škodoradostne. „Je na tom isté poznávacie znamenie a ako vidím... štyri z vás už majú toto znamenie.“

Sakura sa okamžite striasla. „Šhandžaróo, ty smrade!! Ak si čoby len myslíš, že ta nechám, čoby len dotknúť sa môjho dokonalého tela, tak to skôr skončíš na ražni, než by si sa  k nemu dostal!“

 

„He?“Zatváril sa šokovane a pohliadol na ňu. „Čo to melieš ty škaredá krava s veľkým čelom? Tvoje telo a dokonale?“ Odpľul si. „Vysmradni. Si vhodná tak akurát ako matrac do mojej postele. ...ak by som prežil to znechutenie!“

„O čom to melieš, ohava!! Narobím z teba hlavnú prísadu do rybacej polievky!! Moje telo je dokonale vo všetkých ohľadoch čo sa týka krásy i zdravia. Šhandžaróo!!!“ Jej tvár sa menila na démoniu a keby nebola po kolená v niečom už by mu jednu uvalila.

Zato jej vnútorná verzia už spisovala zoznam pokrmov v ktorých figuruje žaba.

 

„Smejem sa ti do tej tvojej kravskej tváre, ty krava! Ty a dokonalé zdravá? Ani omylom. Ani raz sme u teba nevideli ten poznávací znak, ktorý sa prejaví až sú vyvolené pripravené. Jedinečné prostredie, prúdenie jing a jang, i starostlivá láska od miestnych pôsobí ako dokonalé hnojivo, ktoré umožní ich telám dozrieť do osvieteného stavu.“ Jeho výraz prešiel do výrazu zvrhlíka vo svojom živle. Jeho prsty sa hýbali mačkajúc čosi imaginárneho, ale napriek tomu božsky hebkého, do čoho sa zabárali jeho prsty, ale skôr to bolo akoby to jeho prsty pohlcovalo a odpudzovalo zároveň. Jeho telo sa nechutne vlnilo vo vlnách vzrušenia. „Tá trblietavá aura, keď dosiahnu ten prah kedy sú plne pripravené...“ Slina ktorá sa utvorila na krajíčku jeho tlamy, už šla spadnúť, ale v poslednom momente sa vrátil zo svojho rozčarovania. Pozrel na ňu rozčúlene. „Ty, tým znakom nedisponuješ, zato tieto štyri áno!“

 

Satsuky s Karin si vymenili zdesené pohľady, keď im došlo, že naráža na liečivú kúpeľ po ktorej ostávajú telá na krátku dobu posiate mikroskopickými zrniečkami rôznych solí a minerálov. Tie sa pri pohyboch tela uvoľňujú do ovzdušia a pri dobrom svetle sa okolo zdroja tvorí ilúzia božskej aury. Teda do doby než sa daná osoba osprchuje. Ale keďže každá nevesta, ktorá podstúpila ich tajnú kúpeľ, bola príliš ohromená týmto efektom, tak sa chcela s týmto doplnkom predviesť aj tomu svojmu. Keďže miestnosť ktorú použili Karin so Satsuky pod Raiginym obchodom bola tienená bariérou, po tom čo ju opustili spanikárili pri zistení, že sa niečo stalo s ich milovanou Numou a na osprchovanie ani len nepomysleli. A teraz boli za vyvolené označené i oni, Naruto a dokonca i ženích.

 

Čo sa samozrejme nepozdávalo Sakure. „Čo to melieš za hlúposti? Čo to chceš urobiť zo Saského dokonalým mužským telom?! Umlátim z teba krvavú buchtu tak veľkú, že len Choji v Bankai móde ju dokáže zdolať!“

 

„Ha! Nielen že si škaredá, nevychovaná krava, ešte si k tomu aj totálne slepá!“ Vysmieval sa jej ako decko decku. „On a chlap?... Ten znak čo má je jasným dôkazom toho, že je žena!

„Nemožnéééééé!“ (Usóóó) Zajačala a trhlo to s ňou, akoby dostala smrteľný zásah vystrelenou guľkou. V jej ego predstavách sa jej vysnená budúcnosť práve rozpadla ako zrkadlo na úlomky a v jej mysli nabehla predstava Saského v jeho ženskej verzií.

 

Takisto i Karin so Satsuky mali šok. Znovu si vymenili veľmi zhrozené pohľady. Štvoročko gestom naznačila či ide o ženu, ale čiernovláska to ráznou gestikuláciou zamietla a výrazne značila, že je to zaručene muž.

 

A zatiaľ čo Saskému trhalo obočie uvažujúc, akým spôsobom by ho mal odprevadiť na druhý svet... Kibovy s Akamaruom došlo, že je zle a urýchlene sa snažili dostať z tej hmoty v ktorej boli uväznený, len za použitia hrubej sily a vedomostí zálesákov, avšak šlo im to veľmi pomaly. Pri pohľade na Učíhu sa im musela vybaviť Kibová máti, ktorá keď začne besnieť tak všetko ide z cesty. Došlo to až tak ďaleko, že pre prípady jej besnenia volajú rovno Hokage.

 

Zato Kakashi s Nejim mali *FacePalm-i*, pretože by to bolo úplne v poriadku ak by na Saského mieste bola Naruto vo svojej mužskej podobe.

 

* * *

 

Ale ona teraz stále sedela na stoličke preborenej do tej divnej hmoty. So zapýrenou tvárou zaseknutá v nemom úžase sledovala saského. V jej hlave bol výr myšlienok a pocitov. Postava na ktorú sa dívala sa prekrývala s jeho ženskou verziou.

 

V jeden moment jej na um prišlo i pexeso o štyroch kúskoch. Na každom bola jedna tvár. Pritom to boli len tváre jej a jeho, lenže v ich mužskej a ženskej verzií. Hýbala s nimi, avšak celkom márne sa snažila nájsť zhodu.

V ten druhý už mala pred sebou nezmerné množstvo kúskov na ktorom bola tvár asi každého koho stretla.

 

I keď mala pootvorené oči jej pohľad sa zahmlil. Jej srde búšilo o ostošesť, v diaľke počula krik, rinčanie zbraní a bojovú vravu. Keby nebola stuhnutá ako dreve už dávno by sa z tej stoličky zosypala.

 

V jej mysli sa vynorila spomienka, keď sa k nej Saske začal chovať milo, po tom ako v jej byte objavil jej doklady. Spomienka na to ako sa choval na zraze pred misiou, či po ceste do Numy. Vybavovala si to scénu po scéne a zakaždým sa ich postavy prekrývali medzi mužskou a ženskou verziou.

 

Dokonca to zašlo až tak, že si vybavovala každú scénu ich života keď boli spolu.

 

Za chvíľu bola až tak ďaleko v minulosti, že keď šla malinka Naruto v Konohe okolo brehu tamojšej rieky, všimla si na pontóne sedieť malinkú Saske. Ich zachmúrené pohľady sa stretli a bezo slova ich od seba s odfrknutím odvrátili.

Keď sa dívala iným smerom všimla si prichádzať malinkého Saského. Prekvapilo ju to a preletela pohľadom späť k pontónu, ale tam sedel malinký Saske dívajúc sa niekam preč od nej. Pohliadla naspäť a namiesto neho tam bolo malinké čiernooké dievča, ktoré sa na ňu zamračilo. Poznali sa navzájom, avšak... Naruto pocítila bodavý smútok a rozbehla sa zo zavretými očami vpred.

Niečo, ale vzdialene ucítila a to niečo ju vytiahlo zo spomienok a na chvíľu precitla do diania v salóniku.

 

* * *

 

„Toto klišé mi už lezie krkom.“ Zúrila Satsuky zvierajúc svoju katanu stále ešte v pochve. „To hej. Hovoríš mi z duše.“ Dala jej za pravdu Karin s potom na tvári dívajúc sa na ľudí stojacich za sklenenou stenou.

 

Zatiaľ čo bola Naruto mimo a rozhovor medzi ich stranou a žabiakom pokračoval pripojila sa k nemu početná skupina ľudí, zložená prevažne z chlapov. Síce boli v rôznych odevoch od jednoduchých až po tie krajšie, ale na prvý pohľad bolo jasné, že patrili k žabiakovej strane. Pôsobili uvoľnene a z jeho vzhľadu si nerobili ťažkú hlavu. S pobavenými chuligánskymi výrazmi nazerali dnu a jeden z nich sa dokonca postavil pred vchod, vedľa tej mloko- žaby.

„No nie. Aké to vrúcne slová od samozvaného tajomného ochrancu a miestnej kurvy.“

 

„Ako sa opovažujete ju takto urážať to...“ Bránila ju Karin.

„SKLAPNI! TOU KURVOU SOM MYSLEL TEBA!“

 

„Aaaaakoooo sa ....“ „Čo nevidíš že ta chce len vytočiť?!! Vychladni!“ Karin jej venovala nasraný pohľad a chlapi vonku sa s chuťou rozchichotali. Zaškrípala zubami a pohľadom sa vrátila k nim, ale tentoraz sa na nich pozrela trochu inak. Akoby sa nedívala na nich ale do nich.

 

Zdesila sa. „Hej... ja ta predsa poznám. Ty si vedúci horníkov, ich predák.“ Prezrela si ostatných a uvedomila si, že každého z nich pozná. „Hej... čo to má znamenať? Prečo ste na **jeho** strane?“

 

„Ona je fakt tupá. Asi by sme si s ňou mali pohrať, aby to konečne pochopila.“ Pobavil sa vedúci a mnohý jeho kumpáni sa škodoradostne rozosmiali. Niektorí po nej zvodne pohvizdovali či mali nemravné návrhy, zatiaľ čo ju otriasli zimomriavky.

„Sklapnite chlapi!“ Zavelila humanoidná mloko-ropucha. „Zoberieme ich všetky pre **vyšší účel**. Tak dajte pozor, aby sa im nič nestalo!“

 

„Si myslíte, že túto zradu prežijete?!“ Zahromžila Satsuky.

„Nenechaj sa vysmiať!“ Pokarhal ju poskok. „Už by si mala vedieť, že vám všetkým blokujem čakru. Nech sa pokúsite o čokoľvek, žalúdok v ktorom stojíte ju okamžite zožerie v moment, keď ju vypustíte. Buhahaha!!“ Zatvárila sa znechutene, a on zvážnel až na úroveň dôležitej osoby. „Ale i cez to chlapi... dajte pozor! I bez čakry, stále dokážu nepríjemne škriabať.“

Vedúcemu horníkov sa ten jeho postoj nepáčil. „He? Neuveriteľné aký dôležito sa teraz tváriš a pritom, keď na nás naposledy vybehla, tak si sa triasol v kúte od strachu.“

 

„Počkať tie monštrá? To ste boli vy?“

Vedúcim to miklo. „Že monštrá ty suka... Vieš koľkých z nás si pozabíjala? Tá tvoja príznačná forma je pekne pekelne otravná. Zhmotňovať sa kedy sa ti zachce je pekná pod pásovka. Síce nevieme čo je to za Kekkei-Genkai, ale neboj. Keďže si sa ukázala byť vyvolenou tak ju využijeme omnoho lepšie, než kedykoľvek ty budeš môcť. Ideme si po teba.“

 

„Sklapnite chlapi, ešte stále tomu velím ja!“

„Čože? Taká zlihavka ako ty?“ Všetci kumpáni naokolo začali odvrávať na adresu pána poskoka.

 

„Ticho, vy debili! Najskôr zrušte toho bielovlasého! Ten jediný z nich je nebezpečný!“ Velil ako dáky veliteľ lupičov či pirátov. „Cha. Dajte ale pozor, aby ste sa do ničoho nechytili! Použite kunaje a shurikany!“

 

Jeho tlupa odvrávala ešte viacej, ale to už vyťahovali zbrane a s uväznenou skupinou vo vnútri to nevyzeralo dobre.

 

* * *

 

Medzi tým sa Kakashi zamračil. „ _Itoko, začni!!“_ Zahlásil potichu do goliera svojho oblečenia a ako odpoveď sa z ukrytého slúchadla vysielačky ozvalo Ten-Tenine „okey ♪ “ A za moment sa miestnosťou ozvala ozvena zrušenia techniky.

 

Mazľavý žalúdok sa zavlnil celou miestnosťou a niečo ho začalo vycuciavať pod gauč na ktorom stále pokojne sedel Neji so skríženými rukami. Behom sekundy či dvoch bola mazlanina preč. Keďže sa všetko udialo tak rýchlo, návrat k bežnej podlahe prinútil všetko čo bolo do nej ponorené vyskočiť kúsok nad normálnu podlahu.

 

Dokonca i gauč poskočil ako náhle sa zvyšky žalúdku vcucli pod neho. K tomu sa ešte prevrátil a ukázal tak, že zospodu mal na sebe pripevnený zvitok s runamy na zapečaťovanie. Ten zvitok mal v strede kruh na ktorom sa teraz objavil znaky pre telo a priestor. Následne sa sám zmotal a skotúľal z gauča.

 

„Dementi, útok!!“ Zarevala ropucha a všetci jeho kumpáni začali hádzať svojej vrhacie zbrane, ako by im preskočilo. Nevadila im ani sklenená stena medzi nimi. Boli do toho taký hrr, že všetko to neletelo len na Kakashiho, ale i na ostatných.

 

Lenže ako sa ten gauč prekoprcol Neji bol voľní. Zvrtol sa, preskočil gauč, schmatol zvitok a narovnal sa v približnom strede salónika. Ako náhle sa dostal na rovnú podlahu už nič nebránilo, aby sa pustil do svojho víru proroctva.

 

*Hakkeshou Kaiten *

 

Všetky hodené predmety sa odrazili od obrovskej rotujúcej kopule Nejiho čakry. Až skončil a kokón sa rozplynul útočníci civeli ako puky.

 

„Tss. Tak to konči keď tomu celému velí neschopný poskok. Bez poriadnych schopností.“ Zahlásila znudene Satsuky na ropušiakov nechápavý výraz, zatiaľ čo tasila svoju katanu, odhadzujúc jej pošvu.

 

I ostatný sa postavili do bojových pozícií. Teda až na Naruto, ktorá bola znovu mimo ťažko dýchajúc. Celá orosená a načervenalá vyzerala akoby mala horúčku. Takže Sakura zostávala v obrane pri nej.

 

„Ja-ja nie som žiadny **poskok** , sráči!! Mám skutočné schopnosti!! Ja vám ukážem ako som schopný!!“ Síce to tvrdil so zovretou päsťou, ale i jeho kumpáni mali pochybovačné výrazy na jeho vyhlásenie.

 

* * *

 

Na druhú stranu Saske už mal dosť tohto divadla. Možno len jeho tréning sebakontroly, ktorý podstupoval za posledné dva roky mu zabránil odpáliť celú túto miestnosť i plán ako vyprovokovať tohto poskoka, aby vybľabotal všetky informácie.

Dokonca prezrel i žabiakov plán, ktorý ich mal pripraviť o čakru tým, že sa budú snažiť dostať sa z tejto techniky. Preto čakru nepoužíval a ako postrehol ani nikto z jeho družiny. Dokonca vedel, že ten Béčkový žalúdok by mohol upražiť skôr, akoby mu stihol vysiať čakru potrebnú na tú techniku. Či dokonca zistil, že podstata tej žalúdočnej techniky je zem. A zem je slabá proti blesku takže by sa stým Kakashi mohol kedykoľvek porátať. Avšak keby použil chidori mohol to celé bez väčších problémov rozpárať. Ale nespravil to, nikto nič nespravil.

 

Všetci len čakali.

 

Dokonca ani po nikom nehodil ohnivú guľu v sekundu na to čo bol voľný.

A keď hodili po nich roj kunaí?... Jediný kto sa hýbal bol Neji. On tam len tak stál a nerobil nič.

 

Bolo to preto, že bol pod genjutsu? ... Nie!

Bolo to preto, že mu to Kakashi nakázal? ... Nie!

Bolo to preto, že mal železnú sebakontrolu? ... Nie!

Bolo to preto, lebo neboli v priamom ohrození? ... Vôbec nie.

Bolo to preto, že čakal na vhodnú príležitosť? ... Ani omylom!

 

Neji sa hýbal pretože dostal impulz. A ten impulz medzi nimi práve chýbal. Ten impulz, ktorý pôsobil ako výstrel zo štartovacej pištole. Ten impulz, čo je večne hlučný, má nulové estetické cítenie, nevie sa stravovať, zostať neodhalený po viac ako 10 minút mu nič nehovorí, namyslene predstúpi do centra diania uchvátiac všetku pozornosť, najviac sa rozkrikuje a útočí vždy ako prvý. Ten impulz...

 

* * *

 

Keď Neji použil vír proroctva, niektoré zbrane to odrazilo von až tak, že sa útočníci museli uhýbať, dokonca kvalitne ustupovať.

 

„Do prdele zlyhavka! Ako to, že môže použiť niečo také? Už predsa nemali mať žiadnu čakru!“ Protestoval vedúci horníkov a i ostatný jeho kolegovia mali nemiestne pripomienky.

„Sklapnite chlapi! Pokojne sa urobte do svojich gatí keď chcete, ale teraz by jej už nemali mať nejako veľa. Stačí aby sme na nich správne zatlačili a zlomia sa sami!“

 

To ale nebola pravda, nikto v salóniku nepoužíval svoju čakru, keď tam ešte bol ten žalúdok. Traja z nich nemohli, Saske to prehliadol a ostatný sa riadili inštrukciami od Ten-Ten ktorá s nimi komunikovala cez vysielačku.

 

„Ty vole, si tým istý? Nieže na nás hodia niečo čo nás odkrágľuje ako jednotku.“

„Ha?! Pozri sa na nich! Niektorý sa ledva hýbu tak nebuď taká baba! Samo o sebe je jasné, že niekoho kto dostal jednotku, nedá svoju kožu zadarmo!“

 

„Ja ti neviem...“

„Držte tlamy, len vyťahujú svoje posledné fígle, takže do práce! Tentoraz vás budem kryt takže si dajte bacha! Ani omylom nesmiete zasiahnúť vyvolené. Nechcete snáď, aby šéf dostal poškodené matky... Že nie?“

 

„A kto sa ich pokúsil vyžrať?“

„Pako, funguje to len na čakru!! A Sklapni, ešte mám veľa schopností!“

 

* * *

 

Zatiaľ čo sa takto dohadovali medzi sebou, Saske pomaly vyťahoval Satsukyn dar z pošvy, až sa jeho čepeľ zlovestne blýskala.

****

**_To sú mi ale sraby._ **

_Hmm._

**_Je hotová ukážka zaostalosti, že doteraz neboli odhalený._ **

_Hmm._

**_Pozerať sa ako títo dementi zlyhávajú znovu a znovu by bolo zábavné, ale nebude na to dosť času._ **

_Hmm._

**_Lenže... ďaleko sa nedostaneš, pokiaľ ti tu bude zavadzať ten s tou veľkou hubou._ **

_Grrr._

Žabiak práve dokončil svoju vetu o tom, že má veľa schopností, keď sa Saskému navrela žila. „Tak čo keby si použil tie svoje schopnosti, šiel za svojím šéfom a vysvetlil mu, aby sa sem láskavo dostavil?! On je predsa ten kto by tu mal byť!! Ani jeden z vás ma vonkoncom nezaujíma!!“ Namieril na neho svoj meč a pohľadom mu veštil veľmi krátku budúcnosť.

 

„Oj joj.“ Pousmial sa Kakashi. V podobnom duchu zalamentovala i Sakura, že znovu miery na toho najvyššieho a zvyšok to radšej nekomentoval.

 

Zato ich protivníci boli mierne rozhodený jeho nečakanou reakciou a i kvôli tomu sa dvakrát nehrnuli vyraziť do útoku, všetci len mlčali.

 

Saske prešiel z plamenného do ľadového tónu. „Takže ani to nedokážeš... Zaujímalo by ma či sa ukáže, až ho pripravím o jeho poskoka. Možno ani nestojí za to byť nazývaný šéfom.“

 

*GRAAA* Zareval menovaný poskok a od zlosti chytala jeho koža priam červený odtieň. „V živote si zo mňa nikto tak neuťahoval ako vy!! Poviem vám, že uťahovať si zo mňa je jedna vec, ale zo šéfa?... Zo šéfa, si uťahovať nikto nebude!! Šéf nemusí chodiť nikam!! Všetko chodí za šéfom!! A aj VI! Aj vi, pôjdete za šéfom!! ...rovno v darčekovom balení!!“ Napriek tomu že mal prsty na rukách spojené dlaňami začal skladať pečate. „Pohliadnite na techniku, ktorú ma veľkoryso naučil sám šéf!!“

 

Znovu z jeho úst vyšla zvuková vlna, ale tentoraz bola iná... viac pripomínala toho monštra na kopci.

Na necelí okamih to všetkých naokolo ohromilo. Dosť dlho na to, aby klesol k zemi a dlaňami udrel do zeme.

 

*Doton: Kurai Doro* (zem: Temne bahno)

 

Od jeho nôh vyrazilo veľkou rýchlosťou bahno, ktoré sa hnalo do salóniku.

 

V momente nabralo na rozmeroch pred ktorými nešlo ujsť, či ho odraziť a hrozilo, že komplet zaplní celú miestnosť.

 

Keby tam nebola istá bielovlasá osoba...

 

Bielovlasí Jonín znovu preukázal, prečo sa radí medzi elitu, keď v zlomkoch sekúnd zložil pečate pre jeho unikátnu techniku.

*Raiton: Raikiri* (Blesk: Ničiaci hrom)

 

Priložil si dlaň na zápästie a v jeho voľnej dlani sa zjavil guľový blesk. Desiatky výbojov z neho praskalo do okolia ako biče, obklopujúc ho ako nejaká aura.

 

Vrhol sa proti bahnu s bzučiacim búrlivým bleskom v ruke.

 

Podobral prichádzajúcu vlnu a v ten moment nastal bahenný ohňostroj. Keby ste len žmurkli, nemuseli by ste ho postrehnúť.

 

Elektrický šok sa prehnal celou vlnou ako proti vlna. Masa bahna nadula, potom vybuchla a nakoniec sa rozprskla do všetkých strán preč od Kakashiho. Ale to nebolo všetko: Výboj z Raikiri si ako oštep svetla, mocne sta úder Sparťana vo Falange, hnal cestu vyvierajúcim bahnom, trhajúc ho na dve strany až k samotnému zdroju.

 

Sediaca Ropucha ani nestihla poriadne roztiahnuť oči od prekvapenia, keď ju výboj dosiahol a následne striasol do morku kostí. Ktoré na moment bolo vidno. Jeho koža zhnedla. A až výboj opadol ako upražený kus masa odkvacol zatiaľ čo z  jeho tela začal stúpať  spáleninový dym.

 

Všetko sa to odohralo tak rýchlo, že náhle pôsobenie síl spôsobilo výbuch v mieste odkiaľ vyvieralo temné bahno. Ten kvalitne odhodil okolo stojacich chuligánov do strán.

 

Do vzduchu vyvrelo toľko bahna, že na pár sekúnd nastal bahnový dážď zalievajúci záhradu do hneda. Pri pohľade na tú spúšť a hlavne dážď boli rozhodne mnohý v salóniku radi, že nie sú vonku.

 

**_Pche. To je dobré, otravne kvákajúcu žabu postihol nebeský trest._ **

_Hmm._

**_A to všetko bez pričinenia hlavnééého hrdinu._ **

_Grrr._

**_Ale mal by si venovať viac pozornosti tým vzadu._ **

_???_

**_Napríklad tvoja nastávajúca na tom nie je najlepšie._ **

_?!!_ Ihneď sa otočil a pohľadom vyhľadal Naruto.

 

Ležala pri stene a nad ňou sa skláňala Sakura. Jej zelenkastá čakra na rukách prezrádzala lekárske jutsu. Zato v mori rozbúrenej čakry, ktoré panovalo v tele Naruto nedokázal vyčítať nič. Ale pri pohľade ako moc, sa Sakura sústredí došiel k záveru, že niečo nie je v poriadku.

„Prečo si mi o tom nepovedala!!“

 

Ružovláska na chvíľu nereagovala, ale až jej došlo, že asi hovorí na ňu, tak bez toho, aby odvrátila svoj zrak od blondíny mu stroho odpovedala. „Nie... nie je to nič... s čím by som si neporadila... Len... všetko to genjutsu a chaos naokolo vyvíja na jeho telo veľký tlak. Žiadne obavy... dám... ju... dohromady len... potrebujem čas.“

 

**_Že len čas? Tá si ale trúfa. Kto jej ten čas dá? Takto to nestihne._ **

_Grrr._ Saske sa s nespokojnosťou otočil a vykročil smerov k žabiakovi.

 

„Klídek kámo.“ Upokojoval ho Kiba. „Pokiaľ teraz pôjdeš von, tak už z nich žiadne odpovede nedostaneme.“

Ihneď ho prebodol pohľadom a možno ho chcel niečím odbiť, ale bol prerušený...

„Našla som ho!!“ Zahlásila Karin nadšene dívajúc sa tým jej zvláštnym pohľadom niekam do neznáma.

 

„To fakt? Mohol by to byť ten šéf, ktorého ten poskok spomenul?“ Zježil sa Kiba.

„No rozhodne je omnoho mocnejší než tamten usmažený poskok. Hmm... Musí to byť senzibil... pretože... mám pocit akoby si sa sem díval.“

 

„Dokážeš určiť jeho polohu?“ Pristúpil k reči Neji.

„Noc nie. Je niekde na okraji dediny.“ Ukázala pred seba, ale prstom mierila trochu vyššie, ako keby na kopec.

 

Neji aktivoval svoj Byakugan a pohliadol smerom ktorý ukázala až na kopec týčiaci nad Numou. Jeho pohľad sledoval smer jej prstu až na vrchole uzrel osobu zahalenú v plášti a so slameným klobúkom, sediacu na veľkom plochom kameni ako na rozhľadni. Okolo nej boli nezrovnalosti, ako keby niečo rušilo signál. „Niekoho som našiel, ale... je to vážne on?“

„No rozhodne to nie je nikto z  **pôvodných** dedinčanov, okrem toho tá jeho čakra je divná. Je omnoho divnejšia než tamtoho poskoka.“ Podotkla urazene, ale čochvíľa sa znechutene zježila, ako by ju niečo slizkým jazykom oblízalo. „Kiááá... Je to rozhodne senzibil, jeho čakra... jeho čakra... tak ohavné!“ Šla do Kolien kde sa so zavretými očami krčila snažiac sa potlačiť svoje slzy.

 

Neji si pretieral oči, ako keby sa mu do nich dostal piesok. „Nepríjemné. Rozhodne vie ako odraziť i môj pohľad. Zrejme to bude vážne náš hľadaný šéf.“

„Tak to je drsné. Keď to dostalo i tvoje oči, kámo.“ Zazubil sa Kiba. „Dúfam že v repertoári nemá žiadne prdové plyny.“ 

 

„Kiááá, kedy si sa dostal tak blízko? A vôbec drž sa odo mňa ďalej ty psisko i s tou tvojou beštiou!“

„He? Koho si tým myslela?“ Zaprotestoval a s ním i Akamaru.

„Oboch!“ A začala na nich syčať v obrannej póze.

 

**_To máš ale šťastia... už dokonca vieš, kde je hlavný záporák._ **

_Hmm._

****

**_A pokiaľ sa ti pošťastí, hlavný hrdina zatočí so záporákom v časovom limite, aby si stihol hlavné predstavenie, pre svoj pád do temnoty._ **

Saske hodil vražedným pohľadom na bok, ale v smere kam sa díval nikto nestál. Pozbieral sa akoby nič a vykročil smerom do záhrady.

 

„Ma, ma. Unáhlenosť je tvoja slabá stránka.“ Zastavil ho Kakashi rukou o jeho pravé rameno. „Ešte majú dáke karty, ktoré by mali vyložiť. Bude pre nás lepšie ak ich zbavíme i tých **veľkých** tromfov v prehľadnejšej hre.“

 

Neodpovedal nič. I keď vedel, že sa môže s pod Kakashiho pravačky veľmi ľahko vytrhnúť, nejako mu takéto jednoduché gesto, záhadne, znemožňovalo pokračovať. Nespokojne zovrel rukoväť meča v jeho ľavačke až tak silno, až bolo počuť, ako sa koža napína.

 

Vidieť, že ešte stále má vplyv na mladého horko krvného Učíhu, si Kakashi aspoň trošku vydýchol. Pohliadol na skupinu vonku, ktorá sa už stihla prebrať k životu. Pričom dvakrát priateľsky nevyzerali, možno i kvôli tomu bahennému zábalu.

 

Ozval sa neľudský zvuk pripomínajúci smiech.

 

To sa ten údajne upražený poskok hystericky smial.

Po chvíli sa nadýchol pomaly vstanúc. „Nemysli si že o tebe neviem Hatake Kakashi!“ Zlostne na neho pozrel. „Ako vždy vyťahuješ fajnové triky, aby si všetkých ohúril... Presne ako Hatake Sakumo – Bieli Tesák, tak i ty spoznáš čo je to skutočné zúfalstvo.“

 

Jonín ho prebodol veľmi vážnym pohľadom. Mal predtuchu problémov.

 

Žabiakov pohľad bol plný nenávisti. „Zaplatíš za jeho skutky vlastným životom a neopovažuj sa ma prirovnať k oponentom, ktorým si doteraz čelil. Toto telo je najdokonalejšou zbrojou akú tento svet spoznal. Pevnejšia než oceľ, ale napriek tomu úplne ohybná. Dokonale prispôsobená k používaniu čakry, ako k útoku, tak i k obrane. S týmto telom som neporaziteľný. Chápeš to?! Ani ty ani tvoj prekliaty otec ma nedokážete poraziť! Hakate Kakashi!!“

 

„GJAAAA!!“ Zavrieskala Sakura zlostne, ale i napriek tomu pokračovala v práci na Naruto. „AKO TO, ŽE JE TO ZAKAŽDÝM BUĎ ZMUTOVANÝ ÚCHIL, ALEBE KRETÉN KTOREMU ŠIBLO?! PREČO SA TO VŽDY TOČÍ OKOLO DÁKEJ SUPER NINJA ZBRANE, BRNENIA, PREDMETU, TECHNIKY, ČI DÁKEJ ZA VLASY PRITIAHNUTEJ POMSTY!!“ Vylievala si zlosť, ale ako lekár sa ovládala natoľko, aby svoju pacientku v záchvate neposlala do márnice. Tak si aspoň frustráciu vybíjala vrieskaním. „ÚPRIMNE MA ANI V NAJMENŠOM NEZAUJÍMA, KTO SI A ČO CHCEŠ! TOTO MALI BYŤ MOJE MEDOVÉ TÝŽNE A NAMIESTO TOHO... AAAAAH! ZABITE TOHO OTRAVNÉHO MUTANTA UŽ NIEKTO!“ Jej oči boli od zlosti biele. Vrieskaním sa zadychčala natoľko, že už ďalej nevládala byť nasraná, ale i napriek tomu neprerušila svoju prácu. 

 

„Oj joj.“ Skomentoval Kakashi pobavene. „Zhrnula to pekne, ale nebolo to zakaždým tak..“ Na sekundu sa zamyslel. „Možno len vo väčšine prípadov... tak dve z troch... štyri z piatich... Ale mali sme i svetlejšie chvíľky.“ Ospravedlnil sa.

 

Lenže na druhú stranu poskok civel ako puk, i keď sa čoskoro otriasol. „Mne je váš rodokmeň, či čokoľvek iné u prdele!! Zapíš si za uši, že dostanem teba, i tvoju privlastnenú céru z Učíha klanu!!“ Ukázal na Saského.

 

**_Chi, chi, chi... Je to oficiálne, si ženská_ ** _._

_Grrr._

 

Tentoraz to bol Kakashi, kto sa tváril prekvapene. Vidieť do jeho tváre poskok pokračoval.

„Bolo to od teba chytré, že si ju zamaskoval za chlapa, ale poznávacie znamenie ju prezradilo. To znamenie je tak silné, že i tá tvoja technika ktorou si ju zamaskoval za muža, má svoje muchy.“ Poukázal na pramienok pary ktorý vychádzal z prekliatej pečate. „Šéf bude nesmierne potešený. To tvoje naparovanie ta bude stáť každého koho poznáš a neboj... Zo všetkých nakoniec budú hostiteľky. Dokonca i z toho kravského ružového hovna. Hoci jej odporne plody budú slúžiť výhradne ako znak jej podradnosti. Buhahaha!!“

 

Kakashi blikol normálnym okom po svojom tíme, aby si overil či sa ešte držia.

 

**_Z princa sa stala princezná a jej osudom je chladné vezenie, v najvyššej hradnej veži s vedomím, že žiadny hrdina si pre ňu nepríde._ **

_*!*_

Saske sa zahnal svojim mečom do prázdna, akoby ho chcel niekomu priložil pod krk za tak drzú poznámku, ale fakt že tam nikto nestál ho nepotešil.

 

Cítil neskonalé nutkanie aspoň vraziť dotyčnej osobe, ktorá mu provokačnými komentármi liezla na nervy už viac, než tá hlúpa žaba vpredu.

 

A keď hovoríme o Poskokovi, keď vidiel, že sú svadobčania nerozhodný, s údajne podrytou morálkou, prišiel s plánom ako ich rozhodiť úplne, mysliac si, že ich tým ešte viacej nejako oslabí. Naznačiac svojim kumpánom, aby stále vyčkávali sa podujal k ďalšiemu monológu, lenže Saske mal dosť vlastných problémov, než aby ho počúval.

 

**_Vskutku. Žaby kvákajú po daždi najviac. Otravné..._ **

_Grrr._

 

Pozorne sa obzeral po všetkých naokolo, aby konečne zistil kto tu tak kibicuje. Otáčal hlavu zo strany na stranu.

Lenže...

Došlo mu, že to nie je nikto z prítomných. Dokonca ani Kiba či tie dva zelené mozgy. Nebol to nikto, kto tam bol fyzicky.

 

Dostal šok, pretože si uvedomil, že ten hlas bol len v jeho hlave.

 

_Čo to má znamenať?_

**_...?_ **

_Čo... kto to je?_

**_To sa pýtaš až teraz? Aký to nehorázny ignorant, to si._ **

Zhrozil sa. _Nepriateľská technika?_

**_Chi, také šťastie nemáš, smrade._ **

****

Zamračil sa, vôbec sa mu to nepáčilo. _Čo chceš?_

**_Ja? Chi... Nič čo by si mi TY mohol ponúknuť._ **

Pomyselne zaškrípal zubami. _...Grrr!_

**_Len si užívam, ako sa tvoja verzia rozprávky o princovi a princeznej stane tvojou najhoršou nočnou morou._ **

****

_Chceš tým povedať, že ich nedokážeme poraziť? Nenahováraj si, že vyhráš tak ľahko. Ešte si nevydeľ ani špičku ľadovca čoho sme schopný. Predvediem ti to hneď len čo ta nájdem._

**_...??_ **

****

Nastala sekunda ticha.

****

**_Výhovorky od teba počujem po prvý krát._ **

_Ghaa._

**_Ty si tak zabednený, že je to až zábavné. Predviesť mi čoho si schopný, hneď ako ma nájdeš?... Len do toho, budem ťa očakávať. Je mi jedno či v tejto prašivej dedine vyhráte vy smradi, alebo tamtí sraby, ale buď si istý, že táto hlúposť skončí túto noc! ...bez ohľadu na to kto vyhrá... tých zopár preživších skončí s plačom._ **

_Niekto tretí?..._

**_Hovorím ti, že také šťastie nemáš, smrade! Do polnoci táto rozprávka skončí a jedno je isté, nebude mať šťastný koniec. Na poslednej stránke totižto princezná v očiach svojich poddaných morálne zomrie a jej kráľovstvo i všetci naokolo, ju bude nasledovať na druhú stranu._ **

 

Pohliadol na Naruto, ale tá stále nehybne ležala pred Sakurou. Tá vyzerala, že nech robila s ňou čokoľvek len pred chvíľou to dokončila a vyčerpalo ju to natoľko, že teraz nehybne naberala sily.

 

_V pohode..._

**_Pokiaľ si to myslíš?... Tak sa nezabudni potom pozerať... Polnoc... pretože dnes bude spln._ **

 

Saske strnul a oči sa mu roztiahli doširoka. Hlava mu pracovala na plné obrátky. V prvom momente mu prišlo na um či mu nepreskočilo, nezbláznil sa alebo nezošalel, či sa len nezhovára sám so sebou... s vlastným egom... ale to zamietol, až tak zle na tom nebol. Jeho myseľ pracovala relatívne bez problémov.

 

V druhom momente uvažoval, či nejde o senzibilnú komunikáciu, genjutsu, alebo niečo iné. Zložil znak tigra pre uvoľnenie a...

*Kai*

 

„...“ Nič sa nezrušilo.

****

**_Nemysli si, že sa ma zbavíš takouto blbosťou, smrade._ **

_!?_

 

Uvoľnenie z genjutsu vykonal učebnicovo až tak precízne, že si toho žabiak všimol. Všimnúc si taktiež, že ho plne ignoruje začal naštvane ziapať. „O čo sa to snažíš!? Ešte som na teba neuvalil žiadne genjutsu, tak prestaň predčasne vyšilovať!! Iba dedinčanov sme poslali do hajan, aby nezavadzali, veď predsa ich ešte budeme potrebovať!!...“ Zarazil sa. „Oh áno...“ Nahodil široký pobavený úsmev. „Si myslíš, že čo sa práve deje je genjutsu?! Cha, tak to je fór. Musím ta sklamať... čo práve zažívaš je realita... krutá realita tohto pokašlaného sveta. Pokiaľ chceš krásne sni pridaj sa k nám, pretože to **mi** tvoríme sni. Ale neboj, i tak nám pomôžeš pretvoriť jeden nádherný sen na skutočnosť. Buhahahaha!!!“

 

**_Tak to som zvedavý, ako sa budú tváriť až nastane polnoc._ **

_Nehovor, budú mať nádherné sny?_

**_Sarkazmus?? Chi... Nádherné sny?... vôbec nie, ale mnohý do rána zaspia... natrvalo._ **

Saske pocítil akoby sa niečo z hlbín zlovestne usmialo.

 

_...Z hlbín... **...**_

 

Saskému práve prišlo na um niečo nemysliteľného...

 

Pohliadol pol okom na Naruto a potom narýchlo preletel pohľadom po ostatných...

 

Rozhodol sa.

 

„Hej, nechám týchto srabov na vás. Ja si musím niečo overiť.“ Ohlásil naliehavo svojím spolubojovníkom. Mnohých to prekvapilo do takej mieri až mali pochyby o jeho zdraví. Niet im niečo zazlievať, pretože doteraz od neho nikdy nepočuli, že by sa rozhodol tak otvorene a svojvoľne spoliehať na niekoho iného než na seba.

 

„Snáď nemyslíš...“ začal Kakashi mysliac si, že vyrazí za šéfom. Ešte stále ho pridržiaval za rameno pre prípad, že by ho musel skrotiť keby to šlo s ním do tuhého. Bol si vedomí, že bol priam zavalený svojimi myšlienkami a veľmi ľahko by sa nechal vyprovokovať. Mohlo by to ohroziť celý plán do ktorého nebol zasvätený a mohol by ho tak nechtiac narušiť. Nemohol si dovoliť, aby vybuchol a rozhodol sa že radšej ho pošle do bezvedomia.

 

Avšak... jeho zovretie povolilo... Už to nebolo potrebné... Už nebolo potrebné, ho poslať do bezvedomia, aby neutiekol.

 

Pretože... už bol preč.

 

Lenže nie telom, ale duchom.

Nabudúce: Dvaja do Tanca?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Satsukyna prízračná forma je niečo ako Tobyho schopnosť prechádzať predmetmi avšak na rozdiel od neho pri tom svieti ako prízrak pretože vytláča čakrou svoje telo do duchovnej či astrálnej roviny zatiaľ čo Toby (*spoiler*) presúva svoje telo do inej dimenzie. Plus jej technika vyžaduje čas na aktiváciu a technicky je to technika ohňa.  
> -Raikiri má viacero vyjadrení v japonskom folklóru tak mi azda odpustíte že som ho nazval ničiteľ hromu.   
> Možno niekomu príde divné prečo by malo Raikiri účinkovať na Doton, keď je tak často prirovnávaný k Chidori. Podľa mňa je Raikiri inou technikou než Chidori, ale majú rovnaký základ. (Aspoň čiastočne.)  
> Chidori nemá element a podľa Kakashiho slov ide o defenzívnu techniku. (napríklad: súboj Naruto/Saske na streche Nemocnice v listovej a vodné bojlere) Takže ju ide použiť ako štít, alebo ako médium k drveniu hmoty. (napríklad: súboj Saske/Itachi keď S. brúsil s Ch. ryhu do steny keď sa hnal na I.)  
> Zato Raikiri má Element blesku, používa viac šťavy a má taktiež väčší vizuálny dosah. Na druhú stranu je Raikiri nestabilná masa energie, ktorá je veľmi interaktívna s prostredím a preto si musíte dobre premyslieť na čo ho použijete. Kakashi s ním údajne raz preťal blesk čo je asi dosť cool.   
> Takže pokiaľ by som to zhrnul Chidori môže byť obranná technika a Raikiri útočná ktorá má základ v Chidori.  
> (Čo to trepem blesk má bonus neutralizácie voči zemi.)  
> **  
> -Pokiaľ ide o kapitolu samotnú tak je dlhá.. veľa vecí tam nemuselo byť, ale nemal som to srdce ich tam nedať.   
> -Interakcia medzi tak veľa postáv bola pre mňa orieškom, ale pevne dúfam, že je to prehľadné. Takmer každý sa tam zviditeľnil a mal dáku tu reč a priložil niečo k deju. Síce som sa snažil v čo najväčšej miere vyhýbať hlidom ako „povedal/a“, „navrhol“ a tak, ale zopár ich tam preniklo.  
> -V 28. sa stretávame možno s najväčšou brzdou, akčných sérií, kedy obidve strany stoja oproti sebe, zízajú (výnimky sú súboje v zízaní) a čakajú čo urobí druhá strana snažiac sa prekecať jeden druhého. Skoro ako by to bolo: Mám plán, že len čo on začne so svojím plánom, pozmením ten svoj tak, že keď on upraví ten svoj, aby fungoval na ten môj, tak budem môcť upraviť ten svoj, aby fungoval na ten jeho. (Kto sa nezasekol  )  
> Ale priznajme si to, takto to asi vyzerá, keď je Naruto marod a nemá ich kto popohnať.   
> -Pokiaľ ide o Saského a jeho... ehm... rozpoloženie, alebo lepšie povedané súboj myslí... ako sa vám pozdával?


	29. Kapitola 29: Dvaja do tanca?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Výstraha: V kapitole sa vyskytuje násilie a psychologické keci. Dajme preto tomu rating M.

Pod tlakom vážnej situácie si Saske konečne niečo uvedomil.

A tým niečím bol nemilí fakt, že v jeho hlave sa okrem jeho vlastného hlasu, ozýval i hlas ešte niekoho iného. Nebol to žiadny príznak šialenstva či, pôsobenie niečoho nachádzajúce sa mimo jeho tela. Bolo to niečo z hlbín jeho vnútra.

 

Pri pohľade na Naruto si spomenul na dve veci. Prvou bolo, že spomenula niečo o tom, že sa s ňou už nejakú dobu nerozpráva Kyuubi. Tou druhou zas, že to spomenula až nejakú dobu potom čo sa nedopatrením pobozkali na zraze v Konohe. 

 

Rýchlo sa snažil rozpomenúť, ale namiesto jasnej odpovede dostával len útržky spomienok.

Ten druhý hlas v jeho hlave sa neobjavil(?) pokiaľ boli ešte v Konohe... Keď priviedol Naruto k Hokage, vrieskala na ňu akoby to blonďavé nemehlo vyviedlo poriadne veľké huncútstvo. A taktiež, že niečo v jej tele pozmenila, pritom nemyslel práve na to duchovné jadro. Spomenul si, že zakaždým, keď Naruto použil/a démoniu čakru, zjavila sa na jej... jeho, bruchu pečať, ktorá pôsobila ako premostenie medzi ňou a tým čo mal/a v sebe.

 

Táto obrovská výhoda, ktorá jej dopomohla už k toľkým víťazstvám teraz údajne ohrozuje nielen jej život, ale dokonca i životy všetkých naokolo.

 

Ohlodávala ho nepríjemná predtucha, _čo ak..._

Za tie roky pochytil dáke tie čriepky informácií o tom, že Naruto je niečo ako Jinchuuriky, schránka pre chyteného bijuu (chvostového démona), ktorý sa čiastočne stane jej súčasťou. Ale keď akokoľvek príde o svojho démona, umrie. Avšak spomenul si i na niektoré príbehy o besnení chvostových démonov. Za záhadných okolnosti sa zjavili na miestach kde by to nikto nepredpokladal.

 

Vzhľadom na určité komentáre toho druhého hlasu potreboval teraz netrpezlivo zistiť čo je vo veci. Avšak, to nepôjde tak ľahko pokiaľ sa bude zdržovať s tou fraškou ohľadne ich misie.

 

Pohliadol pol okom na Naruto a potom narýchlo preletel pohľadom po ostatných až sa vrátil pohľadom na tých čo stáli vonku.

 

Mal istú predstavu, čo by mal spraviť, aby si uistil dáke fakty na ktoré sa momentálne nemôže opýtať ani Kakašiho. Nie to že by mu i na ne odpovedal. Pritom by rozhodne nechcel, aby sa ich dozvedeli tí sraby vonku, ktorý to podľa neho nemajú v hlavách poriadku.

 

To na čo sa, ale chystá ho zanechá úplne bezbranného. Lenže vzhľadom na to, ako sa pre neho, táto hlúposť vlečie by to mohlo vyjsť.

 

Rozhodol sa.

 

Bude sa musieť spoľahnúť na ostatných, čo nerobil dvakrát rád, ale na druhú stranu, boli viac než schopný, aby sa na nich mohol spoľahnúť. V duchu si so slabým úsmevom povzdychol.

Mohol mlčať, ale i cez to sa rozhodol utrúsiť i maličkú informáciu pre svojich kolegov. „Hej, nechám týchto srabov na vás. Ja si musím niečo overiť.“ Ohlásil naliehavo svojím spolubojovníkom, dostatočne nahlas, aby ho počuli.

 

Hneď na to bez najmenšieho zaváhania natočil čepeľ meča širokou stranou k sebe tak, aby mohol pohliadnuť na svoj odraz na jeho povrchu.

Zaostril na svoje šharinganové oko a uvalil na seba genjutsu.

 

Nie... nebolo to genjutsu. A i keď áno, aspoň by sa to nedalo nazvať bežným genjutsu. Skôr to bola očná technika založená na spomienke, ktorú mu zanechal Itachi v noc keď padol ich klan.

 

Jeho technika sa odrazil od oka na čepeli a smerovala spať do jeho oka a ním potom ďalej do hlbín jeho vedomia i jeho duše.

 

Je mozog začal pracovať na vysokých otáčkach. Bolo to akoby on sám cestoval skrz priestor a čas. Okolitý čas sa spomaľoval až sa zdalo, že skoro úplne zastal. Ako sa so svojím vedomím ponáral hlbšie a hlbšie do hlbín svojej duše, vonkajší svet pre neho prestal existovať.

 

* * *

 

*Kvapka vody dopadla na širokú, nesmierne pokojnú, ale temnú hladinu jazera. Spôsobila dokonale kruhovú vlnku, ktorá sa chvíľu vzďaľovala od svojho stredu až zoslabla natoľko, až zanikla a ostala znovu len zrkadlová hladina, bez jediného zakrivenia či vlnky.*

 

Saske pomaly otvoril oči. Stál práve na takejto hladine. Od jeho chodidiel sa šírili drobné vlnky, ktoré zanikali o pár sekúnd neskôr. Obklopovala ho večná temnota, ale i napriek tomu videl. Jeho čierne uholné oči sa dívali priamo pred, ale v tom temnom tichu bol sám.

 

Nie... nebol sám.

 

Bolo to priamo pred ním, len si to doteraz neuvedomil.

 

Deväť chvostov sa pomaličky vlnilo, ako v nejakom ľahkom vánku nad siluetou spiacej líšky. S hlavou položenou na prekrížených predných labách pomaly otvorila svoje oči a s krvavo červenými mačacími dúhovkami pohliadla na osobu stojacu kúsok pred ňou.

 

Ozvalo sa niečo ako veľmi pomalé a hlboké zavrčanie, také aké vydávali okrídlený draci a na tvári sa javilo niečo ako úsmev. „Tak teda vitaj, smrade.“ Ozvalo sa hlbokým, pomalým hlasom.

 

Ako pred tým tak i teraz bol urážlivo arogantný, ale Saske nepohol ani obočím. Uprene sa díval na líščieho démona pred sebou. Rozpomenul sa na príbehy o Kyuubi a o tom, akú neskutočne deštruktívnu moc má. Úprimne... každého by taký pohlaď otriasol, ale jeho nie. Možno, že každý by aspoň na moment pocítil strach, avšak on nie. Bol tak pokojný, až ho to prekvapilo. Možno že to bolo tým, že videl jednotlivé fázy Narutinej premeny na niečo démonieho, s vyvrcholením v ten osudný deň v Údolí Konca, kedy šlo všetko do čerta a on prehral súboj s osudom.

 

Pozorne si tú líšku mlčky prezeral a zdalo sa mu, že ju jeho zazeranie pobavilo.

 

Zrazu mu, ale prišlo niečo divné... Možno to bolo tým osvetlením, alebo priestorom v ktorom sa nachádzali, kde rozmery, vzdialenosť, či čas nemusia mať význam, ale...

 

Pokiaľ si dobre spomínal: deväť chvostová líška bol obor, ktorý ničil poschodové domy jednoduchým šliapnutím na nich. Len mávaním chvosta ničila mohutné stromy. Dokonca si spomínal, keď pri finále jeho prvej chuninskej skúške použil Naruto *Henge no Jutsu* (zmena podoby) na šéfa žiab so žabej hory a zmenil jeho výzor na Kyuubi, umožniac mu tak bojovať so Shikaku. (jeden chvostový) Len spomenúť si na to ho vytáčalo.

 

Avšak ten tvor čo teraz pred ním odpočíval dívajúc sa na neho... momentálne nemohol byť vyšší než on.

Nie... keď takto leží s položenou hlavou, Saske je rozhodne o hlavu vyšší. Avšak tá líška má i teraz rozhodne na to, aby mu tú hlavu bezproblémovo odhryzla, akoby šlo len o jedno hubku.

 

Bez toho aby si to uvedomil, jeho pohľad sa zmenil, vyjadrujúc šok, alebo zaváhanie.

 

Líšku to potešilo. „Hoo? Tak už ti to konečne začína dochádzať?  ...s kým máš tu česť?“

„Ja len...“ Začal s vetou, ale zarazil sa keď si uvedomil, že musí svoje slová voliť opatrne.

 

„Konečne si uvedomuješ koho máš pred tebou?... Máš toľko otázok, že nevieš ani kde začať? Jeden by ťa skoro začal  ľutovať.“

V momente bola jeho opatrná voľba slov v ťahu. „To ani nie, ja len... že som čakal niečo... väčšie.“

 

Líška pred ním sa zamračila. „Pred tebou je démon, stretávaš sa sním po prvý krát a to je prvá vec, ktorá vylezie z tvojej tlamy?“

„Je toto tvoja skutočná veľkosť?“

 

„Pozrime sa na toho zabednenca! Vy Učíhovia ste všetci rovnako namyslený! Stále s výrazom čakal som viac. Je ti vôbec jasné čo som?“ Vstala a na výšku mu pripadala tak dva krát vyššia ako on.

„Moja odpoveď sa nemení. Stále som očakával niečo viac.“ Bez mihnutia oka si ju, skoro až so sklamaným výrazom, prezeral.

 

„No tak to pardon, ale vzhľadom na isté okolnosti sa sem nevošlo viacej.“ Vycerené zuby a zavrčanie pôsobilo hrozivo.

A Saske by mohol priznať, že by mohol mať strach, avšak nemal ho z líšky, ktorá stála pred ním. Skôr by povedal, že má trochu strach z toho, ako je ľadovo pokojný. Avšak niečo ho začalo trápiť. „Nemalo by to byť nemožné?“

 

??? Liška na pár sekúnd rozmýšľala. „Myslíš fakt, že taký samotár má návštevu? Skús porozmýšľať. Možno ti to dôjde.“

Teraz zas na pár sekúnd rozmýšľal on. Hlavou mu preblesklo zopár útržkovitých spomienok. „Hokage povolila pečať... tak si mohol uniknúť cez bozk...“ Zamračil sa. „Ako si ju mohol opustiť? Nemali ste byť súčasťou?“

 

„Aká škoda, že tak chytrú hlavu má taký bezcitný zabednenec. Ona je Jinchuuriky, bijuu ju nemôže opustiť ani keby to bol jeho zámer. Navyše, ako dlho si myslíš, že už som v tebe? Už dávno by z nej bola mŕtvola.“

Saského obočie poskočilo.

 

„Ho?? Pán úžasný to nedomyslel. Mal ju už dávno oplakávať nad jej hrobom, avšak napriek všetkým neprajnostiam osudu ešte stále dýcha. Nie že by na tom dnes záležalo...“

„Čo tým myslíš?“

 

„Toby si rád vedel?“ Ukročila na stranu a pozrela na neho zboku.

„Prečo si vôbec tu? Čo sa tým snažíš dokázať?“

 

„Nič, čo by stálo za reč.“

„Používaš svoje časti, aby si špehoval?“

 

„Zabednenec jeden!! Čo by som získal špehovaním teba, alebo tejto hovadiny zvanej misia? Navyše, ak by som aj, tak by som sa ti nikdy neodhalil. Zbieral by som informácie bez toho, aby si toho vôbec niekedy všimol. A vôbec, čokoľvek užitočného by som sa skrze toto dozvedel nemá pre mňa žiadny konkrétny význam.“

„Rozširuješ svoj vplyv?“

 

„Ja nie som človek!“ Zamračila sa na neho.

„Neoslabí ta, keď používaš svoje časti na niečo také?“

 

„Ha, takáto troška je pre mňa ako vypadané chlpy v srsti. Radšej sa kaj za to, že ma viac nepojmeš.“

„Avšak, keď hovoríš že zomrie.,. snažíš sa takto zachrániť?“

 

„Blbec!!“ Spražila ho pohľadom. „Ešte stále ti poriadne nedochádza kto som? Ona je schránka a ja som len omrvinka toho čo je v tej schránke. Už si videl čo sa stane, keď schránka netesní... Len si predstav čo sa stane, keď sa schránka rozbije.“ Škodoradostne sa na neho usmievala. „Ale pokiaľ sa ti tak moc nepáči **moja** veľkosť, tak si počkaj až sa objaví **originál**.“

Jeho obočie nepatrne miklo. „Takže, tvojou úlohou je mi zabrániť, aby som ju zachránil...“

 

„Ha? Mojou úlohou?... Nefandi si, tak dôležitý ani v najmenšom nie si! Dokonca ani tak schopný. Mne je úplne jedno, či to tá blondína prežije, alebo originál povstane.“

Saským to striaslo.

 

„Ale buď si vedomí, že v momente, keď sa tí sraby dozvedia, že je Jinchuuriky, pokúsia sa ju využiť pre tie svoje debiliny a to sa Originálu rozhodne páčiť nebude. Dalo by sa povedať, že si ani nepovšimnú hrozby ktorá sa blíži. Pokiaľ k tomu príde, ani Naruto ho nezastaví.“

„Takže ti nevadí, že by padli do zajatia?“

 

Zacerila sa na neho.

„Takže si tu preto, aby si ma ovládol?“

 

„Ovládol?“ Obzerala si ho? „Teba?... K čomu?... Poskokov nepotrebujem.“

„Tak čo je tvojím cieľom, prečo si sem vôbec prišiel?“

 

Líška mlčala a aj on nič nehovoril, len sa na ňu uprene pozeral. Po chvíľke prišla so strohou odpoveďou: „Pokiaľ je na teba vyvíjaný nepríjemný tlak, tak samozrejme improvizuješ a poohliadneš sa i po pár bokovkách, ktoré bude ľahké opustiť. Ty sám si vytvoríš viacej plánov pre niečo a potom si vyberieš len jeden.“ 

Saske mal pocit, že to bola výhovorka. Prinajmenšom mu nehovorila ani zďaleka všetko, ale pokúšať to z nej vydolovať by nemalo zmysel, keď už prišla s tak vyhýbavou odpoveďou. „Prečo sa od plánu upustilo? Ani sa nepokúšaj o tú hlúposť s tým, že je tu málo miesta.“

 

Zatvárila sa znechutene. „Takže ani o tomto nemáš ani páru ako to funguje... tak talentovaný, ale napriek tomu tak tupí ignorant. Vysvetľovať ti niečo slovami by bolo zbytočné. Najlepšie by bolo, ak by si navštívil originál u Naruto. Na rozdiel od tej tvojej pustej jaskyne, to tam má pekne zariadené. Avšak so skorou audienciou nerátaj, pretože momentálne spí.“

„To ste prepojený, že niečo také dokážeš povedať?“

 

„Ani sa nesnaž nad tým rozmýšľať, smrade!... To je nad rámec tvojho chápania. A skôr než začneš s hlúposťami, nejde o žiadnu kolektívnu myseľ či princíp klonov... ako u Naruto.“ Jej chvosty nebezpečne šibrinkovali do strán.

„Čo si potom zač? Zomrieš, keď zomrie originál, alebo praskneš keď ta niečo udrie?“

 

„Že prasknem, to bolo dobré.“ Zatvárila sa pobavene. „Hmm, najlepšie by tvoj zaostalí chytrí mozog pobral ak by som povedal mláďa, ale so skopírovanými spomienkami. Od prvého momentu sme plne sebestačný a rozhodujeme sa celkom nezávisle. Žiadne závesky, len to čo uznáme za vhodné.“

„Takže nemáš v pláne pomáhať svojej matke?“

 

„Matke? Hmm. Vi ľudia by ste to tak možno nazvali... originál... Ale na rozdiel od tých vašich, ona je viac než schopná poslať do hrobu celé národy. A skôr než to vybalíš nebude jej robiť problém ťa rozdrviť i cez to, že vie že som tu. Všetko je vecou čistého rozmaru.“

„Takže nebude problém ak by si mal bojovať proti nej.“

 

„Ha! To je dobré.“ Začala kráčať okolo neho. „Keď upustíme od faktu, že ani na hrane smrti by som nemal dôvod proti nej bojovať i keď by to znamenalo môj zánik. Tak, nemám záujem ani v najmenšom ti akokoľvek pomáhať! Ale keďže si len zabednený človek tak ti poviem pár čísel.“ Ako tak okolo neho kráčala, tak vlnky ktoré sa tvorili pod jej labami boli omnoho menšie než tie jeho napriek jej omnoho väčším rozmerom. „Toto jazero... na ktorom stojíš... **je nič** , v porovnaní s oceánom originálu.“ Na chvíľu sa odmlčala, aby dokrúžila do polohy odkiaľ bude mať dobrý výhľad na jeho tvár. „Teraz si predstav...“ Priklonila sa k nemu. „...že to jazero je čakra.“

Znovu sa zamračil. „Hovoríš, že nemáš záujem mi pomáhať, ale celú dobu mi dávaš rady.“

 

„Rady?“ Ustúpila o pár krokov než pokračovala. „Také šťastie nemáš. Len ma udivuje ako si zabednený. Si až tak obmedzený, že som sa rozhodol tvoj romantický príbeh o zakázanej láske trošku okoreniť. Aby dej neuviazol na mŕtvom bode, tak som ta len popohnal pre **mňa** zábavnejším smerom. Tá vaša romantická komédia sa zmení na srdce trhajúcu tragédiu a i keď máš na to aby si to prežil, budeš sa až do konca svojich dní utápať v žiale, že **všetky** tvoje životné ciele skončia v  **troskách**.“

„Nemysli si, že píšeš tento príbeh. Si len postava v ňom.“ Po prvý krát pohol svojim telom a to konkrétne pravou rukou v zamietavom geste.

 

Otrávene sa na neho zazubila, ale s ním to ani nehlo.

„Ochránim ju pred tými úbožiakmi, i pred tebou v nej! Liečebná kúra, kvôli ktorej sme v Nume zaberá a i cez menšie komplikácie je Naruto natoľko tvrdohlavá, že prestojí všetko.“

 

„Ha, preto hovorím, že si zabednenec i celá tá vaša parta. Že liečebný postup, ktorý má vyliečiť to jej pomačkané telo zaberá?... To áno. Ale aby z toho vyviazla so zdravou kožou?... To je už iná vec. Pravda... stalo by sa to tak, keby **niekto** nepretiahol strunu.“

Poslednú časť vety vyslovila s tak chladným hlasom až Saske poskočil. Narýchlo si rekapituloval čo sa všetko prihodilo, či by za to nemohol.

 

„Ako vždy... Ignorant.“ Pokarhala ho líška. „Nemáš také šťastie, aby si sa označil za hlavného vinníka.“ Spokojne sa začala preťahovať. „Tak to chodí, keď niekto nedodrží predpísaný liečebný postup.“ Škodoradostne sa zazubila nedívajúc sa na neho. „Ako to povedala tá výbušná? Viete, že nemáte bezo mňa nikam chodiť?“ Pohliadla na neho pobavene. „A kde ste boli bez nej?“

Saske klapol zubami, keď mu začínalo dochádzať čo je vo veci, sklopil svoj zrak.

 

„Niekto kto neovláda svoj apetít, pochopiteľne nevie kedy má dosť.“

Spomenul si keď uvažoval o tom kam sa podela voda z tej podzemnej kúpele a taktiež že sa niečo podobné stalo v kúpeľoch. Plus keď k tomu pridal ako vyzerala dnes pred piknikom a to čo povedal prednedávnom Sakura, dostával obrázok ktorý sa mu nepáčil.

 

„Vieš vôbec čo sa s ňou deje?“

Na jej odpoveď nespokojne zaškrípal zubami. „Hej... liečebná technika je preťažená a hrozí jej pád. Pokiaľ sa to duchovné jadro rozbije, zvnútra ju roztrhá výbuch z uvoľnenej čakry. A keďže je to prepojené s pečaťou, umožní to démonovi povstať.“  Zovrel zlostne svoju pravačku. „Presnejšie by bolo povedané, že sa rozpadne jedno určité vezenie...“ Nespokojne zaškrípal zubami a pohliadol do jej planúcich červených očí. „Avšak ty teraz nie si vo vezení, prečo jednoducho neodídeš? Nič ta tu nedrží.“

 

„Mám svoje vlastné dôvody.“

„Sledovať ma ako trpím?“

 

„Napríklad.“

„Nevieš ako preč!“

 

Pohrozila mu otvorenou papuľou odhaľujúc ostré zuby. „Zostávam tu, pretože ma nevyslovene baví sledovať predstavenie tvojho mizerného života. Kto by opustil tak skvelé miesto?! Priamo z teba mám totižto ten najlepší výhľad!!“

„Hmm.“ Zamyslel sa na chvíľku s vážnejšou tvárou než jeho bežne vážna tvár. „Tak čo keby sme urobili dohodu...“

 

„...?“

„Ja ta nechám užívať si výhľad a ty mi ako poplatok za sprístupnenie poskytneš svoju čakru.“

 

Poskočilo jej obočie. „Tss,... Kde že už som tieto slová počul?... O áno tá blonďatá blbka povedala niečo podobné.“

„Výborne, takže už s tým máš skúsenosti.“

 

Naširoko sa rozkročila do agresívneho postoja. „Prečo by som vôbec mal? Nie som tu nijako ukotvený, nemusím nič, môžem si kedykoľvek odísť a toto miesto postupom času samo zanikne.“

„To nespravíš. Pretože, ako si sám povedal, nie si tak mocný ako originál a ak by si vyšiel von, iba upútaš pozornosť o ktorú sám nestojíš. Pokiaľ vyjdeš von, pomýlia si ta s originálom a bude sa ta kde kto pokúšať využiť pre svoju vec.“

 

„A ako sa to líši od toho, že ma chceš využiť i ty?“

„Ja ta nikde nedržím, môžeš si odísť, alebo ostať, avšak oproti nim ti ponúkam niečo ako náhradu. Ale o príživníka, ktorý bude do všetkého len kibicovať vážne nestojím. Uvedomuješ si vôbec ako moc otravný si bol?“

 

„To bol predsa zámer, ty ignorant!!“ Neposedne vykročila zo svojho strnulého postoja s cieľom znovu krúžiť okolo neho, ako divoká šelma okolo svojej koristi.

„Tak je čas, aby si začal platiť!“

 

„Nemôžeš ma donútiť, aby som spravil niečo čo nechcem!... rozhodne nie ty!“

„Presvedčím ta, aby si to chcel.“

 

„Cha! Tak na to sa pozrime. Ako by si ma len ty mohol presvedčiť?“

Saského pohlaď skĺzol na jeho ľavačku. I napriek všemožným teóriám o vstupovaní do duše si zo sebou priniesol meč, ktorý mu darovala Satsuky. Ten samí meč vyrobený z kovu schopného viesť čakru. Pozdvihol ho trošku, aby si ho prezrel a potom pohliadol na líšku ktorá ho obchádzala.

 

„To je dobré... prišiel si sa so mnou hrať?...“ Usmiala sa zlovestne. „Si myslíš, že ti budem pomáhať naplňovať tvoje životné ciele? I keby sa ti ten prvý z nich podarilo naplniť, nezabrániš tomu, aby sa všetky ostatné, stali pre teba nedosiahnuteľnými.“

„Povedal si všetky ciele... čo tým myslíš?“

 

„Porozmýšľaj nad tým sám!“

„Hm. Moc. Pomsta. Obnovenie klanu.“

 

Neodpovedala nič, ale i tak bolo na nej vidno, že by sa do neho už najradšej pustila.

„Pokiaľ by som ti mal dať za pravdu, tak myslím, že je načase vytvoriť si nové ciele. Také v ktorých bude priestor i pre teba.“

 

„Nenahováraj si, že si dôležitý, **smrade**!!“

„Práve preto!! Som oboje, takže si váž toho koľko času na teba používam! Čaká ma ešte veľa vecí ktoré treba doriešiť.“

 

„Ha! Zase chyba! Síce ti trvalo nejaký ten čas sem prísť, ale za celý ten čas, čo si tu, prešla len jediná sekunda.“

Saske sa zamračil, ale na oplátku líška zastala pred ním a pozorne sa mu zahľadela do tváre.

 

„Toto miesto je preľud, ktorý z rozmaru vytvoril originál. Je to miesto, kde sa prelínajú naše mysle, duše a telá. Práve teraz nie sme nič viac než výplod našich myslí. Takže sa nesnaž chovať akoby ti patrilo všetko naokolo!“

„Takže to nie je ani jedného.“ Zauvažoval nahlas a líška iba zlostne zavrčala. „Takže ta tu nič nedrží od toho, aby si tu ostal...“

 

„Celkom správne.“

„Tak je na mne, aby som ta presvedčil.“ Prehlásil odhodlane.

 

Zúrivo na neho zavrčala, ale on len pevnejšie zovrieť svoj meč. Pritom sa podvedome po prvý krát za celý ich rozhovor pohol z miesta. Vlastne len vykročil jednou nohou o nepatrný kúsok v pred, aby mal lepší postoj pred nastávajúcim bojom. Líška sa na neho zadívala podozrivo pobavene a potom zmizla.

 

Ostal v tom tichu sám.

 

* * *

 

Najskôr uvažoval či nevyskočila super rýchlo na hor, avšak v tej temnote by ju aj tak nepostrehol padať dole. Zavrel oči a pozorne počúval...

 

Až to...

 

...ucítil...

 

...ucítil mäkké prsia na svojom chrbte. ...jemné rúčky sa zozadu zavesili o jeho ramená. ...ľahký závan vrelého dychu na jeho krku...

 

Podvedome spravil krok vpred. Rýchlo otočil svoj prekvapený pohľad za seba a tam za ním stála Naruto v celej svojej kráse so zvodným úsmevom.

 

Jej hrejivé azúrové oči si to namierili priamo na tie jeho. „Drahý, prečo stále myslíš len na boj?“ Zarazil sa nad Narutiným koketným hlasom. „Veď sú aj príjemnejšie spôsoby, ako riešiť nezhody. Napríklad...“ Priklonila sa k nemu, aby mu zašepkala do uška. „dneš...ná... kú...peľ.“ Jemne sa zachichotala. On od šoku na chvíľku nič nehovoril a preto sa ona radostne o to viac pritláčala o jeho chrbát.

Ešte chvíľku trvalo než prehovoril. „Takže toto ti bude stačiť za tvoju čakru?...“ Snažil sa upokojiť, ale jednoducho to nešlo.

 

Ona sa ale zarazila... Tentoraz to bola ona komu šklblo obočie. Netrvalo ani chvíľku než nahodila výtržnícky úsmev a začala do neho rýpať. „Ty si mi ale hajzel. Máš tam tri ženy, ktoré o teba otvorene usilujú a ty im budeš zahýbať so mnou? Nehovoriac, že si tesne pred svadbou. Dnes si už jednu ženu pretiahol a to už máš chuť na inú?“ Pokračoval zvodne. „Možno je to týmto telom, ktorému nedokážeš odolať, alebo je to preto, lebo nedokážu to čo ja?... Napríklad...“

 

Jej ruky začali klesať, prechádzajúc cez jeho lopatky a chrbát, až si našli cestu na jeho hruď. Odkiaľ prešli na brucho až k okraju jeho športovej mikiny. Vkĺzli pod ňu na boky jeho trupu.

 

„...toto?“ Zahlásila zvodne, a jej prsty sa zaryli hlboko do jeho trupu ako najostrejšie pazúry divokej šelmy do nič netušiacej  koristi.

 

Saske zastonal zvíjajúc sa bolesťou, lenže ona u toho neostala. Zaborila doňho svoje ruky až po zápästia. Jej pazúry prenikli až k vnútorným orgánom.

 

Behom sekundy bolo po všetkom.

 

Vytiahla ich z neho a on sa zosypal na hladinu. Špľachol na ňu, ako by to bola jej jeden milimeter hlboká mláka.

 

Víťazoslávne si oblizla prst pobavene sledujúc, ako krváca, ako jeho krv sfarbuje tmavú hladinu ešte do tmavšej. Ako sa jeho skrvavené telo nehýbe v posmrtnom krčí, zatiaľ čo stále drží ten svoj meč.

 

Trvalo to len pár sekúnd než si všimla, že sa díva na dýchajúceho Saského ležiaceho na hladine. Bol bez jediného zranenia  a hladina mala svoju pôvodnú temnú farbu. Na jej rukách nebola ani stopa po krvi. „Ahaaa.“ Pobavila sa a jej úsmev sa rozšíril. „Zábavnú hračku to máš... Pokiaľ sa jej budeš držať tak neprecitneš z tohto miesta, ani pri niečom tak extrémnom akým je tvoja smrť... Ale keďže je to tvoja smrť a tento svet je len prelud, všetky vykonané zmeny sa anulujú. Je to akoby sme začínali tú istú hru stále znovu a znovu... Otázkou potom zostáva: či sa to vzťahuje i na spomienky porazeného?“ Zadumala sa na chvíľku... 

 

A to bola jej prvá chyba. Saske využil tu malinku chvíľku, aby sa zvrtol a vyrazil priamo k nej.

 

Nestihla ani zmeniť výraz, keď ju nabodával na meč. Prebodávajúc jej brucho zastavil svoj výpad, až po tom, čo zaboril do nej čepeľ na polovicu jej dĺžky. Stále dosť na to aby hrot prešiel na druhú stranu.

 

Bolo to tak intenzívne, že jediný výraz čo sa jej usadil na tvári bol šok. Prešlo pár sekúnd než sa začala od bolesti triasť. Jej kolená sa podlamovali. Zaprela sa o neho rukami a on jej dopomohol voľnou pravačkou, aby hneď nespadla.

 

Od úst jej tiekol pramienok krvi a do očí sa jej hrnuli slzy. Jej dych bol nepravidelný a na tvári mala zdesenie. „Sa... Saske... ako... si mohol?...“ Pokúšala sa hovoriť i cez návaly bolesti. „Ja... ťa... mi...lu...jem...“ Jej slová zanikali a vyzerala, akoby ju samotná snaha hovoriť bolela viacej než chladná čepeľ v jej bruchu za ktoré sa chytila. „Prečo... si... za..bil...“ Chytala ju mrákota. „i... naše... die..............“

 

Stratila všetky sily. Kolená sa jej konečne podlomili a zosunula sa vzad. Skĺzla z meča padnúc na hladinu mŕtva. Tá sa ihneď začala okolo nej sfarbovať do temno temnej, ako krv prúdom opúšťala jej nehybné telo.

 

Chvíľku sa na ňu díval. Jeho dych bol hlboký a rýchli. Kvapôčky jej krvi odkvapkávali od čepele jeho meča. Pozeral sa na jej posmrtný vydesený výraz až do momentu kedy to nemohol vydržať o odvrátil svoj pohľad.

 

Bolo ticho, prerušované len jeho hlasným dýchaním.

 

„Chi...“ Uškrnula sa a on rýchlo premeral jej nezranené telo. Ležala tam v Narutinej podobe a doširoka sa usmievala.

 

Uškrnula sa, ako niekto kto sa má každú chvíľku rozosmiať. „chi... .... Bu... Buha... Buhaha... Buhahahaha...“ Začala zachichotaním, ale čoskoro sa rozosmiala doplna. Ani v najmenšom sa nesnažila svoj smiech skrývať. „To je dobré, to je dobreee... takže takéto je to zomrieť... Buhahaha... a ty si bez váhania zavraždil vlastnú manželku. Chi, chi, chi... A zakaždým reset. Buhaha...“

„Budeš už spolupracovať?!“

 

Pohliadol na ňu otrávene, ale vrátila mu to výsmechom. „Buhahahahaha... ani tisícka takýchto zážitkov ma nepresvedčí...“

„Takže tisíc jedna, áno?“ Poriadne zovrel rukoväť svojho meča.

 

„...?“

„Pokiaľ tento výsledok vezmeme ako remízu, tak o jeden tisíc víťazstiev viac by malo stačiť.“

 

„Cha! Buhahaha... Tá tvoja arogancia je suprová! Asi už začínam rozumieť tomu, čo tie tupaňe na tebe vidia.“

„Nesnaž sa! Sú veci ktoré treba vykonať! A ja jediný to dokážem. To je celé!“

 

„He? Žeby tupí ignorant začal používať hlavu? Buhaha...“

„Nie, že sa budeš vyhovárať!“

 

„Cha!! To odhodlanie... Mala by som sa skôr opýtať či to dovtedy dokáže ustáť tvoja myseľ.“

„O to sa nestaraj!“ Zamietol jej narážku nedočkavo.

 

Pohliadla na neho a s výrazom šialenca sa usmiala. „To je dobré, to je dobré, aká nádherná arogancia. Chi. Ak sa ti to podarí prestáť bez toho, aby si prepadol šialenstvu, máš to mať. Tvoja budúcnosť znie dosť zaujímavo na to aby som ju sledovala o niečo dlhšie. Ale v opačnom prípade si vezmem všetko čo máš, od tvojej duše, až po tvoje telo, ani si nevymeníme miesta, všetko bude **moje**. Ale nechváľme deň pred večerom. Nech sa to vyvinie akokoľvek, v každom prípade len získam.“

Pohľadom ju zlostne prebodol. „Vstaň! Chcem mať regulérne víťazstva a na druhú stranu nemám čas sa tu flákať.“

 

„Máš snáď krátku pamäť, drahý? Čas tu nehrá úlohu.“ Chichotala sa zatiaľ čo vstávala. „Môžeme tu stráviť večnosť a tí vonku si toho ani nevšimnú!“ Jej šialený výraz sa nedal ani opísať. „Ani si nedokážeš predstaviť ako moc si toto užijem. Priprav sa na večnosť v tvojej novej nočnej more!!...“

 

Jej hlas zanikol, švihnutím Saského meča.

 

Zrazu stál kus za ňou... nedala si pozor... jej krv sa roztryskla po okolí... a jej nepozornosť, ju stála hlavu. Obe jej časti dopadli špľachnutím na hladinu.

 

Nastalo ticho...

 

Ale i to netrvalo dlho, pretože sa o chvíľu ozvalo jej hihúňanie, ktoré čoskoro prešlo v hysterický smiech. 

Preklepol zubami. „Naschvál mi to robíš ľahšie, alebo sa len vyžívaš?“ štval ho jej prístup. „Nepotrebujem žiadny náskok.“

 

„Ho? Nezabúdaš snáď proti komu stojíš drahý? Čo sa týka boja mám omnoho viac skúseností než ty. Čoskoro si budeš priať, aby som ti náskok dala.“

„Tak štedrá by nebola ani Naruto!“

 

„O áno? Pozrime sa ako dobre ju poznáš... To ju miluješ natoľko, aby si dobrovoľne vykročil k bráne šialenstva?

„...“

 

„Tak to som zvedavá či zošalieš skôr než sa vôbec priblížiš k svojej láske. Chi, chi, chi.“ Vstávala s úsmevom ako zarytý zločinec.

„Láska je šialenstvo.“ Odvetil potichu, ale ona ho počula.

 

„Tak to je milé... Tú hovadinu si niekde počul a len si to zadrel, aby si vyzeral chytro. Budem ta musieť naučiť čo to skutočne znamená.“ V jej ruke sa zablýskala kunai.

 

Postavili sa do bojových postojov.

 

„UPADNI DO CHAOSU!!“ Zvreskla a vyrazili proti sebe.

 

 

Nabudúce: Akcia pre nevesty? ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Táto kapitola bola pre mňa výzvou. Už mnoho kapitol dopredu (Aspoň 10) som si ju premyslel, ale aj tak až došlo na jej napísanie, ukázala sa byť celkom ťažkým súperom. Postup nebol tak plynulý, ako by som chcel. Pôvodný pár riadkový koncept, ktorý som napísal ešte vtedy som od základu prepísal až z toho vyšlo niečo takéto.   
> -Ako by ste vy presvedčili bijuu aby vám predalo svoju silu? Obzvlášť keď ide o niekoho kto zavrhol váš druh.  
> -Brali by ste aby ste mali v sebe dáke to stvorenie ku ktorému by ste mohli zájsť na návštevu?


	30. Kapitola 30: Akcia pre nevesty?

V šlamastike okolo salónika obe skupiny ešte stále stáli voči sebe v pomyselnom súboji myslí.

Žabiak sa nechutne smial nad svojou mylnou predstavou, že má navrch, že jeho vedľajší plán na porazenie svadobčanov vychádza a že teraz už melú zo svojej poslednej čakry. Nesprávne si vyložil čo sa deje a tak ako predtým tak i teraz bol, aspoň pre tých vnútri salónika za kompletného idiota. Pretože zatiaľ čo sa im snažil podlomiť morálku, nepostrehol že im neukradol nijak veľa čakry a že defakto stále sa snažia odhaliť karty na jeho strane.

 

Až sa vysmial do sýtosti pohliadol na svoju, údajne zdecimovanú korisť a takmer mu zabehlo až tak, že sa skoro začal dusiť.

 

Osadenstvo salónika bolo tak zabrané do úvahy o Saského poznámke (nechávam to na vás), ktorú počuli len oni, že pôsobili dojmom ako by ich útočníci prestali výraznejšie zaujímať. Korunou na tom bol Saske, ktorý sa nehybne díval na čepeľ svojho meča.

 

Poskokove oko malo super stresový tik. „Hej! ... Hej!! ... HEJ!! Prestaňte ma ignorovať vy banda neandertálcov!!“

Tí vo vnútri mu synchronizovane venovali znudené pohľady. Napriek ich rozdielnosti boli v uťahovaní si z niekoho, až prekvapivo zohraný. Preto nikto nič nenamietal, keď sa Kakashi rozhodol roztočiť už tak vytočeného pána poskoka. Veď si o to tak pekne žiadal. „Oj, joj, vy ste tu ešte stále? Nepovedali sme vám aby ste šli po šéfa?“

Žabiakova spadla sánka načože Kiba nezaháľal mu uštedriť jednu zo svojich múdrostí: „Chlape, škvŕkaš tak intenzívne, že je veľmi ľahké pomýliť si ťa s obyčajnou žabou z rybníka.“

 

Menovaného oči sa začínali nezdravo červenať od napúchajúcich ciev. „Tak a dosť vy... vy... VY!!...“

Aby to pre neho nebolo málo pripojil sa i neustále pokojne vyzerajúci Neji hrajúc svoje podráždenie. „Prepáčte, ale máme tu dôležitý rozhovor, takže pokiaľ by ste bol tak láskavý a prestal nás vyrušovať, veľmi by sme to ocenili. Navyše máte k nám niekoho priviesť.“

 

To bola posledná veta potrebná, aby praskla struna na nervoch určitej osoby. I cez prežilované oči, triašku a slinu u huby, poskok stále dokázal stáť na vlastných nohách. „Chlapi... je čas to s nimi skoncovať!“ Jeho hlas bol smrteľne nízky. „Je čas morfovať!“   

 

Z jeho pohľadu sa dalo vyčítať, že by ich najradšej všetkých pozabíjal, ale i tak sa nedalo ubrániť pocitu, že je len besným zvieraťom, ktoré sa zaiste vrhne do útoku v sekunde čo z neho spustíte oči.

 

Neji si hlasno povzdychol. „Azda si nemyslíte, že tu ešte niečo dokážete? Radím vám aby ste sa vzdali svojich plánov, ešte keď máte šancu.“

 

Ako sa dalo predpokladať toto bola posledná kvapka. Všetci čo stáli na žabiakovej strane si do jedného zahryzli do palcov. Niečo zapraskalo nastala u nich premena veľmi podobná ako predtým u poskoka.

 

 „Pripravte sa a čakajte!“ Stačilo Kakashimu vysloviť, aby nikto zo skupiny v salóniku predčasne nevyrazil proti ich súperom. Čoskoro sa v bojových postojoch pozerali ako sa dav čo stál vonku zmenil na svorku humanoidných obojživelníkov rôznych druhov, ktorému dominoval prevažne mločí charakter.

 

Poskok sledujúc pevnú obrannú pozíciu svojej koristi sa stále nemal k tomu, aby sám vyrazil vpred. „Takže chlapi... najskôr im skolíme hrebienky! Preto použite tlakové techniky, aby sme ich zrazili na kolená! Až sa nebudú schopný hýbať, zabite eskortu a nakoniec zajmite všetky ženské! Nebude vadiť pokiaľ sa im pošťastí dáka modrina. Pretože päť neviest je viac než by sme si mohli priať a s týmto počtom už ani nebudeme potrebovať túto dedinu už celkom. I cez to si ale dajte bacha, aby to aspoň dáke prežili bez väčšej úhony. Ale čo sa týka tých prašivých čoklov... roztrhajte ich na kúsky!“

 

Mávol rukou ako signál k útoku a všetci čo stáli okolo neho, poskladali mnoho pečatí pre techniky od vzduchu, cez vodu až po zem.

 

Čoskoro smerom na salónik letelo nebezpečne veľké množstvo vírov, gejzírov, bublín, balvanov či všelijakých podobných techník, ktoré malo jeho osadenstvo definitívne zraziť na zem.

 

Takémuto koordinovanému útoku by sa samozrejme nepodarilo uhnúť všetkým čo boli na Kakashiho strane. Obzvlášť nie nehybnej Naruto a ak by niekto vyrazil von, kvalitne by poslúžil ako terč na strelnici. Avšak prezieravosť bielovlasého génia sa znova ukázala správna. Nielenže teraz už mal akú takú predstavu čo jeho momentálny súper dokáže, ale tým že nariadil svojím spolubojovníkom vyčkať, si pripravil perfektnú obranu. Zložil pár pečatí a udrel do zeme pred sebou.

 

*Doton: Inu Doryūheki (Zem: Bahenná psia hradba.)*

 

Než stačili elementárne útoky od obojživelníkov vôbec preniknúť do salóniku, zahradila im cestu vysoká hradba zo zeme, takmer kopírujúc pôvodnú sklenenú stenu po celej jej dĺžke i výške. Nebyť zapálených sviečok na psích hlavách vyčnievajúcich ako reliéf miestnosť by sa ponorila do tmy.

 

Ozývalo sa početné tlmené búšenie techník o hradbu. Navyše toto dunenie neustávalo ako tí vonku posielali jednu techniku za druhou. Vyzeralo to, že zatiaľ odoláva všetkému s čím prídu.

 

*

 

Napriek tomu sa, ale ozvala rana, ktorá prezrádzala násilné rozpadnutie či zrušenie dákej techniky.

 

Kakashiho šokovalo, keď si uvedomil, že zvuk neprišiel spredu. Chrbát ich skupiny strážil Kiba a popod jeho nos by nikto len tak ľahko neprekĺzol. Avšak tento zvuk prišiel priamo  spoza jeho chrbta. Práve z miesta kde stál Saske. Stále čupiaci jonín expresne nahliadol cez svoje rameno, aby šokovane zistil, že jeho zapečatenie Orochimarovej prekliatej techniky je už minulosťou. 

 

Saske, ktorý doteraz ani len nežmurkol na moment zavrel oči, zatiaľ čo sa ohnivé fliačky prekliatej techniky šírili po ľavej polovice jeho teľa. Od tváre až po chodidlo. Meč ktorý použil ako médium pre vstup do svojho vnútra nechal pomaly klesnúť k jeho boku. Z miesta kde bola pôvodne umiestená Kakashiho zapečaťovania technika stúpal prúžok oranžovej pary. Vlastne to nebola para ale čakra, ktorá sa len kúsok po tom čo sa vzniesla nahor zatočila ako nejaký had a takým istým spôsobom sa tiahla dookola neho nadol.

 

Až Saske zaregistroval zvuky, ktoré nezapadali do scény ktorú predtým opustil, otvoril svoje oči, aby pohliadol na hradbu pred sebou z ktorej sa ozývalo dunenie, ako sa na druhej strane márne o niečo snažili.

 

Kakashi v zdesení strnul nad nečakanou zmenou jeho zverenca. Nielenže že zapečatenie ktoré patrilo k jedným z najlepších násilne povolilo, navyše pocítil čakru ktorá šla ruku v ruke s Bijuu. Ale čo ho dorazilo bolo že v mladíkových očiach bolo niečo iné než bežný Šharingan. Takže prvé čo by napadlo každého znalejšieho Učíhov by bolo že je to užívateľ, ktorý prebudil Mangekyō (Kaleidoskopický) Sharingan.

 

Kakashi nebol jediný kto strnul nad nečakanou transformáciou mladého Učíhu. Ostatný ktorý sa na neho dívali síce úplne nechápali čo sa deje, ale mali sa pred ním na pozore v prípade, že by to bol prvý krok k podobnej sérií závratných výpadov aké predviedol na kopci proti obriemu jašterovi.

 

Jediná osoba ktorá, ale nestrnula bola Sakura. Vlastne ju zalial studený pot. Stačil jej jediný pohľad na stav jej vysneného muža a okamžite si spomenula na horor z prvej chuninskej skúšky. Dobre vedela na čo sa díva a ešte viac dobre vedela, že to neveští nič dobrého. Pokúsila sa volať na Saského, aby to nepoužíval, ale jej roztrasené slová nedopadli na úrodnú pôdu.

 

*

 

Vlastne jej slová zanikli vďaka silnejšiemu kriku, keď sa Poskok predieral priamo cez hradbu. „Čo si jeden neurobí sám to stojí za hovno!!“ Jeden by si myslel že ju preráža, rozráža, alebo kope dieru, on však ňou prechádzal ako keby nebola tak úplne v tuhom skupenstve. V danom mieste skvapalnela natoľko, aby cez ňu preletel ako kosatka vyskakujúca vysoko nad hladinu mora. Alebo skôr vzal v úvahu, že žaby vzhľadom na svoje telá skáču pomerne ďaleko. Preto spravil niečo podobné a v kombinácií s jeho zemskou podstatou mu stena nerobila najmenší problém. Akoby nešlo o stenu zo zeme, ale z vody. Avšak v tomto prípade za sebou zanechával veľkú dieru ako po rozleptaní, cez ktorú dnu prenikal jasný svit.

 

„SKAP KAKASHI!!“ Zavrešťal žabiak, pripravený zaboriť svoje pahýle do šokovanej obete.

 

Bielovlasí jonín nemal dostatok času na reagovanie. Vďaka zhode okolností ho protivník zaskočil úplne nepripraveného. Nielenže nemal čas sa brániť, nemal ani možnosť na uskočenie. Alebo to tak malo len vyzerať skrz nejaký dôvod. Stihol ledva pozrieť v pred na žabiaka a už by priam videl pred očami ako ho tými pahýľmi pára na kusy, keby sa spoza jeho chrbta neozvalo:

„Zmizni!“ ...priam smrteľne chladne. 

 

Saske bol v ten moment už priamo pri svojom senseiovi a ponad neho vykonal výpad. Jeho meč vyrazil priamo na brucho priskakujúceho žabiaka príhodne ako rapír mušketiera či kopia Sparťana. Avšak nebola to rýchlosť čo tu bolo bleskové... to na tom meči samotnom, bola na oranžovo svietiaca blesková aura.

 

Poskok si ledva stačil uvedomiť kontra útoku nebezpečne vyzerajúcou zbraňou smerujúci na jeho brucho a už podvedome prechádzal z útoku do obrany.

 

*Tekkai* (Železné telo / železná masa(svalov)) 

 

Žabiakove telo strnulo, jeho koža sa zaleskla ako keby bola z kovu a ako tak nabrala čierneho odtieňu. Toto strnutie z neho urobilo kameň letiaci priamo na Kakashiho. Avšak predtým než by ho to rozdrvilo sa jeho brucho stretlo s hrotom istého meča.

 

V okamihu kontaktu sa blesková aura zo Saského meča natlačila na špičku kde jasne zažiarila ako orb. Napriek aktívnej Tekkai sa žabiakove brucho úplne prehlo dnu ako pri hlboko vrazenej pästi. Úplne ho to preplo a až napnutie dosiahlo svojho maxima, došlo akoby k elektrickej explózií. Elektrina sa prehnala celou kožou vo vlnách mnohonásobne tam a spať až obojživelník nezdravo zažiaril ako nejaká žiarovka.

 

Nastala reakcia kde namiesto toho, aby žabiak rozdrvil Kakashi so Saským svojím dopadom, bol vystrelený ako delová guľa z dela a ako tak ho to tlačilo priamo vzad odkiaľ prišiel. Ako tankový projektil tentoraz rozrazil hradbu cez ktorú pôvodne prenikol. Celú ju to zelektrifikovalo až vybuchla a jej úlomky nasledovali pôvodný projektil.

 

Záhradu a jej okolie zasypalo bombardovanie úlomkov z bývalej hradby. Spolu s ňou to odnieslo už i tak poničené presklenú stenu až tam nezostala žiadna prekážka medzi bývalou záhradou a salónikom.

 

Okrem výbuchov sa ozvalo i bolestné vrieskanie od tých čo stáli vonku. Síce boli premenený, síce ich koža bola zocelená voči útokom, možno niektorý použili i Tekkai, ale to neznamenalo, že ich to ochráni pred intenzívnou bolesťou.

 

Sám poskok svetielkujúc sa kvalitne preletel. V mieste svojho dopadu nastala ďalšia hlučná explózia, porovnateľná s dopadom leteckej bomby. Do okolia sa zdvihol veľký oblak prachu a zeme.

 

Scenéria sa zahalila zvírenou zeminou, hlasy utíchli a zvuk dopadania drobných úlomkov bola jediná zvuková kulisa.

 

*

 

„Ach. Zas to urobil.“ Zahlásil šokovane Kiba zatiaľ čo mu kmitalo obočie, ale nikto sa nechytal. Všetci mlčky, striedavo pozerali raz von a raz na Saského.

 

Teda až na Kakashiho, ktorý s vyvalenými očami sledoval každý pohyb mladého Učíhu. Na rozdiel od ostatných vedel dosť toľko, aby si utvoril skutočný obrázok o tom čo sa práve stalo. Možno i viacej, než sám pán nastávajúci. Tá technika, ktorú práve použil nemohla biť nič iného než Ohnivý blesk. ...nedokonalý ohnivý blesk... Ale i cez to videl úspešné skríženie bleskovej a ohnivej podstaty. K tomu všetkému bol použitý meč ako médium pre bezchybné odpálenie útoku priamo do súpera.

 

I keď Saského výpad bol nepodareným testom, ktorý aj tak splnil čo mal, bolo to niečo čo by Kakashi nedokázal. Skĺbenie ohňa s bleskom je extrémne náročné ak nie priam nemožné. Nehovoriac o tlaku na psychiku. Nedá sa ani povedať či niekto kto ohnivý blesk ovládal bol aj skutočne žijúcou osobou. Sám raz hľadal dokumentáciu k možnému skríženiu techník ohňa a blesku, ale jediné na čo narazil boli prevažne len hypotézy, správy o tom prečo to nejde a zmyslené príbehy pre krátenie času. Avšak... v jednom z týchto príbehov bol ohnivý blesk v repertoári techník ženy vysokého postavenia, kňažky aristokratky, ktorá používala okázalé techniky líščieho ohňa.

 

Pritom pokiaľ sa povie referencia na líšku, tak ako prvé Kakashimu nabehne do mysli istý deväť-chvostový bijuu. A teraz sa okolo Saského obtáča démonia čakra, príhodne ako to videl v minulosti u Naruta na stavenisku istého mosta. Pritom jediný démon blízkom okolí nebude nik iný než Kyuubi.

 

Mal obavy. Nevedel si ani predstaviť odkedy má mladík také eso v rukávu. Mohol sa len domnievať, či Narutin tréning s majstrom Jiraiyom došiel do takého bodu, že môže predať dokonca časť Kyuubinej čakry. Avšak mohol sa od Jiraiyu naučiť niečo o ohnivých bleskoch?... alebo na to prišiel sám? Tak či tak nevedel či sa pozerá na monštrum, alebo génia. Avšak, bez toho či by to chcel ho napadla myšlienka, že ak by ho pozoroval dostatočne pozorne, či by sa mu nepodarilo odhaliť toto tajomstvo.

Jeho pohľad spozornel, pretože...

 

*

 

Saskému sa okamžite po strete so žabiakom zatočila hlava až musel zabojovať o udržanie sa na nohách.

 

Aktivovaná prekliata pečať násilne čerpá užívateľovu čakru, avšak v tomto prípade slúži i ako premostenie medzi ním a čakrou od bijuu. U Naruto sa vďaka jej prepojeniu ako Jinchuuriky prirodzene zmiešavá už od začiatku jej čakrového obehu. Čakrový závoj síce chráni i užívateľa pred zranením a navršuje jeho schopnosti s čakrou, ale zato veľmi rýchlo vyprcháva, či poprípade skracuje život. Avšak bijuu v ňom je len neukotvený fragment a tak jediným spôsobom je pripletenie démonej čakry k jeho skrze prekliatu pečať. Lenže to si vyberá svoju daň cez dodatočnú záťaž na telo i psychiku. 

 

Avšak jeho hlava mu priam šla vybuchnúť úplne z iného dôvodu.

 

Vo svojom vnútri zostal príliš dlho, aby sa spomienky ktoré tam nabral okamžite zapísali, hlavne preto, že vonku ubehla len chvíľa. Keby nepožil techniku ponoru, ktorú pochytil od Itachiho spomienky, ktoré tam získal, by okamžite zabudol ako náhle by precitol. Táto technika ich akoby chytí do obrovskej bubliny, ktorá slúži ako druhý mozog a ako náhle bude mať možnosť, vtlačí ich do toho skutočného. Avšak terajšou cenou za takto ohromné množstvo je vražedná migréna.

 

Bolesť bola tak silná, že sa musel chytiť za hlavu. Točilo sa v nej tak silno, že poklesol v kolenách s druhou rukou na zemi. Prúd spomienok bol tak silný, že mal pocit na zvracanie. 

 

*

 

Kakashi mohol len odhadovať, akú cenu musí za túto moc platiť jeho tvrdohlavý zverenec, avšak komentovanie v tejto chvíli neprichádzalo k úvahu, pretože jeho pozornosť upútalo čosi iné.

 

Z papule istého odkvacnutého poskoka vyliezla slizká gúľa, ktorá sa vzniesla do vzduchu. Čoskoro nabrala vzhľad vypúleného oka aké používal Gára a zamierilo priamo k nim.

 

Kakashi predpokladal, že konečne upútali pozornosť hlavného šéfa, a mal za to, že čas vyčkávania bol skoro u konca.

 

Oko priletelo až na okraj salónika a počas cesty sa poobzeralo po spúšti naokolo. „Pôsobivé...“ Ozvalo sa z neho ako zo slúchadla telefónu, alebo skôr, ako od niekto kto hovoril cez trubku. Bol dostatočne hlasný, aby ho každý pozorne počul. „Myslím, že súčasný stav veľmi limituje moje možnosti.“ Hlas ktorý k nim cez to oko doliehal jednoznačne patril sebavedomému rozvážnemu mužovi a priamo z neho sršala vodcovská charizma. K tomu pokorné reakcie obojživelníkov hovorili sami za seba. Svadobčanom bolo jasné, že sa blíži klišé s justifikovaním činov hlavným záporákom príbehu. „Takto to dopadá, keď jeden skrátka nemá čas dohliadnuť na podriadených čo sú pod tlakom.“ Ozvalo sa dlhé povzdychnutie než pokračoval ďalej. „Myslím... že sa dalo predpokladať, že sa veci tak rýchlo vymknú spod kontroly. Obzvlášť pokiaľ sa do toho vložil syn Bieleho Tesáku. Musí to byť osud, alebo presnejšie ironická skúška, ktorú pripravil sám osud. Hmm. Hatake Kakashi...“ Z hlasu sa dalo vyčítať, že šéf tak skôr všeobecne, alebo lepšie povedané pre seba stroho komentuje súčasný stav.

 

„Tvoja povesť schopného ninju ta predchádza. Záchrana kade čoho, od ľudí s neobyčajným snom, až po celé národy. Dokonca aj ten tvoj tým je vychýrený, avšak jeden by neveril, že práve títo ľudia sú tými preslávenými hrdinami i kedy sa sami predstavili. Ta vaša pretvárka za bláznov sa skutočne vydarila.“ Skoro sa zdalo, že má dobrú náladu, lenže jeho hlas klesol na dol. „Aby sme predišli istému nedorozumeniu o ktoré sa asi oprel môj kolega čo vás mal vyzdvihnúť, tak rozumiem prečo tvoj otec urobil to čo urobil. Preto na rozdiel od ostatných preživších z tragédie, ktorá vyústila z jeho rozhodnutia, necítim nenávisť, ale smútok z pochopenia. Na druhú stranu mi tá tragédia dala poriadnu lekciu, ktorá ma prinútila prehodnotiť moje smerovanie. Ironicky ma vďaka tomu potom postihla ešte horšia.“

 

Mloci sa jeden za druhým schádzali, avšak všetci si s úctou udržiavali dostatočný odstup. Nikto z nich ani len nepomyslel vyrušiť ich šéfa z kázania.

 

„Teraz, rovnako ako tvoj posledný Učíha z Konohy i ja som pomstiteľ. Strávil som veľa času hľadaním prečo vôbec došlo k udalostiam, ktoré vyústili k oné tragédie. Zistil som neskutočne veľa o tomto svete, ako funguje, kde má chyby a ako sú prepletené s ninjutsu. Došiel som tak ďaleko až som našiel **skutočného vinníka**.“ Do jeho hlasu sa primiešal kúsok hnevu, ako moc nenávidel toho skutočného vinníka. „V tých najtemnejších tieňoch, ukrytých za oponou sa pohybuje obrovské zlo, ktoré pomaličky manipuluje udalosťami vo svoj prospech. Pre to zlo sú mocné osoby, armády, či celé národy len figúrkami vo zvrátenej hre. Podarilo sa mi odhaliť len špičku ľadovca a už viem, že doterajšie svetové problémy sú len detské škriepky v porovnaní s tým čo sa chystá. Už len nad tými rozmermi zostáva rozum stáť. To zlo je ale tak zakorenené, že ani so súčasnými prostriedkami ho nemám šancu poraziť. Pritom môžem rovno zabudnúť ak by som chcel poprosiť súčasné národy o pomoc.“ Na moment sa odmlčal, ako keby rozdýchaval čo práve povedal. Čoskoro však získal späť svoj kľud.

 

„A to nás dostáva k bodu vašej účasti na tomto celom... Prišli ste sem údajne prešetriť isté poľutovania hodné incidenty s miestnymi nevestami. Po prípadne zachrániť ďalšie nevesty od ich nezávideného osudu, ktorý na nich v Nume čaká. Napriek tomu, že môj cieľ je ušľachtilí, prostriedky ktoré zatiaľ mám k jeho naplneniu, už tak moc nevyzerajú. Popravde je to niečo, čo vás donúti pýtať sa, či to všetko vôbec za to stojí.“ Zvážnel. „A ja hovorím, **áno**!! To zlo si žiadne servítky nikdy neberie a nikdy nebude porazené, pokiaľ tí čo majú skutočnú moc budú príliš meký!!“ Jeho prehlásenie bolo tak rázne až zvuk zarezonoval a musel na pár sekúnd utíchnuť. Potom už pokračoval zas svojím bežným rozvážnym prístupom.

 

„Takže som vedel, že skôr či neskôr moja snaha upúta nechcenú pozornosť. Ale s stým že pošlú skupinu, ktorá je tak zbehlá v kazení plánov o významné zmeny sveta som nepočítal. Navyše k tomu všetkému ten tým vedie syn neslávne známeho Bieleho Tesáka... Hatake Kakashi... tvoje meno _kopírovací ninja_ je skutočnou iróniou.“

 

Znovu si povzdychol. „Možno nastal čas prehodnotiť niektoré moje postupy. Hmm... Avšak, momentálne si nemôžem dovoliť, aby môj zámer vyšiel na svetlo sveta. Mnohý by teraz na mojom mieste iste v tento moment čelili myšlienkam, že prehrávajú, ale ja v tomto celom vidím príležitosť.“ V skutku v jeho hlasu nebol jediný náznak obáv, či _nepokoja_ , skoro akoby bol až tak nad vecou. „Už ste si zaiste vytvorili prehľad o tom, aký prínos má metamorfóza... Takže vám dávam všetkým jedinečnú príležitosť sa ku mne pridať.“ Jeho hlas bol neutrálny ako politika s dekádami praxe, avšak... Reakcie na tvárach našich hrdinov vyjadrovali prevažne, že neverili, že sa to skutočne deje. Že skutočne chce, aby sa k nemu pridali po tom všetkom čo sa udialo. Šéf ale pokračoval úplne bez zakopnutia. „Vy bojujete proti rôznemu zlu pochádzajúce prevažne z ľudských srdcí, či nepochopených pocitov a túžob. Ja... na druhú stranu bojujem so zlom, ktoré toto používa vo svetovom meradle. Verím, že máte vôľu i schopnosti potrebné na to, aby ste tomuto zlu čelili a ja vám môžem poskytnúť silu potrebnú k jeho porážke. Verím, že je vaším osudom sa ku mne pridať. Pretože, okrem vašich osobností, pocitov... ste mi priviedli posledné kúsky skladačky pre moju prvú fázu. Prosím... pripojte sa ku mne! ...“

 

Na moment nastalo trápne ticho.

 

„To...“ Zakoktala ako prvá Karin. Od jej úst stekal jemnučký pramienok krvi, keď si musela zahryznúť do pery, aby ustála ten monológ. „TO SNÁĎ NEMYSLÍTE VÁŽNE!! ANI OMYLOM SA TÝM VAŠIM SPOSOBOM NIČ NEZMENÍ!“ Zajačala na neho. „Videla som už dosť na to, aby som vedela povedať, že ako náhle by ste to zlo porazil... svet nebude lepším miestom!! Ako náhle ho porazíte **VY** sám ho nahradíte, nehovoriac o obetiach ktoré by k tomu viedli!!“ Z jej hlasu vyznievalo zúfalstvo tak prenikavé, že jej reč zapôsobila i na Satsuky. Uznane položila svoju ruku na jej rameno a venovala vznášajúcemu sa oku vražedný pohľad.

 

„Tak jest SHANDŽAROO!! Už som stretla dosť magorov čo to nemalo v hlave celkom v poriadku, ale vy znamenite excelujete!!“ Zareagovala Sakura výhražne.

 

„Sorač, možno si fajn týpek, ale som hrdým cicavcom a nemám v najmenšom úmysle vymeniť kožuch za šupiny!“ Prehlásil hrdo Kiba a Akamaru mu dal za pravdu svojím hlasným zaštekaním.

 

Jeden za druhým ho odmietali a Neji nebol žiadnou výnimkou. „Nevidím prínos rýchlo vybudovateľnej, armády ktorá má príliš plytké korene. Bez ukotvenia s obyvateľmi krajiny za ktorú bojujú sa môže veľmi ľahko stať, že sa stanu silou úplne inou než sám deklarujete! Ako ste povedali pred tým nepodarilo sa vám ich ustriehnuť a výsledkom je náš spor.“

 

„Ma, ma. Z môjho pohľadu je to kombinácia všetkého, predchádzajúceho. Pokiaľ nám bolo súdené sa tu dnes stretnúť, tak mojím osudom je ukázať ti, že cesta po ktorej kráčaš, nie je ta správna.“ Dokončil za všetkých Kakashi vstanúc pred Saského. „A že by ste presvedčili jeho, alebo nevestu rovno zabudnite. Ty mlátia druhých do bezvedomia i za menšie veci.“

 

Z oka sa ozvalo dlhé a hlboké povzdychnutie. Bolo zrejmé, že šéf nebol spokojný z ich odpoveďou. „Nikdy som netvrdil, že moja cesta bude ľahká a preto vás budem musieť vyškoliť o tom, ako povrchné sú tie vaše ideály. Iste základ je dobrý, ale už by ste mali byť rozhodne ďalej. Týmto sa dostávam k bodu, kedy musím prehodnotiť možné presťahovanie.“ Na moment sa odmlčal a vzduch naokolo akoby ochladol. „V tak výraznej skupine ako je vaša obyčajný dohovor nebude účinný. Takže si myslím, že dnešná svadba bude tou poslednou, ktorej sa zúčastním. Prosím... nemajte mi za zlé, keď budem musieť improvizovať... a pre úspech môjho konečného plánu zahladiť i všetky stopy. Vrátane každého kto by o tom mohol niečo prezradiť.“

 

V tento moment stiekla slza studeného potu po tele nejednej osobe.

 

K tomu si Istý bielovlasí ninja vyložil šéfove slová, až príliš presne. Súper práve oznámil svoj zámer ich pozabíjať a pri tom vyhladiť i celú Numu so všetkými jej obyvateľmi. Vzhľadom na rozsah cieľového účinku jeho plánu, vymazanie z mapy i takej dedinky akou je táto, je pre šéfa prijateľnou stratou. Jeho pohľad zvážnel v predtuche nastávajúce tvrdého boja.

 

Šéf si znovu povzdychol, ale nakoniec už dodal len poslednú vetu, pri ktorej vyznel priam smutne. „Robím čo musím!“

 

*

 

V úplnom kontraste s pohoršenou či zúrivou náladou ľudí v salóniku, či krvilačnosťou osôb stojacími pred ním, alebo smútkom šéfa, bol široký úsmev na tvári istej tajomnej postavy zahalenej v tieni. Bol to úsmev osoby ktorá veľmi pobavene sledovala súčasnú situáciu v Nume. Skoro akoby sledovala svoj obľúbený seriál a hihúňala sa na každej dobrej hláške.

Na šéfove prehlásenie „Robím čo musím!“ vykročila v pred neskutočnou rýchlosťou.

A nebola sama.

Unáhlene ju nasledovali ďalšie štyri utajené postavy v tieni, ktoré mali ale jeden spoločný rys. Odeté boli v bielych svadobných šatách a na hlavách mali číro biele závoje ozdobené čelenkami z kvetín. 

 

Nabudúce: Dohadzovač?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tekkai: Spevnenie užívateľových svalov až na úroveň železa, v zmysle vynulovať poškodenie z útoku. Avšak pri použitý dostatočnej sily môže byť technika prerazená. Záporom Tekkai je že zatiaľ čo je aktívna sa užívateľ nemôže hýbať. Výnimku tvoria špeciálne prípady kedy užívateľ ovláda Tekkai do takej miery, že je schopný týmto spôsobom posilniť svoje útoky. Avšak je to veľmi ojedinelý jav. (Prebraté z Wiki)


	31. Kapitola 31: Dohadzovač?

                Počas monológu šéfa takzvaných obojživelníkov tu boli celkom dve osoby, ktoré jeho poučno-presvedčovací prejav ani len nepostrehli. Jednou z nich bola Naruto a tou druhou pochopiteľne Saske.

Ona trpela pod tlakom duchovného jadra, ktoré keď sa dostalo mimo kontrolu obralo ju o všetky zmysli.

On zas od spätnej väzby z príliš dlhého pobytu v pseudo-priestore nachádzajúceho sa v hlbinách jeho vnútra.

 

Oboje si vyberalo svoju daň.

 

V hlave mu hučalo tak kvalitne, že priam znovu stratil pojem o svojom okolí. Prúdenie spomienok bolo tak intenzívne až strnul upadnúc do bludného polospánku.

 

V tomto stave sa jeho nové i staré spomienky spájali do mohutného vodného víru zdvíhajúc zo dna i tie, ktoré boli pochované v hlbokom bahne niekde v temných zákutiach. Avšak tento proces vyrval z tohto bahna i istú truhlicu s pevne uzamknutou spomienkou.

Tlak víru ju vyniesol nad hladinu kde zámka povolila.

Truhla priam explodovala vyvolajúc rázovú vlnu zahaľujúcu všetko ostatné. Technika ktorá vytvorila tú truhlicu bola tak mocná, že jej pád vytvoril novú kryštálovo hladkú hladinu vysoko nad masou ostatných spomienok. Tak čistú, až sa ňu potlačená spomienka premietla tak výrazne, akoby sa to celé len teraz dialo.

 

* * *

 

Dva roky dozadu, kedy sa Saske snažil zbehnúť k Orochimarovy, Naruto v mužskej podobe dohnal Učíhu práve v údolí konca.

Behom ich zápasu došlo na krátku pauzu a momentálne tí dvaja stoja voči sebe, na hladine dolného jazera s hučiacim vodopádom na pozadí.

Vzduch je tak vlhký, až sa vodná para a triešť kondenzujú do bielych oblakov. Tie sa následne plazia po hladine ako ich bratia vysoko na oblohe. Zranenia a únava z ich predchádzajúceho urputného súboja je na nich už značne viditeľná. Obaja boli seriózne naštvaný na toho druhého dívajúc každý s doplnkom módneho páru červených očí.

 

*

V úplnom kontraste k ich súčasnej nálade, bol ľadový výraz istej záhadnej dievčiny približne v ich veku kdesi na neznámom mieste, skrytá v tieni tajného úkrytu. Vo svojich rukách držala kryštálovú guľu skrze ktorú zásadne manipulovala vláknami na veľmi zložitej pavučine osudu.

Bez toho aby tí dvaja vôbec mali nejakú šancu si uvedomiť prítomnosť jej mysli v údolí, sledovala vývoj ich situácie. Bola to totižto ona kto stál za nepostrehnuteľnými zmenami v ich osudoch, nikým nepostrehnutých.

*

 

Hluk z padajúcej vody je tak intenzívny, že Naruto musel na Saského kričať v odhodlaní ho ešte raz presvedčiť, aby sa vrátil do Konohy.

 

„ **Saske**!! Nedovolím ti odísť!“

„Nepleť sa do toho, **Naruto**!! Prečo sa vôbec staráš!?  O nič som sa ťa neprosil!“

 

„Pretože to priatelia robia! A navyše!...“ Naruto zosmutnel, na sekundu sklopil zrak pod váhou nevyslovenej myšlienky, ale v nasledujúcej ju zúrivo zahodil.

Saskému šklbalo obočie. „Priatelia?! To áno, si môj priateľ. Si pre mňa najlepší priateľ. Ale, ani v najmenšom nie sme **taký** priatelia! Mal by si to už dávno vedieť!“

 

„Pre mňa si viac než priateľ, pre to ti musím niečo povedať!“

„Iba márniš svoj dych, už som sa rozhodol!“

 

Svoje slová podporovali výraznou gestikuláciou, pretože takto to v ich tíme chodilo.

 

„Grrr. Saske, to čo práve robíš ti neprinesie to čo chceš.“

„Čo ty o tom môžeš vedieť? Čo ty vôbec vieš o mne? Čo ty vôbec vieš o čomkoľvek?!!“

 

„Viem toho viacej než si myslíš, dokonca i o tebe!“

„Tak to je pre mňa novinka, tak by ti malo byť jasné ako moc mi zakaždým lezieš na nervy.“

 

„Sám si v tomto na vine, pretože to nikdy nebol môj zámer! Chcela som, aby si otvoril oči, aby si konečne všimol, mňa.“

„Nechaj si tie keci! Už hovoríš ako tie otravné trápky.“

 

„Toto je iné...“

Blondák stíchol nevediac ako pokračovať, čo čiernovlasého poriadne podráždilo.

„Začínaš sa chovať ako baba.“

 

„Ale ja som baba! Jediné čo som kedy od teba chcela, aby si uznal moju existenciu!“

Zovrel silno päsť zatiaľ čo sa Saskému silno zovrelo srdce.

 _Ako keby som ťa už dávno neuznal, **ty pako**! Preto tu teraz bojujeme. _ „Vieš ty vôbec čo chcem ja!?“

 

„Áno viem!“ Odštekol okamžite. „Ale na rozdiel od teba viem aj to, že cestou na ktorú si vykročil to **nedosiahneš**!“

„Idiot ako ty to nemôže vedieť! Moja cesta je iná než ta tvoja.“

 

Ich agresivita sa stupňuje.

 

„Možno som idiot, ale nedovolím takého zabednencovy, akým si ty, spraviť životnú chybu!“

„Prestaň sa konečne pliesť do mojich vecí! Som pomstiteľ, mám povinnosť ktorú musím dovŕšiť. Tým že zostanem v Konohe sa moje ciele nenaplnia.“

 

Zúrivosť oboch už dosahuje hranice kedy sa do seba bezbreho pustia.

 

„Nedovolím ti odísť!“

„Nedokážeš ma zastaviť!“

 

„Tak pôjdem s tebou!!“ Zavolal Naruto s náznakom sĺz v očiach.

Saskému prestalo kmitať obočie a navreli mu žili. Z jeho pohľadu to čo vyšlo z úst jeho priateľa bola tak nemysliteľná hlúposť, že pre to mal jasnú odpoveď: „To ti zas nedovolím ja!!“

 

Vymenili si bojové pohľady a obidvom bolo jasné čo sa bude diať.  Aktivovali svoje schopnosti premeny _či power up-u_ a začali naberať bizarného vzhľadu.

 

„Aspoň v tomto sa zhodneme, datebayo.“ Prehlásil Naruto nebezpečne nízkym hlasom.

„Hm, ukončíme to tu.“ Odpovedal mu on podobne.

 

Ubehlo len pár sekúnd než obaja dosiahli svojho maxima. Zakričali na seba mená toho druhého v podobách, ktoré by sa len ťažko dali nazvať ľudskými. Obaja držiac v rukách svoje najdokonalejšie techniky.

 

Ich techniky boli tak divoké a mali v sebe toľko čakry až ovplyvnili počasie a nad celým Údolím Konca sa zatiahla obloha hustými oblakmi.

 

Ak by teraz do údolia dorazil náhodný okoloidúci a pozrel by na hladinu jazera pod vodopádom, zbadal by ako sa dve aury, dva osudy, dve obrovské gule vo farbe oranžovej a fialovej stretli na hladine jazera pod vodopádom.

 

V súboji medzi sebou sa tieto dve sily stali jednou obrovskou žiarivou guľou, jednou obrovskou bombou.

 

V moment na to, tou hladinou otriasla ohromná explózia.

 

Zvuk zanikol a tlaková vlna sa prehnala nielen údolím, ale i okolitým lesom. Výbuch skombinovanej bomby z oboch techník bol tak obrovský, že rozhodil prúdenie prírodnej čakry v širokom okolí.

 

Vznikol podtlak pričom sa z jazera pod vodopádom vzniesla k nebesiam masa vody. Akoby šlo o obrátený vodopád či nezvyčajný gejzír, ktorý teraz plnil oblaky nad údolím ťažkou vodou. Všetko sa to odohrávalo za silného vetra kedy obloha sčernela, zahaliac všetko silným tieňom. 

 

Len čo poveternostné anomálie ustúpili, spustil sa hustý dážď.

 

*

 

Ubehol nejaký čas, ale nakoniec to bol Saske kto zostal pri zmysloch. Power-Up bol dávno v ťahu a následky prekliatej techniky sa bolestivo ozývali.

Doráňaný mladík od vyčerpania strnul sklonený nad bezvládnym telom svojho najlepšieho priateľa, po tom čo ho horko-ťažko vytiahol na breh.

Ich tváre boli nebezpečne blízko a kvapky v prúdoch stekali z jeho vlasov na tvár pod ním.

Jeho pohľad bol smutný. Bol otrasený a nebolo to z pochytených zranení. Bolo to z toho čo sa odohralo medzi nimi v ich poslednom výpade.

 

*

 

Pretože v moment, keď tí dvaja vyrazili proti sebe vo svojich najdeštruktívnejších formách, každý z nich vyrukoval so svoju najdokonalejšou, najmocnejšou technikou. Šlo o jednoduché, finálne meranie síl, finálna scéna ich vzájomnej rivality. A až sa ich techniky stretnú: bude kto z koho. Ale...

 

Naruto v poslednom momente spravil niečo nemysliteľného. Niečo neviditeľné sa v ňom pohlo. Buď si na niečo spomenul, alebo sa niečo odohralo, ale výsledkom bolo že ho dojalo až k slzám. Usmial sa na Saského a už so zavretými očami pokračoval vo výpade s výrazom, ktorý bol akousi kombináciou smútku i šťastia.

 

I keď to Saske sledoval ani v najmenšom nechápal na čo sa to vlastne pozerá. Ale predtým než okolo nich zavládol biely chaos deštrukcie stihol z úst svojho priateľa vyčítať zopár nemých slov.

 

„Pre mňa budeš vždy **viac** než priateľ.“

 

Jedno však mladému Učíhovy bolo v ten moment kryštálovo jasné: _Stačí jedna moja chyba a Naruto zomrie._

 

*

 

Ani poriadne nevedel čo sa stalo potom, ale podarilo sa mu vytiahnuť bezvládneho Naruta na breh. Ani nevedel akoto, že sú obaja stále nažive, ale nemohol dopustiť aby tu ten bloňdák zomrel.

 

Spomenul si na isté Itachiho slová o Mangekyō Sharinganu. _„Aby si získal túto silu môj stratený braček, je potrebné splniť istú podmienku... Musíš **zabiť** svojho najlepšieho priateľa.“_

 

V hrudi pocítil veľmi nepríjemnú bolesť, až sa musel chytiť za srdce. _Nie braček! Nezabijem ho! Neurobím ti tú radosť! Získam silu na tvoju porážku svojím vlastným spôsobom._

 

Striasnutím hlavy zahnal zlosť i myšlienky na Itachiho a pohliadol na svojho priateľa pod ním. Výsledok z ich boja nepovažoval za dostatočný.

 

Uvažoval, či za Narutovým zaľaknutím nestála tá tajomná a zlovestná oranžová čakra, s ktorou sa ten idiot už pár krát vytiahol. Alebo či už Naruto nedosiahol kritického bodu v mentálnom rozkladu, ktorým podľa neho trpelo príliš veľa ľudí v jeho blízkom okolí. Ak by čokoľvek z toho  bola pravda ani jeden z nich by sa z výsledkom nezmieril. Navyše vedel, že by sa tým Naruto trápil s pomyslením, že keď to bolo potrebné najviac, nemohol by hrdo prehlásiť, že dal do toho všetko. I keby sa pokúsil klamať, Sakura by to odhadla okamžite. Jeho srdce sa znovu zovrelo a v nasledujúcej sekunde bol jeho pohľad ostrý.

_Musím pozmeniť jeho spomienky na náš boj._

 

Odhodlane roztvoril Narutovy oko, aby do neho poslednýkrát pohliadol svojím šharinganom. Využil posledné zvyšky svojej čakry a keď už v tom bol i odrazu na rohovke istého azúrového oka, aby pozmenil spomienky aj u seba. A to od momentu, kedy stáli voči sebe na hladine pod vodopádom, na epickú bitku, zakončenú ich výpadom proti sebe. Kedy sa ich zraky ani raz nezachveli v boji až do samého bieleho konca.

 

*

 

*Pišťanie v ušiach a závrat*

 

To bolo to čo ustupovalo zo Saského mysli. Ucítil ako jeho ruky držia niečiu hlavu.

Čo chvíľa sa díval s nechápavým výrazom na tvár svojho parťáka v bezvedomí. _Oh, áno... vyhral som._

Na chvíľu uvažoval prečo ho zachránil, ale ako náhle si spomenul na Itachiho radu ako získať skrytú silu ich klanu jeho tvár sa skrivila v hneve.

_Nie braček! Nezabijem ho! Neurobím ti radosť! Získam silu na tvoju porážku svojím vlastným spôsobom._

 

*

 

I napriek únave a zraneniam sa mu podarilo horko ťažko vstať. Pri tom pohybe sa mu ale rozviazala čelenka a zvučne dopadla na zem.

Otrávene tomu kúsku plechu na látke venoval len letmý, posledný pohľad, pretože vedel že ju už nebude potrebovať. Už nebude musieť pre to čo predstavuje ten symbol na nej nič vykonať a odteraz začína jeho **skutočná** cesta ninji.

 

Otočil sa smerom, ktorým sa nachádzalo dohodnuté miesto stretnutia, únikový bod z jeho starého života.

Avšak...

 

Stačil k lesu vykročiť len jediný krok, keď v ten moment niekde v tieňoch na pozadí, ďaleko od Údolia Konca, niečie nežné ruky obratne zatiahli za vlákienka osudu na veľmi komplikovanej pavučine osudu.

 

Saského pohľad sa zahmlil, pocítiac silnú závrat. Akákoľvek sila stáť na nohách opustila jeho telo a so žuchnutím sa zvalil vedľa Naruta upadnúc v ten samí moment do bezvedomia.

 

Saského zbehnutie k Orochimarovy: **Zlyhalo**.

*

 

Jeho pád na zem spôsobil výraznú zmenu v usporiadaní na spomínanej pavučine. Jeho vlákno bolo v tomto klbku jedno z tých najhrubších a množstvo ďalších vlákien rôznych veľkostí sa na neho upínalo. Skoro akoby bolo to jeho tým nosným čo to celé drží od spadnutia.

 

Istý pár očí pozorne sledoval toto dianie.

Patrili istej dievčine s navretou žilou na čele, ktorá pozorne sledovala toto dianie. Kvapky potu značili vyčerpanie spojené s vykonaným zásahom.

 

Vidiac, že aspoň nejako docielila čo mala v úmysle, mentálne ustúpila ako od pavučiny tak i z údolia.

 

S hlbokým výdychom sa uvelebila v čalúnenom kresle.

Svoje oči nechávala zavreté odpočívať po tom čo sa tak uprene dívala do kryštálovej gule na stole pred ňou.

 

„Hotovo, moja drahá?“ Opýtala sa jej ďalšia osoba ukrytá v tieni s pobaveným úsmevom na tvári.

 

„Áno... Saske Učíha vyhral súboj s Naruto Uzumaki v údolí konca. Pozmenil svoje i jeho-jej spomienky na ich poslednú časť súboja. Ale... už nemal dosť síl, aby pokračoval ďalej. Odpadol...“

 

„FuFuFu. Zaujímavé. Keďže v konečnom dôsledku vaše manipulácie na pozadí prišli takmer k nivoč, tak ste sa uchýlili k priamemu zásahu. Hmmm... Nie že by som bol nejako sklamaný, alebo nahnevaný z konečného výsledku. Skôr som pobavený, pretože viem, že až **takto veľký zásah** nezostane bez odozvy. Pretože čím hlbšiu jeden chce kontrolu, tým ľahšie sa mu môže vyšmyknúť z rúk. V konečnom dôsledku sa to môže poriadne prekrútiť až tak, že ani vy neviete naisto povedať, ako to dopadne. Čo vi na to?“

 

Chvíľku čakal na jej reakciu, ale hrobové ticho mu prišlo ako dostatočne jasná odpoveď. Pobavene sa rozchichotal na pekne dlhú chvíľu.

 

***

 

Vráťme sa teraz z minulosti do prítomnosti ku Kakashimu a jeho tímu v salóniku.

 

Síce šéf, ktorý stál za humanoidnými obojživelníkmi mal svoj monológ, ako odôvodnenie svojich činov skrz vznášajúcu sa očnú buľvu, nemohol si nevšimnúť, Saského oranžovej čakry.

 

„Hmm.“ Zaznel jeho hlas ako z telefónneho slúchadla, zatiaľ čo sa dúhovka toho oka podozrivo zužovala a rozširovala. „ Avšak, momentálne si nemôžem dovoliť, aby môj zámer vyšiel na svetlo sveta.“ Z jeho hlasu vychádzal záujem, ktorý bol v úplnom kontraste s faktom, že ho všetci odmietli. „Možno bude lepšie ak pristúpim k radikálnejším metódam, ako vyriešiť váš nedostatok prezieravosti. Demonštráciou vám ukázať ako moc je potrebné pre budúcnosť tohto sveta, aby ste sa ku mne pridali. Takže mi nemajte za zlé ak budem pre zmenu improvizovať **ja**.“

 

Zatiaľ čo rozprával sledoval ako ohnivé fľaky saského prekliatej pečate, pokryli i jeho druhú stranu než sčerneli. Stužka oranžovej čakry vyzerala na prvý pohľad proti tomu neškodne, ale i tak mala zlovestný ohnivý nádych. Nebolo pochýb, že podceniť tento úkaz by malo neblahé následky.

 

Oko sa akoby zamračilo a osadenstvo salónika sa ako tak pripravilo na ďalšie možné genjutsu. Dúhovka na oku sa hypnoticky zatočila dokola a niečo... niekde... sa vzdialene aktivovalo.

 

A tým niečím bola veľmi dobre skrytá technika, ktorá práve dostala sadu inštrukcií.

 

Hoci všetci v salóniku zostávajúc na mieste vyčkávajúc na správny moment, tak sa dve postavy spomedzi nich začali hýbať bez toho, aby si toho i oni sami uvedomili.

Dve čepele sa zlovestne zablyšťali a zahalila ich jemná čakrová aura...

Jedna z nich bola krásna katana a tá druhá tanto, o niečo dlhšia zdobená dýka.

 

„Robím čo musím!“ Zdôraznil šéf a väčšina zrakov sa uprela smerom von zo salónika.

 

Znovu... Bez toho, aby si toho niekto z výpravy včas všimol, Karin a Satsuky bleskovo vyrazili na stále duchom neprítomného Saského.

Ich pohľady boli úplne prázdne, akoby neboli viac než bábkami. Každá s katanou v ruke mierila na jedno ženíchove rameno, nie... na jeho ruky. Než vôbec niekto postrehol čo sa deje, už sa mohli len bezmocne prizerať.

 

To isté platilo i pre Kakashiho. Zjednodušene nemal čas na žiadnu rekciu a ani na svoje eso: mangekyō sharingan.

Ale i cez to sa pokúsil otočiť aby im čelil.

 

Lenže mohol v spomalenom móde iba sledovať ako sa približovali...

ako ich katany klesajú na Saského v ich švihu...

ako im chýbali už len centimetre, aby sa zaryli do jeho rúk a uťali ich.

 

Ženíchov osud bol skoro spečatený, keby...

 

...

 

...nezasiahla do deja utajená postava.

 

Moment pred tým než by sa mohli čepele oboch dievčat zarezať do chutného teľa ženícha, sa za nimi troma znenazdania objavila ďalšia postava. Ako nejaký prízrak bola hneď za Saským, rozhodila svoje ruky do strán a uštedrila obom dievčatám frčku na líce.

 

*pok, pok*

 

Dokonale stratili rovnováhu.

Ich katany minuli ciel a Karin so Satsuky preleteli okolo Saského ani ho neškrabnúc.

 

Zato Kakashi schytal do svojich bicepsov pekné zárezy, pretože náhle zjavenie tretej osoby ho poriadne rozhodilo. Rovnako ako dievčatá sa zvalil na zem, ale na rozdiel od nich zostal pri zmysloch.

 

Obe svojou zotrvačnosťou preleteli i okolo neho a pri kontakte so zemou sa pár krát sa prekoprcli upustiac svoje zbrane. Od toho všetkého pohybu a tak, konečne sa zastaviac odkvacli do bezvedomia.

 

Až sa zastavili i ich zbrane zavládlo na pár sekúnd hrobové ticho, pri ktorom sa pozornosť všetkých zamerala na osobu s prespríliš nebezpečnou aurou moci, ktorá teraz stála nad kľačiacim Saským.

 

S neskrývaným úsmevom sa pobavene dívala na jeho rameno, práve vo chvíli kedy mladík precitol zo svojho mozgového prepätia. „FuFuFu.“ Rozosmiala sa neznáma osoba smiechom mužského, úchylného génia postaršieho veku s nadmieru opotrebovanými hlasivkami.

 

Saského zamrazilo... ten smiech veľmi dobre poznal a nebol sám. Pomaly natočil svoj pohľad, aby pozrel za seba na osobu, ktorú osobne spoznal u Chuninskej skúšky, ktorej sa tým sedem zúčastnil pred viac než dvoma rokmi.

 

Kvapka studeného potu si razila svoju cestu po nejednej tvári.

 

Nebolo pochýb, že ta štíhla postava v jednoduchom bledom oblečení, dlhé ovísajúce čierne vlasy, neprirodzene hadovito bledá pokožka a výrazný make-up okolo žltých hadích oči sú jasným charakteristickým znakom istého zbehnutého Sanína z Listovej.

 

„FuFuFu. Aká škoda, i cez to čo si tu dnes vytiahol musím prehlásiť, že je to slabota.“ Uťahoval si pobavene z mladého Učíhu. „Zanedbaný tréning sa ti teraz vypomstil, **Saske**. FuFuFu.“ I to jeho chichotanie bolo ako uťahovanie samotné.

 

„OROCHIMARU!!“ Zaziapala na celú budovu naštvaná Sakura s bielymi ...nie...od zlosti vybielenými očami. „Ja vedela, že v tom má prsty dáka slizká príšera!!“

„FuFuFu. Dávaš mi priveľa kreditu i keď... nemôžem povedať, že by som za to ani trochu nemohol.“

 

„ANI SA NESNAŽTE VYHOVÁRAŤ!! ČO TU CHCETE!!“ Sipela na neho, zatiaľ čo ho Sakurine Ego v jej hlave mlátila päsťami na kašu.

I napriek jej neskrývanej nenávisti, si zachovával ten svoj pobavený povýšenecky tón, priam stvorený na uťahovanie si z iných. „Dalo, by sa povedať, že som sa dal na dobročinnú činnosť.“

 

Sakura mu ale neverila ani omylom, ale ich rozhovor nevkusne prerušil známi ropuší rehot. „Buhahaha! Som stále nažive, vy smradi!! Je jedno čo na mňa vy zaostalci hodíte... je jedno kto vám všetko príde na pomoc... ja budem ten kto zostane stáť!!“ Horko ťažko sa s triaškou staval na nohy.

 

„FuFuFu. Musí to byť vážne len poskok, keď nemá najmenšieho poňatia, **kto** pred ním stojí.“

 

„Buhahaha!!“ Pokračoval vo svojom hysterickom rehote poskok, až mu niekto pomohol aby mu smrteľne zabehlo. „Ghaa...!?“  Bez toho, aby stihol zareagovať doletela k nemu štvorica kunaí ozdobených krištáľovo bielou stužkou.

 

Nechápal prečo sa ozvalo štvoro zabodnutie čepele do mäsa a ani prečo pocítil urputnú bolesť.

S prekvapeným výrazom trhane pohliadol na svoje brucho.

Namiesto slizkej koži, pevnej ako pancier, v ňom mal tak veľkú a krvácajúcu dieru, že v nej ani nevidel konce tých zabodnutých kunaí, iba tie stužky narýchlo farbiace sa čiernou krvou.

 

Pokúsil sa vysloviť otázku _„čo to?“_ ale všetka sila ho opustila skorej, než vôbec mohol pochopiť čo sa stalo.

 

Ako porazený strom sa zvalil dozadu na zem kde z pľúc vypustil všetok vzduch čo mu ešte zostával a čo chvíľa sa prestal i triasť.

 

*Je mŕtvy*

 

„Do riti!“ Zaznie nespokojne rozhorčený ženský hlas. „To nestačí! Čakala som, že bude aspoň poriadne trpieť. Takto je to len obrovské sklamanie. Fakt, do riti!“

Toto sťažovanie pochádzalo od jednej zo štyroch ženských postáv, ktoré pristúpili k vysmiatemu Orochimarovy.

 

Aj by niekto nejako na ich príchod zareagoval, pohybom, výpadom, alebo aspoň slovne, avšak sled udalostí bol tak absurdný, že k tomu nebol ani priestor. Lenže pri pohľade na spomínané ženy, kde komu šli vypadnúť oči z jamiek a nejedna osoba mala padnutú sánku. Pritom nešlo o žiadne genjutsu, alebo tak. Išlo o oblečenie ktoré mali na sebe.

 

Pretože všetky štyri boli v kryštálovo bielom.

 

Teda konkrétnejšie, každá z nich bola v nádherných svadobných šatách, s príliš krátkymi sukňami než ako by sa na nevesty patrilo, odhaľujúc sem tam kúsok kože na dolných chodidlách, ktoré nezakryli legíny. Na hlavách mali závoje a v rukách prekrásne mohutné svadobné kytice.

Každé tie šaty u každej boli trošku iné a už od pohľadu bolo jasné, že je to ich ručná práca priamo vystihujúcu ich osobnosť, ktorú prejavovali i svojím výrazom v tvári či rečou teľa. Takže by sa dali pomenovať ako: Podráždená, Rozvážna, Tichá a Veselá.

 

Tieto štyri nevesty pôsobili, akoby pochádzali z nejakej šou. Síce vyzerali na prvý pohľad neškodne, ale mali okolo seba veľmi nebezpečnú auru.

Na ten druhý už by mal niekto pocit, že len čo by z nej spustil oči už by jeho život mohol visieť na vlásku.

 

Jeden by povedal, že sú to dievky na vydaj, ale všetky štyri sa rozostavili okolo Orochimarua, akoby boli jeho osobná stráž.

V tomto smere pôsobili ešte divnejšie než predchádzajúca zvučná štvorka (Orochimarova osobná jednotka), ktorá dva roky dozadu pomáhala pri útoku na Listovú a potom i Saskému zbehnúť z Konohy do zvučnej.

 

V túto chvíľu sa prebrala Karin z bezvedomia. „Doparoma!“ Podražene sa posadila, stále sa držiac za hlavu. Pritom sa snažila rozhliadnuť na dianie v salóniku. S výrazom ako po opici pohliadla na okázalo pôsobiacu päticu. Chvíľu jej trvalo než sa jej podarilo zaostriť, alebo skôr uveriť tomu na čo sa díva. „O-Orochimaru sama?...“ Nechápavo pozerala na neho i na skupinu ktorá ho sprevádzala. „Čo... čo tu robíte? A... a nie sú to náhodou vaše experimenty?“ Poukázala na štvoricu okolo neho. 

 

„Že experimenty?!“ Dožralo jednu zo žien. „Skutočnosť, že na mňa zabudla taká otravná dotierka ako ty, ma nevýslovne dožiera! Ale fakt, že ma tak volá i v týchto šatách ma serie ešte viacej!“ Stačilo len pár slov z jej úst a o tejto osobe bolo jasné, že s tou jej krátkou zápalkou sa veľmi ľahko dostáva do bitiek.

„Brzdi!“ Krotila ju rozvážne druhá. „Dobre vieš, že od vymytého mozgu nemôžeš očakávať, že ťa uvidí inak než ako objekt. Bola tak naprogramovaná“ Jej tón, postoj i vystupovanie akoby hovorilo, že pochádza z vyššej vrstvy.

 

Podráždenú striaslo, akoby od rozvážnej dostala mentálnu facku. Ihneď jej to vrátila pohŕdavým pohľadom, ale vzápätí vrhla pýtavým pohľadom i po tichej a veselej.

 

„Ja... som rada, že... ma už neignoruje, ako by som tu ani nebola. Teda... som rada, že aspoň nejako reaguje na moju prítomnosť.“ Odpovedala ta tichá váhavo, zalievajúc sa potom či nehovorila až moc.

„He, he. Ja som v poho. Karin chan bola guma i predtým, takže u mňa nič nové.“ Zachichotala sa veselá s mačacím úsmevom.

 

Ich pohľady na vec sa líšili od jednej k druhej, ale keď ju takto odbili, nezostávalo podráždenej nič iné len si zhnusene odfrknúť.

 

„Čože?...“ Karin, sledujúc ich rozhovor, nahodila ešte viac nechápavý výraz. Za celú tu dobu ich poznala len ako experimenty ktoré potrebovali jej špeciálnu schopnosť.

Ako odozvu na jej slabú odozvu, všetky štyri ženy jej venovali veľmi chladné pohľady.

 

Podráždená predstúpila pred ňu. Naklonila sa k nej až tak, že medzi ich tvárami bolo len pár centimetrov. „Pozorne sa pozri moju tvár!“ Nakázala jej prísne. „A povedz, že si ani za mak nespomínaš!“ Utrúsila podráždenejšie než je u nej bežné, ale Karin nechápavý výraz sa vôbec nezmenil.

„Vzdaj to!“ Uťala ju tá rozvážna z nich. „Len to znovu dokazuje, aký kvalitný je ten ich výmaz mozgu.“

„Sklapni! Tiež si dúfala, že si na nás táto píča aspoň trochu spomenie. To platí i pre zvyšok!“ Štekla i po ostatných dvoch.

 

„TO STAČÍ!“ Zaznel rázne šéfov telefónny hlas. „Ehm! **Orochimaru-sama** , čomu vďačíme za vašu neočakávanú návštevu?“

 

Šéf síce adresoval svoju pokornú otázku na prítomného Sanína, ale namiesto jeho odpovedi prišla znechutená poznámka od podráždenej. „Fuj! Ten sliziak vie teda podliezať to sa mu musí uznať.“ Pokračovala by ďalej až do cholerického výbuchu ak by ju ostatné neskrotili.

 

V úplnom kontraste k ich bezstarostnému vystúpeniu boli, ale vyjavené pohľady členov našej výpravy z ktorých excelovala hlavne Sakura. Ako jej pomaličky dochádzali určité body ich hlášok, jednotlivé kusy skladačky príbehu zapadali do celku až tak že pomaly bledla. Začínala sa triasť znechutením nad myšlienkou, že tak nehanebný záporak, akým je Orochimaru im prišiel na údajnú bezzištnú pomoc. Došlo to až do bodu, kedy už nemohla ďalej mlčať. „O-o čom to tu trepete?! Neťahajú azda všetci slyziaci za jeden koniec?“

 

„FuFuFu.“ Zachichotal sa doteraz s úsmevom mlčiaci Orochimaru. Z jeho výrazu sa dalo ľahko vyčítať, že si toto divadlo nefalšovane užíva. „Hmm. Možno by som mohol pár vecí vysvetliť, keďže tu máme i pár pomalších.“ Pobavene sledoval ako Sakure ihneď nabehli žili. „Keďže tu niektorý priam umierajú nedočkavosťou zistiť čo sa to tu v skutočnosti deje, tak by som mohol utrúsiť dáke to slovko múdrosti.

...aby sa sme teda došli porozumeniu.

Ale aby bol príbeh kratší tak to skrátim. Takže dávajte pozor.“ Pobavene sa uškrnul a priam pôsobil dojmom profesora na prednáške, pričom nejednej osobe ktorá o ňom počula už predtým, alebo mala tú smolu aspoň trošku ho spoznať, sa zdalo či mu už vekom nešiblo.

 

„Ako som povedal, súčasná situácia v Nume mi nie je až taká cudzia. Spomínam si na **istý** výskum, ktorý som pred pár rokmi opustil. Išlo o navýšenie schopností človeka za pomoci implantácie schopností od obojživelníkov. Lenže, výsledky vôbec neboli uspokojivé. Síce dochádzalo k navýšeniu schopností, ale len do určitého bodu. Od neho boli nahradzované implantovanými schopnosťami a udržať si i pôvodné sa stávalo čoraz ťažšie.

Iste si viete predstaviť, čo znamená keď síce získate ohromnú moc, ale stratíte variabilitu akou by ste ju mohli používať. Nehovoriac o istých vedľajších účinkoch na mentalitu, ktorú ste už museli postrehnúť.

Ale posledným klincom do rakvy tohto výskumu bolo narazenie na prekážku v podobe potreby získania čoraz viac kvalitnejšieho materiálu vhodného ako nosiča implantovaných schopností. Totižto už len rafinovaná živočíšna vzorka nestačila a jediným krokom ďalej bolo už len kríženie s ľudskými embryami.

Konkrétnejšie pre získanie perfektného symbiotického materiálu bolo potrebné začať priamo od vajíčok, avšak tie sú veľmi náchylné na zmenu prostredia.

Čím viac som sa tým zaoberal, tým viac mi niečo vo mne zdôrazňovalo, že to za to nestojí a celé laboratórium som uzavrel. Avšak... teraz, keď o tom tak hovorím núti ma to zamyslieť sa, že neviem čo bolo hlavným dôvodom prečo som výskum zanechal.“  

 

„Tomu sa hovorí svedomie, ty pošuk!“ Utrúsila Sakura kyslo a kde kto po nej hodil zhrozený pohľad. Akoby ju chceli upozorniť, že uráža zločinca triedy S, ktorý dostal i staríka tretieho Hokageho.

 

„FuFuFu. Pekné slovo si to použila. Avšak pre mňa bolo dôležité i to že nedošlo k dosiahnutiu primárnych cieľov, ktoré som od toho očakával. Tak to šlo celé k ľadu.

Ani by ma nenapadlo, že niekto bude túžiť po tej sile tak moc, že celý výskum oživí. Keby len to, ale dostal sa k tomu niekto kto mal to čo mne chýbalo a dotiahol výskum omnoho ďalej, než by som to zvládol ja. I napriek tomu aké veľké mínusy výsledky majú. Doslova úžasné.“ Nadchol sa. „Jeden musí mať ohromné odhodlanie pokiaľ sa tohto výskumu držal tak dlho.“

 

Uškrnul sa na vznášajúce sa oko pred sebou ktorého dúhovka sa rozširovala a zužovala akoby sa snažilo nahliadnuť čo má velikán pred ním v pláne.

 

„Muž, jednoducho nesmie utekať pred ťažkými rozhodnutiami. Obzvlášť pokiaľ sú to také ktoré môže urobiť len on.“ Obhajoval sa šéf. „Avšak!... Zatiaľ ste nevysvetlil váš veľmi dobre načasovaný príchod. Prišiel ste si vziať späť svoj výskum?“ Jeho hlas ochladol nebezpečne nízko.

„FuFuFu. Nič také. Ten výskum je v dostatočne dobrých rukách, aby mohol napredovať. Ale... aby som ukojil zvedavosť prítomných, či dal poslednú bodku za tým, prečo, ako a tak ďalej... Tak dodám, že pre spustenie vývoja symbiotického embrya vyšších rádov umelé či zvieracie prostredie nestačí.“

 

„Čo tým chcete povedať?“ Striaslo Sakuru Znechutením. „Že tie obludy vypestovali v ľudských telách?“

„Zaujímavé.“ Pohliadol na ňu Sanín so záujmom. „Tvoja predstavivosť pracuje, až tak moc, že mám nutkanie ponúknuť ti u mňa stáž. Bolo by veľmi zaujímavé sledovať ako sa rozvinú tvoje **schopnosti**. Čo ti na to?“

Ako odpoveď po ňom hodila extra zhnuseným gestom vyjadrujúcim: _V živote ani náhodou!_

 

„Ehm!“ Dožadoval sa hlas z oka znova pozornosti. „Ako už Orochimaru sama podotkol, sú tu isté prekážky morálneho charakteru ako u celku tak i u jednotlivcov. Cieľ je ale príliš dôležitý, aby ho tieto prekážky mohli zastaviť. V tomto smere som sa spoliehal na poznatky, učenie a silnú sebakontrolu. Avšak ako sa ukázalo mnohý moji nasledovatelia skrátka nedisponujú potrebnými vlohami pre tieto prvky. Účel však svätí prostriedky, tu nie je priestor na spytovanie sa keď sú potrebné činy.“

 

„Tcs... Kopa sračiek v peknom obale!“ Utrúsila tá podráždená nervózne. Ona i zvyšné nevesty mali okolo seba priam vraždiacu auru.

 

„Taká nedočkavosť.“ Zazubil sa Sanin. „Týmto sa dostávame k pôvabným dámam v bielom.“ Poukázal na štvoricu okolo seba.

V momente bola ich vražedná aura kde tam a s do kameňa vytesanými nežnými úsmevmi sa zdvorilo ako dámy uklonili.

„Ich osudy došli k zvratu, keď si poddaný tu prítomného šéfa zmysleli vziať najzdravšiu rodičku v dosahu. Zhodou okolností v príbehu to boli tunajšie nastávajúce nevesty rovno po kúpeli v regeneračnom nektári, tiež pochádzajúceho z mojej dielne. Následne implantovali genóm priamo do vaječníkov a potom už stačilo si počkať až bude materiál pripravený na premiestenie do kojí. Avšak odtiaľto to začína byť zaujímavé.“

 

Pobavene si prilizol pery. Atmosféra v salóniku rázom oťažela príhodne ako keď sa objaví had u vtáčieho hniezda.

„Ich únosy boli bezchybné. Žiadne stopy a o všetkých svedkov sa postarali buď fyzicky, alebo za pomoci.. FuFuFu **vygumovania**. Lenže...

...s nevestami sa porátali inak.

Nezabíjali ich a ani im nevymazali spomienky. Namiesto toho si zmysleli žeby bolo zábavné ich zhadzovať do rieky v kaňonu. V ich oslabenom stave sa to malo rovnať poprave. Avšak...

Osud ale chcel, aby ich prúd dopravil do istej jaskyne pred vstup do jednej z mojich skrýši. Keďže sa strážca vstupu nemal k ich konzumácií dostali sa až ku mne.  

Ich príbehy ma pobavili natoľko, aby som im dal silu ktorou by sa vám pomstili. Disponovali tak silným odhodlaním niekoho zabiť, až im umožnilo zotaviť sa, i prestáť všetky moje experimenty, aby tu dnes mohli stáť. Vskutku úžasné ako moc boli veľmi ochotnými pokusnými subjektami.“

Kde komu z prítomných stekali kvapky potu po tvári, avšak nevesty zostávali nehybne s nežnými úsmevmi na tvárach. Zato ich starík bol samý úškrn. „Vaši nasledovníci sa činili viac než dosť, aby ma to zaneprázdnilo na dosť dlhú dobu.“

 

Zavládlo ticho nad tým ako naokolo stojaci spracovávali temný príbeh, ktorý im bol odhalený. Nikto sa ho za celý čas ani len neodvážil prerušiť.

 

Karin mala ťažký problém prijať ten fakt za pravdu. „Takže?? O-oni sú naozaj tými stratenými nevestami??“ Kvapôčky potu jej stekali po tvári. Menované ju prebodli pohoršenými pohľadmi, že jej to ani teraz ešte nedošlo.

 

„Áno.“ Zazubil sa Oro. „Bolo celkom zábavné sledovať tvoju interakciu s nimi potom čo si prišla o spomienky na nich. V tomto smere som si spravil vlastný výskum a dosť som sa pri tom bavil. Stáli ste zoči-voči sebe toľko krát a žiadna sa nemala k tomu ti prezradiť vašu spoločnú minulosť. FuFuFu. Vďaka tomu som mal dosť času na analyzovanie toho ich vygumovávania a došiel som k záveru že oň nemám záujem.“

 

Pohľady tej štvorky sa menili na beštiálne a ich cieľom bola práve svadobná agentka. Nemali ďaleko aby sa do niekoho pustili a tým niekým by mohla byť aj ona.

 

„FuFuFu. Ešte chvíľočku vydržte moje drahé.“ Skrotil ich vražedné vášne, jedinou vetou. „Takže už priamo k veci.“ Prezrel si skúmavo prítomných. „Všetci sa tu zhodneme, že súčasný stav okolností predbehol scenár u každého kto sa vôbec obťažoval si pripraviť nejaký ten plán. Keď prišla do Numy táto skupina svadobčanov, vedel som že musím urýchliť svoje plány. Neočakávane to samozrejme viedlo k ešte rýchlejšej eskalácií až do súčasného bodu. Situácia sa dostala na križovatku a keďže je táto partia v poli môjho záujmu už pekne dlho, už som **musel** zasiahnuť.“

 

„To veci skomplikuje.“ Utrúsil šéf nečakane pokojne i cez to, že vedel veľmi dobre kto sa mieša do jeho plánu.

 

„Ani moc nie, sám nemám moc záujem sa bojovo angažovať. Namiesto toho som priviedol svoje dámy ako nástroje priamo stvorené k zničeniu môjho bývalého výskumu. Taktiež som prítomnému tímu z Konohy prezradil všetky potrebné informácie, aby boli dostatočne motivovaný k boju.“

To čo hovoril hraničilo so šialenými experimentmi na hranici súdnosti, avšak nikto nič nenamietal.

„Takže mám návrh ako Sensei druhému senseiovi: Nechajme bojovať našich študentov.“

Na tvárach prítomných sa zjavili bojové pohľady.

„Moje drahé dámy priam horia nedočkavosťou zakrútiť krkom každému obojživelníkovi v Nume, avšak momentálne nie sú dostatočné silné, aby zakrútili aj tým tvojím. Preto navrhujem pre duel s tebou viac než schopného kandidáta.“

 

Poukázal na Saského pred ním, ktorý ho mlčky sledoval s tvárou posiatou čiernymi fľakmi.

„FuFuFu. Nielenže začal dôverovať sile ktorá v ňom klíči, ale dokonca sa vytiahol s niečím o čom som ani nedúfal že by mohol. Myslím, že odteraz budem na jeho vývoj viacej dohliadať, aby sa tá sila rozvinula do celej svojej krásy.

 

„Chod sa vysmažiť šupinatec!! Jediné o čo ti ide je jeho **telo**!!“ Zajačala zlostne Sakura.

 

„Oprava, sila sharinganu bol hlavným bodom môjho záujmu, to telo o ktorom hovoríš bi bolo ako bonus. Ale vzhľadom na isté okolnosti som musel prehodnotiť svoje ciele.“ Zaspomínal si na sekundu. „Ako sa ukazuje, otvára to doposiaľ pre mňa nečakané možnosti.“

 

„Nemám v úmysle ti dať svoje telo a ani svoje oči.“ Prehlásil doteraz mlčiaci Saske neoblomne.

 

„FuFuFu. O to sa obávať nemusíš. Tvoje telo i tvoje oči sú už mimo môj dosah. Namiesto toho vidím iné bezpečnejšie alternatívy, ako získať sharingan.“ Pohliadol podfukárky na Karin a tá na chvíľku s otvorenými ústami na neho nechápavo zízala. Potom jej však niečo trklo a takmer jej oči šli vypadnúť, keď zapýrene pohliadla na mladého ženícha.

 

Keď postrehol, že jej došlo na čo naráža pokračoval. „Som trpezlivý a ochotný čakať pokiaľ ide o túto záležitosť, ale vráťme sa k hlavnému bodu.“

 

Pohliadol na to šéfovo televízne oko. „Takže pán čo za týmto incidentom stojí...“

 

Doprial si pár sekúnd ticha v tejto nepríjemne hustej atmosfére.

 

„Rád by som navrhol aby si pristúpil na túto...“ Uškrnul sa. „Myslím že vaši nasledovníci budú viac než dosť pre dámy a ich tanec v tento ich **veľký** deň, zatiaľ čo ostatný z Konohy budú brániť túto budovu. A pokiaľ ide o vás? Vám bude stačiť súčasný ženích?“

 

Saske ho prebodol podozrievavým pohľadom. Aby sa mu nikto neplietol pod nohy bolo presne to čo chcel.

 

„To je ale nesmierne veľkorysá ponuka.“ Utrúsil šéf s vypestovaným neutrálnym hlasom. „Predpokladám, že nemám moc na výber, takže túto výzvu prímam.“

„Ber to z pohľadu, akoby šlo o test. Pokiaľ je tvojím osudom dnes padnúť, tak padneš. I keď z určitého dôvodu v určitých bodoch by som považoval za prospešné aj pre mňa ak by sa tvoj cieľ naplnil. Avšak teraz to majú v rukách naše výtvory.“

 

„Hmm. Takže víťazná strana berie čo zostane.“

„Ešte v tomto bode mám osobné požiadavky. Pokiaľ chalan padne tak si zaberám jeho oči. Aj tak by si sa ich zbavil.“

Okamžite si vyslúžil nejeden zlý pohľad.

 

„Hrozivé.... V istom ohľade by vaša myseľ mohla byť obrovským prínosom pre budúcnosť.“

„Možno. Avšak na tamtú skolabovanú blondínu môžeš rovno zabudnúť. Skutočnosť že si doteraz nezistil kto to je a aké mocnosti stoja za ňou hovorí za seba samé. To iste platí pre ružovlásku, červenovlásku a čiernovlásku. Alebo aj nie... Lenže potom počítaj s následkami, keď ti nepôjdu prestrihnúť vlákna pút medzi nimi a osobami čo majú na to aby ta zničili. V tomto smere sú výsledky analýzy vygumovania celkom jasné.“

 

Na sekundu nastalo ticho pretože šéf na toto nezareagoval, preto Orochimaru otočil svoj pohľad na červenovlásku. „A len pre ujasnenie: Karin, pri súčasnom stave, pokiaľ sa odo mňa vzdiališ, nebudem ti môcť zaručiť, že na teba nikto nevztiahne ruku.“ V momente ucukla dobre vediac čo by mohlo prísť a s orosenou tvárou poslušne sklonila hlavu.

 

„Čiernovláska je príbeh sám o sebe, ale naštvať postavu za jej príbehom by som ti neradil. Raz som to spravil a veru stačilo mi.“ Slovne poukázal na Satsuky, ktorá doteraz predstierala bezvedomie. Od zeme mu venovala podozrievavý pohľad.

 

„Avšak aká bude vaša úloha v tejto hre? Ak sa smiem spýtať.“ Nedalo to šéfovi. „Chcete sa stať rozhodcom?“

 

„Vôbec nie, ak by som mal na to čas, samozrejme že by som ním bol. Lenže ja musím zabezpečiť odborné poradenstvo pri náprave škody, ktorá vznikla na blondíne a verte mi... nechcete vidieť čo sa stane pokiaľ sa to prednostne nevyrieši.“

 

„Orochimaru-sama.“ Ozval sa mužský hlas od Naruto.

Sakura s prekvapením zhíkla, keď si až teraz všimla okuliarnatého bielovlasého Kabuta, ako si za ňou potajomky prezerá blondínu a zisťuje jej stav.

Orochimarov asistent číslo jedna bol poriadne znepokojený. „Jadro je vo veľmi zlom stave, je nevyhnutné aby oň bolo postarané skôr než dôjde ku kritickému bodu.“

 

„FuFuFu. To by nebola Naruto. Tak to dopadá, keď už je niekto tak zarytý neposeda.“ Urobil náznak k vykročeniu k bezvedomej, ale ešte sa na moment zarazil. „Ešte jedna vec, Saske.“ Z jeho rukáva vyliezol had. Ten nasmerujúc svoju hlavu k menovanému, spola vyvrátil z papule veľmi divnú fľaštičku. „Toto stabilizuje tvoje telo na dostatočne dlho, aby si mohol využívať plný potenciál techník líščieho ohňa, alebo ako niektorý radi hovoria, techniky ohnivých bleskov.“ V jeho očiach bola podozrivá iskra.

 

Až teraz sa Saske postavil. I keď po Orochimarovy hodil nepriateľský pohľad, nevďačne tú skoro ampulku vzal hadovi priamo z papule.

 

„NIE SASKE, neber to! Len ta znovu podrazí!“ Zavrešťala medička potom čo sa Kabuto ledva uhol jej tichej likvidačnej päťstovke.

 

„Podrazil?“ Zadivil sa Sanin. „Povedz, kedy som ho podrazil? Dal som mu silu po ktorej túžil s pravdivým prísľubom, že jej získa ešte viac. Dokonca i teraz, to jediné čo robím je stabilizovanie jeho tela, aby tú kríženú silu mohol použiť naplno bez problémov.“ Zazubil sa keď na to nemala pádny argument.  

 

Rozčúlená ružovláska radšej zamerala svoju pozornosť na Kabuta, ktorý sa akosi nemal k odchodu od Naruto.

 

Sledujúc jej reakciu si podložil rukou bradu. „Ber to ako malú kompenzáciu za to že si sa nedostal ku mne do učenia.“ Riekol Saskému bočným sprisahaneckým pohľadom.

 

Ten si nespokojne odfrkol a tú fľaštičku bez jediného zaváhania vypil do dna. V sekunde na to sa jeho postava zachvela. Jeho srdce začalo na chvíľu byť v hlučných ozvenách. Tak silných až sa tvorila ozvena jeho sama, ako vizuálny prelud. Otrasy trvali len chvíľku, ale výsledkom bolo, že sa mohol konečne poriadne nadýchnuť. Čierne fľaky prekliatej pečate prešli do ohnivej farby a pomaly sa stiahli z jeho tela spať na svoje miesto na jeho ramene. Na jeho prekvapenie vôbec sa necítil vyčerpane. 

 

„FuFuFu. Takže Kabuto!“ Obrátil svoju pozornosť na svojho asistenta, ktorý bol stále o niečo rýchlejší než medičkine knokautovky.

„Hai!“ Menovaný sa zaradil vedľa neho. „Všetci uspatý dedinčania boli premiestnený do tohto hotela.“

 

„Takže...“ Doširoka sa zlovestne usmial. „Zatiaľ čo ženích pôjde bojovať so šéfom, Konoha sa postará o obranu dedinčanov a nevesty si to pôjdu vybaviť zo všetkým obojživelným čo sa hýbe. My sa presunieme na miesto nutné k vyriešeniu menšieho väčšieho problému s nastávajúcou a spomínané osoby pôjdu so mnou.“

 

„ANI SA NEOPOVAŽUJ toHO tela DOTKNÚT, ty hade!“ Vrieskla Sakura na Kabuta, keď sa k nej zohýbal aby ju vzal. Už sa napriahovala k hmatu, ktorým by ho rozmazala po podlahe.“

 

„Sakura!“ Zahrmel Saske. „Naruto zomrie, pokiaľ sa o to Orochimaru nepostará.“

 

„HE? O čom to hovoríš?“ Ten jeho výrok ju zaskočil, ale s prihliadnutím na jeho odhodlaný pohľad zmenila prístup. „Ako by len oni dvaja vedeli niečo o technikách Tsunade sama.“ Urazila sa.

 

„Asi by si mala vedieť, že to ja som naučil Tsunade všetko čo vie o duchovnom jadre.“ Poznamenal jeden zo Sanínov hrdo načože to Sakurou myklo až tak, že nemala žiadny ďalší argument s ktorým by mohla vyrukovať.

 

„GHHA!! VYPADNITE UŽ!!“ Zahučala na prítomných podráždená nevesta. Pritom ona tak ako ostatné nevesty vyzerali príliš nedočkavo. Vražedné pohľady hovorili jasne, že ešte chvíľu a odrovnajú najskôr samotných svadobčanov.

 

„Pravda, začína tu až príliš vrieť krv.“ Orochimaru zostával stále v pohode vykročiac smerom von z budovy. „Kabuto ber ju! Karin, Sakura! Presúvame sa!“

 

Len čo sa Kabuto zohol pre blondínu Sakura ho už išla definitívne ukončiť, keby ju nezastavil Saske rukou na jej rameno. „Až táto fraška skončí dlho sa porozprávame, **osamote**. Zatiaľ z nej nespusti oči.“

 

Sakura dostala šok, najskôr zbledla, potom ju zalial pot, ale až keď si uvedomila, že v jeho priamom pohľade na ňu nie je žiadny hnev, tak si vydýchla. Len čo z nej dal preč svoju ruku jej vnútorné EGO začalo vyčíňať a čochvíľa na to upadla do svojich predstáv o nich dvoch. Pomaly sa z nich šla roztiecť.

 

Vidieť, že je trošku mimo ju popohnal za odchádzajúcou Orochimarovou skupinou.

 

Avšak ako posledná okolo neho prechádzala Karin. Celá zapýrená len jedným očkom na neho pohliadla. „Je stále na tom kopci. Ponáhľaj sa nech nejdeš príliš neskoro!“ Utrúsila a ako náhle bola od neho na dva kroky skoro sa rozbehla.

 

„Ehm! Ehm!“ Odkašlal si šéf. „ **Je čas!** Už som všetkých inštruoval. Takže táto hra o prežitie môže začať. Avšak... nečakajte že to vaše žienky ustoja.“

 

„Ha? To sa ešte uvidí.“ Zahlásila tá rozhorčená vykročiac smerom von na záhradu kam ju nasledovali i ostatné nevesty.  „Pretože... to my na vás nepôjdeme zľahka.“ Pohrozila nebezpečne a ani ostatné v tomto bode nezaostali.

„Vskutku, ranné menu bude obsahovať hlavne rybacinu, takže to bude náš lov.“

„Dnes rozhodne nebudem to tichou. Dnes v noci ma bude počuť na celú dedinu!“

„Wou... Samo sebou, že tu bude poriadny randál. Suprovo sa pobavíme. Hehe.“

Ako tak šli na ich tvárach sa usídlil veľmi nebezpečný úsmev. 

 

„Uvidíme, kto zostane na konci stáť.“ Nenechal sa šéf zastrašiť. „Takže by som poprosil ženícha, aby ma nenechal dlho ....“

Veta zostala nedokončená pretože oko bolo zostrelené šurikanom od rozvážnej.

 

Ako prechádzala okolo ženícha stihla mu venovať pohľad, ktorý bezchybne zobrazoval myšlienku, ktorú by všetky štyri chceli vysloviť.

* _Zabi ho!_ *

 

*

 

Sám nastávajúci si ešte posledný krát vymenil pohľady s tými čo ešte ostali vo vnútri. Boli tam už len Kakashi, Neji a Kiba s Akamaruom. Ani nemuseli nič povedať, takéto nenormálne zvraty v ich misiách už zažili nejeden krát. Už by pomaly šli priznať, že to je u nich to normálne. Avšak nejeden by priznal i to, že čím divnejšia zostava Konoháckeho tímu, tým divnejší sled udalostí.

Len si navzájom na znak pochopenia prikývli aby sa dali do pohybu.

Len čo Saske vyrazil na tanec s hlavným záporákom, ostatných čakal vzrastajúci dav obojživelníkov na záhrade. Pretože stále ďalší a ďalší premenený sa schádzali z okolia, aby sa nadšene zúčastnili nadchádzajúceho boja.

 

Do tohto celého stáli rovno pred hotelom štyri postavy v bielom. Vzorne a v celej svojej kráse ako nevesty pred oltárom čakajúce na svojich ženíchov.

 

Ich kryštálovo biele šaty chytali od posledných lúčov zapadajúceho slnka oranžovú farbu...

a čo človek nechcel ako sa obloha sfarbovala dočervena tak sa akoby sfarbovali aj ich šaty v predzvesti akú farbu budú mať až táto hra o živote a pomste skončí.

 

Nabudúce: Voľba do tanca?


	32. Kapitola 32: Voľba do tanca?

Tak a je to tu.

Slnko zapadá nad istou dedinkou, ktorá sa čoskoro zmení na bojisko.

 

Výprava svadobčanov, doplnená o nových členov sa rozdelila celkom na štyri skupiny: Saského, Orochimarua, Kakashiho a Nevesty. Zatiaľ čo sa prvé dve skupiny sa odobrali každá svojím smerom, zvyšné dve zostali na mieste, aby sa zúčastnili nadchádzajúceho boja s obojživelníkmi.

 

Napriek tomu, že si útočníci doteraz neviedli nijak moc úspešne, pôsobili dojmom chuligánskej partie zdivočených výtržníkov. Opitej adrenalínom z nadšenia, že sa čoskoro pustia do opozičného gangu. Boli takmer u vytrhnutia, že sa zúčastnia niečoho tak brutálneho akým skutočný boj o život a smrť je. Ale keďže oproti nim stála štvorica neviesť, krátili si svoje čakanie na začiatok boja rôznymi grimasami, poznámkami a posmeškami uťahujúc si z druhej strany, ako keby mali výhru už v kapse.

Kompletne posúvajúc scénu pred krvavým masakrom na úroveň roztržky pouličných mládežníckych gangov.

Skoro akoby všetci prítomný veľmi nadšene zabudli na už nebohého veľkohubého žabieho poskoka. Vďaka tomu všetkému nevenovali moc veľkú váhu nebezpečenstvu, ktoré im hrozilo i ktoré literárne vyžarovalo zo štvorice žien. Možno to bolo ich oblečením, alebo i vďaka ich nežným úsmevom, keď sa tvárili ako anjeli spásy zoslaný z neba do tejto spúšte.

 

Odhliadnuc od tohto nebeského výjavu, zástanci veľkého šéfa boli odhodlaný sfarbiť celý interiér hotela do červena. Okrem neviest im v tom mohol zabrániť už len zvyšok osadenstva zo salónika pozostávajúca zo z Kakashiho, Kiby, Nejiho a Akamarua. Táto štvorica ešte stále stála vo vnútri už predlho pripravená k zásahu. Na čele s bielovlasým jonínom, ktorý pozorne kontroloval okolie svojím Sharinganom, ustavične takmer nepozorovateľne niečo šeptajúc do vysielačky.

 

*

 

Vráťme sa, ale k nevestám stojacim v rade pred hotelom, pred davom krvilačných stvorení.

Tá večne veselá z nich už chvíľku stála s jednou nohou na tom zostrelenom oku o veľkosti plážovej lopty. Na svojej tvári mala veľmi pobavený výraz. Nepatrným gestom naznačila svojim sestrám v zbroji, že má s ním super plán.

Takmer okamžite jej prišla podobne nepostrehnuteľná odpoveď, ktorú by neskúsené oko ľahko prehliadlo. Jednak to bolo preto, že už boli tak dobre zohraté a jednak pretože nechceli vypadnúť zo svojej role, či pretvárky dokonalej nevesty v najdôležitejšej hodine svojho veľkého dňa, kedy čaká pred oltárom na svojho nastávajúceho.

Bolo im jedno čo sa stane, čo sa stane oku, len pokiaľ to bude stáť za to.

 

Veselá hrdo napla líca, keď s euforickou radosťou zdvihla svoju kyticu k nebu. „Takže, chalani, babenky či žabie stehienka?!... ste pripravený sa pobaviť?!!“ Zajasala hlasno, ako trhlá komentátorka na dákom podujatí upútajúc na seba všetku pozornosť prítomného davu i náhodných okoloidúcich. „Takže vec sa má **tááákto** suprovóó!! Mi, na môj výkop začíname s našou šou pripravenou priamo pre Vás. A až táto lopta dopadne na zem...“ Na zlomok sekundy sa odmlčala, kedy vrúcnosť v jej hlase mrazivo ochladla. „...začnete umierať!!“ Stále s veľkým neškodne pobaveným úsmevom pohliadla na tú loptu pod sebou.

 

Mnohým mlokom sa na tvári zjavil nechápavý výraz, ale to už sa za hlasitého „Pozóóór!!“ nonšalantne napriahla a s obratnosťou futbalistu vykopla to mŕtve oko do výšky.

 

Ako náhle sa tá guľa vzniesla k oblohe všetky štyri nevesty aktivovali svoje prekliate pečate naplno. Žeravé fľaky sa rozširovali do každého kúta ich tiel a tak ako bývalá zvučná štvorka i oni mala každá svoj vlastný vzor vystihujúci ich osobnosti. Čoskoro, mali všetky do jednej šialené úsmevy, pretože už nebolo nutné sa ničím zdržiavať. Práve teraz bol ich veľký deň na ktorý sa tak tvrdo pripravovali, odhodlané zo seba dať všetko a vziať všetko čo sa dá. Čoskoro pečate dokončili svoju aktiváciu začiernením fľakov doplniac tak ich výrazy hovoriace mlokom: _Je po tebe!!_

 

*

 

V úplnom kontraste k nim bol ale predák baníkov, stále zotrvajúc vo svojej ľudskej podobe s výrazom plným najplytších nadávok. Od prvého momentu, keď zbadal žeravé fľaky na ženských tvárach vedel že je zle. Síce stál od nich pomerne ďaleko naprieč celou bývalou záhradou priamo pri okraji lesa, rozhodol sa pre okamžité drastické opatrenie. Bolestivo škrípajúc zubami vydal signál po ktorom k nemu priskočili štyria premenený spolubojovníci.

 

Vydal ďalší signál po ktorom spoločne ako jeden poskladali ručné pečate na privolávanie, celé to stihnúc skôr než to vykopnuté oko s nepríjemným rozšpľachnutím dopadlo na zem.

 

*Kuchiyose no jutsu* ((Ksionese) technika privolávania)

 

Ozvalo sa hlasité Puf a z ešte mohutnejšieho oblaku pary sa zjavil mloko jašteričí obor s päticou svojich privolávačov na hlave. Mloko boss číslo dva nastúpil na scénu.

 

Pätka nezaháľala a na signál začala skladať ďalšie pečate. Nejedna osoba by teraz čakala uvalenie mocného genjutsu za pomoci revu, lenže to sa nestalo, pretože predák zvolil iný ťah. Zložené pečate boli pre ďalšie privolávanie a čochvíľa sa ozvala vlna puf od toho ako sa priestor bývalej záhrady zaplnil parou z veľkého množstva práve privolaných dvojnohých kolegov.

 

Týmto ťahom sa počet mločích spolubojovníkov niekoľko znásobil. Mnohý už z nich boli vo svojich obojživelných podobách, teda vlastne len veľmi málo z nich bolo ešte v ľudských, ale vidieť čo sa deje sa mnohý z nich odhodlane pustili do svojej premeny.

 

Predák mal, na rozdiel od Poskoka trošku iné veci na zodpovednosti či zručnosti než tá veľkohubá žaba. Využil čakru privolaného obra a za jej pomoci zvolal azda každého prívrženca ich veľkého šéfa i zo širokého okolia priamo na bojisko. Bolo ich tak veľa, že by ich niekto odhadol nad tisíc.

Celé to bolo za účelom spôsobiť šok a súpera zastrašiť aby zvažoval ústup, alebo ho aspoň rozhodiť natoľko aby bol ľahším cieľom.

 

Lenže zaškrípal bolestne zubami, keď to na nevesty nespravilo skoro žiadny dojem aký očakával. Skoro akoby sa pre ne nič nemenilo a jediný badateľný rozdiel na nich bol len v ich širších šialených úsmevoch.  

 

Ani na Kakashiho to nespravilo dojem. V prvý moment, keď videl ako sa tá pätica zišla na jednom mieste a začala skladať pečate, zahlásil do ukrytého mikrofónu svojim spolubojovníkom príkazy. Mal akú takú predstavu čo sa bude diať a vopred pripravil proti ťahy.

 

Takže... Len čo sa hmla z kúdolov bielych oblakov pary začala rozplývať...

Len čo sa do objavovali i zvyšný bojovníci zo šéfovej strany...

Mločí obor konečne ohlušujúco zareval a obrovské genjutsu sa rozprestrelo nad celou Numou.

 

Avšak slabú chvíľu na to sa ozvalo zrušenie mohutnej techniky ilúzie.

 

Ďalší moment na to prileteli dve na zeleno sfarbené streli skokom priamo k obrovi. Tvor ani osádka na jeho hlave nestihli ani len zareagovať a už dvojica Gai-Lee dávala zvieratku pusu na dobrú noc v podobe ich nečakaného výpadu zo zálohy na jeho maličkú hlavičku.

 

Obaja vybavený svojimi extra mohutnými nunjakmi a s  _Power Upom Tretej Brány_ synchrónne, uštedrili mloko obrovi tak silnú ranu, že sa mu prehla lebka. Po jeho koži sa prehnala tak vysoká tlaková vlna, že ak by to zviera malo dáke chlpy, tak toto by bolo sto percentné odchlpenie.

Navyše k tomu prehnutiu lebky sa vnútro lebečný tlak navýšil tak vysoko až to membrány a iné tkanivá nevydržali.  Výsledkom toho bolo, že mu priam vybuchli oči von.

Momentum úderu ktorý preniesli na tvora bolo tak obrovské, že daná beštia nestihla ani zastonať, pretože bola v sekunde mŕtva. Hlava sa jej začala divno vytáčať a kam šla hlava šlo i prevracajúce sa telo.

Namiesto toho, aby došlo k odvolaniu ako to u mnohých privolaných ninja zvierat býva, sa bezvládna hora masa prekoprcla o jeden a pol otáčky rolujúc lesík, zarovnávajúc všetko do zeme.

 

*

 

Nečakaná a tak jednostranná porážka obrieho tvora spôsobila šok pri ktorom sa otriasla nielen zem ale i zdravý rozum v mločích radách. Zavládla panika ktorú nemilosrdne využila štvorica rozpálených neviesť. Vyrazili spoločne do útoku proti mase pred nimi.

Ich kytice boli defakto ich zamaskovaná výzbroj, u ktorých stačil len jednoduchý pohyb aby, sa zmenili na módne zbrane a začali plniť svoj pravý účel. Takže až sa dostali k svojim prvým obetiam, každá vybavená vlastnou zbraňou podľa jej osobnosti, začala skutočná vojna.

 

Bez zaváhania si začali raziť cestu skrz prihliadajúcimi mlokmi.

 

Podráždená mala ťažké boxerské rukavice z kovu ktorých údery zneli ako odbíjanie zvonu zvolávajúci nebožtíkov pod zem. Rozvážna mala dvoj čepeľový meč, čo bola vlastne tyč ktorá mala na svojich koncoch ostrie. Ako sa s ním oháňala skoro sa zdalo že dier na čepeliach šľahal oheň. Tichá mala kovové vejáre, ktoré miestami používala ako dýky. Avšak i cez to že ich nepustila z rúk bravúrne hádzala po ostatných veterné dýky. Nakoniec Veselá mala dvoj hrotovú kópiu, ktorá pripomínala vidličku, či skôr nadmerné veľkú ladičku hudobných nástrojov. Za zvuku rezonancie voda okolo sa stala pre mlokov nepriateľom. 

 

Ako Valkíry či Shinigami rozsievali skazu a smrť. Síce obojživelníci mohli mať zosilnené kože až na úroveň pancierov, ale zbrane týchto štyroch žien boli doplneným proti-mločieho zbraňového systému ktorý reprezentovali vlastnými telami. Keď sa k tomu pridali plne aktivované prekliate pečate, niet divu, že stínali svojich súperov skoro akoby tú zbroj ani nemali.

 

Trvalo len chvíľku než mutantom zaplo, že sa majú začať brániť všetkým čo majú a nie sa len skoro bezmocne prizerať.

 

Najprv sa ozvalo bojové zrevanie len od jediného z nich... na ktoré sa ostatný prebrali a s vervou rozbehli čeliť nevestám.

 

Rozpútala sa skutočne rozsiahla bitka, kde bola počuť bojová vrava, dupot zo stoviek pohybujúcich sa nôh, krik a stony umierajúcich. Rinčanie skrížených zbraní plus zvukové prejavy používaných techník boli samozrejmosťou.

 

Zvíril sa prach.

Oblaky prachu a kde čoho rapídne znížili viditeľnosť a pohybujúce sa postavy zapríčinili, že sa boj stal plne nepriehľadným.

 

Letiace balvany, alebo iné techniky, ktoré mloci hádzali po nevestách neraz trafili vlastných. Pritom sa stavalo, že neleteli na nich vôbec, len ich poslali smerom, kde by mohli byť. Korunou na tom bolo, že čím väčší kus či mocnejšia technika tým náhodnejší mohol byť jej let.

 

Akcia bola tak intenzívna, že dokonca hrozilo, že bojujúci v zápale boja rozbombardujú hotel i s dedinčanmi.

 

Pre mlokov by to bolo výhodné, aspoň by si mohli škrknúť jednu z položiek na zozname vecí ktoré treba vykonať, avšak nie pre Kakashiho mentálne pochody. Vezmúc v úvahu všetko možné už vopred nariadil svojím zostávajúcim silám, aby bránili hotel pred zničením, zatiaľ čo úderná sila v zelenom rozsievala skazu v nepriateľských radách, kde sa len dalo.

 

Zato nevesty pôsobili dojmom, akoby nemali žiadny plán ani stratégiu. Bez milosti a s nenávisťou v očiach kosili jedného mutanta za druhým. Skoro akoby si užívali každé jedno usmrtenie.

 

*

 

Kakašiho sharingan preskenoval celé bojisko a v nepriehľadnej vrave dvoch bojujúcich armád našiel problémovú päticu s predákom na ich čele ako sa znovu zišli na jednom mieste ďaleko od neho na tele mŕtveho obra. Ako pred tým i teraz poskladali rovnaké pečate na privolanie podobnej beštie.

Boli príliš ďaleko na to aby sa k nim stihol niekto dostať včas, ak by im v tom niekto mal zabránil, ale i cez to zahlásil niečo do vysielačky. 

 

*Kuchiyose no jutsu* (Ksionese)

 

Hlasitým puf Mloko obor číslo tri nastúpil na scénu. Ale na rozdiel od toho predchádzajúce tento vyzeral trošku menší, ako keby bol ešte vo vývine.

 

Lenže privolávanie spotrebováva veľa čakry a čím väčšia, alebo mocnejšia je privolaná vec, tým viac čakry si vyžiada. Táto pätica nebola tak dobrá ako tá, ktorá sa zúčastnila prepadnutia pri pikniku. Preto privolanie ďalšieho monštra spôsobilo tak veľké vyčerpanie privolávačom, že okrem predáka ostatný štyria odpadli do bezvedomia.

 

Avšak v tomto bode nastal problém.

Toto nebolo len prvé privolanie tohto tvora, ale i jeho prvé precitnutie vôbec. A hneď prvá vec ktorú spozoroval bol prebiehajúci boj pred ním. Vôbec nechápal čo sa to deje, ale už inštinktívne vedel, že ide o život. Následne dostal strach, keď si uvedomil na čom to sedí. Mŕtvola niečoho čo vás pripomína nikdy neveští nič dobré a keď k tomu pričítame nulové skúsenosti vôbec, prepadol panike.

 

Bežne by pätica privolávačov mala dostatočne silnú spoločnú vôľu aby udržala živočícha v absolútnej kontrole, avšak Predák sám o sebe nemohol zabrániť, aby sa za daných podmienok tak mohutný tvor nevymkol kontrole.

Privolaný obor začal mocne vrieskať vrtiac zo sebou na všetky strany, meniac zvyšok lesíka na strnisko.

 

Predák sa ho márne pokúšal dostať pod kontrolu, skúšajúc rôzne príkazy. Lenže obor nebol prezývaný mločí šéf pre nič za nič a i v tomto stave mal už predprogramovanú zásobu trikov ktoré môže použiť. Zmyslel si, že ten otravný hmyz na svojej hlave a vlastne všetko vo svojej blízkosti spláchne.

 

Už s napnutou hruďou šponoval svoju tlamu na vypustenie povodne, keď tu náhle dostal od Gaia s Lee poriadny podberák.

 

Bolo to tak prudké, že obrovi zabehlo, keď si to jeho hlava namierila k nebesiam. I cez to že sa prevrátil vzad na chrbát a potom ďalším obratom vzad na brucho, to nemalé množstvo vody ktoré stihol privolať bolestne vypľul do vzduchu nad ním v riadnej spŕške, ktorá stačila na krátky lokálny dáždik.

 

Gai s Lee sa chystali na ďalší výpad, keď okolo nich prebehli nevesty, tiež smerujúc na mločieho obra.

 

Ten už stával na nohy, keď mu zaútočili na jeho oči. Dve a dve, na ľavú a prvú stranu jeho hlavy, presvišťali s takou rýchlosťou že nemal šancu zareagovať zanechávajúc za sebou iba zvuk ktorý spôsobili ich zbrane pri tomto výpade.

 

Bežne by takéto niečo nemalo mať žiadny efekt na túto opancierovanú zbraň obrích rozmerov. Avšak tieto štyri ženy boli vyšľachtené zbrane práve proti mlokom a do tej kategórie zapadal i mločí šéf.

 

Jeho hrubá koža tvrdšia než pancier mu bola k ničomu. Pár okamihov po ich výpade sa začali objavovať hlboké rany. Ako sa koža rozostupovala, alebo odpadávala, či už pod vplyvom pnutia pod vlastnou váhou, alebo vnútorného tlaku. Z týchto rán vystreklo nemalé množstvo krvi akoby šlo o fontánu či gejzíry.

Za pár ďalších okamihov boli oči mloko jašteričieho obra minulosťou.

 

Od Bolesti sa rozvrešťal do závratných výšok a naslepo vyrazil v pred úctyhodnou rýchlosťou.

 

Od toho momentu sa štvorica v šatách o neho prestala zaujímať a radšej sa pustili do mutantov, ktorý ich v zástupoch prenasledovali až sem. Boli celkom odhodlaný dostihnúť nevesty, ktoré si odskočili **tiež si udrieť do niečoho veľkého**. Samozrejme že nemálo z mločích mutantov v zápale prenasledovania neuhlo splašenej prerastenej jašteričke z cesty a mnohý skončili zadupaný do zeme.

 

Na Kakashiho obavy si to zamierila na dedinu, kedy nebolo ešte isté či nezahne na hotel. S prihliadnutím na jej **ľahký** **beh,** kedy sa pri každom jednom kroku otriasala zem, by z hotela veľmi rýchlo mohol zostať krvavý sendvič.

 

V jeho prospech ale hrala vysielačka, ktorou vydal inštrukcie útočnému tímu Gai-Lee. Tí sa prebrali z úžasu ignorovaný súperovou armádou, ktorá buď márne čelila nevestám, alebo v šoku sledovala dianie tak ako oni dvaja.

 

Dvojica využila svojej závratnej rýchlosti a podľa príkazu bravúrne zaútočili jašteričke na jej kolená zadných láb.

 

*krup, krup* (Zvuk lámania kostí)

 

S mohutným bolestným zastonaním sa obor zvalil na zem. Vďaka svojím rozmerom sa ešte niekoľko metrov zotrvačnosťou šúchal vpred než sa celkom zastavil.

 

Na zemi ten tvor prepadol ešte väčšej panike, hádžuc zo sebou zo strany na stranu. Bez nikoho kto by ho usmerňoval či utíšil bol úplne mimo kontrolu. K tomu ochromený, oslepený v bolestiach a s neskutočným strachom.

Napriek zmätku v ktorom sa nachádzal dokázal ešte prísť na spásonosnú myšlienku, že by v tomto stave mohol ešte doplávať do bezpečia. Pozbieral sa na predné, znovu napínal hruď, šponujúc tlamu, aby vypľul povodeň.

 

Avšak, ani to mu nebolo súdené vďaka obom zeleným, ktorý nalietli na jeho hlavu.

Dvojitý úder všetkou silou priamo na vrch jeho lebky mu zaryl hlavu i s tlamou hlboko do zeme.

 

Obor však už spustil svoju techniku, ale keďže mal hlavu v zemi, začala všetkými škárami od nej striekať tryskom prúdy vody kade tade.

Lenže akoto už u upchatého prietoku býva, skoro všetka privolaná tekutina prúdila priamo do jašterice až napuchla do takmer dvojnásobku svojej pôvodnej veľkosti, než sa konečne utopila a technika prestala pôsobiť.

 

Týmto brutálnym ťahom, tým Gai-Lee zachránili dedinu pred ďalšou pohromou.

Vyčerpane Ležali na tele obrieho nafúknutého mloka a sledovali ako s pod jeho zaborenej hlavy pretlakom vyviera voda skrz premočenú zeminu. Tlačila sa s pod neho ako nejaká riečka, prirovnávajúc ho skoro k nejakej fontáne či k otesanému kameňu z pod ktorého vyviera mystický prameň.

I keď trpeli slabosťou a bolesťami svalov po použití vnútorných brán, boli obaja nesmierne spokojný zo svojho výkonu. Dostali dvoch obrích mloko jašterov predtým ako stihli napáchať nejakú významnejšiu škodu. Plus sa vyhli patálií v salóniku, kde by ich vznetlivé povahy pre romantiku len prekážali.

Ďalej boli vďačný za prikrývku skorej noci, kedy nedostatok velenia na mločej strane dopomohol, aby útočníci na nich znovu akosi pozabudli a nikto neprišiel skontrolovať či ich netreba doraziť. Tak isto ako keď predtým vyčkávali v tieňoch šetriac si svoje sily pre správnu príležitosť, tak i teraz sa obaja sústredili na odpočívanie a naberanie síl pre prípad, že by ich znovu bolo potreba pre niečo špecifickejšie.

 

* * *

 

Porážka mločích obrov síce zamiešala kartami, lenže v celej _hre o Numu_ nemusela znamenať porážku obojživelníkov, či ani víťazstvo spojencov. Bolo tu viacej bodov, ktoré bolo potrebné naplniť odohrávajúcich sa na iných bojiskách, kde sa tiež rozhodovalo o živote a smrti.

 

V takomto postavení bola i trojica Akamaru, Kiba a Neji. V jasnej defenzíve spoločne bránili Hotel pred náporom súperových techník a výpadov. Prevaha mlokov spočívala vo fakte, že dedinčania sú v hlbokom spánku a mločej strane stačilo spôsobiť pád samotnej budovy. Preto bolo veľmi skoro pre všetkých jasné, že im postačí len udržať tlak útokov na budovu jej ostreľovaním z diaľky a obrancovia eventuálne podľahnú vyčerpaniu.

 

Teda až do momentu, kedy Ten-Ten schovaná v útrobách hotela konečne dokončila spustenie ochrannej bariéry, ktorú v predstihu začal ich tým pripravovať už v deň kedy prišli do Numy. Vzduch nad hotelom sa zachvel a na celú budovu sa zniesla bublina, ktorá už od prvého momentu odolávala všetkými menším i stredným útokom.

 

Keďže zranený Kakashi vedel, že azda všetci nasledovníci veľkého šéfa vyplnili Orochimarové prianie a zapojili sa do boja pred hotelom, opustil i on bezpečie salónika hotela a vkročil na bojisko len moment predtým než sa bariéra uzatvorila. Zanechávajúc vo vnútri iba Ten-Ten a uspaných obyvateľov Numy.

 

Jeden by očakával, že by mal mlokov takíto výjav poriadne zaskočiť, či priam šokovať, avšak nič také sa neudialo. Pravda, boli prekvapený, ale o to skôr pôsobili nadšenejšie než pred tým. Možno sa im asi nepozdávalo, že by sa mali zúčastniť na masakry spiacich, alebo sa im nepáčilo nechať svojho súpera uštvať k vyčerpaniu pri obrane bezbranných. Možno si len želali aby to nebolo tak jednostranné a mohli pocítiť strach či adrenalín siahajúc si na dno svojich schopností.

 

Nech bola pravda čokoľvek útoky ustali ako na bariéru, tak i na obrancov. Namiesto toho teraz mužskú štvoricu do polkruhu obstúpil zástup obojživelníkov so všemožnými zbraňami v ich paprčiach, v jasnej správe, že i na tomto bojisku to pôjde osobne telo na telo.

 

Na chvíľku obe strany zazerali jedna na druhú než sa útočníci vrhli bezhlavo vpred v bojovom pokriku.

 

Odpoveďou na ich výpad však bola Gatsuuga v prevedení Akamaru-Kiba. Rotujúce tornádo sa prehnalo radami posielajúc mnohých do vzduchu.

 

Pre tých ktorých Gatsuuga nezasiahla, čakalo Nejiho taijutsu nežnej pästi skombinovanej s jeho 360 stupňovým Byakuganom. Stačil jeden jeho úder a lietali ako handry.

 

Zopár z nich si svoju pozornosť zacielilo na Kakashiho, zaútočiac na neho priamočiaro. Lenže i cez jeho zranenie bicepsov nemali proti nemu šancu. Prevažne kopance stačili na to aby sa preleteli.  

 

Pri takomto vývoji si nešlo nevšimnúť, ako sú obojživelníci až moc lamácky, keď príde k slovu boj na blízko. Vlastne toto prirovnanie nie je také presné. Skoro akoby to bola len banda výtržníkov bez reálneho super intenzívneho výcviku, aký sa podstupuje napríklad v skrytých ninjovských dedinách. Pôsobili dojmom akoby dostali len základný tréning avšak od ninjutsu cez taijutsu či práce so zbraňami nemalo u nich skoro žiadny šmrnc. Jediné čo hralo v ich prospech boli ich počty, nehorázna zásoba čakry a tá ich odolnosť. Mnohokrát odleteli preč, tvrdo dopadli, či dostali ranu ktorá by bežného človeka už vyradila, lenže oni boli schopný znovu a znovu vstať. Odhodlaný sa znovu pripojiť k ofenzíve.

Skoro to vyzeralo, že im skutočne postačí sa spoľahnúť na ich počty a súpera jednoducho uštvať na vyčerpanie.

 

Avšak i cez ich celkovú nevyzralosť, či bojové nedostatky, stále sa medzi nasledovníkmi veľkého šéfa nachádzali i tí schopnejší.

 

Jedným takým bol i jeden, stále nepremenený, starnúci mohutný muž. Určite mal cez päťdesiat a jeho vlasy i brada už mali biele odtiene. Ale i cez to všetko, jeho mohutné svalnaté telo nejavilo žiadne ďalšie znaky únavy vekom. Aj keď bol aspoň o hlavu vyšší než všetci na okolí do bojov ani len nezasiahol. Vlastne tam len postával a díval sa.

 

Tento **starší** sledoval besnenie ženskej štvorice po ktorej sa len málo jeho spolubojovníkov znovu postavilo na nohy. Vydeľ pád oboch mloko jašteričích obrov i rozprestretie ochrannej bariéry nad hotelom. Sledujúc i ako jeho spolubojovníci pred hotelom dostávajú od mužskej štvorice výprask znovu a znovu bez možnosti zmeny.

 

Došiel k rozhodnutiu... Poskladal zvláštne pečate ktorými aktivoval svoju vlastnú zvieraciu premenu. Jeho telo sa začalo meniť... neprimerane zväčšovať... jeho koža hrubla do extrému a jeho tvár naberala roky starnutia rekordnou rýchlosťou. Zložil sa na všetky štyri zatiaľ čo jeho telo násobilo svoje rozmery do všetkých strán. Priam desať násobne.

 

Až tento proces skončil bola už z neho mohutná korytnačka.

Nebola veľká ako obor, avšak nebola ani tak malá, aby sa veľkostne radila medzi tých štyroch hybridných mlokov, ktorý prepadli svadobčanov na ich pikniku. Tí boli tak desaťkrát väčší než Akamaru, avšak s tým čo tu teraz stálo sa nemohli merať.

 

Ospravedlniť jeho nadmernú veľkosť mohlo i vzatie do úvahy veľkosť pôvodného teľa človeka pred transformáciou. Tento faktor sa prenesie i do novej podoby takže, keď bol zdrojom velikán tak i po premene to bude nadmieru veľký velikán.

 

Starší nabral hlboký nádych a vydal zo seba niečo ako dlhé a hlboké zvolanie, ktoré sa prenieslo bojiskom. Až potom pomaly vyrazil smerom na bariéru, kedy sa zem otriasala dunením pri každom jeho kroku.

 

Len zo samého pohľadu na toto prehistorické opancierované baranidlo bolo každému prítomnému jasné, že si s bariérou nebude robiť moc starostí. Pritom bude len otázkou času, kedy spraví z hotela paštétovú konzervu.

 

Na to že by túto korytnačku prevrátili, alebo spomalili mohli obrancovia hneď aj zabudnúť. Tento živý tank bol extrém i medzi extrémami. Kakashi mal v tvári výraz, ktorým by sa akoby chcel opýtať, či toto skutočne myslia vážne. Našťastie pre dedinčanov vo vnútri si všimol u nej isté známky previazanosti so živlom zeme a keďže sú techniky zeme slabé voči blesku a on ovláda oba prvky na úrovni majstra, už mal i plán.

 

Šetrenie čakry na začiatku sa ukázalo byť dobrým taktickým krokom a Kakashi napriek svojim zraneným ramenám poskladal zopár pečatí a vytvoril vo svojich dlaniach blesk. Ten nabral podobu číro bieleho psa s prázdnymi očnými jamkami. Ozvalo sa psie zavrčanie stvorené elektrickou statikou a ten pes vyrazil vzduchom k svojmu cieľu. Pritom za sebou ťahal reťaz z blesku a po pár kľučkách sa bezchybne presne vrhol na špičku nosa korytnačej hlavy.

 

Zablýskalo sa a Bleskový útok osmažil korytnačie šupiny od hlavy až po krk. Spojenia medzi šupinami mierne zapraskali od prepečenia, až tak, že sa z nich začalo čmudiť. Okolitý vzduch sa nabil statikou a z mocného eklektického výboja zostali už len drobné výboje statickej elektriny praskajúce vzduchom.

 

Okolitý mloci na moment strnuli a mnohých striasol len samotný pohľad na stav tohto velikána.

 

Zásah týmto výpadom nebolo nič príjemné. Intenzívnu bolesť a šok dal Starší na sebe vidieť pohasnutím jasu v jeho očiach. Takmer mu vybledli a celá ta obrovská masa jeho tela sa zaknísala, ledva sa udržiac na nohách.

Lenže pôvodné tvrdenie o zastaviteľnosti tohto tanku sa potvrdilo. I keď na moment od šoku zaváhal, nebolo to dosť na to, aby ho to poslalo k zemi. Bolo len otázkou času, kedy sa otrasie natoľko, aby pokračoval ďalej.

 

Avšak to bol len krok jedna a Neji nasledoval Kakashiho plán, predaný vysielačkou. Priskočil pred korytnačiu hlavu a uštedril jej mocný vzdušný úder.

 

*Hakke Kuushou* (Prázdna dlaň)

Vnútrom jej tela prebehol šok.

 

Avšak ešte neskončil.

 

*Hakke Rokujuyon Shou.* (64 úderov)

Nasledovala séria úderov vznešenej dlane mierených na spojenia jednotlivých šupín, či čakrové body ukryté pod opancierovaním.

 

Celé to trvalo len chvíľku, ale i tak skončil skôr než sa Korytnačka stihla otriasť.

 

Len čo odskočil vzad uvoľnil priestor na tretiu fázu plánu na jej zastavenie. Konkrétne kombinovanému útoku Akamaru-Kiba.

 

*Jinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutourou* (kombinovaná premena člověk-zviera: dvojhlavý vlk)

 

Tí dvaja mali dostatok času, aby sa skombinovali do mohutného dvojhlavého vlka. Síce stále boli o niečo menší než tá opancierovaná prehistorická kreatúra, avšak v tomto prípade ani nešlo dokázať kto je tu lovec a kto korisť.

Biely oblak z ich premeny sa ani len nestihol rozplynúť a už vyrazili do útoku.

 

*Garouga* (dvojitý vlčí  tesák)

Jediné mohutné tornádo vyrazilo na ciel, vyorávajúc širokú brázdu.

 

Starší spozoroval masívny útok na jeho maličkosť a bol si plne vedomí výhod i nedostatkov jeho tela čo sa týka pohybu, útoku i obrany. Bežne by korytnačky volili stiahnutie hlavy a končatín do útrob panciera dúfajúc že si útočník vyláme zuby na tvrdej schránke. Avšak on disponoval i mocným tromfom, ktorý v kombinácií už s tak nadpriemernou odolnosťou obrovských šupín za ktorých nepriestrelnosť by sa nemusel hanbiť nejeden drak, doplnených navýšením odolnosti vďaka mločej metamorfóze, bol jeho tromf takmer ne-fér. Alebo lepšie povedané úder pod pás. (Dick move?)

 

*Tekkai* (Železné telo / železná masa(svalov)) 

 

Útok, ktorý bežne vyrezáva brázdu do skál zasiahol korytnačiu hlavu, avšak s obrnencom to ani nehlo.

Tornádo sa zakliesnilo do staršieho, stále rotujúc okolo opancierovanej gebule posilnenej s ninjutsu obšťastnilo prítomných škripotom trhajúcim uši od pazúrov trúcich sa o priam oceľové šupiny vysokou rýchlosťou.

 

Lenže popálenie z elektro šoku a narušená súdržnosť od vznešenej dlane si vybrali svoju dlaň a celá skombinovaná obrana povolila.

Garouga sa predrala pancierom a tmavá krv sa rozstriekla na všetky smery.

 

Celé to trvalo len pár sekúnd, ale i to stačilo. Takže až dvojhlavý vlk odskočil naskytol sa prítomným pohľad na skrvavenú hlavu s prevrátenými očami.

 

Starší tam zostal nehybne stáť až do momentu, kedy pohasla i technika železnej masy.

 

Zem sa otriasla, keď preťažký pancier dosadol na hlinu pod ním.

 

Skombinovaná akcia obrancov pred hotelom bola tak okázalá, že nielen vyradila korytnačku z boja, ale i ostatný jej spolubojovníci sa v úžase zmohli len na prizeranie.

 

* * *

 

Na druhej strane bojiska vo zvyškoch lesíka zúfalo bojovali obojživelníci proti nevestám za nastupujúcej skorej noci.

Obe skupiny sa snažili dostať kohokoľvek z tej druhej bez ohľadu na následky či nebezpečenstvo ktorému sa tak vystavia. Zatiaľ čo jedna strana používala všemožné techniky elementárnych ninjutsu, plus zbrane tá druhá sa zamerala výhradne na masakrovanie súperov za pomoci svojich zbraní modifikovaných priamo na mieru. Tak ako prekliata pečať tak i každá zbraň odrážala osobnosť danej ženy až do takej miery, že k svojim zbraniam pristupovali až s materskou pozornosťou. Pravdepodobne to bol trik, ktorý im umožňoval zostať relatívne pri zmysloch i pri plne aktívnej prekliatej pečati.

 

Samozrejme mloci sa ich pokúšali chytiť i do genjutsu, ale Sensei Oro si dal dosť práce s tým, aby boli čo najdokonalejšími nástrojmi na plienenie mločích mutantov a preto im dal akú takú odolnosť voči ilúziám. I keď sa pokúšali všelijako posilniť svoje schránky pre dámy v ich veľký deň to znamenalo prevažne len, že musia udrieť o to tvrdšie, aby sa im dostali pod škrupinu.

 

Obojživelníci sa ich snažili i oddeliť, aby získali výhodu, ale napriek tomu, že nevesty nemali žiadnu viditeľnejšiu stratégiu, alebo taktiku, sa im to vôbec nedarilo. Fakt že si dievčatá spoločne prešli pekelným experimentovaním u Orochimarua, len pre to, aby spoločne dosiahli svojej pomsty za zničenie ich snov o budúcnosti, z nich robil sestry spojené putami nad rámec vnímania. Podvedome sa držali pohromade ako svorka. A i keď medzi sebou otvorene nespolupracovali pohybovali sa i útočili neskutočne synchronizovane.

 

Mloci vysielali jeden útok za druhým, ale dámy boli až tak flexibilné, že sa všetkému uhli. Skaza sa rozsievala lesíkom ako sa porast menil k nepoznaniu zatiaľ čo straty na strane veľkého šéfa narastali závratným tempom.

 

Zrazu ale zaznel strašidelný zvierací rev.

 

Boj akoby ustal a na prekvapenie obe skupiny nateraz stáli zoči-voči, každá na jednej strane čistinky.

Štyri zadýchané nevesty stáli chrbtom k porastu stromov dívajúc sa skrz spomínaný trávnatý priestor na obojživelníkov na druhej strane, ako v úcte ustupujú do strán, aby uvoľnili niečomu cestu.

 

Niečo sa blížilo. Niečo zlovestného. Napätie sa stupňovalo a obe strany vyčkávali pod potemnenou oblohou, kedy spomienka na deň bola vidno len na obzore západu. Čakali. Sprevádzané zvukovou kulisou šumiaceho lístia a otravného hudobného zboru cvrčkov.

 

Nevesty s vážnymi tvárami zamerali svoje zraky do tmy.

 

Niečo sa plazilo lesom.

 

Z temnoty sa vynorila nebezpečne čierno-zelene vyzerajúca postava.

Bola to naga.

Stvorenie ktorého základom bol had, avšak jeho predná časť bolo humanoidné torzo.

Keď sa vzpriamil mal na výšku cez tri metre, ale na dĺžku i s chvostom meral oveľa viac. Celý bol pokrytý lesklými šupinami s mohutnou článkovanou chrbtovou plutvou tiahnucou sa od vŕška hlavy až po koniec chvosta. Okrem tých jeho rubínovo červených očí jeho tvár dopĺňali rybacie fúzy pripomínajúce skôr chápadlá chobotnice než fúzy u sumca a jeho ozubená tlama mala viac zubov než najzubatejší krokodíl. V rukách držal veľmi odolne vyzerajúci Troj-zubec.

 

S červeno planúcimi očami vražedne zazeral na štvoricu neviesť na druhej strane čistinky.

 

Ani jedna z nich nezapochybovala o tom kto pred nimi stojí... bol to predák takzvaných horníkov.

 

Ako odpoveď na jeho dramatický príchod sa rozchichotali. Na ich tvárach sa zjavili šialené úsmevy, pretože sa im konečne naskytne príležitosť poriadne sa pomstiť.

 

Nabudúce: Zvrhlíci a nevestina kúpeľňa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Shinigami – Pokiaľ neviete tak duch smrti. Inak i anjel smrti. Či to čo odprevádza duše na druhú stranu.  
> -Valkíry – Vedeli ste že sa to dá vyjadriť ako „bez prsé?“ Pretože za dávnych čias ich hlavnou zbraňou bol jednoduchý luk. Avšak prso im bránilo používať ho na takej úrovni ako muži. A tak došlo k ufiknutiu, aby ten luk mohli poriadne natiahnuť. Čo by dali za dnešné kompozitné luky...   
> -Pokiaľ ide o tú Kakashiho techniku s bleskom v podobe psa: v anime nebola pomenovaná, tak zostala bez mena i u mňa. I keď niekde je referovaná ako Lighting Beast Running Jutsu.


	33. Kapitola 33: Zvrhlíci a nevestina kúpeľňa?

Orochimarova skupina sa po opustení hotela náhlila chodníkmi i ulicami miestnej dediny. Sanín na čele ich neohrozene viedol k určitému miestu nasledovaný Kabutom, ktorý niesol bezvládnu Naruto. Za nimi bola dvojica Karin, Sakura.

Satsuky sa k nim nepripojila, pretože nepozorovane skoro nepozorovateľne vykĺzla z hotela hodnú chvíľu pred tým než ich skupina opustila hotel.

 

Nevšimnúť si tohto faktu Sakura ani za svet nemohla prísť na hlbší dôvod, prečo je zrazu v skupine podivínov. Na Naruta si nejako za tie roky zvykla... vlastne sa ho naučila tolerovať i napriek všetkým veciam, ktoré povyvádzal a v budúcnosti ešte vyvedie. Vlastne teraz, keď už bol v tomto stave jeho prítomnosť brala na vedomie s ľahším srdcom. Lenže teraz sa musela vyrovnať i s prítomnosťou **sliziackej** trojky.

 

Necítila sa práve najlepšie, pretože zanechala ich zraneného kapitána bez ošetrenia. Avšak tak ako zvyšok týmu i ona ihneď pochopila, že ak by sa zdržala jeho ošetrením, mohli by stratiť i ten najmenší kontakt s týmto blonďákom. Napadla jej myšlienka, že by náhodne na moment prestala na ňu dávať pozor, aby tak vytvorila trhlinu, ktorou by ju mohli uniesť. ...zakopnutím, alebo sa niekde zastaviť. Lenže okamžite to k svojej nevôle zavrhla. Okrem Saského, ktorý do nej vložil svoju dôveru tu bola i profesionálna stránka, ktorá dosť nahlodala tento plán. Okrem iného sa hlásila o slovo dáka divná vec zvaná svedomie, lenže ihneď už mala inú dosť silnú odpoveď prečo ho neopustiť. Veď predsa nemohla sa len tak vzdať všetkej tej práce, ktorú až doposiaľ vykonala na tom blondákovy.

 

Na druhú stranu si spomenula na vysielačku v jej kapse. Doteraz sa nedostala k príležitosti, kedy by si ju mohla nasadiť až na ňu v pri tom všetkom zabudla. Vlastne by toho mohla využiť. Napríklad ak teraz smerujú do Orochimarovho úkrytu, mohla by neskôr pomocou nej prezradiť jeho polohu a ich tým by mal príležitosť polapiť hľadaného kriminálnika triedy S i s jeho prisluhovačmi.

 

Tak či onak, najviac ju štvalo ako prirodzene ostatný brali Naruta ako dievča i keď zaručene museli vedieť, že by to mal byť pôvodne chalan. Karin mohla mať poľahčujúce okolnosti, ale tá slizká dvojica vpredu ani náhodou.

 

Nech to malo akýkoľvek dôvod, mala neblahé tušenie, že miesto kam smerujú bude mať hlbšiu pointu, než úkryt pred nadchádzajúcou vravou. Či tajná úniková trasa aby Naruto, ona, alebo štvoročko nepadli do nepriateľských rúk. Veď predsa pre mlokov mali príliš vysokú hodnotu.

 

*

 

Takže až celá skupina zahla do miestneho, jediného obchodu s oblečením jej výraz v tvári hovoril: _Ja som to vedela._

Vošli hlavným vchodom, prejdúc predajnou plochou do zadných priestorov pre personál. Tam zahli do veľmi nenápadného záhybu. Tak nenápadného, že ak by ste o ňom vopred nevedeli veľmi, ľahko by ste ho prehliadli. Bolo to úzke schodisko do suterénu.

 

Už predtým si toto miesto zaškatuľkovala, ako _tajný brloh sprisahancov_. Pritom vidieť s akou istotou ich Orochimaru vedie do útrob budovy, ju len uistilo v jej presvedčení. Avšak idúc ako posledná si nevšila, že opotrebované schody boli stále mokré od nedávnej povodňovej udalosti. Keď sa k tomu pričítalo jej zamyslenie nad všemožným, bolo celkom jasné čo sa musí prihodiť.

 

Keďže bolo schodisko úzke a šli tesne za sebou v poradí Orochimaru, Kabuto, Karin a ona, vzala zo sebou i červenovlásku a obe s jakotom skĺzli až do stredu suterénu.

 

Kabuto s Naruto sa stihol vyhnúť ich splašenej jazde tým, že poskočil nahor, rozkročmo sa zachytiac chodidlami o úzke steny schodiska. Takže až pod neho skĺzli, zoskočil a akoby sa nič nestalo pokračoval ďalej.

Orochimaru, ktorý už bol v miestnosti s neskrývaným uťahujúcim nadhľadom ukročil pred zostrelením na stranu. Venoval im len kratučký pohlaď, pretože sa náhlil k tajným dverám. Kabuto ho verne nasledoval, ale až si Sanín od otvoreného priechodu všimol, že tým dvom bude nejakú chvíľu trvať než sa im podarí zo zeme vsať, poslal svojho asistenta napred.

 

Tlačil ich čas. Preto sa k nim urýchlene vrátil.

Síce boli obe ešte stále v šoku od hlúposti ktorá sa im udiala, dostali obe synchrónne ďalší šok.

Správajúc sa k nim akoby boli len pytle či vrece zemiakov, si vzal obe pevne pod pazuchu. Jednu na ľavo, druhú na pravo.

Nezmohli sa ani len na náznak odporu. 

 

Vyrazil s nimi cez tajný prechod, náhliac sa schodiskom dolu do tajnej miestnosti plne diskutabilných predmetov. Odkiaľ cez ďalší tajný priechod smeroval ďalej do utajenej šatne. Pritom zakaždým pre manipuláciu spínačom na uzatvorenie dverí, obratne používal ten svoj predlžovací jazyk.

 

Takže po celú cestu mala ružovláska znudený WTF (Čo to do prdele?) výraz. Ani nezačala vystrájať pretože sa zabrzdila že nevie u ktorej ohavnosti by mala začať.

Skúsila pozrieť na kolegyňu pod druhou rukou, avšak tá bola depresne zvädnutá ešte viacej než ona. Už od hotela mala smutný výraz, lenže teraz už to nebola tá dotierka, ktorá šla Sakure na nervy dvojmo než ostatným, ale i tak i samotný pohľad na ňu jej šiel na nervy ako keby sa znovu pochytila s Ino. Momentálne mala prázdny výraz ktorý mohol prezrádzať, že sa pre takéto prípady naučila vypnúť čo by niekto mohol považovať za veľmi otravnú výhodu.

 

* * *

 

„Sme tu!“ Vytrhol ich z myšlienok Orochimaru, keď ich zložil na zem odkiaľ na neho pohliadli s otázkou v tvári.

„Vyzerá to, že sme to stihli včas.“ Zhodnotil Kabuto situáciu, pritom opatrne skladal pacientku na lavičku.

 

„Vskutku, presne ako sa dalo predpokladať.“ Doplnil ho so sprisahaneckým zazeraním na strop. „Avšak naša časomiera stále tiká. Na začiatok bariéra v ktorej sa nachádzame nás úspešne ochráni pred akýmikoľvek zvlášť nežiaducimi účinkami.“

„Orochimaru-sama, idem urobiť predbežnú analýzu stavu.“ Na prikývnutie sa zdvihol k prechodu ďalej, pritom ešte pohliadol na obe dievčatá na zemi. „Vy dve, pripravte Naruto!“

 

„Tak počkať! Čo tým myslíš **pripraviť ho**?“ Prebodla ho medička podozrievavým pohľadom, ale to už vyšiel dvermi zo šatne.

 

„FuFuFu. Predsa na kúpeľnú procedúru pre ktorú do Numy Naruto pôvodne prišla. Ale i tak, mali by ste sa poponáhľať, tlačí nás čas.“

 

„Stále ste nevysvetlili čo to znamená. Čo chcete urobiť?“ Zazerala na Sanína škaredo, zatiaľ čo sa pobavene usmieval.

„Má na mysli, aby sme ju vyzliekli a pripravili do kúpele.“ Odpovedala namiesto neho Karin skleslo, skoro akoby ani moc nerozmýšľala nad tým čo hovorí.

 

Sakura okamžite skypela nad predstavou, že by mala vôbec nasledovať jeho príkazy.

Zato ten had na druhú stranu pri pohľade na jej vytočený výraz v tvári pochytil závan nostalgie. „Tak verná osobnostná podobnosť. Skoro mám chuť zaspomínať si na staré časy.“

 

„Nechajte si tie uchylárny pre seba, Vy zvrhlík! K môjmu pacientovi sa ani len nepriblížite!“

„FuFuFu. Skutočne, neuveriteľná podoba. Ale o to sa obávať nemusíš.“

 

„Čože?“

„Už od začiatku mi bolo jasné, že ti lekárska hrdosť nedovolí, aby si ju prenechala do mojej starostlivosti, obzvlášť po tom čo sa stalo.  Ale... pokiaľ je jedinou tvojou prekážkou moje súčasné pohlavie... tak mne nevadí na čas urobiť zmenu.“ Pomalý pohyb jeho rúk naznačil že má v pláne zložiť pečať  zrejme pre Henge no jutsu. (technika premeny)

 

Sakura ku svojej podráždenosti ešte prihodila neveriacky pohľad či by ten had mal rovnako zvrhlé nápady ako istý bloňdák. V myšlienkovom rozpore či chce, alebo nechce poznať na túto otázku odpoveď celkom vytuhla. 

Na druhú stranu, svadobná agentka úplne prepadala panike. Mimo zorné pole svojho lorda ružovláske veľmi rázne gestikulovala, _v žiadnom prípade!!_ Skoro akoby už mala skúsenosti s tým ako moc nesprávna by takáto zámena bola.

Zato Sanínov pohyb bol až podozrivo pomalí. Skoro akoby v nich čítal sta v otvorených knihách. Akoby presne vedel čo sa odohráva v ich hlavách a svojím spomaleným ťahom si z nich o to viac uťahoval.

 

Hysterke sa rozšírili zreničky dokorán, keď sa jej vnútorné ego striaslo znechutením a došla k záveru, že nechce vidieť jeho **nežnú** verziu. Avšak zabrzdená len mlčky otvorila ústa.

Štvoročko sa zhrozilo pri predstave, že by tá mužatka zadrela dáku hlúposť, čím by mu dokonale nahrala. Zahnaná do úzkych jej pohľad padol na kopu čistých uterákov a svitla jej nádej. „To nie je potrebné!“ Prehlásila zatiaľ čo Sakuru umlčala šmareným uterákom priamo do tváre.

Síce on nepohol ani obočím, ale pravdepodobne sa na ich účet veľmi dobre zabával.

 

Karin prevzala iniciatívu v celej záležitosti a s prísľubom, že tam čoskoro budú, tlačila svojho majstra von s panickým úsmevom.

 

Až sa jej to podarilo urýchlene sa začala vyzliekať, naznačiac i kolegyni aby tak urobila tiež.

 

Ružovláska si povzdychla. Bola si vedomá, že práve unikla pred nepríjemným zážitkom. „Tak fajn.“ Utrúsila podráždene na adresu svojej momentálnej kolegyne, snažiac sa upokojiť, aby nevybuchla. „O čo tu ide? A žiadne výhovorky, inač ti jednu fláknem!“

Červenovlásku nepríjemne striaslo pri pomyslení čo taká hrozba obsahuje. Nemala záujem o potľapkanie, ktoré by v istom prípade mohlo znamenať i rýchlu smrť. V snahe prísť s dákou zmysluplnejšou myšlienkou, ktorá by uspokojila jej brutálnu kolegyňu nahliadla tým svojím zvláštnym pohľadom do Naruto.

 

Sakurin výraz skúmavo zvážnel. Už predtým mala silné podozrenie, že sa za tým pohľadom štvoročka skrýva viac než sa povedalo. Vďaka jej tréningu u Tsunade spozorovala prvé stopy už pri zápise do hotela a svoje podozrenie sa definitívne potvrdilo v salóniku. Avšak, i keď ten pohľad vykonávala priamo pred ňou, keď tam boli len oni dve a Naruto, nedokázala rozpoznať čo je vlastne zač ten jej pohľad. Mohla to byť Kekkei-Genkai veľmi podobná Byakuganu, alebo dáka mentalita ktorú by Ino nepriznala ani za svet. Pritom by to potajomky užívala denne a veľké čelo vedelo presne kto by bol cieľom prasacieho ksichtu. Nech táto schopnosť bola trebárs i tajnou schopnosťou perverzných pozorovateľov či Voyerov tipu Kakashi, alebo Žabí Pustovník. Z toho pohľadu mala príhodne podobný pocit, ako keď boli dávnejšie s Hinátou v kúpeľoch a ona s Byakuganom kontrolovala okolie. Hlavne mužskú časť kde chalani a hlavne Naruto zas vyvádzali.

 

Karin smutne odvrátila svoj pohľad. „Síce v tomto nie som expert, ale z pohľadu na nevestu usudzujem, že sa jej stav rýchlo zhoršuje.“

„Hm?“ Zatvárila sa Sakura neutrálne a automaticky začala s vlastnou kontrolou pacientkinho stavu. Stačilo jej pár sekúnd s lekárskym jutsu, aby pobledla. „To nie je možné. Veď som ju predsa stabilizovala.“

 

„Mali by sme sa poponáhľať a pripraviť ju na kúpeľ.“

„Tak to prrr!“ Zafrčala na ňu ako na koňa. „Čo presne, tým myslíš?“ Zamračila sa na ňu hrozivo.

 

Karin sebou trhla v obavách zvažujúc svoje slova, ale nakoniec sa i v jej niečo pohlo a vrátila sa do nej iskra. „Tak to už stačí!“ Štekla po nej naspäť. „Majstrove úmysly sú síce vždy podozrivé a veľa krát majú viacero zákerných významov, ale svoje sľuby vždy plní! A pokiaľ...“ Vstala odvrátiac sa od nej. „Pokiaľ ti ide o toto miesto... tak je to tá tvoja kúpeľ čo si tak žiadala!“

 

„Čože?“ Vstala tiež a takisto sa od nej odvrátila. Pritom sa v nej niečo preplo. „To ste to mali k dispozícií hneď na začiatku a nechali ste ma robiť kde čo možné??“

„Snáď si nemyslíš, že komukoľvek z fleku vybalíme naše tajomstvá. Človek si musí dáke veci najskôr zaslúžiť, ale cvokom z vojenskej základne to nevysvetlíš!“

 

„Tak to pardon, skoro mi to pripadá, že sa snažíš obhájiť ako ste nás zdržovali od podstatných vecí, veď za jeho zhoršený stav môžeš defakto tiež.“

„Čo prosím?! Neverím vlastným ušiam! Za prvé, darilo sa jej dobre a za druhé sme vám to vynahradili!“

 

„To máš na mysli tú extrémnu hromadu haraburdia?!“

„Zničila si celé kúpele! Vďaka tebe sú na generálku!“

 

„Vďaka za všetok kredit! Keby sa tam tá...“ Pohodila si pyšne vlasy zo zavretými očami referujúc Satsuky „ _Pre všetkých som príliš dobrá,_ neprechádzala pred tými cvokmi v Evinom rúchu, nič z toho by sa nestalo.“

„Ha? Zhadzovanie svojej viny na druhých ti teda ide. Má síce chyby, ale to ty si im tam tým opiciam predvádzala divadlo! Ona ako vždy nemohla odolať **výzve** a chytila sa príležitosti.“ Ku koncu pyšne prízvukovala Satsuky.

 

„Zato tvoj zadok si o tú príležitosť doslova pýtal.“ Podpichla ružovláska trefne načože červenovláske takmer zabehlo.

 

„ **Trvá vám to!!“** Vrazil do miestnosti Orochimaru. „Pokiaľ ste už pripravené tak ju okamžite preneste do vane!“

 

Sakura mu chcela z voleja aj vynadať, ale zarazila sa keď si uvedomila, že už sú všetci traja po sprche a len v uterákoch. Zaškrípala zubami na štvoročko ktoré bolo tak otravné, že počas ich rozhovoru prešla na automatiku. Presne ako keď s Ino mávali spoločnú službu. Tiež, keď boli v šatni a trepali si navzájom hlúposti a pod-pychovačky, tiež vypínala vnímanie až na sarkazmus a celú manuálnu rutinu si odkrútila na automatike. 

 

*

 

Tak či onak dovliekli Naruto k bazénu, kde dáke divné Orochimaruové hady dokončovali čistenie bazéna od zvyškov soli a bylín. Bolo to preto, aby v alchymistickom procese, ktorý stál za Narutinou liečbou nenastali žiadne odchýlky z nepresnej prítomnosti prvkov.

 

Medička to vedela veľmi dobre, ale i tak pohľad na tie jeho _ninja nástroje_ sa je hnusil až tak že ohrnula nos. „Ten chlap má snáď hady na všetko.“ Precedila medzi zuby, ale menovaný ju aj tak počul.

 

„Je to tak rýchlejšie, aspoň sa ušetreným časom môžem venovať ďalším veciam.“ Pričupol si k okraju bazéna, dovoliac tak hadom vplaziť sa do jeho rukáva.

„Tss. Snáď si nemyslíte, že nechám kohokoľvek z vás siahnuť na Naruta?“

 

„FuFuFu. Moja drahá už by ti to malo dôjsť. Načo by som sa namáhal, keď tu mám vyškoleného medika so skúsenosti v danej oblasti a navyše je oboznámený zo subjektom? K tomu má asistentku s nadmieru vhodnými schopnosťami na monitorovanie stavu toho subjektu.“ Jeho úsmev sa rozšíril. „K tomu tu mám nadmieru schopného asistenta, ktorý sa postará o technické zabezpečenie a operáciu prístrojov.“

Sakura zlostne zovrela, pretože na to nemala žiadny vhodný argument. Zato Karin bola trošku pobledlá.

 

„Takže jediné čo musím urobiť je založiť si ruky a povedať ti čo robiť, aby si konečne urobila tú svoju prácu, ktorú ti Tsunade pridelila správne.“

Sakura ho priam spaľovala nepriateľským pohľadom, ale to mu len pridalo na nálade.

 

„Už by si mala vedieť, že keď niečo treba spraviť. Mám na to vhodný _personál_.“

Sakurina päsť sa uvoľňovala a zovierala v snahe vyventilovať zo seba svoj hnev. Dobre vedela, že bez neho sa neobíde a že tu momentálne nie je pre jej amok miesto. Zo všetkého najskôr bolo potrebné stabilizovať Narutov stav.

Za zvuku vtekajúcej vody do bazénovej vane sa konečne upokojila. Stačili dva hlboké nádychy a výdychy, aby sa pripravila s vervou sa pustiť do bitky o uzdravenie Naruta.

 

Voda v bazéniku zazurčala, keď sa podzemnou miestnosťou prehnal slabučký otras sprevádzaný tlmeným zadunením. Kmitajúce svetlo z lámp zahralo na stenách tieňohru.

Všetci traja pohliadli ku stropu.

 

„FuFuFu. Vyzerá to, že vonku je poriadne živo.“ Prehlásil Orochimaru zaujato a na chvíľu sa odmlčal. Vyčkával zatiaľ čo v kúpeľni bolo počuť len tečúcu vodu, pretože ani jedna z dievčat nemala v úmysle sa opýtať tú otázku, ktorú tak podrazácky nahodil. Až prílev bylinnej vody ustal, hladina dosahujúca tak tri štvrtiny objemu bazéna sa konečne prestala čeriť a v miestnosťou sa niesla zvláštna vôňa bylín.

 

„Orochimaru sama!“ Nakukol spoza dvierok okuliarnatý Kabuto. „Zmes je pripravená! Rezervoár má rovnaké zloženie tak ešte pre polovicu objemu vane, ak by bolo potreba. Zvyšok viem upraviť do požadovaného zloženia za pár minút.“

 

„Výborne. Takže je načase aby sme začali. Vy dve ju dajte do roztoku! Sakura, začni s rozprestieraním tlaku na obale duchového jadra aby bolo čo najvyváženejšie!“

„Už teraz som nadmieru nespokojná.“ Utrúsila potichu znudene v zistení že si ublíži na zdraví, keď ho bude musieť počúvať, ale Sanín ju odignoroval.

 

„Karin, priebežne ju informuj o atypických žilách, ktoré sa na ňom opakovane tvoria znovu a znovu. Prípadne ju informuj o tých ktoré prehliadla.“

„Eh? Ja, ja si nie som celkom istá či niečo také...“

 

„Zvládneš to pokiaľ sa na to poriadne sústredíš! Až sa tlak ustáli informujte ma, prejdeme k ďalšiemu bodu.“

 

„A vy bude nás pri tom špehovať, že **áno**?“ Zamračila sa na neho ružovláska káravo.

„Takže v konečnom dôsledku ti vadí moja podoba. Potom to bude v poriadku ak sa zmením na niekoho iného.“

 

„To nie je potreba.“ Zamraučala okamžite Karin. „Úplne postačí ak zmeníte ten svoj nevľúdny výraz.“

 

„Tak už dosť!“ Zavrčala na ňu Medička. „Prečo si tak submisívna pokiaľ ide o toho úchyľa? To si jeho domáce zvieratko, alebo si načisto vygumovaná?“

„Tak to pardóóón! Ja zas nemôžem uveriť, že si tak otváraš hubu. To nemáš ani kúska slušnosti?“

 

„Ahá, tak ti ma rozhodne o slušnosti poučovať nemôžeš. Ďakujem neprosím! V slušnosti som na míle pred tebou.“

„Grrr! Ako to že máš stále dákych priateľov? To máš snáď dáku mentálnu poruchu, ktorú používaš ako výhovorku pre to svoje vystupovanie?“

 

Sakure sa od rozhorčenia vybieli oči.

„Možno preto si sa stala zdravotníckym ninjou. Stráviť toľko hodín v nemocnici a k ničomu. Asi ta začali brať ako praktikanta a nakoniec si sa ním aj stala.“

 

„Tak teraz si tomu dala.“ Precedila hrozivo nízkym hlasom ružovláska.

 

„VY DVE, OKAMŽITE TOHO NECHAJTE!!“ Zakričal na nich Sanín, pritom sa mu hadovito predĺžili končatiny i krk a vyplazil jazyk do hrozivej podoby, akoby bol len bábkou z modelovacej hmoty. „Tlačí nás čas a ja si nemôžem dovoliť zdržanie. Buď sa do toho pustíte, alebo to spravím sám a ako poplatok z vás spravím pokusné morčatá!!“ Z rukávov sa mu vyplazili hadie hlavy ktoré na ne zlovestne zasyčali.

 

S jakotom sa prestali dohadovať. Zabudli na rozpaky a spolu s Naruto vkĺzli do bazéna, aby sa pustili do zdĺhavej kúry.

 

* * *

 

Orochimaru si úspešne zjednal poriadok, čo Kabuta stojaceho u prístrojov nadmieru potešilo, avšak v zapätí jeho pohľad zvážnel. „Skutočne.“ Preriekol pre seba napraviac si okuliare. „Tlačí Vás čas Orochimaru sama. Je pre vás celkom príhodné ako neuveriteľne rýchlo veci eskalujú. Ale i tak, udalosti idú až podozrivo vo váš prospech. Celkom by sa hodilo ak by sa udiala ďalšia veľmi vhodná príhoda. Ale i tak...“ Sprisahanecky pozrel pol okom smerom ku kúpeľni. „Bolo by neuveriteľne vhodné, aby sa to stalo skôr než **to** bude postrehnuteľne.“ Jeho pohľad veľmi zvážnel. „Budem musieť prísť na lepšie zloženie, ale nateraz, je treba poopraviť smerovanie u zopár postáv.“ Navrátil svoj pohľad naspäť k prístrojom skontrolujúc údaje ešte raz.

 

Nabudúce:  Zloduch a/alebo temný hrdina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyerismus patrí medzi sexuálne úchylky. Vzrušenie je dosahované sledovaním intímneho počínania nič netušiacich anonymných objektov (vyzliekajúcich sa žien, alebo mužov, párov pri sexe, nahliadaním pod sukne, do výstrihov, atd.). Voyeur je teda človek, ktorý rád špehuje. (Wikipedia) (Lepšia ukážka je postava Voyer z Baka no Test) xD


	34. Kapitola 34: Zloduch a/alebo temný hrdina?

Saske svižnými skokmi smeroval k miestu jeho duelu s najvyšším šéfom mlokov. Vďaka Orochimarovej medicíne sa cítil pri plnej sile, ako málokedy predtým. Trošku sa cítil nesvoj z toho že ho nikto nesledoval, z toho že sa ho nikto nepokúsil zastaviť i z toho, že sa mu nikto nepokúsil vyhovoriť toto rozhodnutie.

 

Na jednej strane bolo jasné, že pravdepodobne pôjde o pascu, ale na druhej ak by sa nikto z ich týmu nechytil tejto šance, mohol by sa vinník jednoducho vytratiť. Bolo jasné že on je momentálne tá najlepšia voľba pre tento ťah.

 

Obrana hotela je vo viac než schopných rukách ich týmu a o mlokov naokolo sa zaiste postarajú nevesty. Jediné čo sa mu nezdalo bolo ako moc má Orochimaru záujem kladne zapôsobiť. Iste, o dedinčanov, mlokov či nevesty nemá ani zďaleka taký záujem ako by sa mohlo zdať. Ani tak Naruto nebude jeho konečným cieľom. Z toho všetkého čo narozprával mal pocit, že ani v jednom prípade neklamal. Tak prečo bol tak hrr pomáhať? Žeby v tom nejako mala prsty Karin? Skoro akoby sa ten Sanín snažil zavďačiť čo najväčšiemu počtu ľudí, ktorý by po tom všetkom mohli mať pocit, že sú mu niečo dlžný. Alebo skôr aby sa Saske sám cítil zaviazaný. V prvom momente by sa dalo predpokladať, že má záujem o nové telo, avšak z toho čo povedal by rozhodne neriskoval koexistenciu s Bijuu. Pravdepodobne to môže mať niečo spoločné s tým, že i on je v istom smere monštrum. Z toho vychádza i ďalší dôvod prečo nedostane oči istého mladíka.

 

Ako tak nad tým uvažoval zdalo sa mu divné, že i šéf mlokov tak ochotne pristúpil na túto zvrátenú hru. Musí mať niečo za lubom, skoro akoby si bol príliš sebaistý, alebo len nechcel aby ktokoľvek zasahoval. Skoro mal pocit že sa ho v tomto chaose pokúsi získať na svoju stranu. V tomto smere mu však vyskočilo na um i niekoľko ďalších mien, ktoré sa o to snažia v rôznych smeroch.

 

Naštvane zaťal zuby pretože už mal po krk ako ho kde kto tlačil smerom akým sa im zdal príhodný. Od tohto momentu bude o svojom smerovaní rozhodovať len on sám. Tak isto ako on sám teraz smeruje na duel s hlavným bosom.

I keď tak úplne sám nie je. V hlbinách jeho duše s ním cestuje i istá démonická líška, ktorá aby si z neho mohla uťahovať zotrvávala v podobe istej blondíny. V porovnaní so všetkými ostatnými otravnými osobami, ktoré mal tú otravnosť spoznať, bola táto postava na celkom inom levely.

 

Zlostne zovrel pošvu meča, ktorý sa stal jeho druhým partnerom pre nadchádzajúci tanec, pretože mal zlú predtuchu. Osoba ktorá ho pozvala pôsobila až príliš sebaisto. Napriek tomu že sa jej plány rútia a celková sila čo jej ide po krku sa neúmerne zvyšuje, zapôsobila dojmom akoby bola niekým kto prestál nejeden prehratý boj a i napriek tomu sa stala znateľne mocnou figúrkou ktorá sa nesmie podceňovať.

 

Nateraz však striasol všetky svoje obavy z hlavy pretože už bol takmer na mieste. Zostával len posledný úsek cesty a tým bol strmý výstup na kamennú plošinu niekoľko desiatok metrov vysoko nad doterajším terénom.

 

* * *

 

Bez problémov vyskákal po kamennej stene až na hor. Ako náhle sa zastavil bolo mu hneď jasné, že je na správnom mieste. 

 

Táto konkrétna plošina by za bežných okolností bola ideálnym miestom na odpočinok. Pruhy trávy vyrastajúce zo zeme miestami tvorili dostatočne súvislú huňatú vrstvu, že si priam pýtali aby sa človek na tento koberec natiahol. Z troch smerov je to tu obklopené skalnatým útesom stúpajúcim k oblohe. Kde sa mnoho metrov nad spomínaným útočiskom spája do uceleného tvaru zakončený zelenou čiapkou z kríkov a stromov. A pokiaľ by niekto pohliadol tým štvrtým smerom, naskytol by sa mu ideálny výhľad na vzdialenú Numu.

 

Niet divu prečo mal pocit, že sa toto miesto musí tešiť vysokej popularite. Dosvedčoval tomu i fakt, že nebol prvý návštevník v túto nadchádzajúcu noc.

Všimol dve postavy v bezvedomí ležiace v tráve blízko seba. Jedna z nich bola Satsuky v úbore chrámovej kňažky a tou druhou Kyruin Raigo v samurajskej zbroji. Už od prvého pohľadu na ne mu bolo jasné, že s niekým zviedli veľmi intenzívny boj, ktorý obe prehrali. Dôkazom toho bol i na jednej strane potrhaný odev, na druhej poničená zbroj. Pritom Kyruina prilbica bola na márne kúsky. Z pohľadu na ich tváre mu došlo, že ešte stále žijú, dýchajú a dosť si toho vytrpeli, ale i tak na jeho tvári nebola jediná známka, že by sa ho táto scéna nejako dotkla.

 

Jeho pohľad zamieril na veľký oválny balvan o ktorý bola opretá dvojica katán. Tieto meče patrili spomínaným ženám, ale v tuto chvíľu boli zasunuté vo svojich pošvách a vystavené ako trofeje. Úhľadne vedľa seba dodávali auru miestneho šampióna osobe ktorá v sede odpočívala na vrchu toho balvana.

 

Podľa oblečenia by sa dalo povedať, že je to dáky statný mních, pri plnej sile. Na sklonenej hlave mal jednoduchý slamený širák, ktorý už rozhodne zažil i lepšie časy. Cez dieru zo zárezu sledoval nového návštevníka. Jedinou jeho zbraňou sa zdala byť palica opretá o rameno.

 

 „Ale, ale.“ Poznamenal otrávene zatiaľ čo podvihol svoju hlavu. „Ledva som si sadol a už tu mám vyzývateľa číslo tri.“ Jeho tvár bola zahalená maskou podobne ako u Kakashiho. Avšak medzera medzi maskou a širákom odhaľovala veľmi nebezpečný pohľad celočiernych sklenených očí bez zreničiek. Žiadne bielka len lesklá čiernota. „Nie že by som neočakával tvoj príchod, ale to načasovanie je až skvostné. Dúfam, že to nerobíte naschvál a nemáte už pripravené číslo štyri až päť.“

Zatiaľ čo si vymieňali chladné pohľady Saske si uvedomil, že stým šéfovým nie je niečo v poriadku. Došiel k záveru, že tie dva predchádzajúce súboje ho museli nejakým spôsobom zraniť, alebo oslabiť.

 

„Na druhú stranu, nemôžem žiadať viac. Podmienky akých sa mi dnes dostalo sú až moc veľkorysé vzhľadom na prostriedky v mojom držaní.“ Prehlásil už pokojne zatiaľ čo sa pohrával so svojou palicou.

Už od prvého pohľadu na ňu bolo jasné, že nebude len tak obyčajná. To jej ozdobenie zlatými rytinami naznačovalo na prítomnosť dákej mystickej techniky. Napriek tomu že pôsobila veľmi ľahko súdiac podľa stavu tých dvoch samurajek, len tak preseknúť asi nepôjde.

Saske sa postavil do postoja z ktorého by mohol veľmi ľahko tasiť. I keď sa už mentálne pripravil na ťažký boj, jeho pohľad zostával neutrálny.

 

„No táák. Zadrž na chvíľku!“ Brzdil ho i natiahnutou rukou v zastavovacom geste.

Ich pohľady sa znovu stretli. Šéf sa pokúsil chytiť mladíka do genjutsu a ten mu to oplatil rovnakou kartou. Avšak ani jedna očná technika z oboch párov výnimočných očí nezaznamenala úspech. Výsledkom bola len ľahká bolesť hlavy u obidvoch. I keď sa to ani jednému nepáčilo, z ich výrazov bolo jasné, že sa zhodli na tom, že pokúšať sa o genjutsu by bola strata času.

 

„Tak to vyzerá, že dnes je Genjutsu vážne druhoradým artiklom.“ Prehovoril mních sklamane, avšak pohľad na Saského ruku siahajúcu po rukoväti svojho meča ho vyrušil z jeho pokoja.  „Hovorím ti zadrž, na chvíľu! A to som si myslel, že nie si pod vplyvom.“ Otrávene na neho zagánil s očividným pohoršením.

Učíha, i keď to na sebe nedal poznať sa zarazil. Už predtým mal tušenie, že v tom ako sa veci vyvíjajú nie je niečo v poriadku. Bolo to až zvláštne chronologicky. Skoro akoby i on nevedomky nasledoval nejaký skrytý plán.

 

 **Oho?** Ozval sa uťahovačne Narutin hlas v jeho hlave. **Že by niekto konečne udrel ten správny klinec po hlavičke? A čo to, čo to? Nebol to Učíha.**

 _Skvelé._ Zaťal zuby v duchu. _Pokiaľ musela Naruto počúvať takéto dristy neustále, tak mi je celkom jasné prečo je až taký pako._

****

** Ohó? Aké milé. To je ta najkrajšia vec, ktorú som od teba počula od doby čo sme sa zoznámili. **

Ihneď si predstavil istú blondínu, ktorá sa na neho zasnene dívala so zapýrenou tvárou. Avšak na jeho čele navrela žila pretože za tou zvodnou scénkou bola v pozadí vyškerená démonia líška.

 

„Počuj mladý!“ Nadhodil šéf potom čo sa aspoň trošku upokojil. „Z istého uhľa pohľadu vyzerám ako úplný záporák, ktorý sa bezohľadne ženie za svojím osobným cieľom. Avšak...“ Na moment sa odmlčal, aby si znovu premeral nespokojne vyzerajúceho Saského. „Obaja vieme, že sú tu oveľa väčšie ryby ktoré by potrebovali vyriešiť skôr. Z môjho pohľadu som pomstiteľ, ktorý sa rozhodol pretrhať reťaze klamstiev. Zaiste musíš vedieť že to nie nič príjemné.“

Odpoveďou mu bol veľmi bodavý pohľad plný emócií.

 

„Presne ako ty! Neviem síce dosť, ale viem že v tomto sa zhodneme, Okami Taizen, alebo... Saske Učíha? Pravdepodobne je tvoje skutočné meno úplne iné, zabudnuté v pavučine klamstiev, alebo si sa ho vzdal. Tak isto sa to môže týkať tvojho vzhľadu, názorov či prístupu, alebo dokonca tvojej samotnej role v tomto svete, ktorá ti bola pridelená. Lenže tak isto ako ja, nedokážeš klamať v jednej veci. A tou je tvoje prahnutie po pomste.“

Saske zlostne zaťal zuby zatiaľ čo meč v jeho ruke zavŕzgal pod tlakom jeho zovretia. Na sekundu si vybavil či je pomsta skutočne to jediné čo ho zaujíma. Či i teraz nepoužíva výhovorku a jediné o čo mu ide je pomsta.

 

„Počul som príbeh o poslednom Učíhovy z Konohy.“ Povzdychol si. „Presne ako ja, stratil celú svoju rodinu a každého koho poznal v dákej pokrivenej hre o moc. V úlohe posledných preživších sme sa márne prizerali na spúšť, ktorá zostala na konci. Otrasený z neschopnosti zasiahnuť, čokoľvek zmeniť, sme svoj hnev slepo zamerali na postavy, ktoré majú predstavovať hlavné koleso v našej tragédií. Vo svojej slabosti sme hľadali moc ktorou by sme to koleso mohli rozbiť a zastaviť tak kolobeh utrpenia.“

Tieto slová vyvolali nechcenú spomienku na Itachiho. Na jeho čiernu siluetu obklopenú v chladných plameňoch z krvi. Z tej siluety jasne vyniká ten jeho prenikavý pohľad šharinganom, akoby to boli jediné dva skutočné zdroje svetla. Okrem očí tam bola ešte jedna vec ktorá si vynucovala pozornosť. V ruke sa mu zablýskala skrvavená Kunai.

 

„Lenže...“ Pokračoval šéf neprerušovane. „Až sa stalo, že máme tú silu na dosah ruky, niekto dostal strach a rozhodol sa: že tú silu nesmieme dosiahnuť.“

V ten samí okamih si predstavil dvojicu ďalších očí so šharinganom dívajúc sa na Saského spoza ramena Itachiho. Zatočili sa rozvinúc sa v Mangeko Šharingan lenže moment na to jedno z nich zhaslo do šedi a kunai z Itachiho ruky zmizla. Zakrátko, zošedivelo i to druhé a obe oči sa vytratili. Potom nasledoval i Itachi ktorý ustúpil do tieňa vysloviac meno svojho mladšieho brata.

 

„A to nás doviedlo, až do tohto bodu, kedy vďaka rôznym rozprestretým klamstvám teraz stojíme voči sebe. Proti súperovi voči ktorému sa nám bude bojovať najťažšie, skrz mnohé okolnosti. Pritom „ **to“** čo za **tým** stojí sa nesmierne pobaví pokiaľ obidvaja pri tom zomrieme.“

Vybavil si Narutin navonok bezstarostný dumajúci pohľad, za ktorým sa ale skrývala hlboká osamelosť. _To sa nesmie stať!_

 

 **Už si skončil?** Spýtala sa ho Kyuubi-Naruto znudene.

 „Hm.“ Odpovedal jej odhodlane nahlas. Preletel pohľadom po samurajkách, aby sa tentoraz jeho pozornosť plne obrátila na osobu na balvane a ten jeho monológ. „Ak si myslíš, že táto teória postačí k tomu aby si ma presvedčil; tak si na omyle. Tvoj prístup sa mi hnusí.“ I cez zahltenie myšlienkami dokázal vnímať o čom šéf hovorí.

 

„Pokiaľ máš na mysli isté ženy a ich údel...“ Povzdychol si. „Rád by som povedal, že na moju hlavu spadá len časť viny za to ako sa moji nasledovníci zachovali, ale... Pravdou je, že by som sa sám dostal do bodu, kedy by som niečo také zvažoval. Pretože som v projekte narazil na nepríjemnú stenu, kedy zvierací zdroj dávno narazil na svoj strop a dobrovoľníčky jednoducho neposkytovali dostatočný výsledok.“ Nepokojne zvieral tu svoju zbraň.

 

„Pravdepodobne je to celé moja vina, i keď tréning disciplíny a sebakontroly mal predísť takýmto nežiaducim rozhodnutiam. Vzhľadom na svoje bývalé zásady by som niečo až také nikdy nepovolil. Takže... keď na tým spätne uvažujem, v snahe nájsť riešenie som podvedome povolil v ostražitosti i disciplíne čím sa otvorili dvere, aby sa pár oddaných dobrovoľne stalo čiernymi ovcami. Samozrejme, že moje podvedomé prehliadnutie spustilo lavínu udalostí.“

 

„To všetko pre konečný účel. Takže až sa vašim príchodom spustil tento závod na čas, podnikli čoraz viac a viac odvážnejších rozhodnutí. Niet divu že zdivočeli z pocitu že by konečne niečo mohli dokázať, niečo ďaleko významnejšieho než sú oni. Obzvlášť, keď k tomu pripočítame potemnené myšlienky z protichodných pocitov.“

 

„Ale džin je už z fľaše von. Moja snaha bojovať proti krutosti príliš mocných sa mi začína vypomstievať. Či už kvôli prostriedkom, ktoré som mal po ruke, alebo ľudí ktorých som vzal pod svoje krídla. V konečnom dôsledku to vyústilo vo vyslanie pomstiteľa, ktorý má ukončiť moju snahu o rozbitie obrovského zrkadla klamstiev ktoré sa rozprestiera nad svetom ninjov.“ 

 

 „Pekný pokus.“ Skomentoval Saske jeho príbeh s nádychom znudenosti. „Kedysi som zmýšľal podobne. Snažil sa získať silu všetkými možnými prostriedkami. Avšak... už by ti malo byť jasné, že sme rôzny! Neuznávam tvoje postupy.“

 

 „Topiaci sa chytá každej slamky! Ty sám si spravil nejeden prešľap za ktorý dva krát v obľube nie si! Takže nechcem tieto tvoje výhovorky od teba počuť. Namiesto toho, aby sa tí na horných priečkach moci porátali so mnou priamo, tak za pomoci vhodných klamstiev a manipulácií poslali niekoho iného, aby vykonal ich špinavú prácu za nich. Zvolili až mrazivo vhodne aby sa predišlo čoby len náznaku, ktorý by pohrozil odhaleniu ich plánu.“

 „Hm. Stále dookola opakuješ aký sme podobný, ale to my nie sme!“  

 

„V tomto máš len z jednej strany pravdu. Ja, tak isto ako ty, som stratil svoju... Hmmm...“ Na sekundu sa zamyslel hľadajúc správne slovo. „...domov, v dákej fraške o moc. Tak isto ako ty i ja som bol ušetrený bratom, ktorý sa obetoval, aby som mohol prežiť a dať veci do poriadku. Trpel som rovnako. Avšak, až som hľadal prostriedky ako celú vec vhodne urovnať, tak ja som riešenie našiel zatiaľ čo tebe bola tá možnosť násilne odopretá tými ktorý sa nazývali tvojimi priateľmi. Dotiahli ta späť i napriek tomu, že všetko nasvedčovalo, že je tvojím údelom zbehnúť a získať ohromnú moc a skúsenosti priamo od Orochimaru sama. Ale nebolo ti to umožnené, skoro akoby zasiahlo niečo vyššie.“

Saskému sa vybavila istá spomienka s pred dvoch rokov na posledný úsek boja s Narutom. Rozprúdilo mu to horúcu krv v žilách.

 

** Ho? Že by niekto prišiel na niečo, čo istý zabednenec mal celý čas tak blízko pod nosom, že si toho ani len nevšimol? **

„Grrr.“ Zaťal nespokojne zuby. „Stále sa opakuješ!“ Prebodol svojho oponenta pohľadom čo sa druhej strane ani v najmenšom nepáčilo.

 

„A ty sa ani nepokúšaj nahovárať si že nič nevidíš! Nenahováraj si, že si nepostrehol tie linky, tie čiary, tie koľajnice ktoré ta celý čas smerovali až si dorazil až sem! Ani omylom si to nebol ty kto ich pripravil, ale i tak ich slepo nasleduješ!“

„Netvár sa že vieš všetko!!“ Okríkol ho.

 

„I cez to, očividne viem viacej než ty!“ Vrátil mu to späť a ešte na neho kárajúc namieril svoju palicu. „Napríklad ten tvoj pokus zbehnúť k Orochimaru sama. Skutočne ti to nepríde podozrivé? Istá elitná skupina si prenikne len tak do opevnenia, aby ta vzala na výlet za mocou a koho pošlú, aby ťa priviedol späť? Náhodne zostavenú skupinu z tvojich vrstovníkov čo boli práve po ruke. Nezdá sa ti, že ich šanca na tvoje dolapenie mala byť minimálna? A i cez to nejakým zázrakom uspeli.“

„Grrr.“ V hlave mu znovu prebleskla spomienka na jeden konkrétny boj.

 

„Podobné je to i s vašou údajnou misiou v Nume. Doteraz mi nie je jasné, akoto že zopár ľudí z vašej skupiny neumrelo rukami svojich spolubojovníkov.“ Nespokojne si založil tú svoju palicu na svoje plece a čo chvíľa si s ňou netrpezlivo pohrával.

Nie že by sa o to niekto nepokúsil... Len vybaviť si isté tváre spôsobilo kmitanie istého obočia.

 

„K tomu všetkému... posledný pár Šharinganu by mal byť pre Listovú niečo ako poklad. Tak prečo by poslali niekoho tak cenného, ako ty, na tak podozrivú misiu?“ Jeho pripomienky mali niečo do seba. „Znovu je to nezohratý tým a práve zhodou okolností sú to dva roky po zdrvujúcom útoku na Konohu. Alebo je to výsledkom nedávnych udalostí?“

Saského obočie prestalo kmitať, ale jeho pohľad bol nadmieru nebezpečný.

 

„Čože? Že by si nevedel o ďalšom dôvode prečo ta poslali mimo relatívne bezpečie dediny? Hovorí sa že vzácny Jinchuuriky, poklady skrytých dedín sú atakovaný jeden po druhom. Niektoré výpady sa podarilo odraziť, ale to nezatieni fakt, že niektorý Jinchuuriky už boli porazený. Len si predstav niekoho tak mocného, že porazí i Jinchuurikyho.

„...“ Saske mlčal akoby očakával dáku nepríjemnú poznámku, ktorá ale neprichádzala.

 

„Len sa na to pozri, Konoha poslala toho svojho preč, zo svojho dosahu. Pritom ako zámienku použili liečenie mrzáka z jeho týmu.“

Saske pohľad prebleskol nad istou nezrovnalosťou v tejto výpovedi, avšak mních si toho nevšimol pretože si podložil bradu rukou. Konkrétnejšie si ju založil medzi palec a ukazovák, pritom nahlas uvažoval.

 

„Avšak, nikdy by ma nenapadlo, že urobia z posledného Učíhu Jinchuurikyho. Možno preto ta nechali žiť... Hmmm...“

Saského obočie poskočilo a Kyuubi-Naruto sa začala veľmi škodoradostne chichotať.

 

„Takže, kvôli čomu poslali práve to čo potrebujem rovno do mojich rúk? Čakra Bijuu je posledným kúskom v skladačke môjho projektu. S ňou môžem preskočiť priamo do bodu kedy už nebude potrebné žiadnych darcov dobrovoľných i nedobrovoľných. Symbiotická vzorka bude tak čistá, že nebude mať výraznejší efekt na ich vzhľad i mysle.“

_To je omyl._

** Že áno... **

 

„Lenže,.. kvôli čomu skutočne poslali ich **zbraň** preč z ich dosahu? Je to kvôli tomu, aby sa vyhli útoku? Alebo máte pôsobiť ako návnada? Potom na koho? Aby vyľakali mňa, alebo tých druhých? Iste obetovať niekoho z koho sa nedá vyšťaviť dostatok politického kapitálu je štandardný postup už od dávnych čias. Obzvlášť presadzovaný ak nič netušiaci obetný baránok nie je členom komunity.“ Pohliadol na Saského, aby následne konštatoval ďalej. 

 

„Len sa na to pozri. Máš zo sebou mrzáka, cholerika, zvrhlíka, masové hlavy, zver a párik ktorému by nerobil problém sa úplne vytratiť. Tak či tak máš na výber. Síce neviem akú poistku, zbraň, či katalyzátor predstavovala tá blondína, avšak z jej stavu môžem usudzovať, že dni jej účelnosti pominuli. O ňu sa nateraz obávať nemusíš. Pokiaľ ju niekto má zachrániť pred skorou smrťou z opotrebovania jej tela, je to práve lord Orochimaru sama. Pravdepodobne je to len preto aby si sa na ňu moc nefixoval. Má neskutočný talent dávať strateným dušiam druhú šancu.“ Povzdychol si.

****

** Tak to vyzerá, že klebety pre zmenu zaznamenali obrovský úspech. Čo viac si priať?  **

„Tak za prvé, moc nás podceňuješ!“

 

„Možno, ale i cez fakt že vaša družina je dostatočne schopná, aby zriedila počty preživších, stále nemáte dosť síl na to aby ste mohli uhrať výhru.“ 

„Pekné vyjadrenie pre zahodenie životov svojich nasledovníkov. Pre teba sú to len podriadený. Si len šéf luzy.“

 

„Ah.“ Povzdychol si, v nepríjemnej pozícií celiac ťažkému argumentu. „V tomto smere máš len sčasti pravdu. Každý jeden z nich je preživší z kdejakého mocenského konfliktu. Väčšina tých bojov bola pod záštitou mieru či podobných klamstiev. Pravda, mnohý z nich sú len zbabelci ktorý sa schovali pred vyvražďovaním, alebo utiekli keď sa iný obetovali aby aspoň oni prežili. Ale za ich slabosť ich nemôžeš súdiť. Sám viem ako moc taký zážitok zatrasie človekom a ako moc zloby zo smútku sa v nich usídli. Niektorý ju nasmerujú voči sebe, iný voči tým ktorých stretnú. Ale i tak ju mnohý skôr či neskôr nasmerujú voči tým s mocou čo klamstvom zničili ich rodiny. Takže až dostali druhú šancu, šancu bojovať pre niečo na čom skutočne záleží, nie je viac oddanej armády než je práve takáto.“

„Takže je ti jedno, že sú tam aj zlodejíčkovia, vrahovia a iná spodina.“

 

„Pokiaľ niekoho oberieš o životný kľud bude ta automaticky považovať za zlodeja. Ak zničíš niečo k čomu mali city tak ťa nazvú vrahom. Oboje bez ohľadu či to bolo tvojim záujmom, alebo či si toho vedomí.  Ako u každej spoločnosti, každé koliesko prespievava svojou troškou. V mojej skupine je to aspoň pre vyšší ciel.“

 

** Tak to je tak pekné, celkom by ma zaujímalo koľko dní by prešlo než by sa bez neho pozabíjali navzájom. **

V sekunde si predstavil pouličnú roztržku podnapitých vagabundov z ktorých každý používa Rasengan či inú výstrednosť. Pri tej predstave jeho obočie zakmitalo. „Je jedno koľko moci dáš hlupákovy, využije ju len hlúpo.“ Za-kombinoval do tej predstavovanej roztržky i Kyuubiho obal z oranžovej čakry. „Pritom moc bijuu je príliš veľa aby ju mohol kde kto zvládnuť.“ K tomu prišiel ohromný oranžový blesk a všetko skončilo v plameňoch. „Rozdávanie priveľkej moci nevyrieši nič.“

 

„To nie je bod pre ktorý by som tu moc použil...“ Bránil sa šéf, ale jeho veta zostala nedokončená, keď zaznelo veľmi vzdialené zadunenie. „Vyzerá to, že boje sú ostrejšie než by jeden predpokladal.“

„Ty...“ Zmrazil ho pohľadom mladík. „Tvoje prednášky sú až prespríliš otravné aby som sa s nimi viacej zaoberal.“ Jeho hlas ochladol. „Vieš vôbec ako moc chcem teraz ukončiť ten tvoj biedny život?“

 

Nastalo ticho, ale dostatočnou odpoveďou bola pulzujúca žila nad čiernymi očami šéfa mlokov.

„Zadrž svoj dych. Si otravný, mám ťa dosť a žiadna dohoda nebude.“ Zrušil ho kompletne keď sa nadychoval k odpovedi. Namiesto toho vytasil svoj meč namieriac na súpera jeho rovnú čepeľ. „Ukončíme to.“

 

Mních si hlasno povzdychol silno stisnúť svoju palicu až jeho koža zavŕzgala. „Veľmi dobre! Urobím čo musím urobiť. Až spoznáš rozsah mojich schopností sám uznáš ako moc sa budeš môcť odo mňa naučiť.“ Nestálosť z jeho hlasu sa vytratila a ten bol čoraz viac smrteľne odhodlanejší. „Takže to pre teba spravím ľahšie. Až ta porazím staneš sa mojim učňom, či chceš, alebo nie. Až si konečne uvedomíš ako moc sa naše ciele prelínajú, budeš viac než ochotný ma nasledovať.“

 

„Tváriš sa ako by si poznal všetky odpovede sveta. Hovoríš o temnom pláne pokrývajúci svet ninjov, ale doteraz len mútiš vodu.“

„Ak by som ti o tom povedal **teraz** , iste by si mi neveril. Ale neboj! Je načase pretrhnúť závoj klamstiev čo máš na očiach a pripomenúť ti čo to znamená, keď stojíš proti súperovi s ohromnou mocou.“ Vstal do hrozivej pózy a jeho pohľad by rozdrvil nejedno odhodlanie. Pozlátené rytiny sa vo svite vychádzajúceho mesiaca záhadne lesky. 

 

Nastalo ticho prerušované len šumom lístia, kedy obaja voči sebe stoja pripravený na boj.

 

 **Tak si to zhrňme.** Spustila nonšalantne. **Tak máš Šharingan, si Jinchuuriky a k tomu osamelá nezávislá dievka na vydaj. Niet divu, že sa o teba chlapi preťahujú a dievčatá sa chcú slniť v tvojej žiare popularity. Čo ty na to?**

_..._

_Musím sa Naruto ospravedlniť._

**... **

 

Nabudúce: Krásky sú zvery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...trošku z iného súdka: Teoreticky... Vzali by ste moc ktorá pochádza od Kyuubi-fragmentu (alebo dáku inú), výmenou za to že sa premení do osoby ktorú milujete a bude vám kecať dobre načasované dristy? (...)


	35. Kapitola 35: Krásky sú zvery?

Povieval vánok a skorá noc za stúpajúceho mesiaca v splne odhaľovala nejedno nepekné tajomstvo. I keď už slnko dávno zapadlo mesačný svit dostatočne osvetľoval čistinku, kde štvorica neviest stála pri jednom okraji dívajúc sa na druhú stranu obsadenú obojživelníkmi. Spomedzi nich vyčnievala naga, čo bolo stvorenie pripomínajúce hada, ale s torzom mohutného chlapa. Na výšku mala cez tri metre a zaostávajúci chvost bol aspoň raz tak dlhý ak nie dlhší. Celý bol pokrytí zelenkastými šupinami a od hlavy po chvost sa tiahla článkovaná chrbtová plutva sťa zuby píli. Jeho zlovoľné červené oči zlovestne žiarili do noci spaľujúc pohľadom tvory stojace na druhej strane trávnika. Pevne vyzerajúci troj-zubec v jeho náručí sa húpal v rytme jeho dychu.

 

V hrobovom tichu bolo počuť len šumenie trávy a lístia v korunách okolitých stromov. To prerušilo až hihúňanie neviest, ktoré sa rozchichotali so šialenými úsmevmi na tvárach čo znervóznilo skupinu ktorá stála oproti.

 

Predák baníkov v podobe polo hada sa škodoradostne zaškeril odhaliac papuľu plnú špicatých zubov. Uchopil ten troj-zubec do jednej ruky a tak mocne sa sním zahnal až zašvišťal vzduch. Pritom si dal záležať aby dal na obdiv jeho nadmieru výrazne svalstvo ukryté pod priľahlou šupinatou kožou. „Musím uznať, že ste ma ohromili.“ Zaznel jeho hlboký hrdelný neľudský hlas nepriateľsky až sa zdalo že v ňom má i vlastnú ozvenu. „Avšak nemyslite si, že si môžete dovoliť kúpiť moju kožu!“  Pohrozil im svojou zbraňou.

Lenže jediný efekt ktorý to na ne malo, bolo že sa prestali chichotať a o to viac šialenejšie sa usmievali.

 

„Ako vidím nestali ste sa potravou pre hlúpe ryby, ale namiesto toho ste sa stali ešte hlúpejšími kosatkami. Aké sklamanie. Kto by si pomyslel, že sa vrátite pre pomstu práve vo chvíli, keď sa to najmenej bude hodiť.“ Zlostne zovrel ten troj-zubec tak silno, že pokiaľ by nebol tak pevný azda by ho rozmliaždil. „Priznávam že som bol zvedavý čo s vami stane. Boli ste neskutočne otravné už pred tým a nejako som chcel aby ste otravovali konečne niekoho iného. Lenže vaša otravnosť dosiahla nového rozmeru keď ste sa vrátili. Ale žiadne obavy.“ Ochladol jeho hlas. „Postarám sa o vás osobne.“

Štvorica dám sa postavila do jedného radu, nahodiac nevinné úsmevy. Odeté v krištáľovo bielych šatách priam žiarili za mesačného svitu. Avšak doplnky v podobe tmavých krvavých škvŕn od padlých mlokov pôsobili až moc v kontraste. Dokonca znovu ukryli svoje zbrane do stále prítomných kytíc postaviac sa do póz vzorne vyčkávajúcich neviest.

 

Tak ako stáli vedľa seba v poradí rozvážna, podráždená, veselá a tichá: mu i odpovedali.

„Neskutočné čo musí urobiť žena aby si získala mužovu pozornosť.“

„Bolo už na čase Srabe, už sa pomaly nemáš za koho schovávať!“

„To bude ale zábava. Ale viac pre nás než pre teba.“

„Ne... nedostane sa ti tichého odpustenia za to čo si spravil.“

 

Šupinatec agresívne zavrčal. „Tentoraz dotiahnem to, čo som mal urobiť hneď po tom ako skončil vás prínos. Je čas platiť.“ Napol svoju hruď a hrozivo zavil. To mrazivé zavrešťanie sa prenieslo okolím mraziac u samotných kostí.

 

A veru i jedna osoba sa začala triasť. Bola ňou rozvážna, avšak netriasla sa strachom, ale od chichotania, ktoré prešlo až v hysterický smiech. Zvyšné tri sa na ňu opatrne pozreli, vyčkajúc až jej výlev skončí. „To je ono!! Nastal čas zúčtovania! A neboj!... Vrátime ti všetko!... I z úrokmi!“

 

“Cha! Namyslené ste boli predtým, namyslené ste i teraz!“ Odpovedal povýšenecky, urážlivo natiahnuť k nim svoj ukazovák.

 

Jeho spolubojovníci napumpovaný adrenalínom si to gesto vysvetlili ako zavelenie pre útok a s vervou sa vrhli vpred. Do jedného povyskakovali k oblohe s tým, že na ne znesú ako delové gule.

 

„Dosť!“ Zahlásila odhodlane tichým hláskom tá Tichá. Postavila sa pred svoje kolegyne v tanečnom postoji. Elegantným pohybom jej rúk sa jej svadobná kytica rozpadla odhaliac dvojicu vejárov. Avšak nie hocijakých vejárov, ale dvojicu veľmi nebezpečných bojovo orientovaných kovových vejárov obohatených o ostré čepele pripomínajúce dýky. „Až nastane ten správny čas, tak vedľajšie postavy by mali uvedomiť a prestať prekážať na tanečnom parkete!“

 

Jediným tanečným pohybom s ich pomocou vyvolala mohutný vzdušný výr ktorý priskakujúcich mlokov zmiatol z oblohy. Poodlietali na všetky strany vrážajúc do všetkého čo im stálo v ceste. Mnohé stromy a kríky zapraskali bolesťou.

 

Jeden dokonca letel na predáka, ale ten sa len zahnal troj-zubcom a zrazil ho na zem ako nejaký otravný hmyz. Nespokojne zavrčal pri pohľade na jej odhodlaný výraz. Svojím kumpánom ani za mak nepomohol. Všimol si, ako pre zvyšné tri sú všetci okrem neho ukradnutý a ako len sa s potešením prizerajú ako ich to odnieslo. ...nemohol sa škodoradostne neuškrnúť. „Cha! Takže poškvrnené ruže sa zmôžu na viac než len na chabé tŕnie. Veľmi dobre, aspoň to pre mňa bude zábavnejšie.“

Ani jedna neodpovedala, avšak namiesto toho sa zoradili do línie a všetky štyri odhodlaným krokom vykročili priamo voči nage.

 

„Premárnili ste poslednú šancu z toho vycúvať!“ Usmial sa zákerne. Zabodol hroty svojho Tridentu pred seba do zeme, aby zameral svoju pozornosť na jeho koniec. Konkrétne na nenápadnú dvojicu doplnkov, ktoré obvykle zdobia saká na spoločenských akciách. Jedným z nich bola biela kvetina a tým druhým čierny motýlik zo stuhy. Opatrne si ich obe pripevnil na svoje šupiny. Pozrel sa k oblohe zatiaľ čo sa zhlboka pomaly nadýchol a vydýchol. „Tekkai...“

 

Jeho zelenkasté telo sa rázom zalialo do čierneho odtieňu. Jeho šupiny získali metalový lesk.

 

Znovu sa hlasno nadýchol a vydýchol. Jeho obrana bola technika na celkom inej úrovni než u predchádzajúcich mlokoch. Namiesto od bežných užívateľov železnej masy sa mohol hýbať vďaka čomu pôsobil dojmom ako by mal na sebe plátovú zbroj. Pozrel na štvoricu ktorá sa od prekvapenia zastavila v polke svojej cesty a ako odpoveď na ich nechápavé výrazy sa naštvane urazil. „Čo je?! Hádam si nemyslíte, že som natoľko nekultúrny, aby som si na svadbu nevzal oblek. Obzvlášť keď mám zjednaný tanec so samotnou nevestou. Všetko pôjde pekne po poriadku. Hlavne nezabúdajte, že toto bude váš posledný tanec.“

Okrem nonšalantného výrazu u Rozvážnej mali zvyšné tri jasne nechápavé výrazy.

 

„Vy mrňavé...“ Navrela mu žila na čele. „Mne je jasné, že to robíte na schváľ!! Ale aby ste nepovedali dám vám voľnú ruku na prvý ťah. Nech si na mojej koži overíte s čím máte tu česť.“ Rozpažil provokačne aby ukázal, že sa nebude brániť.

Dievčatám sa zaiskrilo v očiach, okamžite vyrazili po jeho krku a za krátko sa štyri krát škrípavo zaiskrilo. Zastavili sa až niekoľko metrov za ním.

 

..............

 

Ohmatal si krk, skúmajúc či má dáke zárezy, preťahujúc si svaly pod šupinami. Nakoniec sa povýšenecky pozrel vzad na štvoricu. „Tak, neviem, neviem, či by som vám nemal ponúknuť milosť. Pokiaľ je toto všetko čo dokážete, tak by ste všetko svoje úsilie mali zamerať na inú moju prednosť. Vo štvorici by ste mohli byť úspešné.“

Ani jedna neodpovedala.

 

Vzal si svoj troj-zubec, aby spolu sním oponoval ich vážnym pohľadom. „Ale to by sme sa ukrátili o zábavu, že áno?“

V túto chvíľu už i ostatné tri plne uvoľnili svoje zbrane zo svadobných kytíc a vrhli sa do výpadu.

 

Prvá začala Tichá vyvolajúc rázovú vlnu. Šupinatec provokačne napol svaly nechajúc tú stenu z vetra priam vybuchnúť o svoje lesklú hruď.

 

Zatiaľ čo sa do vzduchu vzniesol závoj z utrhnutých stebiel trávy Rozvážna vypočítavo zaútočila od strany na končatinu v ktorej zvieral svoju zbraň. Jeho troj-zubec len tak, tak zabránil nebezpečnému švihu jej meča obdareného čepeľou na oboch koncoch. Táto jej zbraň pôsobila dojmom akoby to boli dva meče spojené dlhšími rukoväťami v jeden celok. Avšak čo bilo do očí najviac boli zvláštne diery skrz na skrz v strede každej čepele.

 

Zaprela sa celou svojou silou až ich zbrane zavŕzgali čím nechala odkrytú jeho druhú stranu pre výpad od veselej. Jej kopia s dvoma hrotmi pripomínala skôr vidly slúžiace na pritlačenie niekoho krku k zemi či k stene z bezpečnej vzdialenosti, alebo obrovskú ladičku hudobných nástrojov. Predák si ju ale všimol a švihnutie konca jeho chvosta bolo dosť na to aby vykryl aj jej útok.

 

Toho však využila Podráždená, ktorá vybavená dvojicou mohutných akoby boxerských rukavíc nešportovo obohatených o masívny kovový obal, uštedrila silný úder na jeho torzo. Úder bol tak silný, že ho to poslalo vzad, ale i tak sa na tú tretiu zahnal voľnou rukou.

 

Aj by na ňu dočiahol ak by sa Tichá neprirútila spoza trojky, tanečným obratom sa nedostala pred ňu a švihnutím vejárov nevytvorila rázovú vlnu, ktorá Nagu konečne poslala letom vzad.

 

Poryv vetra bol tak silný, až musel predák zabodnúť troj-zubec do zeme, aby ho to neodnieslo až do lesa. Vznikla len pár metrová brázda než sa jeho telo zastavilo. Jeho Tekkai ten útok vydržala.

 

„Pravda, bola by to nuda ak by ste stále boli k ničomu ako predtým.“ Zhlboka sa nadýchol upravujúc si svoj nakrivený motýlik.

Zato dievčatá mali škodoradostný úškrn zatiaľ čo ich oči planuli.

 

Uškrnul sa i on keď vyrazil rovno na ne. Rozbehli sa proti nemu a až boli na dosah zahnal sa troj-zubcom tak mocne, že by tým švihom mohol stromy lámať ako špáratká.

Jeho zbrani sa vyhli bez problémov, ale jeho nadmieru ohybnému chvostu už nie. Jeho majiteľ sa zvrtol do otočky dodajúc svojmu mäsitému biču dodatočnú ráznosť voči ktorému sa dámy mohli len kryť. I tak tá rana odhodila všetky štyri vzad roztrúsiac ich do strán.

 

Zastavili o dobrých niekoľko metrov, načože podráždená s bojovým pokrikom zrazila svoje rukavice k sebe čím sa zvučne aktivovala predom pripravená pečať na techniku. Pričupla si k zemi do ktorej zaborila prsty až kam sa dalo. Pri ďalšom pokriku ťahala s pod trávy hrudu kameňa o metrovom priemere, ktorý následne s vervou šmarila po predákovi.

 

Ten najskôr neveril na čo sa díva, ale stihol sa spamätať dostatočne včas, aby danú hrudu nabodol na troj-zubec. Využijúc jej zotrvačnosti a ohybnosti svojho tela ten balvan s otočkou poslal naspäť jeho majiteľke.

 

Hučiac znovu zrazila rukavice k sebe a mocnou pästovkou ho rozbila na malé kúsky. Balvan vybuchol a Nagu zasypala spŕška rýchlo letiacich úlomkov. Pokúsil sa proti nim brániť, ale moc mu to nešlo. Na moment ho to rozhodilo.

 

Toho už využila Rozvážna s výpadom na bok. Troj-zubec znovu skrížil jej meču cestu, lenže viac sa musel zaujímať o jej dvojku z predchádzajúceho výpadu. I teraz šla z druhej strany, ale tentoraz svižným skokom. Poučený z predchádzajúceho kola schmatol a potiahol jej vidlovitú kópiu voľnou rukou čím narušil jej rovnováhu. Mal v pláne ju šmariť o zem, alebo aspoň odzbrojiť, ale ona s obratnosťou gymnastky sa zhupla ako na hrazde. Uchopila svoju zbraň medzi svoje nohy, aby mala voľné ruky pre urýchlené zloženie pečatí. Z úst jej vytryskla vodná strela privysokou rýchlosťou, ktorá mierila priamo na jeho tvár. Inštinktívne zmenil svoj pohyb, aby sa vyhol útoku.

 

Zatiaľ čo sa zaujímal o inú malo číslo jedna dosť času, aby ustúpilo o krok nadhodiac si svoj dvojčepeľový meč, tiež uvoľniac svoje ruky na poskladanie pečati. Než ho znovu chytila už naberala vzduch do pľúc. Vzápätí na neho vypustila spaľujúci ohnivý prúd.

 

Jeho Tekkai dokonale chránilo čokoľvek ukryté pod jeho šupinami, avšak odkryté oko bolo niečo iné a i keď ho privrel viečkom stále mohol cítiť neznesiteľné spaľovanie. Ak by to šlo príliš dlho mohol by sa uvariť i napriek zbroji. Naštvane sa po nej zahnal aby aspoň trošku narušil jej mierenie, doplniac to o snahu šmariť po nej veselú čo sa držala svojej kópie.

 

Lenže ona na nič nečakala a už mala pripravenú druhú techniku. Lenže tak ako predtým, tak ho jeho inštinkty znovu ochránili pred zásahom. Tentoraz síce na neho spustila ostrú neprerušovanú paľbu, ale vďaka tomu že s ňou mával jej mierenie nebolo dosť dobré a ona míňala jeho tvár. Po pár guľkách zakončila svoj útok vodnou guľou ktorá vrazila do Nagy silou kladiva.

 

Oheň s vodou sa skrížili až vznikla horká para, ktorá spolu s jeho Tridentom donútila jednotku k ústupu.

 

Chcel zamerať svoju pozornosť na Dvojku a jej obnovenú paľbu, ale Štyrka svojími vejármi zaútočila skokom na jeho hlavu. Chrániac si svoje oči sa celý sklonil nastaviac jej chrbtovú plutvu. Kovové plochy zaiskrili a Tichá musela prerušiť svoj výpad, aby sa vyhla vlastnému rozrezaniu na zubatej čiernej píle.

 

Ako posledná na neho zaútočila Podráždená so svojím tretím výpadom. Jedna päsťovka mierila na ruku v ktorej zvieral dvojzubú kopiju. Jej úder bol tak silný, že zovretie povolilo a Veselá odletela na stranu. Trojka však ale nezaostávala a prekoprcla sa bližšie k nage vyhnúť sa smrtiacemu uhryznutiu od papule plnej zubov. Sklapnutie naprázdno zaznelo okolím. Okamžite sa zvrtla a nádherným podberákom mu uštedrila odspodu ranu až sa mu pred očami zahmlilo. Nedobrovoľne tak musel podvihnúť svoj zrak k oblohe.

 

Toto malé okno stačilo na to aby znovu zrazila rukavice k sebe k aktivácií inej mocnejšej techniky. Než sa jeho hlava stihla vrátiť z pohľadu hore uštedrila mu synchrónne podberák oboma rukavicami čím sa ozvalo zazvonenie zvonu či gongu a jeho naplo. Takmer by sa vzniesol priamo k nebesiam nebyť faktu, že jeho telo bolo príliš ťažké. Tak aspoň šiel do veľkého prekoprcnutia vzad. Lenže keď ho ten úder spočiatku poslal nahor, jeho chvost zotrvačnosťou zašvišťal na Podráždenú. Tá vďaka tomu že sa pod ňou rozbila zem z jej vlastného útoku stratila rovnováhu. Nezareagovala včas a dostala od chvosta ranu, ktorá ju odhodila na niekoľko metrov.

 

Tým sa ale vytvorila jedinečná príležitosť pre jednotku so štvorkou a ich kombinovanému útoku elementárnych techník. Pred tým než mal predák možnosť dopadnúť na zem skombinovali svoje úsilie a pod ním vzniklo ohnivé tornádo nasledované výbuchom, ktorý ho poslalo k nebesiam.

 

I keď smerovaný na hor, tak ten výbuch bol tak intenzívny, až ich to odhodilo vzad.

 

A až sa šupinatec vrátil z nebies s drvivým dopadom, do okolia sa vzniesol vysoký kúdol prachu, presýtený úlomkami zeme, doplnené o stohy trávy.

 

Nastalo ticho.

 

Šumenie vo vetre vypĺňalo kulisu a poletujúce kusy trávy boli všade naokolo čistinky. Nevesty sa zošli u zadýchanej Podráždenej a i keď nič nepovedali bolo im jasné, že i cez to že si stále udržali prekliatu pečať tak im moc sily neostávalo.

 

Všimli si však postáv vystupujúcich z tieňov lesa.

 

Do jedného to boli obojživelníci priťahovaný ich vyčerpanosťou.

Mnohý z nich boli doráňaní, ale ich odhodlanie k boju stále zostávalo silné. Krokom sa k nim blížili zo všetkých strán uzatvárajúc pomaly kruh. Ženy si vymenili pohľady na niečom sa uznesúc. Postavili sa chrbtami k sebe, každá dívajúc sa na jednu svetovú stranu. A až sa mloci priblížili bližšie nadšene sa rozbehli, každá svojim smerom do náruče rovnako nabudených protivníkov. 

Nabudúce: Pod Parou?


	36. Kapitola 36: pod parou?

                Voda v bazéne istej skrytej kúpeľne začínala skutočne pripomínať viac polievkový vývar než liečivú vodu. K tomu všetkému okolitý vzduch sa začínal zaplňovať farbu meniacim oparom. Vyváranými postavami bola červenovláska s ružovláskou starajúc sa o hlavnú blond ingredienciu v bezvedomí. Zatiaľ čo sa jedna z dievčat starala o liečenie skrz duchovné jadro, druhá zas o to aby udržala blondínu od utopenia a informovala o zmenách na jej tele.

                 

„Čo to má znamenať?“ Spýtala sa s hrôzou v tvári Karin, nazerajúc svojím zrakom Narute pod škrupinu.

„Heh. Ja...  nie som si celkom istá.“ Zaváhala v odpovedi Sakura, snažiac sa sústrediť na jutsu.

 

Obe stály v bazéne ponorené do pol pása nad Naruto sledujúc ako ten zvláštny opar vychádzal z jej pórov. Doteraz boli obe zahalené do výparov z bylinnej kúpele, ktoré kde tam tvorili priam obláčiky. Preto táto farebná zmena, bila až moc do očí. Najviac podozrivé boli zvláštne bublinky, podobné tým u vriacej polievke, ktoré sa výhradne tvorili len okolo hlavnej ingrediencie. Skoro by si pomysleli, že samotné telo nútilo vodu k varu, ako nejaké varné teleso.

 

„FuFuFu. Ide vám to zatiaľ skvele. Dostali sme sa do ďalšej fáze.“ Skomentoval situáciu Orochimaru stojaci na suchu pri okraji bazéna. S pobaveným výrazom sledoval tri párky vyvárajúce sa v polievke. „Kabuto, prines stabilizátory čakry pre tie dve!“ Zavolal do vedľajšej miestnosti pripomínajúcej strojovňu, kde jeho asistent usilovne pracoval zahalený v tieňoch, osvetľovaný len rôznymi žiarami z elektrických prístrojov.

„Budete si priať aj obmedzovač?“ Volal na späť.

 

„Ten príde na rad až v ďalšej fáze, zatiaľ si vedú dobre.“

Kabuto sa prestal starať o prístroje a zakrátko prišiel do kúpeľne i s metrovým hadom v každej ruke. Dvojica stuhla nervozitou, keď tých plazov hodil do vane, so slovami aby sa moc nehýbali a sústredili na prácu.

 

Obe dievčatá prekvapene zhíkli, keď sa šupinatci začali šplhať po ich telách nahor. Preplazili sa cez lono, chrbát, pol otočkou okolo krku a nechali spočinúť svoju hlavu na hrudi.

 

„ČO JE TOTO ZA ÚCHYLNOSŤ?!“ Zvreskla hysterka s vybielenými očami afektom.

„P-p-počkať! Na nič takéto som nekývla.“

 

 „Čo sa deje? Nevysvetlil vám Orochimaru sama, že je to pre stabilizáciu vašich čakier?“ Spýtal sa ich Kabuto pokojne a hneď si intelektuálne poopravil okuliare. „Asi to vysvetlenie nebolo dostatočné. Tak teda v jednoduchosti je to takto: Čím viacej živelnej čakry sa bude uvoľňovať z Naruto, tým ťažšie pre vás bude narábať s tou vašou. K tomu ešte treba zabrániť, aby sa vaša čakra ušpinila viac než je treba, inač by hrozilo že sa zmení vaša podstata na nepoznanie. A na to všetko slúži táto ninja pomôcka.“ 

Tentoraz už obidve mali vybielené oči so zapýreným zahanbeným výrazom nad touto absurditou. Zato Kabuto sa snažil tváriť neurčito, ale jeho pobavenie prezrádzali jeho oči za okuliarmi. Dobre si vedel predstaviť, že sa pravdepodobne bezslovne zhodli na ukončení jeho života.

 

„Musí to byť tak úchylné?!“

„K-kam si myslí že tlačí ten svoj chvost?! Na-na to nemá právo!!“

 

„Prečo práve hady?!“

„Taká nehanebnosť!!“

 

„Hmm... Kabuto...“ Zamyslel sa Orochimaru nad niečím uprúc pohľad na svojho asistenta. „V tomto smere majú hady slabšie využitie, než to čo bolo vybrané ako najlepšie. Povedz prečo si zmenil druh?“

Ten úctivo sklonil hlavu až mu nebolo vidno do očí, ale i tak sa mu zračila slza trápneho potu na tvári. „Orochimaru sama, u úhorov sa vyskytol menší problém so sústredenosťou operátora. Prihliadnuc na isté ďalšie aspekty akými sú napríklad externý spolupracovníci, ktorý by nemuseli mať tak silnú vôľu, uvážil som že na zabezpečenie výsledku bude najvhodnejšie použiť hady, pred čímkoľvek ostatným čo bolo na výber.“ 

 

„Hmm. Rob si čo chceš.“ Mávol Sanín hádžuc  to rovno za hlavu.

Asistent sa úctivo poďakoval svojmu lordovi a bez ďalšieho odkladu sa vytratiť do strojovne.

 

„P-p-počkať azda neočakávate, že toho úchylného hada budem mat na sebe po celú tú dobu?“ Protestovala Karin rázne a veru mala čo robiť, aby omylom nepustila Naruto pod hladinu. „Hej, povedz niečo!! Ten úchylný plaz sa obtrel i o tvoje miesto...!“ Okríkla svoju kolegyňu ale rázom sa zarazila nad jej namodravým výrazom. „Čo-čo je??“

„Eh, hehe... Rázom ten mi ten had pripadá ako lepšia možnosť. Oproti úhorom....“

 

„O-o čom to trepeš?“

„Len taký fakt, že mnohý úhory sú neskutočne slizký a pokiaľ ide o ďalšie možnosti ktoré ma napadajú, že by mohli poslúžiť tak ako to opísal... Tak som nejako rada, že to je len had.“ Odmlčala sa a už i Karin mala tvár v odtieni modrej.

 

„FuFuFu. Musíte potrénovať svoju mentálnu odolnosť. Sústreďte sa dievčatká, proces tak skoro neskončí, odteraz to bude len náročnejšie.“

 „Šmarja!“ Otriasla sa medička zdrvene, telo blondíny pod jej rukami bolo pod neuveriteľnou záťažou. „Čo je to za šialenosť? Čo sa týmto zákrokom snažíte dokázať? Normálneho človeka by ten tlak už roztrhal.“ Smutne poukázala na pulzujúce duchovné jadro.

 

„Defakto to isté čo si mala spraviť ty počas vášho pobytu.“ Zostával Orochimaru celkom pokojný. „Len celý dvojtýždňový proces dostal extra urýchlenie do dvoch dní. Naruto sa prekonala, ale ako ju poznám tak to zvládne. Iróniou je, že keby nebolo istých okolností, ktoré ju doviedli až sem, jej telo by nemalo dostatočnú odolnosť. V istom smere ma neprestáva fascinovať. Pravda, bola doba keď som o nej uvažoval ako o probléme ktorý treba odstrániť skôr než sa rozrastie, ale teraz v nej vidím príležitosť.“

„Oho? Nejako moc sa staráte. Že by tu bolo dáke medzi-blbcové podprahové prepojenie.“ Prechádzala do sarkazmu.

 

„Ale vôbec nie, len mám také obdobie, pri ktorom pomáham kde sa dá.“

„Nezištne, že áno? Alebo skôr, kde sa vám to hodí, **že áno?** “

 

„Sakura san!“ Napomenula ju červenovláska, ale ihneď zmĺkla keď získala jej pozornosť i upriamený pohľad.

„Ohó?“ Znela nebezpečne naštvane ako keby stačilo málo a začne mela. „To je po prvý krát čo si ma nazvala menom a to dokonca úctivo. Neroztiekol sa ti mozog, že nie?“

Ústa červenovlásky ale zostávali zavreté. Nevydržiac bodavý pohľad od osoby naproti ponížene odvrátila ten svoj.

 

Zato sa ale k podpichovej odpovedi podujal Orochimaru. „Čo sa deje Karin, si neobvykle ticho, žeby niekoho trápilo svedomie?“

„Nemožné!“ Zareagovala šokovane Sakura, vďaka čomu ju rozhodená Karin zapýreným pohľadom prefackala.

 

„Myslím...“ Prešiel do analistického tónu Sanín. „...že v tomto smere má na mysli určitú VIP štvoricu.“

„Štvoricu? Heee? To mi chcete povedať, že ste to tam nehrali?“ Neskrývala svoje podozrenie zarývajúc svoj pohľad do štvoročka.

„Tak dosť, ty jedna! To už stačilo! Orochimaru sama, vážne sú tie štyri...“ Naliehavo sa pozrela na neho, ale posledné slová jej uviazli v krku i s jej odhodlaním.

 

„FuFuFu. Moc ta trápia slová, ktoré si im povedala keď som ta povolal do úkrytu, aby si pomohla s prípravami istej štvorice?“ Jej pohľad sa otriasol, ale on na to nebral ohľad. „Taká neúcta a pritom to predtým boli tvoje poklady.“ Nezmohla sa na odpoveď, len porazenecky sklonila hlavu. „Neboj, to že ich prítomnosť bola komplet vymazaná, znamená pre nich celkom nový začiatok. A pokiaľ si myslíš že by boli na teba naštvané, že si ich nespoznala tak vedz že nemajú voči tebe väčšiu nevraživosť než tu prítomná Sakura.“

Sakura sa v duchu podrazácky uškrnula. Už pár krát mala chuť dať jej tak silnú uzemňovaču, ktorou by ju poslala na pár dní do kómy. Sledujúc jej výraz ju aspoň čiastočne upokojilo. Mohla pokračovala vo vylievaní si zlosti na kolegyňu, lenže zhovorčivosť istej osoby podchytila jej zvedavosť. „Avšak aký je skutočný dôvod prečo sa v Nume až tak angažujete? Pochybujem že je to kvôli miestnym prameňom. Stále tvrdíte že sám nič nespravíte, ale i cez to sa tvárite, že vám na obyvateľoch Numy záleží. Pokiaľ ste vedeli o tých sliziakoch už dávnejšie, prečo ste až teraz poslali podnet do Konohy.“

 

„Ale, ale, zdá sa že tvoja teória dostala trhliny, musím ťa poopraviť. Ja som nedal žiadny podnet a ani som sa ničím nepričinil aby bol podaný. Ani by som sa k tomu nepodujal. To ešte niekto iný si všimol nezrovnalosti, bez toho aby hovoril s padlými nevestami.“ Ružovláska zmĺkla a na chvíľu  nastalo ticho. „Kto si myslíš, že figuroval ako iniciátor toho, že v Nume niečo nesedí?“

Jej pohľad sa zaťažil zvedavosťou a na pár okamihov sa neudržala aby nepohliadla na neho zvedavým okom.

To ticho prerušila až Karin svojím zahundraním. „Sa... Satsuky.“

 

„Správne, jej počínanie bolo nadmieru zábavné i keď trpela zakaždým rovnakým výpadkom pamäte. Bola ako opakujúca detektívna epizóda. Ako miestny strážca a médium si všimla, že niečo nie je v poriadku a tak to šla vyšetrovať. Dotiahla to až tak ďaleko, že našla podozrivý úkryt a tajne do neho prenikla. Keďže tam ale dorazila viac krát jej krytie už nemalo pre osadenstvo význam a došlo k bojom. Lenže hneď po tom čo sa stiahla dostavil sa zábavný bočný efekt jej nedokonalých techník a na všetko čo vtedy vykonala zabudla. Je to akoby hrala spoločenskú hru a znovu začínala od prvého políčka s tým že niečo chýba, niečo nie je v poriadku, na niečo ona i všetci na okolo zabudli. O to viac trpela prázdnotou i šrámami po prehratých bojoch.“

Medička na neho znovu pozrela zhnuseným pohľadom. V sekunde jej prišlo na um prirovnanie ako ona sa nemohla pohnúť z miesta v snahe dostať sa k Saskému bližšie. Pohliadla na Kolegyňu pred sebou až ju nakoniec trklo. „Počkať, kde je tá ľadová princezná?“

 

„Ho? Celkom usilovná je tá naša samozvaná ochrankyňa kúpeľovej dedinky, avšak kde sa nám teraz túla?“  Nadhodil skoro nevinne až Sakure skysol výraz na tvári, zato Karin mala ťažkosti s rečou.

„O, ona šla na **ten** kopec...“

 

„Vskutku, aké unáhlené priamočiare rozhodnutie. Presne ako jej mentor.“

„Mohla by to všetko konečne skončiť?...“ Nadchla sa ružovláska pri predstave, že by mohla poraziť hlavného šéfa, ale Orochimaru pokrútil hlavou.

 

„Iba ak by jej prízračná Kekkei-Genkai bola dotiahnutá do svojho finálneho štádia. Takto si šla akurát tak pre výprask.“ Uškrnul sa. „Vlastne skrz fakt, že tá jej technika nebola dotiahnutá k dokonalosti, jej ostávali šrámy na tele a istá skupina bola schopná dôjsť k rozhodnutiu, že treba zavolať o pomoc expertov zo skrytej dediny. I keď spísané požiadavky boli čisté špekulácie, zásahom vyššej moci sa trafili skoro do čierneho.“

 

Až teraz Karin pozdvihla sklonenú hlavu ako by jej padol ďalší kameň zo srdca. „Sensei...“ Pousmiala sa.

„Tak moment! Ty **husa** , nenechaj sa opiť!“ Okríkol ju jej svetlovlasejší protejšok. „Veď práve povedal, že o všetkom vedel už od začiatku a ty to pokorne berieš až tak, že urobil správne, keď nechal celú dedinu trpieť.“

 

„FuFuFu, Dievča, nezabúdaš na to, že mojím hlavným cieľom je pokrok, že nie? Načo urobiť niečo sám, čo by žiadny pokrok neprinieslo, keď je dosť veľmi nadšených dobrovoľníkov, ktorý sú hrr do toho urobiť to za mňa?“

„Grr“ Vycerila nespokojne zuby.

 

„Ak ťa to poteší, moje prípravy na vyriešenie Numy ešte neboli u konca, keď bol zložený istý tým. Ale v momente ak som sa dozvedel jeho zloženie, veľa som si domyslel. Bolo mi jasné, že už mám veľmi málo času a tak som urýchlil všetky prípravy.“

Sakura nespokojne klapla jazykom. „Táto obluda vedela o všetkom od prvého momentu a len sa dívala na predstavenie!“

 

„Naozaj je zábavné ako tvoja myseľ pracuje. Dievča nezabúdaš snáď primárny princíp ninja misií? Ako by ste boli schopný nabrať potrebné skúsenosti ak by Kage robil všetko za svojich podriadených?“

„Oh, aké hlúpe odo mňa. Úplne som zabudla, že sa tu istá osoba hrá na Kageho zo zvučnej.“

 

„FuFuFu, skôr než začneš tak ta poopravím. I bez vášho zásahu by Zvučná postupom času oslobodila Numu od neviditeľnej tyranie. Môžeš sa vyhovoriť že šlo o likviditu nevhodnej konkurencie zatiaľ čo by oslobodenie prispelo k lepšej povesti Zvučnej.“ Na sekundu sa uškrnul. „To Konoha hodila fakľu do horľavého oleja. Dokonca poslali Naruto v roly nevesty, ktorá tiež potrebuje zachrániť. To je ako keby ste do toho oleja hodili pred fakľou i ďalšie výbušniny.“

Sakure navreli žili na čele. „Hovoríte ako keby ten blb bol ústrednou postavou všetkého čo sa tu deje, okolo ktorej sa celá táto šlamastika točí.“

 

„Technicky áno.“ Prehlásil neoblomne. „Odhliadnuť od unikátností akými sú Saského i Kakashiho Šharingan a tvoja dvojitá myseľ, Naruto je ich hlavným cieľom. Je len otázkou kedy im to naplno dôjde. Celá táto šéfova dlhodobá operácia s nevestami a ich osudom je preto, aby sem prilákali určitú osudovú nevestu. Alebo si myslíš, že jej stav je prirodzeným výsledkom vecí? Alebo, že by ju Tsunade reálne pustila na toto miesto? Dokonca v jej závažnom stave?“

„Bola na toho hlupáka tak rozčúlená, že mu nedovolila, aby sa ďalej flákal! Konoha potrebovala trochu čistého vzduchu.“ Bránila sa márne.

„Uvažuj o tom takto...“ Vstúpil do rozhovoru Kabuto prinesúc zopár ručníkov. „Od začiatku mal byť do Numy poslaný špeciálne pre túto misiu zostavený oddiel ANBU. Misia mala byť označená úrovňou S, ale to sa nestalo. Namiesto toho, ale poslali tým zložený z posledného Učíhu bez motivácie. Talentovaného lekárskeho ninju s vážnym problémom zvládať svoje návaly hnevu, ktorý ku všetkému je učeň Tsunade sama. Ďalej tam je Naruto, čo je kapitola sama o sebe a k tomu všetkému momentálne úplne bezbranná. Ostatný členovia sú príklady sami o sebe prečo by niekto nechcel, aby sa navrátili domov. Nie je žiadna šanca, aby takto zložený tým mal predpoklady uspieť. Vzhľadom na skutočnosť, že neposlali žiadnu zálohu, byť jediného pozorovateľa, by jeden došiel k záveru, že vás obetovali.“

 

„Tsunade Sama by niečo také nikdy neurobila!!“ Zvreskla zúfalo.

„Celkom správne a nestrácaj koncentráciu! Nechceme predsa aby nám to duchovné jadro vybuchlo.“

 

Karin sa Splašila a už išla do zajačích, ale medička ju zmrazila pohľadom. 

„Naozaj, Tsunade sama nie je ten typ čo by niekoho obetoval i keby to malo byť pre dobro Konohy.“ Pokračoval Kabuto. „Tak prišla myšlienka či v tom nemajú prsty starší z ich rady, lenže tí nemali ani poňatia čo tu v skutočnosti na vás čaká. Dokonca ani, že sa Orochimaru sama angažuje v tejto záležitosti. Nejde ani o vaše predhodenie konkurencií, či použitie v roli návnady, aby sa chytila väčšia ryba. Dokonca ani nepočítali s Akatsuki ktorí sa zamerali na Jinchuriki. K tomu všetkému odstránili všetky reťaze ktoré kohokoľvek z vás pútali k Konohe. Dokonca zašli až tak ďaleko, že stiahli zo Saského všetky pasce a ostatné pečate, ktoré tam za tie dva roky naukladali. Skoro akoby mu všetko prepáčili a dovolili mu rozhodnúť či zostane, alebo dezertuje k zvučnej.“

„ČOŽE?“ Naštvala sa Saského fanúšička číslo jedna. Pohliadla na Kabuta a potom na vyblednutého Sanína vedľa neho. „Saske sa nikdy nevzdá svojho tela!!“

„Však práve!“ Ozval sa na jej okríknutie konečne i sám Kage zo zvučnej. „Po tom čo sa stalo by ani Tsunade nedala priestor na také ľahkovážne rozhodnutie. Celé by to nedávalo zmysel ak by som od začiatku nevedel viac.“

 

„Orochimaru vždy vie viac.“ Poopravil si Kabuto hrdo okuliare. Obe dievčatá na sekundu odvrátili svoj pohľad čakajúc dáke sprisahanie.

„FuFuFu. Saske je putovný typ a osud ho prirodzene tiahne do sveta, takže držať ho reťazami u búdy mu neprospieva. To je jeden z dôvodov prečo mu dovolili odísť. Tvoja starostlivosť je zas dôvod prečo vám dovolili odísť všetkým trom spoločne. A ku koncu je tu Naruto, ona je dôvod prečo ste konkrétne v tejto dedine. Pravdepodobne si to nikto zo zainteresovaných neuvedomil, ale Naruto má spojenie s obyvateľmi tejto dediny. Niečo zábavne podvedomého čo vedie dedinčanov k tomu, aby sa k nej chovali až tak otvorene, ako keby boli rodina. Skoro ako by bola ich princezná. Niečo čo sa jej v Konohe nikdy nedostalo.“

 

„Utnite to už!“ Zaprotestovala. „Mám dosť tohto divadla na opotrebovanú princeznú. Prestaňte sa k tomu hlupákovi chovať ako by bol skutočným dievčaťom, je to chlap!“

„FuFuFu, márna snaha, všetci predchádzajúci Jinchuuriky deväť chvostového boli ženy.“

Oboma dievčatami to vyhlásenie striaslo, ale len ružovláska držala rozhovor. „?? čože? Žeby úchyl? To by potom vysvetľovalo tá jeho posadnutosť sexy no jutsu.“ Konštatovala sprisahanecky.

 

„Orochimaru sama. Nemyslím si, že disponuje mentálnou kapacitou, aby ten fakt dokázala pobrať.“ Skonštatoval jeho asistent.

 

Sakura si urazene odfrkla a na niekoľko minút nastalo ticho. Teda až do chvíle než proces došiel do ďalšieho štádia a v celom bazéne začala voda žurčať ako v hrnci pri vare. Ale voda až tak horúca zas nebola, zato farba Narutinej pokožky nabrala plne ružového odtieňu. Kabuto sa vytratil do strojovne aby spustil prílev novej vody do bazénu, pretože hladina začala až neprirodzeným tempom klesať.

 

Zrazu si ale dievčatá všimli niekoho prítomnosť. Niekoho vycítili, ale tá osoba tam s nimi nebola, aspoň nie fyzicky. Obe premohol nepríjemný pocit ohrozenia, ako keby cítili, že sa blíži dáka dravá šelma, ktorá zavetrila ich stopu.

 

„Orochimaru sama!“ Zvolal zo strojovne jeho asistent.

„Všimol som si.“ Obrátil svoj pohľad niekam ďaleko za stenu. „Kabuto, nechám ti to tu na starosť. Pôjdem privítať nášho hosťa, keď si tak odhodlane pýta privítanie.“ I napriek priam fyzickému zámeru neznámeho zabíjať znel pobavene.

 

„Orochimaru sama, nechajte mňa ísť!“ Oponoval mu priam v káravom tóne, postaviac sa do dverí.

„FuFuFu. Nemaj obavy. Som celkom zvedavý čo má pre mňa pripravený tento uzol udalostí ku ktorému sa blížime. Možno je to osud, ale popravde horím nedočkavosťou.“ Oblízal si pery jazykom ignorujúc nespokojný opatrovnícky pohľad svojho asistenta. „Navyše...“ Vrátil sa pohľadom k dievčatám. „Niekto tu mal dáke pripomienky, že sa do ničoho fyzicky nepustím.“

 

„To váš už omrzelo ťahať za nitky z pozadia?“ Utrúsila Sakura uštipačne, ale bolo na nej vidno ako moc je nesvoja.

„To bolo pekné.“ Zasnil sa Sanín pri pohľade na jej orosenú tvár. „Hodiny osudu tikajú moja milá a my sme v nich len kolieska. Niekto väčšie, iný menšie, ale všetci nejako pôsobíme na výsledný dej. Povedzme že istý hodinár si dal tu prácu, aby prestavil značnú časť stroja v ktorom máme svoje miesto. Sám som zvedavý kam ma tieto nové možnosti zavedú. Iste donedávna som sa ten stroj snažil upravovať sám, dokonca sa snažil byť hlavným hnacím kolieskom, ale spoznal som že viacej než usmerňovanie jeho finálneho účelu, ma zaujíma účel jednotlivých koliesok. Pritom...“ Zavial okolo neho nebezpečný závan. „Než aby som sa hnal za všetkým o čo mám záujem, za vlastným cieľmi, radšej si užívam sledovanie ako sa moje výtvory ženú za tými svojími.“

 

Jeho oči horeli nebezpečným plameňom očakávania, avšak nikto z prítomných sa to neopovážil okomentovať.

 

„Kabuto, Sakura, Karin... postarajte sa o to aby sa Naruto vyliečila, potom si robte čo len chcete.“ Jeho pohľad bol prísny a všetkým trom stiekla studená slza po tvári.

Jedine Kabuto sa úctivo uklonil, keď okolo neho prešiel, smerujúc vodotesnými dverami von do chodby z ktorej niekoľko hodín predtým prišli Saské s Naruto. Všetci traja si boli takmer istý, že hosť ktorému Sanín vyšiel na proti, dostane veľmi zvláštne privítanie.

Nabudúce: Iskrenie z boja?


	37. Kapitola 37: Iskrenie z boja?

                Saske nebol žiadny hlupák. Nenechal šéfa mlokov vyrozprávať ten monológ len tak z nudy. V skutočnosti tu neboli lem dve veci ktoré pútali jeho myseľ, ale tri. Už od prvého momentu vytváral plán na porazenie svojho súpera. Neustále zbieral všetky dostupné informácie, ktoré len mohol. Jeho podprahová analýza došla k bodu kedy už boj bol úplne nevyhnutný.

Bol si dobre vedomí, že osoba pred ním je nadmieru schopný bojovník. Dôkazom toho boli i obidve porazené samurajky a pritom on sám mal problém sa vyrovnať čoby len jednej. Lenže už nie je taký aký bol pred tým, keď bojoval so Satsuky.

 

Ako náhle sa jeho oponent začal stavať do bojovej pózy, aktivoval prekliatu pečať. Ohnivé fľaky začali pokrývať jeho telo.

Šéf mu chcel na to niečo povedať, ale z výrazu mladíka mu bolo jasné, že už žiadne slová nepomôžu. Jediným ťahom odhodil svoj plášť i so slameným klobúkom, zatiaľ čo ladne zoskočil z kameňa.

 

Ak by Saske nemal aktívny Šharingan nepostrehol by ako prudko na neho vyrazil. _Je rýchly._

Bleskovým krokom prebleskol kúsok od neho a z boku sa na neho zahnal palicou, lenže istý meč už vykrýval výpad. Ich zbrane sa skrížili a čo chvíľa sa ozývalo rinčanie výpadov dopĺňané o dupot úkrokov.

 

Obaja do toho šli riadne už od začiatku, ale nebolo pochýb, že obaja zatiaľ len testujú silu toho druhého. Bolo jasné, že takto sa nikam nedostanú, i cez to skúšali rôzne výpady, ale ani jeden nebol dostatočne dobrý.

Ako výpady pokračovali vystriedali pomerne širokú paletu pohybov.

 

Na moment sa zastavili keď meč smeroval kolmo na šéfovu hlavu, ale bol zablokovaný priečne palicou.

Len jediná sekunda, kedy boli takto zakliesnený, stačila na to aby obaja aktivovali genjutsu. Avšak tak ako predtým i teraz sa genjutsu ihneď rozpadlo v nepríjemnú bolesť v hlave u obidvoch.

 

Uskočili dostatočne vzad, aby simuntálne poskladali pečate. V mihnutí oka leteli proti sebe dve gule, jedna z vody a tá druhá z ohňa.

Ako náhle sa zrazili nastal výbuch a okolie zahalila hustá hmla. Jeden druhému sa stratili z dohľadu.

 

_Takto to nepôjde, je nehorázne silný. Ak by nebolo prekliatej pečate už by som to nedal. K tomu všetkému som bez výbavy._

**_ Nie tak celkom, ešte más mňa môj drahý. Chi, chi, chi. _ **

__

_Hm. Tak sa do toho pustíme._

**_Ách._** Zaprorokovala, prejdúc do bezbrannej pózy, hrajúc sa na dámu z vyšších kruhov v ťažkej chvíli. **_Kto by si pomyslel, že budem pomáhať Učíhovy? Ale keď on je bezo mňa tak bezradný, skutočne nemám na výber._**

 

Istý konkrétny Šharingan sa zatočil do ďalšieho štádia. Kde kto by povedal, že ide o Mangeko Šharingan, ale čierne znaky duše sa len prevrátili splynúc svoje brušká do čiernej šošovky. Tento výsledok bol dosiahnutím spoluprácou medzi ním a Kyuubi-Naruto skrz prekliatu Orochimarovu pečať. Tá samotná značka sčervenala, rozliala sa do ohnivo červeného kruhu a z jej stredu na novo vyrástla čierna prekliata pečať, ktorá nadobudla podoby aké mali jeho oči. Z toho miesta začal unikať prúžok oranžovej čakry.

 

„Ako vidím konečne to začínaš brať vážnejšie.“  Pochválil ho šéf, keď hmla zoslabla natoľko, až na seba mohli vidieť. „Takže je i na mne, aby som postúpil na ďalšiu úroveň. Tekkai!!“ Až jeho telo pokryla kovová čierna, hrdo napoľ hruď. „Tak sa pozrime aké triky máš v zálohe. Dúfam že ma nesklameš.“  

 

Mladík sa zhlboka nadýchol, postavený do pozície s napriameným mečom na svojho súpera. Prestúpi jednou nohou vpred a zatiaľ čo jeho prázdna ruka šla dlaňou vpred, tá druhá šla vzad stále s hrotom čepele namiereným na súpera. Oranžová čakra zaliala čepeľ, keď sa na jej hrote začala formovať žiarivá guľa.

 

Rýchlym priamočiarym švihom vpred tú guľu poslal závratnou rýchlosťou vpred a rázom nabrala na rozmeroch.

Mních ju len tak za použitia svojej palice chcel odchýlil a poslať na hor. Lenže reakcia tejto gule bola inšia než očakával a daná vec vybuchla. Mních bol donútený ustúpiť skokom vzad, ale to už sa na neho zboku vyrútil Saske. Priamočiarym výpadom mu mieril na torzo.

 

Palica sa v šéfových rukách zatočila ako ventilátor, čím sa dráha meča zmenila. Oblúkovým švihom sa s ňou zahnal na bok nastávajúceho, lenže ten sa zvrtol a šliapol na ňu. Výsledkom toho bolo, že mladík od neho odletel dostatočne rýchlo čo mu dalo priestor aby poskladal pečate.

 

* Katon: Housenka no Jutsu * (Oheň: Technika bájneho ohnivého fénixa)

 

Táto malá medzera stačila na to aby bol šéf zasypaný spŕškou firebalov nie väčších ako lopty, ale o to rýchlejších. Veru sa i bravúrne musel oháňať aby sa väčšine tých útokov vyhol, alebo ich aspoň nechal vybuchnúť skôr než sa dotkli jeho tela.

Saske na záver poslal lopty veľmi na tesno, kedy posledný Fireball bol poriadne veľký. Cieľ si toho úskoku v čas všimol a z miesta sa odkopŕcol skrz škáru v útokoch.

Nastala reťazová explózia zakončená čiernym oblakom dymu.

 

Len čo sa mu podarilo uniknúť z plameňov a explózií, ten mních ani len na moment nezaháľal a dal sa do behu aby si našiel lepšiu pozíciu.

Učíha ho sledoval a ďalšie skladanie pečatí na seba nenechalo čakať. Jeho protivník si to zamieril priamo na neho v snahe minimalizovať efektivitu ostreľovania.

 

* Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu * (Oheň: Technika dračieho ohňa)

Z mladíkových úst sa vyvalil neustáli prúd ohňa ktorý sa rozostúpil do všetkých strán. Priestor medzi touto dvojicou sa zahalil do plameňov. Cieľ sa snažil utiecť ale útočníkovi stačilo, aby upravil ťah a rázom z toho bol dlhý pás plameňa chmátajúc po svojej koristi.

 

* Suiton: Suijinheki * (Voda: Vodná stena)

Proti plameňom vyrazila mohutná stena z vody.

Saske mal čo robiť, aby stihol uskočiť vlne ktorá by ho inak splavila z plošiny do údolia pod ňou. Len čo doskočil sledujúc ako vody ubúda sa preľakol. Pohľadom vyhľadal tie dve v bezvedomí či ich ten útok nespláchol.

 

„Žiadne obavy o svojom okolí mám prehľad.“ Oznámil mu šéf. „Ale pokiaľ máš o ne starosť, kúsok vyššie je malý výklenok na ktorý sa zmestia. Dovolím ti ich ti tam odniesť. Aspoň bude o jednu starosť menej.“

Saského pohľad nasledoval hlas až pokiaľ neuzrel mnícha. Tekkai bola preč a takisto i väčšina jeho oblečenia, odhaliac tak pohľad na Aqua-mana. Pohľadaného Aqua-mana, alias dokonalú kombináciu medzi človekom a morským tvorom. Jeho pokožka sa v mesačnom svite leskla modrejúcim svitom. Dobre tvarované telo a peknú tvár kazili len tie čierno čierne sklenené oči a špicaté zuby v ústach.

„Ale poviem ti: Ty si teda číslo. Ako sa dalo očakávať schopnosť zabíjať si vypiloval do peknej výšiny, ešteže ja som piloval i obranu. Bez Tekkai by som bol už riadne osmažený.“

 

Zatiaľ čo ho mních chválil Kyuubi-Naruto si z neho uťahovala. **_Chi, chi, chi. Ani si nešklbol obočím. Ó, aké strašidelné. A to som čakala, že si aspoň poriadne zanadávaš._**

_..._

**__ **

**_ Musí to byť pre teba zdrvujúce. Vypľul si na neho čo sa len dalo a on to ustál bez zranenia. Chi, chi, chi. Tak čo vymyslíš ako ďalšie? _ **

_..._

 

Aqua-man sa usadil na svojom balvane veľkoryso dovoľujúc svojmu oponentovi aby tie dve presunul na miesto ktoré spomenul.

 

* * *

 

Na čistinke v lesíku padol k zemi posledný mlok, ktorý sa odhodlal na tanec so štyrmi dievčinami v svadobných šatách. Už i posledná z nich uvoľnila svoju prekliatu pečať a i cez to ako moc boli unavené a zadýchane, i tak sa zmohli aby sa zišli na jednom mieste.

Tá Podráždená bola tak vyčerpaná, že už len ležala rozvalená na tráve nevysloviac jedinú poznámku. I Tichá s Rozvážnou klesli do trávy sužované bolesťami.

Postupne im ale dochádzalo, že je konečne po boji a na ich tvárach sa začínali zračiť úsmevy.

Poslednou stojacou bola Veselá. Radostne z plných pľúc zvolala na celé okolie, že to konečne dokázali. Rozpažiac rukami s veľkým úsmevom žuchla medzi nich. Netrvalo dlho a s úľavou na duši sa rozosmiali.

 

Čochvíľa sa k nim pridal z diaľky i istý neľudský smiech.

 

Úsmevy naraz vystriedalo zdesenie. Tie čo mohli obrátili svoje zraky k miestu istého dopadu. Niečo sa tam narovnalo... bola to Naga ktorá znovu vstala.

 

Jeho zachrapčanie mrazilo krv v žilách. „Už je to dávno čo som dostal tak riadne po papuli.“ Povzdychol si, následne pohliadnuc na ne. „Tak dievčatká, užili ste si voj pocit víťazstva? Pretože nastal čas, aby ste sa z toho sna prebudili.“ Pohľad na ich zdesené výrazy ho nádherne pobavil. „Ale no táák. Čo by som to bol za muža činu, ak by ma také krásavice dokázali skoliť? Hovorím to znovu, neopovažujte sa ma podceňovať!“ Na chvíľu sa znova rozrehotal, až musela zalapať po dychu.

Dievčatá neverili, že by taký pád mohol niekto prežiť len s poškrabanými šupinami, ale zakrvavená čeľusť a od nej stále odkvapkávajúce kvapky  krvi značili že napriek tomu ako vystupuje, vnútorne to schytal riadne.

 

Po ďalšej chvíľke podišiel kúsok k nim užívajúc si ich nenávistné výrazy. Kvetina na jeho hrudi už dávno bola na druhom svete a ten jeho motýlik na krku sa už len ťažko dal nazvať spoločenským doplnkom. „Ale, ale dievčence, nezabudli sme na pár vecí? Napríklad že mám tuhý korienok a v tejto podobe ešte tuhší. Keď k tomu pridám jednu maličkosť, ktorá rozhodla o vašej prehre, bude vám do smiechu. Šéf nás totižto všetkých neustále nabádal, aby sme sa čo najviac vzdelávali, zdokonaľovali vo všetkých smeroch a také hovadiny.“ Vyceril zuby zhlboka sa nadýchnuť. „Vybral som si prvú pomoc. Ale s tým rozdielom, že som sa špecializoval výhradne na seba.“ Zaceril sa škodoradostne. „Síce v tom nie som nijako extra dobrý, stačí to na to aby som sa lamákom, ako napríklad vy, liečil priamo pod nosom zatiaľ čo si užívali pocitu že to majú v suchu.“ Klapol čeľusťou. „Nechápali ako to, že dokážem znovu a znovu vstať keď ma zriadili tak, že by jeden potreboval doktora. Premohol som mocnejších než som ja vďaka tomu **že som to ja**.“ Síce mal na tvári niečo ako úsmev, ale v momente šiel jeho hlas dole. „Takže ani vy nepočítajte s tým, že ma dokážete poraziť. Vlastne som už vyhral.“ Znovu sa rozosmial ignorujúc zúfalé pohľady žien pred ním.

Dievčatá vyzerali zdrvene, prekliata pečať, ktorú doteraz používali, si vyžiadala za svojej služby obrovskú daň. I samotný pohyb im spôsoboval nemalé bolesti a na znovu vyvolanie preklatej pečate nemali dosť síl, takže na boj mohli zabudnúť. Teda až na Veselú ktorá preukázala sklony dobre znášať prekliatu pečať. Možno to bolo kvôli jej atletickému telu, alebo spôsobu života, ale ako jediná z nich skončila predchádzajúce boje s akou takou rezervou. Odhodlane vstala a so svojou dvojzubou kópiou mierila preč od svojich spoločníčok. Ušla niekoľko desiatok krokov do oblúku vražedne zazerajúc na predáka.

 

„O čo ti ide?“ Riekol zmetene všimnúť si ako ho obchádza udržujúc si od neho odstup. Potom mu to došlo. „Cha! Tak to je dobré! Ty ma vyzývaš? Ty, sama?“ Pobavil sa. „Cha! Prímam tú tvoju trápnu výzvu, aspoň tie ostatné môžu pozerať na to čo ich čaká. Do jednej ste prázdne palice, keď ste si mysleli, že máte šancu nado mnou vyhrať. Mali ste sa vytratiť ešte keď ste mali možnosť, teraz nastane váš koniec.“ Gestom jej poručil aby začala.

Založila si tú vidlicu pod pazuchu, poriadne sa sústrediac na skladanie pečatí.

 

* Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu * (Voda: technika vodnej strely)        

Napla svoju hruď a z úst vypustila tenký vysoko-tlaký prúd vody.

 

Ten mieril priamo na Nagynu hruď, ale on sa stihol zvrhnúť do otočky schovajúc sa za svoj chvost.

Ako sa otáčal okolo svojej osi, tak sa dopadajúci prúd doslova trieštil o stále sa pohybujúcu šupinatú stenu. Síce útok zanechával brázdu, ale k žiadnemu prerazeniu šupín nedošlo. Nepomohlo ani, keď sa snažila mieriť na medzery, pretože sa tomu ihneď prispôsobil.

Strnula v šoku, keď jej došlo, že práve vyplytvala Eso ktorým ho mohla rozrezať v pol, alebo aspoň nepríjemne porezať.

 

Predák nespokojne klapol jazykom, keď už bolo po útoku. „Tomu hovoríš vodná technika? Tak ľahko som sa tomu ubránil. Ale neboj i ja mám dáke to ninjutsu naučené. Tak ti aspoň predvediem ako také jedno má vyzerať.“ Zo svojími pahýľovymi rukami poskladal niečo čo pripomínalo pečate. Následne klesol na svoje ruky ako jašterica, či ako by chcel začať robiť kliky a našponoval hubu.

 

Veselá zhíkla, keď dve sekundy na to sa už dívala na prichádzajúcu desať metov vysokú Tsunami.

Uchopila tú svoju kópiu, švihla s ňou do vzduchu. Ozval sa vysoký rezonančný zvuk ako keby zasiahla niečo tvrdého a kovového. Jej zbraň sa rozvibrovala rezonančným zvukom ako jedna obrovská ladička hudobných nástrojov.

Až sa tá vlna prihnala vyskočila priamo proti nej. Obojručne držiac tú rezonujúcu ladičku sa s obratnosťou gymnastky zahnala voči vodnej stene. Kus vodnej masy, ktorý ju mal zasiahnuť a spláchnuť sa začal ohýbať do strán. Tým sa vytvorila trhlina cez ktorú preletela.

 

* Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri * (Voda: Vodný krájač)

Časť vody z cunami sa obtočila okolo hrotov jej zbrane. S bojovým pokrikom zatočila tou vidlicou až sa z ukradnutej vody stal cylinder, ktorý sa každou otočkou splošťoval naberajúc tvar i rýchlosť kotúčovej píli. Po pár zatočeniach tento rotujúci disk hodila po Predákovi.

Oblúkom zaletel pred Nagu a len čo sa dotkol zeme vyrazil ako splašené koleso závratnou rýchlosťou na svoj cieľ, zanechávajúc za sebou hlbokú brázdu.

Šupinatec za pomoci svojich zvieracích inštinktov ukročil na stranu. V jeho prospech hral i pre Veselú nepríjemný fakt, že jej mierenie nebolo najlepšie. Síce tak krátko po vyvolanej tsunami nebola jeho mobilita dva krát najlepšia, ale i tak to stačilo aby sa zväčša vyhol. Burácajúci disk sa prehnal okolo neho zanechávajúc za sebou stopu.

Lenže, nebol dostatočne rýchli. Asi tak metrový kus konca predákovho chvosta letel na opačnú stranu než išlo jeho telo. Rotujúci disk rozrezal ešte niekoľko desiatok metrov zeminy než voda stratila súdržnosť a rozšpliechala sa do okolia.

 

Ako na ten úkaz šokovane zazeral nezmohol sa na jediné slovo.

Zato jeho sokyňa sa náramne zazubila zatiaľ čo, ledva dosadla na rozbahnenú pôdu. Len tak-tak sa vyhla tomu, aby nespadla tvárou priamo do blata. „Čo to má byť za ninjutsu? To si mi chcel ukázať takú slabotu? Mala som za to že na fórky som tu ja.“ Pohŕdavo na neho pozrela. „Len samá hrubá sila a žiadne čaro. Stačilo mi z nej ukradnúť len toľkoto vody aby som ti ukázala ako pravý Suiton vyzerá. Hlúpe dieťa s hlúpo veľkými rečami ako aj svalmi.“

 

Nechápavo sa na ňu pozrel, ako na otravný hmyz a až po troch sekundách sa jeho výraz skrivil rozčúlením. „Ti jedna malá!... Si myslíš, že si vtipná? To si myslíš?... Nie... nie si! Si otravná ako poletujúci komár čo bzučí u uší keď sa ti chce spať! Ani jeden z tých tvojich fórkov sa už nedá počúvať!“

„Zaujímavé, žeby som ti ukradla i posledné zvyšky sebaúcty?“ Zatvárila sa prekvapene.

 

Ale jeho nervy povolili. Zahučal na ňu tak hlasno, že stratila rovnováhu a upadla ne zem. Potom dodal: „Ukradni si toto!!“ Znovu poskladal pečate a znovu šiel do kliku, avšak tentoraz jeho našponovaná tlama nemierila na veselú ale na jej spoločnícky.

S dokorán otvorenými očami pozorovala ako sa druhá tsunami vyvalila na jej bezbranné kolegyne. „NIEEEEEE!!“ Zavrešťala, rozbehnúť sa priamo na neho.

 

Jedno z jeho červených očí sa zameralo na ňu prezrádzajúce zlosť a nenávisť. Sledovalo každý jej krok až k jej výpadu na jeho hlavu. So zavrešťaním zaborila celou svojou silou kópiu do jeho lebky, ale i tak predák ani len nežmurkol pokiaľ jeho technika nebola dokončená. Vrieskajúc na neho tlačila celou svojou váhou snažiac sa mu prebodnúť jeho hlavu. Avšak bez sily prekliatej pečate to nebolo dosť a jej dvoj-zubec uviazol na jeho lebke.

 

Trvalo niekoľko ďalších sekúnd než sa pomalými trhanými pohybmi natáčal k nej.

„Ty mizerné decko!“ Zavrešťala na neho ledva udržujúc slzy, ale on sa konečne mohol hýbať natoľko, aby sa po nej zahnal. „Ghaa!“ Protiľahlou rukou ju chytil za krk a až sa narovnal tou druhou si vytrhol tú kópiu z hlavy.

 

Zatiaľ čo ju škrtil, veľmi ťažko dýchal, vychutnávajúc si každý prejav jej bolesti, ignorujúc prúd krvi valiaci sa z jeho vlastnej hlavy. „Ako sa ti páči tento vtip?“ Povolil zovretie aby mohla prehovoriť, alebo len kvôli tomu aby ju ihneď neodrovnal.

„Ghaa! Za všetko sa raz budeš spovedať! Ako si len mohol? Ghaa!“ Cedila medzi stonaním.

 

„Ako som len mohol??“ Zatriasol sa jeho hlas. „Ako som len mohol??!“ Zúžili sa jeho zreničky na minimum. „Tak ti predvediem ešte raz, ako som mohol! A tento krát, sa k nim pripojíš. Cha! Pokiaľ to dáka náhodou prežila tak konečne môžete skapať spoločne!“ Šmaril ju smerom kde predtým boli tie tri. 

Slušne sa preletela, ale k jeho prekvapeniu, jej dopad bol spomalený vodnou bublinou, ako keby dopadla na meký vankúš.

 

Nechápavo zaostril svoj zrak, aby uzrel postavu stojacu medzi štvoricou žien, ktoré všetky ešte stále dýchali.

Bielovlasý chlapík priemernej postavy vo fialovom oblečení bez rukávov zložil veselú priamo k ostatným. Jeho škodoradostný uškrnúc odhalil radu žraločích zubov.

 

Predák sa zarazil. Vôbec nevedel ako má zareagovať a len tak na neho tupo zazeral. „Čo je to za Hipstera1?“

 

***Poznámka:**

-1Hipster – osoba ktorá nasleduje posledné trendy a/alebo módu. Niekedy až tak výstredne, že aspoň dve tretiny niečoho až po make-up mohla vynechať.

-Kyuubi-Naruto hovorí Narutiným hlasom aby mohla Saského podpichovať

 

* * *

 

Medzitým Orochimaru v potemnenom odvodňovacom kanále stretol osobu, ktorá si to mierila smerom k utajenej kúpeľni. Zastavili sa len niekoľko metrov od seba.

Statný muž nevyzeral nijako výrazne okrem jeho nonšalantného výrazu a vražednej aury. Až jeho oči prezradia, že nie je spokojný s tým koho stretol. „Vážne... Dnes mám zlý deň. Kto by si pomyslel, že na takomto mieste narazí na jedného z legendárnych Sanínov?“

 

„Ale, ale, to je mi ale prekvapenie, byť slávnym má predsa len niečo do seba. Tak povedz čím si ty výnimočný?

„Výnimočný?... Ničím zvláštnym, len som dostal za úlohu niekoho nájsť. Plahočím sa týmito kanálmi už peknú dobu stopujúc istú nezvestnú osobu. Vlastne ani neviem ako dlho som tu dole, avšak stopa smeruje za vás. Tak by som bol rád ak by ste ma nechali prejsť, moc by to pomohlo.“ Znel znudene, ale z jeho slov mu bolo jasné, že si uvedomuje ako mocný Orochimaru je.

 

„Oho, myslím, že mám tak celkom ucelenú predstavu o koho sa jedná. Lenže sa obávam, že nemôžem nikomu dovoliť, aby ešte nejakú dobu vyrušoval.“ 

„Zlý deň.“ Povzdychol si statný muž. „Aká je možnosť, že sa v pomerne blízkej dobe rozhodnete svoj postoj zmeniť?“

 

„Obávam sa že máš skutočne zlý deň, kvôli istému sľubu ktorý som z veľkorysosti dal.“

„To je od váš veľmi šľachetné. Rád by som sa vrátil a vzal to inou cestou, ale mám pocit že by sme sa stretli znovu.“

 

„Trefné.“

„Ajaj, veľmi by som rád ak by toto bolo len nedorozumenie a nešlo by nám o tú istú osobu.“

 

„FuFuFu. Máš ten najhorší deň pretože zaiste nám ide o tú istú osobu. I keď mne ide o viac osôb.“

„Tak to sa ospravedlňujem Orochimaru sama, ale musím Vás požiadať aby ste ma nechali prejsť.“

 

„Odvážne slová. A ak odmietnem?“

„Tak potom budem musieť do toho vložiť všetko.“ Bez zaváhania zlomil tobolku ukrytú v jeho prste čím spustil svoju premenu.

 

Sanín to celé sledoval s blaženým úsmevom na tvári. Čochvíľa sa díval na statného človeka-krokodíla stojaceho na zadných so žiarivo rubínovo červenými očami.

 

„Oho? Toto by mohla byť tá najlepšia voľba, aké to šťastie mi padá k nohám. Možno je to karma z dobrých skutkov.“

„Nie som si istý čo tým myslíte, ale aligátor je prirodzeným lovcom hadov.“ Zasipel neľudským hlasom.

 

„Tak mi potom dovoľ, aby som si ťa najskôr otestoval, ako moc si vhodný. Ak uspeješ budeme v našom rozhovore pokračovať.“

„Prepáčte, ale nemám čas...“

 

Krokodíl sa pripravil k výpadu, ale skôr než stihol čokoľvek, Orochimaru si nevídanou rýchlosťou zahryzol do prsta a svojou krvou potrel zložitý diagram  na jeho ruke ukrytý pod jeho rukávom.

* Hebi no umi. * (More Hadov)

V ten moment z jeho rukávov začalo vyliezať či priam vylietať, neúmerne veľké množstvo hadov, rôznych veľkostí a farieb. Bolo ich tak veľa, že v priebehu sekúnd tato masa zaplavila kanál ako prívalová vlna.

 

Krokodíl urýchlene uskakoval vzad, aby si udržal odstup od tohto syčajúceho mora. Každý jeden z hadov mal svoju pozornosť zameranú len na neho a každý si chcel do neho hryznúť.

 

Až posledný had opustil rukáv a vydal sa do temného kanála, ostal Sanín bez pohybu stáť počúvať vzdialené zvuky boja. Prevažne tam bol rev po ktorom nasledovalo hromadné trhanie hadích tiel. Ich pán s nadšením čakal na výsledok tohto boja.

Po niekoľkých minútach boj ustal a po ďalších si to krokodíl prekráčal znovu na miesto kde predtým stál. „Ak dovolíte už žiadne testy.“ Kanál bol presiaknutý pachom krvi protivníkov ktorých práve zmasakroval.

 

„FuFuFu. To nebude problém, prešiel si.“

„Necháte ma teraz prejsť?“

 

„...“ Hadí muž mu na to neodpovedal a naďalej tam len tak stál.

Krokodílí muž pochopil. „Tak to mi potom nedávate moc na výber.“ Presne ako bojovník kung-fu sa postavil do bojového postoja vyzývajúc svojho protivníka.

 

Orochimaru sa rozchichotal až mu po chvíľu zabehlo a trošku sa rozkašlal.

Avšak isté chorobné prvky toho kašlania neunikli krokodílovej pozornosti. „Tak to vyzerá, že nakoniec to nemusí byť pre mňa až tak zlý deň.“ Usmial sa trošku.

 

„Pravdepodobne nemáš ani poňatia, tak ta nebudem zaťažovať drobnosťami, ale... z toho čo si práve povedal usudzujem, že si bol odhodlaný so mnou bojovať i cez to, že si nevedel o tomto hendykape.“

...

 

„Aké bláznivé rozhodnutie. Mám rád ku všetkému odhodlané osoby. Ale nezabúdame, že stojíme proti Sanínovy, že nie? Tak mi povedz čo je na tebe tak výnimočné.“

„To že uprednostňujem mlčanie nad zlato.“ V rubínových očiach tohto tichého predátor sa rozhorelo nezmerné odhodlanie. Prekrížil si svoje pahýle na hrudi sústrediac sa na svoje vnútro.

 

*Kaimon  ((Prvá) brána otvorenia) otvoriť! *

Ozvalo sa hlasité zabúšenie srdca.

 

„Hm?“ Zbystril Sanín.

 

* Kyuumon ((Druhá) brána odpočinku) otvoriť! *

Prišlo druhé zabúšenie srdca a krokodílie svaly sa jemne zachveli. K tomu všetkému sa objavil nepatrný opar čakry vychádzajúci z jeho tlamy ako keby to bola kondenzovaná para.

 

„Oho?“

 

*Tekkai!*

A do tretice sa jeho telo zalialo metalovou čiernou.

 

„Vynikajúce!“ Nadšene prehlásil Orochimaru, ale to už krokodíl napínal svoje svaly k výpadu. Ale ešte predtým než k nemu došlo, Sanín na neho namieril rukáv z ktorého vystrelil veľký had. Tak veľký, že keď otvoril svoju papuľu nebolo azda žiadneho miesta kam by sa v tom kanále dalo uhnúť.

Ale krokodíl si s tým hlavu nelámal. Zastavil tú roztvorenú papuľu tak že o hornú čeľusť sa zaprel rukami a o dolnú jednou nohou, zatiaľ čo tá druhá a chvost poslúžila ako podpera aby sa nezvalil na zem. Hneď na to s tou hlavou zatočil tak intenzívne až vzniklo prepätie na krku plaza, ktoré viedlo k okamžitej smrti ohromného hada. Šmariac ho o stenu kanála pohliadol na svoj cieľ, na Sanína. Napol svaly a bleskovo k nemu vyrazil až sa kameň na ktorom predtým stál rozpadol na kúsky.

 

Oro na neho namieril druhý rukáv a z neho vyrazilo niekoľko jedovatých hadov.

Bez problémov ich rozdrápal na franforce prevaliac sa cez krvavú sprchu až k Sanínovy.

 

Ten sa po prvý krát prestal usmievať. Z každého rukáva vyrazili jeden had ktorý mu vypľul meč do každej ruky. S nimi sa odhodlal brániť, ale ešte predtým nechal tých dvoch hadov skočiť po súperovi.

Krokodíl ich jediným pohybom roztrhal ako by boli z papiera. Následne uchopil obidve čepele a rovno ich ulomil.

 

Vyzeralo to že chorý hadí muž mal proti nabudenému jašteričiemu teraz už len veľmi malú šancu, ale i tak to nevzdával. Ustúpil o krok vystreliac po ňom dvojicu veľmi úzkych a rýchlych hadov. Dlhý ako povrazy sa ihneď začali ovíjať okolo mohutného teľa aby ho znehybnili.

Lenže ani na chvíľu ho to nezastavilo. Posledným krokom mohutný krokodíl zaboril svoje pazúre do torza svojej obete.

 

V nasledujúcom mihnutí oka niečo vyskočilo z úst hadieho muža tesne pred tým než bol roztrhnutý na dva kusy a telo samotné odletelo na dva smery. Ten útok bol tak razantný, že to roztrhalo na márne kúsky i tie dva hady ktoré sa ovíjali okolo krokodíla.

 

Nastalo ticho, prerušované len hlasným dýchaním opancierovanej jašterice, stojacej v kaluži krvi. Stačilo pár nádychov a výdychov než sa upokojil na toľko, aby skrotil svoje zabijácke inštinkty. Tým sa, ale deaktivovala i jeho Tekkai, lenže jeho druhá brána ešte nie.

 

„Azda ste si nemysleli, že si nevšimnem.“ Odhodlane sa otočí rieknúc do tunela.

Pohliadne niekoľko metrov do temnoty v ktorej potichučky čakal veľký biely had. Jeho telo za hlavou nepokrývali šupiny, ale menšie verzie bielych hadov vyrastajúcich z jeho tela.

„Chápem, vy tiež ste monštrum.“

 

Biely had zasyčal a početne množstvo jeho malých verzií sa prebralo k životu. Ako harpúny vyrazili priamo na jaštericu.

Krokodíl nabral vzduch do pľúc a zareval tak hlasno až jeho zvukový útok roztrhal všetky harpúny na márne kúsky.

 

Veľký had jemne zasyčal. Pohľad v jeho očiach nebol niekoho komu ide o život. Bol to pohľad nebezpečného predátora, ktorý sa díval na svoju koriť v pasci.

„Zlý deň. Ako vidím nedáte pokoj pokiaľ budete dýchať. Aké utrpenie...“  *Tekkai*

 

Urobí krok vpred pri ktorom sa ozve čľapnutie do niečoho neforemného. Zo zvedavosti pohliadne na podlahu aby si všimol, že komplet pokrytá hadími pozostatkami. Tá masa dávno stratila svoju rôznofarebnosť, ktorou sa kedysi honosili tie nebohé tvory. Vlastne celý kanál vypĺňal pach krvi, smrti a jedu. „More Hadov... Mali by ste to premenovať na krvavé more.“ Pokrútil hlavou nad takou deštrukciou, nepáčilo sa mu, že musí utratiť toľko životov z rozmaru jedného muža. Sústredil sa. „Je čas to ukončiť.“ Cítil sa nadmieru unavený... Preto sa posledný krát zhlboka nadýchol, pred tým než zúrivo zareval na hada.

Ten mu to odplatil nepríjemným zasyčaním, ako keby ho navádzal k výpadu.

 

Súboj medzi dvoma predátormi v očiach ktorých sa ten druhý javil ako korisť pokračoval.

Nabudúce: Dámsky čas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Zdar, tak som trošku zvolil iného prístupu k vyrozprávaniu príbehu snáď uspel. Je to tak trošku po vzoru istého autora ktorého knižky čítam.  
> -Ohľadne *Hebi no umi* (More Hadov(údajne)) som sa dostal do problémov pretože mi stále vychádzalo v preklade niečo iné. Takže pokiaľ to nie je More hadov tak prepáčte. Varianty pôvodne boli:  
> \--Orochimarova technika teritória: more hadov -- Umihebi   
> \--privolávacia technika teritória: more hadov -- Umihebi: Gijutsu no ryōdo o shōkan


	38. Kapitola 38: Dámsky čas?

                V istej skrytej kúpeľni začala istá červenovláska prepadať panike pri pohľade ako istú blondínu začal obaľovať  čakrový plášť chvostového démona. Príhodne ako priehľadný oranžový sliz pomaličky vyrážal z pórov, tvoriac najskôr len maličké guče, postupne sa spájajúc do akého si kokónu, ignorujúc okolitú vodu ktorá by bežný sliz rozpustila. „Čo... čo má zas znamenať táto ohavnosť?!“

„Upokoj sa, to len čakra Bijuu. A drž ho nad vodou, nie že sa nám kvôli tebe utopí.“ Snažila sa ružovláska zachovať rozvahu i cez skutočnosť že sama prepadala neistote.

 

„Len čakra? Vieš ty vôbec ako moc ohavné to je? Celé moje telo sa trasie znechuteným. Brrr. Úplne si prajem, aby si cítila čo práve cítim ja. Stačila by chvíľa a bola by si na kolenách.“

„Mať tak tvoje problémy, potom tie moje by ťa poslali krčiť sa do kúta už po pár sekundách.“

 

„Možno by sa to dalo zariadiť. Cítiť sa v koži toho druhého.“ Ozval sa nový hlas od osoby, ktorá práve vliezla k nim do vane.

Obe sa na moment zarazili pri pohľade na novú nežnú ingredienciu vývaru v ktorom sa práve nachádzali.

 

Odetá do rovnakého hadieho doplnku ako oni, sa k nim priblížila bez najmenšieho ostychu, upozornenia či vysvetlenia. Okrem okrúhlych okuliarov na nose, mala táto dievka s bledou kožou, na svojich krátkych vlasov bielej farby úhľadne zložený uterák, ktorý sa neunúval spadnúť, nech sa nakláňala akokoľvek. V rukách mala ešte dva také uteráky, ktoré umiestnila na hlavy svojich kolegýň v kúpeli. Všimnúc si ich nechápavých pohľadov riekla. „Tieto pomôcky pomôžu, aby vám vaša čakra nevyfučala z hlavy ako horká para z čajníka, skrz ohromný Tlak tej Narutinej. Dovolil som si ich vybaviť opatrením voči nechcenému skĺznutiu. Ale i tak berte na vedomie, že pokiaľ spadne, alebo si ho dáte dole, mohli by ste okamžite skolabovať. Takže za žiadnych okolností si ich nedávajte dole skôr než skončíme.“ Napravila si okuliare. „Zvláštne.“ Pohliadla na Naruto. „Mala by byť v bezvedomí, ale podľa jej výrazu predpokladám, že to tak úplne nebude. Zažíva bolesti, alebo aspoň nočnú moru. Bude lepšie ak sa o to postarám čo najskôr, inak by nám to mohlo spôsobiť problémy.“ Presunula sa k hlave blondíny a starostlivo jej začala masírovať spánky. Pozitívna reakcia i keď nepatrná sa dostavila okamžite. „Hmm. Vyzerá to že Naruto musí zviesť ešte inú bitku o jej telo.“

 

„Zaujímavé.“ Pohmkla Sakura podozrievavo. „Sexi no Jutsu je medzi zvrhlíkmi skutočne populárne.“

„Sexi no jutsu?“ Pozrela sa na ňu bielovláska. „Ale, ale. Moja milá, také niečo nemám za potreby.“ Napravila si okuliare. „Až dosiahneš takej úrovne existencie ako ja, pohlavie i vzhľad prestane mať tak dôležitý význam. Alebo... chcela by si aby som bol vo svojej mužskej podobe? Mne to nevadí, ale pre túto akciu mi ženská podoba na teraz prišla vhodnejšia.“

„Ani sa neopováž!“ Zahučala na neho Karin, potom obrátila svoju pozornosť na ružovlásku. „Toto je presne jeden z dôvodnou prečo som nechcela, aby sa o niečom takom vôbec hovorilo. Toto je celkom tvoja vina, že sa tu ten úchyl objavil!“

 

„Dámy!“ Snažil sa Kabuto vyzerať nedotknuto. „Čím som si zaslúžil, že ma takto odsudzujete? Nezabúdajte že tu máme pacienta o ktorého sa musíme postarať ako prvého.“ Znel/a pokojne potajomky sledujúc ako koža každého účastníka kúpele naberá červeného odtieňu.

„Fajn, tak inak, poskok číslo jedna.“ Dorážala na neho ružovláska.

„...“

 

„Ale no táák, žiadny poskok ale asistent. Asistent.“ Poznamenal/a s trhajúcim obočím. „Mal by som vás asi vyškoliť aký je rozdiel medzi poskokom a asistentom. Začnem rovno u bodu milá Sakura san, že podľa tvojej vlastnej definície, si poskokom pre piatu Hokage. Vlastne ešte menej.“

„....“

„Ah! Sklapni ty trápna náhražka živej bytosti!“ Nedalo to zas Karin. „Taký ako ty, by mali dávno uľahnúť pokojom pod zem. Namiesto toho sa tu úchylne promenáduješ ako ženská!“

 

„Hoj, hoj.“ Niečo napadne Sakuru, pozrúc zadumane na svoju kolegyňu s otázkou v pohľade. „Je možné, že mu nedochádza, že prezliekať sa za ženu je úchylné?“

Červenovláske okamžite dôjde kam tým smeruje a ihneď sa chytí, zapojac sa do tej slovnej hry. „Och nie! Že by bol na tom až tak zle? Aký to krutý osud, takto ho nemôžeme nazvať ani človekom.“

„Vy jedny...“ Kmitalo bielovlasej osobe obočie.

 

„Asi mu ani nedochádza ako moc je mimo.“

„Och nie, čo si len s tou mužatkou počneme?“

„Dámy.“ Pohrozil/a. „Tak o tom, kto všetko je v tejto vani mužatka, by sme museli diskutovať pomerne dlho.“

 

Obe dievčatá si vymenili zadumané pohľady, potom pohliadli na blondínu medzi nimi a nakoniec s nespokojnými výrazmi spočinuli svoje zraky na bielovláske. Tej sa už nedarilo zachovať nedotknutý výraz. Takto zotrvali niekoľko sekúnd sledujúc, ako žila na istom čele, bod bielymi vlasmi naberá rozmerov.

 

Na rozdiel od nich istý pár podráždene prežilovaných očí sledoval tieto tri dievčatá, ako vystrájajú pri divnom kúpaní tej štvrtej. Patrili žene v kuchynskej zástere, ktorej výraz závisti dopĺňal nenávistný pohľad. Už to bola dáka chvíľka čo nepozorovane vkĺzla do zaparenej kúpeľne skrz suterén obchodu s oblečením. S dvojicou veľkých kuchynských nožov na mäso, každým v jednej ruke tam doteraz stála celkom ignorovaná, trasúc sa rozčúlením. „Hej vy, smradožky!“ Vynútila si ich pozornosť. „Ako moc sa mi chcete vysmievať priamo do ksichtu? Smrad je tu väčší než pri vyváraní húb či iného jedu z jedla. Máte na sebe prítulné hady akoby to boli plavky. Na hlavách uteráky s ktorými vyzeráte ako šibnuté. To v čom sa kúpete nie je nič iné než brečka, avšak vzdialene to pripomína polievku. Červené ste ako mrkvy či raky a k tomu všetkému si tu blbnete vylievajúc svoje srdcia ako keby to bolo normálne. To sa hráte na zeleninu?!“ Jej oko pochytilo nezdravý tik. „A pritom... a pritom...“ Pocítila bolesť v hrudi až sa za ňu musela chytiť. „Pritom sa tvárite ako by sa vás nič netýkalo. Tam vonku znovu umiera každý koho som poznala a vy sa tu flákate, ako keby ste žili v úplne inom svete. Šantíte si tu oslobodené od všetkého utrpenia. Toto nie je žiadna rozprávka o kúpajúcich sa vílach! Čím to je, že ste tak špeciálne? Čím to je, že ste to práve vy kto bude na výslní?“ Sklonila smutne hlavu. „Je to tým, že ste krajšie?... mladšie?...“ Zhrozila sa. „Áno... vždy je to tým, že je mladšia, krajšia, šťavnatejšia! Ale s tým bude koniec! Už žiadne: **nie si dosť dobrá.** Žiadna ďalšia možnosť než JA nebude!“ Jej výraz bol výrazom šialenstva. „Zasraná guľa okolo hotela... Kurvy čo rozsiali smrť kde sa len dalo... Šéf čo sa teraz hrá so svojou novou hračkou keď ho najviac potrebujeme tu... A k tomu zajať vyvolené, aby sa mohli dostať na výslnie?... Si myslíte že som retardovaná?...“ Pousmiala sa zúfalo. „Vlastne, šla som len po tej blondíne s prázdnou hlavou, ale pokiaľ sa vás zbavím všetkých, len sa mi tým zvýšia šance.“ Nadšene pozrela na svoje čoskoré obete, len aby jej okamžite zmrzol úsmev.

 

Sakura s Karin sa sústredili na svoju prácu ohľadne Naruto a nepôsobili, že by sa zaujímali o jej reč.

Zato bielovláska, ktorá tým dvom potichu povedala, že sa o ňu postará bola jediná ktorá sa ešte dívala jej smerom. Už nejakú dobu mala potajomky zloženú pečať na aktiváciu čakry k dákej technike. Ňou takpovediac ovládala sedem metrového hada z rodu škrtičov, ktorý sa prikradol zozadu k odkopnutej ženskej. „Z úcty k vám som si vypočul vaše lamentovanie. Avšak, obávam sa ale, že vám nemôžem dovoliť zasahovať do liečebného procesu. K tomu sa musím vopred ospravedlniť, ale musím nejako vyfiltrovať svoj stres.“ Ochladol nebezpečne jej hlas.

 

Lenže ženská vykypela a v afekte sa vrhla k bazénu. S nožmi v rukách mala len jediný cieľ: nasekať z nich skutočné prísady do polievky.

Avšak ten had za ňou, bleskovo vyrazil po svojej koristi. Omotajúc sa okolo jej tela ju stiahol k zemi.

 

S jej híknutím dopadli na kamennú dlážku, kde jej došlo, že sa jej nepodarí dosiahnuť svojho cieľa.

Škrtič si ju začal odťahovať cez dvere preč, ako keby sa vracal so svojou korisťou do diery z ktorej vyliezol.

 

Snažila sa všemožne ako len mohla, ale vďaka jeho cievke okolo jej tela sa ani len nepohla. Pritom s nevýslovným strachom a nenávisťou v očiach voči štvorici šialene lamentovala, prečo to nemôže byť ona kto bude na výslní.

Postupne jej nárek s preklínaním utíchol v diali.

 

„Tak to by sme mali.“ Vydýchol/a si Kabuto. Obe mu venovali bočný podozrievavý pohľad jedným okom. „Hm. Pre takéto nepríjemné návštevy sme tu pripravili menšie privítanie.

„Poznala som ju.“ Skomentovala chladno červenovláska na čože zareagovala i kolegyňa oproti nej.

„To musí byť šok spoznať, že ďalší z tvojich známych ti chce zabodnúť nôž do chrbta. V tejto dedine máš pekne meno.“

 

„Vlastne pokiaľ ide o dedinu, tak by som vás dve mohol informovať, že približne dve tretiny okolitého obyvateľstva patria k mlokom. Alebo ste si skutočne nevšimli ten prudký nárast obyvateľstva za posledný rok?“

Karin sa nezmohla na slovo, len nemo v šoku s otvorenými ústami na neho zízala. Doteraz mala neustále pocit, že populácia ich dediny, ale i naokolo neúmerne klesá.

„Tcs, Zas!“ Nespokojne klapla medička. „Od začiatku o tom vedel a sa čuduje, že ho nikto nemá rád.“

 

„Vy jedny, opitosť neopitosť, nemyslite si že my nie je jasné, že to robíte na schváľ.“ Narážal/a na skutočnosť že vedľajší efekt kúpele riadne pôsobil na psychiku. Jeden by podľa červenej farby ich koží tvrdil, že majú kúpeľový úpal. 

„Sám si za to môžeš! Tak vychladni!“

„Ah to je horko, hodil by sa chladný vánok. Kde je ta ľadová princezná, keď je jej potreba?“

 

„To myslíš slečnu Satsuky?“ Opýtal sa zdvorilo začo si vyslúžil závistlivý pohľad od Sakury.

„Ona, šla na ten kopec, bojovať s  _ním_.“

„Oho, že by sa zmohla na viac než na promenádovanie?“

 

„Ehm. Sakura san, radím vám ju nepodceňovať. Bez ohľadu ako vyčnieva, je miestnym ochrancom.“

Červenovláska skypela závisťou.

„Heee? Žeby šla konečne urobiť svoju prácu a useknúť dáku tu hlávku?“

 

„Nie, nie, to ťažko. Jej prízračná forma má ďaleko k dokonalosti. Takto si šla akurát tak pre poriadny výprask.“

„Kyruin (madam Ragio) tam šla tiež.“

„Tiež si šla pre výprask?“ Za provokovala.

 

„Obávam sa, že áno.“

„He-hej! Čo to má znamenať?“ Opýtala sa vážne sledujúc blondínu, pretože ten čakrový obaľ, ktorý ju už celú zakrýval nabral namiesto líščej podoby, ženské tvary. Nie, ten priehľadný _bijuu plášť_ sa zhmotnil do podoby vyspelej ženy. Všetky krivky i tvár boli rozoznateľné.

I sakura na moment prestala sledovať len jadro a nahliadla na ňu ako celok. „To snáď nie jej možné. I jeho čakra je ovplyvnená tým jeho perverzným sexi no jutsu. Presne ako niekto nemenovaný.“ Švihla pohľadom po Kabutovy.

 

„A je to. Sakura san, došiel som k záveru, že sa vám potom musím neskúr pozrieť do hlavy. Pretože nie je možné, aby ste tak moc ignorovali čoho _Kassei no Jutsu_ (technika aktivácie tela) je schopné a čo jeho použitie znamená. Bez pochyby dopodrobna musíte vedieť limity sexi no jutsu a Henge no jutsu. To čo na ňu bolo použité je Kassei no Jutsu a ako učeň Tsunade sama by ste o ňom mala čo to vedieť.“

„Čo sa mi tým snažíš povedať? I hermafrodita má svoje limity.“ Neveriacky na neho zazerala.

 

Karin zhíkla všimnúť si ako sa na vodnej hladine začali tvoriť slizovité chumáče bijuu čakry. „Čo je zas toto? Skoro akoby si tá polievková voda a bijuu čakra vymieňali miesta.“

 

„Výborne. Je to presne tak ako ste povedala Karin san. Sústreďte sa, obidve! Čoskoro začne tá najdôležitejšia fáza, kedy sa rozhodne či sme to stihli včas, alebo nie.“ Napravil si okuliare a pritom sa veľmi zákerne usmial, tak aby si toho tie dve nevšimli. Čakrový obaľ okolo Naruto nabral dostatočne podrobných detailov aby sa dalo povedať, komu tá druhá tvár patrí. _Ale, ale, Orochimaru sama. Pokiaľ tá tvár patrí tomu komu myslím, tak sa dá celkom presne odvodiť, aké že to prepojenie medzi Naruto a miestnymi dedinčanmi je. Klan, čo bol označený za vymretý... Chi... Kam až to siaha?... Toto nevyzerá na vaše plánovanie a i cez to ho tak silno bránite. Že by za to mohla **ONA**? _ Pomyslel na mladú dievku zahalenú v tieni, rozvalenú v kresle nad vešteckou guľou. _Určite ste museli vedieť, že dôjdem k tomuto záveru a teraz sa musíte pyšne usmievať. Orochimaru sama... nebavíte sa až príliš?_

 

Voda akoby zovrela, tvoriac oranžové bubliny všade na okolo. Celá vaňa sa zaplnila oranžovou masou.

Nabudúce: Závan z minulosti?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hermafrodit - Obojpohlavní  
> -Kassei no Jutsu - podľa (Nikutai Kassei no Jutsu/Body Activation Jutsu (technika aktivácie tela/buniek tela)) je pokročilá zdravotnícka technika, ktorá maže rozdiely medzi zrodom a smrťou na bunečnej úrovni. – Pokiaľ si nespomínate tak tretí nariadil aby na isté bábätko použili túto techniku pre zmenu jeho pohlavia. Avšak Konoha vtedy nedisponovala tak dokonalou verziou tejto techniky. A keďže došlo k porušeniu istej/istých pečatí a Naruto dosiahla i formu presahujúcu čakrový obal (keď sa jeho koža olúpe do červena tým, že ju vytlačí druhá vytvorená z koncentrovanej bijuu čakry pripomínajúcu líščiu srsť), nie je možné aby zámena pohlavia nedostala chyby ktoré vyústili v jej súčasný stav.   
> \--Keďže Orochimaru a Kabuto skúmali a experimentovali s úpravami teľa v miere väčšej než „tak to ste už prehnali“ defakto u nich môžeme hovoriť, že majú viac než jedno telo, takže môžu obchádzať kde aké zákonitosti.   
> \--V inom príbehu z iného prostredia istá vedma (Majster bojových umení a iných vied Genkai) používala techniku aktivácie tela inak. Pokiaľ sa užívateľ duchovného jadra sústredí na maximum. Jeho bunky sú aktívne a telo na čas omladne.   
> -Uterák samo o sebe je narážka na ...


	39. Kapitola 39: Závan z minulosti?

Naruto precitne na zašumenie trávy od poryvu vetra.

Napriek logike sa ocitá v tele svojej osemročnej verzie. V jednoduchých bielych šatách stojí vo vysokej tráve na nejakej lúke. Prekvapene sa obzerá po okolí, až do chvíle, až jej niečo príde povedomé... _Počkať ja to tu poznám. Žeby ďalší sen, alebo vízia?_

Rozbehne sa k istému miestu, aby už po pár krokoch dobehla k ležiacej žene. Avšak ihneď ako ju zbadala o krok zdvorilo ucúvla. Okrem toho, že to nebola tá tehotná mamička, táto žena už od prvého pohľadu pôsobila dojmom veľmi významnej osoby.

Tie jej biele priliehavé vychádzkové šaty na mieru pôsobili skôr ako módny plášť. Od krku až po zem úhľadne zakrývali ďalšiu vrstvu bordového oblečenia. Široká zelená šerpa bola ovinutá okolo jej pása doplnená o veľkú bledú mašľu. Jej rubínovo červené priam čerešňové vlasy presahujúce dĺžku pása, mala prehodené cez hruď, aby si ich nepriľahla. Jej čelo značila značka akú nosila i Hokage. V tom jej priliehavom odeve, alebo skôr kimone z nej priam sršala ceremoniálna dôležitosť.

 

Naruto na ňu civela a až po chvíli sa rozpomenula odkiaľ ju pozná. Spomenula si na jeden zážitok, kedy jej šlo srdce vyskočiť z hrude. Práve vtedy keď jej Saske česal vlasy a ona strnulo pozerala do zrkadla v ktorom nevidela seba ako ju češe Saske, ale istú dievku s papričkovými vlasmi, ako ju dáky mladík s blond špicatými vlasmi češe. Zakrátko sa v tom obraze zjavila táto žena a s ňou i scéna, kedy si tú ženu pobavene doberala dvojica mužov v ťažkých ninja brneniach z prvej vojny. Ako zámienka slúžilo prirovnanie ich dlhých čiernych vlasov k jej i keď ich mala dlhšie. Ale i keď mala kamennú tvár a ruky v bok, nijako neprotestovala voči ich úsiliu vylepšiť jej účes, veľkou kvetinou. Už od pohľadu všetci traja vyzerali veľmi mocne ako keby aspoň boli na úrovni Sanínov, alebo dokonca na úrovni Kage. (Tieň)

 

Naruto sa zapýrila pretože si uvedomila že napriek tomu že balansovali na hrane ktorá veľmi ľahko mohla skĺznuť k deštrukcii nezmerných rozmerov, takéto počínanie bolo i prejavom zhodných pocitov.

 

Zrazu ale žena ležiaca v tráve otvorila oči. Naruto vyľakane poskočila, ale žena si ju nevšímala. Posadila sa a so svojím kamenným bezvýrazným pohľadom pozerala niekam do diali.

Takto ubehlo niekoľko sekúnd než k nej priskočil nejaký ninja. Okamžite sa úctivo pri nej sklonil. „Moja pani, nepriatelia...“

 

„Viem o tom.“ Prerušila ho okamžite. „Dohasínajúce plamienky sa zmohli na posledný vzdor. Dohorievanie tej hraničnej fatry je skvelá príležitosť ako zažiariť a potom sa s dymom vytratiť. Akýto úskok. Celkom si trúfajú.“

„Zlé správy, Listový to s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou nestihnú včas.“

 

„I to som vytušila. Pomoc nedorazí včas, takže nakoniec budeme musieť priniesť obeť i mi.“

„...“ Rozhodla sa vstať a on pokorne pristúpil bližšie aby jej poskytol oporu.

 

„Prevedieme plán s opustením nášho domova. Za žiadnych okolností im nedovolíme, aby uspeli vo všetkých bodoch ich úskočného plánu.“

„Moja paní, ten plán je príliš riskantný.“ Naliehal prosebne.

 

„Šetri svoj dych, máš svoje inštrukcie.“ Stále sa pozerala istým smerom.

„Ale paní.“ Klesol na všetky štyri, zadržujúc slzy. „Ešte stále je čas prehodnotiť i ďalšie možnosti.“

 

„Nie, to už sme preberali. Obliehanie nemôžeme ustáť. Útek zvládnu len tí čo majú dostatočnú mobilitu. Boj by nás nakoniec zničil. Nehodlám obetovať klan, v tejto šaráde. Použijeme kapsulu.“

„Pokiaľ sa, ale niečo pokazí môžu z toho byť roky možno dekády, v najhoršom storočia.“

 

„Možno. Snáď im potom dôjde ako mocné je naše odhodlanie, ochrániť to čo je nám drahé. Tak či onak zaistím aby naše spojenectvo s Konohou pretrvalo. Vyžiada si to nejednu lesť a niektorý prinesú veľké obete v podobe samoty, bez toho aby vedeli, že nie sú sami. Pokiaľ sa ten sen vydarí, naokolo už bude lepší svet, do ktorého sa prebudia.“ Na tvári sa jej objavil náznak úsmevu.

„Ak sa ale mýlite, tak nemáme nič čím by sa tá technika dala predčasne zrušiť.“

 

Úsmev vystriedal smutný pohľad. „Blížia sa... Chod! Bude pre mňa lepšie ak nebudem mať žiadne obmedzenia. Cítim že dôjde k veľkým zmenám v tom ako bude okolitá krajina vyzerať. Pravdepodobne z nášho domova zostanú len trosky, dostaneš za úlohu nájsť nový.“

Ninja smutne, ale i cez to odhodlane prikývol a následne sa rozplynul.

 

Naruto vycapene pozorovala ženu pred sebou. Ako sa vietor pohrával s jej vlasmi a ako sa odhodlane dívala do diali sťa čakajúc na niekoho.

„Tak to by sme mali.“ Povzdychla si a na chvíľočku sa odmlčala nad niečím rozmýšľajúc. „Vetry minulosti dujú na stránky zaprášených kníh. Tie staré knihy nám vnucujú opakovanie tragického príbehu o ktorý ale nestojíme. Avšak ak chceš aby sa ten príbeh zmenil, mala by si povstať a sama sa chopiť pera popísať nové stránky novým príbehom.“ Po tomto filozofickom prejave sa na chvíľku odmlčala.

 

Zatiaľ čo tráva šumela, malá Naruto na ňu civela ako puk nechápajúc o čom to hovorí.

Rubíno-vláske to mlčanie nedalo, pohliadnuc na blondínu pol očkom pokračovala. „Hmm. Starý príbeh si našiel nové postavy. Hoc oň nik nestojí, jeho prekliata moc si berie životy tých na ktorých nám záleží. Na to aby konečne zapadol prachom je potrebné, aby hlavný protagonista zmenil vývoj deja.“

 

Znovu sa odmlčala načúvajúc šumeniu vetra sledujúc pol očkom Naruto ktorá na ňu stále bezo slova zíza. Opatrne sa k nej otočí, zadívajúc sa na ňu priamo. „História sa úmyselne znovu opakuje a prekliatie jedného klanu dostihlo ďalšiu generáciu, avšak tentoraz sú misky osudu prívetivejšie. Mnohý sa zapojili v snahe zmeniť nevľúdny osud, či už vedome, alebo nevedome. Výsledkom toho je že ty máš možnosť skutočne niečo významne zmeniť. Preto musíš pozbierať figúrky okolo teba a zjednotiť ich ohnivú vieru ktorá nakoniec preruší opakovanie tohto prekliatia.“

 

Naruto nechápavo naklonila hlavu na stranu dívajúc sa na ňu ako na nejakú sochu, alebo vystavené dielo.

„Hej, počúvaš ma vôbec?“

 

„Hm?“ Malá blondína sa na sekundu zamyslela a hneď na to ju striaslo šokom. Až teraz jej došlo, že toto nie je obyčajný sen či vízia a osoba pred ňou o nej celý čas vedela. Uvedomiac si že sa k nej prihovárala prepadala panike od toho, že nevedela ako zareagovať.

Žena sa snažila zachovať kamenný výraz, ale pri pohľade na drobca v panike pred ňou, sa neubránila aby jej jedno obočie neposkočilo vyššie.

Tá keď tú zmenu spozorovala panicky vytvrdla v zdesení a z otvorených úst jej unikal len beztvarý zvuk bez slova.

 

Zavial silnejší vietor a za šumenia trávy sa k blondíne odzadu prikradla istá mladá žena s papričkovo červenými vlasmi.

S úsmevom na tvári si za ňu čupla a čo najvernejšie sa pokúsila napodobniť zaštekanie. *haf*

 

„Akamaru!“ Zajasala nadšene malá blondína, prudko sa otočiac aby prijala túto spásonosnú záchranu. Avšak s prekvapením umrzla i s veľkým úsmevom na tvári dívajúc sa priamo do známej vysmiatej tváre.

„Naletela ♥, teraz ťa líštička zje. ♪“ Pobavene s melodickým hladom jej hravo pohrozila zdvihnúc ruky nad hlavu hrajúc sa na dáku hladnú šelmu.

 

Naruto sa poľakane zježila. Zvrtnúť sa o 180 stupňov sa pokúsila o útek.

Lenže papričke sa stačilo len natiahnuť, aby ju schmatla. Ihneď sa s ňou začala materinsky maznať, tlačiť svoje líce o tej jej, ale malé dievča stále v panike nechápalo o čo ide.

 

Pohliadlo na ženu s rubínovo čerešňovými vlasmi pred nimi, ako po jej orosenej tvári steká kvapka potu. Zlyhávajúc si zachovať kamenný výraz prezrádzala strápnenie.

Malá blondína sa znovu zježila poľakaním na čože sa jej vezniteľka, ktorá obidve sledovala, zachichotala. Silno objala dievenku, aby sa nemohla vrtieť šeptajúc jej do uška upokojujúce slovíčka, jemne s ňou pohupujúc zo strany na stranu.

 

Hoci tie slová preleteli jedným uchom dnu a druhým von, malá blondína ich spoznala. Ako mávnutím prútika bola jej panika preč, zanechajúc ju s vycapeným pohľadom plným otázok.

Žena s čerešňovými ich potichu sledovala, naberajúc odvahu k neistým slovám. „Ku-Kushina...“ (Kušina)

 

„?“ Paprička sa na ňu pohliadla pýtavým pohľadom. Nežne usmiala, aby v zapätí na to už bola zase v pobláznenom móde. „Ahoooj, Kushina Uzumaki sa hlááási.“ Zachichotala namieriac svoj pohľad na blondínu. „A tato maličká je moja dieťatko. Naruto...  Naruto U...zu...ma...ki... ♪“ Objala svoju korisť, ktorej doširoka roztvorené oči prezrádzali ako moc to v jej malej hlavičke pracuje. Po chvíľke ju Kushina pustila a len s rukami na jej ramenách upriamila pozornosť svojho dievčatka na ženu pred nimi. „Tak Naruto, pozdrav Báááču.“

„Babičku?“ Pokúšala sa spracovať danú informáciu dívajúc sa na ňu ako na div sveta.

Tá síce stále mala bezvýraznú tvár na ktorej visela nejedna kvapka, ale jej oči prezrádzali že tentoraz je to ona kto prepadá panike. „...čo už... Ehm!“ Zahnala nepokoj zakašlaním. „Dokedy sa chceš chovať ako bezmocné dieťa?“

 

Drobec tú vetu chvíľku spracovávala, dumajúc čo tým myslela než jej došlo že to bolo adresované jej. „P-počkať, Tak to nie je!“ Ohrnula sa a rázom už nemala osem, ale dvanásť rokov. „Tak to rozhodne nie je! Nemôžem za to, že ma tak niektorý vidia! Všetko bolo už relatívne fajn, než som prišla skoro o všetko čo som si vydrela.

„Naruto, stále si nevyrástla dosť na to aby si prehliadla tú hmlu.“ Objala ju znovu jej máti. „Pokiaľ ešte kúsok porastieš pochopíš, že veci o ktorých si myslíš, že si ich stratila sú len prikryté plachtou, aby nateraz neprekážali niečomu inému.

 

Nechápavo k nej nasmerovala časť svojho pohľadu.

„Prestaň sa vykrúcať, Naruto!“ Zahrmela jej babička stále vyzerajúco sviežo i prísne ako Tsunade. „Pokiaľ chceš to všetko naspäť, tak dospej!“

 

Blondína na moment sklonila hlavu ako by nad niečím uvažovala. Zato jej máti mala výraz, že by chcela aby ešte chvíľočku bola malinká.

Rubíno-vlasá žena pokračovala v kazateľskom tóne. „Nikde nie je napísané, že nad osudom sa nedá zvíťaziť. Tak bojuj! Nechcieť nič stratiť je naivné, ale nikto ti to nemôže zakázať sa o to pokúšať. Naopak, je to presne niečo za čo by si mala bojovať zo všetkých síl. Preto bojuj! Bojuj z celého srdca!“

 

Dievča jej neodpovedalo, ale na znak že počúva aspoň hmkla.

„Naruto...“ Pripojila sa i jej máti trpezlivo. „I keď teraz sa zdá že máš v rukách len mizerné karty, stačí ich prefíkane zahrať a rázom to nebudú mizerné karty. Spomínaš si na svoju chuninskú skúšku? Napríklad na súboj s Nejim? Tiež ti vzal silu a všetko vyzeralo že už to má v kapse, ale ty si sa vynašla a porazila ho. Alebo chceš vziať to vydreté víťazstvo späť? Povedať že to bola len náhoda? V dobe kedy prizerajúci čakali že to už vzdáš, si im ukázala presný opak. Dodržala si svoje slovo a o to ide, alebo i to chceš vziať spať?“

 

„Pravda, ja svoje slovo nikdy neberiem spať. Pretože... Pretože je to moja cesta ninji.“ Do jej pohľadu sa navrátila neoblomné odhodlanie zatiaľ čo medzi nimi stála už vo svojom súčasnom veku.

Babička sa pri tom pohľade pousmiala.

„Správne, správne, tak to má byť.“ Pochválila paprička svoju dcérušku. „Takže aby reč nestála ideme navštíviť ešte niekoho. Ale predtým ešte malá zachádzka.“

 

* * *

 

Zafúkal silný poryv vetru ktorý zvíril trávu a zeminu do takej výšky až tak že Naruto musela privrieť oči. Priam sa zdalo, že ten nános čosi priam trhalo z podložia. Než ich znovu otvorila dívala sa na údolie konca. Konkrétnejšie na dvojicu Saske a Naruto v mužskej podobe. Obaja bojovali tú osudnú bitku. Lenže... niečo nebolo v poriadku. Bolo to iné než ako si pamätala. V hrudi mala boľavý pocit a po tvári jej stekal chladný pot od toho aké iné to bolo. Doslova si šli po krku odhodlaný jeden druhého aj zabiť pokiaľ nebude po ich. Lenže ešte viac ju orosilo, keď sa mu skoro priznala. Potom prišiel šok keď videla akú moštróznosť obaja proti sebe vytiahli. Zatajila dych keď sa okolie zahalilo do biela, sledujúc že šla naslepo, takmer ako na vlastnú popravu. Neskôr si ale vydýchla, keď ju vytiahol na breh, ale chvíľu na to zbledla takmer do biela, keď sa Saske nad ňu sklonil. Roztvoril jej oko a posledný krát použil Šharingan. Priam ju zamrazilo, priam cítila ako z jej mužskej verzie niečo uniká. Niečo ako spomienky. To isté sa dialo i víťazovi. Saske sa ku koncu zdvihol a vykročil preč, lenže v tú chvíľu sa niečo stalo. Nevedela si to vysvetliť, ale bolo to ako by ho niečo neviditeľné udrelo do hlavy až z toho odkvacol vedľa porazeného. Skoro by tvrdila že na moment, priamo za ním, stála dáka postava ktorá ho poslala k zemi.

Skoro sa cítila ako keby v ten deň nič nedosiahla a všetko bolo prácou niečoho iného, alebo skôr niekoho iného.

 

 **„Pche, tie tvoje spomienky sú jedno kvalitné bahno. Poriadne si uži toho pocitu, ako ti je z nich zle.“** Zaznelo spoza nej neľudským hlasom.

Predtým než blondína stihla zareagovať, okolie vyplnila voda. Bolo to skoro akoby skočila priamo pod hladinu jazera.

 

* * *

 

Znovu precitla a tentoraz sa nachádzala v obrovskej temnej chodbe. Kamenné steny, strop i dlažbu zdobili vyryté ornamenty. Celý priestor bol pod vodou, ale jej nepripadalo že by sa topila. Voda bola nadmieru teplá a prúdy bubliniek stúpali z kadejakej škáry zdola nahor a opačne, dokonca i z jej úst.

 

Stála tam, vlasy jej planuli vo vode a pred sebou mála známu mrežovanú bránu. Chvíľku jej trvalo než spoznala známu siluetu za ňou. „Kyu...“

 

Kyuubi ležala bez akéhokoľvek záujmu o okolie s prednými labami pod hlavou. Jej srsť od hlavy až po konce chvostou planula vo vodných prúdoch ako chaluhy na útese. Pootvorila oči, znudene na ňu pozrúc. **„Tak už si sa konečne uráčila  rozhodnúť sa precitnúť?“**

„Kyu...“

 

**„Fajn, tak keď ste sa tu rozhodli zastaviť a porozhliadnuť, tak sa uráčte i rovno vypadnúť!“**

„Ale, no tak Kyu, práve sme prišli.“ Pristúpila k Naruto Kushina aby ju znovu odzadu objala. „Čo sa takto porozprávať ako za starých čias?“

 

Nedopovedal, namiesto toho nahodil unavený pohľad a podujal sa pomaly uzavrieť svoje viečka v náznaku že ich bude ignorovať.

„Zas máš zlú náladu, Kurama?!“ Pristúpila k dvojici i Narutová babička s rukami na svojich bokoch.

 

 **„Čarodejnica!!... čo tu chceš?!“** Venoval jej neprívetivý pohľad.

„Poznáš aj nejakú inú náladu než zlú?“

 

**„Od teba to je to trefné, prestaň na mňa plytvať dychom a vytrať sa do diery z ktorej si prišla.“**

„Moc si všetko berieš k srdcu.“ Povzdychla.

 

 **„Nezačínaj si!“** Zaceril na ňu. **„Tých sračiek na srdce už mám viac než dosť a nikdy sa to nemieni zlepšiť. Na rozdiel od vás zaostalcov, ja na nič z toho nemôžem zabudnúť.“**

„Kurama, do kedy sa chceš vykrúcať?“

 

 **„Počúvaš sa vôbec čarodejnica? Vy ľudia sa tvárite ako keby ste zožrali múdrosť sveta, ale ani jedna z vás nedokáže pobrať, aké to je byť bijuu a ešte k tomu uväznený v Jinchuuriky.“ J** eho hlas nabral na vážnosti a ona si brala z neho príklad.

„Nikdy to nebolo myslené ako väzenie, ale ako spôsob ako zdieľať pocity.“

 

**„Krásna báchorka s jednou chybou: vy nedokážete pobrať moje pocity.“**

„To preto lebo sme zaostalý nižší druh a tvoje srdce je príliš veľké. To ale nemení nič na tom, že pokiaľ by si mal vôbec záujem ich s nami zdieľať, spravil by si ich pre náš jednoduchšie. Takto si v očiach ostatných vnímaný ako konštantne naštvaný.“

**„Kto na celom svete by v mojej situácií nebol neustále naštvaný? Priviazali ste ma  tu ako dáky náklad na lodi.“**

„Zdá sa mi to, alebo si tentoraz menej naštvaný než obvykle?“ Nahodila koketne ale jemu sa hnevom prežilovali oči.

 

Zameral svoju pozornosť na Naruto. **„Idiot, zobuď sa! Sú len ozvenou z druhej strany.  Obi dve!“**

„?... O čom to hovoríš Kyu?“

 

**„Trapka. Pri tvojom trápnom pokuse zblížiť sa stou hysterkou počas festivalu v Konohe, keď ťa vyžierala ako sa len dalo, si stretla ducha tretieho Hokageho. Tieto dve sú presne to isté.“**

„D-Duch?“ Otočila svoj pohľad na Kushinu, ale tá len sa na ňu len rozkošne usmiala. „P-počkať čo tu robia duchovia?“

 

**„Idiot, ani sa nepokúšaj nad tým rozmýšľať! Priťahuješ tieto fenomény ako nočná lampa moly.“**

„P-počkať ty sa ich tiež bojíš?“

 

**„Blbka, prečo by som sa mal starať o niečo s otravnosťou dotieravého hmyzu. Roztrhať už ich nemôžem. Stačilo by ne len dýchnuť a už sa rozplynú. Nebiť tejto šlamastiky v ktorej si, tak sa ani nesformujú.“**

„Oh vyzerá to, že konečne pochytil nejaké móresy. Dávnejšie by si to spravil bez rozmyslu.“  Pochválila ho žena s rukami v bok.

 

**„Nepokúšaj ma čarodejnica, čo si to vôbec dovoľuješ, sem prísť?“**

„Kto iný než tvoj Jinchuuriky by mal za tebou prísť? Tvoja zlá nálada vyplýva z nedostatku pozitívneho záujmu z našej strany.“

 

**„Pozitívneho hovoríš? Zas sračky. Jediné pozitívum ktoré mi môžete ponúknuť je uvoľniť ma z tohto vezenia.“**

„Aby ťa zaslepenci akým bol napríklad Madara znovu zneužili?“

 

 **„...“** Venoval jej nadmieru neprívetivý pohľad.

„Uvedom si že i napriek tomu aký si mocný, máš slabiny ako na tele, tak i na charaktere.“

 

 **„He? A kto za to môže čarodejnica?“** Voda okolo neho sa zvarila jeho hnevom.

„Hlúpi ľudia.“ Odpovedala okamžite bez mihnutia oka. „Tvoje neschopnosť zvládať vlastný hnev môže za to že príliš mocný v tebe vidia zbraň. K tomu tá tvoja krátka zápalka vôbec nepomáha k zmene zaužívaného názoru na bijuu.“

 

Zavrešťal tak hlasno, vyvoliac mocný prúd, že sa začala poryvom rozpíjať akoby bola len maľbou z vodných farieb. Skoro by ju to aj odplavilo, keby ju Kushina s Naruto nezachytili a nepritiahli k sebe.

Naruto v tomto smere pôsobila ako bezpečná zóna, či ako kotva. „Kyu!“ Obrátila sa na neho karhavo. „To bolo voči babičke neúctivé.“

 

**„Zobuď sa konečne, Naruto! Ona nie je tvoja skutočná babička. I keď máte korene v rovnakom klane.“**

Blondína nechápavo pozrela na dotyčnú osobu.

„Oh áno, už tomu chápem, nevieš o mne vôbec nič, tým sa veľa vysvetľuje.“ Povzdychla si. „Tak teda volám sa Uzumaki Mito, manželka prvého Hokage. Keď sa pomätený Madara rozhodol prevziať Konohu silou. Ovládol Kuramu a použil ho v boji proti Hashimovy. (Hašim) Madara bol síce porazený, ale rozzúrený Kurama bol na nezastavenie. Jeho hnev sa nám nepodarilo skrotiť a hrozba jeho pomsty voči všetkým ľudom bola nesmierna. Tak sa pristúpilo ku krajnému riešeniu a spoločnými silami bol zapečatení. Konkrétne do mňa a ja som sa stala prvou Jinchuriki dnešnej doby. Ako jeho Jinchuriki som mala dve úlohy: chrániť ho pred ďalším zneužitím, ale v prvom rade zbaviť ho jeho nenávisti, ktorá sa v ňom usadila. Samozrejme sa mi to nedarilo a jeho nenávisť bola stále veľká. Preto na sklonku môjho života bola povolaná Kushina a potom toto bremeno prešlo na teba. A ešte pred tým než sa opýtaš na ostatných Jinchuriki: Madara skúšal ovládať i ostatných bijuu, avšak Hashim ho zakaždým zastavil. Lenže bijuu už boli naplnení nenávisťou a tak vznikli Jinchuriki po celej zemi. Lenže nanešťastie ich mnohý začali pokladať za zbrane a zneužívať ich moc, čože nepomáhalo povodenému zámeru.“

 

 **„Čarodejnica, nesprávaj sa ako by si vedela aké to je.“** Zavrčal na ňu.

„Máš strach.“ Ozvala sa Naruto dívajúc sa s neutrálnym výrazom na Kuramu, ktorý okamžite stíchol. „Strach z toho, že nebudeš sám sebou.“

„Strach z toho, že ťa to bude bolieť.“ Dodala Kushina.

„Strach zo samoty.“ Zakončila Mito.

 

Škaredo na ne zazeral.

„Spravme dohodu.“ Navrhla Mito.

 

**„Dochádza vám čas...“**

„Tak isto i tebe. Určite si spozoroval, že sa znovu niekto snaží zneužiť moc bijuu pre vlastné plány a to ťa neskutočne vytáča. Presvedčuješ sám seba, že spolunažívanie s ľuďmi nie je možné. Ale!... Jedna osoba sa ti stále snaží dokázať opak.“ Poukázala na Naruto. „Pokiaľ sa aspoň jedna osoba o to snaží, mal by si sa tiež.“

 

Jeho zúrenie rástlo.

„Alebo sa jednoducho bojíš sa o to vôbec pokúsiť?“ Jeho prežilované oči sa dookola rozšírili a cez tlamu mocne do seba začal nasávať okolie. Preto sa obrátila na najmladšiu z nich. „Naruto, ako potomok Uzumaki budeš obávaná mnohými, len za to priezvisko. Zvyšok je na tebe.“ Potľapkala ju po ramene.

„Naruto, Kuramu je ťažké pochopiť, ale si na najlepšej ceste to dokázať.“ Pridala sa k nej i Kushina. Spoločne od nej poodstúpili, aby ju mohli postrčiť k bráne. Dali do toho takú silu že ju priam sotili o mreže až tak, že sa ich musela chytiť aby nespadla. Ale pri tom ešte obrátila k nim svoj pohľad. „Pá Naruto, toto bola skvelá príležitosť ako sa stretnúť a nepoužiť svoj tiket. Neboj, ešte sa stretneme.“ Zakývala jej mamka, tesne pred tým než deväť chvostový vypustil čo nasal a obe sa rozplynuli pod náporom enormného prúdu.

Blondína mala čo robiť, aby sa udržala mreží, pretože inač by ju to odplavilo do útrob temnej chodby.

 

Chvíľu po tom čo prúd ustal nabrala rozvahy, aby pohliadla na zadýchaného bijuu. „Vieš... s tou krátkou zápalkou mala pravdu.“

**„Pusti ma odtiaľto!!“**

„Ehe...“ pokúsila sa zasmiať. „Ja by som naozaj rada, ale neviedlo by to k ničomu dobrému. Možno niekedy inokedy, dobre?“ Pousmiala sa na neho čo sa míňalo zámeru ho upokojiť. „A nie je tu nejako horko?“

**„Tak ten tvoj natvrdlý mozog konečne začal pracovať? Čo keby teba niekto naložil do pohára, zalial ťa dákou brečkou a ku koncu dal i variť?“**

 

„Eh?“ Prirovnala si ten jeho výrok k liečebnej procedúre, ktorú podstupovala od momentu čo prišla s ostatnými do Numy. Trápne sa zasmiala až musela prosebne sklapnúť ruky v jemnom úklone. „Nejako ti to vynahradím.“

Líška na ňu chvíľu neveriacky zazerala než sa prestala silno mračiť. **„Stále ti nedochádza ako moc si v sračkách, že nie? Doplávaj k hladine, ty Idiot!“**

 

„K hladine?“ Nechápavo pozrela hore.

 

* * *

 

V tú chvíľu znovu precitla. Už nebola v tej chodbe, ale pod hladinou oceánu. Variaceho sa oceánu.

Ucítila ako sa začína topiť, ako ju drví tlak vody a k tomu to neskutočné horko z ktorého by sa uvarila.

Urýchlene zamierila k hladine.

 

Tam zistila že sa jej to nezdá. Kam až dohliadla bola len bublajúca hladina. Cítila sa ako kus masa v jednej obrovskej polievke.

 

Pohliadla dole pod seba kde v hĺbke spozorovala žiariacu sféru duchovného jadra, ktoré pulzovalo náhodne sa otáčajúc.

 

Okolo toho bola akási skladanka z písaných slov a znakov. Skoro akoby sa dívala na priehľadné panely v niekoľkých vrstvách. Celá ta skladanka a jej popísané panely sa na prvý pohľad náhodne hýbala a menila svoj tvar. Ako nejaký hlavolam sa ten úkaz znovu a znovu márne rozkladal a skladal, snažiac sa nejako dostihnúť meniacu sa sféru. 

 

Ihneď jej došlo že ten var vzniká z nesúladu medzi tými dvomi prvkami. Vedela že musí niečo podniknúť a i keď presne nevedela čo zamierila priamo k jadru, vrhnúc sa do tak trochu iného boja.

Nabudúce: Súboj džentlmenov?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzumaki klan – bol obávaný pre svoje výnimočné pečatacie - zapečatovacie techniky a dlhovekosť. Preto bol častým terčom útokov. Pri jednom takom ich domov Uzushio padol. Údajne vtedy polovica z klanu umrela a zvyšok sa rozpŕchol. (Wiki)  
> Na znak spojenectva medzi Uzumaki, Senju a neskôr celou Konohou, ninjovia z Konohy nosili na chrbte znak klanu Uzumaki (alebo dediny Uzushio). Možno to bola len náhoda, alebo zámer že Naruto mal na svojom oranžovom úbore hneď dva tieto znaky a to po stranách na ramene. (Tuším jeden i na chrbte?)


	40. Kapitola 40: Súboj džentlmenov?

Tak ako predtým prisľúbil, Aqua-man veľkoryso dovolil Saskému, aby obe porazené vyzývateľky, vyniesol na škáru v skalnatom masíve bezpečne vysoko nad plošinou, ktorá bola ich osobným bojiskom. Saske nechcel aby kvôli tomuto mníchovi na slepej výprave za pomstou zomrel ešte niekto ďalší. Avšak bol si istý že mních má ešte bočný motív, alebo si myslí, že mu tým nahlodáva jeho odhodlanie. Zato on bol pripravený to jeho odhodlanie rozdrviť všetkým čo má. Od samurajky si privlastnil remeň ktorým si mohol pripevniť pošvu meča okolo pása, tak aby mohol mať poprípade obe ruky voľne.

 

Ako náhle bol s nimi hotový, hneď zložil niekoľko pečatí, zvrtol sa, rozbehnúc sa po kolmej skalnatej stene na dol. Po pár krokoch, behom okamihu poslal spŕšku ohnivých gúľ smerom na sediaceho mnícha.

* Katon: Housenka no Jutsu * (Oheň: Technika bájneho ohnivého fénixa)

 

Ohnivé bombardovanie zasiahlo plošinu pod nimi tak rázne, že sa po tomto už len ťažko dala nazvať príjemným relaxačným miestom. 

Šéf nejako očakával náhly výpad a rovno zo sedu uskočil na stranu. S bravúrnou obratnosťou sa vyhol každému Fireballu i explózii. Zúrivý útok vyniesol do vzduchu množstvo prachu, formujúc ho do nepriehľadných oblakov. Keďže mladíka vďaka týmto oblakom stratil z dohľadu začal sa obzerať, hľadajúc kde sa skrýva.

 

Ale ten rozrazil prachovú stenu zaútočiac na neho od boku s chidori (tisíc štebotavých vtákov) v ruke.

Hoci ten útok nepoznal okamžite vedel, že sa ho to nesmie dotknúť a preto zatočil palicou ako s vrtuľou. Úspešne tak zrazil ruku s chidory na stranu.

 

Lenže mladík sa tým nenechal rozhodiť. Využil momentum vlastného pohybu, aby uštedril mníchovi kopanec z otočky priamo do brucha. Len čo dosadol druhou nohou na zem znovu vyrazil po svojom súperovi.

Ten v bolesti klapol zubami, avšak keď uvidel že útok s chidori stále pokračuje, švihol s rúnovou palicou a mocne s ňou udrel do zeme pred seba čím tá skalnatá zem vybuchla. Priestor medzi oboma sa vyplnil kamennými úlomkami smerujúcimi na všetky stany preč od mnícha.

 

Zatiaľ čo sa útočník vyhýbal úlomkom mal brániaci sa len zlomok času za ktorý aktivoval rytiny na palici. Tie sa rozžiarili do zlata a následný opätovný úder do zeme, spôsobil menší armagedon.

Tak ako predtým zem vybuchla, ale tentoraz v ohromnom niekoľkonásobnom meradle. Priam celá plocha plošiny okolo neho popraskala na rôzne kusy a tie sa zúrivo vyšmarili na hor.

 

Saske využil jeden z väčších kusov na ktorý si pričupol skenujúc sharinganom okolie pre medzeru. Až ju našiel vyrazil skrz obrátený dážď skalnatých úlomkov vidiac cestu k svojej koristi.

Tá si ale dala dve a dve dokopy a hneď pripravila ďalší obranný krok. Zatiaľ čo jednou rukou spravil pečať tigra, palicou spravil dlhú ryhu do zeme a na jej konci za pomoci ďalších pol pečati aktivoval techniku. Oblúkovým pohybom palice vytiahol masívny skalnatý pol oblúk zo zeme dosť veľký aby poslúžil ako hradný múr.

 

Útočník sa zamračil, keď moment pred tým, než by sa dostal k cieľu pred neho vstala kamenná hradba. Nemienil plytvať časom to obchádzať a tak využil stále aktívnu chidori a hradbu rozrazil. Prelietajúc skrz ňu sa jeho oči doširoka otvorili od prekvapenia, keď za ňou jeho ciel nebol.

To preto lebo mních vyskočil na stenu hradby tesne pred tým než ju lovec rozrazil. Odraziac sa od nej smeroval naspäť priamo na neho s úmyslom ho zaryť do zeme.

 

Mladík ale zaznamenal výpad, použil voľnú ruku aby vytiahol meč. Zvrtol sa a meč zasiahol tyč predtým než sa ho stihla dotknúť. Namiesto toho, aby sa ju pokúsil odkloniť využil protivníkov mocný výpad, aby sa zvrtol ešte viac a útoku sa úplne vyhol. V piruete sa tak dostal dostatočne blízko aby jeho chidori mala voľnú cestu.

Mních si v tento moment uvedomil že svojho súpera podcenil, pretože jeho výpad kópiou na dol už nemohol presmerovať. Ale i cez to schmatol súperovu ruku, aby zablokoval tú nebezpečne bzučiacu vec.

 

Saske nahodil výraz ktorým tvrdil, že to nestačí. I keď jeho ruky boli zaneprázdnené, jeho nohy nie. Využil svoju obratnosť a podarilo sa mu Aqua-mana znovu kopnúť do boku trupu.

Ten od bolesti zastonal, stratiac kontrolu nad rytinami, čim tá palica stratila svoju deštruktívnu zotrvačnosť. Vďaka silnému kopancu odletel na stranu, kde sa pár krát prekoprcol na zemi.

 

Pomstiteľ so spokojným pohľadom dosadol na rozhlodanú skalu ktorá zostala po armagedone, pripravený pokračovať vo svojom výpade stále s bzučiacou chidory v ruke. Len že sa zarazil, pretože okolie zatiahol tieň z klesajúcich úlomkov. To čo predtým ako kamenný výbuch išlo na hor teraz šlo i dole ako dážď.

 

Nastal skutočný armagedon, keď okolie bolo celoplošne bombardované.

 

Chidori konečne našlo svoje finálne uplatnenie, keď za jej pomoci ženích vyviazol bez podstatnejšieho zásahu.

 

Zadychčaný, so zvukovým sprievodom dopadajúcich posledných kamienkov, deaktivoval svoje podporné techniky, na chvíľu si sadnúc. Porozhliadol sa po plošine, ale všade bola len mesačná krajina pokrytá vznášajúcimi sa kúdolmi prachu. Štrbina hore na útese s vyzývateľmi ktorý prišli pred ním, našťastie nebola kameňmi zasiahnutá. Prešlo pol minúty než si konečne uľavene vydýchol.

 

Lenže nebol mu dožičený odpočinok. Kamienky sutín sa na jednom mieste začali podozrivo hýbať. Chvíľu na to sa jeden kamenný úlomok, dosť veľký na to aby sa pod ním schoval človek, prevrátil na bok.

 

Z diery pod ním vyliezol šéf. Vzpriamil sa, aby jeho metalovo čierne telo bolo vidno cez kúdole prachu. Jeho pohľadá tvár bola potemnená, bez štipky vrúcnosti či prívetivosti. Jeho celo čierne oči bez zreničiek vyhľadali tretieho vyzývateľa. Jeho pohľad hovoril, že čas na hry skončil. Obrátil sa k nemu, zlostne zvierajúc palicu. Po hlbokom nádychu a výdychu sa postavil do bojového postoja. V miernom predklone nechal tú palicu obtočiť sa okolo vlastného krku. Za tú krátku dobu, čo boli jeho ruky voľne, stihol poskladať pečate a len čo ju znovu uchopil napol svoju hruď i našpúlil ústa.

 

Mladík nestihol poriadne nabrať vypotrebovanú silu a už sa díval na prívalovú vlnu vysokú mnoho metrov. Nebola tak mohutná a vytrvalá ako tá od mločieho obra, ale zato bola omnoho rýchlejšia. Ledva stihol vyskočiť dostatočne vysoko aby ho tá stena nezrazila.

Až to šéf videl aktivoval rytiny na palici a podobným pohybom ako keď vytiahol skalnatú hradbu zo zeme tentoraz ohol (bendol/ zmanipuloval/ ovládol) vlastnú cunami.

 

Saskému bolo celkom jasné, že tá rúnová palica je relikvia predstavujúca až priveľký problém. Vďaka nej sa tá tsunami zrolovala do valca a ako bič nasledovala jej švihnutie. Vsalo ho chápadlo zvírenej vody v ktorom sa nedalo skoro vôbec plávať a prúdy ho chceli zmixovať. V plnej rýchlosti sa rozpľaslo o stenu vrchu. Keby nemal v pamäti zážitok z predchádzajúcej vodnej jazdy, možno by sa mu nepodarilo pomocou zámeny uniknúť do bezpečia pred oplieskaním o skalnatý masív.

Vodný stĺpec stratil všetku súdržnosť a ako jedno hrncový vodopád spadol spať na plošinu, odkiaľ zmyl čo mohol do lesa o niekoľko desiatok metrov pod ňou.

Aqua-man naďalej nevenoval odtekajúcej vode pozornosť, ale zato veľmi nespokojne sledoval mladíka visiaceho na stene.

 

Tomu bolo jasné, že takéto niečo by len tak niekto neustál. Zrazu si spomenul na dvojicu samurajek. Pohľadom vyhľadal miesto kde ležali a už od prvého pohľadu mu bolo zrejmé, že ani tento mníchov útok ich nezasiahol.

Šéf stále stojac dole nasledoval vyzývateľov pohľad. I oddola sa dalo usúdiť, že neboli nijak vážnejšie ohrozené. Až sa pohľady týchto dvoch znovu stretli naznačil mu gestom aby sa uráčil dolu.

 

Jeho obočie zašklbalo, ale i tak ihneď s odhodlaním zoskákal dolu.

Obidvaja teraz znovu stáli voči sebe. Síce ich telá prejavovali známky únavy, ale ich pohľady nestratili na odhodlaní poraziť toho druhého. I tak im bolo jasné, že sa ich súboj pretiahol.

 

Nastávajúci sa na chvíľu sústredil smerujúc svoju čakru do meča tak ako to podchytil od Satsuky. Hneď na to sa v jeho očiach znovu zatočil Sharingan.

Kontra k tomu šéf mlokov v Tekkai znovu aktivoval rytiny na palici. Teraz však zámerom nebola kontrola masy či nadmerná deštrukcia, ale svižnosť potrebná pre boj proti sečnej zbrani.

 

Moment na to sa obaja vrhli proti sebe skrížiac svoje zbrane v ďalšom tanečnom kole.

Nabudúce: Kvapky sĺz?


	41. Kapitola 41: Kvapky sĺz?

                Na čistinke v lesíku predák nechápavo pozoroval bielovlasého hipstera stojaceho medzi nevestami. Silná prívalová vlna ich mala odplaviť, utratiť ich životy, ale namiesto toho oni teraz, ležiac či sediac na zemi, s nechápavými pohľadmi pozerali na ich nečakaného záchrancu. Išlo o klasickú scénu so záchranou na poslednú chvíľu, avšak postava nepôsobila dojmom, že ich prišla zachrániť. Čo samo o sebe bolo zarážajúce, ale nie tak moc ako jeho vzhľad. Naga priam vytuhla pri pohľade na tú bledú kožu zdobenú bielymi vlasmi, ten fialovo biely ohoz bez rukávov a hrubé make-upové linky okolo očí. S brašnou na boku a z fľašou na vodu v protiľahlej ruke by jeden povedal, že by mohlo ísť o náhodného okoloidúceho. Keď sa k tomu ale pričítal i ten jeho úškľabok žraločími zubmi, razom bol z príchodu záchrancu, príchod ďalšej obludy.

 

„Ojoj chlape, to bolo dosť pod pás.“ Ozval sa na nasrdenú Nagu s hlasom v dobrej nálade, prehrabnúť si koketne vlasy. „Akceptovanie výzvy podľa mňa vyzerá inak.“

„Kto do čerta si?! Ďalšia mucha čo tu otravuje vzduch?! Iba si im pridal pár sekúnd navyše.“ Zašklbalo šupinatcovy niečo ako obočie, úplne si ho zaškatuľkoval ako hipstera.

 

„Suigetsu Hozuki, ale volajte ma jednoducho Suigetsu.“ Predstavil sa úctivo s poklonou, ale reč jeho tela prezrádzala že si z neho uťahuje. „Asi sa tu vyskytli isté nedorozumenia.“ Zdvihol prst. „Tak za prvé: boj medzi vami má vyzerať, že ty si ich korisťou a nie oni tvojou. Tak čo keby sme to napravili, kámo.“ Vrelo poukázal poučovacím prstom, ako keby oni dvaja boli dáky dobrý kamaráti.

Predákom to nepatrne šklblo, od toho, ako vďaka tomu vyhláseniu nechápal ešte viac. „Hej, ty to asi v hlave nemáš v poriadku, že kámo?“ Zlostne zvieral dvoj-zubec veselej vo svojej ruke. „Dovoľ mi aby som ta vyliečil hneď teraz a tu.“

 

Svižným hodom tá kópia behom mihnutia oka preletela vzdialenosť medzi nimi, prejdúc Suigetsovy priamo cez hlavu. Predák sa škodoradostne uškrnul, ale v momente mal znova nechápavý výraz. Namiesto toho aby jeho cieľ skončil v kaluži vlastnej krvi po strate hlavy, tam zvyšok jeho tela stál akoby mu to nedošlo. Bolo to tým že spomínaní Suigetsu Hozuki je doslova vodný muž tvorený z vody. Ako výsledok sa mohol skvapalniť a zhmotniť pomerne ľahko. Takže keď ho tá kópia zasiahla jeho hlava sa rozprskla ako želatína, sformujúc sa spať o pár sekúnd neskôr.

 

„Ojoj kámo, upokoj svoje hormóny. Toto môžeš robiť hodnú chvíľu a nikam sa tým nedostaneš.“ Riekol pobavene nad vecou.

„Kto do čerta v skutočnosti si a čo chceš?“ Zavrčal nazlostene z rozhorčenia, že napriek jeho snaženiu, isté osoby jednoducho neumierajú.

 

„Ja? Len postávajúci pozorovateľ.“ Vyškeril sa. „Teda to je to čo by som chcel povedať. Zhodou okolností som pre tieto štyri niečo ako sparing-partner čo neumrie, nech ho rozsekáte akokoľvek. Normálne by som nezasiahol a len sa prizeral, užívajúc si šou, hodnotiac výsledky ich tréningu, nech už by viedli k víťazstvu, alebo ich porážke. Ak by si hral férovo nechal by som ťa to s nimi skoncovať už teraz. Avšak...“ Pozdvihol svoj hlas. „Mám zato, že tvoja frustrácia pochádza z predstavy že už ti nemajú čo ponúknuť a už ta nudia. Preto som predstúpil! Mám niečo čo ich ešte raz postaví na nohy, niečo čo z nich vyžmýka posledné maximum.“

„Čože?... Prečo by som ti mal niečo také dovoliť? Ja ich chcem zabiť ti pre-fintená kreatúra!“

 

„Ale no táák. Nebol si to práve ty, kto sa sťažoval, že sú slabé? Sťažuješ sa, že tvoja korisť je príliš slabá a nedosahuje tvojej veľkosti. Lovec v tebe plače, pretože mu to nestačí a potrebuje viacej. Ale neboj, ako ich tréner mám spôsob ako z nich dostať posledné eso, vďaka ktorému ich budeš môcť zabiť pri ich skutočne najvyššom potenciáli. Teda pokiaľ oni nezabijú skôr teba. He, he... Celé to zaberie len pár minút, tak sa posaď a počkaj.“ Predák chcel niečo podotknúť, ale bielovlasého hlas prudko ochladol. „Spomínal si dôležitosť tanca pre nevestu v jej dôležitý deň. Nechceš snáď azda vziať tie slová späť, že nie? Alebo chceš, aby spomienka na ten tanec bolo niečo bežne trápneho, ktorú dokáže zatieniť dáka iná bežnosť, že nie?“

Hrozivo vyzerajúca naga od zlosti vyprskla sliny. „Ty neandertálec, urob si s nimi čo len chceš aj tak ich zabijem!! Tie sračky sú na krok blízko zhebnutiu, ale pokiaľ sa ešte na niečo zmôžu tak veď, že im budem trhať jednu končatinu za druhou tak aby to ostatné videli a pritom sa im budem z plných pľúc smiať do tváre!!“ Zadychčal sa tak moc že musel lapať po dychu.

 

Suigetsu sa veľmi škodoradostne zaškeril obrátiac svoju pozornosť na nevesty. Ich odhodlané pohľady hovorili sami za seba. Posledná šanca ako sa stať silnejšími a docieliť pomstu bolo podstúpiť riskantnú a potenciálne smrtiacu procedúru akou kedysi prešiel i Saske, keď sa pokúsil o útek z Konohy. Siahnuc do brašny na jeho boku najskôr vytiahol krabičku, ktorá obsahovala bojové pilulky. Ich chuť bola viac než otrasná a odhliadnuc od toho čo obsahovali tá chuť samotná by mohla zabíjať. To samo sa dalo vyčítať i z výrazov štyroch žien.

 

Potom vytiahol hrubší zvitok, ktorý rozvinul. Obsahoval privolávaciu techniku, ktorá privolala štyri barely. Išlo o ceremoniálne vyzerajúcu ninja pomôcku do ktorej každú jednu z nich starostlivo uložil, než za nimi zavrel veko.

Tie sudy boli omnoho dokonalejšou verziou než bola tá ktorá sa použila na mladého Učíhu dva roky dozadu. Hneď ako sa veko uzavrelo, bolo vnútro barelov zaplavené rôznymi substanciami. Prešlo skutočne len pár minút pri ktorých zo sudov na rôznych miestach unikal nezdravý čierny dym, či skôr para, než sa dané pomôcky priam rozpadli vyplaviac von tak svoj slizký náklad.

 

Všetky štyri sa okamžite začali zvíjať bolesťami, kašlať a zvracať, dostávajúc zo seba čokoľvek čo v tých bareloch bolo. Jeden by sa podivil na to odhodlanie vďaka ktorému prežili nielen tú procedúru, ale i samotný smrad z chemikálií ktoré sa použili. Možno práve kvôli tomu ich sparing partner pokropil vodou z okolitých mlák doprajúc im sprchu ktorá im pomohla na nohy. 

 

Suigetsu im zatlieskal k ich úspechu, nateraz prežiť túto procedúru, ktorá aj tak môže spôsobiť že sa nedožijú rána i bez toho aby ich predák zabil. Na oslavu potľapkal na svoje rameno naznačujúc kde majú umiestnenú prekliatu pečať, povediac im že teraz by už ju mohli použiť úplne. Ženy si vymenili pohľady a rázom sa značky začali šíriť po ich telách. Až boli všetky na prvom stupni spoločne pokračovali na ďalší. Fľaky sa rozliali až sa spojili v celok. Farba ich koží sa zmenila na hnedú a takisto sa trochu menil aj ich vzhľad. Behom chvíle pripomínali viac démonov než ľudí. Spokojný z výsledku sa vodný muž stiahol z bojiska pripomenúc, že už viac do ich boja nezasiahne.

 

„Milé.“ Klapol nespokojne Predák jazykom, keď sa k nemu obrátili. Vyzbrojené svojími zbraňami a s pohľadmi vraviacimi že mu to zrátajú. „Kto by si pomyslel, že sa tento tanec vyvinie na súboj skutočných monštier.“ Pomalým krokom sa k nemu vydali, ale on sa len uškrnul ich odhodlaniu. „Ale no táák, dámy, predsa ma poznáte... Budem k vám úprimný...“ Zhlboka sa nadýchol a vydýchol.

**„*Tekkai!*“**

Jeho šupinaté telo sa znovu zalialo do metalovej čiernej, švihnúc svojím chvostom ktorému chýbal meter od konca. Ako sa dalo očakávať podarilo sa mu nepozorovane vyliečiť do momentu, kedy mohol znovu bojovať relatívne pri plnej sile.

 

Zatiaľ čo jedným okom pozorne sledoval približujúcu sa štvoricu, tým druhým sa poobzeral po okolí. Vydal sa im na proti, ale už po pár metroch skočil vpred zvinúť sa kotrmelcom do klbka. Nevesty v šoku ledva uskočili rotujúcej cirkulárke. Jeho chrbtová plutva premenená na ozubenú pílu zanecháva v zemi len úzku ryhu, zato nepríjemne hlbokú.

 

Rozhodenie však netrvalo moc dlho pretože ich korisť v tomto výpade mala len mizivé možnosti manévrovania. Rýchlo sa dali dohromady vyraziac proti nemu.

Tichá vyslala dvojicu vzdušných čepelí vyvolaných jej kovovými vejármi. Tie by normálne rezali stromy v pol, ale pri dopade na rotujúce obrnené koleso sa rozbili v prach.

Zatiaľ čo sa vzdušná technika Tichej minula účinku, Podráždená sa dostala dosť blízko utekajúc vedľa rotujúceho plaza. Pästovkou od boku mu uštedrila ranu ktorá ho vyniesla z rovnováhy. Úder bol dosť na to aby sa to mohutné telo prevrátilo na stranu. Prevracajúca sa, ale pritom stále ešte rotujúca píla ukázala svoje zuby a ona musela v panike uskočiť na stranu. Ledva unikla rozrezaniu, zatiaľ čo ju zasypávala spŕška vytrhávanej zeminy.

Veselá s kópiou v podpazuší poskladala pečate pre ďalšiu vodnú techniku. *Suiton: Suireiha (voda: Vodná duchovná vlna)* Okolitá voda sa hrnula k jej prstom ktoré ako pištoľ namierila na Nagu. Formujúc guličky na ich koncoch spustila guľometnú paľbu na svoj cieľ. Riadne početná spŕška vysokorýchlostných striel pokropila Nagine telo. Vďaka tomu že otáčavý pohyb nebol dostatočný ani jeho Tekkai nebola dosť aby na mnohých miestach zúrivé ostreľovanie neprerazilo jeho kožu.  Červená tekutina opúšťala šupinaté telo v nespočte drobunkých fontánok, ako od ihiel.

 

Vo zúrivosti z príliš otravnej krvavej akupunktúry sa predák so zavrčaním zvrtol z klbka do mohutnej otočky.

Podráždená už bola vo výpade, hľadajúc voľné miesto kadiaľ by mu mohla uštedriť jednu či dve päštoukou, z jej bojových rukavíc.

 

Lenže si ju všimol, ukryjúc svoju roztvorenú ruku s ostrými pazúrmi za chvost jej pripravil pascu. Takže až si myslela, že našla odkryté miesto, delil ju len moment od toho, aby ju schmatol... Nie, aby ju nabodol na svoje pazúre, či priamo rozdrápal.

V poslednej chvíli ju zachránila rozvážna, ktorá ju zrazila na stranu. Spoločne sa preleteli vyhnúť sa ako tak pazúrom, tak i druhej otočke chvostovej píli. Ale i tak iskry lietali z jej dvoj-čepeľového meča ako sa za ním kryla.

 

Rozhodne ich nemienil nechať tak a chcel vyraziť priamo po nich, ale tichá z prílišnej blízky švihla vejármi súbežne vytvoriac jednu mohutnú vzdušnú čepeľ. Táto gilotína smerovala na jeho tvár a on musel strnúť aby maximalizoval svoju železnú obranu. Švih bol tak silný že podvedome, aby neprerazil jeho kožu, pohol svoju hlavu na bok.

Vďaka tomu uzrel veselú, ktorá využila svojej akrobatickej obratnosti, vybehnúť po jeho chrbte, zaútočiac na jeho hlavu z druhej strany. Jeho pohľad sa naplnil šialenosťou a tesne pred tým než mohla uštedriť úder sa jeho telo naplo ako pružina. Zatiaľ čo uskakoval vzad, sa po nej zahnal ako po otravnom hmyze.

Podarilo sa mu ju zraziť až tak že sa preletela a teraz jej telo smerovalo na Tichú. Okamžite dostala nápad, ktorý za pomocou jednoduchého gesta prezradila svojej kolegyni. Tá vyskočila k nej. Namiesto toho aby sa zrazili, obe sa vo vzduchu chytili za ruky, jedna využijúc svojej prednosti v akrobatickom manévrovaní a tá druhá v tanci, sa obe tanečne zatočili. Prvá ihneď pochopila čo mala druhá v úmysle a zatiaľ čo boli obe v kombinovanej piruete, Nagu zasypala spŕška menších takmer neškodných vzdušných čepelí v kombinácií s nebezpečnými vodnými strelami.

Než doskočili na zem, bola naga reflexívne donútená ustúpiť o značnú vzdialenosť. Samozrejme sa mu to vonkoncom nepáčilo a prepadal zúrivosti, nevyužijúc malinkého okna ich oslabenia. Jeho nálada sa však zlepšila, keď si v diaľke za nimi všimol niečoho čo mu patrí. Vyškerene zložil pečate pre tsunami.

 

Na nevesty sa valila ďalšia tsunami ktorej ledva stihli uskočiť do výšky. Pritom Rozvážna s Tichou museli Podráždenej dopomôcť, keď sa bezradne zadívala na tú stenu, ktorú by inak nedokázala preskočiť. Čakali že za vlnou uvidia predáka, ale ten stihol skočiť do samotnej tsunami využijúc ju ako transportný prostriedok. Veselej stiekla kvapka studeného potu po tvári, keď si uvedomila že pokiaľ by zvolili inú metódu, ako napríklad prerazenie za pomoci jej vidlice, mohli by mu tak nabehnúť a on by mohol ich všetky rozdrviť.

Jemu ale táto možnosť na um neprišla, jediné o čo mu išlo bolo dostať sa k svojmu troj-zubcu.

 

Až sa tak stalo namyslene sa vzpriamil pozrúc na nespokojne sa tváriacu štvoricu za ním. Gestom im naznačil aby šli na neho.

 

Po troch jeho prívalových vlnách bola pôda na čistinke premočená a kde tam boli mláky, čo mu dávalo menšiu výhodu v rýchlosti. Na druhej strane iba veselú takáto situácia nespomalí ba naopak zrýchli. Cvengla svojou kópiou, ktorá zarezonovala ako ladička prikazujúc okolitej vede aby sformovala guľu okolo ozubeného konca. Čo chvíľa jej zbraň pripomínala skôr palcát, alebo lízatko než dvoj-zubec.

 

Nevesty i predák sa vrhli voči sebe v ešte zúrivejšom výpade. Šupinatec mal akú takú predstavu o ich taktike a zvlášť pozor si dával na veselú s podráždenou. Zato hnedo-kožky ho oblietali ako veľmi otravný hmyz snažiaci sa vycítiť príležitosť na uštipnutie.

 

V jeden moment sa zahnal Tridentom po Tichej. Ta sa ale vytiahla s tlakovou vlnou, ktorá zrazila jeho ruku na dol. Hneď za tím vytvorila konštantný neprerušovaný prúd vetra vďaka ktorému sa tá jeho ťažká zbraň zaborila do zeme a dočasne tam uviazla. Na sekundu ho to rozhodilo.

Podráždená medzitým vyrazila spredu, rútiac sa na neho čelne v jasnej priamke, zraziac päste svojich rukavíc k sebe v bojovom geste.

 

Keďže sa nemienil nechať preletieť švihol chvostom aby ju rozpáral či aspoň zrazil na bok.

Lenže Veselá zmenila smer toho ozubeného biča udrieť do neho vodným kladivom.

 

Zúriac schmatol podráždenú za rukavicu tesne pred tým, než mu mohla jednu uvaliť, pritom ju potiahol do protistrany, aby nemohla včas použiť druhú päsť. Roztvoril papuľu chystajúc sa jej odkusnúť hlavu.

Tá sa ale zákerne usmiala skloniac svoju hlavu a nastaviac chrbát Rozvážnej, ktorá po jej chrbte nabehla priamo na Nagynu otvorenú papuľu. Ostrie jej čepele bolo rozpálené akoby ho zahrieval kovár. S namierenou čepeľou vpred sa chystala prešpikovať dračiu hlavu zvnútra.

 

V poslednej chvíli ju opľul čím sa zježila až tak, že stratila svoju rozvahu. Od zhnusenia ju striaslo. Odkloniac hlavu Rozvážnej meč len poškrabal jeho tvár. Zato zvrtnutie jeho hadovitého tela bolo dosť na to, aby naletela priamo na jeho chrbtovú pílu. Karty sa pre ňu obrátili a jej meč zaškrípal, od toho ako ju ledva ochránil od naporcovania.

Tichá sa nedostala ani k vyvolaniu gilotíny z jej dobrej pozície, pretože musela chytiť podráždenú ktorú po nej hodil.

Zato veselá nemala vôbec veselí výraz, keď mu pod rebrá uštedrila kladivový úder _lízatkom_. So zavitím sa doslovne prekoprcol na bok, zvíjajúc svoje telo ktoré zasiahlo i ju a ona odletela na bok.

 

Päť tiel skončilo na zemi.

 

Ubehla chvíľka, než sa pätica postavila na nohy a po výmene hrozivých pohľadov, znova odhodlala k súboju.

 

Zo zasipením po nich vyrazil brázdiac cez kaluže, mokrú trávu a zvlhnutú zem, kľučkujúc ako had dostatočne rýchlo, aby nemohli moc využívať svojej početnej prevahy. Najbližšie k nemu bola Rozvážna s ktorou skrížil Trident. Bez milosti sa ich zbrane zakliesnili čo využil na to aby ju vyšmaril k oblohe. Vyletela tak vysoko, že i napriek prekliatej pečati by ju jediná chybička pri dopade mohla stáť život.

Tichá vyvolala mohutnú čepeľ, ktorá poškrabala Nagin chrbát, zanechajúc červenú ryhu. Pokúsila sa na neho nabehnúť, ale musela ustúpiť po tom čo sa na ňu zahnal troj-zubcom.

Veselá medzitým sformovala vodný disk okolo kópie s ktorým sa po ňom zahnala.

Uhol do strany priamo do cesty Podráždenej a jej výpadu na jeho torzo.

 

Uškrnul sa nad tou ich snahou. Tentoraz sa zahnal pahýľom tak rázne, že ju už nič nemohlo ochrániť pred tým než ju zdrapne.

Namiesto toho však ona nešla s úmyslom mu tľapnúť na dobrú noc. Vystavila sa zdrapnutiu naschvál aby mohla schmatnúť jeho ruku a uchopiť ju do zveráku. Jej svaly nabrali rázne na objeme a jej koža sa sfarbila do nezdravej šedej. Zaprela sa tak rázne, že sa po členky preborila do zeme, úplne mu tu ruku uväzniac, nechávajúc jeho pazúre chamtajúc do prázdna.  

Šupinatec by ju naj račej prebodol troj-zubcom, ale musel najskôr rozdrviť cirkulárny útok Veselej. Ráznym výpadom tá jej technika vybuchla, keď sa obe zbrane skrížili odhodiac ju vzad.

Medzitým mu Tichá znepríjemnila život vysielaním vzdušných vĺn na jeho hlavu. Ledva ich odolával.

 

To bolo všetko preto aby si nevšimol Rozvážnu. Keď ju poslal sa preletieť, využila svoju vlastnosť ohňa a ten nechala ukotviť na diery vo svojom dvoj-čepelovom meči. Potom jej stačilo využiť fyziky a ako s vrtuľou doletieť na miesto kam tie tri namanévrovali predáka. Takže až naletela na pred pripravené miesto na seknutie, využila všetok svoj um v šerme na jediný výpad.

Rotujúci ohnivý meč dopadol na ukotvenú ruku. Otáčka za otáčkou, sek za sekom skĺzaval po čiernych pancierových šupinách. Predákove inštinkty predátora v posledný moment zabrali a on vytuhol natoľko, aby jeho telo získalo ešte silnejšiu železnú obranu. Tým si zaistil, že kovová čepeľ neprenikla jeho Tekkai. Avšak oheň bola druhá vec. Táto sekundárna tepelná čepeľ však prenikala cez pancierovane, zapekajúc svalstvo v danej ruky. Sek za sekom, tepelná vlna za vlnou spečaťovala koniec tej končatiny.

 

Naga zbesnela ako jeho ruka zapulzovala nesmiernou bolesťou, keď sa jej vnútro menilo na popol. Predtým než však došla k svojmu osudu s beštiálnym zavitím trhol svojou rukou, tentoraz skutočne zaboriac svoje pazúre do torza Podráždenej, rozprsknúť jej krv po celej jeho dlani.

Napriek tomu že ju to vyrvalo zo zeme, takmer vynieslo k oblohe, ignorujúc prúd krvi vyvaliac sa z jej úst, odmietla sa pustiť jeho ruky, ba o to sa ju snažila udržať ešte viac.

Rozvážna dosadla na zem. Spomalená prvým výpadom sa nepreborila do zeme, ale ihneď sa zvrtla v otočke pre druhý výpad stále točiac svoj dvojčepeľový ohnivý meč, sekajú znovu a znovu ohnivým útokom na to isté miesto odspodu.

 

Predákove hadie telo sa zvrtlo a švih troj-zubcom ako lopatou zasiahol Rozvážnu do trupu. V zastonaní a v sprievode praskajúcich rebier jej následné bezvládne telo odletelo do diali.

Tichá skokom zamierila do pozície z ktorej mohla vyslať vzdušnú čepeľ, jej gilotína už bola pripravená. Zahnal sa i na ňu, zraziac ju ako muchu plácačkou, tak že sa preletela ako tá pred ňou.

Avšak jej techniku už nezastavil... Takmer prešla poškodenou šupinatou zbrojou skrz na skrz.

Podráždená vypľúvajúc krv zabrala s vypätím všetkých síl, vykrúcajúc mu ruku.

 

Behom okamžiku všetky tri výpady dotiahli osud istej majestátnej ruky do jej konca. Isté červené oči sa len bezmocne prizerali ako mu istá nevesta zo šedou kožou v zničených svadobných šatách poškvrnených čiernou krvou jeho kumpánov odtrháva končatinu. Nebolo tam ani moc krvi a ako sa prekoprcla vzad skôr popol naplňoval priestor medzi nimi.

 

Čistinkou sa ozvalo dlhé, mohutné zarevanie istej príšery.

 

Tou bola ťažko zadychčaná Naga, ktorá už mala veľmi málo spoločné s človekom. Pohľad načerveno žiariacich očí bol beštiálne prázdny a od úst vytekalo viac slín než pri besnote. Z utrhnutej končatiny odpadávali zoškvarené kúsky sprevádzané kvapkami čiernej krvi. Stratil schopnosť udržiavať Tekkai a až opadlo čierne metalové sfarbenie, šupinatá koža odhalila nejedno zranenie a šrám. Vlastne bol nimi posiaty.

 

To jeho utrpenie o kúsok ďalej sledovala Veselá so smrteľne chladným výrazom v tvári. „Bolí to však?“

Tvor sa k nej otočil, ale z úst mu vychádzalo len chrapčanie.

 

„Decko čo už nevie ani hovoriť. Pevne dúfam že si užívaš tej bolesti, ani zďaleka nie je ani polovičná oproti bolesti čo mám srdci.“

Namiesto slov z neho šlo len nepriateľské vrčanie.

 

„Vážne som to nechcela byť ja čo ti vezme život, ale asi je to osud matky potrestať neposlušné dieťa. Škoda že konkrétny ignorant daroval tak obrovskú moc takej troske ako ty.“ Emócie sa vytratili z jej pohľadu, keď si uvedomila, že jej korisť už pravdepodobne nie je schopná ani vnímať čo hovorí.

Spravila jednoručnú pečať tigra. * Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri Shuriken * (Voda: Vodný rozkrajujúci Shuriken)

Jej dvojzubá kopia cvengla vysokým tónom a okolitá voda sa začala hromadiť okolo hrotov. Čoskoro mala pripravený rovnaký útok ktorým mu uťala chvost, ale tentoraz mal disk omnoho väčšie rozmery i vyššie otáčky. „V istom momente som o tebe vážne uvažovala ako o svojom potomkovi... Vlastne bolo by to skvelé mať obrovskú rodinu... Koncept toho ignoranta nebol zlý, bola by som ochotná i mu odpustiť to mizerné prevedenie. Nakoniec mohla som stáť na tvojej strane. Ale... Ale dobre viem, že mi boli moje deti ukradnuté. Všetci ste to pokašlali.“ Klapla nespokojne jazykom. „Ukončím to, i keď z toho budem mať ešte horšie sny ako do teraz...“

 

Naga so zavrčaním po nej šmarila troj-zubec, ale jeho mierenie bolo tak mimo, že sa Veselá ani nemusela namáhať s pohybom na vyhnutie. S revom ako rozzúrené zviera vyrazil po svojej koristi. S otvorenou papuľou sa ju chystal zožrať, priam po nej skočil.

„Odpusť, ale **ODMIETAM ŤA!“** Švihla kópiou pošlúc na Nagu vertikálny rotujúci disk.

 

Ako poleno stromu prechádzajúci kotúčovou cirkulárkou na píle bol šupinatý tvor rozrezaný na dve polovice. Tlak vodnej techniky oddelil obe časti a zotrvačnosťou zariadila, že obe polovice preleteli okolo nej.

 

Ani sa nepohla... len ďalej sledovala jej vodnú techniku pokiaľ sa nerozpľaskla. Až potom smutne sklonila hlavu. „Ak by tomu bolo inak než takto... tak s trocha usmerňovania matky z teba mohol byť i napriek tomu vzhľadu skvelí ninja. Lenže... vybral si inú cestu.“ Do očí sa jej nahrnuli slzy až začala vzlykať.

Preto si ani nevšimla, že k nej pristúpil Suigetsu. „Ojoj. Slza za porazenými? Tak či onak, splnili ste o čo ste tak usilovali. Pomsta bolo dokonaná.“

 

„Nie...“ Triasol sa jej hlas. „Ešte tu je niečo čo musím doriešiť. Treba tomu ignorantovi otvoriť oči. *vzlyk* Suigetsu san, budem potrebovať vaše schopnosti.“

„He? Spomaľ dievča. Síce som vám dopomohol dosiahnuť pomstu voči tomu šupinatcovy, keď to vyzeralo že zomriete a vlastne stále nie je isté či do úsvitu nebudete tuhé, ale pokús sa pouvažovať i o možnosti, že toto všetko prežiješ. Pokiaľ budeš príliš moc tlačiť na prekliatu pečať, nakoniec môžeš byť odsúdená žiť ako monštrum.“

 

„Tak to potom, budeme už dvaja.“ Otočila sa k nemu a v momente, keď chcel vykonať gesto námietky zdvihnutým prstom, sa mu nečakane zahryzla do ponúknutého prstu, čož ho šokovalo. Za zvuku preglgávania sala tak mocne až jeho ruka začínala od skvapalnenia strácať tvar. Doslova ho pila i s jeho čakrou, vyciciavajúc ho až do momentu než sa v jej tele prejavila ozvena tlkotu srdca. Predtým než sa stihol spamätať od neho odstúpila. „Ešte ta chcem požiadať aby si sa postaral o zvyšok týmu.“

„He-hej, čo si vôbec myslíš, že pre ne ešte dokážem urobiť? Tieto sú už jednou nohou v hrobe a o lekárskych veciach viem guľové.“

 

„Ale...“ nahodila nežný úsmev. „Som si istá, že vieš o niečom čo by im mohlo pomôcť.“

Na moment nechápal, ale pri pohľade na jej tvár si povzdychol. „Čo už, viem o istom obchode, kde by sa práve teraz dalo popýtať.“ Prehrabol sa vo vlasoch neisto.

 

„Tak potom nie je nad čím diskutovať.“ Radostne sa zatočila na jednej nohe, ako keby sa pred ním predvádzala vo svojich šatách. Úplne odignorovala svoj súčasný démonický vzhľad i zničené oblečenie, keď sa pred ním s nežným úsmevom ako lajdy uklonila. 

Samozrejme že chcel namietať, ale jej náhodné správanie zmrazili akékoľvek myšlienky na námietku. Takže sa cítil dosť divno, keď mu koketne zamávala a zmizla v lesíku. „Ojoj, taká podlosť k tebe nesedí. Všetky ste už oboma nohami v hrobe a ti to po mne chceš, aby som vás zachránil. Dievča už len to že som ta nechal vysať toľko mojej čakry by malo byť dosť, aby ta to zložilo k zemi. Čo tu vlastne vôbec robím?...“ Povzdychol si strácajúc sa v úvahách. Potom zvolal na celú čistinku. „Héééj, Juugo!! Viem že si tu niekde, nemáš nejaký nápad ako tieto tu udržať pri živote aspoň do úsvitu?“

 

Samotná tá otázka ho prinútila sa zachichotať. „Tento debilný vývoj... predpokladám že sa budete smiať asi pridlho, nemám pravdu?... Orochimaru sama?“ Pohliadol k nočnej oblohe stále viac zaťahovanej ťažkými oblakmi, ktoré neveštili nič dobré s ironickým úškľabkom na tvári.

 

Nabudúce: Miera odhodlania matky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ďalší príklad techniky Tekkai je z Nanatsu no Taizai (s2), kde to obry volajú Heavy Metal, pretože vedia kontrolovať zem vytuhnú a doslovne ich koža naberie kovového vzhľadu, vtedy sú schopný ustáť poriadne údery.


	42. Kapitola 42: Miera odhodlania matky?

Situácia u hotela, na bojisku pod žiarivou bariérou, nevyzerala dva krát prívetivo. Obe strany uviazli takpovediac na mŕtvom bode. Unavený Akamaru, Kiba a Neji preferovali skôr boje na blízko. Zato Mloci sa už do útokov na blízko až tak nehrnuli a namiesto toho sa pokúšali o výpady na diaľku za pomoci elementárnych techník a podobne. Tie ale v mnohých prípadoch mali nižšiu úspešnosť než boj na blízko. Zranený Kakashi postával za trojicou sledujúc ako sa každý mločí výpad obrátil v zlyhanie a každý ich bol prerušený z dôvodu vysokého počtu mlokov. Pretože tí mloci sa stále znovu a znovu postavili na nohy, teda väčšina z nich.

 

Takto to šlo peknú dobu než sa na scéne neobjavila akási obéznejšia ženská. Bola tak statne pri tele, že musela chodiť naširoko. „Ale, ale, zlatká. Zdá sa mi to, alebo vážne dostávate riadne na hubu? No nebojte sa, Mamča dá veci do poriadku.“ Jej silný, chrapľaví priam ropuší prízvuk sa zarýval do uší, ako moc hlasná bola.

Jej príchod vyvolal pozdvihnutie medzi obliehajúcimi. Ich morálka či nadšenie ktoré upadlo vďaka opakovaným neúspechom sa znovu dostalo na úroveň kedy pôsobili dojmom, že majú výhru už istú. Azda všetci poľavili v ostražitosti, keď si na čas prestali všímať obrancov. Chceli sa okolo nej zhluknúť s nadšením ako malé deti, ale jej rázne krok vpred im to nedovolili.

 

So záujmom pristúpila ku korytnačej hlave. „Ach, ten ksicht by som spoznala nech sa schová za čokoľvek“ Povzdychla zhlboka. „Tak teda dobre... predpokladám, že ho zložili tamtí fešáci.“ Slovne poukázala na trojicu plus pes pred hotelom, ale defakto odpoveď už bola jasná, keď sa k nim otočila. „Si myslíte, že ste dáke veľké čísla, že áno?“ Zvolala na nich káravo s rukami v bok. „Takých už tu bolo. Nemyslite si, že pokiaľ nemáme fajné nádobičko a oblečky, že sa na nás môžete neustále pozerať z hora.“ Porozhliadla sa na všetky strany po postávajúcich mlokoch v sekunde oľutujúc to prirovnanie.

Celá scéna skutočne vyzerala ako roztržka pouličných gangov, medzi vyfintenou šľachtou a výkvetom zo slamov (najchudobnejšie štvrte), ktorá mala vyvrcholiť k boss-figtu.

 

Zhlboka si povzdychla. „Tak teda fajn zlatká, zase to vyzerá, že sa do toho musí vložiť silná ženská ruka.“ Za povzbudzovania mlokmi aktivovala svoju premenu a po nejakej tej chvíli sa obrancovia dívali na vráskavú žabu, tak veľkú že by si ich všetkých mohla narvať do papule a ešte mať miesto na ďalšieho.

 

Kakashi a jeho tým mal znovu pýtavé výrazy či to myslia vážne.

 

Ich pohľady sa stretli s Mamčiným, lenže sa z jej sa nedalo nič vyčítať. Okolo stojaci obojživelníci zato na druhú stranu veľmi nadšene očakávali čo sa bude ďalej diať.

Ropucha na svoju akciu nedala dlho čakať a spustila rytmické žabie škvŕkanie striedavo raz o vysokých tónoch a raz o nízkych. Vzduch sa zavlnil formujúc rázové vlny smerujúce na bariéru a obrancov pred nimi. Tí sa museli doslova chytať za uši ako strácali koncentráciu pri tomto útoku.

 

Bolo to tak intenzívne až Kakashi praskol v biely oblak.

Mamča sa zastavila pri tejto zmene, ktorú nečakala a hodnú chvíľu jej nedochádzalo čo sa stalo. Kmitajúc očami po celom okolí, očakávala že každú chvíľku príde od neho dáky nečakaný útok, alebo niečo podobné. Ale nevedomky dávala obrancom možnosť sa zorientovať. Až si to uvedomila vyslala signál aby vyšli mloci do útoku. Keď neprišla okamžitá odozva rozhliadla sa očami naokolo, aby v šoku zistila že ten jej zvukový výpad na nich účinkoval viac než na obrancov. Dva krát pregúľala dokola oči ako v duchu zalamentovala.

 

Hlasito zaškvŕkala napínajúc svoje obézne telo. V moment na to sa to jej masívne telo vznieslo k oblohe.

 

Zvyšným trom obrancom bolo úplne jasné čo sa stane až gravitácia vydá plody svojho pôsobenia. Vysielačky preukázali svoju uplatnenie, keď netrvalo ani chvíľu než sa dohovorili a získali nové inštrukcie. Rozbehli sa k diere v bariére, ktorú pre nich Ten-Ten otvorila.

 

Ledva ňou stihli preskočiť dnu, keď tá tučná bomba dopadla tam kde pred tým stáli. Než sa diera uzavrela prenikla dnu len slabá dávka make-upového bahna, ktorý pokryl prednú stranu bariéry ako kvalitná bahnitá maska, prerušiac tak obidvom stranám výhľad.

Na tvárach obrancov sa zračila úľava, ale na očiach Mamči zase zlosť. Jej brucho sa vypuklo a spľasklo v tak hlasitom zaškvŕkaní že jeho ozvena otriasla i priestormi hotela. Čochvíľa Mamča znovu vystrelila k oblohe, aby dopadla priamo na kopulu bariéry.

 

Otriaslo to celým hotelom a zdalo sa že bariéra povolí. Dokonca i zemina v okolí sa rozvibrovala ako keby sa chcela skvapalniť.

 

I keď Mamča na moment ustala na vrchole, skrz vibrácie a možno i klzkosť sa jej končatiny na vrchole pošmykli.

 

Útočníci v zdesený sledovali ako sa tá žaba skotúľala od hora až k nim. Momentum však už bolo tak veľké, že sa prehnala skrz ich rady premieňajúc bývalú záhradu v troskách na nepoznanie.

 

Zúfalé jačanie mlokov značilo prerušenie obliehanie hotela pod bariérou. Aj keď gúľajúca žaba prevalcovala tak tretinu z nich, tlaková bahnitá vlna ktorú po sebe jej telo zanechala, zmiatla druhú a zvyšok buď stratil motiváciu čokoľvek ďalej sami podniknúť, alebo sa vydali za Mamčou nasledujúc jej hlbokú stopu.

 

Nastalo ticho ktoré obrancom ponúklo priestor na vydýchnutie. Avšak i keď bol jeden boj u konca celý konflikt zďaleka ešte nie a práve preto už dostávali skrz vysielačku novú sadu inštrukcií.

 

* * *

 

Pokiaľ ide o Naruto, ktorej vedomie sa nachádzalo v hlbinách jej podvedomia(?), či tela(?), tak tej sa konečne plne vrátilo sebavedomie k boju. Možno to a i mnohé ďalšie dospelo do bodu, že sa v istej v priemere dobre utajenej kúpeľni, kde sa nachádzalo jej skutočné telo, dosiahla istá kúra posledného štádia.

Bazénová voda v ktorej sa vyvárali na červeno sfarbené dievčiny, v počte tri plus jedna plus neznáma (v podobe čakrového obalu), už pripomínala oranžový bublajúci gél.

 

Telo pacientky zachvátilo pnutie podobné aké zachváti zem pred blížiacim sa výbuchom sopky. Kruhová pečať na jej bruchu sa rozšírila o novú sadu znakov a tá pôvodná sa od stredu vyčiernila, akoby predstavovala okno skrz bariéru. Z daného miesta vytreskol hustý gejzír pary. 

Čoskoro sa miestnosť vyplnila bielim oblakom ktorý sa tiahol škárami, šachtami a chodbami až na povrch.

 

Zatiaľ čo blondína bola stále v strnulom stave postava stvárnená jej čakrovým obalom otvorila oči čož šokovalo prizerajúcich. Zaznel zvuk odpudenia a všetky tri ošetrovateľky odhodila neznáma sila von z bazéna na dlážku. Žena hýbala Narutinými rukami ako keby boli jej vlastné a poskladala niekoľko pečatí.

Aktivovala sa technika, ktorá urýchlila tento gejzírový proces zahaliac celú miestnosť do nepriehľadného bieleho oblaku.

 

* * *

 

Medzitým v Narutinom vnútri blondína znovu precitla. Zas stála v zatopenej chodbe pred známou mrežou. Celý priestor sa zatriasol ako pri zemetrasení. Do chrbta ju zasiahol prúd vody sta prívalová vlna, ktorý ju hodil k mreži. Ani nepostrehla kedy ňou prešla, keď jej telo vražilo do ležiacej líšky. Prúd v ktorom sa nachádzali bol tak silný, že keby neschmatla za jej srsť, odnieslo by ju niekam do diali.

 

Náhle však prúd obtekajúcej vody, vystriedal tlak veľkej hĺbky. Uvedomila si že sa nachádzajú pod hladinou toho oceánu v ktorom sa nachádzala tá skladačka, ala hlavolam vyššieho stupňa než Hard-Core. Teraz ale na jej mieste bol bijuu. Pozrela k hladine, zbadajúc za ňou tú skladačku ktorá tentoraz vytvorila zo svojich častí prstenec. V jeho strede bol dokonalý obraz jej Jinchuuriky pečate tak ako v tú chvíľu vyzerala v reálnom svete. Otvorila sa ako čierne okno... ako tunel skrz čiernotu... ako brána skrz pečať.

Keď to Kurama uvidel, na rozdiel od blondíny ihneď pochopil na čo sa díva. V jeho očiach sa usadil amok. Pokúsil sa hýbať, plávať, ale nejaká gravitačná sila ho držala na tom mieste. Uvedomiac si že sa nikam nedostane začal zlostne hulákať smerom k hladine. „ČARODEJNICAAAAA!!! NEMYSLI SI ŽE ŤA NECHÁM ROBIŤ SI ČO SA TI LEN ZACHCE!!! TOTO VÁS PRÍDE DRAHO!!! POČUJEŠ MA!!!? DRAHÓÓÓÓ!!!“

Svoj zlostný výlev zakončil tak mohutným a dlhým beštiálnym zavitím až Narute zaľahlo v ušiach a jediné čo počula bolo pískanie. Rev bol tak mohutný až sa oceán ktorého stredom bol, rozostúpil do všetkých strán. Nie... bolo to akoby odpudil všetku tekutinu priamočiaro od seba.

Odpudenie dokonca zapôsobilo i na blondínu a ako strelu ju to poslalo k oblohe, priamo k pečati. Ako sa dívala na líšku pod sebou, do jej tváre sa votrel zmiešaný výraz prekvapenia, smútku a odhodlania dotiahnuť to do konca.

 

Ledva si stihla uvedomiť, že sa nachádza zas v zaplavenej chodbe, keď jej došlo že je stále unášaná vzad a známa mreža spolu s bijuu sa jej stráca z dohľadu. Chodba už bola zaplavená len do polovice svojej výšky, ako bola vytlačovaná nejakou silou.

 

* * *

 

V kúpeľni nastala posledná zmena, všetok gél z bazéna sa vsiakol do čakrového plášťa až sa utvorila nepriehľadná guľa o dvojmetrovom priemere. Unikajúca para zosilnela natoľko až osadenstvo pritlačila svojím náhlym tlakom ako gravitačné preťaženie k zemi.

Ku koncu samotná vec akoby explodovala vyšlúc nahor ohromné množstvo energie. Miestnosťou prešla energetická vlna, ktorá porozbíjala čo sa dalo. Hady ktoré slúžili ako limiter zasyčali rozpadajúc sa v prach. I keď cez mliečnu hmlu nebolo nič vidieť a explózia spôsobila pišťanie v ušiach trhanie kameňa bolo priam cítiť.

Tak či onak, z hláv im skĺzli uteráky a všetky tri zomdleli.

 

* * *

 

Numou sa prenieslo dunenie výbuchu. Výboj stĺpca energie smerujúci spod zeme až k nebesiam vyrezal dieru do hustej periny tmavých oblakov na oblohe.

 

Cez dokonale kruhovú dieru nakukal mesiac v splne osvetľujúc stúpajúcu špirálu oblakov bielej pary unikajúcich z pozemku istého obchodu. Vzduch bol tak preplnený čakrou až okolo pomyselného piliera svetla spájajúceho nebo so zemou sa tvorila statická elektrina a iskriace výboje boli kde tu po celej jeho výške. 

 

Nastala poveternostná anomália kedy sa oblačná perina na oblohe začala pomaličky otáčať ako obrovský disk ktorého stredom bol spomínaný pilier. Skoro akoby šlo o jeden obrovský výr. ...o oko Hurikánu.

 

Táto udalosť sa dala pozorovať z dosť úctyhodnej vzdialenosti. Pritom sa dala vycítiť ešte z väčšej.

 

Samozrejme to nezostalo nepovšimnuté a k Nume sa blížilo niečo potenciálne nebezpečného. Niečo čo disponuje veľkou silou. Konkrétne sa toto niečo blížilo úctyhodnou rýchlosťou, letiac oblohou.

 

* * *

 

Samotný svit z mesiaca v splne dosiahol i útroby už ťažko utajiteľnej kúpeľne. Nové stropné okno bolo dostatočne veľké na to aby miestnosť pod ním bola ochránená pred úplnou temnotou, keď už osvetlenie nesvietilo.

 

Dievčatá, ošetrovateľky sa pomaly preberali k životu, obzerajúc sa naokolo. Ich kože už bledli z červenej na ružovú.

Teplá para z kúpeľu síce stále tvorila nepriehľadnú mliečnu hmlu, ale každou sekundou bola slabšia a slabšia. Čoskoro sa im naskytol pohľad na siluetu postavy stojacej v pozostatkoch bazénu. Ako náhle ten strieborný svit poriadne dopadol na dané telo menil sa do zlovestne červených odtieňov.

Ich krv tuhla v žilách, keď uzreli ako sa okolo daného subjektu niečo mihoce. Niečo čo by sa dalo popísať ako huňaté chvosty. Nebolo pochýb čo im prichádzalo na um a od strachu sa ani neodvážili pípnuť. Zdalo sa im, akoby ich celá snaha vyšla na nivoč a nastal najhorší možný scenár.

 

Postava zahalená v stĺpci stúpajúcich oblakov sa začala hýbať a trojici zmodrali tváre. Bolo im jasné, že stačí jediná chyba a budú odhalené, ale i tak ani jedna nemala odvahu pohnúť čoby len prstom, dúfajúc v že si ich to nevšimne.

Nakoniec si ich to, ale všimlo... vykročilo k nim a oni zmrzli. Už ani nedokázali vnímať čo vidia. Kroky bosého chodila o dlažbu zneli ako odbíjanie posledného osudu... zastavilo sa to keď to opustilo bazén.

 

 _Ste v poriadku?..._ Zaznelo, ale slovám nebolo rozumieť, alebo vôbec neboli vyslovené nahlas.

Bez reakcie...

 

„Hej! Viem že ma vnímate. Tak sa vás pýtam či ste v poriadku?“

Daná vec sa rázom scvrkla. Nie, silueta postavy sa náhle zmenšila.

 

Prebehlo niekoľko sekúnd ako biela perina slabla, ale nakoniec sa všetkým trom podarilo zaostriť na čupiacu blondínu, ktorá na nich skúmavo zazerala s trošku prihlúplym výrazom.

Karin sa prevrátili oči a takmer znova upadla do bezvedomia. *Faint off*

Sakura sa od mentálneho vyčerpania s povzdychom rozpleskla o podlahu. *Break Down*

...a Kabuto si pleskla rukou kolmo na tvár. *FacePalm*

 

„??? Ale vážne, čo je vám?“ Spýtala sa znovu, keď na ňu začali reagovať.

„Eh... to nerieš... únava...“ Vydrala zo seba postupne Sakura zamietavo mávajúc rukou, porazenecky dívajúc sa do zeme.

 

„Divné, ale... zdá sa mi to, alebo ste ružové? Normálne by som to očakávala len od tvojich vlasou, ale...“

„Ty máš čo hovoriť! Pozri sa na seba!“ Pohliadla na ňu a i ostatne ju nasledovali. „Si to vôbec ty? Si vôbec v poriadku?“

 

Naruto sa pozorne zadívala na svoje ruky sledujúc ako sa jej zružovená pokožka vracia do pôvodnej farby. Po chvíľočke sa usmiala, vstala a nadšene sa zatočila na jednej nohe. Pobavene zakončila v dákej bojovej póze. „Cítim sa neskutočne skvelo. Oproti tomu ako blbo som sa cítila za posledné dni, je toto nebo.“ Začala sa preťahovať ako pri rannej rozcvičke. „Hmm, žiadna zmena oproti normálu.“

Trojica s abstraktným výrazom na tvárach sledovala ako istá dobre stavaná blondína sa pred nimi rôzne preťahuje, ignorujúc svoje Evino rúcho i hustú blond hrivu presahujúcu dĺžku jej chrbta.

„Šhandžaróo...“ Preriekla medička bez energie. „Čo to vlastne malo znamenať to pred chvíľou, tá tvoja silueta? Ten zlovestný zámer. Uťahuješ ši z nás?“

 

„To nie, ale... neviem či vám o tom môžem povedať.“

„Tak počúvaj, znepokojuje ma, že to musím povedať nahlas, ale...“ nadýchla sa. „Za posledných pár dní som sa o tebe dozvedela tak moc, že by som mohla písať tvoj vlastný diár. Okamžite to vyklop! To nebola tvoja myseľ čo som ešte pred chvíľou cítila. Však že nie?“

 

„Eh... Ve-veľa sa toho udialo a... a Kyu má poriadne zlú náladu.“ 

„Tak teraz neviem čo ma má desiť viac: Tá reakcia, alebo fakt že to voláš zdrobneninou.“ Sakura znovu zhlboka povzdychla.

 

„Tak teda.“ Založila si blondína ruky na hrudi na znak dôležitosti. „Síce mi pár vecí uniklo, ale konečne môžem prehlásiť, že je na čase aby som sa konečne zapojila i ja.“

„Námietka!“ Zastavila ju Kabuto. „Naruto san, mala by ste vedieť, že teraz už by si mali mloci uvedomiť vašu dôležitosť a preto zameria na váš svoju pozornosť. Nemôžeš si len tak odísť.“

 

„Hm. Vlastne to bol pôvodný plán. Pôsobiť ako návnada dokiaľ nebudem schopná boja. Teraz je to už v poriadku.“

„To bokom, ako môžeš vedieť že sa bojuje? To si navyše dáke médium?“ Pridala sa unavene Karin prehlušiac Sakurinu tichú poznámku _„Tak týmto sa ťa podarilo ukecať...“_

 

„Uhm... No... Vlastne som to tak dáko odhadla. Hovor tomu tušenie. Je nevyhnutné aby som urovnala veci, ešte keď sa dajú.“

„Na to zabudni!!“ Zamračila sa na ňu Sakura. „Uvedomuješ si ako moc energie sme vynaložili, aby sme ťa dali dokopy?? A prvú vec čo vypustíš z úst je že ideš do boja?? Je mi celkom jedno že si zabednený idiot, ale po tom všetkom čím som si musela prejsť, tak ti poviem jedno:...“ Jej trasúce oslabené telo postavila na nohy len za pomoci vlastnej vôle. Výhražne namierila svoj ukazovák priamo na tvár blondíny. „Pokiaľ na tom tvojom zvrhlom tele nájdem čoby len jediný škrabanec, alebo modrinu tak ta zbúcham do guličky tak, že ani Tsunade Sensei ta neposkladá do pôvodnej formy.

 

„Um.“ Prikývla s kvapkou potu na tvári, tak odhodlane, že ružovláska šla do kolien.

„Načo sa obťažujete, nebolo by lepšie jej jednoducho nedovoliť odísť?“ Napravila si okuliare Kabuto po tom čo sa posadila chrbtom k stene.

„Hej... keď už je o tom reč...“ Žundrala červenovláska. „Tak nevesta by mala odpočívať... všetkých bude trápiť pokiaľ bude mať modrinu na oku... ale aj tak ma tu už nikto neberie vážne...“

„Okrem toho, nezabudol si čo sa stalo, keď si sa posledne vzdialil z môjho dohľadu, že nie?“

 

Naruto sa na chvíľku zamyslela. Do jej tváre sa votrelo zapýrenie ale to rýchlo striasla. „Žiadny problém toto telo nebude mať žiaden šrám. Vlastne ani sa od teba nemusí ani len nevzdialiť.“ Prehlásila hrdo.

„...?“

„...?“

„...?“

 

*Kage no Bunshin no jutsu*

V okamihu sa zjavili tri jej klony. Obrátila sa k nim a ako dajaký generál im porúčala. „Vyraziť von a tam sa namnožiť! Nasledujte babičkine inštrukcie! Tento boj treba vyhrať ešte pred úsvitom!“

 

Klony prikývli a hneď sa podujali k akcií. Prvý priskočil do prázdneho bazéna naznačiac že dáva rabaka. Ďalšie dva to ihneď pochopili a už jeden po druhom leteli skrz otvor na povrch. Posledný čo tam zostal usúdil, že musí zvoliť inú cestu než dieru plnú ostrých skál a preto sa vydal chodbou cez šatňu.

 

Karin schúlená v sede a s rukami okolo kolien si zhlboka i sklamane povzdychla. „Nič nehovorím, vôbec nič nehovorím. Načo by som aj niečo hovorila, keď to niekomu nedôjde ani po stovke opakovaní.“ Prechádzala do zdeptaného mumlania.

„Hej blbe, nevadí ti ako moc odhalený si?“ preložila za ňu Haruno.

 

„Hm? O čom to hovoríš Sakura chan? Sme v kúpeľni zakrývať sa nemá význam.“ Usmiala sa.

Ružovláska prehodila niečo o nákazlivosti Satsukyných manierov a jej tmavovlasejšia kolegyňa brblala niečo o chýbajúcom rozume.

„Heh. Naruto san, vonku je hlboká noc. Nebudete sa bez oblečenia cítiť nesvoja?“ Dodala bielovláska.

 

„Hmm, o tom že by mi bola zima sa báť nemusíte, zvládla som i horšie tréningy.“

„...A práve ma prešiel záujem o túto tému.“ Zahodila motiváciu ružovláska.

„Heh. Niekto na to skrátka musí prísť tou ťažšou cestou.“ Prihodila bielovláska.

„... tak ja vsádzam, že jej to nedôjde pokiaľ nedostane poriadny šok.“ Prestala brblať červenovláska a zvyšné dve nasucho preglgli.

 

Prešla dobrá minúta než sa dlhovlasá blondína začala pri pohľade na zdrvenú trojicu nudiť. „Čo teraz?“

Všetkými troma to cuklo, ale len bielovlasá odpovedala v dôležitom tóne. „Meditácia je dôležitá...“ Hľadala ďalšie slová, ale pri pohľade na Naruto ktorá už bola v meditačnom sede a už meditovala onemela, tak isto ako i zvyšná dvojica. Síce sa náhodou podarilo zamestnať hyperaktívku meditáciou, lenže samotný pohľad ako energeticky sa do toho vložila, ich obral o posledné zvyšky ich vlastnej energie...

Od vyčerpanosti ich prepadli mrákoty a v kúpeľni zavládlo ticho.

 

Nabudúce: Zápis na boss Fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -slam / slami – najchudobnejšia štvrť, geto, kde domy (obydlie čo má aspoň dve steny) sú z toho čo bolo po ruke, alebo ide o provizórne stany (jedna plachta ako strecha postačí), väčšinou tu neplatia žiadne zákony a vládne tu anarchia či gangy.  
> -Tá silueta v oblakoch. – Keď vezmeme príklad kedy niekto/niečo stojí na vrcholku hory a oblaky sú pod tým vrcholom. Keď zasvieti slnko na postavu/útvar. Náhodný prizerajúci z pod oblakov, môže vidieť kde aký úkaz. Keď túto myšlienku vypustíme tak potom to čo tie tri videli...


	43. Kapitola 43: Zápis na Boss Fight?

Istou plošinou otriasol výbuch.

Obaja aktéri odskočili od seba na niekoľko metrov. Výbuch medzi nimi spôsobil, že ich zotrvačnosť pošúchala o niečo ďalej. Mierne zadýchaný si vymenili hrozivé pohľady. Ich spoločný súboj premenil kedysi takmer magické miesto pre odpočinok a meditáciu, na nehostinnú skalnatú masu.

 

Ako tak poberali dych, zaznamenali vzdialený výbuch energie. Priamo v Nume sa zjavil, výboj ktorý ako pilier svetla vyrazil od zeme k nebesiam stvoriac tak poveternostnú anomáliu. Obrovská masa čakry otriasla oboma bojovníkmi.

 

Ich krátky odpočinok ukončilo zapraskanie v skalnatom masíve a čo nevidieť nasledované kamennou lavínou.

Obaja uskočili zosuvu, ale od počiatku bolo zrejmé, že jasne mierila na mnícha. Pozdvihli svoje zraky, zbadajúc ženskú dvojicu stojacu po stranách zosuvu. Obe len donedávna vyzerali, že sa nebudú môcť pohnúť ešte niekoľko hodín, nie to ešte vykonať niečo takéto, čo navyše nepasuje na samuraja či chrámovú kňažnú. Z výrazov na ich tvárach bolo jasné, že nateraz sú im dáke zásady ukradnuté a chcú šéfa vidieť mŕtveho.

 

Saske sa pokúsil o pohyb k príprave na výpad, ale mních si toho všimol a varovne na neho namieril svojou palicou. Toho využili jeho ženské protivníčky a zoskákali dole k nim, takže sa Aqua-man ocitol obkľúčený hneď z troch strán.

 

Mierny vietor si pohrával s ich oblečením i vlasmi. Nikto nič nepovedal, pohľady osôb odhodlané zabíjať hovorili za všetko.

 

Do toho však na-kráčal Kakashi s tým svojim lenivým bezstarostným prístupom. „Óóój!!“ Zavolal na nich skoro nezaujato s jednou rukou natiahnutou na pozdrav a tou druhou ako obyčajne vo vačku. Vôbec by si ho nevšimli prichádzať keby sa neozval. „Máte tu priestor ešte pre jedného? Oj, joj, veru poviem vám, že ste poriadne zbrklé... strhnúť časť útesu... No, hádam že sa to dalo očakávať, keď niekto vytiahne dámu z jej spánku. Hm?“ Pozrel s prekvapeným pohľadom na šéfa, ktorého výraz sa jasne pýtal: _Ako to že tu je?_ „Zapojil by som sa skôr, ale boli tu naokolo dáky nepoctivý diváci. Teraz sa nebudeme musieť obávať, že by prekážali.“ 

 

„Skvelé.“ Skonštatoval šéf nespokojne. „Na začiatku tretieho súboja som sa pýtal či máte pripraveného vyzývateľa číslo štyri či päť.“ Zaškrípal zubami. „Ale ako sa ukazuje dostanem bonus a všetci štyria sa mi postavia spoločne. Aké príhodné... pre niekoho. Mal by som sa spýtať či toto je finálny počet.“ Sarkasticky podotkol všimnúc si prirútenie sa ďalšej postavy.

„Takže zápis stále beží? Žúžo! Tak to mám šťastie, že som to stihla včas na veľké začatie.“ Oznámila s veselou náladou piata vyzývateľka odetá v kedysi nádherných svadobných šatách vyzbrojená len vidlovitou kópiou.

 

Mních sa na číslo päť pohŕdavo pozrel, skúmajúc ju od hora až dole. Trvalo pár sekúnd než spoznal niekoho známeho. „Čo to má znamenať? Vtip? Nemám čas na tie tvoje vtipy! Robím čo musím, takže Vypadni skôr než sa vážne naštvem!!“

„ZAVRI HUBU!!“ Zakričala na neho v hneve. „Nemáš čas? Tak to nie je! Si len obyčajný ignorant! Až teraz si sa uráčil všimnúť si ma? Uvedomiť si na koho sa to dívaš?? Ty naivný zaslepený ignorant, vieš ty aké to bolo v tej nádrži? Snažila som sa na teba volať, upútať tvoju pozornosť, ale to čo si videl si nepovažoval ani za človeka. Iba za nástroj tvojej pomsty.“ Zlostne zovrela svoju kópiu. „Vieš, snažila som sa prísť na to čo sa s tebou stalo, ale... ale i tak ťa to neospravedlňuje k tomuto všetkému. Náš domov už nie je... dedina... chrám... známi... Chápem tvoj hnev, ale toto je veľa. Chápem tvoj zámer, skutočne ho chápem. Je to naša povinnosť voči tým ktorý už nemôžu. K porážke toho čo stálo za tou hrozivou skazou, treba viac než obyčajný človek môže získať. Ale toto je už moc, spravil si až príliš veľa chýb a ani takto dôležitá pomsta za túto cenu už nestojí. Ironicky ak by sme sa dostali do kontaktu predtým než som prišla o všetko i ja, stála by som na tvojej strane, zariadiac aby tvoje chyby nikdy nenastali. Vlastne celé tvoje dielo by vyzeralo inak. Lenže... Naštval si osobu, ktorá ti ako jediná mohla skutočne pomôcť dosiahnuť čo bolo treba, tak ako to bolo treba.“ Odhodlane na neho namierila hroty. „Už dávno nie si ten koho sme ako deti poznali. Zošalel si!“ Jej hlas rázne ochladol a nenávisť sa odrážala v jej očiach. „Rozhodla som sa ukončiť tvoj príbeh šialenej pomsty a aspoň poslať každú ohavnosť, ktorá zišla z môjho tela pod zem. Vezmem si naspäť úplne všetko čo si mi vzal. Stal si sa démonom a je mojou povinnosťou ta zastaviť.  To-je-moja-pomsta!!“

 

„Už si skončila? Fajn.“ Odcekol na ňu podráždene. „Ako prvé: Ja sám si najlepšie uvedomujem priepasti aká ma delila od môjho údelu. Takže sa neopovažuj hovoriť o Kacírstve! Urobím čokoľvek musím aby som dosiahol pomsty!“ Pozrel na Kakashiho a potom i na Saského. „Za druhé: Pravidlá, morálka? Choďte sa vypchať! Slúžia len na spútanie oviec. Samozrejme že treba rozbiť pár vajec, keď chcete urobiť omeletu. Robím to pre budúcnosť, pre vyšší ciel, avšak vždy sa nájde niekto komu bude vadiť spôsob akým to bolo urobené. Že ich nezaujíma že som nemal inú možnosť. Skuvíňanie na túto tému je skutočné ignorantstvo.“  Zadýchal sa rozhliadnuť sa po prítomných. „A za tretie: Koniec môjho príbehu? Nepreceňujete ma trošku?“ Uškrnul sa lusknúť svojími prstami, čo bol signál aby štyria jeho verný vyšli z úkrytu.

 

Mužské postavy plne zahalené v čiernom zoskočili z vrcholku skaly obkolesiac ho v obrannom postavení. Niečo s nimi nebolo v poriadku. Nemali žiadnu prítomnosť a ich pohyby spôsobovali divný pocit. Skoro ako by to neboli osoby, ale len dáke bábky, či zombie.

 

Veselá ihneď spoznala jednu siluetu a tá postava sa obrátila k nej i keď by mala sledovať iného protivníka. „Takže aj toto je smutná pravda.“ Klapla nespokojne jazykom. „Kam až hlboko môže jeden padnúť... Ale neboj drahý, vyslobodím ťa a doprajem ti konečne odpočinku.“ Ostatným, či už jej poznámku počuli alebo nie, došlo koho predstavuje daná štvorica: boli to polovičky každej z padlých neviest.

 

Ale Aqua-man ju odignoroval. „Ak dovolíte, začína ma tlačiť čas a rád by som pokračoval s mladým pánom tam kde sme skončili.“ Na jeho povel štvorica ženíchov vytiahla zvitky, ktoré rozvinutím použili na aktiváciu techniky, po ktorej sa vztýčila mohutná kamenistá vlna smerujúc na všetky strany, ako by šlo o drsnú prívalovú vlnu.

Pätica musela uskakovať úlomkom, zatiaľ čo sa okolie zahalilo do hustej hmly z prachu a sute.

V tom prachu si každý maskovaný ženích našiel svojho vlastného súpera v boji päť na päť.

 

Nabudúce: Blondína na pláži?


	44. Kapitola 44: Blondína na pláži?

Nočný chladný vánok priniesol uvedomenie pre trojicu Narút a tak bola Numa ochránená pred nevšedným hromadným exhibicionizmom. Ale i tak v dedina začala žiť tak trochu iným nočným životom než by jeden od kúpeľného mesta očakával.

 

Na jednej strane bolo neobvyklé veľké množstvo na vlas rovnakých blondín. S nádhernými krivkami odeté do sexi bikín skákali po strechách, múroch či sa preháňali ulicami, ťahajúc za sebou svoje bujné blond hrivy. Na druhej zmetené zvyšky mločích prívržencov roztrúsených po celej Nume.

 

Obidve strany najskôr na seba navzájom nazerali ako na nový deň ale stačilo pár naťahovačiek, aby sa spustila naháňačka.

Samozrejme bežný mlok sa nemohol so slečnou rovnať v jej obratnosti, ale na druhú stranu jej údery mali voči mločej koži skôr masážny účinok. Síce prišla s plánom _udri silnejšie_ , či viaceré udrite na raz, ale rýchlo sa stretla s divosťou, že i keď ich zaborila do zeme tak sa znovu a znovu postavili na nohy.

 

Obojživelníci naberali na slepom odhodlaní ich pochytať a nie u všetkých to bolo z vytočenosti či preto že to bolo v pláne. Lenže ich plány sa ihneď rozpadali keď sa blondíni rozutekali po celej Nume zbierajúc informácie, čo sa kde deje. Púšťajúc sa len sporadicky do dákeho súboja, končiac väčšinou šľapákom jej nôžky na ich tváre a útek.

 

Teda len do chvíle než sa žaba Mamča otriasla zo šoku. Jednak zo zgúľania sa z bariéry a za druhé z roja hopsajúcich pobehlíc. Vo svojej ropušej podobe sa zahnala po nich jazykom. Slizký bič ich zopár zasiahol, ale tie praskli v obláčiky.

Vyskočila k oblohe, že sa poobzerá po Nume, ale pri pohľade koľko ich je jej navrela žila. V tom si ale všimla jednu špecifickú... Stále v Evinom rúchu stála na špičke najvyššej strechy v okolí, ktorá patrila istému obchodu s oblečením a dívala sa jej smerom.

Nasledovala séria skokov ktorými krátila vzdialenosť medzi nimi.

 

Naruto však nezaháľala a rozostavila čerstvú dávku klonov na strechy medzi ňu a nadmieru prerastenú žabku.

Krátky výpad od presunutých klonov nezaznamenal úspech a obluda sa zastavila až na námestí, pred obchodom, ktoré už zažilo lepšie časy. Pomyselný parčík a trhové stánky boli v žalostnom stave. Sem tam boli nánosy bahna nielen zo záhrady a stále stojace kaluže vo vyhĺbených jamách. Pozorne si prezerala prítomnú obranu i svoj hlavný cieľ.

 

Toho využil jeden klon, ktorý vyrazil po zemi čelne k ropuche. Dobehla až priamo k nej a zo všetkej sily a s hlučnou vervou vrazila svoju päsť do žabieho brucha. Nie, priam ju do neho zaborila.

 

Nastalo na pár sekúnd ticho pri ktorom danému klonu došlo ako moc neúčinný bol ten výpad. S orosenou tvárou pozrela na hor, aby si v priamom prenose obzrela vnútro otvorenej žabej huby. Ani nestihla poriadne pípnuť a už jej zo žabej tlamy trčali len nohy.

Táto muška bola príliš netvárna na okamžité prehltnutie a tak musela Mamča kývať svojou hlavou na všetky strane v snahe nájsť možnosť v ktorej sa jej to podarí. Nakoniec zaklonila hlavu na hor do polohy v ktorej ju mohla vsať už celú. Narutine nohy sa pomaličky strácali v jej hube, ale obetovaný klon došiel k vyslobodeniu a praskol.

 

Efekt prenosu spomienok na seba nedal dlho čakať a všetky klony v Nume sa striasli znechutením.

 

Najvyššie stojaca orosená Naruto sa trápne zasmiala snažiac sa trochu odľahčiť situáciu. „Tak toto som rozhodne nečakala. Ten jej jazyk je fakt niečo. Sliz je jedna vec, vysávanie čakry druhá, ale tá paralýza je už moc.“

 

Síce si to povedala sama pre seba, konštatujúc na hlas, ale i tak jej prišla z oblohy odpoveď. „Ako vidím, máš talent dostávať sa do bizarných situácií, Naruto.“ Bol to neutrálny, takmer bez emočný mužský hlas, ktorý jej prišiel veľmi známi a len čo sa za ním obhliadla, jej oči sa rozšírili dokorán.

 

Z oblohy k nej klesal osamotený a i cez to poriadne rozbúrený oblak piesku. Bol tak nasiakli čakrou, že na prvý pohľad nebolo isté či je to skutočne piesok, voda, alebo energia.

 

Až toto abstraktné, agresívne dielo kleslo dostatočne nízko, bolo za mesačného svitu možné uzrieť vršok postavy ktorá z toho oblaku vytŕčala. Alebo na ňom stála? V hrdej dominantnej póze s rukami prekríženými na hrudi, zahalenej do bordového plášťa bez kapucne prikrívajúcu šedú vestu. Strapaté sýto červené vlasy odhaľovali červené tetovanie nad ľavým okom bez obočia. I bez veľkej tekvice v tváre presýpacích hodín na chrbte bolo jasné o koho sa jedná.

 

„G-Gára?“ Otriasol sa jej hlas.

„Naruto, mám toľko otázok, na ktoré chcem odpoveď. Táto abnormalita naokolo tohto osídlenia, môj nepokoj a tvoje vzdialené volanie... ale v prvom rade či je v poriadku pre teba ukazovať sa v tejto forme.“ Kazekage z piesočnej sa na ňu díval upreným pohľadom, premeriavajúc si ju od hlavy k päte.

 

Blondína pohliadnuc na svoje nahé telo sa začala červenať. Vydala niečo ako zhíknutie a pokúsila sa zahaliť vlastnými rukami.  

Ropuche ich rozhovor prišiel na dlho a využila nepozornosť celej obrany i cieľa a vystrelila po svojej koristi svoj dlhý jazyk. Triskom preletel celú tú vzdialenosť a omotal sa okolo Naruty. Tá splašené zhíkla a ako sa ten jazyk vracal spať i s jačiacou blondínou, ostatné klony len s hrôzou prizerali.

 

Našťastie, pre jedno hubku číslo dva, praskla skôr než sa návšteva ropušieho žalúdku stala skutočnosťou.

Mamča sa provokačne oblizla pohliadnuc na ďalšie koristi. Tých to ale znechutením striaslo po druhý krát a račej praskli z vlastnej iniciatívy.

 

Týmto tam s hladnou žabou zostal už len Gára, ktorý sa k nej pomaly otočil.

*Skrížili svoje bezvýrazné pohľady.

 

„Je celkom neslušné prerušiť rozhovor iných. Radím vám aby ste sa vyhli súboju so mnou, nemám dobrú náladu.“ Riekol s kamenným pokojom v hlase, ale jedinú odpoveď ktorú dostal, bolo ropušie ohlušujúce zaškvŕkanie.

Zato jej mločie deťúrence, ktoré ju dohnali mali hromadu buranských poznámok na jeho adresu. Mamča niečo zaškvŕkala a ako po vydaní rozkazu sa rozostavili do bojových póz.

 

Ropucha sa zhlboka nadýchla a z jej úst vytryskol mohutný vodo-trysk.

Časť Gárovho piesku z oblaku na ktorom stál sa v sekunde sformovala do podoby štítu absorbujúc či odraziac vodný útok. Kazekage stále s kamenným výrazom začal klesať so svojím oblakom k zemi. Premočený štít bez váhania odhodil pred seba na námestie kde sa rozpleskol ako by bol z blata.

Len čo bol dostatočne nízko mloci na neho zaútočili všetkým čo im prišlo na um. Zbrane i techniky. Dokonca zhodili na neho i kus blízkej budovy.

 

Avšak...

 

Gára nepohol ani prstom. To rozbúrený oblak zneškodnil každý výpad a priam roztrhal trosky tej letiacej budovy. Rozpľasknutý mokrý piesok na ulici sa začal hýbať, stáčať okolo miesta kam jeho pán klesal, vypudzujúc zo seba nasiaknutý vodu, naberajúc na množstve a formujúc kopec na ktorého vršok dosadol samotný oblak.

Mloci vyrazili v pred v útoku telo na telo.

 

* Suna Shigure * (Piesočný dážď.)

Útočníci boli poodrážaný ako loptičky nepreniknuteľnou hradbou piesočných striel vyletujúcich z kopca. Guličky mali tak výraznú kinetickú silu, že stačilo len pár rán a mutanti už leteli vzad. Bolo to tak zdrvujúce, že mnohý i napriek ich kožiam mali problémy vstať.

 

„Aká to nehorázna opovážlivosť!“ Piesok okolo Gáry sa pomaličky rozostúpil ukazujúc viac z hornej polovice jeho tela, stále ale zakrývajúc jeho boky i nohy. Na tvárach niektorých obojživelníkoch sa začal javiť strach pri zistení, že i cez to všetko má od začiatku založené ruky. Následne prišiel hnev, že na nich pozerá tak zhora. „Toto je vaša posledná šanca sa vzdať.“

Mamča sa s chuti zasmiala. Teda... ak sa ten ropuší zvuk dá nazvať zasmiatím. Avšak i to rehotanie stačilo, aby dodalo nevídanej odvahy jej deťúrencom. Z okolia sa zišli ďalší, pridávajúc sa k nadchádzajúcemu útoku.

 

Gára nedbal na ich vysokú morálku. „Vaša voľba.“ Po prvý krát rozložil svoje založené ruky a i s celým oblakom klesol do pol pása do pieskového kopca. Poskladal zopár pečatí, dlane vsunúc do piesku pred ním.

* Ryuusa Bakuryuu * (Púštna lavína.)

 

Hoci obojživelníci i s Mamčou podnikli výpady, ich útoky absorbovala piesočná stena. Samotná zemina z celého námestia i pod ním sa premenila na piesok. Pohybujúca sa masa tohto piesku odignorovala i kamenie, rastliny či dlažbu a vztýčila sa k oblohe. Mloci prepadli v zdesenie, keď sa na nich zo všetkých strán vyvalila mnohometrová piesočná tsunami. Pokúsili sa tomu utiecť, mnohý povyskakovali do výšky, ale piesková povodeň bola ako živá bytosť. Mnohé vlnky povyrážali v správne miesto v správny moment, aby ich zrazili dolu. Do jazera z piesku, ktoré ich nemilosrdne pochovalo za živa než jeho pohyb ustal.

 

Jediná ktorej sa podarilo uniknúť bola Mamča, vyskočila tak prudko a tak vysoko že ju piesok nezastihol.

Gára ju sledoval svojím pohľadom. Keď začala klesať dole, v mieste jej predpokladaného dopadu roztvoril pre ňu piesok, vytvoriac tak dieru istej smrti.

 

Vidiac že letí do vlastného hrobu, pokúsila sa použiť svoj jazyk na dáku budovu či strom aby sa pritiahla k nemu.

„Nenechám ťa!“ Natiahol k nej roztvorenú ruku. Z okolia piesočnej jamy vyrazil piesok k oblohe a zachytil jej jazyk skôr než sa mohol navíjať.

 

Zovretie bolo tak silné, až spanikárila a rozhodla sa pre ústup. V snahe sa vyslobodiť sa pokúsila prehryznúť si vlastný jazyk. Lenže... zabudla, že nemá zuby a tak sa so slzami v očiach, dívala ako ju táto ruka natlačila do diery i s jazykom ktorý chcela opustiť. Okolitý piesok sa na ňu vrhol obaliac ju do guličky ako strúhanka kroketu.

 

Kazekage namieril svoju roztvorenú dlaň na pieskový útvar a zlostne ju zovrel.

* Sabaku Kyuu * (Piesočná rakva.)

Piesková guľa sa s hukotom okamžite scvrkla, rozdrviac svoj obsah.

 

„Takže...“ Zadumal keď boj skončil dívajúc sa na už nehybnú pláž pokrývajúcu námestie. „Je na čase zistiť čo sa tu deje.“ Obrátil svoj pohľad k budove za ním na ktorej pred tým stál Narutin Klon.

 

* * *

 

Pár minút vzad Suigetsu bežal ulicami Numy smerujúc k miestnemu obchodu s oblečením. Aby mohol niesť tri nevesty súčasne tak použil Gousuiwan no Jutsu (Technika silnej vodnatej ruky), vďaka ktorej sa mu napumpovali ruky svalovinou až tak že vyzeral ako kulturistická karikatúra, ktorá celý svoj život cvičila len bicepsy a trycepsy, ignorujúc zvyšok svojho tela.

 

Všimol si i začínajúcej bitky medzi skupinkou dlhovlasých blondín a nadmieru prerastenou ropuchou. „Heh... to zavítal cirkus do tejto dediny?“ S nezdravým úškrnom na tvári sa rozhodol do toho súboja nemiešať. Lenže práve, keď sa zakrádal do obchodu, jeho oči uzreli prilietať niečo z oblohy. „Počkať?... Lietajúci piesok a tá aura z ktorej mi vyschlo v hrdle... žeby Kazekage z Piesočnej? Oj joj, čo je toto za cirkus?“ Nepríjemne sa orosil. „Tak tomuto konkrétnemu by som sa mal vyhnúť oblúkom, ani nechcem vedieť čo tu chce.“

 

V momente, keď sa z  ozval vzdiaľujúci panický dámsky jakot, sa s pochybným úsmevom na tvári, prešmykol dnu. Jeho obočie poskočilo, keď to tam vyzeralo ako v práčovni: šnúry s povešaným textilom ponaťahované kade tade. „Skutočne cirkus... Hóóój, je tu niekto?“ Zvolal na prázdny obchod. V nádeji, že sa niekto objaví nazeral medzi regály.

 

Namiesto toho, ale zaznamenal isté zhíknutie z poschodia. Okamžite vyskočil k miestu a zbadal istú blondínu tentoraz odetú v športových trenkách ako ju vytriasava studené znechutenie. „Uf. Tak to bolo tesné...“  Nepokojne striasla hlavou, aby zahnala nepríjemné pocity na blízke stretnutie so slizkou ropuchou. Až skončila odhodlala sa obliecť si i jednoduché oranžové tričko. Nakrátko zápasila so svojími dlhými vlasmi aby ich dostala spod trička a trochu ich upravila. Uistiac sa, že  toto oblečenie a vyzáš stačí, sa chcela rozbehnúť k zábradliu, ale až teraz si všimla istého tenkého chlapíka s extra mačo rukami ovešaného nehybnými nevestami: Ako čupí na zábradlí a pozoruje ju.

 

Od udivenia ustúpila o krok vzad a nastala trápna chvíľka, kedy navzájom na seba s prekvapením zízali nevediac ako zareagovať.

 

Naruto sa spamätala až keď sa z vonku ozvalo zadunenie. „A-ako vám môžem byť nápomocná?“ Vyhŕkla zo seba narýchlo predstierajúc, že tu pracuje.

Suigetsu nahodil sarkastický grimasu úsmevu hovoriacu: _Samozrejme, kto by uveril tejto báchorke?_ „Fajn! Tak teda zlato, je tu niečo s čim by si mi mohla pomôcť. Vidíš tieto tri? Potrebujú ošetrenie a nejako si myslím, že toto je to správne miesto kde sa im ho dostane.“

 

„Skutočne?...“ Opatrne si prezrela podozrivo doráňané ženy v pozostatkoch po bielych šatách. „V-vlastne áno. Je tu niekto kto by im mohol pomôcť. Hehe. Počkajte tu, pôjdem sa hneď opýtať.“ Prebehla okolo neho preskočiac zábradlie a ladne doskočiac na dlážku. Na moment sa zarazila, pretože jej došlo že asi nie je dvakrát presvedčivé pokiaľ by obyčajná predavačka bola súčasne i gymnastka. Ale než stihla čokoľvek podniknúť doskočil k nej, načože sa vyľakala. „Kiááá! Zbláznil ste sa!? Buďte viac opatrný!“ Vyhŕkla na neho pri pohľade, že s tými troma sa zaobchádza ako s vrecami zemiakov.

„Hod sa do pohody, zlato! Tieto si prešli ešte horším zaobchádzaním a prežili to, takéto niečo im neublíži.“ Upokojoval jej reakciu s vrelým úsmevom.

 

„Naruto, musíme sa porozprávať!“ Ozvalo sa od vchodu a spomínaná krátko zhíkla.

Samozrejme že vedela kto to k nej prehovoril, veď práve pre to sa obliekla. Aby nabrala rozvahy zhlboka sa nadýchla a vydýchla v príprave ho plnohodnotne privítať. Hneď na to sa prudko k nemu otočila. Lenže... pri pohľade na vznášajúceho sa Kazekageho, do polky tela obaleného v zúrivom oblaku z piesku príliš nasiaknutého čakrou, až nebolo možné zistiť v akom skupenstve ten pieskový útvar je, dostala šok. I napriek kamennému výrazu Kazekageho, aura ktorá ho obklopovala sa nedala nazvať inak než démonicky vražednou.

 

Zježilo ju tak prudko až praskla v obláčik pary.

 

Suigetsu i Gára sledovali ako po nej zostali len trenky a tričko.

Tieto dva kúsky klesli k zemi a vodnatec pocítil upriamený pohľad na jeho osobu a po tvári mu stiekla studená kvapka potu. „Zdravím...“

„...“

 

„Eh, zdá sa že miestna predavačka má tie svoje ženské dni.“ Pokúsil sa uhrať do autu s nanúteným úsmevom, neskoro si spomenúc že je hlboká noc a Kazekage mu to naisto nekúpi. „Ehe. Len žiadne unáhlené závery.“

 

* * *

 

Vráťme sa ale znovu o niečo späť, kedy tretí z trojice pôvodných klonov, ktoré opustili kúpeľňu s novým strešným oknom, unáhlene smeroval k hotelu.

Zastavila sa až mala dobrý výhľad na kupolovitú bariéru. Stačila len chvíľka, aby sa upevnila v presvedčení že Ten-Ten má s tým útvarom niečo spoločné, že dedinčania sú v hoteli a že by praskla ak by sa k nej priblížila príliš blízko. 

 

Rozhodla sa preto poobzerať po okolí a keď šla okolo nebohého obrieho mloko jaštera, nestačila sa diviť prečo má hlavu zaborenú v jazierku. Bola pripravená očakávať útok od mlokov, ale namiesto toho z jeho vrchu s pozdravom zoskočila dvojica Gai a Lee.

 

Vyľakala sa, nežne zhíknuť, keď doskočili ako dva zhodené kamene, kedy sa ich sa ich telá od bolesti vytriasli od päty k hlave na protest voči nevhodnému zachádzaniu.

 

Na moment vytuhla či ich to neprevráti ako dve sochy a oni nespadnú na zem.

Namiesto toho, za tohto päť sekundového okna si ju stihli premerať od hlavy k päte, previesť malý uvítací tanček a zakončiť vo vysmiatej hrdinskej póze s palcom na hor. 

„Ako vidím naše slniečko sa úspešne vyspinkalo a teraz je v celej svojej materskej kráse na svojej zdravotnej prechádzke. Úplne z nej srší materstvo až tak že ma chytajú pocity závisti. Čo ty na to Wakai san?“

„S veľkou úctou ďakujem! Tak omamné, že sa nemôžem prestať dívať! Ale... Zadržte Chuuko san, v súčasnom svetle by sme ju mali nazvať mesiačikom, alebo mesačnou vílou.“

 

„Takže celestiálne stvorenie, hm, hm. Hviezdička?“ Kýval súhlasne hlavou.

„Nie, Luna, keď už tak.“

 

„Počkať Wakai, všetky tieto mená v istom zmysle znamenajú to isté.“

„Čože? Tak to som nevedel.“ Nadchol sa ešte viac. „Aké nevídané, Chuuko san.“

 

Ich nadšenie rozruší Narutine nečakanú zhíknutie.

 

„Čo sa deje? Pocítila si konečne silu mladosti?“

„Ohó, aké úžasné, že sa Kitsune konečne prebudila.“

 

„To nie je ono!“ Otriasla sa, komentujúc práve nabraté spomienky. „Žaby sú hnusné... nikdy by som si nepomyslela, že byť zhltnutý je také... a ten jazyk... Brrr“

 

„Čo sa deje zlatko?“ „Sestra, niečo ta trápi?“ Zadreli jednotne pristúpiac k nej bližšie.

 

„Oh! ANO!! TRÁPI MA!“ Obrýkla ich tak súrne že ustúpili o krok. „Čo to má byť?! Prečo sa ukázal?!“ Sťažovala si, rozhodiac rukami na stranu. „Ja som s ním vôbec nepočítala a i cez to všetko sa ukázal.“

„Kto sa ukázal moje drahú dievča?“

 

„Gára!“ Odula sa na nich.

„Gára-kun?“ Zadumal sa Lee.

„Prečo by sa Kazekage ráčil ukázať... Počkať, neprišiel kvôli svadbe??“ Zdesil sa Gai.

„Ohóóó, Gára-kun ti prišiel na svadbu?“

 

„On by o tomto celom vôbec nemal vedieť!“ Protestovala v póze urazenej lajdy.

„Žiadny problém sestra, síce nepoznám podrobnosti, ale nie je to veľké plus, že i cez to prišiel?“

„Zadrž synu, myslím že viem kam tím naša dcéra mladosti miery. Čo ak prišiel na skutočnú svadbu? Ten šok, že by to tak nebolo, by ho mohol poriadne rozhodiť. Priam rozzúriť a prišiel by na rad incident. Samozrejme by padla všetka zodpovednosť na Konohu. Ale nemusíme sa obávať, stačí to zatiaľ hrať podľa pripraveného scenára pokiaľ mu nebude vysvetlené že je to pre reklamu. K tomu pokiaľ sa zamieša medzi svadobčanov bude to **_okey_**.“ Zdvihol palec nahor.

 

Narutou miklo. „On je ale niekto kto ľahko niečo zle pochopí. K tomu nie je na zozname hosti a čo dodať, on ma videl v tejto forme... úplne si musí myslieť, že je to naozaj. Preto je tak rozrušený!“ Striasla sa, bezradne sa na tých dvoch dívajúc.

„Hmm.“ Zamyslel sa vážne Gai s rukou pod bradou. „Pokiaľ ide o tie vlasy, tak pre nevestu sú priam dokonalé.“

„Tomu ver! Myslím si, že až ich Saske, teda Taizen, uvidí spadne mu sánka.“

 

„Pravda. Žiadny muž nedokáže povedať nie takto dlhým a nádherným vlasom. Ale... to vyzývavé telo má možno až príliš odhalenej kože.“ Zapýril sa pri skenovaní jej tela pohľadom.

„Tak jest, úplne to vo mne vrie.“ Dodal husto zapýrený Lee.

 

Naruto chvíľku nechápala, ale v sekunde sa splašila keď kvôli tomu všetkému pozabudla, že je nahá. Dokonca pozabudla, že nehľadala žiadne oblečenie. S hanbou skrútila svoje telo snažiac sa zakryť pred ich zrakmi.

„Tak či onak môžeš sa spoľahnúť, že všetko potrebné zariadime.“

„O áno, pokiaľ potrebuješ niečo na seba, rád ti ponúknem svoje.“

„Alebo moje, ak by si chcela.“

 

Ani nestačila vydať zo seba slovo a už sa začali promptne vyzliekať. Lenže v túto chvíľu dorazili k nej spomienky z pôvodného klonu číslo dva. S hlasitým zhíknutím ju striaslo tak moc, až praskla.

 

Obaja svalovci sa zmätene pozreli na rozplývajúci sa obláčik.

„...“

„...“

 

Obaja pocítili nepríjemnú trápnu kvapku na líci.

„Myslíte že?...“ „Ehm, skôr vánok.“ „Oh áno trošku pofukuje.“ „Pravda, ako sa pravý: keď dámu správne vánok pohladí po tele, potom nežný hlások zaznie.“ „ _Kiááá_ _♥_.“ „Dala do toho len viac elánu než by jeden čakal. Ale i to znamená, prejav sily mladosti.“ „ Sila mladosti je v nej veľká a sme na to náležite hrdí.“ „Správne, správne.“ „Takže, kam šla?“

 

„...“

„...“

 

„Hmm, pravdepodobne sa muselo stať ešte niečo.“

„Niečo také ako s tou žabou, ktorú spomenula?“

„No každý má asi vlastných protivníkov, ale teraz k veci.“ Odkašlal si a siahol po gombíku vysielačky. „Mám novinky!...“

 

* * *

 

Vráťme sa teraz do doby, keď praskol prvý z pôvodnej trojice klonov a preniesol svoje poznatky k originálu. Meditujúca blondína dostala tak veľký šok že sama hlasno zhíkla, potom čo ju poriadne vytriaslo, sa prekoprcla na chrbát kde ju vystrelo.

Tým vytrhla z ľahkého spánku i zvyšok prítomných.

„Šmarja, čo hučíš takto po ránu!“ Zagánila na ňu červenovláska ospalo, hodiac po nej kamienok.

 

„Čo budem robiť? Čo budem robiť? Aaaa. Bez pochyby je tu kvôli svadbe. Tak čo budem robiť? Takto si urobí nesprávny akurát tak nesprávny obrázok. Jaaaj. Bude to veľký PROBLÉM!“ Panicky švihala hnátmi do strán.

„Čo to tu blábolíš? Objavil sa niekto kto sa chce pridať k svadobčanom? Teraz? Si blbá?“ Zívla.

 

„To je ono!!“ Zajasala blondína a prihnala sa k červenovláske. „Hej, hej, počuj.“ Zatriasla ňou. „Ešte stále je možnosť pripísať ďalšieho hosťa k svadobčanom, že áno?“

„Heee?“ Znechutene na ňu pohliadla, ako by ju chcela pohľadom odrovnať. „No hej, ale nemohla by si počkať až mi prestane treštiť hlava?“

 

„Čože? Čo je vám všetkým?“ Zarazila pri pohľade keď i zvyšok party vyzeral ako po rozbíjačke.

 

„Heh.“ Zľahka sa zasmiala bielovláska. „Toto je bočný efekt pre ošetrujúcich z predchádzajúcej kúri. Ani všetky opatrenia nezabránili tomu, aby nás nepostihlo toto vyčerpanie.“

„Hó? Že by niekto uznal chybu? Na poskoka to sadne.“ Podrýpla ho ružovláska držiac si hlavu.

 

„Táto téma začína byť poriadne otrepaná a navyše pokiaľ zohľadníme výnimočnosť Jinchuriki. Nedá sa povedať inak, že i bez predchádzajúcich testov na tejto vzácnej vzorke nosičov bijú, ide o jeden veľký úspech.“

„Ty sa veľmi rád počúvaš že áno?“

 

„Ale ste v poriadku.“ Nedala sa blondína a znovu zatriasla červenovláskou, ktorá upadala do spánku. „Hej, je to možné, že áno?“

„Prestaň hučať ty blbka! ...samozrejme že to je možné. Vždy je to možné, aj päť minút pred začatím. Ghaa.“ Zalapala po dychu. „Koľko je vlastne hodín? Kedy svitalo?“

 

„Je hlboká noc.“ Riekla naliehavo.

Svadobná agentka v ten moment mala celkom skysnutý výraz. „Počuj ty smrade, je mi jedno že si nevesta, ale ak ma ešte raz zobudíš, keď budem mať opicu tak ti jednu poriadne fláknem!“

„Technicky vzato netrpíme na otravu alkoholom, ale na čakrovú vyčerpanosť. Za nejaký čas by to malo odznieť.“ Poznamenala Kabuto.

Pritom hneď dostala trpkú odpoveď od medičky. „To ale neznamená, že ja nenaložím všetkým naokolo pokiaľ nesklapnete! Čo si vlastne myslíš Naruto! Utni tu hlúpu drámu konečne!“

 

„He?“ Nechápala nevesta, ale i tak naliehala ďalej na ich agentku. „No tááák, prosííím! Je to dôležité.“

„Nevesty...“ Povzdychla si porazene. „Papiere mám hore... Agh... Takže aké je meno tej nedoceniteľnej osoby, ktorá musí byť dopísaná do zoznamu už tento moment?“

 

„Gára.“ Nadchla sa blondína.

„Gára... a ďalej?“

 

„Gára z púšte.“

„Gára z púšte...“ Zopakovala si to meno, aby si ho zapamätala, ale následne jej prišlo, že to meno je dáke známe. Pohliadla na nevestu ale stretla sa len s jej upriameným pohľadom plným očakávania. „Aby sme si to ujasnili, nehovoríme tu o Kazekage z Piesočnej, že nie?“ Neveriacky sa na Naruto pozrela ako keby chcela povedať: _Ha, ha, Kage s Piesočnej prišiel na tvoju svadbu uprostred noci a to v zemi jazier. Za koho ma máš?_

„Hej blbe, čo si vyviedol?“ Prisunula sa k nej i medička s káravým pohľadom. Naruto chcela oponovať, že to nie je tak ako si myslí, ale nenechala ju. „No tak vyklop to, už je aj tak je zbytočné čokoľvek zapierať!“

 

„Aghrr!“ Zaprotestovala nastávajúca. „Nechajte toho trucu vi dve! Pokojne mi neverte, ale náhodou sme s Gárom dobrý kamaráti.“ Založila si ruky urazene si odfrknúť, lenže až sa na ne pozrela späť, stretla sa s neveriacimi pohľadmi. „Tak či onak, berte to ako by bol v pláne už od začiatku, áno? On je totiž priamo vonku, nepôsobil nadšene a nebude trvať dlho než tá žaba zakváka posledný krát, takže...“ Zamyslela sa na sekundu. „Ja mu idem naproti.“

 

Všetky tri unavilo ako sa tá štvrtá z nich sa tak energeticky vyšvihla na nohy. Než ale stihli zareagovať vyvalila sa z kúpeľne k šatni.

 

„Šhandžaróo!“ Zaprotestovala Sakura zvierajúc päsť s napumpovanou žilou. „Už je to doba čo som bola tak rozpálená, že som chcela niekoho natrvalo uzemniť. Určite sa niečo okolo toho blba zomelie a bude to niečo nezmyselne kolosálneho.“

„Moment.“ Zamyslela sa bielovláska nahlas. „Problém... Ako poznám Naruto tak už zabudla, že sa ešte nemá fyzicky namáhať. Takto by naša snaha mohla vísť nazmar, pokiaľ pôjdu veci z dažďa pod odkvap.“

Zvyšné dve si dokonale predstavili čo sa môže udiať, keď blondína zostane bez dozoru a ako na prefackanie ich to vytiahlo z letargie. Pochytila ich zúrivosť, vďaka ktorej odignorovali únavu, vyraziac skrotiť istú blonďatú osobu.

 

Než stihli vtrhnúť do šatne, nevesta sa už stihla nasúkať do svojho oranžovo čierneho športového oblečenia. „NARUTO!“ Zvrešťali obe synchrónne až to s menovanou myklo.

 

Chystali sa jej poriadne vynadať, ale súčasne čo naberali potrebný nádych obdŕžala spomienky od pôvodného klona číslo dva. Striaslo ňou tak moc, až sa Karin so Sakurou dostali do šoku či to s blondínou nesekne na zem a tiež to s nimi striaslo.

 

Úplne zbledla do biela, ale ešte nebol jej šoku koniec. Trojka praskla hneď na to. Jej myseľ vyplnil istý zelený priliehavý úbor na celé telo nasiaknutý mužným potom. S modrajúcou tvárou prepadajúc v panike utiekla zo šatne zanechávajúc tie dve v strnulosti.

 

* * *

 

Pomyselný súboj pohľadov medzi Suigetsom a Gárom bol prerušený dupotom unáhlených nôh po schodoch. Predznamenal panické dovalenie sa istej blondíny na predajnú plochu.

 

Ubehla ešte pár krokov k nim než znovu začala vnímať na čo sa pozerá. Obyčajne Gára stál na svojom piesku ako na pevnej platforme, ale tentoraz to bol búrkový mrak. Ako živý tvor sa otáčal okolo teľa svojho majiteľa, nechávajúc viditeľné len horné torzo. Celé mu to dávalo auru popravčieho sudcu, ktorý zo založenými rukami priam vyčkával na príležitosť, poslať niekoho na smrť. Je potrebné priznať, že Suigetsu v súčasnej podobe a výrazom, k tomu ovešaný nehybnými telami nehybných zbitých žien ako dáky Pán Hide, pôsobil ako hlavný podozrivý.

_Kiaaaaa!! To čo má znamenať táto scéna žandárov a lupičov?!! U-u-upokojte sa!! Jednoducho sa upokojte! U-určite sa dá toto nedorozumenie vyriešiť rozumnou cestou._

V kontraste s jej snažením obaja páni sledovali nemú pantomímu, pri ktorej dievčina pred nimi nevydala zo seba jedinú hlásku, ale i cez to sa snažila silou mocou im pantomímou niečo vzkázať. Vôbec im nebolo jasné či im nadáva, alebo skuvíňa, len naprázdno otvárala ústa a silno gestikulovala.

 

„Naruto...“

„NARUTOOO!!...“

„BLONDÍÍNAAA!!...“

 

Toto trojité oslovenie raz od Gáru a dva krát od dvojice zdivočených prenasledovateliek v jukatách(?) jej dopomohlo spamätať sa. Lenže réžia už bola u tých dvoch čo sa práve chystali skočiť ako dvojica bacharov po uprchlíčke. Lenže než to stihli dokonať, obe zaregistrovali scénu pred sebou a dostali šok. Ledva sa dostali k blondíne a vytuhli s chrbtami zmáčanými studením potom. Sledujúc tu vražednú auru sa v ich výrazoch usadil strach.

 

Kazekage sa akoby rozpomenul čo tie výrazy predstavujú. „Ehm. Nie som tu na oficiálnej návšteve, tak nie je nutné držať sa formalít.“ Neuvedomiac si že ani jedna z nich nepostrehla jeho zámer, sa uspokojil s týmto vyhlásením. Nedopatrením tak začal pôsobiť ešte viac smrteľne vážnejšie, hoci sa jeho výraz nezmenil.

Zato pobledlí i orosený Suigetsu došiel k hrozivému zisteniu. „Hej, hej, chlape. Neviem z čoho si tak na ihlách, ale hádam by si mohol ubrať trošku pary. Alebo ti nedochádza ako hrozivo vyzeráš? Tá beštiálna lačnosť po krvi je dosť výrazná.“ Kazekage i ostatné mu venovali pohľady.

Až teraz ho dievčatá začali vnímať trochu viacej. Ich pozornosť sa nasmerovala najme k ženám z čoho dostala červenovláska nepríjemný pocit v hrudi. „He-Hej, Su-Suigetsu ty de-demente, čo to do riti má z-znamenať? Nie sú to náhodou?...“

 

„Hmm, tiež na túto otázku chcem vedieť odpoveď, ale ako prvé poukážem, že ich nemám na svedomí.“ Poznamenal Kage zatiaľ čo ho obtáčal mrak.

„Oj, brzdi áno?!“ Ohrnul sa vodný muž. „V tomto som chcel zostať celkom mimo, ale stala sa vec za vecou a zo mňa je poslíček. Ženušky sa pustili do boja s divným šupinatým zvieratkom a vyšli z neho výtazne. Ešte stále dýchajú, ale či nebudú do rána tuhé je otázne. Zato posledná čo ešte stála ma ukecala, aby som podal ešte posledný krát pomocnú ruku. V tomto bode už nemám čo viacej spraviť, takže zostáva len posledná otázka.“ Pohliadol nepokojne na Gáru a jeho búrkoví mrak. „Mohol by si ubrať pary? Čo ta vlastne žere? A čo je s tým búrkovým oblakom??“

 

„Búrkovým oblakom?“ Zauvažoval Gára zatiaľ čo pohliadol na piesok, ktorý akoby mal vlastnú vôľu a podľa nej sa aj hýbal. Jeho výraz sa nezmenil ani po tom čo si povzdychol. „Zvláštne, prúdenie prírodných čakier je v tejto oblasti silno rozrušené a mám za to že je niekto za tým. Okrem toho už od Piesočnej a to už niekoľko hodín cítim silný nepokoj. Mám toľko otázok a už teraz som si istý, že zdroj toho divného pocitu je niekde v tejto oblasti. Pokiaľ ide o môj piesok tak... i môj najbližší spoločník je nepokojný... Ale napriek  tejto estetickej disfunkcií naďalej plní svoju funkciu. Preto nie je nutné sa obávať. I tak mám pocit, že tu niečo nie je v poriadku, ako keby bola celá oblasť pokrytá dákou technikou unikajúcou bežným zmyslom. Hmm. Predpokladám že to už vyšetrujete, tak mi dovoľte pripojiť pomocnú ruku. K tomu títo rybáci sú viac než podozrivý. Mám podozrenie že pokiaľ sa daná vec nevyšetrí čo najskôr nastane z nej medzinárodný problém.“

 

Naruto si potajomky vydýchla, nahodiac nanútený úsmev a pózu vzorného dievčatka. Dievčatá za ňou si vymenili pohľady dobre vedúc ako moc blondína vystrájala v panike že **jej kamarát** vysokého postu došiel na jej údajnú svadbu a je nespokojný z toho že ho nepozvala. Taktiež jej zrejme kvôli kóme nedošlo, že celé krytie je už zbytočné a strany boli určené. I cez to nemali náladu jej to vysvetliť. „Tak teda vy-vytaj na palube Gára. Keď už sme u toho mohol by si niečo  spraviť zo svojím pieskom? Tá este- niečo je vážne rušivá...“

 

Jednoduchým jeho prikývnutím sa ten živý pieskový útvar okolo neho dal do ustáleného ústupu. Poslušne za zvuku sypania smeroval do jeho veľkej tekvice na jeho chrbte.

 

Ako sa tak dialo, ustupujúci piesok odhalil pochovanú postavu urputne sa držiacu jeho pása. Nie, šlo takmer o vysušenú múmiu, takmer úplne obalenú v piesku.

„Čo to má znamenať? Kedy sa ten rybák dostal tak blízko?“ I cez to že sa jeho výraz nezmenil z jeho hlasu sa dala vyčítať nespokojnosť. „Úbohé, v tomto stave neposlúži ani ako zdroj informácií. Máš moje uznanie, že si sa nepozorovane dostal tak blízko i keď to nemalo význam. Preto to s tebou ukončím rýchlo.“ Natiahol k nej roztvorenú dlaň, že to s ňou skoncuje rýchlim púštnym pohrebom. Zostávajúci okolitý piesok sa na ňu vrhol. 

 

„ZADRŽ! Tá osoba nie je rybák! Je to človek a ešte stále žije!“ Zajačala Karin ktorá nazerala do múmie.

„Čože? To potom... žeby?“ Pokynul zvyšku jeho piesku aby sa stiahol. Oslobodil sa zo skrehnutého objatia múmie, aby sa na danú postavu lepšie pozrel, presnejšie na jej tvár.

Okamžite rozpoznal že daná osoba je z piesočnej, dokonca i o koho sa jedná. „Rozumiem, to bolo od teba úplne nerozvážne, Matsuri.“ Švihol prstami a pieskovcová škrupina na nej zapraskala, meniac sa na poletujúci piesok. 

 

„Z-známa?“

„Áno. Matsuri je mojou študentkou, ako prvá potvrdila môj nepokoj a moje odhodlanie okamžite vypátrať zdroj.“ Položil ju na zem, aby ju mohol opustiť i posledné zvyšky piesku. Pritom nahlas uvažoval. „Musela sa ma chytiť, keď som narýchlo odchádzal zo Sunagakure. (Piesočná) Pri vlastnom unáhlený, som si jej činu ani len nevšimol. Ale ustáť moje Sabaku-Fuyuu? (púštne zavesenie, Gárova technika presunu na veľké vzdialenosti) musela sa zlepšiť viac než som postrehol. Aké to odhodlanie.“

 

„Tak to by už stačilo.“ Vložila sa do veci Kabuto, ktorá doteraz spoza rohu pozorovala Kazekageho ako možný problém. Prehodnotiť všetky možnosti nakoniec nakráčala na scénu ako keby to tam mala na povel. „Vy dve viem, že ste vyčerpané, ale máme tu štyri nové prípady za ktoré by mohli byť pripomienky ak by sme sa o ne nezačali ihneď zaujímať.“ Veľmi rýchlo si zorganizovala celú situáciu a štvorica pacientov čoskoro ležala na dekách v jednej rade s dostatočnými rozostupmi.

 

Len od pohľadu na trojicu žien v pozostatkoch po bielych šatách, bolo jasné že s nimi to bude zložitejšie, ale Suigetsova prítomnosť poskytla expresné riešenie pre Gárovu zverenkinu. Bielovláska bravúrne namanévroval vodného muža k nohám spomínanej a potom už stačilo ho donútil vypustiť nejakú poznámku. Samo o sebe využil dvojicu horkých hláv ktorá si priam pýtala o to niekomu jednu uvaliť. Červenovláske sa zaiskrilo v očiach a za zvuku kvalitnej päsťovky sa rozpleskol na sliz, pokryjúc pacientku čímže ju vyliečil z jej mumifikácie. V moment na to tí dvaja boli v ostrej hádke o to kto je väčší opruz.

 

„Gára sama...“ Obrátila sa bielovláska k nemu. „Nateraz je váš sprievod mimo nebezpečenstva a i o ostatné dámy sa postaráme. Predpokladám, že je váš príchod čisto neočakávane náhodný, alebo skrz nejakú podprahovú spojitosť so slečnou Naruto. Skúsme preto využiť tohto faktu. Táto dedina je pod genjutsu teritóriom, ktorá núti tých v ňom k poklesu pozornosti a rozvážnosti, alebo podobne. Prebieha tu záverečná fáza istého, morálne spochybniteľného experimentu.“

„Tí rybáci ktorý na mňa zaútočili, majú niečo s tým genjutsu spoločné.“

 

„Rybáci?... Oh, áno, áno. Oni sú tak niečo ako bočný výsledok toho experimentu. Lenže ten experiment navýšenia schopností má výrazné negatívum a z účastníkov sa stali viac menej zvieratá slepo nasledujúce rozkazy svojho zaslepeného pána. Nie je ani isté či to nie je naopak. To by vysvetlilo ich počet.“ Vyzerala akoby niečo ešte zvažovala. „Tak či onak, Váš príchod ich vodcu presvedči o tom aby úplne zakryl stopy po tom čo tu vykonal, vrátane svedkov. Preto by som vás rád požiadal, aby ste sa postaral o zvyšky obojživelníkov. Pokiaľ už sú nevesty mimo hru tak nám to zužuje spojenecké skupiny už len na hotel so všetkými civilistami a bojisko Saského Učíhu s veliteľom tohto incidentu. Protivníkovi ide o zdroje potrebné k dokončeniu jeho výskumu a tá menovka sa rozšírila zo slečny Naruto i na zvyšok miestnych dievčat a Učíhu.“ S týmito slovami sa poklonila a navrátila k trojici neviest. 

Gára si bielovlásku prezrel od hlavy k päte a nech bol jeho názor o tejto na prvý pohľad podozrivej postave akýkoľvek, jedno bolo jasné. Táto osoba vedela ako jednať s autoritami. Povzdychol si vidieť, že ani jedna ďalšia postava z prítomných nenamietla jedinú vec z krátkeho zhrnutia. „Rozumiem, akýto problematický protivník, nateraz ďalšie otázky môžu počkať. Naruto, porozprávame sa neskôr, najlepšie bude ak tejto ilúzií čo najskôr urobím prietrž.“ Narýchlo si ju prezrel od hlavy k pätám a neubránil sa myšlienke že v tom jej športovom oblečení vyzerala naozaj dobre. „Tak či onak tí rybáci sa zhlukujú okolo tejto budovy.“

 

Len čo to dopovedal jeden z mlokov v podobe vychudnutej, ale o to ohybnejšej jašterice, skočil dnu cez vchodové dvere s mečom v ruke. Expresne sa dostal za Gáru a bez varovania ho odzadu zabodol do chrbta. Tá jašterica bola tak rýchla, že nikto poriadne ani nestihol zareagovať. Zato ona sa škodoradostne vycerila nad týmto úspechom.  

Zato cieľ výpadu sa ani len nezachvel. „Chápem, tak toto znamená pokles na pozornosti a rozvážnosti. Aká to nepríjemná vlastnosť, ktorá ako sa zdá nemá na rybákov účinok. Na druhú stranu sa musím opakovať, keď poviem, že ma pohoršuje ako nevhodne prerušujú moje rozhovory.“ V Kazekageho hlase nebol jediný náznak bolesti. Pootočil hlavou aby jedným okom pohliadol na útočníka.

 

Ten dostal šok, z neutrálneho výrazu svojej obete vycítil hrozbu. Pokúsil sa zatlačiť na meč, aby svoj cieľ prebodol skrz na skrz, ale až teraz si všimol, že sa tá jeho zbraň zastavila o oblečenie. Nie, uviazla v hrude piesku pevnejšej než pieskovec, pevnejšej než železo. Tak účinná bola železná obrana Jinchurikiho z Piesočnej.

 

V moment na to sa cez dvere obchodu s oblečením vyvalila na ulicu, na námestie, piesočná lavína spolu s jaštericou, ktorej výraz vystihoval ako moc to pohnojila.

 

Naruto sledujúc ako Gára kráča von z budovy, nabrala odhodlanie vykročiť za ním. Bolo toho toľko čo mu musí vysvetliť bez toho aby jej niekto dýchal na chrbát.

Stačila však spraviť, len krok než ju Sakura odzadu schmatla do zveráku. „Kam... si... myslíš... že ideš?!!“ Zúrila. „To sa ti zvaril mozog? Vieš ti vôbec ako moc sme sa natrápili než sme ťa spravili? Veľa a dlho!! Nemienim ta nechať ísť von, aby si sa zranila. Počúvaš ma? Len pred chvíľou hrozilo že zomrieš, že ťa to roztrhá zvnútra a ty sa chceš vystavovať smrti znova? Nie si pripravená! Naša práca by potom bola zbytočná!“ Dychčala od vyčerpania. „Tvoje telo si prešlo extrémom a kde čo ta teraz môže poslať do hrobu, i keby to bolo banálne preplesknutie. Počúvaj pokiaľ na tvojom tele pribudne jediná rana, jediná modrina, tak prisahám že toto nebude tvoja svadba, ale tvoj pohreb. Je... ti... to... jasne??“

 

Naruto pocítila ako jej kvapka potu steká po líci i ako moc nepravidelný je Medičkin dych. „Žiadne zranenie, rozumiem. Ale... čo ak to zranenie už bolo spôsobené tebou? Čo potom?“

*dychčanie* „He? O čom to trepeš?“  *dychčanie* „Je mi jasné, že ako náhle ťa pustím vyrazíš cez tie dvere von a ja sa už ledva držím na nohách.“

 

„Tak o to, že by som mohla prejsť dvermi, si starosti robiť nemusíš, Sakura chan.“ Poukázala prstom na vchod. Jediné čo cez ne bolo vidno bola stena z pieskovca. „Mám za to že Gára obalil celý dom do jeho pieskového brnenia. Takže pokiaľ nedávaš rany ako Lee pri tretej bráne tak to asi neškrabneš.“

Ružovláske pár sekúnd trvalo než si uvedomila na čo sa pozerá a až potom blondínu pustila. Odpočinok však pre ne neprišiel.

 

„PRESTAŇ SKUVÍŇAŤ TY HUSPENINOVÉ HOVäDO!!“ Zahulákala na celú budovu Karin na Suigetsuho. „Pre mňa to bola nesmierna obeť.“

Obe nasmerovali svoje pohľady za zdrojom len aby dostali šok pri pohľade na vysušeného Suigetsua, ktorý sám teraz pripomínal múmiu, alebo bezzubého starčeka ktorý je na nerozoznanie od vysušeného ovocia. „Kurvy jedny vysiať ma až na dno... Mohol som sa na to celé vykašlať, nemusel som sem vôbec chodiť, nemusím vám vôbec pomáhať a i cez to... i cez to... z vlastnej vôle... len za to že ma o to požiada... za toto mi dlžíte... a riadne... všetci mi dlžíte... poriadne dlžíte...“

„Jasne, jasne.“ Tlačila ho bielovláska k schodom do suterénu. „Teraz chod cez suterén a pokladnicu a kúpeľňu dozadu do miestnosti kde nájdeš bojler so všetkým čo potrebuješ. Nasaj čo môžeš a vráť sa späť. Chceš predsa aby sa na konci tohto celého usmiala, či nie?“

 

Samo o sebe to mumifikovanému starčekovi na nálade nepridalo, ale jeho pripomienkam už nebolo rozumieť.

 

„Ach to je neskutočná otrava a najhoršie na tom je že nemám na výber!“ Žundrala poriadne na hlas červenovláska. Nespokojne sa prehrabávala vo vlasoch na hlave, zatiaľ čo sa približovala k dvojici z Konohy. Nejavila žiadne známky predchádzajúcej únavy spôsobenej Narutinou kúrou. „Fakt poteší, keď okrem toho okuliarnatého zvrhlíka teraz musím znášať i ten sliz.“ Naruto so Sakurou ju bez slova pozorovali.

A i keď o svadobnej agentke Uzumaki moc nevedela spozorovala ako jej kamarátka zneistela pri tom náhlom náraste _staminy_. Bez ohľadu čo sa dialo, keď bola mimo nemohla zavrhnúť možnosť, že by na nich nezaútočila.

 

„Fakt otrava, tieto cez časy. Hej... chce tvoju expertízu na tie tri. Tak rýchlo obnov svoju čakru nech sa do toho môžeš pustiť.“ Natiahla k medičke nespokojne svoju odhalenú ruku akoby ju jej ponúkala na zahryznutie. Avšak dostalo sa jej len nechápavých pohľadov. „Čo je?“ Otrávila sa, ale nakoniec jej to trklo. „Ach áno. Ti nemáš páru o mojej schopnosti. Tcs.“ Ešte otrávenejšie klapla jazykom, ale nakoniec jej sa podmanila jej to vysvetliť. „Moja schopnosť umožňuje každému kto vysaje moju čakru cez kožu aby sa uzdravili, prípadne čiastočne obnovili svoju čakru. Je to nesmierne otravné takže si vezmi koľko potrebuješ, ale nie príliš veľa, mohlo by ma to stáť život.“

„(Sakura chan.)“ Zašepkala jej Naruto do ucha. „(Myslím že hovorí pravdu. Spomínam si na rozhovor v ktorom sa tvrdilo, že sa nedávno odniekiaľ vrátila celá dohrýzaná a i cez to teraz po nich nie je ani stopa. To by vysvetľovalo veľa.)“

„Achhhhhh. Ani sa nebudem obťažovať zisťovať čo sa tým všetko myslelo.“ Povzdychla si. „Takže na to, aby sa mi obnovila čakra, postačí ak si do teba hryznem a vysajem tvoju čakru ako upír krv. Hmm, aké barbarské.“ Venovala jej neveriaci pohľad.

 

Ako odvetu okuliarnatá červenovláska nasrdene zajačala. „Tak to je vrchol Irónie!! Nikdy by ma nenapadlo, že budem musieť niekoho prosiť, aby ma vysal. Jednoducho sklapni a urob to!!“

Sakura si pozorne premerala červenú svadobnú agentku v jukate od hlavy k pätám a naspäť, preskenujúc pohľadom každý centimeter jej tela. Jej to samozrejme na nálade nepridalo, vďaka čomu jej netrpezlivosť vzrastala každým okamihom. „Barbari...“ Skonštatovala s odhodlaným pohľadom, vykročiac ku Karin.

 

Tá očakávala že uchopí jej ruku ale namiesto toho šla po temene jej hlavy. Ružovláska sa na ňu natlačila uchopiac ju do náručia. Chcela sa opýtať: _Čo to do pekla robíš?_   Lenže stihla len otvoriť ústa než...

...sa ich pery preplietli v hlbokom bozku.

 

Karin dostala ohromný šok od tohto nečakaného ťahu. Jej telo ju ihneď prestalo poslúchať, ale Sakura ju mala tak pevne v náručí, že ani odpadnúť nemohla. S vypleštenými očami sa pozerala ako ju ružovláska nežne doslova vysáva cez pery. Brala si toľko až mala pocit že na to skoná, lenže táto bezbolestná a príjemná forma jej úplne vybielila myseľ. Doteraz ju vysávali tak, že sa bolestivo zahryzli do jej kože a brutálne cucali ako len mohli. Lenže táto vec pred ňou, ktorú by nenazvala inak než brutálna mužatka ju omámila a ona stratila vedomie.

Zato riadne zapýrená Naruto to celé od boku sledovala obdivujúc Sakurinu techniku. Ak by mala blok a pero určite by si robila poznámky.

Tá až skončila so svojim chodom si chutne oblízala pery ako po dobrom jedle. „Tak toľkoto by mohlo stačiť. Pochybovala som, že hovorí pravdu, ale táto schopnosť je fakt niečo.“ Starostlivo pohliadla na červenovlásku ktorá červená ako rak nehybne visela v jej náručí. „Hej, si v poriadku? ...Počkať, to nemyslíš azda vážne? To ťa doteraz nenapadlo použiť bozk? Vlastne, ak sú v bolestiach tak by to nebol dobrý nápad. Tak potom to bol tvoj...“ Prihovárala sa k nej s vzrastajúcim zhrozením, ale osoba v jej náruči už bola KO.

 

V zrastajúcej panike na jej strane sa pokúsila vyhľadať pomoc u Naruto, ale zapýrený výraz blondíny vyvolal, že jej Vnútorná-Sakura čítala titulky na prvej strane novín. **Sakura** **Haruno, zvrhlá lovkyňa žien, si jediným bozkom podmanila ďalšiu svoju obeť. Využijúc príležitosti počas krízy v istých nemenovaných kúpeľoch.** A hneď na to Vnútorná-Sakura šla zhrozene do kolien. _Nieeeee!! Čo sú to za titulky?!_

Reálnu Sakuru z jej nemého vytuhnutia zachránila až Kabuto, ktorá ju odtiahla k pacientkam. Ktorých počet sa rozšíril o červenovlasí prípad romantického odpadnutia.

 

Následne si ani jedna nevšimla že skutočná Naruto zanechala na svojom mieste len svoj klon.

 

Nabudúce: Jeden šéf vám nestačí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre tých ktorý náhodou nevedia: Gára nie je suchár bez obočia s kamenným výrazom. On je len konštantne obalený pieskovým brnením tak nasiaknutým jeho čakrou a krvou, že je prakticky takmer nepriestrelne. K tomu sa môže hýbať i bez jeho zámeru pretože obsahuje i zlomok duše jeho matky. Pred tým než ho Naruto reformovala (čuninská skúška spred dvoch rokov) bol známi ako pekne bezcitná zbraň.
> 
>  **Zmazaná/opustená pasáž rozhovoru v obchode keď sa tie tri zarazili nad Gárovou vražednou aurou:**  
>  „Oh... Sakura, tie tri potrebujú ošetriť.“ Spomenula si Naruto v nevhodnú chvíľu ako by sa nič nedialo.  
> „Oh áno, hehe. Tak som počkal ako si nakázala. Tak, kde ti ich mám zložiť?“ Pridal sa Suigetsu s trápnym úsmevom. „Mimo iné čo ho tak žere?“
> 
> „Oh áno...“ Utrúsila blondína naberajúc stratenú rozvahu, pristúpiť o krok bližšie k svojmu kamarátovi. Tie dve za ňou si spomenuli na predchádzajúci rozhovor v kúpeľni a na sucho preglgli. „Gára... máš právo byť nahnevaný, ale nechaj ma ti to všetko vysvetliť.“  
> „Stále nerozumiem na čo narážate. Vôbec nepociťujem hnev, práve naopak som nadšený. Myslím že tieto pocity by sa dali nazvať radosťou.“ 
> 
> V kontraste s jeho vyhlásením všetci prizerajúci mali jasne nechápavé výraze a z obavami z jeho vražednej aury. 
> 
> „Ty Kámo, to by som rád vedel ako to vyzerá na tvojich narodeninách?“ Prehovoril Suigetsu polohlasom do ticha, skôr ako poznámku pre seba s čoho si vyslúžil vražedný pohľad od svadobnej agentky.   
> Gára na neho pozrel a to pár sekundové ticho by sa dalo krájať Zabuzovým mečom. „Zvláštne že sa pýtaš. Hmm, dobre teda prezradím ti, že posledne po dlhej dobe oslava nebola len medzi mnou a mojimi dvoma súrodencami. Zišiel sa zástup vo veľkej hale. Veľa zvláštnych darov. Bola tam i obrovská torta ktorú som mal rozkrájať. Bol som veľmi nadšený. Ale, než som ju stihol dokrájať zostalo v miestnosti len pár ľudí. Prišlo mi to zvláštne, ale povedali mi že je to niečo ako test, kedy účastníci majú svoj kúsok z tej torty ukradnúť a tí, čo ostali sa z rôznych dôvodov v toho testu nezúčastnili. Keď som nad tým tak uvažoval bolo by ne-fér ak by som tú tortu bránil ja sám a tak nás pár z tých čo ostali šlo na ďalší bod, na ďalšie miesto.“ 
> 
> Karin so Sakurou mali výrazy s ktorými by chceli do sveta vyziapať, že všetci od strachu zdezertovali a tí, čo ostali sa od strachu, či šoku nemohli ani len pohnúť. Pre istotu pohľadmi spacifikovali Suigetsua ktorému to už šlo na jazyk. 
> 
> „To stranou radšej by ste ich mali ošetriť.“ Poukázal vodný muž na trojku v bezvedomí.  
> Eh?... To je trochu... problém... keď je tu toľko piesku. Utrúsila Sakura neskoro si uvedomiac že to bolo nahlas zmodrala.  
> „Hmm. Zvláštne. „ Poznamenal Kazekage. Prúdenie prírodných čakier je v tejto oblasti silno rozhodené... Všimol som si že to má zopár vedľajších účinkov. Hmm, je možné že môj piesok narušuje ich prúdenie ešte viacej, i keď takýto bol už od piesočnej. So založenými rukami prikázal svojmu piesku okolo neho aby sa navrátil do tekvice na jeho chrbte. Všetci ostatný si od úľavy vydýchli.


	45. Kapitola 45: Jeden šéf vám nestačí?

Kazekage sa vydal na lov.

Obojživelníci sa bezradne prizerali, ako ten mladý muž bez obočia odrážal ich výpady. Ako jeho piesok obalil obchod do nepriestupného pieskovca a následne ako po nich vyrazila obživnutá lavína, ktorá ukončila akékoľvek nájazdy na budovu.

 

* * *

 

Gára z púšte si z vrcholku pieskovca obzeral okolie. Pochovať rybičky do piesočku, ktorý teraz pokrýval väčšinu ulíc mu prišlo tak nejako nedostačujúce. Rozhodol sa použiť svoje „Daisan no Me“ (Tretie oko) na prieskum okolia.

Poletujúca očná guľa z piesku vysoko na oblohe zhliadla okrem iného i zabarikádovaný hotel v ochrannej bariére, strážený dvojicou z Konohy v zelenom. Stopy po bojoch a nehybné telá rybákov rôznych veľkostí prezradili, že toto bojisko je už mŕtve.

Postupne skúmalo i vzdialenejšie miesta až odhalilo ešte stále žijúce bojisko v blízkosti istej meteorovej hory. Kde sa jeho účastníci presunuli pod plošinu do trosiek zničeného lesa. 

 

Kazekage rozpoznajúc istého užívateľa Sharinganu, sformoval oblak na ktorom letecky zamieril k danému miestu. Spolu s tým maličkým obláčikom sa k oblohe vzniesol i piesok z okolitých ulíc a trochu i z námestia. Zanechajúc za sebou azda len pieskovec v tvare obchodu z oblečením a prázdne prepadnuté ulice.

 

* * *

 

Prílet masívneho oblaku piesku na spomínané bojisko vyústilo k pätovú situáciu, kedy ani jedna strana nevedela na koho to čudo zaútočí a tak na moment prestali bojovať. Sám Kazekage musel zostúpiť takmer až na zem, aby ho obe strany mohli rozpoznať. Pritom sa jeho pohľad zameral na Aqua-mana.

 

Načože sa daný muž na moment sarkasticky rozosmial. Lenže chvíľku na to vykypel od zlosti. „Pekne ste sa vytiahli... Ale i na takýto ekvivalent som pripravený!!“ Vytiahol zvitok a po pár zložených pečatiach aktivoval dáku vzdialenú techniku.

Bol to jasný signál toho, že je zatlačený do kúta. Vediac že mu dochádza čas, povolal azda všetko čo mu ešte zostávalo.

 

V okolí Numy sa mnohonásobné ozvalo privolávacie puf. Z dobrého tuctu obláčkov o veľkosti niekoľko poschodových činžiakov sa vynorili obrie mloko-jašterice. Hoci všetci mločí šéfovia mali plnú veľkosť obra, mnohé z nich javili známky nedostatočného vývinu, ako keby boli ešte mláďaťa, ktoré porodili príliš predčasne. Či skôr ako keby niekto prepol program zo _správneho vývoja_ na _urýchlený rast_. K tomu všetkému všetci vyzerali nadmieru zmätene, priam neškodne.

 

Lenže stačilo aby mních luskol prstami k aktivácií podvedomého príkazu a všetkých do jedného prepadol amok.

 

Sekundu na to Saske zaútočil na Aqua-mana, ale ten už bol na neho pripravený. Ich zbrane sa skrížili a na moment sa zasekli v pretlačovanej. Rybákovy to, ale stačilo aby so zákerným úsmevom vydal ďalší impulz mláďatám mločích obrov.

 

„ČO SI TO UROBIL?!“ Zreval na neho mladík.

„Hádam si ani len nepomyslel, že by som sa nepripravil i na situáciu, kedy budem takpovediac pod presilou? Že nie?!“

Zvieratá začali revať bersekom, ktorý i cez tú vzdialenosť dosahoval nesmierne otravnej hlučnosti. Skoro by sa zdalo akoby ich samotný rev mohol rozprášiť dedinu na sutiny. Čochvíľa sa každý z nich začal agresívne hýbať náhodným smerom.

 

Saske stlačil rukoväť meča v snahe ustrážiť svoj hnev na uzde, ale jeho oči ho prezrádzali.

„Ha! Aby som uľavil tvojej zvedavosti tak ti prezradím, že bezmyšlienková deštrukcia nikdy nebola mojím cieľom. V tomto režime budú hľadať najvýznamnejšie zdroje čakry a zaiste si vieš domyslieť ako som to myslel.“

Inými slovami chcel povedať, že pred záchrancov sa postavil nový problém. Eventuálne sa tieto zvieratká skôr či neskôr zamerajú buď na bariéru u hotela, alebo na tých mimo neho, napríklad na Naruto.

 

„Zbrklé, ale chápem...“ Skonštatoval celú situáciu Gára. Svoj zámer ísť si to porátať s najdôležitejšie vyzerajúcou osobou spomedzi oponentov Narutinej skupiny, na čas pozdržal. Rozhodol sa že musí obrátiť svoju pozornosť na akútnejšiu hrozbu. „Saske Učíha, o dedinu sa postarám.“ S týmito slovami sa vzniesol k oblohe a spolu s veľkým oblakom zamieril naspäť k Nume.

 

Splašené jaštery v afekte by mohli spôsobiť enormnú skazu ak by ich niekto nezastavil skôr, než preniknú priamo do dediny. Razili si cestu nedbajúc na stromy, skaly a eventuálne i roztrúsené domy.

 

Len čo sa Kazekage priblížil jednému z mláďat to zareagovalo na jeho prítomnosť a zaútočilo skokom priamo na neho. S otvorenou papuľou by ho zhltlo ako nič netušiacu mušku.

Švihnutím rúk prikázal mase piesku, aby zrazila jaštera k zemi, prerušiac jeho niekoľko desiatok metrov dlhý let.

Pád jaštera na zem zmenil blízke okolie na nepoznanie, prevaliac sa na bok valcoval čo bolo v ceste, avšak ten tvor rozhodne ešte nemal dosť. Čochvíľa sa snažil znovu zamerať svoju pozornosť na mušku na oblohe.

 

Kazekage pohyboval rukami ako keby v nich modeloval niečo z hliny. Namiesto hliny sa ale modelovala masa piesku vznášajúca sa nad plazom do podoby pevnej guli. Postupne sa zmenšovala... pevnela... až stvrdla do pieskovca tvrdšieho ako skala. V momente keď tá demolačná guľa bola pripravená, bez zdržiavania zletela na chrbát nič netušiacej obete pod ňou.

 

Ako pri dopade delostreleckého granátu zvuková rana sa rozniesla naokolo sprevádzaná gejzírom zeminy.

 

Prehnutá mloko jašterička vypľula vzduch zo svojich pľúc. Celá sa rozochvela obrátiac oči v stĺp. Pravdepodobne to jediné čo ju ochránilo od rozpučenia, bol ten pancier z posilnenej koži. Jemné chvenie naznačovalo, že stále ešte nie je KO. Nedostatočný vývin azda mal vplyv na vnímanie bolesti či poškodenia.

 

Pieskovcová guľa sa vzniesla k oblohe nasledujúc upažujúci pohyb ruky jej pána nad jeho hlavu. Zastaviac sa v úctyhodnej výške vyčkala do mementu, kedy tá ruka klesla dolu v geste, keď veliteľ dáva vojenskej jednotke príkaz k útoku.

 

Demolačná guľa urýchlene zletela na svoj cieľ.

 

Druhý dopad granátu zaboril obra takmer celého do zeme. Okolie sa ešte viac poničilo a do vzduchu sa vznieslo veľa prachu.

 

S výrazom v tvári hovoriacim _*takto to pôjde*_ otočil svoju pozornosť na ďalšie mláďa, ktoré sa rútilo na neho.

Švihnutím ruky od boku cez stranu tá guľa nasledovala oblúkovú trajektóriu ako keby bola na reťazi. Tento reťazový palcát len o koncovej guli oblúkom vrazil do trupu mláďaťa a poslal ho na stranu. S drvivým dopadom bol i tento jeden znehybnený na prvý výpad.

Nasledoval druhý oblúkový výpad, ktorý zasiahol tvora zhora a ako sa dalo predpokladať, znamenal úplne vyradenie z hry.

 

Síce Gárov kamenný neutrálny výraz vyzeral stále rovnako, tomu kto ho skutočne poznal by neušiel náznak jeho spokojnosti, keď našiel ideálne riešenie ako sa rýchlo porátať so všetkými prerastenými jašteričkami. Hoci tomu kto ho nepoznal, by táto nevídaná deštrukcia vyvolala desivé sny.

 

* * *

 

„Wou... Ten sa do toho fakt vložil.“ Skonštatovala istá blondína, v športovom priam bežeckom oblečení oranžovo čiernej farby, stojaca na vrchole pieskovca pokrývajúceho istý obchod. Gára síce opancieroval celú budovu pieskovým brnením, plus troška okolia, ale istá diera v zemi na dvore, vedúca do istej skrytej kúpeľne nebola plne zakrytá. A pokiaľ šlo o osadenstvo hotela, výpomoc ako dodatočná zdravotná sestrička, jej dalo príležitosť, aby vo vnútri nechala len svoje klony a sama nepozorovane prešmykla cez štrbinu von.

 

Stojac v mesačnom svetle, silueta jej postavy priam žiarila. Jej tvár bola orosená a po jej líci stiekla kvapka potu. Avšak to čo ju znervózňovalo nebol Gárov jednostranný lov. Od počiatku čo precitla zo svojich snov, či vnútra, cítila veľký nepokoj. Niečo nebolo v poriadku, avšak bolo to iné než predtým. Až tak veľmi až jej to z jej z toho bolo zle. Nepochádzalo to však z jej tela, ale z okolia. Ako keby to bolo vo vzduchu a zároveň nebolo v ňom. Ako keby to bolo v zemi a zároveň to v nej nebolo. Ako keby to bolo v ľuďoch a tvoroch na okolo a zároveň to v nich nebolo.

 

So starostami v tvári pohliadla na svoju roztvorenú dlaň ľavej ruky. „Hej Kyuu, vadí to aj tebe tak ako mne?“

 **To čo cítiš je len slabý odvar.** Odpovedala jej šelma naoko znudene.

 

„Hmm. Nebolo by potom na čase s tým niečo urobiť?“

 **Takže ti došlo, že tak ako sa veci majú, nemáte šancu na víťazstvo.** **Šhikaku je silný, ale momentálne nikto zo seba nedokáže vydať maximum.** **A pred tým než začneš s hlúposťami: Vzhľadom na tvoje telo nateraz nedáš ani polovicu. Možno ani pätinu. Desatinu ak sa ti pošťastí.**

 

„Som si vedomá toho, že stále ešte nie som fit, ale na druhú stranu tu musí byť niečo čo dokážem urobiť i ja.“

**Zas ti bude vynadané.**

 

„Pravda, ale...“ Rozhliadla sa po okolí.

Na jednej strane sa jeden mloko-jašter za druhým hrnul na Gáru. Na druhej Gai v tretej bráne sa uhýbal dvom na raz zatiaľ čo si tí dvaja nevšímali Leeho v normálnom stave. Lenže ako náhle otvoril bránu i mladík, jedno mláďa naňho zareagovalo. Pritom tu bolo ešte zopár osamotených, ktorý akoby niečo hľadali. „Zdá sa mi akoby tie tvory šli po čakre. Neznamená to že sa nakoniec zamerajú i na teba? Pokiaľ si ma všimnú tak...“ Narýchlo si predstavila akoby sa celá dedina premenila na sutiny.

**Nenamáhaj sa, nemehlo ako ty by zas spôsobilo hurikán udalostí. Bez pomoci ostatných nemáš na to, aby si niekoho zachránila. Radšej sa drž tých, ktorí ti k niečomu budú. Nemáš najmenší záväzok kohokoľvek zachrániť, všetci sú tu aby ochránili teba. Takže pokiaľ niečo podnikneš vzdoruješ tým len svojím príkazom.**

„Pravda... ale...“ Zaklonila sa trošku dozadu, s jemným úsmevom namieriac svoju pravú ruku k oblohe. „Ja som ale prisľúbila niečo niekomu...“ Pohliadla na odvrátenú stranu dlane. „Prisľúbila som, že ochránim niekoho...“ Pohliadla na svoj prstenník. „... koho môžem ochrániť iba ja.“ Pohliadla na zvláštny prsteň, ktorý sa zhodou okolností stal jej zásnubným. „Pokiaľ teraz nezasiahnem, bude to ako by som si nevážila ten sľub.“

 

* * *

 

Prsteň sa zaleskol, pozerala na neho tak dôkladne, že si ani neuvedomila a už stála v známej chodbe tentoraz plnej kaluž, pred známou mrežou, za ktorou vylihovala známa postava. Prežilované unavené oči démona - šelmy na ňu prísne pohliadli. Ona sa len usmiala a natiahla k druhej strane ruku v priateľskom geste.

 

„Prišla som ťa požiadať o pomoc, pretože sa bez nej neobídem. Môj najsilnejší spojenec a známi je priamo tu predo mnou. Tak čo keby mi pomohol, aby som mohla dodržať sľub, ktorý som mu dala?“

**„???“**

 

„Nebola si to náhodou ty, kto mi povedal aby som neopakovala rovnakú chybu ako babička s mamou. Nešla do toho sama a požiadala o pomoc?“ Nakloniac sa dopredu schovala svoje dlane za svoj chrbát.

Líška zaškrípala zubami, z jej výrazu bolo jasné, že by jej najradšej vynadala. **„Otravné...! Neskutočne otravne...! Síce je to len otravné teritórium, ale vďaka nemu som si spomenul na niečo ešte otravnejšieho. Celé táto Numa i s okolím je pod vplyvom toho otravného teritória. Ten čo ho udržiava je hlupák, ktorý i stým potreboval pomôcť. Lenže pokiaľ to čo má v hrsti padne do nevhodných rúk, bude to pre mňa predstavovať ešte horšiu otravnosť.“** Líščie oči vytvárali nemilosrdný pohľad. **„Počúvaj ma dobre, nerobím to pre teba, len pre seba!“**

 

„Samozrejme, inak by to ani nešlo, Kurama.“ Stále sa usmievala.

**„To čo tvorí to teritórium musí byť zničené. Postaraj sa o to!“**

„Hm.“ Súhlasne prikývla natiahnuc svoju ruku na bratské spojenie pästí.

 

* * *

 

 _Grrr._ Zavrčal v duchu Saske, keď súboj medzi ním a šéfom bol až príliš vyrovnaný. Nebol pritom sám, i ostatný z jeho strany mali problém s maskovanými súpermi zo šéfovej strany. _Musí tu byť niečo, čím sa dá prekonať tento status QUO._

 ** _Hmm, takže ti to nedochádza..._ ** S hraným nezáujmom zhodnotila situáciu Kyuubi-Naruto. **_Normálne by som ta nechala zhebnúť ako špinavého psa, ale na druhú stranu ak by tamto vyhralo, svet by sa čoskoro stal až príliš nudným miestom na život._**

_...?_

**_Neboj drahúšik. Pomôžem ti prekonať ten limiter čo ta drží pri zemi. Budem musieť použiť takmer všetku svoju čakru, takže na druhú šancu rovno zabudni. Ale pamätaj.._. ** Uškrnula sa zvodne **_Až ma prídeš najbližšie navštíviť, dobre sa obleč a nezabudni na maškrty._**

Mladíkovi takmer nahlas zaškrípali nervy. Kde kto by si myslel, že je blízko mentálneho výbuchu, ale vzhľadom k súčasnej situácie sa dalo predpokladať, že dôjde k inému výbuchu.

Šéf mlokov náhle uskočil dozadu potom čo si všimol ako rozžeravené fľaky v tvare okvetných lístkov istej prekliatej pečate, sa začali ako pliaga šíriť po úzkom meči, ktorý sa nachádzal v rukách nastávajúceho. Mních sa na nepatrný zlomok zarazil snažiac sa analyzovať čo sa práve deje.

 

Bol to len zlomok chvíle ale práve to, že robili veci za tak krátky čas, činil z Učíhov tak obávaných protivníkov. Jeho Šharingan (MARK III, verzia 3) precitol. Za ten zlomok času zostavil ženích riskantný plán. Zatiaľ čo sa z jeho tela parila oranžová čakra švihol mečom na jednu i druhú stranu. Rozžeravené okvetné lístky sa rozleteli v pásoch na dve strany a len čo klesli na zem vytryskol z každého z nich ohnivý gejzír či čo.

Aqua-manovy sa zablýskalo v očiach. Hoci nateraz obaja stály v koridore ohraničenom ohnivými stenami, znamenalo to že sa všetky možné výpady zlimitovali na jedinú priamku. Obranná póza na seba nenechala čakať. Aktívne runy na palici sa mierne triasli, akoby ju chceli opustiť a začať svoju púť po okolí.

 

Oproti stojaci mladý Učíha  sa postavil do tak nepraktickej pózy, ktorú by sme našli akurát tak pri turnajoch, kedy túto pózu používali účastníci ktorý sa najskôr potrebovali dostať do správneho mentálneho stavu. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a potom vydýchol zatiaľ čo čepeľ nabrala oranžovej aury. Stačilo mihnutie oka, aby vymazal vzdialenosť medzi ním a mníchom.

Runy na palici sa rozžiarili do rozsahu až tá palica pripomínala lampáš. Jej majiteľ ňou nebuchol do zeme aby vyvolal kamenný výbuch. Avšak nevyvolal povodeň, ktorá by zaplavila jeho súpera. Ani ju nepoužil ako spôsob obrany. Namiesto toho, sa niečo zlatého a priehľadného sformovalo za jeho chrbtom. Rýchlo to nabralo formu netypicky veľkej dlane i s prstami dosť veľkej na to aby tou novou rukou mohol chytiť dospelého človeka. Zatiaľ čo držal palicu v jedenej ruke tou voľnou sa zahnal na útočníka.

 

Zlatá ruka presne kopírovala pohyby svojho menšieho originálu.

Ona i meč sa zrazili. Už sa dalo očakávať, že buď ju meč prebodne a ona sa rozpráši, čím bude mať ženích otvorenie pre voľný výpad, alebo ju odpáli tak ako žabiaka v hoteli. Či na druhú stranu ona schmatne všetko čo sa jej ponúkne, za sprevádzania lámania kovu či kostí.

 

Avšak... ani jedno sa nestalo.

Obaja protivníci strnuli snažiac sa pretlačiť jeden druhého. Zhodou okolností vychádzajúc z vlastností techník ktoré sa použili, nedošlo k žiadnemu vypätiu či výbuchu, keď skrížili techniky. Vďaka tomu sa naakumulovaná sila sformovala do akého si orbu, kde sa dotýkal meč so zlatou dlaňou. Za bzučania elektrických výbojov a unikajúcich iskier, sa nedarilo meču prebodnúť priehľadnú dlaň a šéfa za ňou, zatiaľ čo sa tej zlatej ruke nedarilo pod tlakom vykonať zovretie a konečne schmatnúť nastávajúceho. Obidvom bolo jasné, že ktokoľvek z nich poľaví najpravdepodobnejšie dostane plný zásah tej nahromadenej energie.

 

Obaja tlačili ako len mohli na svojho súpera napínajúc všetky svaly v ich telách kam sa až dalo.

Mních sa však pousmial, pretože zároveň od mladíka mal ešte priestor na jeden ďalší krok. Lenže vzápätí dostal šok, keď si niečo nemilého uvedomil.

 

* * *

 

Saske nebol jediný kto rozmýšľal nad patovou situáciou v ktorej nemohol prekonať svojho súpera. Tým niekým boli Kakashi, Satsuky a Veselá Nevesta. Bojujúc nemysliteľne vyrovnané súboje so zmutovaným obojživelníkom zahalených v čiernom, hľadali príležitosť v ktorej by to už mohli ukončiť.

 

Tá sa paradoxne objavila vo chvíli, keď hlavnú dvojicu ohraničili dve ohnivé steny. Respektíve tu príležitosť vzhliadol Kakashi, keď jeho protivník sem tam sledoval i ostatné dvojice. S výrazom v tvári _*ako to že ma to nenapadlo*_ siahol do kapsy s výbavou. Čo chvíľa po okolí rozprášil dymové guličky. Jeden by myslel že sa chce schovať v dyme, ale namiesto toho vytvoril dymovú clonu ktorá ich vizuálne ustrihla ich dvojicu od ostatných.

 

Obaja protivníci sa zastavili na mieste. Zatiaľ čo stál chrbtom k dymovej stene, veľmi zlovestne pohliadol na maskovaného súpera pred sebou ako by mu hovoril: _*teraz je po tebe*_

Jeho súper sa postavil do obrannej pozície pripravený čeliť jeho výpadu, keď tu zrazu zaznamenal rýchle kroky prichádzajúce spoza jeho chrbta. *Boli až príliš rýchle.* Unáhlene pohliadol vzad.

Cez dymovú clonu sa vyrútila Ragio Kyruin, ťahajúc za sebou rozplývajúce sa zvyšky vlastnej dymovej clony, priamo mieriac na maskovaný ciel závratnou rýchlosťou. Jej katana obohatená o nebezpečne ostrú auru zašvišťala vzduchom.

 

V tom samom okamihu Kakashi na maskovaného hodil kunai, aby rozhodil jeho pozornosť.

Ten sa pokúsil brániť a ledva vykryl vražedný útok od samurajky, ktorým by ho inak rozťala v pol.

Avšak Ragiin prvotný útok mal až takú razanciu, že ním vyviedla svoj cieľ z rovnováhy natoľko, že sa už nemohol vyhnúť letiacej kunaií. Tá sa nakoniec zaborila do jeho ramena.

 

Ragio pokračovala expresným šermom s výpadom za výpadom a jemu ostávalo len sa brániť na maximum svojich schopnosti.

Bola to sekunda, dve, nanajvýš tri, ale pôvodný Ragiin protivník sa vyvalil skrz dymovú clonu, doženúc svoju súperku. Následne už Samurajka nečelila len jedinému súperovi, ale hravo sa bránila obom.

 

Usmiala sa a im to konečne došlo.

*Kakashi bol preč.

Zaváhali a to bola ich chyba.

Obaja stáli pri nej príliš blízko, keď jej katana zašvišťala pri jej plnej otočke.

 

 

* * *

 

Kakashi so bzučiacim Raikiri v dlani prebehol cez clonu z dymu. Jeho skočenie do koridoru z ohňa, s priam živým a rozbúreným bleskom praskajúcim výboje na všetky strany, si všimli azda všetci. Nasledujúc svoj Sharingan zaútočil na Mnícha od chrbta.

Ten s veľmi nespokojným výrazom v tvári zaťal zuby a za jeho chrbtom na strane v ktorej zvieral palicu sa sformovala druhá zlatá ruka. Ustúpil jednou nohou vzad aby sa zahnal zlatou päsťou na novú hrozbu.

 

Obe techniky sa skrížili, kedy výboje zúrivo praskali na všetky strane a Kakashi zatlačil všetkým čo mohol.

Aqua-man pocítil pot na svojej tvári. Cítil sa ako by bol medzi stenami kaňonu ktorý sa uzatvára. Zlaté ruky boli presným odrazom svojich originálov nasledujúc každý ich pohyb. Lenže to platilo i opačne a čokoľvek pôsobilo na ne, pôsobilo i na pôvodné telo. A veru, šéf mal čo robiť, aby ho užívatelia Sharinganu nezdolali.

 

Každá z troch použitých techník mala veľmi drsný časový limit. Bez toho, aby sa naskytol priestor na jeho dosiahnutie, pripojili sa k nim i zvyšok účastníkov, vďaka hasnúcim stenám z ohňa.

Veselá sa vrhla na neho odzadu a Satsuky odpredu. Obe prenasledovali pridelený maskovaný súperi.

 

Šéfov výraz v tvári akoby hovoril: _*Neserťe sa do mňa!*_ V rýchlom slede aktivoval príkazy.

* Kyuumon hiraku!!! * ((Druhá) brána odpočinku) otvoriť!!!

* Tekkai: Dai ni hokyō: RoiyaruMassuru !!! * (Železná masa: Druhé posilnenie: Kráľove svaly.)

* Ksionese no Jutsu: Kuroi Uma: ni !!! * (Technika privolávania: čierny jazdec: dva.)

 

 

Týmito troma vetami sa z jeho tela zaparilo, akoby mu zovrela krv. Jeho svaly nabrali neúmerne na objeme, až jeho koža vŕzgala od pnutia. Ten tlak bol tak veľký, až miestami cez drobné praskliny vytrilkovali gejzíryky natlakovanej krvi. Následne dupol do zeme a pred nim a za ním sa z obláčika pary objavili dvaja ďalší maskovaný bojovníci v čiernom. Tí dvaja by bezchybne zablokovali obidve dievčaťa, len pár krokov od šéfa.

 

Jeho tvár sa začínala meniť na ohavnú od náporu posilňovacích techník. Bolesť ktorú na seba privolal sa odrazila i na šialenstve v jeho hlase. „Ha! Počítal som zo všetkým!!“

 

„Tak to si sa prepočítal!“ Ragio konečne dorazila k nim, presvišťala za jeho chrbtom a jediným výpadom rozťala maskovaného bojovníka v pase. Pozornosť jej zbrane sa potom zamerala na prenasledovateľa Veselej. Bolo to nadmieru efektívne.

Nevesta, všimnúť si istej podobnosti medzi katanou tej samurajky a tej kňažky usúdila, že bude lepšie prenechať poslednú ranu útoku spredu. Šmarila svoj dvoj-zubec tak, že minul šéfa a namiesto toho sa zabodol do chrbta protivníka, ktorý blokoval kňažku. Tej potom stačilo len pár presných švihov a bojovník šiel na zem. Zatiaľ čo toho čo prenasledoval Satsuky  odrovnala Veselá triskom vody.

 

„Tak a dosť, koniec hry!!“ Precedil medzi zuby mních v afekte.        

* Tekkai: Dai san hokyō: Ō no yoroi !!! *  (Železná masa, tretie posilnenie, kráľova zbroj.)

Jeho koža v okamihu zhrubla a nabrala tvar skutočnej zbroje. Skoro akoby na sebe mal skutočné brnenie zo železa.

 

Kňažka pokračujúc na šéfa, pohliadla na jeho rozzúrenú tvár. Jej oči plné mrazivého hnevu sa rozžiarili azúrovou farbou. Nie, bola to farba duší. Vlastne bolo to akoby oheň vzplanul v jej vlastných očiach a unikal z nich von.

* Tamashī no michi: Yūrei no ken. *  (Cesta duše, meč prízraku.)

Jej katana nabrala rovnakej plamennej žiary ako jej oči a jeden by povedal že bola v ten moment dokonca priehľadná.

 

Šéf avšak nenechával nič na náhodu. V poslednom zlomku sekundy zoslal genjutsu na finálnu útočníčku.

Avšak ako podotkla Ragio prepočítal sa. I keď Satsuky sprehádzal zmysli na posledný švih ich nepotrebovala. Samurajovia opakovane cvičili jeden a ten istý výpad až do doby kým si ho ich telo nepamätalo natoľko dobre, že v určitých prípadoch rýchlosť výpadu prekonávala reflexnú odozvu jeho vykonávateľa.

A tak sa i stalo. Jediným švihom zhora nadol jej katana prešla rukou v ktorej mních zvieral palicu.

 

..................

Jeho ruka zostala na mieste, mäso v nej zostalo nepoškodené. To čo bolo useknuté bola časť jeho duše. Presnejšie jej kus ktorý siahal do jeho ruky. V momente z nej bola len mŕtva váha odmietajúca všetky príkazy.

 

Pre zlatú päsťovku to znamenalo koniec. Kakashi švihol svojím stále aktívnym Raikiri na stranu a ako predpokladal, zlatá mega päsť odletela smerom ku skalnatému masívu na ktorom nakoniec i vybuchla. Spojenie medzi ňou a originálom bolo prerušené, ale i tak vďaka After-efektu z techniky sa obrnenec začal prevracať na stranu. 

Saske pochopil a následné spravil niečo podobné. šéf už nemohol zásobovať rituálnu palicu čakrou a tak ženích odpálil svoju techniku, vďaka ktorej zlatá dlaň vystrelila ku skalnatému útesu kde ju čakal rovnaký osud ako päsť. Jej originál sa skrivil na nepoznanie, drviac sa zvnútra, ako keby niekto z nudy zakrútil prázdnou hlinenou plechovkou, namiesto toho aby ju rozšliapol, alebo zlisoval.

 

Runy na palici zablikali až nakoniec zhasli. Obrnenec ani len nepípol... Nevedno, či už to bolo od bolesti, alebo od pseudo váhy brnenia, on už nedokázal zabrániť tomu čo malo prísť.

Len čo sa kňažka spamätala, séria jej švihov priehľadnou čepeľou dokonali dielo skazy.

 

Mohutné telo zostalo nehybne stáť. Avšak prázdny pohľad na hor a slina z úst naznačovali, že tento bojovník už dobojoval. Trvalo niekoľko sekúnd než Tekkai skolabovala. Celé telo zmenilo farbu na šedú. Koža vo forme brnenia popraskala a poodpadala. Svaly bez jedinej kvapky krvi sa rozpadávali, trhajúc sa v prach, ako keby boli z presušenej slamy, či z práchnivého dreva. Následne už toto mŕtve telo konečne padlo k zemi.

 

Obrancovia si konečne mohli vydýchnuť, ale ten pocit, že niečo nie je v neporiadku ich stále neopúšťal. Stále, akoby niečo bolo vo vzduchu. Kakashi zameral svoju pozornosť na posledného maskovaného bojovníka ležiaceho na zemi. Útok Veselej ho nemohol zabiť, ale i tak už bolo po ňom. Stiahol mu masku a nemohol uveriť tomu na čo sa pozerá. Zopakoval to i u ostatný, ale všetci do jedného to boli Aqua-mani s takmer rovnakou tvárou ako ten hlavný. Vlastne jediné nedostatky boli dáke tie nedokonalosti a fakt, že nedisponovali schopnosťami aké mal ten prvý. Do mysle sa mu votrela myšlienka či ten koho porazili bol skutočným šéfom. 

I ostatným prišla na um podobná myšlienka, ale na úvahy či diskusiu prerušilo zemetrasenie.

 

* * *

 

Kus od nich sa v lese s hukotom zo zeme na povrch predrala chobotnica. Táto chobotnica o veľkosti obra mala chorú farbu a čo na nej bolo vyslovene mentálne choré, bol nadmerný počet rybacích očí rôznych veľkostí náhodne porozhadzované po obvode celej hlavy.

Jej zavitie(?) sa prenieslo celým okolím, až sa vyzývatelia museli chytať za uši. Keďže ten tvor mal ústa pod sebou zdvihla sa i plna prachu, takže si museli chrániť i zrak.

 

Nakoniec nastalo hrobové ticho a mnoho rybacích očí pohliadlo na bojisko kde stála pätica.

Ten tvor vydal hrmivý zvuk ako sa snažil napodobniť ľudskú reč. **„Robím čo musím.“**

V ten moment rúnová palica i privolaný maskovaný bojovníci s Pufom zmizli v obláčikoch prachu.

Vyzývatelia sa s pochybovačnými výrazmi dívali na tohto nového šéfa.

 

Chobotnica zavila druhýkrát a vybrala sa ich smerom. Jej chápadlá sa valili lesom rúcajúc stromy, akoby to boli len suché rákosie. Doraziac na vyčistené bojisko sa zastavila. Pri zaklonení dozadu sa nadula, odhaliac otvor kde sa jej chápadla zbiehali. Z tých úst vypustila čierno čierny atrament. Bolo ho však toľko že mohol záplavou pokryť celé bojisko. Čo však bolo najdesivejšie bol nepríjemný fakt, že čoho sa tá tekutina dotkla, to zo sa so zasyčaním rozložilo akoby šlo o vysoko korozívnu kyselinu.

 

Veselá, ktorá do tej prezývky momentálne mala ďaleko, sa vyvedená z miery sa obzerala po ostatných, ktorý tam len tak stáli. „Hej, nemali by sme pre teraz utekať? Nemyslím si, že ten útok sa o niečo zastaví.“

Saského ten komentár zarazil, pocítil bolesť za očami a ihneď si na niečo spomenul. Narýchlo preletel prítomných pohľadom a bolo mu to hneď jasné. „GENJUTSU! Sú pod Genjutsu.“ Kakashi!... ? Do riti i on! „Schmatni tie dve s katanami a rýchlo s nimi späť!“ Okríkol ju a sám sa rozbehol k bielovlasému jonínovy.

Nebolo času navyše, ovešaný nehybnými telami utekali pred čiernou povodňou leptajúcu i skaly. Nevesta pritom jačala i od toho, že tá váha bola pre ňu veľa.

 

Mladík však mal iný problém. Predtým než schmatol svojho kapitána umiestnil mu päsťovku do brucha. „Kakashi! Preber sa konečne, padol si do genjutsu!“

„Prepáš Saske, nechal som sa chytiť na schváľ.“ Zakašlal. „Vsadil som na to, že nepadneš do neho a dostaneš ma z toho. I keď, toto je trošku extrém.“ Ospravedlnil sa zo zavretými očami. „Ale neboj, nebolo to nadarmo, našiel som to po čom sme tak pátrali. Takže je načase, aby som to konečne začal brať vážne aj ja.“ Mladík s desením pohliadol pol okom na svojho Senseia, aby spozoroval v jeho oku Mangeko Šharingan.

 

Unikátna technika tohto konkrétneho oka mohla prenášať veci, techniky, či iné útoky do pseudo priestoru a tým ich vynulovať. Stačilo sa len pohľadom zamerať na miesto a výr to vsal dnu. V tomto prípade, cieľom bolo jedno špecifické a nenápadné rybacie oko, ktoré tajne slúžilo ako most pre jedno zvláštne Genjutsu. Behom momentu bolo preč, násilne vytrhnuté zo svojho miesta spolu i s najbližším okolím. Zostal po ňom iba zvuk rozpučenia vodnatého ovocia, avšak šlo o kritický zásah.

 

Okolím sa preniesol zvuk zrušenia dákej uvalenej techniky, nasledované bolestivým zavitím chobotnice. Obor sa okamžite začal zvíjať v bolestiach prerušiac atramentovú povodeň.

Ako mávnutím čarovného prútika sa Satsuky i Ragio prebrali z genjutsu. Veselá ich ale zložila až vo chvíli, keď už bolo jasné, že tomu kyselinovému útoku unikli. Ten sa rýchlo rozplýval zanechávajúc za sebou len vyhlodané skaly.

 

Chobotnica sa čochvíľa prestala mrviť ako zmyslov zbavená a radšej rozzúrene pohliadla na svoju korisť. **„Neodpustiteľné!! To oko bolo... neodpustiteľné!! Ka-ka-shi, dnes je to posledný krát, čo ten tvoj prekliaty rod domrvil čo mohol!“**

„Hóóój!!“ Zvolal na obra prívetivo menovaný. „Nebolo už dosť toho utrpenia? Už by vám malo dôjsť, že táto hra sa končí. Nebolo by jednoduchšie, ak by ste to už konečne vzdal pán veľký šéf?“

 

**„Ešte stále... môžem vyhrať... Tekkai.“**

Skupina nespokojne pozorovala ako sa koža tohto osmonoha sfarbila do metalovej čiernej. Pripravili sa k boju, ale i tak únava si na nich začala vyberať svoju daň.

 

Obor po tom čo prišiel o svoju schopnosť genjutsu, vsadil všetko na hrubú silu. Jediné švihnutie zhora na dol stačilo k tomu, aby sa to mohutné chápadlo zarylo do zeme. Deštrukcia ktorú to zo sebou nieslo bola nesmierna a čokoľvek by bolo zasiahnuté by sa menilo na placku.

 

Bojisko sa veľmi rýchlo menilo ešte vo väčšiu pustinu, keď sa chápadlové klbko snažilo už definitívne porátať s otravným hmyzom, ktorý uskakoval kade tade. Niektoré ich výpady síce pôsobili škody i cez jeho posilnenú kožu, ale tieto škrabance schytávali len chápadlá. Chobotnica si dala veľmi záležať aby nedovolila ničomu sa priblížiť k svojim očiam, bez toho že by o to tí dole mali moc záujem. Švihala tými chápadlami tak intenzívne a vďaka jej mnohým očiam tak presne, že skupina sa skutočne nezmohla na poriadny protiútok.

 

Tu však zrazu sa do celej šlamastiky pripojili ďalšie osoby.

* Gatsuuga!! * (Dvojitý ostrý tesák)

S bojovým pokrikom na chápadlá obra zaútočili oblúkom dve zvislé tornáda. Tlak ich útoku bol tak výrazný, že chobotnica sa musela vysporiadať i s náhlou hrozbou prevrátenia a odhalenia zraniteľnejšieho stredu.

Týmto ťahom sa rozmotalo klbko chápadiel, ktorých ustavičné expresné preplietanie tvorilo nepreniknuteľnú šéfovu obranu. Tým pádom mali tí dole konečne priestor k proti útoku. Avšak len čo však obor získal späť svoju rovnováhu zrušil nádeje vyzývateľov na rýchle víťazstvo svojou početnou prevahou chápadiel.

 

Ďalšie postavy sa rozhodli zapojiť do boja u meteory.

Obor si ich však s prehľadom všimol a k jeho nemilosti šlo o nepríjemnú dvojicu v zelenom, ktorá už predtým dokázala, že dokáže hrubou silou prekonať i pancier i mloko jašteričích obrov. Jeho pohyby zmeraveli, ale to bol len začiatok.

 *** „Tekkai... Dai ni hokyō... Ō no yoroi...“ *** (Železná masa... druhé posilnenie... Kráľova zbroj)

Len čo sa tá čierna koža zmenila do podoby pripomínajúcej skutočné brnenie, dvojica Gai - Lee v tretej bráne skočili vpred, uštedrili synchrónne kopnutie do hornej polovice chobotničieho teľa a následne mocne uskočili do strán. Jej hlava sa prehla dnu od náporu, ale ešte to nestačilo k tomu aby ju to poslalo do bezvedomia. Na pár sekúnd síce stratila pojem o okolí, vďaka čomu pohyb jej chápadiel stratil koordináciu a niektoré sa zastavili úplne chvejúc sa v náznaku bolesti.

 

Treťou vlnu útoku zo zálohy na Chobotnicu tvorila Naruto 2+1. Teda vlastne dva krát Naruto a Sakura. Trojica sa hnala v pred v tesnej formácií s Ružovláskou na čele a pritom z ich tiel blondín unikala oranžová čakra. V jednom momente k nej nastávajúce natiahli svoje ruky, ona k nim. V tom momente, ako katapult, hodila tie dve blondíny oblúkom na hlavu toho obra. Len čo boli vo vzduchu začali formovať Rasengan. A ako tak leteli vzduchom, ten rasengan nabral obrích rozmerov, že dorastal do ich rozmerov. Bolo v ňom toľko čakry, až sa jeho farba menila z modrej na oranžovú.

 

Mnoho rybacích očí sa zameralo priamo na ne a ten orb čakry. Priam sa v nich povestne zaiskrilo. Skoro akoby sa šéf rozpomenul, že jeho chápadla majú možnosť absorbovať skrz prísavky nespútanú či prírodnú čakru a to čo k nej letí jej má viac než dosť. Ten potenciál bol ďaleko viac než ženích mohol poskytnúť. Priamo si vybavil jednu konkrétnu veštbu o neveste čistého srdca s neskonale ohromným množstvom čakry. Posledná skladačka plánu o pomste a záchrane sa sama od seba konečne objavila priamo pred ním. Bolo to omamné, bolo to lákavé. Stačilo tú dvojicu chytiť a nech sa stane čokoľvek, pokiaľ bude ona v jeho hrsti, projekt bude dokončený bez ohľadu či tu vyhrá, alebo sa stiahne dakam na koniec sveta.

A tak sa chobotnica po nich natiahla chápadlami(?)...

...?  „..........?!“

 

* * *

 

...Niekoľko sekundové okno...

...Rozuzlenie chápadiel chobotnice a ich rozhodenie do strán tak, že zostali osamostatnené...

...Improvizovaná spolupráca šeliem a svalovcov, ktorá vyústila k chvíľke nepozornosti veľkého šéfa.

I toľko stačilo, aby pätica dole prebrala iniciatívu, nebolo treba žiadneho povelu všetci mali jasnú predstavu o tom čo sa musí vykonať.

 

 ** _Drahúšik, od tohto bodu to už pre mňa nie je zaujímavé. Dávam ti čakru už len pre posledný výpad. Tak sa predveď! Potom idem späť, tak sa neopovažuj ma rušiť._** Zívla unavene Kyuubi-Naruto zatiaľ čo sa uvelebila na spánok v Saského hlbinách. Ten naštvane hmkol, keď sa jeho meč zalial plne oranžovo červenou žiarou.

* Kitsune no ken de kiru.* (Seknutie mečom ohnivej líšky)

Jediným ťahom preťal celé chápadlo na poli. V mieste rezu vystreklo namiesto krvi ohnivé peklo ktoré spražilo oba konce do uhlovej čiernej, úplne ignorujúc Tekkai. A následne i temný úsmev od Kyuubi-Naruto.

 

Kakašiho pohľad vyvolával nespokojnosť z toho, že má tak málo čakry, ale na druhú stranu prezrádzal, že ešte jej má dosť na jedno svoje eso. Už pri Gatsuuga takticky umiestil svoju kunai dosť hlboko do najbližšieho chápadla a i teraz jej vrchol trčal cez posilnenú zbroj. Bolo na čase ju použiť ako hromozvod.

* RAIKIRY *

Behom okamžiku zašvišťal hromový blesk prejdúc priamo do chápadla a ono sa zvnútra usmažilo na uhlie.

 

„Fanfárovo, presne toto bolo treba aby sa diváci dočkali zvratu v doteraz jednostrannom boji. Počet chápadiel: mínus jedna.“ Zatiaľ čo Veselá komentovala predchádzajúci výpad šeliem a zelených, roztočila prstenec vody okolo svojej vidlicovitej kópie / enormne veľkej ladičky pre enormne veľké hudobné nástroje. V otáčkach zhodných s cirkulárkou rozpílila to chápadlo v pol i s brnením o tvrdosti ocele. Zanechajúc v rane darček v podobe vodnej bomby, ktorá to nakoniec i so špľachnutím dorazila.

 

* Tamashī no michi: yūrei no ken: Hyaku no katto. * (Cesta duše: meč prízraku: sto seknutí.  ((100 zoťatí.)) )

Satsuky sa s vrešťaním mnohonásobne opakovane zahnala priehľadnou katanou a kus po kuse usekávala dušu daného chápadla od jej masa. Behom pár sekúnd bolo to mäso dobré ako mŕtve a väčšina chápadla len mŕtvou váhou.

 

„Mám rada vytrvalých chlapcov, ale i ja mám isté hranice. Ako keby si mohla nejaká ryba beztrestne dovoľovať v mojom revíre. DNESKA BUDE SUŠI!!“ Ragio sa zaháňala katanou tak rýchlo, že jej výpady sa len ťažko dali pozorovať bežným okom. Pár sekúnd na to bolo dané chápadlo nielen useknuté, ale i rozsekané na kusy vhodné na ďalšie spracovanie. „Na druhý pohľad toto mäso asi nebude vhodné k jedlu.“

 

* * *

 

Takže až sa chobotnica zahnala, že chytí svoju korisť, akosi sa jej nedostávalo potrebného počtu chápadiel či ich dĺžky.

* Oodama Rasengan * ( Obria rotujúca sféra )

Útok zasiahol hlavu opancierovaného živočícha. Točivý moment naťahoval jej obrnenú kožu do otáčok až nakoniec dosiahla svojho limitu a s kovovým škripotom popraskala. Dvojica Narút tlačila rasengan ďalej do hlavy tvora a tá priehlbina na jeho hlave sa ďalej prehlbovala. Už to vypadalo na zdolanie chobotnice, keď sa zahnala svojími ešte zdravými / celými chápadlami a chytila tie dve. V okamihu začala z nich čerpať čakru.

Lenže dve, tri sekundy na to obe praskli v obláčiky bielej pary. Chobotnici došlo, že to boli len klony a tak sa pokúsila chytiť ten rasengan. Otáčavý pohyb ktorý ešte nevyhasol, vykrútil obe chápadlá až sa pancierová zbroj na nich rozbila podobne ako u hlavy. Samotný nekontrolovaný Rasengan následne vybuchol, natrvalo uzavrúc mnohé oči a čakra nahromadená v orbe unikla medzi chápadla tohto šéfa.

V sekunde oči obra pohliadli na ružovlásku v diaľke, ktorá z bezpečnej vzdialenosti na obra vyplazila drzí jazyk doplnené o ďalšie drzé gestá. S puf-nutím sa zrušila technika zámeny (henge no jutsu) a na mieste ružovlásky teraz stála dlhovlasá blondína s azúrovými očami. Pohliadla nad seba a hlasno zvolala. „Gaaaraaaa!!“

 

Obor ktorý už nemal schopnosť sledovať celé okolie, pohliadol na oblohu za ňou a jeho rybacie oči prezradili zdesenie. V ten moment by jeden priznal, že sa mu chystá prehrať život pred očami a šéf si zrekapituloval čo sa skutočne stalo.

 

* * *

 

Keď Kakashi zničil isté oko zrušilo sa konkrétne teritoriálne genjutsu ktoré bránilo prítomným ľudom(?), nie-mlokom využívať ich plný potenciál, zahaľovalo myseľ a vnucovalo obetiam ľahostajnosť, znamenalo to istú porážku mlokov. Jeho nasledovníci boli po väčšinou preživší z konfliktov, tuláci, zlodejíčkovia či osadníci, ktorý utiekli pred smrťou. Mnohým sa nikdy nenaskytol skutočný ninja tréning a len niektorý mali aké také skúsenosti pred tým než sa pripojili k plánu. Preto proti poriadne vycvičenej armáde zo skrytej dediny byť šlo o jeden tým, alebo usadeným veteránom v Nume očividne nikdy nemohli mať poriadnu šancu. Vzájomná spolupráca plus skúsenosti, schopnosti a vytrvalosť znamenajú príliš veľa. Dokonca tak veľa že i tak veľký ciel ako mláďa mloko-jašteričieho obra nebude predstavovať neprekonateľnú výzvu.

 

Takže spätne v Nume Naruto a jej klony bravúrne vyviedli všetky mláďatá mimo dedinu, kde ich Kazekage bez väčšej námahy zneškodnil. Stretnutie Gáru a svalovcov vyvolalo nezdolateľné dojatie na strane zelených šeliem, ktoré akosi ostalo jednostranné. Obrana hotela zaznamenala drvivé víťazstvo a tak zo všetkých miest zostávalo len jediné na ktorom sa ešte bojovalo.

 

Keďže také niečo ako besniaca obria chobotnica v zalesnenej oblasti nezostane bez pozornosti nadlho, pre ninju bolo v poriadku vydať sa s ňou porátať.

 

* * *

 

Takže teraz už chobotnica čelila svojmu poslednému osudu, ktorý na ňu mal priniesť paradoxne Jinchuriki z piesočnej.

 

Gára, vznášajúc sa na svojom obláčiku sa napriahoval - naťahoval ako nadhadzovač pri base-bale, držiac imaginárnu loptičku. Za ním sa vznášala obrovská pieskovcová guľa. „Rozumiem, už pri nadhľade na celú túto situáciu je jasné, že pokúšať sa o diplomaciu tu nemá význam.“ Umocňoval svoj tlak zovretia na imaginárnu loptičku a tá masa za ním sa scvrkla o jednu, dve veľkosti. Následným švihom hodil najdrsnejší nadhod v histórií tohto športu.

Odpaľovač, doráňaná opancierovaná chobotnica, sa pokúsila o odpal... sa pokúsila brániť, uhnúť, utiecť... presunúť všetku svoju silu na posilnenie Tekkai... Ale proti Gárovy to nemalo význam. Strela s prevrátenou parabolou, pri zásahu, vzniesla odpaľovača zo zeme a vrazila s ňou do prítomného kamenného útvaru, ktorý sa ako stĺp týčil nad oblasťou. 

 

S drvivým a dunivým zahrmením sa celá ta Meteora rozpadla na kusy zosypúc sa na zem. Nastalo zemetrasenie pri ktorom sa jej blízke okolie prepadlo pod zem. Pod tou horou musela byť ohromná jaskyňa, alebo niečo podobné, ktorá práve zažívala úplný zával. Celá ta chobotnica sa prepadla pod zem do svojho hrobu a ten kamenný útvar nad ňou sa stal akýmsi jej náhrobkom, i keď z neho moc neostalo. Ak by šéfa nedostal Kazekagov nadhod, tak pád meteory a následný jaskynný zával už určite.

 

 

Tak či tak boje o Numu ustali porážkou posledného obra v arzénale mlokov, ešte pred tým než sa na obzore východu objavil čoby len náznak úsvitu.

 

Nabudúce: Medzi riadkami epilógu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kitsune no ken de kiru. (Seknutie mečom ohnivej líšky) – Kitsune ( ohnivá líška / Naruto / Kyuubi-Naruto ) – ken (meč) – kiru ( seknutie) – Preto sa usmiala, lebo jej to pripomenulo to krycie meno, ktoré sa môže použiť i ako referencia na ňu. (Kyuubi-Naruto)  
> \- mid boss


	46. Kapitola 46: Medzi riadkami epilógu?

I keď mali svadobčania i obyvatelia Numy dôvod oslavovať, v jednom konkrétnom tajnom laboratóriu bola nálada na bode mrazu. Toto bolo miesto odkiaľ pochádzal istý výskum opustený i samotným Orochimarom. V jednej z jeho miestností v strede ceremoniálneho kruhu, sedel muž v mníšskom odeve v meditačnom sede a na tvári mal  so smutný výraz. Cez nohy mal položenú rúnovú palicu a v rukách starostlivo držal malú ceremoniálnu krabičku. Už od pohľadu bolo jasné, že tá škatuľka je relik, či skôr artefakt z dávnych čias. Teraz sa však po jeho povrchu šírili praskliny odhaľujúce niečo žiarlivého vo vnútri. Avšak unikajúc nazlato žiariace častice, ktoré po pár sekundách vyhasli premeniac na sadzu veštili koniec čohokoľvek čo sa v škatuľke nachádzalo. Až pohaslo i samotné svetlo z nej, relik stratil svoju moc a s ňou zaniklo i pôvodné teritórium rozprestierajúce sa nad Numou.

 

* * *

 

Pád tohto teritória znamenal zmeny nielen v samotnej Nume a ich dedinčanoch. Napríklad mločia transformácia bola podmienená i zmenou zákonitostí v prúdení prírodných čakier, ktorá bola prepojená i na čakru premeneného. Takže až sa vytratilo i toto čakrové pole, premenený mloci sa vracali späť do svojich ľudských podôb, bez ohľadu či boli tuhý, alebo nie. To isté platilo i o obroch, ktorý nesmierne rýchlo: skôr erodovali než sa rozkladali. Preto nebolo námietky, keď v blízkosti dediny vyrástla kamenná mohyla, kam urýchlene odvliekli pozostatky.

 

Ďalšou zmenou bol návrat vysatých spomienok. Ľudia si rozpomenuli na rôzne veci vrátane istých nepríjemných zážitkov spojených so stratou istých osôb, ktoré boli ikonou ich dediny. Mnohý zo zajatých prívržencov šéfa sa ukázali byť len náhodnými postavami, ktoré nedobrovoľne padli do jeho vplyvu a boli ovládaný vyššou mocou.

 

Satsuky sa rozpomenula na svoje ustavične reštartované vyšetrovanie mločej hrozby. Odhalila dve ich podzemné základne proti ktorým vykonala nejeden výpad. Jedna z nich sa nachádzala v jaskyniach pod bývalou Meteorou a druhá v jaskyniach pri kaňone s riekou, kam chcel Ropušiak nalákať svadobčanov. Prvá bola niečo ako kója pre mločích šéfov a druhá niečo ako už prázdne kasárne. Samozrejme ani jedna nepriniesla dáke odhalenie či významnejšie poznatky o mlokoch, šéfovi či jeho pláne alebo technike. Možno to bolo i preto, že Naruto slovne naznačila, aby všetko spojené s týmto incidentom sa obrátilo v prach. Medzi prítomnými na poslednom bojisku sa nevyskytla žiadna pripomienka. Namiesto toho jej prišlo trošku divné, prečo všetci do jedného tak rýchlo prikývli, bez toho aby sa to nejako rozoberalo. Síce hlavného strojcu konfliktu nenašli, ale bez svojho utajenia a s angažovanosťou hneď dvoch národov, bolo len otázkou času kedy ho niekto dostihne.

 

Samo sebou ninjovia navštívili i Orochimarovu presunutú základňu. Lenže to miesto už bolo opustené a jeho jediný význam bolo zrejme skutočne pripraviť tým zložený z padlých neviest na oslobodenie Numy od mločej hrozby.

 

* * *

 

Saske s Veselou chvíľu po tom čo boj konečne skončil, švihli zo sebou na zem, neschopný sa už vôbec pohnúť či komunikovať.

 

Keď zamierili do obchodu s oblečením, Naruto sa pokúsila ísť napred a potajomky preniknúť cez dieru nad podzemnou kúpeľnou a zapliesť sa medzi svoje klony, ako by tam bola už od začiatku. Ale ihneď po príchode na predajnú plochu si ju Karin so Sakurou odchytili, dobre vediac kto je originál, prekuknúť jej plán. Dali si riadne záležať aby jej poriadne vyhubovali za jej neposednosť, zatiaľ čo márne hľadali dáky šrám na jej tele. Avšak hneď po príchode ostatných,  zbadajúc Saského ju priam doslova odsotili nabok vrhnúť sa k jeho bezvládnemu telu. 

 

Zato Ragio takmer pochytila infarkt. Vidieť svoj butik, ako zvonka tak i zvnútra, v dezolátnom stave bola silná rana. Vidieť jej kolekcie z ktorých niektoré poslúžili na nemocničné účely bola tvrdá rana. Ale vidieť istú zafačovanú trojicu, ku ktorej pridali štvrtú, k tomu pozostatky niečoho čo niekedy predstavovalo svadobný odev, ju takmer stálo život. Samozrejme Kabuta so Suigetsom sa vytratili ešte pred príchodom družiny.

 

Jedinou takmer úplne nepoškodenou budovou bol hotel. Vďaka Orochimarovmu zásahu bolo do neho presunuté celé obyvateľstvo dedinky, ktoré nebolo pod šéfovým transformačným vplyvom. Vďaka bariére odolal útokom a teraz trpel preplnením. Po rôznu a v rôznom čase sa do neho nakoniec  znovu zišla celá družina, keď dokončili svoje úlohy. Niektorý medzi ktorými bola i Naruto dorazili ešte pred svitaním a museli sa vyhýbať uspatým dedinčanom rozhádzaním po zemi kade tade. Iný zas po ránu, keď sa prebudený obyvatelia pomaličky rozchádzali do svojich domovou.

 

Nabudúce: Nepokojný pokoj?


	47. Kapitola 47: Nepokojný pokoj?

Keď sa Saske znovu zobudil v známom novomanželskom apartmáne, ihneď zaznamenal niečiu absenciu. Podľa polohy slnka, muselo byť tak skoro pred večerom. Z toho čo zostalo z údajného obeda pre pár usúdil, že sa vytratila už pred nejakým časom. Prekvapilo ho ako moc sa snažila nechať mu presne polovicu ako keby použila pravítko. Prihliadnuc na jej apetít to musela byť riadna obeť.

 

Tak či tak, po zasýtení sa vydal aj on mimo túto izbu ktorá vyvolala toľko (...?) spomienok.

 

Automaticky, bez zamyslenia sa, vyrazil ku schodom do salónika, ale až bol na nich, tak mu na tvári vyrazila kvapka potu. Neskoro si spomenul že je tu aj iná, v istom smere bezpečnejšia, cesta dole. Našťastie si mohol vydýchnuť pretože ho tie schody nepriviedli medzi kamene spoločenského mlynu ich družiny. Síce dorazil medzi ľudí, ale scéna bola úplne rozdielna od toho keď tu bývali raňajky.

 

Síce tu boli aj známe tváre, ale to miesto vyzeralo na nepoznanie od hostiny. Pripomínalo to skôr improvizovanú nemocnicu. Pacienti boli poukladaný na matracoch jeden vedľa druhého, pozakrývaný dekami všetci spali. Okrem toho, že tu ležali bývalé nevesty, Satsuky s Ragio, niekoľko dedinčanov, ale i Gai s Lee-om. Tí dvaja to museli znova prehnať a dostalo sa im zaslúženého miesta medzi pacientmi. Čiernooký mladík sa ani len neobťažoval uvažovať nad tým, prečo tí dvaja majú obdĺžnikové červené značky cez ústa, ktoré mohli vzniknúť od násilne odtrhnutej leukoplastovej pásky. Jediná osoba, ktorá nespala bola miestna zdravotná sestra, ktorá sediaca na stoličke dozerala na pacientov. Stolík bol zaplnený rôznymi vecami určenými na liečenie. Avšak jediná vec z tej kopy, ktorá okamžite padla do očí, bola rola leukoplastovej pásky, rovnakej šírky ako isté dve značky. Keď sa ich pohľady skrížili len sa jemne usmiala.

 

Nastávajúci sa potichučky vytratil do predsiene. Tá bola zaplnená drevenými krabicami a bednami preplnenými hlavne zbraňami a v malom množstve rôznymi predmetmi. To čo bilo do očí bola ceduľa pripevnená tak, aby si ju každý všimol. Stálo na nej: _Neodnášať! Majetok Konohy a zabavené dôkazy._ Pod tým bolo ešte na nej naškrabaná poznámka: _Polka tohto tu je majetkom istej svadobčanky._

 

„Hej! Ako vidím dakto sa rozhodol konečne vstať z mŕtvych.“ Oslovil ho prívetivo Kiba nepozorovane pristúpiac k nemu za čo si vyslúžil nahnevaný pohľad.

„Kde je?“

 

„Chladné.“ Skysol Kibovy úsmev, ale i tak sa stále snažil usmievať. „Rovno k veci, nikdy sa nestarajúc o nič okolo. Ach jaj. Ako sis všimol šla von, pravdepodobne už nevydržala sa o teba strachovať.“ Z pohľadu na tvár svojho kolegu usúdil, že mu nedochádza o čom hovorí. Preto zvážnel a zo záujmom si ho začal prezerať. „Ale teraz vážne! Si v pohode? Sekol si zo sebou o zem tak fajne, že sme si mysleli že si tuhý.“

„?“

 

„To si celý ty. Tváriš sa ako najväčší tvrďák a potom sa zložíš hneď ako sa zavrú dvere. Keby nás Sakura chan všetkých neubezpečovala, že je to od vyčerpania, tak by si nebol jediný s kým by to tak seklo. Pritom ten pohľad na Narutin prázdny výraz bol desivý. Brrr.“ Striaslo ho to.

„Čo sa stalo?“

 

„Potom? Chvíľku bol nervák, ale ustál si to bez zneuctenia. Keď sa zistilo, že budeš značný čas v bezvedomí, _okvetné lístky čerešne_ si ta chcela nechať pre seba. Lenže ako už tušíš: ostatným babám sa to nepozdávalo a preťahovali sa o to kto sa bude o teba starať ako tvoja osobná zdravotná sestrička. Ku koncu sa to celé uhralo do autu a pripadlo to na naše _azúrové zlatíčko_.“ Vyceril sa stopár svadobčanov na kolegu pred sebou so zdvihnutým palcom v geste _skvelá práca._ „Starala sa o teba s tak ustarosteným výrazom, že sme sa obávali či to s ňou nekvacne. ... Za desať minút búvala ako drevo. A tým myslím, že i zarezávala ako drevo. Nemal som páru že chrápať môžu i baby. Po tom čo sa ti vrátila i farba sme to tam vyprázdnili i mi.“

Na druhú stranu Saske mal čo robiť aby si udržal svoj kamenný výraz. Dozvedieť sa takúto informáciu by zasiahlo azda každého. Aby odvrátil svoje myšlienky pohliadol na tú kopu zbraní.

 

„Čo je? Táto kopa?“ Nasledoval jeho pohľad muž divočiny. „Oh áno... Tomu nebudeš veriť.“ Poukázal na ten štítok. „Aspoň polovica tejto nehoráznej kopy patrí skutočne jednému z nás. Vlastne...“ Zarazil sa nadšene. „Neviem koľko toho už vieš, tak to skrátim. Po tom akčnom pikniku čo ste sa vy dvaja vytratili sme došli na pár vecí a zostavili plán ako vylákať tých čo sa snažili ukryť pod rohožkou u dverí Numy. Samo o sebe sme museli spraviť niečo s tým otravným teritoriálnym genjutsu, ale nakoniec sme sa na to pripravili. Keď ste sa potom znovu objavili priamo v strede dediny najskôr sme si mysleli či nie ste súčasťou nepriateľskej pasce, lenže môj nos nič len tak neoklame. Síce ste boli vykúpaný ako bábätká v slanom náleve, ale Narutin pach len tak niečo neukryje. Usúdili sme, že vám nič konkrétneho nepovieme a ponecháme si vás blízko ako návnadu.“ Uškrnul sa. „Chlape to bolo skvelé, nielen že tie ryby zhltli návnadu i s navijakom, ale oni ešte i samy sa vytiahli von z vody a šmarili sebou do vedra na korisť. K tomu **ty** , keď si sa zas s niečím neotestovaným vytiahol a odpálil toho žabiaka, keď sa snažil preplávať cez ten kamenný val. Boli sme pripravený s ním zatočiť, ale len tebe zas rupli nervy. Síce si vyzeral, že z toho zomdlieš, ale pokiaľ to bolo hrané tak klobúk dole kámo.“

Saskému sa to celé zdalo ako veľmi vzdialená minulosť vďaka istej osobnej skúsenosti. Jedno bolo však isté: stálo ho to veľa bolesti ako na mysli tak i tele.

 

„Ale jedno sa musí uznať, Kakashiho klony sa len tak nezdajú, zaboríš do nich meč a oni ešte stále neprasknú. Ale i tak šialenosť: Orochimaru, tie jeho neviestky a všetko ostatné.“ Na moment sa zastavil ako keby si na niečo spomenul a hneď sa pre to nadchol. „Toto musíš počuť. Po tom čo si odpochodoval tie štyri sa postavili pred Hotel a prehodili super hlášky od srdca. Juchuuu. Tí lamáci sa takmer dosrali, keď ich začali kosiť ako pri žatve.“

„...“

 

„Mal si vidieť tie lamácke ksychty potom čo Ten-Ten natiahla nad hotel bariéru, keď im došlo že už nás nemajú v šachu. Bola to síce len dočasná jednorazovka, ale i tak skvelo zahraná. Aj keď si osobne myslím, že to bola poriadne drahá záležitosť, ale čo už, Tsunade urobila dobré rozhodnutie.“

Na sekundu sa nastávajúci zamyslel či tá bariéra nemala pôvodne slúžiť len pre Narutinu ochranu ak by išlo do tuhého. Okamžite to však zavrhol pretože v tomto bode by už šlo len o špekulácie.

 

„Rybáci na nás povolali skoro všetko čo mali.“

„Počkať, rybáci?“ Zarazil ho na sekundu, keď Kiba príliš skresával čo sa stalo.

 

Ako odpoveď muž divočiny zvážnel a rázne stíšil hlas. „Vlastne ohľadne toho ich pomenovania. Ich organizácia vlastne nemá meno a ani sa nijako nepomenovali. Rybákmi...“ Ešte viacej stíšil hlas a poobzeral sa naokolo či ich nikto nepozoruje. Až keď sa uistil že je vzduch čistý priklonil sa k nemu a šeptal. „Tak ich nazýva Gára. Je to tak výstižné, že sa to bez najmenších pripomienok prijalo, ako keby sme ich tak volali už od začiatku.“

„Aha... Taktiež proti tomu nič nemám.“ Takticky uhol.

 

„Výborne. Tak kde som to skončil?“ Pokračoval už normálne rýchlo získavajúc svoje nadšenie. „Jaj áno, prišlo ich na nás hojne početne, avšak v základe to boli všetko lemry s bohatou zásobou čakry a odolnou kožou. Lietali ako handry, ale znovu a znovu sa zdvíhali pokiaľ nedostali poriadnu šupu ktorá ich poslala k zemi nadobro. Spomínaš si na toho obra u pikniku? Neuveríš keď ti poviem že mali pravdu, keď sme tipovali, že majú aspoň jedného takého v rezerve. A teraz príde to najlepšie nevydržal ani minútu. Najskôr dostal dávku extrémneho taijutsu a potom ho nakrájali nevesty, ktoré sa tvárili akoby šli len okolo.“ Gestami naznačoval akciu. „Celé bojisko sa prepadlo v chaos a roztiahlo sa kade tade. Zatiaľ čo dievčence šli šantiť do lesov ako prízraky, rybáci na nás vytiahli korytnačku, ropuchu a nakoniec bobra.“

„Bobra?“

 

„Ten bol nadmieru otravný. Vlastne všetky tri príšerky boli v extra veľkosti, extra ohyzdné a v extra otravnosti. Na všetky tri beštie ktoré mimochodom boli predtým ľudia bolo za potreba extra prístupu.“

„Aha, extra je teraz v móde.“ Preniesol tónom ktorý prezrádzal pochybnosti o týchto tvrdeniach.

 

„Mysli si čo chceš, _ja pán dôležitý_ , nemám dôvod ísť do podrobností, takže skočím priamo k tomuto tu.“ Mrkol očkom na konečne na tú hromadu. „Keď sa rybáci vrhli do svojej poslednej zúfalej ofenzívy vyšla z hotela Ten-Ten. Celá napumpovaná z toho, že sa môže konečne predviesť sa postavila pred nás, v každej ruke jeden zvitok. Eufórne preniesla cool plamennú reč, ktorú musela zaručene pilovať každý večer pred spaním aspoň po dva týždne.“

„...“

 

„Kto by povedal že dokáže vyvolať takú spŕšku zbraní? Vrhla sa do boja poslala zopár z nich letom a provokačne sa spýtala:“ Pokúsil sa napodobniť jej hlas. _„Komu ešte nestačilo? Len poďte, teraz som na rade ja!“_ Ale hneď sa uškrnul. „Cha. Neviem čo bolo lepšie. Skutočnosť, že sa okamžite vzdali, alebo jej výraz keď jej došlo, že dorazila na posledné dve minúty boja.  Nie, nie, ten jej posledný výraz, keď jej došlo, že si túto kopu bude musieť pozbierať a že jej to potrvá. A potom to už poznáš. Menšie obrie jašteričky k tomu tá ohavná chobotnica a podobne...“

„...“

 

„Ach. Napriek tomu že sa dá toto celé nazvať obrovským úspechom, túto dedinu čaká takmer kompletná generálka. Nezabudni čeknúť to jazero hneď vedľa hotela. Na tamtom mieste umlátil Gára dve jašteričky do predčasného hrobu. Vlastne ani neviem kto prišiel na tú myšlienku, ale dakto ten Gárov výtvor s pieskovou plážou nazval dar od Kazekageho a hneď sa to ujalo.“

„...“

 

„Hej! Netvár sa ako keby si sa obišiel i bez toho čo ti tu hovorím.“ Zaprotestoval nad chladnosťou Učíhov, ale následne si iba povzdychol. „Chápem, chápem, pán chce ísť za svojou paňou, veľkodušne to povoľujem.“ V hlbokom úklone mu gestom naznačil že sa môže vzdialiť, príhodne ako by to spravil nóbles šľachtic lokajovi.

Učíha sa bez jediného slova či inej reakcie zvrtol na mieste a opustil budovu.

 

I keď sa snažil ako mohol, Kibové obočie intenzívne kmitalo, lenže po pár sekundách to s povzdychnutím vzal. „Ale, ale. Učíha zostane predsa len Učíhom. Hmmm? Nezabudol som na niečo? Oh áno... zabudol som mu povedať o tamtom.“ Prehrabával sa vo vlasoch rozmýšľajúc čo ďalej. „No čo už, príde na to. Skôr... či neskôr.“ Škodoradostne sa usmial.

 

* * *

 

Ako nastávajúci kráčal pozostatkami príjazdovej cesty, naskytla sa mu možnosť nahliadnuť na nepriehladnuteľné jazero s kryštálovo trblietajúcou sa hladinou a piesočnou plážou. Bolo to tak dobre osadené, že jeden by neveril keby mu povedali, že včera tam ešte bola zelená záhrada, lesík a možno aj niečo iné.  Ten výjav bol tak mierumilovný, že by ďalší človek neuveril že sa tu cez noc odohrali tvrdé boje.

 

„Celkom bomba, že?“ Prihovoril sa Znovu Kiba Nastávajúce mu, keď ho dostihol. „Podobný hlboký face-lifting zažíva asik celá dedina.

„Nehovoril si že si na stráži?“

 

„Však aj som, ale teraz vážne. Je jedno či sa cítiš v pohode ako po dobre krvavom stejku, ale tvoja čakra bola prakticky na nule, keď to s tebou seklo. Kámo, nulu nemávajú ani umierajúci. Takže predtým než čokoľvek namietneš mi odpovedz na otázku: Čo si myslíš, že **sa mi stane** pokiaľ to s tebou sekne?...“ Začal počítať na prstoch. „Alebo ti rupne v bedne?... Či sa zmeníš na dáku vraždiacu beštiu?... Daktorá využije príležitosti?... Alebo najobľúbenejšia verzia: Unesú ťa.“ Pohliadol na neho vyzývavo. „Nie je isté či sa tu neskrýva ešte dáka ta potvorka akou bola tá ingrediencia na chobotničie guličky.“

(Počkať... čo presne znamená číslo štyri?)

 

„Chlape, zoznam možných hrozieb čo sa ti môžu prihodiť je dosť vrtkavý.“ Rozhodil pochybovačne rukami na stranu. „K tomu zoznam osôb, ktoré vykypia keby si mal o škrabanec najviac je hrozivý sám o sebe. Ja mám rád svoju kožu, takže rovno zabudni, že dakam pôjdeš sám. Je to pre moju ochranu. Vlastne toto je skvelá výhovorka. Keď nás ktokoľvek bude otravovať môžeme povedať, že momentálne máme chalanský čas. Čas len pre nás dvoch.“

Učíha sa na moment zamyslel na Inuzakovým návrhom a potom bez zaváhania prehlásil do jeho očí. „Ospravedlňte nás, ale momentálne máme chalanský čas. Prosím zoberte na vedomie, že nechceme byť rušený a nechajte nás osamote.“

 

„... Oj, to bolo pod pás.“ Preriekol Kiba s orosenou tvárou. „Ale na druhú stranu... To znelo trochu prihriato. Radšej od toho upustíme. Jasan?“

 

* * *

 

Keď v ten deň Naruto opustila hotel znovu sa rozhliadla po dedine z vrcholku obchodu s oblečením. Samo o sebe blondína s povievajúcimi dlhými  blond vlasmi, odetá v oranžovo čiernej športovej kombinéze pútala pozornosť nejedného z miestnych. Ona na to ale nedbala, hladiac na poničenú dedinu, sledovala dedinčanov v ich práci. Uvedomiac si že im to týmto tempom potrvá ešte niekoľko dní, rozmýšľala ako by mohla pomôcť i ona bez toho aby jej obratom istá dvojica nevyhubovala. Potom jej to však došlo. To čo sa tam pod ňou dialo bolo vlastne len upratovanie a drobné opravy, do ničoho veľkého sa zatiaľ nik nepúšťal. Z toho čo mohla vidieť sa o cesty postarali Gára s Kakashim, ale dedinčania sa sústreďovali hlavne o svoje obydlia. I keď niektoré to už mali za sebou. Nebolo to nič moc náročné lenže čo im chýbalo boli počty. Spomenúc si na jednu konkrétnu misiu, ušitú priamo pre ňu, na istom stavenisku, sa jej nálada zlepšila.

 

S odhodlaným úšklebkom na tvári zložila jednoduchú pečať, pre jedno konkrétne extra náročne jutsu a čo chvíľa sa vyše stovky jej klonov vybralo pomáhať s čímkoľvek a kdekoľvek. Ich doslovné vkráčanie na scénu priam vynulovalo akékoľvek snahy prítomných jej to vyhovoriť. S úsmevom na tvári rozžiarila tváre i tým pochmúrnejším.

 

V dedine tak vďaka tomu nastalo rušno a práce nabrali na otáčkach tak moc, že u niektorých budovách nastali rovno i núdzové prestavby. Vďaka jej skúsenostiam zo stavby, práce napredovali tak rýchlo, že jednotlivé klony prešli drobnými štylistickými úpravami od dedinčanov. Niektoré mali iné účesy, niektoré iné oblečenie iné zas mali rôzne doplnky. Tak či onak pôsobili tak nadšene a tak energicky, že len samotný pohľad napĺňal energiou, prebíjajúc pochmúrnosť. Keď skončili u jedného miesta šli priamo na ďalšie. Niekedy sa ani nepýtali s čím treba pomôcť a inokedy sa zapojili iba do rozhovoru. Aktívne sa prihovárali azda každému.

 

Teda až na dvojicu Inuzuka a Učíha. Len čo si ich jednotlivé klony všimli, začali byť až podozrivo zaneprázdnené, ubiehať od nich, či tváriac sa že si ich ani len nevšimli. Zatiaľ čo jeden aktívne komentoval dianie na scénach okolo nich, ten druhý nemal dôvod vysloviť čo by len jedno slovo.

 

Samo o sebe si toho podozrivého chovania táto dvojica, ktorá blúdila Numou pri svojej prechádzke všimla. Dedinčania si tej reakcie všimli tiež a i tí upustili od snáh k interakcií s touto dvojicou. Snáď i preto sa Kibovy podarilo Saskému podstrčiť súťažný záujem zistiť, ktorá je ta pravá Naruto. Lenže na všetky jeho pokusy odpovedal zamietavým mlčaním.

 

Takto to šlo po peknú dobu než sa Učíha náhle zastavili. Pozornosť nastávajúceho očividne upútala jedna konkrétna. Len s jednou veľkou kvetinou vo vlasoch si niečo so záujmom prezerala v dákom obchode. Osamotená mimo pozornosť kohokoľvek v útrobách tej budovy priam pôsobila dojmom, že sa zašíva pred ostatnými. Nie, priam pred všetkými. Vo svetle skorého zapadajúceho slnka to vyvolávalo priam nostalgický pocit.

Kibovy neostávalo nič iné než s povzdychnutím uznať porážku.

 

* * *

 

Obchod v ktorom sa nachádzala bol dákou kombináciou dielne, obchodu a skladu zameraného na drobné výrobky z dreva. To čo si tak zo záujmom prezerala boli drevené hračky pre najmenších. Bola ich celá polica a jedna za druhou prechádzali jej rukami.

Učíha bezo slova zastal vedľa nej, dívajúc sa čo si obzerá.

 

Trvalo pár sekúnd než si ho všimla načože ňou poriadne miklo. V panike vrazila do regálu až z neho zopár vecí popadalo. Vyplašene na neho zízala ako gazela na hladnú šelmu. Pri pohľade do jeho tváre sa zapýrila až tak že kútikom oka zazerala po okolí pre možné cesty úniku.

Než ale k dákemu úniku dostala šancu natiahol sa po nej a pritiahol ju k sebe.

 

Ich pery sa preklenuli v bozk.

 

* * *

 

*Dopad kvapky na hladinu*

 

„...?“ Naruto s azúrovými očami precitla, znovu stojac v jednej známej chodbe, pred jednou známou mrežou.

 

„Aha, rozumiem, tým sa veľa vysvetľuje.“

Zmetená tým čo sa práve udialo, pozrela za hlasom ktorý patril istému Učíhovy. Hoci stála celkom blízko naľavo od neho, nevenoval jej najmenšiu pozornosť a uprene zazeral na démona za mrežou. Ten na neho pohliadol prežilovaným okom akoby sa díval na niečo nadmieru otravného.

 _„Pfff, to je ale vrelé privítanie.“_ Zachichotala sa škodoradostne Naruto s démonickými očami stojaca napravo od mladíka. _„Asik nie sú návštevné dni. Ale osobne si myslím že toto, je primeraná reakcia k niekomu, kto si sem nakráča ako keby mu to tu patrilo.“_

 

„Hmm! Nezajem! Mám niečo dôležité čo by som chcel prebrať.“

„...?“

_„Eeeh? Nudááá! Pán nudný hrdina má konečne o koliesko menej, keď si myslí, že tu niečo zmôže.“_

 

„To čo chcem prebrať je toto:“ Ukázal na pravo od seba. „A tamto.“ Ukázal vľavo.

„Eh? Čože?“ Naruto s azúrovými očami mala problém pobrať prečo sa díva na Saského a na svoju diabolskú(?) verziu, práve na tomto mieste.

 _„Oho? Čauko...“_ Ako náhle si tá druhá všimla jej pohľadu s veľkým pobaveným úsmevom jej zamávala na pozdrav.

Azúrová okamžite vedela že tá druhá nie je žiadny jej klon, ale vidieť ako prirodzene a sebavedome vedľa neho stojí v nej vyvolalo nepokoj ba dokonca závisť.

 

Sledujúc tých troch pred sebou démon zlovestne zavrčal.

 

„Eh, Saske? Čo má toto znamenať?“ Blondína s obavou v tvári sledovala ich vzájomnú interakciu.

Až teraz sa na ňu pozrel a došlo mu, že pravdepodobne nemá najmenšieho poňatia čo sa dialo. Tá druhá pobavená nepokojom vychádzajúcej z varovných signálov ženskej intuície tej prvej sa zvodne zavesila na jeho hruď s výrazom v tvári: _Teraz je už môj a som na to hrdá, takže papa, daj si odchod._ Azúrová Naruto bledla do bielosti papieru. Vidieť ju blednúť, Učíha schmatol tú červeno okú zozadu za krk a striasol ňou. V momente bola jej ľudská forma fuč v bielom obláčiku a to čo mu zostalo v ruke natlačil azúrovej do rúk.

 

„Toto tu, je vydarený darčekový žartík od tamtoho.“ Poukázal na démona za mrežou, načož ten vytvoril na tvári grimasu škodoradostného úšklbku. „V skratke je to jeho fragment. Klon, potomok, vytvorený nástroj či alter-ego. Pravdepodobne je to všetko menované a zároveň nič z toho. Hej... počúvaš ma?“ Vynadal trasúcej sa Narute.

„Mr... Mr... Mrňavéééé!! ♥“ Zvolala Naruto ako si obzerala miniatúrnu verziu Kyuubi vo svojich rukách. Odmyslieť si deväť chvostou jej telo nemalo na dĺžku ani pol metra. „Čo to má znamenať!!?“ (Nande koraa!?) Zvýskla nadšením. „Je... je tak rozkošná!! ♥ Ako je možné že je tak rozkošná? Žiadna z mojich verzií nebola takto rozkošná. Kyiaaaa!! ♥ Už ta nikdy nespustím z rúk. Je toto ďalší sen?“ Naruto šantila naokolo ako malé dieťa, ktoré práve dostalo šteniatko. Čochvíľa stískajúc tu líšku v náručí ako keby bola plyšovou hračkou otočila svoju pozornosť na Saského vysloviac zdrvujúcu otázku. „Hej, hej, kde si ju splašil?“

 

Na znak toho, že nepočula azda nič z toho čo povedal mu silno kmitalo obočie. „Počula si vôbec niečo z toho čo som pred chvíľou povedal?“

„Hmm? O tom čertíkovi z krabičky? Samozrejme že áno, ale pozorne sa na ňu pozri! No nie je rozkošná?“ Natiahla k nemu ruky, ale v sekunde ju znovu vo vytržení objala.

 

Obočie mu kmitalo intenzívne, pretože jeho prvé stretnutie s týmto tu bolo zásadne iné než to čo sa tu odohrávalo. _Čo to má za termín: čertík z krabičky? My tu nehovoríme o dakom drsnom žartíku, ale skutočnom démonovi. Tá vec ma skoro pripravila o rozum, tak prečo to zobrala za samozrejmosť, ako keby už o tom niečo vedela?_

Pohliadol na démona a i keď sa jej výraz či pohľad nezmenil, ako keby tušil, aká zlomyseľnosť či preferovanie sa za tým pohľadom skrýva. Na druhú stranu by sa dalo konštatovať ako moc sa o niekoho stará. „Zvláštne... Ako moc niekto tušil čo sa stane. Ako ďaleko niekto predvídal čo sa bude diať?“ Jeho hlas bol chladný, ale démona nenechal chladného. „Ako moc ďaleko idú tvoje predpovede?“

Odpoveďou mu bolo hrozivé zavrčanie.

 

„Tak či onak nemysli si, že budeš mať Naruto celú pre seba a pokiaľ ide o túto tvoju verziu do kapsy. Došli jej baterky. Znovu ju nabi!“ Poukázal na drobca nezáživne palcom.

**„Prečo by som sa mal obťažovať?“**

Mladík na sekundu mlčal. „Je nepopierateľné, že vzniknú ďalšie plány ako dostať Naruto i s tebou v nej. Keďže sme v tom skončili spoločne, bude v záujmu nás všetkých, aby sme začali pracovať ako tým. Keďže jediné na čo sa u teba môžeme spoľahnúť je tvoja čakra, bude to tvoja úloha.“

Zatiaľ čo Naruto s Miny-Kyuubi v náruči mlčky v strnutí sledovali Saského reč.

Deväť chvostový na neho hrozivo zazeral. Drviac ho pohľadom za jeho nehoráznosť. **„Výhovorky. Slaboch ako ty ani s mojou  pomocou, sa nedokáže vyrovnať skutočnému Učíhovy.“**

 

„Tak ako som teraz... máš pravdu...“ Nespokojne pohliadol na svoju dlaň zovrúc ju v päsť a následne ju rozovrieť. „Ty si len poistka, avšak momentálne mám iný cieľ.“ Pohliadol na Naruto ktorej sa rozšírili zreničky rozmýšľaním nad tým čo myslí.

Miny-Kyuubi cítiac jej nepokoj najskôr pohliadlo na jej tvár. Overiac si niečo pohliadla na svoj originál za mrežou. S tenučkým hlasom malého zvieratka nasledovala vlastný plán. _„Myslím že im v tomto môžeš vyhovieť. Koniec koncov bude zábavné sledovať ako sa s tým popasujú.“_

V tomto bode došla obrovi jeho trpezlivosť. **„Nebuďte tak NAMYSLENÝ!!“** Zreval naštvane tak hlasno, že to s nimi otriaslo. Jeho hlava sa podvihla na toľko aby mal priestor na tak mocné beštiálne zavytie, že to trhalo uši.

Pritom nápor vetru z jeho tlamy bol tak mocný až to ľudí na druhej strane mreže prekoprclo dozadu. I tá líštička vyletela z náruče prekoprcnúc sa v lete vzad.

 

Otrasený sa začali preberať zo šoku. Čiernovlasí mladík ponúkol blondíne ruku, aby mohla vstať. K ním dvom pristúpil spomínaný fragment, ktorý nabral rozmery, vyrástol, ale i tak jeho výška v stoji nepresahovala tú ich. Naruto bola v úžase a preto sa dalo očakávať, že sa nadšene vrhla po hebučkej srsti líšky. Nadšene ju stískala až sa ten fragment premenil na Kyuubi Naruto. Naruto teraz objímala verziu sama seba doplnenú o líščie uši a huňatý chvost a s rozdielnou farbou v očiach. Červeno oká sa škodoradostne zaškerila do prekvapenej tváre azúrovo okej. Ale čochvíľa ten ťah oľutovala, keď sa originál pustil do objímania ešte nadšenejšie. Učíha upustil svoj pohľad od dvojice a pohliadol na démona, ale ten už sa tváril že spí hlbokým spánkom. To samé o sebe bolo znakom že je čas ísť.

Následne bolo počuť už len dopad kvapky vody na vodnú hladinu.

 

* * *

 

„Heeej!! Sakura chan, čo tak nabrúsene takto pred večerom?“ Zvolal vonku stojaci Kiba v príhodnú chvíľu, čím práve precitnutej dvojici ukrytej v budove spôsobil šok. „Ak by som ťa nepoznal povedal by som že ta ženú vedou nevysvetliteľné ženské inštinkty. Hej!! Počkaj!!... Ghuaaa!!“

 

Desať sekúnd na to stála štvorica z Konohy pred dielňou, zatiaľ čo sa stopár zbieral zo zeme.

 

„Vyklopte to všetko a žiadne výhovorky!“ Zúrila medička vetriac niečo podozrivého.

Kiba, Saske i Naruto teraz museli čeliť azda najhrozivejšiemu oponentovi ich výpravy.

„Ty váho to nemyslíš vážne, najprv mi flákneš bez toho, aby si ma nechala dohovoriť a potom po mne chceš vyklopiť náhodnú infošku? Zabudni.“

„Ja som na zdravotnej prechádzke a Naruto si tu prezerala detské hračky.“

„Eh? No ja... ja... ... To ma chceš súdiť za moju zvedavosť? Na druhú stranu a to je prednejšie: čo je dnes s tebou Sakura chan?“

 

„Sakura chan sem, Sakura chan tam...“ Kmitalo hysterke obočie. „Je toho zopár čo mám na srdci... he, he“ Nahodila nebezpečný úsmev. „Napríklad drobnosť, že sa dve osoby nemajú premáhať.“

„Hej. Zadrž ségro z nemocnice. Mám za to, že tvojim prístupom dostaneš viac ľudí na lôžko než z neho. Mám vážne obavy o tvoju lekársku kariéru.“

„Nevidím dôvod prečo by mala byť prechádzka klasifikovaná ako namáhavá činnosť.“

„H-hej... mimochodom ja som tu len stála a prezerala si veci, to tiež nebolo nič namáhavé.“

 

„Ohooo? Upustiac od faktu že prechádzku a postávanie u výkladu vy dvaja viete doviesť do extrému, uznám vám túto výhovorku. Avšak... čo tá stovka tvojich klonov čo pred chvíľkou popraskali?“ Zazerala na blondínu ktorej sa orosila tvár.

„P-p-počkať! Klony sú niečo iné než moje skutočné telo. Navyše nevykonávali nič tak náročného! Pozri žiadne známky námahy, či poranenia.“

 

„Och áno-ooo??“ Potiahla koniec otázky pochybovačne. „Ja som ich videla. Vieš o tom, že ich únava sa prenesie na teba? Keď sa tak stane od stovky na raz a bez vysvetlenia je treba pozrieť sa na zúbok originálu. Čo povieš na to?“

„Hej! Vyľakal ma. Nemôžem za to?“

 

„Vyľakal?“ Sakura presunula pohľad svojich podozrievavých zelených očí na Saského, pritom stále hovorila na blondínu. „Povedz mi o tom viac.“

„Ehm. Mimochodom chlape.“ Vložil sa do rozhovoru netaktne Kiba. „Ako si zistil z celej tej stovky, kto je originál? Myslel som si, že nesúťažíš v našej malej hre.“

Oslovený kamenným pohľadom pohliadol na Inuzaku a potom skúmavo na Naruto. V moment na to sa k nemu pridali i tí dvaja a všetci traja skúmali blondínu, akoby bola dáky vzácny vedecký exemplár či maľba. Tá pod váhou ich pohľadov prepadala panike a bolo na nej vidno, že by najradšej urobila vzad toľko krokov, až by narazila chrbtom o stenu. Lenže predtým než sa k tomu odhodlala opýtaný uchopil jej zápästie a zdvihol jej ruku tak aby zvyšný dvaja mali dobrý výhľad na jej prsty. Konkrétnejšie na jeden zásnubný prsteň.

 

„Čože?“ Nahodil Kiba trápny úsmev a dokonalú pohodu. „To azda nemyslíš vážne kámo, predsa nie je možné, aby...“ ale v polke vety prešiel do plnej vážnosti. „...Naruto ihneď vytvor svoj klon!“

Azúrovo oká najskôr nevedela kam skôr, ale nakoniec sa k tomu podujala. Cítila sa tak trápne, že skutočne vyzerala ako nežná žienka v problémoch. Ostatný nemohli uveriť keď jej klon, ktorý bol jej dokonalou kópiou, skutočne nemal ten prsteň.

 

„Ty vole, hovor o osude...“ Utrúsil Kiba, ale v sekunde, keď vydeľ že istá ružová osoba mení farbu tváre do červena, rýchlo zatiahol brzdu. „Ach jáj, nuda, nudáááá! Úplne som ten úskok prekukol.“ Založil si ruky s výrazom ako keby rozlúskol dáky detektívny prípad. Avšak pôsobil dojmom ako by sa mu nebol spokojný s výsledkom ku ktorému dospel. „To preto boli tie šperky v tom podozrivom obchode tak predražené. Dali si záležať, aby sa nedali tak ľahko falšovať.“ Touto hláškou rozryl myšlienkové pochody ružovlásky. Tváriac sa znudene pokračoval. „Tak či tak mám hlad a dnes bude dobrý žlabanec takže zamierim rovno do hotela. Kto ide so mnou?“

 

Naruto okamžite prepla z nevinnej nežnej žienky čistej ako ľalia v problémoch na bezstarostnú malú sestričku s hladnou slinou u pusy. V dokonalej súhre i so svojim klonom sa k nemu pridali hrkútajúc o tom čo by to mohlo byť.

Saske vyrazil za nimi, ale po troch krokoch sa zastavil a otočil na zvädnutú ružovlásku, ktorá sa ani len nepohla. „Sakura, ty nejdeš?“

„Čože?“ Vyzerala smutne, utrápene a preto ju tá jednoduchá otázka zarazila. „Ja... vlastne...“ Tváriac sa porazene, nevediac či má vôbec dokončiť vetu prepadala do depresie. Preto s ňou otriaslo, keď o niekoľko krokov ďalej na ňu dvojica Narút a Kiba vrelo volali, čakajúc až sa k nim pridá. Keď však k nej Saske natiahol ruku, jej oči sa rozžiarili do korán, čo chvíľa sa na jej tvári usadil veľký úsmev. Ako sa hovorí: ponúkni prst a schmatne celú ruku, tak i ona sa zavesila na rameno ponúkanej dlane. „Ospravedlňujem sa za zdržanie. ♪“ Riekla melodicky, smerujúc k trojici, ťahajúc zo sebou i prívesok ktorému sa zračila kvapka potu na tvári.

 

* * *

 

Zatiaľ čo kráčali k hotelu, Sakura bola celkom natešená, že misia je u konca a že už nemusia hrať svoje role a hlavne že si už konečne môže privlastniť Saského pre seba. Ukĺzla jej o tom poznámka ktorá mladíkovi pripomenula istú záležitosť. „Hej, Naruto!“ Zavolal na ňu. „Už si splnila svoju ďalšiu úlohu?“

Oboma Blondínami to miklo až zamrzli priamo v pohybe v ktorom boli. „Hahahaha... Ah, to vieš ja som sa vážne snažila, ale... z nejakého dôvodu to druhá strana neberie vážne.“ Vyhovárala sa jedna zatiaľ čo druhá sa zamietavo tvárila, že sa jej to netýka. Ale obidve priamo cítili ten jeho pohľad ktorý tvrdil, že to nekupuje a že jej to bude pripomínať na každom kroku. Originál skúšal nabrať rozvahu a preto pohliadol na svoj klon, ale ten zamietavými gestami z toho vycúval. Namiesto toho pristúpil k originálu, položil jej ruku na rameno a s výrazom: _do toho,_ ju povzbudzoval. Ani sa nenazdala a z druhej strany spravil to isté Kiba.

„Tak počkať! Niečo to smrdí... o čo tu ide?“ Vetrila ružovláska podozrievavo. Než ale stačila pokračovať Saské ju natlačil pred blondínu znehybniac ju odzadu svojimi dlaňami na jej ramenách.

 

„...“ I keď stáli zoči-voči sebe Naruto nemala odvahy pohliadnuť na svoju kamarátku. „Hej, Sakura chan... vieš ako sme sa rozprávali o tom že by som bola... ďie...“ Nervózne sa hrala s prstami s pohľadom upreným rovno na zem. „Tak... sa ukázalo že som až na pár posledných dní... bola... bola v... v pres... v prestrojení.“ Pohliadla pol očkom na ružovlásku pred sebou, ale okamžite vedela že to nestačí, veď predsa táto medička ošetrovala jej mužské telo pomerne veľa krát. „Ide... Ide o to že som sa nenarodila a-ako muž a Tretí Hokage to chcel zamaskovať a tak... a tak použil jutsu aby mi zmenil pohlavie, lenže... keďže som Jinchuriki tá technika stratila na sile a poškodila moje pôvodné telo. Takže... keď Báča na to prišla... eh... nakázala, že musím o sebe povedať svojím priateľom. Takže Sakura chan...“ Nabrala odvahy pohliadnuť na ňu priamo. „V skutočnosti som bola vždy žena, len som sa maskovala ako muž aby ma ochránili.“

„Ach.“ Zhlboka si povzdychla medička. „Toto už zachádza priďaleko. Pokiaľ si chceš vziať Kibu, tak hurá do toho, ja ťa súdiť nebudem.“ Z jej znudeného výrazu sa nedalo nič konkrétnejšieho vyčítať. 

 

Nasledujúcu chvíľu tam všetci len tak bez stáli akoby boli zamrazený. Traja tam mali kompletne nechápavé výrazy akoby čakali, že bude s tou myšlienkou pokračovať aby ju mohli konečne pochopiť.

 

................................

 

„Aha... Mám podozrenie, že tu niekto bude potrebovať zafačovať.“ Pohrozila ružovláska, zatiaľ čo jej navievala žila na čele.

„Chjááá Sakura chan, keď už hovoríme o hypotézach čo napríklad trošku iná idoška?“ Navrhol Inuzuka náhodne z voleja. „Saského dlhodobý plán je obnoviť jeho klan, že áno? Keď si spomenieme ako veľký bol v minulosti, nemyslíš si že o dvoch to pôjde nejako ťažko?“ Pohľad zeleno okej nabral nebezpečnosti, aby neskončil v obväzoch rýchlo dopĺňal. „Je celkom možné, že bude musieť pristúpiť k mnoho manželstvu. Takže čo keby mal ešte okrem teba i napríklad tunák stojace modro očko, alebo naše vrelé štvoročko. Nebolo by to skvelé? Určite by ste skvele vychádzali a mali hromadu detí. Tak čo, nebolo by fajn mať v rodine i Karin chan? Vychádzali by ste spolu ako sestry v láske, no nie je tak?“

 

„Ale iste.“ Nahodila Haruno priateľský úsmev, plný vrelosti. „Vychádzali by sme priam dokonale. Najviac však, v jeden moment, v jedenej bočnej uličke kam svetlo nedopadne a následne menších záhradných prácach. Potom už naozaj bezchybne.“ Jej úsmev priam žiaril do okolia.

„Hehe. To bolo priamo od srdca.“ Zapotil sa Inuzuka a pre istotu bol pripravený sa brániť pred nečakaným výpadom. „Ale keď už sme u toho, čo treba tak Satsuky chan? Jej chladná osobnosť je ako zrkadlo k Saskému.“ Neubránil sa po odstúpiť od pol kroka, keď sa od ružovlásky nedostávala žiadna reakcia.

 

„Hmmm? Jej sestra?“ Zadumala nad myšlienkou Naruto.

Šelma i hysterka na ňu pohliadli, ale to už sa do rozhovoru vložil i chladný fešák. „Aby som to vysvetlil. Z nejakej hračky osudu sú Karin a Satsuky Ragiovými dcérami.“

 

„Oni dve sú sérgy??“ Zježil sa Kiba. „A-ako je to možné?? Však sú si úplne rozdielne!! Totálka!“ Ale nakoniec tomu s povzdychom nechal priebeh. „Nah. Nakoniec, veľa by to vysvetľovalo... Tsundere a Introvert, kde som to len videl?“

Ako na povel to s Narutami Strasie, čoho si všetci všimnú. Jej klon vedomí si toho, že každé ďalšie jeho slovo na ich adresu by znamenalo potenciálna prevalenie istej udalosti, prepadla panike. „ _Takže Kiba kun, kedy do toho so Sakurou praštíte? A nemusíš sa obťažovať s výhovorkami, je to predsa nadmieru očividné._ “ Riekla to tak koketne ako keby šlo o klebetný rozhovor medzi susedkami. V ten moment mal jej originál výraz: _Ty pako, máš mi pomáhať a nie podrážať!_   

 

Kiba sa okamžite smrteľne zhrozil. „B-brzdi áno! Do-do-doteraz som si robil len srandu pretože to bolo dobré odvádzanie pozornosti. V-vlastne som to mal v papieroch aby som tak konal. Nikomu som tým neubližoval a ani som nemal žiadne bočné úmysly. Ale pokiaľ t-t-takúto hovadinu zadrieš v Konohe, tak mi seriózne pôjde o hubu. Jasné?“

„O pekné reči tu máte.“ Pripojila sa Sakura stále s veľkým žiarivým úsmevom na tvári, ale nebolo jasné či sa zatiaľ rozhoduje koho pošle do zeme, alebo je v siedmom nebi od istých dlaniach na jej ramenách.

 

„Hej, hej, brzdi áno!! Ja s tebou nechcem mat spoločné ani klebety.“ Ohradil sa na ňu.

„Ako keby som o teba čo by len omylom zakopla. Avšak... I keby nejaké klebety nastali, pošlem každého nech si to pôjde prešetriť. Hneď po tom čo ich oživím z prizabitia!“

 

„A to je ten problém, rúžová, ja nechcem aby ma ktokoľvek vyšetroval.“

„Aháááááá... Už mi to začína byť jasné. Tak buď dobrí psík a rovno to vyklop!“ Vložila sa do role vyšetrovateľa, keď na niečo prišla.

 

„...“ Inuzaku zalial studený pot.

„No táák, nezabijem ta.“

 

„Ale niekto iný by mohol. Hele. Keď niekto niečo bude vyšetrovať skôr či neskôr unikne dáke slovko a pokiaľ sa dostanú do určitých uší...“

„Tak čo?“

 

„Tak ďalší deň pôjdete na môj pohreb, alebo svadbu, bez ohľadu čo na to ktokoľvek z nás to vykecá.“

„Ahaaa... tak o to, to chcem vedieť viac.“

 

„Brzdi áno! Hele, určite sa rozumne dohodneme. Len držte tlamy, že niekoho mám a pokojne rozhlasujte trebárs, že som na psi. Alebo ešte lepšie, že som stále decko ktorému to nedopaľuje.“

„Takže buď tatík, alebo maminka sú extra vášnivé žiarlivky.“ Uvažovala na hlas s bradou medzi palcom a ukazovákom jej dlane. „Alebo vaše rodiny sú si od základu proti stojné a je to zakázaná láska.“

 

„...“

„Hmm. Je to Hináta.“ Prehlásila ako keby rozlúskla prípad.

 

Zato on sa zatváril ako keby sa pozeral na najväčšieho idiota ktorého tento svet dokázal splodiť.

„Chápem, úprimnú sústrasť.“

 

„Hej Sakura chan, nevyšampónovala si tak náhodou svoj mozog do ružova?“

„...? H-hej!! Si úplne mimo!!“ Splašila sa, keď si predstavila, že by tak mohol uvažovať každý z jej kamarátov. Predovšetkým Saske. „Moje vlasy nie sú zafarbené, toto je ich skutočná farba!! A-a-a predtým než začneš s hlúpymi dristami tak v našom klane táto farba je symbolickým dôkazom, že mám vlohy pre techniky spojené s čerešňovými kvetmi. Niektoré som úspešne ovládla. I keď...“ Zhlboka si povzdychla pohliadnuc na pár prameňov svojich ružových vlasov medzi jej prstami. „Navyše doma sú blázni do krevét a všetkého červeného. Možno že i to má dáky ten efekt na vlasový pigment. Tak či tak, dúfam, že som vyvrátila toto nedorozumenie.“

 

„Rodokmeň a hlbokú históriu tvojich nóbles vlasov mám úplne v prdeli!!“ Rozzúril sa ako keby jej chcel vraziť jednu. „Prečo práve Hináta!! Je pre mňa ako moja mladšia sestra. Odmyslieť si jej tatíka ja sám by som umlátil akúkoľvek trosku, ktorá by sa o ňu chcela pokúšať. Tak prestaň sa snažiť dostať do plytkého hrobu!!“

„Jasne, jasne, len si z teba uťahujem. Tak vychladni. Pre mňa za mňa si randi trebárs i s  _prasacím ksichtom_ (Ino), mne je to jedno.“ Rozhodila do strán ruky.

 

„Tak to ti teda pekne ďakujem...“ Napriek tomu že nič z poslednej vety nemyslela skutočne vážne, na Kibu ten komentár zapôsobil ako studená sprcha.

„Žiadne strachy, budem ta v tom podporovať, ba dokonca i kryť tvoje alibi, ak by si dáke potreboval.“

 

Zatváril sa kyslo. „Nedávaj sľuby, ktoré nebudeš chcieť splniť, ale i tak ta beriem za slovo.“

„Ho?“ Nedalo to ružovláske. Keď už je raz rozbehnutá pokračuje ďalej. „Aha, takže Temari z piesočnej. Keď sa nad tým tak zamyslím, tak Gára by s tebou spravil veľmi krátky proces ak by si nechcel prevziať zodpovednosť.“

 

„Shikamaru by ti na to niečo povedal.“ Kiba s hrôzou pozoroval ako táto ženská v mentálnom berseku uťahovala slučku okolo krku jeho spoločenského života. Týmto tempom by z neho mohol byť násilník, ktorý neudržal svoje zvieracie chúťky a privlastnil si dáku krehotinku proti jej vôli. Pri tej predstave, musel túto nehoráznosť čo najskôr zaraziť. „Saské, táto tu je vážne beznádejná, ako to dokážeš zvládať? ...? Saske?“

Menovaný mal zamyslený výraz s neprítomným pohľadom. Dáku tú sekundu mu trvalo kým zareagoval. „Niečo tu chýba...“ Riekol stroho, azda by len pre seba, načože sa začal opatrne obzerať po okolí. Ostatný tiež spozorneli v sledovaní svojho okolia, ale okrem pár dedinčanov, ktorý ich sledovali tam nebolo nič nezvyčajné.

„Keď si to už spomenul takto sme už boli veľakrát.“ Preriekala jedna z blondín a druhá na to prikývla.

„Otravné... skoro akoby to bolo úplne naschvál.“ Pridala sa ružovláska so striehnucim výrazom.

 

Inuzuka sa už pripravoval na boj, keď tu zrazu sledoval ako sa inštinktívne pohľady zvyšku party nasmerovali jediným smerom.

„Hóóój decká! Čo tu takto napäto?“ Z bieleho obláčiku, sa len kúsok od nich zjavil Kakashi v dobrej nálade.

 

„MEŠKÁTE!!“ Okríkli ho zborovo dievčatá.

 

Ledva zmrzol a už ho celá skupina zasypala pripomienkami. „Kde ste sa zas flákal Ero-Sensei?!! To tú vec musíte čítať až dvesto krát?!!“ „Ako dlho si myslíte, že ste nás nechal čakať tentoraz?!! Znovu až príliš dlho!!“ „ _Vaše výhovorky z ciest zo života nás Nezaujímajú!!_ “  „Hm!!“ „Vy fakt neiste normálny!! Ja som vážne čakal, že na nás niečo zaútočí a vy zatiaľ vyblafnete toto? Je azda tým Sedem totálne na makovicu?!“

 

Vyjavený Kakashi s dokorán otvoreným okom dostal drvivý mentálny útok, ktorý ho takmer poslal do kolien.

Ďalšia rana nasledovala v moment, keď sa dal Kiba na útek predtým než mu trojica rozzúrených dievčat mohla vynadať. Tie to však nenechali tak a pustili sa do prenasledovania. Saske samozrejme nezaostával a tak bielovlasí ninja, ani nie desať sekúnd po tom čo sa objavil, zostal osamostatnený. Roztrasene sa pokúsil zavolať na ostatných, ale aj jeho hlas bol príliš roztrasený aby ho bolo počuť.

 

* * *

 

Kibovy sa podarilo uniknúť najhoršiemu, keď dorazil do hotela moment pred ostatnými. Akčný šprint a chladenie vetrom musel schladiť nejednu hlavu a preto sa športovci zhodli na tom, že nechať sa takto vyhecovať ničomu neprospelo. Samo o sebe ich dovalenie sa do cieľa nepatrilo k najtichším a tak pritiahlo pozornosť. Než sa nazdali:

Dvere do salóna, ktorý slúžil ako improvizovaná nemocnica sa otvorili a cez ne nazreli Lee so Satsuky.

Karin s nespokojným výrazom vyšla z kuchyne, aby údajne zistila kto to zas robí neplechu i keď si už bola istá.

Neji s Ten-Ten potajomky zošli bočným schodiskom pristaviac sa do chodby akoby nič sa nedialo.

Akamaru nadšene vbehol zadným vchodom prefrčiac okolo každého vnútiac sa svojmu parťákovy do náruče.

Kakashi nepozorovane prenikol hlavným vchodom dnu, zatiaľ čo mnohý stále ležiaci pacienti v salónika sa usmiali.

A Gára voľným krokom vošiel dnu tiež cez zadný vchod, pomaličky sa pripojac k celkovej skupine.

 

„Vy fakt nie ste normálny, že ÁNO?! Čo je to tento krát?!“ Ohradila sa na nich štvoročko urazene, predstúpiac pred nich, ale než stihla pokračovať Kiba sa nazlostil.

 

„Toto fakt nebude mať nikdy konca! Pre mňa za mňa sa s ním ožeň!“ S týmto vyhlásením schmatol červenovlásku za zápästie a natlačil Učíhovy do náruče. V sekunde bola červená ako fazuľa od špičky nosa až po končeky uší. Priamo vytuhla s rukami na jeho hrudi.

 

Zato Sakure padla sánka. Jeho oko postrehlo že čoskoro hrozí výbuch, ale on nemal najmenší záujem sa nechať pochovať päsťovkou pod podlahu. „Žiadne také, jeho pravá ruka je stále voľna!“ Schmatol ružovlásku za rameno a priamo ju sotil na ženíchove pravé rameno. Tá síce _nežne_ zajačala ♥, ale ako medvedia pasca si privlastnila ponúkanú končatinu.

 

Lee od dverí vydal neveriacky pazvuk čímže pritiahol Inuzukynu pozornosť. Satsuky vedľa neho mala zhrozený výraz s pootvorenými ústami, odetá len v bielej jukate ako každý pacient v tej provizórnej nemocnici. Moment nato sa v Kibových očiach zablýskalo. Vyrútil sa priamo k nej. Ona ho sledujúc prepadla panike nevediac čo skôr. Samo o sebe si domyslela čo sa môže stať, čo prezrádzalo jej okamžité zapýrenie, avšak nemohla ovládať svoje telo. Niekoľko sekúnd na to ju natlačil na ľavé rameno nastávajúceho. Zakopla stratiac rovnováhu, takže sa v konečnom dôsledku ostala visieť na jeho ľavej končatine. 

 

Dvojica Narút ktoré to sledovali zostali zmrazené s otvorenými ústami. Vzduch naprázdno unikal cez ich ústa čím sa dostavil bez hlasitý prázdny jakot. „Jasne ako by som mohol zabudnúť, číslo štyri sú naše rozkošné modrooké dvojičky.“ Než sa nazdali Inuzuka natlačil každú z nich na jednu polovicu istého chrbta.

 

„Áách!“ Odfúkol si Kiba ako po ťažkej ale dobre odvedenej práci. „To by sme mali vyriešený hlavný problém večera. Už žiadne výhovorky, či dohady kto po kom v tejto chodbe ide. Ale keď sa teraz tak na to pozerám... Saske, berieš to nejako moc pohodovo, jeden by povedal že začneš aspoň nadávať, ale ty si priam nad vecou. Ako keby si bol zvykli mať okolo seba hárem. Počkať, nestalo sa niečo podobného už pred tým?“

 

„Hm. Na tvoju otázku odpoviem áno.“ Saského hlas bol vyrovnaný tak ako _vždy_. „Už pri ceste do kúpeľov na kopci som tiež skončil ovešaný zbytočným oblečením.“ V ten moment dievčatá vytuhli. Po tvári každej z nich stiekla slza potu, ako sa snažili rozlúštiť čo tým presne myslel. „Avšak to bokom, čo má toto znamenať?“

Psí muž vycítil za tou poslednou vetou hrozbu, avšak bola tú istá vec ktorá potrebovala doriešiť skôr. „Oj, chlape, dochádza ti čo si práve zadrel? Jeden by začal tvrdiť, že si džigolo či chlapík ktorého si baby volajú, keď majú dámsku jazdu.“ Oči dievčat sa rozšírili.

 

„Nepotrebujem také niečo.“

„Čožééé?“ Rupli mu nervy. „Tak pán úžasný si myslí, že môže randiť s piatimi babenkami na raz?  Že to bude lážo-plážo? Cha!! Len do toho!! Uvidíme za koľko dní uznáš, že na to nemáš!“ Zatiaľ čo sa mu vybledli oči do biela zlosťou, dievčatám sa odkreslili oči na bielu prázdnotu, od toho ako im to v ich hlavičkách pracovalo.

Bez toho aby to mali dievčatá v úmysle, ich váhy sa preniesli na neho zatlačiac na jeho telo. Takže mladík mal čo robiť, aby sa tento strom na neho nezosypal.

 

„Hmm, Hmm, to by šlo.“ Dumal nahlas zo záujmom Kazekage upútajúc pozornosť. „Mnoho manželstvo by vyriešilo nejeden problém i u nás... Navyše ak sa podporí záujmom o zachovanie Kekkei-Genkai či obnovu klanu, šlo by to vykonať... Takéto riešenie je priam ideálne pre Piesočnú... Žijeme v dobe, kedy sú mnohé zaužívané zvyklosti minulosti viac na škodu než k úžitku. Musíme sa prispôsobovať dobe. Samo o sebe ak by som s niečím takým prišiel sám tak by to neprešlo, ale ak použijem ako referenciu tento prípad, otvorí sa tak cesta k východisku pre mnohých občanov... Hmm, Hmm. Tak teda.“ Dokončil svoje uvažovanie a predstúpil pred ostatných. „Naruto, je neuveriteľné ako dokážeš nachádzať riešenia na miestach kde zastarané myšlienkové postupy, nás slepo vedú na scestie k deštrukcií a utrpeniu. Síce ťa v tomto sobáši nemôžem podporiť ako Kazekage, avšak ako tvoj priateľ áno.“ 

 

Ak by sa jeden rozhliadol po okolí mohol by rozdeliť poslucháčov na dve skupiny. Na tých čo mali zhrozený výraz a tých čo mali úsmevy, alebo dojaté výrazy. Jedným z nich bol aj Gai prilepený vrstvami lepiacej pásky i s matracom k podlahe. So slzami v očiach a dojatým výrazom vztýčil palec nahor. „Toto je skutočná sila mladosti.“ *smŕŕk* 

 

Keďže Naruto nepochytila čo tým jej priateľ z piesočnej myslel, omylom sa zmohla len na chabé prikývnutie.

Zato sa celým hotelom rozniesol sprisahanecký smiech istej lajdy. „Óóó- HóóHoHo, Óóó- HóóHoHo.“ Madam Ragio sa uráčila pripojiť k pozdvihnutiu. „Ako sa dalo očakávať od Kageho, vskutku znamenité. Numa urobí všetko čo je v jej silách, aby zajtrajšia svadba prebehla úspešne.“

 

„Tak počkať!!“ Vložila sa do veci Ten-Ten. „Svadba bola len súčasťou zásterky pre záchrannú misiu. Keďže už hrozba pominula nie je nutné absolvovať tento bod.“

„Ale moja drahá, zásterka či nie, normálne by k nej aj tak došlo. Možno ti uniká drobnosť, že Numa potrebuje ešte zachrániť pred jej zlou reputáciou. Skutočná svadba či nie, ide vlastne o divadlo. Nie! Naša dedinka potrebuje unikátne predstavenie ako referenciu pre svoje spamätanie. Navyše to dopomôže k reforme v piesočnej, nehovoriac o diplomatických vzťahov. K tomu tu vidím zopár herečiek ktoré umierajú túžbou zahrať si nevestu tomuto krásavcovi.“ Usmiala sa sprisahanecky na ovešaného ženícha. Sakura s Karin, ktoré by vraždili pre reálnu svadbu, chceli niečo namietať, ale boli ihneď zamrazené jej prísnou aurou. „Satsuky, ako je na tom ženíchov odev?“

 

„Eh?... oh... n... nula.“ Uškrnula sa čiernovláska beznádejne. „Musela by som sa do toho pustiť už teraz... avšak... potrebujem jeho.“ Potiahla za ženícha.

„Oho?? Aké odvážne, takže tým by sme to mali. Dámy, limit je zajtrajšie poludnie!!“ Zvolala zatlieskajúc rukami práve v momente, keď ostatné dievčatá začínali protestovať. Lenže im to nebolo dovolené skupinou žien, ktorá sa vovalila predným vchodom.

 

Minútu nato Naruto stála osamotená vo vstupnej hale. Každého z jej týmu, okrem Gaia, ženštiny odtiahli smerom k obchodu s oblečením.  Tvár sa jej orosila keď jej konečne došlo ktorá bije. „Ne... nebudú chcieť z toho spraviť reálnu vec, že nie?“

**To má byť rečníčka otázka?**

„............................................................ Kam šlo číslo dva?“

 

Nabudúce: Líščia svadba?

Alebo ešte skorej: Rúcho?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokiaľ ide o klon ktorý vydržal „neprasknúť“ i po tom čo mu bolo „nakopané“ tak i v seriály boli scény, kedy to tieto klony nejakú dobu vydržali pred tým než sa zmenili na obláčik. Napríklad u Naruta a Kakashiho. Či neskôr Kakashiho technika zámeny.  
> Keďže v istých scénach sú dve Naruto tak som zvolil pre druhú kurzíve písmo. Podobne ako podčiarknutie pre Leeho keď je v tandeme s Gaiom.  
> Samo o sebe sú tu isté pasáže kedy niektoré osoby hovoria takmer naraz, alebo sa ich reč prekrýva. Preto sú natlačený do jedného riadku / odstavca.


	48. Kapitola 47,5-A: Rúcho? (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola skrátená o najšteklivejšie scény. Snáď dosť na to aby neobsahovala MA rating.

Zhodou okolností sa istý mladík znovu ocitol v miestnom chráme(?). Presnejšie ho istá kňažka dotiahla priamo do svojej izby. Cvrkotanie miestnej filharmónie už bolo v plnom prúde, ale ani vďaka otvorenému oknu nepôsobilo rušivo.

Hneď ako tam boli, odbehla na niekoľko minút čož mu dalo možnosť si to tu znovu poobzerať, ale nevyužil to. Vôbec nebol nadšený z predstavy o zdĺhavom skúšaní a znovu upravovaní kedy by tam mal stáť ako figurína. Pocítiac že by to mohla byť dlhá chladná noc pristúpil k piecke. Ani sa neobťažoval hľadať niečo na podpáľ, či zložiť pečate pre dáku techniku ohňa, jednoducho luskol prstami a oranžová iskra z nich bola dosť na to aby sa palivo v nej  vznietilo.

 

Slečna domu sa vrátila včas aby to videla. Úsmev na tvári bol dôkazom, že je spokojná s jeho pokrokom. Tak či tak behom chvíle celá uponáhľaná ho prevliekla do toho čo priniesla zo sebou. Bolo to tak jednoduché oblečenie, že si bol skoro istý, že ide o dáku základnú vrstvu a preto ho odignoroval. S unudeným pohľadom sa pozeral do prázdna nechajúc ho aby ho čiperne obletovala.

 

Čochvíľa ho postavila pred zrkadlo v rohu, aby sa na seba pozrel. Tmavé nohavice, biela košeľa s krátkymi rukávmi, ale o to väčším odstávajúcim golierom do polky rozopnutá a dvojica tmavých návlekov od zápästia po lakeť. Pár sekúnd tam len tak stál a prekvapilo ho, keď jeho odraz v zrkadle podvihol obočím.

 

„Hotovo.“ Zajasala sledujúc jeho reakciu. Zhlboka si vydýchnuc sa konečne prestala náhliť.

„Takže nula, áno?“

 

„Ak sa na to pozrieme, vlastne som hovorila pravdu.“ Presunula sa k paplonníku a so strojovo nacvičenou praxou rozostrela futon (matrac) do stredu izby. „Navyše tvrdenie, že príprava vhodného oblečenia musí trvať dlho, je zaužívaný omyl. K tomu dodám, že absencia detailov môže byť najpádnejší detail.“

„Hmm, predpokladám, že výhovorkou bude, že mi to pristane k osobnosti.“

 

„Výhovorkou? Vôbec nie. Ten argument strohosti bude neprekonateľným tvrdením. Navyše...“ Postavila sa na stred toho futonu. „Je načase aby sme pokračovali tam kde sme boli prerušený. Obaja sme mali poslednou dobou stresu až, až a rozhodne viem o dobrom spôsobe ako sa ho zbaviť.“ Stále v tej bielej jukate s nežným úsmevom otočená k nemu siahla po opasku okolo pása a pomaly ho začínala rozväzovať, uvoľňovať. Ako sa róba začínala roztvárať, začínalo byť ženíchovi jasné, že pod ňou nič nemá. Keď už s tým pomalým pohybom bola takmer hotová, bleskovo vytiahla z rukávu schovanú ihlicu a hodila ju k oknu.

„Ou... to bolo tesne.“ Zaznelo spoza otvoreného okna kde Naruto ledva unikla pred lobotómiou.  V poslednej chvíli jej prsty zachytili prilietajúcu ihlicu, mieriacu na jej čelo. Mala veru šťastie že šlo iba o krajčírsky nástroj. Začínala strácať rovnováhu a radšej vliezla dnu oprúc sa o parapetu.

 

„Smiem sa spýtať čo tu chceš?“ Spýtala sa jej jednou rukou pridržiavajúc si svoju jukatu zatvorenú.

„Že čože tu chcem? Drahá, rada by som ťa nazvala zlodejskou mačkou, ale v tom by som neuspela.“

„Rozumiem.“ Pridal sa do ich rozhovoru i Saske. „Zaujímalo ma kam si sa vytratila. Bezo mňa, na vzduchu asi dlho nevydržíš.“ 

 

„Tá vaša pretvárka je k ničomu, ty radšej prestaň vyrušovať v najmenej vhodný moment.“

Naruto sa zlomyseľne usmiala. „Ale drahá, ty sis už pripravila lehno vo svojom brlohu. Ja len poslušne nasledujem ten svoj brloh. Ale... jedno ti poviem. Pozícia zlého dievčaťa je už obsadená.“ Stále opretá o parapetu so zlomyseľným úsmevom na tvári pohliadla na nich s priam žiariacimi démonickými očami načervenalej farby.

„Až tak to s tou rolou preháňať nemusíš. Ten fór by ťa mohol vo veľmi blízkej budúcnosti stáť krk.“

 

„Čože?“

„Chi, chi, chi. Neboj nespravím nič čo by ohrozilo Naruto. Na druhú stranu: Môžeš si za to sám. Nepovedala som ti, že máš priniesť kvety a bomboniéru? Neopováž sa povedať, že si zabudol. No uspokojím sa s dákou ľadovkou a dáke kokosy pod palmou spravia svoje.“

„Ty vážne potrebuješ obojok.“

 

„...“ Satsuky nespokojne sledovala ako sa tá červeno oká zvodne oblizla. Vykročila k nemu a pri každom kroku zhodila zo seba kus oblečenia až jej nič neostalo. 

„Ohó? Pániček si ma chce ochočiť? No nepoviem nie, pokiaľ cena bude prívetivá. ♪ Chi, chi, chi.“ (Ki, ki, ki.) Zasmiala sa ako líška, oprúc sa o jeho hruď svojou v celej svojej nahote. „Alebo to bude ako to popísal ten pes? Pán úžasný nemá na to aby randil s piatimi na raz? To potom povedz pá, pá vlastnému klanu.“

„Ty jedna malá, s necelým týždňom si ešte príliš mladá na to aby si vyskakovala.“ Kmitalo mu obočie. Chytiac ju za bradu, pritiahol jej tvár k tej svojej. „Dám ti tak tesný obojok až ho nebudeš chcieť dať dole.“ Jedným ťahom si ju pritiahol natoľko, aby sa ich pery preplietli.

 

„...“ Čiernovláska v bielej jukate neveriacky pozorovala ako tej blondíne narástli líščie uši a huňatý chvost.

„Ach, spojenie je obnovené. Presvedčil si ma aby sa k tebe vrátila, ešte stačí dokazovať že si zaslúžiš aby som u teba zostala. Som celkom zvedavá že čo ta vzruší viac. Bude to oheň, alebo ľad? Nie je tak, ľadová sestra?“ Obzrela sa na kňažke a pri pohľade na jej urazenú tvár sa rozosmiala. „Buhahahaha! Čo to je za ksicht? Tomu neverím, žeby tu niekto žiarlil, že by si tu niekto neveril? Alebo sa tu len niekto hrá na exhibicionistu, ale pokiaľ príde na **to** , je z neho neskúsené neviniatko? Hádam sis nemyslela, že by si ho mala celého len pre seba? Si azda blbá? No jeho pýcha mužnosti je pripravená k boju tak azda ti doprajem z milosti pár minút. Alebo skutočne nemáš na to prosebne pred ním zavrtieť prdelkou? Chi, chi, chi.“ Provokačne vrtela svojími polkami, umocňujúc ten pohľad dodatočným vrtením chvosta.

Saske vidiac ako Satsuky zviera dlane v päste, chytil Kyuubi-Naruto nežne za ruky. Tá na neho so záujmom pohliadla, ale on sa díval na osobu za ňou. „Urob to!“

 

***Verzia A (M):**

Kňažke sa zablýskalo v očiach a v sekunde bola za ňou. Jej jukata pripomínajúc plášť povievala ďaleko za ňou ako by ju nadnášal ohnivý prúd Satsukynej duše. Schmatla polo líšku za chvost aby jej tá huňatá vec neprekážala a aby si ju pridržala na mieste a voľnou rukou sa pustila azda do najšialenejšieho Excorcismu známeho Kamasutre.

Čochvíľa mala mladého muža zas len pre seba, ale po nejakej chvíli líška urobila svoj come back vykonajúc svoju pomstu. Avšak následne bola vydaná na nemilosť dodatočnému trestu od kňažky až do momentu kedy väčšinu jej teľa pokryla hebká líščia srsť a ona s sa s pufnutím v obláčik vrátila do svojej nory v hlbinách Učíhovej duše.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Lobotómia – Vyvŕtanie otvoru do lepky za účelom zníženia lebečného tlaku. (Pravdepodobne spôsobeného nadmerným množstvom lebečného „moku(?) ktorý tlačí na tkanivo.) V istých prípadoch je to referencia na guľku do hlavy. Alebo u šialených doktorov na úmysel usmrtiť ranou do hlavy. (Maska – šialený doktorýk psychiater pod vplyvom Masky: „Pán Ipkis, ukážte sa! Máte termín na lobotómiu.“)  
> -Cundere/Friend Zone (Naruto), Jandere/Love Mania (Sakura), TsunSun/Princess (Karin), Kuudere/emo (Satsuky) a Sukeban/furry (Kyuubi-Naruto)...


	49. Kapitola 47,5-B: Rúcho? (MA-doplnok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola vhodná len pre dospelých. MA- Rating. R18  
> *** - zameňte za čokoľvek čo uznáte za vhodné :3  
> pokračovanie z predchádzajúcej 47,5

***Varianta B (MA):**

 

Kňažke sa zablýskalo v očiach a v sekunde bola za ňou. Jej jukata pripomínajúc plášť povievala ďaleko za ňou ako by ju nadnášal ohnivý prúd Satsukynej duše. Schmatla polo líšku za chvost aby jej tá huňatá vec neprekážala a aby si ju pridržala na mieste a voľnou rukou sa pustila azda do najšialenejšieho prstovania aké sa dá predstaviť.

* Kami no te * (hand of good) (božia ruka)

* Megami no kenjū * (fisting of godess) (prstovanie bohyne)

 

Tá bola okamžite na jej nemilosť. „Iiiiiiiiii!!  ...ty... *** hej!! *** ...kam všade si myslíš, že môžeš pchať tie svoje prsty?  *** ...a prestaň trieť tak moc *** ...môj *** ...môj chvost *** ....prestaň upravovať moju čakru, moja *** ...senzitivita šla k *** ...jeden by tvrdil, že si chladný čumák, ale *** ...ale ty si extra zvrhlík... huaaa!! ♥“

„...“

 

„Krásna reč, keď si tak výrečná, nože povedz: kto že sa tu zvíja rozkošou s tak zvrhlo blaženým výrazom v tvári? Vyzerá to že je povinnosťou staršej sestry naučiť mladšiu ako sa má správať a mám pocit, že tvoje školenie bude prebiehať pomerne často.“

„Onee-Samaaaa ♥ *** ja... *** ...už ...už *** ♥“

„Hmm. Táto tvár sa mi páči.“ S úsmevom na tvári prehodil nastávajúci. „Neopovažuj sa ten výraz kde komu ukazovať!“ Priblížil svoju tvár k jej a znovu sa ich pery preplietli v hlboký bozk.

 

♪ ♥,  ♥♥, ♥♥S,  ♥♥SS, ♥♥♥♥SSS♫,  ♫♥SSSSSS,  ♪♥.  

S bravúrnym zakončovacím ťahom Satsuky, Kyuubi-Naruto prevrátila oči k nebu a šla k zemi.

 

„Tak to by sme mali.“ Usmiala sa stále v SADO móde, obliznúc si prsty. „Musím uznať že si našiel spôsob ako ochrániť svadobné rúcho od škvŕn, ale čo takto ho konečne vyzliecť?“

„Že práve ty zo všetkých ľudí nazývaš svoj výtvor svadobným rúchom...“ Behom chvíľky jeho oblečenie ovešalo zrkadlo a on sám vykročil k čiernovláske ktorá od očakávanie zmeravela. „Jedno sa ale uznať musí. Dominancia sa za submisivitu dá zameniť až príliš ľahko.“ Objal ju jednou rukou okolo pása aby tou druhou si mohol pritiahnuť jej tvár. Ich pery sa preplietli a po tom čo zhodil tú jukatu z jej pliec, tak ju konečne zložil na matrace. Predohru už mali za sebou a tak šli rovno na vec.

 

Ale keď už boli chvíľu v tom prikradla sa k nim Kyuubi-Naruto. „Ohó? Ľadová oné -sama sa hrá na nežnú žienku? Tak teda vyskúšajme kam až to budeš hrať.“

*Petit Rasengan* (drobná sféra)

Mini Rasengan na jej malíčku si našiel cestu ku klitorisu čiernovlásky. Tá okamžite stratila všetky zábrany a priam hlasno a slastne stonala.

 

„Chi, chi, chi. Oné –sama,  kto že to má teraz blažený zvrhlý výraz v tvári? Vychutnaj si doplna moju pomstu.“ Pozorovala jej tvár z blízka a veru netrvalo dlho a skóre bolo jedna k jednej.

 

„Tak a teraz si môj, pán úžasný. ♪“ Zvalila ho na chrbát chystajúc sa byť na vrchu. Prvá štvrtina šla dnu ľahko, pri druhej sa zatvárila neisto, ale zvyšné dve natlačila tak nasilu až zalapala po dychu.

Zato on mal prázdny výraz v tvári. Nie, ten výraz z toho čo vydeľ bol celkom výreční. Hovoril jediné slovo a jej presne došlo aké. „ _Panna?“_

 

„S-s-s-SKLAPNI!!“ Okríkla ho až tak že na neho zasyčala. „Tiež mi-mi to-to nie je jasné. Tak sklapni. Dostanem sa k tomu, tak mi daj tro-trošku času.“

 „...“ Saske ustúpil jej požiadavke a nič nevykonal. Začínala sa s problémami hýbať s potupným výrazom v tvári. Práve preto si nevšimla istej hrozby ktorá sa k nej prikradla odzadu až do bodu keď sa isté prsia opreli o jej chrbát a istý pár rúk ju obtískal.

„Aké príhodné pre mňa, že toto je pre isté zlé dievča _po prvé_. Práve keď mám chuť ju exemplárne potrestať. ♪ Takže aké že je to dnešné kľúčové slovo? Myslím že to bolo vyškoliť nezbednú Imoto.“ S týmito slovami sa znovu pustila do niečo šialeného.

 

„P-počkaj! *** ...pokiaľ budeš... moju čakru... tak moc... *** ...tak ♥“ Blondína stratila nad sebou i tú najmenšiu kontrolu. V slastných vzdychoch sa jej v ústach objavili tesáky, jej nechty sa zmenili na pazúre až tak výrazne že Saske s ňou musel prepliesť prsty, aby ho náhodou nezačala driapať. Zato sa pazúre snažili zadrapnúť do jeho rúk. Pritom sa jej telo začalo pokrývať líščím kožuchom.

Až keď už bola pokrytá z jednej tretiny došlo k jej bájnemu vyvrcholeniu. Tentoraz ale nešla k zemi ale po pár sekundách praskla v biely obláčik.

 

Satsuky najskôr nechápajúc zbledla, ale stačilo aby ju Saske ubezpečil, že je v poriadku a ona si vydýchla. „Vážne s ostatnými si poradím ľahko, ale táto jedna bude problémová. Tak či onak, môj drahý, vaša pýcha vyzerá, že je pripravená ku svojej prvej streľbe. Nemajte obavy viem ako zariadiť aby nebola posledná.

„....“

S ľahkým zachichotaním sa pustila do práce.

 


	50. Kapitola 48: Líščia svadba?

Ako sa dalo očakávať i hraná svadba sa ukázala byť v ten veľký deň poriadne hektická záležitosť. Svadobčania sa jeden po druhom utiahli do jedinej pevnosti, ktorá im pred dedinčanmi ešte ostávala a tou bol novomanželský apartmán. Ako posledný sa k nim pripojil Gára s jeho študentkou (?) Matsuri. Tá samozrejme bola zo všetkých svadobčanov najnadšenejšia pre nadchádzajúcu udalosť. Avšak, keďže bola skôr napumpovaná z toho že je tam so svojim Idolom než ako reprezentant Piesočnej robila zásadné chyby z nevedomosti. Napríklad si pomýlila ženícha s nevestou a preto za ne pokladala Nejiho s Ten-Ten. Keďže svadobné šaty neviest boli silno improvizované vo farbách ich vlasov, pokladala nevesty za družičky. Dokonca i Naruto ktorá, by pôvodne mala mať na sebe bieli koláč, ale po podrobnej prehliadke to Ragio zmenila za niečo čo by divoká nevesta omylom nezničila, ak by sa v tom chcela hýbať. Omylu sa nevyhol ani Kakashi, keď ho vďaka jeho bielym vlasom a vlažnému dojmu, pokladala za deduška, dôležitého hodnostára a ctenú hlavu významného klanu, pred ktorým sa úctivo uklonila. Či Gaia s Lee-om za jeho bodigárdov.

 

Bola tak natešená že sa nikto neodhodlal skaziť jej radosť a Gára sám vyzeral, že sa do toho nijak nehrnie.

 

Snažili sa celé toto čakanie relatívne odignorovať až do doby, keď sa spýtala kedy to konečne začne. Keďže sa vlastne už len čakalo na príchod ženícha o dvanástej.

 

Desivá myšlienka otriasla týmom, pretože istá osoba, ktorá sa pred dvoma rokmi pokúsila o zbehnutie bola už peknú dobu bez dozoru a nikto nevedel kde sa práve nachádza. Vlastne dotyčný mal dostatok času, aby jednoducho odkráčal, lenže v jeho prípade by voľným krokom nešiel. K tomu všetkému sa po Orochimarovy, ktorý toho bol strojcom sa zľahla zem a padlé nevesty boli slepou uličkou ak by o ňom chceli niečo zistiť. Nastala tichá scéna pri ktorej stačil jediný impulz a tým by vyletel stopovať zbehlíka a takto to šlo dlhé minúty.   

 

Teda... až do zaklopania na dvere cez ktorú vošla svadobná agentka v jej vlastnej alternatíve svadobných šiat, tlačiac pred sebou jeden z Narutiných klonov ktorý omylom pokladala za nevestu. Očividne Naruto v istej chvíli došla k nápadu že zopár svojich klonov použije ako družičky, k čomu mali niektorý členovia ich družiny bohaté pripomienky. Červenovláska všimnúť si originálu si trápne odkašlala a uvoľnila svoje opraty nad družičkou. „Ehm, Ehm. Ženích dorazil.“

 

„.......................“ Nastalo ticho kedy sa napätie dalo krájať. Skoro akoby ste sa pozerali na ľadovcové pobrežie, u ktorého bolo cítiť i počuť pnutie a istý kus sa ma čo chvíľa odtrhnúť a spadnúť do oceánu.

To po pár sekundách bolo prerušené hlasitým povzdychom od väčšiny prítomných, presne ako pád tej ľadovej masy.

 

„Takto sa nechať vyhecovať pre nič za nič je maximálna hlúposť.“ Prehlásila s povzdychom nakoniec ružovláska, na pýtavé pohľady zopár osôb ktoré nepochytili situáciu. „Mimo to Naruto, to ideš za nevestu a družičku zároveň?“ Poznamenala skoro znechutene pri pohľade na Narutin klon a jej ohoz družičky.

„Agh! Vychladni ženská!“ Zaprotestoval Kiba. „Akurát ta žere, že si na to také niečo nepomyslela sama. Lenže to by si musela riešiť dilemu, kedy by ťa ten klon chcel nahradiť. Mimo to mám sto-pro zato, že ju k tomu dotlačili dedinčania, tak už to zabaľ a uži si deň.“

 

Aby sa neschýlilo k ďalšej zdĺhavej šlamastike zadrela svadobná agentka niečo o časovom harmonograme. Ignorujúc učebnicové kyslé pohľady na jej osobu, bez akýchkoľvek ďalších vysvetlení hnala všetkých von.

 

* * *

 

Po krátkom chaose doplnenom o prevažne nemiestne či urážlivé komentáre sa celá družina zišla na pláži u jazera.

Veľmi improvizovaný stage bol tvorený jediným oblúkom ovešaným kvetinami a defakto všetci ostatný stáli na piesku. Karin, Naruto, Sakura i Satsuky stáli v strede ako nevesty v improvizovaných svadobných šatách. Ostatný okolo nich postávali po stranách doplnený o bojové nevesty, či Narutine klony. Dedina sa začínala schádzať po stranách jazera.

 

Keďže tam po stranách začínalo byť plno, sám Saske sa rozhodol skrátiť si cestu a prejsť skrz hladinu jazera. V tom svojom strohom oblečený ktoré tvorili: len jednoduché tmavé nohavice, voľná biela košeľa s krátkymi rukávmi do polky rozopnutá a dvojica tmavých návlekov od zápästia po lakeť... kráčal po hladine ako keby ho to tá svadba ani v najmenšom nezaujímala, ale i tak to jeho chladné vystupovanie vyvolalo pozdvihnutie u divákov. Na jeho nevšedný odev sa ozývali pripomienky ale pri pohľade na nevesty a ich výrazy... od *droll (zvrhlé zapýrenie a stekajúca slina od úst), zmetené zapýrenie, droll, namyslená spokojnosť prerážajúca cez kamenný výraz.* ...zanikli pri zistení, pre ktoré oči bol ten ohoz vytvorený. On však odignoroval burácanie davu a s ľadovým pokojom dokráčal až na pláž, medzi ostatných.

 

„Hm, Hm.“ Predstúpil pred Saského starosta. Ten tučný chlapík nízkeho vzrastu v Saku, s plešinkou a čiernymi guľatými okuliarmi mal veľmi spokojný výraz. „Takže toto je ten hrdina našich dám? Myslím že už od pohľadu mi je jasné prečo. Hm, hm. Smiem pár otázok?“

„Hm.“ Prikývol.

 

„Hm, hm. Hmm?“

„Hmm.“

 

„Hmmm?“

„Hmmmm.“

 

„Výborne, tým sa nám to uľahčuje. Pre každý prípad vám to dám prednostne.“ Starosta vytiahol z vrecka zvitok, ktorý následne skončil vo vnútornom záhybe Saského košele. „Toto prekoná isté problémy, ktoré by mohli nastať. I keď ma najskôr zaskočila vaša odvaha pristúpiť na také niečo. Hm, hm. To by bolo nateraz odo mňa všetko, takže poprajem príjemnú zábavu.“ Bez ďalšieho zdržovania zamieril na svoje miesto ako ten kto ich oddá.

Saske bez slova zamieril k štyrom dámam kompletne ignorujúc nechápavé pohľady ľudí naokolo. To čo azda väčšina videla bolo ako dvaja random niečo pohmkávali a nezáživnú konverzáciu poslali do autu.

 

Skôr než ženích stihol vystúpil na pódium, prerušila ticho čakajúcich Karin. „Ešte mám jednu vec na ktorú by som sa rada opýtala, skôr než začneme.“ Pozrela prísne po svadobčanoch. „Neočakávate ešte niekoho, kto by sa mohol náho... ehm ešte objaviť? Ako vás poznám, tak ste zaťažený na príchody na poslednú chvíľu. Pre mňa za mňa nech spoza kríkov vyskočia ostatný Kagovia, ale nech to spravia teraz a nie v priebehu obradu, keď niekoho napadne zadrieť _námietka_.“ Možno mala na mysli niekoho konkrétneho, napríklad Orochimarua z jej strany, alebo niekoho od zvyšných neviest, ale i tak jej oprávnená pripomienka zaplietla skupinky sem a tam do diskusie.

 

„Hm.“ Utvoril sa na tvári nastávajúceho mladíka nebezpečný úsmev. „Jedna postava by sa našla.“ Vyslúžil si tým uprené pohľady snáď od každého.

Možností koho mal na mysli bolo viacej a mnohým vyrazila kvapka potu, keď prechádzali pomyselným zoznamom mien, hoci by bol len o jednej položke. Teda až na Naruto z ktorej to len tak lialo pretože tých možnosti mala neúmerne viacej. Nie, jedna z nich bola rozmerovo extra veľká. Priam obria.

 

Nastavajúci narýchlo prebehol pohľadom po prítomných, pozorne preskúmal nevesty jednu za druhou až nakoniec predstúpil pred Naruto. Pobavene vzal jej bradu medzi prsty pritiahnuc jej tvár k tej svojej. Predtým než sa ich pery prekrížili zložil pečate pre techniku tieňových klonov.

Infarkt sa práve pokúsil o nejednu obeť. Pritom relatívny úspech slávil ihneď u jeden Naruto-družičky, ktorá rázne praskla zanechajúc po sebe len šaty.

*Kage no Bunshin* (Technika tieňových klonov.)

Zato sa objavila nová Naruto nevesta. Vlastne Kyuubi-Naruto, v šatách ktoré sa od originálu líšili akurát tak farbou, s doplnkami akými boli líščie uši a chvost. So zlomyseľným výrazom zamávala na pozdrav. Pokiaľ by azúrovú Naruto mohli nazvať anjelikom, tak táto pôsobila ako jej diabolsky protiklad.

 

Prizerajúcim popadali sánky.

 

Len čo Saske odstúpil od azúrovo okej, červeno oká sa na neho okamžite koketne zavesila, akoby bola prítulné zvieratko. Radostne vrtela chvostíkom s veľmi natešeným úsmevom. _„Čaute všetci, aké milé, že ste si na mňa spomenuli. Chýbala som vám? Je super, že som zas medzi vami.“_ Zachichotala ale rázom sa zatvárila ako keby si na niečo spomenula. _„Ćože? K čomu tie nechápavé tváre? Ale no tááák, predsa ma musíte poznať, nie je predsa možné aby ste na mňa zabudli, a...le...bo... ste ma nikdy nestretli???“_ Celkom hrane sa zhrozila, ale rázom mala zločinecký úsmev. _„Pokiaľ je to pravda, tak je tu ešte jedna postava ktorá by potrebovala predstaviť. Však ti vieš.“_ Pohrávala si nežne svojím prstom po líci nastavajúceho. _„Veľká... červená... mama...“_

 

„Na to zabudni!“ Prerušil ju rázne. „Na to je ešte skoro a nie je jasné či na to niekedy bude aj priestor.“

 _„búúú nudáááá!“_ Odula sa ale to už zaznel iný hlas....

 **„Takže je to celkom jasné.“**...hrdelný hlboký hlas, známy len pre zasvätených... bol ako vždy plný sarkazmu a akoby zloby či skôr zúrivosti. **„Nie si len smrad, si aj srab! Nie že by ma táto fraška čoby len v najmenšom zaujímala, ale fakt že sa tu hráš na tvrďáka by jedného donútil k zvracaniu.“**

„Hej Kyuu, to b-bolo vážne moc!“ Ohnala sa Naruto-Nevesta slovne.

 

„Tá myšlienka nemá význam už len z dôvodu že spomínaný subjekt tu už má svoje per-partes zastúpenie.“ Dokazoval Saske.

_„Óóóój, niekto si tu myslí, že už môže používať ťažké myšlienky ktoré sa len nedávno naučil, akoby vedel o nich prvé i posledné.“_

**„Cha!! Nenechaj sa vysmiať, v tom oceáne poznania, sis omočil len svoj palec na nohe. Len z toho mála si dostal strach, srabe. Skús sa vyhovárať ako len chceš, ale až stretneš skutočnú prekážku, tak sa skutočne vyfarbíš tak ako si. A to tak že na to nemáš.“**

„No ták, čo je to za truc?! Pokiaľ budeš takto hulákať, tak tu budem ja za toho divného!!“ Skuvíňala Naruto nahlas.

 

„Vaše podpriemerne pripomienky jasne dokazujú, ako málo vám na tom záleží. Nemienim na to ďalej reagovať!“

_„Fúúúúj, fúúúúj, pán úžasný je nudná vyžierka!! Fúúúúj!!“_

**„Ty tupý smrade, až ti skutočne dôjde čo všetko sa posledným splnom spustilo, budem sa ti smiať do tváre, smrade!!“**

„Kiááá! Už toho vy tri nechajte. Práve teraz sme v strede svadby. Nemôžete tu začať vyvádzať a očakávať že sa v nej bude POKRAČOVAŤ.“ Zaziapala blondína čím si vyslúžila upriameného pohľadu od Saského a jej líščej verzie stále pôsobiacej ako výstredný doplnok.

 

„Ehm.“ Odkašlal si starosta. „Prepáčte že sa do toho vkladám, ale mám otázku: zaregistroval som štyri hlasy, ale stále vidím hovoriť len vás troch. Okrem toho, že táto exotická slečna uchvátila pozornosť, som si istý že nie som jediný kto by chcel vysvetlenie toho čo sa práve udialo. Hm, hm.“ Poukázal na okolo stojacich, ktorý buď mali kamenné výrazy, sprisahanecké, jasno nechápajúce, alebo výrazy hovoriace: _čo to tí dememnti zas urobili_?

Naruto-Nevesta ohliadajúc sa naokolo očervenela, prepadala panike a preto pohliadla na Saského pre spásonosnú záchranu. Ten ju preskúmal odhora až na dol. Až po tom poukázal ukazovákom na prsteň. Prívesok na jeho ramene sa celý ten čas iba zlomyseľne usmieval. Blondína podvihla svoju ruku pred tvár aby s prekvapením pohliadla na snubný prsteň. „Kyuu??“ Roztvorili sa jej oči dokorán. „A-ako? Prečo?“

 

**„Jedna vec je viesť zmysluplný rozhovor čoho sa málokedy dočkám. Druhou je, že  nie ste jediný kto má kreativitu použiť čo je po ruke. Treťou, že dakto myslel, že to bude dobrý žartík. A tou štvrou... samo- rozprávanie sa považuje za divné. Vieš vôbec koľko ľudí ta videlo údajne si rozprávať sama pre seba? Takže niekto dostal nápad...“**

 

Blondína mala protichodné pocity z nových zistení: Na jednej strane bola rada že jej Kyu môže aj priamo odpovedať nielen jej. Na druhej strane ju zalialo potom pretože postava v otázke nebola ničím menším než bijuu. „Ale je to vážne v poriadku? Pokiaľ sa spustíš do rozhovoru kde s kým...“

„Tak a dosť!“ Prebrala sa Sakura na migrénu. „Ty zlez z neho, nie si žiadna cvičená opička. Ty daj si dole ten hlúpi prsteň skôr než tu niekto nešťastnou náhodou pôjde.“ Ako zovrela päsť, červenovláska stojaca kúsok od nej ustúpila o pár krokov do strany.

 

 _„Ani nápad on je môj majetok a ja jeho!“_ Ohradila sa červeno oká blondína zatiaľ čo azúrovo oká zápasila s prsteňom. „ _Nepovedal vám psík, že má päť dievčat na tričku?_ _Takže som nevestou či sa vám to páči, alebo nie...“_

„Eh Sakura Chan mám problém, ten prsteň totižto nejde dať dole.“

 

„Čo to má byť za cetku, ktorá nechce ísť dole? Prečo sa vôbec taká otravná vec kupovala? Šmarja!!“

Ženíchom práve zatriaslo desivé zistenie. Nebol sám i ostatný zo svadobčanov si teraz spomenuli na jeden dosť podozrivý obchod s bižutériou a jej mrňavú predavačku.

 

 **„Muha... Muhaha... Muhahahaha... MUHAHAHAHA!! ... Konečne ti to už došlo, smrade?“** Vysmieva sa prsteň Saskému. I cez to že toho démona nemohol vidieť dokonale si predstavil ako sa škerí.

 _„Ale no táák Sasík? Predajňa prsteňov dakde v prdeli sveta, na pol ceste? No táák. A vy ste to kúpili. (Ki, ki, ki?)  Chi... Chi, chi, chi, chi.“_ Rozchichotala sa tak že takmer upadla na zem. _„A že nejde dole z prsteníčka?... Že sa dalo predísť inou voľbou?... Samozrejme že boli do posledného prekliate. Vlastne ste nemali ani najmenšiu možnosť voľby než dáky zobrať. Chi, chi, chi. A... a najlepšie na tom je, že osoba ktorá za týmto divadelným predstavením možno stála sa teraz pravdepodobne niekde v tieňoch pobavene chichoce až nemôže stáť na vlastných nohách. Chi, chi, chi....“_ Bola tak vysoko v nálade že sa spustila zo ženícha a začala naokolo tancovať pred zrakmi všetkých. Smiala sa tak intenzívne, že jej smiech priam pripomínal ten líščí. Nie akoby líška v ľudskej podobe, pobavene tancovala a smiala sa do tváre tým ktorý boli prechytračený.

Bol to tak hypnotický pohyb, že len málokto postrehol jemný dážď, ktorý sa na nich spúšťal z čírej oblohy.

 

Väčšina prítomných bola strnutá, lenže Kakashi k nim nepatril. Pohliadol k oblohe ako keby sa nič vážneho nedialo. „Oj joj, čo to má biť, líščia svadba?“

 

V tej sekunde zakmitali isté líščie uši a ona prestala tancovať. _„Čo to, čo to? Žeby nebeské znamenie?“_ Vrtela svojím chvostíkom. _„Takže i nebesia dali svoje požehnanie.“_ Vnútila sa Učíhovy na hruď ako keby boli pár. _„V tom prípade môj drahý Sasík, čo keby si zabudol na ostatné, aby sme sa konečne mohli vziať?“_ Prehodila zvodne.

 

„Tak to teda Nieeeeeeee!!“ Zaziapali načervenalá dvojica Karin – Sakura.

 

Už sa po nej nadrapovali keď ich predbehla Naruto. Chytiac ju pod ramená, starostlivo striasla so svojou líščou verziou, ktorá sa pufnutím zmenila na Miny-Kyuubi. Uchopila ju do náruče ako svojho plyšáka. „To by už stačilo mini Kyuu, už si sa navystrájala dosť.“ Odula svoje líca načože líšťa otočilo spínačom svojej osobnosti z neposlušnej na poslušnú.

Zato ostatný bledli a nie len od nedostatku kyslíka z pohľadu na červenú líšku a jej deväť chvostov. Všeobecne to nebol námet na rozprávky na dobrú noc.

 

„Hm, hm. Takže tá Kyuu má znamenať Kyuubi, nemýlim sa snáď?“ Zauvažoval starosta, zaujato keď sa nikto nemal k slovu. „To potom z vás robí Jinchuriki, je to tak slečna Sutekino Kitsune?“

„Eh, Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki...“ Snažila sa ho opraviť, opatrne sledujúc reakcie dedinčanov, ktorý mali po väčšinou padlé sánky.

 

„Uzumaki... Uzumaki... Povedomé Hmmm... Smiem sa spýtať na rodičov, či iných rodinných príslušníkov? Predpokladám že nikto z prítomných vaši skutočný rodičia nie sú.“

„Vlastne ja len... nikto sa ma nikdy nepýtal a... vlastne... Ach jaj.“ Povzdychla si na moment zavrúc oči. Potom sa zhlboka nadýchla a pohliadla s úsmevom na starostu. „Uzumaki Kushina... meno otca nepoznám a myslím, že babička... alebo skôr prababička?...“ Zadumala na moment. „Tá sa volala tuším Mito... Uzumaki Mito.“ Síce mala úsmev ale nervózny pot z nej stekal prúdom.

 

Zatiaľ čo si dedinčania pošuškávali tak aby ich nebolo počuť, Gai a Lee sa vzájomne dojato objímali zaliaty slzami, nad tým ako ich zlatíčko už po vyrástlo. Ostatný z party mali ostražitosť na maxime, pretože reakcia miestnych bola tak povediac netypická. Ten ich starosta hovoril tak ako by sa vôbec neobával bijuu, jinchurikov, ani toho čo ich sprevádzalo.  

 

„Hm, hm. Predpokladám, že byť jinchurikom máte v rodine, že áno?“

„Ja... vlastne neviem. Viem, že sa obe poznali s Kyuu a.....“

 

„Hm, hm.“ Hmkal si prerušiac ju. „Takže zostáva posledná vec.“ Poukázal na zvieratko v jej náručí. „Nenazvala ste ju Kyuubi, Kyuu, bijuu, deväť chvostový, alebo iné jeho mená, ale mini Kyuu. Mám to brať tak že je to... ako to povedať... potomok samotnej Kyuubi?“ Tvárami mnohých ľudí prebleskol šok. Tí ktorý vedeli čo Kyuubi bola zač, alebo aspoň o nej počuli dosť na to aby si ju mohli predstaviť, zrazu mali problém s obrázkom ako z Animal Chanel.

 

(Kameraman zabral do obrazu tajomnú líščiu rodinku. Komentátor komentuje zatiaľ čo líšťatá šantia okolo naoko spiacej matky. Jediné rozdiely sú v tom, že majú o niečo vyšší počet chvostov než by mali mať a drobnosť, že každé líšťa je veľké ako rodinný dom. Po chvíli sa ich obria mama preberie a po zívnutí sa niekam vyberie. Líšťatá ju hneď oddane nasledujú. Pritom komentátor hovorí o tom že pravdepodobne vyrážajú na lov.)

 

Samozrejme že tam boli i väčšie nezmysli ako stovka Kyuubi sa pofľakuje na poliach ako lokálny field-mob. (NPC monštrum v MRPG) Či ako deväť chvostový huláka na vrcholku hory. Nad vchodom do líščej jaskyne, preplnenej bohatstvom a tak.

 

Všetky tieto varianty sa neodohrali v mysli jednej ružovej hlavy. Skutočne nie, verte mi.... ................

 

„Hmm. Celkom by ma zaujímalo ako k tomu došlo.“ Pokračoval starosta.

Z blondíny pot tiekol ako keby potrebovala sprchu. Možno preto Mini Kyuu znovu zaúradovala: pozrela na ňu a tenučkým hláskom sa opýtala. _„Mama?“_ Ten šok ktorý Naruto doslova ju vytriasol od päty, cez hlavu až po končeky jej dlhých vlasov. Narýchlo si vybavila spomienky z posledných pár dní, hlavne na istú kúpeľňu a čím viac prepadala panike.

 

„BLBKA!! Nenechaj sa ňou nachytať!! Len zas provokuje, nič iné.“ Okríkol ju ženích načož sa trošku upokojila. Zato drobec pozrel na neho. _„Tato?“_ Jedno konkrétne obočie sa rozkmitalo.

 

„Tak to stačí.“ Vytiahla Sakura s démonickými očami odniekiaľ skalpel. „Je mi celkom jasné, že si z nás uťahujete, ale čo je veľa, to je veľa. Myslím že najbližšie preškoľovanie bude z anatómie vnútorných orgánov a mám k tomu štyroch kandidátov.“ Na jej prehlásenie ustúpila o pár krokov od nej i Satsuky, nasledovaná Karin.

 

„Hm, hm. Dámy, dámy, upokojte sa prosím.“ Prebral iniciatívu starosta po tom čo si s Ragio vymenili pohľady. „Myslím že došlo k nedorozumeniu. Vlastne práve naopak, toto je vskutku neočakávané znovu-stretnutie po niekoľkých generáciách. Pravdou totižto je, že Mito Uzumaki... čože? Satsuky chan?“ Zasekol sa pred veľkým odhalením, keď doteraz silno premýšľajúca ľadová princezná predstúpila pred Naruto.

S pohľadom upretým do azúrových očí priblížila svoju tvár k jej a dopriala si s blondínou vrúcny bozk.

 

.............. Prebehlo pár sekúnd než sa ich pery odpútali.

Ustúpila o krok... O druhý... Jej hlava poklesla... Triasla sa a čoskoro sa na jej tvári objavil šialený úsmev. Začala sa chichotať. Ten chichot postupne prešiel k smiechu. Až sa nakoniec šialene rozrehotala s pohľadom smerujúcim k nebesiam. Z jej očí unikal modrý svit, nie bola to unikajúca čakra v podobe azúrovo modrého ohňa.

 

Prešlo niekoľko sekúnd, kedy znel len jej smiech. Nikto nič nepovedal, nikto nijak nezareagoval.

 

Po pár hlbokých nádychoch a výdychoch pohliadla na ženícha. S ťažkým dychom komentovala bez určitého diváka. „Krotiteľ monštier zdá sa... pekný, schopný, osobnosť nič moc... ale i tak si získal peknú zbierku beštií. Patetické... Vážne patetické...“ Pohliadla bezbranne k nebesiam. „Takto sa beznádejne zamilovať. Som vážne patetická. Hehe.“ Ako tak pozerala na hor na tvári sa jej zjavil úsmev. Nie ten šialený ako predtým, ale úsmev ako keby z jej srdca spadol obrovský kameň.

 

Už to bola poriadna chvíľka kedy prestalo i popŕchať, ale azda nikto si nevšimol kedy to bolo.

  

**„Začnem si vyberať za návštevné hodiny. Mimo to ma nudíte. Ukončite to divadlo.“**

„Hm.“ Na Kyuubinu poznámku zareagoval nečakane Saske. „Táto vec sa pretiahla viac než by jeden chcel. Je čas ísť!“

 

Na pohľad nič neznamenajúca poznámka však bola dekódovaná správne.

„Hej, počkaj Kámo, nemyslíš tým čo si tým musel myslieť, že nie?“ Zježil sa Kiba.

Učíha sa usmial.

Celou družinou vrátane Gáru (mínus Naruto a Matsuri ktoré nemali páru čo sa deje) prebehol nevídaný šok. 

 

„Dobehneš nás aj s tým čo by nám chýbalo. Táto ceremónia je predsa len na dobrú reklamu, netreba zachádzať do nepodstatných detailov. Tak čo trebárs ešte lepšia reklama?“

„Hej!! Počkaj k bobku!! Hej!! HEJ!!“ Jeho slová však nedopadali na úrodnú pôdu, pretože nastávajúci sa na mieste zvrtol a zamieril k jazeru. „Do čerta aj s tým jeho preskakovaním kapitol! Akamaru!!...“ Inuzuka a jeho chlpatý spoločník tryskom vyrazili do hotela spôsobiac tak rozruch.

 

Nepokoj sa začal stupňovať každým ženíchovým krokom, ktorého ďalší a ďalší bol čoraz dlhší, alebo rýchlejší. Pomaličky prechádzal do behu.

Až vstúpil na vodnú hladinu jazera, prizerajúci sa jeden po druhom začali preberať.

 

Azda ako prvá sa za ním rozbehla blondína držiac stále mini Kyuu v náručí, nevedomky s ňou nekomfortne pohupujúc zo strany na stranu. „Saskééé, pokiaľ toto spravíš ešte raz a vôbec hocikomu, tak sa fakt neudržím!!“ Malej líške taká metóda transportu nebola dvakrát príjemná, takže už po chvíli praskla na obláčik pary.

„Saske kun ty si tak hanblivý...“ Zakňučala smutne ružovláska. Nahodila nežný výraz slečny v problémoch. Končekmi prstov uchopila svoju sukňu, trochu ju pozdvihnúť aby bola voľnejšia a ako dáma sa rozbehla za svojím ženíchom. „Saske kúúún, už bežím!!“ _(Iner Sakura: „„Sakráááá!! už to skoro bolo vo vačku!! ...ale neboj Saske: naša láska prekoná i toto úskalie a ja ťa donútim... teda vlastne... ty mi povieš svoje ANO!!““)_

Červenovláska s čiernovláskou prepadli panike. Síce sa ich nohy posúvali v piesku o centimetre, ale nie a nie sa konečne odlepiť od zeme vykonať ten prvý krok. Z výrazov na ich tvárach bolo jasne čo si ich srdcia prajú vykonať a Ragio Kyruin to s pobavením sledovala. „Ale, ale, mám to ale odvážne cérušky.“ Povzdychla si. „Len choďte, však sa sem ešte vrátite si zabaliť.“ Pod ťarchou ich žiadostivých pohľadov odvrátila ten svoj, iba im gestom pokynúc aby už šli. Starosta síce mal opodstatnené námietky a dôležité pripomienky k menu Uzumaki, dediny a skrytým dôvodom, ale bol úplne odignorovaný. Zato tie dve vyrazili s nadšením ako malé deti skrz vodnú hladinu.

„Gai Sensei toto je?...“ „Áno, môj drahý Lee! I toto je prejav mladosti. Ženích ktorého srdce ešte nebolo pripravené, v zmätku uniká od oltára prenasledovaný svojími štyrmi nevestami.“ „Uááá aký to nadšený prejav lásky.“ „Pravda, rýchlo musíme sa k ním pridať.“ „Z radosťou Sensei!“ Komické duo zaliate slzami nasledovalo svojich druhov v svadbe. S rukami nad hlavou sa kymácali zľava doprava ako nafukovací panáci u čerpacích staníc.

„Uhá... To ako vážne sa deje to čo mám pred očami?“ Lamentovala Ten-Ten neveriacky. „Hlúposť. Radšej by sme si mali pohnúť.“ Prisvedčil Neji. Spoločne vyrazili skrz jazero držiac sa bok po boku.

„Gára sama, Gára sama, rýchlo, musíme sa k ním pridať. Toto je skvelá príležitosť ktorá sa nesmie premárniť!“ Ťahala Matsuri Kazekageho za ruku k ostatným až príliš nadšene. „Um. Tak teda dobre. Mám niečo čo by som chcel s Hokage prebrať.“ Ako ho tak ťahala skrz hladinu, jej nadšenie presahovalo pobláznenie šťastím až si mrmlala popod noc. „Toto je skoro... ako keby... sme boli... PAAAAR. Kiááá. ♥“

 

„Oj joj. Tak to vyzerá, že už by som aj mal ísť.“ Zalamentoval Kakashi.

„P-počkajte ešte! Je toho toľko čo mladej dáme treba vysvetliť. Očividne nemá ani poňatia. V-vrátite sa ešte že? Že??“ Starosta sa snažil ako len mohol, aby neprijal čo sa mu dialo pred očami.

 

„Mladý sa už rozhodli a osobne si myslím ,že sa bez toho ešte nejakú dobu zaobídu. Takže nie je čo riešiť.“

„Ale, ale, práve keď sme došli k odhaleniu a svadba a-a-a naši hrdinovia... ta-tamto odchádzajú.“

 

„Prestaň skuvíňať zlato!“ Pridala sa do toho Kyruin so slzami v očiach. „Však oni sa to dozvedia. Pokiaľ ide o ňu, tak to naozaj ešte pár rokov počká. Hlavne že máme nádej. A pokiaľ ide o reklamu, tak viac sa bude hovoriť o tom ako mladík zdrhol od oltáru od štyroch neviest, ale tie sa ho odmietli vzdať a rozbehli sa za ním. Bolo to z jeho nepripraveného srdca? Alebo nemal najmenší záujem, alebo aby si overil ktorá ho skutočne miluje? ... Tak toto je ten pocit kedy chcete rozmlátiť toho chuligána, ktorý vám chce odviesť vaše zlatíčko. Pritom on uchvátil rovno všetky!“ Ragio siahla po svojej katane zabudnúc, že ju pri sebe nemá. Zmätene sa obhliadla po bielovlasom jonínovy, ktorý už pelešil za ostatnými. „Ale, ale, utiekol mi.“

 

Jedna štvorica v kvázi svadobných šatách sa za prchajúcim ženíchom nerozbehla. Ale i tak Veselá, Podráždená, Rozvážna s Tichou, aspoň zamávali na rozlúčku, bielymi šatkami.

„Juchúú Fanfárovo. Tak tomu hovorím nakladačka na druhú. Totálne to nikto nečakal.“

*smrk* „Búúú, toto je tá najkrajšia svadba, akú som kedy zažila.“ *smrk* *smrk*

„Dalo sa očakávať, že sa niečo také stane, ale až takto to zmrviť? Hotové barbarstvo.“

„Eh, ....................... dobre ........ tichý palec hore.“

Táto štvorica sa konečne dočkala svadbi i keď v podobe, ktorú by si nikdy nepredstavili.

 

Než družina dosiahla konca jazera už prakticky bežali. Rútili sa uličkami tak aby všetci jej členovia stačili. Nikto nesledoval čas, ani sa nestaral na volania dedinčanov v diali, táto výprava už bola v pohybe.

V pohybe domov.

 

Nabudúce: Bratská láska?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per-Partes – metóda zámeny (premennej pre matematické účely)  
> Líščia svadba – meteorologický úkaz kedy prší z jasnej oblohy.


	51. Kapitola 49: Bratská Láska?

Útek od oltára sa zdaril.

 

Po tom čo si overili že ich nikto z dedinčanov nesleduje sa zastavili, aby počkali na Kibu s Akamaruom. Prítomnosť dodatočnej dvojice nikto otvorene nespochybnil, začo mohol hlavne Učíha ktorého štvorica neviest obstúpila a on si ich v tichosti prezeral, načože ani jedna nepípla, čakajúc či niečo povie.

 

Vďaka schopnostiam stopárskej dvojky, nájsť miesto stretnutia neprestavoval žiadny problém a ani im to zas tak dlho netrvalo. Síce muž divočiny mal dáke keci na to ako moc je ovešaný ich batožinou a že to najskôr museli vziať obchádzkou, ale nakoniec bol rád, že aspoň Ten-Ten si prednostne zbalila čo mala do svojho batôžteka. (enormná kopa zbraní, vybavenia a dôkazov) Na druhú stranu Akamaru v ľudskej podobe mal na chrbte len jedinú guľu. Obsahovala všetko čo stihli za tak krátky čas v Nume získať. Bola tak veľká, že na jej uviazanie bolo potreba tej ohromnej deky z novomanželskej postele. Presahujúc ľudské rozmery bolo každému jasné, že sa neobťažovali s ukladaním a napchali do báglu všetko. Akamaru kňučal z nespokojnosti nad tou váhou. Ak by ich niekto nezasvätený videl, mohol by ich prirovnať k zlodejom ktorý utekali s nezmyselne veľkým lupom.

 

Aby svadobčania minimalizovali šance že ich náhodou niektorý z dedinčanov doženie, pokračovali z miesta stretnutia ďalej v tom čo mali na sebe. Urýchlene zamierili k hraniciam. Síce došlo k rozdeleniu batohov a Akamaru bol celý radosťou bez seba, keď tá guľa z jeho chrbta pripadla svalovcom. Na Kakashiho návrh sa zhodli, že rozostavia tábor až keď opustia zem jazier, aby sa uspokojili pripomienky i obavy, ktoré by mohol vyvolať ich príchod do Konohy pokiaľ by prišli v tom čo mali práve na sebe.

 

* * *

 

Predtým než ale dosiahli hraníc si skupina všimla, že ich niečo sleduje. Niekto sa blížil kvalitnou rýchlosťou od Numy priamo k nim. Uvedomiac si že im neuniknú sa zastavili. Stojac na ceste vyčkávali, pripravený i na boj ak by mal nastať.

 

Dve postavy sa prirútili skokom zastaviac pár desiatok metrov pred nimi. Do tváre im nebolo vidno skrz slamené širáky, ale čierne plášte s červenými mrakmi neveštili nič dobrého. V sekunde alarm u troch Jonínov vyletel stropom. Vzduch mrazivo ochladol, krv tuhla v žilách a sekundy boli priam minútami.

Predtým než ktokoľvek z party stihol zareagovať sa Naruto hodila na Saského zovrúc mu rameno, aby sa nemohol vrhnúť bezhlavo vpred. I bez toho aby sa musela pozrieť jej orosená pobledlá tvár prezrádzala, že vie o koho ide. Alebo to len tušila...

Lenže jej predtucha sa nemýlila.

 

Dvojica z Akatsuki nebola nikým iným než modrastý žraločí muž s veľkým mečom na chrbte **Hoshigaki Kisame** , zbehlí ninja z  _ukrytej v hmle_ a s dvojicou šharinganov v očiach vždy tichí a vážny **Itachi Učíha** zbehlí ninja z  _ukrytej v lístí_. 

Napätie na blížiaci boj sa dal krájať. Jediná  iskra mohla spôsobiť, že by sa tu odohrala bitka epických rozmerov.

 

„Aké vrelé privítanie, povesť nás predbieha.“ Prehodil so žraločím úsmevom Kisame. „Žiadne obavy, neprišli sme bojovať. Ide nám o Saského.“ Ukázal prstom na novomanžela, ale ako sa dalo očakávať jeho slová neboli dosť presvedčivé. Niektorý zo skupiny očakávali že vyrazia po Naruto. „Drsné...“

Avšak jedna postava spravila niečo nečakané. Satsuky predstúpila pred pánov v čiernom. „Smiem sa spýtať aké máte záležitosti s mojim manželom?“ I v tejto chvíli bola formálna, čím si vyslúžila FacePalm of jej sestry, či neveriaci pohľad od Sakury.

 

Úsmev predbiehal Kisameho slová. „Ja osobne sa len bavím, ale táto nemá tvár vedľa, má dáke tie rodinné záležitosti s jeho bračekom. Bolo by fajn ak by ste umožnili týmto dvom prediskutovať si isté veci medzi sebou.“

Stretol sa s nevrelým pohľadom snáď od každého.

„Ale no táák, mám za to že ho nechce zabiť. ... Možno prizabiť, alebo len mu riadne dať do držky, ale nie zabiť. Buďme praktický, títo dvaja sa pustia do seba, zakaždým keď sa stretnú, či už im v tom chceme zabrániť, alebo nie. Ale ani Itachi nemôže byť taký zlí, aby odkruhol svojho mladšieho bračeka po tom čo sa oženil s takou krásavicou. ...a ako vidím rovno zo štyrmi. Che, che, che.“

 

......................... Zafúkal nežný vetrík do ticha.

„Asi by som mal napraviť isté nedorozumenie ktoré tu nastalo.“ Po prvý krát prehovoril Itachi a hneď vzduch ochladol o stupeň. „Slabé či vedľajšie postavy ma nezaujímajú. Ale čo ma momentálne zaujíma je... ako moc môj bezradný braček zoslabol. ...Saske!“

 

„Blázniš??“ Ohradila sa Naruto. „Určite ho chcete použiť ako návnadu, aby ste ma mohli uniesť, ako tomu bolo posledne.“ Za jej komentár si vyslúžila mnoho bočných pohľadov. Už nebolo ani isté či ho zdržiava, aby nevyrazil na svojho brata, alebo či sa na neho netlačí zo strachu.

 

„Che, che, che. Zadrž dievčina. Ako sa vám snažím vysvetliť. Momentálne nemáme žiadnu prácu, nejdeme po žiadnom z vás, sme tu vo voľnom čase, a ani vás nechceme nejako prechytračiť. Pokiaľ by to nebolo kvôli tomu, že Itachi prejavuje toľko emócii ani by som sa nenechal prehovoriť na túto malú dovolenku.“ Itachi vedľa neho vizuálne prejavoval menej emócií než kamenná socha. „Hej vlastne ani k žiadnemu prehováraniu nedošlo, jednoducho sa tak nehorázne bavím. Che, che, che. Takže znovu: dajte sa do pohody. Tento tu si skutočne prišiel vysvetliť rodinné záležitosti. Pokiaľ je pravda čo sa povedalo a Saske od posledne zoslabol, nemusíme sa obávať žeby táto nemá tvár šla do niečoho s plným nasadením. Alebo že by jej od včera perfektne nalakované nechty na páre rúčok boli nejako ohrozené. Ukáž im to!“

 

Ako na povel Itachi podvihol majestátne ruku, aby odhalil svoje perfektne nalakované nechty.

„Wou, sú vážne perfektne nalakované.“  Zhodnotila Karin podvihujúc si okuliare za čo si vyslúžila nejeden súcitný pohľad. 

 

„Ale... pokiaľ chcete najskôr boj...“ Nebezpečne sa usmial modrásek ako šelma na svoju korisť. „Môžeme vám ho dopriať.“ Vzduch rázom ochladol o ďalší stupeň.

 „To by stačilo.“ Natiahol Itachi ruku pred svojho partnera. „Je jasné že niekto tu je tak slabý, že opustil i svoje korene. Strach je pre neho príliš veľké sústo, aké to sklamanie.“

Chystal sa otočiť keď na neho Saske zavolal. „Chystáš sa znovu utiecť, Itachi? Už nejakú chvíľku som uvažoval nad tým, že ťa potrebujem stretnúť a ty prídeš ako na zavolanie. Samozrejme že tvoju výzvu prímam.“ Jeho prehlásenie vyvolalo vlnu nevôle, ale odhodlaný výraz v jeho tvári a planúce oči hovorili že už sa rozhodol. Ignorujúc pripomienky pokračoval. „Je načase doriešiť isté staré rodinné záležitosti.“

 

„Staré?“ Spýtal sa Itachi. „Môj malý nepozorný braček, ja mám na mysli novú záležitosť.“

 

„Ach... Tak to by stačilo. Musíte sa pri tom biť?“ Povzdychla si Satsuky, ktorej už svitlo o čom celá táto vec je.

„Che, che. Keď hovoria mužove päste, jeho slová majú väčšiu váhu, mladá pani. Nemajte obavy dohliadnem na to, aby to Itachi neprehnal.“

 

V tento moment to vzdala a zamierila k Saskému s pohľadom ktorý mávajú ženy, keď ich muž odchádza za nebezpečenstvom. Pohliadla na Naruto a tá tú správu pochytila. Oslobodila manžela zo svojho zovretia a sama od neho po odstúpila. „V poriadku. Saske, daj mi svoj batoh.“ „ _Hmm.“_ Gang Sledujúc tento nečakaný vývoj u Naruto nevedel kam skôr. „Neďaleko je údolie s jazerom. Budem ťa tam čakať.“ _„Hm.“_

 

Pritiahol si ju na sekundu k sebe prekrížiac s ňou pery.

Mierne urazená sa zvrtla na mieste. Po takto všednom rozhovore, zanechajúc ho len s jeho mečom skokmi vyrazila k danému miestu, pokračujúc ďalej po ceste nasledovaná Satsuky. Netrvalo dlho a jeden po druhom sa pridali i ostatný svadobčania až sa nakoniec stiahli i joninovia s Kazekagom.

 

A tak zhodou osudu, dvaja bratia v spore, opäť stáli proti sebe. Dokonca i Kisame odkráčal s oboma slamenými širákmi na bok aby neprekážal, keď si tí dvaja dajú bratsky do držky. Slabí vetrík si pohrával s ich vlasmi. Šharingan zdobil ich oči. Osamelé steblo trávy sa vrtelo unášané zvíreným vetrom.

 

Bez najmenšieho zaváhania mladší brat vytiahol meč. Ako odpoveď sa zablýskala Kunai. Lenže mladík nemal v pláne ísť na meče. Už od začiatku bola jeho katana obohatená o oranžovú čakru. Vyrazil priamo na neho bez použitia dákych bočných úskokov.

Boli to len zlomky času, ale než dorazil do vzdialenosti z ktorej hodlal vypustiť svoj útok, jeho oči už zmenili farbu s červenej na oranžovú. Taktiež brušká troch značiek Šharinganu sa pretočili do stredu utvoriac tak výjav ktorý prinútil staršieho brata k výrazu prekvapenia.

 

*zaváhanie*

To bolo to o čo mladšiemu išlo. Nepatrné zaváhanie u staršieho brata stačilo k tomu, aby sa rozhodlo o celom boji. Jeho čepeľ zľahka oblizli plamienky. _Teraz!!_

* Katon: Kaen setsudan * (Oheň: Plamenný švih / Rezanie plameňom)

Jeden švih a bojiskom otriasla explózia. Oranžové plamene vybafli z čepele ako keby oni sami boli ďalšími čepeľami, smerujúcimi na svoj cieľ.

Ihneď boli konfrontované rubínovo červenými plameňmi z istých úst. 

 

Ale to bol len klamný útok. Špička rovného meča jasno zažiarila a priamočiary výpad nasledoval.

*Katon: Honō no yari * (Oheň: Kópia ohňa)

Bomba si neomylne nahliadla na svoj ciel. Ešte nestihla poriadne odznieť prvá explózia, či plamene a už prišla druhá. Tlaková vlna a technika samotná boli príliš blízko na Itachiho chute. Bravúrnym akrobatickým lopom vzad unikol z ich rádiusu.

Utrhnutá spodná tretina jeho plášťa s červenými mrakmi sa vzniesla do povetria spolu s čiernym prachom z čerstvo zvírenej zeminy urvanej explóziou.

 

Len nepatrné zdržanie a výpad pokračoval.

Mladík aktivoval svoju prekliatu pečať a jeho telo zaliali prekliate značky. Pousmial sa keď si všimol nespokojného výrazu na tvári svojho staršieho brata. Zatiaľ čo k nemu bežal iskriace výboje doplnili jeho čepeľ.

*Raiton: Kaminari burēdo * (Blesk: Bleskové ostrie)

 

Zvuk elektriny pulzujúcej na kovovej čepeli vyplnil bojisko.

Ako kontrast stačilo len pár Itachiho pečatí privolávacej techniky, aby z jeho rukávu na jeho mladšieho brata vyletel hustý kŕdeľ havranov. Hradba bola tak hustá, že sa nimi musel presekávať.

 

Padali jeden za druhým nepridávajúc o moc viac času pred zoťatím istej hlavy. Niektoré ho dokonca oblietavali akoby míňali svoj cieľ.

V tú chvíľu Saského oči spozorovali že je obkľúčený Havranmi s výbušnými lístkami.

 

Bojiskom otriasla reťazová explózia. Istý mladík sa zahnal v rozsahu 360 stupňov vypustiac svoj elektrický náboj v tlakovú vlnu aby rozprášil čo najviac havranov pred tým než sa stihnú zapáliť.

Avšak stretol sa s jedným ktorého príliš nízky prelet dosiahol úrovne jeho šľapaje. Vybuchol priamo pod ním.

 

Učíha myslí rýchlo. Jediná ústupová cesta viedla na hor. Tam mladík nezaháľal a aktivoval svoju pečať do druhého štádia. Začal sa usmievať, vidiac ako sa oči jeho brata rozšírili od prekvapenia.

_Čas to dokončiť!_ Zaznel odhodlane vo svojej mysli.

**_Heh, nebudem ti to vyhovárať je to tvoje rozhodnutie._** Povzdychla si Kyuubi-Naruto nezaujato. ** _Len potom neplač, keď dopadneš na zadok._**

Ako keby sa spustilo dáke zariadenie v jeho vnútri, Saského nasilu vynútená čakra dostala dodatočné turbo. Prekliaty symbol na jeho ramene prešiel transformáciou urýchliac prúd čakry. Už predtým jeho čakra prúdila ako zmyslov zbavená. Ale teraz priam tryskala z jeho pórov. Zatiaľ čo stále stúpal nahor jeho šedé telo s čiernou hviezdou na čele, sa sfarbilo do oranžového odtieňu v závoji čakry ktorý sa tvoril okolo neho. Tá priam akoby naberala fyzickej podoby držiac sa na jeho tele akoby šlo o vodu či sliz. Až nadobudla podoby zjednodušeného plášťa bijuu čakry. Začal mávať dvojicou masívnych ohyzdných rúk čo mu vyrážali z jeho chrbta akoby šlo o krídla.

Ohnivé fľaky prekliatej pečate sa rozliezali z jeho dlane po celom meči. Postupne ich bolo tak moc až už ten pôvodne bieli meč nemal inú farbu než ohnivo červenú.

 

Na moment spojil svoje ruky s tým plamenne žiariacim nástrojom v jeho dlaniach. Ako sa jeho prsty prelínali poskladali pečate.

* Chidori  * (Tisíc vtákov)

Za sprievodu štebotania príliš veľkého počtu vtáčikov, zbraň skazy bola obdarená o divoký elektrický náboj. Pôvodne bola chidorina farba modro biela, pri druhom stupni prekliatej pečate nabrala čiernu farbu s temným nádychom. Ale tu transformácia chidory dosiahla novej úrovne a už to nebola len technika blesku. Nielenže bola oranžovo červená, avšak samotné výboje pripomínali plamene. Skoro akoby sa jeden díval na elektrifikovanú verziu slnečnej koróny.

**_Chi, chi, chi, čas na menší BigBang._** Zachichotala sa nadšene s diabolským úsmevom na tvári.

 

„ITACHI!!!“ Zvolal z oblohy pripravujúc sa k grandióznemu švihu.

 

Na druhú stranu starší brat tam dole len tak stál a pozeral sa na hor na svojho malého brata ako sa pred ním predvádza s okázalými technikami. Ukazujúc ako moc vyrástol, ako moc dospel v snahe pomstiť ich padnutú rodinu. V dáky ten moment sa na jeho tvári usadil spokojný úsmev, ktorý ale v zápätí odumrel.

* Susanoo *

Jeho sharingan sa zatočil do podoby mangekyō sharinganu. Okolo neho zovrela čakra zahaliac ho do fialova. Tam kde stál sa z čakry začalo formovať torzo polo obra. Najskôr sa sformovala kostrč s rebrami potom lebka s rukami. Hneď na to mäso a svaly obalili holú kostru. Následne toto telo bolo zahalené plášťom, ktorý ako živý tvor obrazne zožral postavu ktorú zahalil. Tlama toho plášťa prehltla obra odspodu zanechajúc len priezor medzi zubami pre žiariace náhražky očí zhltnutého tvora a horné končatiny. Bolo to akoby tomu novému obrovi s ľudskou tvárou, predlhým nosom a dierami po očiach, nazeral skrze zuby ďalší. K tomu všetkému plášť tohto fialového obra akoby vzplanul farbami zlatistej a ohnivo červenej. Ako posledný bod sa v jednej ruke zhmotnil ohnivý meč a v druhej ohnivý štít.

 

Ak by sa niekto nový pozrel na toto bojisko: Zbadal by polo obra, bojovníka ohňa v plnej zbroji, do pása zarytého v zemi ako čelí niečomu na oblohe čo pripomína temného démonieho draka.

 

„ITACHI!!!“ Zaznelo posledné výzvové zvolanie.

* Hageshī kami no fukushū. Moeru doragon-buresu.* (Pomsta ohnivého boha. Spaľujúci dračí dych.)

Saske Učíha švihol svojím mečom.

 

Ako tá masa jediným švihnutím opustila čepeľ, blesky sformovali podobu dračej hlavy. Tá roztvorila svoju papuľu a vypustila na obrneného bojovníka svoju záplavu, nevídanú skazu v podobe lupeňov kvetov ako skutočný dračí dych. Fľaky prekliatej pečate sa rozleteli na všetky strany. Každý jeden bol firebalom na úrovni dračieho dychu, ohnivou bombou obohatenou o chidori namáčaným v čakre bijuu.

Polo obor sa pokúsil brániť sa svojím štítom, ale fľaky čo ho oblietali zmenili smer zaútočiac na neho zo všetkých strán.

Až posledný lupeň opustil dračiu hlavu, samotný bleskový útvar sa vrchol strmhlav dole a ako bleskový oštep zasiahol stred Susanoo-vho štítu.

 

Oslepujúci záblesk zalial okolie jasným svetlom, vyplniac celé bojisko do čírej bielej. Ukázal tak Kisameho na pozadí ako sa presúva do bezpečnejšej vzdialenosti.

 

Neďaleko Numy, blízko hraníc medzi zemou ohňa a jazier, nastalo zemetrasenie. Náhodný pozorovatelia by prisahali, že videli na tom mieste nové slnko vyrážať z pod povrchu samotnej matky Zeme. Akoby opúšťalo putá zeme vydávajúc sa na svoju nebeskú púť, ako novozrodená hviezda.

 

* * *

 

*Čierna zem. *

Spálenisko, kedy i hlina bola spálená do čierna. Bojiskom bol široký kráter čiernej priam vulkanickej horniny. Sem a tam boli ešte kamene rozpálené do červena. Kúdole ťažkej pary sa plazili dnom kráteru. Obloha bola zatiahnutá masívnym temným oblakom.

Vysilený mladší brat vo svojej základnej podobe ťažko dýchal. Už dávno spadol z oblohy do čierneho pekla. Držal sa za rameno ako trpel bolesťami po užití prekliatej pečate. Jeho oči mali prázdny pohľad. Vydeľ čo sa stalo: Fľaky kus po kuse, vrstvu po vrstve trhali v explóziách obranu jeho staršieho brata. Nebiť tej divnej tekvice ktorá sa objavila v tretej ruke (?), neboli by mnohé fľaky vysaté ešte predtým než mohli priviesť koniec jednej drámy. Ak by jej nebolo, reťazové ohnivé blesky by zmenili krajinu v nepoznanie viac než kobercové bombardovanie. Nakoniec jeho kombinovaný útok splanul v jedno ohromné inferno.

 

*Kroky.*

Itachi sa ťažkými krokmi blížil. Susanoo okolo neho predstavovalo len základný zlomok z majestátnej verzie. Len zopár kostí a fialové plamienky ale i tak ho to chránilo pred horkými kameňmi a spaľujúcim vzduchom. Z jeho chôdze bolo jasné, že ho ten útok zasiahol viac než sa ukazuje. Až už je skoro u neho Itachi k nemu natiahne ruku a čo chvíľa ho ťukne dvojicou prstov do čela, neubrániac sa úsmevu.

 

Saskému sa podlomí vedomie a hrozí že upadne do bezvedomia, alebo ešte horšie že ho to bude stáť i život. Ďalšie čo si uvedomí je bolesť ako keď s ním niekto šmarí o zem. Ubolený z mnohých vecí začne vykašlávať dym a prach zo svojich pľúc.

Až sa rozhliadne naokolo uvedomí si, že ho Itachi vyniesol mimo kráter na čerstvý vzduch.

 

„Che, che, che.“ Pristúpil k nim pobavený modrý Kisame. V rukách držal provizórne bambusové nádoby na vodu pre oboch súťažiacich. „Vedel som, že sa oplatí vás sledovať. Poviem vám vaše bratské hašterenie, je najbrutálnejšie aké som kedy mal možnosť zažiť, či čo by len počuť. Ste vážne monštra. Takže aký máme verdikt?“

 

„Hmm.“ Zadumal Itachi po tom čo si potiahol dúšok vody. „Si slabý, Saske.“

„Čože?...“ Nedal sa mladík od zeme, lapajúc po dychu. Ledva sa mu podarilo posadiť, sťažka si uťahujúc dúšok po dúšku z nádoby.

 

„Technika ohnivého blesku... Je fascinujúce, že si to bol schopný dotiahnuť tak ďaleko. Ale súčasne je neskutočne nehorázne ako moc si to pokašlal. Prezraď kto ťa naučil ako na to?“

„To by si rád vedel, že áno? Pošepkal mi ju havran.“ Škodoradostne sa usmial.

 

„Saske, nepokúšaj moju trpezlivosť. Ohnivý blesk je ultra náročne jutsu, je zaujímavé že tvoja hlava je stále v jednom kuse.“

„Krásne meno si dal niečomu čo si videl po prvý krát.“

 

„Takže nemáš ani poňatia o tom čo ohnivý blesk je. Použil si trik, aby sa ti to vôbec podarilo a preto bola tvoja technika tak nehorázne odfláknutá.“

„Nevymýšľaj si, ak by si nevysal značnú časť môjho útoku, už by bolo po tebe.“

 

„Saske!“ Zaznelo v jeho hlase varovanie. „Zdá sa že si nepostrehol ani toto. Ak by som to nespravil, bol by si zasiahnutý vlastným útokom.“

„...?“ Neveril mu.

„Che, che, che. V tomto má Itachi pravdu. Možno bude lepšie ak ti to vysvetlím ja. Technicky tvoj útok bol impozantný. Ak by si to rozprestrel viac na plochu bol by si relatívne v bezpečí. Lenže v tom tlaku si to vysypal všetko na kopu ktorá sa nahrbila. Keďže poznám niekoho kto sa špecializuje na výbušniny tak môžem s istotou povedať, že tie tvoje bomby nevybuchovali hneď ani po tom čo boli zasiahnuté explóziou z druhej. Tak by sa k tebe dostali tvoje vlastné výtvory a celkom by ta dostali, skôr než by si stihol odmávať. Keď si to spočítame, odrovnal by si vás oboch. Celkom slabé na niekoho, kto sa práve oženil.“

 

Mladíkovi sa to ani v najmenšom nepáčilo, ale v takom to podaní sa proti tomu dalo veľmi chabo oponovať. Avšak niečo mu na tom celom nesedelo. „O čo vám vlastne ide?“

„Opustiť svoj hlavný cieľ medzi Učíhami je nadmieru veľká nehoráznosť. To samo o sebe značí ako moc si zoslabol, bez ohľadu na to ako moc zosilneli tvoje útoky, ty sám si zoslabol. Nedokonalosť, zbrklosť, zbytočná hrubosť, mizerný plán a k tomu nedostatok elegancie. Nič z toho čo by sa dalo nazvať, že bolo od Učíhu. Navyše stále nemáš oči ako ja. Totálne si to zbabral braček, mal by si sa vzdať mena Učíha.“ Ich uprené pohľady sa stretli.

„Che. Výrečnosť Učíhov... zábavné... To čo Itachi chcel týmto všetkým povedať môže byť zhrnuté do jednej strohej vety.“ Pobavene sa zaškeril ako len mohol keď ho obaja prešpikovali pohľadom. Ak by tie pohľady skutočne mohli zabíjať pravdepodobne by jeho smrť bola dosť kvalitne brutálna. „Som rozmrzeli z toho, že si ma nepozval na svadbu, Saske.“

 

„...“

„...“

„...“

 

Nastalo Ticho. Vetrík si pohrával s utrhnutím steblom trávy.

 

Trvalo to len chvíľku než sa Saske od srdca ironicky zasmial a zosypal sa na zem. Od únavy sa nemohol ani hýbať. Na zemi ho začalo bolesť rameno až tak veľmi že sa schúlil v klbko v grimase bolesti.

Čoskoro sa tá grimasa zmenila na škodoradostný úsmev, dokonca bolo počuť i chichotanie. To prešlo rázom v smiech.

Škodoradostný smiech.

Škodoradostný ženský smiech.

 

Ako tam tak Kisame s Itachi stáli s vážnymi výrazmi... Teda ako by si to tak pozorovateľ vyložil. ...Sledovali istú premenu na mladíkovi pochádzajúcej z prekliatej pečate. Ako napríklad, že mu narástol líščí chvost a uši, a telo samotné naberalo kriviek dospievajúcej mladej ženy.

Jej smiech ustal a lapala po dychu. „Prepáč dedo, ale poviem to rovno: zabudni!“ Ťažko dýchala. „Pokiaľ chceš, môžeš sa vyhovoriť na nájomnú zmluvu vyššej dôležitosti... Alebo na to, že mám viac zásluh. ...nastal čas mojej odmeny. Chi, chi, au... Tá bolesť je fakt otrava, ale...“ Horko ťažko sa dostala na všetky štyri. „Konečne mám na vrch ja. Chi, chi, chi.“

 

Itachi dívajúc sa líščiu ženskú verziu jeho mladšieho brata mal ako vždy nezaujatý do kameňa vytesaný výraz. „Ak dovolíš mám tu vážny rozhovor so svojím bratom. Stiahni sa!“

Líška zareagovala koketným hlasom. „Ohó nehodný starší braček sa zrazu stará o hračku ktorá mu vykĺzla z jeho trasúcich sa prstíkov? Čo keby si zabudol na svojho vrtkého malého bračeka a namiesto toho sa začal starať o svoju novonadobudnutú malú sestričku?“ Pohliadla na neho svojími šelmími očami. Nesmierne sa ligotali na jej vysmiatej príťažlivej tvári. „Čo keby si ma zalial skutočnou láskou a nie tou náhražkou ako u neho.“ Podarilo sa jej sadnúť si na nohy v zvodnej póze v ktorej vynikli i jej predĺžené čierne vlasy. „Dokážem byť veľmi prítulná. ♥“

 

Jej slová však nezaznamenávali úspech. „Mám tu vážny rozhovor so svojím bratom. Stiahni sa!“

„Povedala som jasne, že by si mal na neho zabudnúť. Takže čo s tým veľký brat urobí?“ Ako na znak niečoho sa jej huňatý chvost zvodne zavlnil roztiahnuc sa do strán. V istom momente už bolo jasné, že nemá len jeden, ale hneď niekoľko.

 

Itachi zostával chladný. Zvádzanie líškou s ním ani len nepohlo. Vlastne jediný jeho pohyb bolo priloženie si jedenej dlane k jeho oku aby v zápätí odhalila Mangeko sharingan.

*Amaterasu * (Bohyňa slnka.)

 

Jej nádherné huňaté chvosty zachvátil čierny oheň.

S bolestným krikom sa váľala po zemi v márnej snahe ich uhasiť. Nakoniec boli odvolané / vsaté späť do hlavného teľa čím oheň, ktorý sa ich držal zanikol, až jej zostal len ten pôvodný chvost.

 

„Mám tu vážny rozhovor so svojím bratom. Stiahni sa!“

„Ehe, he, he, he.“ Vydala trápny smiech opatrne sa dívajúc na svojho oponenta, ktorý mal nad ňou tak ohromnú prevahu. „Žiadny priestor na vyjednávanie ako sa zdá.“ Kvapka nepríjemného potu stiekla po jej tvári. „Vlastne nemal svoju pánsku jazdu, takže môžem ešte počkať než ho dám pod papuču.“ Transformácia začala a ona sa začala meniť späť na neho. Jej tvár sa rozžiarila ako by jej niečo došlo na um. „Hej... veľký braček,... moc ta serie, že tu hráš len druhé husle?“ Sledujúc ako jeho oko nepatrne poskočilo sa v najväčšej škodoradosti vyškerila, avšak tá grimasa priam okamžite zanikla.

 

Ona bola fuč a na jej mieste ležal Saske v bezvedomí.

„Celkom hubatá divo-žienka, zdá sa že tu sme už skončili.“ Skonštatoval Kisame. „Itachi, ninjovia sú v tomto svete považovaný len za nástroje, preto by toto mohol byť začiatok príjemnej zmeny, nemyslíš? Kto vie čo z toho títo blázni vykúzlia... Tak či onak, ak sa niekto bude pýtať, podporím tvoju verziu príbehu.“

 

„Hm. ...“ Odpovedal stroho, stále sa pozerajúc na Saského. „Hlúpi braček, tvoja ľahkomyseľnosť ta príde draho. Zmena osudu nie je niečo čo sa dá dosiahnuť tak ľahko. K tomu všetkému, stále nemáš oči ako ja, tvoja prehra bola vopred daná. Si slabý. Opusti meno Učíha. Opusti svoj údel a upni sa na život možnosťou ktorá nepatrí Učíhom.“ S týmito slovami sa od neho konečne odvrátil.

„Che, che, che. To bolo dobré, počkaj chvíľku napíšem mu to ako správu.

 

Nabudúce: Koniec vyčkávania?

\-----------------------

**Dodatok2 >**

**-Vymazaná pasáž Itachiho príhovoru k Saskému:**

(„ _Techniky ohnivého blesku sa vyskytujú len v príbehoch. Neexistuje žiadny záznam, pergamen a dokonca ani Madara ich nepoznal. Vlastne by sa dalo povedať, že to bola len rozprávka. Možno si to niekto raz predstavil a pokúšal sa na to prísť, ale to je už všetko. Ale i cez to všetko to čo si teraz predviedol bola jednoznačne technika ohnivého blesku. Nedokonalá, hrubá, divoká, nespútaná. Totálne si to zbabral a útok sa ti nepodaril, navyše si úplne minul cieľ a takmer zomrel vlastným útokom. Hanba ti slabý braček. Pokiaľ si chceš sám nakopávať zadok, tak to nemusím byť na blízku. Na druhú stranu ma celkom uráža, pokiaľ na mňa zaútočíš a zmlátiš sa skôr ako sa ta stihnem dotknúť. Nehoráznosť, ale na druhu stranu oceňujem, že si všetko vložil do útoku, ktorý ma mohol zaskočiť, ale na nešťastie pre teba, okamžite som to spoznal. Ako to, že tou technikou vládneš? Kto ta to naučil?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -V Japonskej mytológií je Susanoo mocným bohom leta, poprípade v Shinto bohom mora a búrok. Amaterasu zas bohyňou slnka a Tsukuyomi mesiaca. Všetci traja boli súrodenci zrodení z Izanagi.  
> -V príbehoch bol Susanoo vyhnaný z nebies na zem, kde potom spoločne s Amaterasu zabili Yamata no Orochi (Orochimarova 7 hlavá hydra) aby ochránil 8. Dcéru starého páru pred zožratím Orochi. (Oro) = Toľko k pozadiu posledného súboja medzi Itachim a Saske tak ako ho poznáme z mangy a anime.
> 
> -Moja (vlastná) Teória o ohni: (pokiaľ sa vám nepozdáva odignorujte ju)   
> \--Oheň úrovne jedna: Farba Oranžova. Užívateľ je schopný vyvolať oheň z vlastnej energie, či ovládnuť oheň bez energie. Dodať mu jednoduchý tvar, smer a veľkosť.   
> \--Oheň úrovne dva: Farba červená. Kompresia energie umožňuje upraviť rýchlosť horenia i teplotu a vo väčšej miere i dať podobu zložitejších tvarov. Vďaka tomu útoky môžu letieť ďalej, byť presnejšie či účinnejšie.  
> \--Oheň úrovne tri: Farba modrá až azúrová. (Nazývaný i ako duševný oheň, čakrový, či oheň očistca) Spojuje sa so silnými emóciami ako napríklad hnev. Čakra sa netransformuje priamo na oheň ale na energiu s vlastnosťami ohňa. To napríklad znamená že užívateľ sám o sebe je imúnny na takýto oheň, oheň sám o sebe môže mať vysokú teplotu a enormnú rýchlosť horenia ale okolité prostredie nesplanie, pokiaľ sa tá energia nestretne s čakrou na ktorej by sa mohla živiť. Napríklad dážď má veľmi slabý vplyv. Zasiahnutý cieľ môže zhorieť tak rýchlo že priam dezintegruje. (Zhorí na prach, alebo že i ten prach zhorí rozplynúc sa.) 
> 
> \--Oheň úrovne štyri: Užívateľova čakra sa mení ešte ďalej, vyžaduje ohromné sústredenie a užívateľ pôsobí dojmom že obetoval niečo zo seba. Fyzikálne vlastnosti ohňa sa prepisujú.  
> \---Farba čierna: Spojuje sa s veľkými vedomosťami. Užívateľ môže ukotviť oheň na cieľ a ten horí pokiaľ cieľ nezanikne. Horí relatívne pomaly ale nedá sa uhasiť bežným spôsobom. (cieľom môže byť napríklad i len čakra osoby: Takto zasiahnutá osoba príde o svoju zásobu čakry bez toho aby ju to zabilo, čím je vyradená z boja do doby kedy sa jej čakra nezačne obnovovať.) Dá sa použiť ofenzívne (Amaterasu) i defenzívne ako val či plášť okolo užívateľa ktorý spáli na prach útoky i techniky, ale osoby či prostredie nechá nedotknuté. (Predstav si že ho ukotvíš na steblo trávy ktoré tak horí a horí a nezhorí. Ale sadne na neho vrana a tá uhorí.)   
> \---Farba biela: Spojuje sa s nezlomnou vierou. Užívateľ môže nastaviť čo sa má spaľovať. Horí extrémne rýchlo. Toto je ťažie vysvetliť ale prirovnajme to k posvätenému ohňu / svetlu proti nemŕtvym. Živým to neublíži zato nemŕtvych to veľmi agresívne rozožiera akoby šlo o vysoko leptavú kyselinu. (Predstavte si modliaceho kňaza. Z oblohy sa znesie svetlo a pre okolitých nemŕtvych to je akoby z oblohy pršal neviditeľný oheň. Ale pre ostatných to bolo ako očistný dážď ktorý ich zbavil pliagy či chorôb.) (dokáže rozožierať kameň, či praktickejšie vypáliť dieru do kamenných dverí)(Alebo lepšie predstavte si svetelný meč zo Star-Wars série.)   
> \---Farba fialová (?) fialovo modrá až silno modrá (Madara Učíha): Susanoo (?) Fyzikálny prepis energie ktorá sa javí ako hmota. Môže pôsobiť ako zbraň, brnenie, dodatočné telo, či ako rozšírenie pre ďalšie techniky. Myslím že kľúčové slovo je tu odhodlanie či pýcha. 
> 
> \--Oheň úrovne päť: Teraz pokiaľ pozdvihnem celú svoju tabuľku o jeden stupeň. Oranžový oheň označím ako úroveň dva. A vytiahnem jeho vlastnosť ovládnuť oheň (nie ho vyvolávať z vlastnej energie, iba kontrolovať už horiaci beztvárny plameň) a tú dám do jednotky pod ním s tým že farba vychádza z paliva (drevo, uhlie, plyn) tak dostanem z päťky, šiestu úroveň. Prirovnám to k tabuľke stupňov ľudskej čakry (od 1 po 7, pritom každý začína na 1(človek ako zviera)) tak mám nebeskú úroveň (anjeli / druhý za bohmi) a môžem tam ako príklad strčiť niečo ako umelé slnko, ktoré bolo vnútri sféry ktorá sa vyskytla v poslednom Narute filme. Farba: Strieborná. (asik preto tam boli všetci tak vybledli do biela)   
> \--A posledná úroveň by bola božská čo by som priradil napríklad k hviezde a mám vybavene. Farba: Zlatá. (Zatiaľ chápete? Zlato = dokonalý kov, Siedma úroveň = dokonalá úroveň = Božský štatút. Oheň schopný podporovať život.) Príklad: „Tezcatlipoca: boh slnka, stvoriteľ ohňa, boh čo mal dosť moci aby stvoril svet, ale používal ju bez milostne na rozsievanie smrti.“ (Toaru no Index: New Testament)  
> +Preto sa plášť a doplnky na Itachiho Susane dá nazvať nebeským požehnaním.


	52. Kapitola 50: koniec vyčkávania?

Nájsť vhodné miesto na miesto okolo jazera ktoré Naruto spomenula nebol žiadny problém. Samotná blondína po celú cestu tam, či vyčkávanie neprehodila jediné slovo, takže ani nepostrehla kedy svadobčania stihli rozložiť provizórny tábor. I keď k otázke k zámienke pre neho došlo k závažnému protichodnému postoju medzi mužskou a ženskou častou  ich výpravy.

Prevažne to bolo tým že zatiaľ čo muži venovali svoju pozornosť zápasu medzi bratmi z klanu Učíha, skrze živé komentovanie z Nejiho Byakuganu a Gárovho Daisan no Me (Tretie oko). Ženy ten zápas odignorovali a venovali sa móde a prerozdeleniu dodatočnej váhy či **suvenírov** z Numy. Nejako sa predpokladalo, že sa do ničoho nepustia pokiaľ na sebe budú mať svadobné šaty. K prekvapeniu a k záhade medzi vecami ktoré Kiba s Akamaruom priniesli bola i Karina mini jukata a Satsukyne šhintuistické rúcho kňažnej.

 

Kakashi síce ihneď poslal po Pakunovi (Ninja pes) žiadosť o posily, ale zápas skončil dlho pred tým než sa vôbec stihli ukázať. K tomu keď dvojica z Akatsuki priniesla porazeného k ním, ukázala sa byť len nastrčenými klonmi, zatiaľ čo sa originály vytratili, priamo pod dohľadom. Samotný novomanžel bol relatívne v poriadku čo potvrdila i ich medička.

S pochybnosťami, o čom to celé bolo, poslali posily dom ešte skôr než k ním stihli doraziť a samotná výprava sa zhodla, že s návratom do Konohy ešte počkajú.

 

* * *

 

Tak či onak dvojica v plášťoch sa unáhlene vzdialovala od hraníc so zemou ohňa.

„Che, che, che. Musím uznať že si blázon, bojovať s tak malou zásobou čakry, ale o to viac to bolo zábavné. Síce to bolo krátke, ale táto dovolenka sa vydarila. Obzvlášť keď sme len niečo dozadu mali tak náročnú aktivitu na spotrebu čakry.“ Konštatoval Kisame. „Muselo to byť pre teba výhodné, že tvoj braček nešiel na zdĺhavý boj, ale v mylnej predstave, že si pri plnej sile na teba vyšiel s niečím exotickým. Zaujímalo by ma či by zvolil iný prístup ak by to vedel.“ Pozrel na svojho parťáka. „Niečo mi však vŕta hlavou: ...tá blondína, bola ten bloňdák, že? K tomu je teraz z nej novopečená nevesta... Ale i tak, celkom zábavné použitie pre Kassei no Jutsu.“ (technika aktivácie / obnovy teľa (?))

Itachi mlčal a ani sa na neho nepozrel.

 

„K tomu je Jinchuriki deväť chvostového.“

„...“

 

„Všimol sis _tamtoho_?“ Pousmial sa sprisahanecky.

„Dosť bolo rečí...“ Uťal ho nepreukazujúc žiadny záujem. „Okrem tamtoho tá spustená lavína má jasné odtlačky prstov. Ako sa dalo od neho očakávať, môže to otriasť celým svetom, ale je jasné že je mierená proti Akatsuki. Hmmm... Pokiaľ nie sú v Konohe hlupáci, tak s tým niečo urobia. Inač budú stáť zoči-voči opakujúcej sa histórií.“

 

„Drsnééé. Ty máš vážne srdce z ladu. Che, che, che. No, to by som obyčajne povedal... Nevadí... Máme dosť informácií o rovno dvoch cieľoch, aby v organizácií nemohli skuvíňať, že ideme na prázdno. Uvidíme ako sa darilo ostatným.“

„...“

 

Od Itachiho neprichádzala žiadna reakcia a tak ako niekam mierili tak sa Kisame ešte značnú chvíľku vyškieral než sa tí dvaja stratili v tieňoch.

 

* * *

 

V istom tajnom úkryte, pôvodne opustenom laboratóriu, panovala zúfalá atmosféra. Istý mních sedel v meditačnom sede v strede rituálneho kruhu. O ľavé rameno opieral spomínanú rúnovú palicu a v náručí držal polorozpadnutú škatuľku ako spomienku na kedysi mocný relik. Jeho tvár bola zatiahnutá ako ťažko nad niečím rozmýšľal. Okolo neho bolo zopár jeho posledných nasledovníkov, z toho mnohý mali vedátorské plášte. Úplne ignoroval lamentovanie a zúfalú rozpravu medzi nimi.

Rozhodne sa mohli stiahnuť do úzadia a pokračovať vo svojom výskume a projekte ako takom i keď toľko stratili. Veď im ešte zostávalo toto pôvodné laboratórium. Lenže vyzeralo to, že tomu tak nebude. Jeho kamenne vážny pohľad zamieril do tmavej chodby. Presnejšie na dve postavy, ktoré sa z jej temnoty vynorili. Čierne plášte s červenými mrakmi zasiali strach do srdcí jeho kumpánov, keď sa tým smerom pozreli. 

 

Jeden z návštevníkov bol na tvári zahalený maskou, jeho neľudsky celo zelené oči naznačovali, že dávno prestal byť človekom. Ten druhý bol sporo odetý muž s ulízanými šedými vlasmi. Jeho veľká trojčepeľová kosa na jeho chrbte slúžila ku krvavým rituálom.

Prvý bol nezničiteľný užívateľ čierneho vlákna s trojciferným číslom na jeho veku. Ten druhý zas nesmrteľný samovražedný náboženský fanatik, vyznávajúci rituálne sebe vraždy.

 

Zbehlý ninjovia Kakuzu pôvodom zo _skrytej Vodopádovej_ a Hidan zo _skrytej v horských prameňoch_.

Mníchova prázdna dlaň kŕčovito uchopila rúnovú palicu opretú o jeho rameno. Oboch okamžite spoznal. Spoznal ich až tak že ak by tá palica bola z obyčajného dreva rozdrvil by ju.

 

„Vyzerá to že ideme neskoro, ale i tak: Kde je Orochimaru?“ Vyslovil Kakuzu viac menej už len rečníčku otázku, zatiaľ čo obaja bezstarostne vkráčali do miestnosti ako keby to miesto vlastnili. Obklopovala ich veľmi nebezpečná a smrteľná aura.

„Hovadina! Toto sa mi ani v najmenšom nepáči! Dokelu, mal som zato, že sme všetkých tých pohanov pobili. Vstal snáď tento retard z mŕtvych?!“ Rozčuľoval sa Hidan.

 

„Hlupák jeden! Pozri sa čo má u seba! Ak by si konečne začal používať ten svoj mozog na niečo iné než krviprelievanie došlo by ti, že sa účelovo obetovali, aby mu umožnili utiecť spolu s najcennejšími relikmi. Dáva to rozum.“

„Čožeeeee? To Kvôli tomuto dementovy sme dostali vynadané že sme to posrali? Ten neskutočne odporný pach v ústach z nedotiahnutej práce je priam na nevydržanie. To si ten odpad skutočne myslel, že sa pred Jášhinom schová do dákej zasranej odpornej diery?? Je ten blb retardovaný??“ (Jashinu - Boh Zla)

 

Pobledlí nasledovníci boli vystrašený na kosť až tak, že si mnohý priali umrieť na strach. Zato ich mločí šéf sa zmietal vo víre pocitov šťastia, hnevu i nenávisti. „Pýcha predchádza pád a ja robím čo musím.“ Preriekol nahlas priam teatrálne čím si vyslúžil pozornosť všetkých naokolo. „Skôr než ma doženú negatíva mojich neúspechov sa objavíte vy dvaja, práve keď som ešte stále na vrchole svojich síl. Je to trest?... požehnanie?... alebo test osudu? Viac si priať nemôžem. Tak či onak, nastal čas odplaty. Dnes  pomstím svojich padlých bratov a každého, kto vám kedy skrížil cestu!!“

 

Zamumlal zaklínadlo a tá popraskaná rozpadajúca krabička posledný krát kratučko zažiarila než sa rozpadla v prach.

 

* Kyuumon hiraku!!! * ((Druhá) brána odpočinku) otvoriť!!!

V mníchovi nastala premena: aktivoval svoju transformáciu a zmenil sa na Aqua-mana.

 

* Tekkai: Dai ni hokyō: RoiyaruMassuru !!! * (Železná masa: Druhé posilnenie: Kráľove svaly.)

V kombinácií moci reliku a druhej brány, nielen jeho svaly, ale i jeho telo narástlo do mohutných rozmerov.

 

* Tekkai: Dai san hokyō: Ō no yoroi !!! *  (Železná masa, tretie posilnenie, kráľova zbroj.)

Jeho Koža zhrubla naberúc podoby majestátneho brnenia.

 

*Tekkai!!!*

On i tá palica sa sfarbili do železnej čierne, pritom runy na tej palici sa rozžiarili tak moc až tá celá vec žiarila zlatou aurou. Nie, on sám začal žiariť zlatou aurou.

 

Kto mohol tak prchal. Avšak Kakuzu s Hidanom sa len naštvane dohadovali.

„Aké to nepríjemné dežavú. Na takéto hlúposti nemáme čas.“

„Hej! čo je to za debila?! Neodkrágľovali sme niečo podobné už pred tým?! Do riti!“

 

„Pravda, tento je väčší a už od pohľadu otravnejší. Ešte to tu máme prehľadať, takže by bolo vhodné sa s ním vysporiadať čo najskôr.“

„Pche, stým prehľadávaním si pobozkaj vlastný zadok. Avšak obaja máme čo na práci po tom čo ho odkrúhneme.“

 

„To tvoje povaľovanie ma nevýslovne dožiera.“

„Neveriaci odpad!! To mi pripomína tú retardovanú vec, ktorá dorazila toho predchádzajúceho.“

 

„Súhlasím, zopakujeme to. Hlavne to neposer, nechcem sa tu zdržiavať viac než je nutné.“

„Pche, Hňupe lakomí, keby si sa tým hmotným bohatstvom, aspoň zadusiť mohol.“ Odpľul si. „...Hej ty neveriaci!“ Vytiahol na  mločieho šéfa svoju kosu. „Tvoja falošná viera konečne vymrie tvojou smrťou. HOVADO, poznaj vôľu Jashinovu!!!“

 

Súboj medzi týmito dvoma monštrami a cez tri metre vysokou mačo verziou Aqua-mana v čiernej zbroji a nebesky žiariacou zbraňou započal.

 

* * *

 

Skrz isté okolnosti výprava z Konohy sa rozhodla ešte viac odložiť návrat do _ukrytej v lístí_ a rovno prenocovať u jazera. Dôležitým argumentom bol Saske v bezvedomí, či fakt že dámy stihli rozložiť tábor, keď sa páni nepozerali. Stav novopečeného manžela nebol nijak kritický, len ošetrujúca medička odporučila, aby ho nechali sa poriadne prespať než budú pokračovať. K veľkej nevyslovenej nevôle niektorých nežných polovičiek sa mužský dozor u pacientovho lôžka pravidelne striedal nenechávajúc jedinú škáru. K žiadnemu incidentu v pacientovom stane nakoniec nedošlo a tak sa skupinka rozpŕchla na čas do strán.

 

* * *

 

V starom laboratóriu bolo hrobové ticho. Šéf mlokov bol porazený. Posledný z jeho nasledovateľov vo vedeckom plášti sa schovával v temnej izbe. Celý prepotený sa triasol nevýslovným strachom. V rukách kŕčovito zvieral diaľkove ovládanie na ktoré zúfalo zazeral. Stlačením konkrétneho tlačidla by vybuchla silná výbušnina ukrytá v útrobách objektu.

 

Po chvíli došiel k rozhodnutiu.

 

Deštrukcia úkrytu bola násilná, avšak ani to nebolo dosť, aby dostala istú dvojicu natrvalo pod zem, nehovoriac o tom že ich tá náhla zmena okolia vôbec nepotešila.

 

* * *

 

V Nume sa rozhodli pokračovať v svadobnej ceremónií a za pôvodnú štvoricu zaskočila štvorka bojových neviest. Keďže sa tam objavil i hipstersky vyzerajúci Suigetsu a mohutne vyzerajúci tichý Juugo, celá pozornosť sa otočila na nich. Obzvlášť keď sa dala Veselá s tým prvým do vrelého rozhovoru. Netrvalo dlho a dedinčania sa tých dvoch snažili zmanipulovať do role nastávajúcich. V jednu slabú chvíľku ten vyzubený hipster, sarkasticky nahodil silácku hlášku **ÁNO na svadbu s nimi** do ktorej sa nevesty bez zaváhania zahryzli. Moment na to sa Veselá s Rozvážnou nadšene zavesili o jeho ramená, pričom zvyšné dve nasledovali ich príklad u jeho kolegu. Nevedno či to bolo kvôli zábave či čisto kvôli hereckému vystúpeniu, ale tie štyri sa začali správať ako keby sa skutočne za nich vydávali. Vodného muža tá myšlienka striasla od hlavy k pätám a naspäť. Preto hľadal spásu u Juuga, ale ten sa Tichej a  _už nie Podráždenej_ len spýtal či je to z ich strany poriadku. Preto bielovlasí zbledol, keď sa ten mohutný chlap po ich kladnej odpovedi začal usmievať. Jeho jediná odpoveď: „v poriadku“, bola dosť na jasnú odpoveď. Suigetsu začal mať zajačie úmysly, ale nakoniec to pre úsmevy schopné roztápať srdcia po jeho ramenách vzdal. 

 

Takže k veľkému potešeniu dedinčanov svadba pokračovala vyvrcholiac veľkou zábavou pre celú dedinku.

 

* * *

 

Na skoré svitanie nového dňa sa Saske konečne zobudil. Osamotený v stane si po chvíli rozpomenul na jeho zápas s Itachim. Správu ktorá mu bola zanechaná našiel hneď a ako sa dalo očakávať vôbec ho nepotešila. Okrem toho, že si bol istý že ten papier čítalo viacej osôb, pociťoval že tu niečo chýbal. Vykročil zo stanu a na jeho prekvapenie u vchodu strážil Kakashi pozerajúc sa do tej jeho knižky, pritom po ostatných nebolo ani chýru. Možno ešte spali, alebo sa venovali osobitným tréningom. Ten mu bez toho, aby on niečo povedal, naznačil cestu ktorou by mal ísť. Uvedomiac si že tým smerom je jazero sa potichučky vytratil z tábora.

 

A skutočne... Danú blondínu skutočne našiel na brehu jazera, ako v tom svojom športovom úbore s hrebeňom v rukách, zápasí so svojími vlasmi. Podarilo sa jej ich za pomoci čelenky a gumičky spútať do copu, ale i tak jej vlasy siahali pod jej zadok. Jej ofina vyzerala, že by už vážne potrebovala zastihnúť. Bolo to v úplnom kontraste s tým ako vyzerala pred a po kúre. Možno to bola len jej optimálna rýchlosť rastu vlasov, čím by sa vysvetľoval jej/jeho účes na akadémií. Alebo len dobiehala čo ako dievča zanedbala, či v horšom prípade zas prešla dákou premenou.

 

Hneď po prvom dni po prechodu do jej pôvodnej formy sa svojvoľne ostrihala, avšak teraz z nejakého dôvodu zápasila s týmto velikánom aby ho dostala pod relatívnu kontrolu. Už od pohľadu bolo jasné, že na to nemá príliš veľké vlohy a bude do toho musieť vložiť ešte veľa úsilia. Potom by sa dalo uvažovať že týmto tempom nepotrvá dlho kedy to vzdá a znovu sa ostrihá.

 

S neutrálnym výrazom ako vždy sa k nej nepozorovane priblížil. „Takto to nepôjde, týmto tempom čoskoro začneš jačať. Daj mi ten hrebeň!“

„Kiááá!“ Zhíkla, poskočiac od prekvapenia. Opatrne na neho zazerala, ako srnka predátora, prezerajúc si ho v tej jeho polo rozopnutej bielej košeli a tmavých nohaviciach, od hora dole a späť. Ani nestihla zareagovať, keď jej vzal ten hrebeň sadnúc si vedľa nej. Bez opýtania vzal medzi prsty jeden z jej prameňov ktorý si pýtal o vyčesanie a začal na ňom pracovať. V nervovom vypätí stlačila nasilu svoje pery k sebe. _Zas to urobil! Zas ma úplne zaskočil. Odkedy tamto vie, tak toto robí neustále a asi s tým nikdy neprestane. Čo nevidí, že sa mi z neho ide srdce zastaviť? Alebo to robí naschvál a všetko naokolo je iba zámienka? Musím z toho nejako von! Jednoducho musím! Stačí mu to vysvetliť a on to zaiste pochopí. Stačí mu to povedať..._ Jej ústa sa otvárali a zatvárali ako chcela niečo povedať, ale na slová nedochádzalo. Takto to šlo hodnú chvíľku, kedy prechádzal z prameňa na prameň, než sa jej hlas navrátil. „Eh... Saske, misia už skončila, už sme skoro v Konohe.“ Začala smutne. „Už sa nemusíš pretvarovať a správať sa, ako keby si sa o mňa musel starať. Všetci to pochopia.“

 

„Hm?“ Zareagoval s niekoľko sekundovým oneskorením. „Hmmm, tak na to zabudni! Misia či nie, niečo som ti sľúbil a niekto sa ti o tie vlasy musí starať. Vlastne sa mi to tak páči.“

Naruto dostala šok od toho, ako jej srdce poskočilo. „... O-ostrihám sa.“

 

„Hm. I o to sa budem musieť postarať ja.“

„Oholím sa dohola.“

 

„Tak to ti budem musieť tu tvoju plešinu leštiť každodenne, aby jasne žiarila. Je nad slnko že potrebuješ aby sa o teba niekto postaral.“

„H-hlupák... Vieš vôbec čo hovoríš? Misia už skončila, nemusíš sa pretvarovať... ani nevieš k čomu si sa upísal.“

 

„Zase sa chceš schovať do svojej ulity? Nenechám ťa vycúvať z našej dohody. Moje činy nemajú moc spoločné z touto misiou ktorá ma aj tak nezaujímala. Navyše, pre koho si sa snažila upraviť si tú svoju rozbujnenú hrivu?“

„Kto si myslíš že si? ...takto sa ku mne natlačiť? Pff.“ Urazene vydula líca, lenže zapýrenie ju prezrádzalo.

 

„Keď už hovoríš o natlačení sa k niekomu, ten tvoj byť je v hroznom stave, zato môj dom je dosť veľký. Síce potrebuje dáke to ošetrenie, ale po tom čo som videl v Nume to môžeme zvládnuť možno i za jeden deň.“ Pokračoval v česaní ďalšieho a ďalšieho prameňa.

„U-uvedomuješ si čo si práve za-zadrel? J-ja som dievča! ...teda vlastne pre ostatných chlapec!“

 

„To nič nemení na tom, že sa ku mne presťahuješ. I keby boli dáke námietky tak ta z tej rozpadajúcej sa barabizny vykopnem sám. Neboj, nie je to dáka chalúpka na kraji lesa. Je to dosť veľké na to aby sa tam úspešne vošlo viacero osôb ktorá každá bude mať vlastnú izbu. Povedal som ti že je tam i poriadny kus trávy, na ktorý sa dá natiahnuť? I keď i ten má svoje muchy.“

„Čo to tu trepeš? Aký dom? Nezrovnali celú Učíha štvrť zo zemou?“

 

„Vlastne to bolo postavené ako ubytovňa pre hostí, pod správou nášho klanu a nachádza sa mimo našej štvrte. Teraz je až na mňa prázdne. Aby som ťa mal na očiach tak tvoje presťahovania vybavíme čo najskôr.“

„Učíhovia... to všetko musia robiť inak?“ Zapýrene žundrala potichu.   

 

„Hotovo. Teraz je tvoja hriva znovu tak nádherná ako má byť.“ Upustil i posledný z jej prameňov. „Mali by sme sa vrátiť ešte predtým, než Kakashi začne vymýšľať trápne výhovorky na našu neprítomnosť. Žiadne obavy, mňa sa už nezbavíš. Takže ty trdlo: spoliehaj sa na mňa viacej.“

„....“

 

Vracajúc jej hrebeň si s úsmevom prezeral jej vlasy. „Kedykoľvek budeš potrebovať vyčesať tak som ti k dispozícii.“

„H-hlupák, ja nie som žiadny kôň!“ Zaprotestovala strnulo vykročiac smerom k táboru, s tvárou červenou ako rajčina. Čoskoro sa však na jej tvári usadil úsmev ako priam cítila jeho pohľad, ktorým si ju premeriaval odhora až na dol. Strnulosť ju opustila a dokonca i jej chôdza sa stala ladnejšou, vhodnou pre dámy.

 

Návrat do tábora prebehol úspešne v utajení a bez rozruchu. I keď pravdou bolo, že z tých mála ktorý tam boli, o jeho absencií vedeli a radšej to hrali na nevedomosť. Azda jediný kto o tom nevedel bol asi Gára ktorého to nezaujímalo, pretože mal čo robiť so svojou príliš náklonnou... pardon starostlivou študentkou.

Nabudúce: Domov, sladký (?) domov


	53. Kapitola 51: Domov, sladký (?) domov

Cestu do Konohy si družina krátila rôznymi rozhovormi. Jedným z tých zaujímavejších bola ale otázka na Tsunade, Hokageho Konohy.

„Báča?“ Zamyslela sa blondína. „Báča je v poho. Často je síce strašidelná, ale keď príde na vec, má tie najlepšie úmysly. Len ju nesmiete vytočiť, to vám hneď jednu flákne. Hmmm. Najlepšie bude nepýtať sa na nič spojiteľné s jej vekom, alebo ako moc sexy je jej telo. ...i keď vyzerá na tridsať a je nadmieru obdarená.“ Gestom dlaní naznačila enormné poprsie Piatej. „Ale, i keď sa naštve, tak je to väčšinou u nej v kancľu a po väčšinou to končí tým, že niekoho vyhodí von. _Po väčšinou mňa..._ Ešte že tie dvere spomalia ten let než sa natiahnete o stenu chodby, inač by sa asi lietalo až von. He, he.“ S ľahkou trápnosťou sa zasmiala. „Z toho dôvodu sa tie dvere nikdy nedožijú vysokého veku. Vlastne... Teraz keď o tom hovoríme spomínam si na jednu osobu, ktorá mala riadne podrezaný jazyk a kecla na Báču niečo čo ju vytočilo natoľko, že za ním vyšla i von. Ešte že sa vedel i tak obratne vyhovárať a uhral to až do autu. Už som pomaly videl... videla ako ho prerazí.“ Spomínala na niečo čo sa odohralo kedysi s ľahkým úsmevom doplneným o trápnu kvapku.

 

Zato dvojica Karin so Satsuky mali poblednuté tváre ako sa snažili pobrať čo práve zo seba vypotila. Na druhú stranu Sakura mala kyslí výraz. Dobre si vedela predstaviť čo si tie dve musia práve myslieť: Tsunade je prestarlé monštrum v zvodnom tele a jej štandardný trest je baranidlo. Ďalej, že prerážanie dverí živou osobou by zanechalo dôsledky snáď na každom, viz istý blb. K tomu všetkému Naruto sa nedopatrením prehlásila za vnučku piatej, ktorá je vnučkou prvého – najmocnejšieho ninju svojej doby. K tomu tá nevyslovená myšlienka o spojitosti toho blonďavého vlasáča a celej Numy. Je to skoro ako keby sa rozprávali s princeznou u ktorej chýbajú potrebné skúsenosti zo života. Však, i Tsunade je občas prezývaná princeznou.

 

* * *

 

V kontraste s ich bežnými návratmi do Konohy, tento ich konkrétny začal nadmieru podozrivo. Hneď u brány ich stráž inštruovala, že by mali ihneď všetci zamieriť k Hokage, pričom ich príchod jej bežala ohlásiť depeša. Naruto sa ubezpečovala, že je to kvôli dodatočnej štvorici ľudí, ktorý ich sprevádzali. Veď predsa jedným z nich bol Kazekage, Kage Piesočnej. Avšak chôdza ulicami nahlodávala jej presvedčenie, pretože ich družina pútala nevídane až príliš pozornosti. Obyvatelia sa rýchlo púšťali do, miestami až tajuplných rozhovorov a z toho čo pochytila jej takmer poklesla sánka.

 

Klebety spojené s ich pobytom v Nume sa Konohou rozšírili ako lesný požiar: Tajná svadba... Krvavé boje o ženíchovu ruku... Invázia obojživelníkov... nenačakávané prepadnutia od Akatsuki, tajuplnou organizáciou zločincov... Povstanie dákeho skoro vymretého klanu... Návrat piatich princezien ohňa... Hromadná politická svadba medzi predstaviteľmi významných klanov pre mier medzi národmi... či iné prehnanosti.

Pritom sa jej zdalo, že všetky pohľady miestnych tak nejako mierili na ňu a tú nervozitu sa jej nedarilo schovať ani za nanútený úsmev.

 

 „NARUTOOO!!“ Zaznel ulicami krik, ktorý prinútil vytuhnúť snáď každého. Priamo proti nim sa v Afekte valila Tsunade vo svojom zelenom plášti. Automaticky šlo všetko na stranu pred touto príťažlivou blond ženou, ktorej poprsie umocnené o veľký výstrih v jej oblečený by samo o sebe mohlo pôsobiť ako ľadoborec.

Modro očko sa zježilo pri pohľade na jej naštvanú tvár. „P-počkať!! Určite je tu nejaké vysvetlenie pre všetok tento rozruch. Ne-netreba sa hneď uponáhľať, že je to moja vina. Však ani neviem čo som spravila, tak prosím počkaj, Báča!!“ Začínala sa potiť ako sa Sanín nebezpečne dlhými krokmi blížila. „Veď predsa misia bola úspešná či nie? Alebo, alebo je to kvôli tej druhej úlohe?“ Preľaknuto pozrela na Sakuru, ktorá na jej pohľad nič nepovedala. „Ja som sa snažila jej to vysvetliť, aby ma takto uznala, lenže nepočúvala ma. Ale-ale v základe je to len jedno zlyhanie z dvoch...“ Poskočila keď jej došlo že podmienka, **jej priatelia,** sa nevzťahuje len na Saského a Sakuru, ale v určitom bode i na každého s kým sa spriatelila. Narýchlo sa po nich poobzerala hľadajúc spásu, ale tá priepastná medzera polkruhu v ktorého strede  sa zrazu nachádzala bola desivá.

 

Dokonca i Saske reflexne šiel bokom, ale jeho zámer, že by sa k nej vrátil bola zmarená ešte predtým než vykročil, dlaňami oboch Ragiových sestier na jeho ramenách. Ich výrazy hovorili jasne: _Na to zabudni!_

Keď však blondína ucítila teplé dýchanie na jej krk druhou, jej pohľad sa pomaličky začal vracať naspäť pred seba.

 

Tsunade stála priamo pred ňou zatínajúc päste. Pohľad tejto neľútostnej šelmy sa zarýval hlboko do svojej koristi. Stačila by jediná chyba a zem pod nimi by sa rozostúpila.

Z blondíny to lialo ako z krhly, oči sa je točili a jej hlas sa roztriasol. „P-p-počkať! Te-teraz vážne... Keď si to vezmeme štatisticky tak bolo úplne nepravdepodobné, že by sa Asociálovi ako ja podarilo vo veci úplnej socializácie uspieť. K to... k tomu musíme pripustiť, že tu boli zadané sekundárne úlohy, ktoré ani neboli vyslovené, ale i tak sa automaticky predpokladalo ich splnenie. Navyše d-d-došlo k hlbokému podceneniu hodnotenia náročnosti hlavnej úlohy tejto misie, takže skutočná klasifikácia by mala byť S. Keďže sme mali čo dočinenia s potenciálnym vyhladením celej dedinky Numa, muselo sa dôjsť k uprednosťovaniu cieľov. Ta-takže prosím o pochopenie, že som nebola schopná dokončiť každý bod. Vzhľadom na moje znalosti sa nemôže očakávať že vysvetlím fungovanie Kassei no Jutsu (technika aktivácie/premeny tela), keď ani poriadne neviem ako funguje. A... taktiež ukázať jej moje papiere je niečo čo i Saske ťažko prestál. Navyše ona má problém vôbec sa otvoriť môjmu súčasnému stavenisku...“ Poukázala rázne na Sakuru v polkruhu.

„Dobre teda, vyklopte to! Kto mu dal slovník?“ Naparila sa ružovláska na blondínu. „Kto mu ho dal? Očividne knižnica a Naruto neznejú ako dobrá kombinácia. Vlastne by som sa vsadila, že ani nevie kde je v Konohe knižnica.“

 

„Vidíš to, Báča? Na rozdiel od ostatných ona úplne odmieta i o tom hovoriť!“

„Tak moment! O čo sa tu vlastne snažíš?“ Pristúpila Haruno na krok k nej s rukami v bok.

 

„Vysvetliť ti, že som v skutočnosti...“ Jej hlas sa trápne vytratil pred tým než tu vetu mohla dokončiť.

„Čože? To mi chceš povedať, že tvojou doplnkovou úlohou bolo prezradiť svojim priateľov, že si v skutočnosti dievča? Že si sa len vydávala za chlapca a tak?“ Prehodila ružovláska skôr konštatovane. Spozorujúc ako sa blondíne rozžiarili oči si s povzdychom priložila ruku na čelo. „Gratulujem, zlyhala si na plnej čiare!“

 

„Heee???“ Naruto sa neubránila prekvapeniu.

„Prosím ťa pre lásku božiu. Všetkým nám to bolo, už totálne jasné, už poriadne dlho, ale nikto do toho nevŕtal.“

 

„A-ale, keď som sa snažila... v kúpeli a podobne... ale ty...“

„Jaj, tamto? Hlúposť. Hmmm.“ Zamyslela sa na nepatrný moment obrátiac svoj pohľad k nebesiam. „Ach... Bolo toho na mňa veľa, plus to otravné genjutsu, _plus tá ďalšia vec..._ “ Dodala po tichu, ale hneď urýchlene pokračovala. „Vytáčalo ma aké dobré máš krivky, hlavne keď si sa o ne ani nesnažila. Je to neskutočne nespravodlivé. Navyše tvoje spôsoby spolu so všetkým tým naokolo, ťa robilo tak rozkošnú, že som to nevládala vystáť. V jednu chvíľu som ta chcela vystískať za to ako moc MOE (rozkošná na nevydržanie) si bola a v druhú som ťa chcela rozpučiť. Vieš si predstaviť pod akou psychickou záťažou som bola?“

 

„Heee? Tak to potom si ma nechala trápiť celkom zbytočne? Ale to potom... odkedy... si to vedela?“

„Odkedy? To ako vážne? Ty truľo, prezradilo ta už tvoje správanie na akadémií. Keď sa nad tým zamyslíme tak ak by sa dáka baba chcela vydávať za chalana pravdepodobne by sa správala skoro ako ty. Len ty si to dotiahla ešte ďalej. Navyše to tvoje sexy no jutsu bolo ako tvoje  volanie do neba. Úplne by si to raz mohol uhrať na: _Ach nie! Nemôžem odvolať svoje sexy no jutsu! Stalo sa permanentným! Čo si len počnem?_ A my by sme to do čerta vzali! To si sa nikdy nepozastavil nad tým, že sa žiadny chalan nesprával tak ako ty? Len sa viezli s tebou, pretože: _Toto vyzerá zábavne_.“

 

„Heeeeeee? Ale-ale odmietala si to. Odmietala si fakt, že som baba.“

„Ach ty jedna pomalá. Jediný kto mal problém sa s tým vyrovnať si bol ty a Saske. Ale on to ihneď odignoroval ako väčšinu vecí. Predpokladám, že si ani nedokážeš predstaviť ako moc ma vytáčalo sledovať jeho reakcie na teba a čo vystrájaš. Vlastne ako si na to tak spätne spomínam. Pomaly celá trieda sa vsadila o to, dokedy ti to vydrží. Tá krabica s hlasmi je pravdepodobne ešte stále zakopaná na dvore u akadémie.“

 

„Čože????“ Blondína nemala ďaleko od zosypania sa na zem.

„Suma sumárom, ani v najmenšom ti nedošlo, že tvoja doplnková misia bola splnená v okamihu, keď sme ta uznali ako babu ešte pred odchodom na našu misiu. Nie, vlastne tvojou úlohou bolo uznať ako ženu seba sama. Ach, vážne... sama si sa rozkrikovala, že chceš aby ťa ľudia uznali.“

 

„A-ale ako skvelého ninju, či ešte viac ako Hokageho.“ Hrnuli sa slzy do roztrasenej blondíny.

„Ach. Jedna katastrofa za druhou. Pokiaľ sa tento Pako skutočne stane Hokagem, už to nebude ten svet ktorý poznáme teraz.“

 

„Eh, ale... Môžeš ma teda konečne začať oslovovať ženským rodom? Je to veľmi mätúce.“

„Tak na to zabudni. V hlave ta mám zafixovaného ako paka. Takže mužské oslovenie do konca tvojho života. Zmier sa s tým.“ Potľapkala Naruto po ramene a tá sa už nezmohla na ďalší argument a porazene sklonila hlavu. Do očí sa jej vohnali slzy, ale skrz jej výraz nebolo možné vyčítať či to boli slzy smútku, alebo šťastia.

 

„Tsc.“ Klikla jazykom nespokojne druhá blondína v zelenom plášti. Doteraz sa ani len nepohla z miesta kde stála.

„Prosím upokojte sa lajdy Tsunade.“ Dobehla ju Shizune.

„Ja som sa upokojila už pred chvíľkou, ale teraz už som znovu nasraná!“ Tikalo jej oko. „Aby bolo jasné, Misia v Nume a tvoj vedľajšák je momentálne druhoradá vec. Pakun (Kakashiho ninja pes) doručil od Kakashiho a ostatných podrobnú správu. O to sa nemusíš obávať. Že sa tá fiktívna svadba stala cez noc celosvetovou klebetou s enormným množstvom variácií je vedľajšie.“ Dodala sarkastický podtón. „Veď žiaden národ sa nezloží z čírej klebety, ktorá sa šíri rýchlejšie než požiar v sklade suchého dreva.“

 

„...“

„To čo ma na dožiera je, že ti momentálne nemôžem len tak jednu uvaliť za to čo si vyviedla a tebe ani nedochádza, že čo.“

 

„B-Báča, o-o čom to hovoríš?“

Hokage znovu klikla jazykom. Bez varovania švihla rukou.

 

Naruto zhíkla, keď jej Hokage namiesto facky priložila dlaň na jej brucho.

Nespokojná z toho čo si overila ju schmatla za golier a pritiahla k sebe. „Naruto, si tehotná!“

 

„Čože?“ Na pár sekúnd nechápala.“Zas???? ... Ale... veď ja ale som už život dala.“ Pomýlila sa, Naruto mysliac na Miny-Kyuubi. Nechápavo pohliadla na Saského, či sa niečo neprihodilo napríklad číslu dva. Neskoro si však uvedomila, že pohliadnuť na neho bola chyba a ostatný si tú správu vynaložia po svojom. Jeho to vytriaslo od päty až k hlave, zatiaľ čo si tri dievčatá v jeho blízkosti vymenili pohľady.

„Ah...“ Priložila si tentoraz Tsunade ruku na čelo. „Čo si zas vyviedla? Nie...“ Pokračovala polohlasom masírujúc si nespokojne čelo. _„To bol určite vtip tej mazanej líšky. Urobila zo všetkých idiotov a teraz Konoha bude známa ako dedina idiotov.“_

 

„Ehm. Ospravedlňujem sa ale... ale je to veľký problém? Určite sa dá stým ešte niečo spraviť, že?“

„To nie je tak jednoduché pokiaľ ide o teba.“ Vložila sa do veci i Sakura s podobnou masážou svojho čela ako u jej majstra. „Ako ti to vysvetliť aby si to pochopil. Keďže ešte máš v sebe duchovné jadro, tvoje telo je ešte stále v akcelerovanom stave. Veci ohľadne tehotenstva som hĺbkovo ešte neštudovala, ale asi by to spôsobilo dáku tu abnormalitu. Napríklad že by sa dĺžka tehotenstva skrátila na tretinu, alebo že by to bol mutant, či to samotné že by mohlo von.“ Narute prišla na um Miny-Kyuu. „Tak či onak teoreticky by sa o tebe dalo uvažovať ako o niekom kto má hodinové ruje dvanásť krát za deň.“ Naruto si predstavila 12 líšťat okolo seba. „Pravdepodobne, keď si sa dostal von zo svojej mužskej klietky, tak si podľahol tlaku. Môžeš viniť jedine seba a to všetko za to že sa tak moc hráš zo svojími klonmi.“ Rozhodila rukami bezradne krútiac hlavou nad blondínou.

 

Tá sa, ale trápne zľahka zasmiala prehrabávajúc si záhlavie zatiaľ čo pozerala na stranu. Na moment si predstavila Konohu zaplavenú svojími klonmi zatiaľ čo každá mala po boku líšku či Miny-Kyuubi obaja v rôznych formách či veku. Došlo jej že tu došlo k nejednému omylu, ale pre svoju vlastnú bezpečnosť ten omyl radšej nebude napravovať.

Karin na druhú stranu sa nenechala zmýliť. Už v tento moment mala kamenný závistlivý pohľad.

Sakura si toho všimla a ako stotiny ticha ubehali jej pohľad potemnel ako si dala dve a dve dohromady. „Ty jeden RETARD!“ Precedila zlostne medzi zuby na adresu blondíny, narýchlo rozmýšľajúc kedy to stihli. Ako prvé si zmyslela ešte pred odchodom z Konohy, avšak to hneď zamietla, to by na nej odhalila. Postupne prešla viacerými možnosťami až skončila u povodne. Museli niekde nechať to svoje oblečenie uschnúť. Jej oči sa rozšírili na jej potemnenej tvári, chytiac sa za srdce šla s bolesťami k zemi.

 

Tsunade si odfrkla, upustiac blondínu schmatla a ratovala svoju študentku zatrasením s ňou. „Do prdele Sakura spamätaj sa!! Naruto ty blbec na entú!!“ Rozmýšľala nad niečím hryzúc si do palca, zatiaľ čo Shizune prebrala iniciatívu v poskytnutí prvej pomoci ružovláske. „Šíri sa to až podozrivo rýchlo. Týmto tempom to chce aspoň dáku proti zbraň. Ale aby z toho nebol škandál tak ťa nesmiem nechať o samote, aby videli že sme nenechali zaskočiť. Hmm. Budem ťa musieť s niekým oženiť. Aspoň na oko, kým sa ten rozruch neupokojí.“ Hodila pohľadom po prítomných mužských členoch tejto výpravy z ktorými to vyhlásenie minimálne miklo. Pričom jej pohľad skončil na mladom Učíhovy.

„P-p-počkaj Báča.“ Naliehala Naruto panicky. „Technicky vzato, už Saske a ja už sme manželia. Vlastne už i s Karin, Satsuky a záhadne dokonca i so Sakurou. P-pokiaľ to pomôže máme o tom i d-dokument.“ Očkom znovu kukla po Učíhovy či ten rozhovor u jazera nebola narážka na to čo sa práve deje.

Menované si povymieňali bodavé pohľady a následne si na to si povzdychli. Každá z nich si spomenula ako im ten spomínaný dokument bol v tajnosti a v sprisahaneckom nádychu nanútený. Každá z nich si myslela, že len ona dostala také niečo čo by sa neskôr dalo použiť ako pádny argument. Veď predsa boli to originály opierajúce sa o právne medzierky akoby stvorené pre takéto niečo. Čo im ale vŕtalo hlavou bolo, ako o tom práve blondína vie toľko? Domyslela si to? Videla ich doklady keď boli v tábore, alebo jej to bolo povedané rovno celé od začiatku? To potom šla plne si vedomá do čoho sa dostala?

Spomínaný mladík si taktiež spomenul na rolku pergamenu odovzdanú samotným starostom Numy, do ktorej sa neobťažoval zatiaľ pozrieť. Preto ihneď zložil batoh prehľadávajúc jeho obsah. Našiel daný dokument a bez zaváhania s kamenným výrazom do neho nazrel. Priliehajúcich zalial pot, alebo očakávanie, keď zbledol do biela ako stena. Na jeho tvári sa usadilo zdesenie.

 

Nech kmital pohľadom po ňom ako len mohol, nedalo sa s tým pohnúť, ten dokument bol pravý a nepomohol ani Šharingan. K tomu presne ako povedala Naruto kolónka nevesta obsahovala tie štyri mená. Ich skutočné mená, vrátane toho jeho. Sledujúc ten pergamen ďalej riadok po riadku čochvíľa omodrel.

V úplnom kontraste k nemu, Kyuubi-Naruto v hlbinách jeho vnútra sa dusila smiechom.  

 

„Čo to má ZNAMENAŤ?!!“ Zvolal trasúc sa nekontrolovane.

„Oh, ako som si myslela, skutočne nevieš k čomu si sa upísal. Totižto nie sme manželia, len akože, ale naozaj.“ Triasla sa Naruto s previnilo sklonenou hlavou a zapýrením. „Výhovorka, že si nič nepodpísal ti nepomôže, pretože by si sa ani len obťažoval pozrieť čo podpisuješ.“

„To bokom!!“ Šokoval prítomných rázne, akoby práve s tým nemal žiadny problém. Ten jeho podpis bol pravý... ale niečo iné upútalo jeho pozornosť. „Ani tebe plne nedochádza do čoho si nás dostala!! Čo ale znamená ta časť o pridruženej rodine?! Prečo je tam toľko mien?!“

 

„Oh...“ Spomenula si na niečo Karin ako bývala svadobná agentka s pohľadom obráteným k oblohe. Jej tvár sa orosila. „Spomínaš si na tie štyri nevesty? Keďže už nemôžu mať potomkov pôvodnou cestou, nejako sa prišlo na alternatívne riešenie a to transplantáciou embryí. Z našich vajíčok... Defakto ešte stále môžu odnosiť dieťa, pokiaľ sa im pošťastí. Len budú potrebovať transplantát od darcov.“ Snažila sa vyznieť ako by o nič vážne nešlo ale šokované výrazy zvyšku zainteresovaných dám hovorili svoje. „Keďže je tvojím cieľom obnoviť vlastný klan pred vymretím a tie naše klany sú _relatívne_ _malé, tiež vymierajúce_ , navrhlo sa spojenie tvojho s tými našimi takýmto spôsobom. V skrátenej verzií sme sa dobrovoľne prihlásili k projektu na obnovu Učíhu klanu. Takže sa tým zaistí rozmanitosť krvi a kopec ďalších vecí, ako napríklad zabezpečiť, aby Učíha klan znovu nespadol do spoločenskej Izolácie, ktorá napokon vyústila v jeho koniec.“ Počítala na prstoch dôvody aby na dáky nezabudla. „Mala som za to, že si na to pristúpil s plným vedomím. Hej! Počkať! Azda nemáš v úmysle z toho vycúvať že nie?“ Založila si ruky v bok pripravená sa zahnať i s novomanželským dokumentom, ktorým by akoby chcela povedať, že nevedomosť ho neospravedlňuje. I keď si bola istá že by to bolo blafovanie, pretože už bolo jasné že žiadna z trojky Karin, Sakura a Satsuky ho poriadne ani nečítala. Len pohliadli na nadpis a prvý riadok kolónky ženích nevesta. Magicky, vidiac tam dvojicu jeho a vlastného mena, nešli pohľadmi ďalej a ten doklad urýchlene schovali.   

 

_Tak to je ten tvoj úskok... Orochimaru!!_ Zaklial v duchu ženích ignorujúc žalostné volanie svojho podnájomníka, že týmto tempom sa môže urehotať na smrť.

 

Rozpomenul si presne kedy tento podpis napísal. Bolo to kúsok pred tým než zistil Narutine tajomstvo. Prinútili ho v Konohe podpísať dáke tie prepúšťacie dokumenty, ktoré znamenali koniec jeho dvoj ročného trestu. Vo svojom vzdore na ňom spravil jednu nepatrnú chybu. Lenže ako to že sa ten jeho podpis objavil na tomto dokumente? Pravdou je že sa neobťažoval skontrolovať ten dokument či naň nie je niečo uvalené. Žeby ilúzia? Vtedy sa cítil vyslovene pod psa pričom zrušil i Sakuru, ktorá sa ho snažila obveseliť. Je možné že pod genjutsu podpísal mimo skutočný prepúšťací dokument i zopár prázdnych papierov ako zálohu do budúcnosti? Potom táto misia bola len zámienka pre niečo a tí rybáci len náhoda ktorá sa príhodne priplietla? Nie... To by potom Hokage bola skvelou herečkou a tou ona nie je. Jej hnev má základ. Žeby v tom mali prsty staríci? Možno ale to by si vybila zlosť nadávaním na nich. Nie... toto je práca niekoho tretieho. Orochimarua?... Nie, niekoho kto je s ním v kontakte. Hoci je v tomto neskutočne dôležitý, stále hrá druhé husle. Nie, on je len člennom tohto orchestru, ako každý iný. Ale tomu orchestru vládne dirigent. 

Bolo to na zlomok sekundy, ale rozpomenul sa. Ten nežný ale studený hlas. Ten pár očí s Mangeko Sharinganom v tvare hodín.

Bol tam, keď podpisoval prepustenie.

Bol tam, keď v údolí konca vyhral nad Narutom.

Bol tam, keď v noc pádu Učíhov, sa pozabudol a príliš neskoro sa vracal domov. Avšak nie príliš neskoro.

Priamo by bol ochotný dosvedčiť, že je tu i priamo teraz. A že tá osoba sa na neho usmiala že si ju konečne všimol.

Učíha............. s genjutsu tak mocným, že je pod jeho úroveň ho použiť na iného človeka. Ale i cez to bolo na neho použité.

Inší extrém než ten ktorý na neho použil Itachi? Boli v tom spoločne? Alebo sa jeho brat tým svojím snažil dostať ho z toho jej? Či to bolo preto aby do ďalšieho už neupadol? Alebo preto aby upútal celú jeho pozornosť na hon na zbeha?

Videl to. Videl ako sa na neho pozerajú oči so Sharinganom. Jeden pár patril dievčine nie staršej od neho. Jeden pár patril jeho bratovi. Jeden pár sa delil medzi dvoch mužov. Ale ani jeden už nebol rodinným typom, ktorý by mohol obnoviť klan.

_Hodili to na mňa!_

 

„Celý ten čas?“ Preriekol zdesene si pomaly uvedomujúc si niečo. „Celý ten čas som bol bod Genjutsu?“ Preglgol. „Tento papier som podpísal v Konohe... mal som ho doma... To mi chcete povedať, že som ho vzal do Numy a nechal na neho vypracovať  svadobnú zmluvu? To mi chcete povedať že zbehnutie k Orochimarovy nebol môj úmysel? K čomu som bol potom tie dva roky...“

„Zadrž svoje kone drahý!“ Prerušila ho Sakura rázne, prehlušiac i Narutinu poznámku o tom že je to tak ako si myslela. „Nehovor mi, že si stále pod efektom toho divného genjutsu, ktoré stopy boli u teba zistené hneď po tvojom dolapení. Nedalo sa normálne odstrániť a malo trvať dva roky kým sa rozloží. To preto ti nebolo povolené ísť na misie, aby ti nehráblo a nezaútočil na vlastných. Počkať!“ Zamračila, žila jej navrúc na čele. „Nehovor mi, že si odignoroval i časť kedy som ti o tom hovorila.“ Jej pohľad potemnel. „Povedala som ti že ta mám mať neustále... teda pravidelne pod dohľadom, sledovať tvoje reakcie i z diaľky, pretože Tsunade nemohla na teba ukotviť ďalšiu osobu. Na Naruta by v tomto nebol spoľah i keď sa za teba zaručil aby si nešiel pod skalpel. Spomínaš si na to, že áno? Azda si nevystrájal z dákej mylnej predstavy a čo navyše nezaškatuľkoval si ma ako dákeho zvrhlíka čo ta špehuje?“ Nedostatok jeho reakcií ju prinútil k zúfalému úsmevu. „Po dva roky?... He... he, he, he.“ Zatiaľ čo zúfala jej vnútorná Sakura, jej Alter Ego, sa snažilo originál uchlácholiť rečami o tom že to môže byť nový začiatok.

 

„Ach... Upustite im uzdu a toto sa stane.“ Povzdychla si Hokage rodičovsky položiac svoju ruku na jeho rameno, potom čo si všimla to uvedomenie si pravdy v jeho pohľade. „Tak či onak budeš musieť prevziať za ne zodpovednosť. Za všetky štyri i za Naruto. Hlavne za Naruto.“

„Eh prepáčte s dovolením!“ Potiahla Tsunade za rameno nežná dievka, s dlhými čiernymi vlasmi, so slabým hláskom ale s rozkvitajúcim masívnym poprsím ukrytým za voľnou mikinou.  I cez Byakugan pôsobila tichým a krehkým dojmom.

„Hináta? Odkiaľ sa tu berieš?“

„Dorazila asi tak päť sekúnd pred vašim príchodom Tsunade –sama a odvtedy sa skrývala za tamtým stĺpom.“ Oznámil sucho Kiba.

 

„Ja... ja môžem prevziať za Naruta –kuna zodpovednosť!“ Jej pohľad naznačoval nesmierne odhodlanie. S druhou rukou na svojej hrudi naďalej naliehala. „Ja môžem prevziať za Naruta –kuna zodpovednosť, Hokage -sama! Ja si ho môžem vziať!!“

 

„Mne to môže byť prakticky jedno, ale chápeš do čoho sa púšťaš?“

„Áno!“ (Hai!)

 

„Óóój, Hináta –chan.“ Pridala sa k tomuto rozhovoru i Naruto. „Neviem koľko si toho pochytila, ale je ti jasné že som dievča? Že áno?“

Bojazlivá dievka, rozrastenými krokmi predstúpila pred Naruto. Už od pohľadu na jej zapýrenú tvár bolo jasné ako moc odvahy musela pozbierať, aby pred ňou mohla vstanúc. Jej pohľad lietal zo stany na stranu zatiaľ čo netrpezlivo štrikovala s vlastnými prstami „Uhm... Naruto –kun, ja viem... uhm... už nejakú dobu... uhm... že si aj dievča...“

 

„Oj he-he, vlastne áno, počkať, AJ?“

„Uhm... Ja som s tým úplne v poriadku... mať možnosť ro-ro-robiť de-deťi i mať de-deti je u mňa v poriadku!“ Pýrila sa derúc zo seba slová.

 

„Čože? Robiť i mať? Ale... takto som nad tým nikdy neuvažovala.“ Zamyslela sa nad tým čo jej povedala, ale čochvíľa sa zdesila, keď sa bielo očko začalo zvláštne usmievať. „Ale p-p-počkaj! Hej! Hináta, moši, moši! (haló, haló) Je ti jasné že som **v skutočnosti dievča** , že áno?“ Bledla Naruto. „A po nejakú dobu zostanem ako dievča.“

„Uhm... to je v poriadku...“

 

„To sa mi uľavilo... prosím?“

„Pretože i ja som ovládla vlastnú verziu Kassei no Jutsu!!“ Zvolala na celú ulicu, čím Naruto ucukla. Tá skutočne rozmýšľala či a ako sa Hináte podarilo nejakým spôsobom ovládnuť techniku aktivácie buniek tela, alebo myslí len techniku zámeny, ale to už sa dívala na pre ňu veľmi známe pečate.

* Sexi no Jutsu: Sucubus!! *

 

Prasknutím sa z bieleho obláčika v mieste kde pred tým stála Hináta vynorila jej mužská verzia. Zmenila sa v krásneho mladého muža v džínsoch a rozopnutej košeli. Jej mikina sa premenila na rozopnutý fajnový kabát s chlpatým lemom okolo goliera a kapucne. Dlhé čierne vlasy končili pod úrovňou pásu smerujúc oči pozorovateľa na vypracované torzo. Párik pruhov vlasov jej po oboch stranách odstával na hor pripomínajúc rohy, dodávajúc jej/mu upíriej aury. Jej/jeho oči pôsobili priam uhrančivo. Zvodne žmurkli na svoju modro okú obeť.

Naruto tak ako i ostatné baby stuhli s dokorán otvorenými ústami v nemom úžase. Niektoré mali zapýrenie, iným vyšiel pramienok krvi z nosa. Tak isto i obecenstvo stojace po stranách. To celé dokazovalo devastačný účinok jej techniky.

 

Blondína sa pokúsila o úkrok spať, ale Hináta ju chytil/a za ruku. V sekunde sa neveste podlomili kolená, čím si ju pritiahol/a do svojej náruče. Akékoľvek odhodlanie odporovať opustilo jej telo, zatiaľ čo jej srdce tĺclo tak mocne, až ho cítila až v krku.

 

*Nastalo pozdvihnutie.

 

Napriek tomu že to niektorý ignorovali, toto divadlo sa v skutočnosti odohrávalo na pomerne rušnej ulici. Tento fakt dovŕšil svojho maxima, keď sa bohatý dav divákov rozjasal. Piskot, potlesk či iné povzbudzovanie sa ozývalo zo všetkých strán.

„Do toho Hináta!! Ja som vedela že máš záľusk na Naruta!! Totálne ideš, do toho!!“ Volala z davu Ino, až príliš štíhla dlhovlasá blondína, ktorá stála vedľa Kibu až podozrivo blízko. Až tak že sa ich ramená skoro dotýkali. „Saske nemusí byť jediná osoba ktorá má mať hárem. To isté môže platiť i opačne. Len tak ďalej, do toho!!“

 

„Prosím upokojte sa!“ Naliehala na okolie Shizune zatiaľ čo Hokage mala priloženú ruku na čelo, rozmýšľajúc nad niečím. „Ino, viacnásobné mnoho manželstvo je až príliš veľký skok od monogamie.“

„Viac násobné mnoho manželstvo. Hmmm...“ Zopakoval Gára zaujato s príliš vážnym tónom v hlase.

 

„Kazekage!! Zadržte!!“ Zježila sa Shizune, keď videla ako moc nad takým niečím uvažuje.  

„Jeden muž môže mať trebárs i štyri manželky, a tie môžu mať ďalších manželov, ale u toho to nekončí, môže to pokračovať ďalej. Takže ak by náhodou niekto ovdovel mohol by sa bez prekážok priženiť k niekomu ďalšiemu, hoci by šlo už o partnerov. Týmto by sa vyriešila ta ohromná samota a defakto by všetci mohli byť jedna veľká rodina. Presne toto Sunagakure (Skrytá Piesočná) potrebuje. K tomu všetkému takýto verejný prejav okamžite spustí diskusiu so spätnou väzbou. Hmm, hmm, nasledovať vás sa skutočne ukázalo byť správna a k tomu poučná voľba.“

„Ctení Kazekage sama, chápete to nesprávne. Došlo k omylu!!“ Prepadala asistentka panike.

 

„Ohóóó?“ Pulzujúca žila na čele Hokage neveštila nič dobré. „Zdá sa že dakomu tu svadobná nálada vstúpia až príliš do hlavy.“ Nebezpečne sa usmiala. „Chcete si vyskúšať aké je to byť zasnúbený? ...tak ja vám to umožním!“

„Tsunade sama, zadržte prosím!“ Shizune už túto chvíľu tiekli slzy prúdom.

 

„Šmarja aj s vami, chcete párovanie? Tak dostanete párovanie. Dnes bude deň, známy tým že sa kopa ľudí zasnúbila.“ Prehlásila Hokage odhodlane v dôležitej póze s natiahnutím prstom k oblohe.

„Kiááá, zas máte ten gamblerský pohľad. Prosím zachovajte rozvážnosť, toto sa neskončí dobre.“ Nariekala jej asistentka, ale Kage Konohy už bola nezastaviteľne vo svojom vášnivom živle hazardu.

 

Namierila prst na azúrovo okú blondínu a jej hlas znel ako rozsudok najvyššieho súdu. „Naruto si vezme Saského a Hinátu!“

Blondína vyvalila oči stále v náruči mužského sukuba, ktorý zmenil farbu tváre na rajčinovú.

 

Namierila prst na mladého Učíhu. „Saske si k tomu vezme Sakuru, Sakuru dva a Sasku dva. Teda svoju ženskú verziu či tak niečo.“

Trojica menovaných dievčat súbežne naklonila hlavy uvažujúc ako sa dospelo k takému osloveniu. Zato mladíkovi až teraz dochádzal prvotný efekt toho kam sa dostal. Vybavil si Itachiho a jeho slová o ktorých pochyboval že ich počul. _Úbohý malý braček, nepostrehol si to. Tvoja ľahkomyseľnosť ta vyjde draho._ Ako na potvoru jeho myslel už pracovala na predstave budúcnosti, kedy sa vracia z misie domov, kde ho čakajú štyri manželky a množstvo detí, ktoré mu nedajú oddýchnuť. Bol tak mimo, že ho musel istiť Kakashi s rukami na jeho ramenách.

 

Namierila prst na Nejiho s Ten-Ten. „Ten-Ten si vezme Hyugu, aj tak už jej na ňom nalepená ako nálepka.“

Zatiaľ čo on prezrievalo zavrel obe oči ešte predtým než vyslovila tú vetu aby nedal na sebe nič vedieť. Ona dokorán otvorila bezbranné ústa v nemej snahe zvolať na celú dedinu: _Čožééééé?_

 

Namierila svoj prst na Ino. „Kiba a Ino, prestaňte sa tváriť, že medzi vami nič nie je! Obchádzate sa navzájom už peknú dobu. Odteraz je to oficiálne. A Inuzaka, kaktus v šatňovej skrinke nie je romantický!“ Obaja boli ako kamene s očividne nanútenými úsmevmi. Akoby cítili prenikavé pohľady svojich rodičov. Stáli tam bez jediného slova, či reakcie. Snáď až na jednu nepatrnú ktorou boli prepletené malíčky medzi nimi. Sakura si toho všimla, zaťažená toľkými otázkami šla takmer znovu k zemi.

 

Namierila svoj prst na dvojicu svalovcov. „Gai a Lee, tak vy!... Buď zo svojími tancami choďte na izbu, alebo sa bežte niekam normálne zoznamovať!“

„Tak to nabralo nečakaný a poľutovania hodný smer, spytujúci našu mužnosť.“ „Gai Sensei, zdá sa mi to, alebo to dvojzmyselné vyjadrenie nebolo až tak dvojzmyselné?“  Stuhla dvojica s orosenými tvárami z toho kam ich tá veta chcela zaradiť.

 

Hokage však vo svojom živle neprestávala. Jej prst zamieril na Gáru. „Gára...“ Než stihla dokončiť jeho meno, dievčina tiež pochádzajúca z Piesočnej zúfale zvolala svoje meno. „...Matsuri...“

Menovaná sa s nadšením vrhla na Kazekagové rameno bľabotajúc niečo o osudovej láske. Zato on nevedel ako na také niečo zareagovať, pretože dvojica jeho súrodencov, ktorá by mu to objasnila (Kankuro a Temari) sa tu nenachádzala, čož ju ešte viac povzbudzovalo.

 

„Tsunade sama, preberte sa!!“ Triasla s ňou jej asistentka. „Ešte nemajú ani potrebný vek aby to bolo legálne, či brané ako žart!“

„Nezmysel Shizune!! Tá veková hranica je tam preto aby si deduškovia a babičky nedovoľovali na neskúsených. I keby to bol problém tak vyhlasujem, že si to vyžaduje doba. V minulosti sa to robilo bežne, takže zasnúbenie platí!! Týmto sa vyhneme všetkým hlúpostiam ktoré by mohli nastať, takže žiadne námietky neprimám a vy sa hodlajte činiť aby vás bolo vidno!“

 

„Tsunade sama!!“ Rozplakala sa poriadne jej asistentka zatiaľ čo šla do kolien stále sa pokúšajúc ju vytriasť k rozumu.

„Oh pravda, Kakashi ešte nie je zadaný... Shizune!!“ Obaja menovaný sa ihneď zdesene prebrali do reality. „No tak Shizune, kde sú tvoje materské inštinkty, alebo chuť si po-vyraziť? Pokiaľ sa nezačneš obzerať po chlapoch zostaneš na ocot. Vlastne začni s tým okamžite. Hýb tu svoju prdel do jeho náruče!“

„To vyjadrenie je...“ Začala, ale to už letela vzduchom k bielovlasému Jonínovy.

 

„Tak, tak, to nás vedie k hlavnému bodu pre ktorý som prišla.“ S úsmevom konštatovala, obrátiac sa k dvojici Hináta a Naruto.

Navonok sa Hokage usmievala, ale navreté žili, vražedný pohľad a pukajúce kĺby ako masírovala svoju do biela zovretú päsť neveštili priateľské úmysly.

 

Moment na to sa Piata zahnala do prázdna.

 

Jej päsť zamierila na zem, ale i keď sa zeme ani len nedotkla zdvihla sa vlna nárazového vetru. Mnohý museli zápasiť s vetrom, aby ich to neodnieslo, pritom niektorý, hlavne z dedinčanov to nestihli.

 

Hokage sa narýchlo poobzerala po okolí hľadajúc konkrétnu blondínu. Až zbadala ako Hináta uniká po strechách s Naruto v náručí, vyrazila za nimi. „Do prdele Hináta, upokoj svoje hormóny a zastav!!“

„O-ospravedlňujem sa ctená Hokage sama, ale nemôžem vyplniť váš príkaz, moje telo sa hýbe samo.“

 

„No tak Hináta, je to pre jej dobro. Prisahám, že ani jedného z vás neprizabijem!!“

„Ako jej snúbenec so snúbenkou v náručí, vám musím povedať, že tomu vyhláseniu sa nedá dôverovať.“

 

„Hináta, okamžite zastav, ešte stále má v sebe duchovné jadro a k tomu sa musím postarať o to jej otehotnenie!!

„To môžete spraviť aj po tom ako vychladnete. Napríklad zajtra.“

 

„Hináta, zastav!! Viem si dokonale predstaviť čo sa odohrá za noc a hneď ti hovorím, že môžeš až potom čo sa o ňu postarám.“

Výraz na Hinátinej červenej tvári prezrádzal, že si predstavil/a niečo za hranicou prípustnou pre džentlmena/lajdy.

 

„Zastááááv!!“

„Nemôžéééém.“ Pustili sa jej/mu slzy keď pocítila Tsunadin vražedný pohľad na svojom chrbte.

 

* * *

 

Saského plne prebral do reality zmarený výpad ich Hokage. Už v momente keď vyrazila za prchajúcim/prchajúcou Hinátou, chcel vyraziť na záchrannú misiu. Lenže ledva sa mu podarilo spraviť pol kroka už sa dostal do klieští. Z jednej strany mu ruku zovrela Karin z druhej Satsuky a pred neho predstúpila Sakura s vážnym výrazom ho chytnúc za golier. „Kamže drahý? Do ďalšieho nerozvážneho súboja po ktorom skončíme v kóme? Žiadne také, tí dvaja budú v poriadku, ale v tvojom prípade by to tak nemuselo byť. Aby sa predišlo ďalším nepríjemnostiam, ktorých by ste sa mohol nedopatrením dopustiť, tak máte mladý pán nariadené zostať doma na pozorovanie. Podstúpite poriadnu prehliadku. Žiadne obavy tentoraz tam nebudete sám, postarajú sa o vás vaše tri legitímne manželky. A o zásoby si nerobte starosti narýchlo obehnem zopár obchodov, aby sme sa ubezpečili, že budete dostatočne **vitálny**.“

Z toho posledného slova zostal prekvapený čo sa dalo vyčítať i z jeho tváre.

 

Ona sa však pobavene usmiala. „Ale no táák, predsa sme tri.“ Zachichotala sa.

Jeho vidina budúcnosti: nadmieru početnej rodiny sa mu navrátila do mysli. Zatiaľ čo doobeda sa uťahal na misií, poobede ho uťahali deti a na večer mu nedali oddychu jeho manželky. Pokúsil sa zavolať o pomoc Kyuubi-Naruto, ale tá sa urehotala cez slzy až k Hybernačnému spánku. Uväznený v zovretí sa preľakol a na um mu prišli zajačie úmysly, lenže jeho vedomie pochablo a upadol do spánku. Bolo to tým že sa ho tie tri rozhodli predbežne knokautovať, uviesť do stavu kedy nemôže na útek ani len pomyslieť. A až naberie vedomie už bude zaistené, že sa mu ani nebude chcieť ujsť.

 

* * *

 

Naruto a Saske nebol jediný kto na najbližšiu dobu ťahal za kratší koniec slamky. Kiba s Ino museli silno presvedčovať svoje rodiny o pachovej/voňavej nezávadnosti druhej strany. To sa ukázalo byť problém keďže jedna strana boli psovité šelmy a tá druhá kvetinári.

Zato Neji chladne zabil akúkoľvek konverzáciou vetou, že túto misiu dotiahne do zdarného konca, načože zapýrená Ten-Ten odpadla.

Gáj a Lee ešte pred večerom trhli rekord v počte odmietnutí od miestnych dám. Pričom do rána to číslo zdvojnásobili.

Kakashi takticky Gárovy navrhol, aby sa utiahli do ubikácie pre VIP pod zámienkou že preberú dáke citlivejšie podrobnosti. Tak sa i tá štvorica odtiahla do ústrania.

Saského odtiahli jeho babenky a Tsunade eventuálne dohnala Hinátu a po kratšom odpore ju podrobila. Bielo očko takmer skolabovalo keď Sanínovy netrvalo ani len dve minúty vytiahnuť duchovné jadro a stabilizovať blondínu, bez toho aby jej spôsobila Narute dôvod k nutnej návšteve nemocnice. Sucubus sa potom chcel odhodlať k zvodom, avšak musel sa znovu dať s blondínou v náručí na útek. Tentoraz pred jej vlastným otcom, ktorý akosi nenašiel momentálne pochopenie pre vyčíňanie následníka ich klanu a nateraz sa dal do čela tresnej výpravy proti konkrétnemu blonďákovy. 

 

V Konohe v ten večer nastal ohromný zmätok, keď sa navečer v pohostinstvách konečne dovarila polievočka klebiet do požívateľného stavu. Už nebolo isté čo bolo pravdou, ale jedna skutočnosť bola istá, Konoha už nikdy nebude taká istá ako predtým.

 

* * *

 

Na druhú stranu, keď klebety dosiahli skrytú Piesočnú dvojica Kankuro, Temari v čistom zdesení čítali záplavu správ. Temari okamžite vyrazila pre Gáru, ale než sa stihla s nimi vrátiť už u nich v Sune oslavovali jej údajnú svadbu so Shikamarom. Aby unikla blázincu, ktorý sa stal zo Sunagakure nasmerovala si to do Konohy, kde dostala to isté len s tým, že tam nebol piesok.

 

* * *

 

Podobný blázinec zavládol i v ostatných skrytých dedinách. Avšak po väčšinou Kagovia filtrovali svoju frustráciu pripomienkami na hlupákov z Konohy. Najme kričaním mena jedného konkrétneho s azúrovými očami ako narážku na istú ohnivú líšku.

„Kitsuneeeeeeeeeeee!!“  

 

 

* * *

 

Blázinec dorazil i do pevnosti Akatsuki, ukrytej v mohutnej veži obkolesenej mestom v ktorom neustále prší. Neohrozený vodca Pain pohliadol na mesto pod nimi potom čo si vypočul podrobnú správu od Konan.  „Hlúposť! Konečné spojenie Učíhov, Senju (Listový, konoháci) a Uzumaki ich nezachráni. Avšak... takéto lajdáctvo na Orochimaruha nesedí.“

„Niekoho Kryje?“

„Budeme musieť pripraviť opatrenie.“

 

* * *

 

Istá príliš spletitá pavučina osudu menila svoju štruktúru v závratnom rozsahu. Čochvíľa sa daná scéna stala úplne nepriehľadnou. Dve hlavné vlákna predstavujúce Učíhu a Uzumaki sa v jednom mieste priblížili k sebe až tak že sa začali preplietať. Ku koncu daná pavučina pripomínala strom, alebo skôr les vyrastajúci z hlavného kmeňa. Celé sa to knísalo ako koruny stromov v slabom vetre naznačujúc, že budúcnosť už nie je niečo čo sa dá predvídať s nepríjemnou presnosťou.

 

Dievča s Mangeko Sharinganom pripomínajúce hodiny, dívajúc sa do vešteckej gule, naklonila svoju hlavu na stranu v prekvapení, nad tým kam jej akcie dotlačili svet. Jej prsty sa už neobťažovali zasahovať do pavučiny. Budúcnosť bola na určitú dobu úplne preoraná až tak že si už vôbec nemohla byť istá, aká vlastne bude. Jej jasnovidectvo ukazovalo až príliš veľa možných ciest.

 

„Hádam, že takto to bude musieť stačiť.“ Povedala s povzdychom zavrúc svoje oči a rozvaliac sa v kresle v ktorom sedela.

„Hádate?... Bude musieť stačiť?... FuFuFu. Moja drahá, používate to ale nezvyklé slová na vás.“ Povedala kompletne zafačovaná mužná osoba v obväzoch, pritom len hadie oči neboli zakryté obväzmi. Sediac oproti nej, sa tá postava doteraz dívala do vlastnej krištáľovej gule. Bol veľmi pobavený na to ako sa rôzne veci vyvíjali. „Znamená to že konečne zmeníte kabát?“

 

Chvíľku bolo ticho ako si ho dievčina skoro nevšímala. „Nosenie oblečenia vo vašom prípade skutočne znamená tu najohavnejšiu možnosť.“

„FuFuFu. Ale no tak drahá, ak ste chcela šupinaté módne doplnky, stačilo povedať, materiálu bolo dosť. Ale keď už sme pri obracaní kabáta... Povedzme, že by som bol rád ak by som tento už nemusel obrátiť. Celkom mi vyhovuje.“

 

„Tu už sa ani nejde pozastavovať či ste monštrum vo vnútri, alebo navonok. Už len koľko násobne ste sa tým monštrom stali. ...päť... šesť krát?“ Uvažovala nahlas vediac, že ho to nemôže ani uraziť.

„Zaujímavé, štve vás že istý mladík podľahol šarmu istej dievčiny okamžite ako náhle si uvedomil, že je dievča?“

 

Nepovedala nič, ale poskočenie jej obočia nad stále zavretými očami naznačilo, že sa jej to dotklo.

„Titul monštrum by mohol byť pridelený i niekomu, kto úmyselne zavraždil vlastnú lásku s osobou ktorú milovala. Omylom či úmyselne, zabil svoju kamarátku aby získal Mangekyō Sharingan, ktorý sa následne omylom či úmyselne obetoval na iné monštrum, ktoré zabíjalo jedného člena z ich klanu za druhým, aby sa predišlo o to väčšiemu zabíjaniu. A to všetko pre záchranu jedného chlapca.“

 

„Hneváte ma Orochimaru. Je to už dávno. Boli sme ešte len deti.“

„FuFuFu. To je na tom tak desivé. Potenciál na Itachiho úrovni. Prebudiť Sharingan v tak útlom veku a ešte k tomu dotiahnuť to na Mangekyō. Prinútiť samotného Itachiho aby vás dvoch ušetril a ešte zahladiť všetky stopy po tom, že ste existovala. FuFuFu. Vaše očné schopnosti vskutku prekonajú v istých smeroch tie Itachiho.“

 

„To bokom starý muž. Povedzte mi niečo iné. Keď ste boli pod Tsukuyomi... (mesačný čitateľ) Koľko toho vám Itachi san vôbec povedal?“

„Dosť na to aby sme si rozdelili úlohy.“ Pousmial sa zlomyseľne. „Ale pokiaľ to chcete v slovách tak to bolo niečo takéto: _Prekážaš mi tu! Inde si viac potreba!_ “

 

„...“ Stále mu nevenovala ani pohľad.

Preto zmenil taktiku aby získal jej reakcie. „Aura lásky na pokraji bezodnej priepasti. Ste na tom podobne.“

 

„Prosím?“

„Hovorím o Saskom. Mám za to že i on voči vám prejavoval náklonnosť, lenže tá láska ešte nedospela a preto tomu vôbec nechápal až do posledných dní. Diera po vás sa nikdy nezaplnila a preto po ňom leteli všetky husi v okolí.“ Pobavilo ho ako kútiky jej úst šklbli, hoci sa priveľmi snažila zostať s kamennou tvárou. „Preto Naruto priam spadla do tej diery. Je to akoby sa opakoval váš a jeho príbeh. Len pre ňu je to nové a on si na to nepamätá. Nemal najmenšiu šancu sa do nej nezamilovať už od prvého momentu. Mohol vzdorovať ako len chcel, bol to osud, ktorého ste sa vzdala.“

 

„Predpokladám, že máte vysvetlenie na čokoľvek.“

„Iste pokiaľ je Naruto reprezentantom priateľstva, tak Sakura, je odhodlania. Karin i keď je to zvláštne úprimnosti a Satsuky oddanosti. Pre posledné tri to bolo jasné už od prvého pohľadu. Bolo to akoby kolieska zapadali do vopred pripraveného stroja. I keď zablokovať Satsuky spomienky na Vás a vás krátky spoločný život s Itachim, pokiaľ sa znovu nestretnete tomu dopomohlo. Priradila si jeho k vám a už nemala šancu. Vlastne aká je pravdepodobnosť že pri úniku z Konohy pred toľkými rokmi, keď padol Učíha klan, Vy a Itachi narazíte na posledného preživšieho s tých čo nepatria k Učíhom, ale i tak majú talent na oheň? Alebo ja, pri svojich prechádzkach na tak ohromný skrytý talent akým je Karin Uzumaki?“

 

„Máte tam chybu... v počítaní.“

„Chybu? ... Myslíte číslo päť? Len rozmýšľať nad tým ma núti takmer k smiechu. Pravdepodobne ide len o veľmi podarený žartík. Lenže sa vydaril až tak moc, že to stiera hranice a stáva sa skutočnou vecou. Tá líška definitívne nie je vašim dielom. Potom by ten drobec mohol predstavovať smiech a obor čakru. FuFuFu... Krásne ste si to zorganizovala.“

 

„Dávate mi priveľa kreditu.“

„Ale vôbec nie moja drahá. Nazývam váš monštrom. Z môjho pohľadu ste vytrhla zo Saského osud pomstiteľa a dala mu iný osud. Navyše ste oslobodila Itachiho od toho byť posledným Učíhom.“

 

„Dosť už! Nemali by ste svoju pozornosť zamerať radšej na Akatsuki?“ 

„Pravda, aké príhodné, že mali dosť práce so šesť chvostovou Jinchuriki. K tomu sa tu objavil jedno chvostový, ktorý by bránil deväť chvostovú ak by ju tí dvaja napadli. Plus ten mních konečne dostal príležitosť k svojej pomste, čo zabralo ďalšiu dvojku. Ale, prinútiť toho jedného, aby to tam odpálil bol dobrý ťah.“

 

„Rozhodol sa sám. Mimo to i bez pozretia na vás som si všimla ako vaše oči zažiarili, keď sa to stalo. Zdá sa že nemáte v láske konkurenciu.“

„Konkurenciu? Možno niekedy som o nich tak uvažoval a preto sa k nim pridal. Vlastne, Vy taktiež nemáte v láske tu danú konkurenciu. Poveďme že čím viacej ľudí hádže dobre mierené prekážky do súkolia ich plánu, tým lepšie pre nás oboch. Ale všetka tá tvorba rodiny mi príde, ako by ste sa snažili hodiť vašu zodpovednosť za klan na neho a sama zostať bez detná.“

 

„Pokúšate sa mi robiť návrhy, starý muž?“ Zamračila sa. I so zavretými očami dávala pocit, že ho nimi spaľuje. „Mám vás potrestať?“

„FuFuFu. Dal by som si povedať, ale momentálne si to nemôžeme dovoliť, vojna je na obzore. Hmmm. Zaujímalo by ma kam ste až dohliadla v moment keď ste prišla o zrak.“ Menil tému akoby nič, ale ona zrazu onemela. „Ak môžem, dovoľujem si hádať, že i Itachi skrz ne nahliadol do budúcnosti a to ho donútilo výrazne pozmeniť plány. FuFuFu.“

 

„Nezabudli ste starý muž, že to čo som videla nebolo presné, že nie?“

„FuFuFu. Moja Drahá, to je na tom to čo poháňa môj záujem najviac. Obyčajná presná predpoveď budúcnosti? No tááák, to dokáže kde kto. Vedec, ktorého životom je bádanie moc neocení vedieť presný výsledok jeho bádania ešte keď len začína. Ale alternatívne svety je niečo iného. Nahliadnuť do relatívnej prítomnosti a potom i možnej budúcnosti alternatívneho sveta je niečo čo povzbudzuje moju predstavivosť do nepoznaných výšin.“

 

„Blázon jeden, mohli by to byť len výplody chorej a vystresovanej mysle. Ako hlboko ste padli, že tomu veríte. Čisté šialenstvo.“

„Ha a i cez to ste vyhľadala azda jedinú osobu, ktorá usmernila tú vašu schopnosť z toho všetkého len na túto realitu. Vlastne poslala ste jeho. FuFuFu. Toľko rôznych svetov, možností, toľko rôznych osudov. Len spomenúť si na to ma pobaví. Síce ste tú schopnosť zdieľala so mnou len krátko, ale i to mi stačilo na celý môj život.“

 

„Naozaj? To čo ste videli stálo za to, aby ste tak pretočil svoje plány?“

„V jednom z nich sa Hashimov a Madarov sen stal skutočne skutočnosťou a Senju s Učíhami stále žijú v Konohe bok po boku s obojstranne otvorenou náručou. V mnohých bola naša blondína mužom v inom boli dvojičky. V ďalšom útok Kyuubi na dedinu nevyšiel a žltý blesk s červenou papričkou sú stále na žive. A v jednom konkrétnom chvostový démoni vyhladili ľudstvo. Osobne ma nadchla verzia, kde traja Sanínovia z Konohy sú členovia senátu starších v spojenej zemi elementov.“

 

„Aha, takže uznanie a moc. Pche, ako každý senilný človek, bezvýznamná kontrola druhých. Alebo ste sa vydeľ sedieť na húpacom kresle v domove dôchodcov obkolesený svojími senilnými známosťami? Pritom vaša početná rodina vás chodí navštevovať každý štvrtok.“

„Zábavné, to slovo nie je z nášho sveta.“

 

„Tss.“ Klapla nespokojne jazykom. Po prvý krát za posledné mesiace sa jej na tvári zjavila nespokojná grimasa ako trafil priamo nerv.

„V ďalšom mám syna.“

 

„Zabudni, štekáš na zlý strom!“

„Oh áno?“ Obväzy na jeho tvári povolili natoľko aby bolo možné spozorovať ako moc nebezpečne sa zaceril. „Tak potom vaše srdiečko nezabolí, keď vám poviem, že si s týmto konkrétnym prejavom života, vystačím i sám?“

 

„Ble...“ Skysla. „Narodil ste sa vôbec ako človek?“

Sanínov úsmev sa rozšíril od ucha k uchu. „Kto vie? Možno v dákom som bol, ako človek.“

 

„Z dovolením.“ Stúpila do miestnosti Kabuto. „Je čas.“

„Výborne.“ Zaradoval sa pomaly vstanúc zo svojho kresla. „Avšak... Keď už sme u toho Kabuto, čo pohľad do iných realít odhalil tebe? Povedz niečo zábavného.“

Kabutina tvár sa skrivila do výrazu v ktorom sa zdalo, že len ťažko bojuje s tým aby sa nekontrolovateľne nerozosmiala. „O-ospravedlňte ma O-Orochimaru sama, a-ale isté vízie za pomoci schopnosti nášho hosťa nepovažujem za ve-vedecky reálne.“ Skoro to vyzeralo, že sa vyslovené snaží tie spomienky potlačiť zatiaľ čo sa ta bielovláska mala problém udržať pred smiechom na nohách.

 

„Nudný ako vždy.“ Povzdychol si ich hosť smerujúc s Orochimarom k dverám.

 

Čochvíľa sa za nimi zavreli dvere a miestnosť samotná zostala prázdna. Len stôl s dvoma kreslami a pred každým krištáľová guľa. Vzduch sa zachvel a postava starca v bielom plášti vystúpila z tmy, pristúpiac k jednej tých gúľ. Bol to duch tretieho Hokageho s fajkou v ústach.  Ako vždy mu spodná časť tela spriehliadnela natoľko až mu nebolo vidno konce nôh. „Ale, ale, to tento starec nebude mať pokoja ani tak dlho po smrti?“ Zalamentoval, siahnuc na krištáľ. Ten zažiaril a on do neho nahliadol. „Hmmm, chápem... to znamená, že budem na tieto deti dávať pozor ešte poriadne dlhý čas. I keď jedno by už konečne malo dorásť a prestať prinášať do tohto sveta výmysly, ktoré ním otriasajú až v jeho základoch.“ Zhlboka si povzdychol. „V Konohe bude čoskoro festival... Hmm, mal by som si pripraviť zoznam, koho navštíviť, hmmmm. Naruto a spol sú nateraz v poriadku. Chlapec získal rodinu a ju ešte čaká rodinné prekvapenie. Hmmm. Hurá za ďalšími.“ Vykročil k stene a než stihla tá krištáľová guľa zhasnúť už bol preč.

**A tým i náš príbeh. Koniec.**

 

* * *

 

**Poznámky**

-Hmm. Blond Tsundere, Ružová Yandere, červená TsunSun, čiernovlasá Kuudere a oranžova Sukeban.

-Uh... som si vedomí že posledná kapitola je takpovediac poriadna zlátanina. Ešte sú tu dve kapitoli, čo je vlastne niečo ako outro a bonusová kapitola(?).

 

*

-Nevložená Scéna, kedy sa výprava vrátila do dediny a Sakura vysvetľuje roztrasenej Naruto prečo na ňu bola nevrlá.

Egoistická Iner Sakura:

„„Ti hrabe ti korunovaná KRAVA?! Samozrejme že som vedela, že si baba! Prečo si azda myslíš, že som toľko žiarlila, keď sa k tebe začal môj drahúšik milo správať?““ Protestovalo jej vnútorné ego prehrabávajúc sa vo svojich vlasoch. „„Z môjho pohľadu to bolo...““

A začala hrať hru o dvoch osobách jednou postavou. Modulujúc svoj hlas aby tých dvoch pripomínal.

_„Oh Saske-kun čo si len počnem?“_

_„Neboj Naruto chan, nech sa stane čokoľvek ochránim ťa.“_

_„Oh Saske Kun.“_

_„Oh Naruto chan.“_

 

Iner sakura prešla do _jandere_ módu.

„„A je to... na misii sa stane nešťastná nehoda s do-po-mo-cou.““

*

##  Slovo na záver

 

Pokiaľ ide o príbeh „Naruto je Holka?“ tak azda potešil či zasýtil váš hlad po dobrom príbehu dostatočne. S dobou trvania takmer dva a pol roka plus dodatočných päť po tom čo ho Tara opustila je konečne dokončený a „I write it my Way. ♪“ (Napísal som ho vlastnou cestou.) 

 

Do písania tohto príbehu som sa pustil keď som si povedal že schopnosti ktoré som používal pri písaní môjho predchádzajúceho projektu „Elektrická princezná“ nie sú dosť aby som si mohol povedať dobre: takto to stačí. Používal som ho na zlepšenie sa v písaní hľadajúc a tvoriac vlastný štýl, i keď som mal tak povediac ročnú prestávku. (neriešte) Tvoril som i ďalšie drobnosti ako testy žánrov a metód písania i keď nie všetky vyšli a niektoré končili katastrofou. Dielko samotné som nikdy neočakával že naberie také rozmery, alebo že mi jeho dokončenie zaberie tak veľa času i keď som mal predstavu aký bude (osnovu) približne už po pár napísaných kapitolách. Ach... poriadne sa to pretiahlo.

 

Pokiaľ ide o shiping. Párovanie, niektoré veci sa vydarili iné možno nie. Snáď sa vám vysvetlenia v zátvorkách teda vlastne pod čiarou pozdávali a nezdali sa otravnými. Hlavne mám na mysli moje teórie. Čo tie názvy použitých techník. Skutočne som robil vlastný výskum aby som sa k nim dopracoval. Pokiaľ ide už o existujúce pomenovania tak web a wiki boli rýchlou voľbou, inač sa muselo experimentovať s prekladačmi. Takže odpusťte pokiaľ niektoré preklady nepasovali tak ako by mohli.

 

Asi by som mal podľa vzoru Kamachi Kazumu poďakovať  zopár osobám. 

Najskôr Tare, za to načala tento príbeh na ktorého tvorbe som strávil až prespríliš hodín. Konečne sa budem môcť pustiť (prečítať si) do konkurenčného príbehu „On je Holka?!“ od _Sayuri-chan._ Nie nečítal som ho ešte, ani kapitolu, takže podobnosti sú čisto náhodné.

Stránke Tenrai cz, za to že bola. Jej adminke Wayke i komunite. Škoda že notifikácie asi nikdy nefungovali. Z publika mi utkvel v pamäti akurát tak Jano(?), ktorý sa polo aktívne zapájal do odozvy.

Stránke Konoha cz a jej komunite, za môj hlavný zdroj anime a vedomostí o svete Naruto.

Xevi(?), za to že mi dodávala motiváciu a vlastne sa zaslúžila o to že toto dielko je dokončené.

Autorovi „Kvetinárka a zablešenec“ (?), referencia na ten príbeh je v kapitole, i keď som tam chcel ešte pridať i vetu: „A Inuzuka, prestaň sa zakrádať do nemocničnej šatne, pašovať tam kaktusy!“

Masaši Kišimoto, jeho týmu a štúdiám, za to že stvoril Naruta.

Kamachi Kazumu za to že stvoril Index. (Toaru Majutsu No Index) Vďaka tomu som písal elektrickú princeznú, ale dostal som sa do bodu kedy som potreboval lepšie písacie schopnosti a viac, teda isté konkrétne vedomosti. A tak sa stalo že som písal tento príbeh zatiaľ čo som čítal novely o Toaru. Došlo to tak ďaleko že som sa prelúskal 24 knihami hlavného príbehu, zopár knihami vedľajších príbehov, štyrmi sériami anime, filmom, OVA a množstvom FF. 

Programu Word, za jeho otravné vlnité podčiarkovanie gramatický chýb červenou.

A hlavne celému publiku, každému kto čítal a možno i dočítal tento príbeh. ďakujem.

 

Takže... toto je koniec, ešte tu mám zrušený ending a bonusovú kapitolku pre dospelých, ale už teraz si môžeme povedať: Dobrodružstvo o istej konkrétnej blondíne je dokonané. Možno sa ešte stretneme pri dobrodružstve o istej iskrivej Tsundere hnedovláske.

S pozdravom Dretnoth.  


	54. K52: Zrušený ending.

Toto malo byť také niečo ako manga video s hudbou na pozadí, len s náznakmi pohybujúcich sa statických obrázkov kreslených manga štýlom. Lenže sny sú jedna vec a realita druhá. Nemám prostriedky ani skúsenosti či skill aby som to urobil. Takže spracovanie je len písomne a scénu si môžete vyzualizovať vo svojej hlave.

Má to vlastne vysvetľovať prepojenie Účíhu na pozadí, ktorý manipuluje s vláknami osudu a týmto príbehom. A vlastne vyplniť dieru v príbehu ktorú som týmto endingom chcel vyplniť pomerne už v skorších epizódach.

 

Malo to mať hudobný sprievod. Ten mal byť remix od Nightcore na „Madona - Die Another Day“ Námetom bol súboj medzi čiernou a bielou. Život a Smrť. Endingový príbeh je zasadený do noci kedy Itachi likviduje Učíha klan.

 

 

Scéna začína ako sa Itachi pripravuje na svoju misiu. (Oblieka si výstroj.) Celý príbeh je čierno biely len Sharingany v očiach sú červenou farbou. Mesiac dosiahol splnu.

 

Ďalej istá malá dievčina práve zažije svoju prvú predpoveď budúcnosti a teda koniec klanu Učíha. Precitne v zdesení v posteli vo svojej izbe a v jej očiach sa práve prebudil sharingan o jedenej slze. Pozrie von na mesiac ako sa blíži k splnu.

 

Nastane noc a ona a jej kamarátka (alebo sestra) sú ešte stále vonku. (Zdá sa že Učíhovia nepoznali večierku.) Zbadá Itachiho v plnej zbroji na stĺpe elektrického vedenia s mesiacom v splne na pozadí. Vytiahne kunai v snahe pripraviť sa na boj, ale nastane tma.

 

Najbližšie čo si uvedomí je, že Itachi stojí za ňou. Zo zálohy vyskočí niekoľko Učíhov, všetci do jedného majú aktívne Sharingany. Ona sa zvrtne a zaútočí na neho s červenými očami.

Itachi zložil útočníkov, ale ona si uvedomí, že nezabodla jeho, ale jej kamarátku. Zdesene sa pozrie na ňu ako jej umiera priamo pred ňou. Slzy sa jej hrnú do očí ale jej kamarátka sa len unavene usmeje na svojho vraha dívajúc sa jej do očí s pochopením.

 

Pocíti Itachiho za sebou s krvavým mečom v ruke a ešte krvavejším Mangekyō Sharinganom. V jej očiach sa prebudí jej vlastný Mangekyō Sharingan (V tvare hodín)

 

Obhliadne sa a v panike na Itachiho vysloví niečo ako „Nechaj náš žiť!“ (Technika sa aktivovala.)

(Lenže cena za vysokú techniku nevyspelých očí je zničenie schopností tých očí.) A jedno z jej očí stratilo svetlo. (Osleplo.)

Nie je isté či technika na Itachiho zaúčinkovala ale zastavil sa.

 

Lenže malá dievčina sa zdesí, pretože sa na scénu priplietol malí Saske.

Videl ako sa tá druhá dievčina zosunula z jej kunaje. ((Rozmýšľal niekto prečo bol tak malý chlapec tak neskoro vonku mimo klanové územie? (Áno, okolité územie je tréningová oblasť pre Učíhov. Jazero, Les, Pláne.) Žeby ho Itachi knokautoval aby sa neukázal tú osudnú noc? Žeby technika ktorú mu ťukol do čela poriadne nezaúčinkovala? Možno ho plánoval z toho celého vynechať tým že ho nechá v lese, avšak v CANON verzií sa jeho misia pretiahla viacej než predpokladal a on dorazil dom v moment keď končil s poslednými dvoma. Alebo skutočne Učíhovia nepraktikovali večierku. Alebo ich rodičia predpokladali že sa Itachi možno obráti proti nim a nechali Saského byť vonku do neskorej noci.))

 

Chlapec nechápavo sleduje čo sa deje a dievčina prepadne panike, keď si ho poriadne všimne. Vysloví niečo dvojzmyselné čo si vyloží ako napríklad: „Zabudni na to čo vidíš.“ (Mysliac scénu, kedy je zrejmé že zabila svoju kamarátku. Nehovoriac o hromade mŕtvol naokolo.) Lenže jej omyl / príkaz spôsobí, že on skolabuje na zem, zabudnúc na všetko čo mal pred svojím zrakom. To znamená: na ňu a jej kamarátku. Príliš neskoro si uvedomila čo vykonala a i jej druhé oko stratilo svetlo.

Následne prechádza niekoľko spomienkových diákov / obrazov ktoré sú známe tým že na nich v CANON verzií vystupuje sám Saske, ale v týchto je tam s ňou. Lenže ona je z každého odstránená / vymazávaná, vygumovaná v priebehu momentu. Úplne na ňu zabudol.

 

Z uhla z ktorého Saske prišiel Itachiho nevidel. Na druhú stranu Itachi zbadal prichádzať Saského už v predstihu. (Možno preto sa zastavil. Šok(?) ) Sledoval ako omylom použila svoju schopnosť na malého Saského a následne oslepla. Možno na neho jej technika zapôsobila a možno nie. Ale použil svoje schopnosti a upravil jej prvý príkaz: „Nechaj nás žiť!“ na ňu a Saského. Keďže jej kamarátka to už mala za sebou. (možno potreboval výhovorku aby nebol schopný vyhubiť celý klan)

Ona plne slepá skolabovala na zem.

 

Scéna: kedy Itachi stojí pod mesačným svitom, okolo neho ležiace telá v čiernom (mŕtvoly), ale len dve z nich sú v bielych farbách so symbolom stále tlčúceho srdca.

 

Potom už je scéna ako Itachi dokončuje svoju úlohu: pád Učíhov.

Saske precitne v lese, či záhone a nasmeruje si to rovno domov, kde je známa scéna s Itachim stojacim nad ich mŕtvymi rodičmi. +jeho známa veta: ----

 

Následne už ako Itachi odchádza z dediny (s náhľadom na ňu alebo Učíha časť dediny) na chrbte nesie onú dievčinu s previazaným obväzom okolo očí. Od pohľadu je jasné, že jej transplantoval oči jej kamarátky.

 

Na ceste kdesi mimo Konohy stretávajú opustenú/poslednú preživšiu dievčinu menom Satsuky v potrhanej zástere. Z jej oka šľahá plamienok azúrového ohňa.

(Navzájom v sebe rozpoznajú mocného/či talentovaného užívateľa ohňa.) Obrázok s rozmazanými okrajmi ktorý ma predstavovať pohľad ich očami.  Na nej sa drží azúrový oheň. Nie... tvorí oblečenie Shinto kňažky. On je zahalený v pekelných plameňoch. Zato nad tou s obviazanými očami sa vznáša pár plamenných očí. 

Satsuky pozerajúc na nich prázdnymi pohľadom prenesie: „Budeš potrebovať aby sa o ňu niekto staral, vezmi ma zo sebou a ja to urobím.“

-((Satsuky môže byť i jej kamarátka ktorá plne nevykrvácala ale dostala poškodenie mozgu. Jej slabo modrý plameň (Lv 3-4) vlastne môže byť echo po sharinganu z toho čo na ňu Itachi použil keď boli všetci traja skolabovaný na jednom mieste. Z toho vyplýva že Satsuky môže byť Učíha len jej to bolo vymazané z hlavy. Avšak bez Sharinganu. Takže Itachi by odchádzal s dvoma dievčinami.))

 

V ďalšej scéne sa stretávajú malá Satsuky, malá ona, malá Karin a vysmiaty Orochimaru. (Príchod do Numy) Moment na to stoja pred Ragio v Samurajskej zbroji ako sedí pred spomínaným obchodom, ešte knižnicou, čítajúc knižku.

 

V pôvodnej variante ku koncu songu sa zdá že celá scéna bola výsledkom nahliadnutia do minulosti Súčasnej tajomnej dievčiny s hodinovým sharinganom. Začína to pohľadom na jej oči a kamera sa pohybuje smerom od nej. Ona zavrie oči a ako kamera ustupuje odhalí, že je to niečo ako presná ženská alternatíva Saského. (Nie ako Satsuky) Oblečením pripomína modrú verziu Sakurinho odevu, len Učíha verzia.

Okolo nej sú ďalšie dve postavy a za nimi ich kapitán. Všetci sú v tak povediac vo fotografických pózach. (Všetci majú čelenky Skrytej Kľúčovej.((Alebo aj nie.))-)

Po jej pravici čupí očividný Narutin klon s dlhými vlasmi uviazanými do dvoch chvostov po stranách, v ANBU zbroji, líščou maskou a mečom na chrbte. 

Po jej ľavici mohla byť mačo verzia Naruty, alebo len mačo blondína. (Alebo po jej ľavici mohol/mohla byť niekto zo schopnosťami aké mal Hugo, (Orochimarova prekliata pečať bola vyvinutá na základe jeho transformačných schopností.) či on sám.) (Alebo v istej alternatíve by to mohla byť i Satsuky.) (Alebo by to mohla byť bielovláska excelujúca v taijutsu.)

Za nimi stojí kapitán čo je vlastne chlapík s huňatými dlhými ružovými vlasmi s klobúkom s pávím perom a polo-maskou na tvári. (Zakrýva len jeho oči.) Odev ako z imperiálnych príbehov o more plavbe. (Presne ako istý člen Sabertooth z Fairy Tail) ((Nepíjajte sa prečo, jednoducho sa mi to tak vybavilo. Keď som hľadal dáku obmenu tak sa mi menila len tá naľavo.))

(Teoreticky by šlo aby sa pri tom oddialovaní menila tá vľavo zatiaľ čo ostatný členovia by zostávali nemenný. Ako referencia na meniace sa spomienky.)

 

Jediné čo ich spája je čelenka skrytej kľúčovej. (Pravdepodobne tam ju Itachi Ukryl s tým že svetlo do jej očí sa nevrátilo po roky. (I keď jej transplantoval oči jej sestry / kamarátky.) Po tom vyrazili na misiu zachrániť/pozmeniť budúcnosť. (Kontaktovali sa s Orochimarom, aby najskôr zabránila Saskému zbehnúť a dva roky sa pripravovala na problematiku v Nume. To by ale odporovalo politike kľúčovej nenechať ich špiónom spomienky na ich dedinu. Keď nad tým tak rozmýšľam tak príchod ich špióna do Konohy mohla byť správa, že už u nich istý Učíha nie je.))

 

Ako obraz odchádza prekrýva sa dodatočným zobrazením na ten hodinový Mangekyō Sharingan.

Potom sa žmurkne a je pohľad na tvár malej tajomnej dievčiny (ženská verzia Saského) s vycapenými očami. Ako sa v jej očiach odráža mesiac v splne, pred ním istý stĺp elektrického vedenia a na ňom ANBU ninja (Itachi). V jej očiach sa zatočí Sharingan, začne od jednej slzy, cez dve až nadobudne všetky tri. On skočí.

 

A ona precitne so zdesením vo svojej izbe. V očiach Sharingan o jednej slze a za oknom Mesiac idúci do splnu.

Koniec.

* * *

 

**LORE:**

-Narutin ANBU klon: Zbeh z Narutového (iný príbeh, jeho mužskej verzie) háremového sexi jutsu, ktorý sa odmietol navrátiť /rozplynúť /prasknúť /vzdať sa svojho bitia. (Negatívny dôsledok extra náročného jutsu neskôr zobrazený v jednej epizóde na lodi na mory.)

Teória: ak klon bude žiť dostatočne dlho môže za pomoci normálnej stravy nahradiť bunky klonu vytvorené z čakry originálu za reálne bunky z hmoty. (žiadne prasknutie a žije si oddelene i keď môže vzdialene vnímať originál. Môže ale nemusí zdieľať spomienky jeho klonov, ale asi kvôli **pointe príbehu** o tú schopnosť čiastočne prišla. Tak isto problém s tvorbou jej vlastnej čakry by bol problém. Hoci by mohla byť zásobovaná od klonov originálu.)

Našťastie (podľa nikdy nenapísaného príbehu) stretla Jiráju (Sanín), ktorý na ňu dal pečať, ktorá jej umožnila sa po čase stať sa relatívne normálnym človekom.

V tom príbehu sa po rokoch musela navrátiť do Konohy ako členka ich týmu. Bolo to keď už Naruto nosil ten svoj červený plášť, ale ešte nebol Hokage. Samozrejme sa mu všemožne snažila vyhýbať, ale jej on si všimol podozrivú osobu ktorej prítomnosť mu dráždila zmysli. Samozrejme sa pred ním nemohla skrývať večne pretože ju neustále cítil. Keď prešiel do Sanín módu tak mu neutiekla i keď sa o to všemožne snažila. I keď ju už finálne chytil a pripravil o masku stále si trucovne v rozpakoch zakrývala tvár. I vtedy keď ju prakticky držal v náruči ona sa starala viac o to aby on bol jediný kto neuzrie jej tvár čo ho samozrejme vytáčalo. Samo o sebe to moc dlho nevydržalo a jej identita bola odhalená celej skupine. ...a čo čert nechcel predstavivosť niektorých, spojená s veľkohubosťou niektorých, doplnená jej zarytým mlčaním, plus utajenie i mien Narutových rodičov i pred ním, ich dvoch ukotvili do vzťahu jednovaječných dvojčať ako brata a sestru (Pretože jej bunky už neboli z čakry nemohla prasknúť.) Takže teória bola že ich pri pôrode rozdelili, chlapca nechali v Konohe a dievča ukryli inde aby ju nemohli Akatsuki zneužiť.

Keďže bola v týme so (ženská verzia Saského), ktorá okázalo nosila na sebe insígnie Učíhu ...

 

Po A: ...a chalana s farbou vlasou červených odtieňov, zapadli títo traja do deja ako tým 7 po zámene pohlaví. (či ako tým 7 bol stvorený ako krytie pre nich)

Po B: ...nedočkala sa od nej žiadnej pomoci skrz jej zaryté mlčanie. (Táto ľadová kráľovná ani nevie že existuješ.)

Po C: Oranžovo vlasá mačo blondína mlela málo zrozumiteľné veci ktoré vôbec nepomáhali.

 

-Mačo verzia Naruty (PS: na komixovú paródiu kde tým-7 z dediny stretol tým-7 z mesta, kvôli vzájomnej výzve ktorú iniciovali Naruto a Naruto. V príbehu boli prehádzané charaktere: Saske bola dlhonohá, dlhovlasá baba večne so sluchátkami v ušiach. Sakura, krátko vlasí chalan čo nič za celý príbeh neurobil s očami len pre Saske a kulturistická ženská verzia Naruto, ktorá mlátila do všetkého s nezmyselnými hláškami a chodila v tielku, oranžová mikina okolo pasu, ukazujúc svoje vypracované kulturistické svaly.)


	55. K53: Odhodený Bonus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obmedzenie: Pre dospelých. Teda vlastne až od *alternatívny doplnok.

U Saského doma v Učíha manor.

Naruto, Sakura a Karin sú na pravidelnej _návšteve_. Pripravujúc sa na spoločnú večeru v spoločenskej miestnosti spojenej s kuchyňou. Saske sedel v kresle čítajúc noviny. Zatiaľ čo červenovlásky v kuchynských zásterách ešte stále pripravovali jedlo, blondína dokončila rozloženie tanierov na kruhový stôl a teraz sa k nemu prikradla odzadu.

 

„Hmm.“ Zadumala Naruto študujúc jeho prekliatu pečať na Ramene. „Tak ma napadá, ty dokážeš rozšíriť túto pečať aj čiastočne že?“

„O čo ti zas ide?“ Pokarhala ju Sakura od šporáku, rozmýšľajúc či má ísť po lekárničku.

 

„Len rozmýšľam či by sa to nedalo využiť i lepšie.“ Obe sa k nej obzreli a ona nevinne poukázala na Saského pýchu ukrytú pod zipsom jeho nohavíc.

So Sakurou a Karin to Trhlo.

Čoskoro však Sakure navrela žila na zovretej pästi. „Keby to nebola taká hlúposť tak by to bol ohromne skvelí nápad.“ Saske nezareagoval a tváril sa ako keby tam ani neboli a na Karin sa ešte len snažila poriadne predstaviť čo by to znamenalo. Preto ružovláska hodila mrazivým pohľadom po blondíne, ale nakoniec si povzdychla keď to Blondska nechápala. „Tak počuj ty génius. Sme tu tri. Pokiaľ by to zvládol, tak ten Power-Up by ho mohol stáť život a v horšom prípade iba život tohto fešáka.“ Na moment sa ale zamyslela aké by to bolo.

„Navyše by to mohlo stáť život nás.“ Podotkla Karin nekontrolovane slintajúc nad procesom.

 

„Šmára!, keď už rozmýšľaš nad hlúposťami vymysli niečo čo budeme môcť použiť.“ Skritizovala ružovláska blondínu.

„ _Viacej... viacej... viac Saského...“_ Mumlala si popod nos Karin.

 

„Klony?“ Otočila sa k červenovláske ktorej tvár už bola poriadne do červena prekrvená.

„Tak to nie!“ Zamietla ich ideu Naruto. „Klony pri sexe majú vyššiu náchylnosť prasknúť v ten najnevhodnejší moment a samozrejme že to spôsoby šok u zvyšku čo môže spôsobiť reťazovú reakciu.“ Poučovala ich s takou vážnosťou a so zdvihnutým učiteľským prstom, že ostatné len mlčky prizerali. „Môže sa urobiť tak mocne, že do rána bude ako mŕtvola a my zostaneme sami.“

 

„Eh..“ povzdychla Sakura porazenecky. „To znie akoby niekto hovoril z vlastnej skúsenosti.“

Naruto okamžite očervenela.

„Hej, hej!“ Prilepila sa Karin zvodne na Naruto. „Funguje to i obrátene?“

Všetky tri si vymenili neutrálne pohľady a potom pozreli na Saského, ktorý pozdvihol jedno obočie, zatiaľ čo predstieral že číta noviny.

 

* Vrzli vchodové dvere.

„ČAVES PARTA!!“ Zaznelo zvolanie od vchodu a hneď nato druhým hlasom i vynadanie že nemá hulákať, keď sú v tej bytovke sami. „Ojóóój, Oné Sama (úctivé oslovenie pre staršiu sestru) ma pokarhala, ale mne to nevadí. Počkám si až jej dôjde, že táto schátralá barabizna je rodinným domom. Prinajlepšom by sa to dalo nazvať chabým pokusom o minimalistickú ubytovňu. Načo vlastne niekto potrebuje vchod do záhrady z každej izby, keď všetci aj tak chodíme hlavným vchodom?“ Do miestnosti naklusala vyškerená o dva roky mladšia Narutina verzia s červenými... nie... oranžovými očami v oranžovo červenej mikine ktorej kapucňa bola obohatená o niečo čo pripomínalo líščie uši a prívesok pripomínajúci líščí chvost. Jej poprsie však malo akoby +5 rokov kojenia.

Hneď za ňou ju vošla Satsuky v tom jej úbore Shintoistickej kňažky. Obe mali bágle s dodatočnými igredianciami či nápojmi pre ich spoločnú večeru.

 

„Čo to, čo to? Dakto tu niečo erotického vymýšľa za našimi chrbtami? Oné Sama, asi potrebujú tvoje _špeciálne_ doučovanie.“ Zvodne si oblízla pery, aby sa začala sprisahanecky chichotať.

Ale hneď zaznelo au keď jej Satsuky jednu švihla.        

 

„He? Čo je s touto formou? zdivočená pubertáčka v rozkvete hrajúca sa na líščieho démona?“ Nespokojne skomentovala Sakura prezerajúc si kriticky Kyuubi-Naruto a hlavne na jej hraný vek, prehnane vyvinuté poprsie.

„Hej azda nerobíš nič nekalého?“ Pobledla Naruto.

„Chi, chi... Vlastne je to bomba: niektorý mali tiež pripomienky. Ale stačilo sa predkloniť, potiahnuť golier blúzky trochu nižšie a nechať ich nahliadnuť. Chi, chi, chi, chi, mali ste vidieť tie ich výrazy. Bolo to... Au, au, au, au, o-oné sama rozumiem, rozumiem, tak prestaň ma tak silno udierať do hlavy!“

 

„Hmm? Pekne ich klameš, jedného dňa ale prídu na pravdu.“ Vrátila sa ružovláska k šporáku ignorujúc Karin s hlavou v oblakoch.

„Akú pravdu? Že môj vzhľad je výsledkom vašich najtajnejších prianí, ukrytých pod prahom vášho vedomia? Túto formu ste zvolili vy. Pokiaľ sa nezmenia vaše túžby táto forma sa nezmení tiež.“

 

„Hooo?“ Potiahla Sakura nahodiac vrelí úsmev. „Tak to sa potom rýchlo zmeň do svojej pôvodnej formy, inač budeš mať problém sa najesť.“

S pufnutím sa Kyuubi-Naruto zmenila na presnú kópiu Naruto doplnenú o líščie oči, uši a chvost. „Pokiaľ máš v pláne takú hlúposť, že budem jesť ako domáce zvieratko zo zeme z válovčeka tak na to rovno zabudni! Sprav to a preorientujem ťa na lesbičku až tak, že jediné uspokojenie ti dá len žena.“ Naježila sa vyceriť svoje zuby. 

 _„Sa... Saske... Lajdy Saske... Ehe..._ _♥“_ Karin s uhrančivým pohľadom smerujúci na Saského, si predstavovala si ako jeho ženská verzia, dobýva jej srdce.

„Tak to by stačilo.“ Vložila sa do veci Satsuky, zastúpiac Karin v jej práci na príprave doplnkov. „Kyu, Karin, obe potrebujete vychladnúť, bežte sa umyť. Predpokladám že to bude hotové tak do desiatich minút. Počkáme na vás.“ Pozrela Sakuru a on a jej prikývla.

 

„Hee?“ Odula sa Kyuubi-Naruto. „Prečo by som toto tu mala odtiahnuť do tej kúpeľne s nezmyselne mocnou kompaktnou bariérou v jej stenách. Veď je to prakticky zvukotesné. Uvedomujete si že budem jediná kto bude počúvať tie jej _ach Saske_ reči? K čomu vôbec tých desať minút veď...“ Zastavila keď jej niečo docvaklo. So zlomyseľným úsmevom za pospevovania odtiahla Karin do kúpeľne.  

 

„To bolo pod pás, Satsuky chan.“ Odula sa blondína na čiernovlásku.

„Dve muchy jednou ranou. No nie je tak Sakura san.“

„Si píš, sú až moc nenásytné. No nie je tak Saske Kun?“

„Hm.“ A otočil stranu v novinách.

 

*

 

Až sa zapýrená dvojka vrátila boli ako po divokej sprche s výrazmi previnilcov v tvári. Keď si všetci posadali okolo kruhového stolu neunikla Sakure sarkastická otázka: „Čo sa stalo?“

„Kšaaaa.“ Zasyčala líška podráždene. „Vrátila mi to i s úrokom. Moc veľkým úrokom ty úžerník jeden.“

„Tcs.“ Nespokojne klapla jazykom druhá. „To ti patrí za to, že si zneužila príležitosť. Len myslieť si že ťa za to ukážkovo nepotrestám je dostatočným ospravedlnením pre tvoj trest.“ 

 

„Zvrhlá čarodejnica!“

„Zvrhlá líška!“

Urazene od seba odvrátili pohľady.

 

„Tak a teraz vážne. To čo tam vystrájali? Nie počkaj... uťahujú si z nás, aby nám natlačili do hláv dáke divné predstavy.“ Podozrievavo ich premeriavala ružovláska ale to už Saske prebral iniciatívu.

S úsmevom podvihol pohár a prehlásil. „Na zdravie.“ Začo si vyslúžil zopár komentárov aký moc suché to bolo.

 

Potom už nič nebránilo ich rodinnej večery. Podráždenosť vyprchala a všetci sa dobre bavili. Dokonca jednu chvíľu dievčatá s údivom pozorovali miestny div a to úsmev na niečej tvári.

 

*** (alternatívny dodatok)**

 

Večera sa skončila a chystali sa na dezert. Lenže ten nebol ešte na stole. Načože Saske zahlásil: „O čom to hovoríte. Dezert je už u stolu. Vidím až päť dezertov pre mňa.“ V okamihu sa v jeho očiach zatočil Sharingan a on uvalil na dievčatá genjutsu, ktoré im rozhodilo senzitivitu urobiac ich senzitívnejšie. Než sa stihli brániť objavili sa hady ktoré ich znehybnili na ich miestach. Pár vopred nacvičených pohybov a boli poddajne. 

„Kiááá? ♥ Saske? Ty blbe, čo je s tými hadmi?“

„Saske kun... ♥ ti nezbedník.“

„Hady nie, Drahúšik kam to lezieééé? ♥“

!! „I, i môj chvost?? Yeeee ♥“

„Hmhmhmhm..... ♥“

 

„Ale no moje drahé.“ Prihovoril sa im s úsmevom si pokojne odpíjajúc z pohára. „Celí čas ste ma zvodne dráždili a teraz ste prekvapené keď si idem vybrať čo ste zasiali? Tej pary sa vo mne nahromadilo dosť a je na čase ju konečne vypustiť. Hmmmm. Myslím, že desať minút na každý dezert bude dosť na to aby som si ho v pokoji vychutnal, do posledného kúštičku. Ale nebojte sa, svoje dezerty nenechám len tak sa prizerať. Dám si záležať aby bol ďalší chod poriadne šťavnatý.“ S týmito slovami položil fľašku jej bokom na stôl a zatočil ňou. Zapýrené dievčatá v očakávaní hypnoticky sledovali na koho na miery, koho z nich vyberie. „Tak som zvedaví, čo sa mi dostane ako prvé.“ Až bola voľba vykonaná lúskol prstami a hady preukázali že sú veľmi dobre vycvičené zatiaľ čo on si užíval svoj prvý dezert.

A takto to šlo ešte pár krát. Pri každej voľbe na chvíľu upokojil svojich hadov a dievčatá onemeli očakávaním.

Užil si každý jeden dezert a ani dievčatá sa nesťažovali. Po necelej hodine sa v Učíha Manor zhaslo i posledné svetlo a nastala tichá noc.

 

  Koniec J


End file.
